Surrender
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: "Why exactly do you want her, Damon?" Klaus asked. "Because she finds good in you and you want her around so she'll keep finding it and bringing it out? Isn't that why you tug her back and forth like a puppet on a string?" "And yourself?" Damon growled. "Doesn't she give you that exact same thing?" "No," He coolly. "Because I truly love her and not for what she reminds me of."
1. Pilot

I only own Jane Evans and Bradley Talbot. Jane is played by Lily James. Bradley is played by Evan Peters.

Chapter One

Jane Evans opened her green eyes as daylight flickered through the thin beige colored hospital curtains, and she let out a sigh. She knew that she would be late for school if she didn't head out soon. She sat up in the dark green armchair and reached over to take her mother's limp hand.

"Today is the first day of school," she said. "I'm a little nervous, but I don't know why…" She bit her lip.

She moved to stand, shivering a little as her bare feet hit the cold tiled floor. She ran a lightly tanned hand through her long honey-colored hair that fell to about the middle of her back in soft bouncy curls. She moved to stand at the only window and pulled back the curtains to reveal a dull cloudy gray sky.

"It's kind of cloudy today," she said conversationally.

She had long gotten used to the silence and only hoped her mother could hear her. Some part of her believed it was true. Six months ago, her mother had suddenly collapsed. Doctors hadn't been able to explain why, and now she was in a coma. How long it would last, no one was quite sure. She, however, held a firm belief that her mother would come out of her coma, and no one was going to convince her otherwise.

Her father had disappeared two years before that, and that left her and her mother alone and a mystery as to where his body had gone. Her unconscious mother was all Jane had left.

A tapping caught her attention, and she blinked out of her thoughts to see a large black crow sitting on the windowsill.

"Good morning," she greeted warmly. She had always liked birds.

The crow tilted its head like it was examining her, and she tilted her head too with a giggle. It suddenly flew off, and she sighed, feeling lonely all over again.

She didn't really want to go to school, but she knew that her mother would have made her go. She packed up her things and came back over to the hospital bed. "I'll see you, later, mama," she whispered, and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Jane peddled her bike along the backroads of Mystic Falls, avoiding traffic and other people as she cut across town to the school. She parked her bike next to the others on the stand, dismounted, and rummaged for her bike lock.

"Hey, Jane."

She looked up to see Matt Donovan looking at her.

"How are you?"

She smiled. "Matt!" She went over to hug him.

He laughed and returned her hug just as fiercely.

"It's good to see you."

"You too. So, um, how are things?"

Jane sighed. "Well, it's been kind of hard, but I think I'm little better now. Or least getting there."

Matt nodded.

"What about you?"

"I'm okay. Just all this stuff with Elena."

Jane nodded in sympathy.

Matt had been one of her childhood friends, and she had been there through all the ups and downs of his relationship with Elena Gilbert. Elena had broken up with him only hours before the car crash that had killed her parents.

"I understand. Well, I mean I don't—" She frowned. "But I think you get what I am saying."

Matt laughed. "Yeah. I do." He waited for her to get her things, and they walked into the building together.

She walked with Matt to his locker and saw him looking over across the hall. She followed his gaze and saw Elena talking to Bonnie Bennett.

Elena smiled at him, but Matt only turned way.

"See you later, Janey," he said and then shifted. "Look, if you need anything, just let me know."

Jane smiled. Matt was very protective of her; it was sweet, and it felt nice, considering that she hardly ever received that kind of attention from anyone. But then, he had always acted that way to her. They were the same age, but Matt cared for her like a little sister, and really, Jane didn't mind in the least.

"Thanks, Matty," she said, "but I'll be okay."

He nodded, giving her one last smile before trudging up the hallway.

Jane gave a sad smile and went to the two girls. Elena, last she had seen, was somewhat coping, while Jeremy, her brother, had turned down a dark path of pilfering pharmaceuticals.

"Janey Evans!"

The girl looked up as her name was shouted and was immediately engulfed in a hug by a tall blonde girl before she could reach Elena and Bonnie.

The blonde pulled her back and smirked at her. "How dare you slip in here and not say hello to me first!" she demanded, and Jane laughed.

Caroline Forbes was the school's cheer captain and pretty much everything else. She was the queen of the Mystic Falls High.

"I'm sorry, Caroline!" Jane said through her giggles. "I wasn't trying to sneak in!" Then she waved to the two girls behind Caroline. "Hey, Elena. Hey, Bonnie."

"It's great to see you," Elena greeted, and the girls hugged.

Next was Bonnie, who gave Jane a large, warm smile and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I've missed you," she said, and Jane returned her gesture with her own radiant smile. "How have you been?"

I'm coping the best I can." Jane then looked at Elena, who was nodding at her in understanding. If anyone could comprehend how Jane felt it was Elena. "Dare I ask where Jeremy is?"

"I have no idea. He's been so out of it lately…."

Jane only put a hand on Elena's arm. "We all have," she said simply.

Elena gave her friend a grateful smile. Everyday people asked how she was, and she was starting to become bored of answering. At least Jane understood her. She always understood. She was one of the nicest people that Elena had ever met.

"Are you okay, Janey?" Caroline asked.

Jane smiled grimly. Only Elena could tell it was strained. The both of them were orphaned now. That didn't begin to cover the word okay.

"I mean," she continued, "with everything? I mean is your mom still in that coma—"

"Caroline," Bonnie hissed, seeing how uncomfortable Jane was becoming.

"I'm fine, Caroline," Jane said. "Really."

Caroline was skeptical, but she accepted the answer for now and hugged her again tightly. "See you later, then?" she asked with a wave of her fingers.

The other girls nodded.

"Okay, bye!" She turned and walked away with a flounce in her step.

Jane did not miss the look that Elena gave Bonnie and ended up giggling.

"No comment," Elena had said.

Bonnie nodded. "I will not say anything."

Elena gave a short laugh as they walked up the hallway.

Jane turned to her. "Same old Caroline, I see."

"Yep," Bonnie said through a laugh. Suddenly, she sucked in a breath.

"What?" Jane asked.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at something behind her. "Wait a minute. Who is this?"

Elena and Jane turned to see a tall young man with a black leather jacket, sunglasses, dark jeans, and a head of light brown hair standing with his back to them inside the office.

"All I see is back," Elena stated with a smile at Bonnie's obvious attracted look.

"It's a hot back," said a smirking Bonnie.

Jane giggled. "I agree."

"I sense Seattle," Bonnie said ominously, "and he plays a guitar."

"You are going to run this psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked teasingly, and Bonnie grinned with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Pretty much."

They laughed.

Jane, however, didn't understand what they were talking about, and she turned to Elena for clarification.

"Her grandmother thinks she's a psychic."

Jane smiled at Bonnie. "Really? Is she serious?"

"Very," Bonnie drawled with an eye roll, and then they went back to ogling the new boy.

Elena turned suddenly around. "I'll be right back," she said, and Jane looked at her.

"Jeremy?"

"Yes," she sigh through a sigh, and then patted her arm before walking off.

Jane turned to Bonnie upon hearing her chanting under her breath:

"Please be hot. Please be hot."

Jane giggled again.

Then, Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome turned away from the receptionist, and his gaze rested on Jane. He stared at her for a moment, his forest green eyes locked on her, a surprised expression on his face.

She blinked as he walked up to her and studied her closely. Why was he looking at her like that? Did he know her?

"Excuse me," he muttered, and she stepped to the side to let him pass.

Jane chewed her lip as he walked around her, and glanced over at Bonnie, whose eyes met Jane's.

"Oh my god," she mouthed.

Jane nodded in agreement before she watched him disappear down the hall. Who was that?

* * *

"Stupid locker!" she hissed as she tugged on the ancient door. The bell had rung a few seconds ago, and she had fought her way to her locker; she had been fighting with it ever since.

It finally opened with a final tug.

"Aha!" she said in triumph, and then her books spilled out, scattering across the floor. "Great!" Cursing herself internally, she knelt and began the tedious task of putting her school supplies back into order. "Stupid, stupid… locker and books and, and—"

She reached for a stray pencil, and gasped when a hand other than her own grabbed it. She looked up to see the handsome young man from the office smiling crookedly at her, and she flushed.

"—stuff…"

"Need some help?" he said, offering a hand out to her.

"Um, no, that's okay," she said hurriedly, rushing to gather her things. "I'm sure you have somewhere to go."

He shook his head. "No, not really." He took her books anyway and shoved them into her locker in a neatly stacked pile.

"Thank you."

He shook his head. "You don't need to thank me. I'm Stefan by the way. Stefan—"

"Salvatore," she finished.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm, um, in all your classes," she muttered, flushing pink.

He blinked. "Oh, yes. You're Jane Evans."

She nodded and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry. You sit next to me in Tanner's class, don't you?"

Most people didn't notice her, and while she was fine with that, she couldn't help but feel a bit happy that he had taken the time to remember where she had sat.

"It's okay," she said. "Most people don't take much notice of me." He started to say something to argue, guilt in his eyes, but she leaned up to whisper to him teasingly. "I think it's my height."

He started chuckling, realizing her intention, and smirked. "Maybe. You are short."

She nodded and then smiled. "Well, I, um. I have to go."

"I'll see you later, Jane."

She couldn't help but smile at the way he said her name—like he had meant it.

* * *

Jane twirled across the wooden floor with her eyes closed, bending her body to the music. She loved to dance like this, just letting the music guide and direct her movements. Her mother had owned the Mystic Falls Dance Studio, so she was no stranger to dancing. A few years ago, her mother had taught dancing classes and had been one of the instructors for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant that was held every year. Melinda Evans had been the best mother Jane could have asked for, and she hoped to one day be just like her.

Over the summer, Jane had instructed a group of kids, teaching them their starting steps, and she couldn't wait to finally have her own class to teach. The summer had been a warm up to see how she would handle it, and it had proved successful; so she hoped, in a few months, she could ask them to come back. Her mother had taught her every dance style there was, including some complicated ballet techniques; but Jane preferred to dance how she felt. In a way, it was like interpretive dance, and she soon discovered that it was perfect for her when she wanted to release tension and anxiety. After the first day of school, she definitely needed that. It was better than sitting home alone.

Jane was more than capable of living on her own, and she had no intention of telling anyone otherwise. Being without her mother or her father wouldn't hinder her—or at least she wouldn't let it. Elena, Bonnie, and even Caroline had asked her to move in with them for a while, but Jane had declined their offers.

She didn't want to burden Elena with more problems than she was having with her Aunt Jenna trying to raise them and Jeremy being as he was. Bonnie was having troubles with her father, and Jane didn't want to be in the middle of that either, so that put Caroline's offer out as well. Caroline's mother was the sheriff of Mystic Falls, and that put a damper on her daughter's wild nature. That, and Elizabeth had recently divorced her husband. Elizabeth and Caroline often fought, and Jane could never understand why Caroline resented her mother so much. Sheriff Forbes was a kind, loving mother; anyone would be lucky to have that. It was Sheriff Forbes who had checked in on Jane the first few months of her mother's hospitalization, and Jane would be forever grateful for her consideration.

Jane's phone buzzed and vibrated on the floor, and she stopped dancing to go answer it. It was a text from Caroline.

C: Meet at Grill. Must come.

Jane laughed and texted her back as she gathered her things. If she was going out later, she needed to go home and change.

J: I'll be there, Care.

* * *

Tyler Lockwood extended an arm, blocking Jane from passing the table he and Matt were occupying.

She had bumped into his arm with a startled gasp, and she locked eyes with him, looking up from her crossword puzzle.

"So, Jane, how's it going?"

She rolled her eyes. "Would be better if you weren't blocking my way, Ty."

He snorted. "Sassy." He smirked. "I like it."

She shook her head, then a giggle burst from her lips. "Oh, shut up."

Tyler flirted with every girl, always had, so she never paid it much mind.

"You're looking nice today."

"Thank you," Jane said lowly, and she unconsciously flushed. Why, oh why, do I have to get so flustered when boys talk to me? Probably because they don't usually.

Tyler smirked at her reddened cheeks, and Matt shook his head.

"Here you go," Vicki said, handing food to her brother and Jane took the opportunity to escape from Tyler.

Matt smiled. "Thanks, Vick."

She turned to Tyler, and she gave him a flirty, seductive leer. "Do you need another refill?"

Matt had to roll his eyes.

Tyler smirked. "I'd love one."

Vicki took his cup, and then smacked him on the arm when she saw who his eyes were wandering to. "Leave Jane alone, Ty. She's too innocent for you."

"Sure, sure."

Vicki gave a short grin before sauntering away. She had no fear that Jane would take him away from her; Jane was far too shy and pure-hearted to do such a deed. That, and she was oblivious to the way most of the boys around her leer at her.

Matt scowled. "Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister."

"I'm not hooking up with your sister," Tyler told him but ended up smirking.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You're such a dick."

"Dude, relax. Besides, I'd totally hook up with Jane if I wasn't into your sister."

"Dude, stop pestering her. She's never liked you like that."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm just saying she's hot."

Matt shook his head.

"What? When are you going to stop being her watchdog, man?"

Matt frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"She doesn't need you hovering around her like some lame-ass brother. She can take care of herself."

"She needs someone to look for her, Ty. Protect her from weirdos like you."

Tyler snorted. "Thanks."

Matt smirked. "Seriously, though," he continued, his smirk fading. "Your incessant flirting is going to hurt someone's feelings."

Tyler only rolled his eyes.

* * *

Jane looked up when two people sat at her table: Caroline and Bonnie. "Hi," she greeted and set her puzzle aside. "So what's going on?"

"Guess what I learned about our new hot guy!" said a grinning Caroline.

Jane arched a brow. Is that why she was needed me? To listen to her go on and on about a guy? "Stefan?"

Caroline beamed. "Yep! He lives with his uncle in the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived there since he was a kid. Military family, so he was always moving. He is a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue."

"You got all that in one day?" asked a shocked Jane. It never ceased to amaze her how fast Caroline learned about people.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "That's what I asked her."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at them. "Don't make fun. Stefan is so mine."

The others giggled.

A while later, Caroline went to talk to Tyler, who was playing pool now, and Matt took her place at the table.

"How is Elena doing?" he asked Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed. "She just lost her parents," she said solemnly. "How do you think she's doing?"

She glanced at Jane, who was stirring her coke silently. She frowned in concern, but Matt only shook his head at her. Jane was not good at talking about her parents.

"She's been putting on a good face," she continued, "but it's only been four months."

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt said, and Bonnie who held her hands up as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"Oh, no," she said, shaking her head. "So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Matt," Bonnie murmured, and Matt sighed.

Jane finally looked up from her drink. "Matty, look—you have to try and remember that it's hard for her. Like it is for me." She took his hand, and he smiled at her grimly.

Bonnie suddenly looked over Matt's shoulder and gawked at something, making Jane look around him. Elena had just walked in the door and right behind her was Stefan Salvatore. That was pretty awe-inspiring, and it had everyone mind-boggled. Everyone turned their heads to see him, even Tyler and Caroline, who were still talking by the pool table.

A sour frown marred Matt's face. "More time, huh?" he scoffed. He pushed from the table and walked away.

Jane sighed. "That could have gone better."

Bonnie shared her sentiment. "Tell me about it."

* * *

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan, though she had interrogated him this morning, and he nodded.

It seemed like a never-ending questionnaire. Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Jane, and Tyler sat around a table, listening to Stefan, as they asked their questions. Jane wondered how he wasn't bothered by all the questioning.

"And I moved when I was still young," was his response.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"They passed away."

"I'm sorry," Elena murmured, feeling the connection between her and Stefan, grow a little.

Bonnie and Jane exchanged looks and smiled knowingly.

"Any siblings?" Jane asked, and he glanced at her.

Stefan grimaced slightly. "None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

Caroline took the opportunity to talk. "So, Stefan, if you're new, you don't know about the party tomorrow."

Jane arched an eyebrow. Caroline and Elena both like Stefan, it seemed. That wasn't good at all.

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls," Bonnie told

Stefan immediately turned to Elena. "Are you going?"

Elena looked like she wanted to decline, but Bonnie jumped in. "Of course she is."

Stefan and Elena exchanged grins, and Stefan smiled at Elena, who blushed.

"And you're coming too, right, Jane?" Caroline asked.

Jane bit her lip. "I—"

Caroline giving her the puppy-eyed look.

Begrudgingly, she nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Caroline beamed. "Yay! This party is going to be awesome!"

Jane shook her head.

* * *

"Okay," Elena said, "so he's a little pretty. He's got that romance-novel stare."

Bonnie smirked. They were standing around one of the fire pits, finishing off their drinks. Jane was standing with them, looking more relaxed than when she had first arrived. She supposed it was the slight buzz she had from the alcohol.

Bonnie made wild gestures with her hands. "'Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul'."

Jane giggled at her sudden deep romantic novelist voice, and Elena laughed.

"So where is he?"

Elena shrugged. "I don't know."

Jane smiled at Bonnie. "Tell us, oh psychic one!" She giggled.

Elena nodded. "Yes, do tell."

"Right, I forgot." Bonnie nodded with a smile. "Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait," Elena said as she held up a finger. "You need a crystal ball." She looked around and spotted the empty bottle in Jane's hand. She took it from a surprised Jane and held it out to Bonnie. "Ta-da."

Jane smiled, trying not to giggle.

Bonnie took a hold of it, and froze.

Elena and Jane watched Bonnie's eyes widen, then she let go of the bottle.

"What?" Elena asked, and Jane bit her lip, watching her friend nervously.

"That was weird," Bonnie had said. "When I touched you, I saw a crow."

"What?" Elena said with a frown. How did Bonnie know about what happened in the cemetery?

"A crow. There was fog. A man."

Jane gasped. "You had a real vision?" she asked, and Bonnie could see that the girl was scared.

"I'm drunk," Bonnie said, trying to calm her and herself "It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Okay, I'm going to get a refill."

With that, the dark-skinned girl left, and Jane looked at Elena.

"Bonnie!" Elena called out and then sighed.

"Is it just me," Jane said, "or did that freak you out?"

Elena nodded.

"Did what freak you out?"

Both girls jumped, and Jane let out a small shriek. They both turned to see a grinning Stefan standing behind them.

Jane flushed when Stefan arched an eyebrow at her.

"N-Nothing," she said quickly. "Um, see you later, Elena. Bye Stefan." With a smile, she left them alone.

"Bye, Jane," Elena said with a laugh and then shook her head to focus on Stefan.

"Hi," he said. Stefan was glad that she wanted to talk to him. She may look like Katherine, but Elena Gilbert was a normal, everyday girl, and he wanted to know her more.

She smiled. "Hi."

Stefan's smile grew. "I, uh, did it again didn't I?" he asked, referring to how he had surprised her earlier in the day.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle your friend either."

Elena shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Knowing Jane, she's probably forgotten all about it."

* * *

Jane started towards Caroline and Bonnie when an arm snaked out and wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a nearby pavilion.

"Hey, sweetheart," said a voice, whose suggestive tone made Jane shudder. "Looking for someone to talk to?"

She wiggled against him in an attempt to free herself. "Let—Let go of me, Bradley!"

Bradley Talbot was Vicki's age and had always found an excuse to talk to Jane. He was tall, with long blond hair, dark green eyes, and the disposition of a territorial dog. Putting it simply: he was an aggressive teen with a 'no girl says no to me' attitude.

"Don't be like that. I just want to have a good time."

A few of the others laughed as her struggles were futile, and Brad tugged her backward against him.

"Why don't you hang with us, hmm?" he whispered in her ear as he gripped both of her wrists tightly, and the contact made her skin crawl. He whispered lowly in her ear so no one else could hear. "You look so good."

Jane held back a gasp that threatened to be released, and she tried to be angry instead of scared. "Let go of me," she murmured through her struggling. "I have to go."

"Where? I'll take you," Brad murmured in her ear, his hand trailing along her waist. "I'll take you anywhere."

The implication made Jane flush, and the shock made her tense.

She pushed away from him finally and glared at him. "Well, I don't want to. So leave me alone."

He barked out a laugh, swigging his beer. "You're so cute when you get mad."

Jane backed away with each step he took.

Brad grabbed her arm in a fierce grip. "Come on, Evans. Be nice."

"Let go! You're hurting me!"

He shrugged. "It might hurt the first time, sweetheart, but we can keep doing it until it doesn't."

"You are so gross," she snapped, her face tomato red.

"Man, let her go," said a frowning Tyler, looking up from kissing Vicki's neck. "She doesn't like you."

"Mind your business, Lockwood," Brad murmured, nosing her neck.

Disgusted, Jane closed her eyes tightly.

"I'll take you home later, if that's what you want."

Jane harshly elbowed him in the ribs, and he grunted, stumbling backward. "Don't you ever touch me again, you pig!" she snapped, and was soon on her way away from the group.

Bradley watched her go with eyes darkened with rage. He looked around to see that Vicki and Tyler had gone off somewhere, and he narrowed his eyes in the direction where Jane had gone.

No one said no to him.

* * *

Jane stumbled through the trees, trying to get away from Bradley. There was a slow fog rolling around, and she didn't like the feeling she got being out there in the dark.

She shrieked as she suddenly tripped over a tree root, and hands steadied her. She looked up to see a raven-haired man smiling at her.

"Well, hello there."

Her face was now a fierce scarlet, and she was thankful it was too dark for it to be seen. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said as he helped her stand. "I didn't know you were here."

"It's no problem." He arched a brow, his blue eyes flashing in the dim lighting. "Are you okay? Pretty girls like you shouldn't be out in the woods alone."

She looked at him and bit her lip.

His eyes flickered to something over her head and then back at her. "Hiding from your suitor?"

Bradley appeared, and Jane sighed, turning around. "There you are," he said "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Bradley," she said as sternly as she could, "please leave me alone."

He narrowed his eyes at the guy standing behind her. "Is this is who you're with? Looks a bit old for you, doesn't he?"

She pursed her lips. "He's not my—"

The guy behind her wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her behind him. "Are you bothering my friend?" he said smoothly. "I'd think twice about that if I were you."

Bradley scowled. "Oh, yeah? And what if I don't?"

Jane couldn't see what the leather-clad guy was doing, but Bradley suddenly looked spooked.

"I—I won't bother you again," Bradley had said, and in seconds was fleeing.

"I don't know what you did," Jane said, "but thank you."

Then he turned to her and smirked. He took a few locks of her hair and examined it. "Guess you'll have to owe me one," he said, twirling one of her curls on a finger.

Jane ducked her head to hide a blush.

"You be careful now. Party is back up that way."

Jane looked in the direction he pointed and then back to him. "Thank you again."

He flashed her a perfect smile. "Again, not a problem. We'll see each other soon."

She watched him walk away, and not too long after, she had forgotten to ask him why he was in the woods in the first place.

* * *

Jane saw something ahead of her on the ground and moved closer. "Oh my god," she whispered.

Vicki Donovan was lying on the ground, pale with a bloodied neck.

She backed away and bumped into something. She whirled around to see Jeremy Gilbert.

"Jane?" he asked with a frown. "What are you doing out here?" He saw how pale and shaky she was, and his frown deepened. "Jane, what is it?"

"Vicki," was all she said, and Jeremy looked around her.

"Vicki!" he cried. "Oh my god!"

Elena, who had finally caught up to him, gasped. She pulled Jane away, and Jeremy went to check her pulse.

"What happened, Jane?" she asked, and the frightened girl shook her head.

"I don't know," she said through her sobs. "I just found her like that. Is she dead?"

Jeremy jumped when Vicki began gasping for air, and quickly scooped her into his arms.

Elena called for help and held Jane close as they walked out of the woods.

"Shh, it's okay," she murmured, trying to comfort the shaking girl, but she wouldn't say a word. Her sobbing had stopped, but she was too frightened to speak.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" Matt cried when he saw them and Jeremy laid on a table "Someone call an ambulance!"

Tyler shooed at people. "Everyone back up!" he shouted. "Give her space."

Elena leaned over Vicki. "It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood."

Matt went to examine it himself.

A frightened Jane, who was hugging herself, kept her distance.

* * *

Jane looked down at her lap. She was worried about Vicki. It was unreal that something like this had happened so close to where everyone else had been, so close to where she had been. She was still a little shaky since she had been the one to find her. Tears welled in her eyes, and she blinked furiously to keep them away.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elena asked, walking over to her.

Jane nodded. "Yeah, still just a little spooked."

A sympathetic Elena patted her.

Bonnie approached them. "Hey, we're going to mainline coffee and wait for news."

"I gotta take Jeremy home," Elena said.

Jane sensed that Bonnie wanted to say something and moved closer. "What is it, Bonnie?"

"Look, there is no way I am psychic," Bonnie stated and then frowned slightly. "I know that, but whatever I saw, or think I saw, I have this feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" asked a curious Jane.

Bonnie looked from her to Elena. "That it's just the beginning."

The ominous tone in her friend's voice sent a cold chill down Jane's spine.

* * *

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked, and she and Jane glanced at Caroline.

Caroline inhaled and looked up before groaning out in an exhale. "Nope."

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home."

"Why didn't he go for me?" Caroline demanded, looking back up at them. "You know, how come the guys I want never want me?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm not touching that."

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing, and Elena… always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks—for everything! And I try so hard, and I'm never the one."

"Care, you're so pretty you could have a lot of guys falling for you," Jane said, reaching over to pat her hand. "It's not a competition."

"Yeah, it is," Caroline retorted, "and I have to compete with you too."

Jane frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Guys look at you, but not at me."

"No one looks at me."

"Yes, they do, and you don't even try to get them to notice you. They just do."

Jane wasn't so sure about that, but she was getting tired of Caroline's whining. "I'm going to get some more coffee," she murmured, and got up from the table.

"I'll come with you," Bonnie said, and got up to follow her. "I'm glad you are okay," she said as they waited in line. "That was so close."

Jane nodded. "I know." She shuddered and then an afterthought came to her. "Did Bradley get out?"

Bonnie frowned. "I don't know. Why?"

"He was in the woods too."

"Did he hurt you?" demanded the frowning brunette. "Did he?"

"I'm fine. Someone scared him off."

Bonnie arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

"I don't know. He was very… mysterious."

Bonnie giggled. "Ooh, mystery man."

Jane shook her head. "I don't know who he was, but I don't think I'll see him again."

"Never say never," Bonnie said, and turned around, leaving Jane to her thoughts.

* * *

Review? Beta'd by Shining Haos


	2. Night of the Comet

I only own Jane Evans and Bradley Talbot. Jane is played by Lily James. Bradley is played by Evan Peters.

Chapter Two

"So I'm confused," Caroline said as she, Bonnie, and Jane strode through the halls of Mystic Falls High. "Are you physic or clairvoyant?"

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch," Bonnie said. "My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something."

Jane tilted her head. "So what does the mean?"

"Grams tried to explain it to me, but she was looped up on liquor. So I kinda tuned out."

Jane giggled, and Caroline smirked.

"Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so."

"Yeah," Caroline said, "well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night."

Bonnie laughed. "Jane and I did not see him—you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"I don't know," Caroline said with a shrug. "I was drunk."

Jane laughed.

"Don't laugh," Bonnie said, pointing at her. "You had your own mystery man."

Caroline turned to Jane. "Really? Are you finally going to date?"

"Easy, Care," Jane said, holding her up hands. "First of all, I've dated before."

"Yeah, in ninth grade."

Jane ignored her. "They never worked out, and second of all, he just appeared and disappeared on me. I don't think I'll be seeing him anytime soon."

"Well, still. We have to have hope."

Bonnie grinned. "Maybe he'll come swooping in and save you again."

"Very funny, Bon," Jane snorted. "I seriously doubt it." Even as she said it, she felt her heart soar at the thought of having her very own knight in shining armor, one with ice blue eyes and a beautiful smile.

* * *

"Elena!" Jane called and ran up to her. She was walking with Matt. "I'm not interrupting am I?" she questioned.

Elena shook her head. "No," she said with a smile. "Did Caroline call you to fetch me?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately. Today am I her personal assistant."

Elena laughed, and Matt snorted.

Jane turned to Matt. "How's Vicki?"

Matt sighed. "Better. They're keeping her overnight to make sure there is no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow."

"That's good news," she said, giving him a supportive smile.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Elena tilted her head. "Did you get in touch with your mom?"

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."

"Vicki's lucky to be okay," Jane murmured.

"So are you. There's been some talk of missing campers."

Jane shuddered. "I'm starting to rethink ever going outside at night."

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Elena asked.

Matt made a face. "She said it was a vampire."

"What?" said Jane and Elena.

"Yeah," Matt snorted. "She wakes up in the middle of the night and mutters vampire, and then passes out."

Elena arched an eyebrow "Okay that is weird."

Matt nodded. "I think she was drunk."

"Maybe it was a giant bat," Jane suggested, and then shrugged when they looked at her. "You never know. Some of them are huge."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay." He glanced over and saw Stefan sitting on the picnic table. "So what's up with you and the new guy?"

Jane took that as her cue to leave. "I'm just going to go wait by your car," she said, and made a hasty exit. She did not want to be in the middle of that drama.

* * *

"Well, I was talking to Grams," Bonnie began, "and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Yeah," Caroline interjected, "and then you poured Grams another shot, and she told you about aliens." She turned to Elena. "So then what?"

"So then nothing," Elena stated.

Caroline arched an eyebrow. "You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss—"

"Ick," said a shuddering Jane, and Bonnie giggled.

Caroline ignored them, and Elena tried not to laugh. "—or touchy feely of any kind?"

Elena shook her head. "Nope. We didn't go there."

Caroline gave her a disbelieving stare. "Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Okay? You are supposed to share the smut."

Elena rolled her eyes. "We just talked for hours."

"That's romantic," Jane murmured, her mind wandering to what it would be like to have that kind of relationship.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No, Janey, that's boring." She turned back to Elena. "Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already!"

"Caroline!" Jane exclaimed, and Bonnie rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Okay, it's easy!" She smirked. "Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Profound," she said dryly.

Jane giggled.

Elena suddenly got up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do."

She then walked away, leaving her friends bewildered.

"I want smut details later!" Caroline shouted.

Jane rolled her eyes.

* * *

Jane walked beside Bonnie and Elena while they handed out flyers for the comet. Elena had just informed them about the awkwardness at Stefan's house the day before.

"Tonight, night of the comet. Would you like a program?" Bonnie said and handed out papers to the group that were approaching.

However, they didn't seem to be interested and continued walking.

Bonnie turned to her best friend. "He didn't call, huh?"

"Or text," Elena murmured. "But then I realized that we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"That's an important milestone in any relationship," Jane said, and the girls laughed.

"Isn't it?" Elena shook her head. "The timing is wrong anyway."

"When is it ever right?"

"I'm not ready, Bonnie."

Jane gave her a sad smile. "Who is?"

Defensive, Elena turned to her friends. "At least I put myself out here."

"Is that what you're calling it?" Bonnie said.

"What do you mean?"

"All we're hearing is reasons why you can't."

Elena sighed.

Jane put a hand on her arm.

Suddenly, she felt a jolt.

~o0o~

 _"Would you like to come in?"_

 _"The comet's actually this way." She pointed with her thumb, and Stefan followed her outside. "Sorry for bargaining in. Especially after earlier."_

 _"No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things, I didn't like it."_

 _"So, the thing is," she began, "I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do. Write in my diary. Like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was ten. So I get everything out—everything I'm feeling—and it all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid, but then I realized I'd be writing things I should probably tell you."_

 _"What would you write?"_

 _She tilted her head. "I would write: 'Dear Diary, Today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama. Now is just not the time.' But my reasons aren't reasons; they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is—" She paused, then faced him. "—I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment, the world's just gonna come crashing down, and I don't know if I can survive that."_

 _"Do you wanna know what I would write?" Stefan asked softly._

 _She nodded._

 _"I would write: 'I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. Then the sun came up and reality set in.' Well, this is reality. Right here."_

 _They moved further towards each other, finally closing the gap between them before their lips met._

~o0o~

"Jane? Janey? Hello…"

Jane jumped, letting go of Elena's arm when Bonnie snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Um, sorry about that."

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Elena.

Jane bit her lip. "I, um— I have to go."

"Jane, wait." She tried to catch her arm, but Jane evaded her reach.

"I'm sorry. I—I'll see you later." She avoided their gazes and stalked away.

Elena turned to Bonnie. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

Jane sighed as Bradley took the final candle from her basket. He held it up with a smirk. Caroline had found her and put her in another job as one of candle distributors.

"Will you come and light it?" he asked.

She gave him a sour frown.

He returned the gesture. "C'mon, you're not still mad about the party, are you?"

"Go away."

She went to turn away, but he grabbed her elbow and whirled her around to face him.

"Hey!" he bellowed. "I'm just about tired of your attitude."

"And I'm tired of you following me," she hissed, trying to not draw attention. She needn't worry, however, as no one was watching. "You've been following me since I got here. Please, go away!"

"Don't be like that, babe," Brad murmured, pushing a hand through his dark blond hair.

"Don't call me that." She tried to step around him, but he stood in her way. "Please move."

"Listen, babe, this is real simple: you tell that jerk from the party that if he so much as shows his face to me tonight, I'll punch his lights out. I'm not drunk this time."

She jerked in his grip. "Leave him alone! He was protecting me from you!"

He put a hand over his heart. "Oh, I'm wounded." He pretended to gasp for air and then snickered. "Really? So where is this so-called knight in shining armor? I don't see him protecting you now."

She bit her lip. "I—I don't know."

He nodded. "You see? I think he just wanted you all to himself." He made a face that was borderline disgusted. "I can't believe you'd fall for that."

"Leave me alone," she snapped, and jerked away. "I don't know where he is, but it doesn't matter—it's none of your business. And what do you mean, I 'fell' for it?"

Bradley rolled his eyes. "It's the easiest hookup, babe. Guy pretends to 'save' you, you fall for him, and he takes you to bed. See? Easy."

"I am supposed to be grateful?" demanded an offended Jane. "You just called me stupid."

"No, I called you easy."

She scowled. "You are such a jerk. Why don't you leave me alone?"

He reached and bounced a curl in his palm, and she swatted at him. "Maybe I don't want to." His expression changed to a mildly serious tone, and he leaned forward. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

She retreated. "I don't believe you."

"You don't trust me?"

"No. I mean, you've never given me a reason to. We're not friends—" She gasped as he drew her flush against him, wrapping his arms around her waist, her palms pressed flat his chest.

She felt the familiar jolt, but Bradley took no notice.

~oOo~

 _Bradley was walking along the street when a blur came out of nowhere, jerking him off his feet and into the alley. He glanced around for his attacker and scowled. "You again? I didn't do anything."_

 _However, the person lunged and then pinned him against the wall._

 _"What the hell— Get off!" Then he yelped, fighting frantically against whoever had him seized against the wall. "No! Please!" He sounded gravely frightened._

 _He began to falter. His body jerked, and his eyes closed, before he went limp altogether._

 _The mysterious entity released him, and Bradley slumped unceremoniously to the ground, dead._

~oOo~

Jane gasped as she found herself back in reality.

"—and we can be better friends…."

A wave of fear washed over Jane, and it was so powerful that it made her body quiver; unfortunately for her, Brad mistook the reaction that she was intrigued with his proposal, whatever it may have been.

"See?" he purred. "Come and light my candle tonight and we can watch your little shooting star—"

"It's a comet," whispered a frightened Jane, trying to pull from his grip. She didn't like the look in his eyes, and she no longer wanted to be in proximity of him. She wasn't entirely sure what she had seen, and it freaked her out. "You shouldn't be here. You should go home."

He shook his head. "Come on," he said as he stroked her back. "Just meet me by the gazebo. If you don't, I'll come and look for you…" He smirked in a way that made Jane nervous before he released her. "Oh, and don't tell anybody. This is between us."

Jane watched as Brad disappeared, and she hugged herself, wondering how she gets into these situations. Was he going to die? Was what she had seen… real?

* * *

It was finally dark, and the party was in full swing. Everyone was ready for the comet.

Jane bit her lip, looking at the candle in her hands, watching as the small flame ripple and flicker in the wind. Something was wrong with her, she was sure of it. Horribly wrong.

"Did you use up all your candles? Great!"

Caroline's loud voice made Jane jump.

The blonde didn't notice, however. "Come on, everyone is over here." She tugged on the girl and pulled her through the crowd.

"Caroline, I—" Jane began. She had been dodging her friends all night, freaked out over her strange new feelings.

The blonde finally felt her tugging and stopped. She frowned, seeing the fear in her eyes. "What's wrong, Janey?"

"It's nothing Care," Jane said quietly, avoiding her friend's gaze. Caroline rolled her eyes at her but knew something was wrong. "Really."

"Come on, we're going to see Elena and Bonnie."

"No, Care, I—"

The blonde would hear nothing of it, and she tugged the girl along.

Jane tried not to wince at the pain in her wrist as they approached the other girls who happened to be standing with Matt. Bradley had gripped her wrist a little too hard earlier and left a bruise.

"Ask her what's wrong," Caroline said, shoving Jane forward. "She won't tell me."

Elena, Bonnie, and Matt turned from one another.

Jane bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Nothing!" Jane exclaimed through a laugh, but Caroline was not buying it. Matt wasn't either.

"I don't believe her," Caroline said. "Do you?"

"I'm fine," Jane stated. She even twirled for them. "See?"

"Why were you so jumpy, then?"

"You scared me, Care. I didn't know you were there." Jane smiled. Elena thought it looked too strained. "Well if that's all, I'm going to see if everyone has their candles lit."

Matt took her wrist and flipped it over. His sharp eyes had taken in the dark skin around her wrist. "What is this?"

She shrugged. "A bruise?"

He scowled. "Who did this to you?"

Jane shook her head. "No one. It's fine. I, uh, fell earlier."

"Is this about earlier when you freaked out on us?" Bonnie asked.

Jane pulled away from Matt. "I'm fine, okay? Just drop it."

She walked away. Bonnie looked at her worriedly, as did the others. Jane was definitely not okay.

Matt frowned. "Something's going on." He looked around with narrowed eyes. "Where's Bradley? I heard he was messing with her again. Tyler said he was following her at the party."

Caroline's nose wrinkled. "He is such a pig," she hissed.

"I hope she's okay," Elena murmured before turning and lighting someone's candle. "She's probably just—" She gaped when she saw whose candle she lit.

"Hi," came the simple greeting from one Stefan Salvatore.

Elena smiled. "Hi."

With a heartbroken sigh, Matt had to look away.

* * *

"Are you avoiding me?"

Jane gasped, and jumped when she found Bradley in her way. "No."

He stalked forward, and she matched his steps with a retreat.

"Bradley," said the panicking girl, "stop it."

"Listen, I don't take kindly to having to wait."

"I just want to go inside."

She easily sidestepped him right as he went to reach for her.

"Talbot, come here!" someone had called out from somewhere in the crowd.

Bradley, after gathering his wits, turned and saw that Jane had ran toward the Mystic Grill. His teeth gnashed together and ground. "Dammit!" he exclaimed, and then he stormed toward his friends.

Having overheard Bradley's plight, a relieved smile broke across Jane's angelic face. Hopefully, she can hide inside for a while.

* * *

Jane wandered around and a tapping caught her attention. She turned to see a familiar handsome, dark-haired man sitting at the bar alone.

"More boy trouble?" he asked, blue eyes piercing her, twinkling merrily.

Jane had almost swooned, but she smiled instead. "It's you."

He grinned. "It's me."

"I didn't think I'd see you again."

His grin turned arrogant. "Were you hoping?"

She flushed and remained silent.

"You didn't answer my question."

She sighed. "Yeah. I think I upset him."

"Good. Trust me—he's not a nice guy. I, on the other hand, am." He shot her a wolfish grin that made her want to giggle. "Come on, have a seat."

She did. She took the seat nearest him. "Are you here to watch the comet?"

He smirked. "I might be persuaded to watch it. Would you like to watch it with me?"

Pink tinted her cheeks. "Oh, I don't know…. I mean, I don't really know you…"

"Sure you do," he said, locking eyes with her when she looked back up. "I saved you, and you saved me from a lonely night in the bar."

"My name's Jane."

His smile widened. "I'm Damon."

Her brows raised. "Stefan's brother?"

"The one and only." He tilted his head. "How did you know?"

"I'm friends with Elena," Jane said, looking away when she said her friend's name.

"Ah, I see." He learned forward. "You're upset. Want to talk about it?"

"You'd think I was crazy," she murmured.

Damon hooked a finger under her chin and coaxed her to meet his gaze. "I would never think that." He gave her a pleading stare. "Please, won't you tell me?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Um, earlier," she began, "I grabbed Elena's arm and felt this… jolt."

Damon nodded with a hum, showing he was listening. He was now making patterns on the back of her hand that may help her focus. "Then what?"

"I saw something," she murmured. "A-A vision or something like that. Elena was just telling me about how she didn't think she was ready to date, but in my vision, she was kissing Stefan, and they were talking about the comet."

Damon's eyebrow rose.

"Maybe I'm clairvoyant."

"Really?"

She nodded. "It sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "It's very possible."

"But things like that can't be real, can they?"

"You have no idea," said a serious Damon. He pushed his drink towards Jane. "Why don't you finish that? You look like you need it."

Jane took the bottle. "Thanks."

Damon figured she had a low tolerance for alcohol.

* * *

"—then I saw him die," mumbled a now drunk Jane. Damon had kept giving her drinks, hoping to get her drunk enough that she wouldn't know what was going on.

"Really? What happened?"

"I don't know. Someone attacked him, and then he just dropped, all bloody and everything." She began sway in her seat, but Damon held a hand on her to keep her steady. "Hi, Vicki!" she squealed when she spotted her. "I found someone to talk to!"

Vicki smiled as she cleaned off the table in front of her. Jane was one of the nicest friends that Matt had, and she had always wondered why Matt had not dated her instead of Elena. She turned to see this person Jane had found, and Vicki's blood ran cold. Something about this man seemed awfully familiar, and his eyes, though were not on her, screamed danger.

"I know you," she said suddenly, and Jane turned to look from Damon to her.

"Well, that's unfortunate," he replied with a small smirk.

"Uh, I don't know how," Vicki muttered, "but your face…"

"Um, Vicki, are you all right?" Jane asked.

Vicki gave a nervous chuckle.

"Excuse me. Sorry," she said suddenly, and walked away quickly, heading for the bathroom.

A concerned Jane watched her go before looking at Damon. "I don't know what that's about." She stood up and swayed a moment before latching onto Damon. In her alcohol-muddled head, she felt a strange chill overcome her. "What are you?" she whispered, and then shook her head. "Sorry."

"Not a problem," he replied with a small, wicked smile, his eyes flashing with hidden knowledge.

She felt a warning go off in the back of her mind as well as the alcohol buzz. She yawned a bit.

"Tired?" He leaned closer. "Maybe you should sleep it off."

She nodded.

Damon looked around before gathering her when she fell forward. "You and I are going to be spending a lot of time together, Miss Evans."

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen, Vicki?" Jeremy asked as he approached his sister and her friends.

"You're her stalker," retorted a cross Tyler. "You tell us."

"I can't find her," Jeremy continued as if Tyler had not spoken.

"She probably found somebody else to party with."

Matt frowned.

"Sorry, pill pusher. You've been replaced."

"What's with the 'pill pusher'?" asked a frowning Elena.

Tyler nodded at Jeremy. "Ask him."

An incredulous Jeremy stared down at him. "You wanna do this right now?"

"Are you dealing?" Elena demanded.

"She's never going to go for you," Tyler baited.

"She already did," Jeremy stated matter-of-factly. "Over and over and over again."

Tyler scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Okay, you slept with Vicki Donovan?" said a scandalized Caroline. "I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"There's no way," said a scowling Tyler.

A smug Jeremy smirked at him. "I didn't even have to force her into it."

Matt glared viciously at Tyler. "What the hell is he talking about, Ty?"

"Nothing, man. Just ignore him. He's a punk."

Matt glared at everyone. "Why don't you all just shut up and help me find my sister." He suddenly noticed the lack of someone in their group. "And where is Jane?"

Everyone paused. The quiet, sometimes overlooked, girl was nowhere to be seen.

"We'll check the bathroom," Bonnie offered and took hold of Caroline.

"I'll check the square," Matt stated grimly, and he looked at Tyler. "You better go check and make sure Jane's not anywhere near Bradley."

Tyler nodded.

"I'll come with you," Jeremy said, but Elena seized him and pulled him back with her.

"Oh, no, no, no," she hissed. "You are coming with me."

Jeremy groaned.

* * *

"Hey."

Stefan turned to see Matt approaching him.

"Have you seen my sister?"

"No, sorry," Stefan said, looking genuinely worried.

"I can't find her. She's missing, and so is Jane."

Stefan frowned. "When was the last time anyone saw them?"

"About an hour ago. Vicki was supposed to be working in the Grill. Jane—I assumed she went in the Grill, but no one knows for sure."

Stefan frowned thoughtfully. "I'll keep an eye out for them."

Matt nodded. "Hey, I saw you at the hospital yesterday."

"Did you?" Stefan asked, stepping towards Matt again.

"What were you doing there?"

"Visiting."

Matt frowned. "Visiting?" He paused and pursed his lips. "You know, Elena and I, we've known each other a long time. And we might not be together right now, but I look out for her. I'll always look out for her."

Stefan nodded.

"No! No, please!" someone screamed, but only Stefan could hear it.

"You really have to stop screaming," Damon said, and Stefan frowned.

"Stop. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me."

That was Vicki.

"Shh. I've got you."

Matt watched him make faces, and he frowned.

"Excuse me," Stefan told Matt and walked away.

* * *

Damon and Vicki were standing on the very top of a building and she was trying to get back away from Damon. Both of them had their backs to the ground below.

"Would you like…?" Damon asked, letting the question speak for itself as he dipped her backward.

"No!" Vicki screamed. "No, please don't!"

"I got you. I'm not gonna drop you."

In an instant, Stefan was on the rooftop with Damon.

"Not bad." Damon smirked. "Have you been eating bunnies?"

"Let her go," Stefan commanded.

Damon looked at Vicki. "Really? Okay." He pulled her by the arm, and she almost toppled off the building.

Vicki screamed 'no' at the same time Stefan came forward, hands up.

"No, no, no."

Damon smirked. "Relax." Damon laughed and shoved Vicki at Stefan, who caught her.

"What's happening?" Vicki sobbed and then she noticed someone else on the roof with them. "Janey?"

Stefan whirled around, finding an unmoving, most likely unconscious, Jane lying on the ground. He was relieved to sense that she was still breathing. He glared at Damon. "What did you do to her?"

His brother shrugged. "Just gave her a drink. She looks like Amelia, doesn't she? Amazing how many lookalikes there are in this town."

"Leave her be, Damon."

"She's like Amelia too."

Stefan's eyes widened.

"She's clairvoyant and something else..."

"Why is she here?"

"Well, I was going to have a little fun with her, but I gave her way too much to drink." He held up a hand when Stefan started to protest. "She won't be harmed. I actually find her presence calming."

Vicki tugged on Stefan. "Is she hurt?"

"I don't need her to be dead," Damon said, "but you might."

Stefan tried to understand Damon's meaning, and then understood when his brother approached.

Damon looked down at Vicki, who was rocking back and forth. "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know," a stuttering, frightened Vicki said through her sniffles. "An animal."

Damon leaned closer. "Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard."

Vicki frowned.

"What attacked you?" he asked again.

She paused, then realization dawned on her. "Vampire," she whispered.

"Who did this to you?" he asked harshly.

She started sobbing. "You did!"

"Wrong!" he shouted in glee.

"Don't!" Stefan shouted.

"It was Stefan," Damon said to Vicki, and she looked at him.

"Don't," Stefan said again, and Damon hauled Vicki up from the rooftop ground.

"Come here." Smirking, Damon turned Vicki to face him and put his hands on either side of her face. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

Vicki's eyes glazed as she stared into his own. "Stefan Salvatore did this to me."

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster."

"Please, Damon," Stefan begged. "Please don't do this."

"You couldn't fix it before. I don't know what you're going to do now." Damon put his hand on Vicki's bandaged neck and ripped off the bandage before shoving the bleeding girl towards his brother. "Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak." He threw the bandage at him. "A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to power you could have. That you now need."

Stefan held onto Vicki, trying his best to ignore the allure the smell of fresh blood.

"But you can change that," Damon continued as Stefan's face changed: sharp fangs in place of blunt, human teeth and black veins bulging under blood red eyes. "Human blood gives you that."

A horrified Vicki shrieked and wailed, and Stefan shoved her away.

"You have two choices: you can feed and make her forget, or you can let her run screaming 'Vampire!' through the town square."

"That's what this is about?" Stefan challenged. "You wanna expose me?"

The elder Salvatore growled. "No! I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So, what? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be real brothers again?" Stefan straightened himself. "You know what? Let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart. Because at least I'll be free of you."

For a moment Damon didn't speak, and then he laughed humorlessly. "Wow." He walked towards Vicki. who was lying on the ground sobbing softly. "Come here, sweetheart."

She tried to fight him off, though rather fruitlessly, but Damon shushed her.

"It's okay," he said softly, and then he whispered in her ear. Once he was done, he shrugged at Stefan and stood, gesturing at the girl on the ground.

"What happened?" Vicki asked, looking around in confusion. "Where am I?" Stefan looked at Damon who only grinned smugly. "I ripped my stitches open. Ugh." Vicki rubbed her still bleeding neck.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." She got up and walked away, going back down the ladder to the safety of the ground. She never saw Jane.

Stefan went over and knelt by Jane.

"It's good to be home," Damon murmured, and Stefan looked back at him. "Think I might stay awhile. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?"

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asked and Damon grinned.

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot." He chuckled. "Give Elena my best. And tell Jane I'll be seeing more of her. I've found her to be quite useful now." He stepped off the roof and disappeared.

Stefan looked down at Jane and frowned worriedly. Whatever Damon was up to, now he was interested in Jane. That didn't bode well for the human girl at all.

* * *

"Ugh, just so much drama," Caroline complained. She, Bonnie, and a hungover Jane were sitting a table. "Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?"

"Yeah." Bonnie looked at Jane. "Janey, are you okay?"

"My head hurts," Jane groaned, Bonnie giving her a light pat. "Very badly."

"Excuse me. Hi."

The girls looked up to see Stefan.

Bonnie smiled. "Hi."

"Uh, have you guys seen Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I think she went home," Bonnie said pityingly, and Stefan nodded. "I'm going to give you Elena's cell number and her e-mail. She is big on texting, and you can tell her I said so." She handed him the paper, and with a smile, Stefan reached out to grab it.

"Thank you," he murmured, and suddenly Bonnie let go with a gasp. "You okay?"

Caroline frowned at Bonnie's sudden shock.

"What happened to you?" Bonnie whispered, before coming to her senses.

Jane looked at her and then at Stefan, wondering if what Bonnie had felt was what Jane had experienced when she had touched Damon.

"That was so rude," Bonnie muttered. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." She got up from the table and left.

Stefan looked at Caroline.

"Yeah," Caroline said. "She kind of wigs out. It's like her thing."

Stefan nodded.

Caroline pushed her coffee towards Jane. "Finish that for me, please? I have to get home."

Jane nodded.

Stefan glanced down at her. "Are you all right, Jane?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I feel strange."

"Want a ride home?"

She shook her head. "No, that's okay." She remembered her vision and looked up at him. "You better get home. Elena will be looking for you."

Stefan opened his mouth to ask her what she meant.

"Sorry," she said in a rush. "I'm sorry."

She then hurried out of the building.

~o0o~

 _Jane frowned as she walked along the forest. It was night time, and the air was heavy with fog rolling along the ground as she walked. A twig snapping behind her made her jump, and she whirled around._

 _"Hello?"_

 _There was no one there, so she continued walking._

 _Sounds of a struggle came from up ahead, and she ran into the clearing._

 _"Matt?"_

 _He was being held by a dark figure and was struggling to get away. All of a sudden, the figure's mouth seized Matt's neck, blood flowing and flying in the wound's wake._

 _Jane screamed as she watched as the person then snapped Matt's neck and sent him sprawling on the ground. Horrified, she backed away, only to step on a twig, which alerted the figure of her presence. He took notice of her._

 _"Run!" Elena yelled, coming from the left side of the clearing._

 _Together they ran, but suddenly Elena was gone._

 _Jane stopped and looked around. "Elena?" she screamed, but there was no answer. She turned to run again when something dropped to the ground with a thud. "Elena!"_

 _The girl's lifeless body was lying on the ground, and blood was everywhere._

 _"Don't stop running!" shouted another voice shouted, and Jane turned and fled._

 _She suddenly hit something and fell to the ground. With a groan, she put a hand to her head and looked up. The figure was above her._

 _"You're next, little girl."_

 _Jane caught a flash of blue eyes._

 _"Damon?" she whispered._

 _The figure jumped at her, and she screamed as the sting of something sharp hit her neck._

~o0o~

Jane startled awake, her eyes flying open. She sat up in bed, running a hand through her hair, and then she patted her neck. Nothing was marred.

"What is wrong with me?"

* * *

Review? Beta'd by Shining Haos


	3. Friday Night Bites

Chapter Three

After a sleepless night filled with horror film worthy dreams, Jane was not feeling all that well. And she wasn't having a good morning either. First, she had awoken to find the news channel talking about Bradley Talbot, whose body had been found right where Jane had seen him die. Then, her bike had gotten a flat tire, and she hadn't have time to get a spare one before school. Now, she was forced to jog to school. There was no way she was going to risk having another meltdown in front of her friends; she still felt bad about how she had acted last night.

"One, two, three…" Jane counted to herself, pausing in her jog to kick her foot up. Gwen Stefani's Hollaback Girl could be heard playing from Jane's ancient Walkman that stuck awkwardly from her side. A large backpack bounced against her back making it near impossible for her to do her kicks.

With a sigh, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. From where she was, she could see the edges school parking lot. She needed to stay awake and she needed to practice. Being on the cheerleading squad with Caroline Forbes meant you better be good, or she'll make you suffer for it. Jane had worked hard all summer to make sure she remembered each routine, and she wanted to prove that she could do them.

Jane paused when she saw a car pull up next to her and a familiar guy rolled his window down.

It was Stefan.

She suddenly felt embarrassed for looking so ragged and sweaty. "Morning, Stefan," she greeted

He frowned. She looked exhausted, and he could see the dark circles under her eyes. "Jane, are you all right?"

She smiled and took the ear buds out of her ears. "I'm fine."

"Aren't you going to school?"

"I'm heading there right now," she told him, pushing back some hair that had gotten loose from the ponytail.

He frowned in concern.

"Sorry, I must look like a mess. I had to get some running in though. Cheer practice this afternoon."

"Want a ride? You've still got a way to go and you look tired." He thought she was going to say no at first and then she suddenly nodded.

"Thank you," she said, and got into the car.

He smiled. "You're welcome."

She sat down and sighed with relief.

"Don't you think you might be over doing it with the practicing?" he asked when she leaned against the passenger seat in exhaustion. He turned the AC, and she shut her eyes a moment before looking at him.

"Yeah, I know," she murmured, worrying her bottom lip, "but I have to do good today. I have to make sure that I can do this right—even if I'm tired."

"No one expects you to be perfect, do they?"

"I don't want to be perfect." She shook her head. "And I'm not. I just don't want to make a fool out of myself. I want to show that I know the routine."

"I don't think anyone would think that," Stefan said seriously, a calmness settling onto him, like a thin blanket. It startled him for a second.

She laughed humorlessly, and he looked at her in shock. He had never heard that tone from her before. "I… I kind of freaked my friends out yesterday. I have to make it up to them, so I need this to work."

"But isn't hurting yourself the wrong way to go?" he asked softly. "You look tired, and judging by the distance that you just jogged from your house, I'd say you got a little earlier than most people."

"I didn't sleep. You'd think with all the alcohol problems last night I would have. But I couldn't..."

His brows furrowed. "Jane?"

She was silent for a moment as a hint of fear crept over her. "I kept having nightmares," she admitted finally. "So many, I couldn't even close my eyes." She rubbed her face and then sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear my problems, but I supposed Elena mentioned something."

He put a hand on hers. "She told me about what happened when you were talking to her yesterday. You can tell me, Jane. We're friends aren't we?" He gave her a small smile, and she returned it with a nod. "So… what happened?"

"Okay, but don't freak out…"

She launched into her explanation. To her relief, Stefan remained looking out the window while she told him about her visions.

"So now you can tell me I'm crazy," she had said after finishing her story.

Stefan glanced at her. "You're not crazy. What do you remember about last night?"

"Not much, but… they found Bradley's body this morning. I could have done something."

Stefan shook his head. "You didn't know that—"

"But, Stefan, I did know. I just feel so awful. I mean, I didn't particularly like him, but he's dead…." She blew out a breath and leaned back in the seat again. "I guess I can't do anything about it now," she whispered.

Stefan smiled at her sadly. "I know it seems awful, but it happened, and there really wasn't anything you could have done."

She nodded and then looked over at him. "Well, enough about me. How are things with you and Elena?"

A smile slid across his face at the very mention of her name.

She squealed. "Are you two together? Oh, I'm so happy for you both!"

Stefan smiled.

"My vision was right?"

Stefan nodded. "Yeah."

"Well I guess one good thing came out of last night." She bit her lip. "I'd appreciate if you didn't tell Elena and Bonnie about my visions. I don't want to scare them, and Bonnie has enough on her plate."

"I won't. It'll just be between us."

"And Damon—I think I told him. I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, he saved me in the woods that night at the fall, and then I saw him again last night. I had no idea he was your brother." She was rambling, a pink flush to her cheeks. "I guess I was just wanting to tell someone, and he acted like he wanted to know."

Stefan tried not to grimace at her. Of course, he knew it wasn't her fault; she had no idea how Damon was manipulating her.

* * *

They parked, and Stefan looked to see Jane retying her ponytail.

She flashed him a smile before getting out of the car. "Thanks for the ride. I guess I shouldn't have tried to jog to school."

"No, problem. I meant to ask about that. What happened to your car?"

"My car is parked at the hospital. I want to keep it there for when my mother gets better and can come home. So I just use my bike. On top of everything that happened this morning, my bike got a flat."

"No, problem," he said, and then spotted Elena.

Jane followed his gaze and smiled to herself. She walked with him over to Elena and Bonnie, just wanting to say hello.

"Morning, Elena. Morning, Bonnie," Stefan greeted them when they looked over.

Jane hugged Elena. "I'm so glad for you!"

Elena laughed, looking at Stefan who was snickering too.

"And I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's not your fault."

Jane gave her a warm smile.

Elena looked at between Jane and Stefan with a raised brow and a barely restrained smirk.

"Oh, haha," Jane drawled when she saw the expression on her face. "Long story, but Stefan rescued me from a total pass out on the sidewalk."

Stefan shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't exactly put it that way."

Jane giggled. "That's what happened. Don't let it fool you." She waved at Bonnie. "Hey, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled at her, before looking serious. "Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone, so see you guys." She then made a hasty exit.

"Bonnie, wait," Elena called, but Bonnie kept walking.

Jane looked concerned and watched Bonnie as she left. Was Bonnie still feeling that weird vibe from when Stefan had touched her hand? That prompted Jane into remembering the feeling that she had gotten from Damon. She turned back around to ask about him, when she changed her mind. Elena and Stefan needed to be alone.

"I'll see you both later," she told them, and turned to walk away. She waved at Stefan. "Thank you again."

"You don't have to thank me," he murmured. "I was glad to do it."

Jane smiled sincerely before heading off to where Matt and Tyler were standing. "Hey, Matt! Hey, Tyler!" she called out.

They turned to her.

Tyler arched an eyebrow. "What happened to you?"

"Do I look that bad?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, just tired."

"I didn't sleep last night."

"Where's your bike?" Matt asked.

She sighed. "It got a flat, so I walked/jogged whatever. Then Stefan gave me a ride."

"I bet," Tyler snorted, and Jane hit him with her backpack.

"Nobody asked you."

"Damn," he hissed, rubbing his arm, "what's in that? Bricks?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be a baby, football player."

Matt frowned. "Why didn't you call me or Ty?"

"Tyler's brain doesn't function in the morning," Jane retorted, and Tyler childishly stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm sorry, Matty. I would have called you, but I didn't want to bother you."

He sighed. "I'll give you a ride home after school."

She nodded. "Thanks, Matt."

"Look, there's Elena's new boyfriend now," Tyler said.

Matt frowned.

"And what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset."

"You're a dick," Matt muttered.

"While you just stand there looking like one of those yard trolls."

Jane giggled. "They're called gnomes, Ty, and it isn't if anyone would walk into a sunset with you."

At her teasing, Tyler shot her a look. "Oh, shut up."

Matt rolled his eyes at the both of them. "And what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice."

"Let her know she made the wrong one." Tyler threw his backpack off and snatched the football that Matt had been tossing to Jordan, a guy on their football team.

"What are you doing, Ty?"

Jane frowned at Tyler. "You think throwing a football proves that Stefan's the wrong choice?"

"Ty, don't," Matt hissed as the ball sailed right for Stefan's unsuspecting head.

Jane hid her face. "I can't look." However, she peeked through her fingers.

The ball was inches from Stefan's head when he suddenly whirled around and caught it. She let out a sigh of relief before looking at Tyler's stunned face.

"Oh yeah," Jane said, "that theory of yours sure does work." She then started giggling when Tyler almost fell over from the impact of catching the football that Stefan threw back at him. "Maybe he should be on the football team."

"No," snapped Tyler and Matt, though their upset was not toward her.

She held up her hands. "Okay, okay," she said, before walking away. "And you said girls were drama queens."

* * *

"Miss Evans."

Jane lifted her head from her desk and stared at her teacher, Mr. Tanner. "Sir?"

"Did someone forget that this class is not for sleeping?"

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she murmured, a pink tinge to her cheeks.

Tanner shifted over to loom above her. "As I was saying before you fell asleep: when was D-day?"

Jane sighed. "June 6, 1944."

"Very good. I'd appreciate it if you could try and keep awake. I'm sorry if my class bores you."

The embarrassed flush in her cheeks deepened, and she ducked her head. "Yes, sir," she whispered.

Tanner noticed that Elena was no longer paying attention. "Miss Gilbert? Would you like to pay attention?"

She nodded, though absentmindedly.

"Pearl Harbor?"

"December 7th, 1941," was what Stefan had said.

Tanner looked at him. "Thank you, Miss Gilbert."

He nodded. "Any time."

Tanner arched an eyebrow. "Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy's assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"`68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade"

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean War."

"1950-1953."

"Ha!" Tanner shouted, which made Jane jump. "It ended in `52."

"Uh, actually sir, it was `53."

"Look it up, somebody."

Jane grinned and brought it up on her phone, eager to get the man back for embarrassing her. "Mr. Tanner, Stefan is right. 1953."

All around there came the sound of scattered clapping. Stefan had out Tannered Mr. Tanner.

* * *

"Hey, Jane," Bonnie greeted the girl as she came into the locker room to change for cheer practice.

"Oh. Hey."

"You okay?"

"No, not really." Jane heaved sighed and looked up at Bonnie. "Did you really see something bad in Stefan?"

"I— Yeah."

Jane pursed her lips. "Bonnie," she said seriously, "there's something I have to tell you, but you can't tell Elena."

"What is it?"

"I— Never mind."

"Jane?" Bonnie said, sitting beside her on the bench.

Jane shook her head. "It's stupid."

"Come on. Tell me," Bonnie insisted, seeing her friend's plain distress. She took her hands, and gasped silently as a cool sensation overwhelmed. She let go quickly and put a hand to her forehead. It wasn't a bad sensation, just… odd.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" Jane murmured.

Bonnie looked at her with wide eyes.

"Bonnie?"

"I'll meet you outside," Bonnie said quickly, and she left.

Jane gazed at the door of the locker room with glassy eyes. What was going on?

* * *

"Oh my god, you came!" Bonnie exclaimed, jumping up from where she had been stretching for practice.

Elena smiled. "Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were, are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight."

"I am?"

Elena nodded, getting on the ground to start stretching her legs. "You, me, and Stefan. Oh, and Jane if I can find her." Elena started looking around, while Bonnie began to grimace. "Where is she?"

"Dunno."

Elena turned to her. "You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good."

Elena gave her a look.

"Have you seen Caroline? I texted her a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett." Elena reprimanded. "You are going to be there."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Fine," she muttered. "I'll go."

"Good."

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know. It's not like her."

"I'll try her again." Bonnie reached for her phone, and Elena spotted a light blue Camaro pulling up.

"Uh…." She pointed.

Bonnie turned around, and gaped. "Oh my god."

Caroline was in the car with a dark haired young man.

"That must be the mystery guy from the Grill," Bonnie murmured as they watched Caroline kissed the guy.

"That's no mystery guy," Elena said. "That's—"

"That's Damon Salvatore," Jane's voice said from behind the two, and they both jumped.

Bonnie and Elena turned to look at Jane, but the girl wouldn't meeting their eyes.

"Salvatore," Bonnie murmured. "As in Stefan?"

"He's Stefan's older brother," Jane said. She smiled as Caroline walked up to them. "Hi, Damon!" she said with a wave.

Damon smirked at her before eyeing Elena.

"I got the older brother," said a smug Caroline as she flounced by them. "Hope you don't mind."

Jane walked after her. "Sorry about all the texts, Care. I was just worried that you weren't coming."

Caroline gave her an understanding grin. "It's okay, Jane." She turned to the other girls. "Sorry, I'm late girls. I, uh, was busy."

Some of the girls giggled.

Caroline nodded. "Okay, let's start with the double-pike herkie hurdler. What do you say?"

* * *

"Was it, okay?" Jane questioned as soon as practice was over.

Caroline shook her head, laughing a little at the unnecessary panic in her friend's tone. "It was fine. You have this routine down pat. Now get home and rest. You look tired."

"I just had to be sure. I mean, I practiced all summer. I didn't want to get left behind."

"Janey," Caroline said, taking her friend firmly by the shoulders. "I love you, but you need to relax. You have nothing to worry about. The routine was perfect."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Caroline made a shooing motion. "Now, go."

"Jane!" Matt called, coming out of the football locker room, and she turned to him. "If you still want a ride, let's go!"

Jane waved at him before bending down to get her bag.

"Oh, Jane, by the way," Elena began, coming to stand over the girl. "I am having a dinner party at my house. You are invited."

"Thanks, Elena. That sounds nice."

"So you'll come? It'll be me, Bonnie, and Stefan."

Jane wasn't sure she wanted to be around Bonnie or that Bonnie wanted to be around her. "Oh, well, I—"

"You don't trust Stefan either?"

Jane blinked. "Of course I trust him. He's a great guy."

"Well, I'm having this get-together because Bonnie doesn't seem to like him. I'm hoping that they can get along. So please come. It would mean a lot."

Jane couldn't seem to make herself disappoint her, so she nodded, despite her wanting to say no. "Okay, I'll be there."

* * *

"I'm not late am I?" Jane asked as Elena let her inside.

Elena shook her head with a smile. "Nope, you're just in time."

Jane smiled and smoothed down her black skirt before stepping into the house. Her hair was back to its curly tresses, bouncing against her back as she walked. She took off her shoes, much to Elena's amusement, and tossed them in the corner.

"Sorry, my feet are killing me."

"It's fine," Elena said with a laugh. "I know the feeling. Trust me."

"I wanted those shoes even though they hurt most of the time."

"Bonnie has some like that, but I don't think she wears them."

At the mention of her name, Bonnie looked up from the kitchen counter. She spotted the shoes and nodded. "Yep, mine are silver and black."

Jane nodded. "Those sound cute." Then she waved at Bonnie. "Um, hey," she greeted a bit nervously.

Bonnie smiled at her warmly. "Hey, Jane." She waited until Elena was out of earshot and came to her. "Look, I'm sorry about this afternoon. I get these weird feelings all the time, and I didn't mean to freak out on you."

Jane felt ten times better, and she smiled. "That's okay. Let's just forget it. As long as you forget about my freak out."

Bonnie laughed. "Freaks stick together."

Jane sat at the counter with her.

"So apparently, Bonnie is having a witchy break down," Elena told Jane as she came back into the kitchen.

Bonnie rolled her eyes with a slight scowl.

Jane looked at her. "Really? Why is that?"

"I'm obsessed with numbers, and I knew when the commercial was coming on. That, on top of everything else that's been happening lately." Bonnie groaned and then she looked at Jane. "Do you want to be a witch? Because I don't."

Jane giggled. "No, thank you."

Bonnie smirked at Elena. "Putting that in a nice bowl isn't fooling anyone."

Elena only smirked back at her. "Okay, serving spoons," she said, looking around. "Where are the serving spoons?"

"Middle drawer on your left," Bonnie said without much forethought.

Surprised, Jane looked at Elena.

Elena glanced at Bonnie once before opening the drawer.

There sat the spoons.

"Oh my god," Jane gaped

Elena waved it off. "It's just because she's been in this kitchen, like, a thousand times."

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah that's it," she murmured, and Elena sighed.

Jane jumped when the doorbell rang, and she giggled, making the other girls giggle too.

"Okay, he's here," Elena said. "Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." She pointed a spoon at Jane. "You too."

Jane gave a short snicker and saluted. "Aye, Captain."

Elena, with a playful eye roll, gave the spoons to Jane before going to answer the door.

"Witchy feeling?" Jane whispered to Bonnie as she slid the spoons into each appropriate bowl. "Like when you touched me?"

"Yeah."

"I know you're afraid, but maybe talking to him will make things a little better. I mean, look at me. I'm perfectly fine."

"You mean other than the bags under your eyes."

Jane gasped. "Are they that noticeable?" She went over and looked at her reflection on the toaster.

Bonnie pulled her away. "Just up close. What were you going to say earlier?"

Jane glanced at Elena. "Can I tell you later?"

Bonnie nodded. "Of course."

* * *

They sat in an awkward silence. Stefan at the head of the table, Elena and Bonnie on either side of him, and Jane sat next to Bonnie.

Elena had enough of the silence and glances that her guests were giving each other and finally spoke up. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

Jane jumped at the sudden sound of her voice.

"Well, he let me on the team," Stefan murmured, "so I must have done something right."

"You made the team?" Jane said. "That's great."

Elena smiled. "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and—"

"Yeah, I heard," Bonnie interjected.

Jane blinked before talking quickly to cover up the awkwardness. "Well, I, for one, thought it was totally awesome," she said, smiling at Stefan.

He returned it, and a grateful Elena gave her a nod.

"And that stuff with Tanner was amazing," Jane added.

Elena turned to Bonnie. "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Um, divorced," Bonnie said curtly. "No mom, live with my dad."

Elena rolled her eyes. "No, about the witches."

Stefan looked up in interest.

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches," Elena added. "It's really cool."

Bonnie didn't seem too happy to be the center of attention. "Cool isn't the word I'd use."

Stefan looked at her. "Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the late 1800s."

Bonnie raised a brow at him. "My family came here by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches."

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I'd say that was pretty cool." Stefan smiled at Elena, who smiled back.

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

Bonnie thought for a moment, before she nodded. "Yeah, they are."

Elena and Jane could see that Stefan won her over. They shared a smile and suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Did you invite others?" Jane asked.

Elena shook her head. "No."

"Want me to get the door?"

"That's okay." Elena got up from her chair. "I wonder who that could be."

"Surprise," Caroline's voice came from the doorway as Elena pulled open the door. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"We?" Jane murmured, and then she saw who was behind the tall blonde. She waved. "Hi, Care. Hi, Damon."

Damon flashed her a smile. "Jane. It's good to see you."

Caroline looked from Damon to Jane, a flicker of jealousy in her eyes.

"What did you bring?" Jane asked, coming over to see what Caroline had and smiled. "You brought cake!"

"Yep!" The blonde smiled tightly. "Shortcake."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan hissed at Damon while the girls were busy looking at Caroline's cake.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in."

At the mention of her name, Elena looked over at them. "Oh, yeah, you can—"

"No, no, no," Stefan interjected.

Elena blinked at him, as did Jane and Caroline.

"He can't, can't stay." Stefan turned and glared at his brother. "Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here," demanded an impatient Caroline.

"We're just finishing up." Stefan tried to get Elena to go along with it, but she only turned to Damon.

"It's fine. Just come on in."

"You have a beautiful home, Elena," Damon commented as he smirked at his brother, stepping over the threshold with no resistance.

Elena smiled. "Thank you."

"Here, Damon," Jane said, gesturing to the empty seats. "You and Caroline can sit here if you're hungry."

"Thank you, Jane," Damon said with a smile, "but I'm not particularly hungry at the moment."

Stefan frowned at the hidden meaning.

* * *

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team," Caroline gushed to Stefan. "Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it."

They were sitting in the living room now. Stefan and Elena were sitting side by side on the couch. Damon and Caroline occupied the red lounge chair, and Jane sat on the armrest of Bonnie's leather armchair, which was across from them.

Damon smirked. "That's what I always say to him. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come. You have to go out and get it."

"That's a very encouraging thing to say," Jane said pleasantly.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today," Caroline piped, wanting to stop Jane and Damon from speaking. "It's only because you missed summer camp. I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with her," Bonnie interjected. "She'll get it."

"I guess we could put her in the back…. Behind Jane."

Jane's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and she paused, her lips on her coffee mug. "What? But that would put me on front."

"Just keep doing what you did today." As an afterthought, Caroline added, "Maybe wear some more makeup so you don't look like a plain Jane."

Jane touched her face when Caroline looked away.

Bonnie and Elena frowned at Caroline.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena," Damon wondered, and Elena glanced at him.

Caroline turned back around. "It's just because her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun."

Bonnie gave her a stern stare, as Jane gaped at the blonde.

"And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry, Elena," Damon said, trying to continue over Caroline's blunder. "I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon," Stefan warned.

"Oh, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up."

* * *

Damon walked into the kitchen. "One more." He held up a glass.

Elena made to take it, but it slipped from her fingers, and she gasped. Damon caught it before it touched the ground with his inhuman ability.

She laughed with relief. "Nice save," she said, and plucked the glass from his hands.

"I like you," Damon told her. "You know how to laugh, and you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time." That was true, but Damon tried not to dwell on that too much.

Jane came into the kitchen and handed Elena some more dishwasher liquid.

"And you," Damon said, startling the girl. "I like you too."

Jane giggled before shaking her head.

"And don't let what Caroline said get to you. You are most definitely not a plain jane."

She flushed. "You're just saying that," she mumbled, walking back into the living room.

"Earlier, did you mean Katherine?" Elena asked.

He nodded with a hum. He smiled and causally leaning against the countertop.

"How did she die?" she asked quietly.

He paused. "In a fire. Tragic fire."

"Recently?"

"It seems like it was yesterday."

"What was she like?"

"She was beautiful," he murmured. He turned to her. "A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish, and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."

"So which of you dated her first?"

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." Damon looked back at the living room, watching as Jane looked from Stefan to Caroline.

Elena saw where he was looking. "So you know Jane?"

Damon looked back at her. "We've talked a bit. Sort of saved her from a real pain."

"Bradley died."

"Did he?" he asked causally. "Well, no offense, but maybe he deserved it."

Elena sighed. "Maybe, but Jane seemed a little upset about it."

"Did she?"

Jane came back into the kitchen with Bonnie. "Need help?"

Elena smiled. "Sure."

* * *

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time," Caroline informed Stefan with a sad smile. "You have to understand they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox."

"That's a really nice scarf," Stefan complimented

She smiled. "Thank you. It's new."

"Can I see it?" He shuffled nearer. "I mean, do you mind taking it off?"

"No, I can't," she said with a shake of her head.

"Why not?" Stefan asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. "You okay?"

She paused, trying to think and find a way to tell him without breaking the compulsion rules that Damon had given her. "Um, all I know is that I can't take it off."

"What are you two kids talking about?" Damon asked, coming into the living room.

"I was just commenting on her scarf," Stefan replied, and Damon nodded.

"Hm." He looked down at Caroline. "Hey, you know, uh, Elena and the other girls are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?"

Caroline snorted. "Does it look like I do dishes?"

"For me?" Damon asked, giving her a pleading look.

Caroline snootily shook her head. "I don't think so."

Damon grew angry, making her lock eyes with him. "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen."

"You know what?" Caroline asked a few seconds later. "I'm going to go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." She smiled at Damon, who smiled back.

"Great," he said as if she had come up with the sudden idea to go into the kitchen.

"They are people, Damon," Stefan growled. "She is not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to me and Elena—good for you. You've even gotten to Jane. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. Because I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night, and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do." Damon leaned closer, a dark look on his face. "Because that is what is normal for me—and I'll do whatever I want to Janey too. She will be my puppet eventually."

"Hey, ready to go?" Caroline asked, and Damon stood abruptly.

"Yeah, don't want to overstay our welcome." Damon smirked at Stefan and then waved to Jane. "Goodbye, Jane."

"Bye," she said, and darted back into the kitchen.

* * *

Bonnie gaped. "You saw him die?"

Jane nodded. "Yes, and when I touched Damon's hand at the Grill the other night, I felt something strange."

Bonnie was about to ask what when she saw someone familiar. "Where have you been?" she suddenly asked.

Jane turned around. "Elena?"

Elena sighed. "Can I ask you a question? And give me a really serious no-joke response."

Bonnie nodded. "Of course, what is it?"

"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction—"

"You know what? Forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over."

"Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you use something, or…"

Bonnie sighed. "It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today I kept seeing those same numbers I told you about: 8, 14, 22."

"Yeah?"

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and..."

"And what?" Jane whispered.

"It was death. It was what I imagined death to be like."

Jane bit her lip. "And when you touched me?"

Elena looked at the younger girl. Jane looked worried.

Bonnie looked at her. "I can't explain it. It was… like feeling very… omnipresent."

Jane felt her stomach drop, and a hint of fear overtook her. "What does that mean?" she asked. Her voice was so soft that Bonnie hardly heard her.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know."

* * *

Jane bit her lip as the ambulance pulled away with Mr. Tanner, her eyes watching the moving vehicle with worry. Next to her was Bonnie.

"I'm scared, Bonnie. It came out of the woods and attacked someone here in town again. What if it comes back?" She looked to see why Bonnie hadn't responded. "Bon?"

"The numbers," Bonnie murmured.

Jane looked to see what she was looking at. Building eight, fourteen on the license plate of the car Tanner had been found next too, and twenty-two was the parking space number. She looked back at her. "Were your powers trying to warn you?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't—it's impossible." She began to back away, and Jane looked after her.

"Bonnie, wait. Please."

Her plea fell on deaf ears, and Bonnie had disappeared into the crowd.

Jane hugged her arms. She sighed and turned back around, only to find herself looking at a leather clad chest. "Oh!"

"I'm sorry," Damon said. "I didn't mean to startle you. We seem to bump into each other." He brushed hair from her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She sighed. "This is just so scary. I don't know what to do."

He smirked. "It'll be okay." He pulled her into a hug with a false look of concern. "Would you mind if I took you home?"

"Thank you. I'd definitely feel a lot better." She smiled and gave him a hug. Suddenly, she pulled away. "What about Caroline? I don't want her to get the wrong idea. She always jumps to conclusions."

"Leave her to me," he told her, and offered his arm. "Shall we, Miss Evans?"

She giggled. "Why certainly, Mr. Salvatore," she said, linking arms with him.

* * *

"Your mother sounds like an amazing woman," Damon said, standing on Jane's porch.

"She is." Jane bit her lip. "Would you— I mean, would you—"

He silenced her with a finger against her lips. "Not tonight. But I would love to come tomorrow. You seem to be the only person around here that likes me."

She smiled. "You don't seem as horrible as Stefan makes you out to be."

He hummed. "Yes, well…" He took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," she agreed, and Damon walked back to his car. She waved at him and went inside her house, feeling more at ease than she had all day.

* * *

Review? Beta'd by Shining Haos


	4. Family Ties

Chapter Four

Damon arched an eyebrow as the sound of music came from far inside the building. He was supposed to go over to Jane's house when it got dark, but he had wanted to see her earlier than that. He needed her on his side and soon. Saint Stefan would soon be plotting against him, and he wasn't about to be friendless. Sure, he had Caroline eating from the palm of his hand, but without Jane, he wouldn't have the means of getting what he wanted. Plus, He had seen her bike parked out front, and curiosity had overcome him.

He found her in the back of the dance studio, standing in the middle of the floor looking like she was preparing herself for something and then the music came back on. He recognized Beyoncé's voice coming from the speakers in the corner and watched as Jane began her dance. He couldn't help but be slightly impressed how lithe and light she was on her feet. She twirled and ducked, her body moving to the beat of the song. She had no idea he was there, lost in her own world as she was.

The song ended, and Jane was startled by the sound of clapping. She turned around to see Damon leaning against the door frame. "Damon!"

"Bravo. That was definitely not what I had expected to see when I walked in here."

"What— What are you doing here?" Jane asked, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. She suddenly felt self-conscious in her black sports bra and tight black dancing shorts.

"Saw your bike out front. Got curious," he said, walking around the room.

Jane took the opportunity to pull on a red and black flannel.

"Nice place you have here."

"It was my mom's. I love it here."

"You dance wonderfully."

She smiled shyly. "Oh, that? That wasn't anything."

"I wouldn't say that," said a smirking Damon. "So, are you going to the Founder's Day party?"

"Um, I don't think so."

He tilted his head. "No date?"

She shook her head.

"There must be a line of handsome young men willing to take you."

She flushed. "Nope. I think I'll just stay home."

"Please come. I might need someone to dance with."

"What about Caroline?" she asked, avoiding his gaze. "I don't want her madder at me than she already is. She won't speak to me."

He rolled his eyes. "Just let me worry about that." He held his hand out to her. "Will you go and save me a dance? As a friend?"

Jane wasn't sure she should, but he was the first person to ask her that. "Okay," she said. She sighed. "I guess I have to go dress shopping." She suddenly gasped. "Dress shopping! Definitely need Elena and Bonnie for that." She ran for her phone.

He smirked. "Oh, did I ever tell you about a girl I used to know? She looked just like you. Her name was Amelia."

"Amelia?" she asked, texting both her friends quickly. "She wasn't another old girlfriend, was she?"

"No, nothing like that. She was a dear friend. To Stefan and I both. We grew up with her."

She looked up at him. "Oh. Is she one of the ones who you said you watched die?"

He nodded sadly. "Yes. You know, I think she used to have the same problem you do."

"Problem?"

He wiggled his fingers at her. "Touchy-vision."

"Oh!" She bit her lip. "So… it's really real."

"Very much so. And she could control it. That's why she was so good at hiding it." Except from Katherine, he thought dryly.

She came closer. "How did you find out then?"

"She finally told us. We didn't believe her at first, but then she saw things for us. Things that only we would know."

"You mean it wasn't just future things?"

He shook his head. "She could catch glimpses of whatever her powers would let her see."

She moved even closer. "How'd she do it?"

"Lots of practice. How long depends on how much you concentrate."

"Would you help me?"

Damon turned to her with a wicked smile, the look he was giving her making her blush something fierce. "I'd be delighted to."

* * *

A few days later…

Damon watched Jane take a relaxing breath, and very slowly, she reached her hand out to touch his. Their palms touched, and after a second, Jane's bright green eyes landed on him.

"Nothing?" he asked, and then amended that. "Nothing, but the usual feeling I mean?"

She smiled. "Nothing."

"Great. Now look for something."

She shut her eyes again, and concentrated. "Your father's name was Giuseppe, and your mother's name was Lillian—she was also called Lily."

He nodded. "See? Now you have control."

Jane relaxed and leaned back against the arm rest of the couch, putting her legs back across his lap. She and Damon had spent so much time together that she felt comfortable around him, just what Damon wanted. He was now her official best friend.

She took his hand suddenly and lifted it, examining his ring. "It's beautiful. What's the crest stand for?"

"It's from the Italian Renaissance. Family crest."

"You're part Italian?"

"Yes. Long ancient history."

She admired the heavy ring again. "What's the stone?"

"Lapis lazuli."

"Stefan has one too, right?"

He nodded, and they fell silent again. He knew that wouldn't last however.

"Damon, can I ask you something?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay, so I told you about Bonnie and her witchy prediction, right?"

Damon hummed, his fingers tracing patterns on her knee.

She tried not to giggle, but eventually, she smacked his hand away. "That tickles."

"Sorry," he said, smirking. He'd be a damn liar not to say that he slightly enjoyed her company. A tiny bit. "What were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes. "If witches are real and, uh, whatever I am is real, do you think there are other things too? Like werewolves and vampires?"

He pursed his lips in thought, and was silent for a long while. "Werewolves no," he said finally. "Vampires—" He shrugged nonchalantly. "—maybe."

She tilted her head. "Why not werewolves?"

"Too far-fetched."

"But vampires aren't?" a giggling Jane challenged, arching an eyebrow.

He smirked at her. "Vampires are way cooler." He then leaned closer. "What would you do if I told you I was a vampire?"

She stared, frowning.

"Hmm? What would you do? Would you believe me?"

"No," she said seriously, before laughing. "If it were true, you'd have to prove it to me."

Damon smirked as she leaned forward to answer her phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi Bonnie. Yeah, I'll be there. Okay. Bye." She hung up.

Damon looked at her lazily. "So, what's going on?"

"Bonnie is getting ready for the party at Elena's house. They want me to come over too."

He looked at her. "Sounds fun. Bonding time with friends." He stood up from the couch. "Well, I guess I better go get my suit and tie on," he said with a wink at her. "Don't want to miss out on my dance."

Jane shook her head. "Are you always this sarcastic?"

He put a hand to his chest, feigning shock. "How rude. I was being completely honest."

"Then why don't I believe you?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

He almost smirked at how nonthreatening she looked.

"Don't be rude to Caroline."

"I'll be a perfect gentleman," he said, wiggling his fingers at her.

She giggled. "Get out of here," she said playfully and shoved at him.

He turned and caught her hand, pressing his mouth to the back of it. "Until tonight, Miss Evans."

"Good evening, Mister Salvatore."

* * *

"Okay, what is with the humming?" Bonnie asked as Jane went through her nail polishes.

The honey-blonde looked up at her. "Sorry, was that aloud?"

Elena laughed, coming to set her things onto the table. "Yep."

Jane giggled. "Sorry. I just—I never get to dress up. This is going to be fun." She reached over and patted Bonnie's hand. "Thanks for inviting me over."

Bonnie smiled, and Jane was relieved that she didn't get a glimpse of inside Bonnie's mind.

"No problem," Bonnie said. "I'm so glad you're coming. You've been so distant lately."

Jane grimaced. All her practicing with Damon had her cut off her connection with her friends. She gave her an apologetic stare. "I know. I'm sorry."

Elena smirked. "Are you seeing someone? There has to be a reason for all this hiding away."

"No," Jane said with a shake of her head. She hated lying, but she couldn't let her friends know what she had been doing. Word would get back to Caroline eventually. "I've just been busy with stuff at the hospital." That was partially true. When she and Damon weren't practicing, she was at the hospital, watching over her mother.

Both girls nodded at her.

Bonnie lifted two polishes. "Delicate flower vs. naughty vixen?"

Jane looked up from painting her own nails.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena asked, coming over to set down a bottle of polish remover.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date," Bonnie said. "You seem happy-ish."

Elena nodded. "I am… ish. Tonight's going to be a good night." She leaned forward. "But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door."

"Gossip already?" Jane asked curiously.

Bonnie sighed. "What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night."

Elena took the polish from her. "Bonnie, out with it."

"Do I—" Jane began, and Bonnie took her arm.

"You need to hear this too."

Jane nodded.

Bonnie turned to Elena. "Okay, but this has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if word gets back to Damon that she squealed."

Elena nodded. Jane did too.

"Apparently," Bonnie continued, "Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"Uh-huh."

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?"

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues."

"Yeah, they both dated her, but she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon."

Jane sat back. She felt sorry for Damon. Stefan didn't seem like the type to do that, but people were hard to predict.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story," Elena said, "meaning Damon's."

"Do you think he's lying, then?" Jane asked, and Elena looked at her. "I mean, it just seems like you're already taking sides."

"And it sounds like you've picked one," Elena pointed out. "I thought you liked Stefan."

"I do, but I… I don't know him that well."

Bonnie looked from Elena to Jane, who was now fiddling with her nails. "I just wanted you to know."

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business."

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That's your business."

Elena gaped at her and Jane. "Stefan is none of those things."

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie then looked at Jane. "Are you saying you know about Damon?"

"Well, yes actually," Jane said. "He and I have been talking, and—"

"Whoa, wait," Elena exclaimed. "You and Damon have been talking behind Caroline's back?"

The implication made Jane flush. "It's not like that, I swear. Damon and I are just friends."

"I thought Caroline was your friend too?"

Jane frowned. "She is, but I have a right to talk to my friends. She can't stop me from speaking to him. Or him from speaking to me."

"That's just asking for trouble," Bonnie said, blowing on her nails. "Caroline Forbes does not share."

"Damon and I are just friends."

"I believe you. I know you'd never do that. But you know that Caroline won't care about that." Jane nodded. "And you do know that he tried to kiss Elena right?"

Jane's eyes widened, and her jaw nearly met the floor. "He did?"

Elena nodded. "Yep."

"Oh," Jane murmured. "Well, he never told me that. Maybe we both don't know enough."

Elena could see that she had slightly hurt her friend, and reached over and patted her hand. "I'm sure it just never came up. He hasn't done that to you has he?"

Jane flushed. "Definitely not. I'd probably keel over."

"Why?"

"Well, because he'd never think of me that way."

"You mean you don't find him attractive?" Bonnie asked, winking at Elena.

Jane glared at their teasing, her cheeks red. "No— I mean, well, yeah, but— Look at him and then look at me." She looked down at the table. "It would never work. We're just friends." She had never seen herself as pretty, and no amount of coaxing from her friends had made her see any different.

Elena decided to change the subject before Jane decided to not join them for the party. "Did you bring your makeup kit, Bonnie?"

Bonnie smirked. "All of it."

Jane laughed, feeling much better.

* * *

"Oh, Jane. You look lovely."

Jane gave the woman a bright smile, teeth and all. "Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood." She was wearing a peach floral lace skater dress and a pair of white flats. Her hair was French-braided into a bun and a few tendrils framed her face.

The woman, Carol Lockwood, smiled at her kindly. "I believe Tyler is around back."

Jane nodded politely. Mrs. Lockwood had been trying to set them up for a few years now, but Tyler had never shown any interest in her, and quite frankly, she never had much interest in him either. Tyler was nice enough, but he had a horrible temper and his interest lied in Vicki Donovan.

"Jane, it's good to see you," said a voice from her left.

She turned to greet the person. "Mayor Lockwood," she said, and he ushered her inside.

At least Tyler's father, Richard Lockwood, didn't try and pressure them into courtship. Jane spotted Damon leaning against the far wall, and she almost went over to him before she spotted Caroline. Wanting to avoid her, Jane hurried into the next room.

* * *

"Wow," Matt murmured as he and Jane passed under the twinkling chandelier.

"Stop it, you're making me blush," said a giggling Jane.

Matt smiled. "I mean it. You look great."

"I wish all guys could be nice like you."

Matt frowned. "Has someone been bothering you?"

"No," Jane reassured him with a smile. "I just mean that most guys wouldn't say things like that." She grew quiet, glancing at the displays.

Matt looked at her. "What is it?"

"Seeing all these things from the past makes me wonder if my father pawned all of ours," she murmured. "I remember my great-grandmother had this tea set. I know there are a lot of them in here, but these were handmade."

"Jane, come look at this," Elena called.

Jane turned to wave at her before facing Matt again. "Thanks for talking to me, Matt."

"If you want to dance later, I'll be outside."

She smiled at him gratefully. "Okay."

He gave her a nod and went out of the room.

Jane walked over to stand beside Elena and Stefan. "What is it?"

Elena nodded at the wall and read the old paper. "The founding families of Mystic Falls, Virginia welcomes you to the first inaugural Founder's Council Celebration."

"Wow, is that the whole guest list?" asked an excited Jane.

Elena nodded. "Look at all these names. Sheriff William Forbes."

"Mayor Benjamin Lockwood."

"Is that… Damon Salvatore?"

"It can't be," Jane murmured, and frowned. "And Stefan?"

"The original Salvatore brothers," came Damon's voice from behind them.

Jane jumped with a small gasp.

"Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

She turned to face him and Caroline. "Caroline, I love your dress."

Caroline smiled. "Thank you, Damon picked it out."

Jane's eyes slid to Damon, who looked bored.

"Where's your date?"

Jane twiddled her fingers. "I, um, don't have one."

"Too bad," Caroline said with a careless shrug.

Jane ducked her head. She wanted to dig a hole, crawl into it, and never come out.

Damon cocked his head to one side, trying to catch her attention, and Jane could see that he was trying to get her to ignore Caroline.

She nodded slightly, as did he.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past," Stefan said, glancing between Jane and Damon and growing extremely suspicious.

Caroline did not like it either.

Elena turned to her boyfriend. "It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family."

"Well, I'm bored," a pouting Caroline said. "I wanna dance, and Damon won't dance with me."

Damon grinned, his eyes on Jane.

The girl looked everywhere but at him.

"Can I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked Elena. She looked at Jane. "I would ask for yours, but you don't have one."

"I don't really dance," Stefan murmured.

"Sure he does," Damon interjecyed. "You should see him. The waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

Stefan glared at him.

Caroline looked at Elena pleadingly. "You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?"

"It's up to Stefan," she said awkwardly.

"Well, sorry, but I'm not going to take no for answer." Caroline took Stefan's hand, leading him away.

"I'm going to get some air," Jane murmured, and gave Elena and Damon a small smile before hurrying away.

* * *

"There you are, Jane," Carol said, coming forward. "I've been looking for you."

Jane almost sighed aloud. She was not in the mood for another person trying to walk over her.

"Have you seen Tyler?"

"Mrs. Lockwood—"

"There he is. With that Donovan girl again."

Jane frowned. Vicki had her low points, but she was still a decent girl. They rounded the corner, and Tyler was having a major temperament once more. He had Vicki's arm, and she was tugging at him.

"Tyler!" Carol scolded, and he and Vicki both turned.

Jane stood directly behind Mrs. Lockwood, already sensing she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

Carol smiled at Vicki. "We didn't get a chance to say earlier. It's Vicki, right? Matt's sister."

Vicki nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness," she continued, looking at her son, who rolled his eyes. "He gets it from his father."

Vicki shook her head. "Well, that's okay, Mrs. Lockwood." She glared at Tyler. "Tyler and I were just saying goodnight." she said through clenched teeth, and she walked away. "Hi, Janey," she greeted as she passed.

"I like your dress, Vicki."

"Thank you. And I love yours."

Jane walked a bit from Mrs. Lockwood. "Are you sure you won't stay?"

Vicki looked over her shoulder at Tyler, who watching her. "No thanks."

Jane sighed as she walked away, and turned around in time to hear Carol tell Tyler:

"That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party."

Tyler glared.

"Why don't you dance with Jane? A nice change of scenery." She walked off, patting Jane on the arm as she went. Once she was out of sight, Jane turned to Tyler.

"I'm sorry about Vicki."

He nodded.

She smiled. "We can just pretend to dance. I'll tell her I had a wonderful time, and we'll can get on with our lives while she sings our praises to the rest of the gossipers."

A corner of Tyler's mouth twitched, and then he laughed. "You're something else you know that?" He nodded. "Thank you."

She smiled and turned to walk away, when he took her wrist.

"I wouldn't mind dancing with you—if you want."

She knew that he didn't want to be seen, so she took his hand and pulled him behind the large bushes. He arched an eyebrow.

"Do you want to her to have more to gossip about or not?"

He snorted, and she pulled him into a simple dance, leading him. "You're good at this."

"I've been dancing all my life."

"I don't think I ever told you I was sorry about your mom. Or your dad. So, I'm sorry." He frowned. "That was lame."

She smiled. "That's okay. I appreciate it anyway."

The music from the house changed, and Jane let go of him.

"Thank you again."

"You just owe me one now."

She smirked, and turned to walk back to the house. "Oh, is that right?"

He raised an eyebrow, a playful smile on his face.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder. "To call on at any time."

"Deal."

She laughed.

* * *

Jane passed by the dancers that were under the tent and smiled when she saw Stefan and Elena dancing.

"They look so cute together," Caroline commented, and Jane turned around. The blonde was standing next to Damon, a champagne glass in her hand.

"Don't talk, please," said a moody Damon.

Jane rolled her eyes. She was about to walk away when his eyes landed on her.

"There you are," he said, prompting her to stop in her tracks. "I've been wondering where you got too."

She turned around to find he was right behind her.

Damon casted his crooked grin at her. "May I have this dance?" he asked and held his hand out for her to take.

Jane glanced at Caroline, who was staring daggers into her, practically buzzing with jealousy. "Shouldn't you dance with your date? You know, the one you were just being rude too?"

However, he took her hand, turning them so that he blocked her from view. "Better?"

She sighed. "Damon."

"You promised me a dance," he said with a slight pout.

"I know," she said with a begrudging nod, "but Caroline is my friend."

"That's what I like about you: you're loyal to your friends."

She bit her lip as Damon led her away from the other dancers, and she saw Stefan's and Elena's looks when they passed by. Stefan was looking at her in concern, and Elena's eyes were wide with shock.

"Why are we out here?" asked a mildly nervous Jane.

"I don't want to dance in the crowd," he said, twirling her once, before drawing her back. "You look lovely."

She smiled. "Thank you." She did have a good time, she couldn't deny. Damon was a very good dancer, and he seemed to glide across the grass beneath them.

"Having fun?"

She nodded. "I didn't know you could dance so well."

"I'm full of surprises."

"I'm starting to agree with that." She then sighed. "Did you really try to kiss Elena?"

He nodded. "I was caught up in the moment. Being in a war with my brother and such, but I apologized."

Jane smiled at him. "A perfect gentleman."

"So what do you think about Stefan?"

"He's very nice."

He hummed, finding her answer acceptable. "And what about him and Elena?"

She pursed her lips. "Well, she just wants him to be more open, but he doesn't seem to want to share his past with her."

"It's very hard for him to think about."

She nodded. "I get that, and so does Elena, but without him talking about it, it kind of looks bad for him."

He gave a curt nod. "Yes, I suppose it would. Did I ever tell you that Katherine chose me over Stefan?"

She pretended not to know for the sake of her loyalty to Caroline. "No. Is that why he won't talk about her?"

Damon nodded. "He got mad with jealousy. Tried to break us apart until he finally did it."

Jane had been on the fence about the story until she had heard it from Damon himself. The sadness in his eyes touched her heart. "I'm so sorry, Damon. About Katherine. You loved her, and Stefan took her."

His eyes widened a fraction. "You believe me?"

She nodded. "Of course I do. I can see the pain in your eyes." She smiled warmly. "I don't need to look into your past to see that." Her sad, disappointed eyes found Stefan. "He really is the awful brother, isn't he? And I thought he was so nice."

Behind her back, Damon smirked wickedly. Everything was going according to plan.

She turned to him, and Damon had enough time to neutralize his features. "You don't think he'd harm Elena, do you?"

"Let's hope not," he said mournfully. He had her right where he wanted her. Now she would be loyal to him, no questions asked.

* * *

Jane found Elena sitting on a sofa in the Lockwood mansion with Bonnie, and she slid into the seat across from them. Bonnie looked over at her and smiled, but her smile faded when Jane returned it half-hearted.

"Elena, are you okay?" Jane asked.

Elena sighed. "No, not really."

"It's all my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie sighed when Elena told them what Stefan had said.

Jane knew that Stefan was the one who was putting doubt on her, but she wasn't sure how to bring that up to Elena.

"It's not your fault," Elena said firmly to Bonnie. "I just feel terrible because I said I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty."

Jane almost giggled at that, but then Carol came over to them.

"Elena, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still wasn't in the collection."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood," Elena said. "I, um, couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere."

"I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it."

"Okay," Elena murmured, hoping the woman would go away.

Caroline smiled at Jane. "Did Tyler dance with you?"

"Yes, ma'am. He was a perfect gentleman. I had fun."

The woman's smile widened. "Good, I'm so glad," she gushed. "You are such a good friend to him." Then, she was on her way.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked through a laugh, and Jane turned to her. "Is she still trying to get you to date him?"

"I'm afraid so."

Elena shook her head. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it."

* * *

Jane wondered down the hall, looking for Tyler so she could tell him his mother bought that they had danced. As she passed the stairs, she was suddenly drenched with something. Sputtering, she wiped her face and looked up to see Caroline leaning over the edge of the banister above her, a horrible grin on her face and an empty glass of champagne.

"Oops," said the smirking blonde, while those around her looked at her in shock.

"Care, what the hell?" shouted a scowling Matt from next to her.

Jane could feel her hair coming down from its braid, and her makeup was surely ruined.

Snickers came from some of the other guests, and Jane's face reddened as tears of humiliation welled in her eyes.

"Jane, are you okay?" Matt asked, and started after her when she turned and fled. "Jane, wait!" he called, but she had disappeared through the crowd of onlookers.

An apathetic Caroline rolled her eyes. "My hand slipped, okay?"

Matt frowned. "I can't believe you would do a thing like that. Jane's never been anything but nice to you."

A vicious scowl painted her face. "She's also a date stealer," she snapped. "Let's see if he wants her now."

* * *

Elena walked in the bathroom and found Caroline in front of the mirror.

"Hey."

Caroline smiled. "Hey." She returned to the mirror to fix her makeup. "So how are things with you and Stefan?"

"Great. Just great." Elena tried to smile as she reapplied her lip gloss.

"Really?" asked a skeptical Caroline. "Well, my radar must be off, because I was getting all sorts of other vibes."

Elena looked up, and something in the mirror's reflection caught her attention. "What is that?" There was something on the girl's neck. She reached a hand up to Caroline's scarf, and the blonde almost flipped out.

"Don't!" Caroline shrieked, but Elena was persistent and pushed up the decorative scarf around Caroline's neck

Elena gasped. There was a large bite mark on Caroline's neck. "Caroline, what happened?"

"Nothing, okay?" Caroline said, pushing Elena's hand away and tucking the scarf back down.

"That is not nothing!" Elena snapped. "Did somebody hurt you?"

"No, okay, it— Nothing, I just…." Caroline went back to fixing her lipstick. "My mom would kill me."

Elena took hold of the lace cardigan that was wrapped around Caroline's shoulders. There was another bite mark.

"Did Damon… hurt you?" Elena's eyes narrowed and fury danced in them. "Did he?"

"No! Of course not!" Caroline protested, but Elena was having none of that. She tried again, but Caroline pulled away from her. "Just leave me alone, okay, Elena? God!"

She stormed off.

* * *

Elena found Damon talking to Jane just outside the mansion. As she stalked over to them, she noticed that Jane's front was dripping wet, as was her hair, and that Damon was helping her dry her face and clean up the running mascara. Elena was on a mission, however, and would not let that deter her.

Elena marched up to Damon and shoved him as hard as she could.

Damon arched an eyebrow. "There is seriously something wrong with you."

The girl hissed at him, while Jane blinked at her in shock. "You stay away from Caroline, or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. Got it? Stay away from her."

"What is your problem, Elena?" said a defensive Jane. "It's Stefan you should be warning people about."

Elena glared at Damon. "Did you even tell her what you've been doing to Caroline?"

Jane scowled. "Oh, poor Caroline!" she hissed, a bitter edge in her tone. "She did this to me!" she said, gesturing to herself. "So maybe Stefan and Caroline can go be liars together."

Elena started to say something before she changed her mind and said something else. "If you condone what he does, then maybe you're no better than he is. Because he is seriously messed up, Jane, and you're being naïve."

Jane's brows rose so high that they disappeared behind her fringes. "I'm naïve? At least Damon's never lied to me."

"Ask him about Caroline and decide then."

Jane frowned. "I don't need to ask. Caroline is probably faking, as usual. She never learns. She wants all the attention."

"Fine," Elena snapped. "You want to be another one of his victims, be my guest."

Jane felt tears well as she watched Elena storm off, and she turned to Damon. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to—"

"You were standing up for me," he mused.

She nodded, flushing a bit. "What are friends for?"

He smiled briefly, and then caught sight of Caroline. "I better go see what this is about."

"I'm going to go home. I've had enough for tonight."

"See you later, Jane."

She nodded, and watched him go before turning around.

"Hey, there you are," Matt said, coming down the steps. "Are you all right?"

"Would you mind taking me home? I'm having a horrible night."

Matt took her arm. "Come on. My car's not far."

~o0o~

 _"Help me…"_

 _"Hello?" Jane shouted, looking around the darkened room. "Is someone there? Do you need help?" She couldn't tell where she was. She just knew that the voice was male and was very pitiful._

 _"Help…"_

 _Jane saw an open door down a hall and she ran for it._

 _"Down here…"_

 _"Where are you?" she called and peered through the door. There was a set of steps leading down into what appeared to be a really old basement. "Are you down here?"_

 _"Help me…"_

 _"I'm coming," Jane said and walked down the steps. The basement was cool and dark, and she had a hand on the wall to steady herself as she descended. She finally reached the bottom and looked around. "Hello?"_

 _"In here."_

 _She turned to where she heard the voice was coming from and found there was a lone, door. She approached and peered through the bared opening, and gasped. "Oh my god! Damon?"_

 _He was lying half-hidden in the shadows on the floor, a single candle offering limited luminescence._

 _"Open the door…" he pleaded with a raspy voice._

 _"O-Okay." Jane put her hands on the door and felt for the bolt. "Hang on, it's stuck." She began tugging on the bolt to try to pry it loose._

 _Finally, after a while, with one last hard tug, the bolt finally gave way, and she opened the door. She stepped inside, and frowned._

 _He was no longer there._

 _"Damon? Where'd you go?"_

 _She turned around, and jumped. He was looking at her. "Damon? Are you all right? Did your brother do this to you?"_

 _"I will be," he said, smiling, showing his fangs as his face twisted into his vampiric features._

 _Jane screamed and stepped back, bumping into someone. She turned to see Stefan. "What's going on?" she whispered and then gasped as he gave her a fanged grin too._

 _His eyes darkened and had dark shadow-like bruises and small veins could be seen bulging around them._

 _She tried to get away from him, but his grip was bruising on her arms. "What are you!" she screamed._

 _"What do you mean? This is the real Salvatore brothers. You said you wanted to know about us."_

 _Jane was turned around to show that Damon had Caroline in his grip, his lips against her neck. When he lifted his head from her neck, blood was oozing down his chin. That was scary enough, but her gaze fell to the left, and she saw Stefan doing the same to Elena._

 _"No," she murmured as Stefan let go of Elena, blood around the collar of his shirt._

 _"Yes," Damon rebuked, nodding. "Don't you know what we are now?"_

 _She began to shake her head, but he stalked toward her._

 _"Yes, you do! Say it!"_

 _"You're a—"_

~o0o~

Jane shot up, her eyes flying wide open.

"Vampire," she breathed.

* * *

Review? Beta'd by Shining Haos


	5. You're Undead to Me

CHAPTER 5

Vampire:

A preternatural being, commonly believed to be a reanimated corpse that is said to suck the blood of sleeping persons at night.

(In Eastern Europe folklore) a corpse, animated by an undeparted soul or demon, that periodically leaves the grave and disturbs the living, until it is exhumed and impaled or burned.

A person who preys ruthlessly upon others, extortionist.

Sunlight filtered through the heavily curtained window and Jane closed her dictionary, sliding up underneath the bed. Her nightmares had become more frequent and most of them had Damon begging for help. Jane got a sickly feeling every time she had them, because she was afraid her dreams were implying something she wasn't entirely sure of.

"What would you do if I told you I was a vampire? Hmm? What would you do? Would you believe me?"

Swinging her legs out of bed, she stood up and ran a hand through her hair. "Insane…. It's insane? Right?" The more she thought on it, the harder it got to not focus on it. It had been three days since she had seen or heard from Damon or Stefan Salvatore. Both seemed to have vanished after the night of the Founder's Party, and there was no trace of them. The only good thing that had come out of it was that she was now on speaking terms with everyone again. Elena had forgiven her immediately after Jane had seen the damage done to Caroline.

Caroline had come up to her, apologizing for the way she had acted, and it was then that Jane had seen what Elena had come yelling at Damon about. There had been bite marks on her skin and bruises. Jane had immediately texted Damon, wanting answers, but he hadn't answered her. In fact, it seemed like he was never going to answer. So she was left confused and slightly afraid of what was going on.

Jane frowned. She needed answers, and there was only one person who might be willing to give them to her: Stefan.

* * *

Stefan looked up when Jane sat down at his table in the Grill. He could clearly see that she was nervous talking to him and he didn't have to guess why.

"Thank you for meeting with me," she said, glancing around.

"You know."

She nodded slightly. "Vampire."

He nodded. "I just want you to know, I never meant anyone harm. My goal was to come here for normalcy, but with Damon around—"

"Where is he? Exactly?" Jane asked apprehensively.

"He can't hurt you, Jane. He's locked up."

Jane sighed and looked at the tabletop. "I feel so stupid. I mean, I was friends with him, and I never understood all the innuendoes he kept using and all his confusing sentences that never had a clear meaning."

Stefan grimaced. "He always does that."

"He said something the other day."

She told Stefan about her and Damon's conversation about theoretical existence of vampires.

"Do you think he was trying to get me to guess?"

Stefan frowned. It was unlike Damon to let other people in on his secret. "What else did he say? What has he been doing?"

"Well," she murmured, "we talked a bit, and… he was helping me control my visions."

He wasn't sure what to make of that, but he had had feeling that Damon only befriended her for some ploy. "I'm sorry, Jane," he said sincerely.

She nodded. "I just— He was supposed to be my friend."

He sighed. "I wish I could tell you that he didn't mean it, but that would be a lie, I'm sure."

"There has to be some good in him. I mean, he helped me."

"No, I thought there was, but there isn't any. He is not a good person, Jane. You are better off without him around you."

"He was the one killing people, wasn't he? It wasn't a mountain lion."

Stefan nodded.

She chewed her lip. "And you don't do that?"

"I need blood, but I can survive on animal blood. Damon uses human blood; it makes him stronger."

"So… how did you take him down?"

"Vervain. It's a type of herb that is deadly to vampires. Zach was growing some, and he allowed me to use it."

Jane nodded. "Um, so… what can you do?"

"I have heightened speed, strength, hearing, and the ability to heal quickly. And mind compulsion."

"Mind compulsion? Was that what he was doing to Caroline?"

"I'm afraid so, and as much as I hate to say it, he may have done it to you as well."

She looked down at the table again.

"Jane, I hate to ask, but I need you to please not tell anyone about this. About me and Damon. It's dangerous."

She blew out a breath and nodded. "I won't tell. You have my word." She looked back up at him, seeing surprise on his face. "You're a nice guy, Stefan, no matter what you are. I'm only sorry that I let Damon lead me into believing that you weren't." She shifted. "Is it possible for him to… speak to me in dreams?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"I think he's been trying to get me to help him."

"You have to try and block him out, because it can go beyond just calling out to you. He can make you come to him. Has he taken your blood?"

She shook her head, looking slightly horrified.

Stefan nodded. "Good. That keeps him from having a strong hold on you."

"Stefan, are you sure he can't get out?"

He nodded. "Unless someone opens the door, he won't escape."

She frowned. "So… what about coffins?"

"Don't use them."

"How are you in the sun?"

Stefan showed her his ring, and she took his hand.

"Damon has one like it." She squinted and concentrated for a moment. "A witch named Emily made these for the two of you."

He nodded, shocked that she knew about it. "Bennett. Emily Bennett. So Bonnie really is a witch."

"So, Zach isn't your uncle."

"No. He's my distant great nephew."

Jane couldn't help but smile at that.

"Shocking, isn't it?"

"Yes," she admitted, "but now things make sense."

He smiled. "Thank you for listening to me. I know how hard this is to process." He sighed. "I have to go now, but if you need to talk some more, I'll be there."

"Thank you, Stefan." She then bit her lip. "Are you ever going to tell Elena?"

"I will eventually, Jane," was all he said before he left.

Jane sat the table a little longer, contemplating what he had told her.

* * *

Jane went down the hall, avoiding as many people as she could.

Until she bumped into Caroline.

The blonde turned to her and smiled. "Janey! I'm so glad you're here." She handed the girl a flyer. "You are coming to help out, right?"

It was a flyer for the carwash, which Caroline had named the Sexy Suds Carwash.

Jane started to shake her head. "Care, I—"

"Please? It's for our team."

"Okay," Jane relented through a sharp exhale, "but do I have to wear a—"

"A bikini? Yes," Caroline said, and pointed a finger at her, "and not a one piece. Got it?"

Jame nodded. "All right," she said reluctantly.

With a smile, Caroline flounced away. She acted like nothing had happened that night at the Lockwoods'. It was slightly worrying, but at least she seemed to be trying to move on. Unlike Jane, who was on the fence about the entire thing.

Jane dragged down the hall, trying to reason with herself as she went to her locker, and ended up almost colliding into Stefan.

"Jane," he greeted warmly.

She nodded at him. "Stefan," she greeted back, and he went to talk to Elena.

"Hey. Uh, you know, I gotta go, um, be somewhere right now," Bonnie said in a rush, and made an exit, waving at Jane before hurrying down the hall.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called," she heard Stefan say to Elena.

"No worries. I'll live." Elena's words were sharp and clipped that it made Stefan physically wince.

"I was dealing with Damon."

"And did you? Deal with Damon?"

"Yes. Yeah."

"For four days?"

"You have every right to be upset with me, but can I explain it all to you? Later?"

"Sure. When?"

"I gotta be home after school, but the Grill around four o'clock?"

"Okay," Elena said after a moment.

Stefan smiled wryly. "Thanks."

Caroline bounced up to them. "Stefan, where's Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do."

Jane turned from her locker.

"He's gone, Caroline."

"When's he coming back?" Caroline asked.

Stefan sighed a little. "He's not coming back," he said, not looking sorry in the least, and Elena noticed. "I'm sorry." He moved aside.

Elena looked at Caroline. "This is a good thing Caroline."

Caroline nodded, but she didn't look convinced. "I know that," she murmured quietly.

Jane sighed. She had really thought that Damon was her friend, and now all that was gone.

* * *

Jane grabbed her swimsuit. She couldn't help but think of the disturbing dream she had had again. What did it mean? Was it going to happen? She had a feeling that Stefan was right about Damon calling to her. She slid a pair of shorts over her bikini bottom and then a shirt over the top. Hopefully, Caroline wouldn't make her take it off. She already felt self-conscious.

Jane.

She paused on the porch when someone called her name. "Hello?"

Jane.

Looking around, she didn't see anyone, and she swallowed. A cawing caught her attention and she looked over to see a crow sitting on the railing to her porch. "Hi," she said and reached out to stroke the bird. It sat still long enough for her to stroke it, and she gasped as she felt the same tingling sensation she got when touching Damon. She stepped back, and the crow looked at her once before flying off.

"Damon?" she whispered, extremely spooked.

Caroline came forward and stood before her friends, staring sternly at them with her hands on her hips. "No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here."

Jane nodded. "No, we are not."

Caroline pointed at her. "Shirt off, Jane. Sexy Suds."

"Care, I don't think—"

"Jane, you know I love you, but you need to stop freaking out. You are so pretty, so show off a little, okay? I mean, why did you think I got jealous of you before?" She shooed at her. "Go help Bonnie."

Jane gave Elena an exasperated look, to which the girl responded with a stifled laugh, before she went over to Bonnie.

* * *

"Uh-uh." Bonnie shook her head. "No, none of that tortured pining stuff." She had caught Matt staring at Elena and Stefan.

"I'm just observing," he murmured with shake of his head.

Jane wiped at the car nearby, trying to ignore Matt's tone. He was lonely, she could tell, and it still hurt him to see Elena with Stefan.

"It'll be okay, Matty. You'll find someone," she stated with a smile.

He returned the gesture. "Thanks, Jane."

Another car pulled up, and Bonnie looked around for someone who was free to wash it. Tiki was doing nothing as usual, so Bonnie walked over to her.

"Tiki, this one is yours."

"Why do I always get the homey ones?" Tiki loudly, rudely, complained. Her tone made Jane look over at her. Tiki turned to face the guy who was getting out of his car with an embarrassed flush. "Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a P.O.S."

"You don't have to be rude," Bonnie snapped when the poor guy walked away hurriedly.

"No, rude is uglying up the road with that junker." Tiki turned and grabbed a hose and bucket.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"That poor guy," Jane murmured.

Suddenly, water sprayed up from the hose and into Tiki's face. The girl screamed and sputtered under the assault of the violent spray shower.

Matt ran over to her. took hold of the water hose, and tossed it away.

"What the hell?" Tiki screeched as Matt handed her a towel.

"Wet and wild, Tik."

"Karma," Jane said through a laugh, and Bonnie smirked slightly.

Jane hosed down the window of a car when she saw someone's reflection behind her. It was a very pale and sickly Damon.

"Help me…"

Jane gasped suddenly and let the hose drop.

Bonnie heard her and turned around in alarm. "Jane?" asked the concerned girl.

Jane was holding a hand to her forehead, breathing heavily, and the hose lying forgotten on the pavement.

Bonnie tilted her head to get a look at her distraught friend. "Are you all right?"

"Um, Y-Yeah…. I-I think I need to sit down." Oh my god, that seemed so real.

Bonnie stared at her face for a moment, confused by her sudden fearful gaze.

Matt jogged over, seeing Jane standing there with a hand on her forehead. "Jane? Why don't you go inside? I think the heat is getting to you."

Jane gave a barely noticeable nod. "Yeah, okay. I'll be back."

Matt nodded. "Take your time," he said, still looking concerned, and glanced at Bonnie, who was watching her leave. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She seemed fine a second ago."

* * *

The cool hallway soothed Jane a little, and she slid down next to the drinking fountain. Her head was spinning wildly. She just needed to rest, she told herself. She looked up when she heard footsteps.

"Janey? You okay?" It was Caroline. "You don't look so good."

"I feel a little faint. What are you doing in here?"

"Getting more towels and squeegee things."

Jane stood up. "Want some help?"

"Only if you feel like it."

"I'll be okay." She followed Caroline down towards the one classroom dedicated to holding the extra towels for the carwash.

Caroline looked over her shoulder how silent Jane was being. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Jane sighed. "I don't know I felt so strange.…"

Caroline tugged on the door. "Ugh, someone locked it."

Suddenly there was a noise behind them and they jumped.

"What was that?" Jane asked nervously.

Caroline frowned. "Someone probably trying to scare us." She walked up the hall a bit. "Hello? So not funny."

Jane followed her. "I don't see anyone," she whispered.

Caroline sighed irritably. "Come on, let's try the door again."

They turned, and Caroline gasped. Jane screamed.

There was Damon in front of them.

"Help me…" he moaned. "Help me…"

The image disappeared as fast as it had come.

"What was that?" a fearful Jane demanded. She turned to Caroline. "Have I gone crazy? I saw him not five minutes ago."

"I've got to go to him," Caroline murmured, and she turned on her heels.

Jane frowned. "Wait, what?" she said, but Caroline was moving fast down the hall. "Caroline, wait! What's going on?"

Caroline didn't answer, and Jane suddenly knew: Damon was calling to her.

"No, Caroline, wait! Stefan said he left town."

Caroline, however, was too entranced to acknowledge her. All she could do was follow her and try and stop her from releasing Damon.

* * *

"I don't know about this…."

Caroline only strode across the grass towards the Salvatore boarding house.

Feeling a bit insecure and apprehensive, Jane tugged on her shirt and followed the girl across the grass. "Caroline, this is breaking and entering," she murmured to her as Caroline walked over to the patio doors.

Caroline ignore her and tugged on the first two doors. They didn't come open, but the second set did.

"Caroline!" Jane hissed loudly when the girl disappeared into the house. "Care, come back!"

But there was no response. Not wanting to be left alone, Jane ran inside. She closed the door behind her and froze. Everything she saw matched her dream last night. The colors of the walls and the floors, where everything was placed….

"Caroline?" Jane called softly, and her small voice seemed to carry through the empty house. "Caroline, where are you?"

There was still no answer, so she hurried towards the living room and paused when she saw a hallway. If she had anything to bet, she would have said that down the hall was a door that led into the basement. She felt her feet move, and she briefly wondered why in the world she was in someone else's house—and more importantly, how did she know where everything was if she had never seen it before?

Jane reached a door and slowly extended her hand to the handle.

"What are you doing in here?" a voice asked sharply, and Jane turned around with a shocked gasp. It was Stefan's Uncle Zach.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry for barging in like this. It's just my friend and I—"

"There's someone else here?" Zach interrupted, looking afraid.

"Y-Yes. She's around her somewhere—"

Suddenly, Zach took hold of her arm. "I'll find your friend. You have to go. Leave here."

"Not without Caroline," Jane said firmly, and they heard a noise from down below.

"I don't have time to argue. Go." Zach pushed her in the opposite direction, and he went down into the basement.

Jane bit her lip, and, against her better judgment, followed him, needing to find Caroline. She paused around the corner so she could see what was going on and watched with wide eyes.

"Caroline, no!"

The girl was unlocking the deadbolt that kept something, or someone, behind it.

"No!" Zach shouted and shoved her away from the door. "Go. Run!" he yelled to her, and tried to keep the door from opening.

Coming to her senses, Caroline ran up the steps in a panic.

Snarls and hisses were coming from the door that Zach was pressing against, and they frightened Jane, yet she had an overwhelming urge to see what was behind that door.

So suddenly that Jane had to blink to register, the door was slammed open, and a foot kicked into Zach, knocking him over. Jane quickly backed herself against a nearby wall as a familiar figure stepped from the door. She screamed when Damon took Zach's head and twisted it roughly, a resounding snap of the man's neck ringing through the air.

Damon's head whipped up to look at her.

Jane took off up the stairs.

"No!" she gasped when Damon's hand wrapped around her ankle. She went down hard on the steps and trashed in his grip. With a swift kick from her, Damon let go, and she pulled herself to her feet and ran for the front door.

Damon ran up from the steps and skidded on the carpet that went down the hall floor, his bloodlust willing him onward. Caroline fled out the out the door with Jane on her heels before Damon could catch them.

Jane gave a startled gasp when she saw his skin blister and burn in the sunlight that came from the door that Caroline left open.

Damon growled in pain and glared at the door before retreating back into the darkness.

Jane stood rooted in her place in the sunshine, watching Damon, who was watching her like a jungle cat, struggle to regain his bearings. For the moment, she was safe, and he knew that.

"I can wait," he said through harsh, bated breath. "Night isn't that far away. And you've invited me in."

Jane swallowed and turned around, sprinting away from the house.

* * *

Elena was sitting at the booth Caroline had left her at and took some money for the carwash. When she looked up, she saw the same man from the Grill last night that had said he had known Stefan.

"That'll be $20," she said before giving him a smile. "I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the Grill."

The man knew what she was talking about and smiled apologetically. "Well, I thought it was someone I knew," he murmured.

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Nah, it can't be." The old man shook his head "It's just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Where do you think you've seen him before?" she asked curiously.

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house."

"Oh."

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of knew he was even here until the attack."

"The attack?" asked a confused Elena.

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods."

Elena frowned. Why had Stefan never mentioned this? And which uncle was this?

"His uncle? Zach?"

She surprised to see the old man shake his head. "Mm-mm. Joseph."

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with this story," she said, getting more and more curious as well as confused. Was Stefan hiding things again?

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago."

"Grandpa," Tiki said walking over to replace Elena at the booth, "you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Okay?"

The man walked away, and Elena looked after him.

Tiki turned to her. "He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer."

"No, he was sweet," Elena told her before getting up and going after him. "Hey, sir. I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes," the old man said clearly. "I remember his ring and his brother—" He paused, unable to remember.

"Damon."

"Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

"When was this?"

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953."

Elena let the man go and stood for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. Just what exactly was going on? She looked towards Stefan, who was washing a nearby car.

"So, Caroline finally let you off huh?"

Elena laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "Uh, I don't know where she went. She abandoned me. Hey, I realized earlier, I had no idea that your family was from Italy."

"No?" he said with a teasing grin. "Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?"

She made a face. "Right. Duh. Are there anymore Salvatores in Mystic Falls?"

"My Uncle Zach," Stefan lied quickly.

"Where did everyone else go?"

"Kind of just spread out. Why?"

"Just wanted to know more about you," Elena lied.

* * *

Stefan frowned and ran for the door that was wide open.

"Zach? Zach?" Stefan called and looked down to see Damon's crow dead on the floor drained of blood. He looked up and saw the door to the basement was open.

Stefan flew down the steps and crouched down to check his nephew.

"Oh god, no, Zach," Stefan murmured. He stood. He would finish off his brother and then come back to check on Jane. He zoomed into a room, digging out a stake and then came flying back out of the room and down the hall.

He flung open the front door and jumped a little. Elena was staring at him, a mixture of emotions on her face.

With a determined look, she looked him squarely in the eye. "What are you?"

Stefan swallowed. "You know."

Elena shook her head. "No, I don't." But even as she spoke, Stefan was nodding.

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here."

"It's not possible. It can't be."

"Everything you know and every belief you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" He knew that this day would come eventually, especially seeing how determined she was to get an answer from him, but that didn't mean he was totally prepared. Already she was backing away from him, putting distance between herself and the monster in front of her.

"What are you?" she snapped.

She wanted him to say it, so Stefan nodded and readied himself to answer her. "I'm a vampire."

She stared at him for the longest before shaking her head. "I shouldn't have come." She started to leave.

"No. Please." Stefan tried to call her back as she backed away. "Please."

"No." Elena turned and ran from him.

In a flash, Stefan was in front of her.

Elena looked from him to the spot he had been at seconds ago and then back to him. "How did you do that?" she asked, curiosity and fear in her voice.

"Please don't be afraid of me."

"Let me go."

"Elena, there are things you have to know and understand—"

"Let me go!" she screamed and tore out of his arms.

"Elena, please," Stefan begged, but she was running to her car.

* * *

Stefan made it to Elena's house in time to see her come flying into her room.

"Elena," he murmured, and she whipped around to look at him once before running for her door, at the same time she opened it, Stefan placed a hand on it closing it back. Stefan could tell that she was getting upset by her quickening breaths.

Elena shut her eyes briefly.

"I would never hurt you," he said imploringly. "You're safe with me."

"All those animal attack?" Elena turned to face him, a sob in her voice. "All those people that died—"

"No," he said, shaking his head firmly. "That was Damon."

"Damon?" she whispered.

"Yes, I don't drink human blood."

She winced.

"That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anyone."

She frowned at him. "How can you ask me that?"

He sighed. "Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me."

She wanted to, but how could she, knowing what she knew now? "Just go," she whispered to him. "Just go, please. Go."

He looked like he wanted to argue.

"If you mean me no harm, then just go."

Stefan took his hand down from the door and stepped back from her. "I never wanted this," he murmured.

She turned and opened her door, but there was a slight whooshing sound and a rush of wind, and when she turned, he was gone. Sge ran towards the window and slammed it shut before sitting on the window seat and covering her face with her hands.

* * *

Jane tensed as she heard something knock her front door.

He was here!

She grabbed her dad's baseball bat from under her bed and started down the hall, padding lightly on the wooden floor. Slowly, she crept down the steps and up the door. Pulling the curtain back a bit, she sighed with relief.

"Stefan," she breathed, and opened the door.

Stefan sighed. "I just came to check on you. You left your phone at the house."

"Thanks." She took it from him when he didn't make a move to come closer. "I tried to stop Caroline, but she wouldn't listen."

He nodded solemnly. "Let me know if he shows up, okay?"

She nodded, feeling terror shoot through her body at the thought. "I'm keeping watch at Elena's house. Damon's very angry, Jane. I took his ring."

"I know. He tried to follow me out the door."

"Be careful."

"Thank you for coming by. I know you want to get back to checking on Elena."

He looked at her worriedly. "I wish I could keep watch on both of you."

"I'll be okay." She showed him the wooden bat. "I can… try and fend for myself."

He nodded grimly. "I'll call you in the morning."

She nodded and shut the door.

* * *

Jane pulled her pajamas on and took the towel off her head, drying at her hair when she lifted the towel she noticed something lying on her bed. She froze, her breath catching. Damon was sprawled across her bed, his face hidden by her diary.

"Damon."

He glanced over the top of the book at her and she swallowed nervously. "How—How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to read through all your dirty little secrets while you were in the shower."

Jane flushed. He had been in here when she had come in the room in only a towel and put on clothes? Then she felt fear go down her spine. Her baseball bat was across the room, and there was no chance of her getting to it. She shrieked when he moved swiftly.

Damon was looming over her now, and she backed towards the bedroom door. "I've been waiting for you."

Jane sobbed in a breath. She made a split second decision to run for it, even though she knew it was futile.

She flew down the steps and to the front door. Her fingers barely grasped the doorknob when she was pulled back and knocked aside. Jane landed on the living room floor and turned over on her back to see Damon leaning over her.

"Leaving so soon?" He grinned at her.

"Damon, no, this isn't you."

Amused, he leaned back. "Really? Then tell me why I am super-fast."

Jane gasped as she found herself suddenly on her back on the couch, Damon hovering over her.

"Really strong." Damon trapped her hands above her head with one hand, his grip tight and unrelenting.

Jane was shaking beneath him, unsure of what game he was playing now.

"Have fangs."

A scream rose in her throat as he smiled at her, fangs descending.

"And drink blood."

Jane's eyes slammed closed as Damon lowered his head towards her throat. She turned her head, keeping still as his nose skimmed along her throat.

He could smell her blood; hear it pounding in her veins that lay just under her delicate skin. His teeth were poised over her neck. So why didn't he do it? Why hadn't he already ripped into her?

Jane waited for the stinging pain she knew from her nightmares. She knew that begging and pleading wouldn't do anything to sway this all-too-real killer; she had seen how little he cared for his own uncle. Zach now lay dead in the basement, and there was no look of remorse in the cold gaze of the blue-eyed predator.

"Are you going to kill me?" she blurted.

He arched an eyebrow, feigning shock. "Now why would I do that? It would ruin a perfect friendship."

She bit her lip. "But you—"

He met her gaze. "Are you scared of me?"

"Yes."

"You should be," said, nodding sagely.

Jane gazed at him with wide, fearful green eyes.

He sighed with slight irritation and gentled his hold on her wrists. "Relax. I don't want to hurt you."

"Why?"

"Like I said a few nights ago—you're the only person who seems to like me. And the only one I've told the truth to. Without compulsion." His eyes narrowed. "Don't make me regret it. Have I actually hurt you?"

"Well, no, but—"

"We're the same, Jane. I'm something supernatural, and so are you."

She opened her mouth and then closed it again. He was right. "I still need you to be my friend. I trust you."

"I don't know.… I mean, you trust me?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "If I didn't I wouldn't have let you live this long."

She nodded, and he released her wrists. Although he was no longer pinning her down, she didn't move, he was still hovering over her. "What are you going to do now?" she asked, trying not to shake. He could still feel her trembles.

"I've been down in that basement for days," he said slowly and began to run his fingers along Jane's neck, enjoying how her pulse quickened beneath his fingers. "I'm awful thirsty."

"I could pour you some water," she suggested, but she knew that wasn't what he was implying.

He smiled patronizingly at her. "That's sweet, but I was actually referring to something else."

She chewed her lip.

He locked eyes with her, and his pupils began dilating and contracting as he spoke to her. "Please, Jane. Just a little. You won't remember it."

She sucked in a breath, and, as hard as she fought not to but now lacked the will, she nodded. She felt him brush her hair back from her neck and he hovered his mouth against her skin.

"I promise to make it quick," he murmured.

She gasped as she felt his incisors pierce her skin and continue sinking. He pulled her into his lap, sucking at her neck, and Jane tried not to cry out. He retracted his fangs after a moment, and she slumped against him, breathing heavily. Tear tracks rolled down her face, and he gently wiped them away.

"There now," he said. "All over." He tilted her head to the side and cleaned her up the best he could before turning and gently lowering her to the couch. "You're going to feel sluggish and sleepy for a while. You sleep, and we'll talk more in the morning."

Jane was far too tired to respond, and he tucked a blanket around her before dropping a kiss to her forehead. She struggled to remain awake, but the blood loss was too much, and she fell asleep, forgetting why she was there.

* * *

Review? Beta'd by Shining Haos


	6. Lost Girls

CHAPTER 6

Damon finished off the last stoner with a satisfied sigh and let the guy drop. He had lucked out in finding so many victims in one spot. He wiped his mouth off on his latest victim's sleeve and then dragged him over to start a pile of dead bodies. Picking up a bottle of vodka that they had left, Damon started to pat over each body looking for anything of use. He found a cell phone and stood back up, typing in a certain number while he proceeded to pour the flammable liquid over the guy's body.

"Hello?" Stefan's voice came through after the first ring. Damon took a swig of the vodka.

"I want my ring," he demanded in lieu of greeting.

Stefan's voice changed its demeanor. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the Sizzler," snarked a smirking Damon. "I had the buffet." He stopped teasing. "Where's my ring?" He waited for the answer as he lifted one of the sticks from the fire and held it up like a torch as he went over and lit each body.

"I don't have it," Stefan stated coolly. "Where are you? What have you done?"

"No," Damon mocked, "what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry, is on you, buddy."

"You're being careless," Stefan hissed. "How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"

Damon rolled his eyes. Was that supposed to intimidate me? "I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan," he snapped. "Where's my ring?"

"I gave it to Zach to hide," Stefan lied. "Probably shouldn't have killed him."

Damon paused before realizing it was a lie. "Ah, you almost got me." He chuckled and then growled. "Where is it?" It was so like Stefan to take things that didn't belong to him.

"I'll get it back, but I need time."

Damon snarled. "What, did you FedEx it to Rome? Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's."

"I already want you dead," Stefan hissed, quite literally. "Don't give me another reason to make it happen."

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart!"

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?"

"Just get it." Damon hung up and took the vodka, walking over to where Vicki Donovan lay on the ground. Just as he started to pour the drink onto her, she began to cough and groan. "You just don't wanna die, do you?" he said rhetorically, crouching down beside her. "Come on, let's take you to home. Jane's still sleeping."

* * *

"You said you would explain everything," Elena stated in a business-like tone. "That's why I asked you to meet me here."

Stefan's response was a usual nod. She had picked an outside table to talk to him, where they were surrounded by people. She felt safer that way, so Stefan didn't argue.

"When you Google vampire," Elena said, head tilted, "you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"

"I can tell you anything you want to know."

"I know you eat garlic."

"Yes," he murmured.

"And, somehow, sunlight's not an issue?"

Stefan glanced at the waitress, and Elena looked up.

"Here's your drinks." She placed them in front of each of them.

"Thank you." Elena nodded as the waitress left.

"We have rings that protect us," Stefan said once the waitress was gone from sight and held up his hand wiggling his fingers.

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive."

"Animal blood keeps me alive. I'm not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful."

"And yet you still let him get involved with Caroline?"

The accusation in her tone gave him pause, and he supposed, from her perspective, it was justified. "Forcing Damon not to do something is more dangerous. Believe me."

She glared. "He was hurting her!"

"He was feeding on her," he said, lowering his voice slightly. "He was able to take away her memories of being bitten, using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have."

"Is that supposed to make it okay?" she hissed.

"No. None of this is okay, Elena."

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?"

"Not in Mystic Falls, not anymore."

"Not anymore?" she asked curiously.

"There was a time when this town was well aware of us all. It didn't end well for anybody." Stefan leaned across the table pleadingly. "That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone."

"I can't promise that," she murmured.

"Elena," he said imploringly, "give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice."

She sighed. "What about Jane? I think she needs to hear this too."

"She already knows."

She frowned. "What?"

He nodded. "Jane… is… a— I don't actually have a name for it, but she can control what visions she sees—most of the time—and how much of it she sees. And can sense things as well."

Her eyes widened.

"And I'm afraid that Damon is trying to use her for something."

* * *

Jane opened her eyes sluggishly and realized that she was not in her own bed or her own room. With a gasp, she sat up, looking around. It was a large bedroom, wherever she was.

She slipped out of the king-sized, black-sheeted bed and went over to the door. She hoped it wasn't locked. To her relief, it wasn't, and she turned the knob. She was inside the Salvatore's house. She resisted the urge to flee back into the bedroom. She crept over to the railing and gasped. Vicki Donovan was lying on the couch. She looked lifeless, and there was blood all over her neck. A scream rose up in her throat, but a hand slid over her mouth.

"Shh. She's not dead. Just sleeping," a voice said in her ear.

Jane jerked and whirled around. Damon was grinning at her. "What did you do?" she hissed at him. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I'm taking care of her—" He nodded at Vicki. "—and keeping an eye on you."

"Why?"

"Because you took a nasty spill last night." He shrugged nonchalantly and walked around her.

"Oh," she murmured. "I don't remember that."

"I'm not surprised. You hit your head rather hard."

"Thank you, but I should go now." She didn't want to be around whatever he was planning on doing to Vicki.

He turned to face her abruptly, startling her. "I would advise against that. You're still dizzy, and in about the time you make it down to the end of the driveway or so, you'll collapse, and you'll have to wait until dark for me to come and get you."

She wanted to argue, but she knew he was right. She was feeling light-headed. "W-What do you want?" she demanded of him, following after him when he moved once more down the steps.

He led her into the kitchen, and she paused in the doorway. There were dark heavy towels covering the windows and blocking out the harmful rays of the sun.

"Pancakes?" he offered, waving a hand at the table.

Jane tore her eyes away from the towels and arched an eyebrow. There was a stack of pancakes on a plate as well as a pitcher of orange juice, syrup, butter, and some fruits all cut up and set neatly in little bowls. "You… fixed me breakfast?"

He shrugged. "Call it a peace offering, or an apology—whatever floats your boat."

"Apology for what? I fell, right?" She noticed her reflection on the hall mirror and gasped. "You bit me?" She turned to him. "Why?"

"Needed it."

"And you think pancakes make up for biting me? And why don't I remember that?" She gasped and then glared at him. "Did you compel me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Details, details. Just thank me and eat."

She scowled, but she did sit down at the table. "Thank you," she said begrudgingly, and he inclined his head towards her. "So what's on the agenda for today? More hostages?" she mocked, pouring herself orange juice.

"You wound me. I have no such intentions. We're friends aren't we?"

"We we're until you went all Dracula on me. And lied to me and hurt me."

He rolled his eyes. "First of all, Bram Stoker has nothing on me. You want close? Read Anne Rice novels. 'Evil is always possible, goodness is a difficulty'."

Jane snorted.

"And second of all, I never harmed you. Lied to you, yes, but not harm you."

"You bit me, Damon." She held up her spoon, using it as a mirror. "How bad is it?" She probed at the tender throbbing flesh. At least her neck didn't look like Vicki's.

"There's a quick cure for that."

"And what's that?" she scoffed. "Drinking your blood?" She froze when he didn't speak. She lowered the spoon and looked at him. "It really is?"

He nodded. "Fastest way. I can heal myself in no time flat, and with my blood, you can heal just as fast."

"No."

"Fine. Just a suggestion."

She went back to eating quietly, her thoughts swirling. She glanced at Damon, who was reading the paper, and felt an odd sense of normalcy. She shook her head. There was nothing normal about this at all.

* * *

"Where are you, Stefan?" Damon snapped into the phone. "I'm trapped at a house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient." He pressed end and looked about ready to toss the phone aside.

"Damn it." He looked over at Vicki as she lay bleeding on the couch and made a face. "Aw, don't get blood on the couch," he complained moodily like a sulking child and walked over. Almost gently he peeled back the cloth that she was barely holding against her neck and the bite he had made. "I got you good, didn't I? Well, you're not gonna be any fun today." He began to think things over in his head and then sighed. "I'm so gonna regret this."

Final decision made, he bit into his own wrist and put it to Vicki's mouth, urging her to drink his blood. She soon complied, and he rested his chin on her head. "Good girl."

"What are you doing!" Jane shrieked.

He glanced at her. "Healing her."

"That is sick."

He rolled his eyes. "Please. A couple of more hours of your neck throbbing and you'll be begging me to do the same to you."

She folded her arms across her chest and scowled. "I will not." She sat down on the plush armchair across him and sighed. "So, are you going to tell me the truth now?"

"The truth about what?"

"About what you want from me."

"I told you we are just friends. I don't want anything from you." He looked her up and down. "Except what you would be willing to give me."

She scowled. "I want to go home."

"Not until I get what I want."

"So you are using me for a hostage!"

He shrugged. "I prefer unwilling guest."

Jane folded her arms across her chest, slumped in her seat, and glared ahead at nothing in particular.

"What do you want to go home for? There's no one there."

"Because I don't want to be here."

"Well, I can always put you upstairs and lock you away. Or you can relax." He held an empty glass out to her. "Whiskey?"

* * *

A few hours later, the product of his healing blood now walked around the living room in only a tank top and panties, her hair dripping wet as she looked at her neck in the mirror. Music thudded in the background loudly. Damon sipped his whiskey and eyed her as she bounded over to him. Jane sat in the same spot, refusing to play along with his sick game.

"What did you give me?" a curious Vicki asked Damon.

"Some blood," was his casual response. He raised his eyebrows. "You loved it."

Vicki, confused, made a face. "I did?" She looked around her new surroundings and back at Damon. "Wait. How did we get here?"

Damon locked eyes with her. "We were in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down." He grinned at her.

She blinked at him. "Okay," she said with a shrug.

Jane, having witnessed their interaction, gasped in abject disbelief.

Damon winked at the disturbed girl.

"Um," Vicki said, "but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good." She leaned closer to Damon, who gave her a roguish look.

"Only if I can."

Vicki held her wrist out to him with a smile, and Damon bit into his own wrist.

Damon sank his teeth into the exposed wrist she so willingly offered, and Vicki latched onto his wrist with a greedy moan.

Jane wrinkled her nose and turned away from them.

"Come on, Janey," Vicki called, "it tastes so good."

Jane shook her head. "No thank you."

Damon wiggled his fingers at her. "We won't bite." He ended up laughing, and so did Vicki.

Jane glowered at them from over her shoulder and went back to browsing the bookshelves. Her neck was hurting and throbbing, and she reached up to touch it. She gasped as a hand closed around her wrist.

"Don't do that. You'll aggravate it. Does it still hurt? I may have bitten you harder than I thought." He sounded unsure of himself.

Jane turned towards him, finding he had a faraway look in his eyes. Her eyes landed on his bleeding wrist. "I won't— I won't turn, will I?"

He looked at her seriously. "Only if you die." He took her chin, and an expression that was uncharacteristic of him crossed his face. "And I won't let you."

She nodded, and he held his wrist out towards her. She allowed him to press it against her mouth, and she latched it sucking slightly.

Damon stroked her hair, an odd feeling overcoming him as she took his blood. It was different than anything he had ever felt before.

She let go of him, and he almost pushed her back down.

"Better?" he asked, still feeling the lingering effect on his body from her.

She nodded, a glazed look in her eyes when she looked at him. "Thank you," she whispered. She caught him staring at her so funnily, and it worried her.

Damon inclined his head at her and let her walk away.

* * *

"I am so over Tyler," Vicki exclaimed as she danced about the room. "So over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that."

Vicki babbled on now, rolling in the floor.

Jane was dancing next to Damon. Ever since he had healed her earlier, there was a strange tension in the air. It felt magnetic, and Damon's eyes flickered to Jane more often than he liked.

"Jeremy, huh?" Damon murmured with interest, trying to ignore the dancing girl next to him. "Elena's brother?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Vicki got up, still energetic, and she bounced over to Damon. "So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and—" She paused and leaned closer to Damon. "Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot."

Damon smirked. "I know."

"What about Jane? She's not dating."

A scandalized Jane gasped. "Vicki!"

"Well," he drawled, "I keep dropping hints…" He winked teasingly in her direction.

Jane scoffed and shook her head.

"Don't you want love?" Vicki asked.

"I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated."

"Except when it isn't," she countered with drunken logic.

He was silent for a moment. "No more talking." He turned, taking her in his arms. "Let's dance."

* * *

They danced around the house having a good time. Jane trailed after them, looking over the house as they went.

"Whose room is this?" Jane asked, nodding at the one that Vicki had just gone inside.

"Stefan's."

"And that one?" She nodded at the one she had come out of that morning.

He grinned wickedly. "Mine."

She looked horrified.

He chuckled. "Relax, tiny dancer. Nothing happened."

She shook her head as she went into Stefan's room. Vicki was knocking stuff over, and she frowned. She turned toward Damon, colliding with him and braced herself against his chest. She suddenly gasped and stepped back from him. She had felt something. He was going to do something awful.

"What are you going to do?" she exclaimed.

Damon grabbed her waist, lifting her over one shoulder. He couldn't have her figuring out everything.

"Let me go, Damon!" she said, but he shook his head and toted her towards the door. "What are you doing? Damon, put me down!"

But he carried her out and towards his room. "No! No! Let me go!" She fought him, but she hardly fazed him.

Damon took her inside and dumped her on the bed.

Jane hit the mattress and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Stay," was all he said before he turned to leave.

She scrambled off the bed as he closed the door. "Damon!" she screamed as she pounded away at the door. "Let me out!"

Her incessant banging prompted Damon to open the door and glare at her. "You should probably not do that."

"Then don't do whatever it is you're going to do. Don't."

He only smiled at her. "It'll be all right."

"Please," she said, tearing up. Damon couldn't understand his sudden urge to explain himself and calm her down. "Please don't."

He stroked her cheek, watching her eyes flutter. "Shh. Just sit in here, and I'll come and get you later."

"Damon, please. I know there is some good in you. Whatever you're going to do, don't do it."

He pressed a finger to her lips and then withdrew, shutting the door, and she heard the lock click.

She pressed her forehead against the cool wooden door, feeling very lonely all of a sudden, and she couldn't understand why it hurt so much.

Damon was on the other side of the door doing the exact same thing. The hell was wrong with him? He shook his head, fighting off the urge to open the door and let her out.

* * *

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks." Vicki was tiredly mumbling all of her woes into Damon's neck as they swayed slightly to the music. "I don't remember my dad, but from what I gathered, he's not worth remembering." She gave a pathetic sniff, and Damon looked down at her.

"Your life is so pathetic."

"Yeah," she muttered. "I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future, I just come up blank."

Damon feigned sympathy. "You are so damaged."

"Yep."

"I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem," he murmured, resting his forehead on hers.

"Nope, none," she replied moodily.

"I think I know what can help you." He placed both of his hands on her neck

"So what's that?" she asked, looking at Damon's face as his hands went to her neck.

"Death," he said simply, and snapped her neck before dropping her to the floor.

* * *

A little while later, Vicki began to cough, and Damon glanced over at her. "What happened? We were dancing and then—"

"And then I killed you," Damon said with a smirk.

A horrified Vicki looked up at him. "What?"

"You're dead."

"I'm dead," she repeated with a confused tone.

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it," was his blasé response. "You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process."

She scoffed and got up from the floor to snatch her discarded jeans. "You're wasted," she said to him before trying to walk out of the room.

"You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky."

Vicki looked at him. "Okay, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home."

"You're gonna start craving blood," Damon warned her again, not really sure why he was bothering, "and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be very careful."

"Come on, move." She shoved past him, stumbling slightly.

"Look, you're already falling apart." He smirked at her, but she was too concerned with getting away to care.

"And I'm going home now."

"Okay, fine. I'm just warning you." He paused, and a calculating smirk formed on his face. "Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."

"Yeah, whatever." Vicki walked downstairs quickly.

He grinned. "Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. And if you see Stefan, tell him to call me."

She waved to show she heard him and left the house.

Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes and went to open the door to his room. "All right I'll let you now." He frowned as his chest loosened the closer he got to the door, and he turned the lock.

Jane sucked in a breath when he opened the door, and she suddenly found herself clutching onto him like he was a lifeline. She stepped back, flushing sheepishly. "Sorry. I suddenly felt claustrophobic." She then frowned. "I never felt like that before."

"Where you calling to me earlier?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head.

Damon's brows rose. That was odd. He could have sworn she had called his name.

"Why?"

"Never mind. I need you to do a favor for me. Go find Stefan and get my ring."

Her brows rose this time. "I can go?"

He nodded, fighting off the urge to shake his head in the opposite answer.

Jane, strangely, was happy and sad at the same time. Almost reluctantly, she headed for the stairs.

Damon watched her go with a confused expression on his face. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Elena waved to Jane when she saw the girl walk up the sidewalk. "There you are! I've been calling you for hours. Where have you been?"

"Just went for a walk," Jane said, and blew out a breath. She felt off, and she had to stop for a moment.

"Jane?"

Jane looked up to see Stefan. "Damon wants his ring back," she whispered.

He frowned. "What did he do to you?"

"I don't— I don't know. I can't—" She shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I want to go back."

Stefan frowned in concern. "Want me to take you home?"

"I want to go back to Damon. Something's wrong with me. I can't stop… thinking about him."

Elena came over when her friend starting sobbing and wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay, Jane," she said, and then saw the blood on her pajamas. "Has he had you this whole time? Did he hurt you?" She checked the girl over, but she didn't see any sign of physical harm. "Come on. Come in the house, and I'll give you some of my clothes, okay?"

Jane nodded.

* * *

Elena and Stefan took Jane into her house, and they walked in to see Jeremy lying on the floor against the small table against the back of the couch and Vicki looking horribly unstable standing beside Matt.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, walking into the room.

Jane gasped, turning to Stefan. "She was there… with me."

He frowned, understanding immediately.

"She's really messed up," Matt stated.

"Elena, back up," Stefan said suddenly, his worst suspicions about to come to light.

Jane and Elena watched as he made Vicki look at him.

"Vicki," they heard Stefan say, "look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." He walked back to the worried group. "Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be okay. Come on."

Jane bit her lip nervously as she, Matt, and Jeremy helped Vicki go upstairs. As soon as Jeremy and Matt left to take Vicki upstairs, Elena turned to Stefan giving him a look and he nodded once.

"You know what's wrong with her?" a fearful Jane asked Stefan when he came further into the kitchen.

He nodded. "Yeah."

She swallowed. "What is it?"

"She's transitioning."

"Transitioning into what?" Elena asked nervously, and Jane began to shake her head.

Stefan looked gravely grim. "A vampire. Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet."

Jane put a hand to her mouth and backed up against the counter.

Elena's curiosity got the better of her. "H-How does she do that?"

"She has to feed on human blood."

Jane sucked in a breath, throwing Stefan a desperate look. "And what if she doesn't?"

"She'll die." Stefan looked down mournfully at her. "She may only have a few hours."

Jane turned away with a small choked sob, and Elena was torn between comforting her friend and going to run upstairs with her brother.

"But she's upstairs with him right now," Elena pointed out.

"It's okay," Stefan said, trying to keep his friends calm. "She doesn't know what's happening to her yet."

Jane turned around, wiping at her eyes. "So when is she gonna know?"

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice."

Elena gave him an indecipherable look. "The same choice as you made?"

Stefan looked away.

Jane took a breath and then spoke. "Could you— Could you help her if she…."

Stefan took her hands. "I promise you, I will. Damon did this out of spite for me. I'm so sorry you got mixed in this."

"He didn't want me to see what he was up to. He locked me in his room."

Stefan frowned.

"How can you ask him that?" Elena demanded of Jane, who looked at her. "How can you even think about her becoming one of them?"

"Because I want her to live, Elena," Jane said defensively with an edge in her tone. "Even if she's not human, at least she's still here. Matt's been through enough already with his mother running off, and Vicki doing drugs and staying gone for long periods of time." She sighed and ran a hair through her curls, trying to calm herself. She looked up at Elena, eyes watering. "He doesn't deserve that."

Matt came down the stairs, and seconds later, there was a loud sound from up the stairs. Vicki suddenly flew down the steps and out the door.

"Vicki!" Matt shouted and ran down the front steps.

Jane ran to the door with Stefan and Elena.

"She was fine, and then she just freaked out," Jeremy said, joining everyone on the porch.

Matt stood on the front lawn, searching about the street. "I'm going to go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." He turned and ran to his truck.

Jane turned to Stefan as Matt rode off.

"I can track her," he said lowly so that only Elena and Jane could hear.

"Go," Elena urged.

Jane bit her lip as Stefan zoomed off. "I'm sorry. I tried to— I didn't know."

Elena shook her head. "It's okay. Stefan told me you can't see everything." She led her back into the house. "Now what's going on with you and Damon?"

* * *

The doorbell rang and Jane, Elena, and Jeremy looked up.

Elena went to the door with Jeremy at her heels both of them hoping that it was news about Vicki. Elena opened the door and gasped, trying to shut it back, but there was a hand wrapped against the door's side and pushing it back open.

"Who—" Jeremy began, but the question died on his lips as the door was pushed open to reveal Damon Salvatore.

"Jeremy, go upstairs," Elena commanded, glaring at Damon.

Jeremy frowned at his sister, but she barely turned to look at him, and slowly, he retreated up the steps.

"You're afraid of me," said a smirking Damon, sounding like he had discovered something wonderful.

In the kitchen, Jane felt a chill go down her spine at the sound of his voice.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess: Stefan finally fessed up."

"Stay away from me," Elena hissed.

Damon arched an eyebrow at her. "Hey, hey, there's no reason to be rude," he murmured. "I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in?" He flashed a smile. "Of course I can. I've been invited." He strode in like he owned the place, and Jane walked around the corner from the kitchen.

Damon locked eyes with her briefly, but Elena could see the tension leave him almost immediately. He turned back to face Elena almost reluctantly. "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now."

Jane gasped.

He glanced at her. "You either." He beamed, and she bit her lip hard. "That wouldn't serve my greater agenda."

"And… what is that?" Elena whispered.

He smirked at her. "Don't you wish you knew?" He looked at Jane expectantly. "So, where's Stefan?"

Jane set her glass down, anger overriding her weird feelings. "Better question," she said suddenly, and Damon blinked at her. "What the hell did you do to Vicki?"

"Stefan's out looking for Vicki," Elena told him.

Damon smirked at the girls. "Don't look at me with those judge-y little eyes." He walked towards them, and Jane and Elena backed into the staircase. "Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"Thank you?" Jane stated, frowning at him.

"Did Katherine thank you?" Elena asked Damon coolly.

He scoffed. "Got the whole life story, huh?"

"I got enough."

"Oh, I doubt that." Damon then turned to walk to the door. "Tell my brother I'm looking for him." He was about to shut the door when he poked his head back in. "Oh, tip for later? Be careful you who invite into the house." He was giving Jane a crooked grin, and she frowned. "I'll see you later." He winked at her before shutting the door.

* * *

"You're bleeding," Elena murmured, coming up to Stefan as he approached the porch.

He held up his hands to still her unnecessary, though thoughtful and caring, worrying. "No, it's okay. I'm okay. Where's Jane?"

Elena sighed. "She went home. She couldn't stay in the house anymore."

Stefan frowned, brows furrowed to accentuate his confusion.

"Damon showed up, and she freaked out."

He nodded before sighing heavily. "Something's wrong with her, Stefan. She said— She said that she felt strange after taking some of Damon's blood. Is she going to turn?"

Stefan shook his head. "No. Damon turned Vicki by killing her with his blood in her body. Jane's still alive."

"Why would he heal her? And what is it doing to her?"

"I have no idea, but I promise to look into it."

"I couldn't stop her. I tried."

"What does that mean?"

"She fed. And then I lost her."

"Oh my god," she breathed.

"I'll take care of it," he said firmly. "I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I'll make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you."

"What do I tell my brother? And Matt?"

"We'll come up with a story."

"You mean we'll come up with a lie," she said with a slight edge in her voice.

He had the grace to look guilty, and lowered his head. "I am so sorry."

"I gave you today," Elena began, "just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you, Stefan." She looked at him, trembling with the powerful words she spoke. "I'm sorry. I-I just can't..." She walked into her house, leaving him standing out there on the porch, looking after her longingly. She slid down the door, her sobs echoing outside to Stefan, who could only look away from the house.

* * *

"Jane…."

Hearing her name murmured, she opened her eyes to find the source of the call. She could see him clearly in the moonlight shining through the thin white colored curtains and smiled. She was snuggled against his bare chest, their clothes lying on the floor, a faint smile gracing her lips. He stroked her cheek gently, his thumb sliding across her bottom lip, and she sighed, lips parting slightly.

Damon took her chin and brought her face closer so that he had access to her full rose colored lips and kissed her. She shifted and moved so that she was lying on top of him, never breaking the kiss. Their tongues touched almost hesitantly, but Jane tugged on his arms, drawing him closer to her, and Damon drew her tongue into his mouth.

His hands trailed down to her hips and tugged her tight against him, her body molding against his. He groaned, and she gasped slightly at his tight grip before biting lightly on his lower lip. He pulled back, and she smiled at him, a fire in her green eyes that made his body react. He growled and slammed his mouth back against hers, flipping her over onto her back.

"Damon," she whispered and tilted her head to the side, offering her neck to him.

He sank his fangs into his own wrist before latching onto her neck.

She gasped and brought his wrist to her mouth, sucking on him.

He pulled back from her at the same time she released his wrist, and then they kissed, taking the taste of each other from their mouths.

He groaned and thrust his hips into hers. "Mine," he hissed.

She nodded vigorously. "Yours."

* * *

Damon and Jane both jerked awake, both in their own beds in their own houses, but both had shared the same dream.

"What the hell!"

* * *

Review? Beta'd by Shining Haos


	7. Haunted

Chapter 7

Damon knew who was at the door before she even raised her fist to knock, and he jerked the door open. Stefan appeared in the hallway, arching an eyebrow at his brother's hostile demeanor. Looking to see who was at the door, he saw Jane glaring at Damon, looking disheveled and in obvious need of some sleep.

"What did you do to me!" they exclaimed at the same time, then blinked incredulously at one another. "What did I do!"

Stefan frowned. "Uh, what is going on?"

Damon lurched forward and grabbed Jane, pulling her into the house and shutting the door. "She did something to me yesterday."

"I did?" snapped the offended blonde. "You're the one who gave me your blood! You did something to me!" She tugged on her arm, but he had her tightly in his grasp. His touch sent shivers up her spine, and she felt her cheeks flush from the reminder of last night's dream.

Damon watched the flush go across her cheeks and knew what she was thinking. He almost smirked before he realized that he was stroking her arm with his thumb. "Well, you're the one with the witchy-twitchy, see into the future feelings. I knew you liked me!"

She scowled. "I do not!" she examined, stomping her foot like child and pushing against his bare chest. Of course, he didn't budge. "You think I wanted to have erotic dreams about you of all people? You are so sick!" She hit him with her palms, and he took her hands away from his chest, holding them.

"You enjoyed it. Admit it."

She shook her head and tried wrenching her arm out of his grip. "Let—Let me go." All she could think about was he was bare-chested and that she wanted to kiss him.

Damon released her, and she put distance between them.

Stefan's eyebrows rose. "What exactly happened yesterday?"

Jane shook her head. "I don't know, but there was this tightness in my chest, and has been since Damon left Elena's last night."

"And it's gone now?" Damon asked, rubbing at his own chest.

She nodded.

"Well, that's just great."

Stefan cleared his throat. "Jane would you like some coffee?

"Yes, thank you." She smiled at Stefan, and, turning to glare at Damon, pointed at Damon. "Don't touch me."

"You didn't seem to complain about it last night."

"That was dream!"

"You have to admit, it was good dream." He smiled crookedly at her.

She hit him on the arm. "It was not!" She turned to Stefan, who shook his head. "So, what do you think?"

Jane and Damon had explained what had happened the day before, and now waited to see what he thought.

"Honestly?" Stefan began. "I have no clue. Somehow, the two of you made a connection swapping blood."

Damon scowled. "Well, how do we get unconnected?"

"Maybe, and this is just a guess, once your blood is officially out of her system, things will smooth over." Stefan sank back in the armchair and rubbed a hand along his jaw. "In theory."

Jane's lips thinned tightly. This was weird. She shifted in her seat and looked at Stefan. "So, it'll be gone?"

"In theory. It's the only thing I can come up with. Blood sharing is intimate between vampires, and, well, we don't know much about what you are."

"What do I do until then? Hang around until it's gone?" She chewed her lip, meeting Damon's eyes briefly. "I can't exactly leave."

Damon didn't say anything, but he did look away uncomfortably.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, that's about it."

"How's Vicki?" Jane asked, wanting a change of subject.

"She's… adjusting still. Damon and I found her last night with Tyler."

She set her coffee down. "Did she—"

"No," Stefan said, shaking his head. "He doesn't remember seeing her."

She nodded and sighed. "Are you all right? I heard you got shot."

He smiled at her. "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

Damon rolled his eyes at the both of them.

"Will Vicki ever be able okay to leave?"

Stefan sighed. "Her urges are new—heightened. She's feeling, seeing, smelling, and hearing things she never could as a human, and it can be hard to suppress." His gaze hardened and turned dark. "I should know," he murmured. He shook his head and then gave her a small, reassuring grin. "But in this case, I think she'll learn faster."

"Faster?"

"Yes. You see, no one was there to help me control my urges. I had to do it on my own. I was alone in a new world with things that I didn't understand at the time. Vicki won't be alone, however. We'll teach her." He sent a look towards his brother, who suddenly found Stefan's desk interesting.

Jane sighed. "I just wish I knew something that would help me, because I don't know what to do."

* * *

Her eyes flickered from one person to the next, a slight worry in her eyes. Stefan sat across from her, his face impassive, though he seemed relaxed. Vicki was sprawled out on Stefan's bed with Damon sitting in a chair nearby.

"I'm bored," Vicki whined.

Jane bit her lip. "She should call Matt." She looked at Stefan and was pointedly ignoring Damon's gaze on her. She knew he was looking, though, because she felt her skin crawl in both a good and a bad way. "Just to let him know she's not, well, um, to let him know not to worry about her."

Stefan nodded. "All right." He handed Vicki his cell phone. "Don't tell him where you are."

"Make it fast," Damon said. "You don't want to linger and have him become nosy."

Jane gave him a frown before glancing at Vicki.

"Matty?" Vicki said into the cell and the room fell silent. "Yeah, I'm okay." Her face twisted a bit in sadness. "No," she murmured. "Matty, I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I'm okay, okay? Please don't worry about me." She hung up then, looking saddened, and she handed Stefan his phone back. "I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here," she complained, leaning back against the armchair. "Why can't I just go home?"

"Because you're changing, Vicki," Stefan said, "and it's not something you wanna do alone."

Jane nodded. "You could hurt someone." She looked at Stefan, who nodded at her.

Damon heaved a sigh. "There nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word." He started playing with the compass he had gotten off of Logan Fell last night as he flipped the paper over. "Someone's covering it up."

The compass caught Jane's eye, and she hesitated before asking: "What is that?"

Damon paused in twirling it in his fingers to show it to her. "This is a very special, very old compass." He glanced at Stefan. "What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?"

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" Stefan suggested, sounding tired of even mentioning leaving.

Jane turned in the seat to curl up and lean her head against the armrest. She was a bit tired.

"We should all be worried," Damon countered and gave Stefan a warning smile.

"Hey, um, I'm hungry," Vicki interrupted. "Do you have anything to eat?"

Jane froze, her eyes flying open.

Damon could sense her anxiety from his seat at the desk and resisted the urge to comfort her.

Stefan got up and retrieved a mug off his desk and handed it to Vicki. "Here."

Vicki sniffed the mug's contents. "What is it?" she asked, equal parts curious and disgusted.

"It's what you're craving," Stefan replied casually.

She made a face.

Damon snorted. "Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what your craving, but it will do in a pinch, right, Stef?"

"What is it?" Vicki took another sniff.

"Yeah, what is it?" Damon tilted his head jokingly. "Is it skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?"

Jane buried her face into the chair arm.

Damon laughed. "Squeamish, Janey?"

"Shut up," she said, glaring at him, and ignoring that she loved how her name sounded coming from his mouth.

"Come on, you had to have liked that Bambi reference."

"Damon, I swear, if you don't give it a rest—"

"Give it a try," Stefan said to Vicki, giving the other occupants in the room a warning look.

"She's new." Damon shook his head. "She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff."

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked, pulling away from the mug.

"Vicki!" gasped a shocked Jane.

"Yeah?" Damon asked, sounding just as whiny as Vicki.

"Because it's wrong to pray on the innocent, Vicki," Stefan explained, glaring at Damon, who shrugged.

"You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory afterwards." Damon shrugged and grinned at Jane. "Fun, right, Janey?"

Jane narrowed her eyes at him. "No."

"There's no guarantee that you'll be able to control yourself," Stefan continued. "It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase."

"Well, that's… not what she should do," Jane murmured.

Damon grinned at her. "Shall we demonstrate?"

She scowled at him, and he chuckled lightly.

"Hey, look at me," Stefan said to Vicki. Once she did, he tried to reason with her. "We choose out own path. Our values and out actions, they define who we are."

"Okay, Count Deepak," Damon snorted, and got up from his seat. "I am out of here."

"You're leaving?" asked a frowning, incredulous Jane. "Seriously?"

He rolled his eyes. "Another few hours," he muttered. "Surely you can survive that."

"You are suck a jerk," Jane grumbled, glaring at him as he walked away, hiding the fact that he was now grimacing.

"Can I have some more?" Vicki asked Stefan suddenly.

Jane sighed.

* * *

Damon walked down the stairs and was headed for the door when the doorbell rang. Is that who I think it is? Grinning, he sauntered over to the door and opened it, revealing one Elena Gilbert. She looked startled to see him, and he leaned casually against the door.

"Is Stefan here?"

"Yep," Damon said, nodding.

"Where is he?" she asked with a determined and business-like tone.

"And good morning to you too, little Miss I'm-on-a-Mission," he said, flashing a smile.

"How you can be so arrogant and glib after everything you've done?" she said with a slight tone of disgust in her voice.

"And how can you," he retaliated, still smiling, but his eyes flashed darkly, a warning in them, "be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

He smirked wickedly. "Yes, you would."

Her stance faltered a bit. "But I'm not."

"Yet," he warned.

"Where is Stefan?"

"He's upstairs. Singing The Rain in Spain. Knock yourself out."

Elena walked by him as he walked out.

* * *

"Stefan?" a voice called from downstairs, and it wasn't Damon.

Stefan looked at Vicki once before walking halfway down the steps, leaving her alone with Jane.

"Stefan?"

Elena sounded panicked, so Stefan looked over the railing. "Yes?"

She jumped and turned around in relief. "Where's Vicki?"

"She's upstairs."

"What happens now? My brother is searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?"

"I'm working with her. It's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user, and all that's gonna play a part in how she respond to this."

"So she's a vampire with issues?" Elena stated with slight annoyance. "What am I supposed to do? Because I am lying to everyone that I care about. So what's going to happen to her?"

"I'm going to keep her with me until I know she's safe."

"How long will that be?" Vicki asked, and they all looked up to see her looking down at them from top of the stairs.

Stefan sighed. "We can talk about that later."

"Hey, Vicki." Elena smiled up at her. "How are you?"

"How am I?" Vicki scoffed and sneered at her. "You're kidding, right?"

"Vicki, be nice. She was just asking about you." Jane's voice came from further up the stairs, and she soon made her appearance. She looked down at Elena. "Morning, Elena." She then went to come down the steps. "Stefan, I'm going to go. There's someone I have to talk to, and maybe they can help me."

He nodded at her. "Good luck."

She smiled at him before exiting the house.

Elena tilted her head. "What was Jane doing here?"

"It's about her odd connection to Damon," Stefan murmured. "I'll explain later."

* * *

Jane knocked frantically on the door, and a few seconds later it opened.

"Hello, Mrs. Sheila."

Bonnie's grandmother smiled at her. "Jane, dear, aren't you supposed to be in school? I just sent Bonnie on nearly an hour ago."

"Can I come in? It's important."

"It's about your powers, isn't it?"

Jane blinked and then nodded. "I don't know what they mean.… I don't know what I am. I don't know what to do."

Sheila pulled the trembling girl into a hug. "There, there, sweetheart. Come on in, and I'll try to explain the best way I can."

* * *

Jane had to stop her bike because she was tearing up so badly. Her connection with Damon was long gone, and it left a gaping hole of pain and misery. Under one arm, she had a book that Sheila had given her. It was supposed to help her. She took a calming breath and began peddling her bike again up the darkened street.

She paused when she saw Vicki standing in front of her and Matt's house. "Vicki?"

The newly turned vampire whirled around. "Jane.…"

"What are you doing out here? You can't go home. You could hurt Matt." She parked her bike and went towards her.

Vicki frowned deeply at her. "I wouldn't hurt my own brother."

Jane nodded. "Not on purpose, but you can't go in there."

"I can do what I want."

Jane took her arm. "Vicki, please."

"Butt out, Jane!"

Next thing she knew, Jane was flying backward, and then her head smacked against the pavement. She groaned and sat up, her hand reactively moving to touch her injury. Blood coated her fingers, and she looked at Vicki, who was watching her with hungry eyes.

Matt opened the door. "I thought I heard voices— Vicki?" He smiled in relief when he saw her. "Vicki is that you?"

Vicki turned to him and smiled lightly. "Hey," she murmured.

"Get in here." Matt looked around her, finding Jane on the ground. "Jane, did you bring my sister home? Thank you." Then he frowned. "Oh my god, you're bleeding. Are you all right?" He stepped out of his house and came over to kneel next to her. "What happened?" He glanced at his sister. "Vicki?"

"I fell," Jane said quickly. "You know me. Clumsy."

Matt wasn't sure he bought that, and he brushed her hair from her face. "Well, it still looks bad. Why don't you come inside?"

Jane's eyes flickered over to Vicki. "Um, no, that's okay. I'll be fine. I was just heading home."

"You might have a concussion. Come sit down." He stood up and helped her to her feet.

She stood up without swaying though her head was pounding. "See? I'm okay. Really."

Matt frowned, but he knew no amount of coaxing was going to get him anywhere. "All right. Just be careful then. And thanks for finding my sister."

She nodded. "Sure." She gave Vicki a warning look before she got on her bike and tucked her book under her arm before peddling off.

* * *

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Is Vicki home?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see her, please?"

"Don't let him in. I don't want him in here."

Matt frowned at Stefan. "Did he do something to you?"

"No. I just don't want him in here."

"Just let me come in so I can explain myself."

"Look," Matt said, staring warily at Stefan, "I don't know what's going on, but I think you should leave now."

"Why don't you pester Jane?" Vicki snapped. "She's just as nosy."

Matt scowled at his sister.

"Jane was here?" Stefan asked with a frown.

"Yeah, she, uh, fell and hit her head."

Stefan met Vicki's eyes from over Matt's shoulder and saw the truth there. "Is she hurt?"

"She was bleeding pretty badly and some bruising, but she wouldn't let me see about it."

Stefan nodded. "Oh."

"I didn't hurt her," Vicki said.

Matt looked at her. "That's what Jane said, but I don't believe it."

Vicki rolled her eyes.

"I heard the two of you arguing before I even opened the door."

Stefan backed up. "I'll just go."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, that's probably for the best."

* * *

"Oh my god, you came!" Caroline shrieked, and she hugged her friend. "I'm so glad!"

Jane looked at Bonnie over the tall girl's shoulder. They were dressed as witches. "Just how much has she had?"

"Not any yet," Tyler said, walking towards them. He was dressed as a Spartan, and once he got to them, he tossed his cape dramatically. "Cider for the ladies? It's a Lockwood special."

Bonnie shook her head. "No way. Last year, I was hung over until Thanksgiving."

"Lightweight," Caroline teased. "I'm going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."

Tyler smirked. "Sounds like a plan." He eyed Jane, who was wearing a body hugging Wonder Woman outfit. "What about you, super lady?"

Jane laughed. "I need a drink. Tonight especially." She took it from him, and he turned to Caroline.

"What happened to your forehead?" Bonnie asked.

Jane sighed. "I fell."

"Grams said you came over to her house."

Jane nodded.

Caroline and Tyler were talking so she could talk to her freely.

"I had to ask her if she knew about me. About what I am."

"And did she know?"

"She says that my powers are mixed. Like with two different generations of seers, so I have different things going on. The book your Grams gave me explains a bit. The only thing is… I don't know if it's enough to help me. I mean, I didn't even know my mother was one."

Bonnie smiled at her sadly. "I'm sure she would have told you."

Jane sighed. "Maybe." She spotted Elena and Jeremy, and turned to Bonnie. "I'll talk to you later, Bonnie."

The witch smiled at her, and Jane hurried off.

"Hi, Elena. Hey, Jer," Jane greeted.

"Hello, Jane," Elena said. "I love your costume."

Jeremy only shifted a bit.

"Thank you." Jane smiled and then looked at Jeremy. "I saw you scaring those little ones, Jer." She pretended to scold him. "That wasn't very nice."

Jeremy actually smiled a bit and shook his head.

"You went with last year's costume too, Matt said, appearing at their sides. He was wearing a doctor's outfit, and Elena was wearing the nurse outfit that went with it.

"I didn't know I was coming till a little while ago," she told him.

He nodded. "Me neither."

They each held up their bloody plastic appendages, knocking them together.

Matt looked at Jane. "Hey, you came. Are you okay? Your heads looks awful."

Jane swatted his hand away when he checked the bandage. "Thanks, doc," she said, hands on her hips, "but Wonder Woman doesn't require any medical attention."

Elena laughed. "You've been drinking some of Tyler's cider haven't you?"

"Guilty. It's been a spiked cider kind of day."

"So—" Matt glanced at Jeremy. "—you're going as... you?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes before stalking away.

"He's not talking to me right now," Elena informed Matt when Jeremy had disappeared from sight. "We got into a fight."

"Yeah, I got into it with Vick, when she got home." Matt murmured and Elena jolted. "I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't want to let her out of my sight." Elena sucked in a breath and Jane paled.

"She's here?"

"Yeah. You can't miss her." Matt grinned. "She's a vampire."

Elena's eyes widened, and she suddenly began to panic. "Where did Jeremy go?"

"Elena, what's the matter?" asked a concerned Matt.

"I gotta find, Jer," Elena told him, and walked away.

Jane sent him an apologetic look. "She's just worried. He came here to get into trouble, you know?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah I get it. Let me know if you find him."

"I will," she said and hurried after Elena.

She remembered what she had read in the book she had borrowed and cleared her mind. She could locate someone if she concentrated long enough. She ducked into an empty classroom and shut her eyes. Suddenly her eyes flew open as a vision came up instead. "Elena!"

* * *

Stefan gripped Vicki as she tried to walk past him in the hallway, and he shoved her into an empty classroom.

Vicki straightened up and glanced at someone in the corner and then at who was closing the door. "What, you're following me now?" she retorted angrily.

Stefan regarded her with a cool look. "You didn't really give me much of a choice."

Vicki tried to walk past to the door, but he blocked her way. "Let me out of here," she demanded, looking a bit upset.

"You shouldn't be here, Vicki," he told her as gently as he could. "Crowds like this, it makes it even harder for you to keep yourself under control."

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"Oh, really?"

Her answer was a stubborn hum.

"So, no headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off?"

Vicki began to fidget.

"Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only going to get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you."

Vicki finally nodded, though she still looked reluctant.

* * *

Elena sighed with relief when she found Vicki being walked over to her by Stefan.

Jane, thoroughly relieved, smiled and ran over. "There you are, Vicki!"

"Oh thank God," Elena said, running a hand through her hair.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, and his eyes flickered to both of the girls.

Jane was looking a bit frazzled, and she was ringing her hands nervously.

Elena sighed. "I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried."

"What's going on?" Matt saw them gathered there and walked over.

"Hey. Everything's fine," Stefan assured him.

Vicki, however, got an idea that just might help her get away. "I told you to quit bothering me!" she shouted at Stefan, pushing away from him.

"Vicki! That is not true!" Jane said, but Vicki was giving Matt a rather convincing innocent stare. Vicki was playing her brother to think that she was the victim in all of this and used Stefan as a scapegoat.

Matt gave Stefan a hard glare.

Elena began shaking her head. "No, Vicki, don't do this."

Jane began to fidget.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone," Vicki complained, pulling away from Stefan, and smiling as she was getting the result she wanted.

Matt glared at Stefan. "You need to back off, man." He took a protective step in front of his sister.

"Matt, he isn't doing anything!" Jane said, looking frantic. "You shouldn't be here, Vicki!"

"Don't tell me where to go," Vicki snapped.

"Please, Vicki, you can't stay here. You need to leave!"

"Butt out, Jane! I'm not going to hurt anybody."

Jane frowned. "Yes, you will," she hissed lowly. Vicki and Stefan were the only ones that heard her. "I saw it." She met Stefan's eyes.

"Matt, it's—it's ok." Elena tried to reassure him, but Matt was glaring Stefan down.

"No, it's not okay," he growled and got in Stefan's face. "What the hell is your problem?"

Vicki took off, and Jane looked from the group to the spot Vicki had been, and she ran after her.

Elena saw them move and gasped. "Stefan! She's gone."

Stefan tried to follow, but Matt grabbed him, prompting Stefan to twist around and pin Matt to the wall. "I'm trying to help her," he told him firmly before letting go and chasing after the girls.

* * *

Jane finally located Vicki, and she slipped outside from the back entrance to the school.

"Ow," Jane heard Jeremy complain, and she sucked in a breath.

Moving quietly, she looked around the side of one of the buses and watched as Vicki touched Jeremy's lip and tasted the blood off her fingers. She felt sick suddenly and shut her eyes briefly.

"Aren't you taking that costume a little too far?" Jeremy asked with a nervous laugh.

Vicki smiled and started to lick at the cut on his lip before latching on.

"Vicki, what the hell!" Jeremy shouted when she started biting and sucking on his lip.

"Vicki, no!" Jane cried out, running from behind the bus and in front of Jeremy.

Lines appeared on Vicki's face, just like Jane had seen in her vision.

Jeremy gaped in shock.

Jane took hold of his arm, pushing him behind her. "Go, Jeremy. You have to go." She kept pushing him, ignoring Vicki's warning growl. "Go! Go find your sister!"

Jeremy hesitated a moment, and that was when Vicki pounced on Jane.

"No, Vicki! Stop! Vicki!" Jeremy shouted.

Vicki gripped Jane's hair, wrenching her head back. Her bandage had fallen off and blood was going down her face.

"Vicki, no!" Elena yelled from behind them and ran towards Vicki with a 2x4 in hand.

Vicki shoved Jane aside, and the girl hit the bus next to her. The vampire turned to snarl at Elena, who swung the wood at her. The board broke when it made contact with Vicki's head. Vicki, however, was unharmed.

"Run, Elena!" Jane cried.

But it was too late.

Vicki recovered quickly and took hold of Elena, tossing her across the parking lot and into a pile of trash.

Jeremy looked on in horror as his sister was tossed, and Jane stood shakily.

Vicki looked over at them, but before she could do anything, Stefan grabbed Vicki and slammed her against the side of the bus.

Elena came out from the trash, holding onto her side, just as Vicki shoved Stefan off her and disappeared under the bus.

Stefan looked around for her and then back at the humans. He could see that Elena was hurt, blood soaking her side. "Go!" he ordered. "Get inside!"

Elena grabbed hold of Jeremy's arm pulling him towards the school building.

Jane followed, frequently looking behind them.

Elena tried the door back into the school and flung it open, trying to pull Jeremy inside. Suddenly something slammed into them, and Jeremy was sent sprawling back against a trash can.

Jane shoved Elena out of the way as Vicki launched at her. Elena landed next to Jeremy, and they both looked up in horror as Vicki jerked Jane against her.

"Jane!" Elena cried as Vicki viciously sank her teeth into the girl's neck.

Jane let out a blood-curdling scream as pain rippled through her, and her vision began to dim.

Suddenly, Vicki stopped. and Jane was vaguely aware of being dropped to the ground.

Elena and Jeremy watched in shock as Vicki gasped and stepped back, a broken half of the 2x4 Elena had earlier protruding through her chest.

Vicki looked down at her chest. The wood was removed, and Vicki stumbled back a bit more, revealing Stefan standing behind her, looking shocked that he had actually done it.

Jeremy's lip trembled. "Vicki!" he screamed in horror and tried to get up.

Vicki was now showing the signs of her impending death, dark lines appearing everywhere on her face and bloody tears rolling down her face.

"Vicki! Vicki!"

Stefan caught Jeremy, holding him from running up to the dying vampire.

Jeremy kept calling her name, sobbing heartbreakingly as Vicki fell to the ground next to a semi-conscious Jane.

"Get him out of here," Elena said to Stefan, indicating Jeremy.

Stefan nodded, leading the young teen away and pulling out his cell phone to call Damon.

Elena knelt next to Jane.

"I'm s-sorry," Jane said through a raspy voice, and Elena looked her in shock. "…tried to stop her.…"

Elena nodded, brushing Jane's hair back from her face. "Don't talk, Jane. It's going to be okay." The girl was going into shock, and Elena let out a sob. She looked up when Damon approached.

"You should go," was all he said. "I got this."

"You did this," Elena hissed and stood up slowly.

Jane reached out to touch her arm, but her hand fell short.

Elena pointed an accusing finger at him. "This is your fault."

Damon inclined his head, his gaze finding Vicki's dead body. "You confuse me for something with remorse," he said monotonously.

Elena pushed him hard and then attempted to slap him.

He caught her hand, and she gasped as he applied a bit of pressure. "None of this matters to me," he whispered. He pushed her hands away. "None of it."

"People die around you." Elena's voice broke as her eyes filled with tears. "How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it!" Her slapped him then, and Damon looked at her again. "Look at what you've done. She's hurt badly," she said, waving a hand at Jane.

The girl's glassy eyes landed on him, and he could see she wasn't arguing that fact.

"S'fine…"

Damon's face twitched. He tried to control his urges as he heard Elena's rapid heartbeat. "You need to leave," he said warningly. "Your wounds are bleeding, and so are Janey's, and you… need… to leave." He could smell the blood radiating off of them. "Jane, can you stand?"

"…Try…" Jane murmured.

Damon stepped closer, unable to stand there and not help.

Elena stood by and watched as Damon interacted with Jane, glowering at the man all the while.

Damon, feeling the intensity of her glare, ignored her and took Jane's arm and helped her stand.

Elena pulled Jane away from him instantly, taking most of her weight. She gave Damon one last withering look before going back around front with Jane.

* * *

When she pulled up to the house, she could see Stefan standing on the porch. Elena walked up to him.

"Where is he?"

Stefan inclined his head. "Inside."

"Jane's in the car."

Stefan helped Elena settle an unconscious Jane on her couch. "I want to take her to a hospital, but they will just ask questions. And I know she'll protest if I ask her."

"I'll see how bad she is."

Elena went upstairs to check on her brother.

Stefan went over and checked Jane's pulse. It was still going, not as strong as it should but not dangerous. He made sure she was covered with a blanket before he went back onto the porch to give Elena and Jeremy privacy, although he could heard them.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Elena asked when she stepped back out of the house.

Stefan gazed her and sighed, standing up and walking over to her. "I wanted to help her," he murmured, "but instead, uh…"

She nodded in understanding.

Stefan's lips thinned. "How is he doing?"

"He's a mess," she said tearfully. "I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid."

"Elena, what can I do? What can I do to help? I'll do anything."

"Can you make him forget?"

He frowned "Elena—"

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened."

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work... because of who I am, because of how I live, I don't have the ability to do it right."

"I can do it," Damon said, walking onto the porch. "If this is what you want, I'll do it."

Elena nodded. "It's what I want." She gave Stefan a look that told him that she was putting her trust in Damon this once.

"What do you want him to know?" Damon asked.

Elena sighed. "Tell him Vicki left town and that's she not coming back." She paused. "And that he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's going to miss her, but he knows it's for the best."

Damon nodded and walked past her. He paused at the foot of the stairs, seeing Jane lying pale and limp on the Gilberts' couch. She looked dead, though he could hear her heart beating. She, in that moment, looked exactly like Amelia, and he felt his heart constrict. He wanted to blame the connection, but he knew better.

* * *

He came back down the stairs after talking to Jeremy and went into the living room. "I'm going to regret this," he muttered and lifted Jane into his arms, blanket wrapped securely around her. He stepped out into the porch. "It's done. And I'm taking Jane home."

Stefan raised a brow.

Damon rolled his eyes. "To her own house."

Elena wasn't sure what exactly Damon was up to, but she wasn't going to question it right then. She just nodded and then went back inside quickly to check on her brother.

* * *

Review? Beta'd by Shining Haos


	8. 162 Candles

CHAPTER 8

Damon tucked a honey-colored curl behind Jane's ear and felt her grip his shirt tighter. The human girl was clinging to him like he was a body pillow, but for once he didn't mind it; in fact, he sort of enjoyed it. He had been in bed with cuddly girls before, but this was different. She clung because she needed him, needed someone there to protect her from something in her dreams, and who was he to deny her that? He had planned on leaving long before the sun arose, but he had found himself mesmerized by his 'tiny dancer'.

He gazed down at her. Petite but curvy, a little button nose, two apple green eyes that sparkled when she was happy, and long curly hair all made this girl fascinating to him; and Damon suddenly tensed beneath her. Why was he fascinated by her? She was just a girl. A toy to be used. Yes, she was supposed to be used, not cuddled. Her powers were fascinating not the girl herself. He heard her breathing change and quickly shut his eyes.

Jane stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She blinked at the sunlight coming in through the curtained window and then frowned. Her pillow was… breathing? She slowly looked up and froze. Damon was asleep on his back, his face peaceful, and Jane swallowed nervously. She looked down to see that one of her legs was nestled between his and her fist was clenched in his white T-shirt. Slowly, she unclenched her fist and began trying to extract herself from him. She gasped when Damon's fingers wrapped around her wrist, and he jerked her back against him, his other arm snaking around her waist, his arm cradling her bottom. She suddenly realized that she was still in her costume, and her face reddened.

"Good morning, Diana Prince," he said and opened his eyes to look at her. Jane's face was red as a tomato and he could hear her heart beating rapidly. "Were you going to leave?"

"What—What are you doing here?"

He smirked at her. "Keeping an eye on you. Making sure you didn't waste away in the middle of the night." He saw her facial expression, and his smirk widened. "Don't worry. I didn't take any blood or give you any of mine. Scout's honor."

She rolled her eyes. "Since when are you a boy scout?" she muttered, and he tightened his grip on her when she tried to get away. "Damon, let me go." The arm under her butt was becoming a bit uncomfortable, because the tighter he held her, the closer she was pressed against him and the more she was straddling his thigh.

"Let me see your neck. I want to check it."

She let him brush her hair aside, a shiver going down her spine at his touch on her skin.

Gently, he checked the area. "It'll heal," he said after a moment, and then he purposely brushed her skin with the tips of his fingers, feeling her shudder again. He finally released her, and she pulled away from him, moving out of reach.

He almost missed her warmth. He watched Jane walk over to her mirror to check her neck out herself. "So what's on the agenda for today, Wonder Woman?"

She turned to him. "What happened last night? I thought Elena was taking me to her house."

"You were there, but I brought you here. I thought you'd be more comfortable in your own bed rather than on the Gilberts' couch."

"Thank you," she told him sincerely, and he nodded once.

Damon shamelessly traced the line of her leg with his eyes when she propped her foot on the top of her dresser to reach the zipper of her boot.

"Is Jeremy okay?'

He licked his lips as she slid the zipper down and pulled it off her leg, showing off smooth olive toned skin. His fingers itched to touch her. "He doesn't remember anything. Elena asked me to compel him."

She nodded and began removing her other boot. "That was nice of you."

"Well, I can be nice."

"What's on your agenda?"

He sat up. "Hmm, wake up to a beautiful girl trying to sneak away from me. Done."

She flushed and turned back around to gather some clothing.

"Talk to the sheriff. Then go pester Stefan. All kinds of fun stuff."

"What did you tell Jeremy about Vicki?"

"That she left town."

"And… everyone thinks that?"

Damon nodded. "I am sorry you got mixed up in it. I heard you saved Elena though."

"I got a vision when I had been looking for Vicki, so I knew I couldn't let anything happen to her. Elena's been through a lot. She and Jeremy both have."

"Stefan told me you located Vicki."

"Yes," she said, nodding.

"This book is full of the most interesting things," he said conversationally, and Jane turned to look at him again. He was propped up on her pillows, reading from the book she had borrowed from Bonnie's grandmother. "Like how you can locate objects as well as people. Where'd you get it?"

She rolled her eyes. "I knew it. You always have a reason for doing things. What do you want, Damon?"

He rolled off the bed and stood. "I need you to do two things for me, please. Bonnie's necklace that she got from Caroline. Make sure she still has it. And find Caroline for me."

She frowned. "And why should I do any of that?"

In a flash, Damon was looming over her, but it wasn't menacing. She still took a step back, the wall pressing against her back.

"Because I asked you to, and I don't usually ask." His fingers brushed her cheek and she tried to move away, but she was against the wall. He stepped closer. "I even said please, which I also don't usually do."

"Damon, I think you should stay away from Caroline."

He took her chin and made her look at him, and she was startled. Damon could feel her pulse racing beneath his fingertips and delighted in it. "Please? I'm not going to hurt her. You can even be there when I ask."

Jane, reluctantly, nodded. "Okay."

"See? We can still be friends." He grinned at her.

She huffed. "Is that all? I really need to shower."

Damon's mouth hovered over hers suddenly, and she stood stock still. "See you later," he breathed, and his lips brushed her full ones in a slow barely-there slide. Suddenly he disappeared, and Jane shuddered, still feeling the lingering tingling sensation that his lips had left on her. She let out a breath she was holding and relaxed, slumping against the wall.

"I must be out of my damn mind." It was a trick; he wasn't really interested in her. Was he? She shook her head, but she couldn't help but touch her lips again in wonder. The bond had long since dissipated, so why was she feeling like she wanted him to stay?

* * *

Jane walked out of Sheriff Forbes's office with a sigh. That had been an awkward conversation, and she just glad she had been informed of how to answer before she got in to answer about Vicki.

She almost bumped into Matt on her way out. He turned to her and started to say something when he closed his mouth again.

"Matt?"

He shook his head, and she tried to catch his arm.

"Wait! Please talk to me."

"You know, you were acting so weird the other night."

"Matt, I'm sorry. Just let me explain."

He shook his head. "Just… not now, okay?" He walked away from her.

Jane bit her lip, watching him go. "Yeah, sure." She was about to follow him out the door when she ran into Mr. Tate, the man who owned the building her mother had turned into the dance studio. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Tate."

He straightened his glasses and gave her a smile. "That's all right. I was hoping to see you anyhow."

"Oh, really? Why?"

He shifted, looking uncomfortable. "I hate to bring it up, but… I need my rent money. You're behind."

She sighed. "Oh." She pursed her lips. "By how much?"

"Four months."

"Four?" she echoed, and ran a hand through her hair, upset. "I don't understand. How could this have— I thought we had paid for.…"

"I tried to give you time, Jane. I really did. When I learned your mother was in the hospital, I delayed it as much as I could, but I'm afraid I need the money."

She began digging through her purse. "How much do I owe you?"

"Five hundred dollars."

She stopped and looked up in shock. "Five hundred?"

The man nodded. "And I need it in two weeks, or I'll be forced to close it down."

"Two— Oh, um, okay.…" She finally found her wallet and pulled out her money. "Um, all I have right now is, um, eighty dollars. Can you take this for now?" She handed the man all her cash, save for ten dollars, which was going to have to last for the rest of the day at least.

Mr. Tate sighed grimly. "I'm very sorry about this, Jane. I truly am." He tucked the bills into his pocket and gave her a small, sad smile before going into the police station.

Jane sighed. Two weeks to get four hundred and twenty dollars? Where was she to get the money? Her bank account wasn't nearly enough, and she was running out of time.

* * *

Jane came out of the Grill, feeling a bit hopeful about getting the job. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she tripped.

"Well hello there," she heard a voice say as hands wrapped around her arms, helping her back up.

She whipped her head up to see Damon smirking at her. Caroline was next to him, looking slightly relieved that she was there.

"I'm sorry. I was a little distracted."

Damon gave her an appraising look. "I can see that. What's wrong?" The look on his face told her, he already knew, but she didn't know how he could know already.

"Um, nothing. I'm fine." She faced Caroline. "So what's going on?"

"I was just telling dungeon boy," Caroline said, narrowing her eyes at Damon, "that I will no longer be his little slave girl." She poked him in the chest. "You seriously hurt me, and I'll be damned if—" The girl paused, looking straight at Damon. "Oh my god. Where have you been?"

Jane didn't have to ask why Caroline was suddenly extremely happy. "It's really good to see you."

"Much better," said a grinning Damon.

Jane glared at him. "Damon, don't do that—"

He put a hand over her mouth. "Ah. I am keeping my promise. I'm not hurting her."

Jane scowled, and he removed his hand, his fingers brushing her lips unnecessarily.

Damon smirked when she involuntarily touched her lips, and faced Caroline. "You want to throw a party here at the Grill tonight."

"Well, why don't you do it?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Because Stefan and his BFF won't come. I need a lot of people. Big crowd. Invite everyone."

"And why am I having this party?"

"Because you are going to help me solve this town's little vampire problem, and I want my crystal back." Damon looked at Jane.

"Bonnie has it," she said with a sigh.

Damon grinned. "Thank you, Janey." He turned back to Caroline. "Get it from her."

Caroline bobbled her head obediently and then looked to Jane. "See you, tonight. You are coming right?"

Jane started to shake her head.

"Of course she is," Damon stated. "She's agreed to be my date."

"I did no such—" she began, but he shushed her.

Caroline looked from Jane to Damon before narrowing her eyes. "I see."

"Care, it's not like that, I swear," The girl began, but Caroline stalked off. She turned and poked Damon in the chest. "Look what you did! Why did you tell her that?"

Damon smiled. "Because you must be my date."

"And why would I do that?"

He grinned at her smugly. "Because, you need money, which I happen to have."

"Bribery? No, thanks. I'd rather try and earn my money."

Damon stepped into her path blocking her exit. "Now didn't we establish that we're friends?"

"Friends don't blackmail, Damon."

"Think of it as a trade. You be my date, and then I'll give you want you want." He steered her towards the parking lot. "Half now, half later."

"Um…"

"Look, unless you really think that you can get that many people interested in an overly expensive dance class just to meet your agenda, then you'd be better off taking my offer."

Jane sighed. He had a point. She looked up at him. "What do I have to do?"

"I'm not going to ask you to commit a murder, Jane. Just be my date for tonight." They reached his car and he turned to her. "And follow all my rules."

Jane nodded. "O-Okay."

Damon smiled and took her hand, kissing the back of it. "Thank you." He released her hand and nodded to his vehicle. "Get in the car."

"What? Why?"

"You want your first half of the money? Come get it."

Jane chewed her lip.

"You agreed, remember?"

She frowned but got into his car, and he drove them towards his house. "Why are you offering this, Damon?"

He shrugged. "Because I felt like it. And you need it."

* * *

"…Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?" An unfamiliar voice drifted from the Salvatore's living room, and Jane looked at Damon curiously.

He strode into the living room, and she followed him. "Funny you should ask," he said aloud.

Jane peeked over and saw a young woman with long blonde hair sitting across from Stefan. She was pretty with brilliant blue eyes.

"Well I wasn't asking you," the girl retorted haughtily with a roll of her eyes.

Damon ignored her. "There's a party at the Grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, tacky wait staff, all of Stefan's friends." He gave his younger brother a look before beckoning to Jane.

Stefan and Lexi looked over to see who he was summoning.

"Jane?"

"Hi, Stefan," Jane said with a wave.

Lexi arched an eyebrow. She looked at Damon, who was staring at the human girl.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

Damon smirked. "I asked her to come. She's my date for tonight."

Jane shifted, and Stefan could see that something was troubling her.

Damon winked at her. "You can go wait in my room. I'll be there in a minute. You remember where it is, don't you?"

Jane glared at him, and he chuckled. "You are such a jerk."

He waved along. "Upstairs."

* * *

"I don't want a birthday party," Stefan said and then frowned. "What are you doing with Jane?"

"Well, it's not for you," Damon informed Stefan. "It's a party party. No one will know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it." He smirked. "We're going to the party together, that's all."

Stefan frowned deeply at him. "Damon, stay away from Caroline."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"And stay away from Jane too."

"We're friends. It's cool. Besides, Jane and I are really good friends now."

Stefan looked at him warily.

"It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folks. We need to blend." He wrinkled his nose at the blood bags that Lexi had. "I prefer mine at 98.6."

"Is that why she's here?" Lexi asked.

Damon shook his head. "No, I was completely serious. She's agreed to be my date."

Stefan crossed his arms, levelling his brother with a frown. "What are you blackmailing her with, Damon?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "If you must know, this is for a good cause. She helps me, I help her. Win-win."

* * *

Jane turned as the bedroom door shut.

Damon smirked at her. "I do like a pretty girl in my bedroom. Especially since she's been in it before."

Her cheeks reddened.

He chuckled. "It's so easy to make you blush."

"Well, I can't help it when you say things like that. Sometimes I think you do it just because you like me to be uncomfortable."

Damon smirked and turned from a drawer and held out an envelope. "Here's the first half. You can still back out of you want, but I'll let you have this."

She held her hand out.

He clucked his tongue. "Come here. I won't bite."

She scowled and moved closer to him. Once her fingers brushed the money, Damon's hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her flush against him. "Damon," she gasped.

He took her chin and lifted her face towards his. "Tonight you are all mine."

The implication gave her pause, and she swallowed the nervous lump.

"Starting now. You will do what I ask of you, no questioning me."

"But—"

His fingers tightened on her chin. "If you don't do as I say, then you don't get the second half, understand?"

She nodded.

He smiled. "Good. Meet me at the bar later."

She took that as a dismissal and hurried to the door.

"Oh, and wear that little red dress in your closet."

She shifted. "But I—"

He raised a finger.

She heaved a frustrated sigh, but she nodded before leaving the room before he could add something else.

Damon watched her go. He must truly be crazy to be feeling a bit guilty for teasing her so, but he actually found it hard to not do it. He could imagine her in the dress already, and the thought made him lick his lips in anticipation. He would be a liar if he said he hadn't been thinking about her legs all day.

* * *

Caroline adjusted her purple mini dress with a smile. "Amazing party, right?"

Damon smirked. "Glad you thought of it."

She looked confused for a moment before nodding. "Are you having a good time?"

"Do you have my crystal?"

She deflated a little and shifted. "No..."

"Then I'm not having a good time," he snapped hotly, and then he spotted Lexi. She was looking around with a smile on her face, looking for Stefan more than likely. He got up and left Caroline, brushing past her quickly.

She blinked at his sudden mood change. What had she done?

"Where's my brother?" Damon asked Lexi as soon as he came within her sight.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "He said he'd meet me here," said said matter-of-factly. "Where's your little girlfriend at?"

He shrugged. "She'll be here soon."

Lexi raised an eyebrow. "You didn't pick her up?"

"Nope."

"And," she deadpanned, "you don't care."

"Nope," he said with his own deadpan.

"Not even in the slightest?"

"Not at all. I just know she'll be here."

Lexi wasn't sure what to think of that, but she barely knew the human girl, only what she gathered from Stefan, which he only gave a bit of information about.

Damon flashed her a smile. "Buy you a…"

The blonde brushed past him, not allowing him to finish his sentence.

He frowned and thought about going back to the bar to sit, when he saw Jane come in, wearing the red mini dress that revealed her legs to his gaze.

She looked around nervously, like she was expecting to see someone.

He stepped into her line of sight, startling her. "Looking for me?" He smirked and offered his arm.

Jane took it, trying not to notice how he was scrutinizing her. "So… why am I here? Besides being your date?"

He leaned closer to her. "Because I need you to do me a small favor."

"What favor?"

"Keep an eye on Lexi. Talk to her, distract her when I ask you to."

She frowned. "Why? What are you going to—"

He grabbed her wrist before she could touch him. "Rule one: don't touch unless you promise not to be nosy. Rule two: don't question me."

She scowled and pulled her hand back.

He chuckled at her expression and slid a shot glass towards her. "Drink."

She started to protest, but he arched an eyebrow, and she reluctantly took it. The whiskey burned her throat, but she swallowed it.

He gave her a smile. "Now go be my little spy and see where Lexi is."

Jane slid off the stool, and Damon turned back around. She scowled, but went into the crowd, almost bumping into Matt. She backed up and made to go around him when he took her arm.

"Wait. Jane, I— I'm sorry about this morning."

"It's fine, Matt, really."

He smiled at her and then cleared his throat. "You look nice."

"Thank you," she said and then felt a hand at her back. She resisted the urge to press back against his hand.

"Hi," Damon said to Matt. "I'm Damon, Jane's date."

Matt arched an eyebrow. "Stefan's older brother?"

"That's right."

Jane didn't have to turn around to see Damon's smug grin. She elbowed him. "Excuse us, Matt," she said, and turned, pushing Damon back towards the bar. "What are you doing?"

"Coming to your rescue."

"From Matt? He's my friend."

"I'm your friend too. The one who you have a deal with. So stop chit-chatting and go find Lexi." He started to leave, but then turned to face her at the last moment. "And the next time a guy talks to you, I'm compelling them."

"Damon!" she exclaimed, but he only walked away from her. "Sometimes I don't understand you," she muttered, but she knew he heard her.

Damon watched her disappear and sighed irritably. "Sometimes I don't understand myself either." There was no connection, so why the hell did he feel so damn possessive? "Need another drink."

* * *

Caroline jumped in surprise when Damon stalked up to her.

"Where is it?"

She sighed irritably. "Bonnie won't give it to me."

"So rip it off her neck," he replied testily, getting moodier by the second.

"I tried," she told him, suddenly looking wide eyed. "It shocked me."

"Damn it! Why does it do that?" He clenched his teeth and then glared at Caroline. "I need that crystal."

"Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you, and I'd do anything." She played with the buttons on his shirt as she stepped closer. "It's just some stupid necklace."

Damon moved, and he shoved Caroline's hands away roughly. "No," he snapped. "You are the only stupid thing here."

Caroline gasped.

"And shallow. And useless," he added before stalking away from her.

A single tear rolled down Caroline's cheek.

* * *

"Jane!"

The girl turned in time to be tugged into the middle of the dancefloor by Lexi.

"Hey, where's your boyfriend?" the vampire asked, dancing next to her.

"At the bar," Jane murmured, "and he's not my boyfriend."

Lexi tilted her head. "Oh, but you like him?" She had seen the possessive way that Damon had looked at her earlier.

"We're friends."

"So, anyway, um I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Lexi Branson."

"Jane Evans."

Lexi smiled. "Stefan told me you could dance. I bet you can't."

Jane glanced over her shoulder in Damon's direction, but he was talking to Caroline. Well, he never said I had to come back from seeing where Lexi was. "I'll show you I can."

They shared a laugh.

Stefan joined them when he moved away from Matt.

"Okay," Lexi said to Stefan, dancing around him, "I'm going to need a little more foot movement from you."

Stefan shook his head. "Um, I'm not really interested in making a fool out of myself."

"Come on," Lexi said, snickering, "you're not that bad."

Jane giggled.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Just do me a favor. Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone."

She laughed. "Right."

He nodded as she tugged him to dance.

"He's busy," Jane told him.

Lexi smirked. "Let's show Stefan how to dance. It's his birthday."

"Happy Birthday!" a smiling Jane exclaimed.

Stefan smiled back. "Thanks. Where is Damon?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. He was at the bar."

"What's going on? Why's he doing this?"

She shook her head. "I really don't know."

He frowned. "Why did you agree to be his date?"

She looked away. "I'm sorry, Stefan. I'd rather not say. It's personal. Damon only knows because he's an eavesdropper."

* * *

They sat a table a little while later, both of the girls giggling drunk. Stefan shook his head at them.

Lexi held her hand out. "Tell something about me." She looked excited, and Jane tried to focus on her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please. I'm dying to see if it's true."

Jane nodded and took her hand. "I see… Bon Jovi?"

Lexi laughed.

"You and Stefan saw Jon Bon Jovi?"

"Best night ever!" She turned to Stefan, reminiscing, and the vampires failed to see Jane pale.

Lexi was going to die.

"Um, excuse me," Jane said suddenly. "I have to go." She needed to find… someone….

Stefan looked at her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Jane said, waving him off, her tequila-addled head spinning as she tried to remember what she was doing, "I just need to, um, get some air." She left the table quickly, looking around wildly for Damon.

* * *

Jane found him talking to Elena, and she hurried over to him. "Damon!"

He turned to her and arched a brow. She was clearly drunk, but something in her gaze told him something was up.

"I need to talk to you," she said as she grabbed onto his arm, after attempting it two times before. "Please, it's important."

He nodded at her and turned to Elena, who was looking at her curiously. "Excuse me, my date wants a word."

Elena's eyes widened and then narrowed him. "You let her get drunk?"

Damon smirked at her. "Maybe a little bit." He steered Jane away before Elena could comment. "What is it?" he said once they were away from Elena.

Jane bit her lip. "Can, um, your brother hear us?"

He shook his head. "Too many people."

"Good, um.… Something is going to happen to Lexi," she whispered frantically.

He scowled. "You were supposed to keep an eye on her, not use your seeing powers. Or get tipsy."

Her scowl rivaled his, patting his chest rather hard. "She asked me to tell her something," she said in a rush," so I found something in her past. I swear I wasn't looking for her future, but there it was! Damon, she's going to die."

"How?"

"Um, she was… staked, I think? I didn't see who, and I don't really remember." She looked at Stefan. "I don't want to spoil his evening. It's his birthday, but we have to tell them. Right?"

Damon frowned slightly. His plan would surely be jeopardized if Jane started interfering. Even drunk, Stefan would get suspicious. A distraction was needed. Swiftly, he took her wrist, tugging her outside.

"What are we doing out here?" she asked loudly as he led her to the parking lot. "Damon, what—"

"Shh." Damon pulled her against him.

She gasped, putting her hands against his chest. "Damon, what are you—"

His mouth was on hers in seconds, and she barely had time to react. His arms wound around her, and she wiggled against his hold. He pressed her against the brick wall of the Grill, and suddenly, she gasped for air.

"What are you doing?" The fog in her mind registered several things all jumbled together. One, Damon kissed her. Two, she felt excited and scared. Three, she was supposed to be telling Damon something important, and all that swirled around her head.

He smirked. "I thought that would be perfectly clear." He cradled the back of her head to keep her from smacking the bricks behind her when his mouth found hers once more. The hand that wasn't tangled in her hair cupped her cheek, both keeping her against him.

Jane clenched at his back, trying to keep from falling to the ground as her knees buckled. She suddenly pulled back, wanting to finish what she had wanted to say, but he pushed her head back towards him. There was no way she was going to be able to say anything to him by the way he was kissing her and the way the alcohol was making her feel.

Damon felt her go slack when their lips touched again, so he wound his arms around her waist. She gasped when he picked her up and set her on the trunk of someone's car seconds later. She wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing him closer, and he stepped between her legs. She tried to make herself focus, but the way his hands were now touching her back, she couldn't fight him. Damon's hands went up the back of her shirt, tracing electrifying circles against her bare skin. She shivered and moved her hands beneath his jacket to go around his waist.

He pulled away from her mouth, continuing to trail kissed along her neck.

Jane tried to find her voice, but his kisses kept her from voicing anything but sighs and gasps of pleasure.

Damon growled when she shifted under his lips, and Jane's hands went to his hair.

"Damon—"

He shuddered at the sound of his name coming from her lips. The distraction for her was quickly becoming his distraction. He was losing himself in the way she felt and the way she responded. The way her nails were lightly scratching his scalp, her fingers tangling his hair. It was becoming slightly addictive. He grabbed her legs, pulling them around his waist, and she whimpered. His hands smoothed over her legs and he squeezed the supple muscles there, gliding over her smooth skin.

She whimpered again as he stepped even closer to her.

"Shh…." Damon was looking at her, his eyes dark with lust and hunger.

She bit her lip and tried to speak again. What was it she was trying to say? "Damon."

The clarity of his name pulled him back out of the raging lust. He went back to kissing her neck though, keeping up the illusion, his eyes scanning the area. He saw a policeman stop his car near the alley where he had compelled a girl that Lexi had killed her boyfriend.

"We should go back inside now," he muttered.

She nodded, breathless.

He drew her in for another kiss and then pulled away. "That was fun."

She flushed.

He grinned, brushing his thumb over her lower lip gently. "We should do it again."

She shuddered from the light caresses and the night air.

He slid out of his jacket and slipped it on her.

"Thank you," she said with a shy smile.

He nodded, eyes twinkling.

* * *

"All right, the shots are bribes," Lexi explained as she set them on the table in front of Damon. "I need you to answer a question."

Damon eyed the drinks before looking back up at her.

"What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

Jane was sitting next to him, looking very happy.

Lexi eyed the girl and then Damon.

"Have you tried the Brittle? Wins awards," Damon said instead, giving her a quick grin.

"Cut the crap," she snapped.

"Okay. I have a diabolical master plan." He took one of the offered shots.

Lexi nodded. "What is it?"

"If I told you," he said, smirking, "it would be very diabolical, now would it?"

Suddenly Jane was at his side. "Lexi!" screamed the terrified girl.

The vampire raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Jane gripped the girl's arm. "You have to go."

Lexi looked from her to Damon, who didn't hide his scowl fast enough. She realized that he had planned something. Narrowing her eyes, she reached for Jane to pull her away from Damon. "Why, Jane? Tell me why."

"Um…" Jane bit her lip. "I don't…"

Lexi realized that she was too drunk to remember what she wanted to say.

Damon grabbed Jane around the middle suddenly and pulled her back against him as Sheriff Forbes appeared.

Jane shook her head, warning bells going off in her head. "Damon?" she said over a slur.

He tucked her closer, keeping a firm grip around her waist.

She struggled Damon, but he held her tightly, keeping her as still as possible against his chest.

Liz slammed the needle of vervain into Lexi's arm.

The vampire jerked in surprise before slowly succumbing to the vervain's drug-like effects.

"What are you doing?" Damon acted surprised and all but ignored Jane's struggle to get away from him.

"No, Damon, don't let her!" Jane protested in a drunken panic, but he only shushed her.

"Thank you for the vervain," Liz said, and looked at Jane curiously. "Jane, are you all right?" She frowned. "Are you drunk?"

"I, um…" the girl stuttered. "I don't— Maybe?"

"She was almost another victim," Damon said over Jane's flustered responses. "The poor girl was made to get drunk. I'll make sure she'll be okay. I'll take her home."

Liz nodded grimly. "Thank you, Damon. She really doesn't need anything else happening to her."

Damon nodded in agreement.

"Now if you'll excuse me." She motioned for her officers to carry an unconscious Lexi from the room.

"Did you do this, Damon?" Jane demanded, turning in his grip to face him. "Was it you? How could you?"

Damon suddenly stood and loomed over her with a livid expression. He fisted her hair and tilted her head back to look at him.

She pushed at him, trying to fight him off.

"Are you forgetting my rules?" he snarled. "Don't question me."

"And you're the reason she's going to die," she snapped, and pushed at his chest to get him off of her. She suddenly didn't feel so drunk. "You can just keep your money. I don't want it." She stumbled away from him.

He groaned. He followed after her and took her arm. "Wait. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just didn't know they were going to use it on her."

She turned to him. He was looking at her sadly. "That's what happens when vampires don't clean up their mess."

"You didn't know? Really?"

He shook his head solemnly. "Really." Jane tucked her hair behind her ear. She felt bad about blaming him.

"Oh. What are they going to do to her?"

"I don't know." He took her chin. "But I did mean what I said earlier." He traced her mouth with his thumb. "I did enjoy it."

She swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't hurt her on purpose."

He smiled at her and slid an envelope into her hand. "Thank you for tonight." He folded her fingers over it and then brought her hand up to kiss the back of it. "Goodnight, Jane." Within seconds, Damon was moving, leaving a blushing girl behind.

She didn't know what to think about Damon now, but she couldn't deny how happy she felt in that moment. "Goodnight, Damon," she whispered, touching her lips. "And thank you for the money."

* * *

"Told you I'd take care of it."

Damon smirked when Stefan appeared in the window.

In seconds, Damon felt a fist in his face. He hit the floor, and then Stefan tossed him into one of the many bookshelves.

Stefan cornered him there and started beating his face in. He grabbed hold of Damon this time, and with him having only animal blood in his veins, he kept a good grip on his brother. Pinning Damon against a wall holding him there with all his strength, Stefan shook him once.

Damon grunted. "Come on, I did this for you. To get them off our trail."

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself!" Stefan bellowed, before stabbing a hidden stake just below Damon's heart.

"You missed," Damon said through a rough breath, narrowly choking on his own blood that soon flowed out of his mouth.

"No," Stefan rebuked bitterly. "You saved my life, I'm sparing yours." He dug the stake in further. "We're even. And now we're done." He then left, leaving Damon to slide to the floor.

* * *

Review? Beta'd by Shining Haos


	9. History Repeating

Chapter 9

 _"Amelia!"_

 _The young woman sighed, her honey locks swaying in the breeze. "Damon."_

 _"You said, you could help her." He snapped and she stared at moon overhead, never turning to him. He was wild with bloodlust, his anger heightened. "Katherine was caught. Emily lied."_

 _Amelia turned to him, her bright green eyes shimmering. "No. I said I would help you, but there is a price for doing so."_

 _"Name it. I will give you whatever you wish. I have already promised to care for Emily's children."_

 _She took a step towards him. "You must kill me."_

 _"What?" Damon frowned. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"There is a price for what Emily is doing…In order to protect Katherine, blood must be spilt." She tilted her head, exposing her neck. "You must kill me, Damon."_

 _"That's not…No. Amelia, I cannot just…" Her blood was practically calling to him, her pulse pounding loudly in his ears._

 _"You must. Or Katherine will be lost to you forever."_

 _Damon shook his head, his back to her. "No."_

 _"Then your love will die, Damon. Make your choice." Amelia swallowed and touched his arm. Damon turned to her and pulled her into an embrace._

 _"I'm sorry." He whispered and plunged his teeth into her neck, feeling blood gush into his mouth. She gasped and clung to him._

 _"Damon…" She spoke lowly and he leaned closer. "Must…must…be careful…of…repeating." Amelia went limp and Damon pressed a kiss to her temple, tears in his eyes._

 _"I'm sorry."_

Jane woke up with pain erupting into her neck. She sat up in bed and reached up to feel along her neck. Her fingers encountered something sticky and she pulled her hand back. Blood coated her fingers. She screamed and scrambled out of bed, going over to the vanity and prodding at her neck. There was a bite mark.

"Not again."

She had been having several nightmares about Amelia and each time something was left on her body from the experience. She had a permanent navy blue tattoo across her back from shoulder to shoulder. It tingled sometimes, but she wasn't sure what it meant. Nothing in her borrowed book even talked about that. Then again, Sheila Bennett had told her that she was descendent from different things. Maybe that was part of what was different.

* * *

"I don't know what to do." Jane murmured, holding her mother's hand. "I don't know what all this means and I wish…I wish you could tell me what's happening to me." She laid her head on her mother's bed tiredly. "Or what to do about Damon. I remember what happened Saturday night. He tricked me, he didn't even have to compel me! He made me believe that he was innocent of what happened to Lexi." Tears filled her eyes and a small sob escaped her lips. "I feel so dumb for accepting his money, mama. I know ultimately it was… _kind_ of him to offer the money, but…he told me he was only doing to be nice and like an idiot I believed it."

Jane wiped at her eyes. "He kissed me you know. I haven't told anyone else. I'm afraid of what the others will say. I mean…I kissed him back. Even drunk I still could have pushed him away, but I didn't. I…I had never been kissed before." She shook her head. "I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do." Her mother remained silent and all Jane could do was cry. Damon had used her, had tricked her into being his friend, and had kissed her in the parking lot to keep her from saving Lexi and telling Stefan. She felt helpless and incredibly naïve.

A knock at the door had her sitting up and Jane wiped at her eyes once more. Her mother's neurologist came in and gave her a friendly smile.

"Good morning, Jane."

"Belinda…How is she?"

Belinda sighed. "There's no improvement, I'm afraid. But there has been a slight disturbance."

"Disturbance? What does that mean?"

"Jane, your mother has been in a coma for almost a year now. There are signs of her body wanting to shut down."

"No." She shook her head. "No, she has to live. I can't lose anyone else!"

Belinda put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll try our best to make sure that doesn't happen, but…you have to accept the possibility that-"

"No, I don't have to accept anything!" Jane stood up and gathered her stuff, frowning. "Just do your job and fix her."

"Jane, please. Don't be this way. You need to accept it. Sometimes it happens."

"Not to my mother it doesn't! She's not going to die! I won't let her!" Jane ran from the room, unable to face the neurologist any longer.

* * *

Jane barely made it to school and she had barely stepped foot inside the classroom when the bell rang. "Damn it." She hurried in and sat down, ignoring the stares of those around her. Most of them had never seen her so late before. She felt stressed and more than likely looked it.

A handsome young man stood at the front of the class, his back to them as he wrote on the chalkboard. Jane rubbed at her temples and glanced at Bonnie and Elena. Bonnie looked spooked and she wondered if maybe the newbie witch was having nightmares too. Elena was looking at her friend in concern and then glanced at Jane over her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She mouthed and she shook her head. Elena frowned worriedly.

"Alaric Saltzman." The young man said, pointing at the name on the chalkboard. "It's a mouthful I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here from…" The rest of his speech was drowned out as Jane suddenly fell asleep.

The bell ringing, had Jane jerking upright in shock. She glanced around before she sighed heavily. _Great I slept through class._

A throat cleared and she looked over to see Mr. Saltzman looking at her. "Um, I guess my first day wasn't as successful as I thought." He began, his eyes twinkling with mischievousness. "I managed to put a student to sleep."

Jane bit her lip. "I am _so_ sorry, Mr. Saltzman. I've just had the worst few days and this morning-"

He held a hand up. "Don't worry about it. I'll just have to make the next lesson more interesting." Jane smiled.

"I really am sorry."

He shook his head. "Evans, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your father's name was Richard."

"You knew my father?"

Alaric nodded. "He was friends with my late wife, Isobel. She worked in research at Duke University."

"I'd love to hear more about him. He never told me much about his work at Duke."

Mr. Saltzman smiled. "I'll tell you about it sometime." Jane smiled back.

* * *

"And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's Church before I woke back up in the woods." Bonnie told Elena and Jane what had happened

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena questioned, frowning. She looked over to see Jane biting her nails, looking blankly at the tabletop. "Jane?"

"Oh, sorry I was thinking." She stated with a small smile. Elena looked at her questioningly but didn't ask.

"Yeah. Do you believe in ghosts?" Bonnie asked timidly, thinking her friends would run off from her.

Elena grimaced. "If you'd asked me that question two weeks ago, I'd probably said no. But now-"

"Things have changed." Jane added and Elena nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie blurted.

"I don't get it." Elena began, creasing her eyebrows. "Why Emily?"

"Well, my Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days and this pendant was hers... a witch's talisman." Bonnie explained. Jane froze. Civil War days…her dreams of Amelia.

"And it all started when you got the necklace?" Jane looked up at the witch, trying not to fidget in her seat.

"I think she's using it to communicate with me." Bonnie's voice was nervous.

"Okay, and what does your Grams say about it?" Elena asked.

"I can't call her, she's gonna tell me to embrace it. Except I don't want to embrace it, I just want it to stop."

Jane bit her lip. "You're not alone. Bonnie. I've been having dreams too." She showed them her neck.

"Oh, my god. Did Damon do that?" Elena demanded, leaning closer.

Jane shook her head. "In my dreams…things happened to Amelia, my ancestor…And when I wake I have marks."

"Marks?" Elena frowned.

Jane nodded. She pulled down her shirt, exposing one shoulder and showed them the start of an intricate tattoo.

"Oh my, god." Bonnie said and she traced it. "It doesn't even look new. Does it hurt?"

"It hurt when I first woke up that morning. It forms a star." Elena moved closer to look.

"What does it mean?"

Jane shook her head and looked at Bonnie. "I'm not sure. The book I borrowed from your Grams…it doesn't say _anything_ about it."

The girls looked at one another with worry. Something bad was coming and each of them felt it.

As Elena stepped out of school they saw Stefan sitting on a picnic bench. He saw her and inclined his head.

"You weren't in class, I was worried." Elena stated, walking up to him and Stefan nodded his head.

"I got your messages, and sorry I didn't get back to you, but...what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone." Stefan explained.

"I think a simple, 'I didn't kill my brother' text would have suffice." Elena shrugged and he half-smirked.

"I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it. He has you to thank for that." Stefan looked down at Elena.

"So what did you want to tell me?" She asked.

"I won't be coming to school anymore." Stefan looked like he had rehearsed what he was saying and Elena frowned. "I'm gonna back off and keep my distance, it's the right thing to do."

"Back off from school? Or from me?" Elena questioned with a hint of anger. Stefan tried to say something, but he knew that nothing he said would make things easier. "Thank you for telling me." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It's better this way." Stefan told her, trying more to convince himself than her.

"Yep." She nodded, still angry. "I got it."

"You're angry, that's good. It will be easier if you hate me." He started to walk off when Elena called to him again.

He turned to her. "What did Damon say to Jane? What happened Saturday?"

Stefan sighed, anger in his eyes. "From what I gathered, he overheard Jane talking to the man who owns her mother's dance studio. He needed money and Jane had to come up with it. Damon, decided to give it to her as long as she came as his date."

Elena frowned. "So basically he blackmailed her?" Stefan nodded.

"Yeah. And Jane…she knew what was going to happen to Lexi, but Damon had convinced her otherwise."

"She was too drunk to sort out the truth and he was being his usual charming self?"

Stefan nodded again. "Jane texted me that and asked me to make sure Damon never came around her again."

"No, wonder she's been so upset. He used her."

"It's more than that, I'm afraid." Stefan shook his head. "He kissed her, Elena. Distracted her from coming to tell me about Lexi and Jane admitted to kissing him back."

"The first guy to show her attention and it had to be Damon." Elena scowled. "Does he know that he hurt her?"

Stefan shrugged. "I have no clue, but I swear that if had known _why_ he had brought her…"

Elena nodded. "I know." She said softly.

* * *

Jane sat on Elena's couch next to Bonnie, who was still shaken after her encounter with Damon. Elena was outside talking to Stefan who had suddenly come over. She looked at her lap and then at the door when it opened again.

"Jane will you come here a second?"

Jane nodded and stepped onto the porch. "Hi, Stefan."

He smiled at her. "Hey. Um, Elena tells me something's going on?"

Jane showed him her neck and her tattoo and Stefan stepped closer, his fingers brushing over the ink.

"Amelia had it too. Several actually. It's a tribal tattoo."

"Tribal?"

Stefan nodded. "Amelia traveled with Katherine, just like Emily did."

Jane chewed her lip. "Damon…Damon killed her."

Stefan nodded solemnly. "Yeah, for a long time he beat himself up over it and I don't think he ever forgave himself." Jane shifted and sighed.

"Do you know why this is happening to me?" Stefan grimaced.

"No, I'm sorry. If Damon knows, I'll get it out of him."

"Thank you, Stefan."

"Will he tell you?" Elena asked, wondering about the elder Salvatore.

"I'll-I'll get it out of him." He promised.

* * *

Bonnie, Jane, Caroline and Elena were all in the kitchen, placing plates and napkins out. Not a word was said, but the tension in the room was making Jane uncomfortable. She made a face at Caroline, tilting her head towards Bonnie.

"I'm sorry. There I said it." Caroline stated, making Bonnie look at her. "If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours." Jane and Elena exchanged eye rolls. It was a start, but it wasn't that nice of an apology.

"Will you hate me if I told you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked timidly, and Caroline gaped at her.

"Uh-oh." Jane murmured.

"You threw it away!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I know it sounds crazy. But the necklace was giving me nightmares... I had to get rid of it." Bonnie explained.

"You could have given it back to me." Caroline glared at her.

"Why?" Jane gave her a look. "So you could give it back to Damon?"

"You're dating him!"

"I am _not_ dating, Damon. He's a liar and a…big stupid jerk." Caroline looked at her curiously.

"Janey?" She asked and then frowned at the scarf she was wearing. She made the connection. "Did he hurt you too?"

Jane felt her eyes sting. "In a manner of speaking." Caroline, the usually self-absorbed girl, felt the need to comfort Jane and hugged her.

"What happened?"

"I…" She rubbed at her throat and then shook her head. "I don't want to talk about him."

"I agree with that." Elena nodded. "Let's not ruin our evening."

" _Screw_ Damon." The blonde murmured and Jane giggled. "Are we doing manicures or what?" She looked around at the nodding girls. "Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie nodded to her bag on the couch and Caroline smiled, going over to retrieve it.

"So, Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan is going to last?" She asked over her shoulder. "Is it like a permanent thing?"

"I don't know, Caroline." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline snapped suddenly.

"What?" Bonnie asked, before stiffening.

"Caroline!" Jane frowned. Caroline turned and showed them the necklace. The amber crystal shimmered in the dim lighting. The blond brought the necklace in and laid it on the tabletop.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie stated still shocked at seeing the necklace. She gave her friend a frown. Caroline didn't look convinced. She looked angry.

"It's true, I watched her throw it into a field." Elena agreed, equally as shocked. Caroline frowned.

"Well, then explain it." She demanded.

"Emily?" Jane questioned and Bonnie nodded.

"It has to be."

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked.

"The ghost." Bonnie replied.

"The ghost has a name now." Caroline mocked.

"Caroline, please stop it." Jane frowned.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie asked Elena and Jane.

"Okay, what is going on?!" Caroline demanded, making them look at her. "Why am I not part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time."

"That's not true." Elena replied.

Bonnie shook her head. "Yes it is." She looked at Caroline. "I can't talk to you." She told the blonde girl. "You don't listen."

"That's not true." Caroline shook her head indignantly.

"I'm a witch." Bonnie announced to test her.

Caroline made a face. "And don't we all know it." She mocked.

"See?" Bonnie stated, frowning. "That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it."

"I listen!" Caroline looked to the remaining girls. "When do I not listen?"

"You mean like now?" Jane questioned and Caroline sighed.

* * *

Caroline was apologizing to Bonnie, while Jane and Elena were in the kitchen.

"The neurologist found signs of her body trying to shut down." Jane murmured.

"Is that why you were late to class?"

She nodded and Elena put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Jane. I'm sure she'll be okay." Jane nodded.

"Yeah. I know she will. I just…I don't know what I'd do if she was gone. I mean…I don't have anyone else."

"You have us. Your friends." Elena told her pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

"You two can come in now, we're done." Caroline called when she was done with her apology and Jane giggled. She and Elena came into the room and got on the couch. Jane sat next to Bonnie and Elena sat next to Caroline.

"Okay, there is just way too much drama in this room." Caroline spoke up again. "So what do you guys want to do?" Suddenly she sat up with a gasp. "Wait I know!" Jane jumped, making them all giggle once. "Why don't we have a séance?"

"Uh…" Jane murmured.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie looked reluctant.

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits." Caroline got up and put her hands on her hips. "This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

The girls didn't exactly agree with her, but there was no denying Caroline.

* * *

A little later they all sat in a circle in Elena's bedroom, the lights off and curtains pulled tight to put them in the dark. They sat in a circle around tall glowing candles.

"I'm not sure about this." Jane said nervously.

"C'mon, don't be a chicken." Caroline took her hand and one of Bonnie's.

"What are we doing?" Elena whispered.

"I don't know." Bonnie said back and Caroline frowned.

"Be quiet and concentrate." She snapped and then sighed. "Close your eyes." The four girls did, though some more reluctant than others. "Now, take a deep breath." They sucked in a breath. "Bonnie, call to her."

"Emily." Bonnie began seriously. "You there?" Jane erupted into giggles and Elena put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" Caroline hissed at them both.

"Really? "Emily, you there?"" Caroline glared at Bonnie. "That's all you got? Come on."

"Fine, jeez." Bonnie sighed and tried again, this time more real and confident. "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I am here to listen." Suddenly the candles flared and the girls jolted back in shock, dropping hands.

"Did that just-?" Elena began, sounding scared.

"Yeah, it just happened." Caroline stated. Jane gave a sudden shudder and gasped, a coldness going up her spine. She rubbed her arms and looked at Bonnie, terror in her eyes.

"Bonnie?"

"It's the air conditioning, Jane." Bonnie assured her, but she didn't look too convinced of that herself. The candles flared again and Jane shrieked.

Caroline swallowed. "Ask her to show you a sign." She urged, but Bonnie shook her head. "Ask her." When she didn't speak up, Caroline decided to try it herself. "Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign." They waited in silence, but nothing happened.

"See, it was nothing." Bonnie stated and they sighed with relief. Suddenly the windows to Elena's room burst open. The girls screamed and jumped back. Spooked, Bonnie stood up.

"No, I can't. I'm done!" She took the crystal from around her neck and tossed it to the floor by the candles. The candles went out.

"Get the light, please get the light!" Bonnie begged and Elena stood up. Jane suddenly swayed a lightheadedness overcoming her and she fell back to the floor.

* * *

 _"Emily, the spell requires a blood oath." Amelia said, pushing back her honey blonde hair. "Take mine."_

 _"Are you sure?" The witch asked. "It will…You'll be trapped. Unable to do a thing until a new one is found."_

 _Amelia sucked in a breath. "It has to be done. It must be done."_

 _Emily nodded and began to chant lowly. Amelia gasped as the spell wound its way around her, causing her head to toss back as she quivered from the force. Blood dripped down from her nose and her eyes rolled back into her head._

* * *

"Hold on, I got it." Elena announced as she hit the light switch, turning the lights back on.

"You guys, the necklace... it's gone." Bonnie murmured and they looked at the ground where she'd thrown the necklace.

"Oh, my god!" Caroline stated and Elena looked at her. "Jane?" The girls looked over to see her lying in the floor.

Elena went over and cupped the girl's head. "Jane?" Elena gave the girl's shoulder a shake. "Jane!" She gasped, sitting up, and Elena hugged her.

* * *

Stefan ran out onto the school football field holding a football in his hands. He jogged backwards, getting a good distance for throwing.

"What are we doing here?" Damon asked following him out onto the field.

"Bonding." Stefan replied simply. "Catch." He threw the ball lightly to his older brother who caught with one hand. Damon tossed it back with a smirk.

"Go on, give it a try." Stefan passed the ball back to his brother, challenging him to try without human blood. Damon set the alcohol bottle down.

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." He smirked and tossed the ball as hard as he could. After a half-second, he ran after it and so did Stefan. Stefan tackled Damon and they both groaned at the impact of the ground.

"Ow, that hurts." Damon admitted, as he rolled onto his back.

"Downside of my diet, getting hit actually hurt." Stefan told his brother.

"I'm impressed, Stefan." Damon nodded at the sky. "Fun with booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now…starry night." He sighed and sat up to look down at his brother. "What do you want, Stefan?"

Stefan sat up too. "It wasn't real, Damon." He picked up the courage to bring up the sore subject. "Our love for Katherine."

"Oh, God." Damon rolled his eyes.

"She compelled us, we didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us..." Stefan murmured.

"Oh, no, Stefan. We are not taking that on tonight." Damon patted Stefan's knee before standing up.

"What do you want with Katherine's crystal?" Stefan questioned standing up too.

"How do you know about that?" Damon questioned, turning around.

"Come on, you know Elena would tell me..." Stefan said smugly.

"How do you know it was Katherine's?" Damon asked. "Emily gave it to Katherine on her last night. I was with her and you weren't." Stefan made a surprised face.

"I was the last one to see her, Damon." Stefan murmured. Damon stared at Stefan for a long time. "Now, what do you want with Katherine's crystal?"

"She didn't tell you?" Damon asked, tilting his head.

"We had other things on our mind." Stefan stated.

Damon moved quickly and got in Stefan's face. "I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it." He growled menacingly.

"Yeah." Stefan said with a knowing smirk. "I've heard that before."

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan." Damon said taking hold of his brother's shoulder "…I'm gonna bring her back." Stefan frowned.

* * *

Back at Gilbert's house, the four girls were searching Elena's room for the crystal.

"Okay, fun is over, Caroline. You made a point and I get it. Give it back." Elena stated with a frown.

"What? Well I didn't take it." The blond stated and pointed at Jane. "Maybe it was Miss Freak Out."

"It wasn't me!" Jane said quietly and then rubbed at her temples. "It wasn't my fault. It's these stupid visions."

"What visions?" Caroline asked. "What else are you all hiding?" Jane sighed.

"Look, Bonnie is a witch and I'm a…seer of some sort." She told the blond and then turned to Bonnie. "I was-"

"Okay, whatever, you two can prank me all you want." Caroline interrupted. "I'm not failing for it."

"But Care-" Jane began when suddenly Elena gasped. She had just seen a shadow pass by the door.

"What? What happened?" Caroline questioned forgetting her feud with Jane.

"I don't know…Nothing." Elena stated quickly and walked into the hall. "Jeremy, are you home?" She called out but no one answered.

"Who's Amelia?" Caroline asked randomly and Jane bit her lip.

"Well, she's-"

"Um, guys?" Bonnie's voice interrupted them and they turned to her. Bonnie was walking cautiously towards the bathroom. She stepped into the bathroom, taking small steps and reached down to pick up the necklace.

"How did it get there?" Jane whispered, but no one knew. Suddenly the door to the bathroom slammed shut.

"Oh, my god!" Bonnie screamed. "You guys open the door. Help me!"

"Bonnie? Bonnie?!" Elena yelled pounding on the door. Jane suddenly gave a soundless scream and went to her knees, clutching her head. Images that were blurred and undistinguished flashed behind her eyes as voices filled her head.

 _"Embrace the elements, Amelia!"_

 _"No, Papa, please don't! I'll die!"_

 _"Fates be with us…Mystic powers…We call upon you…"_

 _"NO!"_

Over and over voices pounded her head. Elena noticed that Jane wasn't with them and turned to see her on her knees. Elena ran over to her.

"Jane!"

"Help, Bonnie." She said weakly, waving her off. "I'll be okay." She winced as another wave of images past through. Jane felt her eyes roll back in her head as a voice called out softly. _Rest Jane Evans, I will protect you._ Jane seemed to float to the ground gently as if someone laid her there. The other girls didn't notice.

"Bonnie!" Caroline called, smacking on the door.

"Help! Help!" Bonnie screamed.

"I'll check the hallway." Elena called to Caroline after giving Jane one more look. She sprinted for the other door, while Caroline tried her luck at the same door again. Both doors wouldn't give and Bonnie was screaming louder and louder. Suddenly all fell silent. Jane had stopped too and looked calm. The door unlocked and Elena pushed it opened. Bonnie was standing in the middle of the bathroom, covering her face.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked in concern, coming in to look at Bonnie.

Bonnie lifted her head. "I'm fine."

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it!" Caroline exclaimed, frowning angrily and Elena frowned.

"Caroline, come on."

"No, you scared the hell out of me!" She turned on her heel and stomped away. Jane looked up when she passed and Caroline looked down at her. "Are you in on this? Because it isn't funny. And I'm pretty sure you both just made all that stuff up to scare me." She snapped and left the room. Jane didn't answer her, she just tilted her head.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked again, seeing how the girl hadn't tried to come out of the bathroom yet.

"I'm fine, everything is fine." Bonnie replied in a strangely smooth tone. She walked out of the bathroom calmly, like nothing had happened. Elena frowned and followed her, stopping to help Jane to her feet.

"Are you okay, Jane?" Elena questioned. "What happened?"

"It's beginning." She stated. Elena didn't like the distant look in her eyes. It was like she wasn't there.

* * *

"How can you bring Katherine back?" Stefan questioned as he followed Damon off the football field.

"Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?" Damon questioned looking back at his younger brother.

"I remember the fear and the hysteria." Stefan nodded.

"Townspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they came for Katherine I went straight to Emily. Said, 'I'll do anything. Name your price; just protect _her_. She did." Damon shrugged as if it was nothing.

"How?" Stefan asked.

"She did it with some kind of spell from the crystal. While the church was burning, we though Katherine was burning in it too. She wasn't."

Stefan frowned. "But…I saw her go inside."

"There's a tomb underneath the church, the spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her." Damon explained. "Amelia…helped her."

"Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?" Stefan asked thrown for a loop. Damon shrugged.

"Well, if that's what you want to call it. She's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half. But you're the expert on starving a vampire, how do you think she's doing, Stef? Did you know that witches could use celestial dates to draw energy? Me either." Damon laughed, like it was hidden fun fact. "But in order to give the crystal power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead, and in order for that crystal to work again..." He trailed off.

"The comet had to return." Stefan finished with a frown.

"Downside... Long time between comets. And a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed and I got the crystal... and then Caroline got the crystal... and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are." He ended with a smile.

"Why would Emily-Why would she do this for you?"

"Because she knew they were going to come for her too, and she made me promise that her lineage would survive."

"I remember." Stefan nodded. "You saved her children."

"It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back... Oh, well. A deals a deal... so, wanna go throw some more?" Damon asked nonchalantly.

"What about Amelia?"

"Stop bringing her up." Damon stated, frowning.

"Jane is going through something right now and I want to know what."

Damon turned to him. "What?"

"She's having nightmares, Damon. She saw you kill Amelia. She has a bite on her neck and tattoos." Damon frowned deeper, looking slightly spooked. "Whatever you dug up with that crystal, it's effecting Jane." Damon shrugged.

"And is that my problem?"

"Did you know that you hurt her, Damon? That she actually cared about you and you hurt her?"

Damon snorted. "She'll get over it."

"You used her, Damon."

"Yeah and I'll do it again."

"Why are you punishing her, Damon? She's not Amelia."

"Shut up, Stefan." Damon hissed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline hissed at Bonnie as she, Elena, and Jane followed her down the steps. She was still fuming.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elena asked.

"I must go." Bonnie announced urgently.

"If she's leaving. I'm leaving." Caroline snapped, not caring if Bonnie sounded off or not.

Jane followed Bonnie, not saying a word.

"You guys can't leave." Elena looked at the three of them

"Oh, I can." Caroline glared at Elena. "I've had enough freaky fake witch and freaky freak out stuff for one night."

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Bonnie said to them and Jane nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

"Where are you going?" Elena demanded of both of them.

"Back to where it all began." Jane and Bonnie replied at the same time and Elena frowned.

"Bonnie, Jane." Suddenly she jolted. "Oh, my god…Emily." Bonnie stopped and turned to her. "Amelia." Jane turned too.

"We won't let him have it." The witch turned to Jane who nodded.

"It must be destroyed." She said and indicated the crystal in Bonnie's hand. "History will not be repeated."

"Wait!" Elena exclaimed as they left the house shutting the door. Elena ran down the steps only to find her own front door was locked up tight with magic.

"What happened?" Caroline asked, following her and not understanding what was going on.

"I don't know. The door, it's not..." She tugged harder on the handle. Suddenly the girls erupted with screams as the door swung open and there stood Jeremy.

"What the hell?" He asked, giving them both a look before walking further into the house. Elena looked at Caroline.

"I'm out of here." The blonde said, spooked, and ran for her car. Elena reached for her cell and dialed out a familiar number.

* * *

Stefan's phone began ringing and he answered it, giving Damon a look.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked concerned, hearing Elena's erratic breathing.

 _"It's Bonnie and Jane..."_

"What happened?" Stefan asked calmly.

 _"Emily is possessing Bonnie, they said something before they left. I think Amelia's in Jane."_ Damon's eyes widened.

"What did they say?" Stefan asked urgently.

 _"They said, 'I won't let him have it... it must be destroyed.' And then they just left."_

"Okay, well, where do you think they went?"

 _"I don't know…"_ Elena suddenly gasped. _"Fell's Church. By the old cemetery. That's where Emily took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help them, Stefan."_

"Just stay there. I'm going to find them." Stefan assured her, shutting the phone turning around to see his brother was gone. Stefan grimaced.

* * *

Emily and Amelia sped walked through the trees hurrying towards Fell's Church.

"Hello, Emily." Both of them slowed down to see Damon coming out of the tree line. "You look different." He glanced at Jane. "Hey, Amelia."

"I won't let you do it." Emily stated firmly and Amelia nodded.

"It's not to be, Damon."

"We had a deal." Damon growled taking a step towards them. "What do you mean, it's not to be?"

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family." Emily told him.

"I protected your family!" Damon looked at Emily in disbelief. "You owe me."

"I know, I'm sorry." She told him sincerely.

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon's eyes darkened as he ran towards her. Emily lifted her hand and blasted Damon into a tree. Damon coughed and groaned, looking down to see a branch protruding through his abdomen. "Amelia…"

"Damon, I warned you not to repeat. I meant it."

"Did you know what Emily was doing? Did you know?"

"I couldn't tell you." Amelia stated solemnly. "I wasn't allowed to meddle. I was only allowed to aide her."

"What do you-"

"You saved me from a fate I never wanted, Damon. Remember that."

"What? I don't understand." Amelia stroked his cheek before walking away. "Amelia!" He snarled and jerked against the branch in his side.

Stefan found him and got him down.

"Oh, that hurts." Damon hissed in pain. "This is why I eat people." Stefan looked over to see Bonnie.

"Stefan." Emily greeted him, feeling eyes on her.

"Hello, Emily. Amelia."

Amelia smiled at him. "Stefan."

Emily stepped forward. "These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know of such evil." She shook her head.

Stefan frowned. "What do you mean evil?"

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily snapped at Damon.

"They're dangerous." Amelia murmured.

"Them?" Stefan questioned. "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"

"What does it matter?" Damon groaned from the ground.

"Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan demanded.

"To save her, I had to save them." Emily replied.

"Wait…You saved everyone in the church?" He asked in disbelief.

"With one comes all." Amelia stated. "The spell required it all."

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon grunted, using Stefan as leverage to get up.

"I knew I shouldn't believe I single word that came out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." Stefan turned to his older brother and frowned at Damon.

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon retorted, smacking at Stefan's restraining hands.

"Damon, you can't do this." Stefan snapped.

"Why not!" Damon exclaimed at him. "They killed twenty-seven people and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get!"

"Twenty-seven vampires, Damon!" Stefan replied angry now too. "They were vampires. You can't just bring them back."

"This town deserves this." Damon hissed in response, getting in Stefan's face.

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened one hundred and forty-five years ago!"

"There is nothing innocent about these people." He snapped "And don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much." He turned to spat at Emily: "They'll burn your little grand-witch along right next to us when they find out. Trust me. And then they will take hold of Jane and do the same to her, Amelia."

"Things are different now." The witch stated, holding the necklace. Amelia stepped over and put her hands over Emily's.

"Don't do this." Damon begged stepping towards her.

"We can't free them. We won't." Amelia said firmly, before Emily called out her spell with open arms.

"Incendia!" Emily cried. Amelia let out a gasp, and held her hands up.

"No!" Damon shouted, frowning as flames sprouted up from the ground around Emily. The circle had a star in the middle, the sign of a witch spell and Amelia was convulsing next to Emily.

"No, no, no, no, please!" Damon begged. Emily pulled the necklace off and stared at it.

"Bonnie! Jane!" Elena stepped into the ruins, having come to see about her best friends, and Stefan caught her from coming too close.

"No!" Damon exclaimed as Emily tossed the amulet into the air. The necklace burst into many pieces in a fiery explosion. Jane lowered her hands and the flames died down. Bonnie stood there looking confused. Damon lurched forward in a blind rage and sank his teeth into her tender neck. Bonnie screamed and Elena screamed too, running towards her. Stefan quickly pulled his brother back and they watched Bonnie fall to the ground, looking lifeless.

Stefan leaned over Bonnie's chest. "She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan bit his wrist and put it near Bonnie's mouth. She protested the metallic taste, thrashing, but managed to get some down.

"Her neck…it's healing." Elena murmured.

"I have to go soon." Amelia murmured and her voice wavered. Everyone jumped forgetting she was there. Damon glanced at her. "Damon…"

"Amelia."

"I'm sorry it came to this, but you must understand…This could not happen." Amelia gave a gasp and clutched her stomach. Stefan hovered around her and she smiled at him reassuringly before collapsing on the ground.

"Wha-" Damon trailed off as a ghostly apparition of Amelia appeared wearing the clothes she had died in. The group stared in amazement.

Amelia ran a hand along Damon's face and he was surprised he could feel it. "I don't blame you for what happened to me, Damon. So don't let it weigh on your mind. None of it was your fault." She pressed a kiss to his forehead and turned to Bonnie who was leaning weakly against Elena. "Be careful, young witch. Your power comes with great responsibility. And Jane carries a great burden."

Elena stepped forward. "Wait. What about Jane? What's happening to her?"

Amelia looked at the group. "Protect her." She whispered and looked at the girl. "She has a fate our ancestors unwittingly placed upon themselves for hundreds of years." She began to fade away until she was gone completely.

Jane moaned and opened her eyes. "Why-why are we in the woods?"

"Are you all right?" Stefan asked and she smiled slightly.

"Depends…are we really in the woods?"

He laughed lightly and nodded. He helped her sit up and Jane looked over to see bonnie and Elena. "Bonnie?"

"I'm okay." Bonnie said weakly and Elena helped her up. Stefan helped Jane stand up and she looked at Damon.

"I'm sorry, Damon." She whispered and Damon's watery eyes met hers. "I really am." He nodded once, showing more gratitude than he had ever shown before and it wasn't faked.

"Come on, let's get you and Bonnie back to my house." Elena murmured and Stefan helped Jane head towards the car.

* * *

Once Elena, Bonnie, and Jane had been safely taken to Elena's car, Stefan came through the woods, looking for his brother. Damon was sitting, depressed against a fallen log.

"Katherine never compelled me," Damon murmured, as he approached. "I knew everything, every step of the way. It was real for me." He swallowed hard, emotion in his eyes. "I'll leave now."

* * *

 _Review?_


	10. The Turning Point

Chapter 10

"Thanks for coming in today guys." Jane said happily, smiling at her dance group as they left the building. "I'll see you all next week!"

"Bye Miss Jane!" The kids called out, giggling and dancing through the parking lot. Jane laughed and turned to lock up the building.

"Cute kids, huh?" A voice said and Jane jumped. She turned her head to see an attractive teen with short dark hair and dark eyes. "Sorry." He said smiling at her. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"That's okay." Jane stated and locked the studio door. "So, um, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, my niece. I, um, wanted to see if she'd like the class."

Jane smiled. "How old is she?"

"Six."

"I think she'll like it. I haven't had a complaint yet."

"Must be the teacher." The mystery guy smiled and Jane flushed.

"I'm not that great…"

"All these kids like you. You must a good teacher." He inclined his head. "Is that your bike?"

She followed his gaze and nodded. "Yeah."

"Um, my truck is over there if you want a ride." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm Noah by the way."

"Oh, um, are you sure?"

"Yeah, let me give you a ride home. It's getting dark."

"Thank you." She said, walking towards her bike.

"So what's your name?" He asked, setting her bike into his truck.

"Jane."

He opened the truck door for her and gave her a smile. "Pretty name for a pretty girl." Jane flushed again. Maybe things were finally looking up for her.

* * *

"So are you new?" She asked when the silence had become too much.

"Yeah, i moved here with my aunt who is a home school teacher."

Jane nodded. "Oh. So, I guess you don't know many people."

"Nope. You're the first." Noah said and gave her another smile. "So…Uh, you own that place?"

"It's my mother's, but it might as well be mine."

Noah nodded. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen. And you?"

"Eighteen." He smirked and she nodded. "So where do you live?"

"Up that street." She pointed and Noah turned the truck. "That's my house." Jane nodded and he pulled the truck up. Noah got her bike out of the back and she took it from him.

"Thank you for the ride. If you're niece is still interested, I'd be glad to have her." Jane told him.

Noah nodded. "Yeah, that would be great." He handed her a piece of paper. "Call me sometime." He winked at her and she blushed. "See you, around."

"Bye." Jane said and watched him pull away. Once he was out of sight, she did a happy dance in the middle of her yard. The past two days had been relatively quiet for her. No nightmares and her strange tattoo had gone away. She supposed it had been Amelia that had made it come up in the first place. Jane hefted her backpack over her shoulder and fought with her keys to unlock her door, humming happily. No vampires to bother her, no weird feelings. Just a perfect two days of quiet-

"Jane Evans."

She jumped and turned around, freezing. Logan Fell stood at the bottom of the steps. Fear coursed through her body. Damon had killed him… So how was he there?

"Mr. Fell…Um, What are you doing here?"

Logan flashed her a smile. "I was in the neighborhood." He stepped closer to her and she pressed against the door.

"You should leave." She said and he came closer.

"Aren't you Damon Salvatore's new little girlfriend?"

"No." Jane said with a frown. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Logan laughed. "Surprise." Jane stepped back and he followed her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't. I won't tell anyone you're here. I swear. Just go away." She said, biting her lip.

He shook his head. "No can do. See I need you to come with me." She hit him with her back pack and Logan moved out of the way slightly. Jane managed to open her door but before she could step inside, Logan had her and Jane screamed.

* * *

The next morning…

Stefan walked into the living room and he couldn't help but think about what his brother was going to do now. Damon was unusually quiet and he figured that losing his only link to Katherine was a blow he wasn't too happy to take.

Damon was glancing out the living room windows, his eyes unfocused on the woods beyond the yard.

"Any idea of where you'll go?" Stefan questioned, coming to stand nearby.

"London, maybe." Damon shrugged. "See some friends."

"You don't have any friends, Damon." Stefan replied with a roll of his eyes.

Damon smirked over his glass of bourbon. "You're right, Stefan, I only have you..." He turned to look at his younger brother with a grin. "So where are we going?"

" _We_ are not going anywhere." Stefan emphasized. "I'm going to live my life as far away from you as possible." Damon pretended to look hurt.

"But we're a team." He said playfully. "We could travel the world together, we could try out for 'The Amazing Race'."

"Mmm, that's funny." Stefan's voice was heavy with sarcasm and he shook his head. "Seriously, where are you going, because we're not staying in this town." The bell outside the front door rang and they looked at the door.

Stefan opened it and arched an eyebrow. Caroline's mother stood in the doorway.

"I'm here to see, Damon." Sheriff Forbes' voice came from the front hall and Damon whisked away to see about it, leaving Jane confused.

"Uh, sure, okay." Stefan told Liz and felt Damon come up. He stepped to the side.

"Sheriff." Damon greeted her smoothly. "What a surprise." Liz turned her eyes on him and was glad to see him.

"Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk." She said and gave him a serious look. Damon frowned a bit. What was troubling Liz? Feeling his brother's eyes on him, Damon spoke up.

"Come in." He inclined his head, acting cool and unbothered by her appearance. Damon led her through the house into the back yard so that it did not appear Stefan could hear them. But he was listening.

"I hope you understand the secrecy, Stefan doesn't know about this yet, and I'd like to keep it that way." Damon said to her and Liz nodded.

"Of course, the kids are too young to be brought into this." Sheriff Forbes agreed.

"So what do you need?" He asked to distract himself.

"There's been another attack." She started before adding: "A female victim, throat tore out, completely drained of blood. It fits same pattern." She explained and Damon narrowed his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't understand." He stated, trying his best not to sound aggravated. "I thought we solved that problem when... I _staked the blonde one_."

"I think she must have turned someone, or multiple someones. I don't know." The Sheriff admitted with a shake of her head. "The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them... the council's in an uproar. We thought we were past this... We haven't even gone to the media about this other problem."

"What other problem?"

"Jane Evans is missing." Liz sighed.

Damon stiffened. " _What_? How do you know she's missing?"

Liz nodded. "I got a call from the hospital this morning. They've been trying to contact her. Jane's mother…She's not doing well at all. And it's not like Jane to never answer back. I inquired about her dance class, but people said she opened up yesterday evening. And when I went to her house, I found her things on the porch, her keys in the door, which was wide open." Liz swallowed. "She never even made it inside her house."

"So what do we do?" Damon asked with a slight frown. What the hell had the girl gotten into _this_ time?

"You're the only one who's taken on a vampire, we were hoping you could tell us..." Liz informed him and Damon nodded.

"Don't worry, Liz." Damon stated. "I'll get on it. We'll find it and take it out. And I'll find her."

Liz smiled. "Thank you, Damon. I knew I could count on you. I just hope we find Jane in time. I can't imagine what it could have done to her. She's such a sweet girl." Damon nodded slightly, mind reeling.

"Let me walk you to the door."

They entered the house again and Damon ignored Stefan who was still sitting in the living room.

"Thank you for stopping by." He opened the front door for her and she smiled again at Damon.

"Let me know what you come up with." Liz told and he nodded.

"Absolutely." He smiled at her and shut the door. He was just about to turn around when Stefan shoved him against the door, a hand fisted in his shirt.

"What is wrong with you? You killed somebody? And what did you do to Jane?" Stefan snapped angrily. Damon rolled his eyes. _Oh how classic of Stefan to go jumping down my throat at some bad news._

Damon pushed him away effortlessly. "Get off me." He told him and dusted himself off, like Stefan had dirtied him. "A: Don't touch me. B: If I had it wouldn't have been so obvious about it. C: I haven't spoken to the girl since the party at the Grill. "And D: There's another vampire in town."

"That's impossible." Stefan replied quickly, shaking his head.

"Obviously not." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Then who could it be?"

"Ah, what do we care?" Damon shrugged. "We're leaving anyway, right?"

"No, I can't leave now and you know that." Stefan frowned. "How are we supposed to find this person?"

"Let the adults handle this, Stefan." He retorted patronizingly before walking back into the living room.

"And Jane?"

"I'll find her, Stefan."

The determination in his brother's voice stopped Stefan from questioning him.

* * *

A little after Damon left, Stefan headed over to the school. He wanted to inform Elena of the possibility of a new vampire and of Jane being missing. He still wasn't totally convinced it wasn't Damon but he knew that even if his brother pretended not to care about Jane, Damon would never do something like this. Especially if he was ready to skip town.

"Jane's gone?"

Stefan nodded. "They found her stuff on the porch. She never made it inside."

"Oh, my god… I knew she didn't come to school today, but I thought she just hadn't felt like coming. She's been so distant since the whole Amelia episode. I feel so bad for not going to check on her."

Stefan shook his head. "It's not your fault, Elena."

"So you have no idea who it could be?"

"None, but it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that is sloppy or they're trying to send a message..." Stefan replied and frowned.

"And you're sure it's not Damon?" She asked and he sighed.

"Well, I'm never sure about Damon, but he's trying to keep a low profile lately so it's just doesn't make sense to me. And despite what he's done…He'd never do that to Jane."

"So what are you going to do?" She questioned Stefan.

"Damon is tracking them right now." He began and she nodded. "Look, I promised you the truth so I wanted to tell you, and I want you to be careful."

"When I saw you." Elena started and paused for a moment before continuing. "I thought you were coming to say goodbye." She finished and searched his face.

"Not yet." Stefan replied quietly and Elena resisted the urge to move closer to him lest it spook him off.

* * *

Damon walked up the steps leading to the door of an old warehouse. He had just gotten Caroline to use the Gilbert Compass to find the vampire. Damon opened the door carefully and slid inside, letting the door shut behind him.

He hadn't gone far inside when a gunshot went off. A wooden bullet hit in the chest, knocking him backwards, another ripped into his shoulder and one more got him in the knee sending him crashing the rest of the way to the ground. Damon groaned in pain.

"I have plenty of these wooden bullets, so don't try anything funky." A voice warned and Damon lifted his head to see none other than Logan Fell walking towards him.

"You don't want to do this, trust me." Damon told him as he tried to sit up, his fingers diving into his arm to pry the bullet from his shoulder blade. Logan shot him again and Damon swore. "Ow!"

"That's what you get." Logan hissed menacingly and Damon glowered in agony.

"For what?" Damon questioned in confusion.

"You made me like this." Logan gestured to himself and Damon frowned.

"I killed you, I didn't turn you." He ground out, delving his fingers to grip the bullet from his arm.

"See, I know what you and your brothers are," Logan stated, kneeling next to the wounded vampire. "I've been watching the two of you... I knew you would show up and I'm glad that you did because I've got some questions."

"Me first." Damon held up a finger. "Question one: Who turned you?"

"How should I know?!" Logan exclaimed standing back up in anger. "One minute I'm about to stake your brother, and then you grab me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on Highway 4... Somebody buried me."

"It happens." Damon stated uncaringly. "Question two: Where is Jane?"

Logan ignored the last question and scowled. "You bit me! It had to be you!" He said in frustration and looked down at Damon.

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die, I didn't do that!" Damon told him moodily. "Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood."

"Who!" Logan demanded and Damon gritted his teeth.

"That's what I want to know. Now stop ignoring my question." He managed to pull the bullet from his shoulder and tossed it.

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with bundt cake and a handbook." Logan replied sarcastically and with a hint of annoyance. "It's kind of a learn as you go process you know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and the next thing I know, I can't get in my house because my foot won't go through the door."

"You have to be invited in." Damon informed him and Logan looked at him.

"I know. I live alone." He said dryly and Damon laughed.

"Oh, that sucks!"

"So now, here I am at the Ramada, watching paper view all day eating everything in sight, including housekeeping!"

"I could be worse." Damon grunted, still digging wooden bullets out.

"All I can think about is blood and killing people, I can't stop killing people, I keep killing and I like it." Logan laughed humorlessly. "I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club." Damon replied sarcastically and frowned. "Wait, Cops only found one body..."

"I left one, I was tired." He admitted. "But I've hiding the rest of the bodies, they're right back there."

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon murmured when he saw the pile of dead people

"They're just pilling up."

" _Where_ is Jane?"

Logan shrugged carelessly. "Could be dead, could be alive. I'm not really sure."

"Why'd you take her?"

"Someone wanted her."

"Who?" Damon asked with a frown. "What do they want with her?" Logan moved and crouched next to him.

"Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend... I just want to be with her and bite her and stuff." Damon resisted an eye roll. The guy knew nothing and he was starting to get on his nerves.

"That means you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now; you have to learn to control that." He answered.

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person; you can walk in the sun which by the way, is pretty cool. The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals..." Logan informed him and Damon frowned.

"The journals?" He questioned and Logan nodded.

"Yeah, the founding fathers passed down their journals to their kids. Come on, man, you got to tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?" Logan asked again.

"Who turned you? Are they the one who wants Jane?" Damon questioned and it annoyed Logan greatly.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan hissed impatiently and Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"Who turned you?" He retorted.

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you." Logan hissed as he stood up. "In fact I could have your little girlfriend killed."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Well, she must be something special. I've seen you hang around her."

"Then you'll never know..." Damon said in a matter-of-fact manner before narrowing his blue eyes. "You're not answering my question."

"You first!" Logan snapped.

"It seems we've reached an impasse then, doesn't it?" Damon smirked and stood up as well. He had managed to pull each of the bullets out and was feeling a lot better.

"I've got things to do, people to kill. Guess, I'll be needing a head start." Logan snarled. Damon made to tackle him but Logan shot him in the knees before leaving quickly. Damon groaned and sank to the floor again with a loud curse.

* * *

"I'm guessing you're not here to plan for your future?" Elena questioned when Stefan looked at her again. When he didn't answer her, she gazed at him intently, looking for an answer. "You're looking out for me."

"Hope that's okay..." He murmured and followed her as she walked into one of the classrooms setup with different career stands. She was tense and her movements were jerky, telling Stefan she was mad. He sighed internally.

"You know," He began conversationally. "I wanted to be a doctor before it happened, but I couldn't." Stefan looked down and Elena's face softened.

"The blood." She guessed and he nodded.

"Yeah, I've dabbled in tons of different things so-"

"You didn't love anything enough to stick at it?" Elena questioned, looking at him again. Stefan shook his head.

"No, I love it all." Stefan replied with a faraway smile. "It's just... I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older."

"How long before that would happened?" Elena asked, curiously.

"Few years, usually. Sometimes shorter." Stefan looked down with a bit of a frown.

"And you always left?" He looked up at the sound of her voice. She was hurt. Stefan hesitated. He never wanted to cause her pain.

"I didn't have the choice..." He trailed off and changed the subject. "So, what about you? Any plans for the future?" Elena sighed and turned towards him.

"I don't want to talk about my future, Stefan, because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear that you're not going to be in it." She told him with a hint of anger.

"Elena, it's not that I don't want to be in it." Stefan began, feeling sad.

"You can't, I get it!" She cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I heard you the first time and the second time. And I appreciate you looking out for me, but please if you're going to leave, then just go."

"Hide me." Elena's Aunt Jenna walked in the room and they looked at her.

"What's going on?" Elena asked curiously.

"The "Scum" Fell has landed." Jenna told her with a roll of her eyes.

"Logan's here?" Elena shook her head at her aunt.

Stefan's brow furrowed. "Wait. Logan Fell?" Stefan asked looking at them and Jenna nodded. Stefan strode past them without a word, leaving Elena to stare after him with a stunned expression.

Stefan walked out into the hallway and looked over to see that Logan standing there talking to a crowd of females. Feeling eyes on him, Logan turned with a smug knowing smirk and waved his fingers at Stefan playfully. Stefan frowned deeply.

Elena followed him with a frown on her face. "Stefan, what is going on?" She asked, her aunt not far behind.

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" Logan asked walking over quickly and Jenna frowned.

"It's a form of self-preservation." Jenna replied smartly, her eyes narrowing.

"Um, Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?" Stefan suggested, giving her a look that she conveyed as meaning something was wrong. She nodded.

"Let's go." She told Jenna, taking her arm and moving them away from Logan who watched them go before turning to Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan questioned with an angry scowl as soon Elena and Jenna were out of earshot. Logan pretended to ponder a moment.

"You know your brother asked me the same thing." He said and Stefan's jaw tightened. "In fact why don't we just skip past all that "who turned me" stuff and get the answer I want? How can I turn into a day-walker?" Stefan narrowed his eyes slightly and Logan gave him a smirk.

"Damon and I are the only ones that I know of." Stefan replied evenly.

"Yeah, and the two of you are cagey on the how, couldn't even get it out of that little girlfriend of his-"

Stefan scowled. "Did you hurt her?"

"-which tells me that there is a way." Logan continued dodging his question. "You know, in case you haven't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very easy for me to expose you." Logan smirked threatening the older vampire.

"You wanna know how to walk in the sun?" Stefan asked suddenly, almost quietly. It was a type of voice that most should be wary of, but not Logan.

"I do." The new vamp confirmed and Stefan leaned in close.

"You can't." Stefan growled his eyes darkening in anger. "Don't _ever_ threaten me again." Logan narrowed his eyes as Stefan walked away.

* * *

Damon heard his phone buzzing and answered it quickly.

"Logan Fell is a Vampire and when I find him again, I'm going to destroy him limb by limb _."_ Damon growled as soon as he flipped his phone open.

 _"What happened? Are you okay?"_ Stefan asked. _"Did you find Jane?_

"No, I'm not okay!" He hissed. "I was ambushed; I was shot." Damon growled. "No, I didn't find her. He wouldn't tell where she was. Now I'm vengeful. I just got to find him." Damon scowled, jerking his shirt off and going to get a new one from the closet.

 _"There's no need, he's here at the school."_ Stefan replied dryly and Damon scoffed.

"You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?"

 _"He's working the crowd."_

"Well, I'll be right there." Damon smirked.

* * *

Stefan launched forward as soon as Logan's car stopped and he wrenched open the door. Gripping him, Stefan tossed the vamp out of the car and Logan yelped in surprise, rolling across the asphalt. When he recovered, he stood up only for Damon to appear shooting him repeatedly in the chest with wooden bullets.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it?" Damon mocked and then looked over at his brother. "Get her out of here." As Stefan got Caroline from the car, Damon heard Sheriff Forbes' voice calling out to Logan from the vamp's dropped cell. He picked it up and answered nodding that Stefan could go.

"Sheriff, it's Damon." He told her.

 _"Where's Caroline?"_ The Sheriff asked concern in her voice.

"She's okay." He said quickly, acting like he was a bit shocked. "I'm on Elm Street." He informed her before hanging up and walking around to open the back of the trunk. He took out a tire iron and gave it a turn in his hand before walking over to the groaning Logan.

"I'm gonna try this one more time." He said and swung the weapon to test its weight in his hands. "Who turned you and where is Jane?"

"I told you, I don't know." Logan croaked, managing to sit up.

"This tire iron here could take you head clean off." Damon told him gleefully. "Is that your final answer?"

"How can you side with them?" Logan asked.

"I don't side with anyone." Damon informed him, testily. "You pissed me off, I want you dead." Damon paused before continuing "Who turned you? Where is Jane?"

"I don't know!" Logan exclaimed

"Oh well, you're screwed." Damon was about to hit him.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Logan held his hands in front of him managing to stop the vampire. "I do know!" Damon raised the iron. "I know both!"

"You're lying." Damon was still holding the tire iron at the ready, though he stiffened.

Encouraged, Logan kept talking. "You think you're the only one who wants to get in the tomb underneath the old church?"

"If you're lying to me, I will end you." Damon warned before lowering the weapon.

"I'm not." Logan assured him. "There is another way to break the spell, _we_ can help you. That's what we need the girl for. Meet me at the old church. It's where she is." He stated standing up as the police sirens rang within a good distance away.

"Take me down." Damon said quickly as the sirens got louder and then the sheriff pulled her car up closer. "Make it look real, make it look real!" Damon swung halfheartedly at Logan who dodged and gave him a shove. Damon hit the car as Logan ran off into the woods.

"Where is she?" The Sheriff demanded as she ran over to a groaning Damon. He looked up at her, faking a wince.

"She's okay. Stefan took her home." Damon told her standing up and cradling his arm. "I'm sorry, Sheriff, I guess I wasn't strong enough."

"What about Jane? Did you find her?"

Damon shook his head. "No."

Liz lowered her head. "If she's not found in the next forty-eight hours, I'll have to take it to the press."

* * *

A little later, Damon was walking through the forest towards the old Fell's Church ruins in a quickened pace. His mind set on either snapping Logan's neck or doing something truly nasty to him.

Suddenly his phone went off in his pocket and he pulled it out, staring at that name for a half second. It was the sheriff. But what did she want? He just left her not but an hour or so ago!

"Hello?" Damon asked, trying to control his temper and ducking under a tree branch as he opened his phone.

 _"I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know how you did it."_

"Hmm, not following." Damon replied with a frown. What was she talking about?

 _"We found Logan's body up by the old warehouse, it has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims."_ She told him and he remained silent. _"Innocent victims."_

"What?" Damon was even more confused

 _"This town owns you so much."_ She told him grateful _"and so do I."_

Damon heard something behind him and turned around.

"Hello…Is someone there?"

Jane. Damon moved over to where there was a hole in the ground and saw the girl lying at the bottom. She didn't look like she had anything broken, but he could smell the blood on her. Her wrists and ankles were tied and there was a blind fold over her eyes.

"Jane?" He called down to her. She moved her head.

"D-Damon?"

"Got yourself into a mess, didn't you?"

"Where's Logan Fell?"

"Dead apparently." Damon frowned and he jumped down into the hole to pull her into his arms and hop back out. Jane shivered and her fingers clutched at the fabric of Damon's shirt. He set her down a few feet away from the ruins of the church on an old log. He freed her hands and began on her ankles as she took the blindfold off her face.

"How long have you been in there?" He asked and glanced up at her face. A pair of teary green eyes met his gaze tiredly.

"A…a day…I think." She murmured. She was going to pass out in a second. "He…asked me about how you…and Stefan walked in the sun…" She shook her head. "I didn't tell him…he got angry." Jane bit her lip. "Damon…he knew…he knew about me. That's why he got so angry…when I didn't answer him…"

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, well he's dead now."

"Who turned him?"

"Million dollar question." He stood back up. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah." Jane nodded and slowly got to her feet. Damon heaved a sigh when she tipped forward, eyes rolling back in her head and he ended up having to carry her. She was lucky she was so small or he would have complained more.

He got her to his car and managed to open the door, sliding her into the backseat. "You are so much trouble you know that?" He checked her neck and clicked his tongue. "Well, looks like you need some help." He bit into his wrist and pried her mouth open. "Come on, now." He said pacifyingly. "You need it to live." Jane allowed it and he nodded. "You're going to give me an earful about this later aren't you?" Jane managed a small whimper and he shushed her, tossing his leather jacket over her to keep her warm.

* * *

Damon frowned when he saw Elena's wreaked car and pulled the car over to the shoulder. From where he was, it didn't look that bad, but he knew that she could still be very hurt. He checked on Jane to see her still out and nodded. When he reached the wreaked car, he bent down to examine the girl inside. He had seen a vampire flee the scene and he worried that Elena was in trouble.

"How you doing in there?" He asked and Elena jumped, looking startled.

"Damon." She breathed.

"You look stuck." He stood up to see what he could do about getting her out of there.

"It's my seatbelt." Elena sobbed. "I can't get it off." He felt his chest constrict at how scared she sounded.

"Shh, shh, shh." Damon murmured soothingly. "Let me get you out of here." He crouched back beside her. "I want you to put your hands on the roof." She did what he told her too and looked at him. "Just like that. You ready? One, two, three." He jerked on the seatbelt, freeing her. "Gotcha." He caught her and brought up from the car.

"You okay? Can you stand?" He questioned her and Elena tried to focus on what he was saying. "Is anything broken?" She tried to respond and he set her on her feet only for her to sway. "Whoa, you're fading fast, Elena." She was halfway limp in his arms, but he still had to check and make sure there was no internal damage. "Elena, look at me." He said and she tried to hold her head up. "Focus. Look at me." When she did he nodded to himself. She was going to be all right. "Okay."

"I look like her." Elena whispered and Damon frowned.

"What?" He asked, but she suddenly collapsed and he cradled her gently. Damon stroked her hair back from her face, before picking her up again. "Upsy-Daisy." With extra care, he reclined the passenger seat and laid her inside the car.

"Well, guess I have two for a little road trip."

* * *

 _Review?_


	11. Bloodlines

Chapter 11

Damon looked over to see Elena waking up and he grinned at her when she looked at him in confusion.

"Morning." He greeted and she gaped at him for a moment before looking out the window with a frown.

"Where are we?"

" _In_ Georgia." He answered and she whipped her head back around.

"Georgia? No, no, no, we're not. Seriously, Damon, where are we?"

"Seriously, we're in Georgia." Elena frowned at him. "How you feeling?"

"I-I…" She trailed off, touching her forehead gently.

"There's no broken bones. I checked."

"My car…" Elena began slowly, trying to piece things together. "There was a man….I hit man. But then he got up and-Who was that?" She asked Damon and watched his blue eyes narrow.

"That's what I would like to know."

"Where's my phone?" Elena panicked and felt around for it. "Okay, we really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. Pull over." The girl frowned when Damon made no move to pull the car to the side of the road. "I mean it, Damon. Pull over. Stop the car."

"Oh, you were so much fun when you were asleep." He murmured, but did pull over like she requested. "Please keep it down. You'll wake Janey." Elena paused with fiddling with her seatbelt and turned her head. Jane was lying across the back seat of the car. She gasped.

"Oh, my god….You found her." She saw the blood coating her collar. "What happened to her?" She looked back at Damon. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest."

"Who did that to her? Logan?"

Damon nodded. "He was saving her for someone else."

"What? Who?"

"Don't know. I never found out."

Elena undid her seatbelt and slid out of the car, trying to keep quiet and Damon did the same. Elena left her door open.

* * *

Jane woke up to the sound of arguing and blinked, trying to regain her vision. Once it cleared she realized she was propped up in the backseat of Damon's car. Frowning, she turned her head, wincing with pain and glanced out the open car door where a warm breeze was blowing in from.

Elena and Damon were in a heated argument.

"You can't do this." Elena said to Damon. "I'm not going to Georgia."

"Well, you're in Georgia." Damon retorted. _Georgia?_ Jane frowned. _What are we doing here? Why didn't he take me home?_

"Without you're little magic necklace I might add." Jane watched Elena touch her neck. "I could very easily make you…agreeable."

"What are you trying to prove?" She asked him and a cell phone began to ring. Elena looked at Damon.

"That's my phone." She accused.

Damon fished it out of his pocket. "Hmm, it's your boyfriend." Jane watched Elena turn her head. "I'll take it." Damon pushed the button and held it up to his ear. "Elena's phone."

"Elena? No, she's right here?" Damon drawled. "And yes, she's fine." Damon offered her the phone. "He wants to speak to you."

"Uh-uh." Elena shook her head.

"Yeah, I don't-I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now." Damon rolled his eyes at whatever Stefan had said. "Relax. Oh, by the way, good news. I found Jane." At the mention of her name, she glanced at Damon again. "She'll be fine after a while." He smirked at something his brother said. "Road trip."

"Don't worry. You have a good day. Mm-mm. By now." He hung up.

"Look, no one knows where I am." Elena murmured, watching Damon slip her phone back into his pocket. "And Jane…No one knows she is either, Damon. She needs to go home. So, can we please just go back?"

"We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Jane spoke up and Elena jumped. Damon looked down into the car and smiled.

"Hey, damsel in distress." She tried to sit up and he pushed her back down with the tips of his fingers. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't do that. You have to stay still." She scowled and tried to swat at him. "Don't do that either."

"Why am I here? Why didn't you take me home?"

"Well, I was going too, but unfortunately, Elena had an accident."

Jane stopped swatting at Damon to look at the girl. "Elena? Are you all right?" She asked and the girl nodded.

"I'm fine."

Jane saw she had a few bruises and she tried to sit up again. "Where are we Damon? I want to go home."

"A little place right outside of Atlanta." Damon answered and Elena frowned. "Oh, come on, Elena, Jane, you don't really want to go back right now, do you?"

"Yes." Jane nodded.

Damon looked at her. "Trust me, your problems are still gonna be there when you get home." He sighed at the look on their faces. "Look, step away from your lives for five minutes. _Five_ _minutes_."

Elena sighed. "Am I gonna be safe with you? Is Jane?"

"Yes." Damon answered, but Jane couldn't tell if he meant it.

"Will you promise not to do that mind-control thing with us?"

Damon looked from Jane to Elena. "Yes."

"Can we trust you?" Jane asked, looking at him and Damon turned his gaze to her. "Can _I_ trust you?"

"I never said we couldn't stop being friends. You're the one who thought there was something more."

"You kissed me!" She snapped, slapping the seat beneath her. "You _used_ me."

"Yes, but you did agree to it. And you kissed me back."

Heat flared in her cheeks and Elena scowled at Damon's back. Jane looked away from him. "That's still not a reason to go doing that to people. We can't be friends if you do that."

"Can't you forgive me?"

"No."

Damon chuckled. "That might be hard, considering that you were in my arms again. And now you're in my car."

Jane's face turned tomato red. "Shut up, Damon."

"I promise to take you home later."

"Did you give me your blood?" She demanded, feeling of her neck.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "I had too. You were going into shock."

Jane bit her lip. "You didn't take mine did you?" Damon shrugged. "That's not funny, Damon! We can't be connected again!"

"Well, it wasn't much. I just needed something to tide me over."

"Excuse me?! I am not some, some snack or something!?"

Damon took her chin and made her look up at him. "To a vampire you are." He smirked and she scowled at him, hitting his hand away. "Settle down, princess. I gave you blood, but you still need to recover." He reminded her and turned to Elena. "Get in the car. Come on."

Elena sighed and got inside. She looked behind her at Jane who was biting her lower lip. "Jane?"

"I'll be fine." She sighed and looked out the window. Why did he have to tease her so? Didn't he know it still hurt?

* * *

"Bonnie!" Stefan called and the young witch turned to see him.

"Stefan."

"Hey." Stefan smiled at Bonnie and she smiled back. "I, uh, haven't seen you lately. How are you doing with everything?"

"I'm fine. It's all fine." Bonnie stated awkwardly. It was hard to be okay when things seemed to be spiraling.

Stefan nodded, sensing her nervousness. "Good."

"Yeah." Bonnie murmured and then she turned her head. "Are you back in school?"

"No, actually I came here to find you. I was hoping you can help me with something. A spell."

"Stefan," Bonnie sighed and faced him fully. "Look, I know that Elena is okay with all this and I appreciate what you did to help me, but I'm not ready to dive into this with you just yet." The whole vampire thing still freaked her out and she couldn't understand how Elena and Jane could be so calm about it.

"I understand, Bonnie. But this is important. It's Elena and Jane. They're with Damon." Stefan murmured and the witch sighed. Elena and Jane were her best friends. There was no way she could just walk away and not do something. Especially since they were with a psychotic vampire.

She went over to a bench and he followed.

"I have Elena's necklace." Stefan told her. "I was hoping that you can use this to make some sort of a connection." He handed it to her. "I just need to know if she's okay."

"How do you know I can do this?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"I've known a few witches. I've seen what they can do."

She nodded, having to be content with that answer. "I'm still new at this."

"That's okay. Just give it a shot." Stefan urged. Bonnie nodded and clasped the necklace in both of her hands. She shut her eyes, concentrating and then...

"Nothing. Nothing's happening." She looked up at him. "Usually there's an image or…" She glanced around nervously. "Tell me if anyone is looking."

"Okay." Stefan nodded and Bonnie picked up a leaf, laying it on the tabletop. He waited as the witch lifted her hand over the leaf. _Float. Come on, float._ Nothing again.

"What's is it?"

"I don't…Something's wrong."

"With Elena?" Stefan asked, but Bonnie shook her head.

"There's something wrong with me. I have to go. I'm sorry, Stefan. I can't help you."

She gathered her things and fled and Stefan watched her leave with a worried expression.

* * *

"So, where's my car?" Elena asked, after glancing at Jane again. She was slumped in the back of the car, looking moodily out the window. She was still upset.

"Uh, pulled it over to the side of the road." Damon answered her, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. "I don't think anyone will bother it."

"What about that man in the road?"

"Man in the road?" Jane repeated. "Someone made you crash your car?"

"Yeah…he appeared out of nowhere. I hit him and then he got back up." Elena told her and then looked at Damon. "So was he a…?"

"From what I could tell, yeah."

Jane bit her lip. Another vampire? "You didn't know him?" She asked Damon.

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him." He told her. "I mean, it's not like we all hang out at the Vamp Bar and Grill." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Where are we?" Elena asked and looked out the window. "You brought us to a bar?" Damon got out and she followed after him. "Damon I'm not old enough. They're not going to let us in."

"Sure they will." Damon grinned and then folded up his seat, reaching in towards Jane. She shook her head. "Come out. You need the fresh air and you probably need food. Am I right?" Jane sighed and he smirked. "Thought so. Now come on." He beckoned and she let him, pull her out of the car.

* * *

The bar wasn't what Jane had expected and she was pleasantly surprised. It was cozy inside and the atmosphere made her calm. At least she hoped it was the atmosphere and the décor and not the fact that Damon was near her. She kept close to Elena as they came in and walked up to the bar.

"No." A voice stated suddenly and the three of them looked over to see a beautiful young woman standing behind the bar, her eyes on Damon. "No, it's can't be." She said in shock. "Damon?" She hopped up on the bar to swing her legs over and come face to face with the eldest Salvatore whose smirk widened at the sight of her.

"My honey pie." She cooed and kissed him soundly on the lips. Jane felt queasy, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the bond or if she was just that in need of food. The woman broke away from Damon's lips finally and glanced at Jane and Elena. "And who are these? You're new admirers?"

"This is Elena." Damon introduced and Elena smiled pleasantly. Bree looked from her to Damon a knowing smile on her face. "And this is Jane." The woman stared at Jane for several minutes and the girl grew uncomfortable.

"My name's Bree. Let me get you all drinks. You look like you could use some." She cast another glance at him before turning to the bar to get the drinks. She hopped back over, grabbing shot glasses and lined them up in front of the three. Damon sat between Jane and Elena

"Listen up everybody." Bree announced. "Here's to the man who broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness. Drink up." She declared, tipping her head back and draining one of the shots and Damon drained both Elena's and Jane's before sliding their empty glasses back over to them. Bree never noticed.

"So," Bree began, turning back to refill their shots. "How'd he rope you in?" She asked Elena.

"I'm not roped in." Elena said, about to correct her. "Actually I'm dating his-"

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way just enjoy the ride." She glanced at Jane. "Unless you're the one who's getting the attention?"

Jane started to shake her head. "No. Not me."

"So how did you two meet?" Elena asked Bree.

"College." She laughed.

Elena looked at Damon in surprise. " _You_ went to college?" Jane giggled.

"I've been on a college campus, yes." Damon answered, holding his empty shot glass for more and he smirked at Jane who was still giggling. His hand unconsciously touched her lower back.

"About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet young freshman I met this beautiful man and fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret…made me love him even more. I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

"She's a witch." Damon whispered dramatically to Elena and Jane and both looked at Bree in surprise.

Bree smiled at Damon softly. "You changed my world, you know."

"I rocked your world." He smirked. Jane wrinkled her nose.

"He _is_ good in the sack, isn't he?" She asked Elena who blushed a bit. "But mostly, he's just a walk-away Joe."

"Hey, I'm going to call Jenna. She has to know where I am." Elena stood up and Damon nodded at her. She looked at Jane who gave her a nod that she was okay and she went outside.

"Here you go, honey." Bree stated, setting down a basket of food, a cheese burger and fries, in front of her and a Coke. Jane smiled at her.

"Thank you, but-"

She smiled back. "You looked like you need it." Bree looked at Damon. "So what do you want?"

* * *

"So, where did you find her?" Bree asked Damon. They were sitting in at a table in the back of the bar.

He raised an eyebrow. "Find who?"

"Her." She nodded at Jane. "The Elemental Seer."

Damon arched an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"You don't know?"

"She is a rare little thing. They are almost nonexistent." Bree murmured. "A long time ago around the time of the first witches, there were Seers. Dream Seers, Oracles, Fortune Tellers, Palm Readers, Psychics…" Damon glanced at Jane. "So which is she?"

"Well…She has dreams sometimes. But if she touches you she can read past and future."

Bree nodded. "She's part Dream Seer and Psychic. What's her family name?"

"Evans."

Damon didn't miss the way Bree stiffened. "Does she have a tattoo?"

"Yes."

"Sun, Moon, or Star?"

"Star. Why."

"You found one." She breathed. "I can't believe it. I thought they were all gone. Or gone into hiding."

"What?"

"That girl is a Star Elemental." The witch was practically buzzing with excitement. "Used by witches in rituals and powerful spells for centuries." Damon's brow furrowed. Was that why Amelia asked him to kill her?

"You best keep her safe. Don't let anyone else know what she is. I won't harm her, but there are others out there that would." Bree smirked when Damon's eyes flickered over to her again. "You bonded with her haven't you? Better be careful."

"What do you know about that? Like why it happens? Is it just me?"

"Her blood is used in sacrifices. Therefore any use of it by any being has different meanings. Witches use it to cast spells. Vampires use it to have insight. The bond ties her to you. The more you bond the stronger it gets." Bree smiled secretly. "Which is why you can't keep your eyes off her." Damon rolled his eyes. "How many times."

"This is the second time."

Bree nodded. "Her blood is like an aphrodisiac to vampires."

"That explains the erotic dreams." He muttered and she laughed. "We both had them." Bree sipped her drink and waited for Damon to turn back to her from looking at Jane. "Why did it hurt her to break it?"

"Because she must have some feelings for you. Not love necessarily, but if she cares enough about you it can hurt." Damon nodded. "Just be careful. Sex is just as strong a bond. In fact that makes it more so."

"Come on there's got to be another way." He said to her, turning the subject from Jane and of the remembrance of their shared dream.

"After all these years, it's still only Katherine." Bree shook her head. "How do you even know she's still alive?"

"Well, you help me get into that tomb and we'll find out."

"I already did, twenty years ago, remember? Three easy steps: comet, crystal, spell."

"There's a little problem with number two. I don't have the crystal."

Bree shook her head. "That's it, Damon. There is no other way. It's Emily's spell."

"What about new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?"

"It doesn't work that way, baby. Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb." Bree watched Damon swallow back hurt, but his eyes showed how tore up he was. "I'm sorry." She stood up and walked back behind the bar, chatting to Jane about her food.

* * *

Outside, Elena's phone was ringing and Damon listened in.

"Elena is that you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm here."

"Where are you?"

"You lied." Elena frowned.

"Not until I explain, please."

"So, you didn't lie?" Elena continued.

"Just tell me where you and Jane are. So that I can come and get you."

"How am I connected to Katherine, Stefan?" She asked.

Stefan sighed. "I honestly don't know."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Elena asked dumbfounded

"It's the truth." He whispered. "Listen-" She ended the call before he could finished and turned around to see Damon standing there waiting for her. She jumped a bit.

"Are you okay?" He asked sincerely

"Don't pretend to care. I know you're gloating inside." She snapped and moved past him.

* * *

Bree peered out the window to see Damon outside with Elena. Jane was in the bathroom so she had no fear of alerting the girl to what she was doing. As long as the seer never touched her. She would be safe.

The witched hopped back over her bar and went to the phone, dialing quickly and she turned on the blender to mask her voice to the all-hearing vampire outside.

"Hey, it's Bree. You'll never guess who just walked into my bar."

* * *

Stefan walked up to Bonnie's Gram's house worried about the young witch. Knocking on the door politely he waited patiently for the elder witch to open it. It had been a long time since he had seen Shelia.

"Hi." Stefan smiled.

"Can I help you?" She questioned.

"I'm Stefan, a friend of Bonnie's." He replied and she raised her eye brow at him. She knew who he was. Stefan held his hand out to her to shake in sign that he was well aware she was witch and he wanted her to trust him. "Her dad told me she might be here."

"She was, not anymore." The women answer vaguely, not willing to give out information just yet.

Stefan nodded. "Do you know where she went?"

"No, but you do."

"I'm sorry?" He asked in confusion.

"I told her to chase down her fear, and I'm sensing now you know exactly why she was scared." She informed him. "You know what I am. Yet you offered me your hand, which means you wanted me to see that I can trust you."

"Can you?"

"I'll trust you'll keep her safe." Shelia replied. "Just as I trust you'll keep Jane safe." Stefan blinked. "Yes, I know about her too. You'd better be on your way then, I'm not going to invite you in, I'm sure you're going to understand why." Stefan nodded and she shut the door.

* * *

"Let's just say I descended from Katherine. Does that make me part Vampire?" Elena asked worriedly as she ate some fries. She and Damon had come in to get some food. Jane looked at Damon curiously.

"Vampires can't procreate." He explained before smirking. "But we'd love to try." Jane flushed and shook her head.

" _Damon_."

He chuckled at her and then shook his head at Elena. "No. If you were related it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned."

"Did Stefan think he could use me to replace her?"

"It's kinda creepy if you ask me." Damon remarked.

Jane shook her head. "I don't believe that. Stefan would never do that to Elena." Damon rolled his eyes at her.

"Come on, what? You don't like pickles?" He asked Elena, snatching the discarded food off her plate. "What's wrong with you?" Jane giggled and Elena smiled at her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jane wondered and he looked at her.

"You just did." He pointed out.

She ignored his teasing smile and gestured at his plate. "How can you even eat... if technically you're..." She couldn't bring herself to say it and he smirked at her.

"Dead." Damon whispered, looking around dramatically. "It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."

"Oh."

"This nice act. Is any of it real?" Elena questioned and Damon shrugged mysteriously. Jane wasn't sure she believed that.

Bree walked over to them. "Here you go honey." Damon nodded as she passed him another beer.

"I'll have one too." Elena told her after a moment.

"Hmm?" Damon tilted his head in confusion.

"Time out, remember?" Elena looked at Jane. "Jane?"

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea." She shot Damon a look. "The last time was disastrous."

"You _are_ still mad at me."

"Of course I am." Jane stated firmly.

Elena waved the bottle at her. "Come on. Just one. Our five minutes needs a beer."

"Fine." Jane sighed. Bree set them down in front of the girls. Damon held his bottle out to them. Elena and Jane clanked their bottles against his and then both girls took a hefty swig. Elena grimaced and Jane coughed much to Damon's amusement.

* * *

Stefan found Bonnie down in a large hole in the ground and knew instantly that it contained the tomb inside. He jumped down lightly and saw Bonnie looking around in fright and backing away from the tomb door. He raised a hand and touched her shoulder.

She screamed and Stefan grabbed her when she tried to run away. "Get away from me!"

"Bonnie, it's me Stefan." He said, turning her to face him.

"Stefan." She whimpered and then started to panic. "The ground gave way and I fell."

"It's okay, it's okay." He said soothingly. "Calm down, c'mon, I'm going to get you out of here."

Bonnie looked around. "How?" She asked in fright.

"Just close your eyes." He told her and she did, trusting him completely. Stefan wrapped his arms around her and jumped up, taking them both out of the cave. He released her slowly and smiled. "You can open your eyes now."

Bonnie looked around in awe. "Whoa."

"I didn't want to scare you." Stefan informed her.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Well, your grandmother told me what you were doing. I guessed the where." He shrugged and she shuddered, looking back at the hole.

"I heard them." She whispered. "Down there, behind the door." She turned back to Stefan. "Are they in pain?"

"In the beginning – yes." He told her truthfully. "But now anymore, they've been starved to the point of desiccation."

"But if they have blood–" She began frightfully and Stefan quickly shook his head to dispel the fear.

"That's not going to happen, Bonnie. They can't get out. Emily saw to that when she had you destroy the crystal. You're safe." Bonnie nodded, feeling a bit better.

* * *

"Ready, go!" Bree announced and a crowd of people around Jane did shots. She had wanted to join in, but something kept her from doing so. Something was going to happen and she felt it.

"That's three!" Elena announced slamming her shot glass on the bar. She glanced across at Damon as he struggled to keep the alcohol in his mouth and smirked. "Do you need a bib?"

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." He teased back and Jane snorted. She felt around in her pocket and drew out a piece of paper. It was the paper that Noah had given her.

"Whatever." Elena slurred. "Alright! Who's next?" She looked around. "Jane! Join us."

"No, thank you." She said and then stood up. "Can I borrow you're phone? I want to make a call."

"What's that?" Damon asked and snatched the paper from her. "Ooh, this a boyfriend we don't know about?"

"Give it back, Damon."

Elena smirked at her. "Who is it? Someone I know?"

She shook her head. "He's new to Mystic Falls. _Give me the paper Damon_."

"Where'd you meet him? He must be good looking for you to forget all about me." The vampire teased and her cheeks reddened.

"Why do you care?" Jane hissed at Damon and took the paper from him.

He grabbed her arm when she made to walk past him. "I do care." He said softly, an unexpected look on his face. "I still want to be friends with you, Jane."

"I wish I could believe you, Damon, but I just don't."

She pulled away from him and went out the back door. Damon watched her leave and blamed the bond on his mixed feelings.

Elena watched her go and shrugged before facing the bar. "Another round, Bree." She ordered.

"Honey, you should be on the floor." A blonde woman next to her slurred.

"I'm not even drunk." She lied. "My tolerance is, like, way up here." She jumped to prove it. Damon smirked.

* * *

Jane smiled. "I'd like that. I should be back really soon. Um, I was sorta of kidnapped for this road trip with my friends." She said into Elena's phone.

 _"That's too bad. I was hoping to see you tonight."_

Jane's cheeks turned pink and she smiled shyly. "You were?"

 _"Yeah. So, who are you with?"_

"My best friend Elena and a guy named Damon."

 _"Damon, huh? Should I be jealous?"_

"No." Jane laughed. "It's not like that. Damon is…Well he's not exactly a nice guy."

 _"So…Elena. As in Gilbert?"_

"How'd you know?"

 _"I, uh, ran into her brother."_

"Oh. Jeremy."

 _"Yeah. Nice kid. So you will be back tomorrow?"_

"I hope so. Could I call you when I get back?"

 _"I hope so. I'd really like to hear your voice again."_

Jane did a small happy dance. "Okay. Well, I should probably give Elena her phone back. I was borrowing it."

 _"Goodbye, Jane. I can't wait to see you again."_

"Bye, Noah."

Jane ended the call and smiled happily. Elena's phone began to ring in her hand and she answered it. "Elena's phone. Oh, hi Jenna. No, no, she's okay. I'll her talk to you." She went inside and found Elena playing pool. "Elena!"

The girl turned her. "Hi, Jane. look I'm winning!"

"That's, um, great but your Aunt wants to talk to you."

Elena took the phone back from her. "Aunt Jenna. No, hang on it's loud in here. I can't here you." Jane followed after her when she saw the girl had an unsteady walk. Elena tripped once she got outside and Jane ran up to her.

"Elena! Are you all right?" She asked and suddenly there was a hand over her mouth. Elena turned around and gasped, dropping her phone.

"Say a word and I'll snap her neck." A man said lowly, his brown eyes flashing in the darkness. Elena nodded and he jerked his head silently telling her to go forward. Jane struggled to move, but the man had a tight grip on her and she knew he was a vampire.

He marched them around the back of the bar and once they were near the water tower, he pushed Jane towards Elena.

"Stay here. I don't want to hurt you." He said and stepped into the shadows and out of sight.

Elena hugged Jane to her. The intense fear pushing back her drunkenness.

"He's going to hurt Damon." Jane whispered lowly and Elena swallowed. Yes, she still was unsure about him, but she didn't want any harm to come to him and neither did Jane.

* * *

"Hey." Bree walked over to Damon handing him another beer "Where are your girls?" Damon looked around.

"Hmm. One was right back there and the other one…" He had thought Jane had come back inside, but he really hadn't been paying that much attention. _Damon_ , a voice said in his head. Jane was calling to him. That was one good thing about the bond. It made her easier to find. _Don't_. "Don't, what?" He wondered and walked around out back. He found Elena's phone on the ground and picked it up, glancing around. Something wasn't right.

 _Watch out._

Jane's voice in his head warned too late as he rounded the corner. His focus was on the girls at the foot of the water tower so he didn't see the vampire watching him until Elena cried out.

"Damon, no!" She shouted and then Damon found himself being beaten on with a metal pipe. The vampire beat Damon's legs, breaking bones that would take a while to heal and gave him enough time to do what he came to do.

Damon groaned. "What the hell!" He hissed as pain skyrocketed up his legs. Elena and Jane made their way over to the pair of vampires as the one who beat Damon began dousing him with gasoline.

"What are you doing?!" Jane cried to the vampire. "Stop it!" He turned to face, growling warningly for the girls to stay back. Elena grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her back a bit.

"Who are you?" Damon growled as the man looked at him.

The vampire glared at him. "That's perfect. You have no idea." He scoffed and continued to pour the remaining gasoline over Damon's body, soaking him.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked in confusion. "What did he do?"

"He killed my girlfriend." He answered and looked back at Damon. "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!"

"Nothing." Damon stated, having worked out what was going on.

"I don't understand." Elena murmured.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan and Damon killed her. Got it?" He snarled.

"Lexi." Jane spoke up the vampire paused, looking at her. "Lexi was your girlfriend?" The vampire kicked Damon in the face out of spite. "Stop it!"

Elena stepped closer. "She told me about you... She said you were human."

"I was." He replied grabbing a matchbox from his pocket as he turned back to Damon. Elena knew she had to stall and she tried again.

"Lexi turned you?"

"You want to be with someone forever... you have to live forever." Damon tried to move, but the vampire kicked him back down

"She loved you." Elena spouted at him quickly. "She said "When it's real you can't walk away"."

The vampire turned to her. "Well that's a choice you're not going to have to make." He snapped at both of them.

"Don't! Don't, please, don't hurt him." Elena begged.

The vampire looked at Damon and lit a match. "I'm doing you a favor."

"It's not Damon's fault." Jane blurted before he could toss the match on the downed vampire. Everyone looked at her including Damon.

"What?" The vampire asked in confusion, the match quickly going back out.

Jane nodded. "I…I didn't warn Lexi she was going to die. I-I'm a Seer and I saw her die." She stepped closer to him. "It's my fault, Lee." His eyes snapped up to hers in shock. She nodded. "I'm telling you the truth."

"Why didn't you warn her about him? Why didn't you stop him?"

Jane bit her lip hard. "I…I meant too, but I was…I was drunk. Lexi and I drank and…I'm so sorry." Lee hung his head for a moment.

"Lexi was always drinking." He muttered with a small laugh. He looked up at her. "I don't blame you."

"Lexi loved you and she was good, and that means you're good too." Jane told him.

Elena nodded. "Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you."

"Please, Lee." Jane whispered. "Just let him go."

Lee looked down at Damon who was weak on the ground and picked him up by his collar. He stared at Damon for a moment tossing the vampire away from him and into a wall a few feet away. Damon slammed into it and fell to the ground with a groan of pain.

"Thank you." Elena breathed out in relief.

"It wasn't for you." The vampire said softly and glanced at Jane once before darting off into the night. Elena and Jane waited a moment and then ran over to Damon.

"You really need to learn how to make friends, Damon." Jane told him and he snorted a laugh.

"What and miss out on all the fun?"

"You smell like gasoline. Real fun time."

Elena giggled and Damon rolled his eyes.

* * *

Stefan walked Bonnie up into her Grandmother's house and Sheila opened the door when she sensed them. "Well, look who's returned form battle." She greeted Bonnie and pulled her granddaughter into a comforting hug. "Can I talk to your friend for a minute?" She asked and Bonnie nodded before turning back to Stefan.

"Thank you." Bonnie smiled and Stefan nodded once.

"I appreciate your help, _Stefan_." Sheila smiled once Bonnie was out of sight.

Stefan smirked. "You're welcome... _Sheila_."

"I wasn't sure you remembered."

"October 1969." Stefan recited with a small smile.

"I was barely a teenager." Sheila smirked.

"And you were holding one of the only anti-war sit ins within miles of Mystic Falls." Shelia nodded. "You know when you spoke people were mesmerized. I know I was."

"Until the cops showed up." She laughed and Stefan laughed too. "You took a big risk coming to see me earlier... letting me read you, realizing who you were. It could have gone a complete different way." She informed him and he nodded seriously.

"You family has a very long history of keeping my secret... I knew that I could trust you, if you believed I was worthy of your trust."

Shelia looked worried. "Bonnie knows, doesn't she?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Stefan nodded solemnly. Shelia sighed.

"Please understand, out loyalty can only extend so far. This town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out. And I'll protect my own before anybody else."

"I know that." Stefan mused. He didn't blame her.

"As long as we're clear. So how is Jane?"

"She's…confused."

Shelia nodded. "Keep her safe, Stefan. What she is? What she truly is..." The woman shook her head. "Jane's too sweet a girl to be messed up in that."

"What do you mean?"

The witch handed him a leather bound book tied with strings. "Read. That is Mona Evans' journal. She asked me to keep it safe for her. She had hoped that her granddaughter hadn't gotten this particular power, but I'm afraid she has."

Stefan's brow furrowed. "Why didn't you give this to Jane?"

"Because once she finds out…I don't think she'll ever trust another living soul. Including her own friends."

* * *

Damon watched Bree take another shot of tequila, her head tossed back. He watched her slender throat swallow the liquid and felt a bit of remorse filter through him. She had been one of the few people in the world he had trusted and she had proved that to be a mistake. He would always hold a special memory of her within his mind, but this betrayal went too deep for him to reconsider not doing what he came to finish.

Bree turned to him, almost surprised to see him there.

"The girls and I were just leaving, I want to say goodbye." Damon informed her and his tone was neutral with wasn't a good sign.

"Good to see you again, Damon." She whispered.

"No kiss?" He asked, slightly smirking at her.

Bree swallowed. "I full of Vervain." She said rapidly. "I put it in everything I drink."

"And you're telling me this _why_?" Damon asked in a "Why do I care?" voice.

"Lexi was my friend. How could you?" She turned around to walk away, but Damon was suddenly there and she gasped. "The tomb _can_ be opened." She blurted in a last attempt to stay his purpose for the visit.

"You're _lying_!" Damon growled at her.

"Emily's grimoire." Bree tried again. She would help him as the last thing she would ever do. "Her spell book. If you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book. You can open the tomb. Use that and the girl. Her blood _must_ be used to make the reversal powerful enough."

"And where is this book?" Damon questioned, stepping closer as Bree walked backwards.

"I–I…."

"You have _no_ idea."

"No. I'm telling the truth." Bree looked at him frantically, her back against the bar. There was nowhere left to run.

"And I believe you." Damon's eyes softened for a moment as he gently touched her cheek. "My dear, sweet, Bree. That's why I'm almost sorry." He reached into her chest and tore out her heart in seconds. Bree gasped and the life went out of her as he stepped away from her body. No one betrayed him and got away with it.

* * *

"So why did you bring me with you?" Elena questioned as they sped down the road on the way home. Jane was asleep in the back seat.

"Well... you're not the _worst_ company in the world, Elena. You should give yourself more credit." He joked. "Jane isn't either."

"Seriously?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't know...you were there in the road, all damsel in distress like. And I knew it would piss off Stefan...And you're not the worse company in the world, Elena."

"I used to be more fun." She sighed.

"You did okay."

"I saved your life." She informed him with a smug smile.

"I know." He smirked.

"Actually. Jane saved your life. And don't you forget it." She warned him.

* * *

Damon dropped Elena off at his house so she could talk to Stefan and then drove Jane to her house.

"Great. Sheriff Forbes." Jane sighed as she spotted the police car.

"I called her and told her I found you. She doesn't know that you already learned about the vampires." Damon sent her a look. "So listen to her speech and play along."

"I can act, Damon." Jane told him with a roll of her eyes. He smirked and shut off the car.

Liz got out of her car and embraced Jane as the blond stepped out of Damon's car.

"Thank god, you are all right!"

"I'm fine. Just…A little shaken up. Damon explained it to me. I…I just didn't know those things existed."

Liz nodded solemnly. "Don't worry. We took care of it. You're safe." She pulled back with a sigh. "Jane…your mother…"

"What about her?"

"They are losing her."

* * *

 _Review?_


	12. Unpleasantville

Chapter 12

"So…You're adopted?" Jane asked and Elena nodded. "Wow…Are you okay? I mean…dealing with it?" Jane had been trying to cope with what Caroline's mother had told her the day before. It wasn't something she had ever wanted to think about, but now it was on her mind all the time. Her phone sat heavily in her pocket, as if weighted down with the knowledge that one phone call would change her life even more. Elena had called, needing someone to talk to about the newest development in her life and Jane couldn't let her friend down. So she had hurried over pushing aside her own feelings.

Elena sighed. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. So did you get your things from Sheriff Forbes?"

"Yeah." Jane nodded and looked away a moment. Elena and Stefan exchanged looks.

"Jane, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Did Damon said something to you?" Elena demanded.

Jane shook her head. "It's nothing. Just…forget it. So, Stefan, do you know who that guy in the road was?"

Stefan shook his head. "I don't know. Do you remember anything about him?" He asked Elena.

"I wish." She sighed "I never really saw his face. He was wearing a hoodie. All I can remember is that there was these black boots coming towards me..."

Jane shuddered. "I'm just glad that you are okay, Elena."

"And I am glad that you are okay. I mean Damon told me Logan had you down there for a day."

"I'm okay." Jane told her and smiled.

"I brought some Vervain over for, um – for you and Jenna. And I made this bracelet for Jeremy, few extras for friends. And I found this for Jane." He held up a silver heart shaped locket and handed it to her.

"It's beautiful." She said and slipped it around her neck. "Thank you, Stefan."

He slid the box over to Elena. "You can put it in jewelry, or you can even put it in food or drink, but as long as it's in you or on you, a Vampire can't control you."

"Wow. So much to remember."

"I know, but there's another Vampire in town. So until we find out who it is and what he wants, we have to be careful." Stefan looked at both of them. Jane wondered why he was looking at her specifically. The doorbell rang and then Jeremy yelled up the stairs.

"Elena, I need the money!"

Jane giggled and she stood up. "I got it." She said and Elena started to protest. Jane held up a hand. "Hey you invited me to eat, okay? I gotta pay for my share of it."

Elena laughed and handed her money anyway. "Well here. At least we can split it."

Jane went down the stairs and paused. "Noah!?"

Jeremy arched an eyebrow as the pizza guy turned to Jane with a wide smile.

"Jane." He said. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't know you delivered pizza." She smiled and he took the money from her. "Keep the change."

"You, uh, didn't call me."

Jane sighed apologetically. "I'm sorry, I've been really…It's complicated."

He laughed. "It's okay. Really."

"Jane, is everything okay?" Elena asked from up the stairs and Jane nodded at her when she looked over the railing. She saw the pizza guy and arched an eyebrow.

"Bye, Jane. We'll see each other real soon."

Jane smiled. "Bye, Noah."

Noah looked at her and Elena. "You have yourselves a good night."

Jeremy smirked at Jane as she closed the door. "Boyfriend?"

"No, he's just my friend."

"Right." Jeremy winked and she hit him on the arm.

"Shut up, Jer."

"Is that who you were calling on my phone the other night? He's cute." Elena said as she came down the stairs and Jane laughed.

"His name is Noah and yeah he is."

* * *

Caroline, Jane, and Elena all sat outside the school at one of the picnic tables for lunch. Elena had given Caroline a "friendship necklace" which held Vervain.

"It's so pretty." Caroline chirped as she admired her new necklace.

"Thank you." Elena smiled.

"God, it will go with, like, everything." She grinned and then narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion... just a little friend gift." Elena replied with a laugh.

"Lesbian friend necklace?" Caroline joked "'Cause we're freaky like that." She winked and Jane giggled.

Elena shook her head. "No, no. Your friendship is important to me Care." She told her.

"Why are you being so mushy?" Caroline questioned.

"Because you've been avoiding me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's okay." Elena gave her an assuring smile

"I was going to talk to you about that." Caroline gave her an apologetic look. "I was, but there's not much to say... We've hung out a couple of times. That's it, but... I feel like we've peaked as friend." She shook her head. "This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?" She looked at Jane for confirmation.

"It is weird." Jane agreed and Elena nodded.

"It is. But, hey, if it what you and Matt want, then it's not about me."

"But it _is_ all about you... Matt's not over you, and we all know it." Caroline replied, looking a bit sad.

"I'm with Stefan now. Matt understand that. He knows he has to move on." Elena replied before glancing over at Jane who nodded.

Caroline looked at Jane. "Jane, my mother told me what the doctors were saying. I'm sorry."

Elena frowned and looked at the girl who she just noticed wasn't eating lunch. Jane was picking at her sweater. "About your mom?" She nodded. "Jane?"

"She's dying and they don't know why or how to stop it." Jane said quietly.

"I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"

Jane stood up. "Because I don't want to talk about it or think about it. Because she _won't_ die. She won't!" She stalked away from them and Elena and Caroline exchanged worried looks.

* * *

As Bonnie was about to get up to pay for her and Elena's food she was suddenly blocked by a broad leather clad chest.

"What do you want from me?" Bonnie growled at Damon who smirked.

"I think we need a fresh start." He replied.

The young witch narrowed her eyes. "You tried to kill me."

"But I didn't, and if I wanted to, I would have." He said simply. "Does that not count for anything?" He asked mockingly.

"You know, I can start fires with my mind... Fires kill Vampires, right?" She cocked an eye brow and Damon blinked. "Just stay the _hell_ away from me."

"Everything okay over here?"

They looked over to see a tall young man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes watching them. Bonnie recognized him as Ben McKittrick. He was about at two years older than she was and she had seen him in school before he had graduated.

"Yeah, we're fine." Damon replied shortly.

The guy narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't talking to you."

Damon rolled his eyes before turning away from the "macho" man who didn't look ready to back down. He knew that threatening Bonnie in front of the guy was a bad idea.

"Damon!" He smiled as Jane came up to him. "I need to talk to you."

" _Jane_." Bonnie hissed. She did not like that idea.

Jane looked at her. "I'm sorry, Bonnie, but I need to speak to him."

"And _I_ need to talk to you." Damon interrupted and made Jane link arms with him. She cast an apologetic look over her shoulder at Bonnie as they walked out of the Grill.

"Thank you." The witch smiled sincerely at her savior, after watching Damon practically tote poor Jane out the door.

"Anytime, Bonnie." Ben grinned.

She looked at him. "Wait. You remember me?"

"I didn't graduate that long ago." Ben laughed and Bonnie held in a giggle. "You're making me feel old."

"Sorry. I didn't – I didn't mean that. I just – I didn't know you knew me."

"I always know a pretty face." Ben flirted and Bonnie flushed.

* * *

"You're looking for a what?" Jane asked, sitting on her couch.

"Emily's grimoire. Her spell book."

Jane frowned. "Why?"

"Because I need it." He replied. "So, you want to help me look?"

Jane folded her arms across her chest. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you want a favor from me. Don't you?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well…"

"Come on now. Be truthful."

"Fine…yes." Jane said reluctantly and he smirked in triumph.

"Aha. So, you help me and I help you. Simple."

"Why does this sound so familiar?" Jane grumbled. "You owe me, Damon. I saved your life. Can't you just do that and we call it even?"

"I thought you didn't trust me."

Jane frowned. "I…I don't, but this is important to me. Now your blood can heal anything, is that right?"

"With a few measly exceptions." He shrugged.

"But if someone was dying. Your blood could save them, right?"

Damon smirked. "Depends. Who are you trying to save? Some helpless dance student?" She shook her head, a shine of tears in her eyes.

"My mother."

Damon's smile faded a fraction. He wasn't sure why the woman was in a coma, but he knew that it wasn't something he could magically heal. This posed a problem. If he refused she'd get angry and leave and he'd be stuck doing this alone. On the other hand if he said he'd _try_ and help her it would be better than no. then she'd be inclined to help him. Of course all that could be avoided if she wasn't wearing _Vervain._

"I'll see what I can do, but you gotta help me first." He said, covering up his lie.

Jane frowned. "Are you being serious? Can I really trust you, Damon?"

"Absolutely. Isn't your poor mother worth it?"

She scowled at his tone. "I don't believe you."

"Come on, Janey. I don't know her personally, but I don't want the woman to die."

"You swear, you will help her?"

"In any way I can." He flashed her a charming smile to seal the deal and she nodded hesitantly.

"I'll think about it." She said. "I…need to think."

He nodded. "All right, but my offer still stands."

* * *

"You are? That's great." Elena said into her phone as she finished getting ready for the dance.

 _"I'm kind of nervous. What if I look stupid?"_

"You won't look stupid, Jane. Noah should be very lucky that you want to go with him."

 _"Elena."_

"No, I'm serious. He looked like a nice guy when I saw him. Everything will go great."

 _"Thanks, Elena. I've been a nervous wreck since he asked me to dance with him."_

Elena smiled. "Don't be. You'll have fun and it'll get your mind off of things."

 _"I hope so. So, see you there? Noah will be here soon to pick me up."_

"Definitely. Bye, Jane." She said and hung up. She ran her brush through her hair one more time before using the blow dryer to make sure it stayed like it was supposed to. When she set it aside, she heard a strange noise from downstairs. Frowning, she stepped out of her room.

"Jenna?" She called out. "Jeremy?" She peaked over the landing and then shrugged. Everyone was gone. She went back inside her room to grab her scarf from the closet. As she turned around with it, she noticed that the noise was coming from the Gilbert watch. Alarmed, Elena grabbed her cell.

Pressing Stefan's number quickly she held the phone up to her ear and bit her lip.

 _"Stefan's phone, how may I help you?"_ Damon's voice came out instead.

"Where is he?" Elena demanded as she hurried down the stairs, trying not to panic.

 _"He's on his way to you."_ Damon replied casually. _"He forgot his phone."_

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, this compass was spinning he must be here. Thank you." She told him, happier.

 _"You're welcome."_ Damon hung up and Elena closed her phone.

Elena let out a scream as a pair of hands grabbed her, spinning her around roughly to sink his teeth into her neck. She gasped as she recognized her attacker. The pizza guy.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled and grabbed the intruder, tossing him over the couch and into the floor. Quickly, Noah stood and zoomed out of the house, leaving Elena and Stefan to stare after him with slowly wearing off adrenaline. Stefan pulled her in against his chest.

"Are you okay?"

"We have to call Jane." Elena said frantically, looking up at him. "She isn't safe. That's her date." Stefan's eyes widened.

* * *

"How'd he get in?" Damon asked, pacing next to the couch.

"He was invited in." Elena answered.

Stefan looked up at his brother. "He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night."

"And we are sure that Jane is with him?"

Elena nodded. "She spoke to him. That's how he had my number and called me earlier. Jane had called him from my phone in Atlanta."

Damon sighed. "Well, I've give him points for that. Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, he was too busy trying to kill me." Elena replied with a sharpness.

"And _you_ have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked his older brother and Damon rolled his eyes.

"No. Don't look at me like that." He said to Stefan's frown. "I _told_ you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked.

"We don't know." Damon shook his head. "Why does she get into so much trouble?"

Elena bit her lip. "What if he hurts her?"

"He won't." Stefan assured her. "We won't let him."

"Girl needs a babysitter…"

"Damon, he was _invited_ in." Stefan stated slowly, making sure that his brother was listening. They had a vampire to track down. "And now he has Jane."

"Then we go and get him _tonight_." Damon looked at Elena. "You up for it?"

"What do I have to do?" She asked

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up."

"That's a bad idea." Stefan told his older brother and Damon met his eyes.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For _anyone_ who lives in it." He said seriously. "It's worth a shot."

"I'll do it." Elena nodded. "For Jane." She turned to Stefan. "I'll be with the two of you. I'll be safe. And we can find Jane faster."

"She still hasn't answered her phone?" Damon asked and Elena nodded. "What is with this girl and choosing really bad guys?"

Elena frowned. "Maybe if she didn't have people like _you manipulating_ her, she could find a decent guy."

"Let's just go find her." Stefan said, ever the peacemaker.

* * *

"I'm going to talk to Bonnie and see if she's seen Jane." Elena said and Stefan nodded, letting her go.

"I know you like her, Damon." Stefan murmured. "Jane." He elaborated when Damon looked at him quizzically. "You've grown attached to her."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Once again, you're wrong. I have no said attachment to said girl."

"Mmhm." Stefan hummed disbelievingly. "If whatever you are planning involves Jane, Damon, I advise against it. She doesn't deserve to be hurt time and time again by you."

* * *

"Having fun?" Elena asked Bonnie and Caroline when she met them at the punch bowl.

"No, but this took about two hours." Caroline pointed to her dress and make up. "So I'm at least staying half of that." The girls smirked.

"So have you seen Jane?"

"She was dancing with a really cute guy earlier. They were great." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded.

"And I totally thought she was into Damon."

"What _is_ Damon doing here?" Bonnie questioned glaring at the vampire before Elena could ask where the dancing couple went.

Elena looked at him before speaking. "He wanted to come. I promise he'll behave."

"So what's is this, like a threesome now? You and the Salvatore brothers?" Caroline asked her eyes narrowing.

"No, but if I'm going to be with Stefan. Then I have to learn to try tolerate Damon." She heaved a sigh. "It's not like I can kill him."

"There's a thought." Bonnie mused

"Mmm. I'll help." Caroline nodded and they clinked glasses.

* * *

Jane opened her eyes slowly and frowned all around her were mops and brooms and dustpans and cleaning supplies. She was in the janitor's closet.

"N-Noah?" She whispered and felt a pain in her shoulder when she sat up. She felt of it and pulled her hand back. Blood coated her fingers and she bit her lip as her memory returned to her. Noah had taken her out of the gym and then she hadn't meant to, but she had gotten a vision from him. He was going to harm Elena. Jane had tried to hide it, but apparently he had known about her powers because he attacked her, keeping her from running to find help.

"Noah, are you out there?" She stood up on wobbly legs and went to the door. "Hello?" Jane turned the knob but it was locked. "No." She smacked on it. "Someone help me! Hello! Let me out! Help!"

She scowled and looked around for the fire extinguisher. She found it and turned to the door knob. "This is the last time I ever go on a date." She snapped and began smacking the door knob with the fire extinguisher.

* * *

A little later, Damon saw Bonnie and Caroline standing over by the punch bowl and he went over there a smug look on his face.

"Hi, Bonnie." He hummed, coming up to her and she wrinkled her nose. "Wanna dance?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm out of here." Bonnie growled putting her drink down turning to walk away. Damon stepped in her path.

"Please give me another chance." The witch glared at him and stalked past him. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

"Back off, Damon." She hissed and followed Bonnie.

Elena and Stefan walked over to him. "Where did they go?" Elena walked over Stefan by her side

"I don't know." Damon shrugged nonchalantly.

"What did you say to them?" Stefan looked at his older brother.

"I was perfectly polite." He retorted. "Elena, would you like to dance?"

"I would love to." She grinned before looking up at Stefan. "May I have this dance?" She asked and he accepted walking onto the dance floor with her. Damon watched them for a moment, before he heard something nearby hissing at him.

"Psst. _Damon_."

He turned his head and saw Jane looking at him from behind a couple. He could see instantly that something was wrong and beckoned her over. She shook her head, eyes darting around in fright. He was about to step forward when someone spoke up.

"I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning?" Damon turned his head to see a young teacher standing next to him. "Alaric Saltzman." He held out his hand for Damon to shake and he did. "I'm the new history teacher."

"Ah, the cursed faculty position." Damon nodded, his eyes wondering back to Jane. She was still looking around frantically.

"So I've been told." Alaric chuckled.

"Damon. Salvatore." Damon held his hand out for the man to shake.

"Salvatore, as in, Stefan?" Alaric questioned and Damon nodded, glancing at his brother.

"He's my little brother, I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning."

"I hear he's very bright... Not that I've had a chance to see for myself." Alaric said offhandedly.

"Well, his attendance records a little spotty... Family drama." Damon replied.

"Parents?" Alaric questioned.

"Mm, it's just the two of us now."

"You, uh – you lived here your whole life?"

"On and off." Damon shrugged, he eyed Alaric suspiciously. Guy sure was nosy. "Travelled a bit."

"Really? Where? Around the states?" He saw the look Damon was giving him and decided to back off. He was getting a bit too eager. "Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy, I don't mean to pry..."

"Damon." They turned to see Jane. She was dressed in a navy blue Rockabilly halter dress with red cherries all over it, red high heels, and a her hair was up in a typical 50's fashion, although it looked a little disheveled and pale. Her cherry red lipstick standing out more.

"Hello, Mr. Saltzman." She smiled at him briefly before look at Damon. "We need to talk, right now."

Alaric cleared his throat, looking at Jane with a bit of worry in his eyes. She looked scared. "Is uh, everything okay?"

Jane smiled at him. "Yeah, I just need to talk to Damon a second." Alaric nodded, but he wasn't so sure.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." He said Damon.

"You, too." The vampire replied politely and took Jane's elbow.

"Enjoy the rest of the dance, Jane."

"You too, Mr. Saltzman." She said Damon pulled her away and into a dance.

"What's going on?" He asked instantly.

Tears filled her eyes. "He's going to hurt Elena." Damon stiffened beneath her fingers. "He's in here somewhere."

"How'd you find out?"

"We were in the hallway and I-I touched his arm… Damon, he knew about me. About what I am."

The faint smell of blood was in the air. "Are you hurt?" She started to say no, but Damon was eyeing her. She nodded reluctantly.

"I'll be fine."

Damon looked at her skeptically and then saw that she was barefooted. "Where are your shoes?"

"Janitor's closet. He locked me in there."

"And how did you get out?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A fire extinguisher."

Damon chuckled lightly. "Let no one underestimate _you_." Jane bit her lip.

"Damon, you have to tell Stefan."

"Not yet. If he's in here, we can't let him know we're onto him just yet." She looked around and he took her arms. "Jane." She looked at him. "Go wait in the hallway. Stefan and I will handle this." Jane nodded and pulled away from him. As quickly as she had appeared, she disappeared.

* * *

Anna was walking down one of the school halls when she saw a familiar person standing at the end of the corridor, her eyes darkened and she suddenly appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked his cohort.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Trying to get the journal, as in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing, Noah." She growled at him. "Leave the girls alone."

"I like them." Noah smiled maniacally. "They look like Katherine and Amelia."

"They're not." Anna replied with an eyeroll. "Katherine is in the tomb and Amelia is dead." she reminded him. "You aren't supposed to harm her. We need her."

Noah rolled his eyes. "I know. But until we open the tomb, I get to play with them both."

"Don't be stupid. That girl is with the Salvatore brothers." Anna told him firmly. "And the other one is under their protection."

"They don't scare me." He scoffed. "They never have. They aren't going to stop me from having my fun with the little seer."

"Please, no. Don't do this. You're going to ruin everything." Anna pleaded.

"You got nothing to worry about. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He told her tenderly. "You will get what you came for. Just let me have my fun. She looks like Katherine." He repeated before walking down the hall away from the older vampire who glared at him.

"What did you do with the seer?" Anna called.

"Janitor's closet."

"Just make sure you don't harm her anymore, Noah. I can smell her blood on you. We _need_ her blood remember?"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Noah went down the hall and paused. The Janitor's door was open. "Clever girl." He tracked her down and found her trying to open the doors at the end of the hall.

"Going someplace?" He asked and she gasped. "I thought you liked me."

"I did before I found out what you are."

He grinned at her, pressing his body against her and pinning her against the door. "Amelia didn't mind."

"You knew her?"

"Mmhm," Noah cupped the back of her head tangling fingers in her hair and wrenching her head back. "And I'd like to get to know you too." Jane fought him but he pressed his mouth against hers. She screamed and hit at him. "You know I don't really care what they say. I'd like to keep you for myself." Jane kneed him in the groin and he grunted, letting go of her. She ran from him and he followed after her.

"Come on, little star seer." He called. "Let me play with you some more. I promise to behave." He caught up to Jane and wretched her back from the door to the dance. "No, no, no. We're not done yet."

"No! Let me go!" She cried and he carted her down the hall and into the cafeteria.

* * *

Elena and Stefan were dancing when she noticed a hooded figure standing nearby. "Stefan, back corner." She whispered trying to remain calm and Stefan found the hooded guy.

"Find, Damon." He said lowly and followed after the figure.

Elena pushed her way towards Damon but her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She asked

 _"Hello, Elena."_ A deep voice replied and she stilled. It was Noah. _"Here's what you're gonna go. There's an exit door behind you. You have five seconds."_ He ordered.

"No." Elena refused. "Where's Jane?"

 _"Or your brother dies."_ Noah threatened and Elena turned around. The vampire was looming behind Jeremy. _"I could snap his neck so fast there would be no witnesses. And then I'll go find your little friend and play with her some more. Now start walking."_

"Don't you dare touch them." She warned.

 _"Keep walking. Through the door."_

Elena quickly ran through the doors that were behind her and kept running until she hit a pair of double doors. However they were locked, a chain around the handles. She turned around and saw Noah coming towards her. Elena ran into the cafeteria, running to try those doors. They were locked too however and she turned around.

"Jane!" Elena spotted the girl lying on a table, blood coating her mouth and her dress ripped in several places. She went over to her and checked her pulse. Jane was lying far too still. She sighed relief when she felt it going. Elena screamed as Noah appeared before her, gripping her hair.

Noah took hold of Elena and tossed her over a table making her roll across it and slam into the floor. He flipped the table out of the way to get to her and picked her up, slamming her against the wall.

The vampire suddenly cried out as something stabbed him in the back and Elena saw Jane standing behind him. Noah growled and pushed Elena away, turning to face Jane. Elena saw one of Jane's heels sticking out of his back. Blood coated the girl's hands and she held her other shoe in one hand ready to stab him again.

"Didn't you have fun earlier?" He asked her mockingly and she shook her head. "Are you sure about that? Want to have another go?"

She staggered back away from him. He moved towards her quickly and Jane fell backwards. Her shoe went flying out of her hand as she hit the floor. Dazed, she looked up as Noah approached her. He jerked her shoe out of his back and tossed it away before grabbing her ankles and jerking her towards him.

"No!" Jane cried and Elena looked around. She saw a mop and grabbing it quickly, she broke it in half. Noah was on top of Jane now, holding her hands above her head and roughing kissing her. Jane was sobbing fighting him the best she could. Elena made to stab him but he moved quickly, knocking the makeshift stake away. It flew across the room with a clatter. Noah made to bit into her neck and she screamed in fright.

Suddenly Stefan was there tossing the vampire away from her. Noah slammed into the floor and hopped back up ready to attack again.

"Hey, _dickhead_." Damon called from behind him, twirling the makeshift stake in hand. Noah turned to him. "Nobody wants to kill you. Just want to talk." He explained. Noah smirked and went for Jane again as she trying to move away and he knocked her back down. Damon threw the stake object to his brother and Stefan zoomed over forcing it into Noah's back, making sure not to kill him just yet. Blood splattered across Jane's face mixing her bloody mouth from his bites. Stefan hauled him off her and Damon pulled Jane out of the way. She held onto him, shaking badly, and he wrapped an arm around her.

Noah was forced to his knees. "Now you feel like talking?" Stefan asked and Noah hissed.

"Screw you." He snapped.

Stefan shook his head. "Wrong answer." He twisted the stake causing the other vampire immense pain. Damon felt Jane moving against him with each cry Noah gave and he frowned. "Why are you doing this?"

"Cause it's fun." Noah smirked. "Right Jane?"

"Ye- _no_." She shuddered against Damon's side and he looked down at her. She looked confused and suddenly he knew why.

"Did you blood bond with her?" Damon asked, glancing at Noah. The vampire was grinning smugly. Stefan and Elena both stared in shock. Jane's cheeks reddened.

"What do you want with them?" Stefan demanded twisting the stake more and drawing Noah's attention away from Jane.

"They look like Amelia and Katherine." Noah gasped out.

"You knew them?" Damon asked surprised.

"You thought you were the only ones." Noah smirked. "You don't even remember me."

Damon bent down to meet his eyes. And Elena pulled Jane away from him and she hugged her closely. "Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?"

"No." Noah shook his head and Stefan forced the stake further into him making him call out in pain. "The grimoire." He finally said.

"Where is it?" Damon demanded.

"Check the journal." Noah told him rapidly. "The journal. Jonathan Gilbert's."

Stefan glared at him. "Who else is working with you?" Noah wasn't about to give that away.

"Who else is there?" Damon growled.

"No. You're going to have to kill me." He growled. Stefan pulled the stake back out and after a nod from his brother, he jammed it back in, piercing his heart. Jane sobbed, feeling used, abused, and her bond was severed so violently from him that she couldn't help but feel sadness that he was dead.

"What do we – how are you going to find the others now?" Elena asked, stroking Jane's hair comfortingly.

"He had to die." Damon told her, nodding once.

"But..." She looked to Stefan.

"Elena, he's been invited in." Stefan reminded her. "And he knew about Jane." Elena looked at him sharply.

"He knew she was…Then who else knows?"

Stefan shook his head. "I don't know."

Jane was still sobbing and Elena shushed her. "It's okay. You're safe."

"No…He's-He's dead…"

Stefan grimaced. "She still feels the bond." Jane nodded and Damon frowned. As they stood there for a second, a figure walked past the door. Damon and Stefan exchanged a look.

"Go." Stefan told Damon. "I got this."

Elena shushed Jane, rocking her back and forth. "It's okay, Jane. You didn't know."

"I'm sorry." Jane whispered. "I should have seen it sooner. He just…He just seemed so nice."

Stefan shook his head. "No, that wouldn't have mattered, Jane. He would have done it anyway. Even if you had found out."

"He could have really hurt you if you had found out earlier." Elena agreed. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up, okay?" She murmured to her and she and Stefan helped Jane stand up.

* * *

Damon zoomed in front of Alaric surprising him.

"Hey." Alaric greeted, trying not to seem as petrified as he felt.

"What were you doing?" Damon demanded.

"Looking for Ms. Hilden." Alaric lied.

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked, compelling the man.

"I got a job as a teacher." Alaric replied automatically.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're my student's brother."

"Is everything you're telling me the truth?"

Alaric nodded. "Yes."

"Then forget we had this conversation." Damon smirked, walking around him.

As the vampire walked away Alaric let out a small sigh of relief and opened his hand to reveal the Vervain he had been holding. He was going to have to be more careful if he was going to save Jane from sharing the same fate as his late wife Isobel. He owed it to her father.

* * *

"There's no way that idiot was working alone." Damon stated with a small scoff. He was waiting on Jane and Elena to come out of the bathroom. Stefan was taking them both home.

" _You_ are." The younger Vampire pointed out with a smirk and Damon rolled his eyes. "So the grimoire... That was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is."

Damon smirked. "Look at you putting the pieces together. Good for you." He mocked. "I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin."

"My offer still stands."

"Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt." Damon scowled, looking at him suspiciously.

"No. Nothing hidden about it." Stefan shook his head. "No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go, And the other twenty six vampires die."

Damon eyed him. "If I agree?"

"I'll help you." Stefan shrugged.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm your brother."

"No, that's not gonna cut it." The older Salvatore brother replied. Brothers didn't mean anything to Damon anymore.

"Because I want you gone." Stefan admitted. Damon searched his face for a long time before nodding.

"Okay." He murmured. Elena and Jane rounded the corner then. Jane looked tired and was a bit quieter than usual, but the blood was washed off her.

"Let's go, Stefan." Elena told him and steered Jane towards the front doors.

* * *

Damon watched Jane toss and turn on the bed. He tapped on the window, knowing she was awake.

Jane looked at him and slid out of bed to open her window. Damon slipped inside and sat on the window sill.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly and got back into bed.

He shrugged. "Checking on you. How are you feeling?"

"It…hurts. The bond does." She murmured and then traced patterns on the duvet. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me. Saving Elena."

"I owed you one remember?" He smirked and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Well, thank you anyway."

Damon arched an eyebrow. "So you stabbed him with your shoe?"

"It was all I had!" She protested as he smirked. "And they had to be good for something. They were killing my feet." Jane smacked him when she saw his smirk. "Shut up!"

Damon shifted. "I actually came to tell you that you don't have to help me find the grimoire." He frowned at himself. This defeated his whole plan, but he just didn't think he'd get her favor after all that. "I won't hold it against if you don't want to help me."

"But I want to, Damon." Jane said and he looked at her in surprise. "Katherine is important to you and I'm going to make sure you get her back. I'll do whatever I have too. You saved me and you didn't have too. I know you were there for Elena, but you still helped me, so I'll help you." Her speech shocked him.

Damon was suddenly close to her, his mouth hovering over hers, and she pushed at his chest, trying not to look directly at his lovely blue eyes. "Um, let's not do that." She whispered. "Makes it hard to be friends." Despite everything he had done, every fiber of her being yearned for him to kiss her and just her touching his chest was bad enough.

"Right." He nodded but still brushed his lips to hers. Jane shut her eyes. "Thank you." He breathed and she felt a breeze. When she opened her eyes he was gone.

Jane sighed. She really, really needed to stop being so stupid and falling for guys that didn't actually care about her. Damon was in love with Katherine and had been for the past 145 years. Jane wasn't about to compete with that. She couldn't imagine the heartache he felt for her and promised herself to try her best to get him to her.

* * *

 _Review?_


	13. Children of the Damned

Chapter 13

Jane scowled. "I can't find it if I've never seen it, Damon." She said flopped back on the couch. He looked down at over from over the back of the couch with a mocking smile.

"Well, that's not helpful at all."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Where else do you want me to look?"

"You can be on my team since Elena is going to be on Stefan's. Which I should probably mention to her."

"Isn't she asleep with Stefan?" Jane asked and then frowned when he went towards the stairs. "Damon, don't wake them." She hissed and he smirked at her.

"Relax. They're already awake."

"Well, you still shouldn't go in!" She insisted and he only flung open the door.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads." He announced as he sat down on Stefan's bed and Jane shook her head, staying in the doorway.

Elena gasped. "Damon! Please!" She pulled the duvet up, covering herself from him.

"Sorry, I told him not to come in." Jane said and Elena peered at her from under the blanket. Stefan looked from her to Damon.

"What are you doing?" Stefan held the sheet in front of Elena protectively

"Oh, stop being smutty." Damon smirked and Jane shook her head.

" _Damon_."

Stefan scowled at his brother. "Seriously, get out of here." He demanded.

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it." He joked and Jane gasped.

"Damon!"

He smirked at her and she scowled. "Now listen. We all have some very important business to discuss."

"And it has to be right now?" Elena snapped.

"Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends." He grinned. "Isn't that right, Janey?"

Jane sighed. "Damon, do we have to go over the friend rules again?" She asked and he chuckled.

"And we're working towards a common goal. So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to open the spell. First things first, since you're Elena _Gilbert_ , you're on journal duty." Damon told her.

"Since when am I helping?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, Janey has volunteered to be my handy helper." He heard her make a sound in protest and smirked slightly. "And well, Stefan is helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo…"

Stefan turned to Elena lovingly. "You don't have to anything, you don't want to do." He glanced at Jane. "Either of you."

"I'll look for it tonight." Elena sighed and hid back under the covers.

"I already promised to help him. In any way I can."

Damon nodded. "Good."

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire?" Stefan questioned, leaning back against the headboard. "We're really going to take the word of…this vampire who seemed like a bit of a dimwit?" Though his name wasn't mentioned it still made her flinch.

"In lieu of any other options." Damon scoffed.

"Okay, what exactly is a grimoire?" Elena questioned, coming back out from under the covers.

Jane stepped closer. "Yeah, Damon you never really explained."

He turned to her. "It's a witch cookbook."

"So it hold spells." She guessed.

"Mmhm." He hummed.

Stefan nodded at Elena. "Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so ever witch would document their work-"

"Yeah. Cookbook." Damon interrupted.

"What about our mystery vampire?" Stefan looked at his brother. "Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever is out there knows who we are." Stefan stated. Jane bit her lip.

"Okay, could we just not ignore the fact that he had a name?" She asked and they looked at her. "It was Noah."

"Jane, we just didn't want to upset you." Elena tried to explain and she nodded.

"And I get that, but I can't…I can't pretend that he didn't exist. Or that I didn't get played." She turned and walked out of the room and they were silent for a moment. Jane's emotions spiraled every so often. Her lack of sleep from reoccurring nightmares and the daunting threat of her mother's condition hanging over her head didn't help matters.

"And on that note," Damon began, bringing the attention back to himself much to everyone else's displeasure. "I don't like that disadvantage, so... chop, chop." He clapped his hands and headed for the door. "You know, I really like whole ménage foursome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it..." He chuckled and then looked at them seriously. "Don't screw it up."

* * *

"Do you think Damon really believes us? That we're both trying to help him?" Elena asked Stefan as they went through some of the Gilbert's boxed up stuff from the attic.

Stefan sighed. "I don't think Damon knows what to believe." He said quietly. "Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him."

"He trusts Jane."

"He's using Jane." Stefan corrected. "He say anything to gain her on his side."

"You know..." She began. "I really think Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love. It's twisted, but kind of sad."

"There are other ways to get what you want." Stefan pointed out, leaning on his elbows against the kitchen table. "You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again." He said seriously.

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?"

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die..."

"Do you think Damon's told Jane? Why he needs her?"

"No." Stefan shook his head.

Elena frowned. "Should we tell her? She deserves the truth."

"I know." He nodded. "I but I was hoping to avoid it, because I don't plan on him getting the tomb open at all."

"She'll hate us if she finds out we knew. That Damon knew." Stefan only nodded. There was no way to avoid that. Jane would never agree to help Damon if she knew the truth of why he wanted her help. "Do you think we should have told her we're not really going to help him?"

"No. If Damon even gets a hint that she was lying to him he'll kill her."

"Do you think there is even a chance of him caring about her?"

Stefan sighed. "He and Amelia were close. How close I'm not entirely sure." Elena nodded and kept looking in her box. She found an old picture and Stefan looked down at the photo.

"That's Jonathan Gilbert." He said and she set it aside.

"What's this?" Elena asked as she opened a box that had been beneath the photo. Inside was what appeared to be a muzzle. Stefan swallowed when he saw it. Katherine and all the other vampires had been forced to wear them the night they were found.

Jeremy walked into the kitchen. "What are you guys doing?"

"Hey. Just going through some stuff. Feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up." Elena told him.

"Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Jeremy questioned, sitting on the counter. Elena looked up in shock as did Stefan.

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" Elena asked.

"I just did a history report on it." He explained.

"Oh. So where is it now?"

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it."

Elena looked up at Stefan and he gave a small nod. He would look into it.

* * *

Alaric was in the teachers' lounge making copies of the journal he had borrowed from Jeremy. He had read over some of it, but he knew that the kid would want his journal back soon. After they printed, he took them and placed them carefully in his teacher's locker before heading back to his classroom. The hall was dark and there were only a few lights on in the whole building, the outside overhead lamps flickered some light onto the floor but overall it was hard to see.

Alaric sat back down at his desk, setting the journal aside and went back to grading papers, his mind not really on the task at hand. He felt a chill go down his spine and he looked up in time to see a shadow in the hall flicker. Frowning, he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hello?" He called out, trying to calm his steadily racing heart. "Someone there?" There was no response, but a rush of air blew past him suddenly and he knew. Vampire. Alaric sprinted down to his locker again, pulling out a bag from within and digging for his handmade gun. He jerked it out and began loading it quickly, readying it before he stepped back towards his class room. Very slowly, he peeked around the corner to see a figure at his desk, its back to him. He fired quickly and stilled momentarily when the figure turned, catching the stake flawlessly, and he saw who the vampire was. It was Stefan Salvatore. Recovering in an instant, Alaric fumbled to reload and move out of the room. However he wasn't prepared for the vampire's speed and Stefan zoomed in front of him, a warning look in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that." Stefan told him seriously, before taking the gun and pushing the human backwards. Alaric hit a few desks before stumbling to keep upright. "Have a seat." He nodded at the desk behind him and Alaric watched him warily before sitting down. Stefan examined the weapon in his hand a bit impressed. "What is this compressed air? Did you make it yourself?" Alaric didn't answer and Stefan frowned. "Who are you?" He stepped closer and the teacher flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you... unless you try that again." To show him he meant it he handed the human his weapon back. "Now... who are you?"

"I'm a teacher." Alaric said, his eyes darting up to the vampire's face.

Stefan arched an eyebrow. "Are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

"I'm also a historian. And while researching Virginia, I – made a few discoveries about your town." The human said and Stefan shook his head.

"So you show up like Van Helsing? Come on. Tell me the truth."

Alaric glared at the desk. "My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here."

"Where's your wife?" Stefan questioned softly.

Alaric met his gaze. "Dead. A vampire killed her."

"Where's the Gilbert journal?"

"What do you want with it?"

"Where is it?" Stefan demanded.

Alaric inclined his head. "It's on my desk."

"No, it's not." Stefan stated, waiting for the truth. He watched Alaric's face as he glanced at the desk.

"It _was_ on my desk."

Stefan frowned. Who else knew about the journal?

"What does your brother want with her?"

"With who?" The immortal teen turned to him, arching an eyebrow.

"Jane."

Stefan frowned. "You know her?"

"I knew her father. He was a friend of my wife's."

* * *

"My father never approved on anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course." Damon smirked as he cut up tomatoes. Jane peered at him from over the back of the Gilbert's couch. Damon had dragged her along with him to Elena's house, not all explaining why she was supposed to come along. He had asked her to help him but so far he hadn't asked her to do anything but follow him all day. Like he was being protective of her or something which was odd.

Damon caught her looking at him and Elena's Aunt Jenna and he winked at her. She flushed and ducked back down. Elena was still upstairs. Damon had told her not to go to up there to get her. He didn't want Elena to know that they were there yet. He obviously didn't trust her and Stefan.

"What about you?" He asked Jenna and Jane looked at them again.

Jenna swirled her wine around in its glass. "There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated." She snorted and sipped at her wine.

"They ever find him? Or is he still missing?" Damon questioned, ignoring Jane's wild-eyed look.

"He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan." Jenna corrected. "Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum. He a Fell, they're all snooty." Damon chuckled and poured more wine into Jenna's glass. "Hello, Elena." Damon greeted and both Jenna and Jane looked over to see her enter. Elena took in the cooking vampire, her wine drinking Aunt, and the nervous seer on the couch before giving them all a confused look.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Jenna asked her. "We're cooking dinner."

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon questioned before Elena could answer Jenna.

"Uh, he'll be here soon." She said and looked at Jane. "Hey, Jane. How long have you been here?"

"She came with Damon." Jenna giggled and Jane scowled at Damon's smirk.

* * *

"How long have you been aware of me?" Stefan asked Alaric.

Alaric leaned back. "I learned just recently. What about your brother?"

"You met Damon." He wasn't surprised by that.

"Who do you think killed me wife?" Alaric spat.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain it was Damon?" Alaric nodded.

"I witnessed it." He deadpanned.

"If you're here for revenge, this is going to end very badly for you." Stefan warned.

"I just want to find out what happened to my wife." Alaric told him truthfully. "And to make sure that the same doesn't happen to Jane."

"I thought you just said that Damon…" Stefan trailed off, confused.

"Yeah. I saw him draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming. He just...disappeared. So did her body. They never found her." Alaric shook his head mournfully and Stefan sighed.

"Damon can never know why you're here." He cautioned. "He'll kill you without blinking."

Alaric leaned back cockily. "I can take care of myself." He said confidently.

"No, you can't." Stefan shook his head with a scoff. "I can help you. If you let me. We can make sure that Damon doesn't hurt Jane."

* * *

Damon was cooking while Elena was getting plates out to put on the table. Jane was getting the utensils out. She looked over her shoulder when Damon brushed past her and watched him "accidently" bump into Elena.

"Whoa... Hmm." He grinned and Elena snorted.

"Don't do that." She shook her head, walking away from him.

"Do what?" Damon pretended not to know what she was talking about.

"You know what." Elena said to him. "That move was deliberate."

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink." Damon rolled his eyes, but ended up chuckling. Jane rolled her eyes. "Speaking of Stefan. Where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely." He told her with a smirk. After a moment he spoke again: "Is it real?"

"Is what real?" Elena asked as she and Jane set out napkins.

"This renewed sense of _brotherhood_. Can I trust him?" Damon asked casually, tasting of what he was cooking. Jane looked up at Elena.

"Yes. You can trust him." She said and turned to face him. Damon was suddenly there. He trapped her from leaving and took hold of Jane's arm to keep her from moving away. Both girls looked up at him.

" _Can I trust him_?" He repeated, searching her face.

"I'm wearing Vervain, Damon." She reminded him. "It's not going to work."

"I'm not compelling you." He replied and tugged Jane closer and she swatted at him. "I just want an answer." He pulled Jane to stand between him and Elena and pressed against her back, keeping her still. "Is it true?" He asked lowly. "Is what she's saying true?"

"I can't read her mind, Damon." Jane said and elbowed him, but he didn't budge. "Let me go."

"But you can see it." He said without looking at her. "Answer my question. Honestly."

Jane sighed and touched Elena's hand.

 _"I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Katherine back." Stefan said. "B-"_

Jane let go having seen what she thought was enough. She looked up at Damon. "Stefan and Elena are going to help you just like I am." Damon turned her around to face him, his icy blue eyes searching her green ones for a ring of falseness. He found none. He nodded once and let her go. Elena pulled Jane away from him.

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone." He admitted and Jane looked at him curiously.

"Trust breeds trust." Elena said from the sink. "You have to give it to get it."

"Are you lecturing me?" Damon quirked an eyebrow.

Jane looked at him, putting her hands on her hips. "Do you _need_ to be lectured?" She asked teasingly.

"I just want her back." He said. "I'm sure you can understand that."

"I do." Jane told him, her expression softening. "I understand." She went into the living room and Damon turned to Elena.

"And I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes." She nodded at him and went past him to finished putting glasses on the table. Damon stepped close to her and leaned down to speak in her ear.

"Then you understand what I will do if _anyone_ gets in my way." He threatened lightly and made sure that the girl was looking at Jane who was giggling at something Jeremy said. "And if I find that _someone_ is lying to me."

"She's not lying, Damon. She read me remember?"

He hummed. "We'll see."

* * *

A little later Jane, Elena and Jenna were in the kitchen going through some old boxes while Jeremy and Damon were sitting on the couch playing a car racing game.

"You said you never played this thing before." Jeremy said, concentrating on his game.

"I'm a fast learner." Damon smirked. "Quick reflexes."

Jeremy's cell rang and he paused the game to check who was calling. Damon made a face and then looked at the teen curiously when Jeremy clicked reject immediately and began playing the game once more.

"Who are you dodging?" He asked casually.

"This girl. Anna. She can be... _persistent_."

"Is she hot?" Damon asked.

The teen nodded. "Yeah, yeah, but she can be weird."

"Hot trumps weird, _trust_ me."

Jeremy snorted. Damon smirked when he heard Jenna remark: _"He's ridiculously hot!"_

 _"Shh!"_ Elena shushed her before glancing at Damon. _"He's an ass."_ Damon rolled his eyes when Jane giggled. Jenna smirked.

"What are you doing with all this stuff?" Jenna looked at Elena.

"I thought there might be something about my birthparents." She replied

"Have you told Jeremy?" Jenna asked softly.

"I will." Elena sighed and Jane smiled at her sympathetically. "When the time is right."

 _Ding-dong_

"That's Stefan." She announced and she and Jane went to greet him at the door.

Damon paused the game instantly and stood up, startling Jeremy. "Dude." He protested, but Damon was already walking away.

Jane squeaked when Damon slipped up behind her. She looked at him over her shoulder, but his eyes were on his brother who was standing in the doorway.

"Well?" He demanded impatiently.

"Let's talk out here." Stefan said lowly and Jane felt herself being pushed forward, by a strong chest.

"Damon, stop it." She complained, but he only herded her out the door.

"It was taken." Stefan told his brother as Elena closed the door. Jane got away from Damon as he walked further along the porch.

"Who took it?" Damon demanded

"I don't know." Stefan murmured and Damon turned around.

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him."

"Mr. Saltzman?" Jane asked and Stefan nodded at her before shaking his head at Damon.

"No, he doesn't know anything." Stefan shrugged. "Somebody got to it before me."

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon demanded.

Stefan glanced through the window at Jeremy who was still sitting and playing his game, Damon followed his line of sight.

"No. Damon, leave him out of it." Elena warned when she and Jane had looked over too.

"Why, what the big deal?" Damon shrugged and strode towards the door.

"Damon, please don't do anything rash." Jane begged following after him. Elena and Stefan shared a look and followed them into the house.

Damon perched on the arm of the couch beside Jeremy, looking as nonchalant as he could.

"So... I heard you found a really cool journal. Who else did you show it to?" Damon questioned and Jeremy looked up.

"Huh?"

Damon smirked. "Don't ask questions, just spill." Jeremy snorted.

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked.

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Gilbert's journal?" Elena stepped forward.

"Why is everybody obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy frowned.

"Who else did you tell?" Jane asked him and he looked at her.

"Just that girl Anna." He shrugged.

Elena's phone began to ring and she hurried to answer it.

"The hot weird one?" Damon questioned automatically.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah."

Stefan frowned. "Wait, who is Anna?"

"That what I want to find out..." Damon said to his brother before looking back at Jeremy. "How do you know her?"

Jeremy was becoming weirded out by all the questioning. "I just know her." He shrugged. "She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight."

"Perfect." Damon said in a falsely happy voice. "I'll drive. Come on."

"Okay…" Jeremy stated as the vampire pulled him up from the couch.

Jane gasped as Damon's hand wrapped around her wrist. "Damon?"

"Come along, Janey."

"Why am I coming?" She demanded looking at Stefan over her shoulder.

"You're on my team remember?" Damon reminded her. "Go, team."

"Is that a joke about me being a cheerleader?" She asked and he smirked.

"Of course not."

"You _are_ an ass." She elbowed him.

* * *

Stefan went up to see Elena and she turned to face him done talking on the phone with Bonnie. The witch had just informed her of her date with Ben.

"Where's Damon and Jane?" She asked, seeing the lack of older vampire and human girl.

"He left to track down Jeremy's friend Anna, see if there was anything there and drug Jane with him." Stefan told her.

"Aren't going to go with them? If he gets to the journal before we do, then..."

"Doesn't matter." Stefan said and held up a thick stack of paper.

Elena looked at them curiously. "What is that?" Stefan grinned.

"It's a copy of it."

"How did you get it?" She wondered.

"Well, Mr. Saltzman made a copy and was kind enough to loan it to me."

Elena arched an eyebrow. "He did?"

"Not exactly, but I got it." He said and she shook her head at him, a playful grin on her face.

* * *

"So did you know her?" Jane asked Damon as she hurried to follow him across the parking lot of the nearby motel. "Who is she?"

"Someone I knew a long time ago."

"What do you think she wants with the grimoire?"

Damon sensed where Anna had come from and found the door. "That's what we're going to find out." He said and began picking at the lock. "Now go inside and sit on the bed."

" _Excuse me_?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Just sit." Jane went past him warily and sat on the side of the bed.

"Anna will see you first so don't let her know I'm here."

Jane bit her lip. "What are you going to do to her?"

"Just want to talk."

"Who is she, Damon?" Jane asked after a second.

Damon leaned against the wall. "Anna and her mother, Pearl, were vampires that were close friends with Katherine and Emily. Far longer than I had known her. They came to Mystic Falls around the same time she did."

"Is her mother in the tomb?" Jane asked and he glanced at her.

"Yes." He said and then pressed a finger to his lips. Anna was coming.

* * *

Elena and Stefan all sat in Elena's room working through the stack of paper that was once a journal

"Here's a reference that he wrote about Emily." Elena said, flipping through the stack of paper and she began to read it aloud. " _The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who-_ '." Elena paused and looked up at Stefan. "Is that your father?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes." He came over taking the page from her and sitting down next to her. "- _it was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave_." He read aloud and then looked up at Elena. "I know where it is."

* * *

Anna entered her motel room after hanging out with Jeremy and switched on the light. She blinked at the human girl on her bed. She looked like Amelia. Almost exactly and it was a little disturbing. She knew Elena was a doppelganger but she honestly hadn't gotten a good look at Jane so closely. She could be a mirror image to the long dead seer.

"Um…What are you doing here, Jane?"

Jane frowned. "How do you know my name?"

Before she could answer, Damon caught her and spun her around, his hand wrapping around her throat. Anna reacted instantly and wrapped her own hand around his throat. Damon began choking much to Jane's surprise. "Okay, I give." Damon rasped. "Damn, you're strong for a little thing."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." Anna said catching her breath. "And I see you've brought the little elemental seer with you."

"What?" Jane wondered and frowned. "Damon, what is she talking about?" Damon groaned when she looked at him.

* * *

"Why isn't your father buried in your family tomb?" Elena questioned as they looked over the headstone of his father.

"It wasn't built until well after he died." Stefan replied, setting up torches around the grave so they could see.

Elena sighed. "Are you sure the grimoire's in there with him?"

"As sure as I could be."

"Great." She murmured.

Stefan looked up at her, picking up two shovels. "Elena, I can do this on my own." He said softly.

"And I said I would do whatever I can to help." Elena told him.

"I know and I appreciate that but-"

"This is my home, Stefan. My friends and family are here. You're here." She said and took a breath. "I don't want that tomb opened any more than you do." She sighed when he stared at the grave for a moment. "I'm sorry that you have to do that." Stefan nodded at her. "I don't like leaving Jane out like this either."

"I know." Stefan said softly. "But it's for the best. For her and for everyone else."

* * *

"How long have you been here?" Damon asked Anna, going to stand between her and Jane. The girl was staring at him an angry expression on her face, but he couldn't begin arguing with her just then.

"Arrived around half-past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb." Anna replied mockingly and looked at Jane. "Of course it wasn't until recently that I learned that she has Amelia's powers and not just her looks." Jane frowned.

"How did you know about the spell?" Damon asked, regaining Anna's attention.

She smirked. "I didn't say much back then, which means I heard _everything_."

"So if you've been here the whole time, the why are we just crossing paths right now?" Damon asked and Jane looked at her wondering the same.

"I like to use others to do my dirty work." The female vampire replied, looking at her nails.

"Like Logan Fell?" Jane asked with narrowed eyes and Anna nodded at her.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way. Little bastard shot me." Damon glared.

"Logan was an idiot." She rolled her eyes. "He wasn't supposed to go kidnapping you." Anna told Jane before looking at Damon. "We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal... I couldn't let him die."

"What did you want with the Fell journal?" Damon asked.

"I _thought_ it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong." She sighed. "According to her journal, Honoria gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And, according to this..." She pointed to the Gilbert journal next to Jane. "He gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it."

"Why would I help you?" Damon asked lowly.

"Cause you and I both want that tomb open." She replied and opened up the journal, showing him what Elena and Stefan had read earlier. Damon took the journal from him and Jane looked over his shoulder at it. Damon snapped it closed and wrapped the string back around it.

"Sorry." He said shortly and took hold of Jane's arm. "I work alone." He started towards the door and Anna waved at Jane.

"Bye, Jane. I'll see you later."

"What did she mean by that?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"Damon, what aren't you telling me? What's going on?"

"Just come on." He dragging her quickly. "We have a grave to dig up."

"A grave? We have to dig up a grave?" She asked, her eyes widening. "I don't want to do that."

"I don't remember asking." He growled.

* * *

"What?" Stefan asked as he took a break from shoveling to look up at Elena. She shrugged.

"Not many girls can say they've done this." She joked.

Stefan smirked a little and went back to shoveling. Suddenly he hit something hard with his shovel and exchanged looks with Elena. Stefan dropped the shovel and wiped dirt away to reveal the coffin. He dug his fingers into the sides and began to pry it open.

"Is that it?" Elena asked as he opened the coffin. Inside was the skeleton of Giuseppe Salvatore and in his skeletal arms was a large book. Very careful Stefan took the book from his father's long dead arms and then closed the coffin. He climbed out and set the book down, tearing the protective covering off. Stefan flipped through a few pages and Elena leaned closer.

"Well, what do you know?" Damon's voice came from behind them and they looked over. Elena shined her flashlight at the vampire. He was glaring at them, his hand wrapped tightly around Jane's arm. "This is an interesting turn of events." He growled and Jane winced his grip tightened in anger.

"Damon, you're hurting me." She said and tried to get him off her.

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." Stefan told him seriously.

"So am I." Damon spat, hurt, but he wouldn't ever let Stefan know how much it did. Instead he only showed how angry it made him. Anger was the safer emotion. "For thinking for even a second that I could trust you." Jane could hear the crack in his voice and bit her lip. She couldn't imagine how betrayed he felt.

"Oh. You're not capable of trust." Stefan hissed. "The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was!" Damon growled in response. "Because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan." He looked down at Jane. "But you…You had me fooled. Did you know?!" He demanded shaking her roughly. Tears of pain sprung in her eyes.

"N-No, I didn't, Damon. I swear I didn't!"

"You're lying." He snarled and let go of her arm to grip her hair and wrench her head back. Jane gasped and tried to pry his hand out of her hair. "You lied to me in the house." He hissed twisting his hand in her hair.

"I didn't! I saw Stefan saying he would help you!" She gasped.

"She didn't know, Damon." Elena stepped forward. "We made the decision not to tell her."

Stefan nodded. "She only saw half of that conversation."

"So what are you going to do now, Stefan?" Damon asked still holding Jane captive. "Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out." Jane gasped.

"No, Damon. Please. I didn't know."

"You won't kill her." Stefan shook his head confidently.

Damon looked down at Jane like he was contemplating. "No?" He stroked his fingers along her throat and she stiffened, looking up at him.

"You won't, because you need her."

"What?" Jane asked, looking up at Damon. "Damon?"

"Tell her, Damon. Tell her why you've been pretending to be her friend all this time." Stefan demanded before looking at Jane. "Jane…you're a special kind of a seer. An elemental one." She frowned looking at them all in confusion.

"What does that mean?"

Elena sighed. "You…your blood Jane. He needs it for the spell to work and open the tomb."

"Is that true, Damon? Is it?" She asked and he growled, ignoring her pleading green eyes. "Answer me!"

"Yes, damn it!" He snapped and she stepped away from him, her eyes widening.

"You won't kill her, Damon. You won't risk harming her to get into the tomb."

Damon grabbed Jane, holding her arms down with one arm. "Wrong..." He snarled and bit into his wrist before thrusting it into Jane's mouth.

"No!" Elena cried out and Stefan stopped her from going towards him. Jane screamed and thrashed against him, his blood going down her throat. He lowered his wrist and she sucked in air shakily, blood dripping down from her parted lips. "Give me the book, or I'll stabbing her neck. And you and I will have a new vampire friend."

"Let her go first." Stefan demanded.

"The book." Damon snapped. "The book or I'll stab her, Stefan, so help me. A witch can cast the spell without her."

Stefan swallowed. "I'm not going to give you this until she is standing next to us."

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!" Damon yelled. "Now put the damn book down or I go for Elena next."

Stefan dropped the book to the ground and Damon stroked Jane's hair, pressing his lips to her head. "See? How hard was that?" He asked and let her go. Jane ran from him, but didn't go near Stefan and Elena.

"I trusted you." She sobbed, tears in her eyes. "I thought you were my friend, but you were just using me." She backed away when he took a step. "I thought you cared, but you're just a liar! You don't care about me! You never cared!" He stalked towards her, his face inches from her own.

"I'm a vampire, Jane." He said coldly, his blue eyes flashing. "What did you expect?"

She slapped him in the face. "Don't _ever_ talk to me again!" She snapped at him. "I never should have trusted you! All this time I thought… I looked past everything you've done! I thought maybe you would stop acting like a big jerk, but apparently I was wrong!" She turned to Elena and Stefan. "And you _knew_? How long have you known?! Why did you let me…Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Jane, I wanted too, but it was…Damon would have found out." Elena said, trying to reach out to her.

Stefan sighed. "We didn't want to scare you, Jane."

"You were never going to help my mother were you!?" She beat at Damon's chest. "How could you do that to me!?"

"You promised to help her mother?" Stefan asked in astonishment. "You know there's nothing we can do."

Jane looked up at Damon, tears falling. She clenched her fists and hit him over and over "You bastard!"

He grabbed her wrists, stopping her from beating at him and squeezed hard when she kept trying. "Don't forget that you were the gullible one that believed me." Hurt sprung up in her eyes and she wrenched away from him.

"Don't worry, I won't ever make that mistake again." She spat at him. "Just leave me alone. _All_ of you." She turned and stalked off through the trees. "I'm tired of being lied too."

"Jane! Jane, wait come back!" Elena called after the distraught girl, but Jane never looked back.

* * *

"I just feel so bad." Elena stated, sitting down on her bed. "We shouldn't have lied to her."

"I'll give her the journal Sheila Bennett gave me. Maybe that will make things clearer for her. It's not an easy thing to take in." Stefan sighed and sat down.

Elena sighed. "She won't answer any of my phone calls or texts."

"Maybe she just needs time, Elena. She'll come around."

"I hope so…Do you think Damon will still try to use her?"

Stefan frowned. "Yes, I'm afraid so. That was one of the reason that I didn't want her to know, but tonight ruined that. He will harm her if she resists him now."

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, stroking his arm.

"Damon was right. This is-this is my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I was the reason the vampires were caught. I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his faith in me, and I destroyed that. This is my fault." He sighed.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Don't forget that." She murmured and then frowned. "My head hurts a little."

"I'll go get you some aspirin." Stefan said to her and she smiled at him.

"Thank you."

* * *

Stefan went downstairs and Jenna looked up at him.

"You know you're not staying the night, right?" She asked and he smirked.

"We're all just going to hang out for a little while."

"You're lucky I like you." Jenna smirked back. "Keep the door open."

"You go it." Stefan nodded with a smile. "Hey, do you have any aspirin?"

"Yeah." Jenna got up to look for it and Jeremy rounded the corner.

"Oh, hey, Stefan." The teen greeted and then looked around. "Where'd she go?"

"She went to the bathroom." Jenna replied over her shoulder as she grabbed the medication.

"Where'd who go?"

"He has a friend over." Jenna answered.

"Anna." The young boy smiled and the smile slid from Stefan's face. He ran upstairs.

"Elena!?" He ran inside and looked around. "Elena?" The window was wide open. She was gone.

* * *

Damon stood in hospital room doorway. Jane was sleeping fitfully, her fingers clenching the bedspread beneath her. Her head was resting on the mattress and she looked uncomfortable. He shouldn't care. He shouldn't be there, but he couldn't make himself leave.

The promise to help her mother had been a low blow and while normally it wouldn't bother him, it did. Damon walked zoomed inside and very carefully leaned Jane back in her seat, reclined the chair, and pushed it as close to her mother's bed as he could get it. She barely stirred other than to curl up slightly. He draped a blanket over her and then brushed her hair back from her face, his fingers encountered wet skin and he pulled his hand back.

"I'm sorry about your mother." He said lowly. "I never meant it to go far." He gave her one more look before zooming out of the room.

Jane's eyes fluttered open when she felt a breeze, but she didn't see any one. She shut her eyes again, falling back asleep before her mind could process that she wasn't in the same spot she has fallen asleep in earlier.

* * *

 _Review?_


	14. Fool Me Once

Chapter 14

"Thank you for inviting me for tea, Mrs. Lockwood." Jane smiled at her hostess, a fake smile, but she hoped it didn't appear that way.

"I'm just glad you accepted." She said and sat down on the uncomfortable couch across from her. "How have you been? Liz told me about your mother."

Jane sighed and set her empty cup aside. "I'm…coping the best I can." That was partially true. Her mother's dwindling health and the stinging pain of last night's encounter with Damon, Stefan, and Elena had given her a restless night. "I have a strong hope that she will pull through. She's always been the strong one."

"Melinda was certainly one of a kind." Carol said politely and then set her teacup aside. "The reason I asked you here was because next week we will be hosting the annual fundraiser. This year is a bachelor auction at the Grill. I need some volunteers to get things set up and find our list of bachelors."

Jane smiled. "I'd be glad to help, Mrs. Lockwood."

"Thank you so much, Jane. I was actually wondering if you get in touch with Damon Salvatore. I know you're friends with his brother."

"Oh…Um, actually I don't think that's such a good-"

"…the man is gorgeous, don't you think?" Carol asked, talking over Jane and the girl gave her a tight smile.

"If you like those kind of people." She replied and Tyler came into the living room.

He paused when he saw Jane. "Uh, hey, Janey."

"Tyler, come join us." Carol stated, turning to look at her son. "We're having tea." Jane made a face behind his mother's back, crossing her eyes and giving a silent choke like she was dying, and Tyler coughed to hide a laugh.

"Um, no thanks mom…I gotta go." He smirked at Jane. "I'm heading to Grill. Maybe Jane would like to come along?"

"Sure. If you don't mind, Mrs. Lockwood."

Carol's face lit up. Tyler was finally taking an interest in Jane. "I don't mind at all. You two have fun. We'll talk later about the fundraiser."

For show, Tyler held his arm out for Jane to take and they walked out of the living room. Once they were outside, Tyler burst into laughter.

"That face you made! You were so trying to get me to bust it."

"I was not. Who makes her tea, it's so strong?" Jane coughed, slipping arm out of his as they rounded the corner towards his car.

Tyler smirked. "Who knows? Which is why I don't drink it." Jane giggled and he opened the car door for her. "After you, my lady."

"You don't really have to take me with you. I do appreciate the escape."

"I want you to come. We never hang out anymore. Besides, I owed you one remember?"

Jane smiled at him. At least Tyler would never lie to her. She didn't like the way she had left things with Elena and Stefan, but she still felt hurt that they had lied to her. She was determined to never think about Damon. It just made her want to burst into angry tears. "Thanks, Ty."

"Anytime." He said sincerely and got behind the wheel. "By the way who goes around making tea parties anyway?"

"Your mother and most of the uppity ladies of Mystic Falls." Jane smirked and Tyler laughed.

* * *

"Anna took Elena." Stefan stated as he rounded the corner of their library.

Damon snorted carelessly, not bothering to look up from reading Emily's grimoire. "Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails." He rolled his eyes.

Stefan frowned and came to sit on the armchair near his brother.

"Damon, all night long, every street in town, I've been searching...What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?"

"Well then at least you'll see her again." Damon mocked cruelly. "Probably won't ever see Jane again either."

"And whose fault is that exactly?" Stefan countered.

"Has she even answered you? No. Because she hates us all."

"No. She's angry at Elena and me. _You're_ the one she hates."

Damon sighed dramatically "Must you be so mean?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Damon, please. What do you know? You were with Anna, you must know where she is living... Just tell me where I can find her." Damon pretended to contemplate.

"Nope." He replied popped the 'p' in his careless attitude. "You can go now. Really. Why don't you ask, Jane? She was with me."

Stefan frowned. "You know, all I can remember is hating you..." Damon looked up at him, curious as to where this was going. "There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased _anything_ good about you. But see, I know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry." Damon searched his brother's face for several seconds.

"Apology accepted." He inclined his head and it was hard to tell if he truly meant it or not.

"So please, just tell me what you know. This is Elena we're talking about, Damon. If you know something, tell me."

Damon stood up and Stefan looked to his brother hopefully. "I mean this sincerely," He began. "I hope…Elena… _dies_." He hissed and walked out of the room.

* * *

Jeremy looked up from his homework, smirking when Jane did a little victory dance around Tyler. Matt was cleaning a table nearby and he laughed at the dancing.

"What's the matter, Ty? Losing?"

"Badly." Jane whispered aloud from behind her hand and dodged when Tyler tried to grab her pool stick. Matt snickered.

Tyler rolled his eyes, taking his shot at the cue balls. "Anyway, as I was saying. Guy has ten kegs! You know how much damage we could do with ten kegs?"

"You do not need ten kegs, Tyler Lockwood." Jane said and leaned against her pool stick, watching the cue balls roll.

"Duke's got it all hooked up..."

"Duke's a douche." Matt supplied.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, a douche with ten kegs." He said as if that trumped the whole douche thing. "A.K.A, my new best friend." He whipped his head around when Jeremy scoffed from the nearby table. "What's the problem, Gilbert?"

"Don't have one, Lockwood." Jeremy replied, smiling to himself.

Tyler snorted. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"You ever get bored of it?" Matt asked and Tyler looked at him.

"Of what?"

"Yourself." Matt replied with a smirk before leaving with the wash rag and Jane giggled. Jeremy did too and Tyler narrowed his eyes at both at them, this statement made Jeremy laugh again

"Keep laughing, buddy." He growled at the younger boy before eyeing Jane. "Take your shot, Evans and suck it up."

"You had that one coming, Ty." She reminded him.

Tyler looked at her for a moment. "So, uh…Are you coming tonight?"

"I don't know…Why?"

"Well, you could come with me? If you want…" He said and Jane smiled.

"Sure. We can be drinking buddies."

Tyler smirked. "What? _You_ are going to drink?"

"Dude, I totally need it after the past few months I've had."

"Hey, Jeremy." Caroline called, walking up to him. "Where is Elena? I've been texting her and Bonnie all day about Duke's party." She turned to Jane. "And you haven't replied either, Missy."

"Missy." Tyler snorted and Jane giggled.

"I'm sorry, Care. I've um been real busy."

Jeremy regained her attention. "Uh, she went somewhere with Stefan."

Caroline sighed. "I am so not going to be one of those girls who disappears just because she has a new boyfriend." She looked over her shoulder at Jane and Tyler who were back to playing pool, laughing at something one of them said. "Are they together?" She asked lowly, jabbing a thumb in their direction. Jeremy shrugged.

"Dunno. They came in together." He told her before arching an eyebrow. "Who _is_ Duke?"

"Some guy that graduated a couple of years ago. And he throws a party every time he comes home from Duke."

Jeremy scoffed. "Wait…Duke goes to Duke?"

"His real name is Bob or something..." She rolled her eyes and he smirked. "He's a total ass. But he buys the beer." She smiled at him. "Maybe you should come."

"Uh, yeah – I don't think so." Jeremy shook his head. Partying just didn't seem so fun to him anymore. Not without Vicki.

"No, seriously. Everyone goes." Caroline told him cheerfully. "Even quiet loner little brothers." She pointed at Jane. "Even she goes….most of the time. If I drag her out of the house." Jeremy chuckled. It was no secret that Jane Evans was not a party girl. Unless she hung around Caroline Forbes long enough. She spotted Matt and lit up instantly. "Think about it." She called to Jeremy and walked away.

* * *

Anna watched Jeremy walk away, mixed emotions swirling in her head. She really did care for him, that wasn't faked, but would her mother really approve of him? She felt the change when someone sat next to her and she looked over.

"Got a hot date, or are you planning on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?" Damon asked, leaning back against the bench.

Anna fixed him with a look. "A party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them?" She smirked. "Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires."

"I told you. I work alone." Damon reminded her.

"Yeah, so do I." Anna replied, narrowing her eyes. "But you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book... So what do you say?"

"Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena." He warned.

She stood up, glaring at him. "Then he won't be too mad when I kill her when I don't get what I want." She started to walk away and smirked when Damon called her back.

"When do you want to do this?" Damon asked reluctantly.

Anna laughed. "God, it's like 1864 all over again." She turned back to him, smirking. "You Salvatore's are truly pathetic when it comes to women." Damon rolled his eyes. "Tonight. After sundown. Meet at the church. And bring the little elemental with you. She's the only way to be sure that the tomb will open."

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked, walking into the kitchen to talk to Bonnie and Shelia. Stefan had rescued them thanks to Shelia's locator spell.

Stefan stepped forward. "For now, you need to stay here."

"A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so." Sheila shook her head.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan said, looking at her with concern, but the elder witch fixed him with a small frown.

"We'll protect ourselves." Sheila stated

"We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her." Elena said with a sigh and they all looked at her. "If we help him, maybe that ends it."

Bonnie shook her head. " _No_. He doesn't deserve to get what he wants."

"What other choice do we have?" Elena sighed.

"Witches being pulled down by Vampire problems." Shelia murmured. "As much as we tried to stay out of it..." She shook her head. "I'll open the tomb. You get you brother's girl, and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will all be over." She said firmly.

"We still have to get Damon to agree." Stefan sighed and Elena looked up.

"He already agreed once."

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry."

"He's hurt." Elena corrected. "There's a difference. I think I know what has to be done. There's just one other person we have to convince to come with me."

"Jane?" Stefan asked and she nodded.

"I saw the look in his eyes last night, Stefan. He didn't believe half the things he was saying to her. He knows deep down she never betrayed him. She's the only one he'll trust if he won't trust me."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Damon looked up at the scent of a familiar human and raised an eyebrow. Jane was watching him from the doorway. He stared at her for several seconds, half wondering why he suddenly felt pleased she had come back to him.

"I'm going to have to change the locks." He quipped with some difficulty. "Did Elena stage a jailbreak yet?"

"Stefan saved her." She informed him.

"Oh, brother." He mocked. "Ever the white knight."

Jane stepped closer. "Elena convinced Bonnie to help you. They want to help you."

"I doubt that." The vampire rolled his eyes.

Jane frowned at him. "And that's your problem, Damon. No trust." He ignored how he was immediately drawn to her voice. "I trusted you and you couldn't even see that you could trust me."

"Do you want an apology? Because you won't get one."

"I know better than to think that you would ever give that." She replied. "And I shouldn't even be here, but I came because they are my friends. I won't apologize for what Elena and Stefan did to you."

"Elena lied to you too."

Jane sighed. "I know, but she was protecting the people she cares about, which includes me. And…so were you." She walked down the low steps and into the library, coming to stand before him. "And…In a _really_ whacked out way, you were protecting Katherine. And I don't think I can blame you for that, because you love her."

"Is that so?"

"We're all on the same team as you, Damon." She whispered. "Go team." Damon's mouth twitched, but he never smiled.

"Not interested."

"Damon, you wanted help yesterday." Jane pointed out. "Why is it so different today?" He ignored her.

"I'm not lying to you, Damon. Can't you see that? You can trust me. Because the truth is. No matter what you've done….I can't stop thinking about you. And it's not the bond." Damon moved closer to her, his fingers tracing her cheek lightly.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked softly, a thousand emotions spinning around in his head. Why was he drawn to her? It didn't make sense. He was in love with Katherine, he didn't have time for another girl. She should hate him. She hated him last night, but here she was.

"Because you need to understand why I'm here. Why I even agreed to step foot in this house after you lied to me. After you gave me your blood."

"Why?"

Jane reached up to touch his face, the first time she had ever initiated contact between them. "Because despite everything…I'm willing to forgive you, Damon. I _need_ to forgive you." It was killing her to continue pretending not to care. She had spent months with this vampire, being his friend and probably being closer to him than anyone else. Even when he hurt her, even when he lied…She couldn't ignore the agony she had seen in his eyes last night. The agony at the thought of never getting to Katherine.

"Why should I believe to you?" He challenged lowly, turning his face towards her hand and his lips inches from her palm. "Give me a reason." Jane slipped her necklace off and Damon watched her, curiosity overwhelming him as she set the jewelry down. A sign of complete trust. Slowly her eyes wandered back up to his.

"I didn't lie to you, Damon. I will help you, just give me a chance. Show me you're still the person I trusted before. The one that was my friend."

"I'm not sorry." He said angrily and she nodded.

"I know." She said. He hesitated.

"You once promised to help me. Do whatever it took to get Katherine out of the tomb."

Jane sighed. "Yes, I did. But the person I promised was someone I thought I could trust. And I can't trust you, but…I need you to trust me."

"What I said about helping your mother was a low blow…" He said suddenly and she looked at him again. He was uncomfortable, the look in his eyes confused and remorseful. "I shouldn't have said it."

"I didn't exactly give you a chance to tell me no." She replied softly. She stared at him waiting for him to rip into her or hurt her, but he didn't. "You're really sorry aren't you?" Jane asked quietly and Damon looked away from her. Hesitantly, she reached up and turned him back to face her. "I don't know if I fully believe that…But I did promise you. Will you work with them? With Elena, and Stefan?"

"Fool me once, shame on you..." He told her and Jane sighed.

"When we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me and Elena?"

Damon smirked. "Who's to say I didn't?" He watched her pause, thinking it out.

"You didn't," She said and at his raised eyebrow added: "And I know you could have." He nodded sagely. "With Elena, it's because you have this understanding with her. I know it hurt you to be betrayed by her and Stefan-"

He zoomed in front of her again, looming above her. "I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun." He said, slipping her necklace back around her neck and trailing his fingers along her skin. "I wanted it to be real."

Jane nodded. "Because you care for Elena and not just because she looks like Katherine."

"I loved Katherine…and Amelia." Damon confessed and Jane looked at him in shock. "We…had a secret affair behind Stefan's and Katherine's back."

Jane tilted her head. "But you loved Katherine. Why would you-"

"I was angry." Damon replied. "She had picked Stefan over me and it hurt. Amelia had always been there for me. We used to talk for hours when Katherine with busy with Stefan. The night she was taken, I had been with Amelia."

"You killed her."

"She asked me too. She was tired of being used by Katherine."

Jane bit her lip. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Because I need to understand why I can't stop being around you." He whispered. "I started out with the intention of getting you to my side. An advantage against Stefan, but then it changed."

"Because I remind you of Amelia."

He shook his head. "Because I became fascinated by you and haven't stopped." She gave him a confused look, unable to understand why he was saying all this to her. "I'm putting my trust in you again, for real this time. Don't make me regret it." He said and pulled back away from her. "You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do."

"Then we'll deal with it." Jane told him and smiled lightly. "Go team, remember?" Damon managed to let a small smile through before turning away.

* * *

Jane looked around at all the party goers dancing and drinking around them and groaned. "Oh no! The Duke party, I forgot." She looked at Damon worriedly. "I hope they stay clear of the church. Do you think they will?"

"You're hope, not mine." He replied carelessly and she elbowed him.

"Be nice."

"Jane, hey." Matt greeted, coming over to them and Jane smiled. Caroline bounded up to them.

"Jane, oh my God, where have you been? I thought you were coming with Tyler?"

Damon looked down at Jane with a raised eyebrow and she flushed a little. "Long story, no time to tell it." He said and wrapped an arm around Jane's waist, trying to tug her away from the pair of teens.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Sure you were." Damon smirked.

"Damon, right? Stefan's brother."

"Hey nice to see you gotta go." He said quickly and steered Jane around the two of them. "You and I are going that way."

"Um, tell Tyler I'm sorry!" Jane called over her shoulder and then turned to Damon. "You didn't have to be rude."

He rolled his eyes. "Kind of in a hurry here. Have a tomb to open. Tic-toc." Jane scowled and let him lead her through the trees. He gave a whistle and they rounded the corner of trees. Elena, Stefan, Sheila and Bonnie all turned in their direction.

"Brother, Elena, Witches." He greeted and unwrapped his arm around Jane. She went over to Elena and Bonnie who looked her over.

"Is everything okay?" Elena asked, looking over her shoulder Damon once before looking at her friend again.

"I'm fine, Elena." Jane assured her. "He was well-behaved."

Bonnie scoffed. "That I wish I had witnessed." Jane giggled and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Are we ready?" Elena asked and Bonnie shrugged.

"I guess so." She replied.

* * *

"Air." Sheila said, lighting the first torch. "Earth." She lit the second. "Fire." She lit the third.

Bonnie handed her grandmother a water bottle. "Water."

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena smirked.

"As opposed to what?" Sheila smirked over at her.

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed, or mystical or something." Shelia laughed lightly.

Damon pulled a blood bag from his jacket pocket and Stefan looked at him. "What's that?"

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going." He replied and then winked at Jane. "Unless my friend is offering a vein to tap."

"Don't push your luck, Damon. I haven't forgiven you completely." She said rolling her eyes.

Damon smirked at Stefan. "Admit it, you can't wait to get rid of me."

"I can't wait to get rid of you." Stefan replied after a moment.

"Hmm."

"We're ready." Bonnie announced from her place next to her Gran.

Shelia looked at Jane. "Jane, honey, Bonnie and I need your hands." Jane looked up at her and the woman smiled at her. "It's going to be okay." Jane nodded at her a little and Bonnie smiled at her too.

Jane shrank back when the older witch pulled a small knife out. "Um…" She swallowed, suddenly looking worried. She was getting no help from anyone in this cave. They were all wanting to get the tomb open.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but we need your blood." Jane bit her lip hard enough to bleed as the blade sliced across her right palm and then her left. Blood dripped onto the stones below and it made her feel sick and dizzy. Shelia took one of her hands and pressed it between both of hers, shutting her eyes and Bonnie did the same to her other hand.

They both began chanting lowly in a language that none of them had ever heard before. Jane gasped and shook in their grips as a tingling sensation went through her body. Her head dropped back suddenly and a small blue glow came from her body.

"What is that?" Damon asked, talking about the language though he was curious about Jane as well.

"It sounds like Latin." Stefan replied, looking at them curiously.

"I don't think it's Latin." Elena looked at Jane. "Do you think she's okay?"

Stefan turned to her. "I'm sure she's fine."

Damon didn't say anything his eyes on the glowing girl. Jane suddenly cried out, startling them all, withering in the witches grip.

"Keep going, Bonnie." Shelia spoke to her granddaughter when the girl opened her eyes to look at Jane. "She'll be fine. She's just feeling the power. Keep a hold of her." They went back to chanting and Jane screamed.

"What's happening?!" Elena asked, clutching at Stefan. Jane was convulsing between the two witches.

The tomb door began to crack and make noise, cracking open slightly and the spell was over. Jane's glow slowly went away and she was left gasping for air. Blood soaked the ground from her hands and Bonnie's and Sheila's were covered in it.

"It worked." Bonnie exclaimed.

Shelia smiled. "Of course it worked."

Jane slumped, her knees no longer supporting her, and Damon caught her. She was exhausted and ill. Elena hurried over to bandage her hands while Damon was supporting her.

"Don't you have some fires to build?" He asked his younger brother.

Stefan nodded once before turning to Elena. "I'm going to get the gasoline." She nodded and he stroked her cheek. "I'll be right back." He zoomed from the cave. Elena felt a strange tension in the air and looked from Damon to Bonnie and Shelia, his arms still around Jane. The girl was stirring now.

Damon bent his head towards her ear. "You ready, Janey?"

Jane blinked at him groggily. "Ready for what?" She barely registered Damon moving them backwards.

"You think I'm going to go in there by myself, so you can seal me in?" He said to the witches across from him.

"Damon, no!" Elena shouted at him. "Don't."

"Don't take her in!" Sheila warned him, her eyes flashing with danger. "I'll bring the walls down." She threatened.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't." He growled. "You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you." Sheila answered.

"Damon, she can barely stand. Don't take her in there." Elena snapped.

Jane managed to stand on her feet. "It's okay, Elena." She said and looked at Bonnie and Shelia. "Really. He needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go."

Damon wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her close and leaned down to wrap his hand around one of the torches. "May I?" He asked smugly and Elena scowled.

"Bring her back, Damon. I mean it." she said pushing her flashlight in Jane's hands.

He smirked at her. "Not to worry." He replied and walked them inside the tomb.

* * *

Damon led them down into the dark and Jane gasped when she heard whispering.

"Damon? What is that?" She asked nervously, moving closer to the vampire.

"They can sense you." He murmured. "Now where is she?" He pulled away from her and went further down the dark and Jane gasped, reaching for him.

"Damon, please come back." She whispered. "I'm scared."

She waited a moment before slowly inching forward. "Damon?" She called out. "Please don't leave me alone in here." She went down some steps and heard strange sounds. Jane gasped sharply when she tripped over a chain on the ground and she staggered into something. Something that hissed. She waved her flashlight up and whimpered when she saw a corpse like vampire leaning against the wall.

"Damon…" She sobbed lightly moving away from the body. Suddenly her flashlight began to falter and she smacked at it. As she did, she noticed that there were more than one vampire where she was at and she shrieked when one of them opened their bloodshot eyes and looked at her. Her light went off and she wrapped her arms around herself. "Oh, my god…"

* * *

Stefan disposed of Ben and hurried back into the tomb entrance. Immediately he noticed something was wrong. Then he saw it. Both Jane and Damon were missing.

"Where's Jane?" He asked Elena and she pointed at the tomb.

"He took her inside."

Stefan's eyes widened. "What?!" He went over to the door. "She's hurt. She shouldn't be down there."

"Stefan! If you go in there, you won't come out." Sheila warned him before he could step inside.

Stefan swallowed. "What did you do?"

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door."

"What's the seal?" He asked.

"Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from coming out." She explained.

"Jane is human so she can leave." Elena conclude and Stefan nodded.

"Anna and Katherine can't. Damon can't. You weren't even planning on breaking the spell, were you?"

Shelia looked at him firmly. "I told you. I will protect my own. Jane can get out. That's all that matters." Stefan hugged Elena to him and they just hoped that nothing went wrong.

* * *

Jane looked up at the sudden light on her and she stood up hastily, blinking. "Anna?"

"You must have a taste for it." The female vampire stated. "For the danger I mean." Jane stepped away from her as Anna came closer. Her foot hit something behind her and she turned backing away from what Anna's flashlight lit up. A mummified woman. "Mother!"

Your friend's boyfriend did this you know." She scowled at Jane who shook her head.

"Stefan's father."

Anna glared. "And Jonathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back…I had Jeremy all ready to go, but considering you're here instead…." Jane backed away.

"Anna please don't…" She said.

"I'm sorry, Jane, but honestly….your blood is better for my mother." Anna attacked her, grabbing her wrist and biting into it savagely. Jane screamed.

* * *

Jane's screams echoed out of the tomb, startling everyone.

"Jane!" Elena called out and Bonnie bit her lip.

Stefan darted forward and went down into the tomb.

"Stefan! No!" Elena yelled and ran after him into the tomb.

Bonnie gasped. "Elena! Stefan!" She turned to her Grams. "No, you can't leave him in there, Grams."

Shelia looked at her sadly. "He made his choice." Bonnie shook her head.

"No. Here." The young witch said and grabbed Emily's grimoire, holding the book out. "Just tell me what to do. I'll do it!"

"We are not strong enough. Not without Jane. Even if we were able to bring the seal down alone, there's no guarantee that we can get it back up again." She told her firmly.

"You said it yourself – many things can fuel a witch's power. We don't have to use her! Help me! Or I'll do it alone." Bonnie threatened. Shelia sighed and nodded.

* * *

Jane whimpered as her wrist was thrust into Anna's mother's mouth. The vampire's lips became drenched with blood and Jane sobbed when she felt teeth into her wrist.

"Get strong." Anna encouraged her mother.

"Let her go!" Stefan yelled, running over. He grabbed Anna and threw her away from Jane.

"No!" Anna cried out, unsure if the small amount of blood was enough for her mother.

Stefan went to Elena who was holding Jane against her.

"Go, get out of here." Stefan told her and Elena hurried her out of the tomb.

Jane collapsed from dizziness when Elena pulled her from the tomb and Bonnie turned to them.

"Jane, are you all right?"

The girl nodded. "I'll be-be okay." She croaked. Her voice hoarse from screaming and from blood loss.

"Elena... Stefan." Bonnie began.

"He's right behind us." Elena told her and then frowned when she saw the looks on the witches' faces.

"Stefan?" Jane murmured and Elena turned around. He was standing at the door of the tomb, but didn't make a move to exit.

"What are you doing?"

"It's going to be okay." Bonnie spoke up. "We'll fix it."

"Fix what?" Jane asked, looking around her.

"The spell is still up, we can't get them out... yet."

Jane gasped and turned to face Stefan. "Stefan…you went in knowing that you wouldn't be able to get out." Tears sprung up in her eyes. "Why? Why would you do that for me?"

"Because you're my friend, Jane. And I couldn't let you get hurt." He smiled at her and Jane smiled back.

"But Damon…" She turned to the others outside the tomb. "We promised him. _I_ promised him."

"I know." Stefan nodded at her.

Shelia sighed. "Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long." Sheila told them. Jane staggered to her feet.

"Use me again."

"Jane…" Elena stated and the girl turned to her.

"It's my fault, Stefan's in there. And Damon…I just can't leave him in there." She said and held her hands out to Bonnie and Shelia. "Please try." The witches nodded and took her hands which were bleeding again. Stefan met Elena's eyes once before going to find his brother.

Sheila and Bonnie were both chanting the new spell, both of them struggling to maintain it. Between them Jane was voicing silent screams to the ceiling, her glow far fainter than before. It was taking a toll on all of them.

"I think it's working." Elena murmured, turning to the tomb in time to see Anna emerge with her mother.

The vampire paused near her. "I just wanted my mother." Anna explained. "Jeremy's fine. He's outside. We won't touch him." She promised her and led her mother out of the cave.

"Bonnie! Keep going!" Shelia encouraged and Jane twisted wildly. "They better hurry. Jane can't keep going!" Sheila told Elena who nodded and ran to the door.

"Stefan, they can't hold it much longer!" She could see that the spell was lessening and she hurried inside the tomb to retrieve them.

* * *

As soon as they were out, the tomb slammed shut and the spell was broken. Jane gave another convulsion and fell to the ground.

Elena went over to her, cradling her head in her lap. "She's burning up." She said and stroked Jane's sweaty hair from her face. "Jane? Can you hear me?"

The girl remained motionless and Elena looked up at Stefan worriedly. He came to her side and bent down to slide his hand along her forehead. His cool hand was slowly being heated by her fever and she moaned, her eyes fluttering open.

"Damon…" She whispered, looking around slowly. "Out?" She found him and he turned to her. Damon nodded at her once and she closed her eyes. A glow came over her once and Elena gasped. They all watched in awe as Jane's injuries faded and she was left unharmed.

"What…" Jane murmured, sitting up and looking at them in confusion. "What happened?"

"The spells are over. Your body healed itself." Shelia said and Jane looked down at her hands. "When your blood is used in spell casting, it heals when it is over."

"To be used again." Jane grimaced. "But why didn't it heal me the first time?"

Shelia shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe the spirits knew you weren't done."

* * *

Jane found Damon standing away from the rest of the group and she walked over to him. She didn't say anything, just looked at the moon with him and then he turned to her. Without a word, she embraced him hugging him tightly and slowly, his wound his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Damon." She whispered and stroked his back. His grip tightened around her. She was too much like Amelia in that moment and he couldn't let go. "It's okay." She soothed. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

Bonnie and Jane helped Shelia get into the house. The older witch was a bit weak and it worried the younger girls.

"Let me help you." Bonnie stated, trying to come to her grandmother help her get into the bedroom.

"Oh, I'm fine." Sheila said with a smile. "You don't need to coddle me, baby."

"It was a big spell, Grams. I could tell it took a lot out of you."

"I'll be fine." Sheila assured her, but Jane helped her anyway.

"Well, we're going to help you anyway." She declared and Shelia smiled.

As they entered the room, Jane felt a jolt go up her arm and she stiffened as a vision entered her head. They settled Sheila on the bed and the older witch knew what the girl had seen.

"Bonnie, could you make us some tea?" She asked her granddaughter.

"Of course, Grams." Bonnie smiled and went into the kitchen.

Jane turned to her, tears in her eyes. "Why, Shelia? Why would you do that?"

"Sweetheart, you needed help."

"But that extra energy you used…It's killing you. You're going to die." Jane took her hands. "You shouldn't have done that for me."

"Don't tell, Bonnie."

"But-"

"Please." Shelia asked her. "Don't." Jane bit her lip and nodded.

* * *

"How are you?" Elena asked as they sat at the kitchen table. Bonnie was making the tea.

"I'm fine." She said. "The, um, magic healed me."

Bonnie smiled at her over shoulder. "I'm glad. I was worried about you."

"Me too." Elena said and Jane smiled.

"Tea is ready. I'm going to bring it to Grams." Bonnie took the cup and went out of the kitchen.

"So…you and Damon…"

"I forgave him, Elena. I know I shouldn't have. Its stupid, but….It's his nature to lie. And honestly…I couldn't stop thinking about him." Jane said looking at her. "And it's not the bond. I just…I had to speak to him again."

Elena touched her hand. "It's not stupid, Jane. You and Damon have been friends for months. It's not something you can forget, even if he lied to you the entire time."

"He's hurt me, manipulated me, but I can't forget him. I really do care about him, Elena. And the way apologized earlier…the look in his eyes when he spoke about my mother. It was real. I even took my necklace off, but he never compelled me."

"Elena! Jane!" Bonnie screamed and the girls ran towards the bedroom.

They paused, seeing Bonnie looking over her grandmother frantically.

"She's not breathing!" The young witch cried and Elena took her cell phone out to call for an ambulance. Jane went inside the room and tried to calm Bonnie down.

"Please wake up!" She sobbed and tears went down Jane's face. They could hear Elena talking to the dispatcher. "I can fix this!" Bonnie stated, grabbing Emily's grimoire and flipping through it. Jane took her hands.

"Bonnie, she's gone."

"No! No!" The girl cried out and Jane wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay."

Elena came in and pulled Bonnie into a hug.

"It's an emergency." Elena stated before telling the a dress and hanging up, she ran back in the room and saw Bonnie struggling

"No!" Bonnie sobbed. "No, I can fix this." The witch sobbed again. Tears ran down Jane's face. This was all her fault. If she had been stronger Shelia wouldn't have had to heal her.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie." She whispered.

* * *

 _Review?_


	15. A Few Good Men

Chapter 15

"Alaric's wife might be your mother?" Stefan asked as Elena put up some clothes.

She looked at him in the mirror. "It can't be true, right? I mean, the coincidence alone is just crazy." She pulled sticky note from her mirror. "I have this address of her friend Trudie."

"You want to talk to her." Stefan nodded in understanding and Elena sighed.

"I don't know. I...I–I don't know. If it's true and they are the same person, that means that my birth mother is dead, and I don't know if I can handle that." She admitted.

"Elena, did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?"

Elena shook her head. "Just that she was killed and the case was never solved." She noticed that Stefan didn't look surprised. "You knew that already?"

"The night at the school when he attacked me, he told me somethings about her death." He told her. "His wife was friends with Jane's father."

"She was friends with Rich?"

Stefan nodded. "And Jane's father disappeared too right? I haven't looked into it, but I have a feeling it was around the same time that Isobel died."

"Do you think…I mean…Have you mentioned it to Jane?"

He shook his head. "Jane…is trying to cope with the journal I left her. It belonged to her grandmother, Mona Evans."

"I didn't know that Jane had a grandmother. She's never mentioned her."

"Well, from what I understood of the journal. I didn't read all of it. Mona didn't want anything else to do with Jane's father. And I've tried to find her, but Mona died a year ago."

"Oh my god…" Elena murmured and shook her head. "So do you think that Isobel is-"

Stefan shook his head. "No, no. It's not possible. The coincidence is—it's too much. Now, listen, if you do decide to go to talk to Isobel's friend, I'll go with you. Okay?"

"I just don't know what I am going to do yet." Elena sighed and he cupped her face.

"I should get going. I got to go deal with Damon."

"How is he doing?"

"He's dealing with it in his own way." Stefan sighed. "Booze and partying."

"Has Jane…"

"Not as far as I know. She's been keeping to herself lately. I haven't seen her since the funeral."

Elena sighed. "I haven't either. It worries me."

"I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

"Damon?" Jane asked, stepping into the house. Music was coming from further inside. "Are you okay? Your text was very vague and really weird." She went further into the house and heard giggling coming from the living room. She paused when she reached the entrance to the living area and chewed her lip. Damon was dancing drunkenly with three college age girls all of which were only wearing bras and shorts and Damon was currently feeding from one.

She took a step further and Damon locked eyes with her, a devilish and very suggestive smile on his face when he lifted his face from the girl's neck. "This is how you cope?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest. "Do I even want to know why you texted me?"

"Join me." He commanded, beckoning to her with his finger. She shook her head, trying not to look at the blood dripping down his chin sloppily, slipping down his chest which was exposed from the unbuttoned shirt he wore.

"I-I don't think so. Um, obviously you didn't mean to text me." Jane began to turn away. "Just let me know when you're not so drunk. So, um, bye."

Damon zoomed in front of her, blocking her from leaving and she swallowed nervously. "I did text you. And you came to me. You need me." He smirked at her, licking the blood from his lips purposely, just to see the blush shoot across her cheeks.

"No, I do not." She replied, sounding steadier than she felt.

He stroked her cheek. "You don't have to pretend with me." He said lowly, his icy blue eyes drilling holes of heat into her. "All you have to do is ask." His fingers trailed along the back of her head, tangling in her curls. For a moment she was at a loss for words.

Jane smacked his hand away suddenly and rolled her eyes at herself for almost falling for his charms. "I know you're still hurting, so I'll let that go." He pouted slightly and she sighed. "So, I'll just leave you to your, um… _party_. Excuse me." She tried to go around him, but he stepped in her away. "Damon."

"Stay." He said and she shook her head.

"I really shouldn't. Something might happen and we'd both regret it."

He wiggled his eyes. "I wouldn't."

Jane sighed. "Yes, you would, Damon. Because when the alcohol is gone and the party is over…you'll still be in the same place you were a week ago. Still hurt and feeling alone. I'm not Katherine and I'm not Amelia. You know that and so do I. I can't replace them and I can't compete with them. You don't really want _me_." Jane patted his arm. "Do we have to go over the friend rules again?"

"You could have just texted me back. Why'd you really come here? Were you coming to check on me?" He backed her into the wall and she nervously, played with hair.

"I…I was just concerned…"

He pressed her along the wall, trapping her there with his body. "Hmm…About me?"

"Y-yes." She said and he grazed his lips against hers. The alcohol on his breath was overwhelming. "Damon…Friend rules remember?" She whispered breathlessly. Her heart beating wildly in nervousness and slight apprehension. If he kissed her fully she knew she'd have to have someone force her to leave in order to get away from him. _He's hurting. He doesn't mean it. He's just hurting and drunk. Very, very, drunk,_ she repeated over and over in her head.

The lights clicked on and she jumped, looking over Damon's shoulder to see Stefan looking around the room with a raised eyebrow.

Damon groaned, pressing his forehead against Jane's hairline. "No. It's Buzzkill Bill." Stefan heard him and his eyes landed on them.

"Jane?"

"Oh, um, Stefan…I was just…I'm going to go now…" She said, flushing madly and ducked underneath Damon's arm. "Bye." She squeaked and fled the room.

Damon straightened up from the wall and faced his brother. "Oh, relax." He said drunkenly to Stefan who was frowning after the girl. "She came to me."

Stefan started to say something about it, but decided against it. "We need to talk." He said instead.

* * *

 _Melinda told me that Rich keeps disappearing and staying out late the University. I know he is having an affair with that girl from the research lab. I have never liked that man. He has always been too flighty, constantly looking for something he can't have. I don't dare bring it up though, I have hopes that Rich will come back to my daughter once he finds whatever it is he is looking for. And I hope it is not Isobel. The woman is married and she is looking for danger._

Jane bit her lip. Mona had been her grandmother. She had never remembered meeting the woman before and yet apparently had been in her life for a while. She looked up from the journal to see Mr. Saltzman. She had to ask him, had to know the truth. Did his wife have an affair with her father?

"Mr. Saltzman!" She called after him, following him across the road. He turned to look at her.

"Hey, Jane. What are you doing here?"

"I was helping with the decorations for the auction." She said and then bit her lip. "I need to ask you a question. It's important."

He nodded at her. "Okay. Go ahead."

"It's about your wife Isobel."

Alaric wasn't sure he could handle something else right then. Jenna had just informed him his wife was Elena's birth mother. "I, uh, I don't really want to talk about-"

"Just hear me out, please." She begged. "Did your wife…Did she have an affair?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because she did. With my father." Jane searched his face. "Didn't she?"

He nodded slowly and she teared up. "It was only one time." He said lowly. "They were both interested in the same research. Stayed up later, had one too many drinks…celebrating some new find. But they both regretted it, Jane. And I never blamed your father for what happened. And I know your mother didn't." She nodded and then sighed.

"I'm sorry I brought it up, but I…I had to know."

"How did you find out?"

Jane showed him her journal. "My grandmother wrote this." Alaric took it from her, scanning over the page. He found something that obviously Jane hadn't read yet.

 _Vampires. What has possessed that man to leave his wife and child to go after those deathly creatures? Melinda has tried to warn him, tried to make him understand how dangerous that is. Her words have fallen upon deaf ears and I am afraid that if Rich continues down this path, he will eventually find what he is looking for._

"It's one of the last things she wrote. And I never even knew her."

He glanced at her. "What?" He asked.

"She never came around." Jane said, frowning a bit. "She…No one ever told me about her. What was their research about? I think it mentioned it." She reached for the journal and Alaric didn't want to get into that subject with her. She shouldn't have to know about vampires.

He shook his head. "I, um, I have to go."

"Wait, please. I-I'm sorry for bringing it up. But you did promise to talk to me about him." She said, but he walked away from her. "Mr. Saltzman!" Jane watched him leave and she sighed heavily.

* * *

Alaric finally saw Stefan in the park and wandered over to him.

"Thanks for meeting me. Something's come up." Alaric said and Stefan knew what it was.

He nodded at him. "Jenna told you."

"Yeah."

"So it's true. Your wife Isobel was Elena's birthmother."

"What does Elena know?" He asked. "And Jane…"

Stefan frowned. "What about Jane?"

"Like I told you, my wife and Rich Evans worked on the same research. They were obsessive. So what do they know?"

He nodded accepting it. "About you wife?"

Alaric nodded. "About everything, about you, about your brother."

"They know what we are, they know that you know about the vampires."

Alaric sighed. "I was afraid of that. Do they know about Damon and Isobel?"

Stefan shook his head. "No. I couldn't tell her, not until I was sure. And I'm not going to tell Jane if I can help it." Stefan murmured.

"Because you know that he probably did the same thing to Jane's father."

"We don't know that." Stefan reasoned.

Alaric arched an eyebrow. "And they never found his body either." He pointed out. Stefan didn't say anything. "You said you'd help me." He was referring to his wife. "And keep Damon away from Jane."

"I asked Damon without saying too much. He doesn't remember." Stefan murmured. "And I just promised she wouldn't be harmed."

Alaric scowled. "Ask him again." The vampire shook his head.

"Damon is not stable right now."

"You know, he murdered my wife or at the very least made a meal out of her. When has he been stable?" Alaric scoffed.

Stefan frowned at him. "I'm telling you not to push this." He warned.

"Give me a reason not to."

"Your survival." Stefan said firmly. "How's that got a reason?" Alaric stayed silent and he nodded. "I'll handle it, but for now, I need you to let it go..."

"Is that what you'll tell Elena? Let it go? Tell Jane to let it go that a psycho vampire killed her father?"

"Leave them out of this." Stefan warned. "And I told you. Damon didn't do it."

"I need to know what happened. I think you would, too." Alaric told him and Stefan sighed.

"I need something more than just your wife's name, a picture, something I could show Damon."

Alaric took out a photo of Isobel. "See if you can find out about Jane's father too." Stefan nodded.

* * *

"Damon this better not be another party you've invited me too." She called, walking into the house. "Where are you?"

"Bedroom." He called back and she huffed, walking up the stairs.

She found him standing in the middle of the room in only a towel. "Oh my god…" She exclaimed.

"I know. Don't I look dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?"

"You're naked!?"

Damon smirked. "Yes and that."

"Please put clothes." She said and covered her face.

He chuckled and she heard him drop the towel. He was taking his sweet time and Jane peeked through her fingers to see him pulling his pants up. She sighed with relief. "Watching me dress? You like what you see?" He asked and she flushed.

"I-I wasn't watching!" She protested as he walked around her to get to his closet. His warm and still slightly wet chest brushed her arm and she suppressed a shudder.

"Then how did you know that I was decent, hm?" He asked, turning to face her.

Jane swallowed. "Um, did you…What did you call me for?" She asked rapidly finally focusing on what she wanted to say. Damon smirked, leaning back from her.

"Did you know I was one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?" He asked and she looked at him. "Liz Forbes asked me since you told Carol Lockwood that you couldn't get in touch with me."

Jane sighed. "I was still angry with you, Damon. That and I forgot."

"Or maybe you didn't want to share." He retorted, backing her towards the closet.

"That was it." She said, rolling her eyes and he smirked.

"I'm sure I was…So I need help getting ready for the auction."

"It doesn't look like you need much help to me." She muttered and he gestured to his closet of shirts.

"Pick one."

Jane looked from him to the closet. "Are you serious?"

He leaned his head down towards her. "Very." He breathed and she scuttled around him to face his closet. "I thought friends help each other."

"Friends don't go around naked when they are expecting said friend." She retorted. She came across a plaid shirt in the back and pulled it forward. "I've never seen you wear this." She looked at him from in the mirror's reflection.

"I've worn it once. It's more Stefan's style now." He said, reclining on the bed, a glass of bourbon in hand. "I don't want it."

"Is that permanently glued to your hand?" Jane asked as she impulsively slipped the plaid shirt on. It was big on her, covering her hands and ending just beneath her bottom. "It's not healthy to be drinking like that." She pushed up the sleeves a bit and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Hmm."

"It looks good on you." Damon said and she jumped, her eyes darting up to see that he was no longer on the bed but directly behind her. His eyes were focused on the shirt and she felt him run his fingers along her sides, his body pressing against her back.

"Damon…" She said breathlessly and he met her gaze in the mirror. She swallowed at the heated look of lust in his eyes and she made herself move away from him before she lost focus. "Um, this one. You should wear this one." She pulled out a shirt that had caught her eye earlier and handed it to him. His hand brushed hers and he tugged lightly on the shirt, keeping her fingers trapped against the material so when he tugged, she came too. He made her drop the shirt and tangled his fingers in her hair, tilting her face up, his eyes on her plush lips.

"Damon…don't…" She whispered, unable to look away from his piercing gaze. "Remember what we were talking about earlier? Friends don't-" He cut her off with a kiss. One that was slow and not demanding. His tongue slid cautiously into her mouth as he ate the moan she gave. Jane knew she should fight back. That she should stop him from kissing her. Stop him from making a huge mistake. That made her push at him. "No." She said, tears springing up. "Don't. You'll look back on it and regret it. Don't do this to yourself."

"You mean _you'll_ regret it." He said, anger in his voice as he released her, turning his back to her.

Jane stumbled a bit. "Damon, it's not like that. You're hurting over losing Amelia and Katherine. I'm sorry, I really am. But throwing yourself into various relationships is not an answer. Sex is not the answer. It may feel good at first, but the feeling won't last. You won't feel the same about it later. And I will not be used by you anymore." She stepped closer to him. "Please don't be angry at me. I still want to be your friend, Damon. We just can't…be anything more. It wouldn't work. Not when you're feeling this way. Not when you're so drunk you can't even talk more than a few sentences." She started to take the plaid shirt off, but he stopped her.

"Keep it." He murmured. "It's a gift."

"Stefan?" Elena called.

"Nope." Damon called back and Jane turned as the girl entered the room.

Elena looked from the half-naked Damon to the girl in the plaid button up. "Am I interrupting?"

"Janey here is to help me get clothes on." He smirked. "It's what friends do. We model clothes for each other."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Really, Damon?" She said and then turned to Elena. "Just ignore him."

"How are you doing?" Elena asked Damon. "You looked…wreaked."

"Never better." He replied, picking his shirt from the floor. "Yep. So what can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favors today."

"You are? Who asked who to come in and help you pick out clothing?" Jane retorted and he winked at her.

"You liked it don't lie." She huffed and Damon turned back to Elena. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm just meeting Stefan. We're going to the fundraiser."

Damon struggled with his shirt buttons and he looked to Jane pleadingly. "Button me? I can't get them."

Jane sighed. "That's what you get for drowning in alcohol." She told him and began fixing his shirt. Elena watched him look down at Jane, his eyes never straying from her and she arched an eyebrow.

Damon took her wrists in his hands when she had finished the last button and Jane looked up at him. "Thank you." He said sincerely and she nodded, pulling away from him with pink cheeks.

"So, I found out who my birth mother is." She said and Jane looked at her.

"That's great, Elena."

"Ecch, who cares?" Damon scoffed and Jane elbowed him. "What? She left her, she sucks."

"Stefan, there you are." Elena said as he came into the room and walked over to him.

Damon reached down for jacket to pull on and groaned as he struggled into it. "Ugh, I need a bigger jacket." He whined. "You know an occasional sorority girl might, um, help fill you out." He said to Stefan and Jane wrinkled her nose.

"Excuse me. I guess I better be going. Mrs. Lockwood has me helping out some more." Jane waved at Elena and Stefan and headed for the exit. Damon zoomed ahead of her to catch her on the way to the stairs.

"So you will be there." He said as they descended the steps. Jane nodded.

"Yes. Why?"

He shrugged. "No reason…Just thought that you might get jealous of the lucky woman who gets to take me home."

"Damon," She sighed and he sighed irritably.

"I know. I know. Friend rules. Those suck."

"But we have them for a reason. I won't be toyed with again, Damon."

"You still don't fully trust me."

Jane turned to look at him. "No, I don't. And I don't know when I will or if I will. I forgave you for what you said about my mother. Everything else….not really. You really hurt me, Damon, and I don't know how you can fix it. This incessant flirting is not helping either." She poked him in the chest. "Cut it out."

"Won't and can't." He replied. "I'll do what I want and to whom I want. If I want to make you flush every five minutes I will. If I wanted to kiss you." He moved so that he was trapping her against the front door. She tried to push him off her and he grabbed her wrists in one hand pinning them above the door. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "I will." Jane shuddered beneath him and he pulled back. "I'm a vampire and you are a human. A toy." He nuzzled the side of her neck and went up to her ear. "And I will use you if I wish too."

"That is exactly why I don't know if I can ever trust you fully, Damon. When you act this way…It's not nice and it's not all like we used to be. You were my friend. Why can't you try to be my friend again?"

"Because maybe I don't want to be friends."

Jane frowned. "Well, then I can't ever come here again can I?" She pulled away from him and he shut his eyes briefly. "Is that how you really feel? You don't want to be my friend?" He shook his head, eyes still closed. "Goodbye, Damon. Maybe I'll see you sometime." She left, tears filling her eyes and Damon heard her sniff as the door closed.

"Damn it." He swore softly.

* * *

"I went to see Trudie Peterson..." Elena began when Damon and Jane had disappeared. Stefan frowned at her. I know, I'm sorry. I didn't plan it."

"How was it?" He asked and she sighed.

"She had vervain. She knows about Vampires, Stefan, it can't be a coincidence..."

Stefan sighed. "It isn't. This is Alaric's wife." He pulled the photo that Alaric had given him and handed it to Elena.

"This is her. This is Isobel. He gave this to you?" Elena questioned and he nodded.

"Everything he knows about vampires, he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one." Stefan informed her quietly and Elena looked up at him in shock.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

"Listen there is something else too. Isobel…she and Jane's father were close friends at Duke's. Alaric seems to think that the vampire who attacked his wife…attacked Jane's father as well." Elena's eyes widened. "And…according to Alaric…they had a night one stand once."

"Does Jane know?"

"She knows about the one night stand. Not about the vampire bit. I didn't want to tell her until I was sure that was what had happened." Elena nodded once. "There's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off a while before you talk to him."

"Why?" Elena frowned.

"I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but will you do that for me?"

She nodded, but she still wasn't sure why.

* * *

"Where'd your girlfriend go?" Damon looked around when he saw Stefan was alone.

"She's on her way to the Grill. I, uh, I wanted to talk to you." Stefan pulled the picture of Isobel to show him and handed it to him. "This is the woman, Isobel, from North Carolina. Remember her now? And this," He pulled out another picture. One he had found in an old newspaper. It was Jane's father. "Is Rich. He knew Isobel. Have you ever seen him before?"

Damon looked at the pictures. "Who wants to know?" He asked lowly.

"I do."

"Who else wants to know?" Damon rolled his eyes. He could see through his younger brother easily.

"Did you kill her?" Stefan demanded. "Did you kill him too?"

"Sorry. Don't know them." He lied smoothly and brushed past his brother. "Hey, are you coming? The real housewives of Mystic Falls await."

* * *

Jane, Elena, Caroline and Matt were crowded around Caroline's podium where she was taking in money and handing out raffle tickets.

"He's already been hit on, like, 35 times... He's total cougar bait." Caroline giggled and Matt rolled his eyes.

"Impressive." Elena laughed and he shook his head.

"More like embarrassing." He flushed lightly.

Jane smiled, but didn't say anything. She had seen Damon come in, and he had tried to come up to her once, but she had ducked away. She wasn't in the mood to speak to him right then. She saw Mr. Saltzman and he looked her way, but she purposely ignored it when he waved her over. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him either.

"Hey, earth to Jane." Matt said and she looked at him.

"Hm?"

He rolled his eyes. "Are you okay? You kinda zoned out there."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just ignore me."

Caroline turned to her. "Are you and Damon screwing?"

Jane coughed, choking on her glass of iced tea and Elena thumped her back. "Caroline!" The girl rasped.

"What? Matt and I saw him dragging you off into the bushes."

"He was just being a jerk. There is nothing romantic going on between us, Care." Jane gave her a serious look. "He doesn't see me that way."

Caroline nodded. "Sorry, but you know I'm blunt." Jane smiled.

"It's okay."

"Hi, Mrs. Donovan!" Caroline greeted cheerfully. The teens looked over to see Matt's mother, Kelly walking over to them.

Kelly gave her a look before ignoring her completely. "Elena, honey!" She said and hugged the girl.

"Hi, Kelly."

Mrs. Donovan looked over and smiled. "Jane, it's so good to see you sweetie!" She enveloped the girl into a hug as well. "I heard about your poor mother. I'm so sorry." Jane nodded.

"Thank you."

Kelly turned Elena. "How are you doing?" The girl asked and Kelly smirked.

"Oh, same old. Matty tells me you broke his heart." She pouted and patted his chest. Matt scowled.

"Mom." Matt scolded

"Just kidding." She said, waving a hand at him. "Calm down." She leaned closer to Elena and Jane. "He found his rebound girl." She nodded at Caroline. The woman sighed. "Why he never picked you, Jane, was beyond me."

" _Mom_." Matt hissed and Jane flushed, looking at Caroline uncomfortably. The blond didn't look at her angrily though, she knew of the three girls three, Jane was the least likely to end up with Matt. He was like her brother in a lot of ways.

"Excuse me. I have to go." She said and left quickly.

"Again, I'm joking." She laughed and handed Caroline some money. "Oh. Here you go, sweetheart. However many that'll buy." She leaned in to the teens again. "I just hope I don't get bachelor three. I dated him in high school. Not impressive. _In any way._ " She whispered the last sentence. The teens laughed awkwardly. "Very exciting." She said and walked away, tickets in hand.

"Drunk early, great." Matt said angrily and looked at Caroline. "Just ignore her."

* * *

"I ran the check on the history on the History teacher." Liz informed Damon when he appeared at her side. "You want this before or after you big debut?" She joked.

"How's it look?"

She nodded. "He checks out. Couple of speeding tickets. It's a rough story, though. Turns out his wife went missing a few years back in North Carolina..." She explained.

"North Carolina?" Damon repeated. "She have a name?"

"Yeah." Liz checked her paper over. "Isobel." She stated.

"Isobel." Damon whispered. "Thanks for the information, Liz."

"Any time." She told him, unware of his predatory stare at the history teacher across the room.

* * *

Jane came from the bathroom in time to hear Carol talking to Alaric who was bachelor number four.

"What do you do, Alaric?" She questioned

Alaric smiled. "I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High."

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper." She chuckled. "What do you teach?"

"History." He replied nervously.

"History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy."

Alaric shifted awkwardly, glancing at Damon who wiggled his fingers at him. "Uh, well..."

"He's probably saving the best stories for his date." Carol laughed and turned to Damon "And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore..." She glanced at the cards in her hand. "We don't have much on you."

Damon smirked. "Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." He explained and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any hobbies? Like to travel?" Carol was overly flirting.

"Oh, yeah." Damon said casually. "L.A, New York. Couple of years ago I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus, actually. I think–I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?" He asked, looking at the teacher suddenly. Jane sensed someone was going on that shouldn't. "Cause I–I know your wife did. I had drink with her once. She was a great girl. I ever tell you that?" He smirked. "Cause she was… _delicious_." He ended with a hidden meaning.

Jane looked up as Elena rushed from her seat and she followed her. She found her and Stefan outside and though she knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, she wanted to know what had her so upset. So she leaned against the brick wall behind her, listening to them around the corner.

"He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her!" Elena exclaimed frantically and Jane knew immediately what she meant. Isobel…She was both Alaric's wife…and Elena's birth mother. And now she was dead because of Damon.

"I don't know what happened." Stefan spoke up. "Alaric said that they never found the body."

"Oh my God. Stefan." Elena whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I just – I wanted to know more."

"Just like with Jane's father."

Jane stiffened. She had never thought of the connection. Tears sprung up in her eyes.

"Damon killed him. And he's friends with Jane."

"I…I don't know that for sure and neither does Alaric."

"But they never found his body either, Stefan. What are the odds?"

"I was feeling sorry for him." Elena murmured. "And Jane…Hoping she could change him... Never knowing just who she was trying to change. I can't imagine what she would do if she found out."

Stefan sighed. "He doesn't know about the connection to you. I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge..."

"Why are you protecting him?" Elena asked in disbelief. "After what he did?"

"Because Jane wasn't the only one hoping that she might be able to change him." Stefan replied evenly.

Jane heard enough and walked back inside.

* * *

She stepped a foot inside the bar only to be halted by Damon. He instantly noted the tears on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Like you don't you." She snapped at him and pushed at him hard. It didn't budge him, but she didn't it anyway wishing she could make him feel something. "You'll-you'll never change."

"Just what are you accusing me of?" He took her wrists, to still her from beating on him.

Elena walked around the corner and frowned. "Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?" She hissed.

"What?" Damon asked in confusion. "Just as I was starting to think that where was something redeemable about you..."

"Elena." Stefan said, shaking his head, but she wasn't letting it go.

"Am I missing something here?"

Elena scowled, tears shining in her eyes. "Did I forget to mention earlier, when we were talking about my birth mother the one that gave us up? Her name was Isobel." The smile slid from Damon's face. "So go ahead, Damon. Reminisce about how you killed her. And tell Jane how you killed her father. His name was Rich." Elena stalked over to Stefan and she turned to see if Jane would follow her.

Jane pulled away from him, tears falling down her face again. Damon swallowed.

"Jane, I-" He began and tried to catch her hand. "I didn't do anything to your dad, I swear. Just hear me out."

She backed away from him, shaking her head. "No…No…You just stay away from me." She sobbed and fled the Grill. Damon's hand fell from where he had been reaching out to her.

* * *

"Jane!" Elena caught up to her and hugged the sobbing girl. "Shh, I know it hurts."

"I just…I just wanted to believe him this once." Jane sobbed and Stefan nodded.

"I know."

Elena stroked her hair. "Let us give you a ride home."

Jane shook her head. "No…I…I just need to be alone."

"I have a message for you." A voice said and they whirled around. Elena and Stefan frowned it was the same man from earlier.

"Who are you?" Stefan demanded, taking a protective stance in front of the girls.

"Stop looking." The man told them monotonously and Stefan realized why he sounded like that.

Elena frowned. "Stop looking for what?"

"She doesn't want to know you. She does want to talk to you." He stated.

"Isobel?" Elena whispered.

"You need to stop looking. Do you understand?"

Elena's eyes lit up with hope. "She's alive? Does that mean she's a-"

"Elena, he's under compulsion..." Stefan cut her off, keeping her from stepping closer.

"Do you understand?" The man repeated.

"Yes, I do."

"Good. I'm done now." The man said and stepped backwards. Jane screamed as a truck slammed into him immediately killing him on the spot.

* * *

 _"I think it's time to let this vampire crap go. I mean, the research, the trips, it's become an obsession." Alaric told his wife. "And you and Rich… Melinda has had it too, Iz."_

 _"Well, this is important to me, Ric." Isobel replied. "And Rich and I are friends. We have a mutual liking it was only one time. I thought we were past it."_

 _"We are. I'm just saying…Why? Why is it so important? Explain it to me. I mean, make me understand. I mean, what's the point of this? You don't want kids. You're barely ever home. I just want us to be normal people."_

 _"Maybe I don't want to." Isobel told him. "Maybe I want more."_

 _"And what am I supposed to tell Melinda? She has a daughter, Iz. Rich has a kid and he barely goes to see his family because of this obsession." Isobel only shook her head._

Alaric shook his head to clear the memory. He was going to stake Damon and take down that monster once and for all.

"Are you really this stupid?" Damon asked, sipping his bourbon. Alaric never hesitated. "Guess so." He muttered and turned quickly, grabbing the human and lunching him across the room.

Alaric stood back up quickly and righted himself, stake at the ready in his hand.

"Are you going to put the stake down?" He asked and Alaric glared at him, not budging. "Wow. That's courage." He mocked.

"Where's Isobel? What have you done with my wife?" Alaric growled.

Damon stalked towards him slowly. "You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened..." He trailed off.

"I saw you feeding on her." Alaric nodded.

"Yeah. I did, and I wasn't lying. She was _delicious_." Alaric charged him and Damon punched him. The human groaned and went to the floor. "Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility? I turned her."

Alaric looked up at him slowly. "Why?"

"She came to me, all pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special." Damon reminisced.

"You tuned her because you liked her?" Alaric snarled.

Damon rolled his eyes. "No, I _slept_ with her because I liked her." He corrected. "I _turned_ her because she begged me to. Yeah, but you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you." Alaric launched himself at the vampire again and Damon punched him again before grabbing the stake and shoving it into his chest roughly.

"What about…Rich?" Alaric said in agony, trying to breathe but it was difficult.

"I never touched, Rich. He was torn between being human and being a vampire. He just couldn't decide if he wanted to leave his family behind." Damon told him and then clucked his tongue at the gasping teacher that was withering on the ground. "Ah, this is a shame. We're kindred spirits, abandoned by the women we love... Unrequited love sucks." He jerked the stake out and jabbed back in. "Sounds like I got a lung. Which means I get to sit here and watch you die." He hissed.

* * *

Stefan walked in the living room and paused. Alaric Saltzman was lying dead on the ground in front of the fireplace. Damon was sitting in an armchair, looking causal and carefree.

"What happened? What did you do?" Stefan demanded, stepping into the room.

Damon looked at him and shrugged. "Dude, what? He attacked me." He defended.

Stefan scowled. "Damon."

"All I did was tell him the truth. He wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it..." Damon said nonchalantly. He didn't care.

"Like you've been handling Katherine? Like how you're handling upsetting Jane?" Stefan retorted.

Damon scoffed. "She'll be all right. I never did a thing to Rich. I have no idea where he went and I don't care." He said and saw the look on his brother's face. "You know what? Isobel came to me... She found me and if she'd related to Elena that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me?"

"Stop it." Stefan snapped. "You don't have to keep looking."

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Can't." Damon stood up and glanced at the teacher in the floor. "I'm assuming you'll take care of this..." He raised an eyebrow at Stefan and then left the room.

* * *

 _Review?_


	16. There Goes the Neighborhood

Chapter 16

Jane jumped when Damon appeared. She scowled and went around him, heading down the stairs.

"You're not even going to talk to me?" He asked, following her. "I wasn't lying, Jane. I didn't do anything to your father."

She ignored him and he scowled, moving to block her from going towards her front door. "Damn it, Jane. Just look and see for yourself!" He took her hand and pressed it against his chest. "Look."

"Let go of me." She snapped and Damon tightened his grip.

"You wanted me to be honest. So here it is. I didn't know he was your dad, Jane. I didn't make the connection because he _never_ told me his last name."

"So then what happened to him if it wasn't you?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"You're a damn liar, Damon! I know you did something!"

"All I did was change Isobel! She was the only one out of the two of them to make the final decision. She begged me to change her. Your dad…he decided to go home to his family." Jane bit her lip and Damon forced her hand up to his face. "Look for yourself, Jane. Tell me if I'm lying."

Jane stepped away from him, tugging her hand free. "I'm going to be late for school."

"I'm trying to tell you the truth, Jane. Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because you've lied to me over and over and toyed with my emotions! How can I believe anything you say!? As you told me a few days ago, I'm a human. A toy to do with as you please."

"I can make you listen." He threatened.

Jane slipped her coat on. "You could." She nodded. "But then what will you be proving? That you can control me? Bend me to your will? Just leave me alone, Damon. Please."

He stepped aside and let her move. Jane paused at the foot of the stairs and turned to look at him.

"I…wish I could trust you, Damon. I really do, but I just can't."

* * *

Stefan leaned against the lockers, talking to Elena as she dug through hers. "Damon hasn't said a word to me... Every time I try to talk to him he shuts me down."

"Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Stefan shrugged. "He waited a 145 years only to find out that Katherine couldn't care less. That's got to hurt, right?"

"And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." She replied.

"You have every reason to be upset with him." He said softly and then looked around. "Have you spoken to Jane?"

Elena shook her head. "No. She wouldn't answer her phone this morning."

Stefan nodded. "Have you thought anymore about what you're going to do?"

"About what? Isobel, my vampire birthmother, who's related to my vampire ancestor Katherine, who screwed over your vampire brother?" She shook her head. "Nah. Haven't thought about it at all."

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Stefan smirked at her sarcasm.

"It'd be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it... No vampire mother or brother..." Elena sighed and Stefan moved closer to her.

"No vampires at all?" He asked, pouting a bit and Elena laughed.

"No vampires, but you." She assured him. "I just want to get back to normal stuff like school and homework and here's a thought: fun."

"Oh, that sounds good." Stefan smirked. "When do we start?" Elena laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

"…I'm thinking nothing huge, just a dinner at the Grill maybe a late movie..." Caroline trailed off looking at them hopefully.

"You mean a double date?" Stefan asked.

"Triple." She corrected, pulling Jane closer to her. The girl smiled half-heartedly. "Two pairs out on a Friday night. Coupled. Yeah a double date..."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Elena asked, looking at Stefan.

Caroline nodded encouragingly. "Why not? We all haven't gone out together before and I don't want it to be uncomfortable for us. Look, the couple dynamics have changed and there's been a little awkwardness between you and Matt and I just think it's important that we get over it."

"I don't know." Elena murmured.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Stefan spoke up.

Elena looked at him. "You do?"

"Yeah. A nice evening out with friends. Sounds fun, like as in _'fun'_." He said reminding her of their earlier conversation.

"Okay, it's a date, but just um, do you think we could make it a triple date?" Elena asked her.

Caroline blinked. "With who? Jane?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, she really needs a day out."

"Oh, Tyler! She can go with Tyler." She said excitedly, practically bouncing. "I'm going to go find her."

Elena watched her leave then looked at Stefan. "Do think I shouldn't have asked?"

"No, I think Jane needs a bit of normal right now too.

* * *

"Jane!"

The girl shrieked at her name being called and whirled around. "God, Care! Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Caroline smirked. "You totally flaked after the auction. Where did you go?"

"I had to leave." Jane murmured. "I'm sorry." Caroline could see that Jane was tired and sad about something.

She frowned in concern. "Are you okay, Janey?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, I know something that will cheer you up! I was just talking to Elena and Stefan and they agreed to go on a double date with Matt and I. And we were wondering if you want to come?"

"Oh, um, I don't know, Care. I don't think that I would be very good company right now."

Caroline gave her a pleading look. "Please? I promise you'll have fun."

"But, I'll be a fifth wheel. I don't have a date."

"How about Tyler Lockwood? The two of you get along really great!"

Jane shook her head. "No…I don't want to bother anyone and I just don't feel like doing anything."

"Please, please, please! I want to show Matt that I can be a good girlfriend and I want to show him that Elena belongs with Stefan."

"And how do I come into all that?"

"Because you can help make sure the topic doesn't center on Elena and Matt."

"Caroline, they've been friends since kindergarten. You can't really avoid it."

"Yeah, I know." Caroline nodded. "I just don't want him thinking about being with her when he's with me."

Jane sighed. "All right, Care. I'll go."

"Great! Now let's go tell Tyler!"

"Caroline-" Jane protested, but was dragged across the hall towards the other teen. Tyler smiled when they appeared.

"Hey, Jane. Care. What's going on?"

"Jane has something to ask you." Caroline murmured and pushed Jane forward. The girl gave her a glare before facing Tyler who was watching them with amusement.

"Okay, so apparently Caroline, Matt, Elena, and Stefan are double dating tonight and I got invited. And I need a date so…You want to go with me?" Tyler smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Plus you kind of owe me for bailing at Duke's party." He smirked.

Jane smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Caroline silently clapped her hands and then took Jane's arm. "Meet us at the Grill at eight. Don't be late." She warned Tyler and he gave her a dramatic offended look.

"Me? Late? Never."

Jane giggled and Caroline smirked. "Funny, Ty. See you later."

* * *

Damon walked into the boarding house and immediately sensed something was amiss. He walked into the living room and frowned. There stood Pearl, well fed and back to her usual self and beside her was her daughter Anna.

"Hello, Damon." Pearl greeted him without turning around.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Damon quipped, wary of what she wanted.

"An invitation wasn't necessary. I'm surprised that no living person resides here. Is it just you and you brother?" Pearl turned to face him and Damon shrugged.

Anna turned. "Yeah. How do you keep out unwelcome vampires?" She questioned.

"I kill them." Damon stated and zoomed up to Pearl wrapping a hand around her throat. Only unlike the last time, Pearl had been feeding and now had the strength to fight him off. She grabbed his hand, twisting it and causing him to grunt in pain.

"Damn." He hissed and she twisted more, tossing him to the floor beside the couch.

Pearl nodded at the couch. "Have a seat, Damon. I was hoping we could have a word." She smirked. Damon pulled himself up onto the couch to sit.

"Sure." He said and leaned back in wait.

"We've taken a residence at a farmhouse just outside the town. It'll suffice for now." Pearl told Damon taking a seat opposite him on the other couch.

Damon arched an eyebrow. Wondering how that worked exactly. "All 25 vampires?" That was way too many to cram into a house. All that bloodlust and hunger would eventually cause them to riot and fight one another.

"Not all, some." She corrected. "I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or like us acclimating." Damon wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.

He looked from Anna to Pearl. "How did they get out of the tomb?"

"I think the witches screwed up that part of the hocus pocus." Anna smirked.

"I understand from Anna that the Founding Families have a secret council." Pearl stated, pulling the conversation back to what she wanted.

"And you're part of it." Anna added, staring at Damon.

He scoffed. "That's ridiculous." He lounged back on the couch, looking nonchalant.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon. I'm up to speed."

"And so am I." Pearl added, making Damon look at her. "And now that you've infiltrated the council, I need to know everything they know. Starting with a list of names of all the council members and their Families."

"And everyone you've supplied with Vervain." Anna added.

Pearl nodded. "That will have to stop immediately."

"What _exactly_ are you trying to achieve?" Damon inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"Mystic Falls is our home, Damon. They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild." Pearl replied.

Damon's eyes widened in disbelief. "What, are you crazy? It was 1864! Wake up, woman. The world has moved on." He replied.

"As a reward for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most." Pearl told him and Damon arched an eyebrow.

"I want nothing." Damon hissed. He did want something, but he wasn't sure how to get it.

"Katherine." Pearl replied.

"You won't even know where she was. You've been underground for the last century and a half." Damon told her angrily

"Katherine and I were best friends a long time before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon. I know how she thinks, I know her patterns, I know where to find them." Pearl assured him

"I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again. And there's no way in hell I'm going to play the role of your little minion." Damon snapped and stood up only for Pearl to shove him back down again forcefully, standing before him with a cross look.

"I'm not asking for your help, Damon." She snapped. "Finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. Apparently you need a better incentive."

"As in Jane Evans." Anna added and Damon narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want with her?"

"Nothing. Yet. But I am warning you, Damon. You might want to reconsider my offer. I would if I were you. I've been wanting to thank that Evans girl for her help. Her blood gave me just enough strength to get me out of the tomb. And I could always tell her in person." Damon shouted in pain as Pearl dug her thumbs into his eyes, pushing hard enough to make him bleed in agony and he fell from the couch.

"I have 400 years on you, little boy. I'll rip you limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. I'll be in touch." Pearl began to leave. "I'll leave the girl unharmed for now."

Damon scowled at her from floor, blinking away the blood as his eyes slowly healed. The threat lingering in the air. Anna smirked at him before following after her mother. What did he care if she threatened Jane? The girl didn't trust him anymore. But the fact remained that he _did_ care and far more than he should and he beat his fist on the floor with frustration.

* * *

Tyler nudged Jane. "Or the time we were caught in my closet."

"Oh yeah! I thought you were mom was going to flip out!" Jane laughed and the rest of them did too. Jane turned to Stefan. "Ever since then, Tyler's mom has been trying to push us together."

Tyler nodded. " _All_ the time." He glanced at Jane and they both smiled. "But we're just friends. Have been for a long time. Nothing more than that."

"So, Matt, how do you like working here?" Elena asked him and they looked over at Matt.

"Uh, it's not that bad." Matt admitted. "Wait staff tips pretty good and they can't keep a bartender to save their lives. I actually put my mom up for the job."

"How has it been? Having Kelly back?" Jane asked him and he shrugged.

"You know, same old Kelly. She's trying, sort of." He explained and Jane nodded.

Elena turned to Stefan. "Kelly and my mom were best friends growing up. That's how Matt and I first met, we shared a crib together..." Caroline looked uncomfortable and Jane bit her lip unsure of how to bring the topic away from them.

"You're kidding." Stefan chuckled and Matt grinned at Elena who smiled back.

"No, we have each other our whole lives."

"Well, Care and I fought in kindergarten. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Caroline stated, giving the girl a grateful smile. "I always wanted to be the leader and Jane was not happy." Tyler snickered, making Jane push him lightly.

Obnoxious and childish laughter came from nearby and they all looked over to see. Kelly Donovan, Jenna Sommers, and Damon Salvatore draining shot glasses.

"You've got to be kidding me." Matt groaned when he saw his mother.

Damon glanced over at them and smiled at Jane, giving her a small wave. She frowned at him and looked down at the tabletop.

Tyler cleared his throat. "How about we play some pool?" He suggested and the group agreed. He stopped Jane before she could join the others. "I forgot to tell you. You look nice." She was wearing a white and yellow dress and a daisy in her hair that pinning back some of her curls.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"And I do mean that." He said hastily.

"I believe you." She told him and he smiled back. "So…think you can beat Matt and Stefan?"

Tyler smirked. "Definitely."

* * *

"Whoo!" Kelly's voice came from across the bar and the teens looked over from the pool table.

"At least they're having fun." Caroline reasoned and Elena sighed.

"They're drunk." She corrected.

"Remember when Elena's parents busted us here after homecoming?" Matt laughed.

Caroline laughed. "Oh my God, yes!"

"We were wasted." Jane giggled.

"That was the first time I ever got drunk... I blame Matt." Elena turned to him.

"Jane was singing remember?" Tyler snickered. "Nobody could get her to shut up."

Jane hit him on the arm. "And, you kept threatening to take your shirt off!"

"I remember that!" Caroline giggled. "Jane could sing though. She was just way too drunk to know which _one_ to sing."

"Her parents got seats at the next booth." Matt told Stefan. "So they heard Jane's singing. So blame her Elena!"

"Shut up, Matt! You made Elena pretend to choke so we could get away!"

Elena laughed. "That's right!"

"Except her dad was a doctor so he jumped up to save her." Tyler smirked.

"And I ran," Elena laughed. "Slipped on the wet floor and bit. It in front of _everyone_. Do you remember? 3 stitches, a hangover for days and I was grounded from seeing his one." She poked Matt in the chest. "For a week." She and Matt smiled at each other in memory.

"Yeah and we still couldn't get Jane to shut up." Tyler spoke up over the small silence and she giggled.

Caroline stood up from where she had been sitting. "I'm going to the bathroom." She announced and gave the other girls a pointed look. "Elena, Jane." She called.

* * *

"Is there anything you're not good at?" Matt smirked and Tyler snorted. Stefan was wiping the floor with Matt.

"Triple dating." Stefan replied with a wry grin "This is all kind of new to me. I usually keep to myself. I don't always fit in."

"That's because you're _that guy_." Matt replied.

"What guy?" Stefan asked

"The guy who seems like he has everything, so the people that don't, kind of run the other way." Matt replied and Tyler nodded.

Stefan arched an eyebrow. "Is that what I seem like?" He asked.

Tyler shrugged. "Pretty much..." He replied. "No offense."

"Hmm..." Stefan suddenly smirked. "What a dick." He laughed and the guys did too.

Tyler's phone buzzed and Matt turned to him. "You're dad?"

"Yeah. He wants me back home soon." Tyler glanced at the bathroom. "But I'd rather not."

"So…you and Jane?"

"Just friends. That and she looked like she needed this."

Stefan nodded. "She's a bit stressed."

"All that stuff with her mom probably." Matt sighed. "Jane's mom was great. She hardly ever got mad at us. Even when we did awful. She loved Jane so much. They had a great relationship. I don't know what she'd do if she didn't have that anymore."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah. And all that with her dad too."

"Did you know Rich?"

"Not very well." Matt answered first. "He was always gone. Sometimes weeks at a time. It didn't seem to bother Jane too much. She talked to him on the phone just about every night. I remember seeing him a few times."

"Usually whenever all the parents had some big party." Tyler added. "Founder's elder stuff." Stefan frowned a bit in thought. Had Jane's father been involved with the Council?

* * *

"So, um, what are you doing?" Caroline demanded of Elena as she washed her hands.

"What?"

"Well the point of this was to show Matt how much you care about Stefan. Not hopscotch down memory lane."

"I was just trying to make conversation..." Elena began, but Caroline was having none of that.

"Well, try less." She said and patted Jane. "Thanks for trying Janey." She said before walking out of the bathroom. Jane turned to Elena.

"She's just stressed about Matt still having something for you."

Elena sighed. "I'm not trying to ruin her night."

Jane smiled. "I know and she does too."

"Want me to wait on you?"

"Oh, no. Go ahead." Jane told her. "I'm just going to reapply my lip gloss."

* * *

Jane walked out of the bathroom and was suddenly stopped by a hand on her waist, pushing her against the wall. Gasping, she looked up to see an older man, his dark eyes locked on her.

"Amelia?" He whispered and stroked her cheek. "They said you were dead." Jane shook her head and backed away. Or tried too at least, but he had a grip on her. Jane pushed his hand on her and stiffened. He was a vampire.

"No. You, uh, my name's not Amelia. Please let me go."

"You look like her." He leaned in close, his nose along her neck. "You smell like her too."

"Let me go." She pleaded.

"Jane, come on. We're leaving." Tyler called out.

Jane swallowed. "I-I have to go."

"My apologies. I mistook you for someone else." The vampire said and released her. Jane cast him one more glance before hurrying away.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked as they all left the Grill. "He had his hands on you."

"I'm fine. Just a little freaked out." She said and then whispered so that only she and Stefan could hear. "He called me Amelia."

"He called me Katherine." Elena whispered back.

Stefan frowned, but the guy was still nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Uh, yeah. This is much better than watching Damon visit cougartown." Caroline announced as they all walked into the boarding house.

she walked in the door with the other three, she turned to Matt "No offence."

"Don't remind me." Matt groaned before turning to Stefan. "Man, I've always wanted to see how it looks in this place."

Stefan shifted. "Yeah, it's uh... a little bit too much..."

"Yeah, my entire house could fit in here... twice." Matt chuckled.

"Dude this is a massive fireplace." Tyler stated and walked over to it. "It's nice. Anyone got marshmallows?" Jane giggled and he smirked at her.

"It's feels like I've been in here before..." Caroline spoke up. "Weird." Jane, Elena, and Stefan exchanged looks.

"Anybody want to watch a movie or something?" Elena asked.

Matt looked over his shoulder. "Wow these are great!" He exclaimed, catching Tyler's attention and they both went over to some display cases where there were miniature models of classic cars.

"That's just a little hobby of mine."

"I did the entire mustang series when I was nine." Matt grinned.

"You like cars?"

"That's an understatement." Tyler spoke as he eyed the cars. "These are awesome, but I'd really like to see the real thing."

Stefan smirked. "Come with me." He said and inclined his head. Curious, the group of teens followed him.

* * *

"Prepare yourself, my friends." Stefan told Matt and Tyler as they walked into his garage. He pulled back the tarpaulin from a red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe.

Jane gasped. "It's beautiful." She stated. "1963?" She asked and Stefan nodded, impressed. Matt and Tyler were impressed too.

"Wait, how do you have this?" Matt asked in disbelief, looking at the car in awe.

Stefan went over and opened the driver's door. "Got passed down through the family."

"Why don't you... I mean..."

"Why don't you drive it?" Tyler finished and Matt nodded.

"Well, it doesn't run. I mean, its not that I could figure it out." Stefan shrugged and Matt and Tyler went over to inspect it.

"Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?" Caroline asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Can you be more of a girl right now?" Matt smirked at his girlfriend.

"Hey, why don't you come take a look at this for me?"

Matt smiled and wandered over there. Tyler went over too.

"Elena, remember the old Camaro your dad used to have?" Matt asked as he looked into trunk where the engine was kept.

"Of course." Elena smiled.

"I built and rebuilt that engine 20 times..." Matt stated proudly and Stefan nodded, impressed.

"Wow."

Tyler liked cars, but he wasn't as into them as Matt was. He let Matt and Stefan figure out the engine and came back to stand next to Jane.

"I don't like sports cars; they're too hard to make out in." Caroline told them all and Jane giggled.

Matt glanced over to Elena "Nah, it wasn't that bad." Matt said looking up at Elena. He suddenly realized what he had said, instantly regretting it. Caroline stormed out and Elena followed her quickly.

"I'm sorry, man." Matt apologized and Stefan shook his head.

"No, no, no. Don't worry about it. You and Elena, you guys have history and ignoring it doesn't do anybody any good." He told him.

Matt smiled. "She's good with you. You know, I wasn't sure but she's happy and I'm glad."

"Well, this is awkward and a little too chick-flick for me." Tyler stated and Jane elbowed him. Matt snorted at him. "Would you mind if we went inside?" He asked Stefan.

"Go ahead. Movies are my room. Liquor is in the cabinet." He smirked and Tyler smirked back.

"Awesome." Jane shook her head. She was a little apprehensive going back into that house even though she knew and had seen that Damon wasn't there.

Jane followed Tyler out of the garage and had to stop to get some gravel out of her shoe. She shook the rocks loose and looked up when she felt eyes on her. Someone was leaning against one of the trees surrounding the yard and she couldn't tell if it was Damon or not. The person moved and she panicked dashing for the house. She bumped into Tyler in the foyer and he turned around.

"Whoa! You get scared?" He teased before seeing the frightened look on her face. "Janey? What is it?"

"I…It's nothing." She said quickly and pulled Tyler further in. "I think I need a drink."

"Now you're talking." Tyler smirked.

* * *

They were just finishing off a bottle of bourbon when Tyler's phone buzzed and he looked down at it. Jane was lying beside him on the couch, her legs across his lap. His dad was phoning again and he knew it would be huge trouble if he didn't go home right then.

"Sorry, Janey." He said, sliding out from under her. "I gotta go."

"Your dad?"

"Yep."

Jane nodded and sat up, wavering a moment when the bourbon got to her head. "Tell him I said I was sorry for keeping you out so late. It gives you an excuse and satisfies your mother at the same time."

Tyler chuckled. "Yeah, all right. You, uh, want me to drop you off at your house?"

"No, that's okay. Elena or Matt can drop me off." She moved over to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being my date. It was fun."

Tyler smiled. "What are friends for right?"

"Yeah." She nodded and he waved to her.

"I'll see you later, Jane."

Jane sighed when he left and curled up on the couch. She knew she should leave, but she was fearful about leaving the house and seeing whoever was watching her. She attempted to get up but the couch was nice and warm, the fireplace warming the house and she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Damon walked over to Kelly as they stood in the hallway of the boarding house with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

Kelly turned to him. "Now that you've brought me here..." She took the drink from his hand and took a sip, smirking at him. "What are you going to with me?" She set the glass aside and Damon moved closer to her.

"I'm going to…going to do this." He lowered his head, tangling his fingers into her wild dark hair and kissed her. Kelly sighed and Damon pushed her back against the wall, staring at her throat. He debated biting her, but she took his face in her hands and pulled him in for another kiss and he let it go. The vampire, grabbed her thighs and hauled her up around his waist, turning to lean against the wall instead. Neither took notice of the front door opening.

"Mom!" Matt exclaimed and Kelly froze as did Damon.

"Damon?" Caroline said and they looked over at the teens.

"Oh my god. Matt." Kelly murmured, thoroughly embarrassed. She got down from Damon's hips. "Oh, my god."

Matt shook his head in disappointment. "I gotta-"

"It's fine. Just go." Caroline told him and Matt nodded.

"I'll take her home." Elena told him. He tossed the borrowed car keys to Stefan.

"Thanks, man." He said and left. Damon looked over to see Elena, Stefan, and Caroline looking at him in disapproval. But he didn't care. He drained the rest of his bourbon and strode into the living room.

* * *

Damon heard a small sound and turned from looking at the fire. "Well, well." He said, coming to stand above a sleeping Jane. "What have we here?" He stroked her cheek and she wiggled. He spotted the nearly empty bottle of liquor under the couch and picked it up, tsking. "Naughty girl, drinking my alcohol." He drained the rest of it and then sat on the armchair across from her, propping his legs up over the side.

"Don't look at me like that." He said lowly when Stefan entered the room.

"Are you crazy?" Stefan demanded and Damon pressed a finger to his lips, pointing behind Stefan. The younger Salvatore looked over and frowned. "I thought she left with Tyler."

"Apparently not." Damon stood back up and went over to her. "Janey, oh Janey." He cooed, tapping her little nose.

Jane stirred at a voice and someone touching her nose and her eyes fluttered open. She gasped at his close proximity and he chuckled, leaning back up.

"Hello, sleepyhead. Can't get enough of me?"

Jane sat up and frowned. "No. I accidentally fell asleep." She turned to Stefan. "I was going to ask Elena to give me a ride home."

"I'll take you home."

"Thank you." She went over to get her shoes which were by the window. "So where did everyone go?"

"Matt had to take his mother home." Stefan frowned at Damon who rolled his eyes.

"Save the lecture. Look-" He began before the window behind Jane busted. She screamed as the vampire from the Grill shoved her aside and aimed for Stefan, tackling him to the ground and stabbing him with a piece of glass.

Damon shot up out of his chair, grabbing Frederick off of Stefan and giving him toss away from him. Stefan groaned and attempted to pull the glass from his chest. Jane looked at Damon who was exchanging punches with the other vampire and moved over to Stefan. She took hold of the glass and tugged it free with a small squish.

"Thank you." Stefan told her and then stood up to help his brother. Jane gasped as another vampire, a woman, came in and ran straight for Stefan. The woman overpowered him and knocked him to the floor, causing Stefan to hit a chair and break it. Jane grabbed a piece of glass from the floor and went behind the unsuspecting vampire, jabbing it into her back. Bethanne gasped and Stefan took the opportunity to ram one of the broken chair legs into her chest.

Frederick and Damon were still fighting, bashing their heads together to make one of them dizzy. Stefan stabbed Beathanne again, staking her in the heart this time and she fell to the floor, dead. Stefan took, Jane's arm and steered her towards Damon who grabbed Frederick and sent him flying over the couch to smash into the floor in front of the fireplace. Frederick stood up and looked at Bethanne. Seeing she was dead, he turned and glared at the brothers, his eyes noticing that Jane's hands were covered in blood too. With a snarled and turned and fled back out the window.

"Damn it." Damn cursed as the vampire got away.

"I remember them." Damon and Jane looked at him. "From 1864. They were in the tomb."

"They got out." Jane murmured and Damon shifted.

"Yeah, about that…"

"Are you hurt?" Stefan asked, turning to Jane and Damon did too.

"Oh, uh, no. It's not mine." She told him, looking at her hands.

Stefan put a hand against her back. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and I'll drive you home."

"I thought I saw him earlier, watching the house, but I wasn't too sure."

"It's okay. He's gone now."

* * *

"Jane."

"Not now, Damon." She sighed as he leaned against the bathroom doorway. Stefan was downstairs talking to Elena.

"Just look."

"No."

He blocked her. "Please." Jane sighed.

"You're not going to let me go are you?"

"Not until you see that I wasn't lying."

"If you weren't, I still don't know if I can really trust you, Damon. You told me a few days ago that you didn't want to be friends. And then you go and make out with Kelly Donovan. What am I supposed to think?"

"Are you jealous?" He asked, invading her space. "Did you wish it was you instead?" He stroked her cheek and she grabbed his hand, pulling it down from her face.

She concentrated on him, looking for a vision.

 _"I want you to turn us."_

 _"Isobel..."_

 _"Rich, this is my one chance at what I really want. I thought you wanted the same." She said and turned to Damon. "Turn us."_

 _Damon looked from her to Rich. "Are you sure that's what you really want? You'd have to give up your human life. Spouses, kids…little house with a white picket fence…"_

 _"I know, but I want this." Isobel, took his hand. "I want this. Rich?"_

 _Rich shifted in his seat. "I have to think about it, Iz. I have a wife and a daughter at home. I can't just abandoned them. And what about Ric? You're going to lose him forever. Do you really want that?"_

 _"I know the consequences and I willing to take them." She faced Damon. "Please Damon. Turn me."_

Jane let go of him and Damon nodded. "You see? He never wanted to turn. Not really. He was just fascinated with what I was. He might have wanted to be a vampire, but his love for his family changed that. His love for you." He wiped away the tears that spilled from her eyes. "I never harmed him, Jane. Never."

"I believe you, Damon." She murmured. "But then…what happened to him? Where is he?"

Damon shook his head. "I don't know." He said sincerely and she nodded. "We could try to be friends again." He said as she walked around him. "If you will let me."

She looked at him hesitantly. "I'll think about it." She replied and left the room.

* * *

Jane said goodnight to Stefan and went inside her house. She frowned when she heard the fridge shut. Jane bit her lip and reached for her dad's baseball bat, slowly heading for the kitchen. Who was in her kitchen? She hadn't invited anyone knew into her house.

She rounded the corner, her bat at the ready, and she paused.

"Daddy?"

* * *

 _Review?_


	17. Let the Right One In

Chapter 17

 _"Daddy?"_

The figure turned to her. He was just as she remembered him. Shaggy, dirty blond hair, twinkling green eyes, and his wide happy smile.

"Hey, sweetheart." Jane tossed down the bat and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Rich held her close, stroking her hair. "It's all right, Janey. It's all right."

She pulled back to look at him with teary eyes. "Where have you been? What happened to you?"

Rich looked around warily, like he was expecting to be ambushed and he sighed. "I don't have much time." He told her. "I can only explain a little."

"You're leaving again? You just got here. You can't leave."

Rich sighed. "I have too, Janey. To protect you."

"Have you gone to see mama? She's in the hospital."

Rich nodded, digging through the hall closet. He found a duffel bag and toted it to the kitchen. He began shoving non-perishable foods inside. "I went to see her two nights ago." He glanced up at his daughter, unshed tears in his eyes. "Jane…your mother is dying."

"No. They are going to save her. They are going to take care of her."

He shook his head. "Jane…" He heaved a sigh and she looked away.

"She's going to leave me and now you are."

"I know how this seems, Jane, but I will come back when it is safe for you again."

"Safe? What do you mean? I don't understand. Does this have to do with Isobel?"

Rich froze and turned to face her, taking her arms. "What do you know about that?" He asked her, shaking her slightly. Jane was slightly afraid of his franticness.

"Just… that you had a one night stand with her. And I know you wanted to become a vampire."

Rich grimaced. "Well, that's changed now." He stroked his daughter's cheek. A strange noise came from outside and he leapt back into action, shoving clothing that Jane hadn't seen into the duffel.

"What was that?"

"I have to go soon." He answered and she frowned.

"Daddy, don't go. I…I need you here."

He smiled at her gently. "You've grown up so much in the past two years, Janey. You've practically lived on your own these past few months."

"I just got you back and I don't understand what's going on."

"Listen to me. This is very important. Don't ever invite someone into the house. And don't go out by yourself in dark. There are forces out there…Well you know about that. I wish you didn't but you do and now I am warning you."

Jane followed her father through the living room. "When will you be back?"

"When this is over and it is safe for you to go out at night."

Jane shook her head. "Do you know what I am?"

Rich nodded. "Yes. I don't suppose your mother told you?" She shook her head. He sighed. "Listen, Janey. I don't know everything about that. Hardly anything really." His face hardened. "But I do know there are people looking for you. Don't tell anyone what you are. Not even your friends. It's not safe."

"What people?"

He shook his head. He glanced at the hall clock and then at his daughter. "I'm sorry. I have to go. Don't trust anyone. Keep inside at night if you can." He handed her a slip of paper. "This is a way to contact me if you need something. Money for food, clothing. Anything you want or need."

"Please don't go. Who is looking for me?"

He pulled his little girl into a hug, stroking her hair. "I know it seems cruel to come and go like this, but I had to see you, Janey. I had to check in on my little girl."

"Daddy, who is looking for me."

"Something evil, sweetheart. Something that…Just know that you're safe here for now. Just remember what I told you."

"Alaric Saltzman is here. He's teaching at the school."

Rich smiled. "He's a great guy. I suppose he knows what happened to his wife now."

"Damon Salvatore turned her."

He nodded. "Yeah. She made the choice I never could, but I never regretted my final decision." Rich sighed. "Goodbye, Janey. I love you and I'm proud of you."

"Please don't go."

Rich pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. "Be safe. And Jane? Be careful of Damon Salvatore. Bad things tend to happen when he's around."

"What? Wait, Daddy!" She went to the door, but he was rushing down the steps. She saw a black van pull up and while it was still going, the door opened and Rich leapt inside.

Jane watched as the van drove out of sight and she bit her lip. "Come back…"

* * *

Damon finished up nailing the protective covering over the broken window to block out the rain and wind.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door and annihilate the idiot who attacked us last night." He turned to face Elena and Stefan.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say "Oops. Sorry?"" He scoffed. Damon shrugged.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena spoke up and Damon walked past her.

"It was more like helpful exchange of information. And it was not like I had a choice. She's… _scary_."

"And she threatened Jane." Stefan added.

Damon rolled his eyes. "And that. Besides, she's going to help me get Katherine back."

"Of course." Elena scoffed. "Damon gets what he wants as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process. Like Jane."

"And the fact that he got her to trust him last night." Stefan looked at his brother.

Damon did not like being cornered. "You don't have to be snarky about it." He replied to the both of them.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all of the vampires have been released from the tomb. And Jane is my friend. I've earned snarky."

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birthmother into a vampire?" He sighed.

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

"Ouch." Damon feigned hurt.

"This isn't being very productive." Stefan interrupted before they could keep fighting. "We're going to figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires, yeah?"

Damon stared at them for a moment before walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry..." Elena sighed. "He just makes me so cranky." Stefan pulled Elena into a hug.

"I know. He makes everybody cranky."

Elena leaned against him. "So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Damon and I are going to handle everything, I promise."

Elena leaned back to look at him. "Well, what about me? I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"That's exactly what you're going to do," Stefan told her. "Because that's what going to keep you safe."

"What about you two? You have to be safe, too."

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath on my side."

"Well, that's comforting." Elena muttered.

* * *

Jane swore as the wind and the rain whipped across her body, further drenching her already wet body and she could hardly see the forest path before her. Why had she decided to ride in the woods when it was raining? And without a coat? Well, she hadn't. Jane had gone to the hospital to go sit with her mother after her father had left because she hadn't want to be home alone just then. Early this morning, she had gotten woken up by thunder and figured it was a good time to head home before it started raining. Unfortunately, her scenic ride through the woods turned into a disaster and her decision to not bring a jacket with her was a very poor one. But at least she had worn long sleeves albeit a white colored one which clung to her skin all the more.

Jane yelped as her bike caught on something and she was sent flying forward. She sat up, spitting mud and leaves and she looked behind her.

"Oh, no." She murmured. The front tire on her bike was bent horribly, thanks to the tree root she had failed to see. There was no way she was going to be able to ride it home. She got up and attempted to pull her bike out of the mud and the tangled root. It refused to budge and she scowled, digging her shoes into the ground and tugging as hard as she could.

"Having a hard time?"

Shrieking, Jane let go of her bike handles and turned around to see a man standing there, the hood of his jacket over his head. "Who-who are you?"

He stepped forward and she could see his face underneath the hood. She gasped. It was the vampire from last night.

He smirked at her. "A bit too wet to be out here isn't it? Waiting for your boyfriend?"

"Get away from me." Jane told him, backing away and abandoning the bike.

"Where are you going? To help stake another one of us?" He hissed and she bit her lip as several more vampires appearing some of them behind her.

"I…I didn't…I was trying to help my friend."

He moved closer and she stumbled back at the sight of his fangs. "And now you're going to help mine." His intent was clear and she picked up a stick.

"Get back or I'll stake you." She said and he smiled in amusement. There was no one to help her.

* * *

"Hunting trip?" Damon questioned his younger brother when Stefan came into the room.

"That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I got to get my strength back up." Stefan replied with a nod.

Damon leaned back from fixing the clock. "I've got two litters of soccer mom in the fridge." He offered and was given a look in reply. "No?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "We'll talk when I get back."

"All right. Give my regards to the squirrels."

* * *

Stefan paused in his running about two or three miles from the house. Jane's bike was lying on the ground in front of him, the front tire bent and stuck in mud and an upturned tree root. Before he could call out to her, he sensed something was wrong. He looked around, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly there were vampires and they had someone in their grasp.

"Jane." He said. She was being held by two vampires, trying to break free of them. She was soaked from head to toe with rain and spots of mud, shivering from both fear and cold. Her hair had leaves and twigs in it and clung to her back. She had obviously been out in the rain for a while.

"Stefan, look out!" Jane cried out and he whirled around only to be stabbed with a crudely made stake by Frederick. "No!" She screamed.

"Back to the house." Frederick commanded and smirked at Stefan.

* * *

Elena looked down to see her phone vibrating and rolled her eyes. Damon was calling her _again_. And again she ignored it. Someone knocked on her door and she opened it.

Damon walked in without a hello and she rolled her eyes. "You're ignoring me." He stated and turned to face her.

Elena shrugged. "The six miss calls? Sorry. My phones dead." She said sarcastically.

"Is Stefan here?" Damon asked, looking around.

"No. Why? Something wrong?" She frowned.

"He went out to the woods and didn't come back." Damon told her, frowning slightly. "I can't get him on his phone so I figured he'd be here with you."

Elena tried to call him and frowned when it beeped in her ear.

"It's going straight to voicemail. Where do you think he is?" Elena asked worriedly.

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." Damon murmured and she frowned.

* * *

Damon pounded on Pearl's door with a fist. "Pearl open this door! Or I swear to god I'll bust through and rip your head off."

The door opened moments later and instead of Pearl. There was Frederick. A slow smile spread across the other vampire's face and Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Pearl's not home." He told Damon with a smirk. "Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky." He commented.

Damon frowned. "Where's my brother?" He demanded.

"Billy." Frederick called and stepped aside so Damon could see. The vampire named Billy and his friend, pulled a weakened Stefan into view. Damon took in his brother's pained form and snarled.

Billy and another vampire pulled a weak, injured Stefan into the hall so that Damon could see him and the state he was him.

"You're dead." He growled and attempted to come in only to find that he was blocked.

"Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in." Frederick smirked. "Ms. Gibbons." He called and the poor woman came forward.

"Yes, Frederick, honey?" Ms. Gibbons smiled politely, coming to stand next to him. He turned to face her.

"Never let this bad man in." Frederick compelled her and she nodded slowly.

She glanced at Damon as she said: "I'll never let him in." She parroted and then disappeared back into the house.

"145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well... I thought your brother might've wanted to get a taste of that before I killed him." He smirked. "Billy."

Billy shoved a stake into Stefan's side causing him to cry out.

"Stefan!" A familiar voice cried and Damon frowned when Jane came into view. Whoever had been holding her let go and she hit the floor before looking up at Frederick and Damon. Her fearful green eyes widened.

"Damon." She whispered.

"Yeah, we picked this delicious little girl up too. Doesn't she belong to you?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the floor, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jane chewed her lip. She was shaking and her shirt had been ripped off one shoulder showing an angry bite mark upon her lightly tanned skin. Frederick smirked and sniffed her hair. "She smells very nice."

"Damon." She whispered. "You have to get Stefan out." For a moment he saw red and Frederick chuckled.

"We're awful hungry in here." He grabbed her wet hair suddenly and tilted her head back, exposing her throat and she swallowed nervously. "I hope she lasts a good while, don't you?" He grinned at him and then he stepped back pulling her with him and shut the door. Jane let out a scream at something that he couldn't see and Damon growled angrily before stalking off the porch and back to his car where Elena was waiting.

* * *

Elena saw him coming and hopped out, bringing up her umbrella. "What happened? Where is he?" She asked when he got over to her.

"They have him. I can't get in." Damon replied, frustrated.

"Why not?"

"Because the woman that owns the house is compelled to not let me in." Damon replied. He sounded upset. "And they have Jane."

Elena gasped. "Oh, my god. They'll kill her." She said and then frowned determinedly. "I can get in!"

"You're not going in there." Damon halted her.

"I'm going!" She said fiercely.

"You're not going in there." He repeated.

"Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?"

"Revenge." He said shaking water from his eyes. "They want revenge."

"And with Jane?"

"She…Wrong place, wrong time."

Elena bit her lip. "She's stuck in that house which a bunch of hungry vampires."

Damon nodded. "I know."

"We've got to do something. For both of them."

"I know." Damon nodded again.

"We can't let them hurt them. We got to get them out of there." She panicked.

" _I_ _know_. Elena, I know." Damon told her soothingly. "But I don't know how to get them out."

* * *

Alaric stepped into the school warily, eyes narrowing when Damon rounded the corner. He had gotten a call from Elena, saying it was urgent and he couldn't just ignore it.

"Well, don't you look... alive." Damon mocked.

Alaric clenched his fists. "You can't hurt me." He growled.

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right." Damon threatened.

Elena rounded the corner to stop them.

"Mr. Saltzman," He looked at her. "We need your help." He nodded once.

* * *

"Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire he can't get in." She explained to him as he was sitting at his desk. "We need you." She chewed her lip. "I would go, but-"

"Your life is valuable." Damon spoke up in snarky tone. "Yours on the other hand…" He smirked at Alaric

"Stefan told us about your ring." Elena informed Alaric to head off another argument.

"What about it?" Alaric asked casually, looking at Damon.

"Let me recap... You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You _died_. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" He said sarcastically.

Alaric scowled. "Yeah. The part where I try to kill you again. Only this time, _I don't miss_." He stood up and Elena moved between them.

"Mr. Saltzman, please. This is Stefan." Elena pleaded.

Alaric sighed. "I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem."

"That's a shame. Because Jane is also in that house and I thought you wanted to protect her."

Alaric frowned. "You're lying." He accused.

"Am I? Why don't you tell him, Elena?"

"It's true. Jane was caught by the vampires. She's stuck in that house, Mr. Saltzman. She could be dead if we don't do something."

"Coward." Damon mocked before Alaric could give an answer and then placed a hand at Elena's back. "C'mon Elena." He started to escort her from the room when:

"Alright. Wait." Alaric called. "I'll go." He glared at Damon. "But I am doing this for Jane, understand?"

Damon shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

Alaric got his supplies out and they leaned over the table to examine them.

"Teacher by day, Vampire hunter by night..." Damon stated and Alaric glanced up at him.

"I've got you to thank for that."

"What are these?" Elena asked looking at syringe type objects and Alaric looked away from Damon.

"Those are tranquillizer darts filled with vervain." He answered her.

Damon picked one up. "Just get me in and I'll get Stefan out."

"That's your plan? You're just going to take them all on yourself?" Elena asked in disbelief

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that." He looked at her. " _Hopefully_."

Elena frowned and picked up one of the syringes.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Alaric asked, holding his hand out to her.

"I'm going with you guys." She stated.

"No. No. No. No. No way." Damon shook his head.

Elena scowled. "You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them and then I'll get Stefan and Jane out."

"You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there."

"I'm going. You can't get the both out by yourself." She gasped when saw a flash of something in Damon's eyes. "You're going to leave her?"

"Elena, I don't know what they are doing to her. I don't know if she's alive and I won't have time to check." He met Alaric's eyes. "If you can find her when you walk in you can let me know if she's dead or not." Alaric didn't like that, but he knew he was right. If Jane was in no condition to move herself, they would have to wait to get her.

Elena frowned. "Damon-"

Damon ignored her and kept looking at Alaric. "So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically be in the way." He told him. Alaric rolled his eyes. "And don't linger to get Jane out. I'll get her out eventually."

"Damon, now is not the time to be the Lone Ranger." Elena told him sternly.

He rolled his eyes. " _Fine_ , Elena, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in that house."

"You can't stop me." She snapped. "It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand. I understand." Damon mocked. "He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds? What about Jane, Damon? Don't you care about her?"

"I can't protect you, Elena." He explained to her. "I don't know how many vampires there are in there." He snapped his fingers. "That's how long it takes you to get you head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this is will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from... including Stefan and Jane." He frowned. "I do care about her, Elena." He admitted. "But we have to look at the bigger picture. She could be dead. Or seriously hurt. That's why he's going to let me know."

He looked over at the upset Elena. "I know. I get it. I understand." He muttered softly. "But I will get them both out one way or another."

"If we're going to go, let's go." Alaric said suddenly.

* * *

Alaric knocked on the door of Ms. Gibbons' house and waited a moment, wiping rain from his face. Frederick opened it and he sighed with relief.

"Ah, good, someone's home." He said and the vampire looked at him warily. A hoarse cry came from in the house and Alaric watched the vampire look over his shoulder before facing him again.

"Party animals." Frederick lied and Alaric nodded, trying not to clench his jaw. It had been Jane crying out, he was sure of it.

"Uh, could I use your phone? My car broke down a few miles up the road. This was the first house I saw." He said, shuddering from the rain.

"Well, lucky you." Frederick said in mock-friendly tone.

"Yeah. Lucky me." Alaric nodded, pretending not to catch it. "It's no trouble, is it?"

Frederick smiled tightly. "Not this slightest." He moved aside and Alaric stepped into the house.

"Great. Whew. Hey, man, I really appreciate it. It's rough out there." Alaric told him and Frederick gave Billy a warning look.

"Billy, show our visitor where the phone is in the kitchen and get me something to drink." He told him, making sure he understood no further than the kitchen.

"Yeah. Sure thing." Billy returned the look. Alaric passed a room where vampires were playing pool. He thought he saw a glimpse of Jane's hair, but he couldn't be sure.

The vampire in front of him led him into the kitchen.

"Hey, Ms. Gibbons, this guy wants to use your phone." Billy told the woman who was chopping vegetables.

She looked up with a smile. Alaric took notice her of many bite marks. "Oh, sure, honey. It's right there." She pointed and Alaric smiled back.

"Thanks." He turned and walked to the phone, slipping a stake from under his coat sleeve. He felt Billy come up behind and turned rapidly, staking the vampire and letting him fall to the floor.

Alaric moved quickly and turned on the faucet and the food processor to make sure none of the other vampires heard him or Damon. He took Ms. Gibbons' arm gently and led her to the back door.

"What's going on?" She asked in confusion.

"I'm really sorry. But you're going to need to invite a friend of mine inside." Alaric told her and opened the door to reveal Damon.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He's not allowed in the house." Ms. Gibbons explained, looking at Damon.

Damon was growing impatient. "Get her out of the house, now!" Alaric pushed her gently onto the porch and Damon took her arms.

"Ms. Gibbons, now tell me the truth. Are you married?" He asked.

"No." She answered

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?" Damon asked again.

"No. It's just me." She answered him innocently.

"Good." Damon grinned and snapped her neck, letting her fall to the porch with a slight thud.

"You were supposed to compel her." Alaric scowled, looking at the poor woman.

"It doesn't work that way." Damon replied.

"She is human."

"And I'm not!" Damon hissed. "So, I don't care. Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body." Damon turned to him. "Did you see Jane?"

"I thought I did in the pool room, but they could have moved her. I couldn't get a good look at her."

Damon nodded and shut the door.

* * *

Damon hid in the pantry playing the waiting game and he didn't have to wait long. Someone turned off the kitchen sink and the food processor and Damon readied the stake in his hand. When the vampire got close enough, he slammed the door into his face and then came out, staking him instantly.

Leaving the body in the floor, Damon stepped over it and went further into the house. He heard the sound of someone's iPod and headed down into the basement. He saw the vampire go past him, taking out his headphones and heading towards something that had his attention. Damon wasted no time in jabbing a syringe into the vamps throat and then stepping out from the shadows.

"Are you insane?" He hissed at Elena who had looked ready to jab her own syringe. "Come on then." He gestured to a door and they burst inside.

Stefan was handing from the cellar rafters by a thick rope around his wrists. There was another person down in there with him, tied and staked to a chair.

"Elena…" Stefan croaked. "You shouldn't be here…"

"She was supposed to stay in the car." Damon told his brother before going over to the staked vampire, Harper.

"No, not him." Stefan said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said dismissively. "Let's get you down."

Stefan groaned. "There's vervain…on the ropes."

"Elena pull that." Damon commanded and went around to catch his brother when she released him. Damon stood him upright on the ground, before moving away impatiently. Their time was running out. "Okay, time to go. Clothes on."

"Wait." Stefan panted, hanging onto the beam in front of him.

Damon turned around. "What? Guys come on." He said irritably. "We have to get out of here."

Elena steadied Stefan as he bent to pull the stakes free from Harper's legs.

"Guys come on, we've got to go." Damon urged with a frown. Finally they were following him.

Damon turned to them. "Can you get him to the car?"

"Yeah." Elena nodded.

"All right, go."

"What about you?" Elena frowned. "What about Jane?"

Stefan looked at Damon. "They took her away…when she managed to get down here. They we're feeding on her." Elena gasped.

"You rescue, I'll distract and rescue." Damon told Elena. "Go." He watched the girl wander on, supporting Stefan as they hurried up the stairs.

* * *

Jane lay on the pool table, hardly able to move. They were bite marks up and down both of her arms and legs where they had all fed from her at the same time. She wasn't sure how she was still alive or why. She blinked, the overhead light seemed too bright and she shut her eyes, breathing shaking. It hurt to take a breath.

"Turn that down." Frederick commanded lowly and the radio was turned down a smidgen. "It's too quiet." Suddenly there was a thud and the vampire's panicked. Jane turned to her head with some difficulty to see a dead vampire in the floor, staked in the back.

"Spread out." Frederick ordered. "You two, back of the house. Go." He told two of his companions and they left. "Check out both of the rooms." He told another two. "Cellar, now." He commanded the rest. "And you," He wrapped a hand around Jane's throat making her look at him. "Keep quiet if you know what's good for you. Not a sound." She couldn't breathe much less speak, but she managed to nod her head and he released her.

She wasn't sure how long it was. There were sounds of a struggle nearby and a gunshot. Then all was quiet. Suddenly there was someone looking down at her.

"Jane? Jane, can you hear me?" It was Mr. Saltzman.

"….." She tried to speak, but she couldn't and he nodded.

"It's okay. Let's get you out of here." She whimpered when he slid his arms beneath her. "I'm sorry." He apologized and hauled her up into his arms gently. She laid there limply unable to be much help. He started out into the hall cautiously and was suddenly tackled, both of them slamming into the floor. His gun was knocked aside and he was pinned against the wall and bit into, while Jane laid limply on the floor unable to move.

Jane watched from the floor in agony as the vampire and her history teacher wrestled from the wall to the floor and then Mr. Saltzman was jabbing what looked like a syringe into the vampire's neck. Vampire down, Alaric stood back up and went to Jane.

"Hey, you still with me?" He asked and she blinked sluggishly at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

Damon came into the hallway and found Alaric kneeling next to Jane who was lying on the carpeted floor. "Frederick is gone." He said and watched Jane's head turn in his direction. She was way too pale to be normal and she was covered in blood. He saw her mouth his name and went over to her.

"Let's get out of here." Alaric stated, glancing up at the vampire. "I don't know how much time she has left. She's lost a lot of blood and cold to the touch." Damon nodded and pulled a quilt off the couch in the hallway, wrapping it tightly around Jane before picking her up. She hardly made a sound and he frowned in concern.

"I'm going to kill him." Damon threatened as they headed for the door.

They stepped out onto the porch and froze. There were at least six or seven more vampires awaiting them and they were all headed for the house.

"How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" Damon asked.

Alaric grimaced. "One."

"Not gonna be enough." Damon said as they backed up and went back inside.

* * *

The vampires pounded on the door and Damon turned to sit Jane on the couch.

"Stop!" Pearl's voice boomed from the over side of the door and the banging stopped. "What's going on here?" She demanded and opened the door. She walked in with Anna. They both took in the dead vampires. "What did you do?" Pearl asked him angrily.

"Me?" Damon hissed. "Your merry band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother. And look at her." He showed her Jane in his arms. "You're lucky she's not dead."

"Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with." Pearl told him as he walked near her.

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them." Damon warned. "And you don't get to so much as _threaten_ her anymore."

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Pearl replied and he growled.

"Well, it did." He snapped and shoved past her. "If I had a good side... Not a way to get on it." He stalked out of the house, Alaric following after him.

* * *

"Can you feed her blood?" Elena asked and Damon shook his head. They were wrapping Jane's arms and legs with bandages. She was lying on Damon's bed in only her bra and panties, the rest of her clothes too ruined and bloody to leave on her.

"I can't until she's safe enough to let it heal her." He said.

"You mean…she could still die?"

Damon nodded. "She's lost a lot of blood and its touch and go right now. Her heart rate isn't nearly what it should be." He saw her worried look and shook his head. "She'll live, Elena. In a few hours, I'll give her my blood and she'll be fine."

"I'm going to check on Stefan." She said and Damon nodded.

He waited until she left and then stroked Jane's hair from her face with gentle fingers.

* * *

Jane woke up slowly, feeling warmer than she had been. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was somewhere dark. She tried to push back the covers only to find that she couldn't. Panicking, she turned her head, desperate to see why she couldn't move.

"Easy." A voice said near her ear and she turned her head. Her nose brushed someone's cheek. "You're going to be sore for a little while, you need to be still."

"Damon…" She whispered in confusion and felt him shift and move next to her. The bedside lamp was turned on and she winced at the sudden light until Damon blocked it with his back and she blinked at his bare chest until her eyes adjusted. "Mr. Saltzman?" She croaked, remembering that he had been there.

"He went home after I promised him a thousand times that I would let him know how you were." He replied and got off the bed. Jane flushed. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and she knew without looking that she was only in her bra and panties.

Damon left the room and came back seconds later with a glass of water. "Here. You need to drink this." He cradled the back of her head with one hand and with the other he tipped the glass to her mouth. "Not so fast or you'll throw it up." He warned and she took small sips. After she was done, he set the glass aside and took her wrist. "You're a little stronger now. You're heart rate is better." He murmured, his cool fingers gliding across her skin. "I can give you blood now."

"Stefan?"

"He's fine. Just down stairs, recovering." Jane bit her lip. "Look, you need it. There are too many still bleeding bites on you."

"…Okay." He nodded once and bit into his wrist.

"Here. This will heal you faster, but you'll still be sore for a while." She sucked at his wrist and he shook his head when she tried to pull away. "Nope, you need more than usual." She protested but did as he said and after another minute he pulled his wrist away. "You need to go back to sleep." She shook her head and tried to get up. "Oh, no you don't." He said and pushed her back down.

"Damon, my bike." She sounded more coherent now. "I need to go home."

"I found it and brought it back for you. Next time you need to go somewhere watch the weather and stay indoors or take a bus."

"I was visiting my mother. I didn't know it was going to pour down like a flood." Jane argued.

"Well, what did you think would happen with all the thundering last night?"

"My father showed up last night, Damon, I wasn't exactly thinking of the weather."

Silence filled the room and Damon frowned.

"Where has he been all this time?"

"He wouldn't tell me. He came and got some things." Jane felt tears prickle her eyes. "He just showed up and then left again. I don't…I don't…" She told him of his abrupt words and how he kept looking at the time and out the windows. "It was all so strange and he just jumped into this van that was going by."

"And that was all?"

She nodded and Damon snorted. "Bad parenting."

"He said he was protecting me from someone." She told him.

"Who?"

She shook her head and then smirked. "I don't know, but he did warn me to stay away from you." Damon rolled his eyes. "Now, I'd like to go home."

"It's three in the morning. I'm not driving you home and neither is Stefan." She frowned. "Unless you can stand on your feet, you are staying right here." He patted the bed and rolled over onto his back.

"At least give me clothes then. This is a little awkward."

He smirked and looked over at her. "You like it."

Jane scowled. "If I felt a little better, I'd hit you." He sighed dramatically and got out of bed, rummaging through a dresser. "And put some pants on."

"Nope. My room, my rules." He replied and came back over to the bed. "Can you dress yourself? Or do I need to?" She wanted to scowl at him, but for once he wasn't being teasing.

"I think I can manage that." She told him and he nodded. He slipped into the bathroom to give her privacy, thought she wasn't entirely sure why however appreciative she was. He had practically seen her naked more than once. Jane slipped the black and red boxer shorts on over her legs, which were sore, but not unbearably so. Then came the hard part. Her arms had allowed her to move to pull the boxers on, but what about raising up to pull a shirt on. She winced when her arms wouldn't cooperate and she sighed. Blushing so furiously that she felt the burn of heat, she stared at her lap.

"Um…Damon? I can't get my shirt on." She said and seconds later, felt him pulling the fabric from her fingers and slipping it over her head. She closed her eyes, upon seeing how close his practically naked self was to her, flushing more. Damon helped her slid the shirt over her arms without a word and he smoothed it down her sides. She opened her eyes to find him looking down at her, contemplating something.

"Thank you." She whispered and he nodded once. He turned and headed for the door. "Wait." She called and he turned to her. "Don't go. Please."

He arched an eyebrow. "This is your room. I don't want to kick you out of it. And…"

"And?" He inquired.

"And…I don't want to be alone."

He watched for a moment and came back over to the bed. "This isn't part of the friend rules." He joked as he got into the bed and turned the lamp off. Darkness enveloped them once more.

"I know. But since when do you follow rules?" She asked, she could barely see his outline in the dark as he lay on his back. Sleep was calling her back and she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

"Touché." He replied and then turned to hover over her, leaning on one elbow. With the other hand, he cupped her chin turning her to face him. "And since I don't follow the rules…" He let his sentence trail off and kissed her softly, with a tenderness he never used before and she sighed. He pulled back and rolled his eyes. She had fallen asleep. "Well that was exciting." He muttered and flopped onto his back. Jane shuffled closer to him in her sleep, wrapping an arm around him and pulling her cold body against him. Damon wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her close and tucked the blanket around her.

"So much for following the friend rules."

* * *

 _Review?_


	18. Under Control

**Okay, a bit of caution for this chapter, things get a little heated between our favorite vampire and Jane so just letting you guys know. It's nothing M worthy so don't worry. I have considered raising the rating to M, but I'd to know what you all thought before I make the final decision.**

Chapter 18

Jane looked at Elena in the mirror and sighed. She hated keeping things from her friends, but Stefan had asked her to promise not to tell. She looked down at her bandaged wrist and sighed. She was keeping the secret from Damon too. Stefan had tasted her blood.

 _Jane sat on the Salvatore's couch, waiting for Damon to come down from his room and take her home. He had watched over her for a day and a half after the incident with the tomb vampires, making sure she was really okay. There was still some soreness in her arms and legs and still tender spots. There was bruising where the bites had been, but the bites themselves had faded mostly, thanks to Damon's blood. She was ready to try and go home now, much to Damon's disappointment. He had been different around her lately, almost caring which shocked her a bit._

 _Something shattered from in the kitchen and Jane walked in to see Stefan staring at the floor._

 _"Stefan?"_

 _"I, uh, dropped my coffee." He said, looking at her with a sheepish expression. Damon had told her, his brother would be a bit shaky for a while._

 _Jane shook her head. "It's okay." She stopped Stefan from moving. "I'll get it. Just go get you a new one and try to hold on to it." She teased._

 _"Are you sure?" Stefan frowned. She shouldn't be picking up his mess. He was the one that was losing it. He couldn't even hold up a cup of coffee._

 _"Yes, it'll give me something to do while I wait for Damon."_

 _She knelt next to Stefan. He couldn't help but notice the way he could hear her blood pumping beneath her skin. Suddenly, he smelt blood and his sharp eyes found where it came from. Jane's wrist had a cut on it, from the coffee mug. She apparently didn't notice it because she continued to pick up the pieces, humming something lightly as she worked. Stefan turned away from her, trying to reign in his need to taste her blood. But he couldn't resist._

 _Jane look up at the feeling of a hand grazing along the side of her neck, pushing her hair aside, and gasped. Stefan was leaning over her, dark veins under his eyes and his fangs extended. She tried to back away from him, but he grabbed her._

 _"S-Stefan?" She whimpered as he suddenly pinned her to the floor, hissing at her. She winced as he readied to attack her. "Stefan, please." He grabbed her injured wrist and brought it to his mouth, sucking at the blood. "No, stop!" She pushed at him, fighting him and he forced her to still beneath his body. "Please don't. Stefan, it's me, Jane. Don't do this."_

 _Stefan came back to himself and he zoomed away from her, plastering himself to the far wall. For a moment they stared at one another, Jane cradling her injured wrist. "I…Jane, I'm so sorry."_

 _"It was my fault. I should have been more careful." She said shakily and wrapping a hand towel from the table around her wrist._

 _Stefan swallowed, still tasting Jane's blood and he shuddered with the urge to continue what he had been doing. "Please don't say anything." He blurted and Jane looked up at him. "Please. Elena…I don't want her to know. I can handle it, Jane. I promise. Just don't tell her. Or Damon either. He keeps waiting for me to slip up. I can have it under control, Jane, just please don't tell them."_

 _She nodded and he slipped away from the kitchen before zooming up the stairs. She heard his bedroom door shut and let out a shaky breath._

That had been several days ago and she had kept her promise ever since. It hadn't been easy to hide her wrist from Damon though, but as long as she wore long sleeves until it healed on its own, then no one would need to know.

So now Jane was sitting in Elena's room, waiting on the girl to get ready for school. Elena had volunteered to drive her there until she could get a new bicycle. Stefan had offered her a new one, but she refused, telling him that he didn't have to be sorry for what happened. She didn't blame him and she wouldn't tell.

"Ready to go?" Elena asked and Jane nodded. "Are you all right?" The girl asked, frowning a bit. Jane looked a bit pale.

"I'm fine." Jane responded and grabbed her backpack. "Let's go."

They headed down the stairs.

"Come on, Jeremy! We're going to school!" Elena called up the stairs when they had reached the bottom. "Jane and I are walking out the door _now_!" She added.

Jane turned when Jenna ran up to them.

"You forgot this, Jane." Jenna handed Jane her notebook.

"Thank you. And thanks for letting me come over for breakfast."

Jenna smiled. "Anytime." Elena opened the door to reveal a man standing there and jumped.

"Elena!" He smiled at her.

"Uncle John! Hi." Elena greeted in surprise.

John smiled. "Jenna."

"John, you made it." Jenna didn't sound pleased at all and Jane took notice of the look on her face.

"I said I'd be here by noon." John said as he strode in the door.

"Oh, what you say and what you do are typically two very different things." Jenna replied with a roll of her eyes.

Jeremy walked down the stairs. "Uncle John, hey." He greeted before walking straight out the door.

"I had some business in town; I thought that a visit was in order." John told Elena and Jenna. His eyes wondered over to Jane and he smiled. "Hello, Jane. It's good to see you."

"Hi." She said.

"How long are you staying?" Elena questioned.

"I don't know yet." John replied with a secret smile in Jane's direction. The girl wasn't sure why he was looking at her like that.

"Ok, well, Jane and I better get to school. See you later." Elena turned to her aunt making a face at her before Jenna grimaced back.

* * *

"Jane, can you come here for a moment?" Alaric asked as the girl passed his classroom. Jane turned to him and nodded following him inside. "Listen about the, um, whole journal thing…"

She shook her head. "It's okay. I shouldn't have shoved all that on you. Thank you for coming to help me by the way." Alaric nodded and smiled. "I saw my father."

"Damon told me." He nodded. "I don't suppose he mentioned anything about Isobel."

"No, but he seemed really nervous. Didn't want to talk about it. I'm sorry. I know you were hoping-"

Alaric shook his head. "No, no. That's okay. I'm just concerned about him popping in and out like that. That's got to be hard on you."

"I keep hoping he'll come back." She admitted and Alaric nodded solemnly.

"Hey, Mr. Saltzman, you wanted to see me?" Elena walked in the room.

"Yeah, I made a copy of Jeremy's paper he wrote more me. I think you and Jane should both take a look at it." He passed the copy to her and Jane looked at it over Elena's shoulder. "Fact or Fiction: The Truth About Vampires in Mystic Falls." Was the title.

"Jeremy wrote this?" Elena questioned with a small worried frown.

"He's very clear that he didn't think it was real."

Elena sighed. "I really hope you're right, because I've done so much to protect him from all this."

"So, how do you deal with it?" Alaric asked as he took the paper from her.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone who is important to you."

"It's not safe for them to know the truth. So yes, I keep it from them, but it's only because I love them."

Jane nodded in agreement. "It's better than having them worried all the time that something is going to happen."

"I think Stefan is a good guy." Alaric said and then gave her a serious look. "But at the end of the day, he's still a vampire."

"I know it's hard to understand, but Stefan is different. He'll never do anything to hurt me." Elena told him confidently.

Alaric looked at Jane. "And you know how I feel about Damon."

"It's like I'm dating him. Were just friends."

"Friends don't look at each other like the way he looks at you sometimes." Elena reminded her and Jane flushed.

"Damon flirts but he doesn't really mean it. At least…I don't think so." Jane really, really wasn't so sure. Damon had been very nice to her lately, but she was unsure if it would last.

* * *

Jane unlocked the dance studio door and was about to go in when she heard something. She turned around only to see John Gilbert and jumped. "Oh! You scared me."

"Sorry." He said, but he didn't look all that sorry. "I heard about your mother and wanted to say how sorry I was."

"Thank you…They say she doesn't have long now."

"That must be hard to hear." She nodded, looking down at her feet. "But surely your father wouldn't leave you alone like this." Jane looked back up at him.

"My father is gone, Mr. Gilbert. Dead."

John smirked and tucked a stray curl behind Jane's ear. Alarm coursed through her body at his smile. "Now, I think we both know that's not true." Jane swallowed.

"I-I have to go." She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"Where is he, Jane? Where did he go? Who was he with?"

"I don't know what you are-" She gasped as he tightened his grip on her. "Let me go." She bit her lip, trying to tug her arm free. "I don't know anything! If he's alive he never came to me! Please let me go."

John clicked his tongue. "I know he was here. You must know something. Did he give you anything? A name, a number, something you could use to communicate with him? Or perhaps you told you what he was doing back here?"

"No." Jane told him and he backed her against the studio door. "Please, I-I don't know anything. I don't know what you are talking about."

"You're loyal to your family, that's good. That's understandable. But it's not beneficial to your health to keep hiding it."

Jane frowned, hiding her fear. "Are you threatening me, Mr. Gilbert?"

"I am only trying to look out for you. Do what is best."

"He wasn't here. Now please let me."

He heaved a sigh. "Very well." He stepped away from her. "I have my sources, Jane. I want that number he gave you. I do hope you'll give it to me." Jane opened the studio door and ran inside, slamming it shut and locking it. She leaned against the door and slid down a bit, biting her nails worriedly.

* * *

Someone rapped on the studio door, startling her. "Jane? Are you in?" Damon called and he blinked at her when she peeked out of the curtain at him before unlocking the door and opening it. As soon as he was in, she was shutting the door back and locking it.

"Ah, just the two of us. I'm so glad you thought of it." He murmured and leaned down to trap her against the door.

Jane shook her head. "Not now, Damon." She pushed at him and heard her tone of voice. He frowned down at her.

"All right, what happened now?"

"John Gilbert was here."

Damon arched an eyebrow. "What did he want?"

"He knows my dad was here and he wants me to give him the number he left me." Jane bit her lip. "I tried to tell him I didn't know, but he wouldn't leave me alone. He said that it wasn't beneficial to my health to keep it from him."

"He threatened you?"

Jane nodded and Damon growled. "He's up to something. He's been getting real friendly with the Founder's Council." He eyed her. "I think you should come back to my house. That way I can keep an eye on John and make sure he doesn't come near you again." Jane wasn't sure that going back into that house with Stefan was such a good idea. She shook her head.

"I'll be okay." She said. "So…what _are_ you doing here?" Damon resumed what he had tried to start earlier and placed his hands on either side of her head, trapping her against the door.

Damon leaned his head down to brush his lips against hers and her breath hitched. "I came to ask you about the Founder's Kick-off Party. Are you going?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Janey. You and me, _dancing_." He sighed when she still looked unsure. "Trust me, Jane."

"I don't know how." She admitted.

He stroked her cheek. "Well first, you have to let me do this." He took her chin and tilted her face up towards his, his lips meeting hers lightly before kissing down her throat.

"Damon…" She sighed and he nuzzled her skin, nipping at her shoulder gently. He took her legs and with vamp speed wrapped them around his waist, pushing her back against the door once more. "Damon!" She squealed.

"Shh." He said against her skin. "Trust me." He placed kisses all along her collar bone and her head tilted back before stiffening. She leaned her head back up.

Jane was panicking slightly. "Damon, this isn't…We're f-friends…"

He moved his head back to frown at her. "Forget about the damn friend rules, Jane." He said growled. "You've spent days in my bed cuddling with me." She flushed red. "That's way past the line. Just relax and trust me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Jane swallowed. "I'm scared. I don't know what you want from me."

"You just need to trust me, Janey. Just let me in." She bit her lip and he pressed his forehead to hers. "You can trust me."

"Damon…"

"At least let me prove it to you." He said, setting her back on her feet. Jane looked up at him. He stroked her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Will you let me?"

She nodded slowly. "I'll try."

* * *

"Stefan did what?" Jane asked Elena, sitting on the girl's bed. Elena had told her about how Stefan had almost bit her last night. She hadn't wanted to come over, but hearing how upset her friend was she hadn't been able to say no. To her relief, John hadn't been there. "Are you hurt?"

Elena shook her head. "No, he stopped himself. But I'm worried about him, Jane. I thought he was getting better." Jane bit her lip. He would probably be better if it weren't for her. A knock at the door, had Elena standing up.

"That's Damon, I asked him over so we could talk about Stefan." She went down the steps and opened the door.

"Oh good. You're here." She said and Damon smirked.

"You ask, I come." He grinned at her. "I'm easy like that."

Elena rolled her eyes and pressed a finger to her lips, nodding at Jeremy who was in the kitchen. She pointed up the stairs.

"No, Elena." Damon announced loudly and dramatically so that Jeremy could hear. "I will not go to your bedroom with you." He smirked when Elena shoved him towards the stairs.

Damon walked into the bedroom. "Ah, just like I remember." He grinned.

"Stop messing around." Elena reprimanded him and shut her door. Damon spotted Jane.

"Well, hello again." He greeted her and plopped down on the bed next to her. "Did you miss me?" Jane saw Elena's inquisitive look, but didn't dare look at her. Damon leaned back against the pillows on Elena's bed and tugged Jane down next to him and she squeaked when he took her thigh and tugged her leg over one of his. "This is more comfortable isn't it?"

"Damon, cut it out. Elena has something to talk to you about."

He smirked at her and then looked at Elena. "Did you know your Uncle's been kicking it at the Founder's Council?" Jane stiffened against his side and Damon ran a hand along her back soothingly.

"What?" Elena frowned, not failing to notice that Damon was stroking Jane's back.

"Yep."

"Perfect. We'll just add it to the list of how everything is falling apart." Elena frowned.

Damon noticed the mess in the corner where Stefan had knocked over a shelf and a lamp. "What happened right there?"

"Uh, nothing." Elena murmured. Jane sat up and looked down at Damon, he kept his hand at her back as she moved.

"It was Stefan. An accident." She told him and Damon arched an eyebrow.

Elena sighed. "Look, Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything is okay, but he's clearly struggling. How long is it going to take before he's back to normal?"

"A few days. Give or take." Damon told her, stroking Jane's back absently. She looked at him, giving him a confused look as to why he was being so touchy-feely. He ignored her look.

"It's been a few days." Elena replied.

"Give then... I don't know. What's the big deal?" Damon rolled his eyes and Jane frowned at him.

"He's not himself, Damon." Elena told him.

Damon found Jane's bag that she taken to the dance studio with her earlier that morning and dug through it, pulling up her lacy black bra. He grinned at her and she snatched it back, shoving it down in the bag with reddened cheeks.

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself." Damon replied to Elena and got up walking over to peer at the pictures on Elena's vanity mirror.

"Don't make me sorry for asking you." She sighed.

"It is what it is, Elena." Damon started and snatched a photo.

"Hey!" Elena attempted to take it back.

"The Stefan you know was 'good behavior Stefan', 'under control Stefan', 'fight his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan' but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention."

"He's not you. Not even close." She replied taking the picture from him.

"Just because he doesn't want to be me, doesn't mean that deep down he's not." Damon said to her and then frowned. "Keep an eye on your Uncle. He was threatening Jane yesterday."

"Damon!" Jane.

Elena's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"He knows her father was back. And he wants to find him."

* * *

"I'm so glad you could join us tonight." Mayor Lockwood announced to Kelly and Matt Donovan as he stood with his son Tyler. Jane stood next to them, having gotten roped in to being Tyler's date. Or arm candy rather. At least that was what Jane felt like.

"It was nice of you to reach out to us." Kelly nodded.

"This town is one big family, when we lose a member we all have to come together." Tyler, Jane, and Matt all exchanged eye rolls. Tyler's father was such a windbag. "Matt." He greeted, shaking his hand.

"Mayor."

Mayor Lockwood turned to walk through the crowd and Tyler and Jane turned along with him. When they were far in the crowd, he turned to the teens. "You're free to go." He told them and they sighed with relief. "Better go before your mother finds you." he told Tyler. "Either of you."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Tyler smirked and took Jane's arm. "Let's go."

"Thanks, Mayor Lockwood." Jane told him and he nodded.

Tyler looked around and got a bottle of alcohol from behind a potted plant. Jane laughed. "Did you have that hidden the entire time?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yep. Want some?"

"Maybe just a little." She said and followed him back into the room where Matt was.

"Check this out." Tyler announced and Matt turned to them.

"Your dad is going to beat you down if he catches you." Matt smirked.

Tyler shrugged. "Yeah, let him try." He replied opening the bottle and Matt looked around.

"Screw it." Matt snatched the bottle from his hand and took a drink. Jane took it from him.

"Share." She told him. "I just want a little."

* * *

"Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?" Damon murmured behind Jane and Elena and the girls turned to look at him.

"He does look like he's having fun." Jane said, watching Stefan and Kelly Donovan dancing. Damon slid up behind her wrapping an arm around her waist.

Elena looked at Damon. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Eventually." Damon nodded. "One way or another." Elena nodded and then left to go find her Aunt Jenna.

Damon's eyes raked over Jane's body. "You look delicious by the way." He said in her ear. She was wearing a black off the shoulder dress that flared out at her waist and ended an inch above her knees. At the moment she felt like she was wearing nothing as Damon's eyes seared her and his breath fanned across her skin.

"…Thank you." She said breathlessly and he smirked at her. "I'm not sure that delicious is the right word." She told him, smoothing out her dress.

He leaned down, kissing her bare shoulder and she gasped. "It definitely is." He said and then offered her the champagne glass in his hand. "Drink? Or have you had enough?"

Jane looked up at him. "I only drank a little."

"A little goes a long way with you." He smirked and she turned to face him fully. "Come with me." He urged.

* * *

Damon trailed kisses along Jane's bare shoulders and across the top of her chest. She gasped, clutching at his shirt. He had her trapped against the bar, no one was paying them any attention so he had her to himself.

"I could just eat you alive." He said and she swallowed nervously.

"D-Damon…" She stuttered as he slipped his hand up her leg and beneath her dress, drawing teasingly light, small circles on her inner thigh with his thumb. "You shouldn't."

"Why not? Do you want me to stop?" He asked in her ear. "Hm? Or do you want more?" Jane moaned softly as he gave her a firmer stroke with his thumb, barely scraping the edge of her panties. No one had ever touched her like that before or made her feel so wanted. She wasn't sure what she wanted him to do. Keep doing what he was doing or stop.

Damon supposed he could have been a bit slower with her. She was obviously confused with how she was supposed to feel. As much as that excited him, he didn't want her to run away from him. Now that she was letting her guard down again, he wanted her full trust before doing anything more than kissing her.

He slowed his touch and removed his hand, smoothing her skirt and kissing her deeply, cupping her face. Jane sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to let go of the fear she had and just enjoy his attention. She still wasn't entirely sure he wanted _her_ and not some one night stand, but at the very moment she just wanted him to kiss her.

"I see you're enjoying the party." Liz spoke up behind him in amusement and Damon lifted his head. Jane froze and peeked over his shoulder. Luckily the woman wasn't looking at them.

Damon turned to Liz, hiding Jane behind his back. "You know I love a woman in uniform, but I have to side with this one. You look smashing."

She laughed. "Thank you, Damon." She chinked her glass against his. "Cheers! I needed that. You know, I have my doubts about you at first, but like everyone else in the council you've won me over..." She told him honestly. While she was speaking, Damon felt Jane slip away from him.

"Thanks, Liz." Damon smiled and turned. Jane was gone from sight. "It's really nice how welcoming the council has been. I like my life here in Mystic Falls. Sort of feels like home again..."

"Well, you're not gonna like what I have to tell you." She told him and the smile disappeared from her face. She lowered her voice. "Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. Blood bank, the missing people, all is true. We might have a problem."

* * *

"Hello, Jane." She turned from her spot on the balcony with a gasp. It was John Gilbert. "You look lovely. Just like your mother."

"Thank you." She replied tightly and made to leave. "I should go."

He took her arm, pulling her back and blocking the door. "Let's have a talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you." She snapped.

"I think you do." John murmured. "I know what you are, Jane. And in order for me to keep the secret from the Council, I need that information about your father. They may not be so understanding about what you are as I am." Jane bit her lip.

"They wouldn't believe you."

He smirked. "You'd be surprised what I can make people believe." He stepped closer to her. "I know it must confuse you as to why I want to know about your father."

"Yes, it does. What do you want from him?"

"That's for Rich and I to discuss. So if you'll please cooperate and tell me what I want to know this can be over."

Jane frowned. "No."

Before John could say anything else, someone cleared their throat and they looked towards the balcony opening. There stood Damon, his eyes narrowed.

"Damon, right?" John asked as he turned to face him and keeping Jane behind him.

"John." Damon stated coolly, his blue eyes flickering towards Jane briefly and looking her over once. "Is there a problem out here?"

"No of course not, we're just having a friendly discussion." He replied. "We didn't get a chance to meet at the council meeting."

"Yeah, it's a pleasure. Are you enjoying the kick-off?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot how much fun small town celebrations can be..."

"Yeah. When was the last time you were here?" Damon asked curiously.

"Hasn't been that long, my brother's funeral. How long have you been in town?" John eyed Damon.

He shrugged. "Well, not long at all…"

"So what do you think, Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath."

"I wouldn't overreact, John." Damon's eyes flickered to Jane. "Are you sure we should be talking about this in front of her?"

"We both know what she is." John said calmly. Damon frowned. "Well, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running a mock. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them again."

"That's the story, huh?" Damon nodded.

"Part of the story, yeah."

"Oh, there's more?" Damon tilted his head, playing dumb. He moved so that he was between John and Jane.

"Oh there's a lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free... but you already knew that didn't you?" John smirked at him. "Being that you're the one that did it." John smiled at Jane. "And you helped him."

"And you're telling me this why?" Damon spat.

"I just thought we get the introductions out of the way."

"You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?" Damon threatened and felt Jane grip at the back of his shirt.

"Yeah..." John shrugged.

"Yeah, okay... but you probably ingested vervain so..."

"Why don't you take a bite and find out. Or better yet, go so I can finish my conversation with Jane."

Damon shook his head. "I don't think she wants to speak to you and it's not worth my time..." He turned and took Jane's arm in a gentle grip before maneuvering her along towards the inside.

"Bye, Jane. See you _real_ soon." John called after them and she bit her lip.

Damon turned around and zoomed towards him grabbing his head and twisting hard. The man's neck snapped and Damon tossed him over the balcony.

"Problem solved." He announced and Jane opened and closed her mouth several times. "Come on before someone sees us." He ushered her back down to the party and then whirled them to a secluded area.

"Did he hurt you? What did he want?"

Jane bit her lip. "He said if I didn't tell him what he wanted to know then he would tell the Council what I am." Damon smirked.

"Well, he can't do that now can he?"

"Damon, how did he know? How did he know you opened the tomb?" He shook his head, pulling Jane against him. She hugged him and he rested his head against the top of hers.

"I don't know, but he can't threaten you anymore." She nodded and hugged him tighter.

* * *

Damon rounded the corner and found Stefan. Jane had went to find Elena.

"You want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?" He asked his drunken brother.

"Actually, I don't want any news, Damon." Stefan replied.

Damon rolled his eyes. "All right, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire move, or how I killed Uncle John Gilbert who was threatening our little seer." Stefan frowned.

"What?"

"Great party by the way, huh?" Damon smirked and wandered away. Stefan started after him but got distracted by the sudden smell of blood.

"Thought you got rid of me, hm?"

Jane squeaked and whirled around. John Gilbert was alive and kicking. No sign of injury upon him. "You…But you…"

He smirked at her. "I'm not so easy to be rid of. So by all means go and tell your boyfriend." She started to leave when he called out again. "Oh and Jane? I'd seriously think about who I was associating with. I think your father would agree with me on that." Jane hurried away from him and went to find Damon.

"Damon!" Jane called and pushed through the crowd of people until she found him. Or rather he found her, surprising her by wrapping his arms around her waist and startling her. "Damon."

"There you are." He hummed and smiled down at her. "Where have you been?"

Jane looked around before leaning up to whisper in his ear. "He's not dead."

"Come again? You saw me snap his neck and toss him off a balcony."

"Then how do you explain that?!" She hissed, taking his face and making him look at the man who was entering the doors. "How is he still alive? And how was he just speaking to me!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon narrowed his eyes, keeping an arm around Jane's waist, he followed the crowd into the awaiting room. "What did he tell you?"

"That it wasn't that easy to be rid of him. And that I should be careful who I associate with."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Meaning me?" She nodded.

" _Rude_." He huffed. Jane almost laughed and he hugged her tighter.

"Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you." Mayor Lockwood announced to his gathering crowd. "Thank you all for joining us tonight in just a few minutes we will officially begin the countdown for our upcoming founders' day celebration and it's a very special one this year. The one hundred fiftieth birthday of our town." The crowd applauded and as he spoke a few men pushed in the Mystic Falls official bell. "And I would like to welcome back one of our town's favorite sons to do the honors of ringing our official, charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?" He called and the man smiled.

John Gilbert joined the Mayor at the front of the crowd and stood by grand bell.

"One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, and we _protect_ each other." He looked directly at Damon and Jane as he spoke. "It's good to be home." He finished and Jane bit her lip. Damon tightened his grip on her to comfort her and they moved over to Alaric Saltzman who was standing against the side wall. Damon had a sudden hunch as to how the man made a miraculous recovery. Alaric looked over when he saw them coming over and arched an eyebrow at Damon's arm around Jane's waist. The girl looked frightened thought, but not by the vampire.

Alaric walked over to the two and Damon glanced at John as he was holding the string to ring the bell with something interesting caught his eye.

"Look at his right hand." Damon told Alaric lowly.

"Whose?" Alaric questioned.

"Town's favorite son. Look at his ring."

Alaric paid more attention to John, watching him take hold of the bell's rope and beginning to ring it. His eyes found the ring nestled on his finger and he frowned.

"Well, it looks like mine."

Jane gasped and looked up at Damon who nodded at Alaric.

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just came back from the dead _five minutes ago_." Damon hissed. "Where the hell did you get that ring?"

Alaric frowned, trying not to dwell on the fact that Damon had just admitted to killing someone. "Isobel, my wife."

"Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteem Dr. Grayson Gilbert, John's _brother_!"

Alaric looked from John to Damon. "Do you think John knew Isobel?"

"I think John knows _a lot_ of things." Damon replied, squeezing Jane's waist when she shuddered. "He most definitely knew that Jane's father came to town. He keeps threatening her to give him up."

"What Why?" Alaric scowled.

Damon shrugged. "Million dollar question."

"Then let's find out."

Jane looked at them. "Are you serious? He could seriously do some damage to the both of you. He's got the Council wrapped around his finger."

"Which is precisely why you are going to find Elena and Stefan and let them take you home." Damon told her and she scowled. "Don't look at me like that."

"Damon-"

He shook his head. "Nope. You go home and I'll come see about you later." She stared at him and he rolled his eyes. "Promise. I'll come over later."

"Okay." She muttered and he smirked, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"And maybe we can finish what we started earlier."

Jane flushed red and shoved at his chest. "I don't think so."

"Hmm, we'll see."

He walked away from her and Alaric followed him, pretending not to notice her flushing face. Jane frowned worriedly after them before going to find Elena.

* * *

Damon and Alaric followed John out of the mansion and down the steps. The man knew perfectly well that they were.

"Going somewhere?" Damon questioned. "Hm?"

"I never liked to be the last one to leave a party... It's too desperate." John replied and cast a smug glance at the vampire as they walked briskly down towards the Lockwood's driveway. "You going to kill me again? Or are you going to let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work?" He paused and turned around to face them.

Alaric frowned. "Okay, you obviously know who I am."

"I do." John smiled confidently. "Alaric Saltzman, the high school history teacher with a secret."

"Sure know a lot for someone who just got into town." Damon remarked.

"More than you could imagine, Damon. My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you." He looked at the vampire. "Or you." He looked at Alaric. "Or the council knows. So if you were planning on some high speed snatch ring kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council, including a fascinating little tale about the Salvatore brothers. And their present day return to Mystic Falls." Damon eyed him. "Oh and all about Jane Evans too. How much she and her ancestor seemed to enjoy working for vampires."

"How did you get that ring?" Alaric asked before Damon could react to the man's words.

"I inherited one." John smirked. "My brother, Gray, the other... This was his." He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers. "And I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy."

"So you did know her." Damon spoke, composing himself.

"Who did you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?" John smirked.

"You sent her? And Rich?"

"Guilty." He smirked. "Why? Did you think someone else sent Isobel? Maybe Katherine Pierce?"

"How do you know about Katherine?" He growled.

"How do I know anything, Damon?" John replied with a knowing look.

Damon stepped closer, menacingly. "What do you want? And what do you want Rich?"

"So many questions." John turned to Alaric. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ric. I've heard so much about you." He said before turning and walking away. "Oh and Damon? It would be in your and your brother's best interest to also find out where Rich is."

Damon frowned and exchanged looks with Alaric.

* * *

Jane looked up from her book when Damon climbed through her window.

"Damon, what happened?"

He scowled. "John is irritatingly unhelpful."

"He didn't tell you anything?"

"Only that he knows Katherine and he's the one who sent your father and Isobel to me."

Jane frowned. "Then what does he want with him?"

"I don't know." Damon growled in frustration. "He kept going around the subject. Do you know where he is?"

She shook her head. "No. He only gave me this number to use if I needed money or something."

"Find out where he is."

"Why? So John can have his way?" She snapped and Damon loomed over her, putting his hands on either side of her head against the headboard of her bed.

"No, because I have a few questions for your wayward father."

"I have questions too, but I'm not going to jeopardize whatever it is he is doing." Jane could see that he was distressed with something and she reached up to stoke his face. "Damon? What else did he say?" He shook his head, turning his face against her hand and shutting his eyes.

"Nothing." He murmured and glanced down at her. She still looked concerned and he shook his head. "It's nothing." He leaned down to brush his mouth against hers and she sighed slightly, so he deepened the kiss. Damon moved so that he was sitting on bed, tugging her towards him so she was sitting in his lap. Jane stiffened, unsure.

"Damon..."

"Relax." He crooned and tangled his fingers in her hair. "Trust me, Janey…I'm not going to hurt you."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "You love Katherine, Damon. It'll never be me you really want."

Damon tightened his grip. "That's not true." He growled. "And I'm going to prove it to you one way or another." He smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss before flipping her over onto her back. Jane sucked in a sharp breath of air and bit her lip when he pinned her arms above her head.

"Damon-" He kissed her again cutting off her panicked protest, moving between her thighs and she shook her head. His free hand slid down her side and teasing the skin that visible from her raised tank top. It felt good, but she wasn't ready for that. "Don't!" Her frightened voice caught his attention and he looked down at her. She was looking at him in fear and it bothered him that she looked at him like that. In seconds, he was off her and by the window.

"Damn it." He cursed. He had let his anger get the better of him. "Jane, I-"

"I know." She whispered. She moved off the bed to stand behind him. "…I'm sorry."

He turned to her. "For what?"

"For not giving you what you want."

He cupped her face. "I won't until you're ready and you trust me." He promised and resisted the urge to kiss her. He tried to pull away, but Jane fisted his shirt.

"I'm being selfish and I shouldn't after what just happened…but will you stay until I fall asleep? All this John Gilbert stuff makes me uneasy."

He nodded once and came back to bed with her comforting her in the way she allowed him too and she soon fell asleep, leaving Damon to stare at the ceiling and think about what she had said about Katherine.

* * *

 _Review?_


	19. Miss Mystic Falls

Chapter 19

 _"I can't do this." Stefan pulled away from Amber's neck. His emotions confused and unsure._

 _"What's the matter?" The human girl asked, rasping slightly from the blood loss._

 _"I can't do this." He repeated. His head felt like it was on fire._

 _"It's okay" Amber assured him with odd tone to her voice. She was compelled. "It doesn't hurt that much... just not so hard next time." She told him, showing him her bloody hand._

 _Stefan ignored the smiling girl and paced back and forth. "I can't stop, I won't be able to stop." He took her face in his hands. "Why aren't you afraid of me?"_

 _"You told me not to be." She replied._

 _"What?" He said and then swallowed. "What's your name?"_

 _"Amber."_

 _"Listen to me Amber. I need you to be afraid of me." He growled, compelling her and her calm demeanor began to change. "I need you to run like hell, do you understand me?" She nodded. "Run, run now!" She took off for the trees, sobbing in fear._

Jane twisted around in bed and her vision switched, showing her a different scenario.

 _"I can't do this." Stefan pulled away from Jane's neck. His emotions confused and unsure._

 _Jane swallowed. "Then don't."_

 _"I can't help it." He groaned and she bit her lip. "I just need a taste. Just one more." He told himself and stepped up to Jane again, tracing her necklace free neck with the tips of his fingers. He started to lean down, but changed his mind. "I can't do this." He repeated. His head felt like it was on fire._

 _"It's okay, Stefan." Jane assured him with odd tone to her voice. She was compelled. "It doesn't hurt that much... just not so hard next time." She tilted her head, closing her eyes._

 _Stefan ignored the waiting girl and paced back and forth. "I can't stop, I won't be able to stop." He took her face in his hands. "Why aren't you afraid of me?"_

 _"You told me not to be." She replied. "You told me I was safe."_

 _"What?" He said and then swallowed. "Listen to me, Jane. I need you to be afraid of me." He growled, compelling her and Jane's heart began to speed up in fright. "I need you to run like hell, do you understand me?" She nodded frantically. "Run, run now!" She took off for the trees, looking over her shoulder to see if he were following. Suddenly he was in front of her._

 _"You told me to run." She whispered, fearfully._

 _"I changed my mind." He growled and slammed her against a tree, his fangs sliding into her neck._

* * *

Jane gasped and sat up, running a hand through her hair. She had been having visions about Stefan all week. Usually with him draining her of blood. But this time there were two visions and she had a feeling it meant that the situation could go either way. Bad for some girl named Amber or bad for her.

She got out of bed and reached for her clothes she had laid out the night before. Slipping on her jeans, she reached for her shirt. She squealed when a pair of hands went around her bare waist and grabbed her shirt.

"Good morning, sunshine of my life."

She rolled her eyes and turned to him. "Damon, what are you doing here?" She asked, snatching her shirt from his hands.

"Waiting for you to come eat breakfast." He smirked at her, shamelessly watching her slip the garment over her head.

"Okay…What did you do this time?" She demanded, feeling of her neck and Damon scoffed, deeply offended.

"I didn't do anything… _yet_. Are you volunteering to be my breakfast?" He looked at her, licking his lips.

Jane's eyes widened slightly before she shook her head, a pink flush to her cheeks. "No I am not."

"Well, I made you breakfast, because I am a nice _trustworthy_ person."

She walked away from him and went to her dresser, ignoring the way he stared at her. After that night he tried to have his way, he kept trying to win her over, but she wasn't wholeheartedly convinced that he didn't have feelings for Katherine….or Elena for that matter.

"So, what woke you up? Bad dream?"

"I had a vision…" She said slowly, unsure if she should tell Damon the truth or not. It was about Stefan, but maybe he wouldn't believe her.

"About?" Damon turned when she remained silent. "About what, Janey?"

"I don't remember." She said, shrugging. "Something weird."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe that for a second."

"Believe what you want. I don't remember."

He followed her out of her room and down into the kitchen. "Are you lying to me?"

"Are you still in love with Katherine?" She shot back and he scowled, but didn't answer her. "Thanks for breakfast, but you didn't have to do all this." She murmured, looking at the array of fruits, toast, and jelly biscuits on the table. Damon plucked a strawberry from the bowl on the table and bit into it. He hummed in over exaggeration, eyes rolling back in his head. Jane shook her head.

"Mmm. Yummy." He smirked at her. "Want some?" He asked innocently and held the bitten fruit towards her.

"Um…no thanks. You can have it."

Damon stepped closer to her. " _Janey_." He said in a sing-song voice. "You know you want one." He plucked another fruit, dangling it in front of her face. She laughed lightly and he prodded her mouth with it until she bit into the tender red skin, trying not to laugh at his silly expression.

"Mm." She smiled. "It is good." She agreed and before she could take the fruit from him, he quickly bent down and captured her mouth in a needy kiss, his tongue tracing her lips and entering her mouth to take the taste of strawberry from her mouth. He ate the moan she gave and when she went limp, he quickly let her go. Jane gasped and staggered back against her counter, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Oops." He smirked at her and she scowled.

"Damon!" She said. "Why did you do that?"

He was about to respond when his cell rang. "Liz." He greeted pleasantly. "What can I do for you?" He frowned after a moment and nodded. "Right, I'm on my way." He turned to Jane who was watching him curiously. "I gotta go." She nodded and he tapped her nose. "You better get to eating or you'll be late for school." He teased and headed for the door. Jane only sighed.

* * *

"Jane."

She turned from locking her house to see Stefan and she tried not to be alarmed by his sudden appearance. It was the first time she had seen him in a few days other than her dreams. She remembered how he always came to her asking for blood and getting angry when she refused. He kept saying the small amount would help him cope.

"Stefan." She greeted him finally and he smiled. She relaxed only slightly, worried that he'd turn on her in a second like in her vision. She looked around him at the car that was parked in her driveway. "I see your taking your car for a spin." He nodded.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd drive today."

Jane shifted. "So…did you need something?" _Please don't say blood. Please don't say blood._

"Yes, actually." He looked troubled then and Jane frowned in concern.

"What's wrong? Is it Elena?" She asked worriedly.

Stefan shook his head rapidly. "No, no. Nothing like that…it's…I need blood, Jane. _Your_ blood."

Jane's eyes widened and she took a step back. " _My_ blood? Why?" Stefan swallowed nervously.

"I need it, Jane. I…I can't stop thinking about it."

"Stefan, I thought you had this under control. Damon said-"

"I do have it under control." He hissed and she bit her lip. "Damon. Has Damon been talking about me? Did you tell him?" He was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"No. I-I didn't tell. It's just…You're acting strange."

Stefan turned away from her, trying to reign in his emotions and released her arm. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here."

"Wait." Jane hurried after him when he started for his car. "Stefan, I…I just don't think this is helping you. You can't come here and expect me to give you my blood like I'm a drug dealer or something."

"Please." Stefan begged her, taking her arm in firm frantic grip. "Just a little bit. I need it so badly." Jane touched the corner of his mouth.

"Looks like you've already had a little bit of blood today." She frowned and showed him her fingers. He wiped at his face before eyeing Jane's bloodied fingers. She quickly wiped her hand off on her dark blue jeans. "Look, Stefan. This is like an addiction. You can't keep giving in."

His face darkened and his grip on her tightened slightly, causing her to gasp. "I know what I have to do." He growled before composing himself. "It's just so hard. Please Jane. Just one time. I won't ask ever again I swear."

Jane chewed her lip. Stefan was clearly not as well off as he had been telling everyone. He was like two different people rolled into one and the personalities were clashing. She knew it was wrong to even consider indulging him, but…He was a vampire and he could take what he wanted whenever he wished it. It was better that he asked her first…right? No, that wasn't right either, but Jane wasn't sure just what exactly he was capable of at the moment. He could rip her throat out if she refused him. Just like in her visions.

Finally she shook her head. "No, Stefan, it was bad enough that you took it that first time anyway." He nodded rapidly, not really focusing on anything, but her blood pumping through her veins. He was desperate and ready to snap at any time. Didn't she understand the urgency? The need of having _her_ blood? The hospital bags satisfied most of his cravings, but he needed Jane's blood. He desired it. "Stefan?"

He moved towards her, almost like he was stalking her and she shook her head wildly. He didn't know what he was doing. His eyes were glued to her neck.

"No." She said again and, enraged, Stefan snapped and slammed her against the door, jarring it. Jane's head bounced off the wood. "Stefan, please-" He bit savagely into her neck and he slapped a hand to her mouth to stop her scream from being heard. She tried to fight him off, but he was gripping too tightly so she stopped, just letting him do what he wanted. After a few sickly pulls, he finally released her and she slid down her door to sit on the porch. Stefan wiped his mouth and swallowed hard. Her blood…it tasted too good.

"Jane, I'm sorry." He apologized. He sounded like his old self, but his eyes were once again glued to her neck, where she was holding on to stem the flow of blood. His eyes darkened again with want. He wanted more of her blood. He wanted her.

Jane looked up at him when he crouched in front of her and brushed her hair back from her face. "Stefan? What are you doing?" She asked warily.

"I have to heal you, Jane. Otherwise they'll know. You'll be late for school if you don't let me heal you." He bit into his wrist and held it out to her.

Jane shook her head. "No, Stefan, I can't take your blood. We'll bond."

Stefan frowned. "They can't know, Jane. They can't see."

"No, Stefan, please… I can hide it. They won't see, just don't do this." She sobbed.

"Elena can't see this, Jane. She wouldn't understand. Please." Jane shut her eyes as Stefan pressed his wrist to her mouth and she had no choice but to take his blood. Slowly, Stefan's blood began to heal her. The blood would heal her neck, but not the still forming contusions. She would have still bruises when he was done so she would have to go back in the house anyway to change clothes both to hide the bruises and to get rid of the evidence for blood around the neck of her shirt.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan whispered and her eyes opened. He reached out to her, wiping away her tears and she cringed, so he withdrew his hand. "Jane, I…I'm sorry."

Jane swallowed and shuddered. She could still taste his blood. "You should go on to school. Elena's expecting you. I'll be late today." She stood up and frowned when a wave of pain went through her gut. She gasped and Stefan caught her, making sure she didn't hit the ground.

"Jane? What's wrong? My blood should have healed you."

The girl gasped and drew in shaky breaths. "I...I just need to lie down." She murmured and unlocked her door. "Just need to…sit." Stefan frowned. Jane had never invited him into her house so once she was inside, he could only watch her grasp the railing on her staircase. "I'll be okay, Stefan. Maybe the healing is being slow today." She told him. Stefan wasn't sure he believed that, but the girl was looking a bit better now that she was inside.

"Are you still going to school?"

"Maybe, I'll, uh…see you later." She told him and shut her door.

* * *

Jane saw Bonnie and paused as her guilt for killing her Gran came back to her. She had for past few weeks let the guilt ebb away and it came back with a surprisingly strong force. Bonnie turned and looked at her, but Jane pretended to be busy tying her shoe. It was ridiculous, but she couldn't look Bonnie in the eye and she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able too.

"Hey." Bonnie greeted and Jane nodded, eyes on her shoe strings.

"Hi."

"Guess we're both late."

"Yeah." She nodded and finally looked up. Bonnie frowned in concern.

"Jane? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Do I look that bad?" She joked. Truthfully, she felt off. The pain in her gut came and went, but it was still there. She couldn't decide if she were hungry or not.

"You have dark circles under your eyes and your pale." The young witch stepped closer. "Did you not get enough sleep?"

"That's probably it." She told her and swallowed nervously. "How-how are you?"

"Coping. Little by little." Bonnie looked at her. "Jane, are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Bonnie."

* * *

"Bonnie." Elena called and she turned to her. "I tried to grab you after class, but you had already taken off. How are you? How's your family?"

Bonnie sighed. "We're dealing, it's been hard."

"Everyone's really missed you."

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and, honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back." The witch admitted.

"I hope you understand why I called... I wanted you to know before you came home." Elena told her apologetically and Bonnie nodded.

"I understand why. I just... I shouldn't know."

"I know it's been really hard." Elena began, wondering why her best friend was being so distant.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Caroline's voice came from nearby and they looked over to the blond bouncing over to them. "Thank god you're home." She hugged the witch tightly. "I know we talked every day. But I missed you." Elena tried not to look hurt that Bonnie had been talking to Caroline and not her.

"How are you doing?"

"Better. It's better, you know. Glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy." Bonnie didn't look in Elena's direction.

"Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe confab ASAP. You need to help me pick out the perfect dress for the Founder's Court."

"The Founder's Court? Did I miss something?" Elena questioned.

Caroline turned to her. "The Founder's Court! You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you and I are both on it." The blonde told her.

"Oh my God!" Elena murmured. "I signed up for that so long ago... I completely forgot."

"So, are you dropping out them?" Something in Caroline's voice sounded hopeful.

"I can't." Elena looked at her apologetically.

"No?" She tried not to see to ungrateful to hear that.

"Her mom is the one who wanted her to enter." Bonnie spoke up and Caroline bit her lip.

"Oh…Well, um, Jane is supposed to help out with the dancing and stuff…have you seen her?"

"Not since History class. I think she left. She didn't look like she felt well." Elena murmured and Caroline shrugged.

"I'll have to text her later."

* * *

Jane knocked on the Salvatore's door and Damon opened it.

"Well, hello there."

"Is Stefan here? I need to talk to him."

"What no "Hello, Damon"? Or "How are you this fine day, Damon"?"

Jane laughed. "Hello, Damon. How are you?"

"Peachy." He tilted his head at her. "You on the other hand, don't look so well."

"I have something to tell you. About Stefan."

Damon stepped out onto the front steps. "Has he had human blood, Jane? The truth if you please." She nodded and he smirked. "Ha! I knew it. He's so busted. Guess he's the one who keeps taking from the hospital." He looked back at Jane. "But how'd you know that?"

"Because it's my fault he's spiraling." She whispered. "He's tasted my blood. And I've had visions of it." Damon zoomed closer to her and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"What? When?" He demanded, tilting her head back so she'd look him in the face. "Why the hell are you just now telling me?" She winced when he touched a sore spot on her head and he noticed. Sliding his fingers around he found a tender spot and Jane hissed. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine. I just had an accident this morning." She told him and Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Not buying it."

She rolled her eyes. "He came to me this morning and asked if he could take some of my blood."

"And let me guess, he gave his pleading look and you fell for it." He scoffed.

"No. I told him no and he attacked me." She snapped and Damon frowned.

"You don't look hurt." Jane remained silent and his eyes widened. "He gave his blood?! He bonded with you?" He hissed, looking over his shoulder in case Stefan overheard. "Why did you let him do that?"

"You think I let him?" Jane frowned at him before rolling her eyes. "Are you jealous? There is nothing between me and Stefan."

"There is now."

"Look, I don't have time for your ever changing emotions and feelings about me! The bond is why I'm here." She told him. "Something's wrong with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I get this-this _pang_ in my stomach every once and a while and I've eaten more today than I ever do and it doesn't help."

"You're feeling his bloodlust." Damon murmured to himself and she frowned. "Well, damn."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea."

Jane sighed. "Does it really hurt like that?"

Damon nodded. "When he's denied it for this long, it probably hurts a lot." Jane heaved a sigh. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He told her and she frowned at him. "I'll handle it. You just try and get over your bond."

"Damon-"

"Would you not contradict me for a second?" He rolled his eyes. "It'll be fine. I'll have a talk with him and-"

"And he won't listen because he's too far gone."

Damon frowned. "I'll _handle_ it. Just go home."

Jane sighed. "Fine."

"And don't tell me if you have any smutty dreams. I'd rather not know." He smirked. Jane scowled at him and although he looked like he was playing, his eyes told a different story. Jane turned away from his piercing eyes and hurried away.

* * *

Damon waited until Jane left the house and then went back in to find his brother. Stefan wasn't in his room and it didn't a take genius to figure out where he was. He zoomed down into the basement and waited. Stefan was looking into the large rectangular fridge they kept down there and Damon knew without looking what it contained.

"Well, well." He announced his presence and watched Stefan's back stiffen. "He's a liar and a thief. So when were you going to share?"

Stefan turned and looked at him. "Go ahead, help yourself." He shrugged carelessly.

"No, no, no, I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie."

"So, I'm drinking blood again." Stefan stated. "You're the one that shoved it on me. What you're problem? I have it under control."

"Under control? You robbed the hospital!" Damon reminded him with a frown. "And you took from Jane. Twice. Oh, and did I mention the bond you two have now? She feels your hunger."

"So what's your point?" Stefan growled angrily. His bloodlust was making him testy.

"Fine, whatever man, drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and as her to tap a vein?' He retorted sarcastically, leaning closer.

"Have my actions negatively impacted you?" Stefan gasped mockingly. "I can't imagine what that must feel like."

Damon ignored him. "Yeah, what's Elena think about the new...you?"

"Nothing's changed; I'm still the same person."

"Clearly." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Elena doesn't need to know anything yet."

"You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan." He began. "If you're having trouble controlling..."

"I'm not having trouble." Stefan cut him off.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Damon scoffed. "I know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch, sometimes it foes off and you snap. Right now it not a good time for me to worried about snapping. "

Stefan took a pouch of blood and turned to his brother. "I know it pains you to see this but I'm fine, okay? I'm fine. I won't bother Jane again and by tomorrow she should be fine. So please, do me a favor and back off." He closed the fridge and went back upstairs, leaving Damon to frown after him warily.

* * *

Damon groaned when the doorbell rang again. he opened the door and to his displeasure, there was John Gilbert.

"Hey partner!" John grinned, walking into the house with a confidence that made Damon want to knock right off his face.

"What do you want?" He asked, frowning.

John shrugged. "You haven't returned my calls."

"Most people take that as a hint." Damon snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Where do we start looking for vampires?"

"Why the act, John? I mean, you obviously don't care about looking for vampires 'cause you're here talking to me..." Damon countered with his usual snarky attitude.

"Actually, I care very much." John replied, looking at him seriously.

"What did Isobel say about that? I mean, considering that she is one..."

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest." John said coolly. "The original Jonathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's Church, or so Jonathan thought and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires we're killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you which means the invention is retrieval."

Damon tilted his head, hiding his interest. "What is it?"

"The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want yours and Jane's secret safe."

"Why bring us into it, John? I mean, I don't know what you're talking about much less who has it and I guarantee Janey doesn't."

"Oh c'mon, Damon. You were around back then. You know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire... her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?" John eyed Damon, looking for any sign that he recognized the name.

"I'm not playing anymore." Damon stated narrowing his eyes. "Get out. Get out."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know, I only entertained this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought that you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine but see, now I know you have no idea where Katherine is, because if you did you would that that Katherine was Pearl's best friends... See, you don't know everything, do you John?" Damon retorted.

"I'll tell the entire council what you are." John threatened. "And I've even tell your little girlfriend that you care nothing for her."

"Go for it!" Damon laughed. "I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that? And Jane wouldn't believe you. She hates you."

* * *

"Everyone watch Jane." Carol Lockwood told the teens. "Jane, Tyler." Tyler bowed dramatically to Jane and she curtsied, trying to hide her giggles. "And right hand around." Jane and Tyler circled each other their right hands up and an inch apart. "Flirt with your eyes." Tyler batted his eyes and Jane had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "Not quite like that Tyler." He shrugged and his mother rolled her eyes. "Left hand around. See how gracefully Jane switches hands?"

Jane sighed internally. Since her mother was in coma, she was here helping teach instead. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the dance, but she was feeling tired still. And even though her bond was supposed to have gone away, she still felt pangs every now and then.

"Mom, I got a game to get to."

"Tyler, we're not even done yet." She scolded.

Jane smiled. "Its okay, Mrs. Lockwood. I'm sure they can do it without our example."

"I can fill in to finish up the dance." Stefan volunteered and Tyler smirked.

"Well, great! Gotta go!" He called and mouthed, 'I owe you one' to Stefan before he ran out the door.

"Thank you, Stefan." Carol told him and he took his place in front of Jane. "Now both hands." Jane and Stefan's palms were inches apart and they circled slowly.

Stefan's eyes were locked on hers and Jane saw something in his gaze that frightened her. It was desire and hunger. They continued circling, dancing to the music.

Jane was glad when Carol finally clapped her hands. "Okay, everyone. Now it's your turn." Stefan bowed to Jane again before going over to Elena. "Thank you, Jane."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Lockwood." Jane murmured and she moved away from Stefan and Elena. She felt Stefan's gaze on her linger a bit.

Jane went out into the hall to get some air, feeling confused by the vibes she was getting from Stefan.

"Hey, Jane." Caroline came bouncing up to her, Bonnie behind her. "So you got my messages?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't answer." Jane told her. "I was…busy." She avoided looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie frowned. "Jane, are you all right?"

"Yeah. I just…I still don't feel well." She lied.

"Well, I hope you get to feeling better."

"Thanks, Care."

Stefan and Elena leaving as Caroline and Bonnie were entering the room.

"Bonnie. Hey." Elena smiled at her.

"Hey, how are you?" Stefan asked and Bonnie only looked at him.

An awkward silence filled the air. "I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt." Caroline spoke up and Jane turned to her to avoid looking at both Stefan and Bonnie.

"Where is he?"

Caroline sighed. "He had to work."

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope he can escort you tomorrow."

"So do I." She told her.

Elena looked at her best friend. "Bonnie, do you have a minute?"

"We only have thirty minutes for rehearsal."

"It'll only take a minute." Elena replied. Bonnie nodded and they walked out of the room.

"Bonnie, you have to tell me what's wrong." She said when they were alone.

Bonnie shook her head. "It's not worth talking about."

"What do you mean not worth it? You barely said ten words to me and you won't even look at Stefan. Is that what is is? Is it Stefan?" Elena asked worriedly. She wanted to know what was going on.

"Listen, Elena," Bonnie sighed. "I can't just pretend that everything's okay. Everything my Grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb. And now they're out, which means she died for nothing." Jane, who hadn't meant to listen in, bit her lip and tears sprung up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie." Elena sighed. "What can I do to make it better?"

"That's just it. There's nothing you can do. I _blame_ him, Elena." She was talking about Stefan. "Him and Damon. And I'm not going to put you in a situation where you have to choose sides. I'm just having a hard time with it. Okay?"

Jane took a deep breath. She was determined that no one else was going to take a fall for her any more. She was going to save that Amber girl and take her place in whatever Stefan wanted.

* * *

Elena jumped when she spotted a figure in the mirror. She turned to face Damon.

"Hey. You can't be back here." Elena told him.

"We need to talk."

"Does it have to be right now?" She asked, holding her dress. She needed to change into it before Mrs. Lockwood came looking for her.

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you, but since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal." Damon said and that got her attention.

"What are you talking about?" Elena creased her eye brows.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood." He told her and then made a face. "He fed from Jane twice."

"What?" Elena whispered in shock. "Is Jane okay? Is that why she's been so tired looking lately?"

"That and nightmares that she refuses to tell me about." He muttered before shrugging. "Look, a month ago I would have rejoiced, but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle."

"I know he's been a little on edge, but he said that was normal."

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." Damon informed her. "And he blood bonded with Jane a day or so ago."

In shock, Elena sat down on the couch. "Oh my God." She whispered. "Why didn't Jane say anything?"

He rolled his eyes. "She promised Stefan she wouldn't. Stefan didn't want us to know. He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all of this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead...And I think he may have become addicted to our dear Janey's." Damon informed her seriously.

"I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here..." Elena shook her head. "He wouldn't hurt Jane."

"Stefan is on human blood Elena. He'll do anything, he'll say anything, because he's not going to want to stop. Trust me." Damon said. "Where is Jane anyway?"

"I haven't seen her at all. She said she was coming. You don't think Stefan will harm her do you?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't know. I don't how much of a bond they have. Jane said that she felt his hunger."

"Oh, my god. Every time, Stefan needed blood. She felt that?"

"Mmhm."

Elena bit her lip. "This is all my fault. I'm the one who gave him blood first. Does Jane blame herself? I should talk to her."

"I'll find her if she's here." Damon told her and the door to the dressing room opened.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked, coming inside.

Damon turned to face him. "Just filling Elena in on your extra-curricular activities."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan scoffed after a moment.

Elena sighed. "I know about the blood, Stefan."

"I'm gonna go. I'll be downstairs….drinking." Damon said awkwardly and slipped out of the room.

* * *

Jane smoothed her maroon colored dress out looked around nervously. She had to find Amber before Stefan did something to her.

"Hello." A voice said in her ear and she jumped. She turned around to see Damon smirking at her. "Where have _you_ been hiding at all this time?" His hand slid around her waist and he tugged her closer to his body.

She wiggled, trying to get away. "I just got here. Have you seen Amber Bradley or Stefan?"

"Stefan is upstairs with Elena and I think I saw the girl come down here someplace."

Jane nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Damon." She started to walk off when he took her arm.

"You seem upset. Something up?"

"No. I was just looking for people. Can I have my arm back please?"

"May I have a dance later?" He asked instead, watching her smile at him before he saw a flicker of something else in her eyes.

"Raincheck that. I have something I need to do. Like right now."

Damon pouted. "What exactly is more important than dancing with moi?"

Jane almost laughed, but the serious of the situation steeled her from doing so. "I have to fix something I screwed up." The vampire gave her a confused look. She looked around him. Stefan was coming down the stairs. "I have to go now. We'll talk later…If things turn out okay."

"Wait." He caught her again. "First, you should know that Elena now knows about Stefan and the blood sharing."

"Okay."

"She doesn't blame you so don't go looking all guilty."

Jane patted him, still trying to leave. "Uh-huh, listen, Damon, I need to go now-"

"Second, what did you mean by 'if things turn out okay'? What are you up to?"

She sighed. "I can't explain right now, Damon. Please let me go." He frowned at her but did as she asked and hurried away from him. He had good mind to follow her and demand to know what had her so preoccupied, but he wanted to watch Elena come down the steps. They were getting ready for the lineup.

* * *

Jane found Amber and ran over to her. "Amber, you're going to miss your cue you better get upstairs and dressed." She told her quickly and pushed at the girl.

"That-His face…." Amber said, looking over her shoulder at Stefan. Jane blocked her view of him.

"Just trick of the light. You need to go now."

"Okay, I was just a little nervous. I had to get air."

"It'll be okay." Jane said and smiled at her as reassuringly as she could. "You better go." Amber left and Jane turned back around.

She cautiously knocked on the half shut door. "Stefan?" She whispered. "Are you all right?" The door creaked open all and there he was. The mirror was smashed, glass scattered all over the sink and the floor. His hand was a bloody mess.

"I-I can't." He growled, his eyes darkening. "I need blood." Jane nodded. She swallowed.

"It's okay, Stefan." She whispered.

He took her wrist in tight grip. "Come with me."

* * *

Jane stumbled as Stefan dragged her through the parking lot. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"I don't know." He growled. Suddenly he turned and took her face in his hands. "I don't know." He growled, slamming her back against a car. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He apologized and walked away a bit to pace. "I'm not good to be around right now. I'm a little bit on edge. The blood…it's messing with my head. _Your_ blood is messing with my head."

"It's okay." Jane reassured him.

"No, it's not!" He yelled at her. "She wasn't supposed to find out, Jane. None of them were."

Jane sighed. "I know, Stefan."

"No, you don't understand. I'm freakin' hungry. I need it." He turned to her. "I need you." Stefan pressed his body along hers, pinning her to the car. "Is this what the bond makes you feel, hm? Made Damon feel? Like he wanted to drain your body of blood at the same time he wanted screw you silly."

Jane swallowed, growing fearful. "Stefan, please…"

"No wonder by brother is so damn confused about how he feels." Stefan thrust his hips against hers and she fought him.

"Stefan, no."

"Stop fighting me." He snarled and grabbed her hair. "Take your necklace off." She gasped as he forced her head back. "Now." Jane reached up with trembling hands and undid the clasp letting it fall to the ground. "Now stop fighting me." He compelled her. "Relax and let me do what I want. Your safe with me."

"I won't fight you." She whispered, repeating what he said and he nodded before pushing away from her.

"I don't hurt people. I'm the good brother."

"Do you want to hurt me?" Jane whispered.

Stefan turned to her. "I want to _kill_ you." He growled. "I want to rip into your skin and I want to feed on your blood. And I want you." He stroked her cheek and brushed her curls aside, exposing her throat. "Under your skin, pulsating, flowing." His fingers went up and down her skin. "Your carotid artery." He pressed slightly over a spot. "If you puncture this just right you can control the blood flow. It takes practice, but it doesn't have to make a mess, you don't have to waste any." Stefan cupped her face. "I want to kiss you."

"What's stopping you?" Jane questioned and Stefan slammed his mouth against hers. He groaned and pressed her against the car once more.

"Need your blood."

"Take it." She murmured and he brushed his fingers along her face.

"If I do this, if I give in, there's no going back..."

"Take what you want."

"I just want one taste. That's all I need, I just want one taste." He whispered and then bit into his own wrist. "Here, take my blood." He told her and she took his wrist obediently. Stefan sank his fangs into her neck as she sucked at his wrist. He moaned at the sensations running wild through his body.

"I can't do this." Stefan pulled away from Jane's neck. His emotions confused and unsure. He wanted more and yet he didn't. He wanted her, then again not.

Jane swallowed. "Then don't."

"I can't help it." He groaned and she bit her lip. "I just need a taste. Just one more." He told himself and stepped up to Jane again, tracing her necklace free neck with the tips of his fingers. He started to lean down, but changed his mind. "I can't do this." He repeated. His head felt like it was on fire.

"It's okay, Stefan." Jane assured him with odd tone to her voice. She was compelled. "It doesn't hurt that much... just not so hard next time." She tilted her head, closing her eyes.

Stefan ignored the waiting girl and paced back and forth. "I can't stop, I won't be able to stop." He took her face in his hands. "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"You told me not to be." She replied. "You told me I was safe."

"What?" He said and then swallowed. "Listen to me, Jane. I need you to be afraid of me." He growled, compelling her and Jane's heart began to speed up in fright. "I need you to run like hell, do you understand me?" She nodded frantically. "Run, run now!" She took off for the trees, looking over her shoulder to see if he were following. Suddenly he was in front of her.

"You told me to run." She whispered, fearfully.

"I changed my mind." He growled and slammed her against a tree, his fangs sliding into her neck. Jane screamed and Stefan took one of her legs, wrapping it around his waist. Jane suddenly went limp in his arms.

"Stefan!" Elena cried and he turned around. Jane dropped to the ground limply. Damon caught Elena's arm, preventing her from running to see about Jane.

"Stefan. Come on. Get control of it. Come on." Stefan looked from Elena to Damon, his eyes wild. "It's okay." Damon stepped forward and Stefan growled, over Jane's body possessively. "Not a good time to be possessive little brother." He tried to get around him, but Stefan took hold of him and tossed him away.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena yelled. Damon got up, ready for a fight when suddenly Stefan began clutching at his head. Bonnie was using her powers on him. She continued until Stefan semi came back to himself. He looked at Jane and at Damon.

"It's okay." Damon murmured. "Stefan." His brother panicked and looked at Elena before taking off back for home.

"Jane." Elena ran forward and Damon bent down to check her pulse. She was blinking at them, her chest rising and falling slowly and her breathing erratic.

"B-Bonnie." Jane rasped and the witch took her hand.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't worry. Everything's okay."

Jane shook her head. "Grams…my fault…" She whispered. "Shouldn't…healed me…"

"No, Jane. It wasn't your fault."

"Told me not…not to tell." A tear went down her cheek. Bonnie's eyes widened. "Sorry."

Damon bent down and picked her up off the ground. "Enough talking. You can say you're sorry when you're better."

"Are you taking her to your house?" Elena questioned. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Stefan won't hurt her again, Elena. Not while I'm there."

The girl nodded and Damon nodded at the house. "Can you handle Sheriff Forbes?"

"Yes." Bonnie told him and he nodded gratefully before zooming off with Jane in his arms.

* * *

"You end up in my bed way too many times, young lady." Damon murmured, easing Jane down onto his silken sheets. He had cleaned off her neck and discovered the numerous bruises on her body before slipping her into one of his over shirts. He drew the blankets over her and stroked her hair. "You and your addictive blood."

Jane wiggled and he stood nearby as she began to wake up again.

"Damon?"

"Mmhm." He helped her recline on the pillows. "You know the drill. Take two and call me in the morning." He handed her medicine and a glass of water. She took it without much fuss and sipped the water before setting it aside. "You had a vision and decided to see it through without any help."

"I had two. One was of Amber being attacked and the other was me. I couldn't just let something happen to that girl."

"But it happened to you!" Damon retorted. "When are you going to stop trying to put others before yourself?"

"Maybe because I care, Damon!" Jane snapped. "Maybe I want other people to live!"

"But what if you died, tonight?"

"Then I'd be a vampire, Damon. Stefan fed me his blood."

"Damn it." Damon cursed and Jane sat up straighter. His blood and the medicine were working wonders.

"Why are you acting like you are the only one allowed to do that? None of you are!"

Damon turned to her. "I'll do as I damn well please!"

"Yes, I noticed! You want me to trust you, but you don't trust me. How is that fair?"

He took her face in his hands. "Because despite how many times I try and deny it, I like you! You are one of the few humans I tolerate. And you don't get to toy with your life like that." He stared right into her eyes. "The next time you have a vision, share with the class. Now lay down and get some sleep. You have recovering to do and more arguing."

"You can't keep me here, Damon."

"Watch me." He retorted and slammed the door shut.

* * *

 _Review?_


	20. Blood Brothers

Chapter 20

"It's so hard seeing him locked up like this." Elena murmured as she looked in at her boyfriend. Stefan was lying on a cot, his back to them.

"You're the one that locked him up." Damon retorted from his spot against the wall.

Elena frowned at him over her shoulder. " _You_ helped."

"I couldn't have him running around eating people while the town is looking for vampire, now, can I?"

"It had nothing to do with you actually caring about your brother?"

"Your thing, not mine." He mocked her.

Elena followed him. "Or you caring about Jane either?" She inquired with a smile at Damon's scoff. "How is she this morning?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Dunno yet, but I assume she's back to her usual self. No more Stefan pining and the compulsion should be gone away." He snorted. "She's stopped trying to beat me with objects at least. She's tried to get out of the house three times in the past two days. Tried every trick in the book."

Elena sighed. "Well, you did lock her in your room for hours on end."

"She tried to fly out the window, Elena. She was insane!"

"Why didn't she act like that with you?"

Damon shrugged. "Stefan's inner turmoil fogged her head? I don't know."

Elena smirked. "And you haven't gone to tell her she could go now because…?"

"I just haven't gotten around to kicking her out yet."

"Because you like her and have feelings for her."

"I have no feelings, Elena. She's just a girl."

"Who I've seen you check in on when she's asleep." The human countered. "I know what room you sleep in Damon. I've seen you slip in when you thought I wasn't looking."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He told her and sent her a look. "And since when have you become so nosy?"

Elena smirked. "Since you've started shadowing Jane."

"I wasn't shadowing her. I was making sure she didn't have mental breakdown and smash my things."

"Deny it all you want, Damon, but you care about her an awful lot. It's okay to have feelings." Elena told him and headed down into the basement to try and talk to Stefan again. Damon frowned when he found his eyes drifting up towards his closed bedroom door. In the past few days that girl had gotten under his skin. She was more trusting towards him though especially after the bond had finally worn off.

* * *

 _Damon heard soft sobs coming from inside the bedroom. He paused to think. Did he really want to go in and have chick-flick moment with her and ask her to tell him what was wrong? Or did he just ignore her and come back later when she had stopped? Her hitched breaths made the decision for him and he knocked on the door before entering._

 _She was curled up on the bed, a pillow clutched to her chest._

 _"The bond?" He murmured and she nodded. As soon as he sat on the edge of the bed, Jane was curling towards him seeking comfort and he found that he couldn't deny her what she wanted from him. "Come here, Janey." He sighed and pulled her into his lap. She buried her face into his chest, clutching at his shirt. She was warm from a shower, her hair still slightly wet._

 _"I guess I've been getting on your nerves. I'm sorry." She murmured after a while and he shrugged._

 _"You didn't break anything_

 _so no harm done." He smirked when she hit him and glanced up at him._

 _"Gee, thanks." Damon chuckled. "Oh, um…I hope you don't mind. I used your shower."_

 _"Well, as long as you didn't leave any puddles of water anywhere in my floor then its fine."_

 _Jane snorted. "Hm…Well I think I got them all." She paused a moment. "Is she angry with me?"_

 _"Who?" Damon asked in confusion._

 _"Elena…Is she upset with me?"_

 _"For…?"_

 _Jane looked up at him finally. "I kissed Stefan." She whispered. Her green orbs were bright and full of guilt and the wave of emotion coming from them kept him from retorting with a snarky remark. Instead he shook his head._

 _"It was the bond. She knows that. And besides, Stefan was the one who kissed you."_

 _"That doesn't make it right, Damon." Jane bit her lip. "Stefan must so upset."_

 _Damon rolled his eyes. "He'll be fine. All the blood should be out of him by now." Jane sighed. "So is the bond really gone?"_

 _She nodded and Damon couldn't explain why he felt so relieved knowing that. "Is Elena still here? I should go talk to her." He nodded and she stood up. As she passed him, she paused and stood up on her tip-toes to reach his face. She kissed his cheek gently before backing towards the door. "Thank you for watching me, Damon." She said and slipped out the door. She didn't see him touch his face, a conflicted look on his face._

* * *

Damon looked up when Jane came down the stairs.

Jane came into the living room to see Damon picking up the device that Pearl had given him.

"What's that?" She asked him, coming over to peer over his shoulder.

"Well supposedly it's a device that Pearl took from Jonathan Gilbert, the crazy scientist."

"What does it do?" Jane asked curiously and Damon shrugged.

"I have no idea. Whatever it is, it doesn't work."

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?"

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch..."

Elena came into the room then, carrying her overnight bag with her. "Have you spoke to your uncle lately?" Damon asked her.

"I've been avoiding him actually." Elena told him. "That and I've been here most nights."

"So...you'll be here again tonight?" Damon looked at Jane as he spoke and Elena smirked.

"I will be, but I don't know about Jane."

Jane fidgeted. "Would it be a problem if I did?"

"Yes." He replied teasingly. "You're a complete nuisance." She smiled softly, shaking her head.

"Come on Jane and I'll take you home so you can get your things." Elena stated. "See you later, Damon." He watched them look, purposely ignoring the smug look on Elena's face.

* * *

 _1864_

 _Damon felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Amelia. Her big green eyes were filled with concern._

 _"Are you all right, Damon? I heard you came back from the war."_

 _He looked back at the sunset. "She chose him…It's always Stefan."_

 _"I'm sorry. Katherine can be cruel sometimes." Damon looked at her, watching her. She seemed sad. "She wasn't always."_

 _"How did you come to be with her? You've never said."_

 _Amelia met his gaze. "My family…They sent me to her when I was very young."_

 _Damon frowned. "Why?"_

 _"It's my curse, Damon. Every few years a member of my family becomes a seer."_

 _"So they sent you to Katherine?"_

 _She nodded. "She had known my family for generations. In fact, she was the reason why we are here in America." Damon moved closer._

 _"You said she wasn't always so cruel. Is she cruel to you now?"_

 _Amelia didn't answer at first. "Damon, can you keep a secret?" She faced him fully. "Can I trust you not to tell Katherine?"_

 _He nodded. "You can tell me anything."_

 _"I was in love once." She murmured, looking down at her hands. "His name was Thomas. He was a stable boy, had hardly any money to his name, but he was the sweetest boy I had ever met. I had never felt as I had before I met him."_

 _"What happened to him?"_

 _"Katherine…"_

 _"She killed him?" Damon's eyes widened._

 _"Worse. She sent him off with another girl. A far prettier one." Amelia bit her lip. "She told him I didn't love him. That I was using him."_

 _"Why would she do that?"_

 _Amelia looked up at him. "Because I belong to her, Damon. I can never be free of her." She sighed. "I can't ever have what I want."_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"Freedom."_

* * *

Damon came up from the basement, rolling his eyes. Stefan was being his melodramatic self and was refusing to drink anything. His phone began to ring and he answered it with a sigh.

 _"_ Hello _?"_

 _"Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman."_

Damon rolled his eyes. What did _he_ want? "Before I hang up, how did you get this number?"

 _"Ah, it's a mystery."_ The history teacher replied. _"Listen, I've, uh, been doing some digging on Elena's uncle. You interested?"_

Curious, Damon decided not to hang up. "What kind of digging?"

 _"I've got an old friend from Duke who studied criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger."_

"Well, did he find anything?" Damon questioned.

 _"Well, I had him run a track on John's cell records. He was getting a call from a number... The same number that Elena dialled to get Isobel. And then the number was disconnected."_

"Isobel knows John. Whatever. We knew that." Damon scoffed.

 _"Right. Well, after that, he started getting calls from a new number. And I had my friend run a geotrack. Got the address. It's... it's an apartment in Grove Hill..."_

"Isobel's in Grove Hill?" Damon frowned.

 _"I don't know... I thought we could take a look and see what we find."_

"Perfect. Give me the address."

 _"Oh, so you can do without me? No. I don't think so."_

Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm not going with you. You tried to kill me." He argued.

 _"Yeah, well, you did kill me."_ Came the retort.

"Hold on." Damon said, getting another call. He pressed the button and put the phone back against his ear. "What?"

 _"I'm just grabbing some clothes and Jane and I'll be right over."_ Elena told him. _"How is Stefan?"_

"Extra broody." Damon told her. Hold on." He switched back to Alaric. "You drive. Pick me up in an hour."

"Done."

Damon went back to talking to Elena. "He won't eat anything."

 _"He has to eat. What's his favorite...um..."_

Damon smirked. "Favorite what?"

 _"Type of animal blood that he prefers."_ Elena murmured reluctantly.

"Ew. Gross." Damon teased and he could hear Jane giggling in the background.

 _"Your joking doesn't help."_ Elena scoff.

"Helps me. Now, you two hurry up. I can't baby-sit all night. I have things to do."

 _"I would say 'drop dead' but..."_

Damon smirked. "Stefan likes...Puppy blood."

 _"Puppy blood."_ Elena repeated and he could hear the horror in her voice.

"Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That's his favorite."

He heard someone taking the phone and grinned before she even spoke. _"Damon, that is not funny. That's horrible."_ Jane told him and he chuckled.

"It is a little funny. See you in a bit." He hung up and reclined in his chair. He suddenly frowned another memory came to him.

* * *

 _1864_

 _"Hm…That was nice."_

 _"Nice? That's it?" Damon rolled over to face the smiling girl in his bed. Amelia laughed at him. "That really hurts."_

 _She stroked his face with the tips of her fingers. "I'm sorry. I enjoyed it very much." He smiled at her. "But we can never tell Katherine. She will harm me if she were to find out."_

 _"I promise not to let her harm you. Stefan must not find out either."_

 _Amelia rolled away from him and gathering the sheet about her petite body. His eyes traced over her tattoos._

 _"I know you love her, Damon. Given the choice between us it will always be Katherine." She said as she slipped her clothing back on._

 _"Amelia. I-"_

 _She turned to him and pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh. It's all right. I understand."_

 _"I do care for you, Amelia."_

 _"Far more than you should."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _She shook her head, honey colored locks bouncing. "I should go. There is much to do." She leaned down and kissed him softly. The door suddenly opened and they looked at it. "Emily…"_

* * *

Jane picked up her bag and was about to walk out of Elena's bedroom when she saw John standing in the door way, blocking their exit. She gasped in shock and Elena looked up.

"Sorry." He apologized, but did not look sorry in the least.

"Uncle John, what's going on?" She asked.

"I thought we could talk." John walked into the room and Jane backed up. "We haven't had a chance to catch up... And I have been meaning to finish our conversation, Jane."

"Um…" Jane began and Elena stepped forward.

"We're actually just about to head out." She told him.

"Well, it won't take long." John walked over and picked up a picture from Elena's dresser.

"What did you want to talk about?" Elena asked.

"Well... I know you know... That both of you know." John told them, looking at them.

"Know what?" Jane questioned.

"It's really silly to keep pretending." John told Elena. "What do you think your mother would say If she knew you were dating a vampire?" He looked at Jane. "And your own parents…what would they say? Especially your father."

Elena frowned.

"Which mother?" She retorted and walked out of the room. Jane tried to follow, but he took her arm.

"You can hide him all you want, but I will find him eventually." He whispered in her ear and she broke away from him, running after Elena.

* * *

Elena sighed and Damon shook his head at her. "He's just being dramatic. He's not going to starve himself."

"Why would he say that?"

"He feels bad about hurting Jane and scaring her." Damon told her. "It's a very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass."

"Will it? Because he seems to be in a lot of pain." She murmured.

"Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats."

"I didn't mean physical pain." Elena replied, giving him a look.

"I know what you meant." Damon told her softly and her frown lessened. "Look, are you two going to be okay here if I have to run out? I have to go run an errand with the teacher."

"The teacher?" Elena looked at him. "Alaric? Are you two friends now?"

"I don't have friends, Elena." He retorted.

"Only Jane."

Damon scowled briefly. "You should stay up here." He told her "Janey too. Neither of you should go down there by yourself." He looked around. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Upstairs, putting away her things. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"You know you're very trusting in him, given the circumstances." Damon commented.

Elena looked at him. "So are you... Otherwise you wouldn't be leaving."

"I won't be long." He murmured. "Keep her out of trouble while I'm gone. Girl is accident prone." Elena hid a laugh.

Jane came down the stairs as he was headed to the door. She saw him leaving and hurried over to him. "Where are you going?"

"Out." He replied.

"Where?"

"Well, if it was any of your business I would tell you." He turned around to face her with a smirk and she scowled at him. "Don't look at me like that. And don't wait up for me." He winked at her and she flushed.

"As if." She retorted and he smirked.

"Mmhm. And don't jump on my bed." He warned her. "I'll know if you did." That got a giggle out of her and he went out the door feeling satisfied.

* * *

Jane waited until Elena went upstairs before going down into the basement alone. She went up to the bars and looked in on Stefan, who was sitting across the door, his head hanging down.

"You know, Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while... I could be out of those bars in a flash, and you'd be dead." Stefan said warningly.

Jane shook her head. "You could, but you won't."

"Please just go away. I don't want you here." Stefan told her.

"I…Please don't be angry with me, Stefan. I'm sorry for what happened."

He glanced up at her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I was the one who forced you to do things."

"You couldn't help it, Stefan. If I hadn't cut myself that day in the kitchen, you'd be okay."

He shook his head. "No…Just the little bit I got from Elena triggered it. I should have known better."

Jane opened the door and walked into the cell, letting the door close behind her. Stefan shook his head at her.

"What are you doing? Get out of here." Stefan told her.

"No." She replied. "You need help."

"You're taking a stupid risk. I could hurt you again." Stefan argued. "Please go."

Jane bent down and picked up the bottle of blood that Damon had dropped in for him earlier. "Then I'm stupid. You need to drink this, Stefan. It'll make you feel better."

"Jane, get out of here, or you'll regret it." Stefan threatened and Jane frowned.

"Drink." She shook the bottle at him. He was suddenly leaping up from his spot, knocking the bottle aside.

"I said get out!" He snarled in her face, his own face reflecting the monster he truly felt like on the inside.

"No." She answered evenly and Stefan felt another memory coming up.

* * *

 _"Hello."_

 _The girl picking flowers looking up. "Stefan. What are you doing out here?"_

 _He sat next to her in the grass, looking up at the sky. "I just needed to get out for a bit." He looked at her. "Why are you out here? Doesn't Katherine want you with Emily?"_

 _Amelia looked at him sharply, her eyes widening. "Has she asked for me?"_

 _"No." He frowned, seeing the worried look on her face. "Amelia, what's wrong? Why do you look frightened?" The girl looked away from him and he cupped her face turning her back towards him. "Tell me."_

 _"No." She shook her head. "It is nothing."_

 _"Amelia, please. Aren't we friends?"_

 _She bit her lip. "Katherine…"_

 _"Does she…hurt you? I thought she took care of you."_

 _"I am nothing to her but an object. Something to be used and thrown away when it is done." Stefan frowned. Amelia took his hand. "Please never tell her I told you that. Please. She does provide for me. I cannot deny that."_

 _"I won't tell, but if she harms you…"_

 _"As long as I live, I am under her control, Stefan. Until the task is complete and she will never allow that. My family and I are forever trapped."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _Amelia stood up, tears in her eyes. "Please never tell, Stefan. Please." She turned and fled for the house, the flowers she had picked falling to the ground as she ran._

* * *

"Jane?" Elena called out and came down the stairs. Stefan shook his head to clear it from the memory. "What are you doing down here?"

"I'm trying to help your stubborn boyfriend."

Elena came into the cell and picked the bottle back up. Stefan scowled at the both of them before going over to sit on his cot.

"Talk to me, Stefan." Elena urged him and he swallowed hard. Jane patted Elena.

"I'll leave you two to talk." She said and walked out of the cell.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked Stefan once Jane was gone.

"I'm making the decision I should have made years ago."

Frowning, Elena moved closer. "What are you talking about?"

"You have to feed in order to complete the transition." Stefan explained.

"I know that." Elena nodded, looking at him curiously.

"It was a choice I shouldn't have made." He sighed and told her about the night he killed his father and became a full-fledged vampire.

"How can you even look at me right now?" Stefan asked Elena when he finished his story. "I almost killed Jane."

"But you didn't." Elena reminded him. "You have to be able to talk about these things, Stefan. I need to hear them." She took his arm. "Come upstairs. We'll talk about it some more. And we'll keep talking as long as you need."

"You're so sure I'm ready." Stefan glanced over at her.

Elena took his daylight ring and showed it to him. "And when you feel the same way... I'll be upstairs." She set the ring between them on the cot and stood back up, leaving Stefan to think about what she had said.

"Find anything yet?" Damon questioned when he had finished emptying the blood bags. Alaric had been searching the house for any evidence left by Isobel or John.

Alaric was frowning at an envelope. "Just this. It's got Isobel's name on it." Damon snatched it from his hands and Alaric rolled his eyes at him. He opened it and frowned. "So what is it?"

Damon pulled out several photos of dead vampires. "Someone was busy." Alaric frowned and the vampire handed him the pictures.

"He killed them." He murmured. Looking at the back of one of the pictures, his eyes widened. "Damon, these are from Rich." The vampire snatched them back and examined the back of one.

 _Dearest Isobel,_

 _These are warnings. Stay away from my little girl or I will hunt you down and do the same to you or anyone else who threatens her. I have been following you for a year now. Just be wary that I am closer than you know._

Damon frowned and tucked the photos away. "What would Isobel want with Jane?"

"I don't know." Alaric murmured. "The rest of this place is clean though. There's nothing else…" He took a swig of the beer. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Nope. She doesn't need to know about it." Damon stated and tossed him a beer. "You can have that. I found it behind the blood in the fridge."

Alaric settled back on the couch. "Oh, man, this was a real dead-end." He sighed.

"I wouldn't beat yourself up over it, man." Damon murmured and went to look through some papers on a desk. "What did you think you were going to find, huh? Isobel with a cigar and slippers?"

Alaric laughed lightly, slightly hysterical and the vampire looked at him. "I... I got to stop this. I can't... I can't keep searching for her."

"Really? After only 2 years? That's actually...Moderately healthy." Damon smirked and Alaric rolled his eyes.

"What are you going on? 146?"

"Well, I figure 200 mark is probably a good stopping point."

Alaric snorted. "I mean, no answer is enough. I keep thinking I want to know why, when, you know, the precise moment when my wife decided life with me wasn't enough..."

"She charmed me, your wife Isobel." Damon began, turning a chair around and sitting on it. "She talked a good game, man. She was smart. She had excitement in her eyes. I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Katherine. There had to be some reason I didn't kill her…"

"That's enough, Damon." Alaric snapped at him. "I don't want to hear anymore. I just don't want to waste any more of my life searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I'm done with all this."

Damon swirl the contents of his glass for a moment. "You know…Rich tried several times to change Isobel's mind. He reminded her that you loved her. He talked up a good game for you. It was so good in fact that I was half rooting for you and I didn't know you." Alaric smiled slightly. "But…Isobel tried just as hard to change his mind. And he almost made the decision."

"What changed his mind?"

"He got a call from his family one night. His daughter was telling him goodnight and that she loved him and hoped he come home soon." Alaric only nodded solemnly.

* * *

"Oh, so you are still here." Damon spoke up and Jane looked at him from her book.

"I told you I would be."

He flopped down onto the couch next to her, swinging her legs up into his lap. He picked at knee of her jeans which had a hole in them and she looked back up at him again.

"So…how did your adventure with Mr. Saltzman go?"

Damon let his head thump back against the couch. "Bust." He replied and trailed his fingers along her leg. "Although I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis."

"I'm sorry." She told him and he looked at her. She picked up a brownie from a plate he hadn't noticed on the end table and she held it out to him. "Want a brownie? I just made them." Damon considered it a moment and then smirked wickedly. Before she could react, he had her wrist and was eating the brownie from her hand. "Damon!" She squealed as his teeth and tongue scraped her fingers. She tried to pull her hand away, but his grip wouldn't allow that.

Damon sucked her fingers thoroughly clean, getting all the chocolate off and enjoyed the heated blush that shot across her face. Though she was blushing, her eyes were slightly glazed with pleasure and he very reluctantly pull her hand away. "Mmm. Delicious."

Jane looked at her hand and wrinkled her nose. "Ew. Damon!"

"What? It was a good brownie." He smiled at her naughtily and she flushed a deeper red, struggling to get away from him. Damon took a napkin out and handed it to her and she reluctantly stayed on the couch, wiping at her fingers and fighting to make her blush go away. "Can I have another?"

"Get it yourself." She scowled and he chuckled.

Elena came into the living room then and sat in one of the armchairs.

Damon looked over her with an impish smile. "Hey, Elena, have you tried one of Jane's brownies? They are _finger-lickin'_ good."

"Damon!" Jane protested and tried to beat at him. He grabbed her wrists trapping her from leaving and chuckled at her mortified expression. Elena looked from Damon to Jane sensing she missed something and decided she really didn't want to know.

Damon continued fighting with Jane until she slumped against the arm of the couch in defeat. He smirked at her once before looking at Elena. Has Stefan eaten yet?" He questioned, going back to fiddling with the knee of Jane's jeans. She scowled when his finger "accidently" found her skin through the hole and he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I thought you didn't care." Elena replied, trying to ignore the teasing that Damon was giving Jane who looked ready to either flee or give in to his teasing.

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity."

Elena sighed. "I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught."

Damon looked at her. "This is _my_ fault now?"

"No." She shook her head. "It's no one's fault, Damon. I'm just saying you're not exactly innocent in all this, you made it your life's mission to make him miserable."

Damon looked at her incredulously before getting up from the couch and letting Jane's legs bounce on the cushions. "Let me ask you a question." He asked them both. "In all this important soul searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you even manage to get the rest of the story?"

"He said there was more." Elena murmured.

"Yeah. That's an understatement." Damon replied turning to leave the room.

"Damon, wait." Jane called and followed after him. She turned him to face her. "Tell us. Please." He searched her face and then nodded once.

* * *

 _1864_

 _Damon immediately noticed his brother was not the same. And he wasn't alone. Next to Stefan stood a girl he didn't recognize._

 _"Who is that?" He questioned weakly. He was dying._

 _"I brought her for you. She's a gift." Stefan replied, like he was handing out presents. He turned to girl. "Have a seat please." He commanded and she sat._

 _"What have you done, Stefan?"_

 _"Damon, I've been to see Father. He came at me. I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying, and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it." Stefan explained and all the while Damon was shaking his head._

 _"You fed." Damon accused and Stefan nodded._

 _"Yes. And it's incredible. My body is exploding with power, Damon."_

 _Damon swallowed. His brother was mad. "No." He whispered. He didn't want this. He wanted to be with Katherine. Forever._

 _"I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move, like it's magic." Stefan continued, listing off his new discoveries like he was selling something. "And the guilt, the pain... Damon, I can turn it off. Like a switch. Katherine was right. It's a whole other world out there, Damon."_

 _"Katherine is dead, Stefan." Damon snapped and walked away "There is no world without her." He felt his brother grab his arm and turn him around._

 _"No. You can turn that off, too. You don't have to feel the pain anymore."_

 _Damon shoved his hand off or tried to. "I don't want it."_

 _"You're weak. You'll be dead soon. You need this."_

 _He shook his head. "No."_

 _"You'll die." Stefan replied, looking at him like he was crazy for denying this new adventure._

 _"No. I can't."_

 _Stefan pulled the girl over to them. "Please. I won't let you die."_

 _"No. I can't." He stated again, but Stefan ignored him and bit into the girl's neck. He pulled back so his brother could see the twin bloodied spots on the girl's throat, both leaking warm blood. Damon's body felt drawn to it._

 _"Don't fight it." Stefan whispered enticingly "We can do this... together."_

 _Damon couldn't resist the blood any longer and he tasted of the girl's blood. Once he had a taste, he couldn't stop from wanting more._

* * *

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person." Damon murmured. He was back on the couch with Jane, although this time, there was more of her on his lap than before. She might as well had been sitting on his lap fully at that point. "I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride."

"Oh my God." Elena whispered. "He said he wanted to die, that's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but..." She shook her head.

"There's more. Its one of the reasons I think this is harder for him than it should be."

"What do you mean?"

"Amelia. Stefan was the one who pointed me in her direction that night…And I killed her."

Jane bit her lip. "But she wanted you to, right?"

Damon nodded. "Yeah, but I wouldn't have…If I hadn't tasted blood first." He shrugged. "But it his choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it..." Damon shrugged.

"Don't do that." Jane frowned at him and he looked her. "Don't pretend like you don't care, because I know you do. He's your brother. And there's always going to be a part of you that doesn't blame him."

Elena walked out of the room to check on Stefan.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Damon demanded. "I've done quite a bit of things to you."

"I could ask the same of you." Jane replied. "You admitted that I am the only human you tolerate. Why?"

He shrugged. "The mind is an enigma." She rolled her eyes and looked at the fire. He cupped her cheek with gentle fingers and turned her back to face him. "Or maybe it's because I-"

"Stefan's gone." Elena exclaimed, coming back into the room and holding up the daylight ring. "I'm going to look for him."

Jane started to move, but Damon had her around the middle. "Damon, Elena needs help."

"You'll find him at the quarry." He called to Elena. "It's where it all began." Damon looked at Jane. "See? I helped."

"I should go with her."

"No, you should stay here with me."

Jane gave him a look. " _Damon_."

" _Janey_." He said back mockingly. "I'm not letting you leave my sight."

"Stefan's not going to hurt me, Damon. He can't compel me again, remember?" She touched her necklace for emphasis, but Damon didn't budge. "Damon."

"Stefan will respond better to just Elena." Jane nodded after a moment's consideration and she sighed. "Is it so horrible to be around me?"

She turned to him to see him smirking at her teasingly and she rolled her eyes. "No, I suppose not." She responded, turning her head snootily and Damon snorted. She turned back to face him only to find him watching her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Damon took her chin. "Because I'm going to do this." He pulled her towards him and kissed her. Jane didn't respond at first and then she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her thighs and moved her to straddle him, keeping their lips locked. She moved closer to him with a soft moan and Damon stood up, cradling her bottom in his hands as she wrapped her legs about his waist. He zoomed them over to the wall trapping her against it with a soft thump. Her fingers tangled in his hair and he ground his hips against hers and she moaned, clutching at his shirt, which he jerked off in seconds. He was driving her mad with different sensations. She barely heard her phone in her pocket.

"Damon." She said as he lowered tank top strap and her bra strap down so he could kiss at her bare shoulder. " _Damon_."

"Hm?" He hummed lowering the strap further still and she whimpered as he grew tempting close to barring her breast to his gaze.

"M-my phone."

He took his mouth away from her collarbone with a reluctant groan and she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Hello?"

 _"Jane. Where are you?"_

"Daddy?"

 _"Are you home?"_

Damon went back to sucking at her neck and she glared at him. "No, I'm at a friend's house."

 _"Well, get home. There's something we need to discuss."_

"Mmm, Janey." Damon moaned aloud and Jane swatted him.

"Cut it out." She hissed.

 _"You're at the Salvatore's."_ He accused. _"Are you with Damon?"_

"I-"

Damon took the phone from her. _"Rich, hey. Jane and I are just having a good time."_

"Damon!" She tried to take the phone from him, but he held it away from her.

"What does Isobel want with Jane?"

 _"Don't trust her or John Gilbert, Damon."_

Jane took the phone from him. "Daddy, what's going on? What about Isobel?"

 _"I'll explain everything. Just come home."_

He hung up and Jane shut her phone. Damon set her back on her feet.

"I'll take you home." He said and she sighed. Damon took her chin and tilted her face up towards him. "We can finish this later don't worry."

She hit him on the arm, pulling away. "That wasn't what I was worried about. What did you mean what does Isobel want with me?"

He shook his head. "It was something the teacher and I found." Damon handed her a picture. Jane looked it over.

"Did he do this? Did he kill this vampire?"

Damon didn't answer and she read the back of it. "What does this mean?" He shook his head.

* * *

Jane could see her father standing on the porch, watching Damon with narrowed eyes.

"Uh-oh, daddy doesn't look too happy. I feel like the guy who went over the curfew with his date." She rolled her eyes. "Except most dads don't have wooden stakes in their hands."

"Um. Maybe you shouldn't get out." Jane murmured and Damon took her arm before she got out of the car.

"Let me know about Isobel." She nodded and then a vision came to her.

 _"Well, I know that you and Elena have bonded and I know that she cares about you... and I know you care about her..." Stefan began._

 _"Well, this is going in an interesting direction." He smirked._

 _"I'm just concerned about Elena being hurt. She considers you a friend."_

 _"Same here. Elena is a very good friend. Actually, she might qualify as my only...friend…That's a lie I'm friends with Janey too. Is that a problem?"_

 _"So at the risk of sound like a-like a jealous boyfriend-"_

 _"Oh, there's no risk, you do." Damon told him._

 _"History will not be repeating itself, where Elena's concerned." Stefan frowned. "And Jane…What are you doing with her Damon? Do you really care for her like she cares for you?" He stepped closer. "She's not Amelia, Damon and you will not treat her like that. She's not someone you can sleep with just for the sake of healing a bruised ego."_

 _"I know she's not."_

 _"So you understand what I'm saying?"_

 _"Sure, sure." Damon said dismissively._

 _He turned and Stefan was in front of him again. "Do you understand?" Stefan said again._

 _"Whatever you say, man. I mean honestly Janey and Elena are just friends."_

 _"So you don't see her as something else?"_

 _"Jane or Elena?"_

 _"Both."_

 _"No."_

Jane pulled away. "I, uh, have to go." She began and Damon frowned.

"You saw something. What did you see?"

"Nothing." He raised an eyebrow and she smiled lightly. "Seriously it was just about something that happened yesterday." She lied and he studied her face for a moment before letting her arm go. "Goodnight, Damon."

"Night, Jane." He watched her get her things and run up porch steps. Rich eyed him a moment before ushering his daughter inside and following.

* * *

Damon heard Elena and Stefan move into the room.

"Little boy lost." Damon announced without turning his head to look at them.

"I'll be upstairs, okay?" Elena told Stefan and he nodded.

"Okay." Stefan smiled at her and then looked at Damon. "Where's Jane? I wanted to thank her for trying to help me earlier."

"She went home. _Daddy_ called."

Elena and Stefan looked at him. "Rich came back again?"

"Mmhm." He responded and Elena frowned in concern.

"Oh, well…Good night, Damon." She nodded before heading up the stairs to leave the boys to talk.

"Thank you." Stefan nodded at Damon.

"No, Stefan, thank you. You're back on Bambi blood, and I'm the big badass brother again. All is right in the world." He smirked, sipping from his drink.

"I mean it. Thank you. For... helping Elena and Jane take care of me."

"You brood too much." Damon told him. "Everything on this planet is not your fault. My actions, and what I do, it's not your fault. I own them. They belong to me. You are not allowed to feel my guilt." Damon told him firmly.

"Do you feel guilt?" Stefan questioned.

"If I wanted to, it's there. Emily waited till after I turned to tell me she'd been successful in protecting Katherine with her spell. She didn't want me to know about the tomb. She thought it would impact my decision." He shrugged.

"She didn't want either of us to turn. She said it was a curse." Stefan remembered.

"Witches. Judgy little things." Damon murmured.

"Did she…mention Amelia?"

Damon nodded, his eyes back on the fire. "She said that I gave her freedom. The one thing she desired."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stefan asked, talking about what Emily said.

"Because I didn't want you to know. Because I hated you and I still do."

"I know." Stefan nodded.

"But not because you forced me to turn." He shook his head and stood up.

"Then why?" Stefan frowned.

"Because she turned you. It was just supposed to be me, Stefan. Just me." Damon hissed and left the room.

* * *

John Gilbert threw his makeshift weapon in the back of his car, along with the two stakes he hadn't used. Smirking, he pulled his phone out and dialed a number.

"Sheriff Forbes, it's John Gilbert." He said. "Sorry to call so late. I have an update about the vampires." He told Liz about the dead vampires and then hung up. John went to get into his car when he heard a gun click behind his head and slowly turned around. "Rich Evans. I've been looking for you."

"So I've heard, Gilbert." The man retorted. "Where is Isobel?"

* * *

Alaric sat in the Grill, trying to pull himself together enough to be able to drive himself home. As soon as he had left Damon's side he had gone to drown himself in alcohol until the pain of finding nothing on his wife disappeared.

"Hello, Ric." An extremely familiar feminine voice purred from his right. Alaric, slowly lowered his head from where he had been rubbing at the throbbing headache and turned his head.

"Isobel."

* * *

 _Review?_


	21. Isobel

Chapter 21

"It's good to see you." Isobel told him and Alaric blinked at her. "You look good. I hear you're a high school history teacher? How is that?"

Alaric wasn't buying her small talk. "Where have you been, Isobel?" He asked with a deep hurt that slipped out without his knowledge.

"I don't have any reasons that are going to comfort you. I don't have any explanations that are going to satisfy you. I wanted this." She murmured and he frowned.

"It's that simple?" He scoffed, his brow furrowing deeper.

"Yeah. You were supposed to mourn me, and move on." She told him in a matter-of-fact manner that made him want to throttle her.

"You're my wife, and I loved you. How could I not search for you?" He replied, deeply offended. Who the hell did she think she was?

"Because I wasn't lost, Ric." She replied with a small shake of her head. Isobel reached for a napkin on the bar surface. "I understand that you know my daughter, Elena." Ric felt a further pang of hurt resound through his chest. She admitted to having a baby before meeting him. Hearing it from her was different that hearing it from someone else. "I hear she's been looking for me. So..." She quickly jotted down on the napkin and slid it to him "I want you to arrange for a meeting with us. Oh and I want a get-together with the little Evans girl too. I really want to meet her."

Alaric took the paper from her with an incredulous expression. "You want me to deliver a message?" He hissed.

She smiled at him. She didn't care how angry and hurt he was. "Yeah."

Alaric dropped the napkin in front angrily, not at all caring where it landed. "Screw you." He snapped lowly. "You self bitch." He left the bar, going to his car. He managed to get it unlocked before he felt a presence move up behind him. He turned around.

"What do you want from me?" He demanded of her.

"I told you." She shrugged carelessly.

"I'm not going to do anything for you." Alaric snapped, but she grabbed him, her hand wrapping around his throat and pinned him against his car.

"You better tell Elena and Jane I want to meet, or I will start killing the citizens of this town one-by-one, starting with your history students. Got it?" She growled.

"Rich, won't let you near his daughter."

" _Rich_ needs to stop being so damn nosy. I'm not going to hurt her. I just want to meet her."

"Why?" Alaric frowned.

Isobel frowned back. "I have my reasons. So make the meeting happen and the little Seer better be there." She threatened and then push him away from her. Ric hit the pavement coughing and rubbing at his neck and he grabbed the napkin before it could blow away.

* * *

"Hey, Janey." Tyler said coming to sit at the table with her. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "You looked lonely sitting here. I thought I'd sit down." She nodded and looked back at the table, poking at her notebook with her pencil. Tyler frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Ask me again tomorrow." She replied and laid her head down on the tabletop. "Life is…complicated."

Tyler patted her arm. "I know what you mean."

"Is Matt still angry with you?"

"Yeah." Tyler replied. "I didn't mean to, Jane. Honest."

"I know." She told him with a small smile. "I believe you."

Matt came over and sat his stuff down across from Jane. "Hey, how come Caroline hasn't dragged you over to her and Bonnie?"

The girl began drawing on her notebook. "She wanted help with the float and I have no idea what to do with that so I volunteered Elena for that mission." Matt noticed that Caroline kept looking over at Jane, a look of confusion on her face. Caroline met his gaze and she shrugged. Bonnie looked over too and then away.

"Are you mad at Bonnie or something?"

Jane looked up. "Does it matter if I sit here? Or does it bother you?" She snapped and then bit her lip when he frowned. "I-I'm sorry, Matt. I didn't mean that."

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied and ignored her buzzing phone.

"So these are the specs for the history department for the founder's day float we'll be recreating the Battle of Willow Creek." Alaric announced, handing out flyers to them. "Tyler has been nominated as the head of the protection design." Jane smiled at him.

"Congrats."

"By who?" Tyler asked before Jane could say anything.

Alaric smirked at him. "By me. I've been your sketches and they're good."

"I'm not really into the whole..." He gestured at the paper.

"Well, you just pick your team, be creative and..." Jane looked up when he trailed off and saw him looking over at Elena and Stefan. "Don't screw up…"

"Mr. Saltzman…" She began but he walked off, tossing the paper onto the table for Tyler to look at him.

"Great!" Tyler grumbled, rolling his eyes, before looking across the table at Matt. "You want to help me out with this?"

"Not really, no." Matt said and Jane reached over and patted Tyler.

"I'll help you if you want, but I have to-"

"Jane." She looked up at Caroline. "Mrs. Lockwood asked me to tell you that she wants you to be on the float."

"What? Why? I wasn't a nominee."

Caroline smiled. "I know, but you helped us with the dance and everything and plus it was my idea. Which she loved."

"But…why?"

"Because it will be fun. Besides, Mrs. Lockwood said she really hoped you'd agree."

Jane bit her lip. "I can't be on the float, Care. I'm not…I'm not…I just can't." She was looking more and more upset and both Tyler and Matt were looking at her too. Caroline opened her mouth to say something when Mr. Saltzman walked over.

"Jane, I need to see you for a moment." She nodded.

"Okay."

Caroline frowned after her and then turned to the boys. "What's wrong with her?" They only shrugged at her.

* * *

"Damon, thanks for coming." Alaric said as the vampire strode into the classroom.

Damon smirked at the teacher. "Sorry, I'm late. Dog ate my, uh…Never mind." He said and then looked around. His brother was looking broody, Elena was looking worried, and Jane had her back to them all, biting her nails nervously. "What's with all the furrowed brows?"

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric told him quietly.

Damon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Isobel is here? In town?" He immediately looked to Jane. "How interesting that you're dad shows up at the same time." Jane didn't turn around or rise to the bait. Elena frowned at him.

* * *

"Are you certain about this?"

"She asked to meet me, John." He reminded the other man and John nodded.

"I just didn't think you'd agree."

Rich stepped out of the car, examining the mansion with a small wary frown. "I don't trust her and I want to make it perfectly clear that my daughter is off limits to her and Katherine Pierce."

"I don't think she's out to harm Jane."

"Perhaps not, but she's working for Katherine. She's the one I'm concerned about being around my daughter."

John didn't say anything further, but he kept an eye on the other man. There was something in his gaze that told him he was not in the mood to play games and if worse came to worse, he'd go down fighting.

They entered the wide doors and John couldn't help but admire the décor that the vampire had furnished the house with. Music was coming from the back rooms and he led Rich through the house.

Inside the last room, they found Isobel. She was in the middle of watching two humans, a beautiful girl and a handsome man, dancing seductively in their undergarments. Rich could see the man bite marks upon the human's skin and felt disgusted by the sight.

"You're late." She stated without turning her head.

"I didn't realize I was on a schedule..." John replied.

Isobel turned her head and smiled. "Hello, Rich. Long time no see."

"Doing well for yourself I see. What's with the side show?" Rich inquired. Isobel looked back at the dancers.

"Cherie is a little jazz singer that I picked up in a blues bar in Brooklyn." She said. "And I got the cowboy at a gay rodeo in Amarillo." Rich frowned.

"He's gay?" John questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Not right now. He's very good to me." Isobel smirked. Slowly, she rose from her seat at the end of the bed and turned her head in the dancers' direction. "Hey, Cherie?" In French she told them to go. The dancers took their leave, holding hands and Isobel watched them exit the room. "I'm teaching them French." Rich snorted. "Oh, I can smell the judgement coming off of you."

"Well, they're people, Isobel and you are treating them like dolls." John replied with disapproval.

Isobel rolled her eyes. "If we're going to be partners you really have to stop being such a hater."

"We're in a partnership together we share a mutual goal. Don't ever confuse that for an acceptance of your lifestyle."

"My lifestyle?" She smirked. Her eyes turned to Rich. "I assume you want me to not see about Jane."

"I don't want you near her, Isobel."

"Katherine wants to know if she is the real deal or not Rich. That's all."

"She is not one of her playthings. She is a young girl."

"Who may be the last elemental of the Evans bloodline? Even if Katherine didn't want her, there would be others. It would be far kinder to let Katherine have her way."

"She's only a Seer."

Isobel tilted her head, her eyes glittering with undisguised amusement. "I wouldn't bet on that. That's not what I've heard. Care to tell him, John?" Rich turned to glare at the Gilbert who smirked slightly.

"Without her, the tomb vampires would still be imprisoned. She aided Damon Salvatore."

Rich frowned. "Jane wouldn't be friends with that-"

"Friends, hm? I'd keep an eye on Damon if I were you, Rich. He's very close to Jane."

"I don't blame her." Isobel spoke up a small smirk on her face.

Rich frowned and cleared his throat. They were getting off his subject. He didn't exactly dislike Damon, but that didn't mean he wanted the vampire around his little girl. "And if she is what Katherine expects? If she is a true decedent of the elementals?"

"I'm going to give her a test. If she fails, then I'll never speak to her again. If she passes….Well that's a conversation I'll have with Jane myself." Rich scowled. Isobel turned to John. "So, I assume that you still don't have the invention?"

"I'll get it. I said I would." He replied with a curt tone.

Isobel rolled her eyes. "Uh, you threatened to expose Damon Salvatore, that didn't work. You killed that Pearl lady, still no invention. I really don't think that your plan is working, John."

"Well, you being here is not going to help anything." He snapped. Quickly, Isobel slapped him, causing him to fall to the floor.

"You failed, John." She hissed. "I'm going to take it from here." She walked out of the room. "Remember Rich, you can't fight Katherine. If she wants Jane, she'll get to her either around you or _through_ you. Literally." Rich narrowed his eyes. Katherine was _not_ going to get his daughter. Before he could move Isobel was back in the room, slamming him against the wall.

"What are you doing?" John frowned at her.

"Making things better." She took hold of Rich's jaw. "You hate vampires…yet at one time you wanted to become one…"

"Let go of me, bitch!" Rich attempted to stake her, but John intervened helping hold him back. "Damn it, Gilbert!"

Isobel shoved her wrist she had bitten into seconds earlier into the man's mouth and Rich choked and coughed. She smirked when he eventually swallowed. "Let's see how good you are at being the thing you hate most." She said and then snapped his neck.

* * *

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon asked Alaric, giving Jane another glance.

"No."

"No, they're not?" He inquired.

"No, I didn't ask."

Damon rolled his eyes. "What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask." Alaric shook his head again.

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon mocked.

" _No_ , I was a little too distracted by my _dead_ _vampire_ _wife_ to ask questions." Alaric snapped.

Damon looked around. "What did she want?"

"She wanted to see us, Damon." Elena replied and he looked her. "Jane too." Damon's cool blue eyes landed on the girl who was now half turned towards them. He frowned when she looked away from him.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. One for Elena and one for Jane." Stefan spoke up. "We don't know why or what she wants."

"You don't have to see her if you don't want." Jane looked back over at him to see him looking at Elena. She sighed inaudibly and almost missed him turning in her direction. "You don't either, Janey." _How nice he included me_ , she thought bitterly before shaking her head at herself with a small flush. Why should she care who he spoke to first? She wasn't his girlfriend. She wasn't his anything. If she wanted to keep her sanity she _couldn't_ be anything.

"We don't really have a choice." She spoke up softly. Damon looked at them all in confusion.

"She threatened to go on a killing spree." Alaric informed him.

"Oh, I take it that's _not_ okay with you guys?" Damon smirked and Stefan rolled his eyes.

Elena took a breath. "I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't then I'll regret it."

Damon looked at Jane. "And what will daddy dearest say about this?"

"We won't tell him."

Alaric frowned. "Jane-"

"You said she hurt you last night, Mr. Saltzman. I won't let his recklessness get him killed."

Damon stepped closer to her. "By the way what did he say to you last night? You didn't call me and you've been ignoring my texts."

Jane shifted when she felt eyes on her but didn't dare look at anyone but Damon. "I was busy."

"Hm." He hummed, clearly not buying it. "Anyway, what did he say?"

"She wants to know about me. If I'm like Amelia…which I am."

"And telling your dad is out because?"

"Because he tried to kill John Gilbert last night."

"Tried? Damn, that means he's still alive." Damon scowled and Jane rolled her eyes.

"I'll contact her and get a day for her to meet up with you both." Alaric said and they all started to leave.

Damon took Jane's arm before she could move out the door. "Hold it. We need to talk."

"I have to get to class."

"Sit." He demanded pointing at the desk and she sat down with a small frown. Damon perched on the edge of Alaric's desk, his eyes trained on her. "So…Are you avoiding me because of what happened last night? Or what _almost_ happened?"

"I'm not avoiding you. I've just been busy."

She jumped when he zoomed up in front of her. Looming over the desk. "Liar. Admit it, you regret what we started."

"Damon, it's not like that."

"Then what is it? What did I do wrong?" His pleading, genuine tone got to her and she felt hot tears sting her eyes. She shook her head rapidly.

"I…I just…It's not you." She whispered and managed to get out of the desk and around him. "Just please leave me alone, Damon." He watched her flee the room with a frown on his face.

* * *

Jane looked up when a beautiful woman that reminded her of Elena sat down across from her.

"Hello, Jane."

"Hi…Um, are you Isobel?"

The vampire flashed her a smile. "That's right."

"It's nice to meet you." The girl said.

"You're polite. I like that." Isobel stated and then smiled. "Let's get down to business shall we?"

"What did you want to see me about?"

"First thing's first. I need your hand." Jane fidgeted. "Come on. It won't hurt." Hesitantly, she slid her hand across the table, palm up. Isobel took something out of her pocket. "This may shock you a bit, but try to keep still." Jane didn't like the sound of that and watched with apprehension as Isobel pressed a small rock onto her hand. Jane had to bit her bottom lip hard to keep from yelping in shock as her whole arm began to tingle. She gasped as a tattoo began to slither around her wrist.

"You are an elemental." Isobel murmured in fascination. "A star elemental." She corrected herself, seeing the shape the tattoo was making on the inside of her wrist. Once the tattoo stopped moving, Isobel removed the stone. The tattoo remained. "This was spelled by a witch to find elementals. They are rare, but a star elemental those are the rarest kind. They show up every once in a while in a bloodline. Yours is one of the oldest. And you're the last one. You should feel privileged."

"Why?"

"Because your life just became that more important." Isobel explained. "You'll be protected."

"Protected from who?"

"From everyone who would wish to use your blood, Jane." Jane bit her lip nervously. "Now then…Since you've become a necessity to keep alive, it's very important that you understand something." Isobel leaned closer. "You belong to Katherine." Jane frowned.

"What? I don't belong to anyone."

"It's a deal your ancestors made a long time ago, Jane. Katherine protects the elemental from harm and she uses them in whatever she needs.

"But it keeps them from being free. Like Amelia. I won't be used by anyone."

Jane tried to stand up, but Isobel was faster. She wrapped her hand around the girl's wrist in tight hold. "Sit, little girl. I may not be able to kill you, but I can still break your wrist if you disobey me." The girl let out a small cry as her wrist was turned painfully and she sat down. Isobel let go of her and Jane cradled her throbbing wrist that was bruising already. "You can't escape your fate. You are cursed, Jane. A curse for you is a gift to others. To be used by anyone and everyone."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? What do you think Damon really wants you for when he has Elena, hm? She may be with Stefan, but he loves her." Jane looked away, feeling hurt. "Trust me, Katherine is the better alternative than anyone else. At least she's more fun." Isobel began to gather her things. "And by the way, I want the invention that Damon has. Help Elena get it and bring it to me and I won't take drastic measures."

She knew she shouldn't ask, but she let her curiosity get the better of her. "What measures?" Isobel stood up and walked around the table to whisper in the girl's ear.

"Or your father will have an _unfortunate_ accident. I'll rip his heart right out of his chest. Then I'll do the same to your mother. Do I make myself clear?" The girl nodded rapidly, fighting back tears. "Have a nice day Jane." The woman disappeared and Jane let out a small sob.

Jane sobbed onto her knees. She felt like she had fallen into a deep hole and there was no way out. Katherine would use her for something one way or another, Damon was in love with Elena and she was confused as to just why that bothered her so much, Bonnie hated her for what she did to her Grams, and her father was acting like he was a stranger, being cold and distant. She just wanted it all to end.

"Jane?" She looked up to see Alaric standing there. "I saw you come out of the Grill earlier. I didn't mention it to the others. It looked like you needed a minute."

She nodded and wiped at her eyes. "Thank you." He sat down on the bench next to her and gazed around the park. "She wants the device from Damon."

"Yeah, Elena told us."

"How is she?" Jane asked. "I didn't think to even ask how she was feeling." Alaric shook his head.

"Isobel…is not the same person I married. She has no care for human life."

Jane nodded. "Yeah, I could tell." She absently rubbed her wrist and then looked up at him.

"What did she say to you, Jane?"

Tears filled her eyes again, but she was determined not to shed them. Shakily, she told him what Isobel had said and his brow furrowed.

"She said you were cursed? You don't believe that do you?"

"How can I think anything else? From what Stefan and Damon told me about Amelia and plus some of the things my grandmother wrote about my whole bloodline is tied to Katherine, but not only that, but every elemental that is exactly like me looked like Amelia, which meant that she in turn looked like someone else. The list goes on. I can't escape it."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "No one is going to hurt you or your parents, okay? I promise." Jane sighed. Neither of them saw Damon walk away from the park, his blue eyes narrowed.

* * *

Isobel walked into her mansion to find Damon standing in her living room in the process of removing his pants.

"And it's just one blast from the past after another." She stated, gaining his attention. "No, no, no." She pointed at his pants and Damon zipped them back up. She told her play toy Cherie to leave them and she left the room.

"It's good to see you, Isobel. I was just having fun with your naughty little minion." Damon smirked, pulling his shirt back on.

"How did you find me?" She asked and Damon zoomed over, pinning her against the wall, hovering his mouth inches above hers.

"Searched all the neighborhood foreclosures and found the most expensive one."

"Mmm," Isobel hummed. "I should have known. You're the one who taught me that."

"Mmhm."

"What are you really doing here?"

"Well, you caused quite a stir when you blew into town. Saw everyone except the man who made you. I'm a little hurt." He pouted at her and Isobel smirked.

"I'm so sorry." She replied before gripping his hair and yanking his head back. "Did you bring the device?" She hissed before letting him go.

"Ow." He rubbed the back of his head and followed her. "What are you doing with John Gilbert?"

Isobel shrugged. "We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me."

"I'm sure. One of many." Damn scoffed. "Now, this little invention what do you want with it?"

"Oh, me personally?" She asked. "I don't want anything with it. I'm just doing what I'm told. You know Damon, we're both on the same side." She informed him before Damon took her face aggressively in his hands.

"Oh yeah? What side is that?" Damon sneered.

"Katherine's." She smiled knowingly "She wants John Gilbert to have the device and I think that you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants."

"Does that include Jane? Why are you doing her dirty work?" Damon demanded.

"Don't kill the messenger." She replied to him. "We both know that you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants."

"So do I."

"Oh really, Damon? You do?" Isobel mocked and moved towards him. "What should we do now?" Their lips brushed and they chuckled. "Oh, yeah…Memory serves." They began kissing fiercely and Damon moved them over to the couch and Isobel flipped so that she was on top. Feeling her relax, Damon used the opportunity to toss her to the floor, holding her down by the neck.

"Now that I have your attention, listen up." He hissed. "You do not come into my town; threaten the people I care about. Upsetting Jane and threatening her? Bad move. You leave her and Elena alone or I will rip you to bits because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why?" He bent down to whisper in her ear. "Because it sends a message." He lifted her head and smacked it against the ground. "Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come and get it herself."

"She will come for Jane eventually, Damon. Do you really think you can protect her?" Isobel panted, looking at him. "She belongs to Katherine."

Damon glared at her before leaving the house angrily.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked Damon. "What if my dad sees you?"

"I know for a fact that he's not here. He never came home."

Jane bit her lip. "I have to go to school."

"I know. I'm driving you."

"No, thank you. I'll just ride my bike." She started to shut the door but Damon slapped a hand out and caught the door.

"Get in the car."

She frowned. "No. I told you I'd ride my bike."

"Your squeaky wheeled bike? Why don't you just buy a new one?"

"Because it's fixed."

"But it squeaks." He pointed out. "A new one would be much better."

"There's nothing wrong with the old one. So what if it squeaks? There's nothing wrong it. Just-just because you don't like it doesn't mean anything. It's good enough for me."

"Why do I get the feeling we're not talking about bikes anymore?" He asked and she flushed. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing."

"What did Isobel say to you?" She shook her head and Damon trapped her along the wall. "Don't do that. She told you about Katherine wanting you, didn't she?" Jane nodded. "She's not going to lay a hand on you, Jane."

"I'm cursed, Damon." She whispered and met his eyes. "She'll find me one way or another."

Damon frowned. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Jane looked at him in shock.

"Really? Do you mean that, Damon?" Maybe, just maybe her vision had been wrong. Damon may not be in love with Elena after all.

Damon took Jane's chin and tilted her face up towards his. "Yes." He murmured. Jane bit her lip for a second and then pulled him down to meet her lips. She felt lightheaded and giddy. Even if it would hurt her later when her vision came true, she wanted this. She wanted his kiss.

He was a bit surprised to find her so eager, but he wasn't about to argue or question about it. His hand slid down her back and he cupped the back of her thighs, hoisting her up and urging her to wrap her legs about his waist. Jane's hands were on his face and then in his hair and he zoomed them up the stairs and into her room. Going backwards, he fell back onto the bed taking her with him and keeping her straddling his waist. Jane fisted his shirt as he ran his hands up beneath hers, stroking her skin. She gasped as his fingers ran along the underside of her bra and then he flipped them over.

"Damon." She said, suddenly unsure. She wasn't certain that he would want her since she was inexperienced.

"Shh." Damon hushed her. He seemed to know what her fear was. "Trust me." He laid down next to her and turned her face towards him. He stared into her eyes a moment and then tugged her closer, slowly kissing her. Jane turned to lay on her side to face him and he deepened the kiss, stroking her hair and tucking it behind her ear. He met her eyes again and began sliding his hand under her shirt and up to cup one of her breasts. She moaned at the feeling and Damon grew bolder, running his thumb over her taunt nipple. She whimpered and clung to him.

"Damon…" His mouth hovered over hers, barely brushing.

Jane's phone began to ring and Damon cursed. She had to push him onto his back to reach for her phone and squealed when he ran a hand down over her bottom down to squeeze her thigh. She looked at him with a small wide eyed look before answering her phone.

"Hello? Oh…Hey Elena." At the sound of her friend's voice she was thrown back into the reality of the situation. Damon loved Elena and here she was throwing herself on him. "No, I haven't gone yet. Sure I can meet you. Oh, Bonnie is there…. Maybe I…" She sighed. "Yeah, I'll be there soon."

Damon felt her tense up. "What is it?"

She turned to face him. "Bonnie is at Elena's. She wants to talk to me."

"So?"

"Shelia didn't die because of her spell on the tomb, Damon. She died because of me."

"What are you talking about?" He demanded, frowning.

"She-She asked me not to tell Bonnie. The night we took her home, I had a vision. She shouldn't have healed me, Damon. It took too much energy. She should have just left it alone."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you still talking about putting others above yourself? You might have _died_ , Jane."

"Don't you understand? I…I _killed_ her. It was me."

"Fine. It was you. It wasn't me that led you inside the tomb and left you alone." He said sarcastically and she frowned at him. "All this self-righteousness is getting on my nerves."

"Well pardon me for caring about killing people." Jane snapped and got off the bed or was about too, but Damon snatched her and tugged her back down on the mattress.

"You are so easy to get angry." He remarked with a smirk and nuzzled behind her ear. "You're not a killer. I am. I've killed more people than you realize." She turned to him.

"Do you ever forgive yourself?" She asked, tilting her head. "Do you ever regret what you do?"

"Sometimes." He shrugged. "When I want to feel it."

"Is it easier?"

"Is what?"

"Not to feel." She looked at him again. "To not have to feel anything at all."

"I suppose." He replied and then narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

She shrugged, thinking hard about her up and down relationship with Damon. Why was he here with her if he loved Elena? Why did he let her kiss him? She knew the answer to that one. Damon just wanted a good time. Whether it was with her or not it didn't matter. She briefly entertained the thought of letting Stefan erase her feelings for Damon, of the heartache she knew she'd receive when the vision came true.

"Janey." She looked at him, his eyes still narrowed suspiciously at her. "Why?"

"I just wondered how you did it."

"It's like a switch. I can feel every little thing or I don't. Shutting off my humanity helps me not feel remorse or guilt or whatever petty emotion."

"Can human's emotions be switched off? Or to not feel anything?"

Damon leaned up on his elbows, watching her gather her things for school. "Yes, if they are compelled too. Why so curious? Is someone in the process of breaking your heart and you want to shut off feeling the pain of rejection?" She looked at him sharply, wondering why he said that when she saw the smirk on his face.

"Something like that." She muttered and looked away.

"Anyone I know?"

Jane grabbed her school bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Are you still offering to give me a ride? I need one to school." Damon watched her for a few more minutes before nodding his head.

"Sure." He said and they didn't speak any more.

* * *

Jane walked into the classroom and Bonnie looked up at her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I'm glad you made it."

Jane nodded and Bonnie sighed. "I don't blame you, Janey. What happened to Grams was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

"If she hadn't healed me…" The witch pulled the girl into a hug.

"If Grams hadn't healed you, you might have died."

"Then you would still have her here." She whispered and Bonnie shook her head.

"Don't say that, Janey. You're one of my best friends. I need you here with me."

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie."

"It's not your fault. I'm not angry at you. I'm sorry if I acted like I was. Friends?"

Jane smiled. "Friends."

Elena came in with a smile. "I'm glad we're all friends again."

"Me too." Bonnie said and hugged her. "Thanks for meeting me. I wanted you both to see this." She gestured at the book on the lab table.

"Is that Emily's spell book?" Elena questioned and the girls surrounded the table.

Bonnie nodded. "I've been going through it since Grams died. Check it out." She showed the girls a sketch of the compass.

"That's the vampire compass." Jane stated and Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, according to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings and the mystery device you told me about." She looked at the twins turning the page to show them another sketch.

"Yeah that's it. Well, a part of it." Said Elena.

"Damon only has the one piece." Jane added.

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine, but she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Jonathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices." She replied. She looked up at Jane. "With Amelia's help, it worked."

"Does it say what it does?" Elena asked as Bonnie flipped the pages and read the witches old language.

Bonnie looked back up with a frown. "Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?"

"Yes, why?" Jane asked.

"This is a weapon." Bonnie murmured. "Against vampires."

* * *

"Okay, you will stand here. Okay?" Caroline ordered and set Jane in the spot.

"Um…You know that I'm accident prone right?" Jane reminded her, eyeing the edge of the float. "Shouldn't I stand in the back, behind everyone else?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You'll be fine right there." She told her. "And you'll be next to Elena and Amber." Caroline smiled. "Mrs. Lockwood will send your dress over."

"She got me a dress?"

"Don't worry, I picked it out." The blonde beamed. "You'll look beautiful."

"Just as long as I don't fall off and embarrass myself." Jane murmured and Caroline patted her.

"It'll be great."

"And you'll be the prettiest girl."

"Thanks, Janey. We're all done for today, just remember where to stand all right?" Jane nodded and Caroline shooed her off the float.

Jane was walking through the floats to check on Tyler's progress when her arm was snagged.

"Hello, Jane." Said Isobel and she bit her lip.

"What are-what are you doing here?"

"I'm Elena's mother. I want to be more involved in her life." Isobel smiled.

Elena frowned. "I don't want you in my life."

"I understand that. You both already have a lot of people that you care about. But I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right." She looked around "There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie." She nodded at the young witch. "Gonna stay away from her. Sad little brother, Jeremy." She murmured, at the teen behind Jane. He was looking at his phone with a frown. "And there's Caroline...Obnoxious Caroline." The blond was still working on the float. "I got all my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she would _not_ stop yapping." Her eyes found someone else. "And there's Matt, friend, ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connection there."

"Matt is not involved in this." Elena frowned at her.

"He's involved with you, isn't he?"

Jane shook her head. "Please Isobel, whatever it is you're going to do _don't_. There's got to be some good in you. There's good in everyone."

"You really mean that don't you?"

"Mean what?" She asked with a frown.

"Your wholesomeness. I bet Damon falls for it every time doesn't he? Every time he thinks badly about himself? He must, it's that genuine." Jane flushed and Elena stepped in front of her protectively.

"Look, you shouldn't be here. You need to leave." She said firmly.

"No, I have some friend here too." She nodded over their shoulders. "Look, you see that man over there, standing next to Matt by the float." The girls looked over at the good-looking man that was walking around the float Matt was working beneath on. "His name is Frank, he's very handsome and also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axle is a little rusty which is very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and..."

Gasping, Elena and Jane turned their heads. "No!" Elena screamed, but Isobel stopped her from running over. Jane was frozen in shock. Frank had jumped on the edge of trailer making it collapse atop Matt, crushing his arm. Matt cried out and Tyler and a few others ran to help push at the heavy trailer. If they wasted time then it could more than just his arm. Luckily, Stefan stepped and with the extra vamp strength they pushed it up off and Matt was about to move.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena turned to her mother, once they saw that Matt was getting the help he needed.

"I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people you both care about." Isobel replied and then turned to Jane. "Your father is dying anyway. It wouldn't take much to send him off early."

"What are you talking about?"

Isobel stepped closer. "He's what he'd always wanted to be." She whispered and Jane's eyes filled with horrified tears.

"You turned him?" Elena gasped and frowned at Isobel. "How could you?"

"Are you doing all this just because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?" Jane asked, a tremble to her voice. "What do you want with it?"

"Hand it over and all will be stopped."

"I told you, Damon is not going to give it to me." Elena shook her head.

"I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you." Isobel smirked and Jane bit her lip before shaking her head.

"He'll kill you before he gives it up."

"Is that before or after I kill Elena's brother Jeremy?" Isobel asked.

Jane and Elena looked around and Jeremy was no longer around. "Jeremy!" Elena cried, looking around frantically. Her brother was gone. Jane turned around and saw that Isobel was gone too.

* * *

"Where is the device?" Bonnie asked. She, Elena, Jane, and Stefan had gathered in Alaric's classroom to talk.

"Damon has it." Stefan replied, pacing the classroom. "He's going to be difficult to reason with."

Elena ran a hand through her hair. "Then we'll go to him. I'll go talk to him….Jane can talk to him." Jane shook her head.

"He…He'll listen to you, Elena. Not me."

"He's not just going to hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires." Stefan pointed out.

Elena turned to her witchy best friend. "What is it's not?" Bonnie's eyes widened a bit. "You could do it, Bonnie. You could get the device to be harmless. For Jeremy?"

Bonnie sighed. "All right."

"Let's go if we're going." Stefan murmured and ushered the girls out. He turned when Jane didn't follow. "Jane?"

"Maybe I shouldn't go… I have to look for my father. He's dying because he won't finish the transition. What if he hurts someone accidently?"

Stefan frowned. "Jane, he doesn't have a daylight ring. Wherever he is, he's safe from harming someone for now. I promise I'll go looking for him later."

Jane bit her lip and then sighed. "All right."

* * *

"Absolutely not." Damon told Elena firmly, leaving no room for argument. Elena leaned against the back of the couch.

"Just hear me out."

"I'm not going to give the device to Isobel so she can give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living…dead person."

"But it'll be useless. Bonnie can take its power away."

"I don't trust her." Damon looked over at Bonnie with narrowed eyes.

Bonnie wasn't thrilled either. "I can remove the original spell.

"John and Isobel will never know." Elena tried to sell it again.

"No, I'll get Jeremy my own way." Damon told her.

"Really?" Stefan challenged. "How are you going to do that? Hm? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk through the door. Not to mention she turned Jane's father and he's somewhere out there fighting the urge to transition." Damon's eyes widened a fraction and he looked at Jane who was biting her lower lip nervously.

He heaved a sigh. "Are you even sure you're up for this?" Damon looked at Bonnie. "I mean, no offence, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing." Bonnie replied with a curt tone. His skepticism was getting on her nerves and she just wanted to prove him wrong about her.

"It's not piano lessons, honey." Damon retorted.

" _Damon_." Jane hissed at him and he smirked at her. She had to look away quickly, trying to ignore how her heart soared at the sight of that roguish grin.

Bonnie walked closer to him. "What's your favorite book?"

"What?" Damon arched an eyebrow.

"Name a book. _Any book_." Bonnie challenged him.

"Name a book... How about 'Call of the Wind' Jack London." Damon replied instantly. Jane flushed a bit. That had been the book she had been reading when she had stayed at the house for those couple of days. Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly a book flew off the bookshelf and Damon caught it. He turned it and nodded.

"Jack London." He read. "Great parlor trick..."

"We're doing this, Damon." Elena told him. "And we're doing it my way, now please, give me the device. We're wasting time."

Damon looked at Bonnie. "I don't trust you, I tried to kill you."

She hummed. "You're right, you can't trust me."

"But you can trust us." Elena said quickly, taking Jane's arm and ignoring the girl trying to get her to not point her out. Jane shifted when Damon looked at her.

"Give it to Elena, Damon. Please. She needs it and Bonnie can undo the spell." Damon didn't budge. "You can trust her, Damon. You trust, Elena."

Damon looked from Jane to Elena before handing the device over to her.

"Thank you." Elena smiled at him sincerely and Jane saw something in his gaze on Elena that she had never seen before. He well and truly loved her.

Elena turned and handed it to Bonnie who took it and walked over to a table where she had set Emily's grimoire.

The witch opened the device and removed a piece from the inside. Damon hummed dramatically and everyone but Jane rolled their eyes. Stefan noticed it and tilted his head slightly. The girl was staring off, deep in thought about something. He frowned when in the glow of the fireplace he saw the sheen of a single tear track down one of her cheeks. Something had upset her. He thought back to her behavior around Damon lately and then he remembered.

Bonnie shook her head when Jane offered her hand. She could do it without her help. With a deep concertation, she prepared the spell, lifting the device piece with her magic. Lights flickered and the fireplace roared louder, flaring up. Jane stepped back in alarm and Damon wrapped an arm around her loosely. The flames receded and the device floated back down.

"Done." Bonnie nodded.

"Great, now what?" Damon asked, frowning when he felt Jane ever so slightly shake against him. It was miniscule, but he had felt it. She was very upset about something.

"Now we give it to Isobel." Elena said picking up the piece.

* * *

Jane and Elena walked into the park that was near the Mystic Grill both of them apprehensive. Suddenly Isobel appeared.

"Where is the device?" She demanded.

"Where is my brother?" Elena demanded back.

"This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?"

Elena glared at her. "Where is my brother?"

"Do you really think I came alone" Isobel smirked and two vampires appeared behind them.

Jane frowned. "Did you really think we'd come alone?" She asked as Damon and Stefan appeared behind Isobel.

The vampire rolled her eyes. "For God sakes, call home."

"What?" Elena frowned in confusion.

"Call home. Ask to speak to your brother Jeremy." Isobel told her with a roll of her eyes.

Elena dug her phone out of her pocket and called her house. To her relief Jeremy answered.

"Jeremy, are you okay?"

Jane smiled in thankfulness at the Gilbert boy was all right. "I'll be home soon." Elena said and hung up. "You were never going to hurt him..."

"No, I was going to kill him." Isobel told her bluntly. "Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any."

"But you took a risk with Damon." Jane murmured. "How did you know that he was going to give it to Elena?"

"Because he's in love with her." Isobel replied. Jane kept her face blank, glancing at Damon who pretended not to see Stefan looking at him. That was all Jane needed to see that the words were true.

Elena decided not to comment on that and handed the device over instead. "Thank you."

"For what?" Isobel inquired.

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother _perfectly_ intact."

"Goodbye, Elena." She looked at her "As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know you're not Katherine." She looked at Jane. "And you? The only way you can be free is to…Well, I think you know." Jane looked away. Isobel left in a blur and they were left in silence.

* * *

Jane rode her bike up to the boardinghouse and took a breath. She had to tell Damon how she felt. She couldn't go on like she was without letting him know. even if he told her he didn't love her, she had to say something.

Damon opened the door before she even raised her hand to knock.

"Yes? May I help you?" Damon asked, leaning against the door frame with a smirk. Jane shifted.

"Um, I just…I just wanted to say something." She began and before he could speak she kept going, gaining more confidence as she spoke. "I told myself that I had to tell you, even if you don't like what I have to say. It's not fair to you for me to not at least tell you how I feel. I know I've been acting strange lately, but I was just…I needed time to think about things and I…" She took a breath. "I just had to come and tell you."

"Tell me what?" He asked.

Jane sighed. "That I…I love you, Damon." Silence fell between them and she was starting to lose her confidence. "I don't know when I fell for you exactly, but I…I do. I know you love Elena, but I just had to tell you how I feel. That I love you." He remained silent and could feel Stefan's eyes on his back. "So…so…I um…I just wanted to tell you that. I wanted you to know. I know you have done some really horrible things, but I don't care about that. I only care about-"

"That's fascinating. Is that all?" He drawled in a bored tone and she blinked in shock.

"W-what?"

"Is that all?" He repeated, his face blank of any emotion. Jane felt her heart breaking in two as she nodded. "Did you want to talk to Stefan?"

"No…Just you." She whispered, tears were streaming down her face.

Damon nodded dismissively. "Goodnight then." He watched her turn and flee for her bicycle. He ignored the voice in his head telling him he was an idiot for letting her ride off in the dark so upset. Once she was out of sight, he shut the door, pressing his forehead against the wood.

"What the hell, Damon?" Stefan snapped. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He growled back, smacking his head against the door to block out the image of Jane looking so lost and heartbroken. "Damn it." He muttered softly.

"She just came to you, pouring her heart out to you and that's your response? Is that all?" Damon pushed off the door and stalked through the house, Stefan at his heels. "The only person who has ever cared about you despite everything you've done or said to her, loves you and it scares you doesn't it?"

"She can't be in love with me!" Damon snarled, turning to glare at his brother at the foot of the stairs. "She can't because I can't love her."

"Wrong! You can't love her because you're afraid of caring for anyone but yourself! All that time you spent with her and her alone means that little to you?"

"Shut up, Stefan." Damon hissed. "Mind your own business."

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Stefan murmured. "She'll never speak to you again."

"She will eventually." His brother said lowly. "Even if it takes a while."

Stefan stared after him in shock for a moment before walking away with a frown. Damon had intentionally inflicted a broken heart and he wasn't sure if his brother realized just what he had done.

* * *

 _Review?_


	22. Founder's Day

Chapter 22

"You look beautiful." Rich smiled at his daughter and Jane turned from looking in the mirror. She was dressed in a forest green and gold frilly dress that was corseted up the back and flared at the waist. See-through light green off the shoulder sleeves wrapped around her arms. "Just like your mother."

"Thank you, daddy." Jane murmured and he walked up to her.

"Janey, are you all right? You've been so quiet lately." He said in concern, stroking her cheek. His hand was shaky and cold.

"You shouldn't be up. You should be resting." She turned to face him.

Rich sighed. "Janey, we talked about this." He said with a frown. "I won't become one of those things."

"But oyu're dying! I've spent years wondering where you were and now…I can't lose you both."

"I know it doesn't seem fair. You probably think I'm being too stubborn about this, but…Janey I just can't be a vampire."

She bit her lip. "Why not? You'd still be here with me. Bonnie could make you a daylight ring. You don't even have to go out. you could-"

"Jane."

She turned back to the mirror to finish putting her hair up and tying a thick, dark green ribbon in it.

Rich sighed. "I wish I could come see you, but I know you'll be the prettiest girl on the float."

Jane smiled sadly. "I could bring you some cotton candy later. I know you love it."

"I haven't have any of that in ages. I think the last time was at that fair remember?"

Jane nodded. "And mom told you to stop rocking the Ferris wheel bucket?" She laughed and Rich did too.

"She was not a fan of that ride at all."

A silence came over them again and he laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her sadly. "I never wanted this kind of life for you, Janey. Please believe that. One filled with vampires."

Jane shook her head. "I think it was inevitable."

"You're probably right, but I…I just want you to know that if I could have been here when you're mom went into a coma…"

"I know." She whispered.

Rich frowned when his daughter grew quiet again. "Janey, please tell me what's bothering you. I know I haven't been around and I've missed so much, but-"

"It's nothing, Daddy." She murmured and sighed. "I have to go now or Caroline will have a fit."

He nodded, wishing he could understand why she looked so sad. "Good luck."

"Will you still be here when I get back?"

"Of course." He promised and she nodded. He rubbed at his chest when he thought she wasn't looking and she bit her lip. Stefan had come back ev

* * *

Damon strode across the parking lot and to the edge of where the floats were lining up, spotting Stefan instantly.

"Look at you, all retro." He smirked.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl."

"Don't start with me, Damon." Stefan shook his head.

"Oh, you started this Stefan, with that whole 'I'm insecure leave Elena alone' speech." He smirked. "I'm enjoying that."

"As long as you heard it." Stefan replied. "And heard what I said last night."

Damon was silent for a moment. "Wait, huh? What?" Damon faked hard of hearing to ignore what his brother had said and Stefan rolled his eyes. "You have no sense of humor, Stefan."

"Actually I have no sense of 'Damon humor'." Stefan replied with a smirk.

"'Damon humor'…" He repeated, pretending to be thoughtful. "Hey look, I get it, I get it. I'm the better, hotter superior brother and you're scared, now that Katherine is out of the picture, that I'm going to turn all my attention to Elena but don't worry. Elena is not Katherine..."

"You're right, she's not." Stefan nodded firmly. "And Jane's not Amelia." Damon glanced to his left and felt his jaw drop. If he hadn't known any better, he would have said that Amelia and Katherine were headed in his and Stefan's direction. His eyes swept over Elena, but he kept finding himself staring at Jane. The historical dress suited her and it brought out the color of her eyes even more.

Elena smiled at them or more at Stefan who was just as in shock as Damon. She curtsied to them and Jane did the same before turning to the other girl, ignoring Damon completely.

"Well, I've got to go see Caroline before she flips out." She told Elena and then nodded at Stefan. "I like your clothes. Very sophisticated." Stefan bowed to her and she smiled slightly before looking at Damon. "Damon." She said curtly and walked away.

Elena looked from Damon to Jane raising an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?"

"Jane practically offered her heart to Damon and he stepped all over it."

"Don't be overdramatic." Damon rolled his eyes and Elena frowned at him.

"What did you do?"

"She said "I love you" and he panicked."

Elena shook her head. "I can't believe you'd do that to her. After everything she's ever done for you."

"And I can't believe that Stefan hasn't told you the big secret yet." He replied and walked away from them.

Elena turned to Stefan. "What secret?"

* * *

"Hey, we need to talk." Damon said catching Jane's arm. She shook her head, anger in her eyes.

"Let me go."

"Look, I get it you're pissed." He rolled his eyes. "I heard about your dad."

Jane's face softened and she stopped struggling. "He's dying, Damon. And he won't…he won't let me help him."

"It's his choice."

"I know." She whispered and then looked down at his hand. "Please let me go." He tugged her closer.

"Just let me explain about last night."

"Explain what? How I-I bared my feelings to you and you just…" Jane heaved a sigh and Damon's grip on her loosened. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Damon, no manhandling my friends." Caroline said and pulled Jane away from him.

"Oh, I'm sorry was someone speaking to you?" He mocked and she made a face at him. "I'm trying to talk to Janey."

"Well, Jane is fixing to get on the float so shoo." She gestured at him to leave and Jane was about to turn when he took her arm again.

"We need to talk later." He told her and she snatched her arm back.

"Screw you, Damon. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I'm done." She hissed and Caroline smirked at him before walking after her.

* * *

Damon had watched her in the parade. She and Elena both had looked beautiful standing there in the sunlight. He had waved at them both, but Jane had only looked at him coldly, her green eyes full of hatred. He deserved that for the way he had acted, but it wouldn't change his mind. He couldn't be loved by anyone.

He saw her come into the Grill with Elena, both of them had changed out of their period dresses. Jane was dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white and peach colored tank top that fit snugly around her bust and splayed a little the rest of the way.

"I like you better like this." Damon complimented them both and smiled. "Period look, it didn't suit you." He shrugged. "Either of you."

"Is that an insult?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably not for you. Insulting people is what he does best." Jane said hotly and Elena saw the same look flare in Damon's eyes as he leaned to hover over her.

"Actually, _Janey_ , it was a compliment of the highest order." Damon replied. "And I meant it."

"Whatever." Jane scoffed and turned to Elena. "I'm going back outside. I told my dad I'd bring him some cotton candy. I…I've been gone too long as it is."

Elena nodded. "Jane, I'm really sorry." She told her and Jane nodded. Both of them watched Jane walk away and then Elena turned to Damon.

"Look, I know Stefan is worried about our friendship." She began and he raised an eyebrow.

"Did he mention something to you to?"

Elena gave him a confused look. "No. Did he mention something to you?"

"No." Damon said automatically. "Nothing worth repeating."

"So I think you should stop with the flirty comments and that eye thing you do..."

Damon looked at her. "What eye thing?" He smirked, knowing all too well, and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Damon." She reprimanded. "It's not fair to Jane." He looked away briefly and she rolled her eyes. "You care about her, Damon. I've seen you. You're different around her. Different is good."

"I'm not capable of what she wants. She wants love, Elena. And I can't give that to her."

"Yes, you can. There is good in you and whether you like it or not, Jane has brought out some of that good. Stop pushing her away before its too late." She poked him in the chest. "Don't make me regret being your friend. Okay?" She looked over and saw her brother. "Go talk to Jane and make it right." She told him before waking over to Jeremy.

"I don't believe that we can't fix this." He heard Elena tell Jeremy as she sat down at the table with her brother. "I lied. I was wrong, but you're my brother, Jer. And I love you and I have to fix it... So tell me what can I do?" She begged.

Jeremy glared at her. "You can go to hell, Elena." He spat hatefully before exiting the Grill and leaving his sister to look after him with sadness. Damon stalked after him and into the crowd out of celebrating people outside of the Grill.

"I have so many emotions, but I don't have a way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard!" Damon mocked the moody teen and Jeremy's back tensed.

"Dick." Jeremy hissed.

" _You_ don't talk to me like that." Damon growled. "I'm not your sister. And for now on." He caught the boy's arm stopping him from walking away. "Don't talk to your sister that way either."

"So, you're going to kill me just because I hurt Elena's feelings?" Jeremy snorted.

"Cut her some slack."

"She erased my memories."

"No, _I_ did! She was protecting you. Vicki almost killed Jane. _Killed_ her. Do you understand that? That girl could have died protecting you and your sister"

Jeremy looked away a moment before scowling. "It still wasn't her call to make." Damon stopped him from leaving again. "Let go of me before I cause a scene."

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out..." The vampire threatened and then Stefan appeared.

"Let him go." Stefan ordered and Jeremy was released. Stefan placed himself between the two of them. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded.

Stefan peered over his shoulder at Damon warning him not to talk and then faced Jeremy. "What my brother is trying to say is don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki. I killed her. She was a threat to you and she almost killed Jane who was protecting your sister. I'm sorry that happened. I wish that it hadn't." Stefan told him sincerely.

"Shouldn't have made me forget..." Jeremy replied after a moment before walking away.

"Good cop, bad cop, I like it." Damon grinned and his brother rounded on him.

"What are you doing?"

"He's being a punk."

"Elena's relationship with Jeremy is none of your business. Stay out of it."

"Oh, there's only one 'do-gooder' role available. My bad I'm sorry." Damon laughed, placing a hand on his chest.

"Get over yourself." Stefan snapped. "We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons..."

"You see, there you go with that little jealousy act again. What are the right reasons, Stefan? Enlighten me please!" Damon mocked.

"Well, see Damon, it's only real when it comes from _your_ desire to do the right thing for nothing in return and I know that it is an entirely foreign concept to you. I completely understand that you wouldn't get it." Stefan mocked back. "Do you really think reuniting brother and sister gets you on Jane's good side?"

* * *

"Daddy, I brought you some cotton candy." Jane stepped over the threshold and frowned. "Daddy?" Panicking, she ran up the stairs. "Daddy?! Please, please still be here, please still be here." She whispered frantically and looked in every room on the second floor. Her father was nowhere to be seen. She swallowed nervously as she noticed that the sun was setting, making long shadows everywhere. He had left the house and if John Gilbert found him… Or if her father found someone to feed from… Jane turned and fled back down the stairs, dropping the cotton candy bag. She had to find him before it was too late.

* * *

Damon just had an interesting conversation with Anna. The tomb vampires were loose and going to go after the Founding families and more than likely anyone involved with them. He located the human he had been looking for and headed over to him.

"Ric." He called and the History teacher turned.

"Yeah?" Alaric said as he followed the vampire.

"You keep those nifty little vampire darts in the car?" Damon questioned the teacher.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He frowned.

"Because the square is crawling with tomb vampires. I think we might need a stake or two."

Alaric didn't hesitate. "Yeah, I got it." Alaric nodded and went to his car.

* * *

Damon looked around and saw Elena and Stefan walking and laughing at something she was saying. He hurried over to them and casually took Elena's hand shocking her.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Saving your life. Fifteen words or less... Tomb vamps are here, founding families are their target." Stefan frowned and looked around in alarm. "Get her out of here. Now."

"Wait. Where are you going?" Stefan frowned after his brother.

"That's more than fifteen words, Stefan." He replied walking into the crowd.

Stefan turned to take Elena.

"Wait." Elena took his arm. "Jeremy's out there somewhere."

"Let's go find him. Come on." He took he hand and they ran off into the crowd.

* * *

John Gilbert was prepping the device when the door to Grayson Gilbert's building opened. In came Damon.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon said and John nodded with a sureness that made the vampire uneasy.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact. I do."

Damon growled and stepped forward, but John turned and twisted the key in the device. Suddenly a high pitched sound wailed from the device, causing Damon to cry out in pain and drop to his knees, holding his head. John smirked and calmly pulled out a syringes of vervain.

* * *

Outside, Stefan suddenly dropped to the ground, holding his head.

"Stefan? What's going on? What's happening?" Elena asked, bending down to hold onto him.

"My head." Stefan moaned.

"What?"

He turned his face into her side. "My head."

* * *

"No!" Jane ran over to Rich and pulled him away from her friend Amber.

"Janey?" He asked in confusion.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's me. It's okay, I'll take you home. What are doing here?"

"I don't..." Rich frowned feeling like he was missing something. "I don't remember. I just...had to come."

Amber was looking at them with wide eyes and Jane had to think fast. "He's my…neighbor and he gets really confused and-" She paused when she felt a pain in her head. "Ow." She moaned and went to her knees in agony. There was ringing in her head and it causing her to shake violently like she was having a seizure.

"Jane!" Rich said and dropped to his knees next to his daughter, cradling her head. "Janey!"

"Oh, my god! What's wrong? Do I need to call someone?" Amber panicked, bending down to check on the girl too.

"It hurts…" She whined and curled into a ball and clinging to her father. Blood was coming out of her nose and she felt her vision going dark.

To Amber's relief deputies arrived. "Thank goodness. My friend is having some kind of seizure." Her relief turned to confusion when she saw them pulling out syringes.

"What…what are you doing to her?" Rich asked, his head was spinning. He was going to die soon, he could feel it. The smell of blood was ever intoxicating and there was a small ringing in his head, but it wasn't as loud as Jane was making it out to be.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't she lie still?" Amber asked.

"You need to stand back, miss." One of the deputies told her and then hauled Jane away.

"No…" Rich staggered to his feet to block them from taking his daughter. It was the device, it obviously affected other beings, Jane included.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have to stand aside."

Rich swallowed and looked around. He needed to find help, he needed to find John Gilbert.

* * *

One of the deputies, saw Stefan and headed towards him. Luckily, Alaric spotted him too and ran over to intercept him.

"Hey, I got this one." He told the man. "There's another one over there," He handed the officer one of his syringes. "Take this. Go. Go. Go." He urged the man and once the officer was out of the way, he ran over and helped haul Stefan to his feet. "Get up." He and Elena helped Stefan down the side steps that led down into an alley outside of the Grill. .

"I don't know what happened, he just dropped." Elena told Alaric and he nodded.

"Yeah, he's not the only one. The cops are grabbing everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain."

"What?" Elena whispered and then it came to her. "They're rounding up the vampires." Alaric nodded at her.

* * *

Damon heard John Gilbert's voice and struggled to wake up from the vervain dosage.

"The device is done. The only think keeping them down is vervain. We don't have much time, let's finish this." John spoke up. "Anna." Damon managed to turn his head and he saw Anna lying in the floor, holding onto John's leg, and behind them an officer was pouring gasoline on some of the unfortunate vampires.

John looked up at the officer. "You can head up. I'll take it from here." The man nodded and jogged up the steps, leaving John alone with them. Anna attempted to get up, but John pulled a stake from his pocket. Damon's eyes widened.

"Please... No." Anna whispered weakly, but John stabbed it into her heart.

Damon turned away from the dead vampire. John stood up and took the canister of gasoline and began dousing some of the vampires with it before going up the steps, pouring more. When he reached the top he lit a match and dropped it, watching the steps shoot up in flames and trail down to the poor vampires below. Damon groaned softly, willing his body to move as the basement quickly began to burn.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Elena brushed Stefan's hair back tenderly

"It was like needles were piercing my skull." He described. "And then it stopped."

"I saw at least 5 vampires go down. They're taking them to your family's old building." Alaric said, coming back down the steps. "And they took Jane." Elena gasped.

"What?"

"Yeah, she must have been affected by it too somehow."

"How did you find out?"

"Rich Evans. He had gotten out of the house and Jane had looking for him when the device went off."

"It's the Gilbert device. It has to be." Stefan spoke up.

"But how did he get it to work?" Elena frowned. "Bonnie unspelled it."

"Maybe she didn't." Alaric countered.

Elena shook her head. "She did, we saw her do it."

"No, no he's right." Stefan shook his head. "Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires."

"So we could protect you."

Stefan nodded. "And Damon. Vampires." He looked up at Ric. "Where is Damon?"

"I don't know." Alaric admitted. "I haven't seen him since this started."

"Can you get my brother? Take him home?" Elena asked Alaric, taking hold of Stefan.

"Of course." He nodded. "Rich is headed for your family's building. He's after John Gilbert."

Elena helped Stefan up. "Let's go." She hated John, but they had to stop Rich from attacking him.

* * *

Damon rolled over onto his stomach, a great feat for the short amount of time he had to regain use of his entire body. He spotted someone sitting up, coughing and squinted in the smoke.

"Mayor. Is that you?" He asked and Richard Lockwood looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm a vampire." Damon replied weakly and the mayor's eyes widened. "What's your excuse?" Lockwood backed away from him. "No, really. The vervain didn't affect you, you're not a vampire. So, what the hell are you?" The mayor continued backing away, but he made a fatal mistake, he backed too far and landed far too close to one of the tomb vampires. The leader of the tomb vamps smirked down at him.

"Mayor Lockwood." He greeted and grabbed the man' head, giving it a hard twist. Lockwood dropped dead to the floor.

A sharp gasp came from Damon's right and then coughing and he looked over to see a familiar girl looking at him with wide frightened green eyes. "Damon? Where are we?"

"How'd you get down here?" He asked her as attempted to get over to her.

"There-there was a noise. A really loud noise and it…it hurt my head so bad."

Damon frowned. "I thought vampires were the only ones affected by it." Jane coughed violently. The smoke was getting into her lungs. "C'mere." He said to her. "Keep your head down." Jane started towards him, her eyes watering. A beam came loose from the ceiling and she screamed, darting forward to escape it. It had barely missed her. Damon wrapped his arms around her, tugging her close.

"We're going to die in here." She whispered and he shook his head, pressing his lips against her head.

"No, we won't. We'll…I'll get you out, I promise." He said and she coughed against his chest.

* * *

"Where is Damon?" Elena demanded when she and Stefan came up to the building. John was watching the building, a satisfied smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon." John replied. Rich tried to attack him, but Stefan grabbed him.

"My daughter is down there you ass!"

John frowned. "No. She can't be. She's not a vampire."

"You have no idea what you've done do you?"

"You don't look so good, Rich. Haven't fed lately?" The man was looking dead on his feet and Stefan was fully supporting him now.

"You're crazy." Elena snapped.

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a 145 years ago? This is the right thing, Elena." John told her, before looking at Stefan. "Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself." He threatened.

The vampire ignored him and turned to Elena. Rich waved off a helping hand. "You know the building well, is there another entrance?"

"Uh, Utility door, there's one around the side." Stefan nodded and ran towards the alley next to the building, with Rich following after him. Elena tried to follow, but John caught her arm.

"You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire or two." John threatened.

"I'm asking you not to." She begged, looking at him.

"That doesn't mean anything to me."

"As my father it should." Elena replied, watching his face.

John's face softened slightly. "You know."

"I wasn't sure, but now I am." She pulled away from him and hurried down the alley towards Stefan.

* * *

"Hey! You can't go in there!" Bonnie yelled to Stefan as he opened the utility door. "The fire will take you out."

"he's my brother Bonnie." He told her seriously before running inside.

"My daughter!" Rich stated, coughing and holding his sides. "Please my Janey is inside…"

Bonnie gasped. "Oh, my god…" She darted forward and kept him from collapsing.

"My Jane…"

"She's going to be okay, Mr. Evans. I promise." Bonnie told him and helped him lean against the cool brick wall.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled as she got to the utility door. She tried to run in, but Bonnie took her arm.

"Elena, you can't go in there!"

The girl frowned at her. "Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you." The witch replied and started casting a spell. Elena tugged at her arm.

"I've got to get in there."

Bonnie refused to let her go, making sure she stayed put as she finished the spell. Elena gasped as Rich lurched forward and went into the building.

"Mr. Evans, no!"

* * *

Stefan watched as the flames on the stairs went out enough for him to safely go down into the basement. He turned when he heard a noise and saw Rich behind him.

"What are you doing? You can't be down here."

"My daughter…I have to see her."

Stefan sighed and turned back around. "Damon!" He spotted his brother, cradling an unconscious Jane. The smoke had gotten to her. "Come on. Hurry up." He urged, unsure of how long the flames would stay out on the steps. Damon refused to let go of Jane and picked her up in his arms.

Rich went to his knees and Damon turned to him. "Rich, come on. Don't stay down here."

"I can't…My body is shutting down, Damon. I won't live another hour."

"Don't do this to her." Stefan pleaded the man. "She needs you to live."

Rich shook his head. "It's too late for me, Stefan. Take her out of here. Keep her safe." Stefan frowned, but Damon was ushering him to the stairs.

"It's his choice, Stefan."

Jane's eyes fluttered open. "Daddy…" She saw him sitting among the dead vampires and flames and she struggled in Damon's arms. "No! No, Daddy don't stay down here! Please!" Damon had to adjust his hold her on her when she screamed and thrashed and she got away from him. "No!" She hugged her father.

Rich smiled at her sadly and pushed her gently away from him. "You'll be all right, Janey. I love you so much." He said, coughing and she could see the blood going down his chin. It wouldn't be long now. "You have to go, sweetheart."

"No, don't leave me." She sobbed.

"Damon." Rich nodded at him and the vampire picked her up again.

"No! No, Daddy!" She cried as Damon zoomed her up the stairs after Stefan and they hurried out of the building.

* * *

Bonnie stopped chanting and Elena looked at her in alarm.

"Bonnie? What is it? Are they going to be okay?" She asked and Bonnie nodded at the door. She turned and out came Stefan, Damon, and Jane. "Oh my god." She went over to them.

"No! Let me go!" Jane was screaming and she broke away from the group. Elena met Stefan's gaze and knew immediately that Rich hadn't made it.

"He's gone!" Damon said, turning to catch her arm. " _He's gone_ , Jane."

"No." She sobbed and he turned her around. "No…"

"He didn't want this, Jane. He didn't want to be a vampire." Damon let her go when she didn't make another move to run to the building and Bonnie hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Jane." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"He's gone." She murmured and Elena hugged her too.

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Jane hissed at John when she found him at his car. "You killed him."

"Isobel turned him, but trust me it was better this way." He replied to her and she tried to beat him with her fists. He caught her wrists from making contact and squeezed hard, backing her against the car. "I'm sorry it had to come down to his death, but your father would have become a monster, Jane."

"You're the monster and I hate you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. You weren't supposed to be down in the basement and for that I will apologize."

"Because it means so much to Katherine?" She hissed.

Damon shoved John away from her and he picked her up, slinging her over one shoulder in one quick, blurred motion. "No! Damon, let me go! I'm going to kill him!" She kicked her legs and hit at him with her fists.

"Not tonight." He told her firmly and glared at John. "You better be glad I'm busy or I would rip your head off myself for putting her down there." He snapped and toted Jane away.

"Put me down." She growled at him after he zoomed them away from the Gilbert man.

"Fine." He let her go and she landed on her cushioned porch swing.

"Damon go away." She snapped at him and he shook his head. "Yo should have left me alone."

"Nope." He replied and leaned against the porch railing, blocking her from leaving if she decided to get off the swing. "Sorry, Janey. You'd regret doing it in the morning."

Jane shook her head. "No, I wouldn't. I hate him."

"Yes, you would. You'd be sorry for killing him."

"Not if you took away how I feel."

Damon frowned. "What? What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"You want me to shut off your emotions?"

"Yes. I don't want to feel any more. I don't want it." She said, pushing at him when he loomed over her. Damon shook his head. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

Jane pushed at him again, getting off the swing. She clenched her hands into fists and beat him in the chest with each word she spoke. "Like I'm crazy. Just leave me alone or just take it away. Compel me and take it all the way."

Damon took her arms to keep her from hitting him again. "Don't you know what that could do to you? To be totally emotionless? You'd be a zombie."

"That's better than having to be in pain. It hurts so much." She began to sob, her fighting beginning to weaken. "Why does it have to hurt? Please make it stop."

He sighed. "Ah, Janey." He scooped the girl up in his arms and walked to the porch swing. "I'm sorry about your dad. He was a good guy." She clung to him and he sat down on the swing, sending it rocking. "You're going to be okay."

* * *

John was in the kitchen getting a drink. When he closed the fridge, he jumped slightly when he saw Elena standing there.

"You scared me." He announced and she stared at him.

"Sorry." She shrugged. Silence fell between them and then John tried to make conversation again. Elena was at the sink washing up some dishes.

"You know, I first met Isobel when I was a teenager. I fell in love with her instantly although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part of why I hate the vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her and I never would have sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn." He paused and she looked at him. "It was my fault. I'm telling you this because I hoped maybe you'd understand."

Elena stared a moment before nodding her head. "Thank you." She began to put cutlery away, sliding knifes into the wooden block.

"Can I help?" John offered, still wanting to try and connect with her. He didn't see her eyeing his hand. Or more specifically, his ring.

"Sure." She nodded and handed him a spoon to dry. She picked up a very sharp knife and without a moment's hesitation, she cut off John's fingers, making sure one of those was his ring finger. John cried out and fell back against the sink. He glanced at her in horror as she stalked up to him, keeping him trapped.

"Katherine!" He whispered in horror as her face contorted.

"Hello, John. Goodbye, John." Katherine smirked before stabbing him in the gut. "That was for almost letting Jane Evans die." She hissed. "If she had died, this would most definitely hurt more."

* * *

Damon held her as she cried and once she was down to the occasional sniffle, he spoke again. "Turning off your emotions may seem like a good idea at the time, but eventually you'll miss them." He murmured.

"Why?" Jane hiccuped.

"Because you'll miss being happy, being sad, feeling angry when someone does something to hurt your feelings…all of those would be gone and you'd be empty."

"So?"

Damon took her chin and made her look at him. " _So_ , you wouldn't be compassionate anymore. The thing that sets you apart from everyone else. You're ability to see people for something that their not." Jane stared at him a moment and then looked away.

"Why did come to find me?"

"For a failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing."

"Which was…?"

"To make sure you didn't hurt yourself. And it was a good thing I came along when I did."

Jane bit her lip. "I wanted to punch him."

"I know." He said softly. "But you're too much of a goody two shoes to do that, Jane." She snorted at his choice of words and he smirked slightly.

"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Jane. I don't do good. It's not me."

Jane looked up at him. "You're wrong, Damon. You tried to save a town… Pretty brave for someone who doesn't care."

"No. No, it's reserved for my brother, and you and Elena." He murmured. "And... Bonnie." He added. "Even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me." Damon shook his head.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Jane questioned him.

"Because she did it for you and for Elena. Which means that somewhere along the way the both of you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you for that."

"You don't have to thank me." She murmured. "You're a good person, Damon. Whether you see that or not. But you should probably go thank Elena." He nodded once and she sat up. "You should go. I need to go inside." She tried to wiggle away from him.

Damon groaned. "I don't…" He began and sighed. "I _care_ about her, Jane, but I don't love her. We're friends."

"I have to go." She murmured, not liking where this was going and he tightened his grip on her when she tried to leave. "Let me go, Damon. I want to go inside."

"No." He said sharply and she looked at him in shock. "I made that mistake last night. I'm sure as hell not making it again. You don't need to sit in that empty house alone either."

Jane scowled at him. "Why do you care what I do? I want to go inside. Now let me up."

"Don't be like that. I'm trying to apologize."

"I don't want your apology. I want you to go away. I've sat alone for months, what's another night make a difference?" She snapped and his temper flared.

Damon let her go. "Fine. I'll go. You said you saw the good in me and yet you won't even hear me out."

"You didn't care what I had to say so why should I care what you have to say? Just leave me alone."

She stormed to the door and he followed her. He could have easily blocked her but he didn't.

"I lied all right?! I was afraid, Jane."

She turned to glare at him. "You don't think I am? Or was? I wasn't _ever_ going to tell you, because I was afraid that very reaction!"

"Janey." He reached out to her and she slapped at his hand.

"Just don't."

"I'm afraid of how _I_ feel about you."

Jane bit her lip. "Damon…. I don't want to have this conversation. I just want to go."

"Jane." She stopped, her hand on the door knob. "We can't be friends. I can't do that. Not anymore." She turned to face him, crossing her arms.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because I..." He frowned. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Fine. Then goodnight."

She opened the door and then he rolled his eyes.

"Come back here. You can't go in there alone."

"Watch me." She hissed and he zoomed in front of her. "Go away! Just leave me alone."

"Damn it, stop making this so hard!"

"Making what hard?! All you have to do is go over to Elena's and tell her how you feel! Maybe she won't reject you."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't be jealous. Elena and I are just friends."

"Keep telling everyone that, Damon. I'm sure someone will believe it eventually."

"What do you mean by that?"

Jane glared at him. "I don't have to explain myself to you." He grabbed her pinned her against the wall, trapping her, angry at the words thrown back in his face. She tried to struggle, but he had her off the ground and she couldn't really fight back with both her arms pinned to the sides of her head and the only way she could stand was to use Damon for balance.

"Talk. Now."

"Fine. I had a vision of you and Stefan talking about what Isobel said the other night. You told him that you and Elena were friends only. And that I was your friend…" Tears of hurt appeared in her eyes. "I saw the look in your eyes, Damon. You didn't believe your own words. You love her. Not me."

"So you began pushing me away before I even got a say so?"

"You had your say so!" Jane shook her head. "Just let me go."

"Hell no." He growled and crushed his mouth to Jane's. Damon tangled his fingers into her hair, holding her still and keeping her head from hitting the wall, as his tongue slid between her lips to taste her. He pulled away from her to rest his forehead against hers she caught her breath. "No. As much as it hurt for you to walk away last night, almost seeing you die tonight…" He looked away. "I can't let you go."

"You hurt me, Damon. I…I can't just forgive you like that. I-" He pressed a finger to her lips.

"I'm not asking you too. I just asking you to give me another chance."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Damon…I can't." Fighting back sobs, she fled into the house and shut the door.

Damon stared at the door for several seconds before he turned and, in frustration, kicked over one of the plotted plants that was sitting on her porch. He could hear her sobbing and shook his head. She obviously didn't feel anything for him anymore. So he shouldn't care about her.

* * *

Jane heard the pot break and sobbed, sliding down the door to sit on the ground. He had hurt her, wasn't it fair that she hurt him back? She stood up and made her way into the living room to sit on the couch. As she walked inside, she saw something move in the kitchen. Frowning, Jane wiped at her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Damon, I told you to-" She paused, seeing a brunette with ringlets going down her back. "Elena?"

The brunette didn't turn around. "Sorry to hear about you and Damon. He really should have thought about what he was giving up. He was always afraid of committing to anyone after me."

Jane swallowed. "You're…You're Katherine."

The vampire smiled at her. "Hello, Jane. We're going to be best friends." Katherine held out a glass of wine. "Drink?"

* * *

 _Review?_


	23. The Return

Chapter 23

"You're phone is ringing. You might want to get that." Katherine said, leaning against the counter like she belonged there, and Jane slowly took her phone from her pocket.

"H-hello?" She murmured.

 _"Jane,"_ It was Bonnie. _"Caroline, Matt, and Tyler have been in an accident. We're all meeting at the hospital if you want to come. Tyler and Matt are fine, but Caroline…"_ Katherine was looking at Jane with amusement, clearly wondering what the girl was going to say. _"I know that you're…We don't expect you to come, but I just wanted to let you know."_ Bonnie continued.

"Um…" Katherine nodded at her and Jane bit her lip. "Yeah, I'll be there soon."

 _"Are you sure? You don't have to come. Caroline would understand."_

"She's my friend. I need to be there." Jane told her.

 _"Okay, do you need a ride, I can swing by and-"_

"No, no. That's okay. I'll find a way there. See you later." She hung up and set her phone on the counter.

"Bonnie. The Bennett witch right?" Jane nodded. "I'm trying to learn about Elena's life."

"How-How did you get in my house?" Jane asked and Katherine sipped her wine.

"Well, I came by earlier and you weren't home, but your dad was."

Jane frowned and then her eyes widened. "That's why he was so confused. You sent him to town. He invited you in thinking you were Elena."

"Yep."

"How could you?" She hissed. "He could have hurt someone and he…He shouldn't have been there. Now he's-he's _dead_." Despite her trying to remain angry at Katherine, her grief was still too near and she let out a small sob. Katherine watched the human girl composing herself and smirked. Jane caught her smirking and frowned. "What do you want with me?"

"At the moment? Nothing. I'm here to keep you alive because for some reason you have a bad habit of getting into things you shouldn't." She rolled her eyes. "If I had known what an accident prone girl you were I wouldn't have sent your father out of the house. However, he was a pain in my side for far too long. He kept trying to hunt me." She snorted. "But I was always two steps ahead of him. You should be glad he went out the way he did." Jane glared at her and she laughed. "You look just like Amelia and Jeanine."

"Jeanine?" Jane asked curiously, momentarily forgetting that she was supposed to be cautious.

"Yes. She was Amelia's great…aunt of something like that. You're family and I go back a long time, Jane."

"They've been your slaves forever."

Katherine shrugged. "You could look at that way, but that's not entirely true. They had their freedom."

"Not according to Amelia."

"Amelia." The vampire snorted. "She was my best friend at one time. But after the one time I had to cut her dainty little wrist for a tiny spell she goes all needy and whiny."

Jane frowned. "I won't do whatever it is you want, Katherine."

"Oh, but you will because you see the one thing you need to know about me," She began moving closer and Jane made sure the island counter was between them much to Katherine's amusement. So she leaned over the island menacingly instead, a malicious smirk on her face. "Is that I don't care about what _you_ want. Understand? You will do _exactly_ as I say and if you don't…Well your father won't be the only parent you'll lose."

Jane bit her lip. "What do you want?"

"First, that necklace has got to go." Jane automatically clenched the locket in her fist, shaking her head.

"No, you'll compel me."

Katherine only shook her head. "No, of course not. We're going to be friends remember? And friends have to have trust."

"Well, I don't trust you." She snapped at her. Katherine zoomed around the island and slammed her against the wall, a hand wrapped around her throat tightly and Jane's head hit the wall hard.

"Listen, _Janey_. I can be either really nice to you or really," She squeezed her hand and Jane gasped for air. " _Really_ , vicious. Take your pick." Jane nodded and Katherine let her go. The human girl rubbed her throat, looking up at Katherine. "Now, vervain off please." She smirked and Jane unclasped the necklace tossing it onto the counter with a glare at the vampire. "If you weren't so much like Amelia I wouldn't have to use force to get what I want." She took the necklace and tucked it away. "Now, we have some rules to discuss. And it would be in your best interest and your mother's if you follow them."

* * *

Jane stepped out of the elevator, feeling like she had the world's biggest secret stamped across her forehead. One of Katherine's rules were for her not to tell _anyone_ about their "friendship". No one was to know that she was living in Jane's house. As she passed people in the hall of the hospital it felt as though everyone could see that she was keeping something and knew what it was.

She jumped like a startled rabbit when Bonnie encased her in a hug. "You came." She said hugging her tightly and Jane hugged her back just as tight. She felt weak for doing whatever Katherine wanted, but she just wasn't willing to lose another parent so soon. "I'm so glad. Come on, Matt's this way."

They rounded the corner and saw him sitting there, a lost and worried look on his face.

"Matt." He looked up at Bonnie and Jane as they came to sit next to him.

"How is Caroline?" Bonnie asked and he sighed heavily.

"She's not good." Matt said, his voice breaking and Jane hugged him. He smiled at her in thanks and Jane bit her lip.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

Matt swallowed. "We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got..."

"A noise?" Bonnie repeated, meeting Jane's eyes. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was affected by the Gilbert device. They gave each other confused looks, but Matt didn't notice.

"Yeah, he got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and...I thought that Caroline was fine and then...and then she wasn't so..." He hid his face unable to continue and Jane and Bonnie hugged him.

"She's going to be just fine." Jane murmured to him. "She will. She's Caroline."

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she'll be just fine." The witch looked up, spotting Damon walking into their floor, his eyes glued to Caroline's mother. "She's going to get better."

* * *

Matt went to get some coffee for himself and Liz, saying he needed the walk when Jane had volunteered to get it. She wandered down hall, biting at her nails nervously. Would she be able to keep a straight face when facing the real Elena? The thought of Katherine slaughtering everyone because of any mistake she might make made her even more nervous and she paced, lost in thought.

"Jane, hey." She turned to see Elena. "I didn't think you'd come."

Jane smiled hesitantly. "I…I had to see about her." Elena hugged her.

"That's why you are the best out of all of us, Jane. You put everyone else before yourself." _Except in this case, I'm letting Katherine do whatever the hell she wants just as long as she doesn't hurt me._ "How is she?"

Bonnie walked over to them. "She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it."

"What?" Elena murmured in shock and Bonnie hugged her. "Is there not something you can do? Like a spell or something?"

"She doesn't know how." Damon's voice came from behind them and Jane jumped. She didn't dare look at him. This was her biggest test if Damon sensed something was off he'd pursue it until he found out. "Do you?" He smirked at Bonnie. He ignored Jane and she hoped he continued to not look at her. It made lying easier.

"No, I don't." Bonnie said with a frown.

"No, you don't." He agreed. "Because it took Emily _years_ to learn a spell like that."

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." The witch hissed at him.

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon offered to Elena, his eyes finally drifting over in Jane's direction. The girl was looking away from him, her eyes on the floor.

"No, no way." Elena told him.

"No, no, just enough to heal her." He promised. "She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better, Elena."

Jane looked up. she had to speak or he really would know something was up. "It's too risky. What if…What if something happens?" She whispered.

"Do it." Bonnie spoke up suddenly. The other girls turned to her and she faced them with a grim look. "This is _Caroline_. We can't let her die." Jane nodded and Bonnie looked back at Damon. "Do it."

"If I do this, you and me, call truce?" Damon asked Bonnie with a smirk.

"No. But you'll do it anyway," Damon arched an eyebrow in challenge. He couldn't wait to hear her reasoning. "For Jane." Bonnie said smugly and Jane flushed shaking her head in denial. He wouldn't do anything for her. Not now.

"You're wrong." He said and Jane kept her eyes glued to the floor. "I _wouldn't_." His voice was full of hate and anger and hurt. Elena looked from Damon to Jane and frowned. Bonnie frowned too and gave Jane a worried look before going back to wait on Matt.

"Look it doesn't matter who you do it for." Elena glared at him. "Just…please help her, Damon."

The vampire looked away from Jane who couldn't even look him in the eye and nodded at her. "Sure." He said.

"Jane?" Elena murmured.

The girl was rubbing at her arm. "Um, I'm going to head home. Will you let me know if there's anything…?"

She nodded. "Yeah, um, actually we need to talk about something else, but it can wait." Jane looked up at her.

"What is it?"

"One of the tomb vampires got in the house and almost killed John."

Jane swallowed. _Katherine_. She bit her lip and shuddered slightly. The vampire could easily do the same to her if she wasn't careful.

"What?" Damon said, frowning. "When did this happen? They're all dead."

"Well apparently not all of them." Elena replied to him and then faced Jane who was biting her fingernails nervously. "Jane, be careful." She said and the girl nodded.

"I'll-I'll be all right." She murmured and walked away from them. _Just peachy keen, there's just an insane Elena look-alike in my house!_

* * *

Jane opened her front door and was met with silence. "K-Katherine?" She called out timidly. To her relief she wasn't there. Just like she had told her. Katherine would come and go as she pleased. She sighed thankful for the reprieve and went inside her house. Was this her life now? Catering to Katherine's whim until she finally decides to tell what her plan is?

She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to bed, but…the past few hours caught up with her again and she sobbed into her hands. Her father was dead, Damon hated her, Caroline was in the hospital, Katherine was hell bent on using her for something, She was lying to all her friends, and she…she just wished she could go back to the way things were before she found out that there were vampires. Back when her life was simple. School, dance, friends…no emotionally confused and manipulative vampires.

She knew she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Jane turned her porch light on and went into the kitchen. Under the sink was a flower pot her mother had brought as an extra in case the ones outside broke. She took the pot out, wiping the dust off and walked out the front door with it and a watering can. She picked up the broken pieces and set them aside, all the while crying silently unable to stop the flood of tears.

"Need some help?"

Startled, she looked up, to see Damon leaning against the steps. His face was half hidden in the dark so she couldn't be sure if he was mocking her or not. She turned away from him instantly and wiped at her eyes. "Still giving me the silent treatment. I guess I deserve that for what I said."

"I don't need your help. Thanks for asking." She responded, her voice thick from crying, and picked up the fallen plant. She packed it into the new pot putting some more soil inside and then watered the plant before watering its companion.

"Jane…"

She shook her head. "I…Why are you are here?"

"Katherine was at Elena's house a few minutes ago."

Jane gasped, standing up and brushing the dirt off her hands. "Oh, my god. Are they-?"

"Elena wasn't inside, but Jeremy was upstairs. Katherine was only after Stefan." He rolled his eyes and then looked at her. "She hasn't been here has she?" Jane shook her head, hating the feeling of the lie punching her gut. "As long as you don't invite her in, and you _stay_ inside, you're safe."

"I can't stay inside forever." She pointed out and he rolled his eyes before reaching out and stroking her cheek, wiping away the tear streaks.

"You'll let me know if she tries anything right?"

Jane hesitated. "Damon-"

"Stefan would kill me if I let anything happen to you." He said, dropping his hand from her face. She knew he was putting up the wall again.

Jane nodded. "Did she…Did Katherine say what she wanted?"

"Cryptic as ever. She likes to play games, Jane. So my move is to ignore her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean…she could hurt you-I mean hurt someone else." Damon stepped closer to her.

"Are you actually concerned about me?"

"Damon, I…" He took her chin and tilted her face up to his. He kissed her gently, waiting to see if she would pull away from him. She didn't and she found that she honestly hadn't wanted too. She still felt hurt, but at the moment she just needed Damon to stay nearby. Guilt filled her mind then. She was using him then wasn't she? Using him for a body guard against Katherine. The manipulative vampire who would kill her mother if she didn't do as she said.

"You-you shouldn't be here." She said softly, trying to put warning into her voice. Katherine could be back at any time or she could be back already. Damon nodded.

"I know, but I just can't stay away." His words sent her heart fluttering with hope. Hope that one day, he would learn to love her. "How are you doing?" He asked softly, his voice filled with concern.

"I…This has just been a long night." She whispered and he nodded. "I should probably finish cleaning and go to bed." Damon too the broom from her and swept the dirt off the porch. "Thank you."

He handed her the broom. "Go inside." She nodded and turned away from him, but he spoke softly before she could open the door. "I know you don't forgive me. I haven't earned it yet, but don't shut me out completely, Janey. Please." She didn't say anything at first, but when she turned around Damon was gone.

"He's always doing that."

Jane jumped and whirled around, holding her broom like a baseball bat. Katherine rolled her eyes and pushed off the side of the railing. "Relax." Jane lowered the broom and watched the vampire warily as she went over and inspected the newly potted plant. "I was never much for growing things."

"What did you do to John?"

"Why do you care? He pretty much killed your father. You and Damon too."

"I don't suppose that would have gone well with whatever it is you're up to?"

Katherine smirked. "Are you sure you should be so snarky with me little girl? Not that I don't find it amusing." She told her. "But in answer to your question, no. You dying would defeat my purpose." The vampire went inside and Jane followed her. "So…Damon finally found a girl he actually cares about."

"Elena? He's always liked her I think and then he fell for her."

"Not Elena." Katherine rolled her eyes. "You."

"Me? He's just confused. He doesn't care about _me_."

"Mmhm."

"He's not…He still loves you and he loves Elena."

"I never loved him." Jane frowned and the vampire rolled her eyes. "Don't judge."

"Damon said you liked to play games. Was that part of it?" Katherine only smiled at her. "Stefan says you compelled them to love you."

Katherine smirked at her. "He knows deep down that he loved me. That he still loves me." She turned to face Jane. "Time for bed. You've got to be up early tomorrow."

"Why?"

"The Lockwoods are having a wake for the mayor and we are going."

"We?"

"Mmhm. I need you to look your best because you are going to distract Damon. I don't want him getting in my way when I go to talk to Stefan." Jane folded her arms across her chest.

"Distract how?"

"Do I need to give you a list?" Katherine rolled her eyes. "He's obviously working through his feeling for you. Play up to it."

"You mean lead him on." Jane bit her lip. "I've already hurt him…"

Katherine turned to her. "Either you do it willingly or I'll compel you to and trust me, I will compel you to distract him _thoroughly_." Jane looked away from her. "So, what's it going to be?"

"Fine, but I'm not…doing certain things…with him. Ever. I'll just talk to him."

"Never say never, dear." She smirked. "Sex would be a better distraction, but all right. Just make sure he doesn't see me got it?" Jane nodded and Katherine waved to her. "I'll be back in the morning. And try to get some sleep, you've had a rough night." The vampire left and Jane covered her face with her hands. How was she supposed to sort out her feelings for Damon if she had to distract him? And how the hell was she supposed to get some sleep with all that hanging over her head?

* * *

The next morning Jane was awoken by an odd sound. She sat up to find Katherine digging through her closet. A pile of clothes lay on the floor already.

"Um…what are you doing?"

"Looking for something for you to wear. It's a good thing I went shopping. Other than this off the shoulder black shirt, you have nothing to distract Damon with." Jane got out of bed to look curiously through the bags that were draped across her dresser. "The maroon one is yours. Damon likes it." Jane scowled and took the shirt out to look at it.

"It's…pretty, but I don't…I don't usually wear this. It looks really tight."

"That's the point." Katherine replied. "It's out of your comfort zone. Besides, you have curves you should show them. Gives Damon an excuse to touch you."

"Well, that is um not going to happen. He hates me."

"No, he doesn't. He's confused. Give him something to look at."

Jane scowled. "Give him something to look at indeed." Katherine only smirked at her.

* * *

Jane tugged at her shirt nervously as she stood behind Katherine in line to go inside the Lockwood's mansion.

"Stop fidgeting." The vampire hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"Well, I'm sorry but I feel weird." Jane hissed back. "I thought I was supposed to talk to him not seduce him. These shoes are killing me."

"I don't care what you do, just keep him from seeing me or the shoes will be the least of your problems."

Jane frowned, but quickly changed it into a concerned smile as they approached Tyler. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks as he looked her up and down, eyeing her low cut frilly tank top that she had was about to spill out of at any second and it was skin tight.

"Hey, Elena. Hey, Jane, you look nice."

"Thanks, Ty." Jane said and hugged him. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry about your dad."

"Thanks. I'll…I'll be okay." He murmured and she smiled at him. "Go on inside, thanks for coming." Katherine smirked at Jane and stepped across the threshold.

* * *

Jane and Katherine turned when Bonnie came out on the porch.

"Oh my God! Damon drives me crazy. I don't know how you put up with him..." She said talking to the both of them. "He's walking around like some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this is happening in the first place." Bonnie scowled.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." Katherine answered before Jane could. "What Damon's done is just awful."

Bonnie sighed. "Okay, I'm better. Hateful Damon moment over." She laughed and then smiled at Jane. "I'm glad you came. I know this isn't easy."

"I'm fine, Bonnie." Jane murmured. "Um, do you happen to know where Damon is at this moment?"

"The bar probably." The witch rolled her eyes. "What exactly is going on between you two?"

"He's just angry with me." She replied and Bonnie snorted.

"Just as long as he doesn't hurt you." She reached out and touched Katherine's arm. "Elena, I-" Jane bit her lip watching Bonnie's expression change in seconds. She knew. Jane didn't dare look at Katherine. She still had to pretend that this was Elena she was standing next to.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" She asked, looking at the witch with concern. That shook her out of her trance.

"Oh, um, I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects. I'll be back." Bonnie walked back in the building and Katherine rounded on Jane.

"Go find, Damon. I'll take care of the witch."

"You're not going to hurt her are you?"

Katherine smirked. "That is not your concern. Go find Damon and keep him busy. Oh and by the way great acting. Now you just have to fool everyone else. No one can know that you and I are friends." Jane nodded and hurried away from the vampire.

* * *

She found Damon taking to Elena, the real Elena, and caught her name coming from Damon. She moved closer to listen in.

"We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing."

"I went to Jane and kissed her too only for her to reject me. Then I went back and kissed her again and I'm confused as hell. How do you think I'm doing?" He asked sharply.

"I think you're hurt." Elena murmured. "And you feel guilty for having feelings for her."

"No, I don't get hurt, Elena." He growled. "I don't feel guilt. And I certainly don't have feelings for her."

"No, you don't admit you get hurt or feel guilty. I've seen the way you look at her, the way Stefan told me you looked when you sent her away from you. You get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid." She retorted. "Like what you did to Jane. Stop denying that you care about her, Damon."

"She shut the door on me."

"Because you were trying to push her. Give her time." Elena sighed. "She's not going to shut you out forever, Damon. She's happy when she's around you did you know that? She smiles more." He scoffed and stalked off into the mansion, not wanting to hear anymore.

Jane made sure Elena wasn't look at her and then followed him. He went towards the bar at the same time she saw Katherine talking to Stefan and Matt. Jane bit her lip and fled after him. However, he was not at the bar when she went in. Frowning, she looked around. Katherine was going to kill her if she didn't find him. Jane spotted a bottle of liquor on the counter and swiped it. sneaking into another room, she took an empty glass and filled it, draining half of it in one go.

"Well, well, what has you getting into the liquor?" A voice purred from behind her and Jane almost choked on her drink. She turned around.

"Damon."

"Well, hello to you too." His eyes lowered, taking in her appearance. "New shirt?"

"My eyes are up here, Damon." Jane rolled her eyes and he smirked, leaning closer to her. He had already been drinking, his body practically oozing alcohol as he grazed her arm.

"So they are." He took her empty glass and refilled it. "So I ask again, what's with the drinking? Are you avoiding someone? Hoping to shut the door on someone else's face?"

Jane sighed. "Damon, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but you were…I didn't want to hurt you, but you just don't understand."

"Enlighten me, then."

"I can't…It's hard to explain."

"Try." She shook her head and he rolled his eyes. "Save your speech, I get it you don't want to have anything to do with me." He started walking out the door.

"Damon, wait!" Jane said, turning to look at him. "That's not what I was going to say."

"Then spit it out."

Jane sighed and looked at her lap. "Damon, you hurt me, but I…I can't just forget that I have feelings for you." She whispered. "I often forget how Katherine's hurt you too." She felt the cushion next to her dip down as Damon sat. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Damon. And I'm sorry that you don't think you deserve happiness, but you do. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how much it meant to me when you protecting me from the fire." She stroked his cheek. "Because it did."

"We were going to die, Jane. I had to tell you something." He looked away from her.

She shook her head. "Don't. Don't say that, Damon. I know you care about me. I just need to hear it from you. When you're ready to tell me how you feel, without covering it up, without making excuses for yourself, then maybe we can try. I can wait, Damon, but not if your heart keeps going to someone else." He turned back to face her and saw her eyes full of tears. "Someone who can't love you back."

"You're scared." He said, looking at her plush little mouth and watching her bite her lower lip. "You think Katherine is going to send me off the deep end, don't you?" He used a single slender finger to lift her chin and make her look up at him. "I don't need her for that." Jane flushed. "Why is it such a surprise that I would care for only you?"

"Because, you've grown fond of Elena and you can't love me if you love her." Jane chewed her lip. "It's surprising to think that I could ever compete with Elena. So I don't understand, because I'm not like Katherine or Caroline."

"Caroline? I didn't like Caroline."

Jane sighed. "The point is…I'm not like them and I…"

"And you what?" He asked sharply.

"I feel like I'm competing with tons of other girls for your affection. For things I don't do." She replied just as sharp as his words had been. "I'm not going to jump into your bed at your whim like I'm so easy."

"If I wasn't hurting before I am now." He snapped and stood up. Jane bit her lip.

"Damon, you wanted to know the truth and I'm trying to tell you."

"Forget it. I won't ever come near you again. Obviously, you have the wrong impression."

"Damon, you don't understand…I just feel pressured with you and it scares me."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." He stalked out of the room and Jane sobbed into her hands.

* * *

Jane jumped when Katherine appeared. "Everyone is looking for me they think you've come to kidnap me." Jane told her and the vampire smirked.

"Too late for that." She said and then rolled her eyes. "All right, what happened? You've been crying."

"Damon-"

"Ugh, we'll discuss this later, just stay here so they can see you're unharmed. Then come home."

"Jane!"

She turned around and saw Elena. "Thank goodness you're okay. Katherine's been around her." Jane didn't have to look and see that Katherine was gone.

"She has?" Jane gasped, feeling guilty instantly. "Oh my god…Where is she now?"

"Damon's tracking her. Come on, Stefan's out here. Katherine hurt him."

* * *

Elena led Jane back behind the Lockwood mansion. Stefan was sitting on a bench, his stomach had been speared by a sharp object.

"Stefan, are you all right?" Jane asked and he nodded at her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He assured her as Elena cleaned the blood away. "Did you see her?"

"I thought I was talking to Elena. I was asking her about how she dealt with everything. Guess I should have known."

He shook his head. "No, she fooled everyone. I'm just glad she hasn't hurt you." Jane smiled grimly.

"Are you really going to be okay?" Elena asked him.

"Yeah, it will heal." He told her reassuringly.

"That's not what I meant." She gave him a look.

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me." Stefan shook his head. "Find anything?" He asked as Damon appeared behind Jane. He noted that she was biting her nails again. He had never noticed her doing it that much before.

"Nope. I tried to track her, but she's gone." He looked at Stefan's stomach and feigned disgust. "Oh. Cover up, Fabio." He smirked and Stefan rolled his eyes. Jane was trying not to look at him which was fine with him. And then again it wasn't. What did she mean compete with other girls? Did he really treat her like that or was she overreacting? "We have a crazy ex on the loose. You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to _steal_ _your guy_." He smirked at Elena.

"That's not what's happening." Stefan told Elena reassuringly.

"Isn't it?" Damon replied. "1864 all over again. She steals you and I get left with zip."

Jane bit her lip. Zip? "I'm going home."

"I'll walk with you. I'm going to check on Jenna and Jeremy." Elena stood up. "Let me know when you guys are done." She said and walked with Jane back to the mansion.

* * *

"So what's it going to be huh? Fight to the death?" Damon said once the girls were gone. He shuffled around on his feet, like a boxer, holding his fists up. "Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim."

"I'm not going to fight you." Stefan told him, shaking his head in amusement.

"Why?" Damon griped. "I'd fight me!"

"Katherine is going to try and play us against each other, you do know that right?" Stefan stood up.

"Brother, don't you worry, our bound is unbreakable." Damon joked.

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "We need to stay united against them. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not going to fight you."

"I hurt Jane. made her cry."

"Because you feel something for her and won't admit it!" Stefan snapped. "Because you actually care about someone other than yourself and I"m not going to let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all this time, willing to feel something. Feel love, Damon. Real love not compelled and not forced. She will try break you, they will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not going to fight you."

"Katherine, doesn't have to break me. Jane just did. So thanks for the warning, but it's too late for that."

"Damon." Stefan called, but his brother was walking away.

* * *

"Jane, are you all right?" Elena asked. "You and Damon seemed…off more than usual. I noticed it last night, but it wasn't that bad."

"He said he wanted the truth and then wouldn't listen to it. He took what he wanted from my explanation and that was it." Jane murmured.

"You want to come over tonight? We can watch movies and forget our problems."

"That sounds great." Jane smiled at her before it faded slightly. "I just have to make sure I've got…things settled at home."

* * *

Katherine was all too quick to give her permission as long as Jane brought back useful information.

"Hey, I'm going down to talk to Jenna for a second." Elena called.

"Okay." Jane called back and finished brushing her hair. She stepped out of the bathroom only to shriek at the sight of someone on the bed. Damon was sitting at the edge of Elena's mattress, his head lowered.

"Oh God, you scared me." She said putting a hand to her chest. "Um, I'll go get Elena."

"That's not necessary. I'm just doing my part in the neighborhood watch." Damon said and his tone confused her.

"Oh. Well, um thanks for looking out for Elena. Katherine's still out and about then?"

Damon grunted in response to that, trying not to cringe. Katherine had staked his heart once more and it was unbearable. "Checked your house too."

"Oh, well…thank you for looking out for me too, but you don't have too."

"That's me, the trusted bodyguard, calm in crisis." He shrugged at her. "I would have checked on you anyway."

"Have you been drinking?" She asked and he made a tiny gesture with his fingers. Jane ventured closer to him. "And you're upset about something. That's not a good combination." She stopped just in front him and he kept his eyes locked on the skin that was showing just before his eyes. Her tank top was raised up a bit and he wanted to run his fingers along that soft skin.

"No, I'm not upset." He scoffed. "Upset is an emotion specific to those who care."

"Come on, Damon." Jane shook her head. "That's a lie, you care. That's why you're here checking on Elena."

"What makes you so sure that it's her I'm here for?"

Jane bit her lip. "Why else would you be here? You said you wouldn't come near me again."

Damon looked up. "I lied. I can't. And I don't understand what you keep telling me. Why won't you let me make it up to you?"

"Because, Damon. I don't know if it's real and I-"

"You can't imagine that I believe that it's you I would want?" She nodded slowly and he frowned. "How can that be true? After all those nights you spent in my bed and all that time we've spent together." His voice grew harsher and he stood up, wobbling slightly to stand over her. "Liar. You're a damn liar."

"Damon, please calm down. You have to understand, I get scared."

"Why? What have I done?"

"It's what you keep trying to do! I told you, I'm not that kind of girl. Every time I think I meet a nice guy, he keeps trying to get me into bed with him. That's all they want. And that's all you want isn't it? That's why you keep flirting with me and making innuendos and keep bringing up that I slept in your bed." She shook her head. "Damon, I told you once that I loved you, but you threw it back in my face and then not a day later you tell me that you didn't mean it. What do you want from me?"

"I don't know." He said, taking her face in his hands. "I _don't fuckin' know_ and it confuses the hell out of me." He paused and stroked her cheek. "No…" He said slowly. "I know what I want." He bent his head and tried to capture her lips in a kiss. Jane shook her head.

"Damon, no." She said pushing at him but he growled and fused his mouth to hers away, thrusting his tongue in. He wasn't aware of how she was shaking, but he could feel her pushing him. He pulled her down to the bed and pinned her beneath him. "Please stop, I don't want this."

"Liar. Yes, you do. You want me."

"Damon, please stop. You told me once that you wouldn't until I was ready too."

He started to say something when he caught the scent of something. It was hint, but it was too damn familiar to ignore. Jane gasped as his hand wrapped around her throat. "Damon?"

"Why do you smell like Katherine?" He hissed and she froze beneath him. "Why?"

"I-I don't-"

"Don't lie to me." He snapped, unaware that he was shaking her with each sentence. "I can smell her on you. Has she been in your house?"

"Damon-"

He met her terrified expression, locking eyes with her. "Don't lie to me." He snarled. Jane gasped as his hand tightened, tears slipping from her eyes. He laughed humorlessly. "Is that why you were speaking to me in the mansion this morning? Did she send you to me?" Jane fought him as her vision suddenly tunneled. "Is this some game the two of you are playing?!" He hissed. "Screwing with my head?!"

"No-No…please…" She choked, slowly losing consciousness.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice snapped and Damon and Jane looked over to see Jeremy standing in the doorway to his and Elena's adjoining bathroom. His eyes were narrowed at the vampire straddling his sister's friend. Damon let her throat go, but didn't get off her and Jane gasped for air, coughing slightly.

"Jer-Jeremy." She croaked. "It's okay…just go back to bed."

"No, it's not okay, Jane." Damon said and then turned to Jeremy. "He wants to be a vampire." He zoomed over and held Jeremy back against a wall.

"No!" Jane scrambled up from the bed, running over and grabbing Damon's arm. "Don't, please!"

"You lied to me." He hissed. "You said Katherine hadn't been around."

"Damon, please!"

"You want turn off the pain?" Damon snarled at Jeremy. "It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!" He snapped Jeremy's neck instantly and Jane screamed behind her hands. The teen fell to the ground.

"What did you do?" She asked shakily. "What have you done?"

"This falls on you and Katherine." He snapped at her. "You did this. I won't be played anymore. I'm done with you, Elena, and Katherine. I'm _done_." He stalked out of the room and Jane sobbed, pulling Jeremy into her lap.

"Oh god…Jeremy, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She said rocking him and stroking his hair. Elena came in and saw her brother.

"Jeremy! What happened?" Elena tugged Jeremy from Jane and held onto him. "What happened?"

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I…I pissed off Damon. I'm sorry."

"Damon did this?" She asked and took her phone out calling Stefan.

* * *

"He saw the ring that's why he did it, he knew." Stefan said, pacing the floor.

Elena shook her head. "He didn't see the ring. He couldn't have the way Jane told me it happened."

"It's Katherine. She's got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him." Stefan replied. "Where is Jane now?"

"She…She left. I tried to tell her about the ring, but she was so upset. She blames herself." She looked up him. "

"There's nothing good about him. Stefan, not anymore. Jane…He was _choking_ her Stefan. He's decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel, he just wants to be hated, it's just easier that way. But Jane doesn't hate him, she hates herself. But I hate him, Stefan." Elena whispered.

"I know." Stefan knelt down next her. Suddenly Jeremy gasped and Elena jumped trying to calm him. Stefan was checking on him.

"Is he okay?"

"He's okay." Stefan confirmed, looking into his eyes.

"He _killed_ me! _Damon_ killed me!" Jeremy gasped in fright and Elena hugged him.

"It's okay. Oh God." Elena whispered, burying her face into Jeremy's hair.

"Where's Jane?" He asked. "He was yelling at her. Something about Katherine…"

Stefan and Elena met eyes. "Oh, my god. Katherine's been around Jane?"

Stefan frowned. "That would explain why Jane's been so nervous lately. Katherine must have threatened her." He stood up. "I'm going to find her."

* * *

He trailed her and found her on Wickery Bridge sitting on the railing and looking down at the water.

"Jane? What are you doing all the way out here?"

"You shouldn't be here. No one should see this." She said in a monotone and Stefan felt a chill go down his spine.

He frowned. "Jane… This isn't a solution."

"It's the only one for me."

"Jeremy's fine did you know that?"

Jane looked at him. "What?"

"He was wearing John's ring. He's alive. A little shaken up, but he's fine."

"Oh…I was so sure that he was…" Jane looked away.

"Katherine's been threatening you hasn't she?"

Jane shrugged. "Doesn't matter. In few seconds, it won't matter."

"I'm not going to let you jump, Jane. I understand you're upset."

"You don't understand! She'll use me! She's already using me!" Jane cried hysterically. "Look what happened because I followed what she said! Damon hates me! I caused Jeremy to get his neck snapped!"

"Damon, wasn't thinking Jane. He wouldn't have done that if Katherine hadn't messed with his head earlier."

"He was so upset and all I could do was make it worse. I made everything worse. You should have left me in that fire, Stefan. You should have left me to die." She pushed at the railing and Stefan shook his head. "I should be dead." She pushed off the railing and fell towards the water.

The cold water hit her like an electric shock and she sucked in a sharp breath, water gushing into her mouth. She struggled at first and then remembered why it was okay to let it do so. She was surrounded by dark, the churning water all around her. She could feel herself going slightly numb and closed her eyes, embracing the dark.

* * *

Jane coughed up water and gasped, her eyes flying open. She found herself on the bridge once more. Stefan was hanging over her.

"What were you thinking? What were you thinking?!" He demanded, glaring down at her. "You think dying is the only solution?" She didn't answer him and he sighed when frightened tears appeared in her eyes. "You're okay. It's going to be okay." She sniffed and turned her head and he sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I just wanted it to be over with."

"No one hates you or blames you for Katherine. She does what she wants. Always has. No one would have let you die, Jane. Damon wouldn't have either. He's hurt right now, but probably because you didn't tell him everything."

"She'll go after my mother if she finds out I told."

"It's okay. I'm not going to let anything else happen." He promised. "Now come on, let's go." He scooped her up in his arms. "You're coming to my house. I don't want you going home wet and having Katherine suspicious."

* * *

A little later she was sitting in the living room, wearing a pair of Stefan's jogging pants and one of his sweatshirts both of which were too big on her. She was curled in one of the arm chairs, near the fire, a blanket over her and a mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

Stefan was in the kitchen talking lowly to Damon who had pretty much ignored her entirely the whole time she had been there.

Jane finished off the chocolate and set the mug aside. She yawned tiredly, but she didn't want to close her eyes just yet. Instead she stared at the fire. She heard footsteps and saw Damon crossing the living room. She averted her eyes and jumped when he was suddenly in front of her.

"You are really that incredibly stupid?" He asked her sharply and she blinked at him.

"Damon." Stefan said warningly. "I said nice."

"This is as nice as it gets." Damon retorted and frowned at the girl in front of him. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Dying." She said simply. "It's the only way."

"And what would your friends think if they found you dead?" He snapped at her. "What would your mother think?"

Tears sprung up in her eyes. "I don't want to be under her control anymore, Damon. I hate lying to everyone." He softened his expression.

"I didn't give you a chance to tell me earlier. So tell me now."

She nodded and started with finding Katherine in the kitchen after he had left to being at the Lockwood mansion. Damon and Stefan stood in silence for a while and then Stefan knelt in front of Jane.

"We'll talk about this again in the morning, all right? Katherine won't find out, I promise." He told her and she nodded tiredly. "You can sleep in my room if you-" He started, but Damon was scooping her up off the armchair, blanket and all.

"Nope, I got this." He said and carried her off.

* * *

Damon settled her into his bed and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that to me." He said and winced as it came out sharper than he had intended it to sound. Softening his voice, he shook his head at her. "You have nothing to apologize for. You were trying to tell me and I wouldn't listen."

"Did you know that he was wearing the ring?" She asked quietly and Damon looked at her.

"No." He admitted. "Katherine pissed me off and I just…snapped." He looked away from her and Jane touched his arm.

"I…I get scared of how I feel when you're around me, the way you make me feel when you kiss me or touch me. I've never felt like that before. I just wanted trust, Damon. I just wanted you to tell me if you really and truly care about me and it's not just sexual. I needed to know that if we…That you wouldn't leave me or find someone else who's better. I've been lied too so many times by people I thought cared about me." She curled into a ball and he watched her slowly closing her eyes. "I just wanted to be able to let go of being afraid." She whispered and gave a small sigh. Damon stroked her wet hair back from her face when he was sure she was asleep.

"There's nothing good in me, Jane. I'm not good for you, but I will be damned if I let Katherine use you for anything. You are not her play thing." Jane whimpered in her sleep and he cradled her. "Don't you ever try that again, Janey. I'm going to protect you if it's the last thing I do. I'm done with Katherine and I told you I didn't love Elena. You are my focus. You are mine."

* * *

 _Review?_


	24. Brave New World

**Okay, I just have to say: This is NOT nor ever will be a R-a-p-e fic. It may seem that way, but I don't write that unless it just happens in the story line. So, the issue may come up, but it will not be the plot of the story.**

 **I know everyone's confused about his behavior, but it will be explained little by little! Thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing from all of you! LOVE ALL MY READERS! YA'll are so awesome! Feel free to PM me to say hi or something.**

* * *

Chapter 24

"So…that's the plan?"

"Mmhm." Damon responded, washing the shaving cream off his hands. Jane was perched on the side of the large bathroom sink, her legs dangling off the edge. All she was wearing was a towel, her clothes had been washed of river water and she was waiting for them to dry. Damon's eyes kept straying to the edge of the fluffy white towel no matter how many times he had to tell himself not to look.

"I know I'm supposed to be a distraction for you, but you really should keep your eyes on the razor in your hand." She commented and he smirked.

"Says the girl wearing only a towel."

Jane flushed and shifted on the sink, tugging at the end of the towel slightly in embarrassment. Damon grinned shamelessly and went back to carefully shaving his face.

"I have to go back." She murmured. "She'll expect it."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want too, Jane. She needs you for something."

"Yes _me_ , not my mother. I can't risk her flying off and killing her to spite me. Or hurting someone else." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Need I remind you that you almost died last night, Jane? Then what would stop Katherine from pulling the plug?"

Jane bit her lip. "I guess…I guess I wasn't thinking about that." She murmured and he looked at her, wiping off the extra shaving cream. She was eyeing the tiled floor. "I just wanted it to end."

"You ever try that again and I'll tie you to my bed." He threatened and she looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her but at his reflection. "That was very stupid."

"So you've said several times this morning." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"And apparently you're still not listening to me." He said, looking at her mockingly.

"What do you want me to say? That I'll never contemplate ending this cycle of madness?"

Damon turned to face her fully with a frown. "I'm warning you, Janey. Just keep it up and I'll tie you down."

"Why do you care? Last night you said you didn't want to see me anymore. That you were done."

"And I am, but that doesn't mean I want to see you dead."

Jane felt a little sting of hurt that he still didn't want to be around her, but she pushed it aside. Damon had snapped someone's neck out of anger. He could easily do the same to her. Damon sensed a change in her body posture and looked at her again. She looked conflicted, her wide green eyes staring at him with heavy emotion and she was slightly shifted away from him.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Why what?"

"Why did you want to be around me? I'm not pretty like Elena or Katherine or Caroline."

"Why do you want to be around _me_?" He countered back. "I'm a vampire, Jane. A devious vampire at that."

Jane sighed. "I don't know. The first time I met you, you were this mystery guy who saved me. Then I got to know you a little and I…I liked you. A lot." As she spoke he moved closer to her and she bit her lip.

"And I hurt you. Numerous times. Manipulated you…" His fingers stroked her neck where there was bruising from his hands. "Abused you…And yet, here you are tempting me once again."

"And how exactly do I tempt you? I'm not anything special."

"You're wearing a towel."

Jane pushed at him and got off the sink. It didn't seem like she was ever going to get a clear response. Damon rolled his eyes and followed her into the bedroom.

"You do smell better though." He remarked as she gathered her clothing. Her bra had air dried finally and she could put her clothes back on. She stared at him pointedly until he turned away from her with a roll of his eyes.

"And you like to insult me. You forgot that one."

Dean heaved an irritated sigh. So much for their semi-peaceful morning. "I only meant that you don't smell like Katherine any longer. It's much better."

Jane rolled her eyes and then frowned. "If you could smell her…Could she smell you and Stefan then?" She sounded worried and he didn't like that she was so scared of that bitchy vampire.

"Technically it would just be me, since you were in my bed once again."

She flushed and shook her head. "And you like to use innuendos _way_ too much."

"You intrigued me. That's why I went to you that night at the Falls." Jane turned to him, finally clothed. Damon was lying on the bed, his eyes on the ceiling. "And then I wanted to use you."

"Did you have any real feelings for me then or did you just like being confusing?"

Damon lifted his head to look at her. "I did."

"I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't, because you're innocent to the ways of lust."

"So you admit to scaring me on purpose, because you're a lustful vampire who just wants another notch in his belt."

"Ouch, Janey. Could you just stab me in the heart next time?"

Jane scowled at him. "Well what I am supposed to think? I've never had a real boyfriend before and any male, you included, just wanted me for sex."

"So every time I kissed you, I just imagined that you kissed me back? It was all just me? Clever."

"You don't get to be the only one hurt, Damon. This isn't just about you. I have feelings too."

"I know that." He said calmly. "I do."

"Then why are you so hell bent on screwing with my head? You took my genuine feelings and twisted them around to fit your purpose. You led me to believe that I had a chance at something and then only to find out that you pine after other girls who weren't interested. Girls who are far more attractive than me."

"Would you stop calling yourself ugly? It's annoying as hell."

Jane frowned and rolled her eyes. As if he really cared. "Anyway, I…I kissed you back because I liked you." She finished and shook her head.

"Look, I'll admit that I'd like nothing better than to toss you on the bed and have my way with you, but that wasn't my intention from the get-go."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…that I didn't actually realize how much I wanted you until that night at Grill. When I had you pressed against the wall and your legs around me."

"See?" She whispered a faint blush on her cheeks. "Lust."

"Yes…and _no_." He corrected. "There's a fine line between lust and love, Jane, and I'm riding the damn rail. It was just meant to be a distraction, but I almost couldn't tear myself away from you." He let go of her and began to pace. Confused as to why he was so agitated all the sudden, she sat down on the plush chair in his room.

"The bond."

" _No_." Damon growled in frustration. "I thought that was it too, but it wasn't! Even when it was gone, I still felt…" He stalked over to her, tangling his fingers in her hair gently and tilted her face back to look at him. "I grew _fascinated_ by you, Janey. That was never a lie. That night I spent with you after I took you home from Elena's after Vicki attacked you…I started to _feel_ something for you."

"Then why did you push me away?" She asked, her eyes tearing slightly. "Why do you keep hurting me?"

"It wasn't my intention to hurt you." He said lowly, all this telling the truth stuff was making him on edge. "But I'm a vampire, Jane. A vampire who has wanted nothing more than to free Katherine and have her love once again. I'm used to getting my way with a compulsion, my charm, and my uncanny ability to make women swoon."

Jane sighed. "Then why did you keep coming to me? Why did you let me think I had a chance with you?"

"I didn't know you actually felt that way about me. I thought you were…No, I _knew_." He said, frowning and she bit her lip. "And I liked it. I liked that you found me attractive, I liked that you came to me needing me, caring about me."

"I want to hate you but I can't. It's my own fault for thinking that I could find someone who loved me."

Damon resisted the urge to stroke her cheek and wipe away the tear that fell. "I'm not good for you, Jane. I'm not someone who could make you happy. You don't need someone like me."

"You mean I'm not what you want. I'm not good enough."

"Don't put words in my mouth." He snapped. "I never said that. I just admitted that I wanted to toss you on the bed and make you mine." Heat flushed through her body at his words and he could see that he was starting to scare her again. Sighing internally, he softened his tone. "What else do you want me to say?"

"All those times you said you just wanted us to be friends." She whispered meeting his eyes. "Was that a lie?" His lips pressed into a thin line. "Well was it?" She prodded and he growled.

"Yes." He admitted through gritted teeth. "I had loved Katherine for over a century and I couldn't let anyone, including you, make me forget that, but damn it, you…"

"I what?" She asked breathlessly, unconsciously tilting her body towards him, not aware of how she was making him feel. He could felt her body heat, craved to take her plush lips that looked kiss ready, but he couldn't. He shouldn't, not until she wanted him too.

Damon swallowed and reluctantly untangled his fingers from her hair. That was enough truth telling for the day. "You should go before Katherine goes looking for you." Jane slumped in the seat, feeling a bit rejected and watched him leave the room, her vision blurred by unshed tears. Maybe she really _wasn't_ good enough for him.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Katherine asked, tapping her nails against the countertop. "You weren't at Elena's. You were with Damon weren't you?"

"Yes." Jane nodded, wondering what the vampire would do. To her shock Katherine smirked.

"Can't resist him can you? I know how that is. I may not have loved him, but we did have great sex."

"Oh, um, no. Damon and I aren't like that…"

Katherine snorted. "Are you kidding me? Damon hasn't conned you into bed yet? Does his usual charm no longer work or are you just a virgin?" Jane bit her lip as embarrassed flush shot across her cheeks. The vampire laughed. "Ha. I should have known."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane scowled. "Just because I'm not a floozy that sleeps with-" She choked as Katherine suddenly had her pinned to the wall.

"What did you just say to me?" The vampire hissed, her hand that was wrapped around her throat tightened. "Don't ever talk to me that way. I am far faster, stronger, and smarter than you, understand?"

"I'm-I'm sorry." Jane apologized and she was let go of. She slid down the wall, holding her throat.

"I'll accept your apology this time, but next time I won't be so nice. You will show me respect or I'll rip your tongue out." Jane nodded fearfully and Katherine flipped her hair over her shoulder like nothing had happened. "Now then, I have a job for you to do and you will do it, right?" She nodded and the vampire smiled. "Good girl."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Caroline Forbes has a message to send, make sure she gets to send it."

"But she's in the hospital."

"Just until dark."

"You…You turned her?" Katherine smirked. "Why-why would you do that? She hasn't done anything to you." The vampire gave her a look and Jane looked away. "Sorry."

"It's not your place to question me. It's to do as I say. So go to her and explain the rules."

Jane shifted. "All right." She murmured reluctantly.

"You go and make sure she gets the rules and when you come back here I'll let you have this." Katherine pulled a book out from behind her back.

"What is that?" Jane asked curiously.

"This is all I know about what you are, Jane. It's your whole history. You want to know about your ancestry? This is the book with all the answers."

Jane knew she couldn't deny her then.

* * *

Jane knocked on Caroline's door and she looked up with a smile.

"Janey! I'm so glad you came to visit me." She said and then frowned. "Why aren't you helping at the carnival? Didn't Elena give you a list of things to do?"

"She has it covered until I get there." Jane told her and came in, shutting the door. "Caroline…has odd things been happening to you?"

She nodded, looking scared. "The sun hurts…and-and…" She got out of bed and showed Jane the blood bag she had tossed away. Jane bit her lip. She had transitioned. Caroline saw the look. "You know what's happening? I'm so scared and confused and _hungry_. And I flipped out at Matt earlier. Please tell me what's happening? What's going on?"

"Care-"

"Please help me." She begged and hugged the short girl in front of her. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, um…" Jane frowned, trying to remember what Stefan had said to Vicki. "Well...you're a vampire, Caroline."

"I'm a what?!" The blond shrieked. "What does that mean?!" Jane sighed. This was going to take a while. "How does that even happen?!"

"You…you _died_ , Caroline, and then you took blood."

"Died? I'm dead?"

"Yes and no. I mean…you are, but you're now…" Jane chewed her lip. "It's hard to explain."

"Why does the sun hurt me?" She frowned.

"Because it's sensitive to the sunlight. Vampires can only come out at night."

"But Damon doesn't! He can walk around without burning!"

"Damon has a special ring that helps with that, but we'll talk about that later. First you need to learn how to control yourself."

"I wanted to bite Matt…" Jane nodded sadly and suddenly Caroline was extremely close to her. "Want to bite you."

"Caroline, no." She said, eyes widening. "You need to stop before you hurt someone."

"I…I'm sorry." Caroline sat back. "I just…Tell me more. I need to know."

"Okay, you can only go out at night. You have to be careful, because you are extra strong now. You're hearing is ten times better and all your other senses too. Sight, smell, etc… You just need to be really cautious."

"But I'm hungry…" She whined. "So hungry."

"I know, but you just have to keep using blood bags, don't feed from other people." Caroline nodded. "You could hurt them."

"What else?"

"Um…well vampires can use compulsion."

"What's that?"

"It's, um, well…Compulsion is where you look someone in the eye and tell them what to do."

"And they do it?" The blond asked happily. Jane sighed. What had she just done?

"Yes, but listen to me, Caroline. You shouldn't ever do that to someone. Ever. Unless they…unless they find out about you. You can compel them to forget what they see."

"Oh." Caroline murmured and Jane nodded.

"I don't know anything else, but I will try and see if I can get a way for you to get home without having to walk in the sun."

"Thanks, Janey…But um, how do you know about vampires?" She gasped. "Did Damon tell you?"

"No, it's a really complicated story, Care." Jane shook her head. "I'm going to find someone to help you, okay? You just stay here. I know you want to leave, but that's not a good idea, right now." Caroline only nodded and Jane didn't have to look into the future to know that as soon as it got dark the vampire would be escaping. Katherine gave her a mission and she had to fulfil it. Jane needed to find Stefan and fast.

* * *

"I mean, Katherine looked just like you. It was freakish." Bonnie spoke as she and Elena helped set things up for the carnival.

"She's my ancestor." She shrugged. "Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." She said to change the subject, but Bonnie was having none of it.

"Your _vampire_ ancestor. She didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She _was_ you." The witch replied.

"I don't-I don't know. I can't explain it. Okay?" Elena shrugged. "It's creepy. That's all I got right now."

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?"

Elena sighed. "I don't." She replied truthfully. "But I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss."

"Well, have you talk to Damon since he killed Jeremy? Or tried to kill Jeremy?" Bonnie questioned.

"No, Bonnie, I haven't and won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related. Or the fact that Jane tried to kill herself last night."

Bonnie shook her head. "I never got the full story of that."

"Well after Damon's fit, she was terribly upset and blamed herself. Stefan had to get her out of the river. She jumped off of Wickery Bridge." Elena told her and sighed. "She was so upset, but I just didn't think it would go that far."

"Oh my god. Is that why she bailed on the carnival setup?"

Elena sighed. "No, she texted me that she would come later to help make sure that we didn't run out of anything."

"I still can't believe she would do that."

"It wasn't hurt fault. It's mostly Katherine's fault."

"And Damon." Bonnie pointed out. "He's the one who just toying with her."

"I know." Elena sighed. "But we aren't going to dwell on it because Stefan said she was better this morning and I don't want this conversation to head back to Damon. I'm human and I'm going to do human things. Otherwise I will end up going crazy."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus." Bonnie smiled at her. "We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does this."

"Well, because she's not human, _obviously_." Elena laughed and Bonnie laughed too.

"Obviously."

* * *

Jane flipped through the book that Katherine had given her and bit her lip hard as she walked through the parking lot of Mystic Fall's High School. No wonder Damon felt so confused. The bond was the reason for all the emotions. Jane had inadvertently made Damon feel things for her. It was part of her elemental heritage. Elementals could feel in depth and sometimes send that to others. The blood bond had just done that without her knowledge. She was positive it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't fallen for Damon before they had shared blood. She was painfully reminded of that first bond, how strong and agonizing it was. She could only imagine how Damon felt and it was all her fault.

She slipped the book back inside her backpack, hoping to find Stefan, but instead she found Damon. He was walking towards Jeremy Gilbert and she sped up, seeing the smirk on the vampire's face. He was going to do something rude she was sure and Jeremy was no mood for it she was sure.

Damon leaned against the side of the popcorn booth and Jeremy's eyes flickered over to him in annoyance.

"Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive." Damon smirked.

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?" Jeremy mocked and Damon took some of his popcorn.

"A 150 years too old." He remarked.

Jeremy laughed humorlessly. "You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know ... blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are." The teen snapped. Damon grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the booth and towards a quieter more secluded area.

"So please tell me that is not a threat." Damon asked, his tone light and friendly, but there was underlining warning in it as he wrapped his arm around the Gilbert boy's neck.

"Maybe it is." Jeremy smirked cockily and flashed him the Gilbert ring.

Damon nodded. "Oh." He said and then quickly, grabbed his wrist using it to jerk Jeremy backward's against his chest and getting him in chokehold. Jeremy struggled fiercely. "This is what we're _not_ going to do:" He hissed in the teen's ear. "We're not going to walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you."

"Damon, stop it!" Jane hissed, running over and pulling at his arm. "Let him go right now."

Damon let go of the Gilbert boy and Jeremy gasped for air. "You won't always have a pretty girl trying to protect you." Jane frowned at him for a second before feeling guilty all over again. He wouldn't be saying that if he knew. "And I was referring to you." Jeremy didn't trust Damon near Jane and he took her arm tugging the girl away from the vampire.

"If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try." Damon told the teen and then held Jeremy's ring. Jane felt Jeremy stiffen and shook her head at Damon. "I will shove this ring so far up your ass-,"

"Damon!" Jane scowled at him and he ignored her.

"You'll really have something to choke on." He threatened and tossed the ring at Jeremy's head. It smacked the teen in the forehead and Jeremy scowled, rubbing at the spot.

Jane gasped when Damon's hand was on her arm, tugging her away from the teen. "Come along, Janey."

"Hey, leave her alone." Jeremy snapped and Jane shook her head.

"It's okay, Jeremy." She reassured him, but he didn't look convinced in the least.

"Relax, Gilbert. I'm not going to hurt her." Damon told the boy and tugged her into the crowd. "Where have you been hiding all day?" Jane dodged his question.

"Where's Stefan? I have to talk to him. It's important."

Damon shrugged. "Probably trying to find me. Everyone thinks I'm about to explode you know."

"Well, I need to find him. I have to talk to him about something?"

"Can't it wait?" He asked, looking down at her. "I have a theory and I'd like Stefan to see about it."

"Damon, it's really-"

"Not important? Okay." He shrugged and she scowled at him. Jane's phone buzzed in her pocket and she glanced at it. She almost dropped her phone in shock at the text.

 _Caroline: Hey, guess what? Doc said I can come home tonight! I'll be the school soon, see ya then!_

"Oh no." Jane whispered with dread. Caroline was coming here?! That meant she had used her compulsion. Damon felt her lagging behind and stopped walking.

"Something wrong?"

"No, uh, no. I just have to go. Can you tell Stefan, that I need to talk to him, urgently?"

"I'm sure whatever it is you can tell me." He replied, tucking a stray curl behind her ear and she shivered. "I can be helpful."

She stepped away from him before he could touch her again. "I have to go. Please tell him." She urged and ran from him. Damon frowned after her a moment, feeling confused as to why she was fleeing from him. Then he remembered their last conversation. He nodded to himself. That was it. She was still feeling confusion herself. So he told himself that as soon as he showed Stefan his theory about Mason Lockwood, he would go find her and try to explain himself to her.

* * *

Tyler was walking through the parking lot and Jane walked alongside him. "Sorry Janey, I don't know where he and Damon went." Tyler said to her and she sighed. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. At least…I'm not sure yet."

Tyler arched an eyebrow at her murmuring. "So…having a hard time?" She looked up at him and bumped him playfully.

"Shut up, I was thinking?"

"Oh, see I thought I smelt smoke."

"Tyler!" She yelled at him and tried to kick him. He laughed and dodged out of the way. For a moment, Jane could shove her vampire problems away. "You are so meant to me!"

"Well, that's what you get for not texting me anymore."

Jane smiled sadly. She had been neglecting her friends. "I'm sorry I've just been-" She was cut off by a cute dark skinned guy as he barged into her purposely, almost knocking her over.

Tyler scowled at the guy and tucked an arm around Jane's waist, pulling her out of the guy's way. "Hey! Watch where you are going." He snapped and the guy turned around.

"You got a problem?" Carter provoked him.

"Yeah, you walked right into her." Tyler replied with a scowl.

"Ty, it's fine. Just let it go." Jane said, but then the guy came closer.

"What are you going to do about it?" He demanded.

"You're kidding me, right?" Tyler scoffed and then the guy shoved him into Jane. "You better back of." He warned, but he was shoved again.

"Stop it!" Jane shoved at the carnival worker. "Just leave us alone."

"Can't." came the reply and she was pushed aside.

Tyler stepped forward. "Hey! You hit her again, I swear to God-" The guy swung and punched Tyler before he could finish.

"Tyler!" Jane yelled from the pavement. "Get off him!"

Mason heard the commotion and ran over getting between them. "Hey! Tyler! Hey!" Once he made sure his nephew was out of the way, Mason turned and shoved Carter. "What the hell man?" He snapped at him and when the guy tried to go around him, Mason had him by the throat and shoved him back, punching him in the face. Jane felt a hand on her and looked over her shoulder to see Stefan. He pressed a finger to his lips and pulled her behind the car with him so she'd be out of harm's way.

"He's compelled." Jane whispered and Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, Damon's brilliant idea."

They watched as Carter turned and hit Tyler's uncle. Mason flew backwards and rolled over the trunk of a nearby car and onto the concrete. This gave the carnival worker room to run for Tyler again. Mason got back up when Tyler was knocked to the ground again and Jane gasped when she and Stefan watched him, leaping over the car and crouch in front of Carter like some kind of huge dog or wolf.

"Your eyes." Tyler whispered as he saw the glowing of his uncle's eyes. Mason ignored his nephew and socked Carter again, sending him crashing to the ground. Tyler watched in a daze and let his uncle grab his arm, hurrying them away from the scene. Stefan told Jane to stay put and he went out from behind the car.

"You all right man?" Stefan asked, coming to help Carter to his feet.

The compelled carnival worker groaned and then frowned in confusion. "Why did I just do that?" Stefan sighed.

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He told him and sent him on his way. Stefan turned to Jane. "Damon said you were looking for me?" She nodded. "What's wrong?"

"It's Caroline."

* * *

"Katherine did this?" Elena bit her lip. "But why?" She, Stefan, Damon, and Jane were sitting in an empty classroom, discussing what to do next.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty little slut." Damon informed her and then he pointed at Jane. "And why didn't you just text us all that?"

"She checks my phone, Damon. She wanted to be sure that I am doing what she wants. She wanted me to make sure Caroline understood some of rules and not die before sending her message to you."

"And she said, "Game on?" What does that even mean?" Stefan asked and looked at Jane.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I'm not allowed to question her. I just do as I'm told." Damon, Stefan, and Elena frowned at that.

"Well obviously, it means she's playing dirty and she wants us to know." Damon said.

"But why Caroline?" Elena questioned.

Jane bit her lip. "I don't know." She whispered.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." Stefan murmured, feeling sorry for the blond girl.

"Oh, I think she does." Damon countered. "All my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition. That and whatever Jane told her."

"I didn't tell her much, just what I could remember."

Elena nodded. "We have to find her."

"Yep and kill her." Damon added. Elena and Jane frowned at him.

"No, Damon, you're not going to kill Caroline." Stefan told him firmly.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her."

Jane shook her head, curls bouncing wildly and he wanted to catch one and twirl it around his finger. "She's scared and confused, Damon. And she's one of you now. We have to protect her."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I love all your self-righteousness, Janey, I really and truly do, but we don't have time for it." When she scowled he held up a finger. "Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys, come on, we all know how this story's going to end, just flip to the last chapter and-"

"No!" Jane interrupted him. "There's another option, Damon. Actually teach her unlike what you did with Vicki."

Elena nodded. "It's not an option, Damon."

"No?" Damon asked and stared at his brother. "Your silence is deafening, Stefan." Stefan didn't answer him. "Wait. Wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where history repeats itself." He smirked before looking serious. "You know I'm right."

"We're not going to kill her." Stefan warned and walked out of the room.

"It's the only way." Damon called after him before taking Jane's arm. "Where are you going?"

"To find, Caroline?"

"And become a snack? I don't think so."

Jane frowned. "Let go."

"No." He said and slid his hand up and down her arm gently. "We need to talk about this morning."

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about that. Not right now." She pulled away from him, but Damon moved quicker.

"Nope. You'll only try and get in my way." He picked her up and sat her on the teacher's chair behind the desk. "Stay." He told her and walked out the door, shutting it and locking it with the keys on the desk. Scowling, Jane hopped up and tugged on the door knob. Damon waved at her. "Be right back to let you out." He promised and disappeared.

"Damon!" She yelled after him and ran over to the window. She could get out if she could just pry it open.

* * *

Damon found Caroline sobbing next to Carter's dead body.

"He's dead." She cried when he approached her. "I killed him. What's wrong with me?" She buried her face into her hands, crying harder. "Jane, warned me not to, but I couldn't help it."

"Hey, hey it's okay." Damon said soothingly. "I can help you."

Caroline looked up from her hands. "You can?" She asked innocently and Damon ran a hand along her back gently.

"Yeah, I have to."

"What are you going to do?" Caroline sniffed.

"The only think I can do." He brushed some of her hair back from her face. "I'm going to kill you."

Caroline's eyes widened.

"Please don't! I don't want to die!" She begged.

"Yeah, but you're already dead." He pointed out cruelly.

She shook her head. "No! I'm not! Don't say that, okay! Just help me!" Caroline begged and he nodded.

"Okay, okay." He soothed, letting her hug him.

"Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!" She continued and he raised the tent stake in his hand and brought it down.

"It's the only way."

"No!" Jane yelled and ran towards them, wrapping her arms around Caroline's back so that Damon would end up stabbing her instead. He had to stop himself from doing so and scowled at her.

"I locked you in a classroom, missy."

"I climbed out the window." She told him. "You put that down right now." Damon rolled his eyes. "You're not hurting her! She's scared, Damon."

Stefan zoomed in and grabbed the stake from his brother and tossed it away.

"Stefan!" He complained and Stefan moved to stand between him and Caroline.

"Get away from me!" Caroline hollered at Elena when the girl came over to her and Jane. "You killed me!"

"No, no! Caroline! That wasn't her!" Jane soothed her. "It's okay."

Elena nodded. "Jane's right. That was Katherine!"

"No! Then why did she look like you? And why, why did she do this to me!" Caroline broke down into more sobs and Jane hugged her.

"Stefan, we have to get her inside." Elena told him and he nodded. The newbie vamp was panicking and she could run at any time.

"It's okay, Caroline." Stefan soothed and took her arm. "Come with me."

"She'll die! It's only a matter of time!" Damon warned. Jane inched towards Caroline, knowing what he was going to go for.

"Maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight." Stefan told him and steered the girl away.

Damon smirked. "Oh, yes, it is." He zoomed over, grabbing up the stake and then swiftly made to plunge it into the blond. Once again, he had to stop himself from skewering Jane. The human girl's chest heaved, her heart hammering wildly in her chest as she protected Caroline. The stake barely touched her skin above her heart and Damon looked from the stake to the girl's eyes. Jane was frightened, worried, and angry at the same time.

"No." She said, shaking her head at him.

Elena came up beside her and faced Damon. "Damon, she's our friend." He glanced from Elena to Jane and then back again.

"Whatever happens, it's on you." He warned her. "Both of you." He gave them another look and backed away, letting the stake slide off Jane's skin.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked and they all jumped. the witch was standing there looking at the blond in horror.

"It's okay, come on." Stefan tried to steer Caroline away. He knew that this wouldn't end very well. Bonnie hated vampires.

"No, you're not. You can't be." Bonnie whispered and stalked over to grab her arm. Instantly, she felt the vampire connection. Bonnie shook her head in denial. "No. Jane." she took the girl's hand and pressed it onto Caroline's hand. "Jane?"

"Bonnie…" Jane whispered and the witch stepped back.

"Bonnie?" Caroline murmured, but her friend only shook her head, backing further away. She spotted the dead body.

Bonnie gasped, tearing up. "Oh God."

"Bonnie-" Caroline tried to explain. "I-I…" But Stefan finally got her moving again.

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie whispered tearfully when Caroline had gone.

"Come on, don't pout about it." Damon smirked, rounding the corner with a shovel. "I've got a body to bury." He inclined his head at Elena and Jane. "I thought you two were calling the shots? No?" No one answered and he turned to the body. "It sucks to be you, buddy."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Damon. This was all his fault. He was going to pay and she had warned him. Damon suddenly cried out in pain, holding his head as he sank to the ground.

"Damon?" Jane called out and then turned to the witch. "Bonnie, no!" She and Elena watched in horror as the water hose behind the school turned on and water began to ran swiftly towards Damon. "No!" Jane cried and Elena caught her arm. "She's going to set him on fire!" She wailed in terror and looked at the other girl.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie hissed at the thrashing Damon.

"I didn't do this." He groaned in pain. Water began to soak his clothes.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." Elena said quickly, having a hard time keeping Jane from darting forward.

"Everything that happens is his fault, Elena." Bonnie told her.

"No!" Jane screamed as fire lit up the ground from the puddle of water. It began to spread and head towards Damon. "Bonnie, stop it!" Damon began to burn and he cried out in pain. Jane rushed over to him.

"Jane!" Elena turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it!" Bonnie was too far in her anger to stop by herself. Elena hopped over the fire and shook her friend. "Bonnie!"

The concentration broke and the flames dispersed. Bonnie rounded on Elena. "Why? Why did you do that?!"

"Because this isn't us." Elena told her calmly. "Bonnie, this can't be us."

Damon knocked the last bit of flames out and sent Bonnie a glare before noticing that Jane still had a death grip on him. "Dangers gone, you can let me go now." He teased and then frowned. "Jane." She clung tighter and he stroked her back lightly. "Hey." Bonnie and Elena looked over at them. Damon tried to pry her off gently, but she refused.

"No…" She whimpered and he suddenly knew what was going on. Why she was suddenly so terrified.

"Hey, look at me." He said and she shook her head. "We're not in that fire in anymore, Janey, I promise. Just look." Slowly, she forced her eyes open and looked around. "See? Safe and sound. It's okay." He murmured, stroking her hair. "No more flames." She sniffed and started to sob as she was painfully reminded of seeing her father in the midst of flames and how she and Damon both almost died in them. "Shh, it's okay."

Elena bit her lip. "Jane?" She looked at Damon. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's just a bit fire sensitive." Damon told her, cradling the crying girl closer to him. She held onto him tighter and he knew she wasn't about to let go anytime soon. "Guess seeing me catching fire brought that on."

Bonnie gave her upset friend a saddened look. "Jane…I am so sorry. I didn't even think about that."

"Really don't think she wants to talk to you just now." Damon said firmly and she scowled. He stood up, scooping Jane up into his arms and slinging her book bag over one shoulder. "All right time to go home."

"Katherine…" She whispered.

"She won't bother you while I'm there." He reassured her and zoomed her away from the school.

* * *

Jane remained apprehensive as he strode into the house. Not just because of Katherine, but because of the horrible thing she had done to make Damon feel this way about her.

"Yoohoo, crazy bitch, are you home?" He called out and Jane swallowed. "Nope. See? Nothing to worry about." He toted her up the steps. Damon sat her on the bed and stopped her from getting back up. "Nope you've just had an episode and you need to sit still."

"I need to change clothes. I can't sleep in jeans."

He strode over to her dresser and began digging through her clothing. She flushed whenever he came across items that caught his interest and had him humming in delight. Finally, he turned around and Jane was worried he had picked out the skimpiest thing she owned, but he instead held out a pair of her worn jogging pants that she loved to sleep in and one of her comfortable sleep shirts which was several sizes too big on her. She smiled at him gratefully.

"You change and I'll bring you something to drink." He said and disappeared down the stairs. She would miss this side of him. The one that cared, but after all it hadn't been real. Jane changed and not long after she slipped her shirt on, he came back with a cup of tea.

"Thank you." She said and he nodded at her, not meeting her eyes. She sipped quietly, watching Damon gazing out the window. "Do you have somewhere else to be?" She asked. He didn't answer at first and she thought that maybe he was ignoring her.

"…No." He finally muttered. "Why did you come to help me? You could have let me die. Then you could finally be rid of me."

"No, I couldn't." She shook her head.

"Why not? I made you cry this morning. I hurt you again."

Jane looked away. "How'd you know?"

"I saw it when I walked away from you." He turned around to see her staring at the empty cup in her hands. "I was trying to keep my distance from you, Jane." He admitted. "Because you were right about me."

Jane sighed. "You just see me as Amelia." He growled in frustration.

"I did at first, but you aren't her. You have your own personality, your own different views of everything. You share looks nothing more." He took her hand, surprising her. "I care for _you_ , Jane. Care more than any other human I've ever met. I'm sorry if I seemed too pushy before, but it's been such a long time since I've had someone care for me, I didn't know how to act. And like you keep asking me I didn't know what you wanted from me either." Damon looked away from her.

"Amelia meant a lot to you didn't she?"

"Yes, but-" He cupped her face. "I want you, Jane. Not Amelia."

"I just wanted to trust, Damon. I just wanted to feel loved."

"That's all I want to give you. If you'll take it."

She shook her head. "You don't…You don't really feel this way." She began and he frowned.

"Yes, I do."

She got out of bed and crossed the room to her book hat she had set out while had been down stairs. Jane flipped it open and handed it to him. "Here, see this?" He took it from her, his eyes scanning over the page. "This is why you're so confused about me. You and I…We don't really have anything, Damon. It's the bond. We've shared blood too many times." He shook his head.

"No…No, I do feel something Janey."

"Damon, don't you see? I've told you before. You love Elena. You care for her."

"Stop." He said and she shook her head. "Stop talking about that."

"You have to let me say it, Damon. You have to let me free you."

"Even if you do say it, it won't change a thing."

"I wish that were true, I really do, but you and I both know it's not." Her voice broke as she spoke and Damon stepped forward.

"Jane…"

She sighed and took his hand between her own. "Damon, I release you." She said and both of them felt a tingle go through their bodies. He felt as if a fog was lifted from him mind and then she let go of him. Jane backed away, holding her book tightly to her chest. Damon frowned.

"So…that was the reason for all the lust? It wasn't me?" She shook her head, feeling worried he would snap and hurt her for doing this to him. "Are you sure?"

She shrugged, shifting a bit. "Depends…"

"On?"

"If you really felt anything for me. Or if it was just…" She swallowed. "I'm sorry."

Damon ran a hand through his hair. The overwhelming urge to have his way with her had lessened so he could think clearly, but he still felt it. Any normal red-blooded man or vampire who saw her would. He glanced at her to see her watching him warily, guilt and sorrow shimmering brightly in her jade green eyes.

"So now what?"

Jane looked at the ground once before looking back up at him. "I don't know."

"I don't know what was real. I need to think." She nodded, glancing back at the floor. "Do you still feel anything?"

"Um, no. It must have affected me too." She lied. She didn't want Damon to feel guilty for not really liking her.

"You're a terrible liar, Janey." Damon murmured, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You know the answer to that. It's never changed." She uttered softly almost inaudible and Damon sighed.

"Why? Why'd you undo it?"

"Because it wasn't real and it wasn't fair to you. I shouldn't have to make your decision for you."

"When exactly…"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe after the first bond?" He nodded slowly.

"We can try and be friends like we were before all of this." Jane didn't answer only hugged the book tighter to her chest like it was a life-line, refusing to look at him. "I need to go and think things out. And you need to get some sleep." He moved towards her window. "I'll see you tomorrow." He told her and she nodded, but she knew he wouldn't want too. She had made things awkward between them. With a whoosh of air, he was gone and Jane went to the window. He wasn't in sight, but she wasn't looking for him.

"Goodbye, Damon." She whispered and a single tear went down her cheek before she buried her face into her hands and sobbed.

* * *

 _Review? So do you think Damon will still feel the same for Jane after that? Or will he go back to caring about Elena? I know it seems cruel to have all these different things happening to Jane, but I promise good things will happen too! Just not yet!_


	25. Bad Moon Rising

Chapter 25

"Ahh!" Jane shrieked and jerked fully awake as she found Katherine looming over her. The vampire rolled her eyes.

"It's about time you woke up." She frowned. "You've been sleeping a long time."

"What's going on?"

"Here. Wear that. He has a thing for legs." Katherine tossed her a maroon skirt and a form fitting inky black shirt at her. "You are going over to Damon's house." Jane sat up, biting her lower lip. "They are up to something and I want to know what. So you spend the day with them, keep Damon's focus on you."

"But I-"

"Yes, I heard your little lovers spat last night." Katherine rolled her eyes. "You had Damon Salvatore wrapped around your finger and you let him go."

"It was cruel to keep him here when he didn't want to be."

"He'll be back to you. I can tell he really likes you. So exploit it. It's very important that he focuses all his attention you or Elena…or whomever. Just as long as he doesn't keep asking about me. I won't have him interrupting my plans."

Jane bit her lip. "I don't think I can even look at him."

"Do you really think he has no feelings for you at all?" Katherine asked, arching an eyebrow. "That he literally felt nothing?"

"Yes…"

"Nope. Not true. He still has feelings. He just has to remember how to use them."

Jane wasn't so sure about that was true, but she couldn't argue with Katherine.

* * *

She knocked on the door and smiled nervously when Stefan opened it. "Good morning, Stefan."

"Jane." Stefan nodded. "Is there-"

"Katherine knows you are all up to something and she wants to know what." Jane blurted, flushing embarrassedly. "I…I won't tell her the truth, but she wants me to be here." Stefan nodded, a frown on his face.

"Come on in." He told her, stepping aside and letting her come in. "We would have called you and not left you out, but Damon told me what happened last night with Bonnie."

"Did he mention anything else?" She asked quietly and Stefan shook his head, a frown on his face.

"No. Why?"

Jane shook her head. "Oh. Well, it's nothing." She murmured and walked into the living room. "Where's Elena?"

"She's upstairs. I guess Katherine wanted you here early?"

"No…I was trying to get away from her. She was trying to make me wear this insane amount of make-up."

"Why?" Stefan frowned and Jane looked around.

"Is _he_ …here?"

"Why yes I am. You are talking about me, right?" Damon smirked, rounding the corner. His eyes swept over her attire and lingered on her legs like Katherine had told her he would. Jane looked away from him, feeling guilty for even being in the same room as him and faced Stefan.

"K-Katherine wanted me to be a distraction…For…Damon."

Stefan scowled. "What is she up to that she thinks Damon needs a distraction from?"

"I don't know." Jane murmured, avoiding looking at the vampire who eyes were on her.

"Well, great job." He smirked and she swallowed, flushing slightly. Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother who suddenly looked apologetic.

Elena came down the stairs. "Jane, are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked in concern, pulling the girl into a hug.

"No. I'm okay." She murmured.

"Katherine sent you here didn't she?" Jane nodded and Elena sighed.

"Everybody have a seat and I'll go get some coffee." Stefan told them and sent Damon a look telling him to behave.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Ric." Stefan greeted as the history teacher came into the boarding house. Alaric looked around at everyone that was gathered before Damon stepped closer to him.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon quipped as they stepped into the room.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help." Alaric said, coming to sit next to Jane. "Hey, Jane." He greeted her and she smiled at him. Damon leaned against the couch, half jealous that she would smile at _him_.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family..."

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric arched an eyebrow.

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead-not dead vampire wife might." Damon spoke up and Alaric rolled his eyes.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena explained and he nodded, seeing his purpose for being there.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town..." Stefan added to what his girlfriend was explaining.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." Alaric shrugged and then looked at Jane. "I'm sure your dad still has some things in his office as well."

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon smirked and Jane bit her lip to keep from laughing. He noticed and smirked wider.

"Aside from vampire, what else?" She asked Alaric curiously.

"There was a bit about seers." He told her and then thought for a moment. "And the lycanthrope."

Elena's eyes widened. "Wait, as in werewolves?"

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon scoffed, he came to sit on Jane's other side, his arm across the back of the couch.

"Is it?" Stefan questioned him and his brother rolled his eyes. His fingers brushed the back of Jane's hair very softly and she swallowed hard.

"I've been on this planet 160 some years, never came across one." He told them and then looked at Alaric. "If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked.

"Because Vervain didn't affect the Mayor at Founder's day, but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler."

Stefan nodded. "And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival workers. It suggests it's some sort of supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena said hopefully.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke." Alaric replied. "I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing. Rich's office is still there too."

"So we can get access to it?" Damon asked. Alaric hesitated. "Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf man thing is true." He began and Jane looked at him. "I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney jnr. Which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." Damon finished and noticed that Jane was biting into her lower lip, looking at him with a worried expression, her head slightly pressing against his fingers. "And we'll probably need to get into your dad's office." Jane nodded and averted her eyes.

* * *

Silence filled the air until Damon began tapping against the car door. Jane jumped, coming out of her thoughts at the sound.

"So…Katherine was at your house this morning?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yes." Jane murmured.

"Did she hurt you?"

"No, just made me wear these clothes."

"They look good on you, Janey. You're very pretty today."

"Thanks." She remained fixated on Elena's house and Damon sighed.

"Aren't you even going to look at me?"

She turned her head to gaze at him and he smiled at her. She didn't smile back. "Ah, come on. You're not still upset about last night are you?"

"Please, don't. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, can you at least smile? Be happy? You're getting away from Katherine for a whole day. You managed to smile for Ric."

"I didn't hurt Mr. Saltzman."

Damon scowled. "You didn't hurt me, Jane, Bonnie did. So ignoring me is your solution?"

"You know it's better that way."

"That's not very distracting." He countered. "In fact, I'm half tempted to persuade Ric to drop you off at home and keep Katherine out of the loop." Her eyes widened and she turned to face him fully.

"You wouldn't! Oh, don't do that. She'd be so angry." The fear in her eyes took away the satisfaction he felt for her finally giving him attention. His smirk slipped away and he took her chin gently.

"Hey, I was only joking, Janey. You tell that nosy bitch whatever will keep her from harming you." He said softly. Jane calmed down a bit and fidgeted, gazing back at the house and pulling away from him. Damon cursed himself for ruining his chance to talk to her and knew that he probably wouldn't get another chance when Ric and Elena finally came out. "What is taking so long?" He demanded and leaned over to honk the horn impatiently.

They finally came out of the house and Ric got into the front seat. Jane got into the car too, sitting behind Alaric.

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef." Damon said and Jane looked out the window.

Elena shoved her bag into the car at Damon's mocking tone and turned around to her boyfriend.

"Call me if you need anything." Stefan told her and smiled at Jane. "You too, Jane."

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her." Damon assured him and wiggled his eyebrows. "Elena too." Elena scowled at him and pulled Stefan down to kiss him. Jane found it to be a bit cruel to openly shove their relationship into his face and looked away.

Damon pushed off the car, having seen enough. "Okay. Time to go." He got into the car, looking back at Jane who was biting her nails and gazing out the window. Elena got in and then they were off. "Roadtrip music?"

"No." Alaric swatted his hand from the radio and the vampire pouted.

"Fine. We'll sit here in awkward silence."

* * *

The silence didn't last long. Damon turned and touched Jane's knee. "How are you doing back there?" She jumped, looking at him with wide eyes and Damon's hand was slapped by Elena.

"Leave her alone." She snapped at him.

"Was I talking to you?" He asked her mockingly. "Well, now that I am talking to you…You know this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly."

"I don't think she's pretending..." Alaric muttered. "You did kill her brother."

"There a _huge_ asterisk next to the statement: he came back to life." Damon told them and Jane frowned.

"Yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing." Elena hissed. "And you were choking Jane."

"I apologized for that." Damon scowled, trying to catch Jane's eyes but she was staring intently out the window, ignoring them all. "And why are you so sure I didn't know."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "Did you?"

"Yes." Jane did look at him that time, her eyes wide. He flashed her a smile and she shook her before glancing back out the window.

"You're lying." Elena accused.

"Elena, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss." Damon protested, but no one believed him.

* * *

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." Alaric explained to his three companions as they walked into the building. Jane had been there only twice in her entire life, but she had been very young. She only remembered the cluttered office space her father had worked and practically lived in. She spotted the door to her father's office, it was dark and gloomy looking from the outside. They approached a desk where a young woman was putting away files.

"Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier." Alaric said, leaning across the desk and the woman hopped up from her seat with an eager smile.

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore." She told them proudly. Vanessa's eyes swept over the man's companions. "I know you! You're Jane. Richard Evans' daughter." She smiled at Jane and the girl nodded at her. "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys. I'll grab your dad's keys too."

"These are our friends Elena and Damon." Alaric introduced when Vanessa gave them another look. "I this isn't too much of an imposition."

"Oh, please." Vanessa shook her head at him. "Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student." She explained to him. "She was brilliant and one of the reason I went into folklore. Jane, your dad was hilarious. His jokes were legendary around here. He was Isobel's go-to research guy. They were best friends." She looked at Alaric. "Uh I have to ask has there been any news?" She asked. "About either of them?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Alaric shook his head and Jane shook her head too.

Vanessa smiled sadly. "It's this way." She opened the door to Isobel's office, walking in and the four followed her. "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating, isn't it?" She handed Jane another set of keys. "Here's your dad's. You can go into his office anytime." Jane thanked her and she went to help Elena peruse a bookshelf.

"Look at this one." Elena murmured. The spine read: Petrova.

"Is that Bulgarian or German?" Jane asked her and she shrugged.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked and Jane saw something out of the corner of her eye. Vanessa was standing there holding a crossbow aimed straight at Elena who gasped in alarm and Jane hugged her. The crossbow fired and Damon zoomed in front of Elena and Jane, blocking them and getting shot instead. He grunted in pain, going down to the floor and Alaric tackled Vanessa, wrestling the crossbow from her and shoving her against a wall.

"Damon!" Jane knelt by him and as did Elena.

* * *

Damon leaned across the table, bracing himself. Jane and Elena were examining the arrow.

"Pull it out." Damon growled "I can't reach it, ladies. One of you just pull the damn thing out. It _hurts_." Jane swallowed and took a firm grip on it, when Elena made no move to do it, looking squeamish. She couldn't make herself do it and Jane understood.

"One, two, three…" She counted and jerked it out. Damon groaned.

"Thank god!" He said and shook himself to be rid of the pain. Jane took her father's keys and went to get into his office, leaving the room rapidly. Elena watched her flee the room and frowned in concern before facing Damon. "That bitch is dead."

"You're not going to kill her." Elena frowned at him.

"Watch me." He smirked, swerving around him.

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again." Elena threatened. "And Jane won't either."

"What makes you think that has any kind of power over me or her. Because I took an arrow in the back for you? Or technically her, since she was once again trying to protect you. She'll speak to me when she wants. You're severely overestimating yourself."

"Right. I forgot I'm speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively and who enjoys manipulating others." Elena shrugged. "Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want. I'm sure Jane would talk to you then."

"You're trying to manipulate me." Damon smirked. "And using Jane how friend-like of you."

"If by 'manipulate' you mean 'tell the truth' okay, guilty." She rolled her eyes. "And I am Jane's friend. What are you?" She walked away to find Alaric and left Damon to frown after her, just noticing the lack of the small girl.

* * *

"Please! I freaked out okay? All right, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay, I read Isobel's research." Vanessa panicked at Alaric.

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is." He replied as Damon and Elena walked into the room.

Elena walked closer. "I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot."

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon threatened lightly and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Look, we need your help, okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." Elena told her and Vanessa nodded. "There's some stuff in her office. I'll get it." Damon followed her to make sure she didn't try anything else and watched her bring in a huge box.

"This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April of 1864." Vanessa replied, as she and Elena went through its contents.

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked.

"All that I'm aware of." Vanessa replied.

"Here." Elena said lowly, spotting some vervain in the box and giving it to her. "Take this."

Vanessa took it from her. "Does vervain really work?" Elena nodded.

"Nope, not at all." Damon called from in the office.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa asked in a hushed voice.

"No, that would be creepy." Damon smirked, whispering loudly.

Vanessa shifted. "Can he read minds too?"

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." Damon's voice came from the office.

"No. _That_ , he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass." Elena replied as Vanessa slipped the vervain in her pocket. Damon rolled his eyes and then went to find Jane.

* * *

He found her in her father's office, a box tucked under one arm. She set it aside, picking up picture frames and knick-knacks placing them lovingly into the box. He went in, half closing the door and walked over to her. She felt his presence and tried to ignore him, going behind the desk to get some more pictures from the wall.

Damon placed his hand over hers, stilling her movement went she reached up for another frame. "Jane, you gotta say something to me."

"Say what?" She whispered. "There's nothing to say." He frowned and moved closer to her, blocking her from everyone else's curious gazes should they looked into the room.

"You've barely spoken three words to me. And you ran off after pulling that arrow from my back, which I took for you and Elena." She bit her lip. "I thought we agreed that we were going to try and be friends."

"I can't, Damon. I can't be your friend and risk starting something again. Because I'm not…I'm not good for you, Damon. You don't need someone like me around, confusing you and hurting you. I just can't do that."

Damon shook his head. "Who said I was hurt? Yeah, I was confused, but I still feel something for you, Jane. Besides the whole lust thing, I do care about you." He stroked her cheek. "Don't push me away." She leaned into his touch just slightly and he felt moisture against his hand. She had been crying. He internally swore. "I meant what I said yesterday morning and last night." She shook her head and he nodded. "Yes."

"You should go back to hating me. It's better for everyone."

"Damn it, stop that." He whirled her to face him, trapping her along her father's desk. "Stop trying to block me out. I never hated you, Janey. I care for you very much. I want to be with you."

"Me?"

"Is there another pretty girl in here?" He quipped and she frowned. "Now what?"

"I don't know. I mean…don't you have feelings for Elena?" Damon sighed, why did she insist on trying to make him look at another girl? Didn't she understand that he couldn't?

"I _care_ about her. That's all. It's been you that I think about and now that I don't have an overwhelming amount of lust clouding my head I can tell you that." He said, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. "You shouldn't forgive _me_ for things I've done. You shouldn't care about _me_. You have every right to hate me, to not trust me, to never want to speak to me again, and to never give me a chance after _everything_ I put you through."

"What about what _I_ put _you_ through?"

He shook his head.

"Damon…" She whispered and he lowered his face, his lips inches from hers. She had never seen him look so conflicted before and she knew it was real.

He cupped her face. "Let me kiss you, Jane. Let me show you that you can trust me." He tilted her head back and he bent down, brushing his lips against her mouth, seeing if she would reject him or not. "Will you let me? May I kiss you?" It was the first time he had asked to kiss her and she found herself nodding, despite her mind screaming that she shouldn't. She made no move to pull away, so he very gently pressed his lips to hers in a light, chaste kiss. He didn't linger long enough to scare her away and pulled back as Alaric walked into the room.

Jane flushed guiltily even though the man hadn't seen anything, at least she didn't think he had. "Find anything in here?" He asked and she nodded.

"A few more books, but I think they were out of Isobel's collection." She darted around Damon and handed the books to Alaric who eyed the vampire once before nodding at Jane.

"Everything…okay in here?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I was just looking over some of my dad's things. I should probably clear his office out. Damon was…helping." Alaric nodded, eyeing the vampire suspiciously, and when he left, Damon had her once again. "Damon-"

"Janey."

"This won't work, you know it won't." She whispered. "It might not be real."

He scowled. "You shut it off, remember? It's just you and me now." She tried to shake her head, but he took her chin. "Give me a chance. Give _us_ a chance." Jane's resistance began to waver as his mouth hovered over hers once more and his hands held her gently. They weren't bonded anymore, but she felt drawn to him all the same like a magnet.

"I…I…Us?"

He nodded. "You and me, Jane. I want there to be an us."

"But-"

"I want _you_ , Janey. That hasn't changed, I swear." He wasn't used to giving emotions, not anymore, but he realized that that is what she needed. She needed reassurance, he needed to care about how she felt or she'd never trust him. "And not entirely in lust either." He added for good measure and she lowered her gaze to his mouth. He purposed licked his lower lip, hearing her inhale sharply. "Jane…" her mind was whirling. He had admitted to caring for her. met some of the requirements she had offered him, but there was still a big obstacle. An obstacle that she had shoved aside for years until the night Damon had pinned her the bed.

Slowly and hesitantly, she leaned up and pressed her mouth to his, trying to push past the fear that was threatening to swallow her whole. Damon groaned softly as he wound his arms around her waist, lifting her to perch on the edge of her father's desk. He ran his hands up and down her arms soothingly when she shifted nervously, and he gradually he felt her relax. Very unsurely, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he encouraged her to hold tighter. She did, trembling slightly and he stroked her back.

"It's okay." He whispered. "I've got you. I'm right here." That set her off and she sobbed quietly against his chest. He didn't say anything only let her cry her heart out, holding her shaking body close. He realized that not once had he ever said that to her. That he would be there for her and it was okay to let him care for her. And with a pang of guilt, he realized that _no one_ had told her that in a long time. Her mother couldn't say it, her father was dead…There wasn't _anyone_ for her to rely on and he hadn't really given thought to how much she obviously needed _someone_ to care for her. "I've got you, Janey. Everything's going to be okay." She just needed the reassurance. "Let me be here for you." Her sobs subsided and he continued to sooth her, running his hands along her back until she wasn't gripping his back so tightly.

"Thank you, Damon." She whispered and he nodded, handing her a tissue. She wiped at her eyes and gave him a small smile which he returned.

"There's my smile." He said and stroked her cheek.

"Sorry about that." She flushed embarrassedly and he shook his head.

He took her chin and lifted her face back up. "Don't be sorry. You have every right to let it out, Jane. You've been alone for a long time." He ran his thumb along her plush bottom lip. "But you're not anymore, Janey." He murmured. "I'm here. If you still want me to be." She nodded, looking at him from beneath her eyelashes and he kissed her gently, not pushing her. Jane still tensed though and he waited to see what she would do. She wasn't sure what to do and he pulled back to look at her. Her hands were plucking at her skirt in a nervous manner, her eyes glued to the bookcase across from them. He frowned. "Jane, look at me." She did, hesitantly, like she knew what he was about to ask.

"I…It was four years ago." She whispered. "I was doing some last minute shopping for my mother. We were supposed to go out to eat for her birthday, so I had to pick up my gift from the store. My mother had to had driven me to the mall, but she didn't know what I was doing. She was busy in a store using her coupons. She was a coupon freak." She laughed a little and Damon watched her attentively. "It dark out and as I was heading to my mom's car…I didn't see him. I didn't know he was there." She was trembling now, unware of how past much in the past she was. "And he grabbed me…"

"Did he…?"

"He just touched me."

Damon shut his eyes for a moment. "No wonder you're so damn scared of me. It explains why you're not sure what you want. Why didn't you say something to me sooner?" He watched her face redden. "Jane, you're not-Are you seriously ashamed of that?" She looked away. "That wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done. You were thirteen."

"I could have screamed." She locked eyes with him, they weren't tear-filled, they were filled with anger and self-loathing. "Called for help. Called for my mother. She was already in the car when he finally let me go. I had to make up a story about falling so she wouldn't know."

"Jane-"

"No one else can know, Damon. I don't even know why I told you."

Damon frowned. "Maybe because you need someone to trust? Because you've decided to trust me. You're letting me in, Jane. You don't have to be the tough girl anymore. The one who does things for others even when it hurts you in the long run. No one deserves that, Janey. No one."

"It's not supposed to feel good, Damon. It's not."

He understood her now. Understood her hesitance, her "are you trying to hurt me?" way of dealing with her confusion. She needed someone to guide her, to teach her, and show her what it's really like. All she knew was that it was scary and that she didn't understand her body's natural reaction. Unwarranted or not, she couldn't help the way she had felt being touched in certain areas. It angered him that someone had the gall to do that to a little girl, but he knew that she had pushed past it, made herself seal it away and couldn't help but admire her for that. It did explain her sobbing earlier though. The reassurance had been doubly needed.

Damon watched her slide off the desk and go back to putting things in a box like nothing had happened. "One day, when you let me, I'm going to prove to you that it can and it does feel good, Jane. That guy was sick pervert, Jane, and there's no need to be ashamed. Whatever you may think of me, I am _not_. And sometime, I will prove that. I will show you." Jane didn't respond, only kept placing items in a box. He sighed and decided to let the grim subject pass for now.

"I'm going to check and see what's Elena's found. Let me know if you need another box." He said and walked out of the room. Jane watched him retreat and bit her lip, holding back more tears. If she didn't do something, he might never come back.

* * *

"Any luck?" Damon asked, walking over to Elena.

The girl sighed and closed her book. "There's nothing here about Katherine that we don't already know."

"Ah, you know, it's a bummer you said all those nasty things to me earlier…I could tell you what I know." Damon smirked and Elena frowned.

"Now who's manipulating who?" She snapped, not in the least bit amused.

"Hey guys, check this out." Alaric called to them, holding a book that Vanessa had. Jane came out of her father's office to listen too, brushing against Damon's arm. He wrapped arm around her comfortingly, a silent apology floating between them and he felt Jane relax against his side. Elena raised her eyebrow at how close the two of them were, but didn't say anything it was clear that whatever was going on, they needed the contact.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls," Vanessa spoke to them, flipping through the book. "But here are some records of lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to Aztec legends." She held out some drawings, turning them to that everyone had a clear view. "It's translates into the "Curse of the sun and the moon"."

"It's native American." Alaric guessed.

"Aztec." Jane and Vanessa said at the same time. Damon smirked in amusement as Jane flushed at the wide-eyed looks she was getting from Elena and Alaric. Vanessa smiled at her, nodding her head.

"Yeah. It explains one origin of the werewolf traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampire. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon questioned, tracing light patterns on Jane's arm, making her shiver.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse." Vanessa countered and he rolled his eyes. "Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice:" She looked up at Damon "Vampires."

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon replied cockily and Jane smacked him on the arm.

Vanessa flipped a page. "Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"Why would they do that?" Elena frowned and Vanessa looked at her.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it, a werewolf bite is fatal to the vampires." Jane looked up at Damon, worry in her jade eyes, and he smiled at her reassuringly.

"So is this little bedtime story going to help us determine whether or not the Lockwoods suffer from the curse?" Damon asked, stroking a hand along Jane's back.

Vanessa sighed. "I'm afraid not. But Rich had some research on that particular subject." She went into Jane's father's office and came back with a few files. She laid them on the table and they all glanced down. "Let's see here's a theory that might help…" She scanned a page. The curse travels down the male line, lying dormant until its activated. Before that it can show through certain symptoms."

"Let me guess." Damon drawled. "Anger management issues, aggressive tendencies…"

"How is it activated?" Jane asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, your father and Isobel both didn't figure that part out."

"Genius." Damon griped and Jane elbowed him.

Vanessa turned to him. "Are you starting to believe in this too?"

"Well, it's not something I want to do. Not like a have a choice." He muttered and then saw Jane looking at something. "What have you got?"

"Its about seers."

"Oh, there were a lot of them way back in the day." Vanessa stated. "But a lot of them scattered." Jane swallowed.

"W-why?"

"Well, no one is really sure. One day there was an abundance and the next…hardly any. Nowadays you have your fakes."

"What about elementals?"

"There's a bit of that in Isobel's things. I can find it for you if you're interested."

"Sure."

* * *

While Jane was reading what Vanessa found for her, Elena opened another box to see a picture of Katherine. She had already called Stefan to let him know about Mason and to be careful since tonight was a full moon.

"Hey, have you done any research on doppelgänger's?" She asked Vanessa, looking up at her.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures but typically is a living, breathing double of oneself."

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine?" Elena wondered.

"That's all she had on Katherine, but I can tell you that the doppelgänger usually torments the people they look like, trying to undue their lives. It's not exactly uplifting..." Vanessa shrugged.

"And more things we already know." Elena sighed as Vanessa walked away "Just … I want to know why we look alike."

"Head scratcher, isn't it?" Damon asked and she glared at him.

"Do you know something? Or are you just being yourself?"

"Well "if" I know anything, I'm not going to tell you, not with that attitude."

 _"Damon."_ Jane frowned at him.

"Don't look at me, look at her. She's the one with the attitude."

"That's good Damon. And that's coming from someone who wants to be my friend. But you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends. They help each other." Damon only stared at her and Elena turned to Jane. "What did _you_ find out, Jane?"

The girl sighed. "Just like in that book, Katherine gave me. Being an elemental means you get your blood used, no matter what. And some spells have killed the person that's helping them." Jane bit her lip. "I want to know why Katherine's here, Elena. What does she want?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Jane packed the last box into the back of Alaric's car and turned to find Damon there.

"Hey." He said and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I shouldn't have put all of that on you. I know you'd never do that to me-" Damon silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry about it." He breathed when she looked at him. "I'm glad you told me. We can work on it, okay? No rush. We'll be slow."

"Are you sure? I mean, I feel really bad, because I can't-I don't know how to give you…" Damon took her face in his hands.

"Janey, relax. Breathe, stop rambling." She giggled at that and he smiled. "I'm not asking you to give me anything that you don't want give me right now. If hand holding and kisses are what you need then okay. We'll deal. You get to set the pace, okay?"

"What if I don't know?"

"That's okay too. Soon, we can have a day of talking about it, all right? We can talk about what you want."

Jane nodded, feel reassured that he wouldn't pressure and she tugged on his shirt, shyly. "What if I know what I want right now?" He smirked.

"And what's that?" He questioned and she met his gaze, her green eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Damon felt captured by their brightness, unable to look away.

"A kiss." He lowered his mouth to hers and she stood up on her tip-toes, pressing her mouth to his. Damon felt her tug at his shirt and he slid his arms around her, supporting her and deepening the kiss. He pressed her lightly against the car and she whimpered.

"It's okay, Janey." He told her and backed off a bit so that he wasn't trapping her, nipping at her lower lip and she moaned into his mouth. "It's all right." She nodded, held onto him. needing him and he knew what she wanted, he hugged her tightly to him, running his fingers through her hair as he turned to lean against the car. He heard her yawn after a second.

"Sorry."

"What's the last time you got a decent night's sleep?" He asked, ignoring her apology.

"When I was at your house." She murmured and he frowned.

"You didn't sleep well then either. You tossed and turned all night."

"Well, that was better than last night and the night before I was at your house."

Damon stroked her hair. "You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?" She shook her head.

"Not really and then Katherine woke me up tossing clothes on me." Damon scowled.

"Nosy bitch. Tell her to mind her own business."

"At least I can tell her you're distracted."

He smirked. "Very distracted." She flushed and he grinned cheekily at her. He looked up when Elena approached.

"You're not going to be able to hate me forever."

Elena frowned. "Can we just go?" Damon sighed and produced a book he had hidden and gave it to her.

"You didn't dig deep enough." He explained and Elena read the spine.

" _Petrova_." She read. "Jane and I saw this on a shelf."

Damon nodded. "Katherine originally came from Europe. _Petrova_ was her real name. Katerina Petrova to be exact." Damon told her and Jane blinked.

"I think…I think that name was in the book she gave me."

"It probably was." He told her.

"How did you know about that?" Elena frowned.

"Back then, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know." He smirked at her. "Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself." Damon nodded. He stopped her from trying to get into the car. "You have every right to hate me, I understand but you hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost you forever?" Damon shook his head waiting for an answer.

"Thank you for the book, Damon." Elena nodded as she climbed in the car, she wasn't about to answer that. Jane looked up at Damon and he glanced down at her.

"At least I have you." He murmured and she smiled at him. "Have I told you how much I love your smile?" He asked and took a light hold of her chin, tilting her up to meet his lips. Elena saw them and raised an eyebrow before smiling. She had heard Damon. It was obvious that this time he really did care about her and she intended to keep it that way.

* * *

Damon carried Jane into her house and then up the stairs to her room and not once did the girl awaken. He thought back to his conversation with Elena and couldn't help but frown. Manipulation ran in genes it seemed. At least Jane would never do that to him. He smiled down at the girl, lying her on the bed. She stirred when he slipped her shoes off her feet and kissed the arch of each foot before pressing lightly on her feet with his thumbs as he began massaging her. Her feet had to have been hurting after standing in her heels all day.

"Damon?" She said groggily and he smirked at her. She lifted her head to look at him. He was sitting on the bed, her feet in his lap. "Where did everyone go?" She asked before seeing she was in her room. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you're tired and need sleep. And no one wanted to wake you up." He pressed at a tense spot and she sighed before closing her eyes. He smirked as she began drifting off to sleep again.

"Should probably water plants…" She slurred and he chuckled. Finishing his massage, Damon stroked down her back and she sighed.

"I'll do it before I leave. Go to sleep." He moved to tuck her beneath the blankets and she grumbled at being moved.

She tried to open her eyes. "Damon…"

"Shh." He hushed and she yawned. "Sleep, Janey. I'll come and get you in the morning, all right? I'm planning a little something for Mason Lockwood."

"Mm…Stay?" She said sleepily.

Damon stroked her cheek. "Next time I'll stay." He promised and got up. She was fully asleep in seconds and he chuckled lightly. "Goodnight, Jane."

* * *

She was shaken awake at the crack of dawn, by an irritated Katherine. Half asleep she didn't really register what was happening until she was being tugged down the stairs and out the door.

"Katherine what are you doing?!"

Katherine grabbed Jane's arm tightly. "I need someone to distract Elena. Distracting Damon is your job. So we are going to pay Caroline a little visit."

"Please don't hurt her." Jane stated, much more awake now, and Katherine tilted her head.

"Would you be willing to be compelled to do whatever I asked?" Jane nodded, fighting back her urge to tell her no. Caroline was her friend. "Good." Katherine took Jane's chin, looking her in the eyes. "You will do exactly as I say no questions asked. And you won't stop until I tell you too."

"I will do exactly as you say and won't stop until you tell me too."

"Good. Now come along." Jane obediently followed her.

* * *

Caroline jerked awake to see Elena standing above her. "Elena?"

"Nope. Try again."

"Katherine…" She whispered and then gasped when Katherine sat at the edge of her bed.

"Don't be frightened. We're going to have so much fun together." She smiled at her. "And you are going to do exactly as I say."

"And if I don't do as you say?" Caroline asked, folding her arms across her chest. Katherine looked at Jane. "Jane?" She hadn't even known the girl was in the corner.

"Begin." Caroline gasped as Jane held her arm out and began cutting into her skin with a knife that the blond hadn't noticed before.

"Oh my god! Jane, stop. Oh my god." Blood was dripping down her arms, raining down onto the floor below with each little cut. She went from one arm to the other. Her blood smelt so good, but Caroline knew she had to control it. "Please make her stop!" Caroline sobbed. Jane was shaking, her cuts becoming more and more sloppy as she slowly lost blood. adding more and more cuts to her lightly tanned skin.

"Then you'll distract Elena?"

"Yes! God, yes, just please make her stop."

"You can stop now."

Jane lowered her knife and swayed slightly. Caroline bit her lip. "You see how easy it was to do that to her? Think about how easy it would be to do that your mother…or Matt?" Caroline shuddered. "This is what happens when you defy me, understand? You will do what I say, _exactly_."

"Okay, just please leave her alone." Katherine smiled.

"I told you we'd be good friends." She stood up. "Don't tell anybody any of this understand? No one must know that you are keeping an eye on Elena. Come on, Jane. We should get home." Caroline bit her lip nervously as Jane followed her, never questioning.

Caroline ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, my god…"

* * *

 _Review?_


	26. Memory Lane

Chapter 26

Jane winced at the stinging cuts on her arms as she stood in the shower, washing the blood off. Katherine hadn't bothered to explain a thing to her, only told her to go wash off. She felt dizzy and disoriented, a fog around her mind from the compulsion. She could only imagine the horror that Caroline was feeling at being under Katherine's thumb. She remembered cutting herself. How it felt to keep going over and over like someone without the will power to stop. Jane had felt the same once, when she was thirteen. After the incident with the man outside the mall…but she hadn't ever acted on it. She wondered if that was how she would look if she had.

She dried off and wrapped her arms the best she could, unsure of just how she was going to hide this from everyone. From Damon, who saw everything. She could wear long sleeves until they healed but…she knew that they might never ever go away fully. That she could have this forever. Katherine didn't even heal them; she wouldn't heal them. She didn't want to give Jane her blood. They itched and burned and she had to fight the urge to scratch them.

"Remember that you are going to distract Damon, keep him from going home."

Jane looked up to see Katherine in the doorway to the bathroom. She nodded at her. "I remember."

"Good."

"What if he sees my arms?"

"Make something up." Katherine rolled her eyes. "You are keeping them until I'm sure that Caroline won't disappoint me. So if Damon seems then make sure he doesn't heal you, got it?" Jane bit her lip and nodded. "Now, Caroline is supposed to keep Elena away from Stefan." She moved so that she had Jane's chin and the girl panicked.

"No! Please, Katherine, don't compel me again."

"I thought you were friends with Caroline."

"You said you wouldn't me compel either." Jane pointed out.

"Fine." The vampire rolled her eyes. "If Caroline messes up, you show her those, understand?" Jane nodded obediently when Katherine made sure she knew that she was talking about the cuts. "Good." She released her and Katherine walked away. "And if Damon is around the house…You don't want to know what I'm going to do to you then." Silent tears went down Jane's face and she buried her face into her hands. Whatever Katherine was planning she just wished she'd do it and leave her alone.

* * *

Damon found Jane in the kitchen, eating cereal. She was wearing a purple top that clung to her arms and her curves and a pair of black skinny jeans. Her hair was braided into a messy fishtail down her back. She looked tired.

"Morning, Damon." She greeted cheerfully and showed him her spoonful of Kix. "Cereal?"

"What are you doing awake so early? I was going to fix you breakfast."

Jane shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was just done sleeping." Damon snorted and sat down across from her at the countertop.

"Well, tonight you are going to sleep at my house. Just so I can keep an eye on you. I don't want you wondering around with a werewolf in town."

"Um, you sort of promised to stay at my house tonight." She told him shifting nervously. She hoped that he would agree to it and not make her go over to his house. What if Katherine was still there? Damon smirked.

"Yeah, I guess did."

Jane smiled and then rubbed at her temple. Damon frowned. "You sick, Janey?"

"I don't think so; I just feel really tired." He went over and slid a hand over her forehead.

"Well, you don't have a fever." He murmured. He zoomed away and came back with two pills. "Take these." Jane took them and then stirred her bowl of milk.

"So…what are you planning today?"

"Well, today, I am going to a barbecue with Elena's aunt Jenna and Tyler's uncle Mason. They went to school together so I suggested it to Ric who in turned mentioned it to Jenna."

"And then?"

"Then I test a theory by sticking something silver into Mason Lockwood."

Jane frowned "Damon, isn't that dangerous? Provoking the werewolf?" He snorted. "I'm serious. Even if he can't change without the moon, that doesn't mean that he couldn't find you later when it does get dark. We don't know enough to go messing around."

"Janey, don't worry so much. You're getting worried over nothing." She still frowned at him and he cupped her cheek.

"Am I allowed to kiss you or are you still angry?" She tilted her head in response and Damon chuckled, bending his head and kissing her softly. Her eyes fluttered closed and she felt herself drifting off, "This would be much nicer if you weren't about to fall asleep." He muttered against her lips and she sat back up, eyes flying open.

Jane flushed. "Sorry."

Damon pulled back. "Did Katherine come in last night?"

"Nope. I haven't seen her actually." She lied.

"Good. Let her be nosy elsewhere." Damon kissed her again, slow and gentle. Jane sighed, she wanted to get lost in his kisses, to forget everything. The threat of Katherine was looming over her head though and she pulled away. "I'm going to pick something up in town, come back for you, and then we'll head over to Elena's-"

"No!" Jane stated and he raised an eyebrow. "Don't leave me here. Please." She took his arm. "Um, what if Katherine shows up?"

Damon could see the fear in her eyes, mistaking the reason. "Fine." He nodded, wrapping his arms around her soothingly. "It's okay, Janey. You can come to town with me, all right?" Jane nodded, relaxing. She had to make sure he didn't try and go home.

"Sorry. I just get nervous." She murmured and Damon tightened his arms.

"I've got you, Janey. I've got you." His comforting embrace soothed her and she turned and hugged him. "You're okay, Jane. She's not going to hurt you." _She already did._

* * *

"You're very quiet. Are you okay?" Damon asked and glanced at Jane, she was biting her nails. He had the top down and Jane had clearly loved it at first, but now she was nervously shifting in her seat.

"Are you sure I shouldn't bring anything?"

"The cobbler can be from both of us, okay? Now stop avoiding my question."

"I'm fine." She told him.

He leaned towards her, eyes off the road. "I don't believe you." He brushed his lips against hers.

"Damon, eyes on the road!" Jane shrieked and he smirked, leaning back.

"Relax, Janey. Never crashed a car."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but I'd feel better if you looked anyway!" He snickered and went back to tapping the wheel. After a moment she looked at him. "Us?"

"Mmhm." He nodded, glancing at her briefly. She was biting her lip to hide a smile, fiddling with her hair and looking adorable. "You like that don't you?" She looked at him again.

"Yes." He smiled and took her hand interlocking their fingers. A faint blush and a smile were the reactions and he smiled. "You don't think that's weird that I do, do you?"

"Why would I think that?"

"Well…I don't know. I mean…" She sighed. "Never mind."

"Janey. You've never had someone tell you that before, it's okay."

"But you have…"

"Don't start retreating back into your protective shell like a little turtle."

"I'm not a turtle!"

He smirked. "My point is, that you can like this." He lifted their hands. "There's nothing weird about it. Unless you think so. I like it too, okay?" He tugged her closer and kissed her hand.

"It's a little weird."

"That's because you're not used to someone, that's not one of your friends, holding your hand."

"Well now I feel stupid."

Damon groaned. "You are not stupid, Jane. A bit naive maybe, but there's nothing wrong with that." She fidgeted in her seat. Her arms were itchy and she wanted to scratch them, but if she did she would make them bleed. "Now what?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you fidgeting?"

"I'm not." Damon threw her a look. "I have to…pee?" He snorted at how her sentence came out like a question.

"Well, we're heading to the Grill to pick up a cobbler for Jenna's barbecue you can decide if you need too." He smirked and Jane scowled at him.

* * *

Jane scratched at her arms while Damon was in the Grill. She felt some of the cuts begin bleeding again, but she hoped that it wouldn't bleed through the bandages. Hopefully, Damon wouldn't smell it.

"Jane?" A voice said nearby and she shrieked. Caroline was looking at her nervously. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jane said shakily, still trying to remember how to breathe. "You scared me!"

The vampire grimace. "I'm sorry. About everything." Jane sighed.

"It's not your fault, Care."

"Katherine said I have to distract Elena, keep her busy…I don't know how to do that."

"Well, first you need to get invited to Jenna's barbeque." Jane told her and tapped her chin. "I'm invited, thanks to Damon."

"Yeah why _are_ you in his car? Are you guys together like for real this time?" She asked, eyes widening. Jane flushed.

"Um, I heard about you and Matt, Care. I'm so sorry." Caroline nodded sadly. "Elena will invite you. Just let her know you're feeling alone. It's the truth isn't it?"

Caroline nodded. "Yeah…" Jane touched her hand.

"I'm really sorry, Caroline. If I could have stopped her I would h-"

"All right no more gossiping." Damon said smirked, walking over to the car. "I'm right here."

"Who said we were talking about you?" Caroline scoffed and he winked at her.

"A guy knows these things." He snickered when both Jane and Caroline gave him an eye roll.

Jane turned to look at the vampire girl. "See you later, Care." They pulled out of the parking spot and Caroline called out:

"I am sorry!"

Jane grimaced, hoping Damon hadn't caught that.

* * *

"Sorry about what?" Damon asked when they pulled up to Elena's house. "What's she sorry about?"

"It's nothing." Jane told him and opened the door. She sighed when he pulled it back shut.

"Liar."

She frowned. "Damon, please."

"Please, what? Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Do we have to argue right now? I said it was nothing."

He glared at her, clearly not amused. "Don't lie to me, Janey. What is she sorry about?"

"We had a disagreement, okay? We both said things we regretted."

"How hard was that to say?"

"Because it wasn't any of your business."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Is that right? Maybe I ought to go home after dropping you off at your house."

"What? Why?" She asked, alarmed, and he didn't catch her fear.

"That's my business." He snapped and got out of the car.

"Damon!" Jane followed him, fighting off the irrational fear that somehow Katherine knew what was going on at that exact moment. "Damon, wait!" He ignored her when she tugged on his sleeve. "Please, I'm sorry. Don't be mad. Damon."

Damon opened the door and strode inside, still ignoring Jane, and she bit her lip, hurrying after him and trying not to trip over anything in the process when he shoved the cobbler into her arms.

"Hey." He greeted the group in the kitchen. Mason, Ric, and Jenna turned to look at him and Jane.

"Damon." Jenna murmured, frowning a bit. He was being completely rude to the girl who was scurrying after him trying to get his attention.

"We're just doing shots." Alaric informed the vampire. "Let me get you a shot glass buddy." He turned to get one.

"No, here." Jenna drained hers and shoved it into Damon's hand. "Use mine." She smiled at Jane. "Here, let me have that." She took the cobbler from Jane and set it on the counter. "Can I have a word?" She took the girl's arm. "Ric?" Jenna walked into the dining room, tugging Jane and Alaric followed them.

"All right, now I know Elena's told you about how handsy this guy is." Jenna told her sternly. "What are you doing with him?"

"He offered to drive me here..."

"Look, I'm not your mother, but there is seriously something wrong with him."

Jane looked at Alaric for help, chewing her lip, and he sighed. "Maybe he actually likes her, Jenna."

Jenna snorted. "Right. I've seen guys like him. _Dated_ guys like him. You may think he loves you, but he's just using you." Jenna took her arms. "I'm not saying this to hurt you, but you're better off. He doesn't even seem to notice your there." Jane tried her hardest not to wince from Jenna holding her arms.

"I…We just had a fight before we came in." Jane told her. "Something stupid…I shouldn't have said it."

"Elena and Caroline just went out on the porch." Ric spoke up, trying not to frown at the anxiety he saw in Jane's eyes. Something was wrong. "Why don't you go join them?" Jenna nodded.

"Good idea. We'll talk later."

* * *

Jane stepped out onto the porch and Elena looked up.

"Hi."

"Hey, Jane." Elena smiled at her. "So you came here with Damon?"

"Yeah." The girl murmured and sat down on the wooden rocking chair nearby. "He said I could go with him. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's great. I'm glad you came. I was afraid I was going to be the only teen in the house." She laughed. "Caroline's here too." Jane nodded and then tilted her head.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked innocently. Elena sighed.

"I have no idea. I've been trying to get a hold of him. All I get is voicemail."

Jane smiled. "He'll call back, I'm sure of it." Elena smiled at her gratefully.

"Have you heard from Stefan?" Caroline asked, coming out onto the porch with a bowl of chips in her arms. She sat in the chair between Elena and Jane.

Elena shook her head. "He hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried."

"I'm sure he's fine." Caroline shrugged and dug through the chip bow. "God! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day."

"Tell me about it." Caroline agreed.

"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself." Elena murmured, sympathizing.

"Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation." Caroline blurted out and Jane frowned.

" _Caroline_." The blonde tossed her a look telling her to butt out and Jane looked away. Katherine had told her to do that obviously.

Elena ignored Caroline's and Jane's exchange. "He said that?"

"Mm-mm. The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you?" She nodded. "Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt." Caroline glanced at Jane. "And you should avoid Damon."

"They kissed." Elena smirked.

"Whoa! Wait, what?!" Caroline looked Jane who was flushing. "You _kissed_ him!?"

"Shh. Keep your voice down. I just got a lecture from Jenna." Elena laughed.

"Sorry. She hates Damon."

"I thought you hated him?"

"I never _hated_ him." Jane corrected timidly. "We just have a weird relationship. It's difficult."

"Hey! Food's ready, come get it." Alaric announced, coming out onto the porch.

"Finally, I'm starving." Caroline smirked and hopped up following Ric back into the house. Jane looked at Elena.

"She doesn't mean to say things like that. You know how she is."

"Yeah, I know." Elena nodded. "I mean…Stefan's never told me that."

Jane patted her arm. "He loves you, Elena, and that's all that matters." Elena smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Jane. So…complicated?"

"We got into a fight before we came in so…yeah complicated covers it."

* * *

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna hollered drunkenly from the couch. Jane sat at the kitchen counter, watching the game from afar. Damon was drawing on the large sketch pad, taking his turn in their game of Pictionary. She had been avoiding Damon since lunch, figuring whatever punishment Katherine wanted to dish out to her would be better than trying to make Damon stay the night at her house when he obviously didn't really want too. That and she hadn't really eaten lunch. Just picked at it, too upset to eat.

"Puppy…puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline added and Jane looked at the drawing Damon was doing. There was a dog in a tutu dancing around with music notes in the air.

"No, no." Damon shook his head and stuck the end of the marker in his mouth so he could gesture at the picture.

"A dog, hound, a hound dog!" Jenna loudly, bouncing in her seat excitedly. " _Ain't nothing but a hound-dog_!"

"Dances with Wolves." Mason spoke up and Damon smirked. Everyone looked at him.

"Mason wins... again." Damon inclined his head.

Jenna pouted. "How is that a wolf?" She asked, but he only smirked at her, heading into the kitchen.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." He grinned at Elena when she came in with the cobbler in hand.

"Will you stop plying with her alcohol?" She asked him and then frowned. "Why are you being rude to Jane?"

"Well, I want her to like me." Damon smirked and then glanced at Jane. "I'm not being rude, she's the one who told me to mind my own business."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Did you ever think that maybe, she _can't_ tell you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"She _was_ acting oddly this morning."

"See? So please stop it. She's upset about something you're not helping."

"She's hiding something. Caroline apologized to her for something and she won't tell me."

Elena sighed. "Look, maybe there was a miscommunication. It happens all the time. Probably Matt text Jane last night upset and Caroline found out."

"And she couldn't tell me that?"

"Do you really want to hear teen drama, Damon?"

"Touché."

"How _is_ operation Lockwood?" Elena questioned.

"He's my new BFF." Damon smirked and he looked up as Jenna walked in the kitchen, stumbling actually, but she caught herself on the countertop. Jane was nearby in case she fell, avoiding eye contact with Damon and he groaned.

"Isn't this fun?" Jenna asked, swaying and Jane stepped closer. "Jane! Why didn't you play?" She asked loudly.

"I don't really like that game. I'm not good at guessing."

Damon smirked at her. "Yes, thank you so much for inviting me." He told Jenna.

"Did I have a choice?" She scoffed.

"I know what you must think of me-"

"No, you don't." Jenna interrupted and wrapped a protective arm around Jane. "You have never dated you. I have dated many yous. I'm trying to protect her from whatever it is you're trying to get from her."

" _Jenna_." Jane muttered.

"Well, I'm a work in progress." Damon shrugged. "And she's helping me. Even when she doesn't know it." He finished sincerely. Jane met his eyes then and smiled softly, looking away again with a faint pink in her cheeks.

Elena smirked at them and handed Jenna a pie dispenser. Damon eyed the collection of silver.

"Oh, these are fancy." He murmured and went over to examine the them.

"Thanks." Jenna replied, getting the cobbler onto a plate. "My mother's silver set." Jane and Elena exchanged looks before looking at Damon who smirked at the both of them.

* * *

Damon trapped Jane along the wall with his arms and she looked at him with widening eyes.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as he dipped his head to skim his nose along her neck. She shivered, an odd sensation going down her spine and she had to the urge to wrap herself around him.

"Apologizing." He breathed and nipped lightly at her.

Jane shook her head, trying to remember how to think which he was making difficult. "No, its my fault. I shouldn't have said that."

"I don't like teen drama, but if it involves you I'd like to know." He murmured against her throat. "So Caroline thought you and Matt were plotting against her?"

"Uh, um, what?" She said, confused. What? Damon was kissing at her neck now, making her knees buckle slightly and she had to grab his arms for support. He chuckled.

"Janey…"

"Oh, Matt. Yeah. He just, um, texted me last night and…yeah drama." She said quickly and slid her hands up his arms to cup his face, bringing him down to her lips. He obliged her and kissed her deeply, his tongue tangling with hers. She moaned, tugging him closer.

"Ahem." Jane jumped out of her skin, pulling back from him and flushed tomato red at being caught by an amused Alaric. "We still having that cobbler?" He asked and Damon smirked.

"Coming." He stated and Alaric gave them another look before going back down the hall. Damon turned to Jane to see her trying to get out from under his arm. "Where are you going?"

"To find Elena."

Damon stroked her cheek and she glanced at him. "Don't go far my little distraction." He teased and she frowned. "Yeah, I figured she had over last night. You should have told me, but we'll talk about it later." He walked away from her and she slumped against the wall. At least Damon wasn't angry with her anymore.

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon offered, setting the cobbler before him. Jenna was in the back, getting another drink and Alaric was next to Mason.

"Sure." Mason smiled leaning forward. Alaric and Damon watched him eye the silver pie slice server, spin the cobbler around so that the silver wasn't near his hand, and reach in to grab a piece with his hand. He sat it on the plate, licking his fingers, and noticed them staring. "I apologize, I'm an animal." He said with a laugh and Damon narrowed his eyes at the look Mason was giving him. Alaric laughed awkwardly.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" He asked to change the subject.

Mason shook his head. "She was always lost in Logan Fell land."

"My first mistake." Jenna laughed and came to sit down. "Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up."

"Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon quipped, leaning back in his seat and Mason eyed him. Alaric rolled his eyes slightly.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Mason retorted and Damon could see that he definitely knew what he was. "How about a toast? To new friends." He held his glass up and the others followed suite.

* * *

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Stefan's?" Elena asked the girls as she putting away the Pictionary game. Caroline and Jane exchanged looks.

"You want to leave?" Caroline asked, biting her lip.

"It's just he hasn't got back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling." Elena replied.

Jane shifted. "I don't think that's a good idea, Elena." She murmured. "I mean…he must have something to do."

Caroline nodded. "Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend." Elena frowned.

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?" Elena asked, looking from Jane to Caroline.

"How about I drive you?" Caroline offered suddenly and Jane looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, okay. That'll be great." Elena smiled at her. "You want to come, Jane?"

"Um, no thanks. I should keep an eye on Damon."

Elena nodded. "Yes, please do. I don't want anyone getting skewered at the dinner table." Jane looked at Caroline once more before heading back to the kitchen.

* * *

Damon wrapped his arms around Jane's waist, tugging her to sit on his lap. "Damon." She hissed looking around and trying not to spill the cobbler from her plate. "Stop it."

"Relax, Janey." He smirked. "I've had you in my lap before." She frowned at him.

"Is that supposed to make it acceptable to do in someone's house?"

He rolled his eyes before smirking. "Well, you looked so alone. Caroline and Elena abandoned you…Did Katherine tell you to watch me again?"

"Damon-"

"What is she up too that she thinks I care about?"

"I don't know, but I think that it would be better if I do what she says."

Damon scowled. "Fine. Fine. But you better tell me if she ever hurts you, Janey. I mean it."

"Okay…" Jane murmured and bit her lip. Damon frowned.

"Would you stop blocking me? Did she hurt you?" He demanded. "Jane, you better tell me right now."

Jane bit her lip. "Do we have to talk about it now?"

"At home then." He amended, eyes narrowed. "How can we make this work if you keep lying to me?"

"Well, I told you I loved you once and you threw it back in my face." He winced. "How do I know you won't do it again?"

"Low, Jane."

"Well, if you're going to point out my flaws then I'm going to point out yours. You have commitment issues and I have a tendency to lie." She shrugged and he took her chin.

"Correction, you have a tendency to be self-sacrificing. Lying to protect other people. You lied to me to keep me from being angry with Katherine, didn't you?" She made a face and he snickered. "Annoying little thing." She stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked.

* * *

Mason walked in the kitchen smiling at them.

"Jenna just brought out "Guitar Hero"." Mason smirked. "Might be time to mutiny."

"Well, I for one happen to like "Guitar Hero" So you, my friend, are _barking_ up the wrong tree."

"Okay, enough with the innuendos." Mason laughed. "You win. You're hilarious."

"Thank you." Damon smirked and Jane elbowed him in the gut.

"Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?"

"How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless." Damon asked, eyeing him.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon." Mason replied. "Does she know?" He asked, nodding at Jane.

Damon's arm tightened about her waist. "Oh, she knows all about it." He glared at him. "You tried to kill my brother."

"It was a mistake."

"Really?" Damon scoffed and Jane frowned at him.

"Damon, don't start."

"There was a confusion. I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift." Mason informed him and Jane gave Damon a pointed look. It was ignored.

"What, no obedience school?" He quipped.

Mason frowned. "I'm serious. Let's no spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us." Mason looked at him.

"Maybe we should listen to him." Jane murmured to Damon. "He seems like a nice guy."

"Janey, you thought _I_ was a nice guy." She scowled at him. "So no."

"You should listen to your girlfriend. I don't want to fight with you." Mason spoke up.

"You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peace trees?" Damon rolled his eyes.

" _Damon_." Jane hissed. "Behave."

"I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this." Mason held his hand out to Damon. Reluctantly, the stubborn vampire reached out to shake his hand. Mason smiled at them and walked out of the kitchen.

"Why don't you go play "Guitar Hero"?" Damon suggested to Jane and she frowned at him. He tapped her nose. "Don't give me that look. Go on." Jane slid off his lap and gave him another look before going into the living room. Damon waited until she was out of sight before taking a knife out from the silverware and hiding it away.

* * *

"No more takers for drinks at the Grill?" Mason looked around the room and no one took him up on his offer. "It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here." He teased.

"I prefer the term 'role model'." Jenna smirked and he laughed.

"Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome." He hugged Jenna and turned to Alaric. "Alaric, catch that game next week?"

The history teacher nodded. "Yeah, I look forward to it."

Mason turned to Jane. "It was nice to meet you, Jane." He said.

"It was nice to meet you too, tell Tyler I said "Hi"."

"Sure will." He nodded held his hand out for her to shake. Jane took it and stiffened. Mason and Katherine were making out passionately. The girl pulled away, watching Mason warily. He knew Katherine.

"You know, I should probably head out, too." Damon walked down the hall and looked down at Jane. "Ready to go?" She nodded, trying not to look agitated. "Jenna." Damon turned to her. "You were a wonderful hostess." He kissed her hand and Jenna smirked, pulling her hand back.

"And you are a terrible artist." Jane giggled at that and Alaric grinned. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" Damon asked hopeful.

"I'm still deciding." Jenna replied, looking at Jane as she spoke. The girl did look like she cared for him.

"Good enough for me. Alaric, let's _not_ catch that game next week." Damon, wrapped an arm around her waist and steered Jane towards the door.

"Bye, Jenna. Bye, Mr. Saltzman."

"Would you call the man Alaric already?" Damon snorted as they went down the porch steps.

"He's my teacher, Damon."

* * *

"I'll meet you inside." Damon told her and Jane frowned.

"Damon, don't do anything to get yourself hurt."

He smirked. "Go save me a seat at the bar, okay?" He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Jane pulled back, flushing a little. "You're getting used to that." He commented and she tucked her hair behind her ear, with slight embarrassment. "Don't be ashamed, Janey. It's a good thing. That means you trust me more." He took her chin and pulled her in for another kiss. "Now go find me a good seat."

"Just be careful." She told him and walked across the street to head into the Grill. Damon watched her leave and then hopped out of the car to find Mason.

He found him getting out of his SUV.

"Damon? What? More dog jokes?" Mason asked with a small smirk.

"Nah, those got old." Damon replied and shoved the silver knife into his chest. Mason fell to the ground in a groan before taking hold of the knife and pulling it out of his body.

"You know, I think it was werewolves that started this whole silver myth... Probably for moments like this." Mason stood up and Damon swallowed.

"Dully noted."

"I was really looking forward to last call." Mason touched the blood staining his shirt and then up at the vampire. "Now you made an enemy." He stated and Damon watched him leave with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Jane sighed, washing at her arms which were bleeding and itching again. She turned off the water and dried them off before seeing a familiar face in the mirror.

"K-Katherine. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see where my instructions went wrong." She hissed. "Elena showed up at Stefan's house. You wouldn't happen to know why would you?" Jane shook her head.

"N-no."

Katherine's eyes narrowed. "Let's hope not." Jane yelped a hand was tangled in her thick curls and she was tugged into a nearby stall and forced against the wall of it, a hand clamped over her mouth. "Shh." The vampire hissed as the door opened. Jane kept as still as possible, praying that it wasn't Caroline who had come in. After a moment, Katherine pushed open the stall door and keeping a firm grip on Jane's hair, moved them up behind the unsuspecting blonde.

Caroline washed her hands and then felt a presence before she looked up in the mirror and gasped loudly.

"Katherine." She said in shock, her voice shaking with nervousness. "Janey?" The human girl was standing very still, fear in her eyes.

"Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task?" Katherine hissed and Jane winced as the vampire's hand tightened.

"I t-tried okay? But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend." Caroline swallowed. It was a flimsy excuse, but it was the truth at least.

"Occupy her." Katherine said through gritted teeth. "That's all I asked."

"I told her that her relationship was doomed and all that mortality stuff. I think...I really think that I got to her." Caroline said quickly, trying to be positive, despite the fact that Katherine could easily snap Jane's neck at any moment.

"I hope so. Because let's not forget. I already killed you once; I can easily do it again." She threatened.

"Katherine. Katherine, please leave her out of-" Jane began pleadingly.

"Be quiet." The vampire hissed at her, twisting her hand in her hair and Jane winced, tears springing in her eyes. "Did I ask you to speak?"

"Sorry." Jane whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Do you need a reminder?" She asked Caroline, using the hand in Jane's hair to move her closer to the blond vamp. "I have no qualms about compelling her to do some awful things."

"It-it will work. It will." Caroline nodded rapidly. "Just don't hurt her again."

"Go. I need to speak to Jane alone."

The bathroom door shut and Katherine released Jane's hair, sending the girl tumbling to the tiled floor. "I don't tolerate you disrespecting me." She said lowly. "You belong to _me_ ; how many times do I have to say it?"

"Why are you here? Why won't you leave me alone?" Jane demanded. She backed into the wall as the vampire stalked over to her.

"Are you really questioning me right now? I am not in the mood for one of your rebellions." Katherine grabbed the girl by the throat and pinned her against the wall. Jane gasped for air. "Don't make the mistake of thinking you are safe from harm, because I can assure you that you are not. I am your only protection."

"What do you mean?"

"There are others out there, Jane, and if they find you they will use you until you wither up and die. You may think being with me is a horrible thing, but I know people that are ten times worse than I am and they will not tolerate your disobedience as much as I do. So showing me a bit more respect would be good for your health, because I can lock you up, Jane. Put you where not even Damon can find you." Jane swallowed and Katherine let her go.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't think your sorry enough. I've been meaning to visit the hospital…" Katherine smirked when Jane sucked in a breath.

"No, no please, Katherine. Please don't." She begged. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, just please don't. I'll do anything."

Katherine turned to face the very upset human girl. "This is your final warning. Don't make me regret it." She turned and stalked out the bathroom. Jane bit her nails nervously and tried to compose herself before sending a quick text to Damon, telling him that she felt sick was going home.

* * *

After Damon got Jane's message, he walked out of the Grill to head to his car. His mind was whirling with the news about Stefan's and Elena's fight.

"Bad day?" A voice said from darkness and he looked over to see Katherine.

"Bad century. I heard you were on the loose." Damon rolled his eyes.

"What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?"

He snorted. "I don't do jealous. Not with you. Not anymore."

"Is that because you found a new doppelganger to go for? Jane, who looks exactly like Amelia?" Damon ignored her. "Why so pouty?"

"I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self."

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey." Katherine reasoned.

"What do you know about werewolves?" Damon turned towards her.

"Why don't you ask your brother?" She replied. "Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead. And dead won't go over well with your new girl."

"Been there, done that. At least this time it'll worth it."

"You really love her don't you?"

Damon turned to face her. "What do you want with her, Katherine? Why don't you just leave her be? It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she's been pushed around."

"I was just getting the two of you together. You both look so cute." She mocked and he narrowed his eyes. "I have business with, Jane. _My_ business so do us all a favor and butt out before someone gets hurt."

Damon whirled and pinned her to a wall. "Threatening her is a bad move, Katherine. She's not your plaything."

"I beg to differ." Katherine moved and pinned him the bricks, smashing his face into the wall of the Grill. "I'd be extra careful, Damon. She's only human after all. Fragile, naive…If you want her to live a nice long life you'll stop trying to interfere. The only reason she's still breathing is because I need her to be safe. So no one else would try to use her. If you try to keep her from me, I will rip her throat out in a heartbeat. I need her to live, but I can easily change my mind." She let go of Damon and zoomed away, leaving him to glare after her.

* * *

"What's that from?" Damon asked, startling her. Jane looked up to see he was holding one of the bandages that she had wrapped around her arms. "There's blood on it. What is it?"

"I…"

"Jane."

"It's just a cut."

Damon came over and held his hand out. "Let me see, Janey." She hesitated a moment and he frowned. "Come on." He took her arm, pushing up the sleeve.

"Don't!" She said, but he already shoved it up to her elbow.

"Just a _cut_? Janey, what did you-" He suddenly glanced up at her. "Was it Katherine?" She tried to say something and he scowled. "Why'd she do it?"

"She made me."

"Why?"

Jane thought fast, trying to keep Caroline out of it. "Because I made her angry." Damon stood up and Jane took his arm. "No, Damon, please! She can't find out that you know!"

"Your mother is in a _coma_ , Jane! The doctors want you to pull the plug! There's nothing left!" He snapped out angrily, far too angry to see the hurt in Jane's eyes.

"Don't say that!" She yelled at him, her eyes blurred with tears. "She could get better! You don't know! And even if she-" Jane paused, swallowing hard and most of Damon's anger ebbed away. "Even if she _died_ , Katherine would threaten my friends, Damon. Threaten you." He sat back on the bed and pulled Jane in against his chest. "She's all I have, Damon. I can't let her go yet. And I can't let Katherine hurt you."

Damon sighed and tightened his arms around her. "Okay, Janey. All right." He soothed and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"Don't let her know. _Please_."

"At least let me heal you." He murmured against her hair. "Those are bound to hurt." Jane hesitated. "What?"

"I can't." She whispered and he scowled.

"Jane, I don't care about the bond."

"I _can't_." She repeated and his eyes narrowed. "She wants me to keep them."

Damon scowled. "I'm going to kill her. I'll rip her head off."

"Damon, wait." Jane pleaded when he tried to leave again. "You can't."

"Don't protect her. Look what she made you do!"

"My mother can't defend herself, Damon! I can't make her angry again. Please." She said, reaching out to touch him. "Please, Damon. I'm just asking you not too." He heaved a sigh.

"Fine, but you are not sleeping alone anymore. No more of that. I'll sleep here or you'll sleep at my house." _Katherine better hope she doesn't show up anytime soon._

Jane held onto him and Damon soothed her. "It's okay, Janey. I'm going to find a way to get you free of her, I promise."

* * *

 _Review?_


	27. Kill or Be Killed

Chapter 27

"Damon!" Jane shrieked when she saw he was in the bathroom with her. She quickly grabbed the towel hanging on the rack by the shower and ducked back inside, shutting the door. "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to see about your arms."

"Oh." Wrapping the towel around her, she stepped out of the shower and he patted the counter. She came over and he helped up onto it and he held his hand out for one of her arms.

"I ought to heal you anyway." He growled. "Look at this." He cleaned each cut gently, applying bandages and ointment as he went. Once both arms were wrapped neatly, he shook his head at her.

"I look like a mummy." She giggled and Damon snorted. It amazed him how she pushed through her pain with a joke.

"Yes, but you are _way_ better looking than a mummy." He told her and kissed her softly. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss, cradling her head in his hands and she tugged him closer. Immediately her towel fell to her lap and she froze. Damon wasted no time to taking it and sliding back up her body, using the mirror for reference and not looking down at her chest like he most certainly wanted too. With a quick maneuver, he tucked in the loose end.

"There you go." He said, stroking her cheek.

Jane glanced away from him. "You could have looked at me."

"I could have, but I didn't." He told her. "I want you to trust me, Janey." She met his eyes, seeing the sincerity there. It made her feel safe, loved. What she had wanted to feel all along. Smiling, she hugged him.

"I do trust you." She whispered and he stroked her hair. "Do we have to go to the picnic?" She whined suddenly and he snorted.

"Yes."

"I hope you're not going just to spy on Mason or Elena and Stefan." Jane frowned at him.

He rolled his eyes. "No, of course not."

"Damon." She reprimanded and he took her chin.

"Do you know cute you are when you get angry?"

"Don't change the subject."

Damon kissed her. "Everything is going to be fine."

"You stabbed Mason with a knife and it did _nothing_ to him. Well technically-," She amended. "-it mean it made him bleed…You know what I mean."

He chuckled and she rolled her eyes at him. "You're sleeping at my house tonight, so pack whatever you need."

"You like sleeping in your bed better don't you?"

"Don't you?" He smirked and she tilted her head.

"I do feel safer at your house." His smirk faded and he nodded, drawing her in close.

"I mean it, Janey. I'm going to find a way to get you far from her."

* * *

"Looking for a job?" Mason asked and Jane looked over at him. "Want to help move these boxes?"

"Sure." She nodded at him and came over to help.

"You seem like a nice girl, Jane. Why be around Damon?"

"I know that he acted impulsively and I'm not apologizing for him, but he has a tendency to overact to things."

Mason snorted. "He stabbed me with a knife."

"I know and I'm sorry he did that, but I can't control his actions and he did think you tried to kill his brother." Mason moved closer to her, pressing his hand over hers on the truck bed and she turned her head to look at him. "Mason?" He brushed her braid aside and whispered in her ear:

"Do you think just because he's a vampire that he'll protect you?"

"From people threatening me, yes." She frowned at him and tried to pull away, but he had her hand pinned to the truck.

"I know what you are. I know who you belong too."

She tugged at her hand. "Please, leave me alone."

"Am I interrupting?" Jane looked over to see Stefan and gave him a grateful smile.

"Not at all. Stefan. I was just leaving."

He nodded at her and she hurried away. Mason watched her leave and then looked at Stefan.

"Stefan right? The other Salvatore."

"The nicer brother. The one offering an apology."

"Not interested." Mason narrowed his eyes.

"Look, Damon acted impulsively-"

"You think?" Mason growled at him. "And that's exactly what she told me." He nodded where Jane had gone.

Stefan sighed. "If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can't imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?"

"I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down. With a _knife_."

"He made a mistake" Stefan assured him. "And I'm here to make sure that neither one of you makes another one."

"Tell you brother to watch his back." Mason stated and started to walk away, but Stefan grabbed his arm, halting him.

"Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have killed Damon by now. There's one of you. Two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back..."

"If he comes at me..."

"He wont." He promised.

Mason nodded and shook Stefan's hand before walking away.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked from behind him. If he had been human, Stefan would have jumped out of his skin.

"Negotiating peace on your behalf."

"But I don't want _peace_." He whined and Stefan smirked.

"Oh. Consider it opposite day." He shrugged.

"Stefan. Please tell me you don't seriously think a handshake just solved our problem."

"No." Stefan corrected. "Actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's going to drive a stake through your heart then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try and kill him. so thank you because we don't have enough problems."

"Speaking of problems, where is my accident prone girl?"

Stefan shrugged. "She left after talking to Mason."

Damon groaned. "Don't tell me she was trying to make peace too." He grumped and Stefan shook his head.

"No…Whatever her told her, she didn't like it and looked very grateful to get away when I showed up."

"If he threatened her…"

"I don't think he did."

"Good, because she doesn't need anyone else doing that. Katherine was bad enough."

Stefan faced him again. "What did she do this time?" Damon scoffed.

"What didn't she do?"

* * *

"Oh, thanks Mason." Liz smiled at him and he nodded at her.

"Hey Sheriff, you got a second?" Mason asked her and she smirked.

"I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz." She told him and he smiled back.

"All right, Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council."

Liz cleared her throat. "I don't know what you're talking about." She pretended and Mason sighed.

"I know you and the other founding families have a secret council." Liz gave him a pointed look.

"If that were true you'd know it's a secret and isn't discussed with non-council members."

Mason nodded. "I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer." He leaned closer to her. "Look, I know vampires exist and you have two of them right under your nose."

"Really?" Liz asked skeptically and mason nodded.

"Yeah."

"Who would they be?" She asked in amusement.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

Liz frowned. "That's impossible. I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town?"

"I know it's a lot to digest." Mason began, but she was shaking her head.

"No, no, no. I watched him _kill_ vampires. He's an ally. He's part of the council." She protested.

"Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved to town?" It made sense…but Liz didn't want to believe it.

"They walk in the sun, Mason." She pointed out.

Mason scoffed. "They're evolved. It's not 1864. They figured it out, Liz."

"No. Damon Salvatore is my friend." Liz nodded firmly.

"What if I can prove it to you?" Mason asked, nodding at the brothers and Liz turned to look. "And what if I know for a fact that they were planning on turning a girl today?" Liz's eyes widened, hoping it wasn't her own daughter.

"Who?"

"Her name's Jane."

* * *

Elena, Jane, and Caroline were carrying paint over to one of the new picnic awnings. They were going to repaint the wooden beams and the water fountain.

"So suddenly, she's in the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most..." Caroline stated and noticed that Elena wasn't really listening. "I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this."

"Oh, no, sorry." Elena shook her head and looking back at her friend to give her attention. "Then what happened?"

"Well, I was a bitch. Which is part of the course with us..."

Jane sighed. "I've never understood how you can treat her that way. she's made mistakes, but she's your mother, Care. And the town Sheriff. Life gets hard."

"I don't need a lecture. I need sympathy. Which you obviously don't seem to want to give."

"Well, you won't get any from me." Jane told her. "Some people would love for their mothers to be around to try and be a mother. Sorry, I didn't mean to say that…Would you excuse me?" Upset, she set her brush down and Caroline bit her lip as the girl walked away quickly, wiping at her eyes.

"Janey. That's not what I…I'm sorry, please come back."

Elena sighed. "She'll be all right, Care. Jane's been through a lot, but she's always bounced back."

"I don't see how she does it." Caroline admitted, turning back to Elena. "How can she?" Elena shook her head.

"I don't know, but I wish I had her ability to do that."

"So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?" She asked to change the subject.

Elena sighed. Not happy with the topic of the subject change. "No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind."

"You said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point." Caroline stated, thinking about how the vindictive vampire had hauled Jane around like it was nothing.

"Yeah, I know she's dangerous." She nodded. "And I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just..." Elena sighed, looking away.

"Just what?" Caroline prompted.

"I just thought that we were stronger than that." Elena turned to her and Caroline shrugged, sadly.

* * *

"Jane, are you all right?"

She looked up to see Liz. Jane dabbed at her eyes again and nodded. "I'm fine, I just got to thinking about my mother. How much she would have liked to be out here with everyone." Liz nodded at her and hugged her. She still _felt_ human, but that could be an illusion or perhaps they hadn't turned her yet.

"I know." she said stroked her hair. "Jane, if someone was bothering you…would you tell me wouldn't you?"

Confused, Jane looked up at her. "Of course, but…No one's been bothering me."

"Are you sure? No peer pressure or someone encouraging you to change yourself?"

"No, of course not." Jane frowned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to check in on you. It has been awhile."

Jane nodded. "Yeah."

"Hey, Liz." Mason came over to them. "You had a job for me?"

She nodded. "Clean up in the woods."

"Well, I'll need some backup." Mason eyed Jane who didn't look like she wanted to be near him. "How about you, Jane? Or do you have other commitments?"

"Oh, um, no, but-"

"Great." He tossed her a garbage bag. "Let's go then." Liz watched them go and then sighed. Mason would watch Jane, make sure she didn't show any signs of being eager to find Damon or Stefan. As long as they kept her safe from them, they couldn't turn her.

* * *

Damon saw Liz standing by the lemonade table and walked to her.

"Hey, I saw you with Mason earlier. What's that about?" Damon questioned.

"I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods." Liz shrugged lying.

"That's what I'm here for, put me to work." He made to go off towards the woods. "I should help him."

Liz shook her head. "Oh no. You know, he's... I'm sure he's fine. He got a helper."

"Are you okay, Liz? You seem really upset." He frowned in concern.

"It's Caroline." Liz sighed, lying through her teeth. "We had a moment."

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked kindly. So kindly that Liz almost told him the truth.

"No, Damon. Thank you. It's just horrible parental skills paying off in spades."

"Have you seen, Jane?" He asked her. "I've been looking for her." An icy chill went down Liz's spine. He _was_ going to turn her!

"I think she went to help, Caroline." Liz told him and he nodded before walking off. She watched him go with a worried expression.

* * *

Jane winced as Mason grabbed her and pressed her against the tree. "Where's your boyfriend now?"

"Let me go." She said, wincing from the tree bark and his grip on her.

"You know what he is. He's a vampire." He stroked her cheek with a hand. "And sometimes they turn people don't they?

"Please, let me go, Mason." She whispered, frightened.

"It would be awful if someone found you and thought you were in mid-transition. Incriminating, actually."

Jane kicked Mason hard and he let go of her. She ran back for the picnic area but Mason tackled her. She hit the ground and he crawled up her body. She started to scream, when he clamped a hand over her mouth. Breathing harshly, Mason moved.

"Do not scream, understand?"

"Why are you doing this?" Jane whispered. "Just let me go."

"I would if Damon hadn't knifed me. He and Stefan and dangerous."

"Whatever it is you're going to do, do-" She was cut off as Mason pressed a cloth over her nose and mouth. Jane kicked and fought until she went limp, unconscious. The werewolf looked around before picking her up over one shoulder and toting her off.

* * *

Damon found Caroline watching Elena storm off towards Stefan.

"What's her problem?"

"Don't worry about it." The blond told him.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Don't worry about it."

"Where's Janey? And I swear if give me the same answer…" He said through gritted teeth. Caroline shrugged.

"I don't know."

"I thought she was here."

"She was and then she left…"

Damon looked at her with a "seriously?" look. " _I'm_ sensing an explanation being left out."

Caroline sighed. "Okay…Remarks about mothers were exchanged and she…" Damon was glaring at her. "Got upset and left…"

"Great." He snapped. "First you think she's having a think with Matt the jock and then you bring up mother issues…This is just not your week is it?"

"What about Matt? I never thought she had a thing for Matt."

Damon frowned. "What? She told me you got all jealous because she was texting Matt after you and broke up with him. That's what you were apologizing to her for yesterday wasn't it?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I was so…angry."

"I knew it! Teen drama my ass. Where is that girl? She has a lot of explaining to do." He started to go looking for her, but the conversation being held across from him by Elena and Stefan was just to interesting to miss.

* * *

"Hello, Mason." Damon greeted the werewolf. Mason was by the lemonade table, drinking the cool liquid. "Working hard?"

Mason turned to him. "Doing my part."

"I heard you talked to Stefan." Damon nodded. "Jane too."

"Yeah I did. Jane's a nice girl. She's a sweetheart."

Damon's jaw tightened. "Yeah. She is."

"Pretty too."

"Mmhm."

"Your brother is a nice guy."

Damon smirked tightly. "Yeah. A lot nicer than me."

"Nice can be overrated."

"That's what I think." Damon agreed.

"You have a good day, Damon." Mason nodded and Damon felt his brother come up behind him.

"Tell me you were just bonding." Stefan questioned, his voice slightly accusing. Rolling his eyes, Damon looked at him.

"So what's up with this faux drama in your relationship?" He asked instead and Stefan frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight...Especially not over me."

"Just drop it, Damon." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"With pleasure."

"Would you like some lemonade?" A little girl standing at the lemonade stand asked and Damon smiled at her.

"Thank you, sweetie." Damon took it and sipped a bit before he felt a burning within his throat. Stefan turned to his brother in alarm when Damon spat out the drink and began coughing.

"What's wrong?"

"Vervain." Damon rasped, clutching at his throat. "Vervain." Stefan's eyes narrowed. Someone was trying to expose them and he had a feeling it was Mason.

Neither Stefan nor Damon saw Liz eyeing them from across the picnic area.

* * *

Damon took the water bottle Stefan offered him and gulped down the water, swishing it around in his mouth to try and rid himself of the vervain burn. Stefan patted his brother's back when Damon spat over the side of the railing.

"I'm going to kill him." Damon hissed, turning around and Stefan steadied his brother.

"No, no. Hey. Listen to me. Sit! Sit!" Stefan tried to settle him, but Damon shoved his arms off him.

"I'm not listening to anymore of your 'give peace a chance' crap." He snapped. "He's dead."

Stefan nodded, pressing Damon against the bench. "Okay. I don't like it, but he's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down."

Damon looked up at him. "All right. Let's do it." he looked around and spotted Mason. "Woods. Trash duty. Come on."

* * *

Mason was tossing away branches when Stefan and Damon came up on either side of him.

"Don't look so surprised. You know this was inevitable." Damon told him and then smirked. "Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start."

Mason suddenly dropped down to the ground and Damon and Stefan were both shot with wooden bullets and sent down to the ground in pain.

Liz and her deputies came running out from the trees, weapons drawn.

"Thank you, Mason." She nodded at him as both brothers were injected with vervain.

"I, uh, know a place you can take them. It's where I took Jane."

"What?" Liz frowned.

"She was trying to fight me. She wanted to go back to Damon. She had taken someone's blood, Liz. It was only a matter of time before he killed her and turned her."

Liz glared down at Damon then looked up at her deputies. "All right let's move them."

Mason led them through the woods until they got to an old ruin that Liz had never seen before.

"It's down the stairs to the left." Mason explained to the deputies and they took the brothers down below.

"Careful." Liz told them. "The wooden bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long." She turned to Mason. "What is this place?"

"Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house." Mason replied and they went down into the dark.

"Oh, my god…Jane." Liz went over to the girl and swallowed. There was blood all around the girl's mouth.

"Are you sure she's not one of them already?"

Mason shook his head. "No, she's just taken blood."

"Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here." Liz told him as she eyed the vampires and the human girl lying there.

"You're gonna kill them, right?" Mason asked, talking about the brothers.

"Yes." Liz confirmed with a firm nod. "That's why you should go. I'm here as the council, not the law. You can't be party to this. It's for your own protection."

Mason frowned.

"Liz, I don't care about-"

"I do and I'm not asking. Goodbye Mason." She snapped and he left with a frown.

"Don't take any chances." Mason added before going up the steps.

* * *

"…Damon…" Jane murmured, turning her head. She was somewhere cold, the ground beneath her hard and rough. She reached a hand out touching his face. "Damon…" He moved slightly beneath her fingers with a groan.

"Jane."

She blinked at the new voice and glanced up groggily.

"Sheriff Forbes?" She tried to sit up, but Liz cocked her gun.

"Don't move."

Alarmed, Jane bit her lip, tasting blood. "Oh, no…No, I'm not a vampire!" She exclaimed.

Liz sighed. "I want to believe that, Jane. But you have blood on you. You've taken someone's blood."

"Liz, her arms are bleeding. She hasn't healed." Liz moved forward slightly.

"Show me your arms, Jane."

The girl flushed and shied away embarrassedly.

"It's just some cuts. Its nothing."

"Let me see them." Jane swallowed back tears and pushed up her sleeves. Liz gasped and took her arms. "Oh, honey, what did you do? Look, at this." She suddenly stiffened. "Did one of them do this to you, Jane? Was it Damon or Stefan?" Jane opened and closed her mouth. "They compelled her to forget." Liz said about her silence and frowned. "Which one gave you blood, Jane? Can you tell me that?"

"I…I don't…"

"It's all right, sweetie." Liz told her soothingly. Damon groaned from next to Jane, his eyes opening slightly. "Get her out of the way." One of the deputies came over and gently pulled Jane away from the vampires. Liz shot Damon in the leg and Jane screamed as he cried out in agony.

"No! Please, don't!"

"This is how its going to work. Answer me, and you don't get shot. Understand? How many of you are there?" Liz demanded of Damon.

Damon groaned. "Liz, please…" Liz shot him in the other leg and Jane sobbed.

"Please, stop! He hasn't done anything!"

Liz looked at her. "He's a vampire, Jane."

"But he's your friend! And I…I love him."

"No, honey, that isn't real. He's compelled you." Liz told her gently and turned back around. "How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" Damon didn't answer and she shot Stefan who had yet to wake up. "I will drag this out painfully."

"But you're my friend."

"Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast." Damon's eyes found Jane. She was looking at him with wide watery green eyes, blood around her mouth like she had just feasted on someone, dirt smudges here and there, and leaves in her curly hair. Her arms were bleeding sluggishly in some places; her sleeves were still up from where Liz had pushed them.

"What…Janey…"

"Look at what you've done to her, Damon." Liz looked down at him. "I won't allow you to do this to her anymore. You won't turn her."

"Wasn't…" Damon tried and she looked at her deputies.

"He's not going to tell us anything. Kill them both."

"No! No, please!" Jane cried and Liz grabbed her from going to Damon when she broke away from those holding her. "Please, don't!" Liz hugged the girl tightly.

"Shhh…It's going to be okay, Jane. He'll leave you alone. You need to sit down, sweetie."

"Damon." She whispered and his icy blue eyes landed on her.

"It's okay, Janey." He murmured and she bit her lip.

* * *

"Let's do this." Liz told the three deputies, her arms still around Jane to keep her from trying to stop them. The girl was looking at Damon sadly. "Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both." They heard the metal gates creak from behind them and every human froze. Liz frowned. "Check it out." She let go of Jane to take hold of her gun. Jane went over to Damon and he grabbed her shirt.

"Hey…" He whispered and she looked at him. "You okay?" She nodded.

"Are you?"

He smirked weakly. "Been better." She smiled a bit and took his hand.

One of the deputies walked over to the door only to be bludgeoned with a wooden plank and then Elena came running down the steps.

"Elena!" Liz exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"You can't kill them. I'm not going to let you."

The officer she had knocked upside the head, popped up behind her and shoved her further into the room. Suddenly the gate slammed shut on its own.

"What was that?"

Liz frowned at Elena. "Who else is with you?" Something was zooming around the room and suddenly one of the officers was attacked by a blond blur. The other man shot at the vampire, but Caroline used the deputy she had just bitten as a shield before zooming over and attacking his neck as well. with all the deputies out of the way, Caroline stepped forward.

"Hi mom." She murmured. Liz paled and backed away, dropping her gun in shock.

* * *

Jane sat huddled in the corner, wearing Damon's jacket, while he finished getting what he needed from some of the deputies. Elena was comforting Stefan who was trying to pry out the wood in his chest and Caroline was watching her pale, silent mother who was in shock.

Damon looked over at her and she went over to him quickly. He hugged her against him. Even though he still felt weak from the vervain injection and the wooden bullets, he wanted her to feel safe. She still felt very cold he discovered and he rubbed her arms. "It's okay, Janey. It's all over now." He told her soothingly, stroking her back. She was shaking, her hands clutching at his back. She was way too cold for it to be normal. "Everything's okay." She nodded"Are you hurt?"

"No…" She whispered. "But I feel sick." He nodded and stroked her hair. "He gave me blood, Damon. Whose blood was it? Was it his?" She was panicking and he took her face in his hands. Stefan and Elena looked at them. "What's it going to do to me? What's going to happen?"

"I don't know." He soothed. "You need to calm down, Janey."

"What if something bad happens? Damon, what will happen?" She was way too frantic, her heart was beating wildly and there was a flush to her cheeks. Definitely a side effect from the chloroform Mason had used on her. The most disturbing question was…who gave it to him and why did he have it with him?

"Shh." He hushed and drew her in against his chest. "Just calm down. It's going to be okay." She buried her face into his chest and he cupped the back of her head

"You need to drink some deputy blood." He told Stefan.

"Oh, no." Stefan shook his head. "I'm fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer..."

Caroline shifted. "Damon's right. You know, if there's ever a time to break you diet-"

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" Elena told her, frowning, and Caroline looked away.

Damon took Jane by the shoulders and sat her down next to Elena and Stefan. "Sit right there." He told her and she nodded at him. He began to pace. "This is a most unfortunate situation, Two deputies dead and you." He looked at Liz who glanced up at him. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked, but her mom didn't reply. "Mom?" Liz looked away and Caroline began to get upset. "Mom? Please! Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you." Caroline pleaded and Damon nodded.

"Then kill me." Liz demanded.

"No!" Caroline cried.

"I can't take this." She sobbed and Damon stepped closer. "Kill me now." Liz breathed.

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully." Damon murmured. Liz yelped as he took hold of her and hauled her to her feet.

"No!" Caroline screamed.

"Damon, no!" Stefan growled.

"Damon, please!" Elena shouted.

Damon rolled his eyes at the roomful of confidence he got. At least Jane was silent. Then again she also looked ready to throw up. "Relax. No one is killing anybody." He told them and looked down at Liz who blinked at him. "You're my friend..." He looked around the room and frowned. "We've got to clean this up."

* * *

"You go get cleaned up, while I'm taking care of Liz, okay?" Damon told Jane and she nodded. "And then you get right into bed."

"But I want to check on Caroline. She must be upset about her mother."

He shook his head. "Nope. You've had too much drama for one day."

"But-"

"Keep arguing with me and I'll make sure you stay in bed." Jane glared at him and he chuckled before kissing her nose. "I know I said it this morning, but you're so cute when you're angry." He teased and she stomped away from him, going up the stairs.

Damon turned and went down into the basement to see about Liz.

* * *

"Hey, sorry that took forever." Caroline said coming into the house with some bags. "I just didn't know how long my mom was gonna be here."

"Damon says it'll take 3 days' tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner." Elena replied and she nodded. Stefan met them in the hall.

"Hey." Caroline said to him and he nodded at her.

"Hey."

"Get some bunny in you?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you."

* * *

Elena came up from the basement, her mind whirling with what Stefan had just talked about. He wanted to take blood again, but she wasn't sure that was such a good idea. She spotted, Caroline curled up on one of the couches and went over to her.

"You want me to take you home?" She asked her and Caroline sniffed.

"I can't go home."

"Why not?" Elena frowned.

Caroline bit her lip. "Because I'm scared."

"Why are you scared? Caroline, you can talk to me." Elena assured her and the vampire turned to her with watery eyes.

"Katherine is gonna be there and she is gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her." Caroline admitted.

"I know." Elena sighed. "And I've been so mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you. Who did she threaten?"

"Matt." She sobbed. "She threatened Matt. I-I had to do what she said. She said she was going to hurt him like she hurt Jane."

Elena frowned. "She made Jane make all those cuts on her arms?"

The crying vampire nodded. "She compelled her to do it. Katherine made her slice her arms until I agreed to do what she said. It was horrible. There was so much blood."

Damon zoomed into the room, startling the girls, and glared at Caroline. "You mean to tell me that _you_ are the reason she's like that?!"

"Damon, it wasn't her fault." Elena frowned at him.

"No, he's right if I had just agreed she wouldn't have hurt her. She was trying to protect me like last night."

"What do you mean like last night?" Damon hissed. "Katherine saw her last night?"

Caroline nodded. "She had Jane and wouldn't let her talk. She was trying to defend me."

"Damn that girl." Damon zoomed out of the room, fury etched his face.

"I'm so scared of her Elena! I am so scared."

"And you should be." Elena nodded "Caroline, we all should be."

"Why is she doing this? What does she want?" Caroline asked.

"That's the million-dollar question." Elena sighed as she embraced her blonde friend. "Jane's going to be okay, Care."

"I just got her in trouble with Damon."

Elena sighed. "Yes, but he loves her."

* * *

Damon zoomed out of the room and found Jane in his bed which would normally be appealing but at the moment he was furious.

"You lied." He snapped and she jumped out of her skin. "Why were you lying for Caroline?"

Jane looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you. Katherine would have done something to her."

"And just look what she's done to you!" Damon took her arms. "What did she say to you last night? Tell me right now."

Jane sighed and told him everything she told her and every threat. Damon scowled.

"Really wish you wouldn't hide things, Janey. Why the hell wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because Caroline doesn't deserve to have that hanging over her head."

"And you do?" He frowned and then glanced at her arms. "Look at them, Jane. This is what happens when you keep trying to fix other people's problems."

"And Mason attacked me because you tried to gut him last night!" She snapped. "If you're going to toss people's decisions around why don't you add your name to the list, buddy!" Damon rolled his eyes. "Caroline is my friend, Damon, and she needed help."

"And where did that get you? Right back into Katherine's twisted grasp."

"Better me than her."

"How can you say that?" He groaned. "I don't understand, how you can even think it!"

"Caroline got caught in the middle of this war with Katherine. A causality. She didn't ask to be a vampire, she didn't ask to have her life flipped out of control, but it happened. She has a choice to make be able to live, Damon. Why is that so difficult?"

"And you?"

"I don't get a choice. My entire family tree that goes back hundreds of years has been under Katherine's thumb. Every girl that has ever worked for Katherine looked just like me, Damon. I look like all of them! So I don't have a choice either. Their blood is in me. This elemental blood won't just go away."

"So, you've decided to let her run your life is that it?" He snapped. "Well, screw that, Jane. I'm going to heal you."

"Damon-"

"No. I'm done playing by her rules. You are not hers, Jane."

"Don't."

"Don't tell you that you don't want to me to. I can see it. They hurt you."

"It's not that. I don't want to bond again, Damon. I want to make sure this is real." All signs of anger was gone and in its place was worriment.

Damon cupped her face. "I wouldn't be taking yours. You would be taking mine."

"But-"

"Janey, relax. This is real."

"But it might not be anymore and I don't want to take that chance."

"Better me than Katherine and Mason." Damon pointed out.

"What if his blood does something to me?"

"Do you feel any different?"

"No."

"Okay, then it was like human blood. It won't do a thing."

"Are you sure?"

Damon sighed. "No, but maybe taking my blood will counteract anything that Mason's blood would do, okay?" He bit into his wrist and held it out to her. "Come on. Heal up." Jane sucked at his wrist and he stroked her hair, tugging her close to him. Damon checked her arms and satisfied that they were healing like they should be, he pulled his wrist away. "All better." She buried her face into his chest and he hugged her tight against him. "It's all right, Janey. It's going to be all right."

* * *

"Caroline is taking the couch." Elena informed on her way out.

"I heard." Damon murmured. "And you?"

"I'm going home." She started towards the door and then paused, turning to face him. "How…How is she?"

Damon sighed. "Stubborn. I didn't knock her around if that's what you're wondering." Elena made a face at him.

"I wouldn't think that. I know you care about her." She fell silent for a moment. "What you did for Caroline's mom…How you comforted Jane earlier? That's the Damon that was my friend." She opened the door to leave.

"Hey." She turned back around. "Stefan didn't drink the people blood. If you were curious. But he needs to. And deep down, you know that."

"She is safe with you?"

"You don't have to worry about my intentions with her, Elena. I care for her too much to really hurt her."

* * *

 _Jane ran through the trees, shoving branches and leaves aside. She knew it was futile to run, but she had to try. She could hear her pursuer following her at leisurely pace, knowing all too well that she wouldn't be able to get away. A dark chuckle came from nearby and she jumped. A figure was leaning against the tree, his entire image enveloped with darkness so Jane couldn't see who it was._

 _"You can't hide from me, love. I know you're nearby." The figure spoke. His voice smooth and charming. Jane still took a step back. "Going to run again? I do enjoy the game."_

 _"Who-who are you?"_

 _The figure stepped closer and she back-peddled in shock. Underneath the full moon that was shining through the tree branches above, she could make out two yellow eyes. Werewolf? But then he smiled. Fangs. Jane gasped._

 _"You can run, love, but I will find you. I will always find you." He came at her and she screamed._

Jane jolted awake, clenching at the bed sheets, chest heaving and sweat tricking down her face. The bedroom door opened and she blinked as it let in a beam of golden light and then the door was shut. She felt Damon run a cool hand, along her cheek.

"You all right?" Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head. "C'mere." She got into his lap and Damon, rocked her gently as she sobbed. "Bad dream?" She nodded and he tightened his hold on her. "You might have a fever, Janey." He murmured and ran a hand across her forehead. She shuddered at the remembrance of those yellow eyes and buried her face into his chest. "No one's going to hurt you. I'm going to keep you safe."

* * *

Mason walked through the woods and got into the car that was waiting there. Katherine turned to face him.

"I've been waiting."

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, but she held her hand up.

"What was that stunt that you pulled today with Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" Katherine demanded. "And with Jane Evans?"

"I thought you would be happy about that." Mason looked at her confused.

"I told you to stay away from them." She reminded him sternly. "And not to harm her at all."

"Why do you even care?" Mason replied.

"I don't want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone." She frowned but he just smiled and then it clicked. "You got it."

"I got it." He replied. "The girl wasn't hurt anyway just knocked out."

"Good." She said and they began kissing passionately.

* * *

 _Review?_


	28. Plan B

Chapter 28

Damon hated to wake her, she was sleeping so peacefully, but she had volunteered to go decorating at the Lockwood's. He wanted to stay in bed with her though, she was holding onto him much in the same way she had been months ago when she had been dressed like Wonder Woman. In the three days she had been there, she had grown closer to him and not as nervous. It was definitely a good change. He bent his head and kissed the shell of her ear.

"Time to wake up, Janey." He cooed. "You have decorating to do today." She stirred at the sound of his voice and sighed.

"What time is it?"

"Eightish." He told her and she nodded, leaning up to kiss the edge of his jaw. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better." She murmured and lifted her head from his chest. "Did I wake you?"

"Nope."

Jane pulled away from him, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head. She giggled when he ran his fingers along the skin that shown from her risen shirt. "Damon!"

"What?" He asked innocently, smirking and leaning back against the pillows. "I didn't do anything."

"Mmhm."

"Need some help getting dressed?"

"No, I do not." She told him and he shrugged.

"Can't blame me for asking." He teased and then took her arm, running his fingers along the now smooth cut-free skin.

Jane giggled and tried to pull away. "Damon, that tickles." He brought her arm up to his mouth and he kissed the flawless flesh. She sighed and let him tug her back down to him.

"Still okay?" He asked, gently. He touched her cheeks and then her forehead, checking for fever. She had run one for two days straight. And he had a feeling it had to do with Mason's blood and not the chloroform, because those effects had already worn off. Jane nodded. "Good." He tugged her on top of him and she grabbed his shoulders.

"Damon, I have to get dressed." She told him, shuddering as his hands wandered up and down her back lightly. She was more relaxed around him, more trusting, and she was letting him in her "turtle shell" as he liked to call it. She met his eyes and then pecked him on the lips before trying to roll away and he caught her hips.

"Is that it?" He asked, pouting, and she smiled before kissing him softly. Damon's hands resumed their soothing ministrations, never going too far down to frighten her, and she sighed, letting him deepen the kiss. He suddenly flipped them over and she gasped as her back hit the mattress. He didn't quicken his pace, only intensified his kisses. She was getting used to him kissing her at random times and in different ways. His touching and caressing however was still a bit new. Jane learned that Damon liked to be hands on, but he had told her directly what he was going to do so not to startle her.

His hands roamed down her sides and back up to cup her face as he kissed her deeper, his tongue caressing hers. She sighed winding her arms around his neck. He starting kissing down her neck, nipping lightly and she wiggled beneath him.

"I need to get ready to go. Matt is coming to get me soon." She managed to say and he paused, looking up at her and she met his eyes.

Damon was scowling. "Donovan?"

"Don't start." She told him, patting his chest firmly. "He's my friend."

"I still don't like it."

"Would you rather Tyler come get me?" Damon growled at that and tightened his arms around her. "See? Now, let me go so I can get ready."

Damon reluctantly let her go and watched her wiggle out from under him before going into the bathroom. He groaned and face planted the pillow, inhaling the scent of her hair. "Don't sulk." She called out and he lifted his head to scoff.

"I wasn't."

"Yeah, right." She laughed and he smiled a little.

"Damon, he's almost here." Jane said and came into bedroom to see Damon staring up at the ceiling above him. Jane sighed. "Are you still pouting?"

"No."

She came over and hopped over onto the bed. He stroked her thigh without looking at her. "You _are_ coming later aren't you?" She asked and he turned to look at her. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans. Her hair in two French braids and he reached up to tug on one playfully.

"Yeah. I'm come by later." He assured her. "You stay away from Mason, got it? Don't go near him." She had told him about how she had seen him with Katherine in a vision and what he had said to her at the Lockwood's.

"I won't." She promised and frowned. "I don't want to be anywhere near him." He smoothed the frown lines from her face before he stroked her cheek.

"And don't hide it either. You tell Stefan if he does come near you."

"Damon-"

"I mean it, Jane." He said firmly and she sighed with a small frown.

"Okay."

"Donovan's here." He muttered and he stopped her from leaving. "Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" She asked curiously and he slid a hand along her cheek and pulled her down to him.

"This." He kissed her softly and she kissed him back eagerly.

"Bye, Damon." She said. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"You should just move in." He said casually. "There's plenty of room in here."

Jane kissed his cheek. "That's very nice, but you'd get tired of me." She told him and then got up to get her bag.

"I wasn't kidding." He muttered as she went to the door and she looked back at him.

"I know." She said softly before leaving.

He heard her greet Caroline on the steps and then she was out the door.

"Damon."

The irritating whine of Caroline Forbes came from outside his bedroom door and he glared at the dark wood. "Damon, I know you're awake now. I just saw Jane. How's my mom?"

"Vervain should be out of her system soon." He replied, putting as much acid as he could into his tone. Maybe she would take a hint and leave him be.

"Good!" The blond smiled. "I'll check and see if she needs anything."

"You do that." He answered in a sickly sweet voice as she practically skipped away. She had gotten on his nerves for the past few days and he would be glad to see her gone.

A knock at the door had him cursing and zooming to the front hall. Jeremy Gilbert was at the door he found as he opened it. So much for his annoyance free morning.

"What?" He asked irritably. He was not in the mood for him today.

The human paid no heed to the vampire's moodiness. "I need to talk to you."

"And why do I need to talk to you?" Damon asked in a bored tone and tried to close the door. Jeremy frowned and pressed a hand against the wood, keeping it open.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet." The teen tried again.

Damon smirked. "Wow, fascinating." He mocked and then rolled his eyes. "Not enough." He tried to close the door once more, but Jeremy wasn't budging. Sighing, Damon crossed his arms. _Kid is damn irritating._ He suddenly didn't regret snapping the teen's neck.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here."

That was news. Arching an eyebrow, Damon spoke. "A moonstone?" He asked, intrigued.

"And I know where it is."

Damon narrowed his eyes suddenly. "And you're bringing me this why?

Jeremy arched an eyebrow. "Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?" The boy didn't look like he would be much help but…Damon hated researching things so maybe a little more help with that would be okay.

Damon arched an eyebrow. "What's your sister say about this little discovery?" The pause made it all too clear and the vampire smirked. "Oh, you haven't told her, have you?"

"Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this." Jeremy said finally and tried to come inside the house. Damon thrust a hand out and pushed him back out.

"And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself." He added. "Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"You going to let me in or not?" Damon heaved an internal sigh and stepped aside, letting the young boy inside.

"Things I put up with." He scoffed and he shut the door.

* * *

A little later, Alaric Saltzman walked in, arms loaded with books and information from Isobel's office.

"Ric!" Damon greeted and waved a hand. Alaric rolled his eyes when the vampire made no move to help him carry what was in his hands. He set his things down on the table and arched an eyebrow at the teen who was sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned and Jeremy looked up.

"Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone."

Ric turned to Damon with a frown and the vampire shrugged. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to Jeremy. "Does Elena know you're here?"

"Not exactly." Jeremy grinned.

Clearing his throat Damon turned to Ric. "What you got?" He asked, digging through the box that Alaric had hauled in. Alaric had seen the tightening of the vampire's eyes, but wisely chose not to speak about it. Something had Damon tense, but as long as it wasn't about something dangerous he wouldn't draw attention to it.

"This is Isobel research's from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me."

Damon nodded with a grin. "Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie." Alaric took the book out of Damon's hand with a scowl.

"Vanessa, yes." He rolled his eyes. "Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?"

"Sun and the moon, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Damon smirked and Jeremy walked over to them.

"An Aztec curse? Cool." He said and Alaric nodded.

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun." Damon wiggled his fingers at the humans, showing them his daylight ring.

"Most of them, anyway." He corrected with a smug look and Alaric ignored him.

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone." He showed them a map from inside the box and Jeremy took it to peer over it. There were pictures of the story of the Sun and Moon curse.

"What do you mean sealed?" He asked and Damon frowned.

"It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse."

Alaric nodded. "Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse."

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Who has the stone now?" He questioned and swirled the contents of his drink in hand.

Jeremy looked away from the map. "Tyler."

"Can you get it?

"Yeah." Jeremy said surely and Damon

"See, now your life has purpose."

The teen rolled his eyes. "So, you do believe it?" He questioned.

Damon sighed. "It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go." He finished off his drink and walked past Alaric and Jeremy. "Keep Jane out of it." He warned Jeremy. "She's probably hanging around Tyler and Matt so don't mention it in front of her."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want her involved. So _don't_ involve her. I won't give Katherine a reason to hurt her."

* * *

Matt smirked at her. "So you and Damon Salvatore?" Flushing, Jane avoided eye contact. From next to Matt, Tyler arched an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Him?"

"Yes, Ty. Him." Jane told him with an eye roll.

"Hi, Bon." Matt greeted and Jane turned to see the witch. She was looking at her.

"Jane, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Jane murmured and followed the girl outside.

"I am so sorry about last week. That was never…Can you forgive me? I had no idea that you would react that way." Bonnie babbled and Jane took her arms.

"Bonnie, calm down. I'm fine." She told her with a smile. "Everything is okay." Bonnie sighed with relief and Jane hugged her. "I'm not mad at you, Bon. I just had a freaked out moment."

They looked over when they saw Elena.

"Hey, Jane. Hi, Bonnie." Elena smiled at her. "You're both here." Jane smiled.

"Yeah, I kinda got roped in by Mrs. Lockwood." She stated and Elena laughed.

Bonnie nodded. "I'm here." She glanced around and Elena sighed.

"Caroline's not coming. I told you."

Jane frowned. "Bonnie, you can't avoid her forever. She didn't ask to become a vampire. It just happened."

"Yeah, I mean you know, eventually, you're gonna have to talk to her." Elena agreed.

"Could you make it a little less obvious you're on her side?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the two girls.

"There are no sides, Bonnie." Elena replied with a frown.

Jane nodded. "We're not trying to do that."

"C'mon! Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other. Losing her was bad enough; I didn't think I'd lose the two of you too." Jane looked away, feeling bad.

"Come with me." Elena told Bonnie suddenly.

"Where?" Bonnie questioned.

"Not here. Some place quiet. We have to talk." Elena turned Jane. "Are you coming?"

"You two go ahead. If I disappear, Mrs. Lockwood will sense it."

"Jane!" They heard the woman call and Jane sighed. Elena and Bonnie hid laughs.

"And that's my cue. I'll see you both later." She waved at her friends. "Coming, Mrs. Lockwood!" She called and hurried across the lawn to go back inside.

* * *

Elena gasped as Damon appeared at her side. She turned to look at him. "Damon, what are you doing here?" She asked and Damon nodded at something out the window.

"Looking for my baby bro. Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?" He turned to her and she frowned.

"What's going on?"

"Ask eager beaver." He said cryptically and walked away as Jeremy entered the room.

"Jeremy, what is he making you do?" She asked her brother and Jeremy shook his head.

"He's not making me do anything, Damon and I…"

Elena held up a hand. "Uh, no. No way. No, no, no, no. There is no "Damon and you". There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead. Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it."

"I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place, so I'm sorry, but you really don't get to tell me what I'm gonna do." He walked away from her, leaving her to frown after him.

"Hey, is Damon here?" Jane asked, walking over to her, and Elena sighed.

"He just went outside. Would you please ask him what he's doing with Jeremy?"

Jane frowned. "With Jeremy?"

"Yeah, apparently they are up to something."

"Why wouldn't he tell me he was here?"

* * *

Damon found his brother outside the Lockwood mansion. Stefan had just informed him of the vision Bonnie had seen when she had bumped into him.

"So Jane saw it too?" Stefan asked and Damon nodded.

"Yep."

"We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I know, but I still can't get over it…I mean… _Mason Lockwood_?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him. She has to be."

"Using him for what?"

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that "allegedly" can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well."

Stefan frowned. "Why?"

"Well… no idea." He shrugged. "That's the beauty of Katherine; she's always up to something."

"So, how are we gonna find this moonstone?"

"Jeremy is getting it from Tyler."

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "Why would you involve Jeremy?" He walked past his brother, slapping him on the arm and Damon scowled.

"He's playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself." Stefan shook his head and Damon scoffed, following after his brother.

* * *

They found Tyler hanging lanterns and they stood nearby to wait for Jeremy.

"Hey man." They heard Jeremy greet Tyler.

Tyler looked at him. "Hey!"

"Hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me."

"What? Why?" Tyler asked curiously.

Jeremy shrugged. "I don't know. Curiosity, boredom."

"What did it say?"

"Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?"

Tyler shook his head. "Nope. I gave it to my uncle."

"Why'd you do that?" Jeremy questioned.

Tyler sighed. "Because I'm done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it, okay?" Jeremy nodded, looking understanding.

"Yeah, yeah sure. It's probably… Just, uh, stupid folklore anyways. Forget it." He said as Tyler walked away.

Damon and Stefan lock gazes. Damon was pissed, but Stefan only shrugged it off. They would have to get it another way. They heard a familiar voice and turned their heads.

"Jeremy!" The teen turned to see Jane. "Where's Damon?"

"I, uh, haven't seen him."

"I know he's here and I know you're up to something. What's going on?" She demanded.

"Nothing, Jane. Everything's fine." He said dismissively and walked on. The girl watched him go, worrying her bottom lip.

"Do you think keeping Jane in the dark is the best idea?" Stefan asked his brother.

"It keeps Katherine from trying to hurt her so yes." He replied.

"She could still harm her, Damon. Especially if she thinks she's not telling her something."

"I'll worry about that later. We need a way to get that stone." He muttered and Stefan rolled his eyes. Damon's solution presented itself when Bonnie came within his line of sight. Stefan beat him to her, asking politely if they could have a word. She agreed rather reluctantly and Damon pulled her to a secluded area.

The witch swatted at the hand holding her. "Okay, okay. This is as far as I go." Bonnie stated and Damon let go of her.

"Okay." Damon shrugged. He didn't really care.

"What do you want?" She asked suspiciously.

"A favor."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Like that's gonna happen."

"So predictable." Damon rolled his eyes over to Stefan. "That's why I brought him."

Stefan walked up to them and looked at Bonnie apologetically. "I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, other than Jane, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out."

"Pretty please." Damon added and Bonnie sighed.

"I'm listening." She said and Stefan's phone began to ring.

Stefan looked at his phone and back up again. "I have to fill Elena in on what's going on." He glanced at his brother. "Can you play nice, _please_?"

Damon shrugged. "I guess." As his brother walked away to reassure Elena that everything was okay, he turned to Bonnie. "All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone."

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions." She frowned.

Damon rolled his eyes. "How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain burst into flames? What is that?"

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; so, I do it over and over again." Bonnie stated and Damon arched an eyebrow.

"Is it vampire specific?"

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability."

Damon nodded. "Good. Good, good."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him."

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys." Bonnie frowned. "Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena and to Jane, whom both have harmed recently. So you, witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us." He said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a "please" on the end." Stefan added and sent his brother a look. Damon ignored him and grinned widely at Bonnie.

"Absolutely."

Bonnie sighed, but nodded.

"Damon, what is going on?" Jane demanded, following him across the lawn. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Mrs. Lockwood?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about. Now, shoo." He waved at her.

"Damon-"

He rounded on her. "Go back and help Mrs. Lockwood." He said, staring into her eyes. Jane gasped and backed away from him, tears of hurt in her eyes.

"Did you just try to compel me?" She asked in a wounded tone. Damon gave her a confused look and she held up her wrist to show him a bracelet. "Stefan gave it to me to replace my necklace in case someone else tries to compel. I just didn't think it you be you." She turned and ran from him and Damon watched her go with a slightly regretful look before sighing.

"It's for your own good, Janey. It's better you don't know what's going on."

* * *

About an hour later, Bonnie was helping Damon bring the injured Mason in the house. She dumped the werewolf's bag into a chair as Damon plopped him into a chair.

"Here's his bag. As requested." Bonnie said, hoping he'd let go now. She did not want to be near him.

Damon pointed at a corner. "Okay, grab that corner." He pointed at the blanket.

Bonnie ached an eyebrow as he tugged it over the rug. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"I knew you were gonna say something like that."

"Judging again." He reminded her.

Bonnie looked over at the werewolf. "He's not gonna be out much longer." She commented. Damon pulled chains out of Mason's bag.

"Whoa. Looks like this guy's used to being tied up." He muttered and looked over at the witch. She was holding Mason's head in her hands.

"What are you doing?"

Bonnie closed her eyes in concentration. "You're looking for a moonstone. I'm trying to help you find it."

"Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine, and find out where she is. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it." Damon tied the werewolf to the chair while the witch concentrated on Mason.

"Somewhere small. Dark. There's water."

"Like a sewer?"

Bonnie frowned. "No. Like a well? That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well."

"Why would it be in a well?" He questioned. Quite suddenly Mason grasped her wrist. Bonnie gasped and Damon pulled her out of the way.

"That's it. That's all I got." She said quickly and headed for the door.

"Hey, judgey!" He called out after her and she looked at him. "Thank you." She nodded once and disappeared. Damon turned back to the werewolf. "Come on. Wake up, wolf boy." He slapped Mason causing him to groan.

* * *

"So where's Caroline? This is like her thing. I can't believe she's not here." Matt asked Elena as they sorted party supplies for the masquerade ball.

"She had something else to do." Elena replied and he sighed.

"Is she seeing someone?"

"Matt, come on. No, she's not." She told him and looked over when Stefan came in, followed by Tyler who was frowning.

"Anyone seen Mason?" Tyler questioned the other teens. Everyone shrugged, but Stefan turned to him.

"He took off. He said he wasn't sure when he'd be back."

"So weird." Tyler muttered.

"Has anyone seen Jane? I have another errand for her to run." Mrs. Lockwood asked, poking her head around the corner. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Mom, you've had her help with every part of this party. Leave her alone for five minutes." Carol frowned at her son for a moment before sighing.

"I know, I know. I just have this urge to keep the girl busy. I just need her help with one more thing." Stefan frowned and exchanged looks with Elena. Tyler shook his head.

"I'll go look for her then."

"Thank you honey." Tyler left the room and Stefan looked down at his phone. Bonnie sent him a message telling him about the well and were to find him. He looked up at Elena and she started to go to him, but he shook his head.

Matt noticed the exchange and frowned. "I'm not even gonna ask."

"I'll be right back." Elena told him and hurried out the door.

Jane followed Elena when she saw her heading off. "Elena, wait for me." She caught up to the girl. "I'm coming with you. Something is going on around here and no one is telling me."

Elena nodded, understanding the feeling, and she hurried told her what was going on as they headed in the direction that Stefan had disappeared too. they found him at the old well on the edge of the Lockwood property.

"What's going on?" Elena asked Stefan and he turned to face them.

"You shouldn't be here" Stefan told her and then looked to Jane. "You shouldn't be either."

She frowned. "You can't keep me out, Stefan. I need to know what's going on." He nodded.

"I know, but here we are." Elena informed him. "What's going on?"

Stefan turned back around after Jane took the flashlight from him and he made to break off the lock that kept the grate over the top of the well closed. "Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here." Stefan grunted as he got the lock off and tossed the grate aside. The three of them peered down into the well, Jane shining the light down below. Stefan sighed and got up on the edge of the well.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Jane asked and Stefan smiled at her.

"I'll be fine. Just stay up here."

"Hey. Be careful." Elena told him and he nodded at her.

"I'll only be down there for a minute." He assured her and hopped down into the well with his flashlight in hand. After a few seconds the two girls heard whimpering from down the below and then Stefan started crying out in pain.

"Elena!" Stefan called.

"Stefan! What is it? What's going on down there?" Elena called back.

"Vervain!" Stefan rasped and Jane gasped.

"We have to get him out!" She saw some chains on the ground and attempted to pick them up. "Elena, they're too heavy." The other girl came over and they both tugged.

Elena went back to look down the well. "Stefan!"

"Elena!" Caroline zoomed to them. "Janey, what's going on?"

"It's Stefan. He's down there."

Caroline made to hop in, but Jane took her arm. "Don't! Its full of vervain."

"We've got to get him out." Elena murmured. Caroline wasn't sure what to do and hesitated. "Now!" She prompted her into action and she hauled up the chain from the ground like it weighed nothing.

"I'm lighter than you, let me go." Jane told Elena before she could step forward. "I can get him. You just have to keep hold of the chain, Care." Caroline nodded.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked her. "You don't have to do this."

Jane nodded. "Stefan's my friend, Elena. And I haven't helped anyone all day because of Damon. I'm doing this." The girl nodded and she and Caroline secured the chain around her.

"I got you okay." Caroline assured Jane and she nodded rapidly. She had never liked small dark places, but like she had told Elena, she just needed to do _something_.

Bonnie ran over to them, having finally caught up. "What's going on? You took off in a blur." The witch asked, looking from Caroline to Elena to Jane and back.

"I heard Elena screaming. Help Elena steady Jane." Bonnie nodded and she and Elena made sure that Jane was sitting securely on the chain.

"Are you ready?" The blond vampire asked and Jane nodded.

"Yeah." Jane pushed off the side and dangled down into the well. Stefan was no longer making a sound and it worried them all. "Okay, Care." She took a steading breath and Caroline began lowering her down into the dark. Caroline's fingers slipped and Jane screamed as she was dropped a bit.

"Sorry!" Caroline called out grabbing the chain more securely and she grimaced at her friends.

"It-it's okay." Came the shakily reply. "Just keep going."

Jane's feet bumped the slick walls of the well and she swallowed as she approached the water below. It was murky, but she could see the vervain floating along the top of the water. She shivered as she was dipped down into the cold water.

"S-Stefan." Jane murmured and climbed off the chain. The water would have been about chest deep on Elena so it was neck deep for Jane and she had to try to keep her head above water. She took hold of the vampire, turning him around. "Oh my god…" He was unconscious, thankfully, and no longer feeling the burns and blisters from the vervain. Jane hurried, put him securely in her spot on the chain.

"Jane, what's going on?" Elena asked worriedly.

"I got him. Pull him up!" Jane hollered and Caroline began hauling Stefan out. Jane turned and began feeling along the walls. She had to find that moonstone.

Elena and Bonnie unhooked Stefan and laid him on the ground. "Stefan." Elena stroked his face and then looked around for a sharp rock. She found one and looked up at Caroline.

The blond was fixing the chain to send down to Jane. "Jane! Ready for you!" Caroline called.

"Not yet!" Jane called back up. "I need to find the moonstone!"

Elena cut her hand and Caroline had to look away so she wouldn't be too tempted and drop the chain. Elena began feeding Stefan her blood and he slowly began to regain consciousness. "Jane's getting the stone, Stefan." She murmured to him. "It's going to be okay, everything's going to be okay."

"Hurry up, Jane!" Caroline yelled down to her.

Jane found something floating in the water. It was block of cork that had a string around him. "I think I found it! Give me a second!" She called and dove down into the water. She came back up, sputtering and even wetter, her braids clinging to her back. Jane felt something glide across her arm and she screamed. Half a dozen snakes were sliding from the walls, hissing and swimming all around her.

"Jane! Jane, what's wrong?" Caroline yelled. The girl was too terrified to answer and she slung a snake off her before grabbing onto the chain. "Janey, talk to me!"

"Get me out!" The girl cried, shutting her eyes and clinging to the chain. Caroline hauled her up and this time a conscious Stefan was there to help pull her out. He took her face in his hands worriedly when she still had a death grip on the chains, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Are you okay?" He asked, searching her face. "Jane?"

She nodded, opening her eyes. "I just don't like snakes." She shuddered and held up a box. "Got the moonstone though." Elena hugged her.

"Thank you, Jane."

"Can we go now?"

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Stefan entered the house and Damon looked up at him as he waved the moonstone in hand.

"All this for that?" He snorted and Stefan nodded, tossing the stone to him.

"Yup. I see you've exercised your usual restraint." He muttered, eyeing the blanket covered body of Mason Lockwood.

Damon shrugged. "Had to be done." He took the werewolf's phone and began texting Carol, pretending to be Mason.

"Let's get rid of the body." Stefan muttered, crouching beside the body. He looked up when his brother made no move to help.

"Ooh, last number dialed." Damon muttered. Stefan frowned. "I wonder who that could possibly be."

"No, no, no. Don't provoke her." Stefan warned, standing back up, but his brother was already dialing. Stefan ran after his brother while Damon hopped around like a kid holding his sibling's favorite toy above his head.

 _"Mason, you should have been here an hour ago."_ Katherine's sultry voice came from the phone and Stefan stopped chasing his brother.

"Wrong boy toy." Damon smirked.

Katherine's eyes narrowed. _"Damon. For once, you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?"_

"He's right next to me. Although his heart's across the room."

 _"You shouldn't have."_ She replied lowly.

"I've had a very busy day today. Killed a werewolf, found a moonstone…Hey did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well filled with vervain? Guess he didn't trust you very much. Although he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because I can bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that."

 _"You have no idea what you've just done."_ She hissed.

"Aw, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry."

 _"Damon, Damon, Damon…"_ Katherine purred through the phone. _"You have no idea how wrong you are."_ Stefan looked at Damon, stiffening. Damon was rigid in his stance, alert. _"You honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails a plan C, then a plan D and… You know how the alphabet works, don't you?"_ Damon frowned when he heard the sound of a heart monitor in the background. _"You want to know where I am, Damon? You're about to find out. Send my love to Stefan. Oh and by the way, I did warn you to stay out of my business."_

* * *

The vampire smirked and snapped her phone shut as Jane entered the hospital room. "…Katherine. What are you doing here?"

"I'm pretty sure I told you to keep an eye on Damon." The vampire hissed and Jane swallowed.

"I…He didn't tell me what he was up too. I…I just…"

Katherine stepped closer, backing her. She gasped as the vampire slammed her against wall, her hand wrapped around her throat. "Now because of you, Mason is dead and I'm left without a werewolf."

"I didn't know he was going to kill him. Please, Katherine. I didn't know." Jane pleaded, choking and trying to pry her hand off, and Katherine gave her a faux sympathetic look.

"I know, but I told Damon not to do something stupid. I warned him." Katherine knocked her head against the wall, knocking her unconscious and turned towards the hospital bed where Jane's mother lay prone.

* * *

Jane came too, her head ringing. She sat up, wincing at the pain that shot through her head. Using the wall, she steadied herself and got to her feet. she looked for the vampire, but she was nowhere to be seen. She suddenly realized that there was silence in the room. Jane rushed to her mother's hospital bed and looked up frantically at the heart monitor. It was off, showing no signs of life.

Frowning, she tapped it and then looked down at her mother and gasped sharply. Her mother's mouth and the front of her gown was drenched in blood, her breathing tube lying across the room next to a bloodied pillow. Katherine had ripped out her breathing tube and suffocated her mother to death.

"No." Jane mouthed. "Mama. Mama!" She shook her mother's shoulder frantically. "No! No, wake up! No!" She sobbed, clutching at her mother. "No, don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!" Then she heard it. A faint sound, but she knew what it was. Her mother was breathing. "Mama."

* * *

Jeremy hopped up from the chair in the waiting room as Elena rounded the corner.

"Is she okay?" He demanded worriedly and Elena sighed.

"The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky. She's gonna make it. She's gonna be okay."

"Did she remember what happened?" Jeremy asked.

"No, nothing. It's all part of Katherine's mind compulsion."

"Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?" Jeremy questioned.

"Because she's trying to send a message. That she could get to anybody." Elena's voice broke and she began to cry. Jeremy turned her around and hugged her.

"Hey, hey. Come here." He stroked his sister's hair. "It's gonna be okay."

"No it's not." Elena whispered.

"She's gonna pay, Elena. I don't know how, but she's gonna pay." Jeremy promised.

"Please!"

The siblings turned to see Jane talking to a nurse in the hall.

"Please you have to do something! My mother, she's needs help."

"All right, honey." The nurse told her. "Just calm down."

"Someone ripped out her breathing tube. Please do something."

The nurse went into the room and then back out again.

"Doctor, we need you stat!" She shouted, running down the hall. Jeremy and Elena watched as several doctors rushed down the hallway. Jane was pressed against the wall, biting her nails, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Jane, what happened?" Elena asked as she Jeremy hurried over. Jane erupted into sobs of relief. Elena hugged the girl as did Jeremy.

"Katherine. It was Katherine." She whispered and Jeremy scowled.

* * *

Damon was watching Elena leave the house when his phone began to buzz. "Janey?"

 _"Please come get me."_

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." He told her and took off.

* * *

Damon zoomed to the hospital to find her sobbing against her mother's hand. He went into the room, looking her mother over and taking in the bloodied pillow and the breathing tube flung carelessly into a corner.

"What did she do?"

"She knocked me out." Jane sobbed. "And ripped out her breathing tube."

Damon hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Janey. I wasn't thinking…" Jane looked up at him, trying to smile.

"She's okay though…She was breathing. She's still here." Damon stroked her hair. It was definitely good luck. The woman by all accounts should have died. Jane suddenly clung to him. "She couldn't even defend herself, Damon. Katherine shoved a pillow over her face after ripping out her breathing tube. She just ripped it out of her. I should have listened to Katherine."

"Janey, it wasn't your fault. I riled up Katherine."

Jane turned her face into his chest. "I don't want to go home. Don't make me go home. I can't. I don't want to see her and I know she'll be there. And it's too much right now. I don't want to go home."

"Okay, you don't have too." He said soothingly and scooped her up into his arms. She was exhausted and in need of a long night's rest someplace safe. "I'll take you to my house." He zoomed them away from the hospital.

* * *

He blocked her from seeing Mason's rolled up body in the living room and took her up to his room. She was half asleep by that time.

"You just try to rest now, okay?" He settled her on the bed and sighed when she tightened her grip on him.

"Don't go. Please, don't." She whispered.

"I'll be right back." He promised.

"Don't leave me." She whimpered and he took her face in his hands.

"Look at me."

She did and he sighed. "I'm not leaving you. I'm just going down stairs for a second. I'll be right back, okay?"

"She could have died." She sobbed. She was tired and scared.

"I know, Janey. I know. But she's okay, remember? Just stay here and get some sleep. I'll be right back."

"Don't…Don't leave me out, Damon."

He nodded grimly. "I won't, Janey. She's not going to try that again I promise you."

* * *

When he came back, later than he had intended, Jane was fast asleep. She had piled his pillows alongside her like a person and he smiled sadly. Getting into bed with her, he shifted the pillows away and took their place, gathering her against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I'm so sorry."

"Mama…" She whispered in her sleep and he curled his arm around her tighter, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I'm going to kill Katherine. Just wait and see. She's going to wish that she never did this to you." He growled.

* * *

 _Review?_


	29. Masquerade

Chapter 29

Jane pointed her spoon at Damon. "You are not going to do that."

"Come on, it's safer."

"Then I won't know where she is, Damon."

"And neither will Katherine and you can finally focus on saving yourself."

She frowned, waving the spoon. "That is a selfish reason and I refuse to do that." She said simply and shoveled another bite of cereal into her mouth.

"You're supposed to eat your food not wave it at me." He smirked. She held up a finger, finishing her bite of food.

"Don't change the subject." She told him. "You are not moving my mother."

"I'll tell you where she is after Katherine is dead."

"And what if she dies and I'm not there. Damon, she'll be alone."

"And?" He prompted out, she glared at him and he raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine. I like this angry side of you, Janey. Especially when it's not aimed at me." She threw a grape at his head and he ducked. "Missed me." Jane's phone buzzed on the table. "Is she texting you _again_?"

"Yes. She wants me to come over as soon as your done with me."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously and then shook his head. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. You're not going to meet up with her. she could have killed you last night and more than likely she's heard of your mom's miraculous resurrection." Jane bit her lip and Damon stroked her cheek. "She's not going to try that again, Janey. Not when she knows she's pissed us all off."

"Damon?!"

He groaned as Caroline called from the living room. "Damn it."

"In here, Care." Jane called to her and the vampire came in. "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing the look on the blonde's face.

"I saw Katherine."

* * *

"Here." Damon handed her a glass of blood to calm her nerves.

She took it from him with shaking hands. "I'm still shaking." Jane sat next to her, looking at her friend in concern.

"What happened?" Stefan frowned, walking brusquely into the room.

Caroline hesitated and Damon smirked. "Go ahead, tell him." He glanced up at his brother. "You're gonna love this."

"I saw Katherine today." Caroline muttered and Stefan's eyes widened.

"Where?"

"At the Grill. I just stopped by to gawk and… quasi-stalk Matt." She admitted and Jane patted her hand.

"Skip the teen drama and get to it." Damon told her and Jane smacked his arm.

"Let her tell the story, Damon." She told him and he rolled his eyes.

Caroline sighed. "Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom. Even though I didn't really have to because I'm a doofus." She went on to explain how Katherine had told her to deliver a message.

"What was the message?" Stefan asked and Caroline bit her lip.

"Katherine said…bring her the moonstone or she'd rip the town apart until it rained blood."

"Tell her the rest of it." Damon waved a hand.

"Tonight. At the masquerade ball."

"She wants to do it in Public. Killing Mason threw her off guard." Stefan murmured.

"She's running scared." Damon shrugged. "What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks."

"And Jane's mother? How long before she tries again or with Jane herself?" Stefan frowned.

"That won't happen again." Damon growled. "She wouldn't dare."

"Wait. What?" Caroline frowned and looked at Jane. "What about your mom?"

"Katherine ripped her breathing tube out and tried to suffocate her with a pillow." Damon said bluntly and Jane flinched. Caroline gasped.

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her."

"Well, can't we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked.

"No, Katherine is not getting dick." Damon snapped angrily. "I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her. Tonight."

Stefan shook his head. "You're not gonna kill Katherine." His older brother whirled on him.

"Don't give me that goody-goody crap." He warned. "I won't let her use Jane any longer."

"You're not gonna kill her." Stefan repeated.

Damon scoffed. "Really?"

"Because _I_ am."

His older brother smirked at him. "Smartest thing you've said all day." Jane's phone buzzed again and Damon snatched it from her. "What the hell does she want?"

"I don't know, now give me my phone back." She tried to get it from him, but he held it out of reach.

""We need to talk. I want to apologize."" He read mockingly. "Liar. She just wants to see if you'll do as she says."

"And I have to if I want my mother to live."

"This is exactly why you should have agreed to my moving your mother elsewhere."

"That wouldn't solve a thing." Jane frowned. "She'd just try and harm someone else that I care about."

"You are not going." He told her sternly. "I don't care what she does."

Jane stood up from the couch and walked over to him. "It might be the only way for you to know where she is at that the masquerade ball!" She pointed out. "If she does as she says in her text then all I have to do is show up and listen to her. that's all. she'll more than likely tell me to tail you and give report. Easy. I'll follow you for a while, let her see us and then you do whatever plan you're coming up with."

Stefan nodded. "She has a point. She already got into trouble by not being around you at the Lockwood's. This way, Katherine thinks she's in the loop, but she's not." Damon scowled and handed her the cell back.

"I'll be okay, Damon." She assured him, putting a hand on his arm.

"Not yet, but you will be." He said to her and tugged her close to kiss her gently when she smiled at him.

"So…are you two finally dating?" Caroline asked curiously and Damon rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I got Stefan's message." Bonnie informed Caroline as she was ushered inside.

Stefan smiled as she came into the living room. "Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you."

Bonnie looked over to see Damon talking intently with Alaric who was gesturing at a table of weapons. Jane pointed at one and Alaric nodded, holding it up, and showing her what it did. Frowning, she looked at Stefan. "What's going on?"

"We're gonna kill Katherine." Jeremy informed her before Stefan could say anything and the witch's eyes widened.

"I can explain." Stefan told her quickly

"Please."

He hesitated before grimacing. "We're gonna kill Katherine." It was the only thing he could say.

"This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size." Alaric informed and Stefan and Bonnie wandered over to hear more. Jane was leaning against Damon and he had an arm around her. "For you I recommend this." He showed Damon dan Stefan a sleeve with mini wooden stakes attached. "It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." He made one of the stakes release into his hand and then made a stabbing motion. He caught the look on Damon's face. "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire." He reminded him and the vampire grimaced.

* * *

Bonnie sighed at Stefan. "I know you love Elena and you want to be with her, but it's risky. Too many people could get hurt."

"Look, I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that. What she did to Jenna crossed the line, and you heard about Jane's mother right?" Bonnie frowned.

"No. What happened?"

"Katherine tried to kill her. So she has to be stopped before it happens again."

"I don't know, Stefan." Bonnie murmured.

"Katherine knows me, right? She knows that I'm not gonna try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives me an edge." He told her with certainty. "I could catch her by surprise."

Jane came over to them. "Bonnie, please help us. I know you want to stay out of it, but I can't be free of her until this is over." Bonnie's face softened.

"I could do a spell to trap them, like the tomb spell." Jane nodded.

"Right. We can isolate her, away from the others. Please Bonnie." Stefan asked her.

Jane smiled at her. "We can finally be rid of her and you won't have to do anything else."

Bonnie nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked once more.

Stefan shook his head. "No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this."

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight." He promised.

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan nodded looking around at everyone who was involved Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy.

"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out." Damon looked over at a particular person. "Caroline."

Jane elbowed him. "Damon."

"I won't." Caroline said confidently and rolled her eyes when Damon looked at her skeptically. "Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolves running around."

"Oh, I took care of Mason." Damon smirked and Jane elbowed him again. "Cut that out."

"Stop being snarky." She retorted.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy explained, crossing his arms.

Stefan turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie? Are you with us?"

She nodded once. "But no one gets hurt." That was her condition.

"Except Katherine." Damon chimed in. "Tonight she gets a stake through her heart. And Janey is free." Jane smiled and everyone else did too. That was something everyone looked forward too.

* * *

Damon tapped the wheel. "I still don't like this."

"I know, but as long as I'm civil and don't upset her-"

"If she even lays one finger on you, call me. I don't care if we have to devise a whole new plan. You are not going to be bullied by her anymore."

Jane turned to face him. He was glaring out the window, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. He had driven for a while, but his anger got the better of him. Jane touched his face, but he refused to look at her. "I'll be okay, Damon. I have my vervain bracelet, remember? As long as she never sees it, I'll be safe. You just concentrate on your plan." She leaned up and kissed his nose and then his cheek and he turned his face to catch her lips. Jane sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wish this was over already."

"Be careful, Janey." He murmured against her forehead.

"You too. I don't trust her."

"What is the first thing you are going to do when you're a free woman?" He smirked and she tangled their fingers together. "Go on a shopping spree and buy clothes you actually like?" She snorted and then met his gaze shyly.

"Be with you."

"You are with me." He teased and she shook her head.

"No…You know… _be_ with you…" It suddenly dawned on him what she was getting at and why she looked so shy, her cheeks a rosy red.

"Oh…" He took their hands and lifted them so he could kiss the back of her knuckles. "You really want that?" She nodded, still looking embarrassed. Damon stroked her cheek.

"You said you'd help me. I don't want to be scared anymore."

He nodded seriously. "And I will. You won't have to be." He told her. Jane's phone buzzed and she sighed. Damon wrapped an arm around her and they continued driving in contented silence.

* * *

Jane walked between Katherine and Lucy, Katherine's friend. The vampire had been treating her nicely and it was starting to worry her. Katherine never said a word about her plans except asking Jane to make sure the Salvatore brothers had the moonstone to give her. She was very lucky that Katherine never saw her slip her vervain bracelet underneath her black glove. With it, she didn't feel so powerless. Lucy was only introduced as a friend, but Jane suspected there was something else going on.

"Elena?" The three of them turned to see Matt standing there.

"Matt," Katherine greeted.

"I thought you said you weren't coming."

"I convinced her to go." Jane spoke up, smiling at him and Matt smiled back.

"Jane, wow. You look beautiful."

She flushed. "Thanks, Matty." She was wearing a strapless white lacy dress that had a large black ribbon trimmed with lace around the middle, long black gloves that went to her elbows, black heels, and a feathery black and white mask that sat snuggly over her eyes. Her curls were pinned back with a thick white and black polka dot ribbon which she tightened slightly to make sure her hair wouldn't fall.

Katherine pushed at her. "Why don't you go find Damon now, hm?" Jane nodded.

"Bye Matt." She waved at him and gladly hurried away from the vampire.

* * *

Damon and Stefan were standing up at the top of the back steps of the mansion looking over the Lockwood grounds at the dancing people down below.

"Do you see her?" Damon asked. "Or Jane?"

"Nope. You're sure you can do this?" Stefan looked at him.

"Who are you talking to?" Damon scoffed.

"Oh, I had a chance to kill Katherine and I hesitated." Stefan told him.

"Well that is a fork in the road between you and me, my friend. I don't hesitate." Damon growled.

"You spent 145 years loving Katherine, it could happen." Stefan reasoned.

"I won't hesitate." Damon growled. "Not with Jane involved."

Stefan nodded. "There's Jane now." No sooner had the words come out of his mouth than Damon was moving towards the girl.

Damon tapped her shoulder and Jane turned to him. "Hey. Bonnie and Jeremy are heading upstairs."

"Okay." Jane nodded and he took her arm.

"You don't have to do this you know. Bonnie can do it without you."

"If we want to work really well I have to be there."

Damon nodded and then pulled her close, pretending to dance in case someone was looking. "Where is she?"

"Inside, talking to Matt and pretending to be Elena. She'll be looking for Stefan sooon."

"Did she give any hints as to if she's really going to do this or not?"

Jane shook her. "She was being really nice to me." He frowned.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I haven't figured that out yet. I mean she got all of this for me." She gestured to her dress and the mask. "Except the shoes and the ribbon, those are really mine." His fingers had the edge of her dress, feeling of the fabric.

"I like it."

Jane swatted his hand. "Damon, behave." She flushed and he chuckled, running his fingers along her bare shoulders.

"It'll be easier to get off you later." She bit her lip shyly and he figured she had had enough teasing. For now, at least.

Jane pulled away from him. "Just be careful and don't give yourself away."

He pecked her on the lips, making her gasp. "I'll see you later." He walked away from her and Jane went back inside the mansion.

* * *

She found Jeremy and followed him up the stairs behind Bonnie.

"Is this the room, Jane?" He asked her and she nodded.

"That's the one. Is it okay, Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded. "It's perfect."

Jeremy and Jane took out weapons that Alaric had given them from a bag and Jane went to place them in the bathroom for Damon and Stefan to find later. Bonnie was sitting on the divan in front of the bed, flipping through the grimoire.

"Is that the spell book I read about in my family's old journal?" Jeremy asked curiously, handing some more weapons to Jane.

"It's my ancestor, Emily's. The spell I'm doing here is similar to the one that sealed the vampires into the tomb." Bonnie explained to him. Jeremy handed Jane the bag to hide next and she placed it into the closet and behind some coats.

"Can you do all the stuff that's in there?" He asked coming over to sit next to her. Bonnie sighed.

"I mean it takes practice. I've worked on some small spells. Spells that only do good. I don't want to know too much." She shook her head. "I don't particularly enjoy any of this, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yeah but you're 100% witch, that is so cool." He smirked and Bonnie frowned.

"It's anything but cool. Did your family journals tell you what happened to Emily? Or what about my Grams? It never ends well for people like me."

Jane bit her lip. "Or what happens to people like me." Jeremy frowned.

"If you feel that way, why help?"

"Because I don't want anyone else getting hurt." Bonnie sighed. "And I don't know how to stay out of it." Jane held her hand out, a knife in her other hand. She had already taken one glove off.

"Here. We better get started."

Jeremy frowned, taking the knife from her. "Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me, Bonnie needs backup and my blood in her spell will help her." Jane smiled at the witch. "We're in this together." Bonnie nodded. Jeremy cut into her palm and Jane winced. Bonnie took her hand and began chanting lowly. Jeremy stood by incase something went wrong.

Seconds ticked by and then it was done. Bonnie let go of Jane and the girl stumbled a bit. Jeremy grabbed her arm.

"Whoa, hey, are you all right?"

"Yeah. Just got a little lightheaded. I'll be fine." She told him and Jeremy frowned.

"You should sit down."

"We don't have time. Katherine will be checking to see if I am with Damon soon. I have to make sure she sees me with him." Jane made a hasty bandage and slipped her glove back on. "Thank goodness these are too dark to see bloodied spots.

"You just better hope Katherine doesn't smell it."

"She won't. I'll be near Damon and she doesn't want to rile him up just yet. She knows he's still angry about her almost killing my mother." Jeremy nodded and Bonnie took her uninjured hand.

"Be careful, Jane."

"You and Jeremy be careful. I don't trust Katherine at all."

* * *

Jane ran into Damon and he took her hand. "Everything go okay?" He asked, leading her onto the dance floor. Katherine was across the room, her eyes on them, but there was no way she could hear them over the throbbing base music coming from the speakers.

"Yeah, room's all ready. Is she still looking?" Damon tugged her closer to him and bent her back slightly in a _Dirty Dancing_ type move. "I take that as a yes." She gasped and he chuckled. "Have you been watching Patrick Swayze?"

Damon only smirked and tugged her back up, twirling her around and she laughed as he pressed his chest to her back, wrapping his arms around her and swaying to the music. "I've got moves too." He said in her ear and she reached up to touch his face. He turned his face into her hand and inhaled. "You okay?"

"Hmm. It's just a little cut. Just enough to help, Bonnie."

He hummed and kissed her palm. "I'll heal it later. Katherine's gone." She nodded and pulled away from him. "And I'm much hotter than Swayze." Jane giggled and he kissed her gently. "Now go stay near Bonnie until this is over, okay?" She nodded and he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"So can you do like a hocus pocus to ace a test?" Jeremy asked curiously and Jane laughed. Bonnie shook her head.

"I don't know that spell." She smirked and he shrugged.

"It'd be like the first one I'd learn or maybe like a sex spell or something... I don't know." He chuckled and Bonnie just shook her head in amusement. "Do either of you want to dance or something while we're waiting?"

Jane shook her head. "No, thanks, Jer. My feet are killing me. I had to take my heels off. Which I have to remember not to leave here at the table." She laughed and Jeremy snickered and turned to Bonnie.

"No!" She said automatically before shaking her head. She hadn't meant it to sound condescending. "I mean, no thank you." Jeremy's phone vibrated and he glanced at it before nodding at Jane and Bonnie. Now it was time to deliver the message to Katherine.

* * *

Caroline waited along the staircase, her eyes wandering about the room until she found Matt. He was laughing and hanging around with Tyler and Sarah, a girl who was almost never seen without her best friend Aimee. Matt met her eyes for a brief moment before he disappeared, leaving Caroline feeling alone and sad. Her phone buzzed and she quickly glanced at it. Jeremy had texted her. It was time for the biggest test. Could she fool Katherine?

The vampire walked down to an empty part of the mansion, heading for the back door when someone grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, pinning her face first against the wall.

"What are Stefan and Damon up to?" Katherine asked hissed and Caroline swallowed.

"What do you mean?" She squeaked. Katherine narrowed her eyes.

"I've got Jeremy Gilbert luring us out to a lake. What's going on?" She snapped. "And where is Jane?"

"I don't know…Nothing." She gasped as Katherine turned her arm slamming her back against the wall with a hand around her throat.

"Don't lie to me, Caroline. They're up to something, what is it? Jane is supposed to be with Damon. Why isn't she?"

"I-I don't…" Katherine choked her harder. "Wait. They are trying to kill you."

"I figured as much." She snapped, irked that Jane was going behind her back. She had wondered why a cut had magically appeared on the palm of her hand. "Where is the moonstone?"

"Jane has it." Caroline rasped.

"And where is Janey right now?"

"I don't know." Caroline snapped and Katherine squeezed again. "Okay! She's upstairs. She's upstairs with Bonnie."

"Take me to her. _Now_. It's obvious that someone hasn't learned their lesson."

Caroline swallowed. Katherine had bought it for the moment. Now she just had to get her upstairs. She had hated to bring Jane into it, but Katherine would have come after her if she hadn't and she needed the plan to work.

* * *

"You guys are trying to kill her here?" Elena shook her head incredulously.

"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it." Jeremy explained calmly, but Elena wasn't having any of it.

"Okay, stop with the "We"." She told her brother. "Are you guys crazy? You could get yourselves killed." She looked at Jane. "How can you be in on this?"

"Because I want it to be over. I don't want her running my life anymore. I want to be free. Be with Damon and not have to worry about her looming around my house, Elena."

Bonnie nodded. "We know what we're doing."

Elena frowned. "And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?"

"It's not just you anymore." Jeremy shook his head. "She's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped."

Jane nodded. "I don't want to anyone to be hurt, but I don't want her around anymore."

* * *

"Why do you keep dragging me into this?" Caroline sobbed as Katherine dragged her by the hair. "I don't want any part of it." The older vampire shook her.

"Shut up. Which room is it?"

She nodded reluctantly at the set of doors across from them. "It's that one." Katherine let go of Caroline and stalked forward into the room, shoving the doors open.

"Oh, Janey? I think we need to have another chat." Katherine called and then scowled. "Where is she?"

Caroline began to laugh and Katherine turned to look at her. "I did it." She smirked. "I really didn't think I'd be able to fool you, but I did it!" Katherine zoomed forward to harm her, but was blocked by an invisble barrier.

"What the …?" She paused and narrowed her eyes. "Stefan." She said without turning around.

"Hello, Katherine," Stefan smiled when she finally did turn.

"Goodbye, Katherine." Caroline mocked and walked away.

Katherine slowly stalked towards Stefan. "You don't really think you can kill me with that now, do you?" She asked, eyeing the stake in his hands.

"No," He replied slowly before looking at something behind her. "But he can." Seconds later a sharp pain erupted into Katherine's back and she gripped at the stake in her back, facing Damon who was smirking at her, weapon raised. While Katherine was staggering around Stefan lunged for her.

* * *

Jane suddenly cried out in pain and tipped out of her chair, clenching her hands into fists. Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy both gasped, seeing blood well up and soak the back of her white dress.

"Oh my god! Jane!" Elena went forward and hugged her gently. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." Jane gasped, trying not to scream like she wanted too. "It just hurts so much. It feels like there's something in my back." She did scream as her arm felt like someone had stabbed it. She held onto it, blood coating her fingers. "What's happening to me?"

Bonnie gasped suddenly. "It's Katherine! She linked herself to Jane!" She took Jeremy's arm. "You have to go stop them! Now!" Jeremy nodded and ran off, hoping he would get there in time to stop them from plunging a stake into Katherine and killing Jane.

Elena stroked Jane's hair. "Bonnie can you do anything?" She asked as Jane tossed her glove off to reveal a thick angry cut in her palm. The girl cried in pain.

"I can't break the spell, Elena." Bonnie sighed. "I'm so sorry, Jane. But I can try and take some of the pain away. Okay?"

"'Kay." Jane nodded weakly and Bonnie began to chant.

* * *

Jeremy reached the bedroom just in time to see Damon about to stab a wooden stake directly into Katherine's heart, while Stefan had a hold of her.

"Stop!" Jeremy yelled and spoke quickly. "You're hurting Jane!" Damon whipped his head around, eyes silently demanding an explanation. Both brothers stopped immediately "Everything you're doing to her is hurting Jane."

Stefan released Katherine and Damon stepped back as she stood up with a smirk. "You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong." She mocked. "And something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." She took the stake from Damon's hand twirled it a bit, walking away from them to the other side of the room.

"Jeremy, go check on Jane. Make sure she's okay." Stefan nodded at him. "Go."

"Let's all make sure that poor Jane is okay." Katherine mocked and Damon glared at her. "You know I did wonder why a cut appeared on my hand earlier. Now I know and well…pay back's a bitch." She took the stake and held it above her palm in the same spot Jane had been cut at earlier. "Just a little bit more pressure." She jabbed down and dragged the wood, opening a thicker cut on her palm. Being closer, Stefan zoomed over and slapped the stake from her.

"Stop it."

Katherine zoomed and snatched another stake. "This is really going to hurt." She warned and drew back, ready to stab herself.

"Wait! Don't you do it, Katherine." Damon hissed.

She smirked and sat down on the divan like nothing had happened. "Okay. So, how about that moonstone?"

* * *

Elena wiped at Jane's tears the discarded glove, holding her still while Bonnie continued to chant. Jeremy came running up the path and skidded to a halt.

"Is she okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Are they?" Jane asked weakly, looking up at him. "Are Damon and Stefan?"

He nodded. "They're stuck in there with her." He said to her and Elena before looking at Bonnie. "You were right; Katherine had a witch link Jane to her."

Bonnie suddenly nodded. "The girl I saw, the one I spoke to!" She got up from the grass and nodded at Elena and Jane. "Stay with them, keep pressure on Jane's arm!"

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked as the witch began to leave.

"There's another witch here, I'm gonna find her!" She called over her shoulder, running towards the mansion.

Jeremy knelt by Jane, tugging his ring off. Jane shook her head.

"No. Jer. Don't."

"You need this, Jane."

"It might not work on me. I'm a supernatural something." She smiled at him weakly. "I appreciate the thought, but you need it more than I do. And you need to keep safe."

* * *

"The three of us together just like old times." Katherine said in amusement. "The brother that loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough."

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Damon growled at her.

She smirked. "What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh, that Damon died a long time ago." He smirked back.

"Good. He was a bore." She said in a bored tone.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other."

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine finally asked, not amused any longer.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan countered.

"You know Damon falling for another doppelganger is a bad idea, especially when _that_ relationship is doomed. I mean. It's only a matter of time before she's whisked away and forced to play her role as witch enhancer. You know she'll never really belong to you." Damon's eyes flashed, but he didn't say a word.

"That was really desperate, Katherine." Stefan drawled. "Don't you think we can see right through you?"

Katherine scoffed. "So it doesn't bother you that Jane is an object and not a person?"

"Shut the hell up." Damon snapped.

"Stop being petty." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Or what?" Katherine mocked. "You'll hurt me?" She stood up. "C'mon, Stefan. Everything I feel, Jane feels. So go ahead." She shrugged carelessly before gasping with an idea and turning to Damon. "Or better yet, _kiss_ me Damon." She purred. "She'll feel that too. Don't you want to?"

Stefan stepped between them before Damon could throttle her. "You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires. So what's in it for you?"

"Sorry about your pet wolf." Damon smirked. "Probably should have kept him on a tight leash."

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town."

* * *

"Damn it." Damon growled impatiently, pacing the room like a penned up cat. "Where is that witch?"

"We could play charades." Katherine suggested lightly.

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan finally came to a conclusion. Damon rolled his eyes

"What are you mumbling about over there?" He asked.

Stefan ignored him and kept speaking to Katherine. "When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

She smirked. "Good for you, Stefan. Two plus two … And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb. Thanks to you." She glanced at Damon. "By the way, have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey." Damon scoffed.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan demanded.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." She answered, ignoring him.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?"

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." Damon rolled his eyes.

Stefan tilted his head. "Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your own death. Who were you running from?"

"In 1986 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench _Lexi_." Katherine announced and smiled with he gave her a shocked look. "Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you."

"Who were you running from?" Stefan repeated, but she only mouthed the words: 'I love you'.

* * *

Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon. He was getting tired of being stuck in a room with Katherine.

"We're missing the party." Katherine pouted and then looked over at Damon. "I'll have one of those."

"Right away Ms. Katherine." He mocked handing her one. the voice a servant boy giving her a glass as she walked past him.

"Thank you." She smirked, sipping it as she went by. Damon suddenly turned and grabbed her, shoving her up against the wall and readying the stake to drive into her heart.

"No, no!" Stefan ran over to him, trying to still his brother. "Damon, don't!"

""Yes, Damon, Please." Katherine licked her lips. "Save Jane."

Damon's jaw clenched. "The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake through your heart." He snarled at her. Katherine only laughed at him.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" She asked, flirtingly and he let go of her like she had stung him.

"Katherine…"

They all turned to see a young woman standing there, moonstone in hand. "The spell in this room has been broken, you're free to leave." Lucy told her.

"Thank god." Katherine groaned and walked over to Lucy.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." The witch told her and Katherine nodded.

"Done."

"I owe you nothing." Lucy added, trying to make sure it was understood.

"I said "done", give it." Katherine hissed impatiently.

"I wouldn't go that." Damon warned in a sing song voice. No one paid him any mind.

Lucy placed the stone into her palm and Katherine's fingers folded over it. suddenly she gasped as if her air supply had been cut short. She choked for air, going to her knees. She stared at Lucy accusingly, her eyes narrowed.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that." Lucy said dismissively and tuned ot leave.

"Wait." Stefan called. "Jane?"

"She's fine." Lucy replied. "The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly. Bonnie's with her. I apologize for my involvement."

* * *

"Damon!" Jane smiled at him. "Are you okay?"

He rolled his eyes, taking her hand. "I'm fine. What about you?" He took her arm turning it to see the damage and then looked at her back and then her hand. "I should heal you, but I have to take Katherine down to the tomb." Jane nodded.

"Is she really gone?"

He nodded, kissing her forehead. "Yeah. How's it feel to be a free woman?"

Jane smiled. "Feels great." He stroked her cheek.

"You look tired and pale. You need sleep."

"I can give her a ride home." Elena spoke up. "I just need to talk to Stefan, but I can run her home."

"I'll meet you there later, all right?" Damon told Jane holding her face in his hands. "No more having to be afraid." She nodded.

"I love you, Damon." She murmured and he pressed his forehead against hers once before releasing her to go take care of Katherine.

* * *

"Hello, Katherine." Damon stated when she had woken up finally. He had heard her scrambling around, trying to figure out how to get out.

"Where am I?" She croaked, standing up in the dark, dusty place.

"Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd had learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch." He smirked.

"You should have killed me." She muttered.

"Death would have been too kind." Damon told her coldly. He walked over to the rock door, ready to seal her inside. Katherine began to panic.

"No, don't! Damon, don't! You need me! Jane and Elena are in danger."

Damon paused. "From who?" Katherine refused to say.

"You're lying." Damon snapped. "You're always lying."

"Why do you think I haven't killed Elena yet?! Because she's the doppelgänger. She needs to be protected."

"And Jane?"

"She's important. And she'll be found now. I could have made sure she wouldn't be."

"I can protect her and Elena both. While you rot in hell."

"No! No! No, Damon! I'll do anything! Please. Damon! You need me! You won't be able save her!"

Damon slammed the door shut on her screams.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the pain is mostly gone. I'm just tired." Jane told her and Elena nodded with a smile.

"I'm just so glad that this is over with."

"Me too and I'm sorry about you and Stefan."

Elena sighed. "I just…I need to make sure that everything is okay, before getting back together."

"I understand. I just hope it's not for a long time. you two are so good for each other."

"And you are good for Damon."

"You think so?" Jane asked.

"He's different around you. A good different."

Jane smiled, encouraged and they lapsed into silence.

They walked along the parking lot towards Elena's car and Jane stopped to fix her shoe which had gotten a pebble in it. While Elena was unlocking her car, she felt something was off and whirled around. Jane was lying limply against a masked man, who pulled his hand away from her mouth, showing off a cloth. Elena backed up, intending to scream for Stefan, when the man dropped Jane and lunged at her, slapping his hand over her mouth and stiffing her screams. Elena thrashed for a moment and then all went black.

* * *

 _Review?_


	30. Rose

**Warning this chapter has smut and the story is now rated M. I marked where it begins so if you are not into that, feel free to skip over it.**

 **Thank you grapejuice101 for your advice and helpful ideas!**

* * *

Chapter 30

"So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushes her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head." Caroline explained to Damon who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Does Matt remember anything?"

"Hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine." She told him. "That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident."

Damon scoffed. "Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy is a tool."

"Yeah. Tyler getting blamed for Sarah's death just opens up questions that he can't answer. Do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell him mom he's a werewolf?"

"Well, no." Damon muttered.

"And that Werewolf Road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet." She told him confidently, grabbing her things from the closet.

Damon tiled his head. "Where is your mom?"

"Leading a search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet." The blonde explained with a sigh as she adjusted her scarf in the mirror.

"Oh, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic." Damon sighed dramatically and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?"

Caroline shook her head. "They were more gold with amber highlights."

"Oh." Damon made a face. _Great more problems._ Jane wasn't answering her phone and he wasn't sure if it was because of something he had done or said last night.

"Can he turn into a wolf now?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Only on a full moon." He told her and then scowled. "But now he had increased strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him …Does he know about us?" He looked up from his phone when Caroline didn't answer and saw she was texting away. "Hey! What did you tell him?"

"Nothing, really." Caroline shrugged. "I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him." She gathered her things and made to leave.

Damon poked his head out of her bedroom doorway. "He's got to know something." He called.

"All right, I'll ask him." Caroline stated and Damon zoomed over to her, stopping her from leaving, a warning look in his eyes.

"No, you won't Caroline." He growled. "He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! Do you understand?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "I understand." She told him and pulled away from him. "I'm late for school."

"Right." Damon released her, patting her shoulder. "If you want to drop a hint to your mom, that Aimee's body is at the bottom of ravine with a cracked spine. Might save you mom some time." Damon smirked and Caroline grimaced. "Oh, hey, have you heard from Jane by any chance?"

"Why is she mad at you already?" The blonde smirked. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Just answer the question."

"No, I haven't. Besides I thought she was supposed to be at your house?"

"She never came over last night." Damon frowned. "And she won't answer her phone."

"Maybe all that stuff with Katherine just wore her out. She might be still asleep."

* * *

"Hey, Jeremy." Stefan greeted turning from his locker.

"Look, Elena's gotta let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her." Jeremy told him. "I'm mean Jenna's cool with the two of you, but you guys are pushing it."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan frowned.

Jeremy arched an eyebrow. "You and Elena." He snorted. "Look, I'm glad you guys are back together, but if she's going to sleep over-"

"Wait, wait." Stefan interrupted. "Hold on a minute. We're not back together."

"Wait. She didn't stay at your place last night?" Jeremy frowned.

"No. I mean I saw her at the party, but that was it. She was supposed to give Jane a ride home. She didn't sleep over."

Jeremy shifted. "Cause her bed hasn't been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that her car was still in their drive way." He gave Stefan a worried look. "So, if she didn't give Jane a ride home…Where is she? And where is Jane?" Stefan grew worried and took his phone dialing Damon's number.

* * *

Elena frowned and woke up slowly. She gasped upon seeing that she was not at home. She was on a strange couch, in a strange room with covered windows, and all at once her memory came back to her. She started to search for her phone, but realized that it was gone. She suddenly looked around again. Where was Jane? She started to try and get up when there was a creak in the hall and in came a guy wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. In his arms was an unconscious Jane, her hands and feet were tied.

The guy settled Jane down on the opposite end of the couch, taking time to brush her curls back from her face and to tenderly stroke her cheek. Then his gaze was on her bloodied dress.

"Please, she's hurt."

"I know." He murmured. "Just a taste." He tipped her head to the side and Elena gasped as his face contorted with the vampire urge.

"No, don't!" She cried and moved, but suddenly there was another vampire in the room. This one was female with short brown hair in a spiky bob.

"Trevor. Control yourself." She snapped, revealing that she had a British accent. Trevor removed himself from Jane's side.

"Buzzkill." He muttered and left the room. Jane stirred slightly and Elena moved down the couch to check on her.

"Jane." All she did was moan slightly. Elena looked up at the vampire. "What do you want with us?"

The vampire looked at them. "My god you look just like her." And she looked at Jane. "And I had no idea that she even existed. Two doppelgangers…" When Trevor had told her she hadn't really believed it until now.

"I'm not her and she's not who you think she is. So, please whatever you want-"

"Be quiet." She snapped at her.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert. And she's Jane Evans. You don't have to do this."

"I know who you are, I said be quiet." She warned her.

"What do you want?" Elena asked and the vampire smacked her, knocking her back onto the couch, unconscious.

"I want you to be quiet." She turned from Elena to the other girl who had given a gasp.

Jane was awake now, blinking in fear. The vampire noticed that she was still tied and moved over to her. Jane curled away from her, eyeing her warily. "I'm not going to hurt you unless you don't listen to me. All right?" She nodded and held still while her captor freed her wrists. "Now keep quiet." Jane bit her lip and moved to check on Elena.

* * *

"This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan mused.

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me." Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm the one who shut her in."

"Did you?"

"Did I _what,_ Stefan?" He hissed.

"Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you…"

"She's in the tomb. Period. End of story." He frowned at Stefan and the ran a hand through his hair. Stefan turned away to pace. "She did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying."

Stefan whirled to face him. "What did she say?"

"Elena and Jane are in danger."

Stefan gave his brother an exasperated look. "What, and you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?"

"Everything she says is a lie! How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spitting out the truth?"

"We have to go talk to her." Stefan said hastily.

"No, no." Damon stilled him. "Let me tell you how that's gonna go. We're gonna go ask her for help. She's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants."

Stefan waved it off. "I don't really care."

"It's a bad idea, Stefan."

"It's Elena." He countered. "And Jane. Have you forgotten her?"

"No, of course not." Damon snapped. "But why would she help us protect Jane? She doesn't mean anything to her."

"Maybe not, but she's not exactly a normal girl now is she? And Katherine has said time and time again that she was protecting Jane. That has to mean something."

"That's not enough to grant her freedom." Damon replied as his brother walked off.

* * *

"She looks just like Jeanine. I can't do this…" Trevor's voice came from the upstairs and Jane looked up from her hand where she had bandaged it with a piece of her dress to try and stop it from bleeding again. Elena was still unconscious next to her.

"Yes, you can." The female vampire, Rose, she remembered hearing Trevor say her name. "She's not Jeanine. Just a doppelganger."

"She was our friend, Rose. Our _friend_ …"

"But she isn't. And we can't afford to make the same mistakes as last time. Did you check on the girls?"

"Yeah…They were sleeping."

Elena woke up and sat up next to Jane, listening intently.

" _You didn't touch them, did you?_ " Rose asked.

Trevor scoffed. " _Give me some credit. You called him?_ "

" _No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works_." She reminded him firmly.

" _Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?_ " He asked impatiently.

Elena pressed a finger to her lips and took Jane's wrist tugging her towards the stairs that led to the upper floors.

" _They say he got it._ " Rose replied and they saw her walk by.

" _Wonderful. And what?_ "

" _So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait._ "

" _Look, it's not too late. We can leave them here. We don't have to go through with this._ " Trevor told her nervously. "We can take the one that looks like Jeanine, hide her away. No one has to know she even exists." Jane bit her lip and Elena gave her a worried glance. "We owe her that much."

" _I'm sick of running."_ Rose said imploringly.

" _Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying._ " Trevor snapped.

" _Elijah is old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free._ "

Elena and Jane took a step, but the floor creaked.

"You two!" Rose snapped and blocked them from the steps. "There is nothing for miles around. If either of you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong understand?" Jane nodded nervously, but Elena frowned.

"Who's Elijah?"

Rose gave them a half-terrified look. "He's your worst nightmare." Jane bit her lip, hoping and praying that it wasn't the man from her nightmares. The one who vampire fangs and werewolf eyes.

* * *

Stefan found Bonnie and informed her of his plan.

"I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan." She shook her head. "Even if I wanted to. It took me and my Grams and Jane to undo it the first time."

"But I can open the door, right? I can talk to her?" He had to ask anyway. He had to find Elena and Jane.

"Yeah, but Damon's right. She's not gonna tell you anything, not without something in return."

"I know, but Bonnie I have to do something. I have no idea who has Elena and Jane. I have no idea where they are."

Bonnie suddenly had a thought occur to her. "What if there was another way to find them?"

* * *

"How does this work?" Jeremy asked as they spread a map across Alaric's desk. Bonnie was flipping to a page Emily's grimoire.

"I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related, it'll make the connection a lot stronger."

"All right. Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within ten minutes." Stefan explained as he came into the room. "I've got weapons, he stocked us up."

"Where's Damon?" Jeremy frowned. "I thought he'd be looking for jane."

"He's-"  
"Right here."

They turned to see him in the doorway. "Went over to the Lockwood's and found this beside Elena's car." He held up Jane's ribbon. "Can you locate her with this?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah. I can do a spell that will find them both."

"Let's just hope they are in the same spot." Damon hated to say it, but finding them in separate places would just take longer and then would come the 'who do we save first?' conversation.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked Jeremy and he nodded. She took his hand and made a thin slice across his palm. Blood slipped down his wrist and onto the map below. Taking Jane's ribbon, she held it above a candle and let it catch on fire. The ashes landing upon the map. The witch began chanting lowly and they all watched as Jeremy's blood and the ashes from Jane's ribbon slid across the map. To everyone's relief the girls were in the same spot.

"There." Bonnie nodded. "They're there."

"That's 300 miles away." Jeremy noted, glancing up at Stefan.

"No, Bonnie," Stefan shook his head. "We need a more exact location than that."

"That's as close as I can get." She replied with a shrug.

"We can map it." Jeremy suggested. "An aerial view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area."

Damon clapped his hands once. "Perfect. Call us with whatever you find."

"No, no. I'm going with you." Jeremy said and Stefan shook his head.

"No, Jeremy you're not."

"I'm not just going to sit here. What if Elena's hurt, okay? What if Jane is? Or worse? What if they are-"

Damon stepped forward menacingly. "If you say 'dead', I'll-"

"Damon, knock it off." Stefan told his brother and faced Jeremy again. "They're not. You two just go back to your house just in case. I'm going to call you the minute I find Elena."

"But you can't do this alone."

"He's not." Damon spoke up. "He's got his awesome big brother here." Jeremy rolled his eyes. "We'll find the girls and bring them home."

"Oh, so you're suddenly on board?" Stefan asked and Damon narrowed his eyes.

"It's Jane." He countered his brother's words earlier. "Now let's go."

* * *

"Alaric sure likes his weapons." Damon muttered as his brother dug through a bag that the vampire hunter/History teacher gave him. Stefan pulled out what looked like a grenade but it was filled with vervain and water. "What the hell is that?"

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that."

"Weird." Damon muttered.

"Hey, how much further is it?"

"About 80 miles."

"Who do you think took them?"

"Someone from Katherine's past." Damon said, frowning. "She said she was running from someone. Maybe they got the wrong girl."

"Elena or Jane?"

"Both? Hell if I know. She mentioned that someone might come looking for Jane and that she was the only protection the girl had." Stefan frowned at that.

"Thanks for coming."

"Could we _not_ do the whole road-trip bonding thing?" Damon smirked. "The cliché of it all makes me itch."

"Oh, come on, Damon. we both know that you being in this car has nothing to do with me, anyway."

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar."

"Well it doesn't have to be an elephant. We can talk about your feelings for Jane. It's shouldn't have to be a secret. I know how you feel about her. That's the only reason you're here right now."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"That's not true. Sure there is. Let's get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save a girl that he loves, or are you here because you want to save the girl that _you_ love. I mean, come on. Express yourself." Stefan teased and Damon smirked. "I happen to like road-trip bonding."

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in." He half-heartedly threatened.

Stefan grinned at him. "No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't. It's Jane."

"Would you just give it a rest already?!"

* * *

Elena and Jane followed Rose as she went into a room, turning on lamps and covering the windows.

"Why are we here?" Elena asked for the umpteenth time. Jane only bit her nails.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." Rose rolled her eyes.

Elena frowned. "Why don't you?"

"That's another one."

"You have us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with us."

"I personally want nothing." Rose told her. "I'm just a delivery service." She glanced at Jane. "If we hadn't seen you…We would have left you alone."

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena asked.

"Two points to the eavesdropper." Rose smiled in amusement.

Jane bit her lip. "Who-who is he? Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of _the_ vampires, the Originals." Rose replied to her and Jane frowned. She remembered reading the word in her book from Katherine. Something dangerous… A flash of her nightmare came to her and she shuddered.

"What do you mean the Originals?" Elena questioned.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?"

"You know Damon and Stefan?" Jane looked over at her, coming out of her thoughts.

"I know _of_ them." Rose corrected. "A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress."

"They are the very first vampires, aren't they?" Jane asked and Elena looked at her in surprise. Rose nodded once.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you, Elena, to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." Rose explained. "Jane…is a bonus for making certain we're free."

Jane swallowed. "But why Elena?"

"Because she's a Petrova doppelgänger. She's the key to breaking the curse." Rose smiled. "And so are you. Since you are a doppelganger as well as an elemental. The last of your kind I'm afraid."

"The curse?" Elena repeated. "The sun and the moon curse?"

"Oh, you do know your history!" Rose scoffed sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean I'm the key?" Elena frowned. "The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

Rose shook her head. "No. The moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it."

"Sacrifice?" Jane asked nervously. "What sacrifice?"

"The blood of the doppelgänger. Elena is the doppelgänger. Which means in order to break the curse, she's the one who has to die." Rose looked at Jane. "And with you…it's a hundred percent failsafe. Your blood is just as important if not more. It's a large curse."

"But something like that could kill her." Elena frowned. "Couldn't it?"

"Yes." Rose nodded, looking a bit remorseful. "Yes it could."

Jane bit her lip hard and Elena frowned. "Tell us more."

"Please." Jane added.

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh?" Trevor smirked at Rose, hearing Elena.

"Tell me about it." Rose muttered.

"Please. Can you tell us anything?" Jane asked.

Trevor smiled at her. "What do you want to know doppelicious?"

"Who-who are running from?"

"The Originals."

Rose nodded. "Like Jane said, they are the first vampires."

"Old world." Trevor nodded. "Rose and I pissed 'em off." Rose sent him a look. "Correction, _I_ pissed them off. Rose had my back. And for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead."

"Why?" Jane asked curiously. "What did you do?"

"He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose answered.

"Katherine." Elena frowned.

"The first Petrova doppelganger."

"I helped her escape her fate. And I've-sorry-We've been marked ever since." He told them, adding Rose in.

"Which is why we are not going to make the same mistake again." She told them before leaving.

Jane swallowed fearfully. "And Jeanine?"

Trevor averted his eyes. "She died. Hung herself to escape her fate." Jane gasped. He walked out of the room and Elena looked at her.

"What are we getting into? Jeanine and Amelia both died because they didn't want to be used…What's going to happen to me?"

Elena shook her head and hugged the girl when she teared up. "Nothing. Everything's going to be okay, Janey."

They walked back into the room they had woken up in and Elena picked up a piece of paper from the couch. She opened it and smiled before handing it to Jane. "Look." The girl took it and a smile spread across her face. Damon and Stefan were coming.

* * *

"We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6." Stefan informed Damon. His brother nodded and pulled a blood bag from the back seat. Damon took a few sips of blood and sensed Stefan watching him.

"If you want some, just ask." He smirked teasingly.

Stefan contemplated for a moment. "I was some."

"Ah, that's so sweet." Damon mocked with a smirk. "You're wanna be all big and strong to impress your girl, but don't worry, I've got your back. You'll be fine."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength." Damon's eyebrows rose, impressed, and passed the bag to Stefan.

"Does Elena know you're drink blood?"

"I've been drinking hers." Stefan replied after a moment and handed the bag back to his brother.

"Hmm, how romantic." Damon hummed.

"Yeah, because you and Jane didn't blood share."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Totally different. And since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it."

"You mean when I was more like you?" Stefan countered with a scoff.

"Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins for that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot." Damon smirked.

"I guess he found something else to live for." Stefan replied. "Just like you did." Damon allowed a small smile to appear on his face.

* * *

Rose was shoving things into a bag when Trevor came running inside, panicking.

"He's here!" Elena and Jane shared a fearful look. "This was a mistake."

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose murmured. "That girl," She nodded at Jane. "Is our failsafe. Elijah won't turn her down. He'll want her more than Elena, I'm sure."

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor exclaimed. "I can't do this! You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here." Trevor took Jane's arm and pulled her from Elena. "I'll take her and go. If he finds me I can just give her to him."

Rose took his arms. "Hey! What are we?" She asked him, trying to calm him down.

"We're family." Trevor murmured and Jane smiled sadly. A knock came from the door below and the sound seemed to echo. Both vampires froze.

"You're scared." Elena took notice of them.

Rose sighed. "Stay here with them and don't make a sound. And don't take off with her. He's here it's too late to change our minds." She told him and disappeared. For a few tense moments there was silence and then footsteps came. Jane and Elena looked up to see a handsome man in a suit, standing at the top of the stairs. He stared at Elena, not seeing Jane yet and brushed his longish brown bangs from his dark brown eyes.

"Impossible." He breathed, staring at Elena who was trying not to shake in fear. He zoomed over to her and Jane feared the worst for her best friend until he leaned down to sniff of her. "Human." He mused and then smiled at Elena. "Hello there."

"And we found something else for you, Elijah." Trevor told him, sounding nervous. Rose nodded encouragingly and took Jane's arm and brought her over, hauling her towards Elijah.

"We thought they weren't around anymore. But we found one."

"Oh, and who is…" Elijah turned and paused, seeing Jane for the first time. "Jeanine." He whispered aloud and everyone looked from the vampire to Jane. Elijah eyed the girl curiously. It couldn't be. Last he had heard; the elementals had all but disappeared. Extinct. Her bloodline had died sometime in the late 1800's he had heard. _She must be the last._ Jane blinked.

"You…you knew Jeanine?" She asked timidly. At least he didn't have yellow eyes…as far she knew

He nodded at her, his eyes sparkling with surprise. Extending a hand to her in gentlemanly fashion that matched his whole demeanor, he beckoned her closer and took her hand in a gentle grip. "And what is your name, my dear?"

"Jane." She said and bit her lip. "But you already know my surname don't you?"

"Yes." She kept still while he stroked her cheek, with the back of his fingers, he did feel the slight tremble. "Do not be afraid. I won't harm you." Yes, she did bare an incredible likeness, but she was much shyer and gentler than Jeanine was. There was a pureness, a _lightness_ in those jade green eyes that Jeanine had never carried. "The likeness of Jeanine is _uncanny_. Tell me, Miss Evans, what else can you do? Jeanine could see things in dreams."

"I can do that too and see past, present, or future, whichever I am allowed to see when I have contact."

Elijah tilted his head. "See something then." Jane closed her eyes, concentrating, and took his hand. He felt enraptured by her mere presence and knew that if Niklaus were there, he would feel the same.

"You have siblings. And you love them very much." She smiled with her eyes closed, seeing images of them all in younger years playing about in a wooded area. The faces were blurred, all but Elijah's, however she could see that they were happy.

"Correct." He nodded, a small smile coming to his face when he saw what she was seeing. He turned to Rose. "I accept." He said and took her hand once more, drawing her ever closer.

* * *

"House should be just beyond those trees." Damon pointed as he and Stefan got out of the car. "Wait. Now I have little more experience than you do with those sorts of things."

Stefan turned to look at him. "What is your point?"

"My point is, whoever has Elena and Jane is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that."

"And?" He asked impatiently. Damon rolled his eyes.

"And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm certain I want to do this." Stefan said indignantly.

"Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out." His older brother reasoned.

"All right, then I won't come out." Stefan shrugged.

"So noble, Stefan."

"I can't think of a better reason to die, but if you want to stay here, I'll totally understand." Stefan smirked. "And I'll tell Jane that you're waiting out here." Damon growled and pushed off the side of the car to join his brother.

* * *

"Well, we have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going." Elijah murmured. The girls were hugging each other protectively.

"Please," Elena begged Rose and Trevor. "Don't let him take us." Rose looked away from Jane's eyes.

"One last piece of business. Then we're done." Elijah turned to face Trevor who was trembling slightly.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah." He said as the Original walked towards him. "I'm truly very sorry."

"Oh, no. Your apology's not necessary."

Trevor nodded. "Yes. Yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina…And I failed you."

"Oh, yes, you are the guilty one. And Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That, I honor." He faced Trevor. "Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted." He murmured and Trevor gave a tiny smile. Quicker than anyone anticipated, Elijah smacked Trevor's head clean off his shoulders. Rose gasped and Jane shrieked, hiding her face into Elena who held onto Jane tighter, deathly afraid of this vamp.

"You…" Rose began, but Elijah cut her off.

"Don't, Rose. Now that you are free." He turned to the girls and extended his hand to them. "My apologies for that, ladies. Come."

"No, what about the moonstone?!" Elena exclaimed and Jane looked at her crossly.

 _"Elena."_ She hissed.

Elijah paused. "What do you know about the moonstone?"

"Jane and I know that you need it and we know where it is."

"Yes." He answered.

"And we can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is." Elijah said, it wasn't a command, but it has well been the way he said it.

"It doesn't work that way."

"What kind of trick is this?" He demanded, frowning. "Are you negotiating with me?" Half-amused, he turned to Rose. She was trying to control her tears.

"It's the first I've heard of it." She retorted. Elijah turned back around and eyed Elena before grabbing her by the back of her neck.

"No, please!" Jane moved between them, facing Elijah. "Please, don't hurt her. I'll tell you." She took her vervain bracelet off and tossed it away. Elijah watched it sail off before facing the small girl once more. Her jade green eyes we full of fear and defiance all at once. But also truthfulness.

"Very well." He nodded and cupped the back of her head, in case he needed to compel her. "Where is the moonstone?"

"In a tomb, underneath the church ruins."

"And why is it there?"

"It's with Katherine."

He was silent for a moment, assessing her response and then nodded. She didn't lie and her bravery at throwing her vervain away and standing up for her friend showed how very remarkable this girl was. "I see." He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "Thank you for being truthful with me." The sound of glass breaking down stairs, caught their attention.

"What was that? Who else is in this house?" Elijah demanded of Rose who shook her head, her eyes widening.

"I don't know."

Elijah took Jane's arm in a gentle grip and took her towards the stairs. Rose followed, holding Elena's arm. They approached the front door and stopped. Elijah looked around, keeping his grip on Jane. Something blurred by them and Elijah gently pushed Jane towards Rose and Elena hugged her close.

"Rose." Elijah growled as another blur went by.

"I don't know who it is." Rose said truthfully.

"Up here." Stefan's voice came from up the stairs. Elijah zoomed half way up the stairs, glancing around.

"Down here." Damon's voice calling teasingly from nearby and Jane couldn't hide the smile that went across her face.

 _Swoosh_. Elijah looked down to see a mini stake stuck in his hand. He pulled it out and tossed it aside. When he looked up, Elena, Rose, and Jane were gone.

Damon pressed a finger against Jane's lips to keep her from speaking and kept a steady hand against Rose to keep her from running off. Jane swallowed when they heard Elijah.

"Excuse me." He called out. "To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. You hear that?" Jane met Damon's gaze with wide frightened eyes and he stroked her cheek soothingly.

I want the girls." Elijah called out. "Either one actually."

"I repeat." Elijah called out and they heard the sound of something breaking. "You cannot beat me. So I want the girls. Either one actually. I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

"I'll come with you." Elena called out and Damon shook his head at Jane when she made to move. "Just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out."

Elijah was slightly disappointed that Jane had come out, but perhaps, Elena had thought it was her turn to play the bravery card. He zoomed up the stairs to face her. "What game are you playing with me?"

Elena removed a hidden vervain grenade from behind her back, pulling the pin out and throwing it at Elijah. It exploded when it touched him and he cried out when it burned his face. Growling, he started towards Elena, who huddled against the wall. Before he could reach her, Stefan jumped out and began shooting him with wooden bullets from the compressed air crossbow that Ric had let him borrow. Elijah didn't look fazed and so Stefan just tackled him down the steps.

Damon let go of Rose and Jane and she took his arm. 'Damon, please be careful.' She mouthed and he pressed a light kiss to her temple before zooming off. He jumped out when he saw Elijah standing over Stefan and grabbed the makeshift weapon that Elijah had made from the coat rack and had dropped upon getting vervain in his face. Damon stabbed him and moved him back against the door, pinning him there. Elijah gasped and turned grey slowly, before going limp.

Rose came out to see Elijah dead and Damon took a step towards her when she zoomed away.

"Just let her go." Elena called out and Stefan got up from the floor.

"Damon!" Jane ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Did they hurt you? Are you hurt?" He asked, taking her face in his hands.

Jane clung to him. "No, I'm okay. I just want to go." Damon nodded and stroked her hair. Jane looked at Elijah and felt a bit of sadness at his death. Though he had been a dangerous vampire, he had had family and now would never be able to go to them.

"Me too." Elena agreed to Jane's statement and Stefan hugged her close.

"You came for me." Jane smiled at him and Damon took her face in his hands.

"Of course I did." He told her.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek and then ran her fingers into his hair, bringing his mouth to hers. Damon knew she was on her tiptoes and chuckled, before sliding his arm under her bottom to help support her. "Have you seen my shoes?"

Damon snorted and lifted her into his arms. "Damon!"

"Well, as you pointed out, you don't have shoes." He reminded her and carted her out of the building when she laughed.

* * *

 ***Smut***

Jane scooted to the headboard and sat, holding one of Damon's pillows close to her chest. She was nervous. She did want this, but she was feared that he wouldn't enjoy himself with her. That she wouldn't be good enough.

"Hey." He greeted, stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home." Jane shrugged. "Is something wrong?"

"No…It's just…"

"Just what?"

A flush came to her cheeks and intrigued, Damon tilted his head. "Um…I want too…You promised." Confused, he frowned. "You know…what we talked about in your car." Her face was a cherry tomato red and it dawned on him.

"Oh…" He nodded. She nodded too, trying not to look nervous, but he could see by her tense posture that she was. That and she was clenching her fists into his pillow. "Relax, Janey. I'm not going to jump you."

"I'm-I'm relaxed." She told him and he shook his head, slipping on a pair of boxers underneath his towel.

"Oh, you just like to sit like that with your hands squeezing the hell out of my pillow?" She flushed red once more and slowly unclenched her hands. She kept the pillow against her chest though. "You sure about this?" He asked her, turning from his chest of drawers and looked at her. "We can just forget it."

Jane swallowed and bit her lip. "I want too. I'm trying to relax, but I'm scared." She whispered and he sighed taking the towel from his hips and giving his hair another fluff before tossing it aside.

"I don't want you to be scared of me, Jane. I want you to enjoy yourself."

"Are you…Don't you want someone with more experience? Not damaged?"

Damon tilted his head with a frown. "Is that what's got you so worked up? Janey, we're going to take it slowly, okay?" He promised, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed. "You're not damaged. You just need to relax. I promised to teach you, didn't I? I'm not going to do _anything_ that you don't want me to do. You get to make the rules. You tell me when to stop and when to keep going." His voice lowered a bit and she swallowed as heat went through her body. "I'm going to make you feel good, Jane. I promise. You trust me?" She nodded and he smiled.

He rolled to his hands and knees and came to her side, gently pulling the pillow away. Cupping one cheek, he turned her face towards his and kissed her softly. Jane's hands which had been clutching at his bedsheets, slowly wound around his back and up into his hair, playing with the damp strands. He made a sound of encouragement and kissed her deeper, gently coaxing her into lying on her back.

"Easy." He whispered when she tensed beneath him. He pressed little soothing kisses along her jaw until she allowed her head to touch the mattress. "That's it. Relax." He smirked when he noticed she was wearing his flannel. "As flattering is that is on you, may I take it off?"

"Can you turn off the lights first?"

"Hmm?"

"Please? I'd feel better if they were off." She whispered, her eyes shut. Damon moved and she heard the light click off. Now all there was, was moonlight streaming through the curtains. She opened her eyes to find him, hovering over her once more.

"You all right?"

She nodded and took a shakily breath. "I just…I don't like how I look." He took her chin.

"Stop comparing yourself to other girls, Janey. You're beautiful the way you are. Inside and out."

"I don't feel that way." She murmured.

"I know, but you shouldn't." He kissed her neck. "Can I take it off now?"

"Um…okay." She nodded, eyes watching him apprehensively, and he slowly began to undo the buttons. Jane swallowed hard as he peeled the fabric back, exposing her black lacy bra, and pulling the shirt away from her. Damon licked his lips and then looked down at her. She was gazing at him unsurely, looking like if he moved, she would flee.

"It's all right." He reassured her. "I'll be gentle and try not to bite…Too hard." He smirked. She gave him a nervous giggle and he stroked her cheek. "Okay?" She nodded. He was taking it slow, like he promised too so she didn't feel pressured, just nervous that he wouldn't like how she looked.

He kept an eye on her, slipping a hand around and unhooked her bra. Jane tensed with a sharp gasp and he stroked her sides until she let go of the sheets.

"Easy, Janey. Can I take this off you?" He asked and she nodded again, biting her lip as she watched him. He ran his hands up her taunt stomach, his fingers barely grazing the underside of her breasts and she gasped in pleasure. Her face heated up instantly and he nodded. "That's right. It feels good doesn't it?" He slipped his fingers beneath her bra and grazed the sides of her breasts as he gently tugged it away from her body.

Her face felt on fire as he gazed down at her naked chest, his fingers gently stroking her sides. "You're so beautiful, Janey." He cooed and her eyes met his. He could see the disbelief in her eyes and smiled reassuringly. Damon cupped her breasts and she moaned at the electric shock it sent her. The sound startled her and he chuckled at her pink cheeks. "Make all the noise you want, sweetheart. This is how you're supposed to feel."

His reassuring words helped her relax and he could see she was ready for more. He locked eyes with her and lowered his mouth and encased a nipple in his mouth, suckling gently. Jane gasped sharply, clutching at his head frantically, her heels digging into the mattress as she wiggled beneath him. Her movements were jarring him, so he took her legs and wrapped them around his waist to keep her from moving as he swirled his tongue around her nipple, giving it loving attention.

"Damon…" She breathed, digging her nails into his hair.

He groaned as she lifted her hips up from the mattress in response to his suckling, her heat rubbing him in exactly the right place. Of course she didn't realize what she was doing, she was slowly being consumed with pleasure which was what Damon wanted. He needed her to be fully relaxed.

"Damon, please." She whined and he looked up at her, having not realized that he was no longer pleasuring her.

"Please what?"

"Don't stop." She whispered and he smiled, going back to sucking at her, this time taking her neglected breast into his awaiting mouth. Jane sighed stroked down his back, her blunt nails scratching lightly at his back and making him growl. She squeaked at the sensation it sent through her body, tightening her legs around his waist. There was an ache between her thighs that she wasn't quite sure about, but pressing her body against his seemed to calm it somewhat, especially when she rubbed against a hardening bulge. Normally she would flush at the thought, but her body was alive with tension and it wanted release, but her denim prevented what her body so desperately wanted.

Damon tore away from her chest, leaving her whimpering and oversensitive as he went down her body. Her legs tried to remain tight around his waist, but he was shifting further and further down. Jane swallowed as he reached her jeans and he glanced up at her, watching her confused expression. She wanted him to keep going and yet was still nervous.

"Can I take these off?" He asked her and she slowly nodded. Smiling reassuringly at her, he popped the button on her jeans before slipping the zipper down. He hooked his fingers into her belt loops and slowly pulled the denim down and off her body. Damon groaned softly. Jane's cheeks flared again as he gazed at her hungrily. She was almost completely bare, the only thing left was the little black panties she wore. "You have a perfect little body, Janey." He said lovingly, and kissed her thigh. He felt the muscle quiver and stroked her leg soothingly. "Still okay?" She felt better knowing that he was asking about her and nodded.

Damon kissed her thigh again and then the other one, he could smell her arousal, before gently coaxing her to spread her legs. He could feel her tensing. "Easy, Janey. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you want me to stop?"

"I…I don't…I don't know." She admitted and he came back up, kissing her lips gently and laying on his side next to her. She bit her lip when he pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. You get to let me know what you want, remember?" He slid his hands along her body, touching and caressing her to keep her in the mood. She whimpered at the sensation, her hips wiggling against the mattress like she was impatient. "Can I touch you here?" He asked her huskily and ran a hand down to stroke along her panty line, his fingers dipping just barely beneath the top elastic band. The light caressing was driving her mad.

"It'll hurt." She whispered, clenching at the bedspread. "It's going to hurt." She sobbed. Damon stroked her cheek, shaking his head.

"No, sweetheart, it won't I promise. I'll be gentle." He kissed her neck. "It won't hurt, Janey. And if it does I'll stop, okay?"

"O-okay."

"You tell me when to stop, all right?" She nodded, biting her lip hard, trying so hard to not tense up. He glanced at her once more before he sliding his hand further down beneath the elastic and groaning at how aroused she was for him. He began slowly exploring her deliciously wet center. Jane moaned as his fingers slipped and slid along her most intimate place, never entering her though, just arousing her further. "You feel good, Janey?" A shuddered sigh escaped her as he found her clit, applying a bit of pressure to it and swiveling his thumb around the little bundle of nerves. Damon hummed when she bucked against his teasing fingers, her head tossing back and forth against the pillows, eyes closed in bliss as she whined. "That's right, sweetheart, it feels good."

"D-Damon…"

His name coming out in a breathy tone from her lips made him smile and more determined to give her what she needed.

"What is it?" He asked innocently as she widened her legs to feel more of him. "Tell me what you want." He stroked her faster and she bucked her hips.

"I want…" She began and then opened her eyes to look at him. There was clear frustration in them. Something she didn't understand and he knew what was wrong. "I need…Please, Damon…I don't know…" He nodded, hiding his smirk and took her mouth in a firmer kiss than he had been giving her and she moaned, letting his tongue enter her mouth. Cupping her jaw and brushing her sweaty hair aside, he slowed it down again, giving her as much pleasure as he could and she tugged him closer. Taking that as a good sign, he kissed her once more and traveled back down. He glanced up at her to see her watching him, curious desire outweighing the apprehension in her eyes. He slid her panties down inch by inch until she was completely naked beneath him. He spread her legs and lowered himself down to her center and she shivered.

"Damon?" She whispered, sounding confused. She must have thought that he would go straight for the main event, but he was far from done with her. He wanted to give her pleasure, show her trust, let her explore him next if she wanted. Tonight was about helping her see that there was nothing wrong with sex. That it was supposed to be fun and exciting. A pleasurable experience. His cock was straining against the fabric of his boxers at the whimpers she was giving, and ground himself against the bed to get some friction.

"It's okay." He purred at her and began kissing at her inner thighs, going from one side to the other, going up and down teasingly until she bucked restlessly. Damon then dragged his tongue up her slit in one slow motion. The sound she made was unidentifiable, but it was definitely one of pleasure. He hooked her legs over his shoulders to continue tasting her sweetness, holding her hips still. She tasted so sweet and innocent and he couldn't get enough of her.

Jane gripped at the bedspread beneath her with one hand, mewling to the ceiling. Her other hand tangled in his hair and he couldn't tell if she was pushing him away or bringing him closer. He supposed she was doing both. Damon started a rhythm of licks, going slow, then fast, and then slow again, alternating so that she couldn't get used to just one ministration.

"Oh…Damon." She moaned and he moved on to suckle her clit. She tightened her legs around his head for a moment in pure ecstasy and then relaxed again. Damon slowly moved his hand up her thigh, until his finger was at her entrance, circling, and slickening. "Damon?"

"It's okay." He assured her, hearing the panic in her breathing. "Just relax your body, Janey."

"No, please don't hurt me."

"Hey, hey, look at me." She did, reluctantly and eyes filled with unshed tears of fright. "What that man did to you, Janey, wasn't the right way. You weren't aroused by him, so it hurt. Your body's ready for more, sweetheart. Just trust me." He began teasing her opening once more with a finger, coating it thoroughly with her slickness. "Let me know if you want me to stop." He began inching his finger into her. Jane whimpered, shaking her head and biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. "Just relax, Janey. It'll go easier." He cooed patiently and she nodded. To help her adjust to his finger, he began pleasuring her again and slowly began to push further in. It was uncomfortable, but not like when she was thirteen. This wasn't as painful.

It hurt a little, but after a few minutes, she felt a new sensation as he began moving in and out. She stroked Damon's hair, letting him know she was okay and he began to go a bit faster. She was tight and hot and Damon almost couldn't wait to claim her. He pulled out and then slowly inched a second finger in along with the first. Jane tensed at that too, but when he curled his fingers, she shrieked. Stars of pleasure lit up behind her eyes and she gripped at the bed again. Damon pumped her gently, every once and a while, crooking his fingers in a 'come hither' motion and it drove her wild each time.

Jane felt a pressure building up from Damon's fingers and his wicked tongue that was never ceasing to flick back and forth against her clit. Her hips gyrated beneath his skilled mouth and fingers and she whined. He could feel her body tensing in a good way, her heels digging into his back.

"Yeah, so close. Let go, Janey." She was watching him with wide unsure eyes and he nodded. "Surrender to me, Jane." He commanded. No sooner had the words left his mouth then a cry erupted from her plush mouth, her head arched back exposing her throat to him. Her sex spasmed around his fingers and he worked her through it, guiding her shaking body as she withered beneath him. "That's it, Janey. That's it." He crooned and he watched her settle back against the bed. He slipped his fingers from her and licked them clean, groaning at how her taste tightened his lower belly. Jane felt exhausted, her whole body felt abuzz with pleasure and sensitivity.

"Are you okay?" He asked her gently, tugging a light sheet over her. Jane opened her eyes slowly, her cheeks flushed from her excursion. She looked at him and nodded shyly, tugging the sheet closer to her body. He poured himself a glass of bourbon, leaning up against the headboard. They said in silence for a minute before he glanced at her. "Want a drink?" She nodded and he handed her a glass of bourbon too. She sat up, tugging the sheet up around her and reached for the glass. She sipped it slowly, not realizing how thirsty she was until it was gone.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No, thank you." He winked and she flushed. That was when she noticed that he was sitting awkwardly and was naked, a hand around himself. Intimidated by him, she bit her lip hard and she made a small sound. He arched an eyebrow at her and then realized what she must have seen. He set his glass on the bedside table and took her empty one from her.

Damon watched her swallow nervously. "C'mere, Janey, it's all right." He cooed lightly and beckoned her to sit on his thigh. She moved almost trance-like and let the sheet fall back to the bed. She perched on top of his thigh, her legs folded on either side of him. She realized that she was very naked and blushed, trying to pull at the sheet, but Damon stayed her hands. "Don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful." He said and she looked away shyly.

She was watching him cautiously and a bit curiously. "Have you ever pleasured a man?" She shook her head, heat flushing her cheeks at the thought and he smiled patiently. "Do you want to learn how?"

She nodded and then looked flustered. "How do I...?" Damon took her hand and wrapped her fingers around his girth. He was hard and velvety smooth at the same time, hot and heavy in her hand. Damon's eyes rolled back as he grunted in pleasure and tightened their hands grip on him. She gasped, her fingers twitching beneath his. "Doesn't that hurt you?"

"No, it feels good." Jane squeezed harder, watching his face for a reaction and he groaned, letting his head thump against the headboard. She experimentally gave him a pump and his eyes opened. "Yeah, do that, Janey. It's good." She began a steady pace, pumping him slowly until she got bolder and started to sped up. Damon at that point couldn't stop from thrusting his hips to meet her pumps. Damon pulled her away after a while, noting the wet spot on his leg from her arousal.

"Was that not okay?" She asked worriedly and Damon cupped her face.

"That was good, Janey, but if you keep doing that I won't get to show you other things that are fun." He smirked and she flushed. "But only if you want to keep going." She nodded and then shifted.

"It's going to hurt isn't it?" She questioned quietly.

Damon grimaced. "At first, but it will go away, I promise." She nodded at him and he guided her to the bed. Jane looked up at him as he moved between her thighs and hooked her legs about his hips. He lined himself up at her entrance and she chewed her lip. "Just relax, don't think about it." He told her soothingly and began to press inside, his fingers tangling with hers on the bed. Jane took in shuddering breaths as his length began to stretch her.

"Shh." He murmured when she whimpered. Finally, for a few agonizingly slow minutes, he was seated all the way inside her tightness. "Janey, you okay?" She swallowed hard and nodded shakily. "Are you sure?"

"Maybe-maybe you should move." She suggested and Damon nodded. He began a slow pace of thrusts and Jane gradually began to relax her tense muscles. She gave a moan suddenly and buried her face into his neck. He knew she was feeling pleasure now and rocked his hips a bit quicker.

"You're so nice and tight, Janey. Feels so good." He whispered in her ear and she gripped at his back. "Can I go a bit faster?" She nodded and his swiveled his hips.

Jane gasped as he hit that spot that made her see stars. "Damon." She moaned and he continued to rock against her body. He tugged her legs higher until her ankles touched his shoulders and thrust a bit harder. Her whimpers and moans of pleasure were driving him crazy.

In the back of his mind, he knew he ought to slow down, let her savor her heightened feelings, but she the image she made, her arms spread and clutching at the bedspread, body slick with sweat, her head shaking wildly back and forth and those big green eyes glazed over with lust and want, sent him into overdrive. He couldn't stop from pounding the innocent girl into the mattress. He felt her tense around him and then she cried his name, bucking beneath him and he came along with her unable to keep from doing so at the feel of her tightness contracting around him.

Jane felt Damon's hips stutter and then he was slowly pulling out of her. She blinked sleepily, exhausted and sore. She was vaguely aware of him leaving and then coming back. A warm cloth dipped between her thighs had her moaning and he shushed her. She saw blood on the cloth and made a whimper.

"It's all right, Janey. It's okay." He reassured her and stroked her heated cheek with the back his fingers before getting back up. She wondered if he wanted to keep his distance now, some guys didn't like it when girls tried to get close to them. To her surprise, Damon encircled his arms around her body, keeping her safe and warm. She turned and buried her burning face into his cool chest. Damon's lips brushed her sweaty hairline.

"Sleep, Janey." That was the last thing she heard before tiredness overtook her.

* * *

 _Review?_


	31. Katerina

Chapter 31

 _The forest was dark and she could hardly see in front of her. She paused in the middle of the trees, trying to catch her breath and bit her lip. It all looked the same and she had no idea how to get out of it._

 _"Lost, love?"_

 _Gasping, she whirled around. There was no one there. "Hello?" A twig snapped nearby and she turned again only to find she was facing someone's chest. She shrieked and made to flee, but the person took her arm._

 _"Janey." A voice said and she sighed with relief._

 _"Damon." She hugged him. "There was someone following me."_

 _"Was there now?" She looked up at the person she was hugging. It wasn't Damon that much she knew._

 _"Damon?"_

 _"No, I'm afraid not. Terribly sorry, love." She felt fingers on her chin and she was made to look up. All she could see was his outline and nothing more. "I've found you."_

 _"Miss Evans." Jane turned to see Elijah._

 _"Elijah?"_

 _He held his hand out to her. "Come."_

 _"No…" She shook her head and pulled away from the person holding her. "No. I have to find, Damon." She started to run again. "Damon!" She saw him then, standing a few feet in front of her. "Damon!" He smiled and held his hand out for her._

 _A hand grasped her arm and she inhaled sharply. "No! Help me!" She cried as she was tugged back away from Damon, who was becoming fainter. "No!" She was whirled and Jane screamed as fangs slid into her neck._

* * *

"Jane." Damon shook the girl's shoulder. "Janey, wake up." She had startled him, screaming like she had, and was now whimpering, her head tossing back and forth.

"No." She uttered and he took her face in his hands. She was slightly warm.

" _Janey_."

Jane's eyes fluttered open. "Damon?" She said groggily and she blinked at him. He was hovering over her, his bright icy blue eyes checking her over worriedly.

"Are you all right?"

"Just a nightmare." She whispered and gave a small yawn. "What-what time is it?"

"Six-thirtyish." He murmured and stroked her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Mm…A little sore…" She admitted and he could read the worry in her eyes.

"That's normal." He told her and she looked relieved.

"Was I okay?"

Damon took her chin and brought her face up towards his. He kissed her gently. "You did just fine."

"And it was…good for you?"

"Yes, stop worrying so much." He told her, rolling his eyes fondly. "I enjoyed it. Did you?" Jane nodded, flushing a bit, and he chuckled as she buried her face into his chest. "Try to get some more sleep."

"I have to go to school."

"Forget that. I have a better idea."

Jane laughed. "I know what your idea would be and it wouldn't be very productive."

"Oh, it's productive, all right." He smirked. "And we won't even have to get out of bed." Damon trailed a hand along her bare back, sliding over her skin and she shivered. "Wouldn't you like that?"

"Are you seducing me?" Her laughter cut off in a smile as his hand cupped her face. "Damon." He smiled and kissed her, pushing her against him gently. Their legs tangled together and she wrapped her arms around him. "I have to get up."

"Noooo." He whined. "Don't go…" He snorted when her stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry." She said, smiling sheepishly. Damon let her pull away.

"We can always have breakfast in bed." He pointed out and she laughed.

"Again that wouldn't be productive." She sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. "And I need to shower."

"Fine." Damon pouted and rolled out of bed. "Let me start the shower for you then." He went into the bathroom and Jane peered over the side of the bed, looking for her clothing.

"Damon, where are my clothes?"

"Washing." He called back to her and the shower turned on. "But you left some clothes here. I put them on the sink." He came back out to see Jane biting her lip and staring at the sheets she had tossed side. "What?"

"Your sheets." She whispered and he sighed.

"Janey, it'll wash out, okay? Don't worry about it. I'll put clean sheets on later, all right? Now come on, the warm water is waiting." He went over and picked her up.

"Damon!" She squeaked, very aware that she was completely naked and so was he. He snickered and set her down in front of the shower.

Damon turned her and kissed her softly. "I don't want you worrying about anything like that okay?" He murmured. "It's all okay. Just as long as you don't regret what we did."

She shook her head. "I don't. I trust you, Damon."

"Good." He murmured and then smirked. "Now go get in the shower before I decide to join you."

* * *

Jane went down stairs to find Damon, but he was nowhere to be seen. She peeked into the kitchen, but he wasn't there either so she just decided to find food. Taking an apple from the basket on the counter she washed it off and headed back into the living room.

"Hello." Jane gasped and backed away. It was Rose. "Wait. I'm not going to hurt you. I didn't mean to startle you." She kept backing up until she hit something and shrieked.

"No, no. It's okay. It's okay." Stefan stated, steadying her. "Rose isn't going to hurt you."

"Then what is she doing here?" Damon asked, zooming over to them and tucking Jane behind him protectively. "What does she want?"

"I've come to help you. You need my help." Rose told him.

Damon scoffed. "With what? Elijah's dead."

"But Klaus isn't. And he's far worse."

"Who's Klaus?" Jane asked, peering out from behind Damon curiously.

"Someone you don't want to meet." Rose told her seriously. "There's a reason Jeanine, and countless others, avoided being found for centuries."

* * *

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap, but Klaus I know is real." Rose told them, pacing in front of the large fireplace. Elena was on the couch across from her, Stefan sitting near her, giving Rose his full attention. Jane was sitting in the armchair by the fire, Damon was sitting on the arm of it, a hand on Jane's slightly damp hair.

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the Originals, he's a legend." Damon answered.

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan added.

"Like Jane said." Elena murmured and all eyes were on the girl. Jane shifted.

"I only know what my book told me, which wasn't much." She muttered. "So…He's like Elijah?"

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus." Rose sighed. "He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

"Klaus is _known_ to be the oldest." Stefan informed them.

Elena frowned. "Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me and Jane?"

"Yes." Rose replied at the same time Stefan said: "No".

Damon stroked Jane's hair soothingly when she looked up at him. "What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true-"

"Which it is." Rose butted in.

"And you're not just saying it so I don't kill you." Damon countered lowly.

"Which I'm _not_."

"Then we're looking at a solid… _maybe_."

"Look, Elijah is dead, right?" Stefan pointed out. "So no one else even knows that you exist."

"Not that you know of." Rose added with a shrug. "There are probably others who know who Jane is. Her kind has been sought after for centuries."

Damon narrowed his eyes at the vampire when he felt Jane flinch. "That's not helping."

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him." Stefan spoke up before a fight could start. "I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story."

"He's real and he doesn't give up!" Rose told them firmly. "If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

"All right, we're shaking." Damon frowned at her. Jane was biting her lip nervously. "You made your point." Rose looked away and Damon cupped Jane's chin. "Hey, it's going to be okay." He murmured to her soothingly. "He's not going to find you and no else is either."

"Come on, Jane." Elena said, standing up. "We should go."

"Go where?" Stefan frowned.

"School."

Damon looked down at Jane. "Don't you want to do what we planned?" He half-whined and she laughed.

" _You_ planned. I didn't." She said and then sighed. "I need to go to school, Damon."

"Fine." He pouted and she kissed his cheek. "Come here right afterwards."

Jane smiled at him. "I will, but I might have to run home first and get so more clothes."

"You could always wear nothing." He whispered in her ear and her faced reddened. She was positive that the two other vampires in the room heard that.

" _Damon_." She scolded and he grinned cheekily. "Behave while I'm gone." He only gave her a wink and she shook her head.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan told Elena.

"It's okay." She told him. "I know where it is."

"They're in denial." Damon muttered as the two girls headed out the door.

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan sighed.

* * *

"I don't…I don't think we should do this." Jane said to Elena as they trudged through the woods. "Maybe we _should_ go to school." She started to turn, but Elena was pulling her forward again. They both had a handle of the bag between them and Jane was slightly lagging behind.

"Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school." Elena told Caroline. "Um…Say that Jane went to visit her mother."

Caroline sighed. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar."

"And keep Stefan busy." Elena added. "I don't want him to know what we're up to. And to keep Damon from finding out."

Jane groaned. "Damon is going to lock me in the house."

"I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this!" Caroline whined.

"You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit." Elena reminded her with a small frown.

The vampire fidgeted. "Yeah, because she threatened me!" She paused and quickly added. "Not that I'm saying that you should us that as a tactic, it's… Stefan's gonna see right through me. Oh my god and if Damon asks me…I can't do this."

"He won't ask you, Care. I promise." Jane told her. "He just sent me a text telling me he'd be late coming home so he must have something to do."

Caroline sighed with relief. "Good…But that still leaves Stefan."

"Caroline, as our friend, do you promise or not?" Elena demanded.

"You had to break out the girlfriend code." She muttered and gave a sigh. "Okay, I promise."

"Okay."

"Why don't you want Stefan or Damon to know?" Caroline questioned as they went down into the ruins of the old church.

"Because Stefan would never be okay with us doing this and as Jane pointed out Damon would lock her in the house and never let her leave." Jane rubbed her arms at the cool air and briefly considered the idea of fleeing, but she wouldn't leave Elena here alone.

They reached the tomb door and Caroline turned to her best friends. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked nervously.

"No." Jane said at the same time Elena said: "Yes".

"Katherine is the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. She's the only one who can tell us how to stop him." Elena pointed out to both girls.

Caroline sighed. "But you're asking the truth from someone who's probably never given it. Are you _sure_ about this?"

"Yes." Elena nodded. "I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. And so does Jane. Please." Caroline nodded and took hold of the door tugging it away and revealing a dark tunnel. "Katherine." Elena called and her voice echoed. After a few seconds they heard something moving in the dark. Jane grabbed onto Caroline's arm fearfully.

"Janey?"

Jane looked down and then released Caroline. "Sorry. We'll be okay." Elena nodded at her, smiling encouragingly. Caroline didn't look convinced.

"Hello, Elena." Katherine rasped, shuffling forward. She was pale and in desperate need of blood. Katherine's eyes shifted. "Janey." She smirked, holding herself up against the tomb wall. "You both came to watch me wither away?" She asked them. "Good-bye Caroline." She croaked at the blond, still angry about being tricked.

"As long as we're on the other side of this door, she can't hurt us." Elena told Caroline "Please." Caroline sighed and with one last look at Jane she hurried out of the tomb.

"Stefan know you're here?" Katherine asked. "Or Damon?" She smirked at Jane. "You've been with him. I can smell it from here." Jane flushed, averting her eyes and Elena frowned at Katherine.

"I brought you some things." She told her, regaining her attention.

"You came to bribe me." The vampire corrected and narrowed her eyes. "What is it you want?"

"We-we want to know about Klaus." Jane spoke up and Katherine looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, you have been busy."

"We also brought you this." Elena showed her the Petrova book that Damon had given her. "It's your family history. It says in here that the family lined ended with you. Obviously that's not true."

"You think that if you bring me some family keepsake that I'd open up?" Katherine scoffed with a mocking tone.

"Well, we have this too." Jane showed her a bottle of blood. Katherine rushed to the door, but the spell kept her from passing. The movement alarmed Jane however and she backed up.

"You don't look so good." Elena told her. "How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years. It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine." Katherine settled down, sliding against the wall until she was sitting on the floor, her thigh right against the barrier. Elena poured a glass of blood and pushed it towards her with a stick, keeping her safe distance. Katherine took it when it crossed the line.

"You have the Petrova fire." She spoke up before knocking the liquid back and eyeing Jane. "And you are somewhat like Jeanine. Although she would have gotten me out by now."

"More blood?"

Katherine slid her cup back and Elena gave her more. "It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria…or was thrown out."

"Thrown out?" Jane repeated.

"Our family, your true ancestors, Elena, they disowned me." Katherine told them. "My _indiscretions_ were no tolerated at the time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame." She rolled her eyes before looking at Jane. "Jeanine was the only friend I had. The only one who didn't see the shame."

"It was kept a secret." Elena murmured and Katherine nodded.

"Mmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England, Jeanine came with me, and we both had to learn to adjust so we quickly became English." She switched her accent. "She would have done anything I asked of her. It was there we both caught the eye of a noble man named Klaus. I was taken with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me, Jeanine too, and then we ran like hell." Katherine informed her. "Jeanine…She was loyal to me. She had found help for me in Trevor."

* * *

 _1492_

 _Jeanine took Katerina's hand and guided her through the forest. The trees were thick, but they had to run they had to get away. Katerina tripped and Jeanine turned to her._

 _"Katerina." She whispered and pulled her into a thick set of bushes where they hid._

 _"She's here." Elijah's voice filtered through the trees. "Katerina! Jeanine! I know you're both here." He called. "I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you two go. Jeanine, I implore you to come with me at once." Katerina took Jeanine's arm in fear and the girl smiled at her reassuringly. She would never leave her side._

 _Trevor ran through the trees. "This way! He called to Elijah. "There is more blood over here!" Elijah nodded and he and his men followed him._

 _Jeanine took Katerina's hand once more and ran with her until Trevor appeared. "Head east." He took Katerina's hands. "I can't lead them astray anymore."_

 _"I can't run anymore." Katerina told him, breathing heavily._

 _"Never mind." Trevor shook his head. "There's a cottage. Jeanine knows the way. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!" He urged and the girls ran._

* * *

"So, what did Klaus want?" Elena questioned.

"The same thing he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse."

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgänger."

Katherine nodded. "He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body." Her eyes slid to Jane. "That curse? Would have killed Jeanine. That's why she ran with me."

"How did you know what she was?"

"Like I told you. Our families have been together for years. The Petrova's and the Evans'."

"What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked as Jane gave Katherine more blood and a flashlight. "Or the Evans'?"

"It's really tedious but..." Katherine paused draining some more blood and slightly crushing the cup. "The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared the curse can be broken." She explained. "In Jane's case, she was made similarly by the same witches that cast the curse to begin with."

"Similarly as in she could have been used instead of you?" Jane questioned quietly.

Katherine nodded. "Exactly. Which would have killed her instantly. She would have died either way."

"So you both ran before he could kill one of you?"

"Something like that." The vampire mused.

* * *

 _1492_

 _"This way. Rose-Marie will help." Jeanine urged her friend on and they reached the cottage. Katerina knocked on the door, panicking._

 _"Help! Please help us!" Katerina called and an elderly woman opened the door. "Please, help us."_

 _"I don't invite strangers into my home." The woman told them._

 _Jeanine stepped forward. "Trevor. He said that you'd help us. Rose-Marie, please." The door opened wider and a young woman appeared, her long light brown locks shining in the candlelight._

 _"Damn him." Rose muttered. "Always making promises I don't want to keep."_

 _"Rose-Marie. Please. My friend needs help."_

 _Rose nodded. "Let the girls in. Bring them some water and something to eat." Rose ordered, compelling the old woman._

 _"You must be Rose." Katerina spoke up. "Trevor said to show you this." Jeanine held up the moonstone. "To prove who we are who we say and that you'd help us to our freedom."_

 _"You stole this from Klaus?" Rose looked at the both of them, narrowing her eyes._

 _Jeanine nodded. "I did…He means to kill us. To be part of a sacrifice ritual. I took it and we made out escape."_

 _"People do not escape from Klaus." Rose hissed. "Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies."_

 _"I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving us aid." Katerina began._

 _"I'm risking nothing." She snapped. "At nightfall, I'll bring you both back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy." Angrily, she took both them and shoved them into a room._

 _"No, Rose-Marie, please. I am your friend." Jeanine exclaimed._

 _"He only needs one of you, Jeanine." Rose reminded her and shut the door._

 _"No!" Katerina cried. "No!" She slammed her fists against the locked door and then turned to Jeanine. "What do we do?"_

 _"There is one way for you to escape and keep living." She murmured and Katerina's eyes widened when she saw a dagger in her hands._

* * *

"Rose never ended up taking either of you back to Klaus, did she?" Elena questioned.

Katherine shook her head. "No, but not because she had a change of heart. It was thanks to Jeanine's quick thinking that I survived."

* * *

 _1492_

 _Rose entered the room, ropes in her hands. "It's nightfall. Time to go." She paused upon seeing Katerina, lying on the bed with a hand over her bloody stomach. "When did this happen?"_

 _"In the woods." She lied. "I tripped."_

 _"It's a lie." Rose hissed, stepping forward. "I would have smelt it."_

 _"Not if it was not bleeding again." Jeanine told her, slipping a knife out of sight. "Please…heal her. She is my friend."_

 _Katerina shook her head. "I'd rather die than go back to Klaus! Please, just let me die." She begged her._

 _"If you die then Trevor dies with you." Rose snapped and bit into her wrist._

 _"No!" Katerina cried as the bloodied wrist was forced into her mouth. Rose let go of her as Trevor came into the house. Katerina panted, blood going down her chin. The cut on her face from a branch went away as she sat there._

 _"Where is she?" Trevor asked and Rose zoomed out of the room to press him against the wall._

 _Jeanine turned to Katerina and nodded. "Now, Katerina." She tossed the ropes over the beam in the ceiling and stood up on the bed._

 _"And this will stop him?" Katerina asked, stepping on the bed next to her._

 _"No, but you can no longer be used." Jeanine murmured. Katerina shook her head._

 _"What of you? He will find you. You will die."_

 _Jeanine nodded and showed her the second noose. "No, we will flee together." As she spoke she put the rope around Katerina's neck. "We will win." She smiled at her, squeezing her hand. Katerina nodded and they both stepped off the bed._

 _Rose growled at Trevor, pressing him against the wall by his throat. "You have set us both on the path of death." She hissed. "I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning those girls to him."_

 _"He will sacrifice one of them. Or both of them." Trevor rasped_

 _"Then so be it!"_

 _"I love Katerina, Rose, and Jeanine is our friend."_

 _Rose frowned. "He'll kill you!" She snapped and then sighed. He was no wavered at all. "Jeanine is our friend yes…But give her to him to save Katerina."_

 _"I cannot. Jeanine…She does not deserve this fate either."_

 _"He won't stop until he has all our heads." Rose warned._

 _"Then we shall run until we die." Trevor nodded, he was unmoved by the threat. Suddenly they heard a sound of a cry and both rushed into the room to find that Katerina and Jeanine were hanging dead from the ceiling._

 _"No!" Trevor cried._

* * *

"You killed yourself?" Elena asked, eyes widening. "Jeanine too?"

"Klaus needed a _human_ doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him." Katherine clarified. "It was all part of Jeanine's plan. Both of us turn and he never gets what he wants."

Jane frowned. "But…Jeanine didn't have vampire blood."

"Yes. She had…She had had Klaus'." Jane stared at her and she nodded. "I told you she had been smitten with him at one time as I had been. Only she used that to get the moonstone from him."

"But it didn't work." Elena said to Katherine. "You didn't really escape. You've been running from Klaus ever since."

"I underestimated his spirit for vengeance. But living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." Elena ran a hand through her hair. "What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out." She cut her wrist with a fingernail. "Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone." She smirked as the cut healed itself. "I made the other choice thanks to Jeanine."

"What happened to her? What happened to Jeanine?" Jane asked.

Katherine inspected her nails. "Are you sure you want to know the truth?" Jane nodded.

* * *

 _1492_

 _Katerina gasped, siting up on the bed and Jeanine smiled at her in greeting. Rose was standing against the wall, looking positively pissed off and Trevor was watching Katerina anxiously._

 _"What did you do, Katerina?" Trevor questioned. "I would have helped you live."_

 _"You would have helped me run. That was never going to be enough." Katerina replied._

 _"It was enough for me." Trevor told her angrily._

 _"Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help them escape and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in all this." Rose snapped._

 _Katerina wiped the blood from her neck. "And for that I am sorry."_

 _"As am I…" Rose began. "For this." She made to plunge a stake into the newbie vampire's heart, but Katherine pulled Jeanine in the way. The human girl gasped as the wood barely scraped her heart. "No…" Rose backed away. "Jeanine." Katerina bit into her friend's neck viciously, drinking some of her blood. Since she had not yet tasted human blood she was still partly human which meant that she was slowly dying. It tasted sweet. Not at all like she had thought. "What have you done?!"_

 _"You have to understand…" Katerina murmured and looked down at Jeanine who was gasping for air, blood pooling on the floor. "I am sorry."_

 _"You have just signed our death sentence." Rose snapped._

 _"K-Katerina…" Jeanine gasped._

 _She looked down at her, taking the stake and driving it into her heart. "Better you die than I." With that, Katerina shoved Jeanine's lifeless body towards Trevor and Rose before zooming away._

* * *

"Rose and Trevor spent the last five hundred years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed." Elena snapped. "And you killed Jeanine? Why would you do that?" Jane was silent, taking in all that Katherine had told her.

"Never thought he would have lasted that long." Katherine shrugged.

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives." She snapped. "That you killed your best friend."

"I was looking out for myself, Elena." Katherine hissed. "I will always look out for myself. If you are smart, you'll do the same." Her eyes flickered to Jane briefly, sending the message to use Jane instead of herself.

Elena glared at her, but Katherine was reading silently from the Petrova book. Jane only looked away, biting her lip. "So how much of your little story is true?"

"I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do _anything_ but sit here, read and rot."

"Okay, assuming it's even partly true, that's the reason you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand us over to Klaus. That's why you were keeping tabs on Jane."

"Five hundred years on the run, I figured maybe he's be willing to strike a deal. I mean Jane is the _last_. Unless she has a miracle baby or something. Not likely with Damon involved…" Katherine muttered and Jane glared at her.

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone." Elena put together.

"Right again."

"What else is needed to break the curse?" Elena asked.

"Look who is getting smarter." Katherine smirked.

"It's not just… me and/or Jane and the stone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse."

"Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice." Katherine rolled her eyes, inspecting her nails casually.

"So you need a werewolf." Jane spoke up, frowning at her.

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"What else?" Elena asked.

"A witch to do the spell." She told her before smirking. "Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine."

"What else?" Elena asked again.

"A vampire." Jane guessed. "That's why you turned Caroline."

Katherine clapped her hands once, mockingly. "You got it in one go. Good for you. It could have been anyone, but I like the poetry of Caroline."

"So you were gonna hand us over to be killed?" Elena asked, her voice shaking with anger.

"Better you die than I." She told her. "You know you can always just let him have Jane. She could be used to both things, a doppelganger _and_ a magic enhancer."

"That would kill her." Elena snapped.

"But you'd still be alive." Katherine pointed out before walking into the darkness of the tomb and out of sight.

* * *

"Don't even think about that, Jane." Elena told the girl. "Klaus won't find out about you."

"He already knows someone like me exists, Elena. How long do you think it will take him to find me? Katherine was right. You might as well just hand me over." Jane told her, holding onto her arms and looking at the ground. Elena started to say something when Stefan appeared.

"Elena. Jane."

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena asked and he frowned.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied curtly. He was not happy at all.

Elena sighed. "Caroline told you."

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was this important that you'd have to keep it from me and from Damon." Stefan said angrily, throwing a look at Jane who was toeing the ground with the tip of her shoe. His face softened slightly in concern before looking back at Elena.

"Did you tell him?" Jane whispered.

"He came home and called me asking about you." He said, folding his arms across his chest. "I told him where I thought you were."

"I knew that you would stop us." Elena said to Stefan.

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Elena."

Jane shook her head. "What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said. You don't understand."

Stefan frowned and looked at Elena imploringly. "You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He swore to her, but Elena was shaking her head.

"That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?" She said, her voice breaking slightly as tears appeared.

Katherine shuffled back to the opening of the tomb. "There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story." She went on to explain how she had run home only to find her family slaughtered.

"He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved." She warned.

Stefan looks at Elena "No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?"

"Always the protector." Katherine scoffed. "But even you must realize that she's doomed. That Jane is doomed. Klaus won't let her get away. Not this time. There's nothing you can do to stop it... unless of course you have this." Smirking, she pulled the moonstone out of her pocket for them to see.

"What?" Elena frowned.

"Oh no. There it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" Stefan scoffed.

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth." Katherine replied.

He shook his head. "No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch."

"My freedom?" She snorted. "That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all _and he will_ , I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." She turned and walked out of sight, leaving them to stare after her.

* * *

"I cannot believe you went down there!" Damon tossed his hands in the air. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was?"

Jane sighed. "Damon, just-"

"And then you let her fill your head with lies."

"How do you know they are? Jeanine is dead, Damon. Dead. Because of Katherine. So Klaus lost his way of ending the curse because Jeanine took the moonstone and Katherine killed her and took it from _her_. Amelia is dead too. Because she knew what was coming and she didn't want to be part of it. She knew Katherine would kill her too."

"If any of that were true, why hasn't she tried it on you, hm?"

"She wanted to negotiate with Klaus. Elena and I for her freedom. So she didn't have to run anymore. She found her doppelganger and me." Jane felt tears sting her eyes. "He's going to kill her, Damon. he's going to hurt her and all my friends. Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler…He could hurt you and Stefan too."

"Just _listen_ to yourself. Don't you hear it? Don't you hear how you've already given up?" He took her face in his hands. "I am not losing you, Jane. You hear me? He won't find you."

"Yes, he will it's only a matter of time! And then what? Either I die or Elena does. There's no in-between." Damon scowled.

"No one is going to die."

"Damon, Katherine almost killed my mother. Klaus could actually do it."

"And so that makes it okay to toss your life away?"

"I'm not saying I'm going to kill myself, Damon. I'm just saying that if he comes-"

"No. We are not having this conversation. And didn't you already attempt that when life got too rough for you to handle?" Tears sprung in her eyes when he painfully reminded her of jumping off of Wickery Bridge. "Janey…"

"No, I just…I don't want to be the cause of someone's death, Damon. I just can't." She turned and ran, going into his bedroom and shutting the door, leaving Damon to stare after her with conflicting emotions.

"I…um, I'm sorry about Jane." Rose said, coming into the living room. Damon ran a hand through his hair before turning and pouring himself a large shot of bourbon. "I didn't want her to know the truth about Jeanine's death."

"She doesn't blame you. It was an accident. She doesn't blame anyone but herself nowadays."

Rose sighed. "I don't know Jane very well, but I did know Jeanine a little better. Selflessness is a part of who she is. Don't hold it against her."

"Does Klaus really want her?"

"More than Elena I'm sure. She is the _very_ last, Damon. The last Evans elemental. Without her there is no guarantee for Klaus that the curse will lift. Her family has been intertwined with the Petrovas for centuries."

"How is she the last?"

"They were hunted off over the years by beings that didn't support Klaus' mission. You see the only way for the line to continue as if they kept having children because every few centuries a new version of the very first sacrificial girl appears. Under a certain celestial alinement."

"That's why she's referred to as a Star elemental."

"Exactly. Born under a line of stars and cursed under one. Every few decades it appears. And I happen to know that it will happen again soon. His search for Jane will be frantic."

Damn frowned. "How many do you think know about her?"

Rose sighed. "I don't know. Just be wary that Klaus won't be the only one looking for her. There will be others. And they will kill her." They fell into silence.

"It's a lie." She began after a few minutes and Damon looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "There's no switch you can turn off. Sure when you're a newbie but after a couple of hundred years… you just have to pretend."

"I know." Damon muttered, remembering what he had said to her earlier.

"You know I came in here with the full intention of seducing you, but your heart belongs to someone else and your mind is on her right now."

"I want to be pissed at her, but I know she's terrified. She gets jumbled when she's scared, starts putting up walls and getting flustered."

Rose nodded. "Then go talk to her." She advised sagely and he glanced up at his door for a moment.

"As if you could seduce me." He smirked and she laughed before her phone began ringing.

"Hello?" She answered.

" _Rose_?" It was Slater. She sighed with relief.

"Slater? Are you okay?" She asked and Damon tilted his head.

 _"Yes, I took off, I'm sorry, I was freaking freaked."_

"No, I'm sorry to involve you."

 _"Look, I want no part in any of this, but I did some digging."_ Damon gestured for her to get to questioning that.

"Okay, what did you find?" Rose inquired, shooting Damon a look for being impatient.

 _"You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone."_

She frowned a bit, confused. "How? What do you mean? I don't follow."

 _"Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it."_

Damon nodded at her. "Yes. He can get it. What next?"

 _"You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose."_ He hung up and Rose looked at Damon, a bit confused at the fast farewell.

* * *

Damon opened his door and sighed quietly. Jane was curled on her side, her back to him, but he could tell she was crying. He went over and sat on the bed. "C'mere, Janey." He murmured and pulled her into his lap.

"I feel selfish."

"Why? Maybe because you don't want to die?" He dropped his head back against the headboard. He felt her nod against his chest and he tightened his arms around her.

"It's okay to feel that way."

"But what about Elena? She has Jeremy and Jenna…"

"And that makes her life worth more than yours? What about your mom?"

Jane clung to him. "She can't even open her eyes to look at me, Damon. Her life is barely hanging by a thread."

"Look at me." He said and glanced up at him. Her green eyes a startling jade color were filled with unshed tears. "I am going to protect you, Jane. No one is going to lay a finger on you or Elena. We will beat this." She nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm scared."

"I know." He murmured, stroking her hair. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Why me, Damon?"

He pressed his face into her hair. "I don't know, Janey. I just don't know." She turned with a shaky sigh and buried her face into his chest, holding onto him. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here." Jane soon drifted off to sleep and he continued to hold her the rest of the night, determined to keep her safe.

* * *

 _Review?_


	32. The Sacrifice

**A special thanks to, grapejuice101 for the great idea for this chapter! Sorry about not mentioning it before!**

* * *

Chapter 32

Jane sipped her coffee absently, gazing unseeingly out one of the windows in the Salvatore's living room. She was still trying to come to terms with what she had admitted last night. She, with all honesty, didn't want to die and she certainly didn't want to be part of a sacrifice to break a curse. But that left her friends unprotected. Who was going to save Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler….and Elena?

Damon had told her not to worry about that. That he and Stefan would take care of it, but she still worried about it. She worried about how Elena felt about the entire thing and felt guilty for even considering backing out of the ritual. For even thinking of herself while her friends were in danger. Elena didn't have to be used, she could be saved and the more Jane thought about it, the more she was leaning towards trying to find Klaus herself. Damon would lock her in the basement if he found out what she was thinking just then.

She jumped, startled, when a pair of lips touched her neck and someone chuckled in her ear. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." Jane turned to look at Damon and he raised an eyebrow.

"About?"

"The curse."

He sighed. "Again? Do we really need to repeat this discussion?"

"Damon, it's just not fair."

"I know that, Janey." He said and rolled his eyes. "But it's perfectly normal to think about yourself in this whole situation."

"But I-"

"No, Jane. Don't even go there." He took her empty coffee mug from her hands and set it aside. "Don't think about them, think about you."

"I can't, Damon."

He groaned and shook his head. "Jane-"

"Damon, they could still _die_. Don't you understand how that makes me feel?" He took her face in his hands.

"Yes, I know, but I am not going to let _anything_ happen to you." He promised. "I can keep you safe. I _will_ keep you safe."

She sighed. "But who will keep everyone else safe?"

"Damon."

They turned to see Stefan there and Damon nodded. "In a sec, Stef." Damon turned back to a confused Jane. "I'm going out for a bit. You stay here with Rose. All right?"

"I don't need a baby sitter."

"Yes, you do." He frowned. "After yesterday." She frowned back and he rolled his eyes. "Just humor me, Jane. Stay here. In this house. In my bed." He smirked and she looked around before smacking his arm, her cheeks turning pink.

" _Damon_."

He snickered and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He kissed her softly, stroking her cheek and she sighed, holding onto him. Damon grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She gasped as he pressed her against the wall, kissing her deeply. His hands slid up beneath her shirt, his fingers making teasing patterns, and her hands clutched at his back. A whimper escaped her as she felt jolts of pleasure at his touch, and he felt her legs tighten around his waist.

"I'll be back." He murmured against her lips. "And we'll finish this later." He set her on her feet and tucked a curl behind Jane's ear and cupped her warm cheek. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath and calm her heart which was beating wildly. Her eyes were half-lidded with lust when they met his and he groaned softly. "I'll call you later." He kissed her forehead and then zoomed away.

"He really does care about you." Rose murmured from the staircase. Jane turned to her. "I can see it." She smiled.

* * *

Elena answered a knock on her door and found Damon and Stefan on her doorstep. She smiled at Stefan, but he didn't return the smile.

After Damon and Stefan had finished talking with their ex's they went to the Gilbert house knocking the door, Elena opened it smiling at them both.

"Can we talk?" Stefan asked her seriously and she nodded.

"Why?"

"We went to see Katherine." Damon answered before his brother and Elena grimaced, stepping aside to let them in.

"Come on in." She led them into the kitchen. "Where's Jane?"

Damon looked at her. "At home." He told her and then he and Stefan proceeded to tell her about their talk with Katherine.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asked skeptically.

"No, of course not." Damon answered with a roll of his eyes. "We just want the moonstone."

Stefan leaned against the counter. "According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break.".

"No spell, no doppelgänger, no elemental, ergo you and Janey live." Damon grinned triumphantly.

Elena frowned. "How do you destroy it?"

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Stefan told her.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" She demanded.

"Cause we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon smirked.

"You discussed it with Bonnie." It was a statement, not a question. She looked at both of them with a small frown.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan smiled at her.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you."

"We're gonna get it from them."

Damon shifted. "Well, what he means to say is we will pry it from her _cold dead hand_ if we have to."

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it." Stefan informed Elena.

"Wow." Elena said after a moment. "Seems like you guys have it already planned out."

"Yep, we're awesome." Damon said boastingly.

"Except for one thing." Elena narrowed her eyes. "I don't want you to do it."

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice." Stefan told her.

"What about Klaus?" She demanded, trying to remind him of the threat of the Original hunting her and Jane down.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Stefan reassured her.

"Is that before or after he kills everything that I care about, including the two of you." Elena looked at Damon. "Have you even discussed this with Jane?"

"No." He responded. "And we are not going too."

"You can't keep this from her, Damon. She needs to know what you are up too."

Damon rolled his eyes. "And I will…Just after it's over."

"Jane, won't agree to this either."

"I know that. She's hell bent on being the self-sacrificing girl she always is. And she's also trying to fight off the need to think about herself." Damon rolled his eyes again. "Trust me. She does _not_ need to know."

"Elena, if we can dispel the moonstone, we can save your life and Jane's." Stefan pointed out to her.

"I know," She sighed. "Everybody keeps saying that." She stalked out of the kitchen, leaving the vampires confused.

"Okay…" Damon trailed off and Stefan looked at him.

"I think you should tell Jane, Damon."

"And send her into a panic? I don't think so."

Stefan frowned. "Damon, this isn't something we can ignore. If Rose was right, she needs to be aware that there are others out there-"

"I promised to keep her safe, Stefan. And I'm going to do just that." Damon cut him off. "I'm not going to send her into anxiety over this. She'd never want to leave her the house or her mother if I told her that. Even if it could save her life."

* * *

"Hey, Elena." Jane greeted, looking up from her spot on the couch. "Stefan left with Damon about two hours ago."

"Yeah, I saw him." She nodded. "Is Rose around?"

"She's upstairs, getting dressed."

"Did someone say my name?" Rose asked, coming down into the living room.

Elena nodded. "Actually I came to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I want you to take us to see your friend Slater."

Rose frowned. "Why?"

Jane looked at them from over the top of the couch. ""Us"?" She repeated. "As in me too?"

Elena nodded at both of them. "Yes. We need to know more about Klaus, Jane. We need to be prepared."

"That's a bad idea." Rose shook her head. "Damon would kill me if I took off with Jane."

"No, it's not." Elena told her reassuringly. "From what Stefan told us your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it."

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it." Rose hissed and Jane frowned.

"Blew it up!? Damon, never mentioned that. And after giving me a hard time about doing dangerous things."

Rose sent a small smile before turning to Elena who was frowning. "There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it."

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose demanded.

"Because you owe me." Elena told her. "And Jane. One word from either of us and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping us." She pointed out.

Rose shook her head. "Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away."

"Moonstone caper? Now what is he keeping me out of?" Jane demanded.

Elena sighed. "We're having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not."

"What is going on?" Jane hissed and came over to stand near Elena. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Damon and Stefan want to get the moonstone from Katherine. They think by de-spelling it then it renders it useless."

Jane frowned. "It's with Katherine."

"Yeah and they got Bonnie involved."

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." The short girl ranted, looking for her cell. "How dare he have a conniption about _me_ doing stupid things…." Grumbling under her breath, she found her phone and dialed his number.

 _"Miss me already?"_ Damon purred and she frowned.

"Not at the moment. Now what's all this about Katherine?"

 _"How did-Elena blabbed didn't she? Listen, Janey, this won't be long. Bonnie is working on a plan as we speak."_

"It's dangerous, Damon. And you were just lecturing me last night about doing stupid things."

 _"If this will save your life then it's worth the risk."_ He said firmly. _"Now I got to go. I'll call you back later and I'll explain everything."_

"Damon, I don't think you-"

 _"This isn't up for debate. I'm not losing you, Jane. I can't."_ He hung up and Jane sighed.

"They are just trying to protect you girls." Rose pointed out.

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether we protected or not, so we're back to you taking us to Slater." Elena crossed her arms over her chest firmly and Jane looked from Elena to Rose, unsure of what exactly to do.

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose questioned curiously.

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" Elena bribed.

"I've been in the shadows for five hundred years, what do you think?" Rose said dryly.

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if Damon stakes me for taking Jane out of the house then it's on you."

"If he can go do dangerous things, then so can I." Jane stated determinedly before sighing. "And I can't just sit here and wait for something to happen. Klaus is coming for us. We need to know more before he shows up." Elena nodded in agreement and Rose sighed.

"Looks like I'm out numbered. I'll get my keys."

* * *

"So your friend is okay, right?" Jane asked as they went up the stairs towards Slater's apartment. "He wasn't hurt from the blast was he?"

Rose smiled at her concern. "No, he's fine. He called me last night actually. I suppose you can blame me for giving Damon the idea to get the moonstone. Slater told us about it."

"I don't blame you. He would have done it anyway. And I don't blame you for kidnaping me either." The vampire looked at her in confusion. "Katherine made you and Trevor go on the run. She brought all this on you and you just wanted it to end."

"You're a very nice girl, Jane. Don't ever change. And don't anyone let anyone change you." Rose told her with a smile. They approached a weather beaten door that was in need of new paint. Rose knocked on the door. "Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" She called. There was no response. Rose turned from the door and shrugged at Elena. "He's not home, sorry."

"Uh uh." Elena stopped her from leaving. "No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing." She nodded at the door.

"He's not home. We should just go. Maybe we're bothering him." Jane suggested and Elena shook her head at the nervous girl.

"No. We're here to get information." Elena turned to Rose who sighed and shoved open the doors. A heavy chain fell away from the door as it was pushed open.

"See? He didn't want visitors." Jane pointed out.

"After you." Rose said to the girls and Elena stepped in first. Jane followed her slowly, hesitant about barging into someone's home. "Slater?" Rose called out once again, checking to see if maybe he was, as Jane had suggested, just not wanting visitors. She went further into the spacious apartment, leaving the two human girls to look around the entry way.

"I don't think he's gonna be much help." Rose said suddenly and Elena and Jane ran over to her. Jane gasped. Slater was lying in the floor dead, a stake through his heart.

"Oh, god…" Jane backed away. "We should go. We shouldn't be here." Elena caught her sleeve.

"We can't leave yet." She told her. "We still have to find the information."

"He's dead! And Rose could be next! What if they are still in here?" She panicked and Rose shook her head.

"Whoever did this is long gone." She went down the hall and grabbed Slater's shirt collar before dragging him out of sight and Jane began chewing her nails.

Elena sighed and went over to the computer desk, looking through papers. "Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information." She murmured.

"Probably to stop him from helping people like us." Jane said and Rose sighed, coming back into the room.

"The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information…just bit him in the ass." She crossed the room and tossed the curtains aside, letting in the light. Jane's eyes widened.

"What are you-" Elena began.

"Tempered glass, UV rays can't penetrate." Rose informed her. "I used to just come here and watch the day." She murmured, her thoughts drifting to better days.

"I'm sorry about Slater." Elena murmured, glancing at a picture of Slater and a girl.

Jane walked over to the vampire to gaze out the window. "You must have spent a lot of time here."

Rose nodded. "Yes. He was like a brother to me. A little eccentric at times, but he knew what he was doing. And he was one of the nicest people I have ever known." She looked at Elena. "Any luck?"

"It's password protected." Elena informed them as she pressed a key. "I can't get in."

"Then this is pointless, let's just go." The sound of something being knocked over came from further in the apartment and there were all on high alert. "Stay here." Rose told them firmly and went to check it out.

"Alice?"

Exchanging looks, Elena and Jane went over to Rose to see her being embraced by a crying woman.

"Rose! He's dead!" She sobbed and Rose hugged her.

* * *

Rose came into the kitchen where Elena and Jane were fixing Alice some tea.

"She found him a few minutes before we did." She told them and sat down at the counter.

Jane sighed. "That's so sad…How is she?"

"Overreacting. Big time." Rose replied with an eye roll.

"Her boyfriend just died." Elena said, disbelieving Rose's attitude. "There is no such thing as overreacting."

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he's turn her."

Jane gasped. "What? Really? But that's horrible."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I know." Jane took the cup of tea and headed into the living room.

"Here you go, Alice."

"Thank you." She sniffled. "You look really familiar. The both of you do." She looked at Elena took. "Did you both know Slater?"

"Not personally, no." Elena replied first. "We just know that he kept detailed records of all his vampire's contacts and we were hoping that he could point us towards Klaus."

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed out." Jane shuddered. He really was the worst vampire around.

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" Elena asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" Alice scoffed. "I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart."

"We know that and we're very sorry." Jane told her. "I know it sounds insincere, but we really need to finish what we came here to do. Will you tell us his password? If you know it."

Elena saw that the girl was still hesitant. "What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" She asked slyly and Alice no longer looked upset. "Will you show us his files then?" Alice nodded and got up from the couch. She went over to the computer and logged in.

"Someone's been here." Alice remarked as she went through the files. "The hard drive is completely wiped out."

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him." Rose muttered.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a mode server."

Rose turned to Elena. "You know that she is not going anywhere near my blood, right?" She asked lowly.

"I know. But she doesn't." Elena smirked and Rose smirked back.

"Kristen Stewart?" Jane giggled, looking at the files over Alice's shoulder.

The girl snorted. "God, was he obvious."

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked, coming over to look at the computer too.

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me."

"What about that one?" Rose commented. "Cody Weber? They exchanged dozens of emails named Elijah, that has to be something, right?"

"I could call him." Alice offered and Elena passed her the phone quickly.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus: the doppelgänger is alive and she's ready to surrender."

"What?!" Rose looked at her like she was crazy and Jane gasped.

"No, Elena!"

"Oh my God! I knew I recognized you!" Alice said to her in amazement. "You're the doppelgänger. And you," She looked at Jane. "You're that Evans girl."

"Get him the message please." Elena replied tersely and walked off. Jane and Rose followed after her rapidly.

"What are you doing?" Rose hissed at her as they got into the kitchen.

"I'm getting Klaus's attention." Elena told her simply.

Rose's eyes widened. "If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you." Elena looked away and she came to a realization. "Which is exactly what you wanted all along."

"No, Elena. You can't do this." Jane said to her. "You can't let him take you."

"It's either me or my family, Jane."

"No. It can be me." Jane murmured and Elena shook her head. "Yes. It has to be me, Elena. You have your brother and your aunt to think about. Stefan to think about…You can't. It has to be me."

"I won't let you be part of this sacrifice, Jane. Klaus won't use you if he has me." Elena told her gently and Jane shook her head.

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" Rose asked, narrowing her eyes. "Do you have any idea what you've done? There are dozens of people out there that want Jane dead. Not just Klaus. You've just exposed her. If they tell _anyone_ that isn't loyal to Klaus that she is here, they will hunt her down."

"What?" Jane whispered and Rose sighed.

"There are always rumors, Jane. rumors of doppelgangers of Katerina and Jeanine have been around for a long time. There is a reason you are the last elemental." Jane eyes filled with tears.

"They were killed? All my ancestors?"

Rose nodded sadly. "Yes. All of them were hunted down to prevent the doppelganger from arising. Even if they shared your features or not." Jane looked away, suddenly feeling very afraid and very lonely.

"Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you." Alice said from the kitchen doorway and they looked over at her. Elena left the kitchen and Rose looked at Jane.

"I'm going to call, Damon, okay? Nothing is going to happen to Elena."

Jane shook her head. "No. Because I'm not going to let it. He'll either take me or no one."

"You can't bargain with Klaus. If he sees you and Elena, he'll take you both."

"The sacrifice can still happen without her, Rose. Don't call Damon. He won't be able to stop it." Jane left and Rose dialed Damon's number anyway. Jane was too nice of a girl to let anything happen to her and she knew that letting anything happen to Elena was out of the question as well.

 _"Not a good time, Rose."_ Damon said as soon as he picked up.

"Don't be angry with me." Rose said quietly, wincing a bit in thought of his response. There was a pause.

 _"Why, what did you do?"_

"You need to get to Richmond immediately."

 _"Tell me."_ Damon demanded.

"Elena tricked me into taking her and Jane to visit Slater, who's dead by the way."

 _"Tricked you how?"_

"She told me I owed her one and she told me she could get her witch friend to get me a daylight ring."

 _"And?"_

"Well, now I had no idea she was planning on doing this…" Rose told him the rest, including what Jane had just told her, and Damon practically exploded with explicit and foul words.

 _"I'm on my way. Do not let_ either _of them out of your sight."_

* * *

Elijah came into the study and eyed the things on Dr. Jonas Martin's desk. He and the warlock and his son had an understanding. He would help them if they helped him. Upon the desk was a picture of Jane in a yellow sundress sitting among a field of wildflowers, smiling vibrantly. Underneath the picture was a little strip that read: _Happy sixteenth birthday, my beautiful wildflower, Love Mom._ The next few items were things taken from Jane's house the night before. There were strands of hair from her hairbrush and some of her jewelry.

"So how exactly does the spell work?" Elijah questioned, looking up from the picture.

Jonas held out his hand. "Give me your hand." The vampire looked at him a moment before placing his hand palm up into the awaiting hand. The warlock took a knife and sliced open the Original's palm, letting blood flow down. "And place it here." He turned the vampire's hand and settled it over Jane's picture. "Now take my hand." With his free hand, Elijah took the warlock's, still watching the man with a warning clear in his eyes for this not to be a trick. "Close your eyes, relax your mind and look for her." Jonas told him and Elijah closed his eyes after the warlock did. Jonas began chanting lowly and the vampire soon felt a tug on his mind.

* * *

Jane paced along Slater's UV blocking window. She was full of nerves and wanted to both flee and not. She was afraid of what was to happen with either decision she made. One of them had to go with Klaus or both of them, but Jane wasn't keen on letting her best friend die for her. She nodded determinedly to herself. Klaus would not have Elena. She glanced out the window, her mind reeling. Suddenly she noticed an odd reflection. Her eyes grew wide and she shrieked before whirling around, only to find no one was there.

Elena looked at her. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw…Never mind. I'm just scared I guess." Jane murmured and ran her hands up and down her arms nervously. She was going insane from terror that was all. Right?

* * *

Elijah opened his eyes and met the warlock's gaze.

"You saw her, didn't you?" Jonas asked and Elijah smirked.

"I know exactly where she is."

"Are you sure this is the right move?"

"This girl will mean more to Klaus than you know. Her safety is our priority."

"And this isn't some infatuation?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Are you questioning me?"

"No. Of course not. I'm just a bit concerned that this girl will distract you from what you agreed." Jonas said to him and Elijah narrowed his eyes.

"I can assure you that I will uphold our agreement, Dr. Martin. I will help you regain your daughter from Klaus. Miss Evans will pave the way for me to do so." He stood up, towering over the warlock. "Do not question my motives again." Jonas lowered his gaze and Elijah left the room.

* * *

Elena noticed that Alice was looking at something behind her and she turned. Damon was right behind her, blue eyes narrowed at her and flashing dangerously. She gasped in shock, putting a hand on her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Damon hissed.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked of him and turned when Rose came into the room. "You called him." She accused.

Rose grimaced. "I'm sorry, Elena."

"You said that you understood."

"She lied." Damon snapped and his eyes flickered over when a voice spoke up.

"Damon." He zoomed over to Jane to tower over her, a livid expression on his face. She flinched at his angry look.

Alice finally figured out who he was. "Damon Salvatore." She laughed. "No…way."

"Get rid of her." Damon growled at Rose and the vampire did as he ordered. Once they were gone, he rounded on Jane. "Did we not just have a conversation about doing stupid things?" He snapped at her and then glared at Elena. "Do you have any idea what you've done to her?"

"I didn't know about the other people, Damon. I swear. This was just about me."

"Yeah? Well now you know." He said sarcastically. "You've made her visible, Elena. Now they will know she exists."

Elena bit her lip. "I didn't tell them about her."

"Well, they now know about you which is a big no-no too." He took Jane's arm non too gently. "Come on, we're leaving."

"But Damon-"

"No, you don't get to talk right now." He growled at her. "You can do your talking at home locked safety away in the house."

"That's just it!" She snapped back, surprising him that she was struggling against him. "I'm not safe anywhere! My entire family tree is dead because of me, Damon. Because of who I look like and what I am."

Damon clenched his jaw before he said something that was on the tip of his tongue. Something that would sound harsh and probably make her upset with him. "Let's go, Elena." He said instead and turned Jane towards the door.

"No." Elena said firmly

Damon turned to face her. "I said we're leaving."

"I'm not going with you." Elena frowned.

" _You_ don't get to make the decisions anymore." Damon growled.

"When have I ever made a decision?" Elena demanded. "You and Stefan do that for me. You do it for Jane too. Now this, this is my decision." She told him.

"Who's gonna have your life while you're out making decisions?" He questioned her.

"I am, because I'm going to give myself up to Klaus."

"Do you hear this?" Damon demanded of Elena, giving Jane a small shake. "This is what happens when you drag her into things. She becomes self-righteous. But you know what? It's suicide and there is _nothing_ noble about that." He directed his last two sentences at Jane.

Jane glared at him. "You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love. That he's going to harm Elena and you and Stefan. If I can do both parts of the sacrifice and save everyone then I will. And you can't stop me."

"Jane…" Elena murmured.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon threatened. "Because I will do it, Jane, and you won't like it."

"No." Jane snapped.

"Have it your way." He took hold of her and making to toss her over his shoulder.

"Don't you dare! Let me go right now!" She demanded and made to punch him. Damon grabbed her clenched fist squeezing hard and jerking her as close to him as possible and she winced in pain.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." He warned lowly, his eyes boring into hers which were filled with angry tears. "Now we are leaving and I don't want to hear another word from you, understand? We will talk back at home." Jane scowled and looked away from him and he breathed through his nose.

Rose came out of the other room. "What do we do with Alice?"

"I'll take care of it. Watch them." He nodded at Elena and Jane and he stalked into the back room.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked quietly, noticing that Jane was rubbing at her hand. She nodded and wiped a stray tear away before sitting on the couch.

* * *

"Time to go." Damon walked in the room, startling Jane. "Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day." No sooner were the words out of his mouth then the doors to Slater's apartment burst open, causing everyone to eye the door. Jane stood up and got close to Damon, who put his arm out to keep her behind him. Three men walked in, glancing around at each of them. The one in the middle, wearing a leather jacket, stepped forward.

"We're here to meet the doppelgänger." Cody, they assumed, told them.

"Thank you for coming." Elena murmured and made to move, but Damon took her arm, preventing her from moving.

"I will _break_ your arm." He threatened lowly. His movement left Jane unhidden and Cody zeroed in on her.

"You." He breathed and gained everyone's attention. "It's you. The Evans doppelganger. You really do exist." Cody stepped forward, excited, and Damon growled, blocking her from view.

"There is nothing here for you." He snapped and seconds after he spoke one of the men fell to the wooden floor, dead. There stood Elijah, Jane gasped and gripped at Damon's jacket. Elena's eyes widened in shock as did Rose's. Elijah was alive! The other two men turned to see who killed their companion and Elijah zoomed over to them. Rose zoomed from the room in a panic. Elijah looked over at them, taking notice that Jane was peering at him from behind the black haired vampire that had killed him.

"I killed you." Damon said in disbelief, narrowing his eyes. "You were dead."

"For centuries now." Elijah smirked and turned to address Cody. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" The man said back rudely.

"I'm Elijah."

The cool reply made the other man gulp nervously. "We were gonna bring her to you, for Klaus. She's the doppelgänger." He looked at Jane. "And the elemental. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus will want to see her and the other girl."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked, casually. "Or knows that Miss Evans exists?"

"No."

"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful." Without warning, he shoved one hand into Cody's chest and the other into the remaining man's chest, ripping out both their hearts at the same time. Elijah dropped the hearts into the floor carelessly, his eyes on Jane. "Are you harmed?" He asked her and she shook her head. He nodded with a small smile and left the room in blur before Damon could move.

"He…saved us? Why?" Jane asked and Damon glared at the spot the Original had been.

"He's obviously planning on turning the both of you in himself."

"He could have just now." She pointed out. "But he didn't."

* * *

"Thank you…for bringing me home." Jane murmured as they stood on her porch. She had hardly spoken since they had left Slater's apartment.

"Well, your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded." He said to her, she refused to meet his eyes.

"She was just scared." Elena shook her head. "She didn't mean to run."

"Yes, she did." Damon told her firmly. "She's been running for five hundred years."

"I can't believe Elijah is alive." Elena said, frowning slightly. "Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?"

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me..." He scoffed. Jane started to reach for her door when Damon snagged her wrist. "What you did today was incredibly stupid." He said and looked towards Elena too. "Both of you."

"Actually, the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught." Elena snapped at him. "I don't question why you and Stefan, and everyone else tries so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you."

Elena's phone rang in her pocket and she answered it. "Jer?" She gasped and looked up at Damon. "It's Stefan."

* * *

Elena sprinted down the ruin steps, skidding to a halt in front of the tomb entrance.

"Stefan!" She cried out and took a step. "Stefan!" Damon zoomed down the stairs and pinned Elena to the wall.

"Don't you dare."

"Stefan's in there, Damon! How could you let this happen?"

Damon scowled. "What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you from your kamikaze mission. That triggered Jane's kamikaze mission."

"You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place." Elena hissed.

"It was the right call, Elena."

"The right call? How is any of this the right call?" She shrieked and fought Damon. "Damon, let go of me! Let go of me! Please." Jane leaned against the wall a hand over her mouth in shock. Stefan was stuck inside the tomb with Katherine.

"Are you done?" He asked when Elena finally stopped thrashing. He let her go and she stumbled to the side. "Don't." He warned when she tried to slip past him. Frustrated, Elena ran a hand through her hair and headed back out of the ruins. Jane looked at Damon once before following after her.

"Of all the idiot plans, Stefan" Damon shook his head as his brother rounded the corner.

"Yeah."

"I'll find a way to get you out." He promised.

"No, that's alright." Stefan sighed. "I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to dispel it."

"You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi competent witch and a suicidal girlfriend who doesn't listen to reason."

Stefan grimaced. "Try to work with it. Keep Elena away from here.".

"Yeah. 'cause that will be easy." His big brother rolled his eyes.

"Promise me. No matter what happens, you'll protect her." Stefan nodded. "Jane too."

"Promise."

* * *

Jane sighed for the hundredth time before managing to find her way to bed. Her head was spinning with all everything that had happened today and all she wanted to do was sleep and hopefully not have another nightmare. As she got her bed ready to sleep in, she had the odd sensation of being watched. Cautiously, Jane approached her window which was open slightly to allow a cooling breeze into the room. She peeked outside and froze. A figure was leaning against one of the trees beside her house. As if sensing eyes on them, the figure looked up.

"Elijah." She breathed before blinking. She glanced around, but he was nowhere to be seen. Just like when she had seen his reflection earlier. "Great. Now I'm seeing things." She muttered and closed the curtains. Feeling apprehensive, she texted Damon to come over.

"Janey, you okay?" Damon asked not seconds after she had sent it. He had already been walking up to her door when she had texted him. Jane turned and wrapped her arms around him, shaking her head.

"I'm scared." She admitted and he nodded, hugged her tightly to him.

"It's going to be okay, Janey. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He promised. "You're safe with me." She gave a small sob and he shushed her.

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't know what she was planning. And I just couldn't let her. Please don't be angry at me."

"You've got to let me protect you, Jane. I need to keep you safe." He sighed and took her face in his hands. "'I'm not angry with you anymore. I should be, but I can't stay mad at you, Janey." She held onto him and Damon carried her to bed, kicking his shoes off as he went. "Don't ever do that again. Don't trade your life away." He murmured to her, cradling her against his body. She was slowly drifting off to sleep. He turned the lamp off and enveloped them in darkness. Jane wrapped herself around him like a little starfish and he smiled softly, stroking her hair and playing with her curls.

"…I love you." He murmured, knowing full well she was too deep asleep to hear him.

* * *

Elijah tilted his head as the girl looked out into her yard. She looked upset that much he could tell. He heard no other form of life in the house and wondered briefly where her parents were or if she had any. Not that it mattered. They could not stop what was to occur. Then she said his name… He drew back into the shadows, cursing himself for standing there too long like a prowler. He knew he was safe from her gaze now. Her human eyes could not see him this far in the dark.

"Great now I'm seeing things." He heard her mutter. _Not quite_ , he mused. That brought him to the reason for this visit. He had no intention of taking her out of her life just yet. He was curious about her. She was similar to Jeanine, similar to Maria…to Luciana the very first girl. A poor innocent victim of spite from his mother. The very witch for whom is responsible for his brother's plight. Yes, she looked like them, but no…she was different. They were all different of course, but she was…There wasn't a word or phrase remotely close to describing how she differentiated from her ancestors.

Movement caught Elijah's attention and he held still. One of the brothers that had attacked him the other day was on Jane's porch his hand poised to knock. Elijah remembered seeing how protective he had been of both girls back at Slater's apartment. and wondered what exactly his association with Jane was. He heard the younger vampire's phone chirp and saw the smug smile that appeared on his face. Perhaps she had believed her own eyes after all, but no. He never looked at him, instead he strode into her house unannounced and then heard the low murmurings.

"I'm scared." He heard her said. It was a reluctant admittance. Like she didn't believe she should feel that way.

"…You're safe with me." Ah, he was more than a friend then. A lover perhaps. That made it more difficult. It was obvious he was going to be as protective of her as he had today…But so was he. As much as he loved his dear brother, Klaus had pushed him too far and this time he would see to it that he got what he wanted. He could have Elena, but he would not lay a finger on Jane. At least until he was reunited with the rest of their family, whom Niklaus had daggered.

He took a folded handkerchief from inside his pocket. Carefully cradling it in his palm, Elijah examined its contents. A perfectly smooth cut rectangular emerald sat attached to a fine golden chain. It had belonged to Jeanine. Stroking the stone, he remembered when he had last see her.

* * *

 _1492_

 _Elijah finally traced the smell of Katerina and of Jeanine to a cottage not far from where his search party had gone astray. He caught the scent of Trevor and Rose-Marie two vampires he had once considered trustworthy. The stench of blood practically stung his nose as he entered the cottage without a person to stop him._

 _He paused upon the threshold. Unable to take another step. There lay Jeanine, stake in her chest and a pool of blood surrounding her. She was dead, the veins of death upon her beautiful face and he bowed his head. He knew then that what Rose-Marie had said before she fled had been true. Katerina had killed her own friend to save herself._

 _"Elijah, I trust there is a reasonable explanation for you to be sitting in this decrepit house." Klaus' voice came from behind him._

 _"Yes…Jeanine is dead."_

 _There was silence behind him and then Klaus moved to kneel next to his brother. "Katerina…?"_

 _"Indeed."_

 _A rare sign of emotion flickered across his younger brother's face. He trailed a single finger along the girl's cheek before pushing back up to his feet._

 _"She will be punished for this, brother. She will not have freedom for long."_

 _Elijah took the necklace from around Jeanine's neck and tucked it away. He was keep it to remember her. And as a reminder of what Katerina had done._

 _"Yes. She will be found." He vowed._

* * *

Elijah saw the light in her bedroom flick off and came out of his thoughts. Tucking the necklace away once more he turned to walk away from the house. He would see the girl again. Very soon.

* * *

 _Review?_


	33. By the Light of the Full Moon

Chapter 33

 ***Smut warning for the beginning of this chapter.**

Jane felt something prodding against her back and she flushed when she realized what it was. She looked over her shoulder at Damon, but he was deeply asleep, his face half hidden by her pillow. Slowly she turned around to face him and felt his length against her stomach now. She shuddered a bit both at the warmth he was emitting and the fact that it was slightly arousing.

Jane bit her lip, debating whether or not to touch him like she felt the need too. Slowly she reached out and stroked his chest, feeling of the hard muscles beneath her hand as she glided down and back up again.

Damon felt her touching him hesitantly and kept still, letting her explore him. He dared a glance at her, peeking from beneath his lashes. She was concentrating on her task, curiosity and a growing lust in her eyes. Her fingers grazed the top of his boxers and he had to stifle a groan that threatened to bubble up. His body, however, tensed and a certain part of him made it known that he enjoyed that immensely and wished she do it again.

She felt him stiffen, in both ways, at her touch and while it made her blush, it also made her feel smug in knowing that he felt that way for _her_. Jane touched his cheek, running her hand along his smooth, shaven face and along his jawline and back down his chest.

Damon opened his eyes this time and she met his gaze. He wasted no time in capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss, taking her hand and putting it back on his stomach in a silent demand for her to continue. She went back to feeling of his skin as his hands wandered down her back and further down to cover her ass. Jane gasped as he squeezed her roughly and pushed her lower body against his, rocking his hips against hers. She moaned, holding onto him, as he kept grinding their bodies together.

"Damon…" She whined and he kept on steady hand on her bottom to keep her rocking against him and slipped his other hand up beneath her tank top. Her skin was smooth and muscled from years of dancing and he slid his hand further up encountering no restraining fabric to stop him from cupping one of her ample breasts. Her head went back slightly and he nipped at her neck before going back up to slip his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered as he stroked her nipple with his thumb before swirling it around and around, winding her up. She wiggled against him, wanting more friction and he held her still, rocking his hips against hers firmly with slow drawn out motions.

"Please." She pleaded with him and he turning them quickly, settling her on top of him. She gasped for breath while he worked her panties down along with his boxers. They both groaned as heated flesh met and she buried her face into his neck as his fingers went exploring the newly bared skin.

Damon took her arms and guided them both up into a sitting position. Jane clutched at his shoulders as he settled his hands on her hips. "Relax, Janey." He purred in her ear, her hearting beating wildly with apprehension. "It won't hurt as much this time, I promise."

"How-" She stopped herself, unsure of the question and he smiled patiently.

"Guide me in, Janey." Taking her hand, he wrapped it around his cock, helping her guide him.

"Damon." She moaned as he purposed teased her before setting himself at her slick entrance. Damon took her hips and pushed his up, entering her slowly. Jane gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. She waited for the pain and there was some, but not like before. Pleasure was blooming strongly instead and she whimpered as he slipped his hands up beneath her shirt, pushing it up her body slowly.

"Damon…"

He shushed her and bared her chest to his gaze. She flushed and tried to speak, but he was already dipping his head back down to kiss between her breasts. She moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth to suck, his tongue flicking her back and forth before he went to the next one to do the same.

"D-Damon." She moaned, tangling her fingers into his hair as he began swivel his hips. The intimate position wasn't made for faster movement and he was slowly winding her up.

"You like that?" He questioned her, sounding a bit smug. He was pumping into her slowly and while it felt nice, Jane wanted more. She used her grip on his hair and tilt his head back and she smashed their mouths together, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and sucking on his. He drew her tighter to him, bouncing her slightly. He knew full well that she wanted more from him. Each slow pump of his cock into her, made her sensitive parts rub against him in all the right places and she moaned each time they ground against each other. It was driving her mad and frustrated, she took his shoulders in a grip and pulled herself up before going back down.

"F- _uck_." Damon cursed, before catching her eyes. "Damn."

"Was that okay?" She asked and he nodded, smirking.

"That was insanely hot, Janey. Do it again." He commanded and she slid up and back down again. "Yeah, just like that." He liked to be in control, but watching her use him for her pleasure was compensation enough. Her movements were being jerky and he knew that she wouldn't last long. He took her hips and helped her bounce in his lap in a quickened pace, getting himself off as well. He wasn't going to last long either.

"Damon." She whispered against his shoulder. Her body was quivering with the need for release.

"Come, Jane. _Now_." He said harshly, gripping her hips and slamming up into her. She cried out at the ceiling, her head tilted back and her hair tumbling down her back. Gritting his teeth against the feel of her clenching around him, he spilled himself inside her. Jane slumped forward, tired, and he ran his hands along her back, whispering soothing things in her ear as he pressed lightly kisses along her heated skin. He pulled out after a few more slow thrusts and then rolled her beneath him.

"You okay?" He asked her huskily, stroking her hair back from her face. She nodded and curled against him. "You started that one." She flushed pink and hid her face at his statement. He chuckled lightly and took her chin. "That's not a bad thing, Janey. It's okay." He grinned shamelessly. "I liked it."

" _Damon_."

"What? It's the truth. Don't be embarrassed. _I'm_ not." He wiggled his eyebrows and she giggled.

"When are you ever?" She asked, looking at him in amusement and he smirked.

"Good point." He trailed a finger down her back and she shivered. "It felt nice didn't it?" She nodded. "See? It's okay."

She was quiet for a moment and then she looked up at him again. "So…are you going to see Stefan today?"

"Mmhm." He hummed and cupped her face, tilting her to look at him. "And I'm taking you to Elena's. Don't ever try to turn yourself over again, Janey. We will put a stop to him."

"Damon-"

He frowned. "Don't _Damon_ me," He began angrily. "You tried to pull that stunt yesterday, Jane, you think I'm going to trust that you won't do it again? You promise me that you won't do it again, Janey. Right now."

Jane shook her head. "I can't, Damon." He released her chin and rolled out of bed, tugging his boxers back up. She sat up in bed, tucking the sheets beneath her arms. "Please try to understand."

"Understand what? That you value someone else's life above your own? Do you know how unreasonable that sounds?"

"I won't let anyone die for me, Damon, and that includes you."

"And why do you think I shouldn't feel the same way?" He demanded. "What makes you think I wouldn't want to keep you safe? Keep you from losing your life."

"Because this won't end unless I do something about it, Damon. Even if we divert Klaus and Elijah who's to say that it won't occur again someday? That it wouldn't happen to someone else who shares my face, my blood. My entire family, everyone that I could have met…could have known…they're all dead, Damon! All of them, except my mother. They are dead because no one else wanted to do this."

Damon jerked his clothes on. "We are not talking about this anymore."

"Damon-"

"I said no, Jane. This conversation is over." He left the room and Jane scowled at the empty space with blurry eyes. Didn't he understand? Didn't he realize how much safer for everyone it would be for her to just offer herself to the Originals?

* * *

"Still not talking to me?" Jane refused to look at him. "Janey." She turned her head and he frowned, turning in the seat to face her. "I want you _safe_. Even though…I don't really want you in _there_ either. Elena goes suicidal and you tend to follow her example." Jane scowled and he took her chin. "Promise me you'll stay here and not try to run away."

"I promise." She grumped and he tugged her closer to him. "Let go."

"Ah, c'mon. You know you can't stay mad at me." Still holding her chin, he pressed his lips to hers over and over until she relented and wrapped her arms about his neck. He deepened the kiss and ran his hands down her back, causing her to shudder. She knelt on the seat and his hands grappled her tight ass bringing her ever closer to him. Jane gasped as he squeezed her lightly, urging her to straddle his lap. "I really don't have time for this." He groaned, nipping at her lower lip as he pressed her down against him.

"Do you love me, Damon?" Jane asked quietly and he froze, unable to look at her. "Because…Sometimes I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" He frowned. "We had sex this morning."

"That doesn't count." Jane frowned back. "I want to hear you say it."

Damon began pulling away from her. "What is with girls and having to hear that?" He groaned.

"So I know that you don't just want me for _sex_! That you actually have feelings for _me_." Jane bit her lip. "Just once, Damon. Can't you say it? I need the reassurance. I'm still scared you're going to leave me."

"You should go inside. I have to meet, Stefan."

"Damon-"

"We'll talk later." He said and she took that as a dismissal. "Get in the house. I'll come check on you later, all right?" She nodded, suddenly worried. "Elijah won't find you, Jane."

"He might. He somehow knew we were in Slater's apartment."

"A fluke. It won't happen again." He told her and she scooted off his lap and towards the door. "Janey?" She turned to him. "Stay safe." She smiled at him, hearing the hidden meaning and she went up the steps to the Gilbert's door.

"Morning Jer." Jane greeted and Jeremy smiled.

"Hey. Elena's up in her room with Bonnie." He told her and then sighed. "Did you…did you really want to make a deal with Klaus?"

Jane nodded, rubbing her arm. "Elena's my best friend, Jeremy, and your sister. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing."

"You shouldn't have to lose your life either." Jeremy said softly and she sighed.

"I know everyone wants to help me, but I just don't want to see anyone else getting hurt." She went up the stairs and knocked on Elena's doorframe. Bonnie and Elena smiled.

"Hey, Jane." Bonnie greeted. "Damon drop you off?"

"Yeah." She nodded and came to sit next to Bonnie who was on Elena's bed. The other girl was holding the moonstone in her hand as she paced in front of her vanity.

"Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"Right now it's what is binding the sun and the moon curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless." Bonnie informed them.

"Will that be enough though? I mean…According to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful." Jane murmured.

"Maybe. _If_ he finds out." Bonnie murmured and Elena frowned.

"Bonnie, can this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out."

Bonnie gestured at the spell book in her lap. "Stefan wants me to focus on this."

"Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me but he's wrong." Elena ranted and Bonnie sighed.

"I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual." Bonnie pointed a finger at Jane. "You either."

"Bon-"

"No." The witch cut her off, taking the moonstone from Elena and shoving it into her bag.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Jeremy asked, coming into the room.

"We're not arguing about anything." Bonnie stated and stood up. "I need a coffee. Want one Jane?"

"Sure." The girl nodded and stood up, following her out the door.

"Jane…You don't really want to turn yourself into Klaus, do you?" Bonnie asked and the girl looked down at her coffee cup. The witch could see the conflict on her face and sighed. "It's _okay_. You have every right to be afraid, Jane. Every right to not want this to happen to you."

"No, I don't Bonnie. No, matter what I think or anyone thinks, _I_ need to do it. Not Elena."

"No, you don't, Jane. we're your friends and if any of us were in the same spot…"

Jane bit her lip. "I…I have this _feeling_ , Bon. I have this feeling that I _need_ to do it. That I _have_ too."

Bonnie frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah…I don't understand it and it's scaring me. It's making me into two different people, Bonnie. One part that doesn't want any part of the sacrifice and one that does." Bonnie hugged her when she teared up. "I don't know what to do. It would just be a relief to have all of this over with. No Originals, no sacrifice, and no reason for people to die."

"I promise we are going to put an end to this, Jane. No one is going to be sacrificed and no one is going to Klaus."

Bonnie held her friend close. She didn't know exactly what Jane was going through, but she knew that the girl was becoming conflicted and she had always been easily broken. Her entire life, Jane had never done anything to harm one of her friends not even if she was angry. She was as kind-hearted and selfless as they came and that was why Bonnie wanted to make sure that nothing ever happened to her. She had enough to worry about. And no one deserved to be used.

Taking their coffee, the girls made their way to the stairs to see Elena coming down them.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie questioned.

"To see Stefan."

"You're lying." Bonnie hissed.

"No, I'm not."

"Really?" She asked skeptically. "Tell your face."

"Are you serious?" Elena scoffed.

"She took the moonstone." Jeremy called, holding up the empty bag.

Stunned Elena blinked. "How did you-"

"We tested you, and you failed."

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen." Elena told them and Jane bit her lip. Bonnie stepped aside and she gaped.

"Elena!"

"Just let me do this, Jane." Elena told her and opened the door. She took a step only to be blocked by an invisible force. She pressed against it, but she was unable to go outside, she rounded on them. "What did you do?"

"It's for the best, Elena." Bonnie murmured. "I agreed with Damon." Jane reached out, wondering if he had made her spell her inside too. Her hand passed the air, unhindered and Elena glanced at her. "Damon told me not to spell Jane inside unless she tried to leave." Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Do I need too, Jane?" The girl shook her head, glancing at the floor.

"No." She murmured. Resigned, Elena trudged into the living room and everyone followed suit.

* * *

Damon opened the door with ease and rolled his eyes. He stepped into the house and shook his head.

"You should really lock your door." He commented to Elena as he round the corner to come into the living room. Elena looked up at him before scowling. "C'mon, pouty. At least give me two points of ingenuity."

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena snapped.

"Yes, Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to, to repeatedly save your life and keep you from turning Jane suicidal. Speaking of Janey where is she?"

"Upstairs on her phone." She answered and then frowned. "What does Stefan say about all this?"

"We had a good laugh." He smirked and she scoffed.

"And what did he say about Elijah being alive?"

Damon shrugged. "Yeah, that... I didn't tell him."

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Well, A: He can't do anything about it; and B:...what I just said." He looked over when Jane came in and smiled. "There you are." He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him and he perched on the edge of the armchair, tugging Jane onto one knee. She didn't protest, too busy typing away on her phone.

"Where is Bonnie?" He asked Jane when she looked up from her cell.

"I thought she was meeting you." Jeremy replied, coming into the room.

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena and Janey patrol." Damon smirked at Elena before nuzzling Jane's ear. She swatted at him with a small frown.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she can handle it and why not? Figured if she screwed up he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems."

Jane glared at him. "Damon, that's not nice." He poked her nose.

"Sorry."

"You are not." She replied, trying to wiggle away from him and he smirked.

"Hold on a second. Tonight's a full moon?" Elena asked.

"Yep, but your too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice." Damon quipped, digging for his phone, while keeping Jane on his knee. He dug his phone out and pressed it to his ear. "What?"

 _"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person."_ Alaric's voice came from the other end and Damon frowned.

"What? Why?" Damon asked and began absently playing with Jane's hair. The girl was back to glancing at her phone, slumping against Damon.

 _"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason."_

"What girl?" He scowled.

 _"I don't know, but she sure got everyone in a tizzy."_

"That's not good. Where are you?"

 _"I'm at the Grill."_

"I'm on my way." Damon told him and hung up his phone before slipping it back into his pocket. "Change of plans, you're on suicide watch." He looked at Jeremy who flopped onto the couch and partway across his sister's lap. "Hey, you should get out. Enjoy the sun." He smirked at Elena, getting up and gently pushing Jane off him. "Oh, wait…You can't." He snickered and Elena glared at him, tossing a pillow at his face which he dodged effortlessly. Jeremy laughed and Elena shoved him off her and into the floor.

Damon headed for the door and Jane hurried after him. "Oh, no you don't." He said, turning and stopping her from going any further. "Just because Bon-Bon didn't magically lock you in here doesn't meant you get to roam freely."

"I have some classes in a few hours. I have to go." She told him and he frowned. "I've already rescheduled _twice_. I can't do that again. I need the money, Damon. And I need something to keep my mind off of all this." He shook his head. "Please, Damon?"

"No, Janey."

Jane frowned. "Damon, I have to go. It's my job."

"Your job is to keep safe and stay here. Anything you need I can get for you."

"That isn't fair and you know it. Please, Damon. I haven't been in the studio in a long time and I…I need it." He rolled his eyes.

"Fiiiine." He groaned and then pointed a finger at her. "You stay there until I come and get you, understand? Well, me or Alaric…but you _stay there_ , Jane. I'm trusting you to listen to me, because if you don't…I'm letting Bonnie do what she's done to Elena at _your_ house."

"Nothing is going to happen, Damon." Jane promised.

He took her chin. "Can I trust you not to do something crazy?" Jane nodded. "And you know, you can always ask for money, Janey. Or let me buy the building or compel that guy who owns it to never ask for rent." She shook her head with a fond smile.

"No, thank you. I think I'll just pay like everyone else."

Damon rolled his eyes in amusement. "Sometimes you are just way too nice. Come on, I'll drop you off on my way to town."

* * *

Elijah slipped into the back of crowd, curious as to where Jane was. He had already established that she was not one of the many women who were dancing and copying the teacher. Then he spotted her. She had her back to the women and was facing the mirrors, obviously the instructor. She flowed and bent to the music as if she were an actual part of the piece. Her curls were pulled back into a high ponytail and she was smiling widely at her students with a content look in her eyes. The girl was in her element it was clear. He took another moment to observe her lithely dip her body and her limbs into different positions with ease before walking around to take a look at the place.

There was an office that was half open and he slid inside before anyone could notice. The room was small, hardly what he would call an office. Two file cabinets and a desk were crammed inside and he hardly had room to move. _Inadequate_. Elijah picked up one of the many picture frames on the cluttered desk top and he smiled slightly. It was a very young Jane, around four or five, standing next to a woman, who was obviously her mother. Both were wearing ballet clothes and were posing in one of the many ballet positions. Her mother was just as lovely as Jane was. He set it down and picked up another. It was one of a preteen Jane, Elena, and two other girls. The four of them were painting each other's nails and were laughing. Jane's smile reminded him of the first time he had laid eyes on Luciana. The very first in the line of doppelganger Evans girls.

"That was so great! You all did awesome!" Jane called and he heard the music turned down to a lower volume so that it was just background noise. "Okay. So this time next week?" This dismissed them and Elijah heard the women thanking Jane and praising her on her dancing as they gathered their things. He moved over to the door and waited until most of the talking had died down before he came out. All of the women were gone now and Jane was all alone, left to clean up after them. She was sweeping the floor and had not yet noticed him.

"Hello."

Jane turned around quickly with a sharp gasp, holding her broom to her chest. "E-Elijah…" She murmured and he stepped closer. She backed away, hitting the mirror behind her. Her phone lay on the bench next to her, but she didn't dare move to get it.

"Forgive the intrusion. I don't mean you harm." He looked around the room once more to check that they were indeed alone, before looking at her again. She was both frightened and curious. "I didn't know you could dance. You are very talented."

"Thank you…" The girl said, dipping her head modestly, a pink tinge in her cheeks. "Why…why are you here?"

"I came to check on you." He replied. He was calmly walking about the room, peering at the walls, all of which were covered in posters of famous ballets and musicals. "And to talk to you." He glanced at the girl out of the corner of his eye. She was slipping a light jacket over her dance attire. She was nervously shifting from foot to foot, occasionally stopping to bit her nails and eye him.

"Are you going to take me to Klaus?" She whispered. "Is that why you killed those vampires?"

He turned to face her fully, hands clasped behind his back. Showing her that she had need to be fearful of him. "No. I killed them to keep your secret safe. Klaus does not yet know you have been found and I plan to keep it that way."

Curious, Jane tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because," He zoomed over to her, taking her chin in his fingers before she could think about fleeing, though she did jump. "It is not my intention to hurt you or to cause you any pain." She gazed at him, conflicting emotions in her jade green eyes. She did relax slightly, but still watched him warily.

"Don't you work for Klaus?"

He smiled bitterly. "Once, but no longer."

"Did he harm you?" Jane asked, slightly concerned for the Original. Elijah was touched by her worriment for him. She was slowly learning not to fear him which would make things easier when he did take her away. "Is he really as terrible as I've heard?"

"Worse, I'm afraid." He murmured. "And to answer your question, he has harmed me...in a _manner of speaking_. He took something very near and dear to me."

"Oh…So…you want to use me to get what you want?"

"Honestly I do not. Therefore, it is imperative that he knows nothing of you. When it is necessary, I will reveal _Elena_ to Klaus to draw him here."

Jane shook her head. "You can't use Elena like that. She doesn't deserve it."

"I would rather not tell him that _you_ are here, Miss Evans."

"But you know that would only make he come here sooner." Jane pointed out. Elijah arched an eyebrow.

"You're willing to give yourself over to save your friend?"

The girl nodded. "The curse can be broken without Elena."

"That is true." He nodded. "But I am not so willing to give Klaus the option of using you." _Like you will use her to get what you want?_ The voice in his head muttered. _Cad. Using this poor girl for your own gain…_

"Why are you so nice to me?" Jane asked curiously.

"You've shown I can trust you, that you are loyal to your friends, and you are a compassionate girl, Jane. I admire and respect those qualities." He reached a hand into his pocket. "I've brought you something I thought you'd like to have." He showed her the emerald stone necklace.

Jane touched it gently. "It's beautiful." She said and then looked at him. "But why give it to me?"

"It was Jeanine's. I took it from her the night that Katerina killed her."

"You've kept it all this time?"

"Yes. Tucked safely away until I could return it to the doppelganger." Jane cupped the necklace in her hands, stroking the rectangular gem lightly. "It would have likely been… _Amelia_ was it? She came after Jeanine?" Jane nodded. "Yes, it would have been hers and then it would have been yours. Now it is."

"Thank you." She told him and held his hand out.

"May I?"

Jane turned to face the mirror, holding her hair aside as Elijah slipped the necklace around her neck, clasping it. He stepped back to give her comfortable space and watched her touch the stone. It brought back too many memories of its previous owners and he had to glance away from her for a moment.

"How many of them did you know?" She inquired quietly and Elijah sighed.

"All of them except Amelia. Katerina hid her well…How did she die?"

"She asked Damon to take her life." Jane murmured. "She didn't want to be used and she…she must have figured out what had happened to Jeanine." She shrugged. "That's my guess at least."

"Damon…as in Damon Salvatore? The man who currently holds your affections?" Jane nodded, face heating up slightly. "He seems… _protective_."

"He is." She said.

"And yet…here you are _un_ protected."

"Well, he had something to do and I promised him that I wouldn't…Well I don't suppose it would matter now would it?"

Elijah smirked slightly. "He warned you about me did he?"

"He told me to tell him if I even thought I saw you…Was that you outside my window last night?"

"Yes and I apologize for that. I only had to see about you. To make sure you were being taken care of…No offence to you or your beau, but you do not seem to be doing quite as well as I would have hoped."

"What do you mean?"

"You are all alone in your house. Where are your parents?"

"My father is…dead. And my mother is in a coma. She-she doesn't have much time left."

"Forgive me for prying."

Jane shook her head. "No, it's all right. May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Where is your family? The ones I saw in the vision?"

Elijah frowned. "Klaus has them hidden away from me." Jane gasped.

"Oh no. That's horrible. Why would he do that?"

"To hold leverage over me. But no longer. I will get my siblings back."

Jane turned to face him. "I want to help you get them back. I can see how much it hurts you to talk about them."

Elijah smiled. "Thank you, Miss Evans. With your help I do believe I can get them back." _Cad. Rogue. Scoundrel._ "I must be going now, but I would like to pay you another visit." He held out a card for her to take with his number on it.

"Elijah?" His name sounded so much better coming from her without the fear that had been in her voice previously. "Will you at least think about switching me with Elena? She's my friend. And she has her family to think about it."

"Because you asked it of me I will consider it." He nodded. "But as I stated before, Miss Evans, my goal to keep you hidden from Klaus. And I will do so to the best of my ability." He turned and left the studio, slipping money into the dance donation box on his way out. Jane found it petty to leave that box out. People paid for their lesson why should they have to pay extra just for her? But her mother had used it for years and Jane didn't have the heart to take it down from the wall.

She went over and peered into the box, curious to see what he had put inside and gasped. "Elijah!" She ran outside, catching him before he got into his car. "I think you left this by-"

"Accident? I did not." He smiled at her and closed her fingers back around the wad of cash. "Put that to good use." Jane was too flabbergasted to speak as he got in his car and drove away.

"Thank you…" She murmured. She still wasn't too sure about trusting him completely, but she did hope that she could. As she went back inside, she failed to see a black colored van drive by slowly before speeding away.

* * *

Elena went down the stairs to head into the kitchen when she spotted her aunt digging through cupboard beneath the staircase. She spotted several boxes of her mother's things.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked and Jenna looked up.

"Perfect timing." Jenna handed her a large heavy box.

Elena looked down at it curiously. "What is this stuff?"

"Miranda's files from the historical society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood." Jenna paused, suddenly remembering someone was there and she smiled sheepishly. "And by roped, I mean very excited to participate." She closed the door to the cupboard only to reveal Elijah standing behind it and Elena gasped almost dropping her armload of things in shock.

"Hey, I'm Elijah." He smiled at her politely as if meeting her for the first time.

"Elijah is in town doing some research on Mystic Falls." Jenna informed Elena.

"It's a pleasure." Elijah extended out his hand for her to shake, very reluctantly she placed her hand in his.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it in your car." Jenna offered him and Elijah smiled at her.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow."

Jenna laughed. "Also a good plan." She walked to the door and Elijah took that as his cue to leave.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna." He said sincerely and then looked at Elena. "And Elena... I hope to see you sometime soon."

Elena wasted no time in hurrying up the stairs. She went to the first door which was her brothers and banged on it. She gasped as he appeared next to her, pressing a finger to his mouth in a warning. Jeremy came to the door, tugging his headphones off.

"What is it?" He asked her curiously and Elena glanced at Elijah who was pressed against the wall, but that could change very quickly.

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help with the boxes." She lied, biting her lower lip.

Jeremy nodded. stuttered running her hands through her chocolate brown locks nervously.

"Yeah, okay." He went passed her and down the stairs never seeing Elijah.

"A wise choice." Elijah nodded, coming off the wall.

"What do you want?"

"I think it's time we had a little chat." Elena frowned and led him to her room.

"Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." Elijah told both girls as they sat up in Elena's room looking out of her window.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?"

"Because I didn't want you or Jane to be taken." He replied sitting on the window seat. "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, you or Jane, there'll be a line of vampire eager to take the two of you to him and I can't have that." Elijah grimaced, a small frown appearing. "Also for Miss Evans, a line of those who oppose Klaus will come for her. To harm her. I will not tolerate that."

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena asked, frowning.

"Let's just say that my goal is _not_ to break the curse."

"So what is your goal?"

"Klaus' obsessions has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." Elijah explained calmly.

"Like you?"

"Not anymore." Elijah shook his head, a deep sorrow and disappointment in his eyes.

"You don't know where he is, do you?" Elena guessed. "So you're trying to use me, and Jane, to draw him out."

"Well, to do that, you need to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed. And as for Jane…Klaus does not yet know she is here and I plan to not let him know as of yet."

"Why?"

"Because of the two of you, she is whom he seeks more. Without her, there is not guarantee that the curse will fully work. No harm will come to her as long as he remains in the dark about her existence."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"If I wasn't being truthful, all you friends would be dead and I'd be taking Jane to Klaus right now since I just recently paid her a visit." Elena's eyes widened. "She is unharmed of course." He told her instantly. "Instead, I'm here and I'm preparing to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Elena asked warily.

"Do nothing." He replied and she blinked at him. "Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting. And then, when the time is right, we shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed."

"Then what?" She demanded.

"Then I kill him." Elijah replied simply.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." He nodded. "I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal." He informed her with a smile.

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" Elena asked.

"You know, I noticed you have a friend, Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gift."

Elena sighed. "You know witches." Not at all surprised.

"Together we can protect everybody that matters to you. And we can make doubly sure that Miss Evans remains hidden. So do we have a deal?" Elijah questioned.

"I need you to do one more thing for me." Elena spoke up.

"We're negotiating now?" Elijah smirked at her and she faced him. "Very well. What is it you want?"

* * *

"All done in here?" Damon asked and Jane nodded, locking the door. She turned and he lifted her off the ground and carried her bridal style to the car.

"Damon." She laughed.

"I've had a horrible night, Janey. Please make it better." He sighed and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"What happened?"

"Well, turns out Mason has werewolf buddies and I met one tonight. Jules. And she sort of put me on her hit list." Jane looked up at the moon and then at Damon as he sat her in the car.

"Damon, that's not good. Tonight's a full moon."

"All the more reason to get home." He murmured and started driving to his house. Jane slid across the seat to snuggle against his side and Damon draped an arm around her. "How was class?"

"It was good."

"No incidents?" He questioned lightly and Jane bit her lip. She didn't want to lie to Damon, but Elijah hadn't threatened or harmed her. Maybe he could be trusted.

"No."

Damon nodded and he glanced down at her neck. "Where'd you get that?" She felt his touching her necklace.

"Oh, um, found it in my mom's stuff. Pretty isn't it?"

"Mmhm."

"Are you sure you're safe at home?"

"Where else should I go? She's not going to get in."

"Damon, you have a like two dozen windows in your house. If she is coming for you, she can get in."

"Don't worry, Janey. She's not coming in."

He pulled up the house and noticed Jane was looking around wildly. "There's no need to be afraid. I'll protect you."

"Aren't you scared? She could kill you and what if Tyler gets loose? Damon, what if-" He pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shh. Stop freaking out. Everything is going to be fine, all right?" He zoomed out of the car and gathered her up again zooming into house and shutting the door, turning the locks swiftly. "There. See? No one is getting in-" He paused and set her down. "Stay here." He said lowly and went down the hall, peering into the study.

Damon rolled his eyes when he spotted a familiar girl with short spiky bobbed hair. "You just can't stay away, can you?" Damon glared at her and felt Jane brush his side.

"Hi, Rose." The girl greeted and the vampire smiled at her from behind the large desk. Rose's eyes flickered to Damon's.

"You don't answer your phone." She told him and he shrugged.

"What do you want?" Damon asked harshly and Jane elbowed his ribs.

"Be nice."

Rose sighed. "I want to apologize."

Damon scoffed. "Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go."

" _Damon_." Jane hissed and he glanced down at her.

"Be a dear and go fetch me my scotch." She scowled at him and he shooed her.

"I'm sorry about girls." Rose began when Jane had gone down the hall. "I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know that Elena had a death wish. And I didn't know about the part involving Jane. But I called you, I tried to make it right, okay? I'm sorry, Damon. And I-I have nowhere else to go."

"There's nothing here for you, Rose." He said abruptly.

Rose nodded. "Well, I-" The sound of glass breaking came from another room and Jane screamed. Damon and Rose zoomed down the hallway and into the living room. Damon spotted one of the windows had been broken, the table beneath it upturned, glass scattered the floor as well as his tumbler of scotch. The smell of blood filled his nose and he frowned when he saw no sign of Jane. Damon grabbed a sword from one of the art pieces on the wall and froze when he heard growling coming from nearby.

Rose spotted Jane wide-eyed and sitting against the far wall, her knees drawn up to her chest and holding her bloody arms which were covered in cuts and glass. In front of her was a large grey wolf and it was looking straight at Damon who had yet to spot it.

"Damon!" She cried as it lunged for him and she knocked him out of the way only to be hit by the werewolf. Rose screamed and tried to fight it off, avoiding its snapping jaws the best she could, but it got a chance to sink it's canines into her. Rose cried out as it tore into her shoulder. Damon managed to get close enough and he stabbed it with the sword. The wolf sped from the room, leaping back out the window and disappearing.

Damon knelt next to Rose. "How bad is it?" He asked, looking it over.

"It hurts." She whispered and Damon watched as it began healing on it's own.

"It's healing." He murmured, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal and I thought-" Rose couldn't finish her sentence and began sobbing. Damon hugged her gently, grateful she had saved him.

"It's not. You're going to be okay." He told her and then glanced at Jane. "You okay, Janey?"

"Just-Just a little freaked…I told you she'd come through the window." He rolled his eyes and Rose smiled at her a bit.

"You're hurt."

"It's just a few cuts. I'll be okay."

"And glass." Damon narrowed his eyes. "Sit right there. I'm going to get the first aid kit."

* * *

A little later, Damon sat in the living room, Jane was curled in his lap fast asleep. She hadn't wanted to leave his side after that and he didn't really blame her. He was nursing a glass of scotch, this one he had gotten for himself, and had one hand resting on the back of Jane's head, like he was shielding her. Rose came into the room quietly and he glanced up at her.

"Just talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up."

"So it was Jules." Rose replied. "The other werewolf, the one who attacked you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I picked a fight with her." He offered her his glass and she took it from him. "She was coming after me."

"All's well that ends well." She smiled.

"You all healed?"

"Yeah. Seems that way."

"Rose uh, I'm happy that the legend was fake. Maybe werewolves made it up to keep the vampires away."

"I'm going to stay and help you."

Damon arched an eyebrow. "help me do what?"

"Save Jane. Protect her, all things Jane. And Elena as well."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I like her." Rose stated. "And she offered me a place to stay if you get, how'd she put it? Stubborn as a jackass." Damon snorted.

"Is that what she said?" He looked down at her in amusement. Rose smirked.

"Exactly how she put it." She suddenly groaned. "Ow…" She rubbed her shoulder and Damon sat up straighter. Jane roused up and blinked sleepily at Rose. Damon leaned closer as Rose pulled down her robe a bit. Gasping, Jane sat up in Damon's lap.

"Is that?"

"A werewolf bite? Yes. Yes, it is." Rose told her and Jane looked at Damon who met her gaze just as equally worried. This wasn't good.

* * *

 _Review?_


	34. The Descent

Chapter 34

Jane sat next to Rose, tucking a blanket around her shoulders. The vampire smiled at her gratefully and then sighed.

"I was born in 1450, that makes me five-hundred and sixty years old." Jane tilted her head. "So I can die. I've lived long enough."

"Don't talk like that, Rose. You're not going to die." The girl murmured and Rose grimaced at her.

"I'm afraid I am, Jane."

"You know, if you're gonna be martyr then I'm gonna kill you myself, just to put me out of your misery." Damon stated, strolling into the room and handing Rose a blood bag from down in the cellar.

"Damon, be sensitive." Jane reminded him for the hundredth time that morning.

He smiled tightly at Rose. "C'mon, it's just a little werewolf bite."

"Just a little, fatal to a vampire, werewolf bite." Rose laughed briefly and Jane frowned at Damon. He had been avoiding the subject of Rose dying and it was starting to bother her.

"Well," He shrugged. "According to a legend, which is notoriously unreliable source." He pointed up. "Drink up." He handed her some of the blood in glass. "Blood heals."

Rose took a few sips. "Yeah. It does feel like it's working."

"Let's have a look. Come on." Damon peeled her blanket down a tad to reveal her shoulder and the wolf bite which was now spreading down her back. Jane chewed her lip, refraining from making a sound.

"How is it?" Rose asked warily.

"Definitely…better." He lied. "Right, Janey? Elena?" They looked over to see Elena in the doorway.

"Uh, it's not bad." The girl stated and Jane nodded at Rose who just gave her a knowing look and a pat on the hand.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked and Elena sighed.

"He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah."

"No can do." He told her. "I'm with Stefan on this one but if you can help Jane place nurse for a little while…"

"It's not necessary." Rose told them, turning around.

"It _is_ necessary." Damon growled at her. "Elena is a do-gooder just like Janey. It's in their nature, they just can't resist." Jane rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and Rose smiled softly.

"I'll be back." Jane told her and stood up to follow Damon and Elena.

* * *

"Damon." Elena called. He turned around to face her. "Is she gonna die?" She asked lowly.

"Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse." He informed her, reaching a hand out to stroke Jane's hair.

"Like poison?" Elena inquired.

"I don't know, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field." He told her aggressively.

"I'm sorry."

Damon shrugged. "Death happens." Jane gaped at him. "We come, we go. Sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as hell in here."

"Damon Salvatore." Jane hissed. "Don't talk like that. She's our friend."

"Yes I know." He snapped at her and pressed her against the wall. "This is _my_ house and I'll talk how _I_ want too. You got that?" Jane hit him in the chest.

"Yeah, I got that. And I get you are angry and frustrated and feel guilty, but just remember who you're taking it out on." She ran her hand up to cup his cheek. "Damon, it's okay to feel all that. It's okay to be afraid for her." He backed off from her.

"I'll call you later." He stated and walked away without so much as a second glance. Elena glared at his back. He was being rude to Jane for no reason at all.

Jane sighed and shook her head. "He's so stubborn and he hates to show feelings for longer than a few seconds." She turned to Elena. "Let's get Rose upstairs, she'll be comfier in Damon's room."

* * *

Jane fluffed Rose's pillows and the vampire smiled at her before sneezing. Elena handed her a tissue as she and Jane got her tucked beneath the sheets.

"I hate this. I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries." Rose sniffed, leaning against the pillows.

"Just try and relax." Elena smiled at her.

"We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness."

Jane frowned. "That's enough talk about death, Rose. You're not going to die."

"Such a human thing to say." Rose smiled at her lightly.

"Maybe so, but I do mean it." She looked at Elena. "I'm going to get a wash rag." She went into the bathroom and Elena glanced around the room.

"You've never been in Damon's room before, have you?" Elena shook her head. "Not what you expected?"

"It's just a room with a bed…Maybe I expected there to be silk sheets."

"He has those." Jane said, coming back into the room. "Black silk sheets. First time I was in here he had them on the bed." She looked up when both vampire and human looked at her.

"You mean when he held you captive." Elena pointed out. Jane flushed and Rose laughed.

"He held you captive?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "That was before he started showing actual feelings and not just be an egotistical…Okay so he can still be that way, but he's changed…a bit."

"Damon doesn't mean to be angry." Rose murmured. "He's not-"

"Very emotional? Yes, I know." Jane said softly.

"You and Elena are both lucky you know. No one's ever loved me the way the two of you are loved by Damon and Stefan."

"I doubt that." Elena told her seriously.

Rose sighed. "Trevor was my best friend. Nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire. Why are you so eager to give up? The pair of you." Rose glanced at Jane too who was perching on the other side of her.

"I'm not giving up on anything." Elena informed her. "Here." She passed Rose a glass of blood.

"What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?"

Elena was quiet for a moment. "I call it my best option."

"It's your easiest option." Rose countered and Elena frowned.

"That's not fair."

"Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?"

"I spoke with Bonnie. I know that she had help from another witch; unless you mean it's Elijah's witch. So no, I don't."

Rose looked at Jane who had remained quiet. "You really are determined to die, aren't you? To save Elena." She shook her head. "At least I ran, you're not even trying."

"I can't run, Rose. I want this all to be over." Jane murmured and stroked Rose's hair away from her face, settling the wet rag across her forehead. "I can't hide away forever."

"I'm so tired." The vampire murmured and closed her eyes. Jane and Elena headed for the door. "No, stop, wait." The girls turned around. Tell them to prepare the horses." Jane looked at her sadly and came back over to the bed.

"It's okay, Rose. Just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up." She told her soothingly and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Trevor, don't be so stupid. You're never going to make it there before the sun." Rose groaned, lost in a faraway time. She suddenly sat up, startling both human girls. "Ah…Jane, Elena…I... I need more blood." She gasped.

"Yeah, of course, here." Elena hurried over and passed her the glass. Rose took a sip and suddenly began gagging and coughing, she spat the blood back out upon the white crisp sheets. Jane took the fallen rag and found it warm. She and Elena both got up.

"It's okay everything's gonna be all right." Elena assured her and she and Jane went into the bathroom.

"She's rejecting the blood, Elena. This isn't good." Jane murmured and she bit her lip. "Would I be a terrible person if I stepped out for a second?"

Elena shook her head. "No. I can take care of her until you get back."

"Are you sure?"

Elena nodded and Jane went back into the bedroom. "I'll be back, Rose." She told her and went out of the room.

* * *

Jane flipped open her cell phone, dialing the new number she had gotten last night. "Elijah?"

 _"Miss Evans, do what I do owe the pleasure of your call?"_

"Rose…She was bitten by a werewolf." Jane bit her lip, pacing along the railing in front of the bedroom door that was above the living room.

Elijah was silent for a moment. _"How unfortunate."_

"Is there a way to cure her? Please, anything you can tell me would be helpful. She's in pain."

 _"You are alone with her?"_ He asked sharply. _"Where?"_

"Elena and I are taking care of her. It's okay."

 _"Jane, I must caution you. Rose will not be herself very soon and it is very important that you get as far from her as possible."_

Jane frowned. "I can't just leave her here, alone. Please Elijah. There has to be a way."

 _"I'm afraid there isn't one, my dear. And you and Elena are in danger. Now tell me exactly where you are."_

"Rose wouldn't harm us." A thud came from the bedroom and Rose's voice was raised. "Elena?" She called out.

 _"Miss Evans-"_

"Elena?" The girl called again, ignoring the vampire on the phone. "I have to go. Something is wrong. Thanks for talking to me."

 _"Don't go near her."_ Elijah warned, but she hung up on him.

* * *

Jane opened the bedroom door and came in to see Rose pinning Elena against Damon's closet doors.

"Rose, no!"

"You, Katerina, you did this!" Rose hissed at the girl and Elena shook her head.

"Rose, Rose, I'm Elena!"

"Traitor!"

"Rose, don't!" Jane took her arm and Rose looked over at her sharply. "Rose, it's Elena, not Katherine." Slowly, her vampire features disappeared and she let go of Elena.

"Jane?" Rose looked at Elena in confusion. "Elena? Oh, my god. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry." She backed away from the both of them.

"It's all right. You're gonna be all right." Elena assured her.

"My mind, I'm-" Rose shook her head and Jane helped her back to bed.

"It's okay, Rose. You just need some sleep." The girl murmured. "It was just for a second."

Elena nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay, you didn't hurt me."

"I'm sorry, don't be scared on me." Rose told them both. "Please."

"We're not." Jane assured her gently. "Now, just lay down and rest." Rose curled up beneath the blanket, looking upset.

"I'm scared." Rose whispered and Jane sat next to her, stroking her hair gently.

"You're not alone. We're right here." She assured her and Elena sat down on the bed too with a smile.

"Here, where's here?" Rose tried to sit up, confused and panicked.

Jane gently pushed her back down. "Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom." Rose's eyes teared up.

"I want to go home." Rose said with a small sob.

Jane bit her lip to keep from crying and Elena looked down at Rose.

"Tell us about it." She urged and Rose sniffed.

"St. Austell. 30 kilometers south of London. With fields and trees and horses." Rose closed her eyes, imagining the place she grew up.

"Sounds beautiful." Elena smiled.

"When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid." Rose whispered regretfully and Jane took her hand. "I wish I could go back."

"Maybe you will." Jane toned softly.

* * *

"Towels and sheets?" Elena asked. "I'll get them and you check on Rose."

"Sheets are on the very top shelf. Towels are on the middle shelf." She told her and Elena nodded.

Jane went into the bedroom and frowned. "Rose?" She called. The vampire wasn't around. "Oh, no." She ran back out of the room. "Elena, Rose isn't in the room!" She yelled towards the linen closet and sprinted down the stairs.

Jane ran a hand through her hair and then looked towards the basement door. Would she-? Jane ran down into the basement and rounded the corner where Damon and Stefan kept their blood supply. She froze at the sight of Rose crouching on the ground, draining one of the blood bags empty. All around her were empty bags.

"R-Rose?" She said timidly and the vampire's head snapped up and deadly cold eyes locked on her. "Um, Rose?"

"Thirsty." She hissed and Jane shook her head.

"No, Rose. It's me, Jane. Let's just get you back upstairs-" Jane screamed as Rose launched herself at her and being half-mad with werewolf venom missed the human completely and smacked the wall. The girl wasted no time in running for her life, pulling at an old door that was down in the basement and tried to block Rose from following her. Rose slapped at the door like it was nothing and ran after her. Jane made it halfway up the stairs before Rose grabbed hold of her and made her fall onto the steps. Jane felt Rose's fangs at her neck and shook her head.

"No, Rose, please." She pleaded and then screamed as the vampire tore into her neck. Jane reached around and dug her fingers into Rose's injury, making the vampire hiss and drop her. Holding a hand to her neck, Jane ran up the stairs.

* * *

"I brought some fresh sheets and towels." Elena announced, coming into the room. She frowned when she didn't see Rose in the bed. "Rose? Jane?" She looked around but they were both missing.

Elena set the items in her arms down on the bed and walked out of the room going down the stairs and into the living room.

"Jane? Rose?" She called again before digging for her phone from her bag on the table. She called Damon and frowned when he didn't answer. "It's Elena. I'm really worried about Rose, she's acting weird and I have no idea where Jane went. I think you should come home." As she hung up she heard a scream.

Elena ran towards the basement door to see, Jane rushing up from the steps, a hand over a bleeding wound on her neck.

"Jane?"

"I'm okay, it's not bad." The girl told her and suddenly Rose was there, grabbing at her.

"No, Rose, don't!" Elena yelled and gained the vampire's attention. Jane was dropped from her grasp and she hit the ground, looking up at Rose in fear.

"Katerina." Rose growled and stalked towards Elena.

"Rose, stop, stop, it's Elena!" Jane cried and the vampire froze for a moment.

Elena nodded, her hands up. "I'm not Katherine. You're hallucinating. I'm not Katherine, I'm not Katherine." She repeated and Rose looked like she wasn't about to attack her. That suddenly changed and Elena screamed as Rose launched herself at her. Rose wrestled her to the ground and Elena reached up and jerked the curtain behind it. It fell off the rod and sunlight beamed in. Rose cried out in pain and Elena ran for Jane.

She helped the smaller girl to her feet and they hurried up the stairs and into Stefan's room. Jane and Elena piled things in front of the door, effectively blocking it with dressers and other things.

Elena stepped back from the door and ran to the window, flinging open the curtains and then she ran over to an upturned chair, breaking one of the legs off to use as a stake. She turned to a pale faced Jane who was holding her neck and leaning against Stefan's bed. Looking around, she found a towel that Stefan had left in the room that morning and held it out to Jane.

"Here. Press this to your neck, okay?"

Jane raised her hand and held onto the towel that Elena handed her, trying not to sway. "Thanks. It's not bad. I'm just a little dizzy." Elena frowned and then noticed blood trickling down her face.

"Did you hit your head?"

Jane nodded and then groaned. "Bad idea." She gingerly sat down on the bed.

The door handle began to jiggle and they looked over at it.

"Elena? I know that it's you and not Katherine." Rose stated before coughing and gagging. "Jane, I'm so sorry. Please, I need your help." Jane started off the bed, but Elena took her arm.

"Rose, needs help." Jane whispered and Elena shook her head.

"I can't risk her hurting you again."

"Well we can't just do nothing." Jane stood up.

Elena sighed. "Jane, it's not safe. We—Jane!?" The girl tipped forward and Elena ran over to her. "Jane?"

"…Damon." Jane whispered and her eyes slid shut.

* * *

It soon turned dark and Elena looked at Jane. The girl woke up on and off, but her wasn't coherent. Elena had to risk getting out of the house or at least to her phone. She stood up and began shifting furniture around and out from in front of the door. Cautiously she unlocked the door and stepped out.

She snuck downstairs, makeshift stake in hand and she checked the living room. She turned around and saw the front door wide open and headed for it. Elena gasped, when she felt a presence behind her and whirled around…only to see that it was Damon.

He glanced at the wood in her hand before seeing the look of fear on Elena's face. "Are you okay?" Elena nodded. "Where's Rose and Jane?"

"I don't know where Rose is, but Jane's upstairs and she needs help. Rose attacked her and she hit her head-"

Damon zoomed away from her before she even finish speaking and found Jane in Stefan's floor. "Janey." He cupped her head. "Janey, hey, look at me." He said and she opened her eyes with some difficulty. "Stay awake. I'm going to give you some blood." He bit into his wrist and cradled her head.

"…Damon…"

"Right here." He said and her cold fingers clutched at his wrist as he held it to her mouth. "Easy, Janey." He murmured and she moaned. "You gotta drink."

"No…I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't argue with me." He nodded when he felt her sucking at his wrist. "There you go." He murmured and checked her neck and her forehead. Both places were slowly healing and once they were all better, he took his wrist away. "That's better."

"You have to go find Rose." She sounded more coherent now.

Damon nodded, lifting her up into his arms. "I know." He took her downstairs and settled her on the couch. "Stay right here."

"No. I'm coming with you." She argued and Damon pressed her to the couch. "Damon!"

He smirked. "Nope. Stay. Just because I healed you doesn't mean you get to run off." She frowned at him and he sighed, frowning back at her. "You're not going to listen to me are you?"

"No."

"Fine." He said angrily and let her up from the sofa. "But don't whine to me if something else happens to you." He stalked out the door and Elena scowled at his back. Jane's phone rang and she found it lying on the table. She glanced at the number as she walked out of the room to follow Elena and Damon. It was Elijah. She started to answer, but Damon was honking the horn at her and she hurried to get in the car before he drove off.

* * *

Jane looked at Damon as they searched the school for Rose. His fists were clamped tight, his knuckles white and his jaw was clenched. She knew he didn't mean to be so angry with her, but it still hurt a little that he was acting like that towards her, pushing her away.

"Damon-"

"Not now, Jane."

"Why are you pushing me away, Damon? I just want to help."

"You helped enough." He snapped. "Now she's off someplace." Jane flinched. He seriously blamed her for Rose getting out? Hurt, she bit her lip.

"I know you feel guilty that she got hurt, but being angry at me isn't going to help."

Damon didn't answer. He froze suddenly hearing something that Jane couldn't and then quickened his pace. Jane hurried after him and they got to the parking lot.

They found Rose draining a girl and Damon ran over to her.

"Rose, Stop!" Damon yelled and Rose zipped towards him to attack him. the both of them hit the ground and Damon rolled her beneath him pinning her to the ground. "Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Damon." he said soothingly over and over until Rose relaxed, her face going back to normal. She saw the drained girl and sucked in a breath.

"Did I do this?" Rose whimpered "I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I hurt Jane."

"I'm okay, Rose." Jane spoke up and Rose looked at her. Elena came running up to them.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Rose sobbed over and over.

"C'mon, let's get you home." Damon murmured.

"No, I don't have a home, I haven't had a home in a long time." She sobbed hysterically as Damon scooped her up into his arms. "Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!" She begged, full of pain and Damon strode away with her, his brow furrowed.

* * *

Damon looked over when he felt Rose move. "Hi, there." He greeted her when her eyes fluttered open. Jane was sitting on Rose's other side, helping fight back the fever with a wash cloth. Elena was next to her.

"I'm sorry." Rose whispered.

"You went on a murderous rampage. It happens." He shrugged and Rose shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She looked at Jane and Elena "I don't like taking human life, I never have."

"It's okay, Rose. No one blames you." Jane told her soothingly.

"You shouldn't be here." Damon said lowly to her and Elena and Jane frowned at him.

"It's the worst part about death." Rose continued. "The hunt. The need to kill. The thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts."

"Then stop talking about it." Damon told her and turned away to pace a bit. He was agitated, upset that he couldn't do a thing to stop this from happening to Rose. The vampire who had saved his life.

Rose ignored him and looked at Jane. "Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care but the second he does he runs away from it."

"I know." Jane murmured and met Damon's gaze. He had to look away from the forgiveness, love, and understanding in her eyes. He couldn't stand to see it. He was afraid to see it.

"I'm sorry for what I've done today."

"I know." Elena nodded and Jane nodded too.

Rose looked at the both of them. "And the two of you need to fight. I know that you're scared but you have to do it anyway." She told them and then collapsed into fits of coughing. Elena helped her turn and Jane wiped at her forehead with the rag.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Rose asked with a small smile.

"Us humans." Elena replied to her.

"You can never forget it. What it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that kept me going." Rose murmured and Damon turned his head to look at her. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Rose suddenly gasped and cried out in pain, her body arching off the bed.

"Damon!" Jane turned to look at him and he came over. "What do we do?"

"Go." Damon told her and Elena.

Jane frowned. "Damon."

"Elena, take her out of here. I got this." He growled and Elena took Jane's arm.

"It's going to be okay, Rose." Jane said to her and Rose smiled reassuringly through her pain.

Damon heard the door shut and he gathered, Rose into his arms as she cried out again, thrashing in pain.

"Oh God! Make it stop, make it stop! I can't take it anymore, make it stop!" Rose sobbed and Damon held her close.

* * *

Damon was still sitting was Rose in his bed, she had calmed down a little bit from earlier, the pain wasn't so great as it had been, but it was still painful.

"Who would have thought you'd be a nice guy?" Rose croaked after the pain had ebbed for the moment.

"I'm not nice. I'm mean. I like it." Damon smirked at her and she snorted half-heartedly.

"You lie." She looked up at him. "Why are you being so mean to that girl? She loves you, you shouldn't do that."

"Shh, just sleep." He told her pushing her head back down gently.

"She's…nice." Rose whispered as she closed her eyes. Damon thought back to what Jane had come and told him a few minutes ago before he had rudely snapped at her for coming back. She had mentioned what Rose had told her about her homeland. Damon rested his head against the wall and shut his eyes. Being a vampire had its advantages. He manipulated her dream to hopefully help her relax.

 _There were rolling hills of green and tall trees that swayed in the breeze. Rose spun around, looking in delight at everything she had missed and longed for. She was back in St. Austell, back among the beautiful landscape._

 _She wore a long blue dress and her hair was longer and in ringlets like it used to be. She felt like a little girl again, able to feel the warm sun and not burn from pain. Whinnying caught her attention and she turned to find beautiful horses nearby grazing. She walked over to one, holding her hand out and stroked its nose before looking around and spotting Damon who was sitting on the grass not far from her. She ran over to him with a wide smile and sat next to him._

 _"This was my favorite place to come as a girl." She said and he turned his head slightly. "How did you know?"_

 _Damon smirked. "Word gets around." Rose gave him a knowing look and he snorted. "Jane, told me." Rose laughed and then tilted her head at him._

 _"Am I dreaming?" She asked and he shrugged at her. She shook her head at him and leaned her head back to feel the warmth of the sun. both of them heaved a sigh._

 _"The sun is so warm. I miss this. I miss being human."_

 _"Humanity is not all it's cracked up to be." Damon muttered, though Rose could see he didn't believe that._

 _"I had friends, I had a family, I mattered."_

 _"You still do." He told her firmly._

 _"No." She shook her head and looked at him. "But you do. You built a life, whether you want to admit it or not. You have a girl that cares very much for you. I spent five hundred years just existing."_

 _Damon frowned. "You didn't have a choice. You were running from Klaus."_

 _"There's always a choice." She corrected him. "Don't let Jane make the wrong choice, Damon. She doesn't understand how much she's needed."_

 _"You know, you are ruining our perfect day with your strange philosophical babbling." He smirked and she laughed before turning to hug his side. He slung an arm around her._

 _"I'd like to enjoy the fresh air. Would you enjoy it with me?"_

 _He smiled down at her. "For a while." She nodded and they sat upon the hill side, feeling the sun and the cool breeze. The smell of horses calming her like it always had when she was a child._

 _"Thank you." Rose whispered and he glanced down._

 _"For what?"_

 _"The pain's gone."_

 _Damon smiled. "I'm glad."_

 _"Will I see them again?" She leaned her head up. "My family?"_

 _"I think you'll see whoever you want to see." Damon replied._

 _"That would be nice. Maybe I'll see Trevor too. I'm not afraid anymore." She realized and stood up._

 _"I'll race you to the trees." She said suddenly, smiling._

 _"Well, you'll lose." Damon smirked, standing up too._

 _"I'm older and faster." She mocked and he scoffed._

 _"Oh, you think?" Rose laughed at him. "Well, I'm controlling this dream. Maybe I'll cheat."_

 _Rose smirked. "On the count of three. One, two..."_

* * *

Damon let the tears fall when he felt her slump against him. Rose was dead, he had ended her suffering. Very gently, he eased out from behind her and cradled her face.

"I'm sorry." He told her. She had been his friend, though he had only known her for a short time and he was very sorry to see her go. Gathering her in his arms, he picked her up, knowing that he had to get rid of her body and his guilt along with it.

* * *

"Damon?" Jane called groggily from the living room and he paused.

"I thought you went home with Elena."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat up on the couch and turned around. She poured him a drink and handed it to him.

"I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over." Damon muttered, sitting down on the couch next to her. He drained the glass in one go.

"Damon, you know I don't believe that."

"Go to bed or go home, Jane. Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow." He told her firmly.

Jane frowned and moved closer to him, almost in his lap and he stiffened. "I love you, Damon. I'm here for you. You know that don't you?"

"I'm well aware of that." His lips pressed into a thin line.

"And I want to help you."

"Yeah, well you can't." He snapped, pushing her hands away.

"Damon."

"What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose as a friend? That I'm upset? Well I didn't, I don't and I'm not."

Jane frowned. "Stop pretending not to care, Damon! Pretending to turn it off! Pretending not to feel! She was my friend too and it's upsetting! It's okay to feel badly that she's gone. You can't bottle up guilt."

"I _feel_ , Jane, okay?" He snapped, mockingly. "And it sucks. What sucks even more was that it was supposed to be _me_. Jules was coming after me. Just go, Jane. Back home or into one of the rooms. I don't care which. Just go."

"Please don't shut me out, Damon. Talk to me. It's okay to feel guilt, but you can't let it consume you. Don't give up."

Damon stood up from the couch with a growl. "That would be _human_ of me, wouldn't it Jane? And I'm _not_ human. You want to talk about giving up? That's all you've done is give up! Just go home. There's been enough doom, gloom and personal growth for one night." He was fighting tears now and she could see him shaking.

"Damon, it's okay." Jane murmured and hugged him tightly. "It's okay." He couldn't stand the love radiating off her and he shoved her away.

"I'm not who you want me to be, Jane. I'm not the man you need."

"Damon, don't say that. Please just talk to-"

"I am talking to you!" He yelled at he and she jumped. "And you're not listening! I can't be redeemed because there is _nothing_ to redeem!" He threw his empty glass at the wall and it shattered instantly, making Jane jump again. "Get out, Jane. Just go home."

"Damon…"

"I said get out. She wouldn't have gone outside if you hadn't…"

"Are you seriously _blaming_ _me_?" Jane asked, hurt. Tears stung her eyes. "How can you stand there and say that?"

"Good-bye, Jane."

Tears in her eyes, Jane walked briskly to the door and Damon heard the door slam shut.

* * *

Fighting tears, Jane fumbled with her keys and ended up dropping them. A hand darted out and took them, causing her to jump.

"Here." Elijah's voice said near her ear and she relaxed.

"Thanks." She whispered and took the keys. "What are you doing here?" She asked, wiping at her eyes.

"I came to see how it went with Rose and to see if you are all right." He murmured and then frowned. "You're upset. Who's distressed you?"

"Damon." She answered. "But it's not his fault." She added hastily at his deep frown. "It's just how he copes with things. He doesn't mean to be like that." She was rambling now and Elijah took her chin.

"Tell me what happened."

"He just…We just…" She sobbed and clung to Elijah unable to finish her sentence. He steadied her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I-I just wanted t-to help him."

"Tell me." He said settling down on her porch swing with her still clinging to him. She calmed down enough to explain it to him and afterwards he handed her a handkerchief to dry her eyes with. "I see…Well, grief does strike some people harder than others. Although, I don't think he should have spoken quite like that to you." He narrowed his eyes. "Do these outburst of anger happen often?" He was referring to what she had said about him lashing out at her several times.

"Just when he doesn't want to feel something. i mean it's not really his fault and I shouldn't be so upset about it-"

Elijah pressed a finger to her lips to keep her from babbling again. "Regardless of his reasoning, he cannot "flip the switch" per say as easily as he could if he were a newer vampire." He frowned. "Does he love you, Jane?"

She nodded. "Yes. He's just not that open with his feelings." Elijah wasn't sure he believed that. She obviously loved him, but if Damon Salvatore was supposed to be her lover and protector he was failing immensely. That did not bode well for his plans. He needed Jane safe and out of harms way. If her love, continued this behavior, he would be forced to take measures into his own hands.

"Hm." Elijah hummed, deep in thought. heard her yawn and smiled. "Come now. It's late and you must get to bed." He rose up from the swing and Jane followed him.

"Thank you for listening to me." She said to him, flushing slightly. "I'm sure I sounded crazy."

"Not at all, Miss Evans." He smiled at her. "You needed someone to talk to. I would more than happy to listen to you." Jane smiled.

She suddenly gasped and clutched at her neck. "Ow…" She frowned and extracted a small object from her neck.

Elijah frowned too. "Jane?" She started to speak, but as soon as she took a step, her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. He caught her in his arms before she could hit the wood below and frowned worriedly. Narrowing his chocolate brown eyes, Elijah nimbly plucked a dart the size of a small seam ripper from the ground where Jane had dropped it.

 _Thump_.

Elijah felt one slide into his back and he went down like it had affected him. Curious and slightly angered at who was attacking them, he lay in wait. He didn't have to stay long. Booted feet on the steps behind him came hurrying towards them. Elijah peered up at their assailant from beneath his lashes, careful not let the man see him. The figure was dressed all in black and he currently hovering over Jane.

The vampire waited until the man came to check on Elijah to see if he were out and as soon as fingers brushed the collar of his shirt, he attacked. Slamming the man against Jane's door with a hand around his neck, he knocked the dart gun from his hands.

"Who are you?" The vampire demanded, meeting the man's terrified eyes as he compelled him. "And be truthful."

"J-Jacob Barnes."

Elijah's eyes narrowed. "And your purpose here?"

"T-to take the girl. She's the elemental doppelganger."

"Why do you want her?"

"I-I don't know. I just do what I'm told."

"And who sent you?"

Jacob swallowed. "I don't know his name…we-we just do what he tells us to do." He gasped as Elijah's grip tightened. "We're supposed to kill her that's all I know I swear!"

"Who else knows she's here?" He watched Jacob's eyes dart away and back again.

"Just-just me. I wanted to impress my boss and bring her by myself." The young man stated. Elijah debated what to do. On one hand he could easily kill the human and dispose the body, but then he would also have to get rid of the van parked a few feet away. Then more would come, unless he sent the young man back with knowledge that the girl was not here.

Locking eyes, he began his compulsion. "You were unlucky in your search for the elemental. She is not here. There are rumors that she is in Florida." The man repeated what he said. "Good. Now leave and forget why you were here." Elijah released the man and Jacob staggered away from him and off the porch. He never looked back once as he walked to his van and got inside.

Elijah knelt next to Jane. The girl was still out and he couldn't take her inside, he hadn't been invited. He slid his hand into her pocket and took Jane's phone out. He was not bringing her back to the Salvatore's not after the upset state she had been in previously. Definitely not. He scanned through her contacts and came across Elena's number.

 _"Jane? Why are you calling so late, is something wrong?"_

"Elena."

 _"Elijah? Why do you have Jane's phone?"_

"She's unable to answer at the moment. There's been an attempt on her life."

 _"Oh my god…Is she alright?"_

"Yes, but she's unconscious and I am not invited into her house. Taking her to the Salvatore's is out of the question, her lover is obviously not in his right mind at the moment."

 _"Yeah, bring her over."_

* * *

Elena opened the door for Elijah and without further ado he zoomed Jane up the stairs and into Elena's room where the girl had made a bed for her.

She watched as the vampire tenderly tucked Jane beneath the sheets and make sure she was all right before standing upright.

"Thank you for watching her." Elijah stated and Elena nodded.

"What happened?"

"One of the groups of people that want her dead so that Klaus cannot have found her. One of their members attempted to kill her."

Elena gasped. "Do they…are they still out there?"

"I have compelled the man to forget he found her and tell the others to leave, but I must warn you that this won't be the last attempt on her life."

"Why are they doing this?"

"As I told you last night, Klaus is the most hated and feared of the Originals. Anything or anyone that could make him happy they perceive as a threat and want to stop him from breaking the curse." Elijah looked down at Jane. "I promised her that I would not allow any harm to come to her." He looked back up at her. "Goodnight, Elena. You will let me know when she awakes?"

Elena nodded and he zoomed out of the room and she faintly heard the front door shut. She was just glad that John hadn't heard any of that. She gave her friend a worried look before going back to bed and turning off the lights.

* * *

Damon listened as the car stopped and then someone was walking towards him. He had been lying in the middle of the road for an hour.

"Sir, are you okay? What happened?" The red-headed girl asked.

Damon groaned. "I'm... lost."

The girl arched an eyebrow. "And you're laying in the middle of the road?"

He shook his head. "Not that kind of lost." He sat up slowly, his head spinning with alcohol and the look on Jane's face when he had told her to leave. "Metaphorically…Existentially."

"Do you need help?" She asked.

"Well, yes I do. Can you help me?" Damon smirked, taking a swig from a flask in his hands.

The girl scowled and shoved her phone back in her purse.

"You're drunk." She accused.

Damon laughed. "No. Well, yes a little maybe." The girl turned to walk away.

Jessica rolled her eyes and got up about to walk back to her car when Damon was standing in front of her looking down at her with death written in his icy blue orbs.

"No please don't leave. I really do need your help." He called after her and she ignored him. The girl gasped as he appeared before her, grabbing her shoulder. He locked eyes with her. "Don't move." He compelled her.

"I don't want any trouble." Jessica murmured, in fright.

"Neither do I but all I got is trouble." Damon told her in a small whine.

The girl panicked. "Why can't I move?"

"What's your name?" He asked instead of answering her.

"Jessica." She replied shakily.

Damon smiled drunkenly. "Hi, Jessica. I have a secret. I have a big secret and I never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point?" He asked, waving his arms. "It's not gonna change _me_ , it's not gonna make me _good_. Make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what _she_ wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica."

"Are you going to hurt me?" She sobbed.

"I'm not sure. Because _you_ are my existential crisis." He said, cupping her face. "Do I kill you or do I not kill you."

"Please don't." She begged.

"But I have to, Jessica." Damon shook his head. "Because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world!" He shouted, tears stinging his eyes. "The way she looks at me. The love in her eyes…I can't stand it! I don't deserve it. I can't even tell her I love her. I can't say it to her face because something bad happens to anyone I've ever said it to." He admitted.

"This is my secret. But there is only so much hurt a man can take. Okay, you're free to go." He told her, compelling her to be able to leave.

Jessica fled for her car, but didn't make it inside. Damon had her once again and his fangs ripped into her throat savagely. She died instantly and he let her drop.

* * *

 _Review?_


	35. Daddy Issues

Chapter 35

"Elena?" Jane asked, coming down the stairs. "Are you down here?" She heard a sound in the kitchen and walked inside. "Elena, how did I-" She froze upon seeing who was there.

"Good morning, Jane. I wasn't aware you were sleeping over." John Gilbert smiled at her and she took a step back.

"You…" Was all she managed to say before Elena came into the kitchen. She saw how fearful and unsure she looked and Elena touched her arm before facing John.

"What are you doing here?" Elena demanded.

He held the coffee pot out to them. "Coffee?"

"We're not doing that. We did that last night. No more avoiding." She scowled. "Why are you here?"

John poured himself more coffee. "I'm here to protect you, Elena. That's all I can say for the moment."

Elena frowned. "What do you mean that's all you can say? And what about Jane?"

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you." John replied, his eyes flickered to Jane. "I can protect you too, Jane."

"I don't want _anything_ from you." She hissed at him, anger overriding her shock. Just barely however, the remembrance of her father's death still loomed in her mind. "You-you just stay away from me."

"Oh, god, I'm late." Jenna came flying into the kitchen then, not even seeing John or Jane. Alaric came behind her, smirking.

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times." He trailed off, the smile on his face disappearing.

Jenna narrowed her eyes. "What the hell?" She snapped.

John nodded at them. "Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric..."

Jenna glared at him. "It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you, like, _ever_."

"Well, I got in late last night. Elena let me in." John informed her with a small shrug.

Alaric shifted. "You know, I'm probably just gonna take off." Alaric told Jenna, edging towards the door. He saw Jane standing there, looking like she wasn't sure which emotion she was supposed to be showing. "Jane, I can give you a ride home?"

Jenna turned around and smiled. "Jane, you were so quiet I had no idea you were there. I didn't know you were spending the night."

"Last minute decision." Jane murmured and Jenna frowned.

"Are you okay? You look really pale."

"I-I just need to go. I'll call you later, Elena." The girl practically fled with Alaric.

Elena wanted her to stay, but there was no way she was going too with John in the house. Seeing the man had obviously brought up something bad for her.

"I'm still confused here." Jenna stated and Elena looked back at them. This was going to be a long morning.

* * *

"You brought back _John Gilbert_?" Damon scoffed, staring at his brother like Stefan had grown two heads. "That was your big save-Elena and Jane move?"

Stefan rolled his eyes, leaning against the desk behind him. "I went to go look for Isobel and I get John instead. He said he can help us and we're desperate."

"We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me!" Damon pointed out. "Not to mention he's kind of the reason that Rich Evans _died_."

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed." He reasoned. "Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal they made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. And I honestly have no idea if he's made the same kind of deal with Jane. I assuming he has." Stefan shook his head. "I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him because apparently he can't die!"

Damon snorted. "I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer."

"He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe. And Jane too, I think." Stefan looked a little troubled at that last admittance. John hadn't said a word about protecting Jane.

"And how do we do that?" Damon demanded.

"He's not talking." Stefan shrugged. "At least not to me anyway."

"Great work, Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems." Damon growled, rolling his eyes. He turned to walk out of the room.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Rose." Stefan called and his brother turned to face him. He could see that Damon had once again put up a wall to block out whatever he was feeling.

Damon scoffed. "Whatever. I knew the woman for five minutes."

"And you cared about her after five minutes, though." Stefan pointed out. "I wonder what that means."

"It means I care, Stefan." The older Salvatore mocked. "It means I'm changing and evolving into a man capable of greatness. Better watch your back because I may just have to go and get a hero hairdo of my own and steal your thunder."

"Good, Damon. And when Jane doesn't want to speak to you anymore? That's not going to bother you?"

Damon began to answer when the front door was knocked on.

Stefan exchanged looks with him before going to answer it.

"Elijah." He said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to discuss something with you and your brother."

Stefan frowned. "Okay." He refused to let the Original come inside however. "What is it you want to discuss?"

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "Someone attempted to murder Jane on her front porch last night."

"What?!" Damon spat out his bourbon and zoomed over, shoving Stefan aside. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes, it seems after you sent her away she was attacked. She was lucky I was there."

Damon frowned. "Where is she now?" He demanded.

"Safe at the Gilbert's. She's not harmed." Elijah stopped him from leaving and Damon growled lowly. "I would _not_ if I were you, Mr. Salvatore. I don't trust you to be around her."

"She's _my_ girlfriend."

"And yet, you sent her away from you in tears." He replied coolly and Damon scowled, though he slightly flinched at the mention of her crying. "She tried to convince me that you didn't mean what you said to her. It remains to be seen if that is the truth or not. She came home very upset last night."

Damon narrowed his eyes, suspicious and _slightly_ jealous. "What were you doing at her house?"

"I merely came over to inquire about her dilemma with Rose. It's unfortunate that she was bitten."

"How'd you know about…Rose?" It was difficult to say her name.

Elijah tilted his head. "Miss Evans called me and asked me for help. I'm afraid I was of no use to her."

Damon's jaw clenched. She _called_ him? On purpose? "Stay away from her."

"Then I trust that you will keep a better watch of her from now on. If not, then I assure you that _you_ will no longer be allowed near her. That being said, her emotional state is of concern as well. She doesn't deserve to be treated like you have been as of late."

Damon got in his face. "Are you threatening me?" Stefan took his brother's shoulder, hauling him back a bit. "Bad move."

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "Miss Evans is no longer safe. Someone has allowed her existence to become known. Now they or another group will eventually try again. I suggest you do what is in her best interest." The Original suddenly smirked. "And yes, I do believe that was a threat. I would not take it lightly." With that he zoomed away, leaving a seething Damon on the doorstep. Stefan started to say something, but his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Stefan frowned, glancing at the screen. Caroline was upset about something. "Damon, I need to go check on something. Try not to do anything stupid. And try to apologize to Jane, hm? By the way, what did you say to her last night, Damon? Why didn't she stay here with you?"

"Don't pin this on me. The girl is accident prone. Attracting every danger within a five-mile radius." Stefan arched an eyebrow and Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm going out for a bit too. And I might go to talk to my wayward girlfriend and her new bestie." Stefan shook his head.

* * *

"Hey."

Jane sighed. "What do you want, Damon?"

"To talk about last night. What happened?"

She realized that he was talking about the attack, rather than what he had said to her. If he was going to ignore it, why should she care? But she did and it hurt a bit that couldn't even apologize or explain himself.

"Someone tried to kidnap me, but Elijah-"

"Saved you. I already know."

"Go away."

"Janey, talk to me."

"Just stay away from me. I don't want to talk to you."

"Hey." He took her arm and turned her arm roughly. " _Don't_ walk away from me."

"Why not? _You_ did. Just go away, Damon."

"Is it Elijah?"

"Is what Elijah?"

"You like him."

"Yes, as a friend…Are you asking me if I'm cheating on you?" She frowned. "Seriously?" He remained unyielding. Staring at her for an explanation. "No! He's a friend that's all. I would never cheat on you."

"That's not acceptable either."

Jane scowled. "You don't get to be jealous, Damon. I should be jealous about how much Rose meant to you after a few days of knowing here, whereas I still don't know if _I_ mean a thing to you! So get off me." She tugged on her arm and he rolled his eyes.

"Obviously you took my "Go home, Jane" the wrong way last night."

"No, I got that." She snapped. "It was you blaming me for Rose, blaming me for because you couldn't handle how you felt. I heard it loud and clear. You didn't want me around to see how much you care for someone other than yourself!"

"Stop talking." Damon warned, narrowing his eyes.

"No! You had your say, so hear me when I say let go of me and go away!"

Damon ground his teeth and let her go, shoving her backwards into the house with more force than he was aware of so that she lost her balance and fell to the floor. Jane brushed her hair off her face and looked up at him with wide eyes. He seemed to realize his mistake and blinked. "Janey…" He said reaching a hand out. She scrambled back from him, looking wary. "Damn it, I didn't mean to-"

"Just go." She stated, getting up from the floor on her own. "Thanks for coming to check on me, but I'm fine." Her eyes were glued to the floor and she refused to look up at him. Damon rubbed the back of his neck at the monotone sound of her voice.

"Yeah…I'll see you later?" It came out like a question, the awkwardness between them rising slightly. She nodded and stepped further inside, intending on shutting the door. "I'm sorry, Jane."

"I want to believe you, but I don't know if I can." She whispered and Damon sighed.

"I _will_ see you later, Jane." He promised and walked off her porch. Jane shut her door and wiped at a few tears that escaped and then shook her head. Would he never change? Would his denial of his feelings go on forever?

Jane decided to text Caroline. She needed someone to talk too. She couldn't call Elena, because John was around and she didn't want to be near him if she could help it. And Bonnie was having witch problems and she didn't want to add on to the witch's list of things that were on her mind.

J: Care, can we talk?

C: Yeah, sure. What about?

J: Damon.

C: Meet me at the Grill in an hour.

* * *

"Where's John?" Damon demanded, coming into the Gilbert's home without further ado and startling Elena.

"Not here. She left after seeing John."

"He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad, freaked Jane out, and then took off."

"That's public knowledge now?" Damon asked, arching an eyebrow before frowning slightly. Of course seeing John again would freak her out and he cursed himself for not thinking to ask her how she felt. It probably brought up all sorts of feelings she had had from the night of the fire. Her dad dying, Katherine showing up, how he had acted... Yeah, she had to be feeling overwhelmed. And he had just added to that. "Great." He muttered aloud to himself and Elena blinked.

"Apparently." She muttered.

He tilted his head. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She answered after a while. "Jenna's head spinning but I'm okay." She frowned at him. "Are you?"

Damon waved a hand. "Nothing a stiff drink can't cure. He say what he's doing here?" He asked, dismissing the question.

"No." She shook her head. "You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me and Jane. Although…."

Damon's eyes narrowed. "He seemed reluctant to help Jane? Yeah. Stefan caught that too. Might have to keep an eye on John. Do you believe him?"

"No." Elena scoffed. "I don't believe him for a second."

"Me neither."

Silence fell between them for a moment.

"So…Elijah brought Jane over last night."

"Yeah, I heard and already got a lecture from the Original about being a good boyfriend." Damon rolled his eyes and Elena scowled.

"He seems to genuinely care about her, Damon." She told him, frowning.

Damon snorted. "I don't buy it for a second. He's up to something."

"I haven't gotten to ask her about what happened last night yet. So I'm not sure what she remembers. Alaric took her home this morning. She took one look at John and ran for it. Not that I blame her."

Elena watched him pace a bit and spoke again. "Elijah never told me why he didn't take her to you. Only that he couldn't get into Jane's house because she hadn't invited him in. Why wouldn't he take her to you and Stefan?"

"Let's just say we had a difference of opinion."

Elena put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes. "What do you do, Damon?"

"Why does it have to be me that did something?" Damon scowled, sounding childish and whiny. "How do you know it wasn't her?"

" _Was_ it her?" Elena prompted.

"…No, but that's beside the point."

She rolled her eyes. "And she'll forgive you, even though I have a feeling she shouldn't." Damon fidgeted just a bit, but it went unnoticed.

"Better she be mad at me and not so inclined to speaking to Elijah behind my back."

"Are you jealous?" Elena asked curiously and he rolled his eyes, temper flaring.

" _No_."

"You are." She smirked before sighing. "Damon, Jane wouldn't cheat on you. Even if she were angry."

"That's what infuriates me sometimes." He growled. "She's too damn forgiving."

Elena shook her head. "You keep pushing her and she may not be so forgiving. Jane can only take so much right now." Damon's face softened slightly at the reminder that she was more fragile than most and how right Elena's wording seemed. He had _pushed_ her earlier.

"I know." He muttered.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked, talking once more about John.

"Kill him." Damon suggested and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Damon-"

"I'm joking." He said and then saw the look on her face. "Okay. I'm a little serious."

" _Damon_!"

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Elena." He rolled his eyes. "I'm the good guy now, remember?"

"What does that mean?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father."

Elena frowned before grabbing her coat. "Wait, I'm coming with you."

* * *

"Poor, Tyler." Jane murmured and Caroline nodded. They walked out of the Grill after having spent nearly two hours alternating between hiding from Damon, and John Gilbert, and talking about Tyler. Jane had only told a bit about her and Damon's fight last night and about the attempt on her life, but not about what had happened this afternoon.

"I know and I feel so bad!"

"It wasn't your fault, Care. Maybe he and Stefan will work something out."

Caroline nodded. "If he won't listen to Stefan, he might listen to you. We should go over there and check on him." Jane nodded too and they headed for her car. "So,

I don't even think he knew you were in there. Did he see you?"

"I think he knew. I know Elena saw me."

Caroline frowned.

"Have you spoken to Damon since last night?"

Jane fidgeted. "Well, he came over earlier…"

"And?"

"We talked and then he… _sortofpushedme_."

Caroline stopped walked. "He did what?!" She glared at the Grill. "I'm going back in to give him a piece of my mind."

"I don't think he meant it!" Jane protested, grabbing her arm. "It just shocked me was all. And I kind of pissed him off."

"Jane, don't let him walk all over you! He needs to learn he can't get his way all the time."

"Please, Care? Don't. He said he was sorry."

"For that." She scoffed. "But he never said he was sorry for how he spoke to you last night."

"He was upset." The girl whispered and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, remind me again why you like him and tolerate him?"

Jane smiled. "I just do."

Caroline shook her head. "Well, fine, but seriously, communication is key. So he should stop avoiding you. He could have spoken to you in the Grill."

"I know, but I don't want to…I'm not sure that he…" The vampire turned around to see Jane staring at the sidewalk. "I don't want to pressure him. I mean I did kind of get on his nerves last night. He didn't want to talk about it and I kept pushing."

"Okay, I can't believe that I am saying this, but I think Elijah was right. Damon shouldn't have spoken to you like that or blamed you for what happened to Rose." She held up a finger when Jane made to argue. "Ah. No matter what his excuse is, that is wrong. You've been nothing but nice to him."

"Well, there was that time that I-"

"No. Not even then." Caroline told her without waiting for more information. "Someone tried to kill you, Janey. He let that happen."

"Caroline, that's not fair." Jane shook her head. "He didn't know."

"So wasn't aware you were on a hit list?"

"Is that why you agreed to come talk to me?" She frowned. "I don't need a babysitter, Caroline."

Caroline frowned back. "Uh, yeah you do. I may have agreed with what you told me Elijah said and yeah he saved you, but I'm with Stefan on this one. You shouldn't trust him. He's the bad guy remember?"

"Klaus has his family, Care. All of his siblings. Can you imagine never knowing where they were?"

"It's sad, Janey, yeah, but come on. He's up to something."

Jane opened her mouth to argue when:

"Hey! Hey!"

They turned to see Matt.

"Hi, Matt." Jane smiled and Matt smiled back.

"I haven't seen you in a long time. Where have you been?"

"Here and there." She laughed and Matt turned to Caroline.

"I haven't seen you around much."

"I'll meet you at the car." Jane whispered to Caroline and left them to talk.

"I'm not avoiding you, I swear." Caroline told Matt.

He smirked. "Yeah, you're avoiding me a little."

She flushed. "Okay, maybe a little." She admitted.

"Can we talk later? I mean, I'm heading to work right now but maybe after, to clear of this weirdness."

Caroline smiled. "Yeah, yeah, I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you're closing?"

Matt smiled too. "Sounds good."

"Bye." Caroline waved and he waved at her and Jane. She went over to her car and then saw Jane looking at something curiously.

"Excuse me." Caroline turned to see who had Jane's attention. She immediately felt something off, something that she felt when she was around Tyler.

"Caroline right?"

"Yeah."

The woman's eyes landed on Jane. "And you're Jane. Damon's girl." Jane didn't answer, but she had a feeling the woman had her answer. "I'm looking for Tyler. You both haven't seen him, have you?"

"Not today." Jane admitted, she looked at Caroline. The vampire was tense.

"Not since earlier. Sorry." Caroline replied shortly. She turned to Jane and mouthed: 'Get in the car _now_.' Jane nodded and started to get in when the woman spoke again.

"I know you're lying." She said lowly.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Really? How? Is that one of you little wolf tricks?"

"Actually, it is."

Jane scowled. "You're Jules." She snapped and closed the door before stalking around the side of the car. "You're the one who bit Rose."

"That's right." Jules smirked. "Was she your friend?" Caroline had to stop Jane from nearing the werewolf. "Are you upset that your friend died or that I was aiming for your boyfriend?"

"Well, I have a trick too." Caroline said before Jane could answer. Her eyes darkened and she started to go for Jules. The werewolf picked up a pepper spray can and sprayed it in her face. Jane gasped as Caroline's skin sizzled and she cried out in pain. It was vervain.

"Caroline!"

The vampire wiped at her face and Jane tried to steady her. when Caroline was upright they came face to face with a man who held a gun in his hand. without a word he shot Caroline in the head.

Jane started to scream, but a hand was over her mouth. Jules whispered in her ear. "Don't make a sound or I'll make sure the next bullet fired goes into you." Jane nodded and her mouth was released. Jules grabbed her arm and followed after the other werewolf who picked up Caroline, carelessly flinging her over on shoulder.

* * *

Caroline gasped and sat up, pain erupting from her head, she barely registered being inside a cage. She cried out, withering on the cool metal floor until she was able to pry the bullet out of her forehead. Once that was over, she focused on trying to get out of the cage. She reached for the door handle, but it was too far away for her. that was when she noticed a guy staring at her. Caroline shrieked and fled to the corner of her cage. Her eyes darted around, searching for Jane.

"I see you got the bullet out." Jules' lover, Brady, murmured to her. "That was… _nasty_." He chose his word carefully. "I got a lot of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet pea." He shot her in the arm and Caroline screamed.

"Where's Jane?" She sobbed through her pain.

"Oh, is that what the little cutie's name is?" He grinned. "Well, she's busy at the moment." Just then Jane's scream came from outside and Caroline swallowed nervously. She was trapped in the cage and a guy was shooting wooden bullets at her and Jane was somewhere having who knows what done to her. This was very bad.

A door opened and Jane was dragged inside, by Jules. The human girl was covered in bruises and deep cuts. Jules shoved her to the ground and she fell. Jane tried to stop herself from falling, but only managed to slightly soften the impact of her face, smacking the iron bar cage Caroline was in.

"Hey!" Caroline hissed. "Leave her alone."

"I'm making sure Damon understands what he's done." Jules smirked. "And we were just having a little fun, right Jane?"

The girl pushed herself upright, shakily, glaring up at Jules. "Screw you, bitch!" Caroline smirked.

Jules laughed once before hitting Jane in the face. The girl was knocked unconscious when her head slammed back into the bars of the cage and she went to the floor.

"Damn, Jules. Let's not kill the girl yet. We have to show her to her boyfriend, first." Brady smirked from the corner. Caroline scowled at the both of them.

* * *

"You want to be friends, great, we're friends. Will you go now?" Tyler snapped. He and Stefan had been squaring off for hours and he was getting irritated.

"I don't know what else to say to you Tyler." Stefan snapped back before reigning in his temper. "I came back to this town because I wanted a life. I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here, we can both have that." Stefan's phone began to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket, seeing the name "Caroline" on the screen.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" He asked as soon as he answered.

 _"That depends."_ Stefan frowned at the unfamiliar voice coming from the other end. _"How badly do you want to keep her alive?"_

"Who is this?" He scowled.

 _"Ask you brother. Where's Tyler?"_

Suddenly it came to him. "Jules." Stefan muttered. "Where's Caroline?"

 _"You made a mistake, Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it."_ Jules growled.

"Where is she?" Stefan hissed.

 _"Right here. Want proof?"_ Jules asked and he heard her moving around. _"He needs proof."_ He heard her say.

 _"From which one?"_ Came a muffled male voice.

Stefan frowned. "Which one? What do you mean? Who else is there?" He demanded.

There was a scuffling sound. _"Here, sweetheart, someone wants to you talk to them like you did for me earlier."_ The man spoke again. Stefan's body froze when he heard a moan.

"Jane." He breathed.

 _"No…"_ Jane wailed. _"Please don't..."_ She was crying now, obviously frightened of something.

 _"Leave her alone!"_ Caroline's' voice rose up and Stefan scowled.

"What's happening?" Tyler asked, frowning in concern.

"Hurt her again and you're dead." Stefan growled.

 _"I hurt her again and she's dead."_ Jules hissed. _"Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickey Falls. You have twenty minutes until Jane dies then I'll kill Caroline."_ She hung up and Stefan ran a hand over his face.

"What is going on?"

The vampire turned to Tyler. "Jules has Caroline and Jane. She wants me to bring you to her in twenty minutes."

* * *

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon snarled as he followed Elena into the restrooms of the Grill.

Elena sighed. "Stefan was worried that you-"

"That I'll what?" He interrupted in a mocking tone. "That I'd kill him? Of course. It's what needs to happen."

"No Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you want to get Jane and Caroline back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?"

Damon scowled. "Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's win-win."

Elena reached out and touched his arm. "Damon, please. Too many people are dead." He locked eyes with her, familiar feelings trying to resurface and he pushed her hands off him.

"You need to stop doing that." Damon said lowly.

"Doing what?" Elena frowned.

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking."

"Be the better man, Damon. For Jane." Damon started to reply when the door was opened. In stepped John.

"What's going on?" He asked and Elena scowled at him.

"Nothing." She spat.

"It doesn't look like nothing." He wasn't fazed by her attitude.

"Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out." Damon commanded.

Elena sighed. "Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline and Jane back."

" _We_ don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it." Damon corrected her and turned to John "First dad duty: ground your daughter. Keep her here." He walked out of the room and Elena frowned.

"I'm coming with you." She tried to leave, but John had her arm.

"No, no, no. I'm with Damon on this one. You're not going anywhere. Just tell me what's going on? Where is Jane?"

"Why do you care?" Elena frowned. "You don't care about her at all."

He rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what's going on."

* * *

"Leave her alone." Caroline croaked and he came over to crouch by the cage.

"How many vampires are there in this town anyway?" Brady questioned, crouching next to Caroline's cage. She remained silent and he shot her in the face with a squirt gun that was filled with vervain. Caroline screamed in pain. "No answer? Okay, I'll see what your friend has to say." Jane was on her knees, her wrists tied to a table leg by a thick wrap of duct tape.

Jane felt him come back over to her and she sobbed when he took her chin and made her face him. "Such a pretty girl." Brady stroked Jane's face. She whimpered and turned away from him, stifling a sob. "Aww, what's the matter? Had enough?"

"Why are you doing this?" Jane whispered.

"Because she's a vampire. That's why." He replied. "Now how many vampires, sweetheart?"

"Go to hell." She sobbed at him and attempted to kick at him weakly, but her legs didn't want to cooperate.

Brady tsked and pressed against her back, his breath hitting the back of her neck. Jane pressed her face against the cool metal leg of the table, shutting her eyes. "That wasn't a nice thing to say to me. Does your vampire boyfriend, take care of you?" He asked in her ear and Jane's breath hitched as his hands slid around her waist and beneath her shirt. "Hm? Does he make you satisfy him? Pretty girl like you? I bet you do satisfy him." As his hand inched higher up her bare stomach, Jane's breathing was becoming more and more panicked. In her head repeated the same words over and over and over again. _It's going to happen again! It's going to happen again!_

"Stop touching her, you freak!" Caroline yelled. "Damon is going to rip your head off!"

He finally let her go after brushing the underside of her breasts and turned to Caroline. Taking a thin metal tube, he placed a few toothpicks into one end and then blew them into Caroline's neck. Caroline cried out and Brady smirked before heading out of the door of the RV, leaving Jane afraid that he'd come back.

"Janey, are you okay?" Caroline rasped, but the girl was too far gone in her panic to answer. "Janey?" The only answer she got was Jane murmuring through her panicked breaths.

* * *

Jules' brow furrowed and stopped pacing as she looked out at the woods.

"I know you're out there." She called out. Stefan appeared, holding onto Tyler's arm.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"Locked up tight." Jules replied, a small smirk on her face.

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "Let them go and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules."

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?" Jules mocked.

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt." He warned her and Jules scoffed.

"I'm not leaving without Tyler."

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Jane and Caroline." Stefan told her.

"My brother the peacemaker." Damon said mockingly as he stepped out of the trees. Everyone glanced at him. "Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us the girls." His tone was no longer playful.

"Let go of Tyler." Jules hissed, her eyes on Damon.

"Give us Jane and Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you." Damon smirked, cockily.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." Jules smirked back and gave a shrill whistle. Werewolves came out of the trees, surrounding them and Stefan glanced at his brother with a small worried expression. One or two, okay. But not a dozen or so. Each of them had something to harm them with, Stakes, crossbows, and gasoline.

"Let's try this again." Jules stated. "Give us Tyler."

Damon glanced at Tyler, jerking his head. "You heard her. Go. Get over there." Tyler sighed and walked over towards Jules. Once he was safely over there, Brady stepped forward.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" He demanded.

"Uh, that'd be me." Damon grinned.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers." Brady smirked.

Damon turned to Stefan. "We can take them."

"I don't know about that." Stefan muttered.

"Well then..." Damon trailed off and ran straight for Jules. The werewolf jumped up out of the way, flipping up onto the side of the RV. Tyler's eyes widened and then he slowly, slipped inside the RV.

* * *

Caroline was reaching for the latch for the cage again, but it was too far for her to get too. Jane's wrists were tied to the leg of a table and her head was hanging down. She couldn't tell if the girl was awake or now. hearing the door open she braced herself for Brady's return or Jules'. Instead she saw Tyler.

"Tyler." She said and his eyes widened upon seeing her. "There's a latch. There's a latch on the door and I can't get to it." Tyler hesitated. "Tyler? Tyler, please!" Caroline begged and he finally moved. He finally managed to get the door open and she crawled out, shakily.

"Jane's over there."

Tyler went over and knelt next to Jane. "Janey?" He touched her shoulder and she whimpered, shaking her head.

"No, no, no, no." The girl was saying over and over. Tyler winced at all the bruises and cuts all over her.

"Jane." The girl was rocking slightly, not registering who was talking to her. "Is she okay?" Her breathing had quickened again and he let go of her, turning to Caroline.

Caroline shook her head. "She's having some kind of panic attack. That Brady guy was being way too handsy with her. We have to get her out of here." Tyler hesitated. "Tyler? Tyler, please!" Caroline begged and he finally moved. He finally managed to get the door open and she crawled out, shakily.

They went over to Jane and Tyler ripped the duct tape in half, getting her wrists free.

"Come on, Janey. let's go." Caroline murmured and the girl hugged the table leg.

"No."

"Jane, let go. Its okay." She tugged harder and Jane sobbed.

"No! No! Let me go!"

"Tyler, get her up. We need to go." The vampire urged, not wanting to hurt Jane. Tyler pried her fingers off the table leg while Caroline pulled gently and Jane whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. They managed to get her upright and headed towards the door of the RV.

"Tyler?" Jane whispered, blinking her eyes open. She registered that she was moving that no one was harming her. He looked down at her, seeing that she was finally more aware than she had been before.

"Yeah, Janey. It's okay." The werewolf nodded at her and she nodded too, gripping his arm a bit tighter.

Caroline got the door open and they came out to see what was going on. Stefan was lying on the ground, a stake in his back, hindering him from leaving and Damon was lying on the ground as well, slightly curled up from the pain in his chest. Brady stood above the elder Salvatore, a stake raised in his hand.

Jules shot Caroline in the stomach and the vampire cried out, falling to the ground at Tyler's feet. The female werewolf jerked Jane way from Tyler and her to the side of RV, making her gasp as the gun was shoved against her chest, aiming right at her heart. Damon's head whipped to the side and he growled at seeing how beaten she looked. Caroline groaned at Tyler, looking to him for help, but the younger werewolf was hesitant, unsure of what he wanted to do.

Suddenly, all of the werewolves, Jules included, began dropping to the ground. Tyler was the only one left standing as they all went down.

"What's happening?" Caroline whispered, looking at Jane who shook her head.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler asked. Dr. Jonas Martin came out from the trees, hands out as he cast his spell over the werewolves to make them unconscious. Damon and Stefan got up from the ground, staring at Jonas warily.

Jonas walked out from around a tree hands out beside him silently chanting a spell to render all the werewolves' unconscious. Damon and Stefan both got up from where they were laying, glancing around at the downed pack.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena." Jonas nodded at Stefan. "I'm here to see it's upheld." His eyes slid to Jane. "Elijah will hear of this. You need to go. Get out of here. Now." Damon went over to Jane and wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her steady when she wobbled slightly. Stefan took Caroline's arm and helped her along as they quickly left the scene.

"When your friends awaken, give them a message: they need to get the hell out of this town." The warlock warned Tyler before walking away.

* * *

Damon poked his head in around the bathroom doorway to see Jane sitting at the bottom of the shower, her knees up against her chest and her hair hanging like a curtain around her face. He sighed and went inside, slipping his clothes off and getting into the shower. He had healed her cuts and bruises earlier, but she was still a bit sore.

"Hey." He said, coming to sit next to her. "You gonna stay in here all night?" He teased lightly. "You're starting to get pruney." Jane lifted her hair beneath her hair and peeked at him, her hand trembling slightly. Damon brushed her hair aside. Tears spilled out of her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him, starting to sob and he stroked her back. "Shh, it's okay."

"Damon-" She hiccupped and he pressed his mouth to her hairline, inhaling her vanilla scented skin and the coconut scent of her hair.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe now."

"I'm sorry about what I said-"

He shook his head. "No, Janey. I am." He stroked her wet hair gently. "I was wrong to talk to you like that. Both times." He tilted her head back so she would look at him. "You know I'm not very good at this."

"I'm not trying to change you, Damon." She whispered, touching his cheek. "I just want you to be honest with me."

"I'll try." He promised and kissed her palm. "Caroline said you were upset earlier. What happened?"

Jane bit her lip. "It's nothing."

He scowled and took her chin, being mindful of the pressure he used. "Trust works both ways, Janey. You need to be honest with me too."

"I just freaked out. Just being stupid and letting Brady get to me." She gave a faux laugh. "Just paranoia, you know."

"Paranoia, my ass. Did he touch you?" He asked, keeping a firm hold on her chin. "Answer me."

"Yes." She whispered and he growled. "But it wasn't like that. I mean…it was just-"

"Show me." He said gruffly and placed his hand in hers. "Show me where." Jane took his hand, biting her lip hard. Flushing from mortification at her own weakness, she slid his hand from her waist and to where his fingers brushed where Brady's had earlier. He ground his teeth. "Jane, look at me." She looked up at him her eyes blurry with tears of shame and he shook his head. "Don't do that. It wasn't your fault and I know you didn't enjoy it." She sniffed and he stood up, lifting her up into his arms. Jane buried her face into his neck and he could feel her hot tears hitting his skin. Damon turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, walking her into the bedroom with a towel over his shoulder.

"Your floor is wet." She muttered against his neck and Damon rolled his eyes fondly.

"Never mind it." He stated. He sat her on the bed and tucked the towel around her hair, drying her hair gently before going to get her clothes. Damon slipped a shirt and a pair of boxers onto her. She yawned and he smirked before tucking her under the sheets. He watched her freeze slightly, afraid he was going to leave, but he only slipped on his own pair of boxers and got in the bed, turning off the light. She slid across the mattress and up against his side and he wrapped an arm around her to keep her close.

"We're doing that arrangement we had when Katherine was out and about. You sleep here or I sleep at our house. I'm not letting you out of my sight again. Deal?"

Jane was finding it hard to stay awake. "Mmhm." She hummed and he stroked her arm gently. "Maybe I should self-defense."

"Maybe I should just whisk you away from here." He countered and she shook her head. Damon snorted. "Spoil sport." She gave a shudder and he glanced down at her. "Cold?"

"I was just…remembering."

Damon cupped her chin. "If I could get my hands on him, he'd be sorry for ever laying a finger on you." Jane lifted her head from his chest and shook her head.

"Damon, you and Stefan got lucky tonight. If Dr. Martin hadn't shown up… Don't press you luck."

"Elijah sent him to look for _you_." He stated, tightening his arm around her. "He didn't have to say it, I could see it on his face. Elena may have made a deal with him, but _you_ are his main priority. Which brings me to my next point-"

"Damon, he's my friend. He wouldn't hurt me."

"That's where you are very wrong and very naïve." Jane scowled at him. "He's an Original, Janey. I don't trust him around you."

"He needs my help. Klaus has people he cares about."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I don't buy it. Why hasn't he done anything before?"

"Because obviously, Klaus is crazy." Jane frowned.

He poked at the necklace around her neck. "Why are you still wearing this? He gave it to you."

Jane sighed. "Don't be jealous. It belongs to my family, Damon. Amelia would have gotten it, if Elijah hadn't of had it." He drummed his fingers along her back, still frowning. "Damon, if it bothers you, I'll take it off."

"No." He muttered. "If it's really yours keep it. I just don't like the idea of him giving you things." She leaned up and kissed his jaw. Before she could pull away, he caught her lips in a kiss and tugged her closer to his body. She sighed and held onto him and he deepened the kiss, pulling her on top of him. "No one else is allowed to put their hands on you, Janey. Only I'm allowed to touch you like this." He growled, his hands sliding beneath her shirt to stroke her skin.

"Damon…" Jane whispered as his hands wandered lower and settled on her bottom, gently kneading her round flesh before moving his hands back up to knead her back. She buried her face into his chest with a sigh.

"I have to tell you something." He muttered and she looked up at him. "I killed someone last night." She tensed for a second and then swallowed.

"Because of me?"

"No, not exactly." He went back to stroking and massaging her body. "I was…angry at myself."

"Why?"

Damon heaved a frustrated sigh. "Because I can't tell you the words you want to hear from me, Janey. Anytime I've said them, something has happened to the person I told it too." Jane moved to hover over him, straddling his hips. He looked up at her, admiring how she looked atop him.

"Damon." She said, stroking his hair. "It's okay. I understand." His icy blue eyes met her jade green ones and he reached up to cup her cheek, bringing her down to kiss him gently. "I love you, Damon." He kissed her deeper in response, rolling them over so that he hovered over her.

"You never let me get you things."

She laughed at his whiny tone. "That's because you don't do it the right way."

"What's a little compulsion? It's not harmful." She smacked at his arm and he smirked down at her. "Go to sleep, Janey. You're tired." He settled onto his side and she snuggled next to him. "We'll talk more in the morning." She sighed and rested her forehead against his chest. "Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

"What do you want?" Damon said before John could say a word. "And make it snappy, Jane's sleeping."

John narrowed his eyes. "You're sleeping with her?"

"Not your business. So what do you want?"

"We didn't finish our conversation."

"I'll bite." Damon let him inside.

The human strode into the room. "I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside, Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all that you can to protect Elena. So I come bearing gifts." John laid a cloth onto the table top and unfolded it.

The vampire eyed the dagger and the bottle of something with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell is that?"

"This is how you kill an original." John answered him and picked up the corked bottle. "In this vial, is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the Originals. The dagger must be dipped in the ash and then plunged into their heart." John tapped Damon in the chest with the tip of the dagger. Damon took it from him.

"How do you know this, John?" He demanded.

"Isobel." John replied. "She's very good at finding things but of course you know that."

"Where _is_ Isobel?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena is concerned, you and I are on the same side." Damon grabbed his arm.

"And Jane? You haven't said one word about her and I've noticed you're not particularly willing to help her."

"She'll be safe as well." He stated. "From Klaus at least."

Damon's eyes narrowed. "You don't really care what happens to her do you?"

John shrugged. "I care, but Elena is my daughter. I will do what's best for her and that may or may not include keeping Jane Evans safe. Rich was my friend at one time and so I do care for Jane. She's a sweet girl."

Damon got in his face. "And you and Isobel took Jane's father from her. So who does she have?"

"Yes, I take full responsibility for that. But you and Stefan seem to care for her a great deal as well, so I am confident you will keep them both as safe as possible."

"I agree with that statement." Damon nodded and John started to walk off again, but the vampire took his arm again. "Listen to me very carefully, John. If I find out that you done _anything_ to put Jane in Klaus' path even to keep Elena safe, I will kill you." He let go of the human and John looked at him.

"Tell me, Damon is it easier to pretend to be fully in love with that girl? I know you have feelings for Elena."

"Shut the hell up, John." Damon warned.

"I'm not denying that you feel something for Jane as well, but there will come a time, and it will come, who will you chose to save?" John left the house and Damon stared after him, the question running through his mind non-stop. And he didn't honestly have an answer.

* * *

 _Review?_


	36. Crying Wolf

**Thanks to grapejuice101 for your advice and helpful ideas!**

* * *

Chapter 36

"Good, good." Alaric commented and took her arm. "Now here and here." He moved her arm in a jabbing motion upward motion. Jane nodded and repeated the action. "You're small and light so your opponent will automatically think you're an easy target. And since you're a girl. You have to use your speed and your brain and not rely on strength." Jane nodded again and he backed up. "Let's try again."

Jane came at him and ducked his fist, jabbing him in the stomach and bouncing away when he swung to get her. Narrowing her eyes in concentration, she kicked his legs out from under him when he ventured too close and he slammed the ground. Without wasting a second, Jane pinned him down.

"Great." Alaric coughed and Jane got off him.

"I kind of feel like Sandra Bullock in _Miss Congeniality_." Alaric laughed and this eyes widened as something blurred through the trees. Arms went around Jane and she reacted quickly, she jabbed her elbow into her attacker's solar plexus, then stomped his foot, socked him in the nose with the heal of her hand, and went to punch his groin, when a hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her.

"Ah, let's not do that. I need that." Damon smirked and Jane rolled her eyes at him. "I wondered where you had run off to so early this morning."

"Yeah, well she called me at five this morning."

Jane grimaced. "I said I was sorry. I just couldn't sleep."

"All right, Miss Congeniality, I need to borrow Alaric. Guy talk." Damon interrupted.

Jane shook her head at him and then turned to Alaric. "Tomorrow?"

"I thought this was a one-time thing." Damon frowned and she frowned back.

"Damon, we talked about this. I need to learn to defend myself. I could have gotten away from Jules and Brady a few days ago, but I didn't even try."

"He had a gun, Jane. He would have blown your head off before you even raised a fist. Or Jules would have snapped your neck." Damon touched his nose, frowning. "Besides, I think you broke my nose."

Jane smirked. "See? Then I do need it. In case someone else comes to try and kill me. Elijah said other vampires might be looking for me too."

He rolled his eyes, cracking his nose back into place. He had to admit that she hit harder than he thought she would have. "I let you get in a hit, Jane. You can't take on a werewolf by yourself much less a vampire."

"With Alaric's help I can."

Alaric looked from Jane to Damon and then began whistling, choosing to stay out of the argument. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I told you, you don't have to do that. _I'll_ protect you."

"I can't rely on you to save me all the time, Damon." Jane told him firmly. "What if you weren't around? What if someone else needed your help, like, um, Elena or Stefan? I need to be able to at least put up a fight."

He narrowed his eyes. "Elena. What about her? Are you saying I'd pick her over you?"

"Why are you being so defensive?" Jane snapped. "It was an example! It's not like I'm asking you to pick one of us if you had too, Damon." She rolled her eyes, unaware of the vampire's inner turmoil. " _Anyway_ , I want to know _how_ to at least try to get away. I don't want to be stuck in a situation that could have been avoided if I had just fought."

"And that right there," Damon pointed a finger at her. "That attitude will get you killed."

"Then you teach me." Jane took his arm. "Please, Damon?"

He suppressed a groan. Did she have to look at him like that? Those big green eyes that shimmered at him in the sunlight.

"Fine." He relented. "I don't like it, but fine."

"Thank you, Damon." Jane stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. The usual electric feeling he got when she touched him coursed through his body. Damon scowled briefly. He was tired of people telling him how he felt. Elijah and John could both disappear or die for all he cared. Jane was who he thought of not Elena. Sure he had _some_ feelings for Elena, but she loved Stefan. It was Jane he wanted. Even when he had first met her, he had felt a connection with her and it had nothing to do with the blood bond. She needed him. She was the first person in a long time that needed him and while it was odd, it felt nice to be needed.

He turned his face so that their lips touched instead. "You owe me one for being so nice." Jane laughed and hit his arm, flashing him that smile he loved to see on her face.

"So, what are you and Damon up to today, Mr. Saltzman?"

"Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, she got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwood's. So Damon and I are just going to have a drink at the bar." Alaric lied, smoother than he had thought he'd be able too. Damon smirked at him from over Jane's head.

"Yeah, who wants to go to that?"

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll have fun." The girl said brightly and Damon smirked.

"Well, of course. He'll be with me and I'm always fun."

"When you're not being an ass." Jane pointed out and Alaric laughed.

Damon scowled and leaned down to hiss in her ear. "I thought we were going to be more honest and open?" He said in a sing-song tone.

"We are." Jane chimed back at him. "And I am."

"Mean."

She smiled at him and then headed for her bike. Damon groaned. "Would you just please use your car?"

"I can a pedal a bike, Damon."

"A car would be safer. That way I wouldn't worry that someone might run you over. Or toss something at you."

"Well, I wasn't going to think about that, now I am. Thanks." Jane said dryly and Damon rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm just heading home and then to class."

"You stay home and I'll take you to class."

"Damon-"

"Don't argue. Just let me know when it's time to get you."

"Fine." Jane stated and he nodded at her. She waved at Alaric and Damon before getting onto her bike and pedaling up the drive.

"Really needs a car. Or an indestructible bubble."

Alaric rolled his eyes as they went inside.

"John Gilbert gave me this kill Elijah." Damon showed Alaric the dagger and the white oak ash. "Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the Originals, if there's any truth in that..."

"So you think it's a setup?" Alaric asked, frowning slightly.

"It could be. Guys a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him." Damon shrugged. "So this Lockwood party… Elijah's the guest of honor."

Alaric saw the look on his friend's face and rolled his eyes. "Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party." He groaned.

"No." Damon rolled his eyes "I want to know his endgame before I kill him." Alaric shook his head. "Hey, guy's hanging around Jane way too much for my liking. I want to know why."

"Don't start anything."

"Who me?" Damon smirked and Alaric sighed.

* * *

"Are those for me? Thank you." Jane said, flushing slightly, and taking the flowers from Elijah. No one had ever brought her flowers before. And they were wildflowers. She loved wildflowers. "What's the occasion?" She asked, admiring her flower bouquet.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the Lockwood's party."

Shocked, her green eyes darted up towards him in curiosity. Elijah smiled good-naturedly, though inwardly he wondered how much this girl hadn't experienced. She had acted delighted and excited at seeing flowers as though no one had ever given her any. And he supposed sadly…no one ever had.

"Really? You want me to go?" Another delighted smile.

"Of course. I would be enchanted if you would accompany me. This is a party for me after all." Elijah stated and Jane smiled, her cheeks a rosy pink.

"Well, I should probably find something to wear…I'll be right back."

"Take your time." He told her as she flew up the stairs. She came back down with her flowers.

"Um, could you-"

"I'll put them in water." He took them and she hurried back up the steps.

Elijah didn't have to wait long. She was back down half an hour later, wearing a sleeveless blueberry colored scoop neck dress. Her hair was up in a braided bun, with a few curls framing her face.

"You look lovely, Jane."

She looked at the floor shyly, biting her lip to hide a smile and then looked up. "Thank you."

He offered his arm to her. "Shall we?" Jane nodded and took his arm.

* * *

"Tyler. Hi." Jules looked up in surprise.

Tyler shifted. "You're still here."

"Is that all right with you?" She questioned.

"That guy last night made it pretty clear you needed to go." He frowned.

She nodded. "And we will soon." They turned to see Brady and a guy Tyler didn't know round the corner of the RV. "Listen. We need your help with something."

"We need you to help us find the moonstone." Brady informed him.

Tyler scowled. "Somebody needs to explain to me what the big deal is about a rock." He snapped. He was tired of hearing about it. He deserved an explanation.

"That rock," Stevie spoke up. "Helps break a curse of the sun and the moon."

"I don't know what the means." Tyler told him with a frown.

Jules stepped forward. "It's an old curse placed on both vampires and werewolves."

"Vampires break the curse, they're free to walk in the sunlight but we're stuck only turning at the full moon, A.K.A werewolf Armageddon." Stevie added and Tyler arched an eyebrow.

"But if we break it," Brady smirked. "They're stuck as nightwalkers and we can turn whenever we want."

"A.K.A werewolf Domination." Stevie nodded.

Tyler still looked unsure.

"Tyler, if we can turn at will, that means we never have turn at all, not if we don't want to." Jules told him and he swallowed.

"I'd never have to turn again?" Tyler asked. He could be free and never again to feel the pain?

Brady nodded. "There's more." He nodded at his friend. "Stevie?"

"If those vamps are gearing up to break the curse, they must have also found the doppelgänger." The werewolf explained. "Or the elemental doppelganger."

"That's just a myth. She doesn't exist." Brady snorted and Stevie shook his head.

"Nope she's as real as we are. And I have facts."

"The doppelgänger?" Tyler questioned creasing his eye brows. "What's an elemental?"

"Evil twin shadow person." Stevie explained. "We're betting Mason's hot vampire chick Kathy knows all about it. so we need you to help us find Kathy. I have a picture. Mason brought her to the bar once. No one liked her. She was a vampire. Bad news." Stevie pulls out his phone and showed Tyler the picture of Katherine sitting by Mason.

"Right there." He pointed to Katherine. "That was the girl he was dating."

"That's Elena Gilbert." Tyler frowned. The other werewolves exchanged glances.

"You know her?" Jules asked.

"I've known her my whole life." Tyler nodded. "But what is an elemental?"

"An elemental is someone who enhances a witches' powers if their blood is used. They are extremely rare." Jules told him.

"Which means there's one around that attracted the witch to be here."

"One of the oldest families' dates back to Katherine's time and also happens to be a doppelganger. Evans, I think is the name. You know any around here?" Stevie asked and Tyler frowned.

"Just Jane Evans, but she seems normal to me."

Brady smirked. "That girl from last night?" He met Jules' eyes. "No wonder that guy witch showed up. He was protecting her."

Jules turned to Tyler. "Where can we find her now?"

* * *

"Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book?" Carol Lockwood asked. "There's such a wealth of history there."

Elijah shook his head. "No. I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic."

"That's fascinating." She said and Jane hid a smile behind her cup. Carol would find anything interesting if it meant someone famous would be here in Mystic Falls. Elijah saw her and gave a wink.

"Damon what are you doing here?" Jenna asked and Jane turned her head. She frowned when she saw the vampire striding into the room. What was he doing here? Alaric had come in earlier, saying that Jenna had asked him to come so Damon had gone home.

"Hi. You came." A voice said before he could answer he and Jenna turned. Jane saw who had walked over and frowned. It was Andie Starr the news reporter.

Damon smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." They kissed and Jane ground her teeth. First he lied to her and now this?! She wanted to use her newly learned self-defense on his face.

"Thanks for introducing us, Jenna." Damon smirked at Jenna and Jane scowled, jealously rising up a notch. How dare he?! He walked over towards Carol and Elijah and she stepped closer to hear.

"Damon." Carol greeted and she and Elijah turned to face the man as he stepped forward.

"Carol." He greeted back and she kissed his cheek. "What a surprise."

"Elijah I want you to meet Damon Salvatore." Carol turned to the Original. "His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families."

"Such a pleasure to meet you." Damon smiled tightly through gritted teeth. Elijah smiled just as tightly.

"No. The pleasure's all mine." Elijah's eyes found Jane and he could see the frustration in her eyes as she glared daggers into Damon's back. "I assume you know my date? My dear." He held his hand out for her and Jane walked over to take it. Damon's eyes widened slightly before narrowing again, his jaw clenched as he saw Jane's hand in Elijah's.

Jane glared at him. "Hello, Mr. Salvatore. I didn't expect to see _you_ here."

"And I didn't think I'd see _you_ here. Aren't you a little young to be with him?"

Jane jutted her chin out. "Aren't you a little too _old_ for that news reporter?" Damon flinched slightly. He wasn't into Andie, he had just used her to get into the party. She turned to Caroline who had been watching the argument with raised eyebrows. "Would you please excuse me? I need some air." She hurried away after seeing the concerned look on Elijah's face.

* * *

Damon and Elijah made their way to the office that had belonged to Carol's husband.

"What can I do for you Damon?" Elijah questioned, tilting his head at the younger vampire.

"I was hoping we could have a word." Damon replied and shut the door.

"Where's Elena?" He inquired, turning from the window.

"Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that."

"I'm sure you did." Damon muttered. "Since it was your witch that saved the day."

"Your welcome."

"You did it for Jane, let's not pretend. So why did you bring her here?"

Elijah's eyes narrowed. "You have yet to show me you can be trusted with her safety. Last night was yet another failure. As of now she is my responsibility."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Damon frowned. "She's my girlfriend."

"Is she? Do you truly see her that way or are you just saying what you think I want to hear? Are you trying to make up for that display in the drawing room earlier?"

"What are you insinuating?" Damon hissed.

"Nothing. I'm merely curious as to how exactly you perceive her. She's a girl with a compassion I haven't seen in a very long time. It's a shame she wastes it on you."

"I am not cheating on her. I used Andie to get here so I can talk to you. And you still haven't explained why you brought her here?"

"I find it easier to watch her if she is nearby."

"Oh, haven't you heard? She's taking self-defense classes from Alaric Saltzman. She doesn't need us."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Is that a fact?"

"Yep she started this morning."

"Hmm."

"I'm a bit confused as to _why_ you are here. Are you here for Jane or for Elena?"

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping the girls safe and leave the rest to me." Elijah walked towards the door but Damon zipped in front of it enabling him from leaving.

"Not good enough." Damon growled. Patience run out, Elijah grabbed Damon by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Damon grabbed Elijha's throat, but the Original merely unwound his fingers and turned the hand that held him, snapping bones. Damon groaned.

"You young vampires, so arrogant." Elijah scowled and leaned closer. "How dare you come in here and challenge me." He snarled.

"You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal." Damon replied cockily, despite his throbbing hand.

"Silence." Elijah commanded calmly and jabbed a wooden pencil into Damon's neck. Damon cried out and Elijah let him go. The door opened and Jane stuck her head in.

"Damon? Elijah?" She called before seeing Damon clutching at his neck, jerking a pencil out of it. Gasping, she ran to Damon helping him ease himself into a chair.

"I'm an Original. Show a little respect." Elijah told Damon coolly as he wiped blood from his fingers. He held the handkerchief out to Jane who was looking at him with wide eyes. "The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Jane safe. This is your final chance." Elijah warned Damon before leaving the room. Jane pressed the cloth to Damon's neck.

"I'm all right." He tried to shove her away, but she scowled and stayed.

"Just shut up and let me help you." She snapped and cleaned off the blood from his neck and his hand, being careful of the fractured bones. She sighed. "Damon, would you please stop goading him?"

"I wouldn't have too if my girlfriend would stay away from him." He retorted.

"He asked me to come with him." She decided not to tell him about the flowers, since he was still in a killing mood. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here? Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I wanted to talk to him alone, that's why."

"And look where it got you." She scowled. "Damon, I thought we were going to be honest."

"Would you have stayed home if I had?"

"No." She admitted.

"See?"

"Well, you had your alone time and he nearly killed you." She snapped. "He's an Original, not someone who is easily threatened like most of the people you deal with."

Damon looked up at her. "Are you done lecturing me?" She was standing in front of him. Her hands on her hips.

"Are you in need of a news reporter?" She snapped.

"Are you jealous?" He asked. He had never seen her like that before. "That was nothing, Janey."

"Then why did you kiss her?" She sounded hurt, but her face remained angry.

He stroked her waist. "I was keeping up the charade, Janey. She thought I had a thing for her so she agreed to be my date. Besides, you were the one who showed up with Elijah."

"At least he asked me to go with him. You never ask me to go anywhere. You just assume I'll show up like the last few times."

"Are we really having this conversation?" He scowled. "Are you not satisfied with us? With me?"

Jane sighed. "Of course I am, Damon. I just wish we did a few normal things. Like going to the movies or to a restaurant or something romantic like that. I just want to know if you care."

Damon was silent for a moment and he played with the hem of her dress. "I do care. How about after your dance class you come over and we'll watch a movie, okay?" Jane smiled.

"Okay!" She nodded, looking excited, and it made him feel guilty for not doing anything with her before now. "And I can make cookies for us to eat."

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged and she beamed more. "Be the way you look super-hot." She laughed and stroked his hair.

"So do you."

He stood up in a flash and kissed her, winding his arms around her. "I'm sorry about Andie. And I'm working on the lying thing." She nodded and hugged him.

"Just don't forget about me, Damon." She whispered, clutching at the back of his shirt. "I need you."

"I know." He nodded. "I know."

* * *

Damon and Alaric lounged in the living room drinking.

"So where's Jane?"

"Baking cookies." Alaric arched an eyebrow and Damon shrugged. "Apparently, that's what you watch a movie with." The human snickered. "Personally I thought it was popcorn."

"Why didn't she do it here?"

"Because all her supplies were at home and she's Jane." He snorted. Alaric smirked. "Today was a bust." He griped.

Alaric nodded. "Yeah. How's the throat."

"Sore." He muttered.

"Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair. Hey. You want another?" He asked, getting up to pour himself some more and taking Damon's empty glass.

"He's gonna be hard to kill." Damon grumbled.

"Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're gonna need more info." Alaric told him, pouring them both more to drink.

"I'm out of sources." Damon rolled his eyes.

"By the way don't kill the news chick. The one you were pretending to like earlier?"

"If I did who would report her death."

Alaric rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. She's friends with Jenna and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies." He glanced down at his phone. "I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up." He stood up and downed the rest of his drink. "Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out."

"Good luck." Damon murmured and leaned back in his chair, shutting his eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Saltzman." He heard Jane greet. "Want a cookie? They're really good."

"Uh, sure…Mmm. That's good..."

"I'm glad you like them."

"You can call me Alaric you know." He pointed out. "In fact I prefer it."

"Okay." Jane said happily.

Damon smirked. A crash came from the hall and his eyes flew open at the sound of Jane's startled gasp.

"Damon, come quick!"

He zoomed into the hall to see Jane steadying the man, a stake protruding from his side. She helped him lay on the floor and glanced up at Damon with a frightened expression. A Tupperware container of cookies in the floor next to her. The lid had her initials.

"What do we do?" She asked him and gasped when she felt the life go out of him. "Oh my god…" Before he could speak, he heard a noise behind him. He whirled around and was attacked by a werewolf. The werewolf got onto his back and jabbed a needle into his neck injecting him with vervain.

"Damon!" Jane screamed as he tried to bash the werewolf off his back, by slamming into walls, but it did no good. The vervain worked in his system and he went to the floor.

"Whew! Damn, your strong." The werewolf chuckled getting off of his back. "It took the whole syringe."

Jane held onto Alaric, silently pleading that he'd wake back up. The werewolf turned to face her. Damon looked up at her groggily, the vervain dosage about to make him pass out and she met his eyes briefly. "Well, now who are you sweetie?" He glanced at the cookie box and back at her. "You must be the elemental doppelganger." More werewolves came in and he nodded at Alaric. "Grab that one. He's dead." Alaric was taken from Jane's grasp and she stood up slowly.

"Who-who are you?" She asked.

"Stevie." He said and she took a step back when he moved closer to her. "I'm not going to hurt you." They looked over when Jules walked in.

"Hi, Damon." She greeted, she had a gun slung over one shoulder. "Nice to see you again." Jules looked at Jane. "Hello Jane, I'm so glad you're here." Jane went over and punched the werewolf in the face before Stevie could grab her.

"That's for Rose, you bitch." She snapped and Jules, rubbed her cheek. The werewolf growled.

"Get her." Two werewolves came at her and Jane backed up, trying to get herself room. She felt one come up behind her and like Sandra Bullock she used the S.I.N.G technique making sure that the last one was really painful. Groaning, the werewolf went to the ground and she ran for it. In her pocket was a wolfsbane filled dart that Alaric had made for her. He had made vervain ones as well. All she had to do was jab one of the wolves. Jane darted into the library and hid behind the door, holding the dart like a dagger she was about to stab someone with.

"Come out, we're not going to hurt you." Stevie cooed from the hall. "Where are you, sweetie?" Stevie came into the room and Jane jumped onto his back, jabbing the dart into his neck. "Shit, oh, shit." He cursed, going down much like Damon had. Jane leapt from his back and whirled around only to be knocked in the forehead by the butt of Jules' gun. Her world went dark and she hit the floor.

One of the werewolves bent down and plucked the needle from Stevie's neck and sniffed the end of it. "Wolfsbane." He muttered and looked at the unconscious girl who had blood coming from her hairline where Jules had hit her. "How'd she get that?"

Jules frowned. "Make sure she doesn't have anymore."

* * *

Damon groaned, coming too and found that he was sitting upright in a high-back chair, the same chair he had set Mason Lockwood in not but a month or so ago. There was something around his neck, prodding into his skin when he moved and he could feel the wood doing damage. He scanned the room, trying to see where everyone else was. He found Alaric, lying in the floor, the man's eyes wide open and unseeing. He looked down and saw that he was wearing his ring which made Damon sigh in relief and then he looked for Jane.

She was lying on the couch, her hands and feet tied roughly with a thick rope that was cutting into her skin. Blood and a large bruise covered her forehead and a few streaks of it went down her face. Other than that she looked okay and alive.

"Morning, sunshine." Stevie stated and Damon's eyes wandered over to him. The werewolf rubbed his neck with one hand. "Your girl jabbed me with a wolfsbane dart." Damon smirked slightly. He'd have to thank Ric later for making her those. A chain rattling caught his attention and the werewolf moved closer to him. "I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. They had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it with some wooden nails, and when I pull." He jerked on the chain and Damon cried out as the wood dug into his flesh.

"So I hear you have the moonstone." Jules walked in the room, smiling at him smugly.

Damon laughed lightly. "Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now." He smirked weakly. "Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna let her go." He nodded at Jane who was slowly blinking at him. "You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason." Jules nodded at Stevie who jerked on the chain again. Damon groaned in pain.

"Stop! Please, leave him alone!" Jane cried.

"This time it will be yours or hers. I'm not picky about which."

Jane screamed and tried to fight the werewolf off her, but he pinned her to the couch. Damon jerked in his chair.

"Let her go. This is between you and me." He hissed, eyeing the werewolf who was straddling Jane, ready to plunge a knife into her heart. The girl, to her credit, didn't cry only tried her best to knock the guy off her.

"Better make a decision." Jules warned.

* * *

"Tyler, why are you doing this?" Stefan asked in pain, gripping at his chest.

"I can't let you break the curse." The werewolf responded, keeping his gun trained on Stefan just like Brady had told him to do.

Stefan looked up at him. "You know about the curse?"

"You're liars, all of you!" He scowled.

The vampire shook his head. "No. I swear to you. We don't want to break the curse, Tyler. We don't want to do that."

"Oh yeah? But I do." He hissed and shot Stefan in the leg. "I can't be like this forever."

"Tyler, I'm just trying to save Elena." Stefan told him. "Jane too."

"Elena and Jane will be fine!" Tyler frowned.

"They didn't tell you that part, did they? Who are the liars now?" Stefan asked.

"Tell me what?"

"In order to break the curse, either Elena has to die, Jane dies, or both of them do." Tyler paled and lowered his gun.

"What?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes. The curse needs Elena to die. And in using Jane they insure that it works. Or they can use her for both and leave Elena out of it. Either way, Tyler…one of them will die." Stefan frowned. "Do you know if Jane is save?"

"I…I don't think she is." Tyler stated, looking worried and confused.

* * *

"You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage." Jules smirked before cocking the gun and aiming it at him. "Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it." Damon smirked and Jules made to shoot him.

"No!" Frantically, Jane kneed the werewolf in the groin, getting him off her and they both fell from the couch in a tangled pile. The werewolf wrapped his hands around her throat, when he managed to get the upper hand once more. She choked, beating him for air. Before he could do much damage, a voice called out.

"You looking for this?" Elijah asked.

Everyone in the room looked over at him, watching as he strode into the living room, moonstone in hand. He placed the stone onto the table behind the couch.

"Go ahead." He urged. "Take it." The one pinning Jane got up and before his fingers could touch it, Elijah plunged his hand into the werewolf's heart jerking it out. Blood splattered around the floor some of it landing on Jane. he let the heart drop and two more went for him. Elijah took them out just as easily as the first. Jules fled rapidly, knowing there was no way to win this one.

Elijah walked over to the last werewolf in the room. Stevie curled up and tried to hide under his jacket.

"What about you, sweetheart, hmm?" He pulled the werewolf to his feet by the back of his collar. "You want to take a shot? Yes, no, yes?" He inquired and Stevie shook his head. "Where's the girl?" Elijah asked, looking for Jules.

"She left." Jane whispered, her throat hurting.

Elijah shrugged. "It doesn't really matter." He punched Stevie, snapping his neck and the wolf went to the floor, dead. He went over to Jane and crouched next to her, untying her wrists and her ankles.

"Are you all right?" He inquired, cupping her chin and tilting her head so he could see about her forehead. She nodded and he stood up coming to release Damon from his chains.

"You realize this is the _third_ time I've saved your life now?" Elijah smirked, tossing the chains off. Damon only eyed him. The Original glanced at Jane and back at Damon, speaking so that only the other vampire could hear. "Because she loves you, I will overlook this. However, if she comes to harm once more I will be taking action."

"Thank you." Jane said, hugging Elijah's neck when he stepped away from Damon. "Thank you so much." He nodded at her and hugged her back. Damon inwardly seethed.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm okay." Elijah handed her the Tupperware container.

"This is yours?"

"Thank you." She nodded and opened the lid. "Aww, Damon, they ate my cookies!"

Elijah chuckled once and gave a nod to Damon before taking the moonstone and leaving. Jane set the box aside and came over to check on Damon who was standing upright now.

"Are you okay?"

"Just need some blood and then I'll be all better." He stroked her cheek. "You need some." He mused and she shook her head. "Let me see, I'll be the judge of that." He checked her forehead. "Well, aside from a nice big bruise, there's no permanent damage." His fingers grazed her neck and she shivered. "Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm okay." He lifted her wrists, eyeing them and then he brought them up to his mouth. He kissed her skin, his tongue grazing where the ropes had cut into her skin. He moaned at the taste of her blood, something he hadn't had in a long time and she offered her neck to him. "You need to heal."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and Damon sank his fangs into her skin. She held onto him as he fed from her. Damon groaned when he made himself pull away from her. Jane was limp in his arms from him having a little too much, but he had forgotten how sweet she had tasted. He settled her upstairs before coming back down to deal with his messy living room.

His phone rang and he answered it. "Judgey." He greeted before Bonnie went into a long explanation. "So he planned on killing her all along."

 _"Yeah. The sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan."_

"Got it loud clear."

 _"And he plans on using Jane as an incentive for Klaus to come. Klaus has something of his and Elijah is going to give Jane to Klaus if he gets what he wants. But he definitely wants to use Elena in the sacrifice."_

"Damn it. Thanks for the info." He hung up as Alaric groaned, coming back to life. "Finally. You missed all of the fun."

"Where's Jane? Is she okay?"

"Sleeping. She's got knocked around a bit, but she jabbed at least one of them with that wolfsbane dart. So thanks for giving those to her."

Alaric nodded and reached for his phone to call Jenna as Damon continued to clean up.

* * *

Stefan stood by the window, listening to Damon.

 _"It was straight from the witch's mouth. He was going to through with the whole sacrifice and use Jane to bring Klaus out of hiding. You should probably keep Elena away a little longer."_

"How's Jane? She is okay?" Stefan frowned.

 _"She's okay, sleeping it off now."_ His voice was lowered so Stefan figured he was checking on her.

"Be careful." Stefan told his brother. "Try not to get yourself killed and keep an eye on Jane."

 _"Yeah. It's been a day for that."_

Stefan hung up and turned when Elena came into the room.

"That was, um... that was Damon. We need to talk."

"What is it?" Elena asked, buttoning up her sweater to keep warm.

"He learned that Elijah's planning for you to die in the sacrifice ritual." Stefan grimaced.

Elena sighed. "I know the deal I made, Stefan. Elijah's very careful with his words. He promised to protect my friends. He never said a word about me."

"You mean, you knew that you weren't gonna survive this?" Stefan frowned, coming closer to her.

"If it comes down to the people that I love getting killed or me, I know what my choice is gonna be." She nodded. "He promised to keep Jane hidden from Klaus."

Hurt, Stefan frowned. "Elena, how...how could you stand out there earlier with me," He gestured at the pier. "Talking about making plans for our future, when you don't even expect to have one?"

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I'm just trying to keep the people I love safe. I'm trying to keep you safe." She said, trying to make him understand.

"No. What you're doing is you're being a martyr." Stefan hissed.

"How is that any different from when you say that you would die to keep me safe?" She hissed back.

"Because I've already lived. 162 years I have lived, and you've barely begun, and now your way to let yourself get killed? That's not heroic. It's tragic." He shook his head. "And did you know that Elijah is still planning on using Jane to get to Klaus?"

"What?"

"Apparently, he's not been all that truthful. He's going to use Jane to get what he wants from Klaus and then handing her over."

Elena bit her lip as Stefan stalked off.

* * *

 _"Everyone has a dark side, my love. And they alone have the choice to indulge in it." He murmured, his dark eyes growing darker as he gazed at the candle's flickering light. The flame cast a glow of orange across some of his features, while the other remained in shadow so Jane couldn't really see his face. She shifted closer to him and he stiffened slightly, the grip he had on the table edge so hard that his knuckles were now white._

 _"And…do you?" She asked lightly, almost whispering, unsure if she really wanted to voice the question and break the spell of silence that had fallen. "Do you indulge in your dark side?" She froze when he looked up. His angry reminder of not to provoke him came back and Jane bit into her lower lip. He watched her bite my lip and Jane felt a bit of reprieve from his intense stare. And then lifted his gaze from her mouth to her eyes again._

 _"When the need arises." He answered and she gasped when he snatched her hand lifting it to his lips to kiss her palm. "What about you, love?" He asked, heat from his breath skimming across her skin and she shuddered. He looked at her and she could feel a darkness in his gaze that threatened to consume her. "Do you indulge?" He held his hand out for her, his wrist had a slit in it. blood slipped down and Jane took his hand as he took one of hers. His fangs slid into her palm and she fit her mouth over his wrist. A wave of desire coursed through her body and between her legs._

* * *

Jane gasped and sat up. That had definitely been a vision and not a dream.

"Janey? You okay?" Damon asked, rolling onto his side. "Bad dream?"

She nodded and he shut his eyes. Jane bit her lip. That had not been Damon in her vision. Feeling guilty for even thinking of another man, Jane turned and buried her face against his bare chest and tried to will herself back to sleep. But she could not forget the feeling the vision had given her and she bit her lip hard. There was no way she could go to sleep now. The question was…who was that? Whomever it was she was blood bonded with him willingly and that thought frightened her.

* * *

 _Review?_


	37. The Dinner Party

**Thanks grapejuice101! I love your ideas!**

 ***Smut warning for this chapter.**

Chapter 37

"All right, that's enough for today."

"No, I want to keep going until I get it right."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Not today, we can try again tomorrow." He began walking off and sighed when he didn't hear her following him. "You're tired, Jane. You tossed and turned all night. And you were up way too early this morning." She had gotten up a four and had been jittery all morning. "You're going to collapse. I told you to settle down and eat."

"I can do it, Damon. Let's go again."

He whirled around and trapped her against a tree. "Get out of this then." He challenged, almost smirking in satisfaction when she almost fell asleep against him. "Then we'll go again." Jane kicked his shin and ducked out from beneath his arm. She made to turn, but the sleepiness came back all too soon and she spun dizzily, falling to her knees.

"Leave me alone. I can do it." She snapped when he touched her shoulder.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I could have killed you a dozen times already. You're done."

"Alaric will spar with me."

" _Alaric_ is busy keeping an eye on Elijah and Jenna." He told her, hauling her up from the ground.

Jane frowned. "Elijah isn't going to harm Jenna, Damon. He's not like that."

Damon took her chin. "Maybe not Jenna, but he _will_ end up hurting someone." He emphasized and she scowled.

"He saved us last night, Damon. He doesn't want to hurt me."

"Naivety. It's cute, but starting to wear thin." He muttered and turned on his heels headed back towards the house. "I don't trust him. And I don't want him near you, Jane. _Ever_. Which is why you are staying at my house until he leaves."

"What? Why?" She frowned and came to a halt when Damon produced a wildflower from his jacket pocket waving it in her face. She stared at it, going slightly cross-eyed until he pulled it away and she frowned. "You were in my house?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "That's beside the point." He said in exasperation. "He gave you flowers, Jane. Who does that unless they have an ulterior motive?"

"Uh, _nice_ people, Damon. Gentlemen. Which you are clearly unaccustomed too." She replied and tried to take the flower back. He kept it out of her reach.

"I'm trying to make you see sense, Janey. He's using you. Can't you see it?"

"He's saved me, Damon. Four times actually… Anyway, he's acted perfectly nice to me."

"Which is weird. No one acts that way unless they want something."

"What is with you and having manners? Why are you so suspicious?"

Damon clenched his jaw. "Because he's going to give you to Klaus, you gullible girl!"

"What?" Jane whispered, stopping in her tracks. "No…He promised to keep me from him."

"It was a lie, Jane! All of its been a lie! He's going to use Elena in the sacrifice and he's going to offer you to Klaus to get whatever he wants from him!" Jane bit her lip and Damon sighed. "I know you thought he was your friend, Jane. But he's not. He never was."

Jane started to say something when her phone began ringing.

"Hello?

 _"Jane? It's Carol Lockwood."_

"Mrs. Lockwood? What's wrong?"

 _"Tyler's gone."_ Jane gasped and glanced at Damon who didn't look surprised. She frowned.

"Gone? Gone where?"

 _"He's run away from home. Oh, Jane I just don't know what to do. Did he say anything to you about leaving?"_

"No. I-I had no idea." Jane swatted at Damon who was trying to move her along. "Stop it." She hissed at him, covering the phone so Carol wouldn't hear. "I'm on the phone." Wiggling his eyebrows at her, he tossed her over on shoulder and she reigned in a shriek as she was lifted off the ground. In seconds they were at the house and up in Damon's bedroom.

 _"I'm just so worried about him. Will you please let me know if you hear from him?"_

Damon laid her on the bed and began working at getting her shoes off her. "Y-yes, I will. I'm sure he'll come back. I'm so sorry, Mrs. Lockwood."

 _"Thank you, Jane. Goodbye."_

"Goodbye." Jane hung up.

"Goodbye." He copied and leapt onto her.

"Damon, stop." She laughed as his fingers skimmed her sides and tickled her. "Damon!" He was determined to get her in a better mood after having sprung all of that about Elijah onto her and then hearing about Tyler going AWOL and being overly tired. She needed to relax.

He grinned cheekily before capturing her mouth in a heated kiss, his hands cradling her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped her legs around his middle. He got off the bed, holding onto her and she squealed at the sudden movement. He hauled her into the shower and the warm spray hit them both.

Damon pressed her against the wall, kissing her and running his hands along her body.

"My clothes are wet. Thanks." She commented teasingly and he smirked.

"You don't need them." He growled. She yelped as he rapidly pulled her wet clothing off and they hit the ground with a wet slap. Before she could speak, his hands were back on her, urging her back up against the tiled wall. His mouth was raining hot kisses up and down her neck and she sighed, tilting her head back.

Jane loved it when he gave her attention like this. It made her feel special and wanted. The way she had wanted to feel for so long. But even as he kissed his way across her damp skin, nuzzling her chest, her thoughts went back to that vision she had had. The feeling she had gotten from the vision seemed to stay with her. The feel of the mystery vampire's fangs in her palm and the feeling it gave her as she drank his blood…She moaned at just the thought and Damon smirked, prying her slick thighs apart and holding onto them.

"Damon, please." She whispered and he wasted no time in joining them, sliding into her slowly. She gripped at his hair, forcing his mouth to hers as he pumped into her steadily once she had adjusted to him. Jane bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and she sucked gently, making Damon growl and thrust harder.

She hadn't done that before and he had to admit that it felt good. Damon felt her fingers in his hair, trying to steer him elsewhere. He let her and she met his eyes.

"More Damon." She pleaded and he slowed his thrusts, watching her lick his blood from her lips.

"Janey?" Were they going to bond again? He had taken her blood last night and she had just taken some of his. Now she wanted more.

She tilted her neck, offering herself to him once more. "Please." She was clutching at him, her nails raking down his back. "More."

"Fuck." He swore and decided to indulge himself. He bit his wrist and held it to her mouth. He sank his fangs into her tender flesh and she sucked his wrist. Both of them moaned and his thrusting became wilder. Jane sucked harder at his wrist and he growled. Damon tore himself from her neck before he could take more than he should and watched her with heavy lidded lustful eyes as she continued to drink his blood. She let go of him and met his eyes. The same lustful look was there and he slammed his mouth to hers without a second thought.

A primal urge to claim her overcame him. Their tongues collided in a frenzy of need and Damon hauled her even higher, pumping into her intensely. They took the taste of blood from each other and Jane shuddered as pleasure rippled through her. She tossed her head back with a cry, stars bursting behind her closed eyes and she felt her body relaxing. Damon's hips stuttered and then he was panting against her neck, breathing heavily and slightly stunned at the tingling feeling that was left over.

Damon looked up at Jane to check and if he had been too rough with her, but she was dead to the world, sleeping peacefully. Smugly, he turned the water off and he carried her out of the shower and towards the bed. After drying her off, he tucked her beneath the sheets to keep her warm and then grabbed his cell phone.

* * *

Stefan stared out at the water focusing on the serene scene and wishing that Elena was watching it with him. just thinking of her put him in a sour mood. How could she do this? How could she sign her own death warrant? And inadvertently signing Jane's? Stefan had a feeling that Klaus would kill her. And why wouldn't he? Once he got his doppelganger sacrifice what use would she be to him? His phone began ringing and he answered automatically.

"What's going on?" He asked before his brother could speak.

 _"Well, I showered. I shaved. Had breakfast."_ Stefan could hear the smirk in voice and decide not to ask. _"I'm very relaxed."_

"That makes one of us." He sighed, casting a small frown.

 _"I did hear one good piece of news though. Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night."_

"How do you know?" He questioned.

 _"Well, I heard it from Sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a very distraught Carol Lockwood, thus, ending out werewolf chapter, bringing us to..."_

"... Killing Elijah." Stefan finished for his brother.

 _"Exactly."_

"Well, it's not going to be easy. He's crafty."

 _"Well, I've got a crafty little dagger."_ Damon replied smugly and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"He's an Original. We don't know what all that encompasses." He warned. "And he's been threatening to take Jane, Damon."

 _"Oh, trust me, Stefan. I'm gonna dot all my t's. I don't want any surprises. He's not going to get close enough to lay a finger on her."_

"Wow, Damon, tell me you're actually gonna be careful for once?" Stefan smirked teasingly. "Must be Jane's influence."

 _"Yes, Stefan, I've become you."_ Damon scoffed. _"How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I have a murder to plan. Busy day."_ Stefan rolled his eyes as his brother hung up. Hopefully, he knew what he was doing.

* * *

"You want me to what?"

"Suggest a dinner party. It needs to look like your idea."

Jane narrowed her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. "Why, Damon? What are you planning?"

"You want to know Elijah's plan for you? Then we are going to ask him. Plain and simple." He shrugged. "But he won't come if he thinks that I planned it. He trusts you. He'll become suspicious if I do it."

Jane sighed. "Damon that's a horrible thing to do. Even if he is planning on doing that. There is no reason to hurt his trust like that."

"Need I remind you that he wants to send you off to Klaus? The vampire that wants to use your blood, Jane? The reason that all your ancestors died way before their time?" Jane bit her lip and he felt bad for bringing that up so flippantly. "I know you don't want to hurt him for whatever reason, but he's going to hurt _you_. Don't you want to find out why?"

"Yes." Jane nodded and glanced at the waitress that came to their table. She didn't order anything and she didn't think Damon had. The vampire took the tall glass from the server girl with a smile and turned to Jane.

"Milkshake?" Damon inquired, pushing the chocolate drink towards her. Jane smiled.

"How'd you know I wanted one?"

Damon shrugged, a smug smile playing at his lips at her happy expression. "Call it a hunch." The waitress reappeared with a basket of fries and Damon handed them to Jane. "Fries?"

She laughed and took the basket from him. Her smile faded a bit. "We're bonded again, aren't we? That's how you knew. I'm sorry." It had felt good, but now she felt guilty for making him do that with her again. Damon shook his head.

"It's okay, Janey." He took her chin, tilting her face up towards his. "Don't worry about it. I'm not mad." He kissed her gently, running his tongue along her bottom lip. "Mmm. Chocolate." She giggled and pushed him away, making him smirk.

"Damon. Jane." Alaric greeted, sliding into the booth opposite of them. Damon looked over and nodded.

"So…what did _you_ do this morning?"

"Jenna was showing Elijah around Mystic Falls properties." The history teacher rolled his eyes.

"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?"

"No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming." Alaric scoffed and he glanced at Jane who was using a fry to stir her milkshake absently, her brow furrowed.

"You sound jealous." Damon smirked and nudged the girl next to him. "He sounds a bit jealous?"

Jane looked up. "You shouldn't be. Elijah wouldn't do that."

"Didn't we have a discussion earlier about what you don't know about our Original?" Damon asked mockingly and she heaved a sigh, looking back at the tabletop.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here." Alaric looked pointedly at Jane.

Damon shook his head. "Jane already knows that he lied about keeping her from Klaus. She just needs to process it." The girl rolled her eyes.

"I just want to hear him admit it. That way I know for sure."

"I just need the right opportunity." He countered and she frowned. "Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend."

"Don't ask him here." Jane hissed at him. "Don't start anything." He patted her hand reassuringly before raising his hand in greeting.

"Hi."

Jenna looked over and beamed. "Hey, guys." Jenna came over with Elijah and stood at the side of the table. Elijah looked at Jane, smiling his usual friendly smile and she had to smile back. He just seemed so nice.

"So I hear you two had a quite a meeting of historical minds today." Damon smirked and Jane rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..." Jenna laughed.

Alaric shifted awkwardly. "Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade."

"Oh, uh, you know I was thinking…We should have a dinner party."

Damon smirked. "Ohh, my girl." He said, hugging her against his side in a full on display of possessiveness. "Full of such good ideas. And I'll be happy to host." Alaric looked unhappy and tried to get out of it, but Damon was talking over him. "Say tonight maybe?"

"Will you come Jenna? Elena is with Stefan and if Damon is hosting, I'm going to need help in the kitchen."

Jenna smiled. "Fine, I'm free."

Jane looked at Elijah and he nodded once. "It will be a pleasure."

"Great." Damon smiled up at the Original. Elijah was immediately suspicious.

* * *

"Why is _she_ here?" Jane frowned as Damon let Andie in.

"She wants to interview Elijah. So let her keep him entertained until we get a chance to talk to him. Don't be jealous."

Jane frowned. "I'm not jealous. I just…I don't want her around you." Damon turned to her and took her chin.

"Just relax. She'll ask her questions and leave. Simple."

"Saying simple doesn't mean it will be. And it's not reassuring." Damon kissed her nose and then nosed her neck. Her hair was up in an elegant braid on the back of her head so he had full access to her neck.

"Mmm." He hummed, taking in the vanilla scent.

"Damon." She laughed at the ticklish sensation. "Stop that."

"Go back to the kitchen with Jenna and take Andie with you. Be nice." Jane scowled at him and he kissed her mouth over and over until she relented with a sigh. "Now run along." He smirked and she adjusted her black skater dress. "Did I tell you, you look pretty?" Jane flushed and waved a hand at him.

"Now, you're just trying to distract me. I'm sure I look like a mess after cooking in the kitchen."

"A hot mess." He grinned.

"That's not flattering!" She called over her shoulder and she heard him snicker as she headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"It's weird how you know where everything is in here." Jenna commented to Jane as the girl set another plate onto the tabletop. "And it's weird that you have a relationship with Damon. I thought he and Andie had one."

"Well…It's complicated." Jane explained. "Damon and I…can't really explain it."

Andie came out of the kitchen with the silverware.

"So what's going on with you and Alaric?" Andie asked, having noticed the awkwardness when he had popped in earlier. "I feel like there's some tension."

"I don't know." Jenna sighed. "I really like him. It's more than like." She admitted and Jane smiled. "And I want it to work, but I can't help but feel he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him."

Jane bit her lip. "Like what?" She asked.

"Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth." She answered.

"Oh. Well, there you go, then. Trust is the key to any relationship." Andie nodded and turned to Jane. "And Damon tells you everything right? He seems like that kind of guy."

"Uh. Yeah. Everything." Jane nodded, trying to look positive. She wondered if she looked as unsure as Jenna did. "Don't listen to John. He's a liar and…a really, really bad person." Jane continued.

"I noticed you don't particularly like John. Why?" Jenna asked. "I mean, not that I blame you. The guy is an ass-He's world class jerk."

Jane bit her lip. "He's just a liar and does whatever he wants. Even at the cost of someone's life." The girl blinked back tears. "Would you excuse me?" She quickly left and Jenna frowned after her.

"What was that about?" Andie asked and Jenna shook her head.

"I have no idea."

* * *

"This is a bad idea." Alaric said for the umpteenth time that evening. It was wearing a bit thin, but Damon knew why he was so hesitant.

"There's no such things as a _bad_ idea." The vampire countered pouring drinks. "Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here." Damon smirked and handed him a glass of scotch "here." he passed a glass to Alaric.

Alaric shook his head. "No, I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house as Jenna. Or Jane for that matter." Alaric sighed. "I feel responsible for her Damon. Her parents were my friends."

"Jenna and Jane perfectly safe." Damon assured him. "I wouldn't have suggested this if it wasn't a sure thing. It's just a fact-finding mission. Totally harmless." Alaric rolled his eyes.

"Just a fact-finding mission." He deadpanned.

"Yeah."

"Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna or Jane in harm's way. Okay?" Alaric warned. "And I really think you should have told Jane what are you're really up too."

"And have her freak out? And possibly try to stop me? No. It's safer for her this way, trust me. Scout's honor." Damon nodded.

Andie came into the library. "Jenna needs help with the wine." Alaric nodded and walked out of the library.

"Where's Jane?"

"Don't know. She got upset earlier."

Damon frowned. "About what?" Did she know?

"Jenna mention something about John."

"Oh." He muttered. "I'll go see about her in a second." He turned and opened a box, reaching in and pulled out the white oak ash and the dagger.

"What's that?" Andie asked curiously.

"Dessert." Damon smirked and she raised an eyebrow.

"Elijah is stronger than I am. Faster than me. It's all about the element of surprise." Damon informed her as he dipped the dagger into the white ash. He had already compelled her to keep his secrets. So she already knew what he was planning.

"Ah, that's too bad. I like him. He's very old-school. Classy." She took Alaric's glass and sipped from it. "And he seems to like the same girl you do."

"Which is why you should encourage the gentlemen to take their after dinner drinks in here, while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls. Making sure Jane stays in there." Damon told her.

"Hmm, that is a little too sexist for me."

"Stop talking and do what I say. Now go find her and make sure she stays in sight." He said and the doorbell rang.

Damon stepped out into the hall and saw Jenna head to the door. She opened it and they both expected to see Elijah. Instead they saw John.

"Who invited him?" Jenna hissed.

"John! What a surprise." Damon mocked. "Leave." He tried to usher the man out.

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games." John stated, letting himself inside the house.

"There is not going to be any games tonight, John. Just a friendly dinner party." Alaric informed him.

"What he said." Damon added. "And I don't want you near Jane."

"I'm surprised she's here when you know that Elijah wants her. Or are you planning on trading her in for Elena's freedom?" Damon launched forward and backed him against the wall, his hands gripping at the front of his shirt. Alaric went over and grabbed his shoulder.

"Damon, don't. We're trying to stop Elijah remember?"

Damon sneered at John. "If you upset Jane at all, I _will_ gut you." He hissed before turning away. He spotted Jane in the hall and took her arm leading her into the parlor.

"Why is he here? What does he want?"

"I don't know, Janey. But we just have to play nice for a little while." He stroked her cheek. "Are you okay? Andie said you were upset earlier."

"I just…Every time I see that man or hear his name I think of my dad." A tear slid down her face and Damon wiped it away.

"I promise he won't bother you, Jane. And if he does, I'll rip his head off."

"He's trying to put doubt into Jenna's head, Damon. He keeps hinting about Isobel to her."

Damon groaned. "We'll deal with it later. Right now we have to face Elijah."

"Damon, you promise that we're just going to talk to him right? You're not going to start anything?" She asked, looking at him intently. He nodded without hesitation.

"I promise." He said and kissed her softly.

* * *

The doorbell rang again and Damon opened the door to reveal Elijah.

"Good evening." Elijah greeted with an incline of his head.

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in." Damon moved aside, giving him a friendly smile.

"Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider." Elijah warned lightly.

"No, nothing, nothing dishonorable, just getting to know you."

"Hmm. Well, that's good. Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear." Elijah threatened, his voice sounding friendly, but there was an underlining danger to it.

"Crystal." Damon swallowed.

"Jenna." Elijah smiled. "Wonderful to see you again. How are you? You look incredible."

"Thank you." Jenna smiled back.

Jane rounded the corner and Elijah extended his hand to her. "Miss Evans. You look lovely."

"Thank you." She said, flushing pink. He took her hand and kissed the back of it, watching her face. He could see something was troubling her and he had a feeling it was about John Gilbert. She had told him about the business with her father. Of course the girl was uncomfortable. That was understandable.

* * *

"Jane did most of the cooking." Jenna admitted. When Elijah had commented on the food.

Jane giggled. "That's because you let, Mr. Saltzman cook for you." Alaric laughed a little and Jenna did too.

"Hey I did get the dessert though." The older woman pointed out and Jane nodded with a giggle. Alaric appreciated that Jane had moved them past the awkward silence that had settled over them. Especially since she full on ignored John who was sulking between Elijah and Damon which Ric found hysterical. Both vampires obviously wanted to make sure that he was far from Jane and they definitely made sure of that. She had even managed to ease up the tension that floated among them. He wasn't sure if Elijah suspected something, but then again…He was smart and Damon's random party was definitely something odd.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is not a founder of this town." Jenna's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he glanced from his girlfriend to the head of the table where the vampire host sat.

"Hmm, do tell." Damon murmured.

Elijah eyed him. "Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trails in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution."

"Hmm. Because they were witches." Jenna added like she was telling a ghost story. She winked at Jane. "Scary." Jane hid a smile.

"Scary." She agreed, trying not to laugh when Damon smirked at her from over his wine glass.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof that there were witches in Salem." Andie spoke up.

Damon tilted his head. "Andie's a journalist. Big on facts."

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria." Elijah countered. "It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us as they were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the..."

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society." Jenna laughed.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John added, but everyone ignored him.

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres." Damon inquired.

"Well, you know... a healthy historian curiosity, of course." Elijah shrugged, not batting an eye at the smooth cover.

"Of course." Damon scoffed and Jane looked at him. He glanced across the table at her, raising an eyebrow. The girl looked bit spooked from the story, wondering if it were true. "Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I've been saving for ages." Damon offered.

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit." Alaric joked and everyone laughed.

Jane frowned at Damon when he nodded at Andie.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." The woman spoke up.

"I have to say the door was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah told her and Andie laughed.

"I like you."

"Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful." Jenna shoved some plates into John's hands roughly.

"Here, here. Put me to work." Alaric offered himself, coming behind her and Jenna brushed him off.

"Um, I got it."

"Hey, Jenna, are you... are you ok?" Alaric asked, frowning worriedly.

"Yeah, fine, Ric." She responded and went into the kitchen with Andie. Jane sighed and went to Damon's end of the table, rolling her eyes at the mess he left.

"I suspect this is my fault." John shrugged at the history teacher.

Alaric narrowed his eyes. "What did you do now?"

"I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife."

"You son of a bitch." Alaric hissed, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Jane gasped and ran over to them.

"No, don't. He isn't worth getting into a fight with."

"I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back." John snapped and walked off. Jane glared after him and then stalked down the hall.

"Jane." Alaric hissed after the girl, but she was out of sight.

"Where's Jane?" Andie asked. "She's supposed to be in here." Alaric frowned.

"She just went after John so I don't-" His phone beginning ringing and he answered it after seeing it was Stefan. The vampire began speaking rapidly as soon as he said hello. "Slow down. Slow down. Stefan?"

* * *

Jane walked into one of the rooms, thinking she had seen him enter. She frowned when he was nowhere to be seen. "Hello, Jane." John stated and she turned around to see him behind her. She frowned when he closed the doors to the parlor behind him. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Had I known you were coming I would have left." She snapped.

"You're still angry with me. I don't blame you."

"What are you doing here? Trying to stir up trouble because it gives you pleasure in seeing others suffer? Give it up, John. No one cares what you say. And no one trusts you." She hissed and John grabbed her arm when she made to leave.

"I would be very careful about who to trust in this house, Jane. Why don't you go ask Damon what he's really planning?"

"We're going to talk to Elijah. Damon said he was planning to take me to Klaus. I just want to know if its true."

John clicked his tongue. "Seems like Damon hasn't been very honest with you either."

Jane frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you go ask him?"

"Why are you doing this to Jenna and Alaric? What are you gaining out of it?"

"I want my ring."

"At the cost of hurting someone's relationship?"

"He shouldn't lie to her."

Jane frowned. "Says the king of lies. You've been hiding that you're Elena's real father for years."

"And how many years was your mother lying to you, Jane? Hm? You don't think she knew what you were? What you would become?"

"Don't talk about her."

"Melinda knew, Jane. She knew all about the curse on you."

She shook her head. "No…"

"Yes." John nodded. "Your father went to hunt Isobel after learning that Katherine would be after you and he died. Your mother tried to protect you and look where it got her." Jane bit her lip. "And when Elijah kills Damon for something utterly stupid? Your protection is dwindling. How long do you think it will take Klaus to find you then? Like I said, think about who is trustworthy around here."

* * *

"So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelgänger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground." Damon smirked.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes" Elijah replied, browsing the shelves of the library. "Do you know where it is?"

"Maybe. Tell me why it's so important." Damon passed him a glass of bourbon he had just poured.

"We're not that close." Elijah smirked and turned back to the books. "It's quite a collection you have here."

"Hmm." Damon nodded.

The Original found a book on one of the arm chairs and picked it up. "Gone with the Wind." He muttered. He could smell that Jane had touched it. "Miss Evans'?" He inquired and Damon nodded.

"Yep. Her favorite."

"It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories." Elijah set the book back down. With his back to him, Damon picked up the dagger. The door busted open and in came Alaric.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert." Alaric told them with a faux grin. Andie came in behind him.

"Elijah?"

"Miss Starr." He inclined his head to her. "Where is Miss Evans?"

"In the kitchen with Jenna." Andie responded as they went out of the room. Damon glared Alaric who wrote hastily on a slip of paper and gave it to him.

 _'If you use the dagger, you'll die'_.

Damon groaned in frustration.

* * *

"So I know this is a social thing... but I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work you're doing here." Andie smiled at Elijah. "Would you mind? I just love to hear about all the local history."

"I'd love to answer." Elijah smiled.

"Great. Alaric, can you grab my notebook from my bag. It's just over here." She pointed to the table and Alaric nodded, heading over towards it.

"Elijah, did Jane tell you that John killed her father?" Damon asked with a small smirk.

"I'm well aware of that." Elijah nodded.

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." Damon grinned shamelessly and John rolled his eyes.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how you to intend on killing Klaus?" He asked.

"Gentlemen, there are a few things we should get clear right now." Elijah turned to Damon. "I allow you to live solely to protect Jane since she has no other to care for her. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy." His eyes narrowed. "If you become a liability, I'll take Jane away from you and you'll never see her again. Because I only need _one_ of those girls or _both_. If it came down to which girl I would take right now, make no mistake in knowing that it would be Miss Evans." Damon eyed him angrily. "That is a promise."

Andie came back to the table and smiled at Elijah.

"Okay. My first question is when you got here to Mystic Falls-" She was cut off when Elijah cried out in pain. Alaric stood behind him, plunging the dagger into his heart. When Elijah slumped, greyed and dead, Alaric jerked the dagger from him his back and placed it onto the table.

"Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert." He ordered.

"All right." Damon nodded.

"What did you do?!" Jane cried, hurrying over to Elijah. "What have you done?"

"It had to be done, Jane. You know that." Damon replied. "Alaric get his arms."

"You lied to me."

"Not now, Janey."

"How could you?!"

Damon sighed. "Jane, he was going to take you to Klaus. He was the bad guy."

"You said you were just going to talk to him."

"He just sat here and admitted that he'd leap at the chance to cart you off, Jane!" Damon snarled and took her arms. "When are you going to stop thinking that everyone has good side? It's a load of crap."

"Damon-"

"Later. We will talk about this later." He told her in a gentler tone. He and Alaric hauled Elijah off.

"I told you, Jane. There is no one left for you to trust." John murmured. Upset, she turned on her heels and fled the room.

* * *

"You said there wasn't going to be any violence." Alaric looked at Damon as they stood above the dead Original. Damon had Elijah put in the basement to keep others from seeing him until he could do away with the body.

"Says the guy that did all the killing." Damon smirked at his friend.

The human rolled his eyes. "Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that." Alaric hit him in the arm when he turned his head. "Hey, I am you friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying." Damon nodded. "And you better go see to Jane before John has another exchange of words with her."

"What?" Damon frowned.

"Yeah, John told her you were lying to her. Among other things about her parents…"

"Well, great. Like she isn't overly emotional at the moment."

Alaric sighed. "Look, I'm not going to pretend that I understand, Jane's willingness to trust Elijah, but she did trust him. And she did befriend him. Try to show a little empathy, okay? She's needs it."

* * *

Jane wiped at her eyes and turned around. She gasped.

"Elijah?"

He had her pinned to the wall in a blur of seconds, a hand over her mouth. "You are coming with me. Quietly. If you so much as make a sound, I will break your neck and every in this house's. Is that understood?" He threatened and Jane nodded, terrified. Roughly, he took her arm and zoomed them out of the house.

* * *

Once they were far off in the woods, he released her and she hit the ground. The cool night air hitting all the skin not covered by her dress. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"What's going on, Elijah?" She asked, watching him pace.

"You lied to me." He pointed at her. "You're a talented little actress, Miss Evans, I'll give you that. You allowed me to put my trust in you and then…"

"Elijah, I swear I didn't know what they were doing." Jane protested, getting up from the ground. "Please, listen to me. I had no idea."

"Quiet. I don't want any more of your lies."

Jane shook her head. "You lied to me, Eljah." She told him and he glanced at her. "You told me that you wouldn't let Klaus have me."

"And I also told you that my family was in his possession. And that I would anything necessary to get them back. To which you also agreed to, did you not?"

"Yes…But you should have told me that. I wouldn't have argued about it."

"But you see, therein lies our dilemma. If I had not just been assaulted by your boyfriend and your history teacher I would have whisked you away without any mess, however…This party was your idea was it not?"

Jane sighed. "Yes, but I only agreed to mention it because I thought we could talk about you lying to me. I trusted you, Elijah."

"And I trusted you. It brings me no pleasure to harm you, Miss Evans, but I must insist that we leave immediately with Elena."

"No! You can't take her too, Elijah. Please don't."

He grabbed the back of her neck, tilting her head back and she gasped. "The time for negotiations are over. Now you will tell me where Elena is or I can compel it out of you. I prefer to keep this civil." Tears appeared in Jane's eyes and she nodded. "That's a good girl. Now tell me where she is."

* * *

Leaving Jane on the ground unconscious, Elijah walked towards the Gilbert lake house. He stopped to pick up some pebbles from the driveway. With a precise toss, he used the pebbles to blow the door off its hinges.

 _"Stefan, I'm okay. He can't come in the house."_ Elijah heard Elena say.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house...but I do have a friend of yours. And I'd really rather not snap her neck, but I will if it is necessary."

Elena appeared in the doorway. "They shouldn't have done what they did." She murmured. "Where is Jane?"

"The deal is off." Elijah said firmly. "Safe. Now step outside or I will kill her."

Elena shook her head. "I'm renegotiating."

"You have nothing left to negotiate with." Elijah countered. "And I'm running out of patience."

She pulled a knife out from behind her back. "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death." She threatened.

"Stefan won't let you die." Elijah smirked, knowingly.

"No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did." Elena warned him.

"But then that leaves Miss Evans as the only option doesn't it?" He asked, frowning.

"I know you wouldn't let anything harmful happen to Jane either. I know that Klaus would want her more."

"Which is why I'm the one who will bleed to death." Jane spoke up. He turned around and she stabbed herself in the stomach. Damon zoomed out of the trees and grabbed her, hauling her into the house before Elijah could move from his stunned state.

Jane gasped and choked against Damon's legs. Blood slipping down her chin.

"No!" Elijah called and ran up the door only to be forced back by the barrier. "Yes. Yes, you can have your deal." He said to Elena hastily. "Let me heal her." He promised.

"Give us your word!" Jane whispered.

"I give you my word!" Elijah replied, staring at her frantically. Jane stumbled out of the house and Elijah caught her. "Jane…"

"M'sorry." She rasped.

"No, you…I should have told you." Jane plunged the dagger into his heart with a sob.

"S-sorry, Elijah." She whispered as the life went out of him. They both tumbled to the ground and Damon flew out the door, gathering her against him and thrusting his wrist against her mouth.

"Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out." Damon said looking up at Elena and Stefan. He looked down at the girl in his arms. "Hey, Janey. You okay?" The girl nodded and hung onto him. "I know you were friends with him, Jane. I'm sorry." He stroked her back and Jane's phone buzzed and he fished it out of his pocket. "Here. This thing has been going off for the past hour."

Jane took it and answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi Belinda is something wrong?"

Her mother's neurologist sighed. _"Jane, we have some news about your mother. We tried to reach you earlier."_

"What news? What's happening?"

 _"She woke up a few minutes ago."_

She's awake?!" Jane smiled. "Can I come see her? I-"

 _"Jane…I'm so sorry, but she…"_

"She what?" Jane asked, dread coursing through her body. "What about my mother?!"

 _"She passed away, Jane. There was nothing we could do."_

"No! No, she can't be…She's not dead!"

 _"I'm sorry, honey. She just woke up long enough to manage a few words."_

"She was talking?" Jane sobbed. "What did she say?"

 _"That he was coming."_

Damon stiffened and glanced up at Stefan who had a grim look on his face.

"Who is?"

 _"That was all she said, I'm sorry, Jane."_

Jane dropped her phone and sobbed heart-brokenly into Damon's chest.

* * *

 _Review?_


	38. The House Guest

**Thanks grapejuice101 and Brookeworm3 for all the advice and your dedication to my story!**

Chapter 38

 _"This spell won't last forever." Sheila warned and Melinda nodded. "It's potency will only go for so long before it cannot go any longer."_

 _"But it will save her? Please tell me it will save my daughter, Sheila."_

 _"Yes…should what you've seen happen…it will save her, but it will cost you. Are you certain this is what you want to do?"_

 _Melinda frowned and nodded. "Yes. Jane didn't ask for this curse to be put upon her. If I can do one thing for her…I will do it."_

 _Shelia took her hands. "This spell will send you into coma, Melinda. A deep one and as long as your vision remains untrue you will remain asleep. The moment, that turns untrue…You will pass over and the spell will be released."_

 _"Anything to protect my baby girl. She's all that's left. For centuries, our ancestors have been pursued and killed. If I cannot prevent the event from happening to her, I can at least save my daughter, save our lineage."_

 _The Bennett witch began chanting lowly, holding Melinda's hands and casted the spell that would change Jane's fate forever._

* * *

Alaric let himself into the dance studio. Jane had given him a set of keys so he could move some of his equipment into the back of the studio. The girl had been agitated since the funerals a few days ago and she was moving things around and packing up things. Keeping busy and constantly on the move. It was a little concerning that Damon hadn't tried to stop her from running crazy, but then again, things had been relatively quiet from the boarding house. He hadn't spoken with Damon recently and he got the feeling Jane hadn't either.

He looked into the back room and sighed. The punching bag went spinning and she hit it again forcefully, her posture tense. She was using the workout equipment for her frustration again and she was going to run herself ragged if she continued to push herself so hard.

Jane fought back tears of frustration. She had staked a friend, she had lost her mother, Katherine was in the house with Damon…Things were spiraling out of control. She had gotten a call from someone this morning who wanted to buy the studio from her… Angrily, Jane punched the bag over and over.

"Jane." Alaric's voice came from behind her. The girl paid him no heed and kept punching at the bag angrily. Her punches were wild and untimed.

"Jane, stop it." Alaric took her wrist and she scowled at him, tears burning her eyes. "You keep hitting it like that and your break something. Look at your knuckles." He held both of her hands. "Didn't I tell you that you needed the gloves? Or at least a wrap around them?" Purple and blue bruises covered the knuckles of both hands the middle knuckle of her right hand had a break in the skin. "I'm letting you use this stuff because I thought you wanted to learn how to defend yourself. I don't want you using it if you're doing it to shut out your emotions." He looked at her and frowned. "Jane?" He asked and she hugged him tightly. Alaric sighed and stroked her hair. "It's okay." He murmured. In past few days he and Jane had gotten a little closer.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Tell that to your knuckles." He teased and she smiled faintly. "Look, I understand the need to work out your frustrations. I pushed myself so hard to find Isobel. But it's not worth the pain, Jane." She sighed and nodded.

"Yeah…"

"What got you so upset?"

Jane turned around and went to get her school things from the table in the corner. "I got a call from someone who wants this building."

"Oh." Alaric frowned. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing, yet. I don't know what to do."

"Jane, you've managed to run this studio by yourself and paid the bills and everything. You are more than capable to keep this place. You don't have to sell it."

"I know…"

Alaric sighed. "I'm going to put some more stuff in the back and then I'll take you to school."

Jane nodded and went back to the front of the studio. As she passed the ballet room, she stopped and went inside. She glanced around the empty room desolately, remembering how this was the first room she had practiced dancing in. Before she knew it she was in front of the mirrors, her fingers touching the cool glass gently.

 _"That's very good." Melinda smiled as her daughter copied her moves in the mirror. The five-year-old smiled at her. "I want to be just like you, mommy."_

 _Melinda knelt behind Jane, looking at her in the mirror. "Well, I want you to be Jane."_

 _"How can I be Jane? I am Jane." She giggled and her mother smiled._

 _"One day, you'll understand. You are the only you in the entire world, my Janey. So be special, be unique, and never try to be someone you're not."_

 _"Then I want to dance just like you, mommy."_

 _"You will baby girl and you'll be even better."_

 _Jane smiled at her mother before twirling in her pink tutu. "Let's dance more!" Melinda laughed and took her arms to help position her._

 _"Start here and one…two…three…"_

"Jane?"

The girl turned from the mirrors to see Alaric watching her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just…thinking." She said quietly and hurried out of the room, with stinging eyes, but she never let the tears fall.

* * *

"So, uh…Damon didn't want to take you school?" Alaric asked, looking over at Jane who was putting her sunglasses on.

"He's busy. So I didn't ask." She replied and shoved her hair up into a ponytail.

"Oh." He stated. "And Elena and Stefan are going together?"

"Well, they just got back from the cabin, I didn't want to bother them." She fidgeted. "I…I didn't bother _you_ did I?"

"No, no, of course not." Alaric reassured her gently. "You know you don't. I was just surprised you asked me too that's all. I figured you would ask your friends. I'm kind of surprised that you're even going to school. I thought maybe you would-"

"Stay out of school for a while?" She finished with a sigh. "I…I'm getting behind and I have a lot of missed homework to do. I can't miss anymore." Alaric tapped the steering wheel lightly. He was concerned that Jane was trying to bottle up her emotions. She had already packed up a lot of her mother's things. All on her own.

"I noticed that you were boxing up some stuff." He said casually, not entirely sure how to bring it up. He wasn't her father, but he wanted to help her in some way, he owed her father that much at least.

Jane nodded. "Yeah."

"You know you don't have to do that alone, don't you? Damon or Elena or well, any of your friends would help you…" He trailed off. "I would too." He added hastily.

"It's just some things I don't need anymore. I don't want to bother anybody with it. I mean it's my mo-It's my stuff so I should deal with it."

Alaric shook his head. "Don't do anything rash, Jane. I know it must hurt to see things that remind you of your mom and your dad too, but you can't just ignore it. If you sell them, you won't have those memories anymore."

"I know."

"Then why? Don't you want your mother's things?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said stiffly.

"Jane."

"I said no." She snapped. "Just please…Can we talk about something else?"

Alaric sighed. She was clenching and unclenching one fist in her lap and he knew she was bottling up her emotions. "Does Damon even know you're going to school? Have you even spoken to him?"

She sighed. "He has an unwanted house guest to worry about. I couldn't stand to be in the same house any longer."

"Who?"

"Katherine."

Alaric groaned. "Seriously? What the hell is she doing here?"

"I don't know, but it was definitely an incentive for me to stay at home. I don't want to be around her. It's a big house, but she always managed to be in the same room I was in or Damon was in. Whining and complaining."

Alaric frowned. "How long have you been alone?" That wasn't good. No wonder she was so worked up. She probably never even spoke to anyone since the funeral and she probably never let anyone help her either.

"Since Wednesday."

"Jane, you haven't spoken to anyone in _five_ days? Other than me?"

Jane looked out the window. "All anyone wants to talk about is…I just didn't want them to have to stop what they were doing."

"You know…I'm sure Elena would be more than happy to talk to you, Jane."

"I don't want to talk about it, Ric. I don't want to hear it. _Please_." She said, clenching her fists in her lap. "I just wish that everyone would stop."

"You can't ignore it."

"If I ignore it, I can move on."

"It's been a week since the funeral, Jane. You need help."

She didn't respond for a second. "How are you and Jenna?" She asked, changing the subject and Alaric sighed.

"She and I…" He trailed off with a pained expression.

"You're not together? Oh, I'm sorry." She sounded like her old self and she touched his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just…I wish I didn't have to lie to her you know?"

"I'm sorry."

Alaric smiled at her. "It's okay, Jane. Really." The girl was silent for the rest of the drive.

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Elena asked, scowling at the vampire across from her. Katherine had ruined her morning with Stefan.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon replied with a roll of his eyes. "She ran Jane out of the house during her unwelcome stay."

"It's not my fault she's on a wild spiral of emotions." Damon narrowed his eyes at her and Katherine shrugged.

"How's that possible?" Stefan asked.

"He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills." She told him, smirking slightly with the knowledge that she had fooled them all earlier by pretending to be Elena.

"I don't want her here. Get her out of here." Elena glared at her.

"You need me, Elena. You all do." The vampire smiled at her knowingly.

"Like hell." Stefan scoffed.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "We all want the same thing... Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

"I don't need your help and I don't want it." Elena told her angrily.

"And that's incredibly _stupid_ of you." She replied. "Do you know where Klaus? When he's coming? What he looks like?" She inquired, tilting her head.

"If you know something say it or get out." Damon said warningly his patience worn thin. The vampire had run Jane out of the house earlier in the week and he was not in the mood to play.

"The only other one that might know what Klaus looks like is Jane and I guarantee she's not about to make a peep anytime soon."

"What do you mean she might know what he looks like?" Damon scowled.

"She's probably dreamt of him." Katherine rolled her eyes. "She's a seer, remember? But she probably wouldn't know who it was she was dreaming about."

"The nightmares." Damon muttered, frowning. "She's been having a lot of them."

"Could be she's seeing her death in a constant replay. That's got to be tough on top of losing her mother." In seconds, Damon had her pressed against the wall.

"Leave her alone, Katherine. I mean it."

Katherine gripped at his hand. "I told you it was futile to keep her safe. She's a walking target." She gasped.

Stefan frowned and grabbed Damon's arm to keep him from choking her further. "Damon, let her go. She's right. We don't know what he looks like." Damon shoved Katherine away from him.

"Get out." Damon snapped at her.

Katherine shrugged. "Fine. Then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch... maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite." The other three exchanged looks of frustration. Looked like Katherine was staying a while.

"Jane!" She turned to see Matt and managed a smile. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you in today."

She shrugged. "I can't stay out forever." He nodded and then sighed.

"Guess you haven't heard from Tyler?"

"No." Jane murmured. She still couldn't believe he had just left town without a word. "I hope he's okay."

"Me too." Matt nodded and then rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry, Jane."

She nodded. "Thanks, Matt." She looked at the flyer on the wall. "Ooh, a live band. Sounds fun." She managed another smile at him.

"Yeah." He laughed. "If they're good at least."

"Hey, Janey." She turned to see Caroline. "I'm so glad you came."

"Well, I kind of needed too, you know?" The blonde vampire nodded at her before turning to Matt.

"Live band?"

Jane saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned her head. Her mother was standing at the end of the hallway. But it couldn't be her…she had seen her dead body…

"Hey, hey are you okay?" Matt asked, taking her shoulder. Jane shrieked and dropped her books. "Whoa! Easy, Janey. I didn't mean to scare you. You just kind of freaked out."

"Freaking out? Who's freaking out? No, I-I'm fine…Yeah…Okay." Her mother was gone, having either not really been there or she saw a ghost she wasn't sure which.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked, looking at her intently. "But you looked pretty scared." She was silently asking with her eyes if Jane had seen something supernatural.

"I'm fine…"

"Are you sure you should be at school?"

Jane narrowed her eyes as Matt handed her the dropped school books. "Life doesn't stop when tragedy strikes, Caroline." She said a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Wouldn't they stop asking that?! Her eyes widened and she gasped apologetically at her behavior. "I-I'm sorry. Excuse me. I have to get to class. I'll-I'll see you guys later." Jane went off towards her class and Caroline turned to Matt who was frowning after her.

"That was…very un-Jane-like."

Matt nodded. "Yeah…I don't think she's handling things as well as she seems." He turned to her. "Speaking of which…" Caroline sighed.

* * *

Bonnie found Jane at one of the picnic tables. "Can I join you for lunch?"

The girl nodded and moved her things so Bonnie could set her bag down. The witch looked up at Jane once she was done setting up her lunch. Jane was turning an apple over and over in her hand, watching the fruit. She had heard from Caroline about her freak out earlier.

"What happened to your hands?"

"Punching bag."

Bonnie arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Is that all you brought?" She indicated the apple.

"I forgot to pack something this morning. Alaric gave me this." She murmured, finally ceasing to spin the fruit and bit into it.

"That was nice of him." Bonnie commented. Jane nodded. "You want some of my sandwich?"

"No, that's okay."

The witch reached across and touched her arm. "Jane, you know you can talk to me right?"

"Please don't, Bonnie." Jane begged. "I know what you're going to say. Caroline told you."

"You're not doing well, Jane. You look tired and Alaric said-"

" _Alaric_ said? Great. Now _everyone's_ talking about me?" Jane scowled.

"It's not like that. We just feel that-"

"You don't know how I feel. No one does." She snapped. "I'm fine. I'm here at school. What else does everyone want from me?"

Bonnie frowned. "Jane, please. We're just concerned. Caroline said you saw something."

"It wasn't anything." Jane shook her head.

"Alaric told me you've been alone, Jane. Have you spoken to Damon? Does he know you haven't been staying at anyone's house?"

"Why does everyone ask me that!?" Jane groaned. "He and I blood bonded Bonnie! He felt what I felt at my…At the funeral… We need space! I can't stand…He's stifling me!"

"Because he won't let you give up?" Bonnie demanded. "Because he cares? You don't have to be alone. You don't have to do this alone."

"Yes, I do and I am!" The girl stood up from the table angrily. "Just…everybody just needs to stop. I just want things the way they used to be." The girl was forcing back tears and Bonnie could see how upset she was becoming. Jane saw something against the side of the school and panicked. It was Elijah, a mournful look on his face, and a bloodied spot on his shirt.

"Jane, don't be like this. It's hard to let go, but you have to do it." Bonnie began and then she frowned. "Jane?"

"I have to go." The girl said hastily and grabbed up all her things.

"Jane, what's wrong? What is it?" The witch tried to catch her, but the girl was backing away.

"Just-just butt out, Bonnie!" The girl snapped and stalked off towards the back of the school. Bonnie watched her walk towards the school and then pause like she was looking for something that wasn't there.

* * *

"It was bad." Alaric sighed. "You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something..."

Elena frowned, perching on the top of a desk across from Alaric. "John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful."

"Yeah, well, easier said than done. I gave him back his ring." He grumbled and Elena bit her lip "So... Look, Jenna keeps asking me about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much long can she stay in the dark?" Alaric asked.

"You think we should tell her the truth?" Elena asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

He sighed. "I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her. It's not fair to her, and it's not the kind of relationship I want." Elena nodded in understanding.

"Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know." She sighed. "I just thought that we'd at least hold off until after we dealt with Klaus... You know, and even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?"

Alaric ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm sorry to put this on you. But I feel it's your decision to make. And whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done."

Elena nodded and started to leave. "Hey, you need to talk to Jane." He told her before Elena could walk out the door. "She's not dealing with this well, Elena. She's bottling it up, trying to ignore all conversation that involves her mother, and it's taking a toll on her."

"How bad?"

"She's been learning self-defense from me, you know, and well…Look at her knuckles from this morning. She could have broken a hand on that punching bag. I'm really worried about her. If she keeps going like she is, she'll be worse when she finally crashes."

"I've been trying to call her. She won't answer my calls or my texts."

"She hates it when someone mentions her mother. She probably thinks that you are going to lecture her."

Elena frowned. "Well Damon didn't mention _that_ this morning."

"She said Katherine was over at the house and so, yeah, he probably doesn't know how bad she is. She doesn't want to bother him, she says." Alaric rolled his eyes. "How in the world does she even function with that kind of thinking?"

"That's just Jane." Elena sighed. "She's been like that ever since I've known her."

Alaric sighed too. "Well, it's not helping her. Whatever she's dealing with won't just go away. She's alone, Elena. And I don't think she was really ready to be."

"Caroline and Bonnie are coming over tonight. I will make sure that Jane is coming. We will talk and have fun and try to cheer her up."

Alaric smiled. "I hope that works, Elena. She really needs it. And sleep. She dozed off in the car on the way to school twice. Once when we were parked in the parking lot. And she freaked out earlier in the hallway."

"What do you mean?"

"Caroline said she was acting weird like she had seen something and then blew up at her and Matt."

Elena sighed. "I'll talk to her."

"I probably shouldn't ask, but why _hasn't_ Damon been keeping an eye on her?"

"Damon told me that she wanted space. That she was staying with someone, which is not true."

"And how doesn't he know that? Or is he pouting because she didn't want him cuddling her anymore?"

"That and because she doesn't want to be around Katherine either and Damon refuses to leave her alone in the house. Not even to go check on his girlfriend. They are both being stubborn."

"The girl hasn't cried since the funeral. She's going to have a massive breakdown. If she hasn't already."

Elena frowned. "She hasn't at all?"

"No. I mean she's teared up a bit but, no, not really." Alaric replied and shook his head. "She's in denial, Elena. She wants to ignore that it even happened and it's going to catch up to her." Elena glanced at her phone when Bonnie texted her.

She looked up at Alaric. "Bonnie just said that Jane freaked out just a few minutes ago." Alaric grimaced.

* * *

Jonas and Luka were in their apartment worrying about telling Stefan about Elijah's plan to kill Klaus, they were setting up the place for a powerful spell.

"But what if they can find the burial ground?" Luka asked as he and his father walked towards their apartment. They had just come from discussing plans with Stefan about killing Klaus. Jonas was not happy with the plan at all. He had made a deal with Elijah and he planned to keep that deal and not make a new one.

"They won't." Jonas corrected his son. "We tried, Luka, for weeks."

"We don't have a back-up plan, though, dad, and we need to be doing everything we can to save Greta."

Jonas nodded in understanding. "We will save her but Elijah is the answer. Not Stefan and his brother. Those people, they're out enemies. They need to be dealt with." He informed him.

Luka's eyes widened. "What, you're going to kill them?" Brief concern for Bonnie flickered in his eyes. She may have betrayed his trust, but he didn't want to see her dead.

"No. I'm going to let Elijah do it." Jonas corrected with a smirk and Luka arched an eyebrow. He watched his father pick up the picture of Jane that he had stolen from her house. "We'll get the Evans girl and Elena after we've freed him. They are the only way that Elijah can secure Greta's release."

* * *

Jane tried not to seem bothered by the sideways glances her friends were giving her, but they becoming more and more frequent since she had sat down on the countertop. She didn't want to be gawked at, watched, as if she were about to take off running for the hills. Even though she had flipped out every time she had seen her mother or Elijah standing in a corner of the room she was in.

That's one of the reasons that she didn't want to stay with Damon. He'd coddled and cuddled her the first few nights, but then it became stifling. She wasn't sure why she felt irritated by him, and knew it wasn't fair to be like that, but she didn't want it anymore. Didn't want to feel like she had the night her mom had… She clenched her fists and made herself pay attention when Caroline came back into the Gilbert's kitchen. _Be strong_ , her mother had always told her. _Be strong._

"Chinese food or pizza?" The vampire asked, glancing at each of them. Jane was silently thankful that her gaze hadn't lingered like Elena's and Bonnie's had.

"Like you have to ask." Elena smirked in response and Jane forced a smile when the other girl looked in her direction.

Caroline nodded with a smirk of her own and grabbed her iPad out of her purse. "I will get it." She pressed the home button and sighed when a picture of her and Matt lit up the screen.

"You and Matt still on the outs?" Jane asked her gently and Caroline nodded. "I'm sorry, Care."

Bonnie took the iPad from the vampire. "I'll do it."

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena asked as Bonnie began searching for pizza on Caroline's iPad. She set a bowl of pretzels on the counter next to Jane.

"I don't know what to believe." Bonnie replied. "I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust."

"Join the club." Elena muttered.

Jane bit her lip. "He's lost his way of getting his sister back." She told them. "Elijah…He was supposed to help them."

"By turning you in." Bonnie countered. "We can get Luka's sister back ourselves." Jane sighed, but didn't argue. Elena watched her look away with a guilty expression.

"Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation?" Caroline asked, changing the subject when everyone became silent. "What about _The Notebook_?"

Elena laughed. "Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?"

"That is _so_ not the point."

Jane smiled a bit at her friends, but didn't say anything. She just wasn't really in the mood for a sleepover, but she would grin and bear it if it meant that they would leave her alone afterwards. That might have sounded awful, but Jane just didn't want to be around anyone for a while.

Jenna came in and Elena smiled at her. "Hey." She greeted.

Jenna looked at the four teenagers in the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Girls' night." Elena told her, hopping up onto the stool next to the island.

"Oh." She nodded.

Jane tilted her head. "How are you doing?" She asked and Jenna looked at her.

"You heard about my fight with Ric." She muttered.

Jane nodded. "He feels terrible."

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna asked, sounding a bit suspicious.

"No." Elena shook her head and the other girls did too. "No, this is about us girls' hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or…" Jenna nodded with a small smirk on her face.

"Because I'm a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline spoke up.

Jenna looked up. "You, too?"

"You have no idea." The vampire sighed.

" _Ooookay_ , then." Jenna smiled and went over to dig through the fridge. "It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me."

"To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a _great_ reason why he's not telling you." Caroline told her. "Maybe he's just trying to protect you."

Jenna turned to her, shaking her head. "Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does."

"Sometimes it's harder than that." The vampire whispered.

"Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't." Jenna countered and each girl slightly flinched. They were all hiding things from Jenna. It was silent for a moment and then Bonnie tilted her head.

"Jane's what's in your pocket?" The witch leaned over the counter and plucked a folded paper from the back pocket of her jeans. "Is it a love letter from Damon?" She teased and the other girls "oohed" including Jenna. Jane shook her head.

"No. He's not like that." She said softly, almost wistfully, and then quickly changed her tone before someone asked what was wrong. "I mean if he did write something it would be a list of things for me to pick up for him." She forced a laugh and she was relieved when the others bought it, giggling too.

Bonnie unfolded the paper and Caroline looked over. "Oh, I know what that is." She spoke up and took it from her. "There is a band at the Grill. That's what we need. Dancing." She looked around hopefully at each girl.

"I'm in." Bonnie said first.

Jenna nodded. "In."

"In." Elena agreed and they all looked at Jane. The girl was worrying her lower lip.

"Um…I can't."

"Come on it'll be fun." Caroline begged. "We're just going to hang out and party."

"I have too many things to do." Jane protested and hopped off the counter. "You guys have fun, okay? I to have to go pack up things and I-I just…"

Jenna put a hand on her shoulder. "Jane, you don't have to come with us, but I think you might need too. And I know your mom would want you to have fun." Jane nodded, hanging her head. Jenna hugged her. "Oh, honey, it's okay." She could feel the girl trembling. "Just come for a little while, okay?"

Jane took a steadying breath. "O-okay, I'm in." She consented, though she was slightly unsure that she wanted to go at all. Actually she was positive that she didn't. The other girls grinned and cheered and in the corner her mother smiled at her.

* * *

 _"This is awesome!" Jane turned to her mother as the band started up. Melinda smiled at her._

 _"You don't mind that I got us these seats? I wanted to get closer ones…" They were high up and on the right side of the stage._

 _Jane shook her braided hair. "These are good seats, mom. Thanks."_

 _"Now what band are we seeing again? Backyard Men?"_

 _Jane laughed. "No! Backstreet Boys!"_

 _"Oh, yeah of course." Melinda smiled at her and Jane smiled back._

 _"I love you, mom."_

 _"I love you too, baby girl."_

Elena tapped Jane's arm. "It's crowded in there so hang on." The girl nodded and gripped Caroline's sleeve as they started into the Grill. The band was playing a upbeat tune that wasn't bad at all and Bonnie nodded.

"So far so good." The other girls agreed. They made it to a spot in the back and Jenna noticed Alaric coming in.

"I need a drink." She muttered and moved towards the bar. Jane watched her go, before turning to the girls.

Matt came through the crowd, asking customers about refills. "Hey, Matt." Caroline greeted, but he ignored her and kept going.

"Things just got real awkward." Bonnie muttered and Caroline sighed.

"Hey, Bonnie? Care?" The witch and the vampire turned to Jane. "I'm sorry about today at school. I didn't mean to yell at you guys." She really felt guilty. She knew her mother wouldn't like her to act like that to her friends.

"We know. It's okay." Bonnie forgave her and pulled her into a hug. "We're here for you, Jane."

"You just have to let us be." Elena added joining the hug with Caroline.

Bonnie turned to Caroline.

"He said the ball's in your court." She was referring to Matt.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." The vampire sighed.

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him."

Caroline sighed in frustration. "Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets."

Elena looked from Alaric to Jenna and then back at Caroline. "Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway." Caroline considered her words a moment before handing her jacket to Jane.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked and Bonnie turned to her.

"Where is she going?" She asked and the girl shrugged.

They looked back at the stage as Caroline got up onto the stage. "Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band!" She said into the microphone and got cheers. "Weren't they awesome?" She waited for the applaud to fade. "So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about." She rambled nervously. "Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself..." She paused for a moment. "I can sing! Yeah, yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing."

"Sing?" Elena asked skeptically, looking at the others.

"I think she can do it." Jane said confidently. She was feeling a little better being surrounded by music and dancing people. Her life was filled with dancing.

"C'mon, off stage." The lead singer stated to Caroline and the vampire turned to him. Jane knew that she was compelling him, but for once didn't care. Her friend wanted to sing. The guy whispered back and Caroline nodded before saying something else. The lead singer went back and the band started to play, _Eternal Flame_ by The Bangles.

Caroline took a steadying breath. " _Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin', do you feel my heart beatin', do you understand, do you feel the same? Or am I only dreamin', is this burnin', an eternal flame, I believe, it's meant to be darlin', I watch you when you are sleepin', you belong with me, do you feel that same, or am I only dreamin', is this burnin' an eternal flame, say my name, sunshine through the rain, of a life, so lonely, come and easy the pain, I don't want to lose this feeling, whoa-oah."_ Caroline sang and she stopped when Matt hopped on stage and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered them on and Jane even smiled a bit.

* * *

Stefan zoomed into the basement to find Damon using the flame thrower on the air around Elijah. Katherine lay against the wall, holding her bloody stomach.

"What's going on?" Stefan yelled at his brother over the roar of the flames.

Damon ground his teeth. "Some kind of crazy witch attack! Get over there and do something about it." He hissed. "Go!" Stefan took off to get to the Martin's place.

He found the apartment and slammed the door open with a metal rod. From the outside of the room, he could see Luka lying dead and badly burned in the floor.

"You killed him." Jonas hissed rounding the corner. Before Stefan could react, the warlock lifted his hand and Stefan felt pain ripple through his head. Gasping in pain, he was forced to his knees. "He's dead and I have no one. And now you're about to find out exactly what that feels like, you're going to lose everyone." He stepped over Stefan and ran ot of the apartment. As Stefan tried to get his bearings back, he noticed in the room that there were pictures of Jane and Elena.

"No…"

He scrambled to his feet and took his phone out. "Damon, Jonas is going after Elena and Jane."

"I wouldn't." Elena smirked, stopping Jane and Bonnie from heading to the bathroom. "Caroline and Matt are..."

"In the bathroom?" Bonnie laughed and Jane shook her head.

"If they're happy, I'm happy." Elena shrugged with a laugh.

"Um, hey, speaking of happy, would it freak you out if I started dating your brother?" Bonnie asked her and Jane turned around.

"You know I'm kind of thirsty." She left the friends to talk and headed for the less crowded side of the Grill to get a Coke.

"Dr. Martin. You okay?" Bonnie asked, coming over to him. She had seen him come in a few minutes ago.

"Where is she?"

"I don't understand." The witch frowned at her.

"There you are." Jonas narrowed his eyes and Grace fell to the floor in absolute pain.

"Stop!" Bonnie called.

"My son is dead!" Jonas said to her angrily.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way."

"They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena and Jane..." Jonas murmured, looking down at the witch.

"No, no, Dr. Martin." Bonnie shook her head.

He lifted his hand and lights busted from the other side of the room, plunging one half of the Grill into darkness. Screams filled the air and people ran crazily.

"Where is Elena." He demanded.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her." Bonnie lied, shaking her head. Jonas narrowed his eyes and busted more lights, before glaring at her.

* * *

"Hey." Caroline stated when Stefan and Elena burst into the bathroom.

"We have a problem." Elena told her and she frowned.

She looked from Stefan to Elena. "What's going on?"

"Jonas is here and he's after Elena and Jane..." Stefan sighed.

Caroline's eyes widened. "Oh my God! So where is Jane?"

Elena shook her head. "We don't know."

"We have a plan." Stefan told her. "But I need to get Elena out of here first. So he'll see and follow her. hopefully leaving, Jane alone."

"Well, what can I do?" Caroline asked seriously.

* * *

"No one's getting out of here until I have them both." Jonas told Bonnie strongly.

The young witch shook her head. "Don't do this. Please don't do this." She begged, but it didn't do any good. Jonas channeled his energy, bottles on the bar began to smash and soak everything. With another wave of his hand, the bar was set alight. Bonnie attempted to stop him, but Jonas pressed his fingers against her forehead. Bonnie collapsed behind the bar, unconscious. Satisfied that the girl was out for the moment, he went in search of Elena and Jane.

Matt ran over to Bonnie. "Bonnie! Hey, Bonnie!" He called "Bonnie, we have to get you out of here." He helped her up and she leaned on him groggily. He didn't see Jane nearby.

She was kneeling on the ground, frightened by the wild untamed flames. She gasped as a figure appeared. "Daddy?" She mouthed and held her hand out towards him. "Daddy."

* * *

"Dr. Martin!" Elena called when he finally found her. "I'm so sorry about Luka. I never wanted that to happen, but... at least let us help you get your daughter back."

"Only Elijah can do that." Jonas shook his head.

"You don't need Elijah." Elena told him but he made the flames go higher and set another part of the bar alight with fire. Stefan wrapped a protective arm around Elena and saw Jane kneeling nearby, watching the flames with fear in her eyes. He watched her mouth the word "daddy", her hand outstretched, and glanced at the flames before looking at her once more. She was seeing her father there in the fire.

Jonas moved towards them and Stefan focused back on him. Suddenly Caroline pounced on him, knocking the warlock over. Stefan patted Elena and zoomed over to Jane, lifting her around the middle.

"Come on." He murmured and Jane blinked, coming back to herself and letting Stefan haul her out of the Grill.

* * *

"Damon." Jane attached herself to him when he came in the door. He wound his arms around her and he cupped the back of her head soothingly.

"You okay?"

She nodded and Damon kissed the top of her head. He could tell she was lying and that she was exhausted.

Elena turned to them. "How did you convince her to do this?"

"We didn't. It was actually her idea." Damon muttered.

"Wow. That's... not good."

"No. No, that's not good at all." He shook his head as Katherine and Stefan came back down the stairs.

"Everything's taken care of." Stefan told them and Katherine sighed dramatically.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back." She rolled her eyes and unclasped Elena's necklace, dangling it in her fingers. "But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean."

Elena snatched it from her and turned to Stefan."You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"We don't like you two much either, if we're going to be open." She retorted. "And frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try and take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. Either of you." She looked at Jane too. "If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that."

* * *

"You lied." Damon said, folding his arms across his chest. "You've been alone."

"I needed it."

"Did you? Because you look like hell, Jane. You've got dark circles under your eyes, you've lost weight, you're hallucinating…"

"I…"

"Don't deny it." He pointed a finger at her. "Stefan saw you muttering about your dead father."

Jane turned from him, eyes burning. Damon touched her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay."

"Don't." She shrugged away from him. "Don't say that. None of this is okay."

"We all go a little stir-crazy-"

Jane whirled to face him. "I don't want to hear your jokes, Damon."

"Fine you want me to be serious?" He scowled. "Look at your hands, Jane. What the hell have you been doing?"

"Punching a punching bag." She responded, hiding her hands from view in the sleeves of the too big sweater she had borrowed from Stefan. Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Don't fight with me tonight." He told her. "Come to bed and sleep. We can argue in the morning."

Jane shook her head. "No, I should go." Damon stopped her from leaving.

"Stay. Please."

Sighing, she nodded and let Damon pull her to the bed. "I'm not trying to hold you down, Jane. I just want to give you want you need." She didn't respond and he sighed. "Go to sleep." Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

Jane knelt beside Elijah and bit her lip. Was she really about to do this? Was she really about to free him? Judging by the charred state of his body and clothing it seemed that Damon had had his fun today. Hopefully, no one would notice his absence. Damon would notice hers soon enough. She was supposed to be sleeping in the guest bedroom next to his.

Taking a deep breath and gripping the dagger, she jerked it out of Elijah and waited.

* * *

 _Review?_


	39. Know Thy Enemy

**Thank you grapejuice101 and Brookeworm3 for all your help!**

Chapter 39

Elijah gasped for air, frightening her, and she backed into the wall still clutching the dagger. His eyes found her, after seeing her movement, and he blinked at her.

"Jeanine." He croaked and she shook her head.

"Jane." She whispered. In seconds, he had her pinned to the wall.

"What trickery is this?" He hissed. "What do you want?" Shakily, Jane pressed the dagger into his hand. Elijah looked down, confusion on his face. His grip on her relented somewhat. "You give this to me willingly?" She nodded, watching him warily. "Why?"

Jane bit her lip. "Because it's the right thing to do." She whispered and slid a blood bag towards him. He took it and seconds later looked much healthier than before. "I have to get you out."

Elijah frowned when he saw her bruised knuckles. "Miss Evans, what-" She pressed a finger to his lips to quieten him. She pointed at her ear and then up to signify that they weren't to be heard by anyone. He nodded once and silently followed her up the stairs and out of the basement.

"Well, well, what a turn of events." A voice drawled softly and Jane froze. She and Elijah turned to see Katherine leaning against the wall. She was wearing a black silk nightie and a see-through black robe both of which were lowered on one side to reveal one smooth shoulder. She smirked at them. "Naughty Janey."

"Shh." Jane hissed at her. "They'll hear you." Elijah zoomed past her and slammed Katherine against the wall, a hand around her throat.

"Katerina, it would be most vital if you _don't_ speak." He said to her softly. Katherine nodded rapidly, needing air and the Original's grip tightened. "I'm willing to bet that you aided in my being daggered."

Jane touched his arm. "Don't. Please." She whispered. Elijah released Katherine and started for the door, leaving Jane with the other vampire who was rubbing her throat.

The girl turned to the vampire. "Please don't say anything."

"Then you owe me one, Janey." Katherine told her. "And I _will_ collect." Jane swallowed and nodded once before hurrying towards the door.

"Janey, you still here?" Damon called from the bedroom. "Did you decide to stay?"

Katherine smirked. "I'll take care of him." Jane scowled at her but she had to follow Elijah.

* * *

Elijah noted how tightly Jane was gripping the steering wheel and how tense she seemed driving them down the road.

"Why did you help me? It would have been convenient to leave there, would it not?"

"Because I shouldn't have done it in the first place." She replied softly. "You just want your family back. And family's important." Her grip on the wheel tightened, making her knuckles white. Elijah frowned.

"Your hands. What have you done?"

"It was a punching bag."

Raising an eyebrow, Elijah looked at her. "A punching bag." He repeated. Jane nodded. She pulled into her driveway and turned off the engine.

"Dr. Martin and Luka are dead." She told him, looking over at him.

"How?"

"Luka died trying to undagger you. Dr. Martin was killed by Katherine." Jane murmured. "They both died to get Greta back."

"And you feel guilty." He replied, watching her. Jane was resting her forehead against the steering wheel, her eyes shut. The girl nodded. "Miss Evans-"

"I _daggered_ you, Elijah. Not to keep you from taking me to Klaus but to keep you from doing that to Elena." She looked at him then. "I'm sorry."

He was silent for a moment before sighing. "I believe I am the one who owes you an apology, Jane. I told you from the beginning that I would not allow Klaus to have you. I lied. Forgive me."

"I do, but you lied about using Elena."

"Yes." He nodded. "Miss Evans, in order for me to take down Klaus Elena _must_ be in the ritual. Your presence for that is not required. Therefore, it is my intention to keep you out of it. Once Klaus is weakened I will get my family and then kill him. If he gets you ahead of time, I cannot guarantee your safety."

"I'm not asking you too." Jane looked at him. "I have to be the one in this ritual, Elijah." She got out of the car and he followed her.

"Why do you wish to be part of this ritual? It could cost you your life."

"And it will cost Elena's."

Jane walked into her house and Elijah followed her.

"Do you want something to drink? Coffee? Tea? I might have wine somewhere."

"Whatever you are having will be fine." Elijah told the clearly agitated girl. Jane nodded and went into the kitchen, leaving him to stand in the living room. The vampire looked around the room, spotting several boxes.

"Are you moving?" He inquired.

"Hm? Oh, uh, no. Just putting some things away."

Elijah opened one of the boxes. Inside was the little Chinese Beckoning Cat that he had first seen upon entering Jane's house for the first time. A favorite of her mother's that had sat on the little table by the staircase.

 _"It was my mom's favorite gift she had gotten from a friend in college." Jane had told him when he asked about the cat. "It's for good luck. I think she'll be glad to see it when she gets home. It always makes me smile to see it."_

He carefully lifted the cat out and looked through the rest of the contents. There were a few wrapped up ceramic plates that once had been hanging on the walls of the kitchen. Most of them painted by Jane and her mother. Frowning, he placed the items back and closed the box. Why would she pack up her mother's things? Elijah spotted a folded paper on the coffee table in front of the couch and picked it up. The entire pamphlet looked as though someone had wrung it with their hands, worrying the edges of it. The pamphlet was a memorial flyer and the face of a beautiful woman smiled up at him. Beneath the picture were the words:

 _In loving memory of Miranda Evans…Daughter…Wife…Mother…_

Elijah walked into the kitchen, watching Jane dig through the cabinets for teacups.

"I'm sorry about your mother."

The girl froze before finishing what she was doing. Not once did she turn around. "Thank you." Her voice was shaky, uncomfortable.

"You're packing up her things."

"Yeah, well…she doesn't need them anymore does she?" Jane retorted and slammed the cups down harder than intended. Elijah raised an eyebrow at her behavior. She was obviously still having a hard time. Not that he blamed her, the girl had been waiting for so long for her mother to come home. To have that hope dashed forever…

"No, I suppose not. But they are still your things."

Jane shook her head, going to get the whistling teapot off the stove. "No. They aren't."

"Those things belonged to you just as much as your mother. You've seen them all your life. They are a part of you."

The girl poured the tea, not making a sound. Her hand shook however and he frowned.

"Have I upset you? I apologize."

"No." Jane forced out, but her voice gave her away. After a moment she said. "Is it possible to see people that are…dead?"

Elijah looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Hm, I suppose…Why?"

"No reason…Would they show up because they are angry or disappointed?"

"Miss Evans, I'm not sure I understand what you are getting at."

Jane came over to the table, setting a teacup in front of him and one in front of her. He sat down across from her watching her try to figure out how to word her questions.

"Have _you_ been seeing them?"

She nodded. "I saw you."

Elijah sighed. "Miss Evans, you have no reason to feel guilty for what you did. I lied to you. And you did it to save your friend." He raised a hand when she started to protest. "You were seeing me because you felt guilt. Who else did you see?"

"…My parents."

"Their deaths were not your fault."

"My dad died because I hadn't been home to watch him and take care of him. I was in that stupid parade and then Katherine let him out." Jane was glaring at her tea. "Then I had to go and get shoved into the basement. He wouldn't have gone down there if I hadn't been." She was gripping the teacup hard. "He could have died at home with me. Not by himself." Elijah sensed where this was going. She was distressed about being alone.

"Your mother?"

"She…She died in the hospital and I missed it. They called me and I didn't get their calls." She was shaking now, the tea cup moving as she trying not to sob. Tears were glistening in her eyes. "The nurse said she spoke and I missed it."

"Miss Evans-"

"I should have been there. She needed me." The grip on the teacup was becoming harder. Any harder and she'd bust it. "She was alone."

"Jane." Elijah warned softly, but the girl was in her own little frantic world.

"She used to say, "Be strong, Jane." Well, I'm trying!" She shouted, upset. "I'm _trying_ , but it's so hard."

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine for causing you to miss the calls. If I listened to you beforehand-"

"Stop saying it wasn't my fault! She was my mother! I was supposed to be there! She wasn't supposed to be alone!" She yelled hysterically and she busted the teacup. "Damn it." She stared at her hands there were a few cuts from the broken china in her palms. Elijah moved and without a sound grabbed a hand towel from the next to the sink and came around to her. "I can do it." She hissed.

"Let me see." He said, taking her hands. The cuts weren't deep or damaging so he blotted at them with the towel.

"No, I don't want your help!" She pushed at him, but he refused to budge. He calmly wiped at her hands, ignoring her frantically shaking head. "I don't want your help!" She shrieked, fighting him. "I don't want it… I don't…" She was fighting back tears and it was physically hard for her to do. "I have to be alone."

"Jane."

She sniffed and pushed away from him, taking deep breaths. "Sorry about that. Finish your tea." She turned from him and began picking up the shattered china.

All at once hell broke loose. In a blur of motion, Elijah and Damon were slamming into the tiled floor next to her and startled, Jane shrieked.

"Get her out of here." Damon hissed over his shoulder and Jane felt hands on her. She looked up to see Stefan gently coaxing her to her feet.

"No…" She shook her head. "No…"

"Jane, it's okay." Stefan murmured, eyeing his brother. Damon had busted one of the stools at the kitchen island and was attempting to stake the older vampire. Elijah tossed Damon off him and the younger vampire slammed into the refrigerator. Damon growled and got up, showing a dent in the metal.

"Let's go." Stefan tried to urge her to the door. Elijah whirled around to stake Damon and Stefan moved to grab his arms. While Stefan struggled to held Elijah, Damon made to stake the Original.

"No, stop!" She cried and everyone paused. "Just stop!"

"Janey?" Damon frowned.

"You can't stake him. He forgave me. You can't take him away." She sobbed. "He'll come back. It's my fault." Stefan released Elijah, realizing that she very upset. He gently wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…I'm sorry." He shushed her, stroking the back of her head as she held onto him. She sobbed against him letting out all the tears she had held back.

"I'm going to take her upstairs and try to calm her down." Stefan informed them. "Work this out." Murmuring softly to Jane, he walked her into the living room.

Elijah and Damon eyed each other for several seconds before they simultaneously dropped their make shift weapons.

"She freed me because she felt guilty. She's been seeing me and her parents all day."

Damon rubbed at his temple. "Well that explains why she was muttering to her dead father earlier."

"What happened?"

"Your witch tried to take off with her and Elena. Set the Grill on fire. Jane doesn't do well with chaotic fire."

Elijah frowned. "I see."

"Now what?"

"I'm not going to take her off, if that is what worries you."

"Like I'm going to believe anything that comes out of your mouth." Damon snapped. "You told her you wouldn't hurt her and yet she was very upset that she had to take you down."

Elijah nodded. "Yes, I lied. But she has forgiven me for that. And for that I am grateful."

"Oh, of course she did! She's the queen of naivety."

"She did not mean to harm me, Damon. so I see no reason to hold a grudge."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"She seemed agitated and upset. I wasn't about to leave her alone." Damon ran a hand through his hair. "I know you have not reason to believe me. But I have no ill intentions. She broke a teacup, trying so hard not to admit to being afraid. She is afraid to be alone. Now that her mother is gone, she truly is alone. She doesn't have a sibling or an aunt to take her in."

He nodded. "I know. and I should have made her stay with me, but she wanted distance. Living with Katherine wasn't helping either."

Elijah frowned. "Yes, I can see that." He looked at the younger vampire. "Shall we call a truce? I don't think Jane would appreciate losing anyone else at this moment."

Damon sighed. "All right. She trusts you for some unknown reason. _I_ still don't like you though."

"Likewise."

"Hey." Stefan came into the kitchen. "So, Jane is sleeping now, but I don't think it's a good idea to leave her on her own." Stefan looked from Damon to Elijah. "What's going on?"

"We called a truce for now." Elijah said. "I'll leave you to tend to her." He told Damon and Stefan before walking out of the kitchen.

Stefan waited until he was sure that Elijah had gone. "Can we trust him?"

"No, but it'll upset Jane if I stake him just now." Stefan rolled his eyes. "I'll stay here with her. You go on home and watch Katherine."

"All right. Call me if you need me."

* * *

 _Jane ran as fast as she could, pushing past tree branches and bushes. She could hardly see in front of her. She screamed as figures surrounded her, coming closer to her, waiting to do her harm._

 _"G-go away." She pleaded, but they were coming close, cutting off her escape. Most of them were vampires, their fangs glistening in the moonlight. "Please don't…" Jane gasped as she was leapt at. She shut her eyes waiting for the inevitable, but there was muffled shouts and she opened her eyes to see that they were all gone. All her pursuers were gone._

 _Jane ran from the scene, alarmed at where they had all gone and came to an open field. The same field her mother had taken her picture on her sixteenth birthday. Wildflowers grew in abundance here and colored the land around her._

 _"Well that certainly wasn't what I expected to see."_

 _Jane yelped and turned around to see a man standing behind her. He had dark blond hair and dark blue-green eyes that glittered in the sun and hinted at mischief as he eyed her. Confused, she frowned._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Someone who wants to make sure you're safe." His voice was familiar and it only took a second to recognize the British tone. It was the same voice from her nightmares before. The voice that was full of confidence. She took another moment to access that this was first time she had actually seen his face and felt heat rush to her cheeks. He was handsome, but there was something about him that was dark, mysterious. Then she recalled why she was so afraid of those nightmares._

 _"Are you all right, love?" He seemed intrigued by her blush and she swallowed._

 _Jane nodded, stepping back slightly. Wary of him. Would he attack her like he had before?_

 _"Don't be afraid. I won't harm you, darling." His words were soothing, but Jane was still wary. She watched him turn his head, looking around. "Why this place?"_

 _"My mother and I came here one summer for a picnic. We sat under that tree." She nodded at the huge tree in the middle of the field. Hoping that since this was her dream or nightmare, she could walk away from him. She wondered to the tree, taking time to notice that she was wearing the dress she had worn that day the picture was taken._

 _She sat down under the tree and seconds later the mysterious man sat too. Jane trailed her fingers along the tall grass and flowers._

 _"She's gone…my mother."_

 _"You have my sympathies, love." She turned her head to look at him, he was looking up at the tree thoughtfully. He didn't act like he had in her earlier dreams. She wasn't sure if that was an act or not, her dream could turn at any second._

 _"Thank you." She murmured and he glanced at her. "What's your name?"_

 _He smiled at her. "You can call me Nik." Jane smiled back. "And yours?"_

 _"Jane."_

 _"And your father?"_

 _"He's gone too." She whispered, turning her head. Jane felt him touch her chin and she was turned to face him._

 _"I apologize for bringing it up." She nodded and he let her go, settling back against the tree. "Do you have anyone special in your life, Jane?"_

 _"I have wonderful friends and a boyfriend."_

 _"Hmm. And does he treat you well?"_

 _Jane twirled a blue flower in her fingers. "Yes."_

 _"You hesitated."_

 _Her eyes lifted to his. "He's…difficult sometimes. Doesn't like to show emotions. I do push him sometimes. I shouldn't though." She heard strange sounds. "What's that?"_

 _"You're waking, love."_

 _"Oh." Jane turned to him. "Will I ever see you again?"_

 _He gave a hidden smirk. "Perhaps, love. Perhaps." He took her hand, kissing the back of it and then the dream faded._

* * *

"Morning." Damon said as she came into the kitchen. He brushed her hair back from her face. "How are you feeling?"

Jane sighed, taking in the fact that she had a stool missing. "I freaked out last night, didn't I? I'm sorry." Tears appeared and he shook his head.

"Hey, Janey. It's okay." He murmured cupping her face. "It's fine." She nodded and he hugged her gently. "Everything's okay."

"Where's Elijah?"

"He went off somewhere, but I'm sure he'll be back."

She nodded and he rubbed her back. "Why the hell did you undagger him, Janey?" She sighed and turned to get some cereal out of the cabinet.

"Because he shouldn't have been daggered to be begin with." She sighed, standing on her tip-toes to reach the high shelf.

"He was going to haul you off to Klaus." He turned her around to face him, trapping her along the counter. "What were you thinking?"

Jane shook her head. "Damon, listen to me. He's not the enemy. He wants to take down Klaus too."

"By sending you off like a damn Christmas present?!"

"His _family_ , Damon. Klaus has his family. It's not right not to help him try to get them back."

Damon shook his head. "This is one time that I'm not amused by your "compassion for all people" thing. He's not a kid that lost his puppy, Janey." He got down the cereal she wanted when she attempted to get it herself.

"Wouldn't you do _anything_ for Stefan?"

"Don't do that." He groaned, handing her the box. "Don't compare him to me."

"Answer the question, Damon. Wouldn't you do anything to save your brother?"

"That's beside the point."

Jane rolled her eyes and moved away from him to get the milk out. "That is the point."

Damon started to say something to her, but took his phone out after it began ringing. "Yes?" He stepped into the living room to sit on the couch.

 _"You still at Jane's?"_ Stefan asked.

"Yep."

 _"Well…where is Elijah?"_

"Probably waiting to whisk her off when I turn my back."

"Damon!"

The vampire made kissy faces at her when she came into the living room with her cereal and sat on the armchair nearby.

Stefan sighed. _"As long as he doesn't hurt her..."_

"I'm make sure he won't." Damon said firmly and Jane rolled her eyes at him. "So what's the news you got?"

 _"Isobel is back and she showed up on Elena's front step last night."_

"What the hell is she doing back here?"

Jane turned to him curiously. 'Isobel' he mouthed to her and she frowned.

 _"I don't know. That's what I'm going to find out."_ Stefan stated. _"You better call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep. Keep Jane safe and try not to upset her."_ Damon rolled his eyes as brother hung up.

"Why is she here?" Jane asked, coming over to kneel on the couch, next to his knees and setting her empty bowl down on the coffee table. "What does she want now?"

"I don't know yet." He said softly, stroking her back with the tips of his fingers. "But I don't want you to worry about it, all right?"

"Damon, don't keep me out. I want to know what's going on."

He cupped her cheek, bringing her closer to him to brush his lips against hers. "Stay here and don't leave."

Jane frowned and pulled back. "I can't stay in the house all day."

"You can and will or I'll have Bon-Bon spell the house." He said in a sickly sweet voice.

"What if Elijah comes with me?"

"Absolutely not." He growled. "I'm tolerating him at the moment, don't push it."

Jane sighed. "I have errands to run. And I…I haven't been anywhere in a few days, Damon." He let his head thump back against the back of the couch.

"Fine, but you let me know where you are all the time. Keep your phone on."

Jane moved closer and kissed his jaw. "Thank you, Damon." He pulled her back to him, capturing her mouth and pulling her further up his lap. She sighed as his ran his hands along her thighs, keeping her straddling him.

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too. I'm sorry I pushed you away."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "Just don't do it again." He teased, but there was a clear meaning in his eyes. She shook her head.

"I won't." She said softly and he kissed her again.

* * *

"You look better." Jane spoke up as Elijah met her in the woods. He had gone to "settle some matters" and was now back, dressed once more in a suit and no longer looking ill. "You could have left last night." They started up the trail, Elijah had told her that a walk would be good for her.

"Yes, but I thought you might have need of me. So I stayed nearby."

Jane smiled. "Thank you." She turned to him, her smile fading as they walked. "Can we ever be friends again?"

He was silent for a moment. "Perhaps. But we need to be more truthful to one another." He eyed her. "Where did you get the dagger?"

"John Gilbert." The girl muttered. "He tried to trick Damon into using it so it would kill him."

"I see." The Original murmured.

Jane bit her lip. "Are you going to kill Katherine?" She asked him. "You had her trapped, but then the compulsion went away."

"No. Not yet. Death would be too easy for her after what she did."

"I don't understand." Jane frowned. "You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

"Yes and no. Part of the reason I made Katerina pay was for harming Jeanine."

Jane tilted her head. "Really?"

"Yes. Jeanine was a kind girl. A friend to all who met her."

"She never wanted to be part of the ritual, Elijah. She and Katherine hung themselves and then Katherine staked her." She looked at him. "Is that the only reason you compelled her?"

"No. There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus." He told her. "He's my brother."

"He's your brother?" Jane repeated and he nodded once. "But why would he take your siblings?"

"Klaus has, over the centuries, become wholly dependent upon himself. It is only because of my loyalty to my brother that I was never daggered."

Jane frowned. "That's a horrible thing to do. You are all family. Why would you kill someone you love?"

"Because they got in his way. The same thing he will do to all who get in his way."

"Will you tell me more about your family?"

Elijah inclined his head. "If you wish. My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children."

"Seven?" She repeated with a smile. "I can't imagine having so many siblings."

"We were very close at one time, but sadly there are only six of us left."

"What happened?"

"Our youngest sibling died from a werewolf attack when he was boy."

"Before you were all vampires."

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry."

He smiled at her sincerity. "Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Jane. Just know we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all other vampires were created."

"And you want to kill your brother."

"I want my family whole again, Jane. Even if it takes another of our family from us in the process."

"That's sad."

"I suppose it is." Elijah agreed quietly. "Miss Evans, I don't very much like that you want to be used for both parts in this ritual."

"Elijah, if I'm not then that leaves Elena. I can't let anything happen to her. She's my best friend."

"I know and she is very lucky to have a friend like you." He took her hand. "But I would never wish you harm, Jane. Not if I could prevent it."

"Why is my dying so different from Elena's?"

"Because it is not necessary. And I still need you to get my siblings back."

* * *

"So what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert house?" Katherine asked, arching an eyebrow and pouring them some wine, handing a glass to the other vampire.

"John told me Ric was dating _auntie vanilla_. I got jealous." Isobel rolled her eyes.

Katherine poured herself some wine and sat down. "You have obviously got John wrapped around your finger if he invited you in the house."

"He thinks I'm helping him protect Elena," She scoffed. "So he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on."

Katherine sipped her wine. "So tell me, what you know."

"You were right. I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus, but I found my way to someone in his trusted circle. One of his witches."

"Klaus and his witches." Katherine scoffed.

"He said that Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if we deliver the moonstone and the doppelgänger."

"What about little the little elemental doppelganger? I daresay Klaus will want to get his hands on her."

"He doesn't know she exists…Yet."

"Good. Keep it that way. I want to make sure he gives me my freedom and using Jane is an incentive to make sure I get what I want."

"Are you sure keeping that from Klaus is such a good idea? He's practically been obsessed with finding that girl and you. All to make sure his ritual goes as planned."

Katherine nodded. "Trust me. Klaus will give me whatever I ask if I can give her to him. And I can get the moonstone."

"You know you'd be betraying your Salvatore boys again." Isobel stated, looking at her knowingly.

"I was more than willing to play it their way if I had to, but they're floundering. Their witch has lost her powers, and they've used their only weapon to kill Elijah. Only to bring him right back." She rolled her eyes. "And I know for a fact that he is now in possession of the weapon. You can thank Jane for that. If I stick with them, I'm dead. You showing up changes everything."

"Don't worry about Elijah. You said he wants to protect Jane, yes?"

Katherine nodded once. "Yeah, he has some weird attachment to her."

"Good. I've arranged some people to keep them both busy."

"People that want her dead?"

"Mmhm. Elijah will be busy playing bodyguard and you can get Elena for me while he's distracted."

"And if she dies?"

"I owe her father. So it's a mercy killing." Isobel shrugged. "She'd be better off dead."

"This will distract Damon too."

"I know." Isobel smirked.

* * *

Elena sighed. She was sitting next to Stefan on the couch. Damon lounged in the arm chair, his legs hanging over the arm.

"Do you really think Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgänger?" Elena asked. "Could they know about Jane?"

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says," Stefan began. "But I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning."

"You know you should just stay here." He told Elena. " You and Janey. We could all keep an eye on you two..."

"What, in a house that any vampire can enter?" His brother rolled his eyes. "Elena's house seems safer."

"Well, then we'll stay there." Damon snorted. "Or at Jane's where there's no John to let in bad vampires."

"So is that the plan? None of you will let me or Jane out of your sight again?" Elena asked, frowning.

"Let me know when you come up with a better one."

"Fine. Then one of you bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon."

"That'd be me." Stefan smiled at her. "And Jane could go with you." Stefan nodded at his brother. "Where is she?"

"With Elijah." He snorted.

"What if we convinced him to bring her to the luncheon then she could be with us." Elena suggested and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He groaned. "I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie anyway."

Elena looked at him. "Does that mean that you're taking her to the-"

"Shh." Damon quieted her as Katherine walked in the room.

"Don't get quiet on our account." She purred. "If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." She looked around at everyone, rolling her eyes when no one answered. "Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone and Elijah has the dagger. Or so you tell me."

"No, we have it." Damon confirmed with a smirk.

"Where is it?" Katherine demanded.

"It's in a very safe place." His smirk widened.

"We've been honest with you. Time to return the favor." She snapped.

"Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust."

"Fine. Be that way." She sighed dramatically and walked out of the room. The other three smirked at one another.

* * *

Elena smiled at the crowd and Jane gave her an encouraging smile. "This historical society was my mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by this gift-" Loud thudding came from behind them and Stefan turned around as did everyone else. John fell down the steps and landed on the floor, dead. Jane gasped and Elijah and Stefan moved over to him.

Both of them noticed the bite marks and exchanged glances.

"Stay here with Elena." He murmured to Jane and she went back to find her friend.

"Elena, it's John. He's been attacked." She told the girl who turned around. Jane took her arm. "Come on-" She paused and then let go. "Katherine?"

"Sorry, Janey. Can't have you interfering." Katherine grabbed her hair and made her smack her head on the nearby table, knocking her unconscious. Jane fell to the floor and Katherine drug her outside.

As she went back inside, a van pulled up and Jane was tossed inside.

"Please, let the Sheriff do her job." Carol announced to the gathered crowd of people. Liz hurried through them.

"Uh, he's-he's bleeding. Is he okay?" Stefan asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I got it. I got it." She assured him before bending down to check on the wound herself. Stefan went looking for Elena as did Elijah.

They found her pacing back and forth on the phone.

"Where's Jane?" Elijah asked, frowning.

"She went out for air." "Elena" told him and Stefan. Elijah went out to look for her, leaving Stefan with Katherine.

"You okay?"

Katherine nodded. "I'm calling Damon." He nodded.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

Elijah frowned when he found Jane's shoe lying on the grass. "Miss Evans?" He called and listened hard as he scanned the area. She wasn't anywhere he could see.

"Hey. How is he?" Damon asked, coming into the mansion.

Liz glanced up at him. "He's dead." She moved and Damon took her place, checking out the bite mark and then checking his hand for the ring.

"He'll be fine in a couple hours." Damon told them standing up with a roll of is eyes.

"What are you talking about? Damon, he's dead." Carol told him, frowning.

The vampire grimaced. " _Well_... here's the thing. John's ring, it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner form death by a supernatural entity." The vampire explained.

"But he's not breathing. He has no pulse." Carol protested, freaked out.

Damon frowned down at the body. "He will be. Trust me. We're gonna need a cover story..." Damon began dragging John's body away "Epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now I just have to get him out of here."

He started out the backdoor when he ran into Elijah.

"What are you doing out here? Where's Jane?"

Elijah held up her shoe. "I have no idea." Damon scowled.

"You were supposed to be watching her. Damn it. She's accident prone. Let me dump John at the house. You keep checking out here."

* * *

Dumping John's body on the floor unceremoniously, Damon ran upstairs to change clothes and wash the blood off. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Stefan? How'd I beat you and Elena home?" He frowned. "What?!" He set phone down, digging through the soap bowl in the bathroom. "Damn it." He cursed and smacked the bowl aside. He picked his phone back up. "She's got the moonstone and Jane's missing too."

* * *

Elijah's grip on the vampire's heart tightened. "Where is she? I won't ask again." He had tracked her fairly quick with help from a man leaving the Lockwood luncheon. He had seen a black van come flying out from behind the mansion before going down the backroads. After that it hadn't taken long to locate said van.

"In-inside." The vampire rasped. "She's inside."

"Elena's safe at the house." Stefan said lowly so that Damon and Elijah could hear.

Elijah nodded once before squeezing the vampire's heart. "What do they want from her?"

"She's the elemental." He rasped. "The one the-the Original wants. She has to die."

Jane gave a shriek from inside and Damon growled, grabbing the vampire's hair. He jerked the guy's head back almost snapping his neck.

"What are they doing to her?"

"N-nothing. They're just trying to wear her out. She plunged Ted in the neck with a vervain dart."

Damon smirked at his brother. "That's my brave girl."

Stefan frowned. "Is there a back way?"

"Answer." Elijah warned and the vampire nodded.

"Y-yeah."

* * *

Jane shrieked as she was pushed across to the other vampires. They had been shoving her non-stop for nearly two hours now, some of them were recovering from having been vervained in the neck. She had long lost count of how many she had darted, but there were at least ten surrounding her. They were highly amused with her, shoving her back and forth between them all. Never letting her out. She was swarmed by them, there were so many.

Some of them were handsy, trying to grope her when she was close enough, while others attempted to take her blood. She felt sick and dizzy from the blow to the head Katherine had given her and from whatever they had made her drink earlier. She was disoriented and their faces were blurring.

"Think she's getting tired."

"Ah, don't quit now, honey."

"Are you all out of darts, sweetie?"

Jane tried to find which ones were talking, but it was nearly impossible. She felt her eyes crossing and had to close them.

"All right, you've had your fun." A voice barked out. "Now give her here." Jane's eyes opened as she was thrust into the arms of one of the taller vampires. She felt fingers on her chin and she was made to look up into his face.

"Please…let me go." She whispered, eyes darting back and forth as she tried to focus on the blurred face.

"I would if you weren't an elemental, sweetie. You're got a spark in you. But see, I will not stand to let Klaus break this curse. Without you, he won't stand a chance." He cupped her face. "I'll make your death a quick one."

Before he could snap her neck, a hand was thrust through his chest. Jane was dropped to the ground and she laid there, curling into a ball. She blinked as blurred chaos went on around her and then hands were on her, shaking her and turning her.

"Jane, can you hear me?"

"…Stefan?"

"She's in shock and drugged. Her pupils are dilated."

Damon was there, wiping blood from his mouth and he stroked her cheek. "Hey, Janey."

"Damon…" She whispered and he scooped her up into his arms.

"I'll take care of this. You take her back to your house and keep her safe." Elijah stated. "There may be more around here. I will take a while to track them all." Stefan nodded.

"Thank you."

Elijah nodded back and turned to Jane and Damon. The girl was drifting off to sleep. "Take care of her." Damon nodded once before he and Stefan fled the building.

* * *

"Oh, my god." Elena stood up from the couch as they came in. "Is she okay?"

"Grab a blanket, Stef." Damon told his brother, settling Jane down on the couch.

She blinked at them. "I'm okay, Damon."

He shook his head. "You're shaking." He took the blanket from Stefan and wrapped it around Jane. "What happened, Janey?"

"Katherine was Elena…She knocked me out so I wouldn't tell."

"And dumped you in the backyard where conveniently a group of Klaus haters appeared.

Elena frowned. "Do you think she did that to Jane?"

"I wouldn't put it past her. She distracted Elijah from going to find her when we found out that you were missing. Ergo, distracting me as well." Jane bit her lip and Damon cradled her in his lap.

"I tried to get away."

Damon nodded. "I know." He shushed her, pressing her head against him. Trying to urge her to sleep.

Stefan grimaced and looked at Elena. "Was that Isobel's?" He asked, nodding at the necklace.

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet..."

"She was your mother." He nodded in understanding.

"Why did she let me go?" Elena asked, frowning.

"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us to keep you and Jane safe."

"He knows we're not gonna run." Elena whispered, glancing at Jane.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played, all of us." Damon frowned and nodded at Stefan who handed Jane a paper.

"What's this?" She asked, leaning against Damon.

"It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name." Stefan told her.

"You're giving me your house?" Jane frowned. "I don't understand."

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't."

Elena smiled at her. "It was my idea to let you sign it. This will keep us safe from Klaus."

"You just move your stuff in here with me." Damon told her, stroking her cheek. "And don't invite Elijah."

"Damon."

"Jane, your judgment of trusting people is way off."

"All right." She sighed, looking away from him.

"I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon joked and she smiled slightly.

Everyone looked over when John gasped for air, sitting up. Damon zoomed over to him and grabbed him by his shirt, dangling him above the floor.

"I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do." John choked, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He looked at Elena.

"Damon, let him go." She murmured. "He and I need to talk."

* * *

Damon looked in to see Jane running a hand through her wet hair. She was standing in his bathroom, dressed in his clothes.

"How you doing?"

"Better." She nodded at him. "I can see now at least." He frowned and cupped her face. "Damon, really. I'm okay. Just really tired."

"This deed thing? It's real. I want you to live here."

Jane searched his face. "Really?"

"Yes. At least until this thing with Klaus blows over…or permanently."

"You should have given it to Elena." She whispered. "You were right. I don't trust the right people."

Damon heaved a sigh. "We'll work on it. Now come to bed." He took her hand, pulling her to the black satin sheets. He settled into bed and she curled against him. "Go to sleep, Janey."

"I'm afraid."

He pressed his mouth against her hair. "Don't be. I'm here. No one is going to harm you, Jane. Not while I'm here." She wrapped her arms around his neck with a shaky sigh.

As she drifted off to sleep, she hoped that she had another dream of Nik. Whoever he was, he was very nice. And she slightly hoped that he was real and would one day meet him in person.

* * *

 _Review?_


	40. The Last Dance

**Contains Smut**

 **Thanks to grapejuice101 and Brookeworm3 for your advice and helpful ideas! You are both awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 40

"Ahh! What the hell!?"

Stefan tried not to smirk as his brother came into the living room, wiping at the spilled coffee down his front. A little black cat darted across the living room.

"Oh, didn't I mention the vampire hating cat in the kitchen?"

Damon's head whipped up and his icy eyes narrowed at his smirking little brother. "No, you did not. What the hell is it doing here?"

"Jane found it this morning."

"She's not keeping it."

"Well she named it." Stefan smirked. "And fed it."

"Damn it." He cursed and Jane came running down the steps. She was dressed in a black skater skirt and a maroon colored shirt that clung to her soft curves.

"Felix?" She called, looking around the living room. "Here kitty, kitty." She spotted Damon and smiled at him adorably. "Morning, Damon."

"You're not keeping the cat." He said flatly in greeting and Stefan snickered.

Jane pouted. "Please? I'll take care of him. You won't even know he's here." The cat hissed at Damon, darting out from under the couch and running towards Jane. "Except when he does that." She picked the cat up. The animal was purring up a storm, rubbing his head under her chin and she giggled. "See? He's so cute."

"Go put it back outside. It's probably dirty."

"I gave him bath." She told him, holding up the slim animal. "He smells nice now." The cat growled at Damon, its green eyes squinted.

"And he has your personality." Stefan teased, smirking at the dirty look Damon sent him.

"Amusing."

The door opened and in came Bonnie and Elena. Jane smiled and hurried into the hallway.

"Look at my cat. Isn't he cute!"

"That is _not_ your cat!" Damon groaned from the living room. "Little bastard…" Stefan had to duck when he couldn't contain his snickers and Damon lobbed a pillow at him.

* * *

Klaus grimaced at the array of colored flannels that hung in the closet.

"Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" The Original snorted and selected two that weren't too hideous. He turned from the closet and held them up in front of his chest, showing them off to the captive Katherine, who was compelled to sit in a chair. "Okay, bad or badder?" He asked, holding up each one.

"The dark colors suit you better." Katherine said reluctantly and he smiled.

"Oh, thank you, honey..." He tossed the discarded on onto the bed and then turned back to her. "Okay, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" Klaus questioned.

"Err…Not exactly." Katherine murmured. "Our dear Jane undaggered Elijah. He has the dagger."

"Hm." Klaus frowned. "Not good. That puts a kink in my plan. Guy is a buzzkill. Where is he now?"

"I'm not sure. He could be with Jane or not."

"Does my brother fancy her?" His demeanor was causal, but he didn't like the idea of his brother interfering. Or getting cozy with his elemental. That would put a serious drawback on his plans. Elijah could and would defend her if he knew he was here.

Katherine shrugged. "I have no idea. I think it's just a friendship type thing." She snorted. "She's accident prone and needs a bodyguard constantly. She attracts trouble from within a ten-mile radius."

Klaus arched an eyebrow. "Hm."

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna."

"Right. Elena's aunt." He nodded. "For all the lies about Isobel. What else?" He looked at her.

"That's it." Katherine murmured.

Klaus walked over and stroked her face gently. Katherine gasped at the contact, shying way. "Oh, so jumpy." He stated, enjoying her frightened state.

"Please, just...kill me. I've told you everything I know."

Klaus leaned closer to her. "You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything?" He looked her in the eyes, compelling her. "Tell me."

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger." Katherine told him.

"Bonnie the best friend?" Klaus sighed and stood up. "I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore."

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop..." She snarked.

"Well, we'll just have to get to the bottom of that." Klaus stated, letting her attitude go for the moment. "Perhaps I can coax it out of someone."

"Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it." Katherine begged him.

"And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long. You've managed to kill off every elemental doppelganger that came about. Except this one. Jane."

"I was going to give her to you."

"Yes, I know." He said patronizingly as he pulled a knife from his pocket. "I want you to take this knife...and stab yourself with it." He handed Katherine the knife and she jabbed the knife into her leg, crying out in pain. "Now take it out." Katherine did just that, hissing. "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over and over again and if you get bored," He smirked. "Switch legs."

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked, trying not to show how much she was bothered by his command.

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelganger and my little elemental..." He placed a small kiss on Katherine's forehead. "Don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning." He started for the door, grabbing his coat. "Again." He ordered and smirked in satisfaction as she cried out once again.

* * *

Elena, Jane, and Bonnie were inside the house with a lawyer signing the deed over to the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Please sign here and here." The lawyer told her and Jane took the offered pen.

"Okay." She nodded.

"So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?" Bonnie asked, arching and eyebrow.

"For now. They offered it to me, but I wanted Jane to have it." Elena told her and took the pen from Jane next. "Then she offered us to be co-owners. As the sole owners, we're the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean. Either she can or I can."

The witch nodded. "Your own personal safe house."

"That's the idea." Jane murmured.

"Wouldn't want to clean it." She muttered, looking around. Jane giggled.

* * *

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asked his brother as they waited for the lawyer to be done with the paperwork.

"She said she could channel enough witches' power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so..." Stefan shrugged. "Have you heard from Elijah?"

"He said he found a few scattered groups all hell bent on burning Jane at the stake."

Stefan frowned. "They must know that Klaus is nearby." Damon nodded.

"We just need to find him."

"Yeah."

"Could Bonnie do one of those witch tracking spells?" Damon inquired.

Stefan shook his head. "Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked. And since Elijah is no longer loyal to Klaus, he doesn't have anything either."

"Do you think he killed her?" Damon asked quietly.

"Katherine? Probably."

"It's not like she didn't have it coming." He muttered. "Would you stop staring at me?" He scowled at the cat who was perched on the low bricks that surrounded the porch. Lazily, Felix licked a paw, wiping his face like he could care less that Damon had spoken.

Stefan snickered. "Don't fight with the cat." He held his fingers out to the animal and Felix sniffed the offered hand before nipping at him. "She might need this cat, Damon. It's a vampire alarm system." To prove a point, he stepped a little too close and the cat growled at him lowly.

"That doesn't mean that I want it _here_. Or in my house."

"Technically it's Jane's and Elena's house now."

"Oh, shut up."

The door opened just then to reveal Elena and Jane, shaking hands with the lawyer.

"Thank you, Mr. Henry." Jane said to him and he tipped his head to her before heading off. Jane started to walk away when she heard Damon clear his throat.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot." She said sheepishly.

Elena smirked. "Stefan. Would you like to come into our house?"

"I would love to. Thank you." He smiled at her and stepped inside to share a kiss with her.

"Felix, you can come in now." Jane said and the cat strode past Damon in what he swore was a snooty way and came to purr and rub against her legs.

"You let the cat in first? Really Janey?" Damon pouted and she smiled. "Are we twelve?"

"One of us is." Elena informed him and he resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her. Before Jane could say anything Elena stopped her. "If we let you in, do you promise to obey the owner and co-owner of this house?"

"No." Damon scoffed.

"Seriously, Damon. Our way. You promised. Jane and I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?" Elena told him, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes, Elena. Sure." Damon rolled his eyes and looked at Jane pleadingly. "May I come in now?"

"Yes, please, come in." Jane told him and he came inside, taking hold of her hips.

"That was mean." He pouted.

She leaned up to kiss his jaw. "I'm sorry." He caught her lips in a kiss and scowled when the cat hissed at him.

"Oh, shut up. I don't like you either."

Bonnie came around the corner, handing the girls' their jackets.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked, frowning.

Elena tugged her jacket on. "To school."

"Huh?"

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it, ladies." Damon frowned, eyeing Jane warningly. "You are not leaving this house."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that."

"Right, but where?" Elena challenged and no one answered. "No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are going. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner." She looked at Jane.

"Me neither." The girl added and Damon rolled his eyes.

" _Your_ way, Jane." He said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Don't pout." She told him and he scowled.

"Don't worry, I'm ready." Bonnie said confidently. "If he shows his face, I can take him. I know how."

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that Jane and I can be. Come on." Elena took Bonnie's arm and headed for the door. Stefan scoffed in disbelief before sighing.

"Wait, I'm coming." Stefan grabbed his bag. Jane turned to Damon.

"Don't be angry. I have to go to school. It's normal to go to school and I need it."

"Fine." He grumbled. "Why are you taking the cat?"

"I'm dropping him off at the studio. I know you don't want him here."

"Good riddance furball." Damon smirked.

The cat growled at him and Jane sighed.

"Ric is going to help me move those boxes from the dance studio storage then we'll come home, okay?"

"We? As in that?" He nodded at the cat.

"Felix. And yes. I'm leaving him at the studio while I'm at school. But I'm not going to keep him there all night." She shook her head, like he said the dumbest thing and left the house, cat in her arms.

Damon scowled. "Stupid cat."

* * *

"Psst, Jane." Elena murmured and the girl looked at her. She showed her the flyer of the 60s decade dance and her eyes lit up.

She nodded and smiling, Elena showed it to Stefan who shook his head. Jane pouted a him and he sighed. Elena turned to Bonnie who nodded at her and then she smirked at Stefan who rolled his eyes. Girl power won again.

Just then, "Alaric" walked into the classroom. "Hello, class." He greeted everyone, coming in to stand behind his desk. "What are we learning today?"

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the 60s all week." Dana, a smart girl in the class, spoke up and he nodded.

"Right. The Sixties." He said and glanced up at the class. He found Elena and was fascinated by how much she resembled Katerina. Then he spotted Jane. How could he miss her? She was smiling at him, waiting for him to speak and he suddenly found that he couldn't. Reluctantly, he tore his gaze from her and faced the blackboard.

"The, um, 60s." He wrote on the board, wondering why he was suddenly tongue tied like a nervous schoolboy. "I wish there was something good about the 60s." He muttered. "But actually, they kind of sucked." He turned back around, momentarily distracted by Jane's little skirt. He quickly shook his head. He was a gentleman; he shouldn't stare at her. No matter how lovely her legs looked.

"Except for the Beatles, they made it bearable. Uh, what else is there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Watergate was the 70s, Mr. Saltzman." Elena corrected him.

"Right." He nodded. "It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, the seventies. Thank you, Elena." Jane smiled at him again and he had to turn back around. He had seen her in her dream, but the dream did not do the real thing justice.

* * *

"Hey, Elena, there you are." Dana said coming over to Elena, Jane, and Bonnie's table. "Okay. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." Elena and Jane exchanged looks and looked at Bonnie.

The witch scoffed. "Tell him she has a boyfriend."

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name's Klaus."

Jane gasped sharply and Elena's and Bonnie's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, w-what did you just say?"

"His name is Klaus…I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." Dana smiled at them all. "Oh and this is for Jane." She handed the girl a flower, a red rose to be exact, and it had a little card attached. "Wasn't that nice of him to get your friend something?" Jane swallowed nervously not sure if she could open the card or not.

Elena nodded reluctantly. "Uh, yeah…"

"Where is he?" Bonnie questioned. "Is he here?"

Dana frowned. "I don't know."

"She's being compelled." Bonnie whispered to them.

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?" Dana smiled at them and then left.

Jane opened the little card and flipped it over to read it, Bonnie and Elena looking over her shoulders.

 _You have my condolences on the loss of your mother._

 _Perhaps you'll save me a dance or two?_

 _K._

Jane paled and looked up at the girls with round frightened eyes. "How did he _know_?"

* * *

"Oh, Mr. Saltzman, you startled me." Jane laughed and closed her locker. "Ric" smiled, leaning against the lockers.

"Sorry about that."

She tucked a curl behind her ear and tilted her head. "How are you? We haven't spoken in a while."

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

She sighed as they began walking down the hall. "Well, I'm dealing. It shouldn't be so difficult, but it is. It's different than it used to be, you know? I mean I went home alone all the time to an empty house, but I had the hope that my mother would come home… Now I…Now I don't have that." She murmured and Klaus felt a pang of sadness for the girl.

"But I found a cat this morning." She smiled at him, brightening up instantly. Her smile just as beautiful as it had been in her dream and he felt drawn to it. "I named him Felix. He looked like a Felix to me anyway. I'm trying to convince Damon to let me keep him at the boarding house. He's not too happy about that though." The girl was chattering away, happy, and he sensed she hadn't been happy in a while. "Felix doesn't like him…or Stefan either, but I'm hoping he just needs to get used to them. I had to take him to the studio this morning so Damon wouldn't have a conniption about the cat roaming the house. I don't know why he's so against it; I mean he let Katherine roam the house."

She paused a moment. "That was a little mean wasn't it? I guess I didn't mean it exactly like that. She's just not the nicest person, you know?"

"I see." He smiled back at her. She was such an opposite of Jeanine. She was an intriguing little thing and he found he was starting to desire her. "Are you going to the 60's dance?" He hoped she was.

"If Damon will let me." She sighed. "He's being a bit overprotective lately. Maybe you could talk him into letting me go." She laughed, tilting her head at him. "Are you still coming by to help me take those boxes to my house?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I'm sorry to bother you with it, but I just wanted to get them out of the studio."

"It's not a bother." Klaus told her sincerely. "I'd be glad to be of assistance." Jane's smile nearly stole his breath away. How could she look just like Jeanine and yet be nothing like her? Jeanine had been wild, foreign, and forward at times, but Jane… She was sweet, innocent, and kind-hearted.

"Did you hear?" She whispered, looking around and then leaning closer to him. Klaus wanted to run his hands along her arms, tug her closer. "Klaus sent Elena a message. _Today_. _In the school_." She urged, frowning. "He's going to be at the dance." She bit her lip. "Do you think he'll hurt her?"

"No, I shouldn't think so." He stated, a bit intrigued by her concern for Elena. Katerina had mentioned that Jane was way too nice. He found it sweet. "Maybe he just wants to scare her a little."

Jane wrinkled her nose. "Well, that's still not very nice."

"I imagine not." He said in amusement. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a rose…He left it for me."

"Klaus?"

She nodded, looking down at the flower with a small frown. "He left a note too." She held it up for him to read, but he didn't have to read it to know what it said, after all he had written it himself.

"How did he know?" She asked, looking at him worriedly. "How long as he been here?"

"Probably not as long as you think." He countered. "Maybe he just knows a bit about everyone."

Jane nodded. "I guess so…The flower is pretty though."

 _Not as pretty as you, darling._

* * *

"Here, Felix. Here kitty." Jane called as she and "Ric" stepped into the studio. He recalled Katherine mentioning that the girl danced. He hoped to one day see her dancing. And perhaps with him.

The little black cat ran up to her and the girl laughed, kneeling on the floor to pet the cat. He loved the sound of her laughter. "Hi, did you miss me?" She picked the cat up and turned towards him.

"Felix, meet Alaric. Alaric, meet Felix." She said and Klaus stared at the cat. Felix growled at him from Jane's arms, green eyes narrowing and the cat swatted at him. Klaus hissed back and suddenly the cat took off, leaping out of the girl's arms and fleeing down the hall. Jane giggled. "I guess he doesn't like you either, Ric."

"I guess not." Klaus murmured, frowning. No wonder her Salvatore didn't want the little beast.

"That's funny. I thought he just didn't like vampires. Maybe he just doesn't like other men." She shrugged.

She was quiet for a moment before sighed. "I guess you heard about what happened yesterday?" Jane asked him as she tugged a box over towards the door. Klaus took it from her, tugging it effortlessly across the floor.

He arched an eyebrow. "No. What happened?" She told him what all had occurred yesterday. At the end he was slightly seething.

"I tried to fight them off but I wasn't fast enough." She muttered. "If Elijah, Damon, and Stefan hadn't found me…" Klaus hugged the girl, sensing she needed comfort. "I just felt scared and I totally messed up the training you gave me. I let them force me into a circle."

"You couldn't help that. There were too many." He murmured, frowning angrily. Katerina would pay for trying to kill off his elemental and not telling him of her deceit. Isobel had already paid with her life. And on top of that those idiots who dared go against him had been harassing the poor girl.

"And where is Elijah now?" He asked warily. If anyone would know it was him, it would be his sharp minded older brother.

Jane frowned. "Out looking for the rest of my attackers. I really wish he hadn't though. He hasn't called me back and I'm a bit worried." Klaus wanted to smirk. So she had his brother wrapped around her little finger as well? That was interesting.

"I'm sure he's fine." He assured her and she accepted the answer.

"Hey, Alaric…Can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything." Klaus said sincerely, eager to find out what she was going to confide in him.

"I had a dream the other night and I'm not sure what to make of it."

"Oh?" He smirked.

"Yeah…There was this guy there." She began, fiddling with another box. He had forgotten to ask what it was she was packing up. "It started out like a nightmare, but then it changed…"

"How so?"

"Well, I've been having nightmares about this one guy." She shuddered and a small frown appeared on "Alaric's" face. "I could never see his face, but I could hear his voice and…"

"And?"

"And he had werewolf eyes and vampire fangs…" She snorted. "Doesn't make sense does it?"

Klaus remained silent. So she had seen him break the curse then?

"Anyway. So, this time I see the same guy again, but he wasn't scary and I saw his face. And he was really nice."

"What else?"

"Well…He said his name was Nik." Jane suddenly gasped. "You're not going to tell Damon are you? He'd flip out if he found out I had been dreaming about some other guy."

"Of course not. Your secret is safe with me." She accepted his response, smiling at him.

"Thank you. That would have been awkward to explain. Do you think it's weird that I kinda want to meet him? I mean if he was real."

Klaus smiled. "No, I wouldn't find that weird at all."

Jane looked down as her phone went off. "Oh, Damon wants us to over at the house ASAP. Apparently Elena told him about Klaus' message. And the rose he left me…Thanks Elena…"

* * *

"So we go to the dance and find him." Damon stated, pacing and checking his phone, agitated every second that Jane didn't walk through the door.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." He quipped.

Stefan snorted. "He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school..." He looked over at Bonnie and Elena. "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" Both girls threw him exasperated looks.

Jane came in at that moment, "Alaric" coming in behind her.

"There you are." Damon greeted them and Jane let him wrap his arms around her. Klaus felt a wave of jealously hit his gut.

"Sorry I'm late." Klaus replied and rolled his eyes as Jane's little menace darted off towards Bonnie and Elena. "Cat problems."

Damon smirked. "Oh you too huh?" He glanced down at Jane. "Guess it's not just vampires, hm?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned before glancing up at "Alaric" who was watching them closely. "Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move."

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm?" Elena questioned. "What's our plan of attack?"

"Are we really going to attack at school dance?" Jane asked and Damon snatched the rose she had toted in, waving it at her.

"Uh, yeah we are…Save me a dance or two." He scoffed, tossing the flower across the room, where it landed before the fireplace. Jane rolled her eyes. "Not happening." Klaus almost smirked at how jealous Damon looked.

"Me." Bonnie announced. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

"That's not going to be that easy." "Alaric" tried not to scoff. "I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

Damon nodded from over Jane's head. "Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." He zoomed towards Bonnie to make a point, but all she did was lift a hand and he was sent sprawling across the room. He landed on the ground painfully only to be met with a hissing, spitting cat who was all puffed up from fright.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan spoke up and Jane tried to stifle a laugh.

"Heard that." Damon glared at her playfully from over the top of the couch.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him. I know I can." Bonnie told them all confidently. Klaus arched an eyebrow. He would see about that.

Everyone scattered to do their own thing before the dance, leaving Jane, Damon, and "Alaric" in the room.

"Get it off me." Damon hissed at Jane and she went over to tug the cat free of his pants leg. "Little shit."

"Damon!" Jane reprimanded, holding the cat like a baby. "He was only playing."

"He ripped my pants. And these were my good ones."

"I'll buy you news ones."

"Oh, no you don't." He told her, following her across the living room. "You don't let me buy _you_ things and you try not to spend money on _yourself_. So don't you even think about buying me pants." Klaus arched and eyebrow and Damon saw.

"She's stubborn." He scoffed. "But I bet you didn't know she was this stubborn. Did she tell you about Elijah giving her a huge wad of cash to spend on her dance studio? And you know what she did with it?"

"Shut up, Damon."

"Sent it off to a rundown orphanage."

"It was for a good cause." She scowled.

Damon nodded, kissing her nose. "Yes, Janey, I know. But that's my point."

Klaus was a bit thrown. She was definitely different from Jeanine who wouldn't have given two flips about orphaned children. Jane was definitely did not have a mean bone in her body. Her small, curvy body.

"We'll see you at the dance, buddy." Damon told him and Jane smiled at him.

Klaus took that as a dismissal, but before he left he looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Damon? Let her keep the cat." He shut the door with a satisfied smirk at the happy laugh from Jane.

* * *

"Well, how does it look?" Jane asked tentatively and Damon glanced over at her. He smirked, rolling over on the bed to face her completely.

"Yummy." He replied, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a pink, blue, and yellow swirl patterned dress that came to the middle of her thighs, and V-neck went down to between her breasts showing off a tantalizing view of the curve of her perfect generous cleavage that he desperately wanted to taste just then. The dress also the two long sleeves that flared out at wrist. Her curls were pinned back by a matching blue colored headband and she was wearing a pair of white go-go boots.

"Damon." She laughed as zoomed over to rain hot kisses along her neck. She sighed and tipped her head back so he could nibble at her more and lower he went. "Damon!" She squealed as he ran his tongue between her breasts and blew cool air, she shuddered out a moan. "Stop that."

"Can't. Need to have you now."

"I just got ready." She protested, but he wasn't taking no for an answer and he could tell that she was becoming aroused. Her protesting weakened as he slipped a hand beneath her skirt, fingers sliding beneath her cotton panties.

He groaned hotly in her ear, feeling of her slickness that awaited him. "Oh, yeah you definitely got ready." She moaned, unable to answer as he slipped his fingers into her pumping her gently. Her head thumped the wall behind her and she had to grab on the dresser for support as he turned her around, tugging her skirt up and her panties down, just enough to screw her hard and fast.

"Spread those pretty legs for me, Janey." he cooed, slipping his fingers into her once more and working her speedily.

"Damon."

"Beg me, sweetheart." He growled in her ear, his thumb finding her clit. "Beg me to take you. Here. Now."

She nodded rapidly, her forehead resting against the wall. "Yes. Please, Damon." She rode his fingers, needing release. She whimpered when his fingers were pulled from her and then his rock hard cock was taking their place. She stifled a cry against the wall as he began thrusting into her.

"Do you like this, Janey? Do you like fucking me you against the wall?"

"Yes." She gasped out as he pumped into her. his other hand ran up to slid into the V-neck top of the dress and her bra to cup her a breast, palming it and she whimpering, pushing back against his cock at the same time she was pushing herself further into his hand.

"Come for me, Jane. Right now." She shuddered at his tone, her body clenching around him and he slammed into her harder, fingers tweaking her nipple.

"Oh, Damon." She moaned and he spilled himself inside her soon after.

She gasped against the wall and Damon kissed her neck soothingly. "Mine." He heard Stefan's shower cut off and smiled against her skin knowing that he hadn't heard. He turned Jane around and she kissed him rapidly.

"Couldn't wait?"

"Nope." He smirked at her and she shook her head at him. He only kissed her again, satisfied that she now smelt like him.

* * *

Jane clung to Damon's hand a bit nervous and he turned to her as they entered the gym behind Jeremy and Bonnie.

"You okay?"

"I'm scared." She admitted and he tugged her closer.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?"

She sighed. "Not for _me_. For _Elena_."

Damon rolled his eyes. "We're not going to let anything happen to her either, Janey."

"Thanks for being here, everybody!" Dana said into the mic upon the makeshift stage. Everyone cheered around her. "We have a special shout-out tonight." Dana called "This is for Elena, from Klaus." Elena inhaled sharply and everyone in their group looked around warily as "Dedicated to The One I Love" by The Mamas and The Papas came over the speakers.

"That was a lame, cheap shot." Damon scoffed to ease the tension and Jane's grip on his hand tightened. "He's just trying to bait us."

Elena looked around warily. "I know everyone here." She said.

"Maybe's he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan suggested, but Damon wasn't buying it.

"It's a party, people. Blend." He told them all. "Let him come to us."

"Good idea." Bonnie nodded and despite Jeremy's protests led him further into the crowd to dance.

Damon spotted Alaric. "There's Ric." He looked down at Jane. "I'll be back." He told her and weaved through the crowd. Jane looked over at Stefan and Elena and sighed.

"Special dedication, huh?" Alaric asked as Damon slid over to him. "This guy's a little twisted."

"I'm not impressed." Klaus looked at him.

"No?"

"I mean he obviously didn't do anything out of whack."

"Damon, come dance with me." Jane said, coming over to him. She didn't want to be by herself at the moment. "Please?" Klaus tried not to wrinkle his nose. She reeked of Damon and it bothered him. He wanted to say yes to dancing with her, but had to refrain from doing so.

"Hi, Alaric. You look nice. Very handsome." She grinned at him.

"Thank you." He smiled at her and Damon rolled his eyes fondly.

"All right, stop flirting with the teacher. Let's go dance."

* * *

Klaus watched Jane dancing with Damon and wanted nothing more than to take his place. She was holding onto him, swaying to the music, her eyes closed as she leaned against him for comfort. Damon suddenly twirled her away from him and back again and her laughter caught his attention.

She laughed as she twirled her out and then back up against him.

"You're good." He heard her say breathlessly and narrowed his eyes.

"I've got moves you've never seen." Damon said teasingly in her ear and she giggled. Cross, Klaus looked away, but the next thing said made him turn back. "I'm going to dance with Elena for a second while Stefan's telling Caroline what's going on."

Jane nodded, not wanting Elena to be by herself. "Okay."

"Stay by Alaric, okay?" Damon's eyes raised to meet his and Klaus nodded once. "I'll be back."

Jane nodded at him and turned to her "teacher" who smiled at her.

"You look great."

"Thanks." She said flushing with shyness. Stefan came up beside her. "Hi, Stef."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." She smiled, taking his arm and the younger vampire led her away.

* * *

"Are you having fun?" Stefan asked as they danced.

"A little. I guess I just keep waiting for something to happen." She murmured and he nodded. "Where's Damon?"

"Dancing with Bonnie." Jane bit her lip.

"Hey, it's going to be okay."

Jane blew out a breath. "I know, but…We don't know what he's capable of. I mean Elijah said he was cunning and was usually one step ahead of everyone else. I don't want anything to happen to Elena."

Stefan looked for his girlfriend at the mention of her name and found her by the punch bowl.

"Jane, we're not going to let anything happen to you either." He told her gently. "You're just as important to us. I just want you to know that."

"Thanks, Stefan." She told him, smiling a bit.

They went over to the punch table and Jane could see that something was bothering Jeremy. He looked upset.

"Jer? What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Fine. I'm fine." He said, clearly not and he wandered off.

"Everything alright?" Stefan frowned.

"I'm not sure." Elena shook her head, looking worriedly after her brother.

"I'll go talk to him. You and Jane stay here."

"Thank you." Elena nodded and turned to Jane with a sigh. "This is-"

"Hey, everybody!" Dana called into the mic again. "We have another shout out! This is for Jane Evans from Nik." _Unchained Melody_ by the Righteous Brothers began playing from the speakers and Jane looked around wildly.

"Nik?" Elena repeated and looked at Jane with wide eyes. "Who's that?"

"I don't…I thought…He's real?" The girl looked confused and almost shrieked when Damon slid up behind her, possessively slipping his hands around her waist.

"Who the hell is Nik?" He scowled, making them sway to the music.

Jane sighed. "Well…I'm not sure. I mean I had a dream-"

"What dream?" He demanded and Jane reluctantly told him. "Klaus has been in your head."

"What? No." She shook her head.

"Yes." He frowned, gripping her tightly. "He must have. Or there's another vampire around."

"What if he's working for Klaus?" Elena frowned.

Damon scanned the room. "Then we better be extra careful then. I don't want a repeat of the last dance we went too."

"Me neither." Jane shuddered.

* * *

"Come here, come here, come here." Stefan stated, taking hold of Damon and tugging him away from Jane at the same time that she was being tugged by Elena and Bonnie. "Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission."

"Oh, great. Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena and now she's telling Jane." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I told her. You promised both of them no more secrets." Stefan frowned.

"I changed my mind." Damon snapped.

* * *

"How could you not tell us?" Elena whispered to Bonnie furiously as they walked out of the school. Jane was slightly glad they had come outside to talk. The inside had become stuffy.

"Because I knew how you'd react."

"No." Elena turned to face the witch. "No way, it's not an option."

"It's our only option." Bonnie growled.

Jane shook her head. "Then we'll find another way, okay? Maybe if I just let him-"

"No." Elena glared at her. "Don't even think about that, Jane." She faced the witch next. "Bonnie, you're not dying to save my life."

"I have the power to save you!" Bonnie insisted. "If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more." Bonnie looked at Jane. "And I'm not letting you become a victim, Jane. It's out of the question."

"I can't let you." Elena whispered.

"Just answer one question... if the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?" Bonnie asked and they both couldn't answer. She nodded. "So you know why I have to."

"No. No!" Elena shook her head angrily.

"I'm going to find Damon." Jane murmured and went back inside.

* * *

"What's going on? Where's Damon?" Jane asked Alaric when she found him near the door.

"What were you doing outside?"

"Elena and Bonnie are outside…" She bit her lip. "Bonnie is going to die if she uses her powers. We can't let her do that. Elena agrees."

Klaus smiled inwardly at her worried tone. "We'll think of something else."

"I…I can't let Elena be hurt either." Jane murmured. "I think I have to give myself up."

Again Klaus was floored. It wasn't often that he was thrown for a loop, but that was twice in one day that this girl surprised him with her kindness for others.

"I don't think Damon would like that."

She frowned. "Well this isn't about him."

"We'll talk about it later, all right. You stay here and I'll look for Damon."

Jane tried to follow him and he turned back around. "Please, Jane, go back inside and wait. I think Klaus is around." She sighed, but went back to dance. He made sure she was talking to her blonde friend, Caroline, before going outside.

* * *

"Wait... something's not right." Elena frowned when Alaric took them down a deserted part of the school. There was no one there and it was eerily quiet. Alaric was no longer urgent and a bad feeling came over Bonnie.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie demanded.

Klaus stopped and turned to face them with a laugh.

"I just had to get away from the dance. The 60s, ugh. Not my decade." He smirked. "I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz…"

"Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Elena frowned warily.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" Klaus smirked.

"He's being compelled." Elena whispered.

"Nope." He said loudly, making them jump as he stalked towards them. "Try again."

Bonnie moved to protect Elena. "What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am _not_ Alaric."

"Klaus." Elena whispered and he smiled at her.

"Surprise!"

"Oh, no…No it's not possible."

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight."

"What about Jane?

Klaus smiled. "Dancing with Caroline. I haven't harmed her… She's Sweet, beautiful girl. She's not on my hit list either." His eyes slid to Bonnie. "But you are." He made to attack her, but Bonnie launched him across the hallway like she had done to Damon earlier.

"Now did I mention that I know a witch?" He laughed, getting up. "You're going to have to hit me a lot harder than that." She launched him again, further away this time, slamming him into the wall behind him. His back hit the glass display behind him and it shattered.

"But all means... fire away! If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy." He smirked.

"Go. Run. Run!" Bonnie yelled and they both ran back up the hallway. The witch turned and slammed the double doors shut behind her.

Damon ran into the hall and paused. "What happened?" He asked, frowning at their frightened looks.

"K-Klaus...He...He's in Alaric's body." Elena said, shaken up.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"He's possessing it or something." Bonnie added.

"Where's Jane?" He asked suddenly.

"With Caroline and Matt."

Damon nodded. "Good. Make sure she's still there and find Stefan." Elena nodded and ran off.

"Can you kill him?" He questioned Bonnie, once Elena was gone.

"He's got some kind of protect spell on him." Bonnie sighed.

"You have the power of a hundred witches. _Break_ it."

"I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me."

Damon shook his head determinedly. "No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" She nodded.

* * *

"Hey! Are you okay?" Caroline asked in concern when Elena looked around wildly, fear in her eyes.

"Um... Yeah. I'm just... looking for Stefan."

The vampire frowned. "Seriously what's wrong?"

"Uh, just, um, just stay with Matt, okay?" She frowned suddenly. "Wait, where's Jane?"

"She went with Mr. Saltzman."

Elena gasped. "Oh my god…"

"What?"

"I'll explain later." Elena took off towards Stefan.

"What was that about?" Matt asked, frowning.

"Oh, you know, just same old drama." Caroline shrugged, frowning worriedly.

* * *

Jane frowned at Alaric. "Where is everyone? What's going on now?"

"Klaus had Jeremy and everyone went to check on him. Then he attacked Bonnie and Elena." Jane gasped.

"Is are hurt? Is Jeremy? Where is Klaus now?"

"I'm not sure, which is why I've come to find you. We're all meeting up. I'll explain on the way." She nodded and followed after him. He led her out of the gym and into the quiet hallway.

"In the cafeteria?" She questioned quietly and he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Damon thought it would be better. Less conspicuous."

"Oh." Jane hurried to keep up with him. He felt her brush his side and tried not to smirk. "Sorry, I'm a little nervous." He placed a hand against her lower back comfortingly guiding her along.

Inside the lunchroom, Jane looked around with a frown.

"Where-Where is everyone?" She asked, confused and wary. Alaric smiled at her.

"Not around. It's just you and me."

Jane swallowed, alarms going off in the back of her head.

"Um, Alaric? A-are you feeling all right?" She asked quietly and touched his hand. Jane gasped and stepped back, holding her hand like she had burnt it, as a familiar feeling tingled her hand. Vampire. "Ric?"

Alaric's smile widened.

"Guess again, sweetheart."

"Klaus." She tried to run. She gasped as her exit was blocked and she was backed against the wall. All this time she had been talking to Klaus and not Alaric? For how long?

Klaus took her chin between his forefinger and his thumb and tilted her face up to his. The way she said his name was utterly beautiful. She trembled beneath his touch, her eyes darting around for any help.

"Hello, my little elemental doppelganger." He smirked, her eyes met his hesitantly, fear and defiance in her startling jade green eyes. He chuckled slightly. "A simply exquisite one." She blushed despite her anger at him and that only made him chuckle more.

"Leave me alone." Her voice alone would catch his attention in crowd much as it had the time she had spoken to him in her dream. It was soft and sweet, angelic. Even in anger, she chimed like a little song bird and in a way that's what she reminded him of. A delicate, wild, little bird that he wanted to beguile and pet and keep for his very own. Her delicate hands, swatted at his when he stroked her jaw. "What have you done to Alaric? Why did you bring me here?" He smiled down at her and she swallowed once before frowning.

"So beautiful…" He murmured, lowering his face towards hers. He had waited all day to have her to himself. She held perfectly still as he skimmed his nose along her throat, her fists clenched at her sides. She whimpered and he shook his head. "Don't be frightened, love." He kissed her pulse point gently, humming at how her heart sped up and noting how her breath hitched. "I wouldn't dare harm you."

"Get away from her." Bonnie snapped and Klaus leaned up away from her. Jane felt relieved that he was no longer hovering over her.

"What took you so long?" He asked and Jane looked over his shoulder to see Bonnie in the doorway to the cafeteria. "Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Bonnie, run!" Jane yelled at her.

"Leave Jane alone." Bonnie hissed and broke Alaric's wrist. He groaned, clutching at his hand and popping it back into place. No longer being captive, Jane moved away from him, running to find Damon or Stefan.

"The hard way. Got it." He said, straightening back up. He saw Jane flee, but allowed it. He'd pay her another visit soon enough.

* * *

"Damon!" She ran to him and he caught her arms.

"What happened? Did he touch you?" He demanded. She was panicky, her breathing erratic and eyes wild. He cupped her face. " _Hey_ , what happened?"

"He's in there with Bonnie. Damon, you have to do something." He wrapped his arms around her gently.

"What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena demanded as she and Stefan rounded the corner.

"She's going what she has to do."

"What?!" Jane shrieked, fighting his hold when he tightened his arms. "What are you talking about?"

"Where is she?" Stefan asked, frowning at his brother.

"Stefan, let her do this." Damon replied.

"Damn it, Damon, where is she!" Stefan demanded.

"The cafeteria." Jane said and Damon groaned as they took off. "Let me go!" She tore out of Damon's arms and ran back down the hall.

* * *

"Bonnie, no!" Elena screamed as the witch slammed the doors shut. Stefan tried to knock down the doors, but they wouldn't go down. Jane joined Elena at the window in time to see Bonnie's meaningful look.

"No!" Jane cried out as the witch's body jerked and she went down. The lights busting sparks overhead. All the magic stopped and the doors could open once more.

Opening the doors, they went inside and raced over to Bonnie. Klaus left before Stefan could notice him, giving Jane's tear stained face one last look.

"Stefan she's not breathing!" Elena said, grabbing at him. "I can't find a pulse. Do something, please. Stefan, please! Just give her blood, something! Please!"

Stefan shook his head sadly. "It's too late. I'm sorry."

"No, no, no." Jane chanted over and over. "Bonnie, no…" Stefan looked up at her. She was panicky, nervous, her hands clutching at her hair. Damon walked in the room.

"Stefan, get them out of here. I'll deal with the body." Damon told him.

"What do you mean, deal with it?" Elena hissed at him, tears falling down her face.

"The Sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death." He sighed when Jane clutched at his back desperately.

"No…It's _Bonnie_ , Damon. It's Bonnie." She whispered, twisting her hands as she stared at Bonnie's lifeless body.

"Stefan. Get them out. Now."

Stefan turned to Elena. "No…Jeremy. Oh, my god, Jeremy! What about Jeremy?!" Elena yelled hysterically.

"I'll find him." Damon promised.

"No!" She sobbed and Stefan began guiding her from the room, hooking an arm around Jane to tug her along.

"I should have stayed with her." Damon heard her whisper and he sighed heavily.

* * *

Stefan came in from the kitchen to find Elena wrapped in a blanket, sniffing quietly in the armchair.

"Hey." He murmured, hating to see his girlfriend so upset. "Drink this." He offered Elena a cup of tea.

"I can't." Elena whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah you can. Drink this."

She took it from him reluctantly, bringing it to her mouth. She started sobbing before she could drink it. "This is all my fault."

Stefan shook his head. "No, no. Of course it's not." He soothed. "This was Klaus. Listen to me. Klaus did this."

Damon came into the house and Elena looked up.

"What did you do with her!" She demanded, stalking over to him when she saw him.

"Will you please calm her down?" Damon asked his brother.

"Don't talk like I'm not standing in front of you." Elena snapped at him.

"Please calm down."

"You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you!" Elena sobbed.

"Yes. Yes, I knew." Damon nodded solemnly and Elena slapped him across the face. Damon he heard his bedroom door shut and figured it must have been Jane.

Damon blinked, but didn't make out like it bothered it. "You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it."

Elena's eyes widened in understanding. "She cast a spell. Bonnie's okay." Damon walked out of the room to give them time to process and Stefan followed him.

"You know, you could have told me." He stated.

"How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend?" Damon countered. "Or to mine."

"You even understand what you put them through?" Stefan demanded. "What you've redone to Jane? She's barely over her mother dying and now she has to deal with this?"

"See, that's why I didn't' tell you. 'Cause you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let them both hate me for it. But at the end of the day, I will keep them alive." he walked up to his bedroom.

"She's not there."

"What?"

"Jane's not in your room. She's in the guest room down the hall with Elijah."

Damon groaned. " _What_?"

"She must have called him earlier because he was waiting on her in front of the house."

"And you let her invite him in?"

"You hurt her, Damon! She doesn't want to be around you!" Stefan snapped. "She's blaming herself for what happened and Elijah is the only one she's letting comfort her."

Damon scowled and stalked up the stairs. Felix growled at him as he came to the door and he growled back. The cat turned and clawed at the closed door.

"Meow!"

The door opened and Elijah stepped out, closing the door softly. The cat purred and rubbed himself against the Original's legs.

"She's resting now."

Damon nodded. "Then I'll just check in on her later."

Elijah nodded once. "I heard what you said…And though I'm not sure I agree with the tactic you used…It will throw off Klaus." Damon felt himself relax. "I understand it was hard not to tell them the truth right away. She'll forgive you."

He left the hallway, Felix trotting after him. Damon snorted at the cat.

* * *

He glanced up when his bedroom door opened and Jane came inside.

"Hey, Janey." She wandered over to him and he pulled her into his lap.

Jane buried her face into Damon's shirt and he sighed. "I'm so sorry about doing that to you, but I had to. I couldn't let Klaus win." She nodded against his chest, trying to control her tears. "You okay?"

"Just…It just…"

"I know. I know," He said soothingly. "But Klaus had to believe it." At the sound of his name she shuddered and clutched at Damon. "It's okay, Janey. I'm right here." He kissed the top of her head.

"Bonnie will not die for me, I will not let that happen." Jane whispered to him and he sighed.

"We need to kill Klaus. _Real_ Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you and Elena a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do it."

"We'll find another way." She looked up at him. "We have too."

"And I hope so." Damon smiled, stroking her cheek. "Now, let me make something clear to you. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you." He told her firmly, taking her chin.

"But Damon-"

He cut her off with a warning look. "I'm serious." He cupped her cheek. "I…I love you, Jane." Her eyes lit up with life once more and he tugged her to straddle him as she kissed him happily. "I want you safe. I need you to be safe." He said against her hairline. "Promise me that you will be. Promise me." She nodded and he tugged a blanket up around her legs.

"Goodnight, Janey."

She sighed, clutching at his shirt as her eyes began to drift closed.

A scratching noise came from the end of the bed and Damon's eyes flew open.

* * *

Stefan and Elena heard a crash and a cat hissing and spitting savagely from down the hall and they frowned.

"Little shit!" Damon snarled. "That's my bedpost!"

"Damon!" Jane shrieked. "Don't!"

Stefan groaned and tossed an arm across his eyes. This was going to be a long night. Elena stifled a laugh and curled up next to him.

* * *

 _Review?_


	41. Klaus

**Thanks grapejuice101 and Brookeworm3! I love both of your ideas!**

 ***Smut warning for this chapter.**

Chapter 41

 _Jane blinked at her surroundings. She was inside a large manor of some kind few dozen people around in era clothing. She looked down at herself to see that she was wearing an elegant ball gown, copper colored. Her hands smoothed down her dress without her actually doing anything and with a jolt she realized that she was not herself in this dream._

 _"There you are Jeanine." Said a soft British voice behind her and she felt herself turning around. Katherine stood behind her, dressed in a burgundy dress that resembled hers only much nicer. "I do wish you would stay still. You know I do not like standing alone."_

 _"I am sorry, Katerina." She said to her able to stop the words from flowing. "I was fascinated by the manor." Her voice was like Jane's, but with an accent and it was odd to hear._

 _"Yes, it is rather nice is it not?" Her eyes roamed the room and she smirked. "Are you sure it was the manor that you were fascinated with?"_

 _Jane felt a smirk appear on her lips. "You know me too well." They shared a giggle. "Here comes, Trevor."_

 _"My dears." Trevor extended his hand to Katherine. Jane, or Jeanine rather, looked Elijah up and down a coy smile on her lips._

 _Katherine smiled. "Hello." She greeted softly and Elijah stared at the both of them for a second._

 _"Forgive. You remind me of someone." He said looking from one girl to the other._

 _"Katerina, Jeanine, may I introduce the Lord Elijah." Trevor said._

 _"Pleasure, my lord." Katherine told him and Jane looked at her. Did she…like Elijah?_

 _"The pleasure is mine, Katerina." Elijah kissed the back of Katherine's hand before his eyes landed on Jeanine once more. Jane watched him look at her like she was an apparition._

 _"My lord." She curtsied, letting him kiss the back of her hand._

 _Elijah led them through the crowd after Trevor left their side._

 _" _So where is this mysterious host we've heard so much about?" Katherine asked him.__

 _" _Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance." Elijah looked at Jane (Jeanine) with a small smile, before hearing his brother's approach. "Here he is." Jane and Katherine both were curious as to what he looked like and both scanned the crowd, waiting for them to move so they could see him.__

 _The man who stopped at the sight of them made Jane gasp, though Jeanine did not. She shook her head wildly, wanting to understand. This man looked like Nik. He had the same blue-green eyes, dimples, and sandy blond hair that was longer than when she had seen him in her dream previous. Confused, Jane watched him look over her and Katherine._

 _" _Katerina, Jeanine, may I introduce to you the Lord Niklaus." Elijah nodded towards the man as he reached over and kissed Katherine's hand before brushing his lips against her knuckles. She felt Jeanine flush a bit feeling his kiss linger still upon her hand.__

 _" _Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus." He smiled widely at them both and Jane gasped in horror.__

 _"You have a lovely home, my Lord." Jeanine spoke up, despite that Jane wanted desperately to leave. "I was just telling Lord Elijah how much Katerina and I were thrilled to have been invited."_

 _Klaus smiled at her and Jane felt sick as Jeanine practically swooned. "That is very kind of you, Jeanine, and it is an honor to have you and Katerina in my home. Would you like to see more?"_

 _Katherine nodded. "We would be delighted."_

* * *

Jane woke up to the feeling of someone running their hand along her back. She rolled to her side to see Damon smiling at her.

"Morning." He told her. "You slept in today." He stroked her cheek a small frown forming on his face. "You okay? You were talking in your sleep."

"What did I say?" She asked quietly, not sure how she felt about having Klaus be inside her head even in a vision of the past. Damon could see she was distracted by something that was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. "Your dream?"

"What did I say?"

"You kept saying "No, it can't be true" and then a few times you said "Nik." Was that guy in your head again?"

Tears of hurt sprung up in her eyes and she buried her face into Damon's chest. "It was Klaus. Nik is Klaus. _Niklaus_." Damon scowled at the ceiling, stroking the back of his girlfriend's head.

"What did he say to you this time?"

Jane shook her head. "It wasn't a dream, it was a vision of when Katherine and Jeanine meet Klaus and Elijah." She sighed. "I should have guessed that was who he was."

"You didn't know." He soothed, infuriated that Klaus had dared to get inside her head.

"Is there a way to block him?"

Damon frowned. "I'll ask Bonnie, see if she knows of a way." Jane nodded and he brought her face up to his. "I don't want you worrying about it, okay? I'll take care of it and of you." She nodded again and he kissed her lips gently. "Your tattoos are back."

She looked at her wrist, seeing the tattoo that had shown up when Isobel had spoken to her in the Grill. His fingers on her cheek had her looking up at him.

"Let me see them." She turned onto her stomach and Damon lifted her shirt. The navy blue colored intricate swirls and stars went from one shoulder to the other dipping and rising along the upper part of her back as if an artist had painted her. He traced them with a finger and she shivered. A tingling sensation went through her body and she moved restlessly beneath him.

"Janey?"

"More, Damon." She pleaded him and he tossed her shirt away completely, letting his fingers wander back over her tattoos. She moaned as he pressed his lips to the inked skin and then ran his tongue along the lines. Jane shivered, feeling tingly all over. "Damon…"

"Sensitive?" He asked and she nodded. He moved over her, pressing little kisses here and there and she whimpered. He nipped at her tattoo and she arched her back in response. "Good?" She nodded and he could smell her arousal pooling between her thighs. He grabbed her hips and tugged her up onto her hands and knees. He peeled her panties down her to her knees and kissed the back of her thighs.

"Damon." She moaned and he kissed up her back to nip at her tattoo again. She whined and arched her back again, brushing her bottom against his hardening length. Damon groaned and trailed his fingers down to her slit.

"Does that feel good, Janey?" He asked lowly, huskily. His fingers teasing her moist flesh and she rocked her body to get friction from his light touches. He pushed his fingers into her and she moaned, tossing her head back. He pulled his fingers back out, sucking them clean, and wrapped an arm around her waist hoisting her up so that she was on her knees and holding onto the headboard. He spread her legs, holding her up slightly, and moved his knees between her thighs them before lowering her down onto him. She gasped at the feeling of him inside her and he started a steady pace. She held onto the headboard, her head against the wood.

He licked, kissed, and bit at her back with blunt teeth until she was moving her body along with his meeting his thrusts. The arm around her waist tightened and the other went up to tease her breasts, kneading and circling her nipples with his thumb until she cried out. He felt her body shiver and he knew she was close.

"Bite me, Damon." She whispered, bouncing harder. "Please." He complied and sank his fangs into her back, tasting her blood. It was different. Sweet tasting. She went wild beneath him as he sucked and her head dropped back to his shoulder. Her walls clenched around him as she shattered and he thrust harder, retracting his fangs as blood dripped down his mouth and down her spine. He spilled himself inside her, growling at how she shuddered from her release.

Breathing heavily, he pulled out of her and she dropped to the bed. He leaned over her inspecting the bite he had made and soothed it with his tongue, lapping up all the blood.

"Okay?"

She sighed contentedly and pulled him down for a kiss, running her tongue long his chin to clean off the remaining blood. Damon pulled her against him, deepening the kiss and holding her close.

"Tell me again, Damon." Jane murmured, looking up at him. "Please?"

"Greedy aren't we?" He teased, running his hand along her back and cupping her bottom. Jane gave him a pleading look. "All right." He agreed softly. "I love you, Janey."

"I love you too, Damon."

He smiled and brought her in for another kiss.

"Meow."

Damon ignored the mew, cupping her face to keep her there.

"Meow."

Jane began pushing at his chest.

"No. Come back." He whined as she started to sit up.

"Meow." The cat began scratching at his door.

"Shut up!" Damon snapped irritably, lobbing a pillow at the door.

"Damon, don't you do that to him!" Jane hit him with the other pillow and then realized her mistake when he grinned at her wickedly. "No, stop. No, I'm sorry. Damon." She backed up off the bed and he came towards her. "No!" She squealed as he pounced, flipping her onto the mattress in one fluid motion. She giggled as he pinned her to the bed.

"You dare to hit me with a pillow." He growled at her and she pouted.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll show you sorry." He said lowly and she flushed. Damon began sucking at her neck, his fingers trailing down her side.

"Meow." Felix mewed, sounding lonely.

"Later." Jane told him.

" _No_!" He whined and she patted him as he pouted.

"Felix needs me. I don't suppose you've fed him."

"Nope."

"Meanie."

" _Meow_!"

"I'm coming!" She called out sweetly.

"Not again you haven't." Damon smirked naughtily and she smacked his arm, when his fingers dipped between her thighs once more.

" _Damon_!" She whined and he chuckled, letting her go.

"Fine go see to the cat before he scratches my door."

* * *

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Maddox informed Klaus as he prepared to leave.

"Yes, do hurry." Klaus told him with a hint of urgency. "I'm anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get." He warned before the warlock left the apartment.

"Where is he going?" Katherine asked, turning from pouring coffee.

"To retrieve me." Klaus replied to her, taking the offered coffee cup from her. "So I can get out of this bad hair-do."

Katherine resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?" She asked mockingly.

"Well, the full moon is almost upon us." He shrugged carelessly and sat the moonstone upon the countertop. "I've killed the witch, I have the moonstone, and the doppelgänger is waiting in the wings along with my little elemental. Oh, I am ready to break this curse."

"So you're still using Jane?"

"Unfortunately I must." He replied. "It's the only sure way to make sure this works completely."

"You know that it will kill her, right?" Katherine replied. "Not that I particularly care, but I thought that with your newfound obsession with her-"

"I'm not obsessed." He frowned.

"You've asked about her relationship with Damon, what other men are in her life…yadda, yadda, yadda." She rolled her eyes. "Obsessed."

Klaus smirked. "Well you have to admit she is pretty."

"And she looks like Jeanine."

"But doesn't act like her. It's fascinating how much the doppelgangers do not act like their counterparts."

"You should have met Amelia. She was almost as sugary sweet as Jane is." Katherine snorted.

"Yes, shame that you killed her as you did the many others."

"I didn't. Damon did."

"Is that so? And I wonder who put him up to it?"

"Amelia wanted to die, Klaus. That's the one thing that Jane is so definitely different about."

"Yes." Klaus said quietly, remembering what she had said to him last night about her wanting to save Elena. "I noticed."

"Why would you do that here anyway?" Katherine asked, curiously. "There's so many people that would try and stop you."

"Because I have to. It's the birthplace of the doppelgänger." He explained with a roll of his eyes.

"I didn't realize that was a requirement..." Katherine muttered.

"Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina. But I did find your birthplace and I slaughtered your family. Leaving your sister in the same loving condition that you left my dear Jeanine in. So I guess we're cool." He murmured against her ear and Katherine shut her eyes briefly. "Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were."

"Jeanine took your moonstone. She used you. How do you know that Jane wouldn't do the same?"

"Because she's not like her."

"Perhaps and perhaps not." Katherine countered. "But are you certain?" Klaus only smirked. "Elena wouldn't run. She'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt. Same goes with Jane."

"And that's exactly what I'm counting on." Klaus smirked and headed for the door. "You can't leave until I tell you to." He compelled her. "Oh and try to tidy up a bit. We're having a guest later on this evening."

Katherine frowned, but Klaus left before she could ask who he was talking about.

* * *

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Elijah asked Elena and she sighed.

"I'll tell you, but I need your word that you'll help me."

Elijah frowned. "Your ability to make demands has long passed." He mused. "You were the one who was initially supposed to dagger me."

"Yes, I know." She said softly. "But I have no demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours."

"And why should I even consider this?"

"The same reason you haven't left with Jane. You need my help to kill Klaus. And you don't want to involve her."

Elijah's face softened. "Yes, I rather her not be involved at all."

"Then you'll help me protect her? From Klaus, because he knows she's here. He was in Alaric's body."

"Yes, that's one of his favorite tricks." He muttered.

"What are his other tricks? What's he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him, Elijah."

"As his brother, I should."

Elena's jaw dropped. "Brother?"

"Yes. Niklaus is my brother."

"Nik? Oh my god, that's who sent that song out to Jane at the dance last night."

Elijah frowned. "I wasn't aware he had been that close to her."

"He fooled all of us. And he spent all that time with Jane."

"Was she harmed?"

"No. Just kind of freaked out. Bonnie said he had her cornered in the cafeteria."

"Ever since Jeanine gave him the slip that night, my brother has been wary of women. For a while he was obsessed with finding girls who looked like her, but Katerina was always one step ahead of him, snatching the girls before he could."

"Why would Katherine kill them if she knew that Klaus could use one of them and not her?"

"Because she had the moonstone. Once it became apparent that she wasn't about to give it up nor let one of the girls live, we searched only for Katerina."

Elena nodded. "Then you'll make sure that Jane's safe?"

"Yes." Elijah nodded at her. "You have my word."

* * *

Jane came down the steps with Felix in her arms and paused when she heard Stefan and Damon arguing.

"Damon, if anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her." Stefan looked at his brother.

"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her." Damon lowered his voice.

"She'll kill herself in the process. Elena is looking for another way."

"Her way's going to get her killed and then leave Jane as his only target." Damon snapped. "As if he didn't already target her. He's been in her head, Stefan."

Stefan frowned. "Look, I don't like it any more than you do. But we need to trust that Elena can work things out with Elijah. We gotta let her do her own thing."

"Well in the meantime, I'm taking Jane someplace safe."

She hid back around the corner with Felix when Damon stood up.

"Damon." Stefan took his arm. "Don't. We need her here. Elijah wants to protect Jane too and taking her somewhere else won't stop Klaus from trying to find her all over again."

"That might be you plan, but mine's better."

"Damon, I'm serious. Don't do it. Jane would never forgive you for taking her away from here. From her friends."

"I don't trust Elijah, Stefan. I never have. I don't care what kind of deal Elena makes with him, I don't want him around Jane."

Jane shrieked when Damon zoomed around the corner grabbing her and planting her onto the couch. Felix growled at him warningly and Damon looked at Jane in exasperation.

"You scared him." She shrugged and he rolled his eyes. "You scared me too."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "So you heard all that."

"Yes and I don't like it. Elena can't do this, Stefan. She's going to get Elijah to leave me out of it."

"That's a good thing." Damon told her.

"For who?" She snapped. "That leaves _Elena_ as his only target. And I don't think he's that easy to get away from." She admitted quietly and Damon scowled. He hated how scared she sounded.

"All the more reason to hide you away." He told her and she frowned.

"No."

"Yes."

"Damon."

"Janey."

A knock at the door came and Damon went to answer it.

"Come in Andie."

Jane scowled. "What is she doing here?" She hissed at Stefan who was about to say something when his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Stefan it's Jenna."_

"Jenna, hey."

 _"Where's Elena and Jeremy? No one is answering their phones."_

"Uh, Elena's not here at the moment. Is everything okay?" Damon and Andie came in, watching Stefan begin to pace.

 _"She left me these weird messages to stay away from, Ric. What's going on?"_

"It's really hard to explain over the phone, but she was hoping you could stay on campus a little longer."

 _"Well that's a little hard to do from my kitchen."_

Stefan froze and looked at Damon who raised an eyebrow. "Wait. You're home?"

 _"Yeah, what's going on? Where's Elena? I'm supposed to meet Ric at the Grill for lunch to talk."_

Stefan shook his head. "Jenna, listen to me carefully. Whatever you do. Do not meet Alaric at the Grill. I'm going to come over right now and explain everything." He hung up and looked at his brother.

"I'd love to lend you a hand, but you wouldn't want me doing anything stupid."

"Damon." Jane frowned at him. "I'll go with you, Stefan. Maybe Jenna will listen to me."

"Thank you." Stefan smiled at her and then frowned at Damon when Jane went to get her shoes. "You seriously going to be like that?"

"You and our girlfriends are calling the shots. I wouldn't want to interfere."

Stefan scoffed and turned around.

"Hey, watch her, Stefan. I mean it." Damon called after him and then turned to Andie. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"We're splitting from the team." He smirked. "Going rogue."

"Ooh." Andie smirked. "Are you sure that Jane and Stefan would like that?"

"That's exactly why I'm doing it."

* * *

"Hi, Jenna." Jane greeted and the woman pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey, Janey." She smiled.

Stefan nodded at her. "Thanks for not going to the Grill." Stefan said as he and Jane came inside. He headed straight for the kitchen.

"Um, Stefan-" Jenna began and Jane looked at her.

"No, listen. I can explain." He said and turned to look at her. Jane gasped as someone stepped behind him and Stefan turned back around abruptly.

"Alaric" was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. "Oh, hey Stefan. Hello Jane. How's it going?" His smile widened.

* * *

"You know, I find chopping...Calming." Klaus said as he chopped up the vegetables. Jenna gave him an odd look, while Jane glared at him. "The feel of the blade in the hand...I'm so glad you're joining us, Jane." She gave him a look that clearly said "Screw you" and he smiled just a bit.

"I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on." Jenna frowned. Jane had looked frightened at first and was now sitting next to her, giving Ric angry looks and Stefan was standing there looking ready to attack the man at any given moment. Something was wrong.

"Well, would you like you tell her, Stefan, or should I?" Klaus asked, looking at the younger vampire.

"Tell me what?" Jenna demanded.

Klaus smiled at her. "Do you believe in vampires, Jenna?" He saw her raised eyebrow. "No?" He chuckled. "Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating."

"Why are we talking about this?" Jenna frowned.

"Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it." Klaus smirked. Jane frowned.

"Are you joking?" Jenna questioned.

"Not at all. How about you, Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?" Klaus asked.

"In literature. Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it." Stefan explained, walking closer. Jane tensed.

"Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course." Klaus mused.

"Werewolves. Werewolves." Jenna repeated in a scoff. "Now I know you're joking." She got up from her seat and Jane looked at her before frowning at Klaus.

"You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the moon and vampires bound by the sun. Isn't that right, Stefan? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it." Klaus glanced at Jane and Stefan stepped closer to her protectively. "But they can be picky about just whom to kill and whom to spare."

" _Okay_." Jenna rolled her eyes. "I'll be back." She headed out of the kitchen and Jane got up from her seat.

"What kind of game are you playing?" She hissed at him when Jenna went to the bathroom. Stefan went into the hall to text and check on Elena, but made sure he was nearby in case things went sour. "Why are you here?"

"The best kind of game, love. The one where everyone plays nicely."

"You lied to me and raided by dream." She snapped. "How is that playing nicely?"

"I apologize for upsetting you, Jane." He told her, sounding sincere. "That wasn't my intention. Though you must admit had I not interfered, you would have had a nightmare."

"Then why?"

"Because your beauty and kindness fascinates me."

Jane scowled, but her cheeks flared with a rosy tinge. Klaus only chuckled.

"Go away." She said, scrambling away from him when he rounded the island.

"Easy, love. I'm not going to hurt you." Klaus stated.

"What do you want with Jenna?" She snapped and he sighed.

"To send a message to Elena."

"There are other ways. _Nicer_ ways than pretending to be Ric and upsetting Elena's aunt."

"But they aren't as fun or as meaningful." He took a step closer to her and she backed away further until her back hit the fridge.

He stroked her cheek gently before taking hold of her chin and she making her look at him. "Please leave Jenna alone."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I'm not finished." His eyes darkened, looking at her lips and he missed how her eyes widened in fright.

Panic flared in her and she shook her head, her eyes tearing. "Don't hurt me. Please." She whispered lowly, Klaus heard the catch in her voice and felt the way she trembled and felt anger well up in him. Someone had obviously abused her at one time and he felt guilty for terrifying her.

"No, love." He said softly, sincerely, and stroked her cheek lightly so not to frighten her further. "I wouldn't do that." She blinked at him, confused at why he was looking at her sadly or why he was being gentle with her. Was it a trick? Wasn't he the enemy? Klaus watched her look at him with confusion and smiled a bit.

* * *

 _1000 years ago_

 _Luciana turned her head to look at him and he stroked her cheek. Her skin was soft and warm from the sun and her cheeks were rosy from having ran just a few moments ago. She was beautiful. Klaus felt his mouth go dry and she giggled at him._

 _"You are staring."_

 _"Sorry, but I cannot seem to look away." He gave her a roguish grin._

 _She blushed and ran her fingers through his hair as he rolled to lay on his side next to her. They were hidden among the tall grass and flowers if one were to peer out at the field._

 _"I love you, Luci." He told her and she smiled at him widely._

 _"I and you, Nik."_

 _He brushed his lips against hers. "I wish to marry you. To build you a home worthy of our love. And we would have many children."_

 _She smirked. "How many?"_

 _"As many as your little heart desires." He smiled at her, leaning down to rub noses with her. "Whatever you wish, I shall give you."_

 _"Your mother and father do not approve of me." She whispered and he frowned. "I do not want to cause strife among your family, Nik."_

 _"They will come to love you as I do. And if they do not, what does it matter? I love you, my siblings adore you. We want you Luciana. I want you."_

 _She smiled at him, but he could still see the worry in her eye._

 _"I will not lose you."_

 _"You will never lose me, Niklaus."_

 _He took her hand and slipped a simple gold band onto her finger. "Until death do us part…"_

* * *

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original." Elijah told Elena as they walked along the park. "Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned."

"That's where the white ash for the dagger came from." Elena connected and he nodded.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs a weakness in order to maintain the balance."

"So the sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?"

Elijah smirked. "Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

* * *

 _England, 1492_

" _Look what I found. The Roman parchment." Elijah passed a scroll to him, leaning against the back of the chair as Klaus looked it over._

" _I remember etching this scroll." He smirked. "I was quite blistered from drink."_

 _Elijah smirked too._ " _Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings." He said thoughtfully and Klaus arched an eyebrow._

" _Not the African carvings? 'Cause I was quite proud of those." He grinned._

" _The Aztec. Who can resist a shaman?" Elijah grinned and Klaus laughed loudly._

" _Oh, yes."_

* * *

Elena's brow furrowed. "I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?"

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting it in." Elijah told her, a faraway look in his eyes.

"But why?"

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long, lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout." Elijah explained with a small smile.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" She frowned.

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon... is fake. It doesn't exist." He told her simply.

Elena's jaw dropped. "What?!"

* * *

"Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy, but...vampires are real." Klaus spoke up and Jane frowned at him from the fridge, where she was getting a bottle of water.

"Stop it." She implored him lowly, ignoring his small smirk of pleasure of her pleading tone. "Leave her alone."

"As you wish." He shrugged at her, smiling. He turned back to Jenna. "Would you care for some more wine?" He offered the bottle to her.

"Get out." Jenna said suddenly, dropping her fork. The utensil clattered against the plate as silence fell over them.

"Excuse me?" Klaus turned to her slowly and Jane swallowed.

"I don't know what is it you're trying to do or why you're eyeing Jane like that, but-"

"Jenna." Jane whispered, shooting Stefan a fearful look.

Klaus merely smiled at Jenna condescendingly. "Jenna-"

"I said _get out_." Jenna snapped.

"You heard her." Stefan said coolly. Jane shifted in her seat, looking from Jenna to Klaus to Stefan.

"I'm afraid I don't want to." Klaus stood where he was.

Jenna had enough and pushed away from the table. "Fine! I'll go." She snapped and then gasped. Jane shrieked as Klaus grabbed her around the middle, hauling her back against his chest. She felt the tip of the knife against her throat. Jenna stilled.

"You're not going anywhere." Klaus growled at Jenna and Stefan picked up his own knife. Klaus wasn't in his usual body so he had no strength to fight Stefan off all he could do was keep Jane between them.

"Stefan!" Jenna gasped out in horror.

"Jenna get out of here." Stefan said over her shoulder and Jane nodded at her.

"It's okay." She assured her.

Klaus smirked, trying not to inhale the scent of Jane's hair like he wanted too.

"You can't kill me, Stefan." Klaus smirked. "Not without hurting her."

"Watch me!" Stefan growled.

"Stefan!" Jenna said again, confused.

"I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?" Klaus threatened. Jane stomped his foot and he groaned, tightening his grip on her, making her gasp. "That wasn't very nice, sweetheart." He said in her ear.

"Jenna go." Stefan said to her.

"But Jane is…"

"I said go!" He yelled, showing her his vampire features and Jenna took off running.

Jane elbowed Klaus in the stomach, before jerking her head back and slamming it against his nose. He let go of her and she ran behind Stefan who slammed Klaus against the wall, making him let go of the knife.

Klaus rubbed his nose, smirking at Stefan and silently praising the human girl who had the nerve to try that. "Kill me. Just remind Elena how easy it will be to get my revenge if she tries to stop me from breaking this curse." He met Jane's eyes. "Or takes off with my little elemental…" Stefan punched him in the face angrily and Klaus hit the floor. Jane covered her eyes as Stefan kicked him over and over before taking Jane's arm and zooming her out of the house, leaving a weakened Klaus behind.

* * *

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and the Moon curse dating back over a thousand years." Elijah told her when she had caught up to him. Elena tucked her hair behind her ear.

"But if there's no curse-"

"There's a curse." He interjected. "Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus." Elijah sighed.

Elena looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you and Jane are his only hope." Elena's phone had been buzzing for a while, but she had ignored it in favor of giving him her full attention. Polite, but her cell was starting to irk him with its incessant vibrating.

"What is this curse?" Elena asked, but Elijah had enough of the frequent noise.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please."

She nodded and held it up to her ear. "Stefan. What's wrong? No." She murmured. "Are they okay? All right, I'll be right there." She hung up and looked at Elijah with wide eyes. "Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her. And he threatened Jane."

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "Is she harmed?"

"No, Stefan said she was all right."

* * *

"I'm fine, Elijah." Jane told him smiling at him. "Really." They were in the kitchen, giving Jenna space to talk to Elena. Jane was perched on the counter and Elijah was standing nearby, leaning against the cabinets. In Jane's arms Felix purred contentedly. "He just surprised me was all."

"What did he say to you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"He said he was fascinated with my kindness and my…" She hesitated.

"Your…?" He inquired.

"…My _beauty_." She mumbled flushing at the word and shaking her head. "Think he was just trying to intimidate me." Elijah tilted his head. It hadn't occurred to him that she wouldn't find herself pretty. Luciana had known that her beauty caught many gazes, but she never let it bother her. Jeanine on the other hand, had known she was beautiful and flaunted it to get what she wanted which at one time he and his brother had been all too happy to comply. Klaus hadn't realized at the time that he was thinking that Luciana had been reincarnated, but that was not the case. Luciana had been innocent, much like Jane, unsure of the world, while Jeanine had had a wild streak. Something that had made her best friends with Katerina. They had been too much alike.

Klaus' words bewildered him for a moment. Was he truly feeling something for her or was he hoping for another Luciana? Jane was far from the confident girl that Luciana had been, but her shyness was endearing and so Jane-like. She was unique.

"Hm." He hummed and took her hand. "He does have a point." She gave him a look.

"Funny."

"It wasn't meant to be." He said seriously and she blushed again.

"Did Jeanine know that Klaus was a vampire?"

Elijah nodded. "She knew long before Katerina. She and Klaus spent frequent nights together."

* * *

 _1492_

 _Jeanine's giggling came from the library and Elijah arched an eyebrow. He then heard his brother's low chuckle and rolled his eyes. He must be regaling her with yet another tale of conquest. He peered into the room and then his eyes widened._

 _Jeanine was straddling his brother, her back arched as she rode him. He had one hand up her raked up skirt the other tangled in her long honey colored locks, tugging lightly as he bent his head to her exposed breasts._

 _"Niklaus…" She moaned and Elijah could smell blood. He was feeding from her. Before he could wonder if he'd kill her, Klaus pulled away and Jeanine looked up at him, still rocking in his lap. "Please?"_

 _"What do you want, love?" He asked her and she tangled her fingers in his hair._

 _"Your blood." She demanded and he smirked before tugging her against him. He cut him on the shoulder and she latched onto him, moaning as he sank his fangs into her neck. They're thrusting became more erratic and Elijah didn't stick around any longer._

* * *

"They blood shared?"

"Frequently." Elijah murmured and Jane frowned.

"So he loved her? He must have been devastated when she ran from him."

"Yes, they had bonded before she had taken the moonstone. Klaus was different after that. He hardly ever trusted another woman."

Jane didn't want to feel bad for Klaus, but she did. "But then why is he being so nice to me? Shouldn't he hate me because I look like her?"

"You look like Jeanine, but you are not her, Jane. There is a difference between the two of you." _And obviously my brother sees it._

She shook her head. "Maybe not Jeanine then, but how about Luciana. Did he also love the first doppelganger of me?"

Elijah nodded. "They spent almost every hour with one another. She was loved by everyone. Luciana was sweet and kind, much like yourself, only she wasn't as shy or self-conscious. They met when we were still human, you see. Before things grew complicated."

Jane wanted to ask more and find out what happened to her, but Damon's voice came to them from the hall.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Elijah and I have to finish our conversation." Elena spoke up.

"No."

"Get out of my way, Dam-" She was cut off and Elijah and Jane came into the hallway. Damon had her by the arm.

"If you so much as try to take a step out of this house..."

"Damon, easy." Andie said from behind him.

"Stay out of this, Andie."

"Why is she still here?" Jane frowned and Damon rolled his eyes at her jealousy.

"Later." He told her and glared at Elena.

Stefan frowned. "Let her go."

"Are you kidding me? I don't trust him."

"Damon, Elijah is not the enemy. Klaus is." Jane frowned.

"You don't get a say, Janey. You've proven that your judgement is still off." He patronized her. "Now let the more experienced ones handle this." Silence fell.

Jane sucked in a breath, shocked and hurt. "Well, far be it from me to get in your way." She snapped and stomped up the stairs. Damon's jaw clenched when he heard the guest bedroom door slam shut. Something upstairs broke.

Stefan moved first, slapping a hand onto his brother's arm. "Let her go, Damon."

"That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third." Damon hissed, but let go. Elena looked at Stefan before heading out the door. Elijah and Damon eyed one another before he too went out the door.

* * *

"Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" Elena asked as they sat on a bench in the park.

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline." Elijah informed her. "Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

Elena's brow furrowed. "A war between the species?"

"The vampires... and the werewolves."

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

Elijah frowned at the trees. "He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore, the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Elena guessed and he nodded.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He's build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

Elena frowned. "But you helped him?"

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die."

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him."

Elijah shook his head. "When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work."

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" Elena frowned. Was this all for nothing?

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species... at the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch." She murmured. "If they can channel that much power. But it would kill them."

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus."

"What about Jane?"

"If Miss Evans should aid the witch casting the spell, it might not put such a strain upon said witch. Tiring them both, but not to the point of death."

Elena nodded. "What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?"

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know." Elijah looked over at her.

* * *

 _1492_

" _The full moon is tomorrow, brother." Klaus told Elijah as he stepped into the room. "After all these centuries, it is finally time."_

" _I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to save one of the doppelgangers." Elijah explained._

" _What does it matter if one lives or not?" Klaus scoffed and Elijah eyed him. "Both are a means to an end that is all..."_

 _"What, they should die for your gain?"_

 _"They are human. Their lives mean nothing."_

 _Elijah turned to him. "And Jeanine? Does she mean nothing as well? I beg you to consider this."_

 _Klaus turned around, face full of suppressed rage. "Are you so foolish as to care for Katerina? Or is it Jeanine?"_

 _"Of course not." Elijah denied. "But you cannot deny that you have fallen for Jeanine." Klaus scoffed. "I have seen you together. Niklaus, you've lost one love. Do not lose another." He looked away a moment._

" _Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care."_

 _"Are you so blinded by your grief of Luciana, that you do not see that which is in front of you? We did love once, brother."_

" _Too many lifetimes ago to matter." Klaus responded, his face taking on the mask he used when Luciana's name was mentioned. "Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned. And one of them will die."_

 _"You care for Jeanine, Niklaus. I've seen it in your eyes when you look at her."_

 _He turned to him, a cold expression on his face. "You saw_ nothing _." Klaus hissed and left the room._

* * *

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?"

"Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina and Jeanine took matters into their own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out."

"You cared about her, didn't you? Katherine." Elena whispered. Elijah looked at her.

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again." Elijah replied.

* * *

Andie touched Damon's arm and he jerked it away from her, frowning dangerously. "You don't have to be so mad at your brother. You know, he's worried about Elena and Jane, and…"

"Just go, please." Damon pinched the bridge of his nose. He was tired of her. She had served her purpose as a blood bag and a way to give vervain to Katherine, but now that was over.

"I know you're worried about them, too-"

Damon's head whipped up angrily. "Andie. Go." He hissed. "I don't want you here."

Andie sighed. "Okay." She left him and Stefan came into the room.

"Tired of your little play thing already?" His brother drawled and Damon narrowed his eyes, drinking some more of his bourbon.

"Don't start with me, Stefan. She's just a distraction."

"She's a person. You're victimizing her." Stefan corrected. "And I'm pretty sure that Jane doesn't approve of that. In fact, I know she doesn't."

Damon's jaw tightened at the reminder of Jane's anger at him. "You should be thankful she's here. She keeps me from tearing your heart out through your throat when you let Elena do something stupid. She's your girlfriend after all."

"You're right. Thank you for not trusting Elena to do the right thing."

"She needs to learn that not everyone is trustworthy, Stefan."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "You know she's just making sure that Jane's not used in the sacrifice, Damon. Try to be supportive." Damon growled. "You can be angry at all of us all you want, but at the end of the day I have the one thing from Elena, that you never will have from Jane."

"Oh, yeah?" Damon challenged. "And what's that?"

"Respect."

Damon punched him in the face, sending him careening into the bookshelf behind him. The two of them were fighting against the wall when Jane came in.

"Damon, stop it." She said setting her bag down on the floor. She had packed her things, not wanting to stay in the house with Damon any longer.

"Butt out, Jane. Mind your business." He hissed.

"Stop treating me like a child, Damon. You're the one picking a fight with your brother."

"Go back upstairs!"

"Stop!" Elena shouted, coming into the room with Elijah. The brothers let go and turned to her. "Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal."

"Really?" Damon scoffed.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah informed the two brothers.

"What?" Damon questioned.

"An apology." The Original stated simply.

"A what?" Damon scoffed.

"You know one of those things, you have yet to give me?" Jane snapped at him and he eyed her angrily.

" _Later_."

Stefan swallowed his pride and went over to Elijah.

"I'm sorry for the part I played in your death. I was protecting Elena and Jane too. I will always protect them."

"I understand." Elijah nodded, accepting the apology.

Jane turned to him. "Damon?"

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon." Elena told him softly. "Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah know how to save Elena's life and we can keep Jane out of it." Jane blinked. A way to save them both?

"Is that true?" Damon asked, frowning.

"It is." Elijah confirmed.

"And you're trusting him?"

"Damon, please. Elijah is our friend." Jane told him and he scoffed.

"You can all go to hell." He hissed at them all and headed out of the room. Jane followed him.

* * *

"Damon!"

"Stop following me, Jane." He warned a dangerous tone to his voice.

She followed him into the bedroom. "Please don't push me away." He whirled around and slammed her against the wall, pinning her there.

"I'm upset. And you know what happens when I'm upset. I say things, do things that hurt you." He snarled. "Leave before I really hurt you, Jane."

"No, please, Damon. I care about you. I love you."

"Stop saying that!" He shook her hard and she winced from the hold on her arms. She knew there would be bruises if he squeezed any harder, and it was a struggle for him not too. "You think those are magical words!? They don't mean anything, Jane. They are just words."

"You're wrong. They mean so many things, Damon." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "Let me be here with you."

"No."

"Damon, why are you so upset about this? We're going to live."

"How do you know that? What if you die, Jane? You could still die! You're an elemental and any witchy powers are going to come straight for you."

"Damon, it's going to be okay."

"Stop!"

"I love you, Damon. Don't shut me out. I love you."

"Shut the hell up!" Distraught, he sank his fangs into her neck in a punishing way. Jane gasped and clawed at him, trying not to scream in agony.

"Da-Damon…hurts…"

He let her go and she toppled to the floor, holding a hand to her neck. He looked horrified at what he had done and Jane blinked at him through her tears as she sobbed silently.

"Janey…I...Please go." She got up shakily and fled out the door, leaving Damon to stare hopeless after her.

* * *

"Jane?"

Stefan called, seeing the girl come flying down the steps to grab her bag. She was crying and gasping for air, but she didn't slow.

"Jane, wait!" He yelled, but she was running out the door before he could say anything more. He caught the whiff of blood and stiffened.

Elena frowned. "What happened?"

"I don't know."

Elijah caught his arm. "She's safe in her own house. Klaus wasn't invite and I have no doubt that he is in his own body once more."

* * *

Jane wiped at her eyes and fumbled for her keys, swearing when they slipped from her bloodied fingers.

"Jane Evans."

Sniffing, the girl turned around from her front steps to see pretty dark skinned girl.

"Yes. Who are you?" She asked, wiping at her eyes. The girl smiled.

"My name is Greta."

Jane's eyes widened. "Greta Martin?"

She nodded. "That's right. Now it's time to come with us. He has requested it."

"Us?" She frowned. "Who has?"

Greta nodded at something behind her and Jane turned around in time to see a tall man behind her lift his hand. Jane went limp instantly, her cell phone and car keys falling to the grass with a soft sound. Maddox caught her unconscious body and swung her up into his arms.

* * *

Katherine turned from tending to Jane's neck, (Klaus had made her do it), to see the spell that Maddox and Greta were performing. They were kneeling in front of a large metal box surrounded by candles. Both of them chanting lowly. Klaus stood nearby waiting almost impatiently. He had been furious to find Jane harmed and demanded to know what had happened, but it would have to wait until the girl was conscious to find out.

The candles went out suddenly and Klaus felt himself being transferred.

Katherine, Maddox, and Greta watched Alaric blink at his sudden surroundings.

Maddox and Greta were casting a spell, kneeling on the floor in front of the large metal box with candles surrounding them. Klaus was standing watching still through Alaric's body Fayth and Katherine until suddenly the candles flared and Alaric was suddenly Alaric again.

"Elena? Jane?" Alaric groaned, looking at Katherine and Jane, before he fell unconscious. Maddox moved and opened the metal box's hinged door. Katherine swallowed as Klaus in his own body stepped out, smirking.

"Now that's more like it."

* * *

 _Review?_


	42. The Last Day

**Thanks to Brookeworm3 and grapejuice101 for all the help and advice! Thanks so much!**

Chapter 42

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah murmured, standing by the fireplace. Elena and Stefan were on the couch across from him.

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake?" Stefan frowned. "That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus."

Elijah nodded. "Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid." "Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon asked, entering the room. "We can kill him today." He looked at Elena. " _With_ _Bonnie_."

"Damon..." Stefan began, but Elena spoke up.

"No." She shook her head. "Bonnie can't use that much power without dying."

"I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon said carelessly and she frowned at him.

"It's not an option, Damon."

Stefan took over before a fight could start. "All right, how do we break this curse?" He asked.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straight forward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know..." Elijah trailed off.

"The moonstone." Stefan said and the Original nodded.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifices one of each."

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked quietly and Stefan took her hand.

"The final part of the ritual." Elijah murmured as he opened a small wooden box on the coffee table nearby. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger... To the point of your death."

"And Jane?" Stefan asked and Damon's eyes landed on Elijah.

The Original shifted slightly. "I don't know all the exact details myself. Elementals are one of the rarest beings to find and using one requires a technique that only the most accomplished witches are even aware of. I do know however that it won't be pleasant for her."

"But could she die?"

"I don't honestly know, which is why I prefer that she remains out of all of it."

Elena nodded. "And that's where you come in."

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina." He told them, showing them a crystal bottle. "It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So I'll be dead?"

"And then you won't." Elijah answered with a smile and she nodded too.

"That's your plan?" Damon scoffed, angrily. "A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" He looked at Elena. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelganger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work. For her or Jane." Elijah told him and Damon scowled.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir." He spat. "What if it doesn't work, Elena?"

"Then I guess I'll just be dead."

Stunned, Damon looked from Stefan to Elena, but neither of them corrected it. Scoffing, he turned and stormed off. Stefan sighed and went to find him.

Elena sighed. "You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this."

"Why are you?" Elijah asked softly.

"I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple."

"You know, there's a possibility the elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you, Elena." He admitted and she nodded.

"I know the chance I'm taking."

"Have you heard from Jane?" Elijah inquired and Elena shook her head.

"She's not answering. Whatever Damon said to her, must have upset her a lot. She left in such a hurry."

Elijah frowned. "Surely not bad enough that she would ignore all contact. I will go check on her."

"Elijah." Elena stopped him. "Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" She asked.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will." Elijah nodded to her solemnly and went to check on Jane.

* * *

Jane woke up slowly, relishing the feeling of sunlight against her face. She opened her eyes slowly and took a moment to register that what she was looking at wasn't her own window, then her memories flooded back. Gasping, she sat up to take in her surroundings. She was in a small bedroom that she didn't recognize at all. She looked for her phone, but someone had taken it.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Katherine drawled from the kitchenette making the girl's head whip around in her direction. Jane hissed at the pain she felt in her neck from Damon's bite and touched it gingerly. Narrowing her eyes, Jane got out of the bed and came out of the bedroom. She looked around curiously before looking at Katherine once more.

"Where am I?"

"Alaric Saltzman's apartment." The vampire told her, sipping her coffee. "You should be happy to know that Alaric is in his rightful body."

Jane frowned. "No thanks to you and Isobel."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "If you haven't noticed, I'm trapped here too. So don't get uppity with me."

"And who's fault is that?" She retorted. "We could have helped you."

"I didn't need your help and I don't want it now."

Jane frowned and then spotted a white box on a stool by the kitchenette island, piece of paper that had her name on it was taped to it in elegant scrawl. She opened the box, ignoring Katherine peering over the island to take a look as well. A flowy white sleeveless dress lay folded neatly in the box and Jane picked it up, holding it against her body. The soft fabric pinched at the waist and then flared out in pleats to mid-thigh and would mold to her curves. Confused, she looked back up at Katherine who shrugged.

"Don't look at me. You're the special little elemental." She mocked and Jane gave her a dirty look. Katherine held out a plate of muffins. "I'm supposed to offer you these. So here." Jane shook her head. "They're not poisoned." She rolled her eyes. Jane scowled at her and took one, nibbling it delicately before she deemed it edible.

"Where's my jacket and my shoes?"

"Back there on the dresser, but you don't need them. It's not like you're not going anywhere."

Jane wandered back into the small bedroom and glanced over her shoulder. Katherine was nowhere in sight, probably sitting on the couch now.

"So, is that my sacrificial dress?" She called out, keeping her busy talking while she searched her jacket for her darts. She just hoped whoever had taken her jacket hadn't found them.

Katherine snorted. "Yeah, exactly. Guess we know that Klaus has a thing for legs too. Just like Damon." Jane rolled her eyes and smiled when she found what she had been seeking.

"Where's Alaric?"

"Klaus sent him home not long before you woke up."

Jane held the vervain dart in one hand and hid it as she walked back into the main area of the apartment, her jacket and shoes in her arms. Katherine was busy flicking though a magazine, a bored expression on her face. Jane started for the door.

"I wouldn't. He'd just catch you and compel you to stay." The vampire drawled from behind her and Jane turned around, jabbing the vervain dart into her neck. "Oh, you little bitch!" Katherine hissed, going to her knees, breathing heavily. "If I wasn't already immune to vervain…" Jane realized her mistake when Katherine hadn't gone down like she was supposed to have and backed towards the door. "I'm going to kill you just like I killed all the other doppelgangers!" The vampire was almost at her and Jane whirled around and flung open the door only to find…She was stuck.

"What?" She was blocked by an invisible force. "No…"

"Did you seriously think he'd let you go that easily?" Katherine mocked and wrapped a hand around her throat pushing her up against the barrier. Jane gasped for air. Katherine suddenly cried out, holding onto her head and she backed away from Jane, who frowned at her, rubbing her throat.

"Hello again, love."

Inhaling sharply, Jane jumped out of her skin, the items in her arms falling to the floor. The handsome vampire that had been her dreams and visions was standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall behind Greta with arms folded across his chest, effectively blocking off her escape even if she could take a step out of the apartment. He was smiling at her, his blue-green eyes focused entirely upon her. She frowned.

"Klaus." His smirk widened, predatorily, and he backed her into the apartment. Greta following after him and shutting the door.

"Going somewhere, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, away from you." She snapped and he chuckled, his eyes roaming her shamelessly. She scowled at him with faintly pink cheeks. "What do you want?"

He zoomed over to her, cupping her cheek and she gasped. "I brought you here so that they would not hide you from me. My brother was going to hide you from me." He murmured, tracing her lower lip with his thumb. Jane slapped his hand away from her, glaring at him. "Don't be cross, love."

Katherine was finally able to stand upright. "You little bi-"

"Now, now, Katerina." Klaus reprimanded, taking Jane gently, but firmly, by the arm pulling her a bit behind him. She frowned at his protective and slightly possessive stance and pushed at him, but he didn't let go. "Be nice."

"She darted me with vervain. I'm sure she's got more somewhere." Jane only glared at Katherine's smug look. Klaus arched an eyebrow and Greta looked through the clothing that Jane had dropped.

"Here they are." Greta told Klaus, holding up the packet of darts that had fit inside the sleeve of her jacket.

Amused, Klaus twitched his fingers in a silent order to hand them over and she set the item into the palm of his hand. "Interesting." He pondered, looking them over and noting that there were two empty slots. One had been used already and he had a feeling she had the another. "Well you won't be needing these at the moment, love." He turned to her, catching her other wrist when she swung around and made to jab him with the missing dart. He squeezed her wrist, making her drop it and tugged her closer.

"Let me go." She demanded, trying to get away from him.

"That wasn't very nice, love."

"As opposed to kidnapping me?" She glared at him and tugged at her trapped wrists. Klaus merely smiled. "I'm here so that means you have to leave Elena alone."

"Oh, I would, love, but I need her blood. And I need yours. To use you twice would be fatal."

Jane clenched her hands into fists, shaking them in his grasp. "I don't care. You can't do that to her. She doesn't deserve it."

Klaus tsked and took her chin, releasing her wrists, and she squirmed, trying to pull away. She pushed at him again as well and the very action made him smirk. The devil that he was. "It is simply out of the question. If I were to use your blood twice, you would most certainly die and that is most disagreeable to me." He stroked her cheek with his thumb and he smiled when he felt her shudder.

She frowned at him. "I'd rather die than see Elena die. You don't need her."

"Don't be that way, darling. You won't die, I guarantee it." He promised, resisting the urge to tug her even closer, she might not have any darts at the moment, but she could injure herself trying to beat at him which she undoubtedly would. She was definitely a little livewire when provoked.

"How do you know that?" She asked boldly, her eyebrow raised in challenge and little did she know how he enjoyed challenges.

"Because I won't allow it." He whispered and then tilted her head. "How are we this morning?" He reached to touch her and she started to slap his hand away, but he took her wrist. "Don't." He growled warningly and she glared at him, but kept still as he examined her neck. She gasped sharply and he pulled his fingers away.

"Who did this to you, love?" He said and noted that he sounded angry.

"That's none of your business." She turned her head and glared at him.

"Because _that_ is no love bite, sweetheart." He bit into his wrist and held it out to her. "Here." She eyed him warily. "Come now."

"No…What if your witch is wrong and I do die? I'll turn into a vampire."

Greta shook her head. "The ritual only needs the one vampire. If you do die, not from the sacrifice of course, you won't turn. Elementals' blood is needed therefore vampire blood does nothing to your system."

"How do you know that?" Jane asked, unable to restrain her curiosity and Klaus smiled at her.

"Because I've learned about your linage, Jane. You are not just an elemental, but a doppelganger of one of the very first elementals and that gives you an immunity to turning into a vampire _if and only if_ you're blood is used by magic within the next twenty-four hours."

Klaus bit into his wrist once more. "Here, love. You have nothing to fear."

Jane knew he wasn't going to leave her alone until she complied, so she allowed him to press his wrist against her mouth, telling herself that it was just because her neck was really hurting.

"That's right, love." He murmured as her neck began to heal up. She pulled away from him when she was through. "Better?" He asked her sincerely and ran his thumb across her lower lip, gathering blood and taking in how her breath hitched and her eyes flew up to his. He could feel something, a low hum in his body and grew evermore intrigued by her.

"Yes." She said rather reluctantly, hating how breathless she sounded. She shouldn't be acting like this. She should be fighting her way out of there, but he had shown her nothing but kindness so far and it confused her. "Thank you." She inwardly cursed her manners.

He turned, smiling in amusement when she began to follow him to the kitchenette, keeping the little island between them as he opened the cabinet to pour a glass of bourbon.

"What did you mean you wouldn't allow it?" She demanded.

"It means, love, that I have no intention of allowing any harm to come to you, my little elemental." Seeing her confused look, he smiled. "I have been reassured by my witch, Greta," Greta smiled at her and Jane frowned. "-that you will not die. The spell will only take away Elena's life since she will be my doppelganger. And I'd rather not kill you, Jane."

"Why?" _Suspicious little thing._ Klaus' mouth twitched, trying not to smile at her caution. He should have realized that she wasn't just going to let it go.

"Because you interest me." He replied simply.

Jane frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm with Damon." Katherine snorted and she glared at her.

"Yes, but are you certain he even knows you're here? You were after all alone last night." He said to her, going over to sit on the couch. He was hoping she'd follow, but she stubbornly stayed near the island.

"Now why don't you have a seat, love? I'm sure you're not comfortable standing there." She came closer and sat down gingerly across from him, almost like she was expecting to have to flee.

"You said you wouldn't want to see me harmed, so why use me in the ritual at all then?" She questioned.

"That is inevitable and unavoidable part, I'm afraid. You are a certification that it will happen as it is supposed to. But I can assure you that I will see that you are healed afterwards. By myself or some other." Jane chewed her lip, thinking it over. "Katerina, Greta, leave us." Klaus waved a hand and Katherine glared at the two of them before stalking out of the room. The witch silently gathered her things and left as well, but she went out of the apartment entirely.

Jane wasn't sure being alone with the Original was such a good idea she almost called Katherine back. At least be comforted that she looked like Elena.

"As I said before, love, I don't intend on harming you." Klaus murmured before taking a sip of his drink. "So, you and Damon Salvatore?"

"Is this an interrogation?"

He smirked at her from over his glass. "It's called a conversation, love. So tell me was he the one who harmed you?" Jane looked away from him, biting her lip, and he leaned forward, frowning. "He _did_ harm you. I thought you said he loved you?"

"He does. He was just upset is all." She stated, staring at her lap. "I upset him." Klaus decided to drop it. For now at least.

"Tell me, Jane. Tell me about yourself."

She eyed him, frowning a bit. "Why? Didn't you get enough when you in my dream?"

"I apologized for that, sweetheart." He frowned.

"And does that make it okay?" She retorted.

"Don't be like that. We're still friends aren't we?"

"No." She snapped at him, clenching her hands into fists. "Not after I told you things. After I trusted you."

"And didn't you trust Damon? Look where it got you."

Jane shut her eyes as he came up behind her, brushing her hair aside to stroke her healed neck with the tips of his fingers.

"He hurt you. And more than once according to Katerina."

She turned to face him, glaring through her unshed tears. "He was upset. I upset him, I told you."

He took her chin firmly. "That's not an excuse, love. And if that is his excuse for daring to harm you in such a way, it is a poor one."

"And what do you call what you're doing to Elena?" She retorted.

"Business." He replied.

* * *

Damon rolled his eyes as Stefan appeared on the back steps next to him.

"Breakfast of champions, huh?" Stefan noted lightly.

"I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get." Damon responded moodily, scowling at the yard.

Stefan sighed. "You know, you're not helping."

"Elijah is an Original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?"

"What do you want me to do, Damon?" He groaned. "Jane and Elena both have made their decision to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in them."

"Why? They're going to end up dead." Damon spat.

"Because they put their faith in me. They chose to trust me in spite of what I am. Jane was the first human to find out about me and she came to me, willing to accept me." Damon looked away for a moment. "I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be Elena's and Jane's." Stefan finished.

"Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all." Damon hissed.

"You know, they chose to trust you, too." He remarked quietly.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about their instincts." Stefan took his arm. " _What_?"

"What did you do to her?" Stefan asked lowly. "You let your anger get in the way and you hurt her didn't you?"

Damon didn't respond. "Damn it, Damon-"

"I told you, her instincts are way off."

"Stefan!" Elena called from the house. "Damon! Jane's gone!"

"What?!" The brothers asked at the same time before glancing at one another.

* * *

Elijah dropped Jane's car keys and her cell phone into Damon's hand. Dew from the morning grass covered the items as well as dried blood.

"These were in front of her house." He said quietly, dangerously so. He watched Damon's every move, waiting for the sign. "There was blood inside her car as well." Damon twitched and then Elijah pinned him to the wall by his throat.

"Elijah!? What are you doing?!" Elena gasped and ran over to them. Stefan kept her from coming too close.

"Did you harm her?" The Original snapped at Damon. "Did you purposely harm her so she would leave?" Damon grit his teeth. "Answer."

"Not…purposely." Damon ground out and Elijah let him go. The younger vampire, fell to his knees, rubbing his throat.

"You should be grateful that I hold Jane's opinion highly and won't kill you right here." He said firmly.

"What did you do, Damon?" Elena frowned and before he could answer a voice yelled from the hallway.

"Get out!" Jenna's voice cried.

"Jenna, Jenna!" Alaric's voice came next.

"Get out!"

Damon, Stefan, Elijah, and Elena came out into the hallway. Jenna was shakily holding a crossbow and she had it trained on Alaric.

"Jenna, put the crossbow down, okay? It's me." Alaric told them all, looking around frantically. None of them moved to help him and he glanced back at his angry ex.

"Stay away from me." Jenna hissed.

"What's going on?" Elena asked finally.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, okay? He let me go. Klaus let me go." Alaric told her truthfully.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Prove it."

Alaric nodded and looked at Jenna. "Okay, uh, the first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to-"

"Okay, it's him." Jenna cut him off quickly and lowering the crossbow.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked over the sudden awkwardness.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight." Alaric rubbed his neck. "There's something else you should know. He's got Jane." Damon's jaw clenched as his stomach churned guiltily. He had run Jane off and got her caught by Klaus. "He had her taken from her house last night. He hasn't harmed her. When he let me go, the last I saw of her, she was sleeping." Elena gasped sharply.

"Oh my god…He'll hurt her."

Elijah stepped forward. "Klaus won't harm her. My brother has more tact than that. He wouldn't dare spill any of her blood before tonight."

* * *

Elena sighed as she found Damon standing at his bedroom window, his back to her. "You disappeared."

"I don't want to hear anymore." Damon told her without turning around.

"She won't hate you, Damon. You know that."

"I made her leave." He muttered. "She's with him because of me. She was supposed to be safe and I let her down."

Elena came closer to him. "We'll get her back, Damon. I don't think Klaus will hurt her." He refused to answer and she sighed. "I need you to understand why I'm doing this."

"Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think." Damon mocked, turning to face her. "You and Jane both are going to die, Elena."

"We'll be fine, Damon. I'll drink the elixir, we'll save Jane, Bonnie will kill Klaus, and then all of this will be over."

"For you." He snapped. "Aind what about Jane? She could still die, Elena, and I know for a fact that there is not enough Elixir to save her life too."

"Damon…"

"How do even know this elixir will work, Elena?"

"It will work." She said confidently and he snorted.

"You _think_ it will work. You _want_ it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way." Damon snapped. "Stefan can't be okay with this."

"There's isn't." Elena told him softly.

"And you're going to die, Elena." Damon frowned.

"And then I'll come back to life."

"That is not a risk I am willing to take."

"But I am." She assured him. "This is the only way to make sure that Jane isn't used for both items in the ritual, Damon. That is what would kill her."

Damon scowled. "And if it doesn't work? Then I'd risk losing you both. How could I live with that? How would Jane?"

Elena sighed and took his hand. "It's my life, Damon. Jane would give her life up in an instant for any of us. I can't let her take the fall for both of us. My choice."

"It's a stupid choice." He swallowed thickly, frowning. "I can't lose you or Jane."

"You won't. Jane's going to be just fine." She told him and walked away. Damon frowned.

"But you won't." He muttered and then zoomed in front of her. "There is another way."

"What are you-" Elena trailed off when he bit in his own wrist. Her eyes widened. "Damon, no!" She cried, but he slammed his wrist against her mouth, force feeding her his blood. She screamed and tried to get him off her.

Stefan, having heard the commotion, zoomed into the room, tossing his brother off her.

"What did you do?" He growled. "Huh? What did you do?!" He turned to kneel next to Elena, who was shaking slightly.

"I saved her life."

Stefan hopped up, raging mad. "Saved her life? At what cost?! Do you have any idea what you just did to Jane?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damon snapped.

"If Klaus gets wind of what you've done to Elena, he'll use Jane for both parts of the ritual, you idiot! Your girlfriend, who already had a target, just got another one!" Damon's mouth opened and closed. "You've saved Elena, but sacrificed Jane!"

"If Jane was here, I'd do the same damn thing to her." He finally spat. "They are both so bent on dying, at least this way we'll know Elena will come back."

"As a vampire!" He snapped. "She'll come back a vampire."

"It's better than nothing else."

"How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" Stefan accused. "Jane, will never forgive you for it." Damon looked at Elena.

"Go ahead; wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it." He said coldly to her.

"Jane will be dead, Damon! You just killed her!" Stefan snapped and attacked him, shoving him backwards over a chest in the floor and breaking the lamp nearby. Damon got back up and took a piece of the broken lamp, zooming over to pin Stefan to the wall, pressing the broken lamp stand across his chest.

"Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself." Damon growled and skewered his brother. Stefan groaned and Elena gasped sharply.

Elijah zoomed in and grabbed Damon tossing him across the room before going over to him and beating him repeatedly in the face, until he was down in the floor. Alaric and Jenna came to stand in the doorway.

"I hope for your sake that my brother does not find out about this." He said lowly, warningly. "If Jane comes to harm because of your stupidity, I _will_ rip your heart from your chest regardless of how it would upset her."

"Get him out of here." Elena whispered and Alaric stepped in to get a hold of Damon who jerked away from him and stalked out of the room. Alaric ran a hand through his hair.

"Jenna, downstairs are some blood bags. Go get them." She hesitated a moment before running out of the room.

Elijah pulled the makeshift stake from Stefan's gut. "I am truly sorry about this. You won't be needing the elixir any longer." Elena bit her lip. "Being fed vampire blood rendered it useless."

"And Jane?"

"If there was a way for me to get to Miss Evans I would give this to her, but I'm afraid that Niklaus will have made sure that she cannot be reached." He heaved a sigh. "I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned."

He left the room and went down into the living room where Damon was filling a tumbler with bourbon.

"We both know the elixir wouldn't have worked anyway." The younger vampire stated almost inaudibly.

"The problem, Damon." Elijah began. "You talk a good game, but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire... it's a very long time. And as for Jane…The girl deserves better than what you've given her." He turned and stalked out of the house, leaving Damon to his thoughts.

* * *

"How could he do that to Jane? Why?" Elena sniffled and Stefan stroked her hair. "He's going to kill her, Stefan!"

"Hey, we don't know that yet." He said taking her face in his hands. "Klaus won't find out about this, I promise." She nodded and he sighed. "We've never talked about this. What this all means."

"It doesn't matter." She whispered.

"Of course it matters. Hey." He said when she didn't meet his eyes. She finally looked at him. "It matters. I want you to go somewhere with me." He took her hand.

Elena shook her head "Stefan, I can't. What about Jane?"

"Elijah said Klaus won't hurt her, Elena. He does believe that he'd go out of his way to harm her." He told her. "It's not far, okay? It's just for the day. I promise." She nodded finally and he smiled kissing her softly.

* * *

"Shouldn't you hate me?" Jane asked after a moment and he looked at her.

"Hate you?" He repeated, frowning. "Why love?"

"Because of Jeanine. You trusted her and she betrayed you. To save Katherine who apparently wasn't so willing to save her back." Katherine scoffed from the backroom.

Klaus set his tumbler down. "I was angry at first. Jeanine had been a welcoming change to the lifestyle I had had up until that point."

"Elijah said that you really cared for her."

"Yes, I had grown fond of her. Too fond of her." He mused.

Jane tilted her head. "Because she was like Luciana?"

"Because she _wasn't_. She looked like her, but had an entirely different way of looking at things."

"What happened to Luciana?"

Klaus' face clouded for a moment and he leaned back against his seat. "She died." He said stiffly and Jane didn't prod any further.

"Katerina mentioned that you are a unique seer as well. You see by touch and by dreaming?"

"Yes."

"Interesting." He mused and held his hand out. "See something for me, love." She stared at his hand. "I won't bite." She frowned at his joke and letting out a small huff taking his hand. He tried not to tighten his grip like he wanted too. She shut her eyes, concentrating. Klaus closed his eyes too, curious to see what she would find.

 _Klaus smiled as Luciana paused at each stall, gazing at everything in curiosity. They came to stand where there were plenty of necklaces, bracelets, and rings._

 _"Is there anything you would like, Luci?" He asked her and she shook her head. Klaus' eye caught sight of one in the back and lifted it up from the bunch. It was a simple silver chain, but on it was a beautiful emerald stone. Luciana was admiring the leather cord necklaces and he glanced back at the necklace in his hands. This one would do for her not those she was looking at. There was no price too high for her and he had earned his coin to spend on her._

 _"I'll take this one." He told the vendor quietly and she took the offered money with a knowing smile. Luciana turned to him._

 _"What is that?" She asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow as they walked away from the stand. "Nik, I want to see what you have." She laughed. He smirked at her and dodged her hand when she reached for his closed fist._

 _"Ah, not yet."_

 _She pouted and he smiled at her lovingly. He led her away from the festival and towards the river bank, where they always had their talks. He teased her all the way down the grassy knoll, laughing at her attempts to persuade him to show her._

 _"Now may I see?" She asked impatiently and with a small giggle at his smug look._

 _Klaus smiled and held up a finger. "Eyes closed." She sighed dramatically, but did as he asked. She shut her eyes and he slipped the necklace around her neck._

 _"Niklaus…" She murmured as he stroked her neck._

 _"Now." She opened her eyes and gasped. "It's for you, my love." She stroked the emerald stone._

 _"It's lovely." Luciana breathed and then looked at him in worry. "It must have cost dear. You shouldn't have." He took her chin._

 _"Nothing is too good for you, my love."_

 _She flushed and then she pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you, Niklaus."_

 _"And I you, Luciana. Always and forever." He replied and she wrapped her arms around him. She deepened the kiss, tugging him closer and he ran his hands up her back and into her hair as she stroked his chest. She moaned and pushed him onto his back and settled over him, smiling. He smiled back and his hands ran up beneath her dress. Her head tilted back and she rocked on his lap._

 _"Oh, Niklaus…"_

A pink tinge appeared in Jane's cheeks and Klaus smiled when he saw fidget on the couch. Apparently it wasn't just he, who felt the connection between them. She pulled her hand from him like she had touched something hot and refused to meet his eyes, which he found delightful. Feigning curiosity, he tilted his head.

"What did you see?" Now came the test. Would she tell him the truth?

Jane swallowed and then sighed. "You-you saw it. Elijah told me you both can. He saw what I showed him." She had told him the truth. Most he knew would never even tell him the truth. She was so much like Luciana, especially with the emerald necklace around her neck.

"That was the last time we spent together before I became a vampire." He told her and she looked at him finally, curious.

"You loved her."

"Very much so." He admitted softly and she wanted to ask more, but a wave of pain hit her.

Jane suddenly gasped and Klaus frowned.

"Love?"

She grabbed his hand, feeling the pull of another vision. Jane gasped at the sudden intrusion unaware that Klaus had tugged her onto the couch next to him when she had slumped forward.

 _Klaus was surrounded by three bodies, his mouth dripping with blood. He began yelling in pain, cursing at the sky as his bones began snapping. His eyes turned yellow, flashing in the moonlight. Of the bodies, Jane only could see one. Elena. Her lifeless eyes gazing up at her. Jane screamed._

Jane pulled away from Klaus, sitting as far from him as she could on the couch, trying not to cry. She had seen Elena's death. Her best friend was going to die tonight.

Klaus himself was in shock. It would work. He would finally be free of his mother's curse. Free to be who he was meant to be. A Hybrid. He glanced at Jane to see how upset she was and grimaced.

"I am truly sorry, love." He stood up. She didn't look at him, her eyes filled with tears. He figured she needed a moment alone and he honestly just didn't have any words to comfort her from what she had seen.

"Katerina, I'll be back. Do not harm her while I am gone or I'll make sure you suffer for anything you've done to her. You already know not to leave without my permission."

Jane didn't hear Katherine's reply and she began crying into her knees as the apartment door shut.

* * *

Damon slumped in his bar stool signaling to the bartender for a drink. "Thanks." He muttered and Ric sat down next to him.

"I'll have the same." He told the guy who slid one over to him.

"I screwed up." Damon bemoaned.

Alaric nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, you did. Twice actually." Damon sent him a look and he shrugged. "Well, it's true."

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?"

Damon felt Ric stiffen next to him and knew immediately who the British voice belonged too. He looked over to his left to see the Original smirking at him.

"Ugh." Damon complained. "Klaus, I presume."

"In the flesh." Klaus' smirk widened and he glanced over at Alaric. "Thanks for the loaner, mate." Ric scowled. Annoyed, Damon stood up facing Klaus directly.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" He said moodily.

"I heard your brother fancies the doppelganger and you fancy my little elemental." Klaus took delight in seeing Damon's jaw twitch at hearing him call Jane "his".

"And you took my girlfriend. Where is she?"

"She's safe. Much more so than last night, I assure you."

Damon growled, moving closer. "You got something to say?"

"Got a temper on you, mate. Better keep it in check of you'll end up hurting someone." Damon's jaw clenched. "If you want to know, she's feeling better." Damon lurched forward before Alaric could stop him and fisted Klaus' henley.

"You fed her your blood?" He hissed.

"Yes, well someone had too." Klaus smirked. "She was in a lot of pain and that was no love bite." Damon's grip loosened. "Be rest assured that I did not take blood from her."

Alaric narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you'll regret."

Damon laughed humorlessly. "Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance, huh?"

"You are kidding." Klaus asked and then looked at Ric. "He is kidding, right?" He had to ask, he really didn't know Damon that well

Alaric grimaced. "No, not really."

"I mean come on, what's one whole month in the whole grand scheme of things?"

"Let me make myself clear. I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have my elemental. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow and live to see Jane, then don't screw it up." He warned. "Tonight is when the stars are aligned in just the right way, any miscalculation on your part could result in Jane's death _(not exactly true, but why tell Damon that? It was more fun to watch him rethink his actions)_ and I really hate to think you'd do anything to endanger that beautiful young girl's life. Would you, Damon?"

"No." Damon choked out and Klaus smirked.

"I thought not." He stated and walked away.

Damon let out a breath once he was out of earshot. "That was fun."

"You're gonna screw it up, aren't you?" Ric rolled his eyes.

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might... get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?" Damon asked.

"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead." Alaric snorted.

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have brought Elena and Jane one month before the next full moon. That means he'll have to let her go for a while, right?"

"But you'll still be dead." Alaric scoffed. "Which will not help Jane at all because I seriously doubt he ever let her go."

"Are you gonna help me or what?"

"What do you want me to do?" He sighed.

"Help me get, Jane. No werewolf, no elemental. No ritual."

"Damon!"

Alaric and Damon turned to see a young woman beaming at them.

"Alice." Damon frowned.

"Who's that?" Ric asked lowly and the vampire turned his head slightly.

"Someone I thought I had compelled to forget me." Seeing the raised eyebrow in his direction, Damon rolled his eyes. "She was friends with Rose." He added.

"I was hoping I'd find you here."

"You need to leave town, Alice. Now's not a good time to visit."

"Where's Rose?"

"Dead, which is what you will be if you linger here." Damon drawled and she frowned.

"Dead? How?"

"Werewolf."

"Oh my god, so they are real too?!" Alice gasped and Alaric snorted. She turned to him. "Hi, I'm Alice."

"Alaric Saltzman."

Damon grabbed her arm turning her back around. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"You didn't compel me, Damon." She said and he frowned. "I pretended to be compelled so you would leave. Slater had given me vervain to drink in case something went wrong. I knew you wouldn't let Rose turn me. And I have something for Jane." She handed a bulging envelope to Damon. It was addressed to Jane.

"It came in Slater's mail about a week ago." Alice continued. "I thought it was odd that it was sent to there. Wonder what it is. We should go give it to her."

"Thanks for the delivery." Damon said dismissively and stood up, signaling to Ric to follow him. "But you should leave now."

"Damon, is Elijah here? I'm looking for him."

"Go home, Alice." Damon told her and left the Grill, Alaric following after him.

* * *

Klaus turned from where he had been watching Alaric and Damon and had heard the odd conversation that the young woman, Alice, had had with Damon. Intrigued, he followed waited until Damon and Alaric left before coming up the bar.

"Lonely, love?" He asked and she turned to him. "May I sit here?"

"Sure."

Klaus leaned against the bar. "I couldn't help but over hear…You're looking for Elijah?"

Alice bit her lip. "Yes."

"What for?"

She shrugged. "Just to talk." Klaus stroked her arm and she looked him in the eye.

"Come now, love. Don't be shy. Tell me." He compelled her.

"I heard Elijah could turn me into a vampire."

"Is that a fact?" He smirked. "Come with me love and I'll take you to him. We're good friends." He smiled at her and she eagerly took his hand.

* * *

"Let of me, Katherine!" Jane yelled as the vampire pinned her to the floor.

"There's no more blood bags and I'm starving." She hissed. "And Klaus stashed your darts out of the way." Jane tried to get her hands loose and both of them froze when the door unlocked. Katherine released Jane instantly, backing up against the wall. The door clicked open and Jane smiled.

"Alaric!" She said happily and he smiled at her as she hugged him and he hugged her back.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Look who's dumb enough to come back." She snorted.

"Well, somebody had to invite him in." Alaric stated and Katherine and Jane looked at him curiously. "Damon. Would you like to, uh, come in?" Alaric called and Damon strode inside.

"Damon!" Jane said and he smiled at her briefly.

"Hey, Janey."

He expected her to yell at him or hit him but she flung her arms around him instead, burying her face into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Janey. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that." He took her face in his hands. "Are you okay? Has he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "I'm okay, Damon."

"He's practically treated her like a queen." Katherine snorted and Jane glared at her. "Don't you want to show Damon your new party dress?"

"Shut up, Katherine." She snapped and Damon frowned.

"What dress? Some kind of sacrificial one? How twisted is that?" He muttered, angry that Klaus dared to act as though she belonged to him.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Katherine glared at him.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect." He looked over his shoulder. "I got it from here, Ric."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this." Damon stated and Jane looked up at him worriedly. "Get back in the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over." Damon looked down at Jane. "Good, go with Ric, okay? I'll be long soon." He told her and Jane bit her lip.

"Damon, I-I can't."

Alaric's eyes widened and Damon frowned.

"Don't tell me he compelled you too."

Katherine shook her head. "She's been locked in by a witch. She can't go. And even if she could leave, Klaus would know you've been here." She pointed out, rolling her eyes. "So get blamed for what?"

"I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf." Damon told her.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Dead werewolf equal no ritual."

"No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met." She snapped. "Including Jane. Although on second thought, he may spare her. He seems to fancy her." Damon grit his teeth.

"I just need to delay this thing."

"No. No way." Katherine told her sister.

"You should like this. It's going to buy you another month of your pathetic life."

"He's not going to use Katherine in the ritual, Damon." Jane bit her lip and he frowned.

"What?"

"He's got Caroline and Tyler." Jane told him.

Katherine smirked. "Therefore, I'm in the clear."

"And where'd he get the idea from?" Damon demanded, striding over to her and Katherine held up her hands defensively.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey. I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here."

"What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?" Damon said and Jane gasped.

"What?" Katherine hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Imagine how fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever." He smirked and Jane hoped he had been joking about Elena having blood in her system, but judging by how Katherine was eyeing him, he had been telling the truth.

"The tomb." She finally told him. "He's got them in the tomb."

"Thank you." He told her patiently.

"But why bother doing that now? He has Jane to fill in Elena's part as well." Damon slammed her against the wall.

"That won't happen as long as someone keeps their mouth shut. If you tell, I will snap Elena's neck and the two of you can vie for Stefan." Katherine shoved his hand away.

"I won't tell. I don't have a death wish." She snapped, talking about Klaus.

Damon turned to Jane. "I'll come back for you and I _will_ come back." He promised her, taking her hands. "I'm going to save you."

"Damon, just save Elena and Tyler and Caroline, _please_. They're my best friends."

"I'll be back." He told her again and left.

* * *

Katherine looked up from making coffee to see Klaus and a dark haired girl come into the room. The girl gasped.

"Oh my god! Are you Katherine?!" She said shrilly and Klaus winced at the sound. The girl had chatted in his ear the entire time. Though he did get some useful information out of her.

"Do I know you?" Katherine frowned.

"I'm Alice, but you don't know me. But Slater knew a bit about you. Elena is your doppelganger."

Katherine rolled her eyes and then noticed Klaus eyeing the room. "Everything okay?"

"What have you been doing?" He asked suddenly in a quiet and dangerous voice, and she pushed past the initial fear that ran down her spine.

"Making coffee." She replied. "Do you want some?" He zoomed over and grabbed her throat, lifting her off the ground and ignoring Alice's gasp.

Making eye contact with her, he demanded: "Tell me what you've been doing."

"Making coffee." Katherine told him instantly, pretending to be compelled.

"Where's Jane?"

"Here." She said and Klaus' eyes flickered to her. She was wearing the dress he had bought her and it looked delectable upon her. She was gently drying her curls with a towel. "What are you doing?" No sooner had the words come out of her mouth, then he was before her, tilting her head back.

"Was someone here? Are you trying to cover up their tracks?" He leaned closer, smelling of her hair and was perfectly aware of how her body felt being so close to him. His fingers itched to tug her right against him.

Jane scowled at how he was invading her personal space and put her hands on his chest, shoving hard. "The only one here is Katherine, the moody vampire. And excuse me, but since when do you regulate when I shower? I've been in here since last night and have had the same clothes on. Not to mention the blood that had been on me."

"Apologies, love." He said sincerely, stepping back from her and she watched him look her over. She folded her arms across her chest. "You do look beautiful, Jane." She huffed, though her cheeks gave her away and he smirked before turning back to Katherine. He wasn't totally convinced that something hadn't gone on. Perhaps while Jane had been in the shower even.

"Take off your bracelet." He ordered and she unclasped it, letting it fall into his awaiting hand. "Now, I want you...to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight."

"But I'll burn." She whispered.

"You don't have a choice." Klaus responded and causally picked up her discarded cup of coffee. When Katherine moved, Jane saw Alice.

"Alice? What you are doing here?"

"Klaus invited me." She beamed at her. Before Jane could question Klaus, Katherine stood in the sunlight and screamed. Jane winced.

"Stop it. It's cruel." She snapped at him.

"I call it compensation for trying to murder your mother, love."

Jane glared at him from across the island. "I don't need you to fight my battles, Klaus."

"Indeed not, love." He agreed and she looked back at Katherine.

"Please, Klaus, make her stop." She asked him and he glanced at her.

"Since you asked so nicely, love." He told her. "That's enough."

Katherine zoomed away from the window, hitting the far wall and hiding in the shadows, breathing heavily.

"Hm." Klaus mused. "Guess I was wrong. All right, then." He walked over to her. "I need you to do something for me." Katherine eyed him as he came closer to her.

"Do what?"

"When I tell you too, you will call Elena's aunt. I need a backup for tonight. Someone is going to undermine my planning I'm sure."

Jane bit her lip. "Klaus, please." She said looking at him with wide eyes. "Not Jenna."

"Then whom, love?" He asked, turning to her with a raised eyebrow. "It's either, Jenna or…" He trailed off looking at Alice.

"No, no you can't." Jane shook her head.

"You can't have it both ways, sweetheart."

She bit her lip, looking at Alice who was sitting there, unaware that her fate was in Jane's hands. The girl was becoming upset.

"It's not such a hard decision." He mused quietly. "You know you'd be saving Jenna's life."

"But I'd be condemning someone else. Someone who doesn't really understand what she's asking for."

"Hey, when are we going to see Elijah?" Alice asked drunkenly, coming to lean against the kitchenette island. She looked from Jane to Klaus. "What's going on?"

"Jane here doesn't want you to become a vampire." Klaus told her sadly and Alice frowned.

"Well, why not!? This is what I want."

"You don't understand what that means, Alice!" Jane snapped at her. "The bloodlust, the oversensitive emotions, the only coming out at night problem…" Alice waved her off.

"I know about all that and I don't care. I'll just get some witch to make me a ring."

"No, you don't _understand_." Jane implored her, but she was cut off from trying to change Alice's mind.

Klaus clapped his hands once. "Well that settles it. Looks like she's made her decision." He smiled at Alice and Jane bit her lip hard.

"Are you going to turn me?"

"Indeed, love, if that is what you wish."

"I've been waiting for this for a long time. I'm ready."

"Good." He smiled at her.

Jane turned away so she didn't have to watch what was going to happen, but she could almost picture it in her mind's eye. The sound of Klaus biting his wrist made her stomach churn and then Alice's moan of pleasure as she was now undoubtedly drinking from him.

"Now what?" Alice asked and Jane shut her eyes.

"Now…you die." He told her and the sickening crack of Alice's neck followed soon after. Alice hit the floor and Jane winced.

She opened her eyes and jumped at how close he was too her, before she backed away, frowning at him.

"Don't be angry, love. You just saved Jenna's life, therefore saving poor Jeremy Gilbert from being all alone in the world." He tried to cup her cheek, but she slapped at his hand.

"You killed her."

"I could have done it without her consent, love. She could have had no choice at all." He told her firmly.

"You didn't tell her why you were so willing to change her, you still lied." She accused tears in her eyes, and he suddenly pulled her closer, molding her body against his. Shocked at the sudden action she didn't fight him, _yet_.

"You hardly know that girl, love. Why does it bother you so?"

"Because she didn't know what she was getting into. She thinks she's going to live. She has no idea what you're going to do."

"Listen to me, love. It's much better for her this way, I promise. She won't be too terribly upset as long as she remains clueless for the most part." Jane was suddenly aware that he had her around the middle, her body pressed against his.

"Let-Let me go." She said shakily, her eyes meeting his warily, and he resisted the urge to keep holding her close. The door opened and Klaus turned around, releasing Jane who scrambled away from him.

"Ah, Greta. We have a new friend. If you'd like to take her with you that would be perfect." Klaus turned to Jane. "I'll be back for you, love. I just need to get my doppelganger."

"No…Please don't." Jane whispered.

"Sorry, sweetheart. It's almost time."

* * *

"Where's Maddox? He should be back by now." Klaus snapped, storming into the room.

"I don't know." Katherine muttered from her seat by the kitchenette island. Jane was looking out the window glumly, watching the moon rise over the town.

"What are you doing?" She heard Katherine asked and Jane turned around from her seat.

"Where's Elena?" She asked and Klaus looked up from his laptop.

"I sent her off with Greta." He told her before looking back at his laptop. "It's almost time." The door burst open suddenly and someone whooshed in. Klaus scowled and leaned back against his chair. "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in."

"Damon." Jane whispered and she ran to him, hugging his middle tightly and he wrapped an arm around her protectively. His eyes flickered to her for a moment, taking in her appearance before looking back at Klaus.

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual." Damon smirked.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch." The cocky younger vampire told him. Jane looked at Klaus who got out of his seat menacingly, making sure to move between him and Damon.

"Excuse me?" He hissed, dangerously.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all _me_. Just let Jane and Elena go."

"Damon…"

He smiled at her grimly. "It's okay, Janey."

Klaus smirked. "Katerina, give us a moment." Katherine rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. Once she was gone, Klaus moved closer to Damon. Jane frowned, now practically pressed between both of them.

"I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire. In love with Jane…shame you've treated her so poorly." Klaus held up a finger when Damon started to protest. "Katherine's told me how you've treated her. Almost like a yo-yo." Damon growled and Jane stopped him from moving closer to Klaus who only smirked.

"Stop it." Jane snapped at him.

Klaus backed off a smidgen. "I knew one of you would try and stop me. And it wasn't really a fifty/fifty guess on who." He smirked. He pressed a button on his laptop and the sound of a woman in pain came from the speakers. "The nice thing about werewolves is they travel in packs." He mused. "Need a closer look?" He tossed his cell to Damon who looked down at the screaming woman.

"It's Jules, Damon." Jane told him and he frowned. Klaus smirked and began walking around Damon who pushed Jane behind him protectively.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse...you learn a thing or two." He said lowly. "First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch." He shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Back-up vampire." Damon growled.

"I've got that covered, too." Klaus nodded. "And it was all Jane's idea."

"It's Alice, Damon." Jane said, looking at him and turning her back to Klaus. "He was going to use Jenna." Damon's eyes narrowed at Klaus and he looked at Jane. She was looking at him with teary eyes. "I didn't mean it…"

"Shhh, I know." He told her gently. "It's okay. It's okay."

"It's time to go, love." Klaus said and held out his hand to her. Damon growled and shook his head. "Don't fight it, mate. Best to let her go."

Jane touched Damon's face and made him look at her. "It's okay, Damon. It's okay." She told him and kissed him. Unlike when Elena kissed Stefan, Klaus felt impatience grow within him and he tore her away from him cruelly before snapping his neck.

"Damon!" She ran past Klaus to kneel next to him.

"He's as good as dead anyway, love."

"What?" Jane asked, looking up at him. "What do you mean?" Klaus crouched next to her and pushed up Damon's sleeve.

"Seems your beau had a run in with a werewolf. I'm doing him a favor by letting his last time with you be a good one."

"No, Damon…" She whispered, stroking his face. Klaus took her arm gently and she bit her lip.

"Come."

Jane let a few tears slid down her face and she bent her head, kissing Damon gently on the lips. "I love you." She whispered and then Klaus gathered her up in his arms, whisking her away before she could demand to be put down.

* * *

Damon woke up to the taste of salt, blood, and a hint of Jane's lip gloss. "He took her."

"Yep." Katherine stated, leaning back and tossing the blood bag she used to rouse him with away.

"Should have used me. Why didn't he use me?" Damon asked, rubbing his neck.

"He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead." Katherine replied, looking at him warily.

"What does that even mean?" Damon asked.

"What does that mean?" She repeated and pushed up his sleeve. "What is this, Damon?"

"It's a werewolf bite." He admitted and Katherine looked at him in horror.

* * *

 _Review?_


	43. The Sun Also Rises

**Thanks to grapejuice101 and Brookeworm3 for all the help!**

Chapter 43

Katherine grimaced. "So that's what a werewolf bite looks like." She mused aloud.

"Yep." Damon nodded, rolling his sleeve back down.

"It's not that bad." She said softly.

"Will be." He replied.

"So that's it? You're just... going to die?" Katherine frowned. He was just going to give up and die? Where was the fight?

Damon met her gaze coolly. "Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?" Katherine looked away. "Me, either." He grabbed his leather jacket slipping it back on.

"145 years and no last goodbye?" She asked him when he started for the door.

"You don't get a goodbye." He said coldly and she zoomed in front of him, stopping his turned to leave but she was standing in front of him.

"No. Don't leave mad." She told him.

"Us ending up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine." Damon told her firmly.

"She won't die, Damon. Klaus' witch said something about it."

"Thanks for the info."

"What are you going to do?" Katherine asked.

"I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus." Damon informed her. "I'm going to spend my time with Jane while I can."

"He won't take you. He saw your bite; he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. You won't live, but she will."

"Then that's all that matters then isn't?"

* * *

"Oh, my head." Alice complained. "What's wrong with my head? I thought it wasn't supposed to hurt."

Elena frowned. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Uh, Jane and Klaus were arguing about me turning into a vampire. Klaus said he'd help me and fed me his blood and then…I don't remember what happened…." Elena bit her lip. "Where are we? Why aren't I in the apartment anymore?"

"We're at the quarry. He brought us here." Elena informed her.

"Why don't I remember anything?" Alice asked, clutching at her head.

"Alice, do you remember…if Slater told you how someone becomes a vampire?"

Alice's face scrunched in in concentration. "Um, yeah…if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's – oh God." She felt her neck. "He _killed_ me."

"Alice, listen to me. Listen to me; everything's going to be okay. I'm going to get us all out of here."

"I'm a vampire now?" Alice asked and smiled. "Finally!"

"No this isn't a good thing, Alice. Trust me, being a vampire is not good right now."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You and Jane need to chill out. This is what I wanted." Greta arrived, smiling.

"And I bet your hungry." The witch nodded at her. before Elena could come at her, Greta raised a hand and tossed her backwards. Elena gasped as a ring of blazing fire surrounded her. "Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped no matter what you do."

Elena shook her head as the witch picked up the sharp rock and walked over to Alice. "Stop!" She protested. "Greta... Please, just... just let her go."

"Klaus chose her." Greta replied as she slit her wrist. Blood welled from the cut and she held her wrist out to Alice. "Drink it."

"Alice don't!" Elena cried. "You don't understand what he's going to do to you!"

"I want to be a vampire."

"He'll kill you, Alice! That's why he's turning you!" Alice paid her no heed, closing her mouth over the cut. "No!" Alice swallowed the blood and after a while, Greta pulled away.

"That's enough." She said simply and waved a hand. A circle of fire went around her as well and Alice wiped at her mouth. She noticed the ring of fire and looked at Elena and then at Greta.

"What's going on?" She asked nervously and Elena sighed.

* * *

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally, the doppelgänger. Once Elena dies, the curse is broken. Klaus will become hybrid." The Original explained. "And all through that Jane will be used to channel Greta's powers from the moonstone."

"So when do we attack?" Alaric asked, frowning. Jenna was pacing nearby, a worried frown on her face. She had told Alaric that she wasn't going to sit out any longer. Especially now that she understood what was going on. Elena was her niece and she wasn't going to lose her.

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during this transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in." Elijah replied.

Stefan looked at him, concern on his face. "And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?"

"If she can deliver him to the drink of death, I'll finish the job myself." Elijah told him firmly and Stefan's phone began to vibrate.

"Damon." Stefan answered.

 _"You're not going to like what I'm about to say."_ His big brother began.

"Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?" Stefan frowned.

 _"It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got... Complicated."_ Damon explained as vaguely as possible.

"We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now-"

 _"He was going to use Jenna, Stefan, but Jane saved her."_

"Who'd he use then?"

 _"Alice, a friend of Rose's."_

"The one from Slater's apartment?"

 _"That's the one."_ Damon sighed. _"He took her from me, Stefan. I had her in my arms and he took her."_

"We'll get her back, Damon." Stefan told him confidently. "We'll save Jane." He hung up the phone and looked at Alaric.

"What?" He asked. "What happened?"

"He was going to use Jenna, Alaric." Alaric scowled and Jenna gasped. "But Jane convinced him not too."

Jenna bit her lip. "She saved me?" Stefan nodded and she looked at Alaric. "We have to help her."

"We will." Alaric assured her, taking her hand. "

* * *

Jane clung to Klaus as they zoomed towards the woods and finally he slowed once they got to the middle of the trees.

The moon was bright overhead, shining down onto the forest floor and giving it a silver glow. Jane was looking up at it, wondering how long Damon had and how she wished she was with him, taking care of him.

"What are you thinking about, love?" He asked her and she looked away from the moon to see him staring at her.

"Damon."

He nodded. "Yes, it's a bit tragic isn't it?" He murmured, trying not to sound unconcerned, but she still heard it and narrowed her eyes. "The heroic, idiotic vampire whose efforts were in vain."

"He was saving them from you." She snapped at him. "He was trying to save _me_." Klaus heard her anger change into sorrow and he set her on her feet gently. The leaves crunched beneath her bare feet. "He got hurt because of me." He looked down at her, trying not to get lost in the way her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight. He was losing the battle of will power as a single tear slid down her cheek, glistening silver on her face.

Klaus shook his head to clear it. "He got hurt trying to stop me, love. I have waited far too long to be rid of this curse to be stopped by an over-arrogant vampire."

"Won't you reconsider? She doesn't deserve this, Klaus. Please don't." Her hands were pressed against his chest, a temptation. "Please…" Her pleading tone sent his brain into overdrive.

"No."

"But you'd still be able to lift the curse without Elena. Just use me." Klaus shook his head and cupped her face in his hands, drawing her nearer. "Why won't you consider it?"

"Because then you'd be dead." He said simply, his lips hovering above hers, just a small nudge would have them touching.

"Why is Elena's dying more important than mine?" She demanded and he enjoyed how her body bent towards his almost against her will.

Klaus brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear before running his thumb along her jaw. "Elena is only a doppelganger, love, and therefore expendable. You on the other hand, you're unique. Beautiful…" She pulled away from his hand with flushed cheeks and he slightly satisfied that she had let him touch her, despite her anger at him. "Come along now." He beckoned to her. "We've got a bit further to travel." He pulled her up into his arms again, still getting used to how little and light she was and zoomed off again. He tried not to smile smugly when she rested her head under his chin to shield her face from the wind and clung to him once more.

* * *

Alice bit her lip. "Is it true?" She asked Elena, looking frightened. She was rocking back and forth, her knees against her chest. "He was just using me so he could kill me?" Elena sighed.

"Yes."

"I should have listened to Jane. She tried to warn me. Damon told me to leave. I should have." Alice wiped at her eyes. "I don't want to die. I just wanted to be a vampire."

Elena looked at her sadly. "I'm so sorry, Alice." The newbie vampire leaned against her knees. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like myself..." Alice sniffed and took a shaky breath. "Only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything."

Elena nodded. "Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts." She explained.

"Yeah, like flipping a switch. Slater always told me that it was so hard to switch back though and the pain would be ten times worse than before I switched it off." She met Elena's eyes. "I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"No, Alice, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do." Elena told her sincerely. A cry came from the trees and Alice's eyes widened.

"Who's that?"

"That must be the werewolf." Elena answered as Greta came into the clearing, leading a groaning blond woman. Greta let her fall to the forest floor and the werewolf, grabbed at her stomach, thrashing in pain.

"What's happening to me?" Jules moaned.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free." Greta replied simply.

Elena frowned. "Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed."

Greta rolled her eyes. "My duty is to Klaus! The new order." She smirked proudly.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner." Klaus stepped into the clearing, carrying Jane in his arms like he was about to carry her over the threshold like a bride. "Hello my lovelies. Are we ready?" He was met with an angry expression from Elena and Jules and a frightened one from Alice.

* * *

Knocking at the front door had Damon grumbling from the living room.

"Heard ya." He muttered aloud when the knocking persisted. Damon stumbled a bit and had to reorient himself. He peeled back his sleeve and winced at the bite mark on his arm, it was throbbing painfully. He covered it back up before finally making it the door.

John Gilbert was standing on his threshold. Damon rolled his eyes. Just the person he wanted to see. "Great. I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat." John ignored his comment.

"Elena hasn't returned any of my calls for days. I need to see her." John informed him, striding into the house.

"Well, you're a day late and a daughter short, John." Damon answered lightly and John turned around with a frown.

"What are you talking about?"

"Klaus has them. Sacrifice goes down tonight."

"How could you let that happen?" John snapped. "You were supposed to keep her safe! Wasn't that the sum total of your plan; to keep her safe?"

"She is safe. I fed her my blood." Damon told him calmly.

"You what!" John hissed.

"When Klaus kills Elena in the sacrifice, she will come back to life. Granted, as the thing you hate most in the world, but no one really cares what you think." John reacted angrily and swung to hit Damon, but the vampire turned and slammed him against the wall. "You do not want to mess with me right now." He warned.

"You ruined her life. You know that, right?" John snapped.

"I know, John." Damon rolled his eyes. "I took her choice, destroyed her future. Trust me, I get it. It actually gets worse."

"How could it possibly get any worse?" John asked and then frowned. "You let him get Jane."

"I didn't _let_ him do anything." Damon snapped. "He took her from me."

"And now she'll die like with everyone else, but she won't come back, will she?"

Damon glared at him angrily. "Shut up before I make you."

* * *

Jane bit her lip. "Please, Klaus, leave Elena alone. Don't do this to her." She begged and Klaus tsked, setting her down on the ground once more.

"We talked about this, sweetheart. It will kill you."

"I'd rather die than watch my friends die! Look at what you've done to Alice! Don't do this to her, she didn't want this!" She took his arm. "Please, Klaus. Elena can't die." He shushed her and she bit her lip.

"Klaus, leave Jane out of this. _Please_." Elena said to him.

"I would if I could." He said sincerely and led Jane over to Greta who smiled at them. Jane flinched at the sight of the alter setup before her. There was a stone chair with ropes around the armrests and each armrest has a small bowl that had a spout that hung over a larger stone bowl.

Jane bit her lip hard and Klaus helped her into the seat, securing her arms to the armrests with her wrists facing up. He took her chin and made her look at him.

"You look like a queen, love."

"Screw you." Jane screwed up her face…and spat at him. Klaus' lips twitched in amusement at her ire at him and he merely wiped his face before taking her chin once more.

"Careful, love. I do love your spirit but I can compel you to sit there and be good." Jane bit her lip and released her, seeing how frightened she really was, her bravado ending almost immediately.

Klaus pulled the moonstone from his pocket, looking at it for a moment. "I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it." Greta smiled at him and turned to Jane.

The witch cut into both of Jane's palms and the girl winced as her blood dripped down into the bowls beneath them and then trickled into the larger one. Greta took the moonstone and waved it above the bowl of blood. Jane gasped out, her whole body shuddering. Klaus looked on with slight wariness as she convulsed before him. Greta seemed unconcerned. She stood behind her and waved the moonstone back and forth over the top of Jane's forehead and the girl began to scream in pain. She tugged at the ropes tying her down and cried out. A white and bluish glow surrounded her body and Greta let the moonstone drop. It caught itself and floated down into the bowl of blood and it was instantly engulfed in flames which sparkled and hissed.

Jane's head dropped forward and then she slowly lifted it. Her eyes opened and they were solid white. Klaus was a bit alarmed, but again Greta didn't seem shocked.

"She's channeling the stars and the moonlight." She told when girl began to convulse violently once again and startled the vampire. "It's starting." Klaus nodded. "The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta asked.

"I remember." He smiled and started towards Jules. Greta held onto Jane's head, using her energy and began chanting lowly. Jane stopped convulsing and her hair gave the appearance of floating, almost like she was underwater.

Elena looked away from Jane, worried about the girl.

"Everything I did..." Jules whispered through her pain and Elena looked at her. "I was just trying to help Tyler."

"Are you Jules?" Elena asked sadly and the werewolf convulsed in pain.

"I didn't want him to be alone." She sobbed. Klaus came closer and the flames around her dropped.

"Shall we?" Klaus asked her and Jules looked around once before, her eyes glowed yellow. With a snarl, she ran towards him, but Klaus grabbed her and slammed her onto the ground before shoving his hand into her chest and grabbed her heart. Jules' eyes filled with tears and they rolled down her cheeks as he gripped at her beating heart and then he yanked it out. Jules died instantly.

Upon the alter, Jane screamed and thrashed, her nose trickling blood.

Alice gasped in terror and whimpered when Klaus looked in her direction. She was going to be next. Elena bit her lip.

* * *

"We need to go. _Now_. Before anyone else is killed. I can kill Klaus myself." Bonnie said to Stefan and Elijah.

Stefan shook his head. "Bonnie... If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option."

"Neither is letting Jane and Elena die." Bonnie growled.

"Well, Stefan would agree with you." Elijah spoke up.

Stefan nodded "We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more. Me..." Bonnie frowned. "And then Alaric is going to get Jane out of there why we're talking."

Alaric came down the steps of the witchy house. "I owe her for a lot of things, Bonnie. I owe her Jenna's life. I have to at least try and rescue her."

"It's risky." The witch protested weakly.

"Which is why you will take over if something goes wrong." Stefan told her and Bonnie nodded. All they could do was try. Bonnie went inside to tell Jeremy and to do a locator spell so they would know where they were and Alaric went to watch.

"I have to ask…where is Damon?" Elijah questioned.

"I don't know." Stefan said. "He won't answer his phone."

"You're very honorable." He began quietly.

"Are you?" The younger vampire asked. "Because this whole plan is, uh, it's contingent upon your honor, Elijah."

Elijah nodded. "I won't fail you."

"Klaus is your brother." Stefan reminded him, still wary. "I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to." Stefan told him.

"Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; parents." Stefan nodded.

"Jane mentioned that."

Elijah smiled a bit. "I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down on by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found." His eyes were full of rage now.

"You want revenge." Stefan guessed and Elijah met his gaze.

"Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you." He nodded again.

"Please end this."

Alaric came down the steps again. "Bonnie did the locator spell. They're at Steven's quarry." He informed the vampires.

"I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time." Stefan told Elijah and Alaric.

"Just as the moon hits its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive." Elijah told Stefan who nodded.

* * *

"He did what!" Damon hissed. "Is he insane?" He had arrived with John to find utter stupidity going on.

"He wasn't going to let Alice die." Alaric replied.

"We don't even know her that well! Why do we care?!"

Alaric frowned. "Well how about this one? Jane wouldn't want her to die."

"We have a witch. She kills Klaus. Janey is saved and no one has to die!" Damon growled.

"Except for Bonnie." Alaric reminded him.

"God, Stefan. Damn it!" Damon snarled an angrily punched a wall.

Alaric frowned in concern. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said and the human could hear that he sounded off. "Well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes."

* * *

Klaus squeezed Jules' heart over the basin of flames and blood and it bubbled and hissed with each drop of blood. Jane was stick straight in her chair, eyes still glazed over and white. Her nose, ears, and eyes were bleeding on and off again, staining her dress with bloody droplets.

"Does that mean it's working?" Klaus questioned, quietly, eyeing the girl with concern.

"It's working." Greta nodded. "She's fine."

He nodded and went towards the next ring of fire. Alice whimpered again.

"Hello, Alice." Klaus smiled at her.

"Please don't." She wailed. "I don't want this."

"But you _so_ wanted to be a vampire." He said with a slight mocking edge to his voice.

"Let her go." Elena begged him. "I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" She tried to get closer, but the flames jumped up, making her back pedal.

"Careful." Klaus warned her.

"Please." Alice whimpered. "Don't kill me."

"Well, well." Klaus stated suddenly. looked across from her up on top of a cliff "I don't recall you being on the guest list." He looked up at the cliff next to them and Elena and Alice followed his gaze. Elena gasped. It was Stefan.

"I'm here to talk." Stefan said and Klaus was the only one who heard him.

Klaus glanced at Alice before nodding once.

"Very well, then." He zoomed away and came to stand in front of Stefan. "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

* * *

Damon paced back and forth, impatient about the whole thing.

"We found something in the Gilbert journals." Bonnie informed him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Jonathan journaled the story of a mother who called on Emily's services. The woman's baby was sick; dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child." John explained.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Skip to the save Elena part."

"Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life."

Jeremy frowned. "We already know Elena's going to come back to life but she'll be a vampire."

"Not if her soul remains intact." John replied to him and Damon scoffed.

"Her soul, really?" He snorted at the man. "You're going to put your faith in some act of God mumbo jumbo?"

John got in his face. "I refuse to let Elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against. And you can call that God or mystical energy, whatever you want, but yes... I'm putting my faith in it."

"And Jane?" Jenna asked. "What's going to happen to her?"

Damon ran a hand through her hair. "Nobody knows how this works. Bonnie, thinks she can find it in Emily's grimoire, but the witches are really hush-hush about elementals."

"So she could die?"

"No." He scowled. "I won't let that happen."

* * *

"What's going on?" Alice asked nervously, watching Stefan and Klaus.

"I-I don't know." Elena said before she turned to her. "You can hear them. You can hear anything. Just focus on them." She pointed at them and Alice tried her best.

* * *

"You don't need to kill Alice. I'll take her place." Stefan told Klaus. "She doesn't know what's going on."

Klaus tilted his head. "Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women – three goddesses – sacrificed at natures altar." He smirked. "Doesn't Jane look like a goddess already?" Stefan looked down at her. She was glowing.

* * *

"What are they saying?" Elena asked Alice who was biting her lip.

"I can't... I can't make it out."

"You can do this. Just relax. Focus." She told her soothingly and Alice heaved a sigh, shutting her eyes.

" _Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way._ " Stefan said to Klaus. Alice nodded.

"I can't hear them. I can hear Stefan." She whispered.

"What are they saying?" Elena asked.

" _You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you._ " Klaus murmured in amusement.

" _Just make the trade. Me for Alice_." Stefan told him.

"You barely know the girl."

"No, but I know Jane. She would never willingly send someone to their death."

"Oh my God." Alice whispered.

"What is it?" Elena frowned.

"He wants to take my place." She whispered.

* * *

Damon snapped his fingers, patience run thin. "Come on, Bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill. And girls to rescue."

"It's done." She replied, lowering her hands from John's head.

"That's it? Let's go." Damon told them and hurried out of the room. Bonnie nodded and turned to Jeremy.

"I'll be back soon." She told him and he frowned.

"Wait, what do you mean? No, I'm coming. I need to be there. I need to make sure you guys are okay."

Bonnie sighed. "And who's going to make sure you're okay?"

"I've got my own ring. Look, I'm not taking no for an answer-" Jeremy said stubbornly. Bonnie leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him. Jeremy smiled before his eyes rolled back in his head.

John caught him. "Just go. I'll stay with him." He told her, setting his nephew down in the chair. Damon and Bonnie ran up the stairs and Elijah and Alaric and Jenna turned to them.

"It's time." Elijah noted and followed after them as they started for the front door.

"All right. I got the weapons in the car." Alaric spoke up from the back. Jenna followed them, biting her lip. She had already told Alaric to be really careful.

"Bonnie's the only weapon with need." Elijah replied and stepped onto the porch. Alaric made to follow but he was stopped.

"Bonnie! What is this?" Alaric snapped, pounding at the invisible barrier.

"I can't out anyone else at risk." Bonnie replied shaking her head. Jenna frowned when she found she couldn't leave either.

"What about Elena?!" She snapped. "I'm her Aunt!"

"I'm sorry." Bonnie told them. "It's not safe."

Alaric scowled. "You can't do this! Damon?" He looked at his vampire friend.

"Sorry, buddy. She's right. besides, I'm faster than you and get in and out no problem." Damon replied as they turned away.

"Damon!" Jenna called after him and he turned his head.

"You bring them back." She meant Jane as well as Elena. "Please." Damon nodded once before turning away.

* * *

"I have to do something." Elena muttered, pacing. "This can't happen. None of it." Alice only bit her lip.

"Quite the predicament." Klaus spoke up and they looked at him as he and Stefan entered the clearing. "You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving the life of this one girl you barely know, and here's Stefan, granting your wish."

Elena looked at her boyfriend lovingly. "Stefan-"

"It's okay." He nodded at her gently.

"Well. Who's it going to be, Elena?" Klaus demanded, turning the stake in his hand and pointing it at Alice and then at Stefan.

Elena scowled. "No." Klaus smirked.

"Oh, don't worry, There's actually no choice." He zoomed behind Stefan staking him in the back.

"No, Stefan!" Elena cried. Klaus twisted the stake breaking it into his back and Stefan went to his knees.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now..." He whipped around and snapped his neck. Elena and Alice gasped in horror. Klaus looked over at Greta "Whenever you're ready, Greta." He called and the ring of fire around Alice disappears "Your turn." He smiled at her.

"Alice, no!"

"It's all right, I know that I have to do." Alice told Elena. She gathered up her courage and rushed over to Greta shoving her aside and breaking her concentration before sinking her fangs into Jane's neck.

The girl gasped, her eyes going back to normal and she cried out. Klaus zoomed over and jerked her from Jane, staking her in the back. Alice gasped in pain and Klaus let her fall away.

Jane was shaking in her chair, the magic still pulling her, but she was no longer in the trance like state. She let out a soundless sob as Klaus turned Alice over onto her back and staked her in the heart.

"A-Alice…" Jane whispered before screaming in pain, thrashing in her seat like she was the one who was staked. Blood was pouring out her nose once more and she was sobbing from pain. It slowly began to ebb away and Klaus knelt next to her as her body slumped slightly in relief. The girl was pale and sickly looking now, with dark circles under her eyes.

"It's almost over, love." He promised, brushing her hair back from her sweaty forehead and then he stood back up to see to Greta.

Elena looked over at Stefan as he woke back up. He groaned, trying to reach the wood in his back but it was in the center of his back and so far in where he couldn't reach.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan whispered to her, having caught sight of Alice. Elena pressed her fingers to her mouth.

"Shh…Are they going to kill him?" She asked and he nodded at her.

"Yes."

Klaus walked towards her and she stiffened. "It's time." He told her and the flames around her disappeared. He offered his hand to her, ever the gentleman. She stalked past him coldly, coming up to the alter. She stopped near Jane.

"Oh, Jane."

"Elena…" Jane rasped.

"Shh. Don't try to talk okay. You're going to be okay." She told her. "You're going to be okay, I promise." Jane sobbed and Elena stepped back as Klaus came up to her.

He cupped her face, turning her to face him. "Thank you, Elena." He said sincerely and she glowered at him.

"Go to hell." Elena snapped and he smirked lightly before sliding his fangs into her neck. She gasped and across from her, Jane began moaning and writhing in her seat. Elena met Stefan's eyes once last time before she shut them. Klaus released her and her lifeless body hit the ground.

Jane convulsed again, her entire body rocking like crazy and her eyes rolled back in her head. The flames in the bowl went out and when they did, Jane's head dropped to her chest and she was still. Greta cut her loose from the chair and Jane slid out of it to lie on the rocks.

Klaus felt a surge go through his body, something lifting inside him.

"I can feel it. It's happening."

Jane began screaming once more, her voice going hoarse from all the screaming she had been doing. She cried out with each bone snapping in Klaus' body as he transformed. She was in unbearable pain and it seemed like it would never end. She whole body was tensing up as she rolled across the ground. Greta realized that Jane's connection to the moonstone, made her connect to the actual moon, which meant that she was feeling every painful thing that Klaus was going through.

"Yes, yes!" He said in triumph as felt the werewolf side of him come out finally. Suddenly Klaus was sent flying across the clearing and chanting could be heard. Thunder before rumbling overhead ominously, the wind whipping wildly, as Bonnie stepped forward, making paths of fire as she went.

Greta made to stop her, but Damon zoomed up and snapped her neck. Damon knelt next to Jane.

"Janey, hey, Janey." He cooed soothingly, trying to figure out what to do. She was twisting with each scream that she made her, her body arching. He couldn't move her just yet so he scooped up Elena and brought her over to Stefan.

"No!" Klaus yelled at Bonnie. "You were dead!" She ignored him and kept hitting him with her magic. Klaus cried out and rolled on the ground, his body in more pain than ever and with each scream he made, Jane screamed too, her body reacting in the same way.

Damon tugged the stake piece from Stefan's back.

"I need you to get her out of here!" Stefan growled out.

"What about you?" Damon frowned. "Stefan, I can't get both of them."

"I'm not leaving until he's dead." Stefan told her "And I'll get, Jane. She can't be moved right now. She must still be connected to the moonstone. Go."

Damon nodded and picked up Elena, zooming her away from the scene.

Jane screamed along with Klaus as Bonnie advanced towards him. Her voice grew softer, as Bonnie used her powers, and Stefan glanced at her worriedly. Her heartbeat was slowing far too much to be considered safe. He managed to crawl over to her, she was breathing heavily.

Finally, Bonnie stopped and Klaus was left panting beside the lake.

"Elijah?" Klaus rasped as his brother came to stand above him.

"Hello, brother." Elijah greeted before shoving his hand into his chest. Klaus gasped and so did Jane. Stefan looked down at her to see she was gasping for air, grabbing at the air around her chest as if something was there.

"In the name of our family, Niklaus-"

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus blurted.

"What?"

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them." He told his brother and Elijah paused.

"Elijah! Don't listen to him!" Stefan yelled, trying to make sure Jane was still breathing.

"Elijah. I can take you to them." Klaus swore to him. "I give you my word... brother."

"Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie threatened.

"You'll die." Elijah warned her and focused on Jane who was gasping in pain. Klaus turned his head to look at her. She was breathing erratically much like he was, her eyes glazed over.

"I don't care." Bonne hissed. "I'm willing to take that chance."

"I'm sorry." Elijah whispered.

"No!" Stefan shouted, but Elijah and Klaus were gone in seconds. All was silent.

"Jane." Bonnie knelt next to her and then frowned. "Stefan…."

"She's not breathing." Stefan frowned and touched her neck. She was cold to the touch, her eyes staring unseeingly at the sky. "Jane! Oh, no…" He looked up at Bonnie. "I don't understand…She was supposed to be okay."

"Oh, my god." Bonnie felt tears spring up and covered her mouth. "It's my fault."

He shook his head. "No, Bonnie-"

"I triggered her energy to come to me by accident, Stefan. As soon as Greta was dead, her powers looked for another's to be channeled. Me. Now she's dead." Stefan shut Jane's eyes before picking her up in his arms. How was he going to explain this to Damon?

"I can bring her back." Bonnie moved, but Stefan shook his head.

"Would she reconnect to the moon?"

The witch hesitated. "I don't know."

"Let's take her to the house to be sure. Maybe the witches will help us."

* * *

"We should have heard from them by now." Alaric stated and Jenna stroked Jeremy's hair while he read from the journal.

"Did you read all this?" He asked John, frowning.

"I did." John nodded.

"So you understand what happened to the child's mother after the baby was brought back to life?"

"She saved her daughter. She found peace."

"John-" Jeremy whispered.

John handed him a letter. "I need you to give this one to Elena for me and also this." He slipped his ring off and handed it to him.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Jenna demanded.

"Jenna, I'm truly sorry about causing a rift between you and Ric. So take care of each other. Please." John told her and she started to say something when the upstairs door opened.

"I think they're here." Alaric said and everyone ran up the steps.

* * *

Damon carried Elena inside.

"If you come back as vampire, I'll stake you myself. So don't." He said lowly and laid her on the couch, stroking her hair from her face. "I can't stand the thought of you hating me forever. Or Jane hating me like she should for everything I've put her through."

Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric flew up the stairs.

"Elena!" Jenna ran over to check on her niece and the boys followed. "Where's Jane?"

"Stefan got her." Damon answered and looked back at Elena.

"How is she?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know yet." The vampire said softly.

None of them saw John slip out the front door.

Everyone jumped when Elena gave a loud gasp of air, sitting up on the couch.

"Elena." Damon said and Jenna and Jeremy were taking his place.

"Hey, hey." Her brother soothed her and Elena looked at all of them.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked and everyone looked at her worriedly.

Elena nodded. "I feel fine."

Jenna let a soft sob. "Oh, god, Elena, I'm so glad you're okay." She hugged her and Elena hugged her back.

Outside, John collapsed on the ground. Dead.

* * *

Damon looked up when Bonnie came in with Stefan came into the house who had Jane in his arms.

"Elena's awake." Damon said and looked at Jane. She looked lifeless as he laid her on the unoccupied couch across from Elena. "How is she?" He went over and stroked her cheek, frowning at the lack of warmth.

"Damon, Jane she didn't…" Stefan began and everyone looked over at them. Bonnie shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Damon. She's gone."

"No, damn it!" He zoomed over, shoving Stefan against the wall aggressively. "What happened to her!?" Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric looked over at him, shock on their faces.

Elena gasped. "Jane?"

"She's dead, Damon." Stefan murmured, his eyes filled with remorse. "I'm sorry." Damon rounded on Bonnie.

"You were supposed to make sure that didn't happen!"

"She was still linked to the moon, Damon. I had no idea! Her body just gave out when the spell was over."

"Oh, my god!" Jenna shouted and everyone looked over. Jane was gone. "She just vanished!" Alaric was searching the cushions as if she would be under them and turned to look at the rest for an explanation.

"What do you mean she _vanished_?!" Damon scowled. "How is that possible?!" He rounded on Bonnie. "Where is she?!"

"I don't know." Bonnie said helplessly. "I don't know."

"That means she could still be alive." Jeremy spoke up. "Right?" No one was sure.

* * *

John's funeral went by fairly quick and the others were talking quietly amongst each other in the Salvatore's living room.

Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena, Jenna, and Alaric sat in a little group. Stefan was behind Elena, just being there for her.

"She wasn't supposed to die." Jenna said against Ric's chest. "She was supposed to be alive so I could tell her how crazy she was for saving my life." Ric nodded against her hair.

"I know. None of us did a very good job of keeping her out of it."

Bonnie looked down at her lap and Jeremy shook his head.

"Bonnie, you tried."

"I didn't try hard enough." She protested tearfully. "I should have tried to save her right then, but I didn't want to trigger the magical pull again."

Elena reached over and took her friends hand. "It's okay, Bonnie. I don't think Jane would have let you exhaust yourself."

"Definitely not." Caroline agreed taking her friends other hand.

Stefan left the friends to talk and went to look for his brother.

* * *

Damon was standing by himself a few yards away from the house, just staring at the woods in the backyard. Stefan sighed and went to talk to him.

"Hey, you shouldn't be out here alone." He said as he walked up to him.

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes." His brother muttered.

"Damon, we need to stick together. I know you're hurting. We all are."

"And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?" Damon asked, harshly.

"I have no idea." He admitted.

"We need to get an idea. _Fast_."

"We will. I'm not going to let Elena lose anybody else." Stefan told him firmly.

"I wouldn't make any promises, brother." Damon whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Damon pushed up his sleeve to show his brother the steadily getting worse werewolf bite. Stefan sucked in a breath of shock.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me. It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is."

"We'll find something. A cure." Stefan said confidently and Damon wondered if it was a reassurance to him or himself.

"There is no cure, Stefan." He said quietly.

"We kept Elena human, right? We found a way when there was no way. Hey." Damon looked at him when he put a hand on his shoulder. "I will do this."

"You want to do something for me? Keep this from Elena. The last thing she needs is another grave to mourn. Or…another person to mourn." He stalked off back towards the house and Stefan sighed heavily.

* * *

Damon slammed his bedroom shut on the voices from downstairs. He didn't want to talk about it, much less hear about it. He jerked his jacket off and flung it carelessly onto the bed. He was dying, his girlfriend was missing and dead…everything seemed to be falling apart.

"Meow."

He looked over to see Felix on his bed, coming out from under the leather jacket to sit on it.

"Get lost, furball." He snapped.

"Meow."

"Your mom's not here. Beat it." He hissed. The cat stretched lazily, digging his claws into his jacket's interior. "Hey! Knock it!" He didn't know why it was soothing to argue with Jane's cat, but it helped curb his temper from breaking objects in his room. The cat's big green eyes were locked on him. he pushed the cat off the jacket and Felix hissed, darting off the bed and underneath it.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm the boss." Damon smirked before it faded and he picked up his jacket.

"There's hair on my jacket, stupid cat." He griped and then something dropped onto the bed. It was the letter for Jane that Alice had given him. He had a brief thought that Jane wouldn't like him snooping, but she was dead…It didn't matter.

Damon ripped open the letter and scanned over it before dropping it onto the bed and zooming downstairs.

* * *

"Bonnie!" He said, trying not to sound deranged, but he had spent a whole night wondering where the hell Jane was and she could be scared as hell right now. "Is it possible for Jane's necklace to work like Jeremy's ring?" Bonnie opened and closed her mouth.

"Um, why are you-"

 _"Is it possible?!"_

"Yes." She nodded. "If the same kind of spell was used on it, yes."

Damon nodded and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Alaric asked, confused.

The vampire looked around, a hope lit up in his eyes. "To get Jane."

* * *

 _Review?_


	44. As I Lay Dying

**Thank you grapejuice101 and Brookeworm3 for all your help and the great ideas to use in this chapter!**

 **Here's Season 2 ya'll! Now on to 3, but before I start on 3 I'm going to make a mini episode thingy that will be about the two months that go by before the season starts. I can't say will be up like our other chaps have been, because this one is a bit different, but I'll try not to make the wait long!**

* * *

Chapter 44

 _The world was dark for a moment and then there was a bright light shining down and a familiar voice called out._

 _"Jane…Jane…"_

 _Suddenly she was sitting at a table._

 _"Jane." Turning her head, she saw who was calling her and felt tears sting her eyes. Her mother was standing in their kitchen, her back to her as she washed dishes._

 _"Jane, did you have a good day at school?" Melinda asked and Jane got up from her chair._

 _"Mama!" She ran to her mother, hugging her tightly. "Mama."_

 _"There, there, my Jane. It can't be all that bad." The same words she had said to her the day she fell off her bike when she was five, when she was eight and accidently cut her hair with the scissors, when she was eleven and had gotten into a fight with Caroline. It was the same voice she had missed for so long._

 _"Mama."_

 _Melinda smiled at her daughter, stroking her hair back from her face. "My Jane." She said and her voice was the sweetest sound that Jane had heard in a long time. "Don't cry, sweetie." She soothed, wiping at her daughter's tears._

 _"I missed you so much. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up."_

 _"Oh, no, Jane. It wouldn't have mattered." She told her and hugged her daughter tighter. "I was only awake for a moment. I'm glad you didn't see that."_

 _Jane sighed. "What happened to you?"_

 _"I was under a spell, baby. A protective spell."_

 _"I don't understand…"_

 _Melinda sighed. "Jane, I've watched over you and I've seen that you know what you are."_

 _"But why did you do that? I've been so alone."_

 _"I know. It was selfish of me to burden you with discovering what you are on you own. I just wanted to wait and tell you or not have to tell you at all." Melinda sighed. "Jane, I am so sorry about this entire mess. You were never supposed to be dragged into it, but hiding you become more and more difficult. First your father went off trying to find vampires so he could find Katherine Pierce and keep her from coming to look for you."_

 _"You knew about her?"_

 _Her mother nodded. "Yes, you see Jane…You come from a long line of seers and we have all heard of Katherine and of the Sun and the Moon curse. When you were just a baby, not even born yet your grandmother predicted your fate as the doppelganger of Luciana. She urged us to put you up for adoption or…let me have an abortion. I was willing to do neither of those things. You were my baby and I would never do that. So your father set off to find someone who knew about vampires. He thought that if he got rid of Katherine then it would all be over."_

 _"But Elena is Katherine's doppelganger."_

 _"Yes, we found that out too late. And I knew then that your and Elena's fate would be set. I should have told you, Jane. Explained to you what you were, but I was afraid. I was so afraid that he would find you."_

 _"Klaus?"_

 _"Yes,"_

 _"The sacrifice happened...I think I died." Jane murmured and looked down at her body which was shimmering, but her mother's wasn't._

 _Melinda nodded. "Yes, that was lucky that you found that necklace." Jane frowned and touched it._

 _"Lucky?"_

 _"You'll go back soon."_

 _"You mean I can't stay with you?" Jane asked and her mother shook her head._

 _"Not yet, sweetie. It's not your time. You have to go back."_

 _Jane frowned. "But I just got to see you again."_

 _"You have a life, Jane. I've seen it in a vision. I still get them here. And you'll find a man who has darkness in him but you help him find the light. He's better with you. I've seen it so." Jane smiled. Damon was getting better about things. "That necklace has magical properties. I guess you didn't get my letter. I sent one to Slater or you would already know that."_

 _"Slater's dead. Elijah killed him."_

 _Melinda nodded. "A very long time ago when the very first immortal being was made, that emerald stone was found and it was much larger. It had the ability to bring any who carried it back from the dead. However, over time the stone was fought over and eventually one a piece, the one around your neck, was left of it. highly coveted by so many but it eventually disappeared until-"_

 _"Luciana." Jane murmured, remembering seeing that for Klaus._

 _"Yes." Jane wanted to ask why the necklace didn't save her, but she had other questions she wanted to ask._

 _"Am I…do I have any relatives?"_

 _Melinda sighed. "I don't know, Jane. I wish I could tell you that they all are safe and fine, but you weren't the only baby to bear the markings of Luciana. People have been hunting us for years, Jane. Seers and elementals alike. It is possible that you have a great aunt left, but I have no idea where she would be. We lost contact with everyone when they all went into hiding."_

 _"What happened to my grandmother?"_

 _"She died when you were eight. I'm not sure what happened." Melinda hugged her daughter again. "I'm so sorry for leaving you, my Jane. I just needed to protect you for as long as I could."_

 _"What's going to happen now?"_

 _"They can find you now. All those people who wanted to stop Klaus."_

 _"They killed them all didn't they? All of our family?"_

 _"Yes, honey, they did. But I know you'll be safe." Melinda, stroked Jane's hair. Jane felt the ground shudder. The kitchen disappeared. "You're leaving."_

 _"No! Mama, don't go."_

 _Melinda smiled at her. "It's all right, baby. I'll still be here. There's so much still left for you in the real world." She kissed her forehead. "I love you, my Jane."_

 _"Please don't leave me, mama." She sobbed._

 _"I'm sorry, sweetheart…" She was disappearing now. "I love you…Remember that."_

 _"Mama!"_

 _Jane reached for her mother, but all she found was air._

* * *

Damon heard muffled coughs coming from the tomb and he zoomed down the steps. He switched on a flashlight looking for her and found Jane, curled in on herself against one of the walls low walls. Her hands were against it like she had been trying to find her way out. He could only imagine the horror of waking up to complete darkness, alone and afraid. He winced when he realized that she had been going around it, never finding the exit.

"Janey." He zipped over to her, stroking her hair. She flinched. "Hey, it's okay."

Jane looked at him. "W-who are you-you?" She asked, teeth chattering. Her voice was raspy from overuse and her whole body was trembling from cold. "W-where am I?"

"Jane?" Damon asked warily, slipping his leather jacket around her. Alaric had never been disoriented afterwards. What was going on? "It's me, Damon." She shuddered violently and he lifted her into his arms instantly. She was little block of ice.

"I w-want my m-mom." She sobbed, croaking slightly from a dry throat. "W-where is -she?"

Damon shut his eyes briefly. "She's not here, Janey."

"I-I want m-my mom." She repeated, gripping at his shirt with trembling hands. She was freezing cold and shaking weakly. Although the necklace brought her back, her body hadn't healed itself, he could smell blood coming from her hands. "Ple-please."

He sighed but didn't respond. What could he say? She was already scared. There was no need to upset her more and he just had to hope she remembered soon.

"Shut your eyes, Jane. You've been in the dark for a while so you'll be light sensitive." He glanced down to see her shut her eyes and bury her face into his chest and he nodded once before walking her outside.

Slowly, she peeked out until could blink owlishly at her surroundings and then looked up at him.

"D-Damon?" Her eyes were a little more focused now and he smiled.

He nodded at her, relieved. "That's right." He told her soothingly. "It's me. You remember what happened?"

"Are we dead?"

"What? No, Janey." He shook his head. "We're fine. _You're_ fine."

"W-werewolf?"

He nodded grimly. "Yeah. We'll talk about that later, Janey."

"I-I saw my-my mom." She gave a small sob against Damon's chest and he held her closer. "T-then I woke up. It w-was dark and cold, D-Damon. I c-couldn't see anything."

He pressed his lips to her head as he carried her out of the tomb. "Shh. It's okay now, Janey. You're safe and you're alive."

"I w-was so scared. Everybody w-was gone. It-it was s-so dark. Was-s trying to get out." He hushed her again and she whimpered.

"Stop talking, Janey. Save your energy." She tucked her face tiredly into his chest and he cradled her more securely. "We're almost home." He zoomed her the rest of the way and Stefan was at the door when he arrived.

"There's a warm bath upstairs and extra blankets on the bed." Stefan told him instantly. Damon quirked an eyebrow. "Bonnie and Elena found the letter." The older Salvatore rolled his eyes.

"W-what letter?" Jane whispered.

"I'll let you see it later, okay?" Damon promised.

* * *

A little later she was cleaned up, bandaged, fed, quenched of thirst, and was tucked under four blankets. She was reading the letter her mother left her, trying not to doze off, which was hard to do with Felix purring contently against her chest.

Damon poked his head in the doorway.

"Hey." He said and she looked up at him, wiping at her eyes. "How's it going?"

"Okay." She murmured and Damon came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's a lot to take in."

"I wanted to stay with her, Damon."

"I know, Janey." He murmured. "But we need you here. Safe and sound." She yawned and cradled Felix closer to her. "You need so more sleep, Janey."

"Stay." She gripped his hand. "Please don't leave me."

"Hey, it's okay." Damon told her, cupping her cheek. "I'm right here."

He laid down behind her, ignored Felix's growl of displeasure and wrapped his arm around her. "Sleep Janey." He said in her ear. Felix hissed at him. "Shut up, furball."

Jane giggled sleepily and Damon smiled slightly. He was glad she was safe, but…he didn't how much longer he could keep her happy before he was gone.

"Is she up yet?" Jenna asked and Elena shook her head.

"Damon said she had trouble sleeping."

Jenna sighed. "She's been through a lot these past few days. No wonder she's had trouble."

A crash came from the library and Elena stuck her head out of the kitchen to see Felix running towards her. Not far behind him was a very angry Damon.

She scooped the cat up into her arms and Damon skid to a halt to avoid slamming into her.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked him. "Are you trying to wake up the whole house?!"

"That little shit knocked my drink all over me!" The vampire snapped. She heard Felix hiss at Damon who scowled.

"You shouldn't be drinking so early in the morning anyway." She told him and turned.

"Elena."

"What do you want, Damon?"

"I know you're not happy with me right now and I get that, but I just…I want to apologize."

"Damon."

"Please. Elena, feeding you my blood, I was wrong."

"Yes, you were."

"And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it."

Elena sighed. "And I need some time, maybe a lot of time."

"Sure." He nodded. "Of course. Take all the time you need."

She nodded and carried Felix into the kitchen with her. Damon started to follow when pain ricocheted up his arm and he had to steady himself against the wall.

"Damn it." He cussed. Yelling at the cat had only made his energy drain faster.

"Damon?"

He turned to see Jane looking at him in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, Janey." He mustered a smile just for her and she pushed up his sleeve.

"Damon…"

"Hey, no crying." He told her, cupping her face. "Not today, okay? Today you are here and safe. And that's all that matters."

"But Damon-"

"Shh." He told her, kissing her softly to stop her protests. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever given her and she felt a pang of foreboding. Like he was trying to tell her goodbye. He stroked her cheek before taking her hand.

"Come on. Jenna made you breakfast for being her hero." Jane only hid a smile.

A little later, Elena, Jenna, and Caroline made Jane, Alaric, and Jeremy swear that they would come to the showing of _Gone with the Wind_ at the town square. Jane hadn't wanted to go, but Jenna had pleaded with her and she couldn't say no to her.

Jane pulled her black ruffled tank top on and grabbed her jacket for when it would get cooler at night before heading down the stairs.

"Damon? Where are you?" She called and paused when she saw him. He was standing at back out of the light that the window was casting, twisting at the ring on his finger. She watched in horror as he pulled it off and let it drop to the floor. She began shaking her head. No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't do it this way. He _couldn't_. He stepped into the light and began to burn.

"Damon, no!" She screamed and Stefan zoomed in, pushing him away from the sunlight and slamming him against the ground.

"Get off of me!" Damon snarled.

"You are not doing this." Stefan growled. Jane was sobbing in the doorway.

"I just did."

"You idiot!" The brothers moved closer to the basement and Jane followed after them.

Damon groaned. "You know what happened to Rose, Stefan."

"I don't care." Stefan hissed and zoomed them down the steps and flung him into the cell, shutting and locking the door. "You're not dying today." Jane ran down the steps, wiping at her eyes.

"What's the plan, Superman?" He groaned from the ground.

"I'm gonna find a way out of this." His little brother replied, determination and hope in his voice. Damon had to look away from the look in his brother's eyes.

"Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one." Jane rolled her eyes at his attitude. He had already accepted his fate.

"I got Bonnie looking for something, anything." Stefan replied.

"Always the hero, Stefan. Just tell me goodbye, get it over with. You too Janey." Damon rolled over, coughing and Stefan grimaced as his brother coughed up blood.

"Lie still." He told him gently. "Conserve your strength."

Stefan put a hand on Jane's shoulder. "You okay?" She nodded at him. "I'll send Ric by later to help check on him." Stefan zoomed up the stairs and disappeared.

"I know you're still there." Damon said from the other side of the door. "Are you here to lecture me?"

"No. Just to ask why. Why, Damon? Why would do that?"

"I thought it would be easier."

"Easier? I was dead yesterday, Damon. I saw my dead mother and now you want me to see another dead body? How dare you try to weasel your way out of telling me goodbye."

Damon sighed, more like a wheeze rather, and Jane rolled a bottle of water through the bars.

"I know, Janey. I'm sorry."

"I'm going to find a cure for you, Damon. No matter what it takes."

"Keep telling yourself that, Janey. It'll make my passing easier."

"Don't talk like that, Damon. I love you and I'm going to save you."

Jane turned and ran up the stairs. There had to be something. Some kind of way.

* * *

She began pacing and tugging books from the Salvatore's library shelves. She suddenly gasped and sank to her knees, clutching at her head.

 _"Why have you come here, Stefan?" Emily asked. She was using Bonnie to talk to him directly._

 _"I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite." Stefan said desperately._

 _"No." Emily replied firmly. "Nature ensures a balance to everything."_

 _"Is that true... or are you just saying no because it's Damon?" He frowned._

 _"Perhaps it is his time to die." Emily said softly._

 _Stefan scowled. "No. That's not balance. That's punishment."_

 _"I will not give you want you want."_

 _"So you're saying that there's an answer to give? Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my brother." Stefan begged, but Emily expelled herself from Bonnie who let out a scream. Stefan got next to her._

 _"Bonnie."_

 _"They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power." The witch groaned._

 _"They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me." Stefan frowned._

 _"I heard them say a name." She whispered._

 _"What was it?" Stefan asked._

 _"Klaus."_

Jane gasped and snapped out of her vision. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and went through her contacts.

* * *

Elijah looked up from his drink as his cell buzzed.

 _"Elijah."_

"Miss Evans?" He frowned, keeping his voice low. "I would think you would avoid calling me after what happened."

 _"Elijah, despite the fact that I should be angry at you…I can't be. He's got your siblings and I know you just want them back…And I sincerely hope you do get them."_

"That's very kind of you. So to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

 _"I need to talk to Klaus. Where are you?"_

Elijah frowned and stepped away from the bar to stand in the crowd so Klaus couldn't hear him. Not that his brother was paying him any attention at the moment. "May I ask why you need to speak my brother?"

 _"It's just important. Please. It's not a trick, I swear."_ She sounded upset and very nervous. Whatever was going on, she wasn't faking it. _"I just…I have to speak to him. As soon as possible."_

"Very well. We are heading back to Mystic Falls. We should arrive by nightfall."

 _"Okay…Then I'll meet you at Alaric's apartment."_

"Jane?"

 _"Yes?"_

"Is everything all right?"

 _"No."_ She said simply and hung up.

* * *

"You brought me to see a girl movie." Jeremy complained as Jenna setup the blanket.

"Hey, this movie is a classic. Now get over here."

He scoffed and flopped onto the blanket. "Shouldn't we be wondering where Klaus went?"

Elena shook her head. "Not today, Jer. Let's just take a break from all that."

Alaric sat down next to Jenna and she smacked his hand when he tried to pull something from the picnic basket.

"No, you don't. Not yet. Caroline is bringing food. These are just desserts."

"Desserts are food." Jeremy smirked and Elena laughed.

"Where's Jane?" Jenna asked. "She better not be bailing." She turned to Ric. "Have you told her yet?"

"Told her what?" Elena asked. "What going on?"

Alaric ran a hand along his neck. "Well this is stupid reason, but I feel responsible for Jane. I mean I was friends with her dad and she saved Jenna so…. So I'd like to be her unofficial guardian. Keep an eye on her, so she doesn't have to be alone, you know?"

"It's not stupid, Ric." Elena told him.

"It's awesome." Jeremy nodded. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"Hey! There you guys are. Who's hungry?" Caroline beamed and set her basket between Jeremy and Elena.

"Is this the one I can eat out of?" Alaric smirked and Jenna shoved him.

"Yes." She turned to Caroline. "Where's Jane?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's trying to pull Damon out of the house. That's probably where Stefan is too."

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy whined.

"Yes, we are really doing this" The blond vampire told him. "We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the way. I know Elena and Jane just went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere..."

Jenna clapped. "Well said."

"What are we eating?" Jeremy and Alaric asked at the same time and Caroline opened her basket.

"Something good."

Jenna and Elena rolled their eyes as the boys dug in unceremoniously and Caroline scoffed in amusement.

"Save some for the rest of us, guys."

"Hey!" Elena called as she saw Stefan making his way over to them. "Look who couldn't resist an epic romance."

Stefan rubbed the back of his neck. "Alaric, Elena. Can we talk for a second?"

Elena nodded, worried about the expression on his face. Alaric wiped his hands and kissed Jenna on the cheek.

"I'll be back." He told her.

"You're breaking the rules, you know, movie night was supposed to be a distraction. Tomorrow we can return to our regular scheduled drama." Elena told Stefan and he heaved a sigh.

"I know. I wish it could wait, but it can't. Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened."

Alaric frowned. "What happened?"

"Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten." Stefan swallowed hard. Alaric groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

Elena gasped. "What? Is he…is he gonna?"

Stefan nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh my God." She whispered. "He came to me this morning and tried to apologize. I practically told him I didn't want to speak to him again."

"He told me not to tell you, but I figured if you wanted to talk to him, I-I wouldn't wait."

"Does Jane know?" Alaric asked and Stefan nodded. "Oh, my god…How is taking it?"

"Not well as you can imagine."

"Stefan…"

"It's not over." He said firmly. "There might be a cure. But I have to find Klaus to get it."

"No, he's gonna kill you." Elena shook her head.

"No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it." Stefan told and Alaric.

"What can I do?" The man asked.

"Go back to the house and watch him for me, okay? Take care of Jane."

"Yeah, sure. I'll go tell Jenna." Alaric left and Elena hugged Stefan.

"Go talk to him and Jane. Tell them that there is still hope." Elena nodded.

* * *

Jane had no idea what in the world Klaus would want in exchange for the cure for Damon, but she would have to come up with something. All she had in her jacket was a few pennies and dimes and the letter her mother had sent her to her. She had resolved to carry with her always.

She could offer him money, at least what was left of it, but Elijah had tossed money here and there. So that wasn't going to be usable. She could offer to see things for him. That could work…of course that meant that she'd have to spend time without Damon…But it was worth putting up with Klaus if it meant that Damon would live. But what if he wanted something else…

Jane paused in her walking. He didn't _seem_ like the type who would ask that of her and yet the initial fear was there. He had treated her like a gentleman, but he had invaded her personal space and he definitely didn't try to hide that he was attracted to him. The very idea of him finding her attractive was laughable. No, she just reminded him of a lost love. Nothing more. But even so…would she be willing to give herself to Klaus to save Damon? And if she did would Damon ever forgive her for sleeping with another?

She suddenly felt nauseous and began chewing her nails nervously. Would he take advantage of her offer? Ask for more than once? Ask her to do things she didn't know how to do? Unbridled tears stung her eyes at the thought of being forced to do anything like that and she began to waver in her decision to meet with him.

 _Don't be a baby._ She told her and took a deep breath, walking brusquely towards the apartment building. _Elijah will be there. He wouldn't condone it…Right?_ then again, Klaus was an all-powerful Hybrid now. Capable of doing whatever the hell he wanted to do. But even then, Jane had a feeling that Elijah would not let her make such a deal regardless if Klaus got angry or not.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that her shoes caught the edge of the doorway and she tipped forward.

Klaus turned and caught the girl by the arms before she tripped over the threshold of the apartment building. "Careful, love. You could hurt yourself." He chastised in slight amusement and set her back upright. Jane flushed at how close they were and pushed away from him. "Now. What did you want to talk to me about, love? Did you miss me?"

Jane scoffed. "Oh, that was definitely it." She said sarcastically and Elijah's mouth twitched in amusement. Klaus smirked at her.

"I think you did, love."

She bit back the retort she wanted to use and instead took a steadying breath. "It's about Damon."

"Oh, yes the unfortunate victim of the werewolf bite. How is he doing?"

Jane scowled. "You know perfectly well how he is." She bit her lip. "He needs help and you're his only hope." All he heard was: you're _my_ only hope.

"Damon's dying. Please do something." She begged him, looking at him with wide pleading jade green eyes. "I know you can. I've seen it."

"And why would I do that? I quite like the idea of having one of the Salvatore brothers out of the way." Klaus contemplated and she grew more upset.

She shook her head. " _Please_ , Klaus." He took delight once again in how his name sounded coming from her, especially in that pleading tone. "I'll do whatever you want." _Ah, the magic words._

"You'd give your life for him?"

She nodded rapidly. "I love him." She never hesitated and he thought for a moment how truly lucky Damon was for having such a devoted lover. And it would be a pleasure to try and take her from him. Elijah frowned. His brother was cruel for toying with the girl. She had no idea what she was agreeing too.

Klaus tilted his head. "Just what exactly are you offering?" Hesitance and fear flashed in her eyes. And like a predator after its prey, Klaus stepped closer and she backed against the wall near the elevator.

"I'll-I'll see things for you. Find out what someone wants." She offered, trying not to be intimidated by how he was closing in on her.

"I'll need a little more than that, love."

She looked frightened now and he had a feeling he knew where her mind suddenly went as her heart rate sped up. Although that was a tempting thought, he would never ask that of her. If he did take her like he wanted too, it would be because she asked him and actually wanted him, not for a moral obligation to her lover.

"What else do you want?" She whispered, dreading the answer. He smiled at her patiently, taking her chin in a gentle grip. "I-I don't have anything else."

"Quite the contrary, love. I want you." Her face flushed red and he shook his head with a chuckle. "I want you to come with me when I leave." He amended and he felt her relax slightly. She bit her lip, worrying it and nodded once to show that she okay with that sort of thing. "Come away with me."

"For how long?" She asked.

"A decade."

"Niklaus-" Elijah began. The girl would never agree to that. She couldn't. Ten years is a long time for a human and she'd be miserable. She had friends here, a life, and his brother was about to destroy that. Judging by the look in Jane's eyes the girl was thinking along those same lines and he watched her fidget against the wall.

"This is between this lovely girl and I, Elijah." Klaus warned him lightly. "What do you say, love?"

"T-ten years? But I'd never see my friends again." She bit her lower lip hard, tugging at her jacket sleeve. "I'd never see Damon."

"Is his health not worth it?" He mocked and she sucked in air harshly, narrowed her eyes. "Did you change your mind and not want the cure after all?" He was pushing her, taunting her with it and she practically growled at him. Elijah smirked slightly. The girl could hold her own if need be. She would definitely be a challenge for his brother.

"Of course it is and of course I want it." She snapped at him, pushing his hands off her defiantly. Klaus almost chuckled at her angry expression and he felt heat flaring between them. "I just…" She shook her head to clear it. "You swear that you'll help him?"

"On my life, love. Just a few sips of my blood and the werewolf venom will flee his body." He held his hand out to her in a gentlemanly way and she stared at it. "I won't harm you, my dear." He smirked wickedly. "As long as you behave and do what I say." Jane glared at him, her cheeks burning madly.

"Can I trust you?" She demanded and her eyes flickered to Elijah before landing on him once more. "I trust Elijah. Can I trust you the same way?" Klaus saw his brother's smug smile out of the corner of his eye and resisted an eye roll.

Klaus nodded at Jane. "Yes, love, you have my word." She looked around him at Elijah.

"Elijah?" She wanted reassurance from the brother she did trust.

"Niklaus does possess manners, Miss Evans. He just needs to remember them." He told her and Klaus rolled his eyes this time. Jane almost smiled at their brotherly behavior. "You don't have to do this, Jane." He said softly. "Damon would understand." Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears and she shook her head.

"I can't let him die, Elijah. Not for me." She turned to Klaus. "Okay. I'll come with you _if_ you give me the cure for Damon."

"I concede." He said and held his hand out to her once more. She eyed him warily before she finally slipped her hand into his reluctantly. He tugged her closer, kissing the back of her knuckles as the elevator dinged open next to them. She could barely hide the shiver of heat that went down her spine at the feel of his lips against her skin.

"Thank you, sweetheart. You won't regret it." He purred at her and she had a brief moment to ponder what the hell she just agreed too as he ushered her into the elevator with Elijah.

* * *

"I don't see Jane." Alaric said and came out of the house. "She must be outside."

"I'll look for her." Elena said and he nodded heading back inside.

She walked into the backyard and frowned. Jane wasn't there and she didn't think the girl would go wandering off when Damon could die soon. she heard a nose behind her and whirled around to find Sheriff Forbes who quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't make a sound." Liz said lowly.

* * *

"I need blood. I need Jane." Damon moaned as Alaric came down the steps. "I need blood." He repeated. "Janey, more blood. Please."

"She's not here, Damon." Alaric told him. "We're looking for her, okay?"

"Janey…"

Alaric blew out a breath. "It's going to be okay, buddy."

He ran into the storage room and grabbed a blood bag. Turning around he found himself at gun point.

"Where's Damon?" Liz demanded.

"You know, now's not a good time, Sheriff. Trust me." Alaric told her, holding up his hands.

"Sheriff, over here." A deputy called out and Liz started forward.

"I wouldn't go in there!" Alaric called after her.

"I just wanna talk to him." Sheriff Forbes replied and she backed out, shutting the door and locking him inside. Alaric hit the door with his fist.

"I wouldn't go in there!" Alaric warned again.

Liz peered in the cell and saw Damon lying in the floor. She nodded at her deputy who opened the door. She went insdie, but Damon was no longer on the floor. She whirled around and there he was.

"Liz." Damon rasped before knocking her against the wall.

* * *

They reached Alaric's apartment and Klaus opened the door.

"Klaus, you're back." Katherine greeted and she stepped around the corner, tugging Stefan into view. "Look who came to visit."

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus murmured in slight amusement and Jane peered around him.

"S-Stefan?"

The vampire located her instantly and he groaned. "Jane! _What_ are you doing here? Why aren't you with Damon?"

She sucked in a breath. "I'm saving Damon."

"What did you promise him, Jane?" She shook her head at him. "Jane, what did you promise him?!"

"It doesn't matter. I made a deal with Klaus."

Stefan glared at Klaus. "Make a deal with me. Leave her out of it."

Jane shook her head. "No. It's my choice, Stefan."

"And he's taking advantage of you, Jane! He knows you'd anything for Damon."

"How is that any different than you? Isn't that why you are here?" She demanded. "This is my chance to repay him for having to save _me_ all the time."

"Jane you were _dead_ two days ago. You're not thinking straight." Stefan scolded her and the room fell silent. Katherine's eyes widened.

" _Stefan_." Jane hissed.

Elijah turned her around to face him, frowning in concern. "Is this true?" Jane sighed.

"Yes, I died-" She admitted.

"I was told you would not." Klaus frowned angrily. "How did this happen?"

Jane ran a hand through her hair nervously. She got freaked out just thinking about the bizarre occurrence. "I was still being tapped into by the moonstone and Bonnie."

"And how are you here?"

She touched her necklace. "My necklace brought me back." Klaus' confusion rose.

"She felt _everything_ you did." Stefan interrupted, eyeing Klaus before frowning at Jane. "Which is why she shouldn't even be near you." Klaus and Elijah glanced at one another, while Katherine was eyeing Jane curiously.

Jane turned to him. "That's not your decision. It's mine. And I already made it."

"And when Damon's cured and finds you gone? What then?"

"At least he'll be alive, Stefan. He'll be with his brother. Because family is important."

"Well whatever the decision is," Klaus began, cutting off their argument. "It will have to wait a tick. I have an obligation to _my_ brother that requires my immediate attention." He moved past Stefan and Elijah came up to him.

"You understand how important family is or you wouldn't be here." Elijah nodded at Jane who was biting her lip. "He won't harm her, Stefan. He will keep his word. Just as Niklaus gave me his word that he would unite me with my own family."

Klaus zoomed up behind his brother. "And so I shall." Elijah only had a second to understand what was going on before Klaus drove the dagger into his brother's heart. Jane screamed behind her hands and covered her face in horror as Klaus drove the dagger further into Elijah, shushing him when he tried to speak out. Tears welled in her eyes and spilled over as he fell to the floor, grey and lifeless. Jane turned away from the fallen vampire, trying not to sob aloud and Stefan felt sorry for her. Out of all of them, Jane had been closer to Elijah and to see him daggered again just made her that more upset. That and she had seen and witnessed death one too many times in the past few weeks.

Klaus smirked at Stefan who felt a shiver of fear go down his spine. "Now, what am I going to do with you?" He inquired.

* * *

"Where is she?" Damon growled and shook Elena. He had stumbled into her. "What have you done with her, Katherine."

"I'm not Katherine. It's me Elena."

"Where's Amelia? Should have picked her."

"Hey, hey. Look at me. It's Elena."

Damon stroked her neck. "Amelia, I'll save you."

Elena gasped as Damon slammed her against the post. "Let her free Katherine. Let her go."

"Damon, Damon, please!" She stifled a scream he bit into her neck. "Damon, I'm not Katherine!" He froze and retracted his fangs, stumbling back.

"Elena?" She nodded, holding her head with one hand. "Jane?"

"We'll find her, okay? She's safe. She's okay." Elena soothed. "I'm going to get you home now."

* * *

Katherine winced as Klaus jabbed Stefan in the chest with a stake.

"Do you feel that?" The Original Hybrid questioned lowly. "It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead."

Jane was stroking Elijah's hair back from his forehead. She looked up at Klaus angrily. "Stop it! He's just trying to help his brother. Unlike how you helped yours!"

Klaus looked over at her, having detected the quiver in her voice. She had been crying and immediately felt a pang of guilt for making her do so.

"Give me the cure. I'll do whatever you want." Stefan gasped out and Klaus pulled the stake free. Jane went over to Stefan and he patted her hand to show her he was okay, giving her a small reassuring smile.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me…the way you are now." Klaus murmured, pouring blood from a blood bag into a glass. "Just shy of useless." He turned and walked over to Stefan, crouching next to him and Jane and taking note of how Stefan tugged her away from him. "I heard of this one vampire, crazy bloke always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was _magnificent_."

Jane frowned at Klaus as he stood back up.

"1917, he went into Monterey and wiped out an entire migrant village. A true ripper." He smirked. "Sound familiar?"

Stefan looked up at him. "I haven't been that way in very long time." He muttered and Jane helped him stand.

"Well that's the vampire I can make a deal with." Klaus shrugged. "That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town. Other than the lovely little seeing elemental."

"Where's the cure?" Jane asked curiously and Klaus gestured to Katherine.

"Katerina, come here." She came over to him reluctantly and laid her hand in his. With glowing yellow eyes, he let his werewolf side out and sank his fangs into her wrist, causing her to cry out. Jane flinched back against Stefan, recognizing that all her nightmares really _had_ been about Klaus.

He released her wrist and Katherine gasped. "No. No, no, no." Jane looked at him in horror. Klaus bit into his own wrist seconds later, thrusting it into Katherine's mouth. She protested at first but eventually drank from him. When he let go of her, she glared at him and looked down at her wrist. The werewolf bite was healing.

"You want your cure? There it is." Klaus murmured, wiping his mouth to clear the blood off.

Stefan frowned. "Your blood is the cure?"

"Gotta love Mother Nature." Klaus smirked went over to the kitchenette. He sliced his hand and dribbled blood into a vial. "There it is, love." He told Jane. "Your cure to save your beloved Damon."

"What did you promise him for it, Jane?' Stefan frowned at her and she sighed.

"To go with him when he leaves…"

"For how long?"

"Stefan-"

"For how long?" He repeated firmly and she looked down at her feet.

"…ten years." If he hadn't had supernatural hearing, he would have missed what she said.

"What?!" Stefan exclaimed and turned to glare at Klaus. "You can't take her away from Mystic Falls, her home, for ten years, Klaus." Stefan frowned at him. "She's never been anywhere else. You can't uproot her like that. She's got friends here. A life here. This is her town."

Jane shook her head. "It's okay, Stefan. I know what I agreed too."

"Ten years is a long time for a human, Jane. Not to mention that your mother's protective spell is gone. It'll be easier for someone to find you or hurt you." Jane visibly swallowed and Klaus' eyes narrowed. Stefan eyed him before taking Jane's hands. "Your life is at stake here and I don't trust him not to hurt you or leave you when he gets bored." Klaus tried his best not to growl at that. "And what about Damon?" Jane bit her lip and looked away. "Jane, you can't sacrifice yourself. Damon won't let you and I won't either."

Jane sighed. "I already agreed to it, Stefan, and I _won't_ back out." It was a firm "won't" not "can't" and Stefan knew the difference. _Can't_ gave her hope of breaking out of it. _Won't_ sealed it so she wouldn't be able to back out.

"Take me instead, Klaus. You said you had plans for me. Don't do this to her."

"Are you willing to do exactly as I say?" Klaus asked him and Jane frowned. "Go back to being the Ripper. A decade long bender?"

"Stefan, he's going to make you drink human blood again. You know what that does to you." Jane said to him and he grimaced. He didn't like it any more than she did. "I can't let you do that. You need to be here for your brother." She took his arm. "Stefan, please. I'll be okay."

"I won't make a deal with you unless you are the vampire I heard about." Klaus spoke up and Jane glared at him. Katherine had to give her respect for daring to do that to the Hybrid, but Klaus only seemed to find her amusing. _He really does fancy her_ , Katherine mused. _Too bad for Damon, he doesn't stand a chance if Klaus wants her._

"No." Jane answered for Stefan. "Klaus, you can't take Stefan from his brother. If you have any love for your family, _any at all_ ," She emphasized and he noticed how she searched his face for any sign of remorse for hurting Elijah. He made sure to show none and watched her eyes narrow in frustration. "Then you'll understand why he can't leave Damon."

Stefan turned her around. "Jane, you've brought Damon's humanity back to him. You're the best thing that's happened to him, don't you think you've owed him enough?"

"No. Not in the slightest." She replied truthfully and Stefan and Klaus both at her in surprise.

"You know I have big plans for you when we leave this town. All you have to do is say yes. Agree to my terms."

Jane slammed her hands down on the island, startling Stefan by her ire, while Klaus looked on in amusement. She was a little livewire. "You said, you'd give it to me." She snapped and he tilted his head. "We had a deal. Stop trying to make Stefan drink human blood and agree with you."

"Settle down, my darling." He told her patiently and took her chin.

She frowned at him, trying not to wiggle away from his touch. Vampires tended to feel cool to the touch, but werewolves gave off a heated vibe to her. Klaus however, was a mixture of both and it sent electric bolts along her skin. "You made a deal with me." She said in a small voice.

"Yes, sweetheart, I did." He cooed at her and she didn't like the tone he was using on her. "And I will give it you, if Stefan makes me an even better offer." Jane scowled. "My blood doesn't come cheap. And I need a bit more reassurance that my plans do not go askew." He turned to Stefan. "You want to make sure she's not harmed? Then become the Ripper once more and I'll tell you my terms."

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan told him, shifting slightly.

"Well that's too bad. You would have a made a hell of a wingman." He started pouring the blood down the sink and Jane cried out.

"No! Please, don't! Stop!" She took his arm, trying to stop him from tipping the contents of his vial into the sink. Klaus merely trapped her against him, with an arm around her arms pinning them at her sides. "Please, Klaus!" She struggled and he smirked, relishing in how warm she was pressed against him.

"Wait." Stefan told him quietly and Klaus tipped the bottle back up. There was a bit left, enough to save Damon if he didn't spill any more.

"Now that's more like it." The Hybrid smirked. "I want you to join me for a drink." He slid a blood bag towards Stefan. Jane felt tears roll down her cheeks, having not realized that she had started crying.

"Stefan, don't…"

"It's okay, Jane." He told her, popping the top off. Klaus raised his own glass and took a sip watching Stefan. The younger vampire sipped the blood and there was a clear struggle from that one taste.

"Finish it. All of it." Klaus told him. "That is if you still wish to make a deal with me." Stefan drained it all, his will power draining.

Jane twisted in Klaus's grip so that now her front was pressed against his side, her nose inches from his cheek.

"He did it. Now, please stop."

He turned his face and their noses brushes sending shudders of heat racing along her body. She wasn't sure why she was reacting this way. She should be disgusted that he was so close to her.

"Not yet, love." He told her and wiped at the tears tracks on her cheeks. He felt a bit guilty for making her cry once again, but he didn't have time to make it up to her at the moment. "He's not quite done." He slid another bag across the countertop. "Again."

* * *

Elena stroked Damon's hair back from his head when he coughed and wiped at the sweat that drenched his face and neck.

"Elena." He rasped.

"It's okay, Damon. I'm right here."

"Jane? Where is she?" He asked her.

"She'll be back."

"No…knows better…" Damon told her. "I could hurt her. Hurt you."  
She shook her head. "No. You won't and Jane knows that too. She's probably still trying to find something to help you." She stroked his hair. "I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you."

Damon shook his head. "Get out of here." He said and then groaned and rolled over to cough and clear his lungs.

"Hey, hey, hey." Elena soothed and moved onto the bed next to him, stroking his hair and wiping at his sweaty brow. "Its okay. It's okay."

"It's not okay. It's not okay." Damon countered. "All those years, I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice. No one forced to kill Amelia…She just asked me too…"

"Shh." Elena murmured against his head.

"I made the wrong choice-choices. You tell Stefan I'm sorry. Okay?" Elena swallowed back tears and nodded rapidly. She did like Damon as a friend and it was saddening for him to be dying, but she realized that perhaps it was more than that. Perhaps she might actually love him.

"I will." She finally said.

"Tell Janey…m'sorry for hurting her…"

"She knows, Damon. She knows."

* * *

Jane bit her nails nervously, watching Stefan drain bag after bag.

"You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it." Klaus remarked and tossed yet another bag. Jane had enough and so had Stefan.

"No more." Stefan growled. "Not until you give him the cure."

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice Stefan. Continue or I'll kill her."

Jane gasped sharply as he grabbed her pinning her once more against his chest with one arm, the other hand tipping her head back against his shoulder.

Stefan eyed Klaus warily. "You won't."

"Won't I?" He inquired and looked down at the girl against him. Her heart was pounding, pulse racing and he moved his mouth to her neck. She glared at him, eyes full of hatred and betrayal.

"Let go of me." She hissed at him, trying to twist from his grip. "You-you-"

He clicked his tongue at her. "Now, now, sweetheart. Don't say anything you'll regret." He glanced at Stefan. "By all means continued to defy me. Because I will kill her. She belongs to me, as her deal states, and I will do with her as I wish. Is that understood?"

"No, Stefan…Just let him kill me then. You have to help Damon." Jane whispered.

"Shh." Klaus murmured in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He placed a small kiss just below her ear and she swallowed hard. She jumped at the slight scraping of his fangs against her neck and Stefan snatched the other blood bag from Klaus' hand.

Klaus smiled at him. "That's the spirit." He released Jane and she spun away from him, darting around the plush armchair to keep it between them and looked at Stefan worriedly.

Klaus motioned to Katherine. "Sweetheart I need you to take this over to Damon and come right back." He compelled her. Jane inhaled sharply.

"You want me to leave?" Katherine repeated.

"No!" Jane shrieked, knowing that Katherine was on vervain.

"Yes." Klaus said to Katherine.

"And if I were you…" Before he finished, she was gone and the door shut. "…I'd hurry."

"No! Don't give it to her! She won't take it to him!" Jane yelled and Klaus grabbed her around the middle when she tried to run to the door. She shrieked and kicked her feet out. "She won't give it to him. She's going to leave!" She turned to face him only to see his careless attitude as he settled her back on the floor. "You knew she's not on vervain. You knew." She hit him in the chest. "I hate you. I hate you!"

"Hate turns into passion, darling. And I can wait." He smiled at her and she slapped him in the face.

"In your dreams, you ass."

"No, in yours." He retorted, smirking wickedly and she scowled at him, cheeks flushing with anger. He took her hand when she made to swing at him again. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you, sweetheart." A clear warning to his voice. "That's not very nice and I won't tolerate this behavior."

"Neither is denying Stefan a chance to say goodbye to his brother." She snapped at him, trying to pull away. He let her once he was sure she wouldn't lash out at him again and she went to her knees sobbing into her hands.

Stefan wiped at his mouth. "You could have given it to Jane. She would have come back." He growled.

"Yes, I know, but who's to say that she wouldn't have been pursued by a newly cured Damon? Or that witch. Bonnie? And let's not forget our vampire hunter Alaric." Klaus told him. "Now for our deal." He met Stefan's gaze. "As of now, Jane belong to me. To make sure that Damon remains cured. And you, Stefan will do as your told, so I don't kill her. Think of it as I'm hiring a bodyguard for her."

Stefan frowned at him, but nodded. He'd go along with Klaus' plans just as long as he didn't dare harm Jane in anyway.

* * *

"This is even more pitiful than I thought." Damon croaked.

"There's still hope."

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die."

"No." Elena shook her head and laid down next to him.

"I do, Elena. It's okay. 'Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. Done so many things to hurt you."

"It's okay." Elena whispered. "I forgive you."

"I love you, Jane. Just know that." He said and she didn't have the heart to tell him he was confused. "I hurt you and I'm sorry…"

"Shh. I know." Elena whispered. She couldn't help it. She leaned forward and kissed him as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Thank you, Janey."

Elena nodded, feeling guilty. "You're welcome."

"Well, its me you should be thanking." Katherine drawled from behind them.

Damon's eyes fluttered opened. He looked at Elena. "Elena?"

"I mean I'm the one who brought the cure." Katherine walked towards Damon as Elena slid off the bed. "I thought you were dead."

"I was."

"And now you're kissing your best friend's boyfriend. Nice." She sat on the side of the bed and tipped the vial against Damon's mouth.

"You got free." He murmured.

"Yep. Finally."

"And you still came here?" Damon asked, after sipping the cure.

"I owed you one and I guess I owed Jane one too."

"Where is Jane? And Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Are you srue you care?" Katherine quipped. "You were just snogging Jane's boyfriend."

Elena ignored Damon's stare. "Where are they?"

"They are paying for this." She answered, holding up the vial. "They gave themselves over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect them anytime soon."

"No." Damon whispered. "He'll hurt her."

"What do you mean "they gave themselves over"?"

"Stefan just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you. And Jane…She's having to leave everything behind. It's a good thing you have each other to keep company." Katherine smirked and started for the door.

"Jane."

"He's not going to hurt her, Damon." Katherine told him. "Like I said he fancies her. Perhaps it really is a good thing that you keep each other company." She left the room and Elena bit her lip.

"Damon-"

"Get out! you let me think she was here and you kissed me!"

"Damon, I'm so sorry!"

"Just get the hell out!" He snapped and Elena left the room. He cursed and reached for his phone.

* * *

"I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." Klaus mused as he gazed down at Elijah who was lying in a coffin. He heard a sniff and looked up to see Jane watching Elijah. He slowly shut the coffin lid and she met his eyes. "Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight."

Klaus stood aside as two men wheel Elijah away and he walked over to Jane.

"You wept for my brother. Why?"

"Because he was kind and he understood me." She whispered, wiping at her eyes. "And he's been my friend. Taking care of me."

Klaus felt pity for the girl, but Elijah had to be put away. "He's not really gone, love. I'll take the stake out one day." She wasn't that thrilled with his answer, but she did nod her head.

"Is he okay?" Jane asked Stefan when his phone buzzed and he nodded. She sighed with relief.

"He's asking for you."

Jane bit her lip and turned her head away. She felt fingers on her chin and Klaus was turning her to face him.

"You'll see, sweetheart. This is so much better for you. I'll buy you whatever you would like. Anything at all. I'll take you to places you will love."

"You staked your own brother." She snapped, pulling her chin away from him. "How can I trust you?"

"It was for his own good, love. He was a liability."

"So if someone cares about you or-or disagrees with you, you shove them in a box for hundreds of years?! What would you do if you had someone who loved you? Would you kill them!?"

Klaus tutted. "Such hostility, darling. You know I could make you more agreeable…"

"Then why don't you?" She hissed in challenge.

"I prefer to have you as you are, Jane." He murmured and took her chin. "I do enjoy our talks, love. I never lied about that. One day, you'll forgive me."

"What is it you really want from us?" Stefan asked.

"All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town."

"Then are we done here? Can we go?"

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you." He turned around and they saw a meek little blond girl. "Come here, sweetheart." Klaus coaxed. "Don't be afraid." The girl stepped up to him and he pushed her hair aside. "See I wanna make sure you honor our deal... that you'll be of use to me." His fangs descended, eyes golden, and he bit into the girl's neck. "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." He released her and she took off screaming.

Jane bit her lip, looking from Stefan to Klaus until the younger vampire moved. He zoomed across the warehouse and Jane looked away as he tore into her neck.

"Now we can go." Klaus said simply and held his hand out to Jane. "Love?"

* * *

Damon realized that either she didn't want to answer or Klaus wouldn't let her and neither of those options were likable. He leaned back against the pillows, feeling weakened, but not dying. That was a plus. His kiss with Elena, wanted or not, stirred old feelings and he squashed them down. He would be loyal to Jane and he would find her and bring her home.

Scratching came from the door. "Meow. Meow."

"Not now, fuzzbucket." He groaned, but the scratching persisted. The door creaked open and in walked Felix. "Go on, scram."

"Meow." The cat wailed and Damon cussed at the ceiling.

"She's not here, little shit. She's gone." He felt the cat jump on the bed and walk over to him, nudging his arm.

"Meow." He said and rubbed his head against Damon's arm.

"I'm not falling for that. I touch you and you'll use me for a scratching post which by the way does not include my bed posts or my doors."

"Merow." He changed his sound and Damon finally stroked the cat.

"Don't get used to this. I'm not your mother."

Felix got on his chest and laid down, curling into a ball.

"You've got the wrong idea, if you think I'm letting you sleep in here. I only tolerated you for Jane's sake."

The cat began purring and Damon sighed.

"All right, but this is a onetime deal, got it? Not happening again." He flipped the light off and stared at the window. Felix's purrs grew louder as he scratched the cat's head. "Just you and me now, furball." He murmured. "Just you and me, but you just wait. I'll get her and Stefan back and Klaus better watch his back." despite the fact that he wanted to stay awake, he felt his eyelids closing and Felix's purrs were lulling him to sleep.

* * *

 _Review?_


	45. Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)

**Thanks to grapejuice101 and Brookeworm3 for your advice and helpful ideas! You are both awesome! And I hope this chapter is good!**

 **Oh and the title is a song from Journey. Great song, great band.  
**

* * *

Chapter 45

The cab ride to the airport was silent and awkward. Stefan sat between Jane and Klaus, taking his big brother role very seriously and making sure that Klaus kept his distance from her. She had a feeling he was only tolerating Stefan's defensive behavior for the moment and that made her nervous. The taxi came to a stop and Jane was jarred from her thoughts as she moved to get out of the cab.

She hesitated, taking in that the airport was huge and intimidating. She bit her lip and began fiddling with her jacket sleeves. Technically it was her father's jacket and so it was a bit big on her. The jacket was one of the only things she had not taken into storage and it was a comforting thing to have with her. It smelt of her dad's peppermint candies he used to keep in the pockets all the time. The scent seemed to have been stained permanently in the cloth.

"You okay?" Stefan asked lowly and she looked away from the humongous planes and she shook her head at him. Klaus was tipping the taxi driver and instructing someone on the phone what to do with his family's coffins so he didn't notice them.

"I've never been on a plane before. I'm a little scared." She admitted. He took her hand reassuringly, keeping her from wringing her sleeve any further.

"It's okay. Nothing's going to happen. It's safe." He promised and she nodded, still nervous.

"Well, are we ready to take off?" Klaus asked, looking from Stefan to Jane. "Is there a problem?"

"Jane's never been on a plane before." Stefan told him, frowning, trying to convey how much of a bad idea this was to take her along. "She's just a little nervous."

Klaus smiled at Jane reassuringly. "It's quite safe, love, I assure you."

"As long as we don't crash or something." She muttered and he merely chuckled.

xxx

The airport terminal wasn't as crowded as Jane had imagined it to be but she still had a hard time trying to keep up with Stefan and Klaus as they wove through the few kiosks that were setup offering snacks and drinks before people got on their planes. It was then that she realized that she had nothing with her. No extra clothing or necessities at all. Surely she wasn't expected not to have _anything_ of her own. She didn't dare ask however, she still wasn't sure about Klaus' motives at this point.

As he had stated, she belonged to him. That wasn't appealing or ideal, but at the moment he was the only person she could rely on for anything and everything and it frightened her to think that. Not that Stefan wouldn't volunteer to help her it was just…Would Klaus let him? Was she expected to be an object in the all-ruling Original Hybrid's court? He was making Stefan a slave to the thirst for human blood and would probably compel him to do things for him.

Jane bit her lip and twisted her jacket sleeve again. Would he compel _her_ to do things? He had already claimed to enjoy talking to her. She scoffed to herself, _as if._ No guy she had ever met, Damon included, ever just enjoyed _talking_ to her. Maybe Stefan and Matt, the two nicest guys she knew. Maybe Alaric, but every other male? No.

So caught up in her thoughts she almost ran into Klaus' back and she took a hasty step back. They were standing in an almost deserted part of the airport.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked, looking for the other vampire, and he turned to look at her.

"Getting a snack. It's a long flight." He smirked and Jane scowled at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He suddenly looked concerned.

"Did you want anything from here, love? Or would you rather wait until we're on the plane."

"No, thank you." She said quietly, glancing around the darkened terminal. "May I ask where we are headed?"

"Las Vegas, love."

"I didn't think you gambled." She said more curious than anything else.

He chuckled. "What man doesn't?"

"But that's not the reason." Jane presumed and he smiled knowingly.

* * *

Jane took in the lavish suite in awe, hardly believing what she was seeing. It was almost like being part of a movie and it reminded her of _Rain Man_. There was a humongous window that stretched from floor to ceiling and just from the threshold of the room, Jane could see most of the city, the lights twinkling and flashing. A luxurious white carpet covered the floor and there were extravagant rugs here and there. A large crystal chandelier hung down from the ceiling and she craned her neck trying to see it all. A small set of stairs led down into a lowered living/sitting area with plush couches, arm chairs, and a few bean bags here and there. Jane was pretty sure her entire house could fit inside the suite at least twice.

She hurried after Stefan and Klaus as they made their way into the kitchen area, following their suite guide. Everything looked chrome inside and shone brightly like it had never been used before. Jane wanted to cook something just to be able to use some of the pretty bowls and plates there were on the shelves. A tall wine stand was by the refrigerator and Klaus pulled one out to examine it, making comments to Stefan who only nodded his head politely, his eyes hard.

"There are three bedrooms, just as you asked for Mr. Mikaelson." Their suite manger, Tim, told them in a cheery voice as he led them through the kitchen and down a small hallway to the spiral stair case. Up they went and saw there a balcony so they could see the living room down below. Down one hall was a bedroom and down at the opposite end was another bedroom.

"There is a bedroom there," Tim pointed at the first one. "And two on other end which share a bathroom." Jane saw Klaus smirk at her and she ignored him and opened one of the other doors and peered in to see a billiard table and a mini rec room. Curious, she opened another door and saw a small closet with a few extra towels.

"This room is yours, love." Klaus stated and Jane closed the door, coming down the hall where there was the one bedroom. He held the door open for her and she eyed him once to make sure he wasn't joking, before stepping inside. It was just as lavish as the rest of the suite, with a large bed, a walk in closet, and an amazing view of the city.

"What do you think, Jane?"

"It's beautiful." Jane murmured, walking over to the window to peer down below.

"This room over here is yours." Klaus said to Stefan. "Let's leave her to explore the rest shall we?"

She faintly heard the door close behind her and she hugged her arms, staring unseeingly at the buildings. It was then that reality really hit her. She might not ever see her friends or her home ever again. Yes, she had made the deal to save Damon, but it wasn't until she was no longer in Mystic Falls to realize how much she had lost in little over six hours. She buried her face into her hands, trying not to cry. It was too late for that. She had made her decision and she would have to live with it for the next ten years.

That thought made her legs weak and she sat on the mattress, sinking down in the fluffy red comforter. She wiped at her eyes irritably, trying not to sob like she wanted too. She was partially worried about how Klaus would take her crying. He'd probably just remind her it was her own fault. She didn't want the reminder.

A knock at the door, had her hastily wiping at her eyes once more and she sucked in a steadying breath.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Stefan stuck his head in. "Klaus went out for a while." She nodded and wiped at a tear that she failed to wipe away before and Stefan came in.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to let him hurt you, Jane. I promise."

"It's not that." She whispered. "Its…It's ten years, Stefan." She broke down into sobs and he sat on the bed next to her, pulling her against his chest.

"Shh, it's all right. It's going to be fine."

"I was being stupid, Stefan. I just didn't think about what that meant."

He cupped her face in his hands. "I know. You were so focused on saving Damon. I just didn't think he'd ask for ten years for you. Jane, this wasn't your fault. He manipulated you and used your kind-heartedness towards others to cause you to make this deal with him." She rolled onto her side, curling into a ball.

"Am I stupid, Stefan? I just…I gave up everything. School, friends, my dance studio, my cat…Damon…" Stefan stroked her hair.

"No, no of course not. People make those kind of sacrifices all the time for people they love. Even when they know it's not the best solution. It's not stupid, Jane. It was brave. Damon is the only one you have left, so of course you'd want to protect him."

"I just want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore." She said against her pillow, she was tired from the night's events and just wanted to sleep and hopefully find it was all a bad dream.

"I promise you, Jane. I'm going to find a way to get you out of here. But until then we have to play by his rules. We can't risk pissing him off."

"I hate him."

Stefan nodded. "So do I. So we have to stick to that."

Jane wiped at her eyes and sighed. "He's turning you into the Ripper again…isn't he?"

"Yes, but I'm not so far gone yet. I'm going to get you out, Jane. I'm going to send you home." Stefan swore. Jane yawned and he smiled. "Try to get some sleep, okay?" He said and even as he spoke he could see that she was half-asleep. Stefan peeled back her blanket and tugged her shoes off her feet before tucking her beneath the blanket.

"Can I have my jacket?"

"Are you cold? I can get you another blanket."

"No…It was my dad's. Smells like peppermints." She said sleepily and Stefan laid the jacket next to her. Jane snuggled against it, breathing in the minty smell. "Thank you, Stefan."

"Goodnight, Jane." He murmured and sat with her until she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, morning after Jane left**

"Sorry furball it's still just you and me." Damon stated as the lonely cry came from the foyer. Felix sat dutifully in front of the door and had been sitting there since Damon had been roused from bed to feed him.

The door opened and Felix mewed, obviously disappointed in not seeing someone he wanted to see.

"Aww, it's okay kitty." Elena's voice came from the hall and Damon groaned, grabbing a pillow and holding it over his face in a vain attempt to block out the intruder.

"Damon, have you fed him?"

"Yes and gave him milk and brushed him just like the little monster wanted." He said, voice muffled by the pillow.

"We need to talk about what happened." Elena said, sitting on the couch across from him.

Damon lifted the pillow and glared at her. "How about we don't and say we did, hm?"

Elena frowned back. "Damon, it was an accident…You were dying and I…You calling for Jane and I couldn't tell you she wasn't there."

"You let me think she was, Elena. Don't you think I deserved to know that my girlfriend was still missing?"

"You were dying and I knew that you'd try to go find her again. Damon, you were searching for Jane and Amelia while you were sick. Sheriff Forbes shot my brother last night, Damon, because she was after you."

"Are you seriously, coming in here to blame me for that? I was delirious."

"No, but that's my point, Damon. You didn't know what happened. You were so upset and kept trying to find Amelia. You thought I was her and you bit me."

Damon scrubbed a hand over his face. "Fine you want an apology. Sorry. There I said it, now leave. I'm not in the mood for you."

"There's another reason I'm here. Ric has been calling you. He found something that Jane left behind in the apartment. It's addressed to all of us."

Damon sat up. "A location so we can find her?"

"I don't know. Alaric wants to wait for you before we open it. Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and Caroline are on their way over. Jeremy and Jenna are at Ric's apartment."

* * *

 **Hotel: Vegas**

The following morning after her fitful sleep, Jane tried the spa-like bathtub and found the bathroom filled with soaps and shampoos and lotions and oils. All of which smelt and felt good on her skin and hair. After she had stayed in the water until she was prune-y and she wrapped herself in a fluffy white bathrobe, she ventured into the dining room next to the kitchen to find an assortment of wonderful foods that lined the long table. Various fruits in a large bowl, each cut up into bite sized pieces. There were fluffy biscuits, flavors of jellies and jams, toasts, bacon, eggs, syrup, waffles, a pot of coffee, a pitcher of milk, and a pitcher of orange juice. There was no Klaus and no Stefan yet so she sat where she could look out the wide window and while she ate.

Every so often though, a maid would come through and she had bite mark on her neck. She would refill Jane's glass even when it wasn't completely empty and she even refilled her plate.

She tried to tell the woman she was more than able to get things herself, but the young woman only smiled at her and carried on her work.

"Mary, I can reach the pineapples."

"You don't have to though." The woman replied cheerfully. "Just relax, dear. This my job."

"I'm sorry," Jane told her. "I'm just not used to this sort of thing."

Mary smiled patiently. "That's all right, Miss. Would you like me to find you something to wear?"

Jane's face reddened. "I don't have anything else…" She said uttered softly, poking at her food.

"Morning, love." Klaus said, coming into the room cheerfully, hands clasped behind his back. "I see you've already started eating. Is it to your liking? I didn't know what you would like so I ordered some of everything."

Jane nodded, not entirely trusting her voice at this point.

He smiled and took a seat across from her, waving a hand at Mary who started to get a plate for him. He gestured at the coffee instead and the maid nodded.

"And you slept well?" He inquired.

Again, she nodded before looking around. "Where's Stefan?"

"Finding a limo driver." Klaus smiled at her and sipped his coffee.

"For what?" She asked curiously and drank the rest of her orange juice before going to peer out the wide window curiously.

"For you to buy a dress, love." He murmured, trying not to stare at her bare legs. Her robe only came to just above her knees. She turned to face him and he averted his eyes in time.

"A dress?" She repeated, a small frown on her face. "May I ask why?" Suspicious. Klaus almost chuckled.

"I thought you might like one since I am taking you to dinner tonight. Besides, you do need other things, yes?"

Jane nodded again, feeling a bit sick to know that he was the only way she was getting anything.

xxx

"I'm not going to use _all_ of it." Jane protested to Stefan as she carried an armload of clothing to the changing rooms in the back. "I've never even _been_ in some of these stores before. Mostly because I didn't have the money to spend."

Stefan waved the credit card at her smugly. "Well, now you do."

"But it's not mine, it's his and I don't want anything from him. You do realize that's what he wants right? He wants me to have to rely on him for things. And then, he'll blackmail me with it. I'll have to do whatever he wants in order to even buy deodorant." She was freaking out now, slowing her pace to the changing rooms.

Stefan sighed and turned to face her. "Jane, if he wanted you to be completely pliant… _you would be_." He said seriously. "Klaus genuinely seems to like your opinion and free spirit."

"And that makes using his-his _blood money_ okay?"

"Blood money?"

"He's a Hybrid." Jane rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to call it?"

He shrugged. "Just find things that you like and don't worry about the prices. He obviously didn't when renting that suite."

"That's true." She murmured. "I just don't want to feel guilty about it later, because even though I hate him, I will still feel guilty, Stefan. It's in my nature."

"Yes, I know. Look, he's giving you a free shopping spree. What girl doesn't like that?"

"I didn't say I didn't like it…I just don't…I used to go shopping with my mom. She always helped me find clothes. Now I…how will I know if they are good enough. Or that I look good in them."

Stefan patted her arm. "It's okay. I'm not a fashionista, but I can at least tell you if it looks okay." Jane smiled a bit at that and he smirked. "Made you smile."

"I'm not being very good company am I?"

"It's understandable." He told her. "Just find some things that you'd like to have."

"Ooh, that's pretty." Jane said, stopping to look at a body hugging black cocktail dress on the mannequin next to the dressing rooms. And it looked beautiful on the mannequin.

"You should get that then."

"Oh, I don't…"

"Jane, do we need to have _another_ conversation about your self-esteem?"

"No, _mother_." She quipped at him and he smirked. "I just…I don't like the way things look on me sometimes. I didn't even like my cheering outfit."

Stefan rolled his eyes fondly and leaned back in one of the chairs outside the curtained changing rooms. "You know that Klaus would gladly let you model clothes for him. and he'd probably pick them out too."

"Stefan!" Jane shrieked and threw a shoe at him and he laughed. "That's not funny."

"Just go try on your clothes, okay?"

"Fine, but don't laugh."

"I promise I won't."

Jane disappeared behind the curtain and huffed at the clothing.

xxx

"I liked the one you tried on twice. The black one. It looked nice."

"Nice as in _okay_ , like decent? Or nice as in okay borderline almost _slutty_?"

"Jane. It was very lovely. Nothing revealing and you looked beautiful in it."

"Are you just saying that so we can leave or are you just saying that because it's polite?"

"Don't analyze what I'm saying, Jane." Stefan groaned. "I'm not Klaus."

"Oh, yeah about him…Are you sure it's not revealing? I don't want him to stare. I'm pretty sure that's why he gave me instructions to buy a dress to begin with."

"I hate to say this and point out the obvious, but you are going to be stared at by someone. That's inevitable."

"I don't like it." She said, staring at the mirror. "I feel naked."

Stefan sighed and waved a hand at one of the women. "Who are you waving at? Don't call her over here." Jane hissed and darted back into the dressing room.

"Jane, come out of there. You wanted someone else's opinion, so here they are."

Jane huffed and came out and the woman smiled at her.

"You look beautiful."

Stefan smiled. "See?" Jane nodded, feeling a bit better.

The saleswoman nodded. "Oh, I have a few things you might like. Stay here." She went around back and Jane looked at Stefan.

"Did you compel her to help me?"

"No."

"You are such a liar."

"I told you, I'm not a fashionista, I didn't say I wasn't a liar."

Jane laughed.

xxx

Jane glared at Stefan.

" _Another_ store?"

"Aren't I the one who is supposed to whine?" Stefan teased as he held the door open for her.

Jane looked around the store and scowled. "Oh, shoes. You want me to trip and die is that it?"

"Just find some shoes please." He sighed and she grumbled.

"What kind of restaurant is it anyway? Like three salad forks fancy or they serve snails fancy?"

Stefan snorted at her imagery. "Probably both."

"Heels, then." Jane sighed and picked up a pair. "These don't look so bad, but the real trick is to walk in them without looking dumb or breaking my face." Stefan sighed.

* * *

Klaus adjusted his tie and heard Jane calling from down the hall.

"Hey, um, Stefan?"

Klaus opened his door and peered out to see her poking her head out of her door. "He's gone out for a moment, love. What can I do for you?"

"…Needtozipmydress." She said in a jumbled sentence.

"Beg pardon?"

"I can't zip my dress all the way." She sighed and in seconds he was in her room and up behind her. Jane felt Klaus's fingers on her dress zipper and she peeked at him in the mirror's reflection. He was watching what he was doing and not ogling her at all and she relaxed a bit. He stepped back when he was done and she turned to face him.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, love." He told her. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you."

Stefan says you were hesitant about buying things you liked."

"Stefan says or you compelled it out of him?"

He grinned sheepishly and she rolled her eyes. "I take that as a yes then."

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, Jane. I just want you to be happy."

"And I do appreciate that, but…Isn't all this a little _much_?"

"Not for you, love." He said seriously and then looked at his watch. "I should fetch Stefan. We'll be late if he's not back soon."

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

Alaric handed Damon the letter.

"Here. Jane left this. I thought you might want to look at it first."

Damon took it from him, opening it up and scanning over it before sighing.

"I didn't think she'd tell us."

"Klaus probably didn't tell her." Bonnie murmured.

"What does it say?" Caroline asked. "It's for all of us, right?"

Damon nodded and handed it to Ric. "You read it." He said and poured himself a glass of bourbon from Alaric's cupboard.

Alaric shrugged and Jenna hugged his side as he began reading:

"If you're reading this that means I'm gone. And you probably want to know why. It wasn't an easy decision to make, leaving you all behind, but…I did what I had to do. Damon, don't blame yourself for my decision." Damon rolled his eyes. "I didn't know he'd ask for ten years. I just knew he'd ask for something. I'm not just doing this for Damon though, I'm doing this for everyone. As crazy as it probably is and probably sounds, I'm trying to protect you all. Klaus is hell bent on taking us somewhere far away from Mystic Falls and turning Stefan into something he's not. I think as long as I am here with them, I can help him keep his humanity. At least I can try."

"Elena, I'm going to take care of Stefan. He'll come back to you someday and I'm going to help him do it." Elena had to look away as guilt punched her stomach. "You're my best friend and I know you'll take care of Damon for me. Don't let him drink himself into a depression because he will. Tell him to take care of my cat. Ten years is a long time…I know that, but I think you can all live without until then. And I can keep Klaus from finding out you are alive, Elena. Keep Jeremy out of trouble. And please don't let Damon kill my cat."

"Bonnie, you've always supported me. So I hope you'll support my decision. Klaus would come back and kill you for sure, but I've made him swear not to do that. I just want to tell you again, I'm sorry for your Grams. She…helped me and she helped my mom. I just wish she was still here with you. But you are strong and you have all of our friends to keep you company. And yes, Damon, that includes you." They snickered and Damon snorted. "Be safe."

"Caroline, you've always been the optimistic one. So be optimistic. Keep everyone in good spirits. Make up with your mom, Care. Keep her close, because you never know when you can't. She loves you so much. I know she does. So be the best you can be and always smile. Your smile makes everyone happy. If you don't mind, I'd like you to cancel all of my dance classes. It's a lot to ask, but well, no one waits for ten years right?" Caroline shook her head.

"Matt, well what can I say? You have a bunch of supernatural friends, but don't let that scare you. We all care about you, Matt. You and Jeremy are the bravest out of all of us. The two of you have been through a lot, but you both managed to keep going. So keep going. Everyone needs you and you need everyone. You've always been a good friend to me. So thank you for being you. Don't ever change."

"Tyler, don't leave again. Please. Take care of your mom. She needs you. Take care of your friends, they need you too. We all missed you when you were gone and we were all worried about you. So my instructions are for you not to leave, okay? At least until everyone is relatively fine. And try not to be obnoxious to people." He snorted and Matt snickered.

"Jeremy, you're like a little brother to me, Jer. And sometimes like a big one." He laughed. "I know you may not think you're strong enough to handle things, but you are. And you and Bonnie are adorable together, just saying." Jeremy rolled his eyes fondly and Bonnie laughed. "Take care of her and take care of your family. They need you. And be nice to your sister, she needs your support not your sarcasm. That means no sarcasm to Jenna or Ric either. I think my dad had an old PlayStation in my attic, you are welcome to it."

"Jenna, you're the aunt I never had and always wanted. I know you were probably scared you would screw up being Jeremy and Elena's guardian, but you aced it. You are the person they need and don't doubt it. You've got this." Jenna smiled. "And don't let Alaric go. He's a keeper!" Alaric smirked as Jenna flushed. "That was a hint for you, Ric! Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for everything. And I'd like it if you would sell my studio for me. There's no need for it to go unused in my absence. Besides, there's no one to pay the bill. Thank you for being the best aunt ever."

"Alaric, I know you'll take care of everyone, you always have. And I know you'll look after Damon too. When Stefan told me that you wanted to be my guardian, I couldn't believe it. I didn't think that you'd be up to the challenge of keeping me in line." He snorted. "Thank you so much, it means a lot to me that you care about my wellbeing. And if I was still here I'd gladly accept it. Truthfully, I kind of saw you as a dad. That's why I came to you when my mom died. I needed you and you were there. Everyone else needs you too, so don't shirk your job, Mr. Saltzman, keep everyone safe. And your class was never boring. Thanks for being the best sub-dad ever."

"Damon, I love you. So don't you even think about coming after me. you being alive is better than being dead. So don't be stupid and come in like Batman." Damon rolled his eyes. "I know you though, I know all of you. And you'll find us and probably make an elaborate rescue. So please be careful. You won't do this, but I'm asking anyway. Take care of my friends, even the ones you don't like, and my cat. I think Felix secretly likes you, that's why he irritates you so much. So don't be a bully. Ten years goes by fast for a vampire, at least that's what Stefan says. So…if you want too, you can find someone else to be with. Everyone, I am giving him permission, so stop glaring at him!" Alaric looked up to see just that. "You may not always love me or you might get lonely and that's okay. So yes, you can date. Just don't kill them, okay?" Damon shook his head, draining the last of his drink. "We've had our ups and downs, but I just want you to know that I want you to be happy. that's all I've ever wanted for you. So that's what I want. I want you to be happy."

"This is goodbye for now. Maybe you all can send me your new addresses. It seems Elijah took care of my house. He's paid it off completely. Oh, and have fun at college! You will all have so many adventures. Grow up and have fun! I have to go now, Klaus is impatient and Stefan is freaking out. Take care my friends. I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone. Don't worry about me. Jane."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. And that included Damon.

* * *

 **Dance Club in Vegas**

Jane stepped inside the building and stopped to look around with wide eyes. The club was in full swing, people gyrating left and right to the upbeat, booming tones of the techno music. High above the crowds of dancers and boozers were girls dancing in cages, hardly wearing anything as they swayed their hips in time to the beats.

She hurried to follow Stefan and Klaus as they continued on.

Stefan eyed the dancers around him, hearing their blood pumping beneath their veins and then glanced over his shoulder. Jane was looking around nervously, her hands twisting the hem of her shirt. She gave him a look that clearly stated. 'What are we doing here?' He grimaced at her in reply.

Klaus called to Stefan beckoning him and Jane over to the back where couches and seats were. He was lounging against one, both arms draped over giggling barely dressed girls. Jane rolled her eyes. Stefan went over to Klaus and rather than watch the scene she could imagine was about to happen, sat down tentatively in a lime green chair, crossing her arms.

"Would you like to dance, love?" She looked up to see Klaus standing there before her, his hand extended. She looked at the couch he had been sitting on earlier in confusion.

"I thought you were busy?"

"I noticed you were by yourself and not enjoying the party." He said and sat down next to her. "Is this music not to your liking?"

"It's okay I guess…I just thought-"

"You expected me to lock you away and never you let see the wonders of the world?" Her silence answered him and he took her chin. "That wouldn't be very kind of me, now would it? You are not a prisoner, love, you are a guest. A beautiful one at that." She flushed and he smiled. "I merely thought you'd like to dance. Perhaps to make you feel more comfortable. Isn't that why you enjoy dancing?"

Jane tucked a curl behind her ear. "How-how did you know that?"

"Everyone has things they enjoy, love. Things they can get lost in to pass the time." He said conversationally, his eyes on the dancers.

"Oh…Well, what do you like to do then?"

Klaus' mouth twitched into a smile at how genuinely curious she was and looked at her. She was looking at him with no trace of wariness in her gaze and it made him happy to know that she wasn't afraid of him. At least for the moment she wasn't. "Painting, sketching…Perhaps one day I'll show you." His eyes flickered to her plush mouth and he watched her bit her lip. "Would you like to dance now, love?"

"…Okay." It was better than sitting there all night, she told herself.

He led her into the crowd of dancers and turned her in his arms, keeping a decent distance from her. Jane shut her eyes, letting the pulsing music flow around her and moved to the music. She knew that if she opened her eyes, the spell would be broken and she have to face reality. But at the moment, she didn't want too.

For a moment, Klaus simply watched Jane dance and was slightly in awe of it. She moved gracefully about the dance floor, her eyes shut as she let the music led her. If was as if she had no idea he was there watching her be lost in her own little world. She was lithe and light on her feet and he wanted to move closer. The desire to do so won out and he walked quietly up behind her. The music changed to something more slow and he watched her demeanor change. Eyes still closed, she began to dance by herself, holding her arms out as if someone were dancing with her.

Taking the opportunity that this provided, he waited until she spun her back to him, her arms out and he took a gentle hold on her hands, gliding his palms across her skin. Jane's eyes flew open as he twirled her to face him, taking her hip with one hand and keeping her other hand captured in his as he dipped her, copying her dance. Her eyes flashed up to his and he was reminded of the first time he had laid eyes on Jeanine. They stared at one another for a moment and then she looked away, flushing. He smiled at her patiently and spun her away from and back up again, holding her a bit closer. Sensing a contest, Jane moved away from him, dancing into the crowd and he followed her, trying not to laugh at the challenge in her eyes.

"Can you keep up?" Her eyes seemed to ask teasingly and his smile was his response to her.

"Always."

"So tell me, Jane. What do you like to do? Besides dance."

"Oh, well…I love to read."

"Ah, what do you like to read, love?"

"My favorite book is _Gone with the Wind_ by Margaret Mitchell."

"A classic." He smiled at her. "And your dancing? You have talent."

Jane flushed. "Thank you, but I've learned how to dance from my mother. She was the real one with talent…Where's Stefan?"

Klaus looked around and then rolled his eyes. "Perhaps I should go watch him before he causes a scene."

Jane gave him an exasperated look and he chuckled. "I'll be back."

"I'm going to sit over there." She pointed at the chair she had left earlier. Klaus nodded and disappeared.

xxx

"Would you care for a drink?" A voice asked nearby and she looked over, jumping slightly. A man around Alaric's age sat next to her in a red colored chair, relaxing lazily against it and sitting sideways, his arm draped across the back of the chair. He was handsome enough in his own way, dark hair slicked back and dark eyes that were trained solely on her with an intense concentration that didn't match his outward demeanor. A smile full of teeth was flashed at her.

"Apologies. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine."

He sat up a bit straighter. "How about that drink? You look like you need it."

"Um, I don't have-"

He waved her off. "It's not a problem." He waved at bar and a girl weaved her way over to them with a tray. "Darla, be a dear and bring this lovely girl a Cosmo and get me another scotch on the rocks." She smiled at him, hardly looking at Jane. "Right away, Mr. Donahue." She walked back towards the bar and Jane noticed how the man was watching the girl's ass sway. Wrinkling her nose, she looked away.

"Ethan." He told Jane and the girl looked back at him. He was holding his hand out towards her. "Ethan Donahue."

"Jane Evans." She said reluctantly, moving to shake his hand. He snatched her hand, tugging her to the edge of her seat before planting a kiss on the back of her knuckles. She felt the familiar coolness that came with identifying vampires, but at the same time she shivered when he had kissed her hand.

"You are beautiful, Jane."

She flushed. "Um, thank you." He still had her hand and was now gliding his nose against her wrist.

"Exquisite." He hummed and nervous, she tugged her hand away rapidly. "Pardon me, dear. I have atrocious manners." He gave her another smile and she swallowed. "You don't look like you're particularly happy to be here."

"No, not really." She muttered, looking for Stefan. He and Klaus were no longer sitting on the orange couch in the back. She felt something stroking the back of her neck and turned to find Ethan sitting on the same chair Jane was, his arm across the back of her chair and she gasped. She bit her lip and moved over and he shifted closer like she had been trying to make room for him. She kept going until she felt the other edge of the seat. His fingers brushing the side of her neck, kept her from going any further and falling to the floor.

"I don't blame you. This place lacks a certain appeal." He crossed his legs, turning so that he was facing her and she wished that Klaus hadn't confiscated her vervain and wolfsbane darts. "We're far too good for this place."

Darla came back with the drinks and Jane took hers shakily. Ethan was eyeing her, sipping his own drink. Against her better judgment she took a tentative sip of hers. It was sweet and she could hardly taste the alcohol which suited her just fine and she had to admit it tasted good.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded. "It's sweet."

He smiled an in predatory kind of way and snapped his fingers at Darla. Instantly there was another.

"Um, I shouldn't-"

"Come on." He told her, his hand landing on her knee. "Drink a little more."

"I should go." She tried to stand, but his hand on her knee kept her pressed to the seat. He leaned closer to her, his fingers brushing the hem of her dress.

"Don't be nervous. Have a drink." There was a dark tone to his voice that suggest she do as he told her and she drained the glass quickly. Ethan was getting a little handsy now, running his hands along her arms.

"Let me go."

"Shh." Ethan drew her close to him, his hands running around to cup her ass. He ground her against his thigh and she panicked.

"No, stop." She was pushing at him, but he was pressing her tighter against him, making her straddle him. "No, please." His length was hard beneath her and he took her hips to bounce her on his lap, making her whimper.

"That's a good girl. I'll help you relax."

"Mr. Donahue, phone call." Darla said and Ethan's grip loosened. Jane grabbed his discarded drink and tossed the contents in his face before scrambling off his lap and into the crowd of dancers.

She pushed her way through them, feeling scared that Ethan would find her at any second.

"Love?"

Jane turned and saw Klaus. He was frowning at her. She was upset and very close to tears.

"What's happened?"

"You left me quiet suddenly, my dear." Ethan said from behind her and she whirled around. "One would think you didn't appreciate my advances."

"I…I…" She said to him, trying not to shake, but her voice wavered off and Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist, hauling her behind him protectively. She may not trust him completely but had to admit that she felt a great deal safer with him than with Ethan. Klaus felt her press against his back, obviously feeling frightened if her shaky grip on his shirt was any indication.

"Has he been bothering you, my love?" He asked her.

"I think your mistaken, sir." Ethan stated. "The lovely girl and I were just talking. Weren't we, dear? Just a nice friendly chat." He wiped at something on his tie. "And a bit of a misunderstanding."

Stefan moved over to them, frowning when he saw Jane's frightened look.

"I think you better leave." He said lowly. "I don't think she likes you."

"On the contrary, I think she likes me quite a lot." Ethan said smugly. "She was after all just sitting in my lap. Weren't you my dear girl?" Klaus and Stefan looked at her. Embarrassed, Jane turned her head away, her face burning and tears stinging her eyes. "See?"

"She's mine." The Hybrid growled dangerously. "And I don't like others touching what belongs to me. Now get out of my sight. If I see you within a foot of her or I'll rip your head off your body." Ethan saw the golden flash of his eyes and paled.

"Werewolf."

"That's right, mate. Now scurry off and don't ever let me see you near her again, is that understood?"

In a blur the vampire was gone and Jane was looking at the floor, her cheeks still burning. She tried not let her emotions get the better of her, but she wanted to hide under a rock.

Klaus could see her trying to look at him. "Are you all right, love?"

The gentle, caring question sent her into tears and Klaus sighed in pity, drawing her in against his chest.

"There now, sweetheart. It's all right." He soothed her. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head.

"Can we just go?" She asked in a small voice. Sensing there was something going on that he wasn't understanding, he nodded.

"Of course."

xxx

Jane paced her room, getting more and more agitated. She finally couldn't stand it any longer and she came out of her room to find Klaus. He was down in the living room, sketching something, his brow furrowed in concentration. Jane half wondered if perhaps she shouldn't just go back upstairs. Her fidgeting caught his attention and he looked over at her, watching her twist her shirt nervously as she looked out the window.

"Love?"

"I'm just…I'm sorry." She blurted.

Klaus set his things aside and came over to her.

"For what?"

"For earlier. I wasn't thinking."

"You don't seriously blame yourself for…" Her body language spoke volumes and he gave her a surprised look. "You _do_." He took her chin. "Look at me, love." She did, hesitantly, and he saw the misery in her eyes. "That was not on you."

"Yes it is." She frowned. "I was the one that was stupid and sat there, okay? I should have left when he first said something to me." She was getting angry and defensive. Both signs that she was feeling agitated about something in her past. Whatever had caused her to relive the same panic tonight.

Klaus shook his head. "There's nothing to be ashamed about, darling."

She frowned. "He was _groping_ me. And I didn't do anything, but sit there and let him…so yeah, there is."

"He was a vampire, Jane."

"That's not an excuse." She said and blinked back tears, turning to glare at the wall. "I should have fought back and not sat like an idiot."

He took her chin once more. "Don't let me hear you say that ever again." He warned her firmly, but his eyes were soft. He understood that she felt helpless, much as he had when Mikael had beat upon him. "You most certainly are not. And if I recall you did toss something on him, yes?"

"His drink." She muttered and he nodded.

"See you did something, love." He got a hesitant nod in response and he would take it for now.

"It's-it's happened before." She admitted quietly.

Klaus nodded. "What happened, Jane?"

She looked down for a moment. "I was thirteen. A man grabbed me at a mall." Klaus knew better than to make it seem like he was patronizing her. Even if his concern and pity was genuine, which they were, he knew that she would think he was mocking her.

"I'm sorry, love. That must have been terrible." He said instead and she nodded at him, relieved that he wasn't piling on the pity.

"I just felt…useless. I mean I didn't scream for help, I just laid there and let him do what he wanted. Like tonight. He-he pulled me into his lap and I just…I just-"

"Shh, love." Klaus took her hand, unwinding her fingers from the edge of the chair she had been clutching. "I never want you to feel that way." He set something in the palm of her hand. It was her darts.

"Why are you giving these to me?"

"I want you to feel safe, Jane. I meant what I said tonight. I'm not about to take away your free will."

Jane looked at the darts and then back up at him. "Thank you." She told him sincerely, a hint of a smile on her face.

"You're very welcome, love."

He handed her a box of tissues and she wiped at her eyes. "Would you like to see what I was drawing?" She nodded and he led her over to the couch. She sat down and plushness surprised her as she sank down in the cushions.

"I may never get up." She laughed and he chuckled.

"Well, we'll have to make sure to pull you out later. Stefan wouldn't like it if I said I let the couch have you." He teased and she smiled at him. A real one. The one that had caught his attention in her dream.

Jane found herself drawn in to listening to him, talk about his drawing, which was a picture of the city view from the window. She couldn't seem to find anything wrong with how passionately he spoke about the pencil strokes and the shading. She actually enjoyed herself. Exhausted from the long day of shopping and dining, and club dancing, Jane shut her eyes, listening to Klaus talk about the city lights.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

"May I help you?" Damon asked, rolling his eyes as Jenna strode into the house. "Yes, please come in."

"I have an idea about finding Jane."

Damon closed his eyes briefly. "I have Andie looking for signs."

"We have to do more than that. Look, I like Stefan, but Jane is just a girl. A human girl with no parents. She needs someone to help her come home." Jenna held up a poster. "We put these out there and we'll find her."

Damon took the poster from her scanning over it. "Not bad." It was a missing person's poster for Jane. He scanned over her face for a moment, taking in her beautiful smile.

"No, by all means, enter." He said dryly as Alaric barged in next.

"Jenna, I said wait before showing him." The man said and turned to Damon. "We can't send that out."

"What do you mean?" Damon snapped. "Don't you want to find her?"

"Of course I do." Alaric frowned. "But don't you think that announcing to Klaus that we are searching for Jane would be a bad idea? He'll hide her away for good, Damon. We can't risk it."

"She could be dead if we wait any longer, Ric. It's been a week." Jenna snapped. "We can't just sit here." She turned to Damon who was eyeing Ric. "She did it to save you. Now are you with me or not?"

"I can talk to Andie." Damon nodded and Alaric shook his head.

"It's a bad idea, Damon. Klaus is going to get pissed off and take off with her further."

"But if one person can catch a glimpse of her," Jenna told him. "Just one. A single call can make it easier to track this guy. We owe Jane a chance."

Alaric finally nodded and sighed. "How fast can Andie get the word out?"

Damon smirked. "In three hours there will be replays of the missing person's report played in every major city in the country. In two days, posters will cover the states."

* * *

 **Almost two weeks after leaving Mystic Falls...**

Jane sat on the bed, trying to fight off her anxiety. She had been trying come up with a way to get home, tried to be patient with Stefan, but she had been gone for a week and a half. She missed home. She wanted to leave.

This wasn't the first time that Klaus had left her completely alone. He trusted her and what she was about to do would break that trust. But she wanted to leave. She wanted to go home and his smugness earlier still irked her as well their fight.

 _Klaus_ _came in with a wide smile and he handed an envelope for Jane._

 _"What this?" She asked him curiously and opened the envelope. She slid a ticket from the inside and smiled. "Rascal Flatts!"_

 _He nodded. "I thought you might like to go."_

 _"They're my favorite band! How'd you know?" She turned him._

 _"Lucky guess, love."_

 _She was smiling, happy for the few time in the week she had with him and then she frowned._

 _"Why?" She was suspicious._

 _"Like I said, I thought you might like it." She tipped the envelope and another ticket came out._

 _"There are two." She said. "Are you not coming with me and Stefan?" She hoped he said yes and then maybe in the midst of leaving the concert they could sneak away._

 _Klaus shook his head. "No, no, love. One for you and one for me." Jane frowned. "I bought them, darling, it's only fair I go too. and Stefan will be far too busy."_

 _"You're an ass."_

 _"Now, love-"_

 _"You can take your tickets and shove them up your ass!" She snapped and tossed them at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you."_

 _Klaus' face clouded over. "Is that right?!"_

 _"Yes, it is." She retorted._

 _"I can very well compel you too enjoy my company, love." He threatened angrily. "I can make you have a good time." The implication of his sentence didn't register until he saw her take a step back from him, her eyes widening. "Love, that's not what I-"_

 _"I thought you understood me." Her voice trembled and he shook his head._

 _"I do, love. That's not what I was implicating-"_

 _"I was stupid to think you were different." He tried to touch her arm and she jerked away. "Go to hell." She spat and fled from him. He winced as the door slammed shut and then scowled. She wants to be that way? Fine. What did he care?_

Jane pushed off the bed, knowing that it wouldn't be long for until he came back with Stefan. She had an hour or so to find an exit and get the hell out of there.

The day before she had located the flights of stairs that people took if they didn't want to use the elevator. Those would be her best bet. She grabbed the money she had found in Klaus' room and left the suite.

Jane darted down the stairs, taking two at a time. It wouldn't be long before Klaus noticed her absence, Stefan could only stall him for so long if he made it back first. She made it the last floor and came to a halt. A man was blocking her exit, lazily smoking a cigarette through the partially open door. He was wearing a hoodie so Jane couldn't see his face. He took another drag before looking in her direction.

"Lost, sweetheart?" His voice was raspy from years of smoking.

"N-no." She said, trying not to sound nervous. "I was just trying to get outside." Something wasn't right and she felt it.

"You were running awful fast. Somebody trying to catch you?"

"I'm late." She lied, hoping her voice was steady. "My friend is outside waiting for me."

Hoodie guy nodded. "Is that a fact?" Jane watched him flick the cigarette butt to the ground and stepped on it. She backed up the stairs when he pushed off of the door, letting it shut. "Just one friend?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really, 'cause they ain't here, toots."

Jane swallowed. "I should go. I need to meet someone."

"Why don't you just stay here with me, hm? You're much prettier in person." He had been watching her. Jane paled and backed up until her back hit the wall. The steps to the next floor were on her right, but the man was coming up the stairs after her and she knew that he would be able to grab her before she stepped foot on the first step. "Pretty girl. It's a shame someone wants you dead." She held still as he stroked her cheek with the tips of his filthy hand.

"Don't touch me." She pushed at him and he laughed.

"Oh, spunky. I like that. They said to bring you in, but they didn't say when or in what condition."

Jane shoved him harder. "No!" He stumbled back and she ran around him, fleeing for the door. She ran outside only to be caught by a smirking man. The same vampire from a few days ago in the bar.

"Ethan." She gasped.

"Hello, Jane. It's no nice to see you again." He wound his arms around her and she twisted in his grip.

"Let me go!"

"Did you really think your big, bad Hybrid could run me off, dear?" He asked her. "Did you think that I didn't recognize Klaus Mikaelson?"

"How-how did you know?"

"I've heard about you, Jane." She hated the way he said her name, like he was tasting it. "You are the means of Klaus to break his curse and I witnessed just the other night that he did just that."

"Then, let me go. You don't have to kill me. He's already done with the curse."

Ethan tutted and drew her even closer, his hands cupping her ass and she glared at him, moving her hand beneath her shirt to find her dart box hidden at the top of her jeans. "But you are still so special, Jane. I couldn't possibly let you go." She scowled and wrapped her fingers around one of the darts.

"Too bad you sleazy, asshole!" Jane rammed the dart into his neck and then kicked him off her. The vervain in his system made him stumble back and her kick sent him flying back against the brick wall behind him. She didn't hesitate to take off running.

Jane screamed as someone grabbed her roughly, jerking her back into the alley and pressing her against the wall in blur of motion that left her dizzy and sent her hair flying around her head. Breathing heavily, she peeked through her hair to see a furious Klaus. His mouth was in a thin line, eyes narrowed.

"I sincerely hope you had enough freedom to last you a long while." He hissed. "Because this is the last time you come outside. Or be left alone, since you obviously can't be trusted to stay put."

"Are you going to follow me into the bathroom too?" She snapped and he tightened his grip on her arms.

"Do not test me, Jane, or I'll take down all of your doors and you will have _no_ privacy. That I promise you." He threatened and she looked away.

" _Oh, Jane, dear._ Where have you run off too?" Ethan called out. "We have something to discuss, darling."

Pissed off as Klaus was, he still heard her breathing increase in panic and felt her grip at his arms, tense. She was frightened. He moved her behind him, sending her a warning glance to not move or the promise of something awful would come in repercussion. She only nodded once, fiddling with her vervain darts. Klaus had to admit she managed to get away from her threat, relatively unharmed, but it all could have been avoided had she stayed safe and sound in the lavish suite.

"Niklaus Mikaelson." Ethan tsked, stepping out of the dark. "I should have known you'd come looking for your pet." Klaus recognized the vampire from the other night. The one who had attempted to have his way with Jane in the bar. No wonder she was so afraid.

"Do I know you, mate? Other than when you tried to molest the girl."

"No, but your reputation proceeds you." Ethan tutted. "Molest is such a dirty word. I was merely playing with her. Isn't that why you keep her around with you?" Jane felt her face heat up with mortification and Klaus's jaw clenched.

"He knows about the curse." Jane whispered lowly, her voice wavering slightly. "He wants to kill me even though it's over."

"What's one little girl in the grand scheme of things, yes? Just hand her over and I'll be on my way."

"Why do you want her?" Klaus frowned. "She is of no use to you. You cannot stop me for it already done."

"I'm not the only one who's looking for her, Mr. Mikaelson. Perhaps, an exchange? I can find information about a werewolf pack. I'd be more than happy to send an informant out and scrounge up details. Just give me the girl." Jane watched Klaus mull it over and she bit her lip. She had betrayed his trust twice and he might very well be done with her. If Ethan didn't kill her, Klaus might. But even death by Klaus would be better than being stuck with Ethan who would probably attempt to rape her first. He glanced at her briefly, neither his eyes or his face giving him away, before he faced Ethan.

"No, I don't think so. I quite like her company though she seems to detest mine." Jane frowned slightly.

She had every right to detest it! Didn't she? Yes, she had connected with Klaus for a moment. He had comforted her, trusted her, had been nothing but kind to her, but she was still stuck here. She wanted to go home. She missed Mystic Falls. And how did she know that he was even sincere about anything he said to her? He might be waiting to use her for something else for all she knew!?

Ethan shrugged. "Well one can hope. I really wish you would have accepted my offer."

"Yes it is too bad." Klaus moved in a blur and Jane heard the sound of something hitting the ground and she blinked to see Ethan lying on the ground, dead. His heart was in Klaus' hand. The Original dropped the heart and then disposed of Ethan Donahue's body into the nearby dumpster. Silently, he washed his hands off underneath a spout where a water hose would attach. Jane jumped when he was back in front of her.

"Are you hurt? Did you harm you in any way?" She shook her head and he nodded. "Good." Without further ado, he tipped her over his shoulder.

"What…Klaus, put me down!" She shrieked.

"I think not." He said testily. "I am not letting you out of my sight."

"Put me down!"

"Your ability to make demands has long passed, love. Enjoy the sights."

"You are an-an-"

Klaus set her on her feet, backing her against the railing of the stairs he had stopped on. "Do not attempt to finish that sentence, Jane." He snapped. "You betrayed my trust _twice_. I have given you space and time to become used to me. I had hoped we'd made progress, but I suppose that a was a ruse to catch me off my guard."

"Oh, so it was a ruse to almost be raped by a psychotic vampire who obviously already knew me?!" Jane snapped back and Klaus winced slightly. "Oh, that makes so much sense!" She paused a moment and took a deep breath. "Look, I appreciate you comforting me and not making a big deal out of it, but you can't expect me to be happy here!"

"You made the deal, love. You. You could have left and I then would have made the arrangement with Stefan, but your need to place yourself in situations that aren't beneficial to you is your specialty." Tears appeared in her eyes at the truthfulness of his words and she glared at him. "I no longer trust you. And so from now on you will do exactly as I say or I will compel you and take away the last of your freewill, is that understood?" He took her chin, ignoring her teary eyes full of ire at him and herself. "Is that understood?"

"Yes," She hissed and he released her before she saw something behind him. "Klaus!" She warned and he whirled around, catching his attacker by the throat and hoisting him off the ground. The chain smoker's hoodie fell and she gasped. It was the same man that had paid her a compliment in a store several days ago.

"Who are you?"

"L-look, man, I…I was just supposed to get the girl, okay? They paid me to find her."

"Who did?"

"I-I don't know who they are…They just…they just been looking for her. They want her dead."

Klaus scowled and snapped the man's neck, quickly ending his life.

Jane gaped at the dead man lying on the steps and then became aware that Klaus was tipping her over his shoulder once more. "Hey! Put me down!"

"No. It is apparent that you are able get into trouble at all times."

Jane hit him. "I hate you."

"Yes, I gathered as much." He said dryly and then zoomed them up to their suite. Despite being back in their duplex, Klaus refused to set her down and carted her down the hall and up the stairs to the bedrooms. Stefan opened his bedroom door, wiping at his chin. His eyes widened as he watched Klaus stride past him with a struggling Jane over his shoulder.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She shrieked, but her struggles were ignored.

Klaus thrust open her bedroom door and toted her inside, tossing her down on the bed and she bounced, winded and shocked from the sudden toss. She screamed when he pushed her shirt up, but he only took her darts from her and then marched to the door.

"I hope you enjoyed your freedom, love, because you won't be seeing anything else besides this room for the next three days!" He snarled and slammed the door shut, locking it. Jane rolled off the bed and she tried the door.

"You can't keep me in here!" She smacked the door with her fists.

"I can and will, love. You want to try for four days?!" Klaus threatened. He heard Jane stomp away from the door and then she was sobbing angrily into her pillows.

Stefan frowned and stood up.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked. "What happened?"

Klaus slammed him against a wall. "Allow me to elaborate. Miss Jane decided to take it upon herself to flee the safety of the apartment and almost died because of it." He took hold of Stefan and looked him in the eye. "You are not to let her out unless I say otherwise, is that clear?"

"Yes." Stefan nodded obediently and Klaus stalked away.

"I'm going out. Watch her." He growled.

And with that Klaus was gone.

Stefan approached the door and sighed. He could hear Jane crying, but it wasn't angry tears anymore. They were sad, upset tears.

"Jane? Are you okay?" He asked softly and he heard her come to sit by the door.

"Yeah."

"What were you doing outside?"

"I just had to get out, Stefan. I just did."

"Jane, you can't do that. If you want to be able to leave, you have to keep playing his game."

"I-I know, but I just wanted to go home. I want to go home." She sobbed and he pressed his head to the door, wishing he could open it and comfort her.

"Hey, hey, you will. We just need to be smarter about this, okay?"

"He'll kill you, Stefan. You can't help me."

"I don't care, Jane. I should have stopped this long before he took you away. I'm going to find a way to get you home no matter what."

"No."

"No? Jane, you just said you wanted to come home."

"But he was right, Stefan. I made the choice to come with him. I…I did this and now I have to deal with what I've done."

Stefan frowned and shook his head.

"No, Jane. Don't give up. Don't let him win."

"He already has." She whispered and she stepped away from the door. Stefan sighed and stood up. Klaus had broken her spirit.

* * *

Damon paced the floor.

"Tell me what's gotten you so agitated." Andie frowned. "Talk to me, Damon."

"Anything?"

"No one's called yet."

Frustrated, Damon slapped a stack of books off of a nearby desk.

"Why isn't it working?!"

Andie sighed. "It just takes time, Damon. We just have to be-"

A phone rang and Andie answered it. "Hello? Yes…Where?!" Damon whirled around. "Uh-huh, two guys…Yes, thank you very much." She hung up and smiled at Damon. "Las Vegas, Nevada. A girl matching Jane's description was spotted getting out of a limo with two other guys, one matching Stefan's description." Damon smiled and pulled Andie into a hug and he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Andie."

He took off out of the office faster than Andie could blink to go and find Alaric.

* * *

 **Utah**

Stefan looked over at Jane. She was gazing out the window with legs curled against her chest, making her look even smaller. She barely spoke anymore and if she did she didn't look him or Klaus in the eyes. She had given up completely.

Stefan frowned when Jane coughed into her sleeve for the umpteenth time. She had been coughing since they had left Nevada overnight two days ago. No explanation and if he asked all he got was an angry scowl. So they were in Utah now, hiding out. Or at least that's what Stefan got out of it.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm-I'm fine. My throats just a little dry." Jane replied, turning her head slightly.

"You've been coughing since yesterday."

Jane got out a bottle of water from the fridge and sat back down on the bed, going back under blanket.

"I'm fine, Stefan. Really." She murmured and Stefan frowned. He could see her shivering despite having sweat on her face.

He went over to her and held a hand to her forehead. "Jane, you have a fever." He stated and looked at the door. "We need to get you to a doctor."

"I don't want to see a doctor." She shook her head. "I'll just take a nap and I'll feel better."

"Well, I would feel better if I took you to doctor or at least got you some medicine. Damon would kill me if I let you get sick and did nothing about it."

"You can't leave the hotel." Jane coughed again. "Klaus will find you missing."

Stefan sighed. "I know, but he'll think we're trying to trick him if I wait for him to come back." Jane coughed again and it sounded awful. "And you need help." He helped her up. "Come on. Let's just go down the street and then come back quickly. There's a pharmacy down a few blocks."

"No, he'll find out."

"Jane, I'm not going to leave you here alone and I'm not going to sit here while you are sick." Stefan steered her to the door. "Come on, it's okay."

xxx

They were walking back from the pharmacy when all hell broke loose. Klaus came out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of Jane and then…

Jane screamed as glass shattered around her from the nearby parked car. Stefan grunted as a bullet grazed his arm and he took Jane's arm pulling her down next to him. Klaus however spotted Jane's assassin and narrowed his eyes.

"Get her back to the motel, now." Klaus said lowly and Stefan took Jane's arm without a hesitation.

He ran with her around the corner and something impaled his chest. He groaned as a wooden stake almost scraped his heart. Pained, he fell to the ground.

"Run…" He told her and she turned around only to feel something pierce her.

Jane started to say something, but then she collapsed.

Stefan could only writhe in pain as some masked men took Jane away rapidly.

xxx

Klaus scowled at Stefan as he jerked the stake from the other vampire.

"What were you doing out of the hotel?!" He snarled, tossing his latest victim's heart across the pavement.

"We needed some supplies. Jane wasn't feeling well. We didn't know when you'd come back."

Klaus' expression softened. "I haven't been very attentive to her lately have I?"

Stefan shook his head, a bit confused by the sudden change in mood. "No." Klaus nodded.

"How sick is she?"

"She was running a slight fever and she's done nothing but cough since we left Nevada."

"Did they say where they were going or what they wanted with her?"

"No, they just stuck a needle into her with something to knock her out and then took off with her. Dark colored van."

Klaus glared at the road. Stefan saw something on the ground next to him and picked up paper. It was a missing person's report.

"That's why we left in such a hurry." He remarked and Klaus turned to face him. "Her face was everywhere."

"Yes and that is why those men took her. Whoever did this," He wadded the poster. "Just made her a giant target."

xxx

Jane whimpered as someone forced her down on a mattress face first. Her wrists were duct-taped together behind her back and her ankles were duct-taped as well and then she was turned over. The movement made her dizziness increase and she blinked slowly, hoping not to throw up.

"…Mama…" She whispered and then a dark object was hovering over her. A man in a ski mask stroked her cheek with black gloved fingers.

"Shh. It'll all be over soon."

"Please…Don't feel good…" She slurred as the masked man, sat her up and carried her over to a table, sitting her in the chair.

"I'm not going to hurt you, precious." He used a thick corded rope to make sure she sat still. "Just want to get rid of the Original."

"I want my mom…" She said and started coughing again. "I don't feel good…"

The man fidgeted. She wasn't supposed to be sick. Maybe it was the drug.

Jane's head slumped forward and she blacked out once more.

xxx

The entire front lawn resembled a zombie movie. Body pieces lay here and there and blood was everywhere. Courteously of Stefan and Klaus both.

"Where is she?" The Original Hybrid demanded, his eyes flashing gold for a second. "What have you done with her!?" The nervous young man that had been wearing a ski mask swallowed hard.

"In-in the basement. I didn't…They weren't supposed to hurt her." He said nervously. "I…I didn't want to harm her."

Stefan caught the guy when Klaus shoved him at him.

"Ripper, if you'd take care of this gentleman and the ones hiding in the back of the house…I'll go and find Jane."

The man looked at Stefan. "Please…Make my death a quick one." Stefan nodded and attacked his neck.

Klaus found Jane sitting in the floor her arms tied high above her head and bound to a post, her eyes covered and her mouth gagged. Her shirt and jeans had been ripped in several places and there were bloody cuts on her.

He bent next to her and cupped her cheek it was very warm despite the cold temperature of the basement. She moaned and he pulled the gag loose and took the blindfold off of her. She was wheezing slightly.

"Love? Jane, look at me." He murmured when her gaze roved slowly at the ceiling. She focused on him finally and he nodded. "That's a girl. Are you all right?"

"Where's my mom?" Her voice croaked slightly from coughing and having no water. "She was supposed to pick me up today."

Klaus frowned. "What?" He looked at her arm and cursed. There were a few bruises on her arms that suggested she had been stuck one too many times with a needle. No wonder she was half-out of her mind. She didn't know what was real.

"Let's get you out of here, shall we?" He freed her wrists, taking in how she trembled and he found her a blanket that didn't look too bad off. Before he got to her, she leaned over and retched, coughing violently. He grimaced at her cough and she sniffed.

"I'm-I'm sorry."

"It's all right, love." He said quietly and wrapped her in the blanket before hauling her up into his arms. She laid limply, still wondering what was real.

"Mama…"

He hushed her and she hid her heated face into his neck. He zoomed them up from the basement and out of the house, meeting Stefan on the front lawn. He was wiping blood from his mouth.

"Is she hurt?"

"Not too badly. But she's very confused. They drugged her."

Jane whimpered. "Where's my mom? I want my mom. Where is she?" She sobbing now and Klaus cradled the back of her head.

"There, there, love. It's all right." He soothed and she clutched at his shirt.

Stefan grimaced. "She never really got past that she was gone." He remarked. "She didn't handle it well. She's packed up everything that reminds her of her mother."

"I don't feel very good." Jane whispered.

Klaus set her down cautiously. "Do you need to throw up again, sweetheart?" She leaned over and promptly heaved into the azaleas.

* * *

"Elena, what's going on?" Jenna asked. "Ever since Ric read that letter Jane left, you've been acting oddly."

Elena sighed. "I kissed Damon, Jenna."

"What?! That backstabbing son of-"

"No, Jenna, it's not Damon's fault. It's mine. When Damon was sick, he thought he was kissing Jane and it was…It was me."

Jenna frowned. "Oh, my god. Elena, how could you do that to Jane? To Stefan?"

"It was an accident, Jenna. I swear."

Jenna sighed. "I know…But I'm not the one who deserves the apology."

"When, Damon and Alaric bring her and Stefan home. I'll tell them both. They both deserve to know." Jenna nodded and then hugged her niece.

"Jane, will forgive you in time, just explain it to her like you did to me, all right?" Elena nodded. She just hoped her aunt was right.

* * *

"Are you hurt, love?" Klaus asked, frowning. He could smell blood. When she didn't answer he turned around. "Love?"

"One of them…bit me." She admitted, reluctantly he noted, and bit her lip.

"Where, love? Let me see."

Jane shook her head, backing away on the bed. "No. I-I can take care of it."

Klaus frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you. You know that. It's all right, Jane." Flushing madly, she spread her thighs and looked away from him. Klaus inhaled sharply. Blood coated her denim covered thighs on both sides.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Um, love, I can't see how bad they are through the denim." He hated asking her to remove her pants, but he really needed to see if she needed his blood or not. She could bleed out everywhere if he didn't have a good look. She looked at him, frightened and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He told her softly. "It's the only way I can tell." She nodded reluctantly and he turned away from her.

Jane tried her best not to cry, but having to take your pants off in front of Klaus just made her want to crawl under a rock and die of embarrassment. Not to mention that she already felt stupid for letting that other vampire get to her. Of letting yet another incident happen.

She hissed when the denim rubbed her raw thighs and she carefully peeled them off. Wincing, she sat back on the bed, leaving her discarded jeans in the floor. She felt mortified sitting there in her just black and pink polka dotted panties and her shirt and tears blurred her vision.

Klaus came back over to her and knelt between her knees. He didn't comment for which Jane was grateful.

"They don't look too bad, love." He murmured, keeping his eyes on her thighs and trying his best not to let his gaze wonder.

He looked up at her and she was looking away, eyes shut and cheeks flushed a dark pink. She was trying not to cry and he smiled sadly.

"All right, sweetheart." He said to her gently and she sat up gingerly. "You want me to clean them or give you some blood?"

"Blood." She whispered and he nodded, biting into his wrist and holding it out for her. She latched onto his wrist and he tried not to groan at the feel of her taking his blood.

She pulled away when she didn't any more pain and sighed with relief.

"Thank you." She said quietly and pulled a blanket over her legs, before frowning. "I don't feel sick."

"Vampire blood, love. Heals almost everything."

"Oh." She murmured and silence fell again.

xxx

"Thank you." She said, coming to sit next to him. She had showered and looked like she felt a lot better. His blood had eased her illness as well.

"No, need to thank me, love."

"Not just for that…but for coming to help me." Klaus looked down at her. She was looking at her lap, slowly braiding her hair.

"You didn't think I would." He remarked quietly.

She shook her head. "No."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, love. I've been ignoring you."

"I was the one who broke your trust. I…I'm sorry that I ran away. It wasn't fair of me to take advantage of how nice you've been to me. And I'm sorry about your tickets."

"No, love. It wasn't fair of me to make you leave your home. Or to force you to choose between Stefan and I. And I certainly never meant to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I know you didn't." She assured him and he saw her looking at him. They stared at each other for a moment a mutual understanding between them. He resisted the urge to cup her cheek like he wanted do desperately to do.

"Get some sleep, love. You're tired."

She nodded, stifling a yawn. "Goodnight, Klaus."

"Goodnight, love."

* * *

 **Somewhere along the East Coast**

 **Several weeks later…**

Klaus kept silent, watching her step out onto the balcony. He could hear her gasping at whatever it was that held her attention, the morning sunlight surrounding her in an almost eerie glow. He could no longer stand silent watching her. Pushing off the wall, he stepped out onto the balcony as well. Her eyes were glued to the ocean, watching the waves crashing upon the rocks.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He remarked and she nodded. "Have you ever been to the ocean?"

"No. I've never ever seen it before except in movies and pictures."

"Perhaps, if you'd like, I can take you to see it up close. Take a walk along the beach."

"Really? Can we?" She said excitedly, her eyes lighting up and he nodded, not able to contain his smile at her happiness.

"Of course, love. Whenever you'd like."

They had over the past three weeks, become friends. They were much friendlier towards each other and as long as Klaus kept his temper in check they were fine. Stefan was slowly spiraling and Jane was getting worried for him, but there was nothing she could do. Stefan had made his arrangement just as she had made hers. They had to deal with the consequences.

It helped Jane to think of other things. Klaus had promised to find her a school to go too in the fall so she could graduate. That hurt her a little to think about not being able to graduate with her friends, but Jane knew that it was better than nothing. She knew that she was going to have to get used to ten years with Klaus so she started listing things that she'd like to do in ten years.

Like travel the world, go to college, open a new dance studio, etc. As long as she could plan it out, she didn't have to think so much about home and she could try to be happy.

That didn't mean that didn't miss home. All her friends, Damon, Felix…everything was there and she just to believe that most of that would still be there.

Klaus wasn't a fool. He knew she was homesick, but he couldn't help but be slightly glad of their arrangement. She was much closer to him now. More comfortable. She talked to him about everything and he listened, thoroughly enjoying her conversation. He even found himself telling her things that he never told another person, besides his siblings.

He had a hope that she'd one day let go of all her anger at him and perhaps she could love him as much as he was starting to love her.

xxx

Jane slipped off her shoes and stood in the sand. The waves crashed along the beach and water went over her toes. She smiled and laughed, wiggling her toes in the sand.

"It's cold." She remarked and he smiled. "Aren't you going to walk with me?" She asked him and he fell in step with her as walked along the water.

After a while of silent walking, she ran ahead. She was full of energy and excitement and Klaus watched her twirl along the sand, tossing her arms out in glee. To see her smiling and having fun made his heart skip a beat. Especially when she smiled just at him.

Jane stopped to peer at a tide pool where some children were at and chuckled when she "aww'd" at whatever it was.

"It's a crab." She told him, looking over her shoulder. He came to look, taking her hint to come closer. A small crab about the size of a hairclip was scuttling across the sand, avoiding the prodding children.

She saved the little crab, telling the children that it wanted to be back with its mother and Klaus smirked as it seemed to do the trick. They went back to playing in the sand without a care and Jane smiled.

xxx

Klaus saw her watching the people walking along the sandbar and came to stand next to her. "You can go over there if you'd like, love."

"It looks far." She bit her lip. "What if I get stuck?" She turned to him. "W-would you come with me?"

He tried not to show how excited that made him that she asked him that and instead nodded, face blank. "Of course."

Jane slipped her sundress off, her back to him, and he tried not to let his gaze linger on her. It couldn't be helped however and he had to let his eyes wander her lithe figure at least once. She was wearing a pair of black boy-short bikini bottoms and a light green and white tube top. Both items wrapped around her like a second skin, holding her curves tightly in such delicious ways, and his fingers itched to touch her. He could see her tattoos now, how they seemed completely Jane, and longed for a sketch pad. He wanted to draw them, draw her. She turned back towards him and he quickly shed his shirt to join her things on the rocks behind them. He noticed that she kept looking around at other beachgoers her hands restless like she didn't know what to do with them. He had feeling she was two seconds away from hiding back under her dress and fleeing for the hotel.

"Come on, love. The water's this way." He told her soothingly and took her hand. She accepted it, gripping it tightly in anxiousness. He ran his thumb along the back of her hand reassuringly. "You look beautiful." She glanced at him, unsureness in her eyes and he gave her a smile. "Honest."

"Thank you." She said shyly, looking away from him and his smile widened.

He tugged her towards the water and she shivered at the coolness. He felt her let go of him as he moved further in the water. He turned and sank down a bit, floating.

"Love?"

"It's cold." She informed him. "I have to adjust to the water first."

Smirking, he splashed her and she squealed.

"Klaus!" She tried to splash him back and he moved. "Hey!" She waded after him, shuddering each time the water inched up her body.

"There's only one way to adjust love." He told her slyly and he dunked down under the water before coming back up. "Now it's your turn."

"I don't want a turn." She pouted and he chuckled. He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him quickly and she yelped, the water now at her chin. "That was rude." She said and he smirked.

"No, this is." He let her go and she slipped under. Jane rose back up, wiping water out of her eyes and she huffed at him before splashing water at him.

"Stop laughing."

He grinned. "Sorry, love." He was not sorry and Jane knew it.

Jane and her friends had swum in pools and rivers before, so swimming was no big deal. But swimming in the ocean was different that the river and she glad that Klaus was there with her. It kind of scared her at how far it kept going. Endless and vast.

"Want to race, love?"

"Only if you don't cheat." She retorted and he smirked.

xxx

"It's a dolphin!" Jane said excitedly from further up the sandbar and Klaus chuckled. She had been timid at first, fighting the urge to swim back for shore so people wouldn't look at her. After convincing her to come out of the water, she had clung to him nervously. Klaus didn't make a big deal out of it and eventually she detached herself. She didn't need to know that he had compelled the men not to stare at her. Now she wasn't so shy.

"Everyone's leaving now." She came back to him. "The tide's coming in."

He hummed and offered his arm to her. "Shall we head back then? Are you hungry? There's a little café nearby."

"A little…can we come back later? I'd to see the sunset…If you don't mind."

"Anything you'd like, darling." He took her chin. "I do mean that, love. Anything your little heart desires shall be yours."

xxx

A little later they were perched at the end of a dock. Feet hanging over the water as they gazed at the lowering sun, the water turning orange and pink like the sky. They had talked the entire time at the café. She felt closer to him now. He had opened up to her about a few things, things that helped her understand him better.

Klaus heard her sigh and looked down at her with concern, body tensing. Was she not happy with where they were?

"What's wrong, love?"

"I was just thinking of my mom." Jane murmured, looking back out at the waves and he nodded in understanding, relaxing. "She loved the ocean. Told me that we'd get to visit it one day." She sighed again and then looked up at him. "Thank you, Klaus."

Startled, he looked down at her, meeting her eyes. The white hibiscus flower he had given her earlier, was tucked behind her right ear and glowed pink from the dying sun. "For what?" Her gaze lowered shyly and he watched curiously as pink colored her cheeks, the same color as was glowing on her.

"For today." She lifted her gaze to him once more. "I haven't felt like this in a long time. It's nice."

"You're very welcome, Jane."

She leaned her head against his arm and they contentedly watched the sun lower and seem to disappear into the sea.

He looked down when he realized that she hadn't moved in a while. He shifted his arm and smiled. She was asleep. Being careful not to wake her, Klaus slipped his arms beneath her and cradled her close to his chest. Jane sighed in her sleep, unknowingly clutching at his shirt with a fist. He carried her all the way back to their hotel, going in the back so not to draw attention and wake her. Klaus zoomed them back to their room and Stefan greeted him at the door with a curious expression.

Jane sighed as he slipped her into bed and beneath the crisp sheets. Carefully, he took the elastic from her hair, letting her curls bounce back into place and took the flower from her ear. He set it in a glass of water next to her on the table and then brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Goodnight, my love."

"Klaus…" She whispered in her sleep and the sound delighted him to no end. Perhaps there was a chance for her to love him. He knew that she'd hadn't completely forsaken Damon or her friends, but she was more trusting with him now. She saw them as friends and wasn't that the first step to love?

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

"Congratulations on graduating, Jenna!" Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie proclaimed at the same time and Jenna laughed.

"Thank you, girls!" She smiled and hugged them.

Alaric smirked. "Anybody want cake?"

"Oh, god yes. You know I have to have cake." Jenna told him and he chuckled.

Jenna moaned as she bit into the cake. "This is amazing."

"Thank, Caroline. This cake was her idea." Elena said and Bonnie nodded.

"Yes, so if we all get fat we blame you, Care."

Caroline laughed.

Jenna smiled at the vampire. "Thank you for throwing me a party."

"Well, you deserve it and well we all kind of need it." She replied and they nodded.

Alaric found eyes on him and he sighed. "No." He replied and they all slumped. "When we got there, they had been gone for several days. There was nothing there to suggest they had even been in the room. Klaus moved them." They nodded and he shook his head. "It was a good idea, just Klaus figured it out."

Elena shifted. "So, where is Damon?"

"He's moping again." Ric sighed. "He and the cat that supposedly hates him are lying in the library floor, the last I saw."

Caroline tried to smile optimistically. "At least Jane's cat is being taken care of. She'll appreciate that. And I've kept her house clean and rescheduled all of her dance appointments."

"That's great, but you know you can't reschedule for ten years." Jeremy remarked dryly and Elena sent him a look. "Sorry."

"No, he's right." Caroline sighed. "I just kind of hoped she'd be home by now."

Bonnie patted her. "We all did. And I'm sure she'll be home soon."

They went back to eating cake in silence. Thoughts on where Jane might be and what she was doing.

* * *

 **Florida**

Jane heard a piano being played nearby and came out of her room curiously. Wrapping a robe around her body, she descended the stairs to see Klaus at the grand piano, his head bent over the keys, a melancholy tune in the air. They were to leave for Tennessee soon and as much as Jane didn't want to leave the beach, she knew that he wanted to keep moving as they been for the past few weeks.

"I didn't know you played." She said.

"Yes, I learned many years ago." He looked up at her, still playing. "Did I wake you, love?"

"No…I couldn't sleep." Tucking some curls behind her ear, she ventured closer. "What were you playing? It sounded sad."

"Claire de Lune."

"Debussy?"

"Correct." He smiled and held a hand out to her. "Would you like to learn how? It's quite simple." Jane took his hand and sat on the bench next to him. They spent next hour or so learning simple songs and chords. Jane felt happier than ever and Klaus was thrilled to see her smiling so freely.

"What do you know about elementals?"

"Not much. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't know much either and I'm…am I the _only_ one?"

Klaus smiled at her sadly. "I'm afraid so, love, I haven't come across one in a very long time." She sighed.

"I was given books, but they don't help me much. And I don't have anyone else I can get answers from. There's no one else out there for me ask. And my mother left me a letter, but still doesn't explain everything."

"If I could answer all your questions, love, I would." Jane looked up at him and he no longer saw a fear of him in her eyes. For once it didn't bother him. He preferred to not see it in her eyes at least.

"Thank you."

He smiled.

"How do you think I become bonded with my mother? She was dead. How did she connect with me?"

Klaus tilted his head. "More than likely she was bonded to you before then. A witch perhaps. Sometimes, a powerful witch can link someone on the brink of death with someone they need to speak too."

"Oh. Was that why she…Was that why she went into a coma? She never explained."

"I don't honestly know, love."

Jane bit her lip. "Was it my fault? I think it was."

"No, that wasn't your fault, my love." He said softly, taking her chin gently. "Some questions just remained unanswered. And things occur with or without reasoning."

"Do you feel alone? Is that why you broke the curse? So you can make more like you?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Yes." He answered truthfully.

"But you had your family. They loved you, I saw that in the vision I saw for Elijah. You were all so happy."

Klaus frowned, glaring down at the black and white keys accusingly. "Happiness never lasts, love. Those who you trust betray you in the end."

Jane was quiet for a moment, wondering if that was why he had acted so angrily the days she tried to escape. Smashing things, killing people for the hell of it and pushing Stefan ever harder to become the ruthless killer he once was.

He glanced at her, wondering why she was so quiet and watched her contemplating what he had said. Finally, she looked at him.

"You don't really believe that about your own siblings do you?" She shook her head, turning on the bench to face him completely. He looked at her, momentarily bewitched by how her robe had fallen down a bit, showing her bare arms and showed a glimpse of her generous cleavage beneath her tank top. "How can you? I know you loved them, Klaus. Elijah loved you. I could see that when he spoke of you, even in anger." Klaus' eyes closed briefly. He longed to believe her. "If you just let them in, I know you wouldn't feel so alone."

"Why are you so sure, love?"

"Because no one wants to be alone."

"Do you feel alone?"

Sometimes…" She paused for a moment, letting her fingers trail over the keys lightly. "Sometimes, I feel alone." Klaus knew how she felt, he feared it. Being alone forever. "All the time since my mother died."

He took her chin and tilted her face up to his. "You're not alone, my love." Their eyes met and she brushed his cheek with her fingers. The first time she had initiated contact with him.

"And neither are you, Niklaus." His name coming from her lips was the most heavenly thing he had ever heard and felt himself leaning towards her. And if he were not mistaken, she was waiting for him.

She gasped lightly as his mouth hovered over hers. She should back away, stop him before her kissed her, but she let him. His mouth brushed hers lightly before colliding with hers tenderly as her eyes fluttered shut. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers sliding through his hair, and Klaus groaned against her plush mouth tangling his fingers in her hair to hold her closer to him, practically tugging her into his lap. He pressed his forehead to hers as they parted to allow her to get air. There was a tension between them and Klaus felt a stirring within him.

"Klaus…" Jane whispered and he cupped her cheek, kissing her again with a gentleness that only one other person had ever shown her. Guilt came to her suddenly and she pulled away from him, flushing bright red. "No…I…I have to go. I'm sorry. Goodnight." She got off the bench and fled back up the stairs, leaving Klaus to stare after her, yearning to touch her. He felt a pang of loss and found that was no longer in the mood to play the piano.

xxx

Jane pressed against her bedroom door, touching her lips as she tried to fight back tears. What had she done? What would Damon say?

"Jane?"

She looked up to see Stefan. "Are you all right?" She shook her head and he held his arms out. She hugged him tightly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a horrible person."

"Because you kissed Klaus?" She stiffened. "Jane, you were lonely. I heard the two of you talking." She flushed and looked away. "I'm not saying it was a good move to make, but…Damon…He knows you wouldn't have done that on purpose to hurt him."

"I just…I'm just so confused."

Stefan nodded. "It's okay, Jane." He murmured and pulled her into a hug. "It's all right." He had a sneaking suspicion that Klaus was slowing compelling her. He had to make sure that he didn't make her completely forget everything and everyone she loved.

Jane felt very conflicted. She knew it was wrong to have kissed him, some would call it Stockholm Syndrome, but… It also felt _right_. confused and upset, she clung to Stefan, willing away the feelings that encouraged her to go back to Klaus. She couldn't cheat on Damon, she wouldn't. Even if she had to wait ten years to get back to him.

* * *

 **The Grill, Mystic Falls**

Alaric looked up when a man sat across from him. He looked worse for wear and dressed like a biker. The guy looked to be in his late thirties, early forties and had dirty blond hair that was cut like Elijah's, scruff on his face, and dark green eyes. He also looked familiar. Very familiar.

"Uh, who are you?" He asked, frowning. The guy took out a worn satchel from the side of his chair and he withdrew a slightly crumpled piece of paper and slapped it onto the tabletop.

Alaric took it and spun it around to look at it. It was one of Jane posters. He raised his eyes to find the guy staring at him.

"Robert Evans." He introduced himself, his voice lowering. "I'm looking for my niece. Have you seen her Mr.…" He glanced down a paper in front of him. "Alaric…Saltzman?"

* * *

 _Review?_


	46. The Birthday

**Thanks grapejuice101 and Brookeworm3 for all the help!**

 **And thanks to all my readers!**

 **I only own Jane, Rob, and anyone else not from VD.**

Chapter 46

"Where are we?" Jane asked sleepily from the back seat. "Why'd we stop?"

"Come along, love." Klaus murmured and Stefan frowned.

"Let her sleep. She doesn't need to see this."

"See what?" She asked, more awake. "What's wrong?"

Klaus offered his hand for her to take, ever the gentleman. "Just do this tiny thing for me and you can sleep the rest of the drive."

"You want me to see something for you again." It had been occurring more and more in the last few days. Klaus was getting desperate to find a werewolf named Ray Sutton. He didn't tell her or Stefan why he was important, but the Hybrid's desperation was making him testy at times. It was best to do what he said.

Jane sighed and let him pull her from the car. He wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her against him as she yawned sleepily.

"Can you at least tell me why we are looking for this guy? He's obviously good at hiding."

Klaus hummed. "I'll tell all very soon, my love." He had started calling her "my love" recently too. Ever since she had kissed him. She still felt guilty for ever doing that, knowing that Damon would be disappointed in her, perhaps even hate her. If she ever went home that was. Klaus was so nice to her, he always made sure she was comfortable and happy. Sometimes she wished he wouldn't because it was becoming harder to ignore his subtle hints at trying to court her.

Jane heard someone whistle sharply.

"Rudy!" A voice called and they watched a young blond woman come off of the porch of her farmhouse looking for her dog. "Come on. It's too hot to make me come looking for you." She turned around and gasped upon seeing them.

"I'm sorry." Klaus said in a Southern accent, hiding his British voice. "We didn't mean to scare you." Jane smiled at the woman, hoping that Klaus wouldn't do anything rash.

"Can I help you?" She frowned at them, wondering what they were doing out in front of her house on a hot night.

"Yeah, our car just ran out of gas a couple of miles back."

Jane nodded rapidly when she felt Klaus squeeze her arm lightly in a silent command to speak. To sell the lie. "I feel like we've been walking forever... and yours is the first house we've come to so, uh, we were just hoping we could use your phone." She told the woman who raised an eyebrow skeptically. "If it's no trouble."

"Don't you have a cell phone?" She demanded.

"Huh, yeah." Klaus took his phone out of his back pocket and showed it to her. "Battery died."

"And I don't have one." Jane told the woman.

"Look, I promise we're not serial killers, we just wanna use you phone..."

The young woman sighed and shrugged. "Sure."

"Thank you-" Jane began, but Klaus spoke over her.

"So…We can come in?"

The woman frowned. "No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you."

Klaus' good nature disappeared with the arrival of his impatience. He gently moved Jane aside.

"I thought you country folk were supposed to be more trusting." Klaus narrowed his eyes, his voice back to normal and at a low, dangerous tone.

"I'm from Florida." The woman replied curtly and Klaus' mouth twitched.

"Well that explains it..." He launched forward and snatched her throat in firm grip. "Now show me a little Southern hospitality, sweet pea." He compelled and Jane bit her lip. She hated when he acted this way, she knew he had a different side to him. And she especially didn't like to be involved in his schemes.

The blonde woman swallowed and invited him into the house, trying not to cry. Jane trailed behind them, wishing he'd let her go back to the car. She had a feeling of what would occur next and she really didn't want to see.

There was another woman inside, this one was cooking at the stove.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." She laughed before turning around. "What's going on?" She asked with widening eyes as she took in her friend's frightened look as well as Klaus and Jane.

"Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here."

"He's almost never here." The dark skinned woman told him shakily. "He's on the road mostly."

"But I expect he makes it home, once a month." Neither one spoke, but their silence told all. "That's what I thought. Where is he now?" There was no answer again and Klaus glared at her. "If I have to ask my lovely companion to make you tell me, it's going to be infinitely more painful for you." He threatened and the girl looked from him to Jane before darting for the door.

Jane winced as she screamed, knowing she had run into Stefan who was waiting at the front door. Klaus smirked and ushered her and his captive girl down the hall towards the door.

"I love it when they run!" Klaus grinned at Stefan. Jane swallowed at the look in Stefan's eyes, a look that was steadily become more and more frequent and darker. He was finding it hard to control his urges at times and recently Jane had found him watching her like a predator would. He would blink out of it, but she still felt the chill of fear when they were alone.

"My love, if you please…?" The Original Hybrid inquired and Jane edged over to the girl.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and took the girl's wrist. She shut her eyes and images of the bar appeared in her head. Inside was a young man, wearing a flannel and having an outdoorsy look to him. Jane let go of her.

"He's in a bar…It's called Southern Comfort."

"Thank you, my love." Klaus smiled at her. "Now, where is it?" He inquired of the flabbergasted woman who was looking at Jane with wide eyes.

"In Tulley. Near the border. The bar is off Highway 41."

"Thank you, my darling." He said to the woman and then looked down at the blond he was holding. "Now…Can my friend come in?"

"Yes." She sobbed, having no option. Jane had to look away as Stefan came in.

"Kill this one quickly." Klaus told him, pushing the blond towards Stefan. "Make that one suffer." He added, eyeing the other girl.

"Klaus, please don't let him…" Jane pleaded and looked at Stefan. "Stefan, no. You're better than this."

Klaus took her elbow. "Come along, my love." He murmured to her before nodding at Stefan. "We'll be in the car." He gently pulled Jane out the door, shutting it behind them.

Jane winced when she heard the screams of terror and pain and flinched when Klaus tucked an arm around her.

"You're making him worse." She whispered.

"I'm making him better." He corrected, but Jane couldn't see how that was any better.

* * *

Elena roused Jeremy from bed, informing him he was late for work, and went down the stairs to see Alaric and Jenna in the kitchen. They were kissing against the counter and Elena cleared her throat, making them jump.

"Oh, you're awake." Jenna said awkwardly. "I was just telling Ric good morning."

Elena smirked at them. "Like you two haven't been sneaking up and down the stairs for half the summer?"

Alaric choked on his coffee and Jenna pointed a finger at her with a semi stern look on her face, but she was trying not to laugh so it wasn't serious. "I…I have been very responsible." Alaric chuckled and she smacked his chest. "So…What were we talking about? Oh, happy birthday!" She hugged her niece and Elena laughed.

Elena's phone buzzed and she answered it, giving Jenna a smirk.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, Caroline.

 _"Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail out on."_

"I never said yes in the first place." She replied.

 _"You were never going to."_ Caroline said in sing-song voice. _"Which is why I planned it anyway."_ She sighed. _"You know Jane would have wanted us to still party."_ She added quietly.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I know."

 _"Oh, that reminds me, my mom wants you to call her."_

"Did she find something?" Elena asked hopefully and Ric leaned against the counter. Elena put her phone on speaker so Alaric could hear.

 _"Animal attack in Memphis, it's the third one this week in Tennessee."_

"And you're sure it's a vampire?" Alaric asked. Jenna frowned.

 _"Yes,"_ Caroline sighed. _"But that doesn't mean that it's Klaus."_

"Doesn't mean it's not." Elena spoke up. "I'll call her."

 _"Well call her on her cell."_ Caroline told her.

"Tell her thank you for her help."

 _"All right. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit."_

"Oh, Caroline wait, just... keep tonight small. Please." Elena pleaded with her and gave Jenna a frustrated look when the adult snorted.

 _"Wear something pretty."_

She started to say something else, but Caroline hung up.

"Was that Stefan and Jane news?" Jenna asked.

Elena nodded. "Could be more Klaus victims." She said, pouring herself some coffee.

"You're certain they're both will with him?" Ric asked, frowning.

Elena sighed. "Easy to be certain when the alternative is that they'd be dead..."

Jenna turned around from washing dishes. "So are you going to tell Jane's uncle?"

"Not if I can avoid it. There's something…Something weird about him." Alaric told them, drinking the rest of his coffee.

"The man is Jane's uncle. He's legit right? Liz looked into it."

Alaric sighed. "I know, but it's just suspicious that he's shown up all the sudden and that no one had any idea he even existed."

Elena frowned. "What does Damon say?"

"Says not to trust him, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything." He snorted. "I'm pretty sure he said that about me the first time we talked." He smiled at Elena.

"Hey, Elena…Happy Birthday."

She smiled at him and Jenna smirked.

"Good luck with Caroline keeping it small."

"Thanks, Jenna." Elena rolled her eyes fondly and headed out the door.

* * *

Damon lounged in the bubbly bathtub, brooding moodily and Andie sighed.

"You're going to get all pruney in there."

"Don't care."

"Pouting isn't helping you know."

Damon poured the last of his drink in his glass, his lower lip jutting out when he saw he was out.

"We're out of champagne." He whined.

Andie scoffed. "No, _you_ are out of champagne. I don't drink in the morning."

"That's because you don't have a crazed stranger stalking your every move."

"Damon, the man is just concerned about his niece. And he doesn't like vampires."

"So he says. I don't trust him and I am a pretty good judge of character."

"Remind me again, why I am in here with you and your naked?"

Damon played with the bubbles. "Because I need more info."

"Honey, I gave you all I knew." Andie told him and turned to face him sadly. "I don't know what else to do."

"Someone will call."

She nodded. "Of course they will and you'll find Jane and Stefan."

"Anyway, would you be a dear-"

"I think you can get it yourself. But please use a towel."

Damon whined and she smirked at him in mirror before going back to applying her makeup. She knew that Damon was lonely and desperate to find Jane so she indulged his need to have her nearby in case new information came up.

"I mean you're dripping a little." She said as he walked out of the bathroom, straight from the tub. No towel and all bubbles. She had to avert her eyes, with a flush of her cheeks.

"Yep."

Andie only shook her head.

Damon smirked when Elena came into the house.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Hey, I was gonna-" She paused when she turned around and took in his lack of clothing. "Oh my god." She covered her eyes instantly. "You heard me." She accused. "You knew I was here."

"Yeah, you should learn to knock. What if I was _indecent_?"

Elena huffed and pulled a blanket from the couch, tossing it at him. His smirked faded after a moment, the humor gone, and he wrapped the blanket around him. She gave him ample time to wrap it around himself and then lowered her hand.

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check." She pulled out a newspaper article out of her pocket. "Memphis."

"Another dead end you mean."

Elena made a face at him. "You don't know that."

"You're right, Elena. This could be the one." He mocked, trying to keep her from getting her hopes too high. It would hurt less if she didn't let it. "After almost two months this could be the one clue that tells us that Stefan and Jane are alive and well and living in Graceland."

Elena frowned angrily. "Fine, I'll go by myself." She turned to leave and Damon zoomed in front of her, startling her and taking the paper from her hands.

"Right, and let Klaus know you're tracking him. He thinks you're dead, let's keep it that way."

"It's a new lead Damon. We haven't had one in a while." Elena replied.

"Okay, I'll check it out." He told her. "If I find anything I'll call you." He dismissed.

"But-" Elena went to argue but Damon turned and left the room.

"Hey, feed the cat will you?"

Elena sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

Andie heard Damon open his closet and came over to him. He was looking over the maps and articles and addresses that were tacked and taped to the door and walls of the closet.

"Still keeping it from Elena?"

"The less she knows the less it will hurt." He muttered.

Andie sighed. "You'll find them, Damon."

"Yeah." He said softly, looking at the picture of Jane he had taped to his door. She was smiling at the camera shyly. "I know."

"They've definitely moved to Tennessee." Damon informed Andie when she came to stop behind him.

"Huh, that Florida victim you had me looking in to had a family in Tennessee." Andie murmured.

"Which one? Pensacola guy?" He asked and she nodded. "Up for a road trip?"

She sighed. "Ha, no can do, I've got work. But I see if I can get you an address." She pecked him on the cheek in a sisterly manner. "See you at the party." Andie smiled and Damon nodded.

"Get me that address."

* * *

Jane shifted in her seat and sighed quietly. Klaus and Stefan had come in and compelled the entire bar. Now they just had to wait for Ray.

The door to the bar opened and in came a young man with a red flannel shirt and denim jeans. That was Ray, she knew because of the vision she had gotten from the girl in the house.

"What's up Ray." The bartender called out.

"Hey Red, get me a beer." Ray greeted back and sat at the bar.

Jane slid from her seat and walked over to him, smoothing out her skirt.

"Ray? Ray Sutton?" She asked and he turned his head. He looked her up and down and smiled, running a hand through his light brown hair, trying to smooth it and she resisted and eye roll. Men.

"Who wants to know, beautiful?" He smirked at her and Jane tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Well, a friend of mine has been looking for you." _Friend indeed. Friends don't make you lure someone in a false sense of trust._

Ray's eyes lit up. "Oh? And where is this friend of yours?" His arm slid around her waist and Jane was tugged forward. She tried not to panic. Ray didn't seem like the forceful type, but she loathed his touched all the same. "Is she here? And as pretty as you?"

A throat cleared and Ray and Jane looked over to see Klaus. "Well, I would say out of the two of us she's probably the best looking." He smirked and Jane felt Ray tense.

"Look, man, I'm not really into the threesome thing…" He eyed Jane, his hand going down to palm her ass and she squeaked. "But I could be persuaded…"

"I assure you we are not interested in those either." Klaus told him, eyes flashing with aggression. He pulled Jane away from the other man, tucking her behind him possessively and Jane frowned at his back.

"Well, what do you want?" Ray asked warily.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Klaus sat down next to the werewolf. "We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two _lovely_ young women. And they led me here, to you."

"I think I'll be going." Ray said suddenly, abandoning his beer. He started off, but Klaus blocked him.

"Not so fast mate. You only just got here." Ray swallowed. "Now your type are very hard to come by..."

The werewolf panicked and turned around only to be shoved back by Stefan.

"I wouldn't do that." Stefan told him.

Ray look from Klaus to Stefan. "Vampires."

"You're swiftly, swift, Ray." The Hybrid smirked. "Yes my friend here is a vampire," He gestured at Jane. "She isn't." Ray's eyes flickered to her and then back to Klaus. "And my vampire friend has compelled everyone in the bar. So don't look to them for help." Ray glanced around the bar, but all of his friends sat there normally, blissfully unware of the danger he was in.

"I, however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've gone some wolf..."

"You what?" Ray's eyes widened.

"A hybrid, Ray, I'm both." Klaus smiled proudly. "You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended, Ray." He chuckled. "I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?"

"You can't compel me, it won't work." Ray hissed.

Klaus smirked and leaned back against the bar as Stefan turned to the bartender.

"Can I get a scotch on the rocks, please?" He turned back to Ray. "Tell you want, Ray." He began, getting out a drawstring bag from his back pocket. "We're going to play a little drinking game. Something I like to call Truth or," He pulled out something from the bag, letting Ray get a good view of the plant he had. "Wolfsbane."

"Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray." Klaus smirked and Jane frowned.

* * *

Damon and Alaric exchanged looks.

"So…Not very chatty are you?" The vampire asked the sullen man in the back seat. The man snorted. "Well, I for one am very curious as to what you are doing here."

Rob's keen gaze landed on him, pinning him with the amount of hatred he saw there. "I have my reasons, _vampire_."

"All right, let's not start the superior species war again." Alaric snapped, when Damon opened his mouth to snark. "Let's just go check this lead out and focus on finding Jane and Stefan."

"Fine." Damon rolled his eyes.

They drove up to the farmhouse that Andie had given them the address too and Damon's phone began to ring. He glanced at the screen and pressed ignore.

"Elena?" Ric questioned and rolled his eyes when Damon grimaced. "I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are."

"Because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." He stated. That was true, but he also wanted to be the first to see Jane. To make sure Klaus hadn't…He couldn't even think it.

"Yeah, well they're all half leads, and I'm your accomplice." Alaric told him with a frown. Rob was nearby crouching near the house, examining something on the ground. "What do you want me to say to her and Jenna, I'm practically living there."

"Still pretending to sleep on the couch?" Damon smirked. "Definitely keeping your promise to take care of them."

"Oh, shut up." The man muttered and the vampire chuckled.

"What do see over there, Ranger Rob?"

Rob turned to them. "Footprints. They go back and forth to and from the steps."

"Well, they must have moved around." Damon rolled his eyes. "Did you expect them to sit still?"

"Two women lived here, yes? This is a man's boot print." Rob pointed at the dirt.

"Police.

"It's quiet." Alaric commented and Damon nodded, his eyebrows raising,

"Yeah. Too quiet."

They headed up the steps of the porch and Damon tested the door. He stuck a foot inside to see if there were no living human. "Yep." He and his two human companions ventured into the silent house.

They didn't have to go far to see that something horrible had happened inside. Blood splatted the walls and floor of the foyer. Drag marks of blood, lead into the living room and Damon grimaced at the sight that greeted him.

The two women were sitting there normally on the couch, but Damon could see his brother's Ripper signature.

"Uh-oh, vampire for sure." Alaric frowned.

Damon nodded. "Stefan for sure."

"How do you know?" He asked curiously.

"It's his signature; there's a reason they call him the Ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out, rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse. It's the damnedest thing." He kicked the blonde's leg and the head rolled off onto the floor.

"He puts the bodies back together." Rob said before Damon could.

"Back together?" Alaric repeated, making a face.

Damon frowned at Rob. "How do you know that?"

"Because I've heard of him." The man told him, raking a hand through his hair. "Big deal in the 20s. Rampaged Chicago. Then he disappeared. He's your brother? Should have figured. You're all alike."

"Definitely Stefan." Damon told Alaric, glaring daggers at Rob who looked ready to stake him then and there.

* * *

"I feel like I have to fight Damon for every single lead on Stefan and Jane." Elena sighed as she handed napkins to Caroline.

"I'm a little surprised you want to find her." Tyler muttered and Caroline's eyes widened.

"Tyler!"

"No, offense Elena, but you kissed Damon. Jane's boyfriend. How do you think that's going to go?"

Elena sighed. "Yes, I kissed him, but it was a goodbye kiss. I thought he was dying."

"You made him think that you were Jane."

"Tyler!"

Caroline turned to Elena. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I know what I did was wrong and I'm going to apologize to her and let her know how sorry I am."

"Okay, well you know that Damon has to apologize too, right?" Caroline asked her. "I mean even if you initiated it, he still went through with it."

Elena nodded. "He knows. At least I think he does."

Tyler rubbed the back of his neck. "You think she's okay?"

"I have to believe that Stefan would protect her. Even from himself."

Tyler didn't look too convinced.

"I missed a call from Bonnie. I'll be right back." Elena told them and headed out of the house.

Caroline rounded on the werewolf. "Just because I tell you thing, doesn't mean you're allowed to know them!"

Tyler raised an eyebrow at her behavior. "Sorry? Just thought it was weird that she's talked about saving Stefan more than Jane. And Jane's our friend, Care. She's been our friend longer than Stefan has."

"I know." Caroline sighed. "But she wants to find Jane too."

"Yeah," Tyler said softly. "I hope your right."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Rob asked as he followed Damon, dousing the covered dead humans with gasoline. "These are people."

"Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest staying in the dark, but I do." Damon growled.

"And that's typical of a vampire."

"Listen, you vampire hating moron. These people," Damon toed one of the girls. "Are dead. There's no reason to start a panic."

"There is evidence here. Evidence of a vampire, you can't just burn it up!"

"Exactly why I need to torch it."

"You are exactly why vampires are being found faster. You think a burning house with no living people, doesn't leave a trail?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "No, one is stalking us but you."

"You're wrong if you think Niklaus Mikaelson isn't keeping tabs on you. He's been around for a thousand years, evading people. He's not stupid."

"Well, I guess we'll see whose wrong then."

Rob frowned and took a step, but the floor creaked. Damon turned around, raising an eyebrow as the human bounced a bit, listening the wood.

"Trap door."

"Hold this." Damon handed Alaric the tank of gasoline. Together, he and Rob moved the rug to reveal a hidden door. Damon opened it and they all peered inside. Inside were sturdy chains all connected to the cement blocked walls. "Well, what do you know. Werewolves."

"He's looking to make Hybrids." Rob scowled. "This is exactly what I was afraid of."

Damon didn't ask him to elaborate, mainly because he found the man annoying and wanted him to stop talking. He lit a match and tossed it on the covered dead girls, watching the flames spring up before following Ric and Rob out of the house.

* * *

Ray cried out in pain as the wolfsbane burned his skin. He was chained to a wall, with a dart board behind his head. Several darts already stuck out of him, leaving bloody places all over his body from their touch and that they were sunk into his skin. There was one in his forehead that was still bleeding from the last throw.

Stefan lazily stirred yet another dart in the glass of wolfsbane that he had next to him, thoroughly coating the dart in the toxic content. Ray screamed as Stefan launched the newest dart at him, sinking it into his neck.

"Klaus, please make him stop." Jane pleaded, touching his arm. She couldn't stand how Ray was crying out in pain, Stefan just kept throwing the darts, and Klaus just sat there amused. And she just couldn't sit silently any longer. "Please, just let me see a vision of it. Wouldn't that be better?"

"This is much more fun." He saw her glare and cupped her cheek. "Just a while longer, sweetheart. He'll talk soon."

"This is cruel and unnecessary." She retorted and pushed away from him to go stand near Ray and Stefan.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan told the werewolf. Jane bit her lip as Ray shook his head.

"I can't." He gasped out.

"Stefan, the pack is his family." Jane murmured and Ray looked at her, blinking slowly. "He's not going to give up his family. Not to us."

Stefan sighed. "Jane, I have to do what Klaus says you know that." He nodded at Ray. "He's the only one that can stop this."

"You don't have to protect me, Stefan. It's why you're staying here, but I'm not going to hold you here. You can go."

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you alone with him, Jane. Not when he's like this and not when he…"

"When he what?"

"Nothing." He murmured. He wasn't going to tell Jane that Klaus was very interested in courting her.

"I know he likes me." She whispered lowly. "But I can't love him, Stefan. I love Damon."

He nodded and started to say something else when he heard someone talking to Klaus.

"Hello, Mr. Klaus." A young woman came over to him, and Stefan frowned. He had compelled everyone in the room, so where had she come from? "I have some information for you. You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw that guy's brother, Damon, down at the farm house. With two others." Stefan stiffened and then headed over to them. Jane took the opportunity to gather a pitcher of water, a rag and a glass from behind the bar before going over to Ray.

Klaus nodded at the woman in front of him. "Well, thank you, Claudine, you'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work with the neighborhood watch, huh?" The woman walked away and Klaus saw Stefan staring at him.

"My brother still on our trail?" Stefan asked lightly.

"He's getting closer." Klaus said, displeased. "I'm gonna have to deal with that."

Stefan took his arm. "No, no, no. Let me handle it."

"Why should I let you leave?"

"Cause you know I'll come back."

"Do I?"

"You saved my brother's life. I'm in your service."

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Aren't you even having the least bit of fun?"

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore."

"If you do not come back, I will kill her. Is that understood?" Klaus asked, nodding towards Jane who was giving Ray a drink of water. She was standing on a chair to reach the werewolf, murmuring quietly to him.

"You won't kill her." Stefan shook his head. "You care for her." They silently watched Jane try to clean Ray up and then Klaus turned to Stefan.

"Yes, perhaps your right." Klaus grabbed his shoulder, gripping tightly. "But do not think for one moment that I would not whisk her _very_ far away to make sure you listen to me. I will hide her so that no one, not even you, will ever find her again, is that clear?"

"She'd hate you."

"True, but then Damon would hate you for losing her. And I've had a thousand years to perfect hiding, Stefan. Do not test me."

"I'll come back."

* * *

Elena brushed off her dress, looking in the mirror sadly. She was in Stefan's bedroom, feeling the need to be there. She noticed Damon in the doorway.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna lose it. At least not before the cake." Elena promised with a small sigh.

"It's your party you can cry if you want to." Damon shrugged and she smiled a bit at the humor. He pushed off the door. "Ah, Stefan. Such a pack rat." He picked up a photo of Stefan and Elena, looking it over before he set it down.

"I got you something." He smiled and she opened her mouth. "I know I promised not to buy you anything." He said before she could. "So don't worry, I didn't pay for it."

"You stole it?"

"No." Damon rolled his eyes. "I found it." He opened a small box and Elena gasped.

"My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again. Alaric found it in his loft. I figured you'd be happy to get it back."

"I am happy." She whispered. "Thank you."

Damon nodded. "You're welcome. Hey, have you seen the little menace?"

"His name is Felix and he's with Jeremy." Elena told him with a smirk and Damon smirked back.

"He follows me constantly. He's a menace."

Elena looked at her necklace. "Can you…?"

"Absolutely." He nodded and took it from her. She faced the mirror and Damon placed the necklace around her gently. For a moment they eyed each other and then Damon cleared his throat.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm to escort her and she nodded, slipping her arm through his.

"Is Alaric here?"

"He and Jenna are downstairs, chaperoning or dancing…Whichever."

Elena rolled her eyes with a small smile. They headed for the stairs. "So who's the other chaperone?"

"Jane's moody broody uncle, Rob. Who names their kids Rob and Rich? I mean…It's weird."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Is he trustworthy, Damon? Can we trust him?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet."

Elena gaped as they rounded the corner. There were dozens of teens dancing around the room and there was hardly room to walk.

"You like?" Caroline called to her.

"This is keeping it small?" Elena arched an eyebrow and Caroline just grinned. She laughed. "What are we drinking?" Caroline's smile widened and she linked arms with Elena, tugging her into the crowd.

* * *

"You…Why are you with them? You're not…your human." Ray rasped Jane as she dabbed at his face again.

She smiled at him sadly. "Don't talk, your throat's raw."

Ray coughed and she held up the glass of water to his mouth again. He nodded his thanks and then stiffened.

"Well, Ray, looks like we have some time to spare until my companion comes back."

Jane turned around to face Klaus and tell him not to do anything when he spoke again. "Consider this your break for the next hour or so." Jane tilted her head, wondering what he was up too and he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off of the chair. As he began to set her back down, their eyes met and her breath hitched. His arms tightened slightly when she flushed pink and looked away and he finally set her down.

"Are you hungry, love?"

"Where did Stefan go?"

"He went to take care of something for me. He'll be back. I'll order you something to eat, love." He went to the bar and she went into the bathroom to wash her hands of Ray's blood.

* * *

She cleaned off her hands and was drying them when she felt a chill go down her spine.

She jumped as something brushed her shoulder and Jane whirled around with a sharp gasp. There was nothing there.

"Hello?" She whispered. She swallowed nervously and then the lights began to flicker. Jane saw something out of the corner of her eye and she glanced in the mirror to see…herself? Jane blinked. This version of herself was dressed in a dress that resembled something from the Renaissance.

"Jeanine?" She whispered and the ghost looked at her solemnly, slowly nodding her head. The ghost girl came closer and pointed at her necklace, mumbling something, but Jane couldn't hear her. "What? I'm sorry I don't understand you." The ghost tried again, but then suddenly wavered out, leaving Jane alone once more.

She exited the bathroom to see Klaus waiting for her in a booth and she went over to him, sliding in across from him.

"Are you all right, my love?" He asked her softly, concern in his eyes. This was the Klaus she had gotten used to seeing. Not the sadistic torturer that he tried to be. "You look a little pale."

"I…I just thought I saw something."

"Well, the lights did flicker." He said with slight amusement and she scowled.

"I wasn't scared of the dark, Klaus."

He chuckled. "Of course not, love." He slid a basket of nachos towards her. "Here, you haven't eaten all day."

"Thank you." Jane murmured.

"I know you do not approve of my methods, Jane." He said quietly. "But sometimes, I have to make a point."

"And your point has to be made this way?" She frowned, gesturing at the werewolf that hung from the wall. "There are other ways of getting information. The pack is his family, Klaus. Wouldn't you protect _your_ family? If you didn't stick them in coffins."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you _still_ upset about Elijah?"

 _"Yes._ It was rude and you betrayed his trust. You can't stick everyone in a box because they refuse to do what you want."

"But the fact is, love," He leaned forward. "I can."

"And that is why you don't have friends. Or keep the ones you get."

"That's why I plan to make them, love."

Jane shook her head. "I don't think that's a way to get friends, Klaus."

"Won't know until I try." He smirked and she sighed.

* * *

The party was going on wildly in the house and Damon slipped outside to see where his fellow chaperones were. He found Rob and Alaric leaning against the railing by the front steps, the latter looking at something in his hands. It was a list of names.

"What's that?"

Alaric handed it over to him.

"List of Klaus Mikaelson victims." Rob answered. He flipped several pages over. "List of Katherine Pierce victims."

Damon frowned when he saw that most of Katherine's victims last names were Evans.

"As you can see, She's been playing this game for a long time. She's been keeping Klaus off her back, while also hunting for Jane."

"Yeah? Well, where were you when Jane was being used by the bitch? Katherine had been here for quite a while."

The man frowned. "We were trying to find her whereabouts. She's one of the hardest to catch. Her informants, Isobel Flemming, for example kept us on a wild goose chase for months." Alaric frowned. "That's how we knew where you were, Mr. Saltzman. And we hoped you'd keep my niece safe."

"You and Rich."

"Yes."

Damon cocked an eyebrow. "We? You mean you're not a vigilante all by your lonesome?"

Rob rolled his eyes. "No. There are more of us. My brother went to check on his daughter, but he never came back and a few months went by without a word. That's when they got suspicious and contacted me. And that's when I found this." He showed him Jane's missing person poster. "Jane…She was supposed to be safe. We were told she was safe."

"Her mom's protective spell wore off."

"Magic." Rob snorted. "Magic keeps no one safe. Katherine still found my niece. And she found all those other girls too. She killed Jane's great aunt, my aunt. Just because the woman was in her way." Damon grimaced. "A few other of our family members were killed or turned by Isobel."

"Why are you telling us this?" Alaric frowned.

Rob looked at them seriously. "It's apparent that you both have a foothold in this town. You as a history teacher and vampire hunter. And Salvatore, because he's managed to infiltrate the system." Damon smirked. "The Council looks to you both, trusts you both. And so does my niece. If I am to find her, I'll have to work with you two whether I like it or not."

"Hm." Damon hummed. He saw the human flinch when the group of teens whooped and hollered from the house.

"That must be every parent's worst nightmare. I'm in chaperoning hell." He groaned.

The vampire smirked. "I love high school parties. Don't you?" Alaric smirked.

"No." He muttered. "So where's the news reporter you've been friendly with? Addie?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Andie."

"Yeah, whatever." He said dismissively.

"She's coming soon."

Elena came out of the house and they turned to her. "Hey, birthday girl."

"Jeremy's smoking again." Elena informed Ric who groaned.

"Is his stash any good?" Damon asked and Elena glared at him.

"You're an ass." She looked at Alaric. "Talk to him, please. He looks up to you. And Jenna is looking for you." Alaric nodded. "You promised to dance with her." The history teacher groaned again.

"You're screwed." Damon smirked at him and Alaric sighed. His phone buzzed in his pocket and Damon took it out, glancing down at it. "Andie wants me to pick her up."

"Oh, so your chivalrous skills are required?" Alaric smirked and Damon scoffed.

"Just hold the fort down, will ya?"

"You mean the fort full of my drunk history students?"

The vampire smirked. "Drink more, you will fell less weird. And you and Jenna can party like normal people." Alaric snorted at him as he waved a hand and went towards his car.

* * *

"This room is off limits!" Caroline's voice came from Damon's bathroom and Elena peeked around the corner. The blond vampire was sipping a blood bag, and siting on the counter.

"Caroline?"

"Sorry." Caroline smiled sheepishly. "I just needed to take a beat." She held up the bag, then eyed Elena. "Are you hiding?"

"I was looking for Damon." Elena sighed.

"Well, he better be here somewhere because we haven't even done the cake yet." Caroline replied, splaying her arms out in a "Seriously?" way.

The human girl shook her head. "I think I'm gonna pass the whole cake thing."

"What? No, no way, no! It's your birthday!" The vampire pleaded with her. "You know it's the dawn of a new day and, you can't get on with your life until you have made a wish and blown out the candles." She ended with a smile.

"Is that what you all want me to do?" Elena scowled. "Just get on with my life?"

Caroline sighed. "No... Maybe... I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this. Especially your family."

"Girls are you hiding?" Jenna asked, coming into the room and shutting the door. "We need to do the cake." She looked from Elena to Caroline. "What's going on?"

"Caroline thinks, that I should give up on finding Stefan."

"No, I don't think that. And you shouldn't, but you have to admit that you're kinda just letting your life pass you by... And wasn't it Stefan and Jane who wanted to make sure that you lived it? We can't give up on Jane either."

"You want me to make a wish? I just wanna know that he's alive. That's it! That's my wish!" Elena snapped and turned away.

"Jane too." Jenna added and Elena nodded.

"Yeah, of course Jane too. There's no telling what Klaus has done."

Caroline shuddered. "I don't even want to think about it."

Elena went over to Damon's closet, seeing that it was open that something was inside.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm just drunk and dumb tonight. Wait, what are you doing?" Caroline asked and she Jenna walked over.

"What is all that?" Jenna frowned.

"It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking him without me." Elena murmured.

Caroline frowned. "Why wouldn't he just tell you?"

"I don't know."

"I bet Ric knew about this too." Jenna scowled. "He kept going off with Damon and never mentioned what they were doing." She started for the door. "I'm going to find him right now." Caroline and Elena followed her after glancing at the closet once more.

* * *

" _Andie_?" Damon called out as he entered the darkened news studio. She usually waited around the front for him, but she was nowhere to be seen. His phone began to ring and he answered it swiftly. "Party central."

 _"Where are you?"_ Elena's angry voice came from the phone.

"Um, by the punch bowl." He lied quickly.

 _"Don't do that Damon, don't lie to me! I saw your closet!"_

"Oh... oh, I gotta go break up, beer pong." He hung up before a rant came from the girl. He put his phone back into his pocket and walked into stage three, glancing around. He saw Andie's stuff on the floor and frowned, suddenly wary. He felt eyes on him and looked to his left.

"Stefan."

"Hello, brother." The other vampire greeted solemnly.

"You don't write, you don't call." Damon began.

Stefan shook his head. "You need to stop following us. Causing some problems."

"With who? Klaus?" Damon snapped. "I'm supposed to care what he thinks?"

"Because he has Jane and what you're supposed to do is let us go." Stefan answered.

"Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee." Damon came closer to him. "Walking a fine line there, my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you."

Stefan chuckled humorlessly. "See the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go."

"Maybe you don't, but Jane does."

"You almost got her killed Damon, several times. She's safer with Klaus than she is here." Stefan grimaced even as he spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Damon scowled.

"That poster you sent out? all those reports? Jane's been hunted by vampires and humans alike all of them out to kill her, thanks to you." Stefan told him. "So you need to let us go."

"Oh, I got a birthday girl at home who's not gonna let me do that. And I'm not letting Klaus keep my girl."

Stefan shrugged. "You know, maybe I haven't made my point..." He looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Andie you still there?"

"Andie?" Damon frowned.

"Damon?" Her voice came from high above and he looked up to see her sanding on a ledge, shaking in fear and crying. "I can't move Damon. He told me that I can't move." Andie sobbed.

"No, no, no! It's okay, Andie, stay calm." He glared at Stefan. "Not cool, brother!"

"Ah, come on! A little bit cool. Huh? Hey, Andie. You can move now." Stefan called.

"No!" Damon yelled as she took a step off the ledge and then Stefan slammed him against the wall, trapping him from going to catch the falling girl. "No, no, no, no, no, no. No!" Andie hit the ground, smacking her head and killing her on impact. Damon's eyes widened.

"I said, let me go." Stefan snarled. Damon frowned, hearing the clear meaning. _Leave me, get Jane._ In blur of motion, Stefan was gone. Leaving Damon to ponder his next move.

* * *

Damon walked into his room and leaned against his door, shutting it. "What? What are you doing here?" Damon sighed as Elena, turned to face him, waving the papers at him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?" Elena frowned.

"Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night." Damon replied quietly. His brother was off his rocker and now there were two vampires that could kill Jane hanging around her. Stefan's meaning was clear. If it boiled down to it, he may not be able to stop himself from hurting her rather than protecting her.

"All summer, every single time I came to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope." Elena snapped, frustration beyond all reason that Damon would do this to her.

"You were an idiot." Damon replied shortly. "We both were."

"Tell me what you know, Damon." Elena walked over to him, frowning.

"I know you need to get out of my face and get back to your party Elena." He said softly, he couldn't tell her. Not tonight.

"We're supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell me you've been tracking Klaus' victim?" She asked.

Damon growled. "Because they're not Klaus' victims, Elena, they're Stefan's!"

Silence.

"What?" Elena whispered.

"He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard." The older vampire told her angrily. Anger was the best emotion to use right then.

"No. You're wrong."

She was in denial. "I've see it happen before. He's flipped the switch, full blown ripper." He added and she shook her head wildly.

"Stop it, Damon."

"No, you stop, Elena! Stop looking for him. Stop waiting for him to come home. Just stop! Stefan is gone and he's not coming back." He snapped and she fell silent again. "Not in your lifetime."

"And Jane?" Elena wondered.

"She's…"

"How dare you tell me to give on Stefan, when you clearly haven't given up on finding Jane!"

"Listen me, those damn posters almost got her killed, okay?! She almost died, Elena!"

"So, what are you saying? Are you not going to look for her anymore?"

Damon ran a hand through his hair. "Just go back to your party, Elena."

"Damon, talk to me."

"I _can't_. And let's not pretend that you're only concern is Stefan at this point." He said bitterly and stalked out of the room.

* * *

 **Jane winced at Ray's labored breathing. She had already pleaded with Klaus to stop what he was doing, but he wasn't to be deterred from his task. He had already gained the pack's whereabouts, but it was clear that the Original Hybrid was far from done. She bit her nails, peering at them anxiously from over the back of the booth.**

Ray was laid out on the pool table, hardly able to move. Klaus stalked alongside him calmly, predatorily.

"Okay, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist." Klaus explained and Jane's eyes widened.

"I already told you where to find the pack." Ray croaked. "What more do you want from me?"

Klaus loomed over him. "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." Klaus cut his wrist and forced the exhausted werewolf to drink his blood. "He'll thank me for that later." He told Jane who glared at him. "Don't give me that look, love." Ray choked and he looked back down. "There we go, atta boy." He smirked and then looked up.

Jane turned her head. "Stefan." She murmured and the younger vampire looked at her solemnly.

"What are you going to do now?" Ray rasped and Klaus smirked.

"It's time for step two, Ray." He took the werewolf's head and Jane bit her lip hard.

"I'm going to sit outside." She whispered and hurried away. Klaus hated to make her uncomfortable and upset, but there was no way around it.

He looked at Stefan. "You're back."

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan asked, coming closer.

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother; for your old life." He murmured.

Stefan shook his head. "I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan took a seat at the bar.

"You put on a good show, Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, _he_ does." Stefan showed no emotion, but in his mind, he was worried about Damon getting himself killed to find them.

"You never stop caring about family, do you?" Klaus said lowly, near his ear. "But every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go."

"And Jane…She is human; she will forget Damon soon enough."

"If you think she'd ever love you…" Stefan scoffed. "You'd be wrong."

Klaus frowned, but didn't comment.

* * *

Jane frowned when she saw something lying on the ground. It was a cell phone. Stefan's. She looked over her shoulder before picking up. a sticky note was attached to it.

"Call him, Jane. He needs to know you're okay." Stefan had written and she hurriedly found Damon's number.

* * *

Damon paced Stefan's room, throwing things and knocking stuff across the room in anger. He was irritated as hell and needed something to take it out on. He knocked over books, a book shelf and several things before he grabbed a guitar. He glanced down at him and found that he just couldn't destroy that. He set it back down and then his phone began buzzing. Rolling his eyes, he contemplating letting it ring, unknown caller, but what if it was his brother? He had to answer. Needed to answer.

* * *

Her stomach fluttered with anxiety. What if he didn't pick up? What if she never got another chance to speak to him? What if-

 _"Stefan?"_

"Damon." She whispered, so shocked at hearing Damon's voice that she could barely answer. for a moment she thought he hadn't heard her.

 _"Janey?!"_

Tears spilled down her face. "Damon." She said, her voice crackling.

 _"Hey, don't cry. It's okay."_ He soothed. _"Are you all right? Are you hurt?"_

A longing to go home bubbled up in her. Hearing his voice, brought back her homesickness full force. "No, no. I'm okay."

His voice was laced with worry and anger. _"Did he touch you? Has he done anything?"_

"No."

 _"Has Stefan?"_

"No, no of course not, but why-"

 _"Listen to me, Janey. I'm going to find you and bring you home, okay?"_

"Damon-"

 _"No, I don't care about Klaus all right?"_

"I'm so sorry I left, Damon." She sniffed. "I want to come home."

 _"Aww, Janey. Don't worry about that. We can talk about that later. I'll find you and bring you home safe and sound."_

"I love you, Damon."

 _"I love you too, sweetheart. You stay safe until I come for you, all right?"_

"Okay…" She looked over her shoulder. "I should go."

Damon sighed. _"All right. hey, keep an eye on Stefan for me."_

"Goodbye, Damon."

She hung up and went back inside the bar, sliding Stefan's phone into his jacket pocket when she joined him at the bar. Klaus was busy with Ray.

"Thank you." She whispered to him and he nodded once. "You should call her."

He glanced at her.

"He's busy. Go. I can cover for you."

Stefan's eyes filled with emotion and he kissed Jane's forehead in a silent thank you and went out the front door.

Klaus looked up.

"The smell of blood and being close to me. He needed to clear his head a moment." Klaus nodded at her, buying with lie with no hesitation and she frowned a little, watching him. How could someone who doesn't trust so easily, trust her word without a second thought?

"Ready to go, my love?"

Jane looked up at him curiously. "Go where?"

"We're going hiking."

* * *

Elena frowned at her phone, seeing it was an unknown caller. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" There was silence on the other end and she suddenly knew who it was. "Stefan? Stefan, if this is you. You'll be okay." She whispered to him and let a silent tear fall. "I love you Stefan. Hold on to that. Never let that go."

* * *

Stefan stayed on for a while longer, listening to her and wishing that he could be with her.

"Stefan?"

He turned to Jane.

"Klaus says we have to go now."

He nodded and hung up the phone.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine, Jane."

She came and hugged him and he felt the bloodlust within him waver. He had been getting closer and closer to accidentally hurting her and he couldn't allow himself to harm her. He just hoped that Damon would save Jane before he did hurt her.

* * *

 _Review?_


	47. The Hybrid

**Thanks to Brookeworm3 and grapejuice101 for all the help!**

Chapter 47

Damon looked away from the news report on Andie's death and went back to eyeing his closet.

His first impulse was to rip everything down, but Jane's pleading voice came back to haunt him. He had to find her and bring her home. But at this point, he had no idea how to go about doing that without it ending in the loss of someone's life. His or, he shuddered, Jane's.

He scowled when he heard Elena in the doorway to his room.

"Just can't stay away, can you?"

She came around the door to face him. "You've been dodging my calls." She replied softly.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy...dealing with a dead news reporter." Damon answered bitterly. Elena could see that he was upset about losing Andie. It was like losing his friend Rose all over again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Damon snorted. "Happy birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie... Cake?" He retorted sarcastically.

"He called me, Damon."

"What?"

"Stefan called me last night."

Shocked, Damon blinked. "Well, what'd he say?"

"He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she could trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee."

"I got a call too. Jane." He told her and Elena's eyes flickered up to his.

"She did? Is she okay?"

"She wants to come home." Damon said quietly.

"Then that means they are still there. That Jane and Stefan are in Tennessee."

"Where Stefan's binge drinking on country folk." Damon answered, there was no doubt that he was bitter that he couldn't see the woman he loved "We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically."

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called." Elena countered. "And what about Jane? She wants to come home. Don't you want to go to her?" She was silently asking "Will you come with me to find them?"

He wasn't going to answer her. He would go and save Jane on his own. Elena huffed at him and left, which made him roll his eyes. She could deny it all she wanted but he knew that her only priority was Stefan.

* * *

Alaric was just drifting off to sleep after seeing Jenna off to work when…

 _Knock knock._

"Go away, Damon!" Alaric groaned, burying himself underneath the blanket. "It's too early to go drinking and I know that's what you want." The vampire was insane for sure if he thought he was getting up right then. Especially after drinking last night. He wasn't keen on getting drunk again so soon.

"Ric?"

"Elena?" Alaric came out from under the blanket, hair in a disarray.

He got out of bed, pulling pants on, and opened the door to Jenna's door a tad. "Something wrong?"

"No…but I need you to yell me what you know about Stefan, Jane, and Tennessee."

Alaric ran a hand through his bedhead. "Does uh, Damon know you're asking?"

"He's kept this from me, Ric. And so have you."

He winced. "I know. Jenna already cussed me out for keeping it from her." Elena smirked and he sighed.

"Come on, Ric. Whatever Damon knows, you know."

"Ask Damon." he started to shut the door, but Elena stopped him.

"Damon isn't exactly in the mood to help right now."

"For a good reason." Alaric sighed. "Because it's not safe for you. Stefan's off the rails and Jane is…Well we don't know."

"Yeah, but he's still holding on to his humanity, which means he can still be saved." Elena said determinedly.

"And why do you have to be the one to save them?" Alaric asked with a frown. "It's dangerous."

"Because I'm not the kind of person who gives up. Look, Stefan would never give up on me. I'm not gonna give up on him…Or Jane either. Tell me what you know, Ric, please."

He nodded and came out of the room. "They've been tracking werewolves, he, Jane, and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had 'em outside Memphis..."

* * *

"It's that backpack." Stefan smirked, shifting Ray higher up on his shoulders in the fireman's carry he had him in. "It weighs more than you do."

"Does not." Jane stuck her tongue out at Stefan and Klaus chuckled. "It's got all the essentials in it." She took a step and yelped as she started sliding down the hill. Klaus kept her from falling all the way down.

"Careful, my love." He said, hauling her back to her feet gently. "That's a long fall." She looked over her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"My foot slipped." She stated, frowning at the offending rock. "I'm fine."

"Are you getting tired? Do we need to stop?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm okay." She almost slipped again and squeaked when Klaus hoisted her off her feet.

"Hang on, love." He told her and flushing, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I can walk." She murmured, trying to ignore, but failing miserably, his hands on her thighs.

Klaus, kept a gentle grip on her, keeping her against him. "Love, you're worn-out. We've been walking for quite a while and you didn't sleep well last night. Rest." She sighed and leaned her head against his back. He smiled when he felt her lean against him.

"Stefan was right, your backpack weighs more than you, love."

Jane huffed and he chuckled.

"What of you, Stefan? Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine." The vampire muttered. "You know, I get that we're, uh, stuck together, Klaus, but if we could maybe just skip all the chitchat all together, it'd be great."

"So much brooding." Klaus tsked, pausing to adjust his hold on Jane. "Your self-loathing is suffocating you."

"Maybe it's because I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves." Stefan scoffed. "We've been at it all summer."

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves pack. There." He nodded ahead of them and Jane peeked over his shoulder. There was a small camp of people walking around.

The werewolves paused what they were doing as they entered the camp.

Stefan flopped Ray and onto the ground once they reached the middle of the camp. A girl with short brunette hair, gasped.

"Ray! Oh my God!" She cried and ran over to him, checking him over. "What's going on?" She looked up at Stefan. "Who are you?"

Klaus stepped forward. "The important question is who am I." He smirked and let Jane slid off his back, but kept her close. "Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." He told them. A collective whisper rose up and the brunette over Ray's body, stood up slowly, fear in her eyes.

"You're the hybrid."

Klaus smirked widely. "You're heard of me. Fantastic."

Jane bit her lip. This wasn't going to end well she could tell.

* * *

"A lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon, chain ourselves up." Tyler explained lowly and Elena nodded. "But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places where they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it."

"What kind of places?" She asked.

"Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff..."

"Anywhere in Tennessee?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah. Here. Give me your phone. I'll try to pull up a map." Tyler asked.

"Thanks for this. I know it's asking a lot."

Tyler smiled. "This is for Jane. She's my friend and as Caroline likes to remind me, she and Stefan are in this mess because I bit Damon. I figure I owe you and Jane both one." Elena smiled faintly. "Have you talked to Care today?"

"No. Why?" Elena frowned.

"Just curious." He murmured, still a bit perplexed that Caroline had bailed on him in the middle of the night. Here." Tyler slide her phone across the table. "That's your best bet."

"Thank you, Tyler."

"Good luck and…let me know if you find them."

Elena nodded. "I will."

She left him and went over to Alaric, who was waiting for her at the bar.

Alaric turned to her. "Did you get anything?"

"How do you feel like about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?"

"You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" Alaric frowned.

She sighed. "We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself." Alaric slammed a hand down on the bar.

"Elena."

She gave him a look. "What? You're worried about Jane right?"

"Of course I am." Alaric frowned. "I just don't think this is good idea…" She gave him her determined look again and he caved. "All right fine. Let's just... Let's just go. But, uh, you're driving." She smiled.

* * *

"It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Klaus mused when suddenly Ray woke up with a painful gasp, arching his back off the ground. Jane jumped at the sudden sound, bumping into Klaus who smiled and steadied her against the rock they were sitting on. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" Ray groaned, feeling the effects of needing to transition.

"Stefan?" Klaus inclined his head and the vampire stood up.

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Stefan called. No one answered and Jane didn't blame them.

"Doesn't take much, just a sip." Klaus continued for Stefan. "Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" He instantly zeroed in on the only human besides, Jane. "You." The young man shifted.

"No, stop!" Jane yelled, clambering up onto the rock to glare at him give her height confidence. "Let him go, Klaus."

"Not now, my darling. I'm a bit busy."

"I won't stand here why you torture someone else." She held her wrist out. "Here."

"Jane." Stefan warned.

"Use me if you must, but please stop hurting people."

Klaus zoomed over to her and smirked. "You look tired, my love."

"What? No. You're not listening." She said, eyeing him warily.

"Why don't you have a seat before I compel you, hm?" His voice was dangerously light which meant he was borderline pissed. Jane scowled.

"No." She stomped her foot childishly. Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"Sit down." He hissed. "Before I change my mind and compel you anyhow, my love. And you know I will."

Stefan sighed and took her arm, pulling her down. "Please, Jane, don't provoke him."

"Fine." She snapped and glared daggers at Klaus who ignored her and bit into the human man's wrist.

He retracted his fangs and pushed he towards Stefan who held the helpless human down. Ray looked hesitant. Stefan eyed the werewolf.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan told him, eyeing the man's arm with the same predatory look he had given Jane months ago when he had first taken her blood. Back when he lost control. Jane swallowed nervously. It was conflicting because on one hand, she didn't want Ray to drink it and on the other hand, she knew that if Stefan did he'd just lose himself even more.

Klaus looked at the other werewolves, some of which looked ready to come to Ray's aid. "It's a new order." He announced. "You join us, or you die."

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." The werewolf girl, who's boyfriend Jane tried to save, snarled at him.

"Wrong choice." Klaus replied, his face turning vampirish and werewolfish. He bit into his wrist and grabbed her, force feeding her his blood. Her companions, looked on in horror. Ray sank his fangs into the young man's wound soon after and Jane had to look away.

Klaus smirked at the others. "She'll thank me for that later..." He snapped the werewolf's neck and she toppled to the ground. "Okay, who's next?" Showing off his Hybrid features once more and smirked.

* * *

Alaric, Rob, and Elena were walking through the forest all geared up for the hike.

Looking at his iPad, he nodded. "In a couple of hours, the full moon's gonna rise just about that ridge." He pointed out and Alaric nodded.

"If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be..."

"You were both boy scouts, weren't you?" Elena teased and Rob smirked at her. He had volunteered to help out, anything to find his niece. Plus, he had revenge to dish out to Klaus.

"Guilty."

"Boy scout slash vampire slayer?" She asked the both of them.

Alaric snorted. "Sash whisky-drinking history teacher."

"Slash lost cause." Rob said and Elena tilted her head curiously but didn't ask. "Mind if I go scout ahead?"

"Be my guest. Just don't bring anything back with you." Ric smirked. The man wasn't so bad to be around and his self-assured presence was beginning to make him feel calmer about the entire thing.

"Scout's honor." The man smiled cheekily and disappeared into the brush.

"He smiled and it wasn't sarcastic." Elena arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Alaric nodded. "I think he's been on his own. That's why he was such a hard case for a while. He's gotten better."

"Or maybe it's because we're human. He still doesn't like Damon."

"Nope and the feeling is mutual I think."

Alaric opened his backpack and Elena's eyes widened.

"Wow. You came stocked."

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching." The adult smirked. "Here. Put that in your bag." he tossed her a homemade grenade.

"Vervain grenade?"

"Wolfsbane." Alaric corrected and she nodded, tucking it away.

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts..." She reached pocket and held out John Gilbert's ring.

Ric stared at it. "That's John Gilbert's ring..."

She nodded. "It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. It'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into. I meant to give it you earlier, but I never got a chance too."

"He gave it to you." He protested.

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelgänger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids."

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for the future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilbert's?" Alaric chuckled, shaking his head.

She sighed. "Okay, and how about you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel better and so would Jenna."

Alaric smiled and took the ring from her.

Elena started to say something when Rob shouted.

"Hey-" The shout was cut off as a blur came by and Elena flung in the river. Alaric raised his crossbow, but lowered it when he saw it was Damon. Rob came out of the line of trees and scowled at the vampire. He was covered in leaves.

Elena sputtered and sat up in the water.

"Damon! How are you even here?" Elena screeched and he turned to Ric.

"Thanks for the tip, brother."

"You sold me out!" Elena growled at the history teacher.

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" The teacher scoffed and glanced at Rob. "Supernatural backup."

"Thanks for the memo. I didn't realize we needed werewolf bait." Rob snarked.

"Keep that up, Ranger Rob, and you'll be swimming with the fish next." Damon smirked.

"I told you not to bring anything back." Alaric quipped.

Rob scoffed. "Hilarious."

* * *

"Here, sweetheart." Klaus offered her a bottle of water. She pushed it away and he tsked. "Don't be that way." All Jane could think about was the young man he had made Ray drink from was lying there in a daze of blissful unawareness. Klaus knew what she was thinking about and sighed.

"Now, love. I healed him. He's good as new." He took her chin and made her look at him. "You need to drink and eat something. You've not done so since this morning."

She frowned. "What do you care? I'm just human." She snapped and turned away, facing the mountains once more. Klaus frowned.

"Jane." He prompted and tugged playfully on one of her braids. "Look at me, love."

"What?" She glared at him.

"I do care about you. And I know you care for others, but this will be so much easier with your cooperation. I did heal him, love. I could have left him to bleed out."

"But you're going to use him again." She retorted. "He's just a blood bag to you."

Fed up with trying to appease her, he headed back for camp. "I don't know him, sweetheart, and neither do you."

"That's not the point." She followed him, trying to keep up with his long stride. "The point is that you didn't ask them if they wanted this. You just took what you wanted. And as per usual expected everyone to just go along with it."

He whirled to face her and she slammed into him on his abrupt turn. He caught her about the waist before she could fall backwards and kept her still.

"Yes, I took what I wanted. There I admitted it." He felt heat flare between them and she wiggled in his grasp. "You know why I did."

"Yes and I keep telling you that's not a way to make friends, Klaus. You should stick by your siblings."

"Stop trying to guilt me into undaggering Elijah."

Jane frowned. "Why? Because you know that he'd tell you that this wrong? That you could be happy with your family, rather than some people that you make follow you?"

Klaus' jaw tightened. "This is how it is, love. I won't change what I want to fit your needs." His whole body protested that sentence, but his dream of making Hybrids would not be tossed aside yet, not even for her.

"I'm not asking you too." She retorted, softening her tone. "I know that you're afraid of being alone, Klaus. But I can't condone you doing this to people." He remained silent, gazing at her for several minutes before releasing her with slight reluctance. He turned and stalked back into the campsite and she followed him with a small sigh.

Stefan was near Ray who was gazing around at all the downed werewolves. He looked up when Klaus came back with Jane and she was frowning at the Original.

"They're dead." The werewolf murmured, drawing everyone's attention. "They're all dead."

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus observed, gazing at Ray who looked shaky. Jane frowned and grabbed a blanket, putting it over his shoulders.

"Thank you." He whispered and she smiled at him.

"So is this your master plan?" Stefan drawled. "Build an army of hybrid slaves?"

Klaus shook his head. "No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades."

"For what war, might I ask?" He frowned.

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." Klaus smirked. Jane rolled her eyes, snorted, and earned a small frown from him. Stefan smirked a bit and then schooled his face with Klaus looked at him again.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?"

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." Klaus looked at Jane. "You too, my love." Jane frowned, but didn't comment. She was focused on Ray who was looking even paler and sicker than before. She saw blood on his face and tried to wipe it away.

"So that's why you're keeping us around? To witness our attitude adjustments?" Stefan laughed, humorlessly.

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." He retorted. "And Jane is a lovely asset to have around. Even with her current disapproving attitude."

"Klaus!"

Her panicked voice made him and Stefan look over. She was cupping Ray's face. She turned his face towards them and their eyes widened. Blood was pouring from Ray's eyes. "Something's wrong."

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan stated, trying not to look smug at the failure.

"Well, obviously." Klaus scowled, taking hold of Ray's face and examining him. Jane met Stefan's eyes and they had a silent understanding. They both knew why something was wrong. Elena was still alive.

* * *

"Get out of the water, Elena." Damon rolled his eyes at the girl.

"If I get out of the water, you're gonna to make me go home."

"I'm trying." She hissed as she crawled out onto the lad "You're not making me go home."

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you." He scoffed.

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Rob rolled his eyes. Damon ignored him.

"It's no use. They don't listen." Alaric muttered.

Elena scowled at the vampire. "You gave up on him, Damon."

"I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality." He snapped. "Now get out of the water."

"No!" Elena replied.

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh?" He demanded going down to the water. "You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan and Jane to stop by?" He snapped, wading in the water to stand before her.

"My plan is to find them and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home." Elena replied.

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe." He waved around them. "This, this is not safe."

"I'm not leaving before we find him-them." Elena corrected and Damon narrowed his eyes.

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena." He snapped.

"We'll find them before that. Damon, please." Elena begged. "Don't you want Jane back?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do." He snapped and then sighed. "Okay, okay." He caved in. "But we are out of here before the moon if full and I'm werewolf bait. Unless you want to tell me why you are only looking for Stefan and not Jane?" Elena paused. "Don't think I didn't miss that correction you made earlier."

"Damon, Jane is my friend. Of course I want to find her. How could you think I don't care?"

"I didn't say you didn't care. She's just not on your priority list."

Elena sighed. "Damon…"

"Let's go before it gets dark." He waded back out of the water and she followed after him.

* * *

Jane wrapped her arms around the shaking Ray, trying to warm him, and she looked up at Klaus who was watching the werewolf with a small frown.

"You said I was gonna feel better." Ray whispered frantically. "Why doesn't it feel better?" Jane shushed him, rubbing his arms over the blanket.

"Some master race." Stefan scoffed.

"Lose the attitude." Klaus warned. Jane jumped when the brunette Klaus had killed first woke up. the Original inclined his head. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend."

All the sudden, Ray let out a snarl and flung Jane both and the blanket off him. She flew back with a scream and Ray jumped over her and away from them with werewolf ability. Climbing up and over the rocks with speed.

Stefan stared in shock and looked at Klaus.

"Go get him." Klaus told him and he zoomed off. "Are you all right, love?" He called to Jane, who was still lying on the ground.

"Just a little shocked." She murmured. That was…scary."

* * *

Stefan was wrestling Ray when the werewolf's teeth sank into his arm. He cried out and Ray took off running again.

Stumbling to his feet and cradling his arm, Stefan looked for Ray.

"How are you doing?" Damon's voice came from somewhere close by and Stefan froze, listening hard.

"Fine." Elena replied and Stefan swallowed.

"Just one little fwhoosh-" He mimicked zooming.

"Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me." Elena replied with a scoff.

"That would be a good thing wouldn't it?"

"What are you guys, twelve?" Alaric snorted.

"No, Damon is three, Elena is twelve." A voice that Stefan didn't recognize spoke up.

"Oh, shut up…Ranger Rob." Damon mocked.

"Stop calling me that, Werewolf Bait."

"All right that is it…"

"Damon, knock it off." Alaric said firmly.

Klaus came into the clearing and Stefan turned around abruptly so he wouldn't see the four coming up the hill.

"He, uh, got away. Forget him. Let's go."

Klaus stopped him from leaving. "A fatal werewolf bite." He mused. "Ouch."

"Yeah, I'm going to need your blood to heal me."

"Well, I'll tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you."

Stefan scoffed. "You can't be serious." His eyes did flicker with worry though. "Jane would upset if you let anything happen to me."

"Then I shall have to endure her wrath." Klaus shrugged. "You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty." He walked off, leaving Stefan to looked after him with a hard expression. There was no way he was leaving Jane alone with him.

* * *

"We got about a mile left." Alaric noted as they trudged up the next hill.

"The sun's about to set." Damon told them, or more specifically, Elena.

"I can see that, Damon." She sighed.

"I'm just saying."

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." Elena replied

Rob shushed them all and they stood still. Twigs were snapping nearby. They all tensed as Ray stumbled from the bushes ahead, weak and unsteady looking.

Alaric raised his crossbow. "Stay where you are!" He warned.

The werewolf looked up and sniffed the air.

"Vampire." Ray growled, eyeing Damon and he ran towards him. Damon met him midway and wrestled him back from everyone else. Ray slammed him back against a tree and Alaric and Rob both shot vervain arrows at him, but it only made him snarl. Elena dug out the wolfsbane grenade.

"Damon!" She yelled, pulling the pin out and tossing it to him. Damon held it at the werewolf's face and it exploded. Ray cried out in pain, skin burning. Once Ray was on the ground, Damon knocked him out.

"Let me guess. Hybrid." Alaric whispered.

"Looks like. A rabid one." Rob frowned. "Must have gotten loose before he could finish up."

"Let's not waste time then." Damon stated.

Alaric, Damon, and Rob tied the unconscious Ray to a tree. They doused the ropes in wolfsbane and some of the ropes in vervain to keep him weak. Elena was pouring some vervain on another rope.

"These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer... What else do we have?" Damon asked with a frowned.

"Ric, here. Take these." Elena held out the ropes she had doused.

Damon reached for them and yelped when his skin burned. "Ow!" He pulled his hands back.

"I said Ric." Elena replied with a roll of her eyes when he scowled.

Alaric took the ropes and tied them around Ray. "All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make it to the ridge before the full moon."

Elena sighed. "If we can talk to him we don't have to." She leaned down to look at his face and he started shouting in pain.

"Is he turning?" Damon asked, eyes narrowing.

"It's impossible, it's still daylight." Elena said.

"He's part vampire now too, remember? Rules don't apply." Rob grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"You have to go." He told her. "Now."

Damon tried to pin Ray to the tree. "There aren't supposed to be any werewolves out here until the moon is full." He grunted, he wouldn't be able to hold him back for long.

"You know; the ropes aren't gonna hold that wolf." Alaric noted and backed up with Elena and Rob.

"Damon, we've got to get out of here. We gotta get out of these mountains, now! Damon, now!" Elena yelled and they all started to run for it.

"Rob, what the hell are you doing?" Alaric frowned when the man stopped running.

"I'm making damn well sure there's not anymore."

"Hello, werewolf?!" Damon called from ahead. "Let's go before he breaks loose!"

"I'll meet you at the car. Go." Rob said and ran off into the trees.

* * *

Jane poked at the fire, wondering what was taking Stefan so long. She just hoped that nothing bad had happened to him. She didn't want to be stuck with Klaus by herself. Thinking of the Hybrid, she looked up to see him walking over to Derek.

"Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you." Klaus murmured, turning him around.

Jane scrambled up from her seat.

"Klaus, no. Just let him go. Please."

"Sorry, love. He wouldn't make it on his own."

"We could make a call." She tried again. She couldn't stand by or be bullied again, to let him hurt someone. "An anonymous call once we leave."

Klaus shrugged. "We could, but would you really leave this poor defenseless man to wander the woods all by his lonesome and with some much blood loss? Wouldn't it be better to end his suffering? Do you want to be responsible for prolonging his pain?"

"That's not fair." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she watched Derek look around in a daze. "Killing him…It's not right."

"But it ends his suffering." Klaus pointed out. "He's been used as a blood bag for hours, love. He's had enough."

Jane bit her lip. "Heal him then."

"And if he dies with my blood? That's dooming to be a vampire, love. Or even more pain, should he refuse." Klaus told her. "So choose. Feed him my blood and risk him dying before the paramedics arrive or letting me end his suffering so that he doesn't have to feel pain any longer?"

Upset that he was giving her an ultimatum, she turned her back to him. Giving him an answer without speaking as she did so. She covered her face with her hands and tried to ignore the sound of Klaus draining Derek of all his blood.

Klaus let the body drop and turned to see the man's girlfriend coming towards him. "Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here." He said and then noticed that her gaze wasn't on him, at least not entirely. Frowning, he looked around at the zombie like werewolves and a feeling of dread hit his stomach. "Bloody hell." He muttered.

"What's wrong with them?" Jane whispered, looking up from her hands and wiping at her tears. She wished Stefan would come back. She felt safer with him nearby and she needed comfort.

"I don't know." Klaus murmured, looking slightly afraid of his own creations. He stalked off a bit to think to himself and Jane heaved a sigh. She knew why it wasn't working and was torn between feeling saddened for the werewolves that were dying or being glad that they weren't turning into Hybrids.

Hearing something, she turned around and gasped as several of the werewolves snarled at her. A scream died in her throat as one launched himself at her and knocked her off the rock she was sitting on. She breathed shakily, as the werewolf growled and bared his teeth at her, eyes glowing gold. His eyes were still bleeding so he looked even scarier and she was slightly reminded of the movie Cujo. A movie that still frightened her to this day. He was frothing slightly at the mouth and Jane squeaked as he took on the disposition of a rabid dog.

Klaus heard snarling and growling and then a small squeak. He whirled around to find Jane pinned to the ground beneath a rabid werewolf and more were around her. A possessive growl rose up in his throat and he zoomed over, killing the werewolf instantly by ripping its heart out. Jane winced as the dead werewolf fell atop her, she could fell blood soaking into her shirt and grimaced.

Strong hands pulled Jane out from under the dead werewolf and Klaus moved her into one of the tents that were setup, ignoring the other snarling and writhing werewolves.

"Stay here, sweetheart, and don't come out." He warned her gently and she nodded, swallowing hard, eyes on opened tent flap, where she could see the pacing supernatural predators. He could see the conflicted emotion in her eyes. "They're already dying." He pointed out and she tore her gaze from outside and looked at him.

"I-I know, but…"

He nodded. "There's no other way." He stepped out of the tent, closing the flap behind him and Jane sat down on the sleeping bag, feeling weak kneed. She slapped her hands over her ears and hide her face into her knees as the snarls rose louder and the sound of bodies thudding to the ground came.

* * *

Damon, Alaric, and Elena were fleeing for their lives when the human girl tripped over a tree root. Winded, she coughed and looked up at her companions who were frozen in place.

"Don't move." Damon whispered, whole body tense.

Elena raised her head very slowly, to see what was the matter and inhaled sharply. A snarling wolf was inches from her face. Damon looked around for a second before meeting Alaric's gaze briefly. The man knew what he was about to do.

"Here, doggie, doggie." He taunted and once the wolf was eyeing him, he zoomed off and the werewolf zoomed after him, right on his trail.

Alaric grabbed, Elena's arm and hauled her off the ground. "Come on. Let's keep moving."

"We can't leave Damon." Elena replied automatically, afraid for him. "Rob's out there too."

"He can handle himself. Let's move. Rob said he'd meet us at the car." He tried to move her, but Elena didn't budge.

"No. If Damon gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here."

"I'm the reason he's out here." Alaric corrected, frowning. "I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go. Now!" She finally let him tote her away from the woods.

* * *

Damon paused, looking for the werewolf, when suddenly Ray burst through the trees and tackled him. Damon grunted as the werewolf tried to bite him.

"Not again. Sorry."

Thud.

Ray snarled as an arrow embedded in his back and Damon looked up to see Rob standing there.

"Need a hand?"

"What are you doing still out here?" Damon took said hand.

"Look, I'm not fond of you, but my niece is. And I hate Klaus more than I hate you."

"Nice to know."

Ray snarled at them and ran at them once more. He knocked Rob aside and the man rolled across the ground, reloading his crossbow.

Before the werewolf could get Damon or Rob could take a shot. Stefan was there.

What Stefan saw were two threats to his brother. A werewolf and a hunter. Quickly, dispatching Ray by ripping his heart out, Stefan zoomed over and knocked Rob against a tree, knocking him out.

Damon stood up straight. "Fancy meeting you here."

"What part of 'Don't follow me anymore' got lost in translation, Damon?" Stefan rolled his eyes, tossing the heart aside.

"Might want to take that up with your girlfriend." He retorted. "You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late night phone calls."

"I didn't call her." Stefan insisted.

"Sure you did. She's not going to give up on you."

"Well she has too. Because I'm never coming back."

"Jane."

Stefan swallowed. "You…She's with Klaus right now. You won't be able to get within two feet of her." He wiped at his forehead. "Why don't you get Elena home? See if you can keep her there this time."

"I want her back, Stefan."

"I'll find a way to send her to you, but not now. Not tonight.

"She wants to come home."

"I know."

"Who's that?" He nodded at Rob.

"That's Jane's uncle."

"She has an uncle?"

"Yep. Still not a hundred percent about him, but he hates Klaus so…"

Stefan nodded. "Get Elena home, Damon. I'll take care of Jane."

* * *

"Stefan is out there somewhere and now Damon, and we're just sitting in this car?" Elena scoffed and stared at Alaric in disbelief.

He frowned. "Jane is too. And she's probably safe with Klaus, I hate to admit." He muttered and sighed. "Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the humans safe."

"Ric…"

"Elena."

"I know." She sighed. "And you're doing a good job of it. You've been there for all of us. Me, Jeremy, Jenna…And I know you'll be there for Jane too. I don't mean to make it sound like I don't want her back. Of course I do. She's my friend."

Alaric nodded. "I know, but the real reality is that she's human, Elena. That means that she's more likely to get injured or…And she can't heal up like Stefan can. Jane needs all of our support."

Someone was walking towards them and Elena looked out the window.

"Damon!" She got out of the car and ran over to him, looking him up and down and noting that he was carrying Rob. "Oh my god is he? Are you…?"

"He's fine, I'm bite-free. Get back in the car, please." He turned her with one hand and pushed her towards the car.

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'll give you ten seconds." He turned her again. "Nine, eight…Hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?" Alaric rolled his eyes.

"Damon, stop being such a caveman." Elena hissed and got in the car. Damon slung Rob in and then climbed in next to him.

"What happened to him?" Alaric asked, putting the car in drive.

"Crazed werewolf knocked him out." He lied. He wasn't going to tell them that Stefan did it. Elena gazed out the window and for a fleeting moment thought she saw Stefan hidden among the trees. But she blinked and there was nothing there.

* * *

Stefan stepped into the campsite, dead Ray over one shoulder.

"Stefan?" Jane came hurrying over from inside a tent. Stefan laid Ray down on the ground and Jane gasped.

"Stefan, your arm…You were bit?" She shook her head. "It looks bad."

"Hey, it's okay. It's fine." He told her soothingly. "Don't worry."

Jane bit her lip. "Stefan…"

"They went rabid." Klaus spoke from where he was sitting on the rock, Jane fled behind Stefan, not liking his monotonous voice. Something very bad was about to happen. "Some of them, I killed. The other's just…bled out. In the end…They're all dead." Enraged, he tossed a beer bottle at the fire pit and it exploded, sending sparks going every which way. "I did everything I was told!"

Stefan swallowed suddenly unsure that he should have sent Damon away. He was bitten, weakening and Jane…If Klaus flew into a rage…He might kill her. She was gripping his t-shirt obviously thinking along the same lines.

"I should be able to turn them." Klaus continued. "I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf! I killed a vampire! I killed the bloody doppel-" He stopped himself, eyes zeroing in Jane. Stefan froze. "Unless…"

"Klaus, _don't_. Leave her-" Stefan began, but the Hybrid was far too angry. In seconds, he was pushed aside and Klaus was backing Jane up.

"Klaus-"

"Perhaps you should have died along with Elena!" He hissed and made a grab at her, intent on harming her, when she fell over a log with a scream. He caught her necklace instead as she fell backwards and ripped it from her neck. It fell to the ground with a thud.

Jane hit the ground, winded, and very afraid as Klaus loomed over her. "Please…Don't…"

"Hey!" Stefan, despite his throbbing arm, moved over quickly to get between them, shoving Klaus away from Jane. "You want to be angry at someone? Be angry me, huh?" He nodded at Ray. "I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do. But not to her, she's been through enough." He came back to himself to find a protective Stefan, and a terrified, silently crying Jane. Klaus frowned, having not realized his anger had gotten so out of control.

Stefan watched a perplexed expression cross the Hybrid's face as he tried to piece something together and realized that he hadn't remembered that he just tried to harm, Jane. Something had caused him to black out for a moment in pure rage.

Klaus tried to catch Jane's eyes, to appease her or least let her see that he didn't mean to scare her, but she refused to look at him. She was afraid of him and it made him cringe every time she wiped at her eyes.

"It should have worked. Don't beat yourself up." He told Stefan finally before looking at him. "You look like hell."

Stefan scoffed. "Last I checked I'm dying... and you don't want to heal me."

Jane looked from Stefan to Klaus. If Klaus refused to save Stefan…She'd be alone with him and he'd hurt her with one to stop her. She felt sick for even thinking he might have cared a bit about her. She wanted Damon more than ever. Part of her wanted to make a plea in Stefan's behalf, but…She couldn't find the courage to speak. She was still too shocked by the sudden bi-polarness of Klaus' behavior.

Klaus watched Jane try to assess the situation and guess at what he'd do. She still hadn't moved from where she had fallen. The pure horror that filled her gaze at one point became all too clear. She was afraid to be alone with him.

He picked up an empty beer bottle and then bit into his wrist, dripping blood into the bottle. He handed it to Stefan.

"Bottom's up." Stefan took the bottle from him. "We're leaving." He murmured.

Jane went to the tent she had come out of and made sure she had everything that belonged in her backpack, avoiding looking at Klaus at all as she disappeared inside.

"It appears you're the only comrade I have left." He said to Stefan solemnly, before walking away. Stefan drained the blood from the bottle and went to collect Jane.

Klaus saw something gleaming in the moonlight and went over to see Jane's necklace, lying on the leaves with a broken clasp. He picked it up and ran his thumb over the stone before tucking it into his pocket. He would make it up to her, even if it took him forever.

* * *

Elena dried her hair as she stepped into her bedroom and paused at seeing Damon looking out of her window.

"Seriously?" She sighed and he turned around.

"I was wrong."

Elena arched an eyebrow. "Are you drunken?"

"No." Damon rolled his eyes. "I thought Stefan was gone, but I was wrong."

"You saw him out there? Damon is he okay?"

"No, he's not okay, Elena. He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked…But he can be saved."

Curious, she tilted her head. "What happened out there? What changed your mind?"

"I changed my mind, because even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die. And he's protecting Jane. So I figure I owe him the same in return." Elena nodded. "I'll help you bring him back."

"Thank you." She said softly.

"But before I do, I need you to answer one question." She gave him a "well?" look and he continued. "What made you change _your_ mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were so hellbent on staying on that mountain. Then you just gave up. So what changed your mind?"

"We were under attack, Damon." She scoffed and he frowned.

"You had a bag full of weapons and a teacher with an eternity ring. You could have kept going."

"It was too dangerous."

"It was too dangerous going out there so what was it?"

"What do you want me to say? Why are you being like this?"

"Tell me the truth, Elena. What changed your mind?" He demanded.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt, okay?! I was…" She paused and he raised an eyebrow expectantly. "I was worried about you."

"Thanks." He remarked and headed for the door.

"Yes, I worry about you. Why do you even have to hear me say it?"

"Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you," He touched her arm. "Remember all the things you felt while he was gone. And then look Jane in the face and remember what you did." He dropped his hands from her and scowled.

"Are you going to tell her how close we've been?" She retorted as he stepped away from her. "Are you going to tell her that you've felt _nothing_ for me, Damon? Because it's a lie. You feel something for me. I'll tell Jane about the kiss, I'll own up to it, but will you? Will you tell her the truth?"

"Goodnight, Elena." He snapped and left the room.

"This isn't one sided, Damon." She called after him. "How's Jane going to feel about you having feelings for someone else? For me while she was gone? Or while you were with her?" Damon paused.

"I don't feel anything for you."

"Denial, Damon."

He growled and went to the stairs. "Jenna, Ric." He nodded as he passed them.

Jenna looked at Elena to see her looking angry. "You get that both of you are in the wrong here, right?" She asked. "You two have got to get straightened out."

"Jenna, it's not like that."

"The two of you just be careful you don't break anyone's heart." She turned and went into her room and Ric sighed.

"Know what you're doing here?"

"No, I don't." She admitted and shook her head. "I don't no idea what to do."

* * *

 _They were blurred shapes; she could hardly make the out. One was high above the others, swaying just a tad. She tried to squint, catch a glimpse of them, but she had no idea who they were the images more distorted than before. The two below were arguing that much was clear, but their voices were muffled. Suddenly the one above began to fall and the two below moved. One shoved the other against the wall, not letting the other escape as the falling one hit the ground. Finally, she could move._

 _Jane walked across the room, frowning as two out of the three disappeared. She could see the one on the ground. A girl, her body in an awkward angle._

 _She frowned and then gasped. She knew her. Jane screamed as the lifeless eyes looked at her unseeingly._

"Jane! Jane!" Stefan steadied her when she sat up in bed. She looked around the motel once to see that Klaus was nowhere to be seen and she wrapped her arms around Stefan and started sobbing. "Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" She clung to him, crying and he stroked her hair. "What happened?"

"It…It was Andie Starr." She whispered and didn't notice Stefan become rigid. "She's dead, Stefan."

"Are you sure?"

"I saw her…I saw her body. It was horrible." He winced. "There were two others, but…I couldn't see them."

"It's just a dream, Jane." He soothed and smoothed back her hair from her sweaty brow. "Try to go back to sleep, okay?"

She nodded and held onto him and he rocked her back to sleep, swallowing guiltily. She had seen him kill Andie. She slumped against him, asleep once more and Klaus came into the motel room.

"Bad dream." Stefan murmured when he silently asked what happened, tucking her back into bed. Klaus grimaced, thinking that the nightmare had been about him. He watched Jane sleep the rest of the night and flinched every time she moved restlessly. And all he could do was blame himself.

* * *

 _Review?_


	48. The End of the Affair

**Thanks to grapejuice101 and Brookeworm3 for all the help!**

 **Hey, guys! So I am off on vacation for the next two weeks so i might be able to update, it's a big if though. If not see you again in two weeks!**

Chapter 48

"Stand still." She commanded, pushing Klaus towards the dresser. He grunted, but complied, eyeing her with a half angry, half amused expression.

"Do you enjoy commanding me, love?"

She glared at him. Stefan was out disposing of the last of her attackers. They had come so suddenly, popping the tires on the rental car and murdering the driver, which Klaus had complained about the entire time they were getting a hotel room to sit for a while before continuing their journey.

"I wouldn't have too if you'd stop pacing like a mad man."

He rolled his eyes and glanced at his back in the mirror on the wall behind him. He had had wooden stakes lodged in it from shielding her from being skewered alive. Stefan had some too, but was able to get them out on his own. So Jane had to deal with Klaus on her own. Most of his wounds had healed but there was one that was still lodged in him.

"Don't do that." Jane frowned when Klaus clawed at a wound on his back, growling with the fact that he could reach all of them but this single one which he was making worse, by making it splinter. "Just let me get it." She told him and sighed. "This one might hurt a little, it's splintered, so hold still."

He snarled when she gave a tug at the wood and she scowled, when he turned around to grab her wrist keeping from touching him again. "Hold still and it wouldn't hurt as much. I can't get a hold of it while you'll twisting around."

"I wouldn't be in this situation if someone hadn't felt the need to fight with me and made us stop the car in the middle of nowhere."

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't invaded my dream! And I had to pee, excuse me!" He had invaded her head, pleading with her to forgive him and trying to appease her, but she hadn't been amused. Her dream still bothered her though.

 _Jane frowned. She was surrounded by dark shadows. They were smoky and black. They were whispering in angry tones and reaching out to her. Gasping, she jumped when one of them brushed her arm._

 _"No, no, let go!" She screamed as they grabbed at her hair and her arms and legs. "No!" They were suffocating her, angry chanting spirits and she felt all of their anger._

 _Suddenly the dark faded and she was in the field of wildflowers, her mother had taken her too. She whirled around and saw Klaus leaning against the tree and she scowled._

 _"Klaus, we talked about this."_

 _"You were frowning in your sleep, my love. I was trying to help you with your nightmare."_

 _"I don't want your help." She turned her back to him. In seconds, he turned her around to face him._

 _"Please, love. Don't be angry." He cupped her cheek. "You were frightened."_

 _She slapped his hand away. "Stop touching me and get out of my head."_

 _"We're at our destination. It's time to wake up." He frowned. She had been like this since they had left Tennessee. Angry and fearful of him._

 _"Then go away so I can."_

 _Growling in displeasure, he vanished and she woke up._

And that's when they had been attacked.

"Well, you shouldn't be so difficult!" He retorted. "I said I was sorry!" His grip on her tightened and she hissed slightly making him let go instantly.

Jane smacked her hand on the table, recovering fast before he could apologize again. "Well, you should learn to control your temper and stop frightening me!" She retorted hotly and for a moment they glared at one another. "Now turn back around and keep still, please. I can keep it from splitting into two if you don't move." He scoffed, but did as she asked and with a few agonizing slow tugs, freed the last piece of wood from his back. Silence fell between them as she washed away the blood and made sure there wasn't any more wood.

"Feel any more?" She asked him and he shook his head. His head swam with how it felt to have to run her hands over his skin, like she was lighting him on fire. It was all he could think about lately. The feel of her skin against his. How her plush little mouth had felt against his, yielding to him. It was driving him crazy.

"All finished." She announced as his back healed up the rest of the way and he turned to face her. She was putting away the bloody rag and cleaning up the mess on the table, her brow furrowed slightly. He watched her, wondering what she was thinking.

She felt eyes on her, but didn't dare meet them. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't felt the heat between them, but the fact remained that his temper was wildly out of control. He claimed to have blacked out, but Jane couldn't decide if she believed him or not. Especially since he had ripped her necklace from her and she was now more vulnerable than before. That frightened her more than Klaus' looming temper.

"Thank you." She heard him say and turned towards him. "You didn't have to pull it out."

"And you could have let them kill me."

She tried to walk away from him, but he took her arm gently.

"I wouldn't have. Despite what you must think of me, love. I do have your best interest at heart." He responded quietly, sincerely, and then released her. Jane watched him cross the room to pull on another t-shirt and she finished cleaning up, her mind whirling with what he had said.

* * *

Damon stalked into the empty living room. The conversation with Elena circled his head like a never-ending song and it was driving him crazy. All he could think about was finding Jane and she somehow knowing about his guilt of kissing Elena. That would just be his luck for her to figure it out before he explained things to her.

"Meow."

"Not now, fuzzy." He murmured. "Not in the mood to pet you." Felix followed him anyway, demanding attention. He stretched his body out, claws digging into the rug in front of the fireplace. "Don't sharpen your claws on my carpet." He snapped at the cat who only yawned and blinked at him.

Rolling his eyes, Damon faced his tumbler of bourbon and poured himself a healthy glass. He sat in the armchair, staring blankly at the wall and Felix leapt into his lap. The vampire ended up stroking him, just to make him lay still. And just as he was enjoying the silence, other than Felix's purrs, his phone rang.

"Merow." Felix purred, sounding annoyed as well, and he snorted.

"You're interrupting my drink." He muttered into the receiver. "And disturbing the pest."

 _"Miss me?"_ Katherine said seductively.

"Katherine." Damon scoffed and Felix looked at him like he knew what he was saying. "Where are you?"

 _"Lurking outside your window, pining away."_

He snorted. "What do you want?"

 _"I'm homesick. What have I missed?"_

"Well, Stefan and Jane are still Klaus' little tagalongs. And Elena still thinks she can save them and no one's thought about you since you left." He grinned maliciously when she huffed.

 _"Well,"_ Katherine smirked. _"Are you sure Elena even wants them home? Or Jane, I mean? She's probably head over heels for Klaus now anyhow."_

Damon scowled. "She wouldn't fall for him."

 _"You sure about that? He can be quite persistent and he'll lavish her with gifts and attention every chance he gets. She'll fall for him eventually. You should probably get her out of there before she turns into another Jeanine."_

"She's not like that."

 _"Of course not."_ She snorted. _"St. Jane."_ Damon rolled his eyes. _"So are you Elena buddying up over there? Are you plotting a secret agenda to have her now that you've given up on your brother? On rescuing innocent Jane from being seduced by the devilish Klaus?"_

"Is there a reason that you called?" He asked through gritted teeth as she laughed. "Other than to annoy me?"

Katherine pouted. _"You're not fun to rile up."_ She responded.

"I didn't give up on any of them. I just don't know where they are." She hummed and he smirked. "But _you_ do. Are you trailing them?" Damon inquired.

"A hybrid who wants me dead, his sidekick who's off the rails and a lonely human girl being sought after by dozens of murderous vampires? I couldn't be further away." She murmured. He could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Which means you know exactly where they are." Damon smirked. This was the one time that he was glad that Katherine was so nosy.

"All I know is Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers."

"How do you know that?"

"Spend five hundred years running, and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother? Jane too?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She said in a slightly bored tone. "I'm conflicted. And Jane…Well I have my reasons."

"Where are they?" He demanded. "Is she safe?"

"She's safe as can be, but Klaus is not happy. Obviously something happened and she's angry at him."

Damon frowned. "Why do I not like the sound of that?"

"I don't think he'd harm her. He fancies her. He's been wooing her with gifts." He snorted. "I'll tell you what I know and where they are, but be aware that he won't give her up so easily."

"All the more reason to get her the hell out of there."

* * *

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus announced as their driver pulled into the large warehouse. Stefan got out first and Klaus leaned forward in his seat to see Jane curled in the front seat, frowning in her sleep. She was having another nightmare. Hoping to soothe her, he reached out to stroke her cheek only to find tear tracks.

"Jane." He murmured and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hm?"

"We're here, love."

"Oh." She sat up, looking around. They were inside some kind of warehouse.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded at him, wiping at her face. "I was dreaming of my mom." He nodded in sympathy.

"Come on, darling." He urged softly and helped her hop out of the car. Stefan walked over to a door that Klaus opened and peered outside.

"What are we doing here?" He asked the Original Hybrid.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days."

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." Stefan replied, glancing out at the city lights and noticing a large eighteen wheeler headed towards the open doors. Jane came over to peer outside at the bright lights of Chicago as well, curious.

"Well, that's a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend." Klaus remarked and then smiled at Jane, leaning against the wall next to her. "Word was the Ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition." He explained to Jane. "Everything was off limits then, which made _everything_ so much _fun_." He leaned closer, drawn by the curiosity in her jade green eyes. "You would have loved the twenties, love. So much dancing. The Charleston was quite popular. And jazz poured out every window." He watched her try to picture it in her mind and smiled.

"Boozing and fast cars." Stefan recalled and Klaus nodded.

"And wild youth. Rebellious youngsters with a thirst for drink, jazz, and sex." He purposely drawled out the last word, purring it into her ear, and took satisfaction in how Jane's cheeks flushed a dark pink as she shuddered from how close he was, and she made sure not to look at him, which he found amusing. When she did look at him she was trying to scowl and that amused him too. She moved away from him, going to stand partially behind Stefan, still pink cheeked.

"Chicago was magical."

Stefan rolled his eyes at Klaus' attempt to seduce Jane into talking to him. "Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it." He muttered. "Like I said, I don't remember most of it." His dismissive tone, had Klaus' amused smirk vanishing.

"Going to get down to business, then?" He asked, shutting the door back, with a disappointed look.

"Why are we still with you? We had our fun, your Hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?"

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our Hybrid problem, it's her."

Stefan took Klaus' arm when he made to follow Jane. "Come on, let her go. You can't keep her here any longer. You almost killed her the other night. And then she did almost die from another attempt at her life."

"I'm trying to make amends."

"By invading her head and using sexual innuendo jokes? Not a way to win her favor." He snorted and Klaus sent him an exasperated look. "Look at her, she's miserable. She's not happy, Klaus. Let her go." Klaus glanced at her for a second, watching her fiddle with her shirt as she leant against the car. She met his eyes and glared at him, turning her back to him.

He turned away, angrily and faced Stefan. "I'll let her go when I damn well please." He hissed.

"You want to do something right for her?" Stefan snapped lowly. "Something that will put you back in her favor? Then let her go home, Klaus. Don't keep her here."

* * *

Damon peered down at the dead to the world Elena. She was sleeping peacefully, dreaming away about rescuing Stefan. At least…He hoped she was. If, no, _when_ they got Jane back, he was not going to let anything come between them. He couldn't. She needed him, wanted him, and she had never played with her love for him.

"Elena, wakey, wakey." He said in her ear lowly and she only shifted and rolled over. Big mistake on her part. Shrugging and giving a devilish grin to rival the Grinch's Damon tipped over the bucket of icy cold tap water.

Elena screamed as her head, upper torso, and bedsheets were thoroughly soaked in a cascade of freezing cold water. Sputtering indignantly, she lifted very wet hair and glared at the vampire who was perched innocently at the dry end of the bed, the bucket hidden from view.

"Da-" Before she could get a word out, the door was busted open and in came Alaric. He was standing there with a baseball bat, wild-eyed from being awoken and from adrenaline, his hair sticking up in disarray, and he was dressed in a pair of white and red stripped boxers and a white t-shirt. Peeking over his shoulder was Jeremy, his own eyes wild with fright.

Damon wiggled his fingers at the humans. "Morning, Ric. You're not a morning person are you?" He smirked.

"Jesus, Damon, what the hell are you doing here!? It's six o'clock in the morning?!" Alaric griped, his bat lowering slightly.

The vampire eyed the bat with a raised eyebrow. "You were coming at me with a bat? That's your defense against home invasion?"

"Well, I knew it couldn't be a vampire we didn't know." He retorted defensively and Damon grinned. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Waking up Elena so we can talk."

Elena frowned. "At six in the morning? And you drenched me with water!?"

"Hey, I tried the gentle way, but you ignored me and so I had to take drastic measures."

Jeremy snorted. "I'm going back to bed." He muttered and shuffled off, adrenaline faded and drowsiness returning.

Alaric rolled his eyes at the vampire. "I'll be down the hall if you need me." He told Elena.

"Nice boxers." Damon called after him and Alaric flipped him the middle finger. Snickering, Damon, tilted his head at Elena.

"Ric, what's going on? who's here?" Jenna asked sleepily, joining her boyfriend in the hallway.

"Nothing, but a giant pest."

"Love you too, Ric!" The vampire smirked and then turned to Elena who was wringing out her hair. "Got you good."

She glared at him. "You could at least get me a towel."

He sighed dramatically and got up. "Fine." He zoomed in and out with a towel and tossed it over her head. Elena muttered something lowly and dried her hair gently before wrapping it around her cold shoulders.

"Okay, so why did you toss water on me to wake me?"

"Because icy water goes with your cold heart."

Elena sighed. "You still think I don't want to find Jane and bring her home?"

"Until we get her back then, yes."

"Do you have nothing better to do at six a.m. than to dump water on me?"

"Fine, stay in bed and I'll go rescue Jane and Stefan. See ya."

Elena sat up straighter. "Wait, wait, wait. What? What are you talking about? Where are they?"

"Windy city." Damon replied.

"They're in Chicago?" He nodded. "How do you know?" Elena tilted her head.

"It came to me in a dream. I was naked, Janey was naked...There was bubbles involved. It was a party." Elena made a face and he smirked. "Start packing."

"Is he-I mean are _they_ okay?" She asked sincerely. "Is Jane okay?" Damon wanted to say something, smart, but he could see the genuine worried look on her face.

"Well, let's just say they're not there to meet Oprah." Damon muttered. "Sooner we leave the better."

* * *

Damon's phone rang and he eyed the caller id before smirking. "Hello, Ranger Rob."

 _"Where are you?"_

"Eh, few miles outside Mystic Falls."

 _"Does that mean you've located my niece? You were supposed to let me know!"_

"I've got a sidekick. Sorry." Elena threw him a look.

 _"Tell me where she is."_

"Sorry your breaking up…losing signal."

 _"Damnit, don't you hang on me."_

"I'll bring Janey home and safe and sound."

 _"Don't-"_

"Bye, bye."

Damon hung up and Elena arched an eyebrow.

"You're not bringing Rob? Jane is his niece."

"No. One less person to watch out for. He'd see Klaus and go all gung-ho on him. We'd never get Jane and Stefan out that way." Damon told her. "It'll be enough of a shock seeing us. We wouldn't have time to explain to her about a mysterious not dead uncle showing up."

Bored, Damon looked over at Elena. "I sure hope we find him, 'because it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace."

Elena frowned. "It's an antique, Damon. Like you." She snarked and he smirked, reaching behind him to pull out one of Stefan's diaries. He let it fall into her lap.

"Read this. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago."

"It's Stefan's diary." She scowled. "I'm not going to invade his private thoughts." She retorted and Damon shrugged.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see."

"I've seen Stefan's darkest periods. I can handle it." Elena retorted and he took the book from her, flipping it open and reading aloud.

"Here's one. Match 12, 1922... _I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in place I don't recognize with women I don't remember_." He looked across at Elena and gasped "I'm _shocked_! Stefan's not a virgin?" She scoffed and took the book from him.

"Eyes on the road, grandma."

"Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate." He said, smirking. Elena opened the diary back up curiously and began reading.

* * *

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus reminisced as he and Stefan and Jane entered the bar. Curious, Jane peered around, trying to imagine what it had been like in the 20's.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan spoke up and Jane watched him look around the room.

"There was a stage just there." A voice said in her ear and she turned to find Klaus next to her, but he was looking at the far side of the room. "Jazz musicians played all night long and the bar's owner sang just about every night. This was a popular spot for all kinds of debauchery."

"And I'm sure you were the perfect gentlemen then." She said dryly and he smirked.

"Of course, love. I'm always on my best behavior."

Jane faced him. "Except when you lose your temper."

He opened his mouth to respond to her cheeky response when a familiar voice spoke up.

"You got to be kidding me."

They turned to see a dark skinned woman with short white hair coming out of the back room.

Klaus smirked. "So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender-"

"Stop." The woman held her hand up. "You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." Jane giggled and Klaus rolled his eyes. The woman looked over at Stefan. "I remember you."

"Yeah." Stefan nodded. "You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be-"

"Old and dead?" Gloria smirked. "Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?"

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus informed them and Jane tilted her head.

"I can slow the ageing down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." She laughed and then walked up to Jane. "May I?" She asked holding her hand out. Jane looked at Klaus and he nodded and she slid her hand into Gloria's. The witch inhaled sharply and Jane jerked in her grip as a tingling sensation went up her arm, and then looked at Klaus with a raised eyebrow. "You actually found one?"

"Gloria, this is Jane. My little elemental." Klaus introduced, sounding rather proud. Jane rolled her eyes at him.

Gloria eyed her with a bit of sympathy. "Well, you just better hope no one else finds her. She's on a number of lists and not just your enemies. Her kind has been sought after for years." Jane swallowed nervously and Klaus put a hand on her lower back to comfort her.

"Stefan, why don't you take Jane over to the bar and fix us up a little something, hm?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan murmured and he led Jane behind the bar.

"You okay?" He asked lowly and she nodded.

"Yeah…You'd think I'd be used to hearing that."

He put a hand on her arm. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"It almost did last night."

He shook his head. "Wasn't your fault. I hadn't been paying attention."

She sighed and looked at the bottles. "I have no idea how to be a bartender." She admitted and he smirked.

"Then you might want to let me handle that. Don't want you poisoning anyone." He teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him and glanced at the pictures that Gloria had taped to the wall. Stefan turned his head slightly so he could hear Klaus and Gloria.

Klaus watched them walk away and then looked at the witch. "You look ravishing, by the way."

"Don't." She said sharply, stopping his flirtation and they sat at a table. "I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels..."

"So what am I doing wrong?" Klaus asked, leaning forwards in his seat. "I broke the curse."

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created."

"Well, that would be the Original witch. She's very dead." Klaus smirked. Gloria resisted an eye roll.

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." She told him.

"Rebekah." Klaus smirked. "Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."

"She has what I need. Bring her to me."

Stefan felt Jane poke his arm and he turned around. She was holding a photo in her hand. "Stefan…"

He took it from her and frowned. It was him in the 1920's, dressed in the stylish tux, but it was who had an arm around his shoulders that worried him. It was Klaus. "What the hell?" Stefan, looked up at Klaus. "What is this?" He asked aloud and Klaus and Gloria looked over.

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago is a magical place..."

"But this is me. With you." He frowned and Klaus only smiled.

* * *

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena asked as they walked down the narrow hallway of the rundown apartment building.

Damon smirked. "There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird."

Elena frowned at him. "If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work."

"Shh." Damon told her, pressing a finger to his lips. He jiggled the doorknob, breaking it off and then pushed the door open. "Here we are." He announced as they entered the little apartment. "Stefan's second personality home." The apartment was simple enough and pretty small compared to most.

"He obviously hasn't been here." Elena murmured, seeing a fine layer of dust coating every surface. All of the furniture was decades old.

"Tour is not over yet." He muttered, going further inside. He went into the kitchen and up to a shelved wall, where he slid his hand along the edge, feeling for the trigger. Elena tilted her head curiously as he opened the hidden door, showing a pantry stocked full of alcohol.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster." Elena scoffed and Damon rolled his eyes at her attitude.

"Look harder." He replied and she came inside the pantry with him.

"It's a list of names." Elena frowned at the many names written all over the walls.

"Mm-hmm." Damon hummed.

"These are all of his victims?" She asked quietly.

"Still _handling_ it?"

She scowled and followed him out of the pantry.

"What were _you_ doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?" She snapped.

"I was around." Damon shrugged. "Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanan's of my own."

"Ugh." She wrinkled her nose in disgust and he smirked in satisfaction. "Where are you going?" She frowned as he headed for the door.

"His old stomping ground." Damon replied.

"I'm coming with you." Elena grabbed her coat.

"No." Damon told her firmly "You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find Janey and Stefan." He left, closing the door firmly behind him and Elena huffed at the door.

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense." Stefan frowned as he and Jane followed Klaus back into the warehouse. "Why don't I remember you?"

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus responded.

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" He demanded.

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait." Klaus replied dismissively.

He whirled Klaus to face him, making Jane bounce off his back at the abrupt turn. She peered around him nervously.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan growled. "Answer me."

Klaus peeled the younger vampire's hand off his arm. "Let's just say that we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you."

"Why?" Jane asked curiously and Klaus smiled at her.

"Shall I show you? After all, Stefan doesn't seem to remember." He twitched his fingers at her.

Jane eyed his hand for a moment and then took it. He pulled her closer to him, ignoring her gasp. Jane shut her eyes and Klaus shared the memory with her.

* * *

 _Chicago, the 1920s_

 _Klaus slid his fangs into the girl's neck, enjoying the gasp she gave. He sucked a bit harder, stroking her thighs and she moaned softly. When he felt her heart slow, he retracted his fangs and leant back in his seat, looking over the crowd of dapper young gentleman and their lady friends, dancing along to the upbeat tune from the band. The air was hazy from the cigarettes and cigars and smelt of smoke and ladies perfume. Wiping at his chin, he glanced around for his sibling._

 _He spied his sister sharing a lovely young woman with the wild haired youth, a baby vampire really, both of them drinking from the girl's neck. He was growing bored of the scene and wished to leave for the night. His own entertainment was now lying uselessly beneath the table from blood loss. His upper lip curled at the sight of them snogging at the table. Really, that was a sight he could do without. What his sister did with her lovers was her own business, but he didn't have to care for it._

 _He got up from his table and strode over to her._ " _It's late, Rebekah." He told her and took her arm. "We're leaving." He tried to tug her away, but she glared at him and jerked her arm back._

" _Get off of me!" Rebekah snapped and Stefan stood up, intending on rescuing her. It was slightly amusing._

" _Who is this guy?" He demanded._

" _Stefan, don't." His sister warned and Rebekah got up from the seat. "He'll kill you. Nik's a lot stronger than he looks." Rebekah stood between the two males._

" _So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore I've been hearing so much about..." Klaus smirked. "You're right, he does have funny hair." He gave her a warning look. "I'm bored. I want to go."_

" _Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend." Rebekah snarked._

" _No, you're my sister, which means... you have to do as I say." Klaus said in a deathly low voice and he took her arm, turning her away from Stefan._

Jane let go of him and blinked.

"You're sister." She said and he nodded. Stefan frowned.

"Are you saying I knew another Original?"

"If you can't handle it don't ask."

He went over to one of the coffins that were sitting there and he opened it. Jane came over to look in, slightly hoping it was Elijah he'd decide to awaken. Inside was a beautiful young blond, still dressed in her period dress of the 20s. Klaus stroked his sibling's face gently and Jane could see the remorse in his eyes. He had never wanted to hurt her that much was clear.

"She's beautiful." Jane murmured. "You've kept her in here for ninety years?"

"Yes."

"That's sad."

Stefan looked down at the vampire. "I don't recognize her."

"Don't tell her that." Klaus smirked. "Rebekah's temper is worse than mine."

"Is that right? I couldn't imagine." Jane remarked dryly and he clicked his tongue at her.

"Don't be cheeky, love." He said and removed the dagger from Rebekah's chest. "Time to wake up, little sister." They waited and still nothing. "Any day now, Rebekah." Jane frowned. With Elijah it had only been seconds before he popped back up. She said that to Klaus who nodded.

"She's being dramatic."

"Or maybe it takes longer because she's been in there for so long."

"What did I say about your cheekiness, sweetheart?" Jane rolled her eyes at him. "I'll only tolerate it for so long."

Stefan frowned. "Look. Why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean you obviously want me here for a reason, right?"

"Well, you have many useful talents." Klaus remarked. "In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you." He offered his hand to Jane again, offering her to see what he was talking about. Curious, she took his hand again.

 _Klaus was sitting at a table opposite Stefan and Rebekah. He had decided to indulge his sister's wishes for them to meet properly and be civil._

" _So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an Original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline." Klaus mused, adding insult as he spoke._

 _Rebekah rolled her blue eyes at his behavior._ " _Don't listen to him, Stefan." She told the youth. "Nik's an elitist."_

" _Hmm. And where's the rest of your family?" Stefan asked looking across at the Original brother._

" _Well, let's see. Um... I killed most of them." Klaus shrugged carelessly and Rebekah smirked over her champagne glass._

" _But not all." She added._

" _And you're okay with that?" Stefan asked her, arching an eyebrow._

" _Well, we all had the chance to choose a side. I chose the right one, eventually." Rebekah took Klaus' hand, smiling at him and he smiled back. his most loyalist sibling apart from Elijah._

 _Footsteps came hurrying over to their table and they looked up to see an angry man._

" _Where the hell's my wide?" He demanded, looking accusingly at Stefan._

" _I don't know. I give up." Stefan joked, grinning madly._

 _The man bristled angrily._ " _You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D might set you straight." He growled and earned laughter from the vampires. The man laughed sarcastically along with them, mocking them. Stefan gestured at someone behind the human._

" _Lila?" Stefan called and she looked at him from the stairs. "Lila, please. Come here for a second."_

 _The man turned and sighed with relief._

" _Oh thank God! Come on, we're leaving." He took her arm. They started to pass Stefan, but grabbed his wrist._

" _Oh, no, no, no. You're sitting." The vampire countered, compelling the man._

 _The man took seat next to Klaus who was interested in where this was going to go and Stefan gestured for Lila to sit next to him. The youngest vampire removed Lila's long white glove and took out a pocket knife, holding her wrist gently._

" _Stefan, don't be mean." Rebekah tutted playfully, barely hiding her giggle._

" _What the hell are you doing?" The man asked half scared, half alarmed. He had no idea why he was still here or why he had sat. Klaus' eyes lit up with intrigue as Stefan cut Lila's wrist. Her warm blood flowed into a champagne glass, filling it up slightly. Stefan lifted her wrist from the glass after a moment._ " _Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?" He told her sweetly and she moved away from them. Her husband's eyes widened as his wife walked away, never sparing him a glance._

 _"I'd like you to join me for a drink." He pushed the glass of blood towards him and he panicked._

" _What kind of sick freaks are you?" The man demanded, meekly._

" _I said, drink!" Stefan repeated, smirking. Fearing for his life, the man grabbed the glass with a shaky hand. Klaus grinned maliciously as the man gagged at the taste of the blood._

 _Stefan leaned across the table. "I didn't catch your name..."_

" _Go to hell." The man hissed and Klaus laughed. Perhaps this was one of Rebekah's better flings. He certainly was fun._

" _Do you want another sip?" Stefan threatened him and the man swallowed noisily, shaking his head._

" _Liam. Liam Grant!" He replied._

" _Liam Grant!" Stefan repeated. "Have another sip, Liam." He suggested and Klaus clinked his glass against Liam's, chuckling in delight. "Finish it." Stefan smirked._

Jane pulled away with a horrified look or tried too, but his arm was looped around her waist, keeping her from falling to the floor. All the memory trips were starting to wear her out.

"I was your number one fan." Klaus reminisced to Stefan and Jane frowned.

"That was a horrible thing to do." She said to both of them and Klaus clutched her tighter.

"Come on now, love. That was just a bit of entertainment."

"Not for that poor man." She snapped and he shrugged carelessly. She pushed at him to release her, but he didn't budge.

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked, although judging by Jane's angry and horrified expression it had to be.

Klaus didn't answer him right away and walked towards the man who had transported the coffins to the warehouse, still keeping Jane close despite her protests of being held against his side. "When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar." He compelled the man quickly. "Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die."

" _Klaus_!" Jane exclaimed.

"Sorry, my love, but Rebekah has to feed."

"Why didn't you just bring her a blood bag then?" She snapped. "Let me go."

He ignored her and Stefan hurried after them, frowning.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." Klaus informed him.

"How?" He questioned.

"We're going to your old apartment."

Jane stopped struggling a moment. "Why?"

"So curious and full of questions, my love." He murmured, stroking her cheek and she scowled at him, rearing her head back from his touch. "You'll see soon enough."

* * *

Damon entered the bar that he hadn't stepped foot in since the 20s and glanced around. The structure of the room hadn't changed at all, just the décor and few things here and there, but otherwise it was like stepping back in time. he wove through the dancers and drunks as he headed over to bar.

Gloria turned from putting up glasses and caught sight of him. "Well, look what the wind blew in." She smirked. "Last I heard, you hated this place."

"Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around."

She chuckled. "I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd."

Damon frowned. "You've seen him?"

"With Klaus. Bad combo. And this pretty little girl."

"Janey." He breathed before leaning across the bar. "Is she okay? Has he hurt her?"

"She looked fine when I saw her. Didn't seem to favor Klaus too much though. Don't blame her for that. She yours?" He nodded once. "Girl's got a dark cloud over her head. You best get her out of this town." Damon narrowed his eyes.

"You know where they went?"

"They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me."

Damon put his hand over hers when she slid him a drink. "Gloria. Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?"

She shook her head. "Mm. I don't think so. You may be cute but you're still a vampire. You want your girl and your brother, you're just going to have to come back later."

* * *

"What a charming little homestead." Klaus remarked. "Don't you think so, love?"

"No."

"Are you still angry about what I showed you?"

She glared at him for an answer and he chuckled. "Did anyone ever tell you, you're adorable when you're angry? Like a little mouse." Infuriated, she shoved him hard and stalked away to go stand behind Stefan who put an arm out to shield her protectively.

"Let's just get this over with, hm?" He said and Klaus rolled his eyes.

They got to the door and Jane looked at Stefan.

"Where's the doorknob?" She whispered, fearfully. "Is someone in there?" They're minds seemed to go to the same place because Klaus and Stefan both eyed the door, keeping Jane behind them. Klaus frowned and pushed the door open wide. He stepped inside first, then Stefan.

"Do you feel that?" The Original asked. "Is anybody here?"

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time." Deeming it safe for her to enter, Klaus turned.

"Come on, love. It's all right." He said to her and she stepped inside, still feeling a bit apprehensive. "It's perfectly safe, I promise." She nodded and followed them further into the apartment. She sat on the bed, looking around.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asked.

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." Klaus told him and then it clicked.

"To write it down." Stefan murmured.

"And relive the kill...over and over again." Klaus smirked and Jane bit her lip. She was very glad he wasn't full Ripper then. She saw him go into the kitchen and followed them to see Klaus open a hidden compartment. She could see bottles of alcohol lining the shelves.

"You believe me now?" The Original inquired. Stefan walked into the pantry, but Jane wasn't sure she wanted to see that list.

"Aren't you curious, love?" He asked in her ear. "Don't you want to see?" She shook her head. Thinking she had enough of his teasing, he gave her space. "You still don't trust me?"

"You tried to hurt me." She replied, frowning. "How can I?"

"I've apologized."

"Apologies are empty words, if you can't prove it."

"Then how can I?" He asked her seriously, taking her hands. "I want your forgiveness, love. How can I make it up to you? I'd give you anything you'd like to have."

Jane frowned and pulled away from him. "Gifts don't win friends, Klaus. You broke my trust."

"Look, what I found." Stefan said and they turned to him. He showed them a bottle of scotch-whiskey. "1918. Single malt."

"My favorite." Klaus nodded. "Let's go and find someone to pair it with." He needed a drink after talking to Jane.

* * *

Elena stiffened when the door opened again and she peered around the corner to see Damon.

"Finally! I called you an hour ago!" She snapped and he tossed her bag at her.

"Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan and Jane are." He flopped down onto the bed and stiffened as a familiar scent hit his nose. "She was here?"

Elena nodded. "Arguing with Klaus."

Damon rolled his eyes fondly. "That's my girl. Give him hell." Elena huffed.

"I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?"

"I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you alone, process it and move on." He responded and she stared at him. He sighed. "Are you okay?"

The mocking tone was heard and she scowled.

"Yeah."

"Okay, good. Get dressed. You're all road-trippy and gross." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"So you know where they're going to be?"

"With Klaus." He nodded. "So I'll distract Klaus and you take Stefan."

"And Jane?"

"I'll deal with it. I'm not leaving her in there."

"Okay. Thank you." Elena nodded.

"But you're going to have about five minutes' tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. So please, tell me you can do this." Damon said to her firmly. "If this goes to hell, I need to know you can do this and be ready to take Jane with you. And don't you dare leave her behind."

"I can do this." Elena told him determinedly. "And Jane is my friend. I don't want her with Klaus any more than you do." Damon nodded.

"Good. Try to remember that."

* * *

"Where's Rebekah?" Gloria inquired from behind the bar. There was no one else in the room but the four of them. Jane was sitting between Stefan and Klaus, sipping at the drink that Gloria gave her.

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." Klaus smirked.

"Might help if you hadn't stuck her in a box." Jane muttered.

"Mind that cheek, love." He warned her and she sighed. Stefan remained silent. "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground."

"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?"

"Well, that's certainly half of it."

"What's the other half?" Stefan asked with a frown.

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman."

* * *

 _"They're jealous." Stefan said drunkenly. "Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are."_

 _"What? An abomination?" Klaus scowled at the bar top._

 _"No. A king." Stefan told him, smiling. Klaus grinned back and nodded._

 _"Look at us. Two sad orphans." The Original smirked and noticed his sister watching them. "My sister fancies you, you know. But... I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad." He snickered and Stefan smirked._

 _"I appreciate the advice."_

 _"And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you... She can't help it, it's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid." He warned._

 _Stefan patted him. "You know what, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you."_

* * *

Klaus held up his glass. "To friendship." Stefan clinked his glass reluctantly.

"So I'm confused." He frowned. "If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire? And use Jane for a magic enhancer killing her."

Klaus inhaled at the last sentence and glanced at said girl who was looking through the music tracks in the jukebox. "She wasn't supposed to be harmed. I had no way of knowing."

"But the fact is, she _died_ , Klaus. And that's what she thinks about when she's by herself. I can see it. She may not even know, but she does." Stefan waited a moment before inquiring. "So why?"

"All good things must come to an end." Klaus mused. He explained the situation the last night he had seen Stefan. Policemen came and scared everyone off, shooting wooden bullets. But these police were no ordinary policemen and he knew that. Urging his sister to flee, she ran. Klaus, to cover their escape, compelled Stefan to forget.

* * *

"You compelled me to forget?" Stefan looked at him, frowning.

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate." Klaus replied.

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone." Stefan looked over at him. Klaus' lips formed a hard line.

"Story time's over." He replied and Jane came back to sit. "Hello, love. Didn't find anything to dance too?" Stefan looked over to see Damon and his older brother jerked his head.

"No." Jane murmured.

"I need another drink." Stefan announced. "A real one." He waited to see if Klaus would tell him to stay, but he received a hand wave of dismissal instead. Ignoring, Jane's frown at being left alone, he pushed away from the bar.

Klaus' sigh made her look at him.

"What's wrong?" She inquired, not able to keep from asking. He looked sad for once, genuinely sad, and she had never seen that expression on him before.

Her concerned tone, caught his attention and he glanced at her. "Nothing, my love."

"You're sad. Why?"

"Why do you think about your death?" He countered.

Jane bit her lip. "It still frightens me I suppose." She responded and he watched her touch her neck a habit he noticed that she did when stressed and he realized that she needed her necklace. It made her feel safe. Without it, she felt vulnerable. He reached into his pocket, intending on presenting it back to her, clasp fixed and all, but she got up from the stool. "Excuse me." She headed for the bathroom and he went back to drinking.

* * *

"What is wrong with you!" Stefan snarled, pushing his brother up against a car.  
"What is wrong with you?!" Damon retorted, pushing him back off. "You kill Andie one day; you save me the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one!"

"Klaus almost saw Elena today. You have to get her out of Chicago."

Damon rolled his eyes. "She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried." Damon spat.

"She is the key to everything." Stefan added "Other than Jane. Klaus can't know she's alive, because then that puts Jane on his radar."

"What are you talking about?"

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out." Stefan told him. "And when he finds out he'll use Jane, the first available doppelganger. Because you know as well as I do that she wouldn't let Klaus within ten feet of Elena." Damon ran a hand through his hair. He knew all too well.

"Tell Elena to go home and forget about me."

"Tell her yourself." Damon replied, nodding beside him and Stefan turned his head. Elena was standing there in a purple dress. Waiting for him.

* * *

Klaus tried not to growl aggressively as Damon sat next to him.

"I see they've open the door to the riff raff now."

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Damon quipped, smirking.

Klaus chuckled humorlessly. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Give me my girlfriend and brother back... You'll never have to see me again." He grinned.

"I promised Jane I wouldn't kill you, but really how many freebies did I sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise, you wouldn't be here."

"What can I say?" He smirked. "I'm a thrill seeker." Klaus chuckled humorlessly before grabbing his throat.

"Klaus?" Their heads turned simultaneously. Jane was standing there, a look of confusion on her face before she registered that Damon was being choked. "Damon."

"Hey, Janey. Miss me?" He choked, giving her a wide grin. Jane came over to them and Klaus took her wrist, pulling her away from Damon when she tried to go to him. the desperate look in her eyes almost made him falter and let her go, _almost_.

"Have a seat, love." Klaus said lowly. "Your boyfriend and I were just having a friendly chat."

"Please, don't hurt him." Jane begged Klaus as he hoisted her boyfriend into the air by his throat, dangling him above the ground. "Klaus, _please_." Damon grunted.

"Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozy. So you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." He twirled the little umbrella from Jane's fruit drink and then stabbed him with it. "Oh, that's not it." He pulled it out and did it again, a little higher. "Oh, almost."

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun."

"Klaus, stop it." Jane snapped and hit at his arm. "Leave him alone." Klaus turned to face her and dropped Damon who took the opportunity to tackle the Hybrid.

The two of them tried to pin the other to the floor. "No, stop it!"

They both gave her a shove to protect her and send her out of the way, non-too gently, and thrusted her backwards. She hit the floor, smacking her head against the bar, but neither one noticed. Klaus managed to toss Damon across the room and he started towards him, breaking the leg off of a stool that lying on the ground and moved towards the fallen vampire.

"No!" Jane cried. Tears, blurring her vision, she ran over and threw herself over Damon's body, clutching at him and sobbing.

"Really, love?" Klaus frowned at her and she shook her head. "Move aside. He won't be any fun after he's head."

"No, if you kill him, you'll have to kill me too." Silence fell for a moment.

"Love."

"Please, Klaus. I love him. Don't take him away from me."

Klaus dropped the makeshift weapon with a scowl. "Fine. He lives another day." He spat. "He doesn't need to negotiate his brother's freedom because when I am done with him, he won't want to go back." Damon cupped Jane's tear stained cheek, turning her to face him.

"It's okay, Janey." He murmured, his thumb sliding over her quivering lower lip. "Don't cry." He attempted to get back up.

"No, Damon, he'll kill you." She whispered.

"I won't lose you again, I just found you."

She kept his hand against her cheek, covering it with hers. "You won't lose me. I'm right here. It's okay, Damon."

"Janey, you want to go home. I know you do." Damon told her. "Don't give up."

"I don't have a choice, Damon. I can't let him hurt you because of me."

Klaus frowned. "Get out." He snapped at Damon and the vampire frowned. "I spared your life, don't make me regret it or I will kill you in front of her."

"I will find you again." He swore, taking Jane's chin and she nodded.

She cried silently watching him walk out the door and Klaus scowled briefly before sighing. He knew what he would have to do.

"Love."

"Y-yes?" She turned to him.

"You can go."

"What?" Jane asked and wiped at her eyes. He was frowning at his shot glass.

"You're free to go."

She gave him a confused look, looking from him to the door and turned back to find him gazing at her, a flicker of sadness in his look.

"I can no longer hold you here, love. If freedom is what you desire, then I shall grant it." She bit her lip. He slipped something into her hands. It was her necklace. The clasped was fixed.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because it's the right thing to do. And I want to do what's right by you." He murmured, draining his shot glass. Jane touched his arm and he turned to her. "Go on, love. It's all right." He whispered, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I won't stop you. You have my word."

"Really?"

He nodded, swallowing the urge to tell her to stay. "Yes, my love. Go on now." She pulled away, looking from the door again to him again. Almost like she was unsure and it gave him some satisfaction to know that she was indecisive. He held back a sigh as she started to walk off but then turned back around and came up to his side.

"Thank you." She whispered finally, and then she was walking away from him.

"Love?" She turned back to him and his words caught in his throat. "I'll uh…Goodbye." He said instead of what he really wanted to say.

She smiled brightly at him before turning and hurrying out the door to catch up the Salvatore.

She paused, seeing Stefan coming in as she was leaving.

"Klaus is letting me go." She said and he nodded. She hugged him tightly.

"Take care of Elena." He breathed in her ear and she nodded.

"Be careful." She told him and he let her go.

* * *

"Damon!" She called and he turned around. "Damon, wait for me!" She ran up to him and he caught her in his arms. Winding them around her, he lifted her off the ground and kissed her passionately. Jane ran her fingers through his hair and rested her forehead against his.

"He's letting you go?"

She nodded, tears of happiness on her face.

"Take me home, Damon."

"Anything you want, Janey." He promised and she hugged him tightly and he kissed her again. She had missed him so much.

They reached the car to see Elena inside and she turned her head.

"Elena."

"Jane!" Elena got out of the car and the girls hugged. "I'm so glad to see you…He let you go?"

Jane nodded. "I'm sorry about Stefan." Elena started crying and Jane held onto her. "It's going to be okay, Elena." She promised.

"Not if Klaus finds us." Damon said darkly. "Let's go before has a change of heart and comes after you." He ushered them both into the car and drove off.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Damon asked in amusement. Jane was inhaling his pillow. She was so glad to be back. Giggling, she rolled onto her back.

"I missed you. I missed how you smelt, how you feel…" Tears appeared in her eyes as she trailed off and Damon shook his head.

"Hey, hey, Janey. I'm here." He said, zooming over and cupping her cheek. "No more tears. You're home." She nodded and he gathered her in his arms. "Feels so good to hold you, again." He murmured, kissing the top of her head and she snuggled against his chest. "You're gotten more tan. Being laying on the beach? Not a nudie beach I hope." Jane smacked his arm, laughing.

"No! That's gross." He smirked and she traced patterns on his bare chest. "I didn't really realize until I saw it, how the ocean was so…vast. Endless. It was kind of scary."

Damon hummed. "It can seem scary, but the sea is just a giant fish bowl."

Jane smiled against his skin and kissed his chest. "Don't let me go, Damon."

"Never." He promised, arms tightened. "I have missed you so much."

Jane reached out and picked up something off of the bedside table. "The letter I wrote?"

"Mmhm. Read it every night before I went to sleep."

"Did everyone read it?"

"Alaric read it to us. Some of them did take your advice and some did their own thing."

"Meow." Came the nightly, lonely caterwaul of Felix.

"Ah, come on. Not tonight. I get her by myself tonight. She can see you and everyone else tomorrow." Damon whined.

"Aww. Here, kitty, kitty." Jane called and Felix pawed the door open, a smidgen. Just enough to get his small body through and then he made a running leap for the bed. The cat's purrs grew louder as Jane stroked him and Damon rolled over, rolling his eyes at the ceiling.

"He's spoilt, you know. Sleeps in here all the time."

Jane smiled and cradled the purring cat in the crook of her arm like a baby and rolled to her side so she could rest her head on Damon's chest. Felix rubbed his head against Damon's side until the vampire scratched his head and under his chin and then Felix settled down, purring madly.

"Nightly ritual." He responded when she looked at him. Damon put an arm around her. "Go to sleep. Janey."

She bit her lip. "What if I wake up…and this has all been a dream?"

"I'll still be here, I promise." He told her and she nodded when he kissed her forehead. "Sleep."

"Goodnight, Damon." She yawned, feeling safe in his embrace.

"Night, Janey."

"Meow."

"Goodnight, Felix." Jane giggled sleepily.

"Fuzzball." Damon snorted.

* * *

 _Review?_


	49. Disturbing Behavior

**Thank you grapejuice101 and Brookeworm3 for all your help and the great ideas!**

Chapter 49

"You were right, they were there." Damon said into the phone.

 _"Let me guess... it ended in tears and heartbreak?"_

"For Elena. Klaus let Jane go."

 _"Hm."_

"What "hm"? What?"

 _"I told you he liked her."_

Damon scowled. "Yeah, well his loss, my gain. She's here with me."

 _"For now."_ Katherine purred.

"Where are you?"

 _"Why? Do you want to come rub sunscreen on my back?"_ She smirked.

"I'm thinking Europe. Italy, maybe. Or Spain. You were always a suck for those lazy afternoons."

Katherine laughed.

 _"Keep guessing, Damon. Bye-bye."_

Damon snorted at the phone and then went back upstairs. Jane was still sleeping with her arms around Felix, who had both eyes open, staring at him.

He got back into bed and turned on his side to watch her sleep. He stroked her cheek softly with the back of his fingers before a wave of dread hit his gut. He'd have to tell her about the kiss. The fact was, he didn't want too, didn't want to see the disappoint on her face or risk her hating him. Or even worse, seeing _guilt_ on _her_ face for deciding to leave and not staying to see about him. He could almost hear the conversation.

 _I know it was an accident, Damon. I should have been here for you. I'm sorry._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I wanted to come home. I should have stayed with you._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I did tell you to move on. I'm sorry._

Damon pulled his fingers away from her and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. Whimpering came from Jane and he rolled back over onto his side.

"Janey." He soothed, stroking her face. "Wake up. It's just a dream." She had had nightmares on and off as well as having suffered from a mild concussion from hitting her head against the bar the night before. He had discovered that when she had thrown up early in the morning after stumbling into the bathroom uncoordinatedly.

He stroked her again and her eyes fluttered open.

"Damon?"

"Morning." He greeted and she smiled at him. He was glad to see that her eyes didn't look as crossed or confused as they had last night. "Still think this is real?"

She nodded and moved closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her and pressed his face to her hair. She was still warm from sleep and he was just glad she was here with him.

"You have another bad dream?" She nodded and he sighed. "What to talk about it?"

"No." She whispered and he nodded.

Mm. Missed the smell of your hair."

Jane giggled and tilted her head up towards him. "Kiss me."

"Demanding or asking?" He smirked and she stroked his stubble covered jaw.

"Please?"

He chuckled and lowered his mouth to hers. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. Damon turned and pressed her lightly to the mattress and she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist automatically, holding him close as she kissed him. He gripped her hips rubbing her against him and she whimpered, ignoring how her head throbbed at the sudden movement. She was determined not to let a small headache bother her.

She felt a bit guilty, knowing she should come clean and tell Damon about her kiss with Klaus, but she was afraid. Afraid that he'd get angry and push her away. Or breakup with her and she didn't want that. She didn't want to be alone, but she also couldn't _not_ tell him. He had to know and she'd have to tell him as soon as possible.

"Um, Damon…" She began as he nuzzled and kissed at her neck. She gasped lightly as his fangs scraped her pulse point, his fingers sliding beneath her shirt. Now she couldn't focus.

"Hm?"

"I, um…I need to-" She said frantically, trying to remain on point with her thoughts, but he was now sliding his hands further up her shirt. All she could think about was how his hands felt gliding across her skin. "Damon…"

Her sigh of his name sounded so nice. He was determined to get all thoughts of Klaus gone for her and himself as well. She was here with him, she was his and not Klaus'. He pushed up her shirt and nuzzled her stomach, dropping kisses here and there.

His phone began ringing and he scowled, raising his head from her.

"Hold that thought, Janey." He leaned over and grabbed his phone, while Jane wiggled beneath him swallowing back slight relief. She was so the Cowardly Lion from _Wizard of Oz_. Instead, she stared at his chest as he moved, trying to come up with something to say when the conversation enviably came back to what she had been about to tell him.

Damon glanced at the caller id and rolled his eyes before answering.

"Yes, may I help you?"

 _"Jenna wants to know if you're still bringing Jane to the house."_ Alaric's slightly monotone voice came from the receiver.

"Yes."

 _"Give me the phone, Ric."_ Jenna spoke up and Damon snorted when he heard the small scuffle. _"Damon."_

"Hm." He could practically see her eye roll.

 _"You are still coming, yes?"_

"Yes. Don't get your panties in a wad."

 _"We'll the Lockwood party is still going on, so…"_

"I won't be late. You'll have plenty of time to smother her." He saw Jane tilt her head at him and he grimaced at her.

 _"Don't freak her out, okay? Tell her, she doesn't have to bring anything at all."_

"She still will." He pointed out.

Jenna huffed. _"Just don't upset her. I mean it."_

"Yes, okay. Goodbye."

He hung up and tossed his phone to the other edge of the bed before burrowing under the pillows. He felt Jane, slide up against his side and she gently pulled the pillows away. He kept his eyes closed, however, as she gently kissed his jaw.

"What was that about?"

"Jenna wants me to bring you over."

"Oh."

Damon looked down at her. "But if you don't want to go…" He began hopefully and she shook her head.

"No, I want to go it's just…what about Elena?"

He stiffened. "What about her?" He asked sharper than he had intended and she frowned slightly.

"I just meant that it might be…awkward for me to be there. I mean she's just lost Stefan and Klaus let me go." Damon's face softened and he stroked her back with the tips of his fingers.

"Don't worry about that. Stefan made his choice."

Jane frowned. "I just don't want to make it seem like I'm rubbing my happiness in her face. I'm glad to be home." Damon gathered her against his chest and rained kisses along her forehead. He had dreaded a bit that the two months had changed her, but she was still the same. Always thinking about others and knowing Elena, she'd spiel something at Jane about him liking what they had done. That would just make her feel even worse.

"I'm glad you're home too, Janey." He said and she hugged herself closer to him. Felix meowed wanting attention and then she was gone from the bed, leaving Damon to sigh.

"It's polite."

"You're practically family. Just go in." Damon rolled his eyes as Jane knocked on the Gilbert's door. The girl gave him a look and then nervously messed with her hair. "Stop fidgeting. You know these people."

Scowling, Jane faced him. "Why are you in such a bad mood? No one asked you to stay here. You can go." She said, though her eyes pleaded with him to stay. He knew he was being grouchy for no reason other than he didn't want to see Elena, but he had to suck it up for Jane's sake.

Damon sighed. "Sorry." He muttered and she faced the door when it opened.

"Jane!" Jenna squealed and pulled the teen in against her in a huge hug. "I'm so glad you're here!" The woman practically toted Jane inside and Damon followed them, trying not to snicker at Jane's "I don't know what to do" expression.

Jenna sighed at her. "We've missed you."

"I missed you all too." Jane smiled, her eyes watery, and Jenna hugged her again.

"Come into the kitchen. We're cooking chili."

* * *

Stefan sighed silently for the umpteenth time and swirled the contents of his flute glass. Rebekah was just as uppity as he remembered, but apparently decades stuck in a coffin had made her ten times worse. She wasn't all that bad, but her behavior was slightly warranted for how Klaus had treated, however it was still just as easy to please her. Which was why he and Klaus both were on their third bottle of champagne. They were stuck in a clothing store on the upside of Chicago where the blond Original was parading through dozens of dresses. Boring didn't begin to cover it.

"There has to be more to this dress."

"There's not." Klaus answered dryly, pouring himself yet another healthy glass of champagne.

Rebekah came out from behind the curtain, showing off her little black dress, that hugged her curves and was styled so that the little knit squares showed off a bit of skin when she moved. "So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers."

Her brother smirked. "You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing."

"And what is this music?" She scoffed, wrinkling her nose at the dance music playing about the store. "It sounds like a cable car accident." Klaus sighed dramatically and glanced at Stefan, tired of having to explain everything to his little sister.

"It's dance music." Stefan told her, swirling his glasses contents.

"People dance to this?"

"Hmm." He hummed.

"Are we done?" Klaus asked, making a childish whine.

Rebekah arched an eyebrow. "And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked, eyeing her big brother. "Is it that Jane girl, you keep pining over?" Klaus rolled his eyes as Rebekah turned to face the mirror once more. "Hm, she must be something. I should like to meet her then. See for myself what the fuss is about."

Klaus frowned. "No. I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it."

Rebekah scoffed. "I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for ninety years." She glanced at Stefan, running her hands along the dress. "So what do you think?"

"I like it." Stefan replied and saw the Original eyeing him. "What? I said I like it."

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebekah reminded him, frowning and she marched back behind the curtain with a clack of her heels. Klaus tossed him an exasperated look.

"Nice one, good work." Klaus smirked at him and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her."

"I heard that." Rebekah called out, making Klaus grin. Stefan decided he better get out of there lest his head be pull off by Rebekah.

"Alright." Stefan placed his empty glass on the table and stood. "I'm going to get some air." Klaus silently nodded, wishing he could walk away as well. His sister had been correct about his mood though. He did miss Jane being around.

Stefan stepped outside and felt eyes on him, searching the crowded sidewalks, he spotted his watcher. It was Katherine. She tilted her head willing to him to come talk.

* * *

"I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili." Damon complained and Jane fidgeted.

"You should have told me. I would have brought something too."

Jenna waved a hand at her. "Nobody expects you to bring anything. Don't worry about it."

Jane turned to Damon. "Well, you should have at least told me."

He kissed her nose, making sure Elena saw him. It was petty, but he making sure she knew that he was off limits. Elena didn't act like she had seen.

"Sorry."

"You are not." She smirked and he grinned.

Jenna shooed him away from the crock of chili.

Alaric rounded the kitchen counter and Damon waved a hand. "Hey, Ric."

"What's up?" The man said and smiled at Jane. Before he could say anything to her, she was hugging him tightly and he laughed, hugging her back. "Hey, Jane."

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Jenna asked him, chopping up some vegetables. Ric groaned.

"Ah. Those founder's parties aren't really my thing."

"Oh, you are going, mister." Jenna pointed her knife at him. "If I have to put up with it so do you."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend and I said so."

Jane giggled and Alaric scoffed, but he was smiling too. Damon stroked Jane's hair.

"Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili."

"Shut up, Damon." Jenna stated.

"It's an old family recipe, okay?" Elena rolled her eyes at him and he grinned mischievously.

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili."

Jane hit him in the chest. "Damon!"

"Ah, come on." He smirked at her.

"That just proves I should have brought something." She turned to Elena. "Thank you for making sure that Damon fed Felix. He's been known to be forgetful."

"How can you forget, let alone ignore, a wailing, caterwauling cat at five in the morning?" Jane giggled and he smirked at her.

Elena nodded stiffly. "You're welcome." Awkwardness fell and Jane got the feeling that Elena didn't want her to speak to her. Not that Jane blamed her, she was here and Stefan wasn't. It had to be hard.

"Oh, um, Jenna. Did anyone buy my studio?" She asked and the woman looked over at her casually.

"I didn't sell it."

Jane frowned. "But then who paid the rent? I wasn't here."

"We did." She gestured at herself and Alaric.

"Oh, Jenna, you shouldn't have done that. Surely you had other things to use that money for."

The woman set down her spoon. "We didn't know when you'd be back. We just hoped you'd be back before the end of ten years. We weren't going to sell your studio, Jane. It means so much to you." Jenna smiled at her. "Besides as your unofficial aunt and uncle, we're taking some responsibility for you. You are part of our family, so get used to it."

"She gave me that same speech when I tried to move out." Ric murmured and Jenna smirked.

"Made you stay didn't it?"

Jane smiled and hugged them again. Jenna patted her back.

"Come with me. I have something to show you." Jenna led Jane out of the kitchen.

Ric looked at Damon. "I thought you and Jane would be holed up in your house."

"Well, you know how she is. She cares about her friends and wanted to check on Elena." He emphasized, trying to get under Elena's skin again.

"She thinks I'm going to break. All you of do." She frowned. "I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found."

"She's in denial." Damon whispered.

"I'm not in denial." Elena hissed, glaring at him and he arched an eyebrow.

"No?" He turned to face her and lifted her necklace from her chest. "You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't that a reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?" Elena looked from the necklace to Damon who was standing far too close for someone who didn't care about her. Ric narrowed his eyes at the passing, fleeting glances between them. Damon could deny it all he wanted, but there was something there. Something that shouldn't be there with Jane being in his life again.

"Damon has Jane even gone home yet?" He asked to break the awkwardness.

"Nope."

"And I'm guessing she doesn't know about her uncle either."

Damon shrugged and he scowled.

"You haven't told her?" Ric said rolling his eyes. "Well, that's going to be awkward when she goes home to find a strange man in her house."

"I just haven't gotten around to it."

"Well get around to it. He's part of the Council now."

"What?"

"Yep, he took Rich's place."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Jane's family was involved with the Council? I thought they stayed out of it."

Alaric shook his head. "No, they were just not _as_ _involved_. Meaning, they only involved themselves if necessary to protect Jane and you Elena, they knew you were Katherine's doppelganger. So they were keeping tabs on the things, but they didn't show up to every meeting and eventually none, when Rich went off to look for Katherine. Jane's grandparents on her dad's side, were killed in an "accidental" fire when Jane was three. That was when Rob left to find out what was going on, leaving Rich to take care of Jane and her mother. Jane's maternal grandmother, Mona died a year ago of a heart attack. Her grandfather…No one knows what happened to him or even if he's still alive."

"Was that accidental too?" Elena frowned.

"No one knows for sure. She kept to herself and her neighbors only found about it because they hadn't seen her come out of her house."

Damon raked a hand through his hair. He had known a few Evans' back in the 1800's, but he had never really paid attention to the fact that they were Founder's nor had he even made the connection with Amelia, because he had never known Amelia's last name.

"That's why it's important for Jane to know this stuff, Damon." Alaric told him.

The family he remembered hadn't been rich or very well to do, so most of the time they kept to themselves. In fact, he and Stefan had learned to swim in their creek, as did most of the town's children. They were friendly and helpful, but he remembered a lot of sadness too. And as for Amelia…Now all of her nervousness with Katherine made sense. She had to protect her family.

"I knew some, but I didn't think they were related to Amelia." Damon said and Alaric and Elena looked at him. "Katherine must have known. She had to have and probably used that to keep Amelia from running from her."

Alaric nodded. "Yeah, well Rob's getting all geared up for something and I have no clue what it could be. Tell Jane, Damon. _Today_ or I'll do it. And preferably before we go to the Lockwood's and she sees him." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for the new sign, Ric. You and Jenna didn't have to do that for me." Jane came in and she hugged him. Alaric was getting used to be hugged by the enthusiastic girl. He and Jenna had brought and designed a new sign for her dance studio. That along with Caroline rescheduling her classes, made the perfect cover up for her absence. The studio had been "under repairs".

"Of course we did. We were hoping you'd come home."

Jane smiled and then she looked at Damon. "Tell me what?"

Jenna came in and checked on the chili that Elena was stirring. "So, Jane, have you met your uncle yet?"

Jane blinked in shock. "What?" She whispered, looking frantically at Damon and Alaric for an explanation. "I don't-I don't have an uncle."

Jenna faced Damon. "You didn't tell her?" Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Jane. "Jane, honey, you have an uncle. He came into town a few weeks ago. Said his name was Robert Evans. He had one of your wanted posters, Jane. He must have seen it."

"No…I don't have an uncle." She was wringing her shirt now, overwhelmed with what was going on.

"He said he was your father's brother."

Even more confused, Jane sat down on the couch.

"He's real, Jane." Alaric told her softly and she looked up at him. "He came with us when we tracked you and Klaus in Tennessee."

"I don't understand." She murmured. "Where has he been? And why didn't I know about him?"

"To keep you safe, Jane. People have been after your family for a long time."

Jane looked at Damon. "What do I do?"

"That's entirely up to you, Janey."

"But you know that I trust too easily…this could be one of those times." Jane bit her lip.

Jenna sat next to her. "How about we invite him over after the Lockwood party and talk okay?" Jane nodded and Jenna smiled. "No one is going to let anything happen to you again, Jane. I promise." The girl nodded again and stood up.

"I just need a second." She murmured and went into the kitchen.

"Well, that went well." Jenna sighed and glared at Damon. "Don't you think you should have told her before now? The man is going to be at the party and he lives in her house. She can't avoid him." Damon only rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked Jane gently and she nodded. "I would have told you, I just thought it would have been too much of a shock at the moment."

Jane chewed her lip. "Will you be here? Tonight?"

He nodded. "If you want me to be." She nodded and he stroked her cheek.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Elena went to answer it. She opened the door and saw Caroline standing there.

"I come bearing gifts!" Caroline gushed.

"Please say that's not chili-" She was cut off as Bonnie stepped into view. "Bonnie!"

"I'm back!" The witch exclaimed.

Jane looked over at them, unsure if she should just pop in, and Damon nodded at her.

"Go on. I know you want to have your little girlie reunion." She snorted at him and he smirked.

Jane got off the couch and came to the hallway.

"Hi." She said and Bonnie and Caroline looked at her.

"Oh, my god. Janey!" Caroline squealed and ran over hugging Jane, practically running over Elena who scowled briefly. "You're here! And not hurt. He didn't hurt you did he?" She looked her up and down. "Oh my god, you're here!"

Bonnie joined the hugging party.

"We've been so worried about you." The witch murmured, hugging Jane close.

Elena couldn't help but frown that she was being left out. It was petty she knew, to be feeling this way. Jane was their friend too, but…it wasn't fair that she was here and Stefan wasn't. Klaus had let her go, but why? He had been so hell bent on having her and now he just let her go? Then she remembered what Katherine had said about Klaus fancying Jane. If that were true, then maybe he'd come back for her.

She shook her head. She shouldn't think like that. Jane had never done anything bad to her. She was the nice the one. But Damon had feelings for her too, only now that Jane was here, he'd deny them. Elena loved Stefan, she did, but she also knew that she had chemistry with Damon. A spark of something and she wondered if maybe Jane had had a spark with Klaus.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again." Caroline told Jane, pulling Elena from her thoughts. "Or write sad letters. Everyone cried."

Jane smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't leave without telling you guys something."

"Well, Matt and Tyler are going to be so glad to see you too!"

"Thank you for rescheduling for me, Care, but you didn't have to do that."

"Well, of course I did! Jenna and Alaric got you a new sign and I just knew we were going to get you back!"

"I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you." Bonnie said, looking from Elena to Caroline.

Jane frowned. "Care, what happened?"

"My dad. He…He tried to cure me of vampirism."

"Oh my god. Are you okay?"

Caroline nodded. "I'm okay. Tyler and my mom saved me."

"And I have to go meet with the Sherriff." Damon said, coming to stand next to Jane and she turned to him.

"Are you coming to the Founder's party?" She asked, worrying her bottom lip. He cupped her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear gently.

"I'll be there. You don't have to talk to him, unless I'm there, okay?"

She nodded and he kissed her forehead before walking out the door.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy cried and they all turned to see him. He was beaming at Bonnie. "Jeremy." Bonnie smiled and ran over to him, tossing her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly before kissing her. Then he noticed someone else there too. "Jane!"

"Hi, Jer." Jane smiled and waved at him.

He held onto Bonnie and noticed that Anna was looking at him in the mirror's reflection.

* * *

"So Mayor Lockwood called your gay ex-husband to torture your vampire daughter?" Damon questioned as he and Liz walked across the parking lot.

"Yes. I've been keeping him detained to make sure the vervain's out of his system. So you could, you know..." She gestured at her eyes, meaning compulsion.

"Can't we just kill him?" Damon asked and Liz rolled her eyes.

"No, Damon!" She reprimanded. "He's Caroline's father..."

"He sounds like a douchebag to me." Damon shrugged.

She sighed. "Yeah, well, just 'cause you and I are on okay terms doesn't mean that I'm suddenly a big advocate for you 'lifestyle'."

"Is that what you told him when you two got divorced?" Damon quipped.

"By the way, Rob Evans has been visiting Bill down here."

"He knows about this place?"

"As well as Bill does." Liz frowned. "There's something going on here. He's clean though. No record against him. What does Jane think of him?"

"She hasn't spoken to him yet. She's still in shock that she has an uncle."

"I don't understand that either. Why hasn't he contacted her before now? Where has he been?"

Damon shook his head. "I don't know, but at the moment, Jane's just afraid he might be someone out to hurt her."

Liz frowned. "That girl's had it rough, Damon. I don't like this."

"Neither do I, but she wants to try to give him a chance so I can't compel him to leave yet."

* * *

"Are you still brooding?" Rebekah frowned. Her brother had been quiet for the past few hours and it wasn't like Nik to stay so silent. "You really fancy that elemental don't you? Whoever she is, she's gotten under your skin."

Klaus ignored her and drained the rest of his bourbon.

"Come, Nik. Tell me about her. What is it about her that's gotten you so edgy? She is just like Luciana?"

"Yes and no. Looks, yes. Personality not so much."

"Well, I hope to hell she isn't like Jeanine. The girl was too chatty."

Klaus snorted. "No, Jane is shyer than Jeanine ever was. Much more so than Luciana."

"Innocent then."

"Yes and no. In some ways yes, but its only in her kindness and willingness to put others before herself. In other ways, she's a little livewire. You'd like her."

A small smile appeared on his face and Rebekah tilted her head. She hadn't seen a genuine smile on his in a very long time. She grew evermore curious about this Jane Evans.

She heard Stefan come in and looked over at him. "You left us." She told him.

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." Stefan replied, coming down the steps of the higher level.

"Tell me about it." Klaus drawled and his sister sent him a look.

Stefan saw Gloria concentrating over a bowl and chanting lowly. "What's she doing?"

"She's failing." Klaus replied in a bored tone.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria retorted.

Rebekah shifted on the bar. "So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years."

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria nodded as Rebekah hopped off the bar and came over to sit on the table top edge. "All right, give me your hand, sweetheart..." She took her hand and Stefan swallowed, trying not to seem nervous.

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?"

* * *

Bonnie, Caroline, Jane, and Elena were all in the Gilbert kitchen. Elena was finishing up her chili to take to the Lockwood's'.

"The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer." Bonnie sighed.

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family." Caroline retorted and Jane patted her.

"I'm sorry, Care."

"So…tell us about Klaus." Caroline demanded. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. He just has a really bad temper." Jane murmured.

"As long as he didn't hurt you."

"He didn't, Care. Stefan made sure of that." She glanced at Elena who was frowning at her chili. "I-I'm sorry, Elena. I didn't mean to-"

"Forget it. It's fine." She said over Jane's apology. "Let's just not talk about Klaus, okay? Unless, you just want to relive all that?"

"No…" Jane said quietly. "Um, I'm going to Jenna needs help loading the car."

Caroline and Bonnie both noticed the hostility radiating off of Elena and frowned. Jane disappeared and as soon as she was out of sight, Elena relaxed.

"Um, so, Elena, since when did you learn how to cook?" Caroline said to break the silence.

"Damon's been helping me."

Bonnie arched an eyebrow. "Damon's helping you cook now?"

"Both of you stop judging. He's just trying to be a good-Ow!" Elena gasped as she felt a burning on her chest.

"Did I burn you?" Caroline frowned and Elena shook her head.

"No. It was my necklace did." She pulled it off her chest and there was a burn there where it had sat against her skin.

"What happened?" Jane asked, coming back into the kitchen.

"It burned me." Elena frowned and she began taking her necklace off.

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline mused and Bonnie sent her a look.

"Caroline."

"What, I'm just saying." The blonde stated. "If you're going to be 'cooking' without Stefan..."

"Let me see it." Bonnie reached out and took touched the necklace. Immediately she felt a jolt of magic and she dropped it as it shocked her. The girls looked at each other in shock and fear.

"Jane, your necklace is glowing." Caroline said and the girls looked at her. Jane's necklace was giving off a small yellowish glow. Bonnie moved closer.

"I don't think you should touch it." Jane said to her worriedly. "It might shock you."

"You should take it off then." Bonnie told her. "Just to be safe."

Jane nodded and reached up to touch it. As soon as she did, she gasped sharply. Across from her were three girls that looked just like her.

"Jane?"

"It's nothing, just a weird feeling." She told them all and let go of the necklace. The doppelgangers disappeared.

* * *

Klaus, Stefan, and Rebekah watched Gloria finish up the spell. She leaned back from the table and glanced at the blond Original.

"I found it."

She arched an eyebrow. "So where is it?"

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends..." Gloria stated and Stefan frowned worriedly.

"Yes, a dead girl with her dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah snapped.

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get details." Gloria replied. "And there's another magic there. It was trying to block me."

"So dive." Klaus told her firmly, walking over to her. "Unblock the magic."

Gloria sighed. "I need more time." She eyed how Klaus was leaning far too close to her. "And space." She added and waved her hand at him. "You're harshing my ju-ju."

"We can wait." The Hybrid told her with a sickly sweet smile, just borderline patient.

"I'm sure you can." Gloria murmured. "But that's not what I asked."

Stefan knew he better step in and fast.

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." Stefan patted Klaus who looked at Rebekah. The vampire girl smiled in confirmation. He nodded once and they followed Stefan out of the bar.

* * *

Bonnie found Caroline and Elena sitting in a secluded area.

"Hey. Okay, I got it. I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace." She sat down next to Caroline and pulled an ancient tomb from her book bag. Elena handed her the necklace. "It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming, okay?" The girls nodded and she began flipping through the grimoire in her lap.

"So you're not like switching Salvatores, are you?" Caroline asked Elena who frowned.

"What?"

"Caroline…" Bonnie murmured and the blond waved her off.

"Stay focused." She told her flippantly and gave her attention to Elena. "As your friend who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?"

"There is no deal. He's been just as focused on finding Stefan as I have."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon." She snorted. "If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me? No one's changing Damon. not even you."

"Okay, why are we even talking about this?"

"Because you went all crazy on Jane earlier for even mentioning Stefan. That and you've been giving Damon longing looks."

"Longing looks?"

"Yeah, the kind that only Jane should be giving him."

Elena leaned back. "Well, maybe you're misreading it, Care. I love Stefan. I don't love Damon."

"You like him though. You've gotten closer to him."

"Damon loves Jane."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, but he also has feelings for you which is wrong."

"How do you know that she didn't develop feelings for Klaus while she was gone? What if she's starting to fall out of love with Damon?" Elena scowled. Why was all the blame being put on her? Why was Jane getting off scott-free?

Caroline frowned. "I don't know, but have you and Damon even told Jane about your kiss?"

"No." Elena stated and Caroline started to say something when Bonnie spoke up.

"Hey, guys?" They turned around to see the necklace levitating off the book.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not doing anything." The witch replied. "It has its own magic."

* * *

Damon found Alaric and sidled up next to him.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret... Founders parties are just an excuse for the Council to gather in the back rooms and plot against vampires."

Alaric snorted. He looked for Jenna and found her talking to Jane was looking around nervously.

"Jane looks uncomfortable."

"Of course she does. Her stranger-danger uncle's got vampire hating issues and no parenting skills at all. And he's not here. Another lost point."

"Hey, um, I think you and Elena need to take a beat from each other. Appreciate what you have."

Damon frowned, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Excuse me?"

"Whatever it is you two have going on, I think it's a bad idea and you're going to end up hurting someone."

"I don't really think that's your problem, Ric."

"It is my problem. I am helping look after Elena and Jane both and this is me doing that. These loving looks and secret glances…they have to stop. Jane is your girlfriend. She's a sweet girl who doesn't need any of this from you her _boyfriend_ and her best friend."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Damon hissed.  
"Playing a game that's going to end up with someone in tears. And I'm betting that person is Jane. So what I think, is that you need to take a beat. Unless you want to tell me that you don't have feelings for Elena?"

"Um Damon? Sorry." Liz walked over. "The Mayor just called for a Council meeting."

He nodded once, glaring at Alaric as he stalked past.

* * *

Jeremy went inside a room in the mansion and shut the door behind him.

"Anna?" He called out. "Look, where are you? We don't have much time."

"We've got all the time in the world." Anna replied and he found her, leaning against a cabinet.

"I'm sorry about before. I just got, um, distracted."

She nodded. "It's fine. I get it. Why haven't you told her?"

"Well, she's been gone all summer." Jeremy answered lamely and she rolled her eyes fondly.

"Yeah, I know that. Now why haven't you told her, really?" Anna folded her arms across her chest, waiting.

"I don't know. You know, I don't even understand how any of this is possible."

"Well, it's kind of a push and pull. I'm pushing from the other side trying to contact you, and sometimes, like just now, if you pull..." She trailed off with a smile.

"The other side?" Jeremy questioned, arching an eyebrow. "Is that... Is that what it's called?"

"That's what I call it." Anna smirked at him before sighing. "I'm all by myself here. It's like I'm part of your world., only no one can see me. I'm just... On the other side."

"Wait, well what about Vicki?" Jeremy frowned.

"Whenever you say you see her, I feel something. A darkness. And when I try to tell you not to let her in, something crazy happens. Like, she's trying to push me out."

Jeremy nodded. "Like the windows breaking."

"Just be careful." Anna warned him. "Try not to let her in. 'Cause she can't get through if you're not open to it."

"Who-who are they? Why can I see them?"

Anna looked over her shoulder. "Those are Jane's ancestors. Luciana, the first doppelganger." A version of Jane smiled at him from the corner, she had flowers weaved through her hair and was wearing a blue and brown dress. "Jeanine, the second doppelganger." This version of Jane was waving at him flirtatiously and was wearing a Renaissance dress. "And Amelia, the third doppelganger." This version of Jane came closer to him. She wore a dress that was very similar to the one that Jane had worn on the Founder's Day float. She tried to speak, but he couldn't hear her.

Anna frowned and turned to Jeremy. "Amelia said that Jane is in danger. It's important not to let Vicki in, Jeremy."

"How can I see them?"

"Jane's necklace." Anna murmured and Luciana came over and spoke to Anna who turned back to Jeremy. "Tell Jane to be careful. That death is close."

"Death? What does that mean?" Jeremy stated spooked. "Is she going to die?" He looked at the doppelgangers but they were fading now.

"They have to follow Jane now." Jeremy frowned. "I can follow them and find out more." Anna told him and he nodded, concerned.

"You don't understand how amazing it is to finally be able to talk to you. I'm all by myself here. I don't have anyone." She looked down when she realized she was touching his hand. "I'm sorry. I know you can't feel anything."

Jeremy shook his head. "Do it again." He raised his hand and Anna reached up to touch it.

* * *

"There you are." Gloria said as Stefan entered the bar.

"Thought you were resting."

"Well, now we both have a secret." She smirked.

"What did you see?" Stefan questioned.

"It's what I heard that's interesting. You know, the girls with the necklace, they were talking about you. And one of them was the little elemental that Klaus brought here."

"Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?" Stefan cocked an eye brow.

"Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything." The witch scoffed. "The necklace is a talisman from the Original witch herself. I want it."

Stefan shook his head. "Well, I'm sorry. I can't help you." He started for the door.

"Don't be difficult." Gloria warned. "You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is and that his little elemental was with the girl who has the necklace." Stefan whirled around intent on killing her, but Gloria whirled around and stopped him with her magic. "Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?" She observed as he went down to the floor, holding his head.

"What is that? Why can't I move?" Stefan groaned. He was lying on a table, tied down, shirtless and completely paralyzed. All around him were candles and magical items.

"Relax. It's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major." Gloria told him and took a sharp knife, slicing it into his forearm. Blood poured down into the jars around the table. "This would be easier on you if I had that little elemental in here, you know." Stefan gasped out in pain. "Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head. You know, witches nowadays, they're into that new age stuff, but..." She sliced his other arm the same way. "I'm a little more old school voodoo." She took a small vervain soaked hook and slid it into the slice he had on his forearm. Stefan cried out. "This will stop that pesky healing." She slid a hook into the other one.

"I won't tell you anything." Stefan snarled though his pain.

"You don't have to." Gloria countered. Stefan's blood began to sizzle as it hit the jars below. "You feel that? That's your essence. Your spirit. It lets me make a connection. Herbs help, too. Diviners, sage, witch hazel." She grabbed another herb and rubbed it between her hands, coating them with it. "But my personal favorite…Vervain." She smiled and pressed her hands down onto his chest. Stefan yelled in agony.

"I'm impressed." Gloria nodded as Stefan resisted further. "You've got discipline, Stefan. It's not going to do you much good, but... just let go, honey." She murmured and pressed her hands back against his chest, making it burn with vervain. "There you go, there you go." Images appeared in her head from Stefan's. "There's the girl with the necklace. You love her. You'd do anything for her. And you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?" She wondered.

"Don't do this." Stefan pleaded. "Don't do this."

"She's the doppelgänger. She's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it? Oh and what's this? The little elemental is a doppelganger too? Klaus had his solution the entire time?" She laughed in delight and Stefan gasped in pain.

"This is creepy." Katherine spoke up and Gloria turned around, only to be stabbed in the neck.

"Maybe you do need our help, after all." Katherine smirked at him and he groaned.

* * *

"Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" Caroline looked over at Elena. Jane was sitting on the steps. Behind them. She was feeling a little nervous because she had expected to see Rob here, but he never showed up. And she wondered if he'd show up at the house. And her head was killing her.

"No. And I never asked." Elena replied with a sigh. "Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out." Alaric and Jenna joined them.

"Please tell me it's time to go." He begged of his girlfriend and she laughed.

"Beyond." She took a glass of champagne off the nearby waiter and drained it quickly.

"Where's Damon?" Jane asked, standing up from the steps.

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people." Caroline stated and Jane frowned.

"Caroline."

"Consider me the honesty police."

Jane sighed. "He hasn't done anything wrong…I did."

Caroline frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I just…I need to talk to Damon."

Caroline started to say something when she saw someone.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"What's the matter?" Alaric frowned.

"It's my dad." Caroline whispered and hid near Jane. The five of them, peered into the next room to see Bill Forbes standing there, talking to Rob.

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena frowned.

"I don't know. But I can't..." The vampire shook her ehad.

"I get it. I'll call you later." Elena told her and she zoomed off upstairs.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Jenna looked at Elena.

"Speaking of doing bad things to good people..." She muttered.

Jenna frowned and leaned close to Alaric. "What the hell? That's Rob. Why the hell hasn't he answered my calls? He can show up to a Council meeting, but not to meet his niece?" Alaric shrugged. "He better not expect her home then. I'm not sending her home to a stranger."

Jane was looking around for Damon and hadn't heard what they were saying.

"Come on." Jenna said aloud. "Let's go." She hugged Jane to her. "You're coming home with us, okay?"

"I don't want to intrude and I really should go home." She murmured.

"Are you feeling all right? You look really pale."

"I'm fine." Jane told her.

"Wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem." Damon called, following them out the door.

"Where have you been?" Jane asked.

"Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion." He informed them all with a roll of his eyes.

"What? How?" Alaric asked.

"I have no idea. But he and Rob just threatened to out us. Don't get me started on the irony of that." He looked at Jane. "Your uncle is not off to a good start. He just pissed me off."

"Damon, calm down." Jane murmured and frowned. "You mean he's here and he didn't bother to come talk to me?"

He shook his head. "Nope." He frowned at her almost unfocused eyes. "Janey, you still with me?"

"Just feeling tired."

He was about to ask her if it was her head acting up when Elena spoke.

"What did you do to him?" She asked, with a frown. "How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?"

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena." Damon rolled his eyes.

"What does he want?" Alaric frowned. "I'm assuring that Rob wants the same."

"They both want to control the Council. Says it's been compromised." Damon scoffed.

"It has!" Alaric agreed.

"They want to put vervain in the town's water supply."

Elena nodded. "Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, it'll help keep you both in control so you're not tempted now that Stefan's not here-"

Damon whirled around and Jane bounced into him.

"To what?" He hissed. "To keep me in check? Make me behave?"

"Damon, take it easy." Jane soothed, putting her hands on his chest. "No one's trying to control you."

"I should have killed him this morning." He snarled.

She frowned and shook her head. "Damon. He's Caroline's dad."

"Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do." Damon replied and Jane scowled.

"Stop it." He grabbed her wrists gently and pushed her aside.

"Oh, come one, Damon." Alaric blocked him and Damon's eyes narrowed. He tried to calm him, but Damon wasn't having any of it, Alaric had already pissed him off once today and he was just about ready to snap with anger.

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric. Step aside." He warned.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen."

Jane took his arm. "Damon, stop it."

"You see? Control. I can't stop. This is me."

"You're not a monster, Damon. So don't be one."

"Your temporary funeral." Damon said casually and he snapped Alaric's neck.

"Damon, no!" Jane screamed. Jenna shrieked and knelt next to her boyfriend.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jenna snapped at him and he stalked past them all. Elena and Jenna stayed by Ric's side and Jane scowled and ran after Damon.

"What was that?!" She yelled, chasing him into the building. "Damon, answer me."

"I'm not Stefan. She's been trying to make me into Stefan the whole time you've been gone!"

"Hey, look at me." She told him and took his face in her hands. "Look at me." He did and felt a great deal calmer. "I'm here. I'm here with you, okay? Whatever it is that you're going to do. Think about it first. You're not Stefan. You're Damon. And I love you." For a moment she thought that had worked and then he pulled away, shaking his head to clear it.

"I thought about it. And I'm going to kill him."

"Damon, no!" She tried to tug him to stop, but he kept walking. It was a bit comical to see. Damon was practically dragging Jane along with him, her shoes letting her glide across the floor behind him like she was on skates.

"Whoa, whoa. Is that scotch? I figure you for an abstainer." Damon said as he came inside the room and Jane slid in behind him, bumping into his back when he stopped.

"Everything in moderation." Bill told him and turned around from the table. "Keeps the mind clear from... influence." He smiled at Jane. "Jane, it's so good to see you. It's been a long time." She smiled back and nodded.

"It's good to see you too."

"I'm sorry about your parents. They were wonderful people."

Jane nodded again.

"Clear from influence..." Damon mused. "Like vampire compulsion."

"Yeah, I tried to tell you-"

"Yeah, yeah, powerful tool. Got it. I'm impressed. Can't say I've ever seen this before..." Damon informed him.

"well, it takes a certain _human_ focus. It's a skill that I've been honing for decades. Plus, your technique... it a little lazy." Bill shrugged and Jane gripped Damon's shirt, having a feeling that he was about to attack the man.

"Duly noted." Damon replied and came closer. Jane holding onto him. "I'm curious. Why not just expose us to the Council? After all that's what you and Rob want."

"I know you think I'm the bad guy here, Damon, but I would never expose my own daughter to those morons." Bill answered him truthfully. "As for Rob, he has his own agenda, but he's agreed not to involve my daughter in it."

"It's a pretty risky move, taking me on, don't you think?" Damon threatened.

"I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town, but I figured... You're not self-destructive enough to kill the sheriff's ex-husband."

Damon smiled dangerously. "Makes you the third person to underestimate me today." He zoomed across the room and sank his fangs into Bill's neck.

"No, Damon!" She ran over to him and tugged at him. "Please, don't!" He brushed her aside and she fell against the wall.

Jane felt a hand go over her mouth and she jumped, looking over to see her uncle. He pressed a finger to his lips and readjusted his crossbow.

Damon let Bill slid to his knees. "Whoo. You know, with all this behavior modification going on around here, I almost forgot how good blood tastes when it's fresh.

"What are you doing to do? Kill everybody who discovers your secret?" Bill asked, holding his neck.

"No, I'm not going to kill you, Bill. I'm just going to find pleasure in perfect little moments like this." He sank his fangs into the man's neck once again. Jane winced and turned her head away. Something crashed and she looked over again to find Damon slung through a window and Caroline was at her father's side.

"Daddy! Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"Fine." He said and she offered her wrist to heal him.

"Here. It'll heal you."

He shook his head.

"I said I'm okay."

"Grow up." She snapped and made him drink from her.

"Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson." Damon hissed, coming back through the glass.

"Just get out of here." Caroline stated.

"Or what?"

Caroline punched Damon sending him flying into the wall. With a growl, Damon pinned Caroline to the desk.

"No, Damon! Let her go!" Jane cried. Rob took aim and fired. Damon whirled around and snatched the stake shot at him. Caroline took off in a blur with her dad.

"Really, Ranger Rob? In front of your niece?" Damon shrugged. "If that's how you want it." He threw the stake back and it embedded in his abdomen. Jane shrieked.

"Damon, no!" Jane, scrambled up from the floor as he approached them and turned to see about her uncle. "Please, don't."

"Out of the way, Janey."

"He's my uncle, Damon. Don't."

"He's pissed me off one too many times."

"You can't do this anymore, Damon." Elena snapped and he looked at her. "Not in this town, not around me and Jane."

"Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before. Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?"

"Because you lost your brother and it hurts." Jane frowned at him. "You can act like it doesn't bother you, but it does."

"And no one wants you to be what everyone thinks you are, Damon."

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, girls, but last time I checked I was still a vampire!"

Jane moved towards him, fists clenched. "That doesn't mean you have to act like one!"

"I am not Stefan." Damon hissed. "So why are you and Elena so hell bent on my becoming him?"

"I'm not. But I fell in love with the Damon that came after his cut off from being the predator! You are trying to convert yourself back to your old ways. Don't."

"Do not tell me what to do." He snapped. He jammed his wrist into Rob's mouth, still glaring at Jane. "There is that what you want?"

"No. I want you to be, who you want to be. Just try to let me know when you're done being an ass." She helped Rob up and she and Elena walked out of the room, leaving a frowning Damon behind.

* * *

"It took a bit longer than usual, huh? Might want to get that ring checked. Hope it's not going bad."

"You killed me." Alaric frowned.

"You pissed me off." Damon sipped his drink.

"You killed me!"

"Ric, no hard feelings, alright? I was on a bit of a tear. Everyone kept telling me how to behave."

"Well, maybe they finally realized you're just a dick." Alaric replied. "And I hope Jane realized it too." He stood up from the couch. "You know Damon, Jane's never tried to change you and maybe she should have. I mean look at what you did. You almost killed Caroline's dad and Jane's uncle, Damon. The man she's never spoken too until," He glanced outside at sunlight. "Last night."

"I'll apologize."

"How many times will you ask her for forgiveness, Damon? Until she no longer accepts it?"

* * *

"I'm not going to say I told you so..." Caroline mused.

"Thank you." Elena nodded.

"But I did tell you... so."

"Okay, you and Damon were both right. I was trying to change him. But I-"

"Wait. I... it's been a long week, so I'm going to be blunt. Doesn't matter what he does, I think Damon's gotten under your skin..."

"That's not true."

"God, just admit it, Elena, okay? You are attracted to him and all of his bad brother glory!"

"No."

"Wait, no you're not attracted to him or no, you just won't admit it?"

"Yes!" Elena snapped. "Fine. Yes, I am. But Jane is with him. And she loves him so…I can't. I can't."

"I just wanted you to admit to yourself before you end up hurting Jane. this kiss between you and Damon needs to be told to her. She deserves the truth, Elena."

She sighed. "I know."

* * *

Jane came out of the shower to see a bouquet of roses sitting on her bed. She smiled and picked them up before seeing a card.

 _Sorry for being an ass._

 _D. S._

She snorted at his brief note before turning it over.

 _Ps. I love you, Janey._

She smiled and gathered the flowers to put into a vase.

Maybe he would start acting better soon.

Jane turned around, only to find Amelia, Jeanine, and Luciana, staring at her.

* * *

Stefan woke up and looked around before seeing Klaus sitting across from him. They were inside a semi-truck.

"Give me a change to explain myself, okay?"

"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious." Klaus said and his tone sent warning alarms in Stefan's head. "Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding..." He smirked and lifted up door to the truck.

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan."

* * *

 _Review?_


	50. The Reckoning

Chapter 50

"Hey, Janey." Tyler beamed as he saw the girl in the hallway. "Glad you could make it."

"Where are you going?" She asked him and he smirked.

"Got more classrooms to prank."

Caroline stuck her head out of the classroom Tyler had left. "Janey! You made it for prank night! Fantastic!"

Jane waved at Bonnie, Elena, and Matt before showing Caroline what was in her hair. "Got the paint."

"Glitter paint! Mr. Saltzman is going to freak out." She said excitedly. "I'm going to go help Tyler! Time to make memories." She hurried out of the room.

"Okay, well Matt and I will go roll the pool with toilet paper." Bonnie got up from her chair and she and Matt headed for the door.

"I was supposed to glue Alaric's desk shut, but since you're headed in that direction, you can do it." Elena tossed the glue to Jane. "I'll go help Matt and Bonnie."

"Oh, okay." Jane said, wondering why Elena seemed so cold towards her. Maybe she just imagining it. Shrugging, she went down the hallway.

"Why do you guys keep following me?" Jane frowned as she saw her doppelgangers once again. They were floating around, acting as if they belonged there. Luciana turned to her and came over pointing at her. "Because of me? But I didn't ask to see you." Luciana shook her head. "For me?" She amended and the ghost nodded. "Why?"

Jeanine pointed at her necklace. "You keep saying that, but I don't understand." The ghosts motioned frantically and suddenly they were gone. Jane frowned.

Ever since she had touched her necklace they had been popping up randomly in different places and always disappearing quite suddenly. It was so odd.

Klaus heard soft, happy humming and followed the sound until he found Jane. She was making swirling patterns on Alaric Saltzman's door with glittery paint. She was wearing old worn clothing that had a few tears and paint spots on them. Her shirt had slits down the sides showing quite a bit of her lightly tanned skin and her dance top sports bra. Her hair was up in messy knot on top of her head and her little black cheer shorts clung to her body. He guessed she had just come from her dance class. In a dress or looking like she did, she was beautiful either way.

Jane hummed and finished painting Alaric's door. She had decorated it with blue, purple, and red sparkly swirls. She gasped sharply as she was grabbed and spun into a corner, hands were tight on her hips.

"K-Klaus?"

"Did you miss me, my love?" He asked, eyes burning her with heat. His tone was low and dangerous and his grip on her hips, kept her from wiggling away from him. if he shifted his hands a bit, his thumbs could touch the smooth skin of her thighs.

"What…What are you doing here?"

"I came to see why Stefan was so reluctant about letting his Ripper side free and now I know."

Jane bit her lip. "Klaus, please." She flinched against the wall as he practically growled at her. Her hand holding her paint brush was pressed against her chest, leaving streaks of dark sparkly red along with the purple and blue already on her.

"You knew she was alive didn't you?" He hissed, his hands going up to grip her arms. He tried not to be too angry with her, there was no reason to have a repeat of what happened in Tennessee. "The entire time you were with me, you lied to me! Didn't you!?" He gave her a rough shake, causing the empty pint of paint in her other hand to fall to the ground and spatter her legs and her flip flops with bits of red. "Answer me!"

"Y-yes!" She squeaked.

"You deceived me." He snapped and she bit her lip.

Jane tried to pry his hand from her arm, dropping her paint brush. "Klaus, please, you're hurting me." His eyes were dark with anger and it frightened her that he might really hurt her this time. "Please let me go."

"No." He growled, but he did loosen his grip somewhat. "You lied to me."

"Well, a-actually I didn't…I mean…You never asked and I…I just never said."

"Being cheeky are we?" He pulled her closer so that they were nose to nose. He was actually amused by it, but he was supposed to be angry, teach her a lesson. "I don't like being toyed with, love. Is that clear?" She nodded rapidly. He hated frightening her, but he was pissed off that he had been lied too.

"Please, Klaus. Don't hurt Elena. I'm the one who didn't tell you."

His grip tightened on her once more. "I'm well aware and deeply disappointed. Now come along." He dragged her from the corner, making her stumble to keep up with his stride. "Where's your knight in shining armor, sweetheart?"

"I…I don't know." She admitted, wishing that Damon had answered her texts earlier.

He smirked. "Ah, did he find out his girlfriend kissed another man? Did you tell him how you liked it? How you wanted me to kiss you again?" He was being mocking and unnecessarily cruel and with tears of anger, Jane whipped her hand around and collided with his cheek in sharp, solid slap. He caught her hand when she pulled it away and squeezed painfully, making her gasp as he jerked her up against his body. " _Don't_ do that again, love." Jane only glared at him. He couldn't help but notice how her body molded naturally to his as he pressed her against him.

"Let-let me go." She said when he lingered far too long against her. She tried to wiggle away from him.

"Not a chance, my love. You lied to me, therefore I believe a punishment is in order for you and friends."

"What? No!" Jane pushed at him. "Klaus, please…" He ignored her and dragged her down the hall

"You and your friends put quite a kink in my plans, sweetheart." He told her, growling slightly. "The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that your friend Elena is still alive."

Jane bit her lip. "Are you going to kill her? Please don't." She tugged at his sleeve. "Please, Klaus."

"I won't, my love. Not until I know I'm right... But I do have ways of making the both of you suffer."

He tugged her into the gym where several of her classmates were putting cups all over the gym floor, planning on filling them with water later. Jane bit her lip, wondering what Klaus was going to do now.

"Attention, Seniors!" He called, using his American accent. "You have officially been busted. Prank night is over, head on home." The teens let out sighs and groans of disappointment and they began packing up to leave. Jane was relieved he was letting them go. "You two." He pointed at Dana and her boyfriend Chad. "I remember you."

Dana frowned. "I'm sorry. Who are you?" She had been compulsion last time so she had no idea who he was.

"Klaus, please…" Jane whimpered, but he ignored her.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." He smirked at her and locked eyes with her. "Lift your foot up, please Dana." He compelled and she did as she was told, although very confused as to why she was doing it. Then he looked over at Chad. "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death." Jane gasped. "Understood?"

Jane teared up and grabbed at his arm. "Please, you don't have to hurt anybody."

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do. Sends a message."

"Just kill me and leave." Jane said to Klaus. "Just stop this cruelty."

He took her chin. "Don't tempt me into harming you, love."

"If harming me, keeps you from hurting others, then go ahead." She snapped at him. "That's what you want isn't it? You want me to feel guilty for lying to you." He didn't say anything and she took his silence for an answer. "I'm sorry, you're hurt." She began softly. "But you know this isn't the right way to handle things." She touched his arm and he looked down at her hand. "Please, Klaus, I'm begging you not to do this. You've shown me you're better than that. So, please."

For a long time, he didn't speak, just tried to figure out if she were lying or not. He really couldn't tell and was too angry to really do so, so he tugged her closer to him. "I don't know what game you're playing, my love, but I don't buy it." He gazed down at her. "Now where have your little friends run off too, hm?"

* * *

Elena smiled and giggled as Bonnie tossed her toilet paper roll and sent it flying across the pool.

"Nice throw."

She smirked and then bumped hips with Matt. "This is fun, right?"

"You sound like Caroline." Matt scoffed and the girls looked at him.

"Come on, I am embracing her philosophy... You should be more into this." She grinned and he snorted.

"I know. Where's Jeremy tonight?"

Elena shook her head. "I have no clue. He's been holed up in his room."

Bonnie sighed. "I haven't talked to him all day. We're having, um... He, uh, he told me about seeing Vicki."

"Oh. Good, I'm glad you guys know." Matt nodded.

Elena grimaced. "I'm sorry. Is it weird talking about your sister like this?"

"No, I... I just kind of want to see her myself, you know? I mean, I never got to say goodbye to her." Elena nodded and he let out a deep sigh. "Do you realize that just last summer, Bonnie and I were lifeguards at the pool? And the only two problems I had in my life were that you were breaking up with me and I sucked at CPR." Elena grimaced and Bonnie sighed.

"Everything was so different then." The witch contemplated.

"Yeah. Now Elena's dating a vampire, you're a witch, my sister's a ghost, Jane's a…A something and I'm... I'm just a guy who's wondering how life got screwed up." Matt added looking to the bottom of the pool with a sad expression on his face.

Bonnie put a hand on his arm. "It's crazy, Matt. I... I can't imagine what it must be like for you."

"It just, uh, kind of explains why I'm not that into senior prank night." He shrugged. "I'll go grab a couple more rolls. Then we'll hit the gym." He smiled before leaving the room.

Bonnie turned to Elena. "Okay, so what is up with you and Jane now?"

"Nothing."

"You sent her to prank Alaric's classroom by herself. You were supposed to go glue the desk shut."

Elena tucked her hair behind her ear. "Can we just not talk about Jane?"

"Have you still not even told her about kissing Damon?"

"No. Damon told me not too."

"Oh and that is so not going to backfire." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You know she's our friend right?" Elena didn't answer. "I'm not getting in the middle of this, but Jane is our friend and she doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. You have no right to be mean to her. Damon isn't your boyfriend, Elena. He's Jane's."

"Until she decides to admit to having feelings for Klaus."

"What are you talking about?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "She spent two months with him, Bonnie. Something had to have formed between them."

"Like what? A bond?" Bonnie shook her head.

"Look, all I'm saying is that she could have blood bonded with Klaus."

"Jane's not like that, Elena. And she's got enough problems with her ancestors following her."

"What?"

"Yeah. Apparently, all the doppelgangers before her have been following her, trying to warn her about something. At least that's what Anna told Jeremy."

* * *

Dana gasped as she almost fell and Jane's arm was snagged by Klaus keeping her from running to help her.

"Keep it up." He warned and Jane kicked him in the shin.

"Stop being an ass. Let them go."

"Must I compel you to behave, love? Because I can make you." He pulled her up against him and she scowled. "Now, let's try not to provoke my ire again, hm? I'd rather not spend my time angry with you, sweetheart." He heard footsteps and turned Jane around, pressing her back to his chest and wrapping an arm around hers to keep her captive. "Shh." He said in her ear and she shivered at the feel of him against her.

They faced the gym door as it opened. Elena, Matt, and Bonnie came in.

Bonnie came to a halt immediately and gasped, causing Matt and Elena to pay attention to who was in the gym with them.

"Oh my god…Klaus." Elena murmured. Klaus was holding Jane captive, her eyes filled with fear.

"There's my doppelganger." He greeted her.

"Klaus…" Bonnie breathed fearfully. "Let Jane go."

"No, I think not." He shook his head and frowned at Elena. "And you are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?"

Bonnie scowled. "It wasn't Jane's fault. Let her go."

"Yes, yes, she was protecting Elena." He rolled his eyes. "She still lied to me and I don't tolerate those who disappoint me." He stroked Jane's hair and she looked up at him.

"Where's Stefan? What have you done to him?" Elena demanded.

"Stefan's on a time out." He replied, looking away from Jane's frightened gaze and focused on Bonnie. He zoomed over to her, blocking the exit, still holding Jane. Though he was angry, he couldn't let go of her now that he had her again. Most of his anger at her was gone now, replaced by possessiveness and desire. Yes of course it infuriated him that he had been lied too, but that was Jane's nature. To protect her friends no matter what and really he couldn't hold a grudge against her for that. He was still all for punishing her though. Frightening her would have to work.

"Now we can get started." He smirked at Bonnie who frowned.

"Klaus, please." Jane whispered.

He ignored her and looked at Dana and Chad. "Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." They both sank to the floor and held onto each other, frightened. Klaus faced the witch once again. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"

"That's right." She affirmed with a frown. "If you want to blame someone, blame me."

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

The gym door opened again and two people came in, one dragging the other. In came a beautiful blond, carting Tyler with her.

"Get off of me!" Tyler snapped.

"Hush now." The vampire stated and came to a halt near Klaus.

Jane got a bad feeling and she turned in Klaus' arms. "No, Klaus. Don't." She said pleadingly. She clutched at his arm. "Please."

"Quiet, love." He said to her lowly. "Why don't do and have a seat on the bleachers over there?" He compelled her and she had no choice, but to walk over there.

Klaus turned to face the other teens. "I'd like you to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... she can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass." She replied and pushed Tyler towards Klaus.

"Leave him alone." Elena yelled.

Klaus grabbed Tyler and pulled him to the middle of the gym.

"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn into werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." He bit into his wrist and shoved it up against Tyler's mouth, making everyone gasp. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry." And with that, he snapped Tyler's neck. Jane shrieked, peeking through her fingers. Everyone was in shock. Well except Rebekah who looking at Jane curiously.

* * *

Jane ignored him when Klaus sat next to her. He gently touched her arm and she jerked away from him, scuttling back.

"Come now, love. I don't want to hurt you."

"Leave me alone." She said, frowning at him.

"Is this the little elemental you've been pining after? She's a small thing, isn't she?"

Rebekah came to sit on the bleachers near Jane.

"It's nice to meet you." The girl said, facing the vampire and ignored the Hybrid behind her. "Elijah told me about you." Rebekah's eyes softened a bit and Klaus smirked. He had known that if there was one person his sister would love it was the kind-hearted girl. "He spoke about you often. You're very pretty."

Rebekah beamed. "Thank you…What's your name again?"

"Jane."

"Oh, yes, Evans. Descended from Jeanine. Hm." The blond Original leaned closer to her. "You don't act like Jeanine. That's one good quality." Klaus rolled his eyes and Jane blinked.

"Um, thank you?" It came out like a question. She was unsure of that was a compliment or not.

"You're covered in paint. What have you been doing?"

"It's prank night." Jane told her. "I was painting my history teacher's door."

"In sparkles?"

Jane nodded. "Do girls often dress like this?" Rebekah asked, gesturing at Jane's attire. "That's odd…"

"Oh, no. I just got of dance class. These are old clothes."

"I'll say." Rebekah murmured and Jane flushed a bit. Klaus coughed. "So you take dance lessons?"

"She gives them." Klaus said rather proudly and Jane eyed him.

Rebekah smiled. "Does she? Is she any good?"

"The best."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't do that far. And your compliments don't mean much when you attack my friends. So keep your opinions to yourself."

Rebekah tossed her head back and laughed as Klaus scowled. "I do like her, Nik."

"He killed him." Matt said, gaining their attention.

"He's not dead." Elena sighed. "Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire..."

Klaus hopped off the bleachers.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not." He grabbed Elena's arm. "I'll hold on to Elena and Jane... for safe-keeping." Bonnie looked from Elena to Jane who nodded and she turned to leave. "Oh and by the way. If you don't come up with a solution, I'll start draining bodies, starting with darling Jane." Bonnie and Matt's eyes widened and Jane bit her lip. "That should be enough incentive shouldn't it?"

Rebekah zoomed up behind Elena as Bonnie and Matt ran out of the gym.

"So this is the latest doppelganger..." She mused and wrinkled her nose. "The original was much prettier." She nodded towards Jane. "I like her. She's prettier than the others. So don't kill her." She frowned at her brother.

"Enough, Rebekah." Klaus rolled his eyes. He really had no intention of harming the girl. "Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Rebekah shrugged and grabbed Tyler's arm, dragging him out of the gym. Klaus leaned down towards Elena's ear. "Just ignore her. Petty little thing."

* * *

"Won't you talk to me?" Klaus asked, lying on the benches below and to the left of her, arms folded behind his head. She eyed him.

"You just threatened to kill me."

He lifted his head to look at her. "Now, love, you don't really think I'd harm you do you?"

Jane frowned. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I haven't hurt you. I've frightened you, yes. But have I physically harmed you?" He sat up and looked at her. "People work best under duress, my love. They'll find a solution before I ever have to lift a finger to you."

She was about to say something when the gym door opened and someone walked in.

"Stefan…" Elena breathed.

"Klaus." Stefan found the Hybrid, sitting near Jane. He noticed the dark red on her shirt. "Did you hurt her?" Jane frowned before seeing her paint stained shirt.

"Hm? Oh, no. It's paint, Stefan. I'm okay." She told him and he nodded once.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus inquired.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness." Klaus' eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And pledge my loyalty."

Klaus frowned. "Well, you broke that pledge once already." He pointed out.

"Elena means _nothing_ to me anymore." Elena tried not to look saddened. "Whatever you ask of me... I will do."

Klaus considered it a moment and decided to test out that loyalty.

"Fair enough." He stood up and headed down the bleachers. "Let's drink on it." He strode towards the middle of the gym. Kill them." He gestured at Chad and Dana, who both stood up abruptly. Stefan hesitated. "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"No!" Elena protested, looking at her lover. "Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said-" Klaus whipped his hand around and struck Elena across the face, ending her to the floor. Jane gasped and Stefan snarled, zooming over to Klaus, but Klaus got the advantage and wrapped a hand around his throat.

"She means nothing to you?" He mocked. "Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let her and Jane go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan swore.

"You word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." He locked eyes with Stefan to compel him. "Stop fighting."

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan begged breathlessly.

"I didn't want to." Klaus admitted. "All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it..."

"Klaus, no. Be the better person."

"Already tried that, love." He told her patiently. "It's too late for it."

"Don't... Don't..." Stefan pleaded.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Klaus compelled and then let him go. Stefan stumbled back, breathing hard as the compulsion sunk in.

"No. Stefan!" Elena murmured.

Klaus gestured to Dana and Chad. "Now kill them. _Ripper_." Slowly, Stefan's features twisted and he lunged at Dana, ripping into her neck savagely. Dana cried out and Jane hid her face so she didn't have to see any more. She heard the body hit the floor and then the sickening sound of Stefan's next victim being bitten into. When the next body dropped she uncovered her eyes only to find Klaus nearby. She jumped in alarm and then scowled at him.

"You all right, my love?"

"No." She said automatically. "How could you?"

He shrugged. "Had too, love."

"No, you didn't. That was the point." She snapped.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element." Klaus mused with a sigh. "The species has become such a broody lot..." Jane frowned at him.

Elena glared at him from further down the bleachers. "No. You did this to him." She hissed.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table."

Jane scoffed and he started to say something to her when someone came busting into the gym.

"Where is it?!" Rebekah shrieked stalking towards, Elena. Klaus stood up and so did Jane. "Where is my necklace?!"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked, rolling his eyes at his sister.

"She has my necklace. Look." She stalked over to her brother and showed him the picture on the confiscated cell.

Klaus took it from her and Jane stood on the bleacher behind Klaus so she could see over his shoulder. His mouth twitched just the slightest that she had to do so and how she was now slightly pressed against his back. He zoomed in on the picture of Elena and Stefan and saw that the necklace was indeed around her neck.

"Well, well. More lies." Klaus looked at Elena. Jane was standing next to her.

"Where…is it?" Rebekah hissed, voice low and deadly. Jane tensed.

Elena swallowed. "I don't have it anymore."

"You're lying!" Rebekah snarled and launched herself at Elena. Jane screamed as she was knocked aside by the furious blond and Klaus caught her before she hit the ground. He set her upright and stalked towards his sister, jerking her away from Elena.

"Knock it off!" He snapped.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah demanded angrily.

Klaus rolled his eyes and went over to Elena who was huddled on the ground, holding her neck. "Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest."

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it." Elena told him.

"Katerina." He scoffed, shutting his eyes briefly. "Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" He walked over to the table where the scorekeepers set up for basketball games and the game board screen lit up showing 20:00 as a buzzer sounded.

"Twenty minutes." He stated and grabbed Jane's arm. "If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena." Jane gasped in horror. "You know you want to." He smirked.

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena begged.

"No one leaves. If she tries to leave, fracture her spine." Klaus said coldly to Stefan and started out of the gym, tugging Jane along with him and Rebekah followed.

"Let me go." Jane demanded as he pulled her along.

He ignored her and looked at Rebekah. "Go back and check on my Hybrid." She rolled her eyes, but complied.

Klaus was on the move again, still pulling Jane. He went inside the teacher's lounge and let her go.

"Should be safe in here, love." He told her and she scowled.

"How could you do that? Haven't they suffered enough?"

He stepped closer to her. "Now, love. I didn't want it to be this way." He stroked her cheek and she swatted at him. "They left me no choice. I don't like being deceived."

"Then why didn't you leave me in there?"

"Because I like you, Jane." He said and she frowned.

"I love Damon."

"Yes, so you say, but where is he, hm? Why hasn't he come to your aid? Why isn't he here to defend his girlfriend?"

"Get this through your thick skull." She waved a finger at him which he found amusing. "I love Damon. I'm not something you can just…take!"

"On the contrary, love. I can." His fingers trailed across her cheek. "Come on, love. I know you missed me. And I know you've thought about me. About our kiss…"

Jane frowned. "No, I haven't thought about you."

"Liar."

"Fine, I have. I've thought about you being a…a-"

"A monster."

She shook her head. "No. That's not what I was going to say." Monster wasn't the right term. He had his bad days, but he had good days too. A monster couldn't feel…And whether or not he liked it or whether or not Jane wanted to admit it…Klaus felt. He loved. Monsters don't love or have remorse.

"You think I'm a monster." He said, trying to hide his hurt. "That I'm just a beast!?"

"What? No. Don't be a jackass! I'm trying to get through to you!"

He growled and pinned her to the wall angrily. "I told you once that I wouldn't compel you, because I liked the way you were. That I preferred it. Well as it so happens, that option is running thin, love. I can make you more agreeable and less inclined to speak. Don't push me." He watched the fear and anxiety cross her face before she glared at him.

"Elijah was right about you." She frowned.

"Is that a fact and just want did my noble brother say?"

"That you use hostility as way of control. A way of maintaining your true feelings. You hide your hurt, Klaus. It's all defensive. I told you that's not how you make friends, Klaus. Elijah cared for you. You're his brother." She grabbed his arm. "You don't have to be this way. You can fix this. Elijah knew there was good in you and I've seen it. Please, Klaus. Don't be what others think you are. Be who _you_ are."

"That's fascinating. Is that all?" He said in a bored tone and she stiffened. He didn't notice at first. Those words and that tone…

"What?" She whispered.

"Is that all?" He repeated. "Or would you like to continue telling me all about Elijah's morality and your hope for my change of nature?"

Jane felt tears prick her eyes for two different reasons. The first being the feelings his words had stirred up along with the memory of Damon being just as dismissive. The second being that he was mocking her and acting as though her words were unimportant. That her opinion meant so little to him. Just like Damon.

He felt her trembling and looked down at her. He was startled by the tears he found there and frowned. "Love, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said soothingly and she shoved at his chest hard with both hands.

"Yes, you did. Just leave me alone." She snapped angrily, of course he didn't budge, but something happened. Klaus felt an odd sensation go up his spine and then the room changed.

 _He was in front of the Salvatore house and he could feel his heart racing. Only…he wasn't himself and he looked down. Small slender hands gripped the bicycle handles, palms sweating with anxiety. He found himself moving without his permission and he got off the bike, leaving it lying in the grass. It hit him then. He was Jane._

 _Taking a deep and steadying breath, he/she? headed for the front door. He wiped his hands on his jeans and raised a hand to knock. Jane's stomach was a twist of knots of anxiety and low self-esteem. Whatever was going on, she was slightly apprehensive about it._

 _Only the door swung open before her knuckles grazed the wood. The smug face of Damon Salvatore greeted him. The man was leaning against the doorframe, lazily watching him/her?_

 _"Yes, may I help you?"_

 _Klaus felt Jane shift nervously._

 _"Um, I just…I just wanted to say something." She began and Klaus found it odd how he was being her and feeling all she felt. Damon opened his mouth, probably to be snarky, but Jane plowed on, trying to find courage to speak. "I told myself that I had to tell you, even if you don't like what I have to say. It's not fair to you for me to not at least tell you how I feel." She was babbling, but confidence slowly grow within her and she only encouraged herself to continue. "I know I've been acting strange lately, but I was just…I needed time to think about things and I…" She took a breath to steady herself. "I just had to come and tell you."_

 _Damon's expression twisted. He felt Jane's confusion, but he knew that look. The vampire already suspected what she had to say and…it apparently made him nervous if the shifting against the doorframe was any indication. He could feel Jane's confidence waver. Her fingers were twisting her shirt._

 _"Tell me what?" Damon asked, as if he didn't already know._

 _Jane sighed. "That I…I love you, Damon." Silence. Deafening silence. Jane's courage slowly deflated as the quiet dragged on and then… Klaus eyed Damon, but the vampire remained aloof. "I don't know when I fell for you exactly, but I…I do. I know you love Elena, but I just had to tell you how I feel. That I love you." She was trying so hard, trying to put her feelings out there for him, but there was no response. Klaus wondered what the hell his problem was. The girl had just poured her heart out to him and there was nothing? "So…so…I um…I just wanted to tell you that. I wanted you to know. I know you have done some really horrible things, but I don't care about that. I only care about-"_

 _His voice cut her off. "That's fascinating. Is that all?" His bored tone of indifference made Klaus wince. No wonder she had looked so upset. He had just made her feel like her opinion didn't matter, that she didn't matter. He had used the exact same words and the exact same tone… Jane's lower lip trembled just the slightest and he could feel all of the courage and confidence go spiraling out of her almost instantly._

 _"W-what?" She squeaked out, shocked._

 _"Is that all?" Damon repeated, his face blank of any emotion whatsoever and it Klaus boiling mad. However, this memory that Jane was showing him...It confused him. Why end up dating someone who hurt you in such a way? Who took what you gave and tossed it aside like an old glove. He felt his/her heartbreaking as she stood there. She nodded, tears blurring her vision and Klaus' too. The blurred shape of Damon stood up straighter, prepared to shut the door._

 _"Did you want to talk to Stefan?"_

 _She shook her head "No…Just you." She whispered, tears were streaming down her face now. Klaus felt like he was dying. How could she stand to look at Damon after this? Surely this was before they were lovers._

 _Damon nodded dismissively. "Goodnight then."_

 _Jane fled for her bicycle hardly able to see as she managed to get back on up. She got on it in record time, speeding away from the hurt and the house. The streets and houses and trees were a blurry mess as she peddled. The burn in her legs growing strong as she peddled faster. She finally made it to her house and barely managed to avoid the mailbox as she finally arrived on safe ground._

 _She tried to calm herself and he could practically hear her thoughts as she put her bike up. She had to calm down and not show her father there was something wrong. He was dying because he was refusing to transition fully. He didn't need to worry about her._

 _Wiping at her eyes, she went up the steps of her house and slipped inside. Her father was lying on the couch, eyes closed and breathing raggedly. Jane went over to him and felt his forehead. Klaus frowned. He had seen that man or someone who looked like him before. A younger, more confident man. A brother perhaps? He had heard that Jane had a long lost uncle._

 _"Janey…"_

 _"Shhh, go back to sleep. It's okay." Jane told him soothingly and Richard Evans went back to sleep._

 _Sniffing, she made her way up to her room and without even bothering to change clothes, she flopped on the bed and began sobbing heartbrokenly into the pillows. Worried about how she was going to face Damon and how she was going to deal with her father._

Klaus was once again in his right body and was back in the teacher's lounge. Jane was staring at him with wide eyes.

"How…How did you do that, love?" He asked curiously, excitedly. That had never happened to him before. He had felt every emotion she had. Jane shook he head.

"I…That's never happened before."

He frowned. "Never?"

She shook her head, lowering her eyes. "You-You weren't supposed to see that." Silence fell for just a moment and then Klaus took her chin, lifting her face up.

"I'm sorry, my love." He told her sincerely. "That was rude of me. I do care about you and about what you say." He wasn't apologizing for Damon. The arrogant vampire could do that himself if he hadn't already. "I apologize." She nodded once and he wiped away her tears. "That was fascinating though. It was vivid."

Jane bit her lip. "It scared me a little." She admitted.

He nodded. "Yes, I was startled too. I thought perhaps we had time jumped."

"That's not possible, is it?" She asked, eyes wide. He shrugged.

"I've never seen it. Never experienced that either." He tilted his head. "I guess your knight in shining armor wasn't always so charming. I guess Damon doesn't really love you. If he did, he'd be here, protecting his girl." It was low and petty, but he couldn't help, but jab her with the newfound information.

Jane scowled. "Just because I accidentally showed you that, doesn't mean you get to taunt me with it." She snapped. "Damon and I had a few rough patches before we finally decided to date."

"Do rough patches include forgiving him for breaking your heart? I felt it Jane. All of the hurt he caused you. That didn't care what you had to say."

Jane shook her head. "You are such a hypocrite! Not minutes ago, you told me same thing!"

Klaus sighed irritably. "I wasn't trying to hurt you, sweetheart."

"Well, you did and it hurt!" She yelled and silence fell. "I mean…not that it matters…" She trailed off and he leaned closer to her, lifting her chin and her eyes raised up to his.

"You do care for me, my love. I can see it." He lowered her head towards hers.

"Don't, Klaus. Please." She whispered. "I can't. I-"

"Yes, I know, love." He said, putting his forehead to hers. "But you do feel something."

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I can't."

"I know." His lips barely scraped against her own and her eyes flew open as he stepped back. He checked the time on his phone and frowned. "Bonnie should have found a solution by now." He took her arm. "Time to check in." He pulled her out of the teacher's lounge and towards the school lab.

"Stay in here with Rebekah, my love." He unceremoniously pushed her into the room before shutting the door. Jane scowled at the Hybrid's retreating form before turning around.

"Janey, did he hurt you?" Caroline asked, pulling Jane into a hug and bringing her over to her and Tyler.

"No." She shook her head.

Rebekah tilted her head. "My brother may be a beast sometimes, but he cares for her. He wouldn't hurt her." She said confidently. Caroline frowned.

"No, he just makes her choose between her life or her friends." She snapped. Suddenly Tyler gasped. "Shh. It's okay." Caroline soothed him. He was panicking.

"Where am I?" He looked around wildly. "What happened?"

"Um…Tyler." Caroline bit her lip and looked over at Jane. How were they going to explain this to him?

"Don't shy about it." Rebekah stated and they looked at her. Caroline frowning at her uncaring tone and Tyler looking confused. Jane was eyeing the clock and biting at her thumb nail.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in transition." His girlfriend told him.

"Don't leave out the hard part, sweets. You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not... You're pretty much dead." Rebekah smirk. "And Jane's witnessed it."

Jane frowned at her before looking at Tyler who was looking at her with wide eyes of fright.

"Tell me."

She shook her head. "You won't die. No one is going to let you, I promise." She told him and he took her hand. Caroline stroked his hair.

"Jane's right. You're going to be okay. Okay? It's going to be okay." Caroline assured him, trying not to panic.

"I wonder how she's doing." Rebekah wondered before glancing down at the stopwatch on the phone. She showed it to them. "Tick tock goes the gym clock." One minute left until everything fell apart. Jane saw her ancestors coming towards her and she couldn't stop them as they all ran into her at once.

Caroline shrieked as Jane gave a tremor and went down hard to the floor. "Jane?!"

* * *

"As soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to kill you." Bonnie stated as she and Matt came out of the pool room.

"It worked. I saw her, I saw Vicki." Matt told her, turning to face her and she frowned in surprise.

"You did?"

"She said she had a message for you."

"For me?" Bonnie asked.

"From the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus. She said that Elena and Jane shouldn't have survived Klaus' ritual. The hybrids can't transition because Elena and Jane are still alive." Matt told her.

"Wait…Jane too? I thought only one of them had to be in it."

Matt nodded. "That's what she said. She said both."

Bonnie frowned before biting her lip. "Tyler..."

"He's going to die, isn't he?" He asked quietly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." The two teens jumped and whirled to face Klaus who was leaning casually against the wall behind them. "Given the choice, doppelganger or a hybrid, I go hybrid every time."

* * *

Jane gasped and came back to herself. Tyler and Caroline were both leaning over her. She felt blood on her forehead.

"Hey, Janey." Caroline said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"You hit your head on the table." Tyler said, seeing her examining her fingers in confusion. "What happened?" She suddenly sat up. "Whoa, hey! Don't do that."

"I…I have to find, Klaus." She swung her legs off the table and Tyler helped her down. Rebekah watched them curiously.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Because I know what he needs to make his Hybrids."

Rebekah shook her head. "You're not supposed to leave. Nik will be angry."

Jane frowned or tried too, but her head swam. "I have to tell him." She shook her head to regain her composure then ran out the door.

"Does she do that often?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline shrugged. "She sees things sometimes."

Jane heard Klaus yelling in the cafeteria and she ran down the hallway.

"Turn it off!" He yelled and Jane peered into the room.

Klaus had Stefan pinned against the wall. Stefan looked scared for a moment before it disappeared.

"What did you do?" Elena whimpered.

"I fixed him." Klaus responded. Jane bit her lip. He had made Stefan turn off his humanity? "But I think a test is in order, don't you?" He walked over to Elena and brushed her hair back from her neck. Jane began shaking her head. "Ripper. Perhaps a drink... From the doppelgänger's neck?" He suggested. Stefan shoved off the wall and Elena screamed as his fangs sank into her neck.

"No!" Jane ran into the room and Klaus whirled around. He frowned at the blood on her forehead and had a moment to curse his ill-tempered sister. "Klaus, don't! It's our blood! You can have your hybrids just use my blood." Jane held her wrist out to him. "Just please make him stop. Please."

Klaus tilted his head. "You're willing to give me your blood, love? To save your friends?" She nodded rapidly and Klaus turned to Stefan. "Enough." Stefan backed off and Elena hit the ground. Klaus took her arm to hold her still and keep her from moving to check on Elena. "How do I know yours will work, my darling? And this isn't some trick?"

"My-Mine will be better, because of the bond. The-the hybrids will be more loyal to you that way."

"Let us hope that you're correct, love. Because if not, I won't be so nice." He said warningly and zoomed her down the hall to the school lab.

* * *

Rebekah arched an eyebrow as they zoomed in.

"Well, the verdict's in. The Original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead."

Rebekah hopped up from her seat, gleefully. "Does that mean we can kill her?"

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite." He retorted.

"What?" She frowned.

"Call it a hunch..." He said and Jane tilted her at him, which proved to be the wrong move when her world spun. He caught her when she tipped forward. "Careful, my love." She wondered why he didn't tell his sister about her seeing it.

"She's a flighty little thing." Rebekah mused, looking at Jane. "She just saw something and took off, saying she had to talk to you."

"Did you hurt her?"

Rebekah frowned. "No, I didn't. She hit her head when she fell."

Klaus pulled Jane over, gentler than before, to one of the tables filled with test tubes and he sat her on a stool. He took a scalpel from the table drawer and held out his hand.

"Love?"

"Hey, let her go!" Caroline yelled, but Rebekah held onto her when she made to move.

Tyler's eyes widened. "Hey, what the hell are you doing to her?" He asked, he looked awful and Jane bit her lip.

"It's okay, Care." Jane told her and set her hand in his. She swallowed as the knife cut into her palm and she squeezed her hand over a test tube. It filled with blood slowly and Klaus took her hand away when he thought there was enough.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Uncurling her fingers, he kissed her palm, running his tongue along the incision and the blood droplets, cleaning her. Caroline made a disgusted face, mentally calling him a pervert. The moment her blood hit his tongue, Klaus felt a warmth spread throughout him and he found he wanted more. He pulled away before the urge overwhelmed him, though now he was intrigued by her taste. "Now have a seat, my love, while we try this out shall we?"

He approached Tyler and held the vial out. "Jane's blood. Drink it."

"No, no. No! Tyler don't!" Caroline screamed, fighting against Rebekah.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment." Klaus told Caroline. "And I've been reassured that this will work."

Jane slid off the stool and stroked Tyler's sweaty hair. "It's okay, Ty. It's okay. Just look at me." She told him gently and he looked at her. Jane took the test tube from Klaus and held it up to Tyler's mouth. "You'll be okay, I promise." He nodded, seeing the calming look on Jane's face, and allowed her to tip the contents into his mouth.

"There we go. Good boy." Klaus murmured as he drank it slowly. Tyler suddenly gagged. He thrashed wildly in pain, crying out in pain and Jane winced, backing into Klaus, who pulled her away when Tyler knocked over the test tubes on the table and glass went flying. She was suddenly doubtful that it would work and unknowingly clutched at Klaus' arm burying her face into it when Tyler cried out again. Klaus tried not to smiled smugly.

Tyler suddenly stiffened and he looked up and snarled, his eyes gold and fangs bared, black vampire veins beneath his eyes. Jane gasped and clutched at Klaus harder, frightened by the reaction and he held her closer. The veins were the first real sign that he was taking the transformation. There was no blood coming from his eyes or ears or nose and no trembling from dying.

"Well, that's a good sign." Klaus murmured against the top of Jane's hair.

She pulled away from him. "Tyler, are you okay?"

He nodded, pressing his forehead against the ground. "'M okay, Jane." He murmured and she jumped when Klaus took her arm.

"Come along, my love."

"Hey!" Caroline frowned. "Where are you going with her? She is not your "anything'!" Rebekah snapped her neck and Jane's eyes widened. She turned to Klaus.

"Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" Jane asked on the verge of tears and tugged at her arm. "No, please don't take me away again." She begged, trying to dig her heels into the floor. "Klaus, please."

"Shh." He hummed and smoothed a hand along her cheek and then he quickly pressed against the pressure point on side of her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut and he picked her up as she blacked out, cradling her to his chest. It felt so right to hold her like this again. He zoomed her out of the school seconds later.

* * *

Jane opened her eyes slowly and frowned. She was in a hospital room. Gasping she sat up, only to fall back against the mattress when her world spun.

"Careful, love." Klaus cooed near her ear and she turned her head towards him. "You're a bit dizzy."

"What…Where?"

"You're in the hospital, love."

Jane bit her lip. "W-why?"

Before he could answer a nurse came in and checked something near the end of the bed. Jane felt a tug on her arm as the woman worked and she followed the line of her iv down towards the nurse. Her stomach rolled with a sickly churn as she watched the woman took a full blood bag and put an empty one back on the end.

She looked at Klaus for an explanation.

"I need your blood for my Hybrids, Jane." He stroked her cheek. "And you did offer, love."

"Elena…"

"She's across the hall, getting patched up. Stefan took a bit more than I thought. Soon as you fill this other bag, we'll be going."

Jane's eyes flashed up to his. "No, Klaus…no." Tears slipped down her cheeks. "Please, don't."

"Is she in pain?" The nurse asked and Klaus nodded.

"Yes, she's in need of something to help her relax."

Jane shook her head as the nurse came forward with a needle. "No…" She didn't like needles. She turned away, frightened, and Klaus felt her tremble. She was afraid.

"Just relax, my love." He said, stroking her wet cheek. "It'll all be over soon." Jane sobbed as the needle slid into her arm and then she was struggling to stay awake. "Sleep, love. Sleep." He stroked her hair as she finally closed her eyes.

* * *

Klaus stroked Jane's hair affectionately after laying her gently in the back of an unlocked SUV. He was waiting for her to wake up again. He had to speak to her, perhaps persuade her to leave with him.

"So the doppelgangers weren't the problem. Their blood is the solution." Rebekah mused.

"Seems so."

"How did you know?"

"Well, you know how much the Original Witch hated me. Do you honestly think I'd do anything other than the opposite of what she says?"

"Truth, Nik."

He smirked. "All right, you caught me. That girl is not only an elemental, but she's always part seer."

Rebekah's jaw dropped. "You're joking."

"Remarkable isn't it?"

She snorted. "A thousand years in a grave and she's still screwing with you."

"Well, it makes sense when you think of it from her perspective. It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the Hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a Hybrid but if she was dead…"

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species." Rebekah finished. "And I suppose she excepted the elemental to die too?"

"Yes." Klaus scowled. "Leaving me alone for all time."

"Is that what this is about? Your obsession with Hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?"

"Don't give me that look, Bekah." He rolled his eyes. "You act like Jane."

She smirked. "She's a clever girl then. Elijah must have liked her."

"Yes, he tried to keep her from me." He ignored Rebekah's smirk.

"What I want is to take my girl, take my Hybrid and get the hell out of this one pony town." He heard Jane stirring and nodded at Rebekah. "Why don't you go get the truck?"

She rolled her eyes, but complied.

Jane gasped when she realized she was inside a vehicle. She sat up slowly and Klaus appeared there. He held out his bloody wrist to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked warily.

"You're still hurt, love, and you've lost some blood."

"Some." She repeated with a frown. "You mean a lot."

He shrugged. "Here now, love. That cut on your forehead looks awful." Jane sighed, but took his blood. She looked away and he took her chin. "Look at me, love." She did and he looked a bit sad. "I know it seems cruel to do this to you, again, but…I would enjoy it if you would come with me."

"You're not going to make me?"

He sighed. "No. I do care for you, my love, probably more than I should. You said once that no one wants to be alone. Won't you help me in making sure I'm not alone?"

Jane bit her lip. "I…Klaus, please, I-I just can't leave everything again. I can't. My friends, my family…." He cupped her face in his hands tenderly.

"Think about it, my love. I wouldn't hurt any of your friends. We would just leave. Don't you want more out of life than to spend it here in this small town?"

"I've lived here my life."

"Exactly. Don't you want to experience more?"

"Of course I do, but not at the price of giving my blood away."

"It's for a good cause."

Jane shook her head. "Klaus, you'll only find true happiness with family."

"Perhaps, I'd be willing to undagger Elijah. Would that make you happy?"

"Well, yes," She admitted. "But I-"

"Get your Hybrid hands off my girlfriend." Damon snarled from behind him and Klaus smirked.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party." He turned around, keeping Jane blocked in the car. She looked at Damon over Klaus' shoulder.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you doing with her?"

"She's just made a donation for the greater cause." He smirked and Jane kicked him in the butt. "Careful, love, I was merely taking that which you offered."

"I don't think that she wanted this." He hissed. He noticed the blood around her mouth. "Did you give her your blood?" He snapped.

"She was hurt."

"You hurt her?"

"She fell." Klaus shrugged.

Damon looked at her. "Are you okay, Janey?" She nodded at him and he glared at Klaus. "Where's Elena?"

"She's getting patched up. Your brother was a bit rough."

"What did you do to Stefan?" He hissed.

Jane bit her lip. "He made him turn off his humanity, Damon."

He stiffened. "You bastard." He glared at him and then tried to go around him to Jane.

Klaus blocked. "I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate. Jane still hasn't answered me about leaving."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "You'll have to kill me before I let you walk off with her again."

"Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to Jane and your brother, who doesn't keep his word by the way, but I do keep mine." Damon scowled. "Although, you do know what, thinking about it now, Stefan probably doesn't care that much anymore."

Jane screamed as Klaus tackled Damon to the ground and she scrambled out of the car.

"Klaus, stop it!"

"I'm not letting you take off with her again." Damon snarled at Klaus and kicked him off and into the car behind him, denting it. With a growl, Klaus slammed into Damon again, pinning him against another car.

"You know she doesn't deserve you." He hissed, wrapping a hand around his throat. "She told you she loved you and you tossed it back in her face."

"How do you know about that?" Damon choked and looked at Jane, who was biting her lip.

"Never you mind." He leaned closer to him, speaking softly so Jane couldn't hear. "Did she tell you she kissed me?" Damon stiffened beneath him and Klaus smirked.

"You're lying. She wouldn't."

"Oh, but she did. And I did enjoy it."

"You probably forced her." Damon suddenly smirked. "How does it feel to know she'll never love you willingly?" Snarling, Klaus made to rip his heart out, making Jane squeak.

"You don't want to know about your friend Mikael?" He asked aloud. Klaus froze at Damon's words.

"What do you know about Mikael?"

"Just that he knows you're here."

"You're bluffing."

"Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage." Klaus gave Jane a fleeting glance, but she shook her head. She had made her decision not to go with him and he knew he couldn't put her in danger of being around Mikael. There was no telling what he might do to her. Angrily, he tossed Damon towards Jane and fled.

Jane ran over to him and knelt. "Damon. Damon are you okay?" She asked worriedly and he sighed.

"Yeah, Janey. I'm good." He couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed and hurt that she would kiss Klaus, the monster who had taken her away from him. But then again _he_ had kissed Elena…

"Damon, what did Klaus say to you earlier?"

"Nothing Janey." He said and kissed her head. "Don't worry about it."

"Where were you?"

He cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry I took off. I'll explain everything later, okay?" She nodded.

"You need to get Elena." She told him. "She's still in there."

He nodded and then frowned. "Where are you going? I don't want you going off alone."

"My uncle is coming. I was supposed to call him an hour ago and I didn't. So now he's on his way, probably with a loaded crossbow."

Damon snorted. "All right, you go calm down the mighty hunter and I'll check on Elena."

"Hey, Damon? Stefan…He…Elena's going to be upset."

He eyed her shirt suddenly. "May I ask why you are covered in glittery paint first?" Jane beamed at him.

"I painted Alaric's classroom door."

Damon snorted. "I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

Jane giggled. "And I glued his desk shut." She added and he snickered as she walked off with her cell phone out. Damon waited until Rob's truck pulled up and once he saw that she was being taken care of he went in to get Elena.

* * *

"Have some bourbon." Damon said, sliding the glass into Elena's hands. "It'll help you forget." She grimaced as she drank some. "Yeah, its strong." He said softly. He was still a bit pissed at Elena about the whole Jane thing, but at the same time…His brother was officially off the rails. He could only imagine the hurt she was feeling.

"You know I can help you forget, too." He offered and she looked up at him. "At least the memories, you don't want to keep."

"No. No compulsion." She had seen enough of that tonight. "I need to remember. All of it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out her necklace.

"I stole it back for you."

"He's really gone this time." She whispered. "I watched it happen. After everything that we went through to get-to help him. Now he's just…gone."

"Jane kissed Klaus." Damon wasn't sure why he told her that. Maybe it was to make himself feel better. He instantly felt guilty. Jane wouldn't have kissed Klaus on purpose…would she?

Elena looked at him. She knew it. She knew that Jane couldn't have been the goody two shoes she was pretending to be. She was still shocked however.

"What?" Damon nodded. "Did she tell you?"

"Klaus did."

She wanted to ask more, but she wanted Damon's focus to be back on how she was feeling. "Where were you, Damon?"

He sighed. "I shouldn't have left." He stood back up. "I need to go check on Jane. Klaus was threatening to take off with her again." Elena took his arm.

"Wait. Don't leave me alone. Please." Damon hesitated and then nodded. "Promise me."

He sighed. "I promise…I will never leave you again." Elena smiled slightly.

"Well, isn't this cozy?"

Shocked they looked over to see Stefan leaning against the door frame of the living room.

"What are you doing here, brother?"

Stefan pushed off the wall, heading over to pour himself a drink. "Last I checked, I live here. Klaus is gone, but he asked me to keep a watch on Elena and Jane until he returns. From now on, they are both under my protection." Damon's eyes narrowed. "You know I would have thought that you'd be checking up on Jane." Stefan shrugged. "But by all means carry on." He said and left the room.

Damon pulled away from Elena guiltily and she frowned after Stefan.

* * *

Jane heard a soft knock on her window and she turned to see Damon.

Smiling, she opened the window and he climbed inside.

"What are you-"

He cut her off, his mouth hot and insistent on hers. She melted against him and suddenly the mattress was beneath her.

"Damon." She giggled and pushed at him lightly. "Rob will hear."

"I love you." He said seriously, pressing his forehead to hers and looking in the eyes. "I just wanted you to know that."

"I know that, Damon. I love you too." He closed his eyes briefly and she stroked his face. "What's wrong?"

"Please tell that you kissed Klaus because he made you. That you didn't do it on purpose."

Jane bit her lip. "Damon…I…I didn't think it would happen. I mean we were just talking and he leaned down and kissed me. I didn't stay there I swear. I regretted it immediately. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate." She begged, blabbering to him and he pressed his mouth to hers to quiet her.

"Of course I don't hate you." He promised and she relaxed. "I just wish you had told me." He rolled off of her and she sighed.

"I was trying to, but…Every time I tried something was always going on."

She touched his arm. "Damon, please tell me you believe me. I-I would never want to hurt you."

"I know that." He said quietly, patting her hand. He never looked at her. "I know." He stood back up and headed for the window.

"You aren't going to stay?"

With his back to her he answered softly: "Not tonight, Janey. Maybe another time." He whooshed out of the room, leaving Jane wondering if he really meant it when he said that he didn't hate her. She sighed and hugged her pillow against her chest, trying not to think about Klaus. He had inadvertently made them blood bond, because he had tasted her blood and then she had taken his.

As she rolled to her side trying to fall asleep, images of kissing Klaus assaulted her mind like an accusation. Evidence to her sin. Tears prickled her eyes as she thought of how Damon must feel and she clenched her pillow tighter to muffle a sob. She was the worst girlfriend ever. He wouldn't even look at her now.

As soon as the bond was over she was going to make sure that Damon didn't feel like that ever again. She was going to be the best girlfriend she could be.

* * *

 _Review?_


	51. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Thanks to grapejuice101 and Brookeworm3 for your advice and helpful ideas! You are both awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 51

"Keep away from Stefan, you hear me?" Rob said, leaning against Jane's doorway. Felix was purring and going around and around his legs. "If he really has no humanity, he's dangerous. He doesn't care like he used too."

She nodded and turned from zipping her gym bag. "I will or at least I'll try. Klaus told him to protect me and make sure I'm happy." Rob narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to school."

Jane sighed. "I can't avoid school, Uncle Rob. He's going to be there and I can't avoid him forever." Felix leapt onto her bed and demanded to be petted, so she stroked his head and scratched under his chin.

"I'm just worried about you." He said softly and she looked up at him. "You're my niece, Jane. I'm going to take care of you and protect you." She smiled and hugged him, something he was still getting used too, and she smiled at him. Felix curled into a ball on her bed. He had gotten used to her house. Damon had dumped him over there as soon as he had caught him a few days ago and Felix had given him a bite for his trouble.

"I'll be okay." She promised and kissed his cheek before bounding down the stairs.

"After school?"

"I'll be the football field and then I'm going over to Alaric's."

He nodded, still looking cautious. "Just be careful. Please. And you tell me or Mr. Saltzman if Stefan bothers you. Damon's brother or not I'll take him down if he so much as hurts you."

Jane sighed. "Don't get into a fight with Stefan. You just told me he's dangerous. Besides, you kill Stefan and Damon will hunt you and then probably Klaus."

"That's another thing. Why was he so close to you? Alaric told me you have vervain and wolfsbane darts."

"I just got out of dance class last night." She frowned. "I had nowhere to put them and I didn't know he'd show up."

"That's not an excuse, Jane." Rob frowned. He handed her the darts in a pouch. "You keep this on you all day, every day."

"But-"

"Don't tell me you rely on Damon to help you. I've seen his temper. If he bothers you, jab him."

"Rob."

"I mean it. I don't trust any vampires, Jane. And neither should you." He gave her a sleeve with small wooden stakes on it. "Alaric told me you could use one. So use one."

She started to push them back. "I can't take weapons to school."

"Gym bag." He said gruffly and she sighed, putting it into the bag. "Thank you. now I know you'll be safe. Oh and here." He handed her a bracelet. "Vervain. No compulsion."

"Right. Thank you." She said and he nodded stiffly. He was still getting used to showing emotions.

"Do I need to take you to anywhere…?"

"No, Caroline's taking me to Alaric's."

"She's a vampire."

"She's nice."

"There's no such thing."

Jane frowned. "Well she is. Give her a chance."

He nodded again, not convinced. "Well, uh, have a good day. Call me or text me if…you need anything."

Jane sighed as he went into kitchen.

* * *

"My brother is an ass." Rebekah muttered to herself as she stalked towards the Salvatore's front door. All her brother had bothered to mention was that Mikael knew their whereabouts and he needed to leave. _Leave indeed!_ He left her there stranded on her own with no friends or anything. Only a credit card she was going to use _all_ of just to spite him.

And to top it off, she was supposed to keep an eye on that little seer elemental doppelganger. She barely knew the girl was expected to watch over her? She better not be a handful at least. Although, she was anything like her ancestors, she'd be delightful and fun. The brief amount of time they had spent hadn't really told Rebekah what she wanted to know. And Nik had obviously fallen for the girl.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she strode up to the door and knocked politely, holding her shopping bags close. She did have manners after all.

The vampire who answered it was dark haired, blue eyed and delicious, however Rebekah was trying to find Stefan. She didn't have time for his distractions.

"Where's Stefan?" She demanded, brushing past who she assumed was his older brother.

Damon's eyes narrowed in confusion as the blonde flounced into his house like she lived there. "Who the hell are you?"

She turned to facing Stefan who was lounging on the couch. She wrinkled her nose at the lack of clothing the girls had.

"He left me here. My brother actually left me here." She said to him angrily as if expecting him to remedy it.

Stefan smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care."

"You're Klaus' sister?" Damon frowned, looking her up down warily now.

She glanced at him over her shoulder and smiled prettily. "Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure." She turned back around. "Which one's my room?"

Stefan snorted. "You're not staying here."

"Oh, but I am. Klaus told me to make sure his little elemental is safe."

"That's my job."

Rebekah frowned at Stefan. "Klaus asked me to watch Jane. And to keep her."

Damon arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because Nik cares about her that's why." She rolled her eyes as if it were obvious and Damon's jaw clenched. "And I've already heard how Stefan was addicted to her blood once. You aren't to be around her when you're…like this." She gestured at his mess.

Stefan shrugged. "Fine."

"Now. Room?"

Damon didn't like that idea much either and Rebekah huffed.

"Rude." She scoffed. "Both of you. I'll see to it myself." She stalked towards the stairs, carrying her bags.

Stefan watched her go before shrugging at his brother. "So, I guess she's staying here."

Damon only rolled his eyes. "You'll be late for school." He said and walked away.

* * *

Jane grabbed her bike and was putting her gym bag on her shoulders, when someone cleared their throat behind her. She yelped and turned around.

"Stefan." She said and swallowed. "What-what are you doing here?"

"You'll be late for school at this rate." He said, taking her bike handle. "Get in the car."

Jane shook her head. "I-I don't think-"

"Klaus told me not you hurt you, okay? And I won't. But I will however, make sure you're not late to school."

"Get the hell away from my niece." Rob snapped and they turned to see him, pointing a crossbow at him from the porch. Jane was just glad that her neighborhood was filled with elderly people and not anyone who would venture outside so early. It also helped that there were trees in the yard too.

Stefan chuckled humorlessly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Jane is under my protection and I am here to make sure she's happy."

"Oh, so _now_ he cares about my happiness?" She scowled and pushed at him hard. "Well, screw him." She took her bike back from Stefan. "I'm not getting in the car with you, Stefan." He arched an eyebrow.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." She hissed, following him down the hallway. "You ruined my bike and you hurt my uncle."

"You wouldn't listen to me." He shrugged. "And I had to take you to school. You should have just done what I said."

"You hurt him."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I just knocked him out and threw him back in the house on the couch."

"That was rude and unnecessary, besides, Klaus wants you to keep me happy? Well guess what? _You suck at it_!"

"Well it's only day one." He told her matter-of-factly and stopped at her locker.

"I don't need your supervision."

"Good." He nodded. "Just don't be late for class."

Jane scowled and slammed open her locker. Her phone buzzed and she took it out.

"Damon." She said with relief. "I am _not_ having a good morning."

 _"Neither am I, but you first."_

"Stefan came over and practically made me get in his car. He ruined my bike, Damon. And he knocked Rob out. He's insane."

 _"I'm sorry, Janey. Although not so much for your uncle."_ She rolled her eyes.

"I called you, but you didn't answer this morning. I was hoping you'd take me to school."

 _"I got distracted. Barbie Klaus moved in and Stefan's left a mess for me to clean."_

Jane sighed. "I don't want him following me."

 _"I know."_

"Klaus told him to make sure I was happy and healthy."

Damon snorted. _"I hope you told him that he sucked at it."_

"I did and he said, "it's only day one." Can you believe that?" Jane scowled. "Am I seriously going to have to put up with him all the time?"

Damon sighed. _"Probably until Klaus comes back. Which is hopefully never. By the way, Klaus' sister has made it her mission to watch over you. Be careful."_

"Oh…Well, I have to go. Class is about to start. And Stefan will come looking for me if I'm late."

 _"Bye, Janey."_

She fidgeted. "Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

Damon sighed. _"No, Janey. I'm not. I promise."_

"Okay…I love you, Damon."

He hung up and she wished they were still talking as she headed for class.

"Janey!" Jane jumped as Caroline took her wrist and pulled her over. "Bonfire tonight. Be there."

"Oh, I don't-"

"You _have_ to go. It's out first spirit squad event." She told her and Jane nodded. "And it sets the bar for the whole year. Please?"

"Okay." She nodded, she couldn't tell her best friend no.

She smiled happily. "Thank you. It's just that-" Tyler appeared and cut her off, kissing her passionately. Jane smiled and averted her eyes until they broke apart.

"Happy first day." Tyler smirked and then noticed Jane. "Hey, Janey. Having a good morning?" Caroline touched her mouth, there was blood on her lips.

"Well, sort of." Jane muttered before her eyes landed on a stain on Tyler's shirt.

Tyler frowned. "Why what happened?" He asked and Caroline looked at her too.

"What happened to your shirt?" Jane asked instead of answering him.

"Hm?" He looked down and Caroline looked too.

"Is that blood?" Jane asked.

"Oh my God." Caroline hissed and grabbed Tyler's wrist, pulling him towards the men's room.

"Um, I'll just wait out here and-Oh!" Jane was about to let them sort it out, but Tyler grabbed her arm and they all went inside. "Oh, okay never mind."

"What's going on?" Tyler demanded as his girlfriend practically threw him further inside.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Vampire 101... don't wear your breakfast to school!" She smacked him on the arm firmly. Jane checked the stalls, making sure that no one was in there and she nodded at Caroline.

"Chill out. It was just a blood bag." Tyler replied. Jane went over to the sink and wet some napkins.

"From where?" Caroline demanded.

Tyler shrugged. "Rebekah hooked me up."

"Rebekah?" The blond vampire frowned in disbelief. "And what are you even talking to her for?"

"Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset." Tyler informed her, a small smirk on his face. Jane frowned.

"His what? Why are you amused by this?" Caroline snapped.

Tyler scoffed. "I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?" His eyes landed on Jane a few times as he spoke as if asking her and she blinked in confusion.

"Oh, wow! I cannot believe you just said that." She snapped and Jane handed her the wet napkins. "Thank you, Janey."

"Uh, I'm going to go now."

"Wait." Tyler said and snagged her wrist. "You didn't tell us why you're not having a good morning."

Jane shook her head. "It's not important. Really."

"Come on, we're your friends." He said and Caroline nodded in agreement, cleaning off Tyler's shirt.

"Stefan came by my house this morning." Jane grumbled and Caroline frowned.

"Wait, what? Why?"

"He demanded I get in his car. And when I refused and Uncle Rob came outside, wielding his crossbow, things got out of hand."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"He wouldn't. Klaus told him not too." Tyler spoke up and both girls rolled their eyes.

Jane scowled. "Well, he broke my bike and he knocked my uncle out and tossed him back in the house like it was no big deal. Klaus told him to keep me happy and he sucks at his job."

Caroline frowned. "Is he here?"

"Unfortunately." Jane answered. She felt the familiar tug of her bond lessening and she sucked in a sharp breath, not going unnoticed.

"You okay?" Tyler asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm-I'm fine."

"Is there anything I can do?"

She arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…I could carry your books for you. Buy you lunch. Something like that."

"Um, you don't have to do any of that." Caroline smiled at her super sweet boyfriend and momentarily forgave him for the Rebekah comment.

He took her books from her. "It's not a big deal."

"Oh, well thank you." She said, still a bit weirded out by the attention. He had never offered before. He just flashed her a smile and Caroline smiled too.

"Okay, let's go to class then. Just sit by us and maybe Stefan will leave you alone."

Jane nodded and they walked to Alaric's classroom.

* * *

Elena frowned as Damon ignored her calls for the tenth time and slammed into a hard body. She looked up immediately to see Stefan and gasped in shock.

"Hello, Elena."

"What are you doing here?" She frowned, eyeing him warily.

"What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves!" Stefan smirked.

Elena glared at him. "What! Why?" She demanded.

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. I'm just doing what I'm told." Stefan shrugged. "Plus I gave Jane a ride to school."

Elena scowled at the mention of Jane. "I'm going to be late for class." Stefan took her arm when she tried to walk by him.

"Oh, class is this way." Stefan corrected her.

"So, you're stalking Jane?"

"Look, Elena, between you and Jane, Klaus cares more for her safety than yours, she's my priority." Elena's blood boiled. It was irrational, but she felt as if everything she had was now going to Jane, including Stefan.

"Let go of me, Stefan." She hissed aggressively.

"Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the hundredth time? No. But if don't have a choice in the matter, neither do you and Jane. Where is she by the way?"

"I said let go of me."

"Let her go." Alaric said, frowning as he walked over to them. Stefan shrugged casually and then slammed him against the lockers with a hand pinning him there.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena hissed.

Stefan eyed Alaric. "You're not gonna wanna get in my way, okay Ric?" The man nodded, eyes narrowed and Stefan patted him once before stepping back. "I will see you both in History." He walked off and Elena frowned after him.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Alaric frowned.

"Klaus compelled him to watch over me…and Jane. "Apparently, we're both one of Klaus' assets now that our blood is the only way to create a hybrid." Elena scowled. "And Stefan made it clear his top priority was Jane."

Alaric frowned at her. "Now he's a bodyguard?"

"I don't know what he is. But he's definitely not Stefan." Elena muttered. The bell rang overhead and they headed down the hall to class. "Look, his being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something."

"Jane, have you seen her this morning? I don't want Stefan near her. I heard about him being addicted to her blood once."

"Klaus told him not to harm her." Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

Jane saw Stefan sitting next to Elena and he beckoned her over. Scowling, she came over after taking her books back from Tyler who was frowning at Stefan.

"You're in her seat." Stefan said to the guy in front of him.

"Don't be rude, Stefan. He can sit there if he wants too." Jane frowned and Stefan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Move." He said with slight aggression. The teen got up with wide eyes and moved away hastily. Jane glared at Stefan who nodded at the now empty seat. "Sit." She slammed her things down and sat in the seat. Stefan leaned forward. "It's a good seat." She only huffed at him.

"Welcome seniors." Alaric said, turning around and dusting his hands off from the chalk on the chalkboard. He smiled when Jane gave a tiny wave at him. "Let's turn out brains back on, starting with this country's Original founders... the Native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?"

Everyone looked towards the door to the classroom to see a beautiful blond come walking into the classroom. She took a seat in the empty desk next to Jane's and set her things on the desk. Caroline, Tyler, and Elena all eyed one another in shock that Rebekah was invading their classroom. Stefan only rolled his eyes.

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States." Alaric told her and then arched an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject." She grinned.

* * *

"He was talking to Vicki right out there in the open." Jeremy told Anna, leaning against the bathroom wall. He was referring to Matt who he just caught talking to his dead sister outside.

"How?" Anna asked.

"When he died and came back, he must have started seeing her. She said that she could come back, that she had help on the other side."

Anna frowned. "Help? What kind of help?"

* * *

"Who's helping you?" Matt asked Vicki with a small frowned. She was supposed to be all alone right?

"The witch I've been talking to say that there's a ritual. She can do magic from my side to push me over to yours." Vicki replied with a small smile.

* * *

"Is it even possible?" Jeremy asked. "Could she come back?"

"I guess if she had a stronger foothold." Anna replied, thinking hard.

"Like an anchor?"

"Exactly. Right now, I'm tethered to you. My only access point to your side is through you. But if she were to get a stronger foothold..." Anna trailed off.

* * *

"I'll be able to come and go as I please..." Vicki smiled at Matt. "When I want, where I want. I won't have to rely on you."

"But you'll still be a ghost, Vicki." He frowned.

"In a town full of vampires, werewolves, and witches, I'll fit right in." She joked.

Matt scoffed. "Seriously. You're going to make jokes about this?"

"Matt! Relax. No one else will be able to see me." She told him reassuringly.

* * *

"She's bad news, Jeremy." Anna told Jeremy worriedly. "There's nothing but darkness around her."

"This is Vicki we're talking about. All right? She's not a bad person." Jeremy shrugged.

"You can't upset the balance of nature without a price. If she's using a witch's energy from the other side, you don't know what price she's agreed to pay...And Jane's ancestors are really agitated right now…There's something going on, Jeremy. They can't communicate with her."

He frowned. "But she can see them?"

Anna shook her head. "Not since last night. There's something bad going on."

* * *

"I can be part of this life again, Matt." Vicki told her brother. "Instead of being on the other side all alone. You won't have to be alone anymore either."

Matt nodded, pushing back tears. "What do I have to do?"

"I know you aren't going to like this, but I need Jane's necklace."

"What? Why?"

"It'll help me." She told him. "Once I'm back you can give it back to her, okay?"

Matt frowned. "Please, Matt."

"You're asking me to steal from Jane, she's my friend."

"I know, Matty, but her necklace has magic and I need it to crossover. Please."

"And we'll give it right back?"

"As soon as we're done." She nodded.

"Okay, then."

* * *

Jane saw Rebekah idling around the library and she came up to her.

"Hi, Rebekah."

"Elemental girl." The Original acknowledged.

"Look, um, I know you don't really know me. But…You look like you could use a friend." Rebekah shrugged, though she knew it was true. She had no idea how to be part of the in crowd. "Um, I'm fixing to head to cheer practice. Would you like to come?"

"Really? You want me to come with you? Isn't your friend Caroline on the squad?"

"Yes, but I think she'd understand if you want to come with me."

Rebekah eyed her. "And you want to be my friend? You don't know me either."

Jane nodded. "I know that you've never had a high school experience. What your brother did, leaving you? You must be lonely. It wouldn't be very nice of me not to try and help you."

The Original smiled. The girl was sweet. "Thank you, Jane. You go ahead. I'll change clothes and meet you at the field."

* * *

Jane was stretching with the other cheerleaders when Rebekah located her.

"Has anyone seen Dana?" She heard one of the other girls asked she smiled.

"Sounds like you have an opening on the squad."

Caroline whipped her head around.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. Rebekah merely smiled at her. "Hey, hey." The Original rolled her eyes. "You can't just come in here and infiltrate all of our lives."

"I'm only interested in yours. Your spunk. Your popularity." Her eyes shifted over to Tyler. "Maybe even your boyfriend." Caroline started to say something when she saw Tyler having a confrontation with his coach. "Besides, Jane invited me." That made the younger vampire frown.

Jane looked up when Caroline stalked towards Tyler. Then she saw Rebekah.

"Oh, hey, everybody this is Rebekah Mikaelson. She's new and wants to join."

"Awesome." One of the other girls said. "I'm Monique. Glad to meet you." Rebekah smiled and looked at Jane who was smiling too. She gave the girl a grateful nod.

"So, show us some moves." Said another girl.

"I'd be glad too."

Rebekah backed up and the girls watched as she did a few cartwheels and ended in a split. The girls cheered and clapped. The Original smiled. Maybe she could get used to this.

* * *

"So…um, you didn't have to volunteer to take me to Alaric's…"

"I know, but we need to talk."

"About me inviting Rebekah."

"Yes that and other things like why you lied to me and Tyler this morning."

"What do you mean?"

She frowned. "Seriously, Janey? It wasn't thinking about Stefan, that made you flinch like something just stabbed you."

"I need to tell you something." Jane sighed. "And it's really important."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, Janey. Go ahead."

Jane fidgeted. "I kissed Klaus."

She shrieked as Caroline slammed on her breaks and skid to a halt on the side of the road, making both of them jerk forwards.

"Care!?"

"Sorry! Just-Just don't do that, okay?! You can't just drop a bomb like that. Geez!" She took a deep breath before turning to Jane who looked really upset and quickly composed herself. "Last night?" Jane shook her head.

"Over the summer."

"Oh." She frowned.

"Klaus told Damon last night and…You didn't see the look on his face. He said he doesn't blame me, but…He barely looked at me last night."

Caroline tapped the wheel. "Oh." She said again. She had no idea what to say. It was clear that neither Damon nor Elena had told her about their kiss. It wasn't her business so Caroline wouldn't tell, but one of them better or she would regardless who got angry.

"I tried to explain to him why I hadn't told him. He must think I'm awful for not telling him straight away, like I wanted to keep it from him or something. I swear I didn't." Jane was beginning to ramble. "I-I tried to tell him the next morning after her brought me home from Chicago, but we were interrupted and I…"

"Calm down, Jane. I'm not going to let you freak out over this! Just take a deep breath and let it out." Jane gave her a look, but complied. "There. Better? Good." She said before Jane could answer. "Okay, so has Damon said _anything_ to you?" She just had to know.

"Well, we talked a bit this morning. He finally called me back."

"About the Klaus thing."

"Oh, um, not much. Jus that he didn't blame me. But I still feel like he does because he didn't even stay over last night. And I kept thinking Klaus was still around."

Caroline frowned. _He's such a jerk._ "Why did you kiss Klaus, Jane?"

"It just happened." Jane covered her face. "He was talking about being lonely and I told him how I felt lonely because I'm the only person left in my family, _well I was_ , the only one left. It just happened. Caroline I kissed him back. I feel so dumb." Jane sniffed and the blond gave her a sad look. "I wasn't trying to cheat on Damon. That's probably what he thinks. And there's something else…"

"What else?" She asked cautiously.

"Klaus and I…blood bonded."

"Ugh, I knew he'd try something after what he did in the school lab. He's such a freak. Let me guess he healed you after taking your blood ergo now you bonded." Jane nodded.

"I haven't even told Damon yet, because I'm afraid that he'll take it the wrong way. What do I? What do I tell him?" Jane was trying really hard not to cry.

"No crying. You'll make me cry. No crying in my car." She tossed a Kleenex box at her with a smile to show she was kidding. "Don't ruin your makeup, okay? Dab gently." Jane nodded and Caroline smiled once Jane's tears were under control and her makeup was saved. "There." She pulled out back onto the road. "Look, if Damon wants to be asshat, let him." She held up a hand when Jane started to argue. "Ah. You are not in the wrong here. You were a victim of Klaus' weirdo seduction. And technically, Damon has been just as creepy if not more so. Come to think of it. They are both really bad people. You should totally dump his ass."

"Care…" Jane sighed.

"All right. Anyway, you are still going to the bonfire tonight? Please say yes."

"Yeah, actually Rebekah wanted me to come with her."

"Really, Jane? Haven't you had enough of Original vampires?"

"She was daggered by Klaus for ninety years, Caroline. She's confused and her brother just left her. The only person she knew just flew the coop and left her clueless and homeless. I feel bad for her. She just needs a friend."

"One Original was bad enough, Jane. I'm just saying be careful."

"She won't hurt me, Care. She's really nice if you get to know her."

Caroline bit her tongue to keep from adding that Rebekah was just a scheming bitch trying to weasel her way into their lives and that ultimately she was probably using Jane. "Yeah, well you let me know." Jane sighed, but she nodded.

Jane was humming and listening to her iPod, concentrating on pulling up on the bar for another chin up when someone grabbed her middle and tickled her. She shrieked and let go of the bar. Strong, steady arms kept her from going far and she looked down at Damon.

"Damon, you scared me."

"Sorry." He smirked. She leaned her head down towards him, wanting a kiss, and he obliged her, turning to press her against the wall lightly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he sighed. He wanted to just give in and kiss her again, but…the guilt of not telling her about his and Elena's kiss was making him feel off. Her smiling at him all the time didn't help either.

"What, um, are you doing here?" He asked her and set her back on her feet.

She sighed. "I want to try and defend myself."

"Did someone hurt you? Stefan or Rebekah?" He asked worriedly, looking her up and down.

"What? No. no, I'm just…Klaus got to me and I couldn't do a thing to stop him. Just like every time a vampire has me, I can't seem to get away."

"Janey…"

"I have bad luck, Damon. And who knows how many more times I could have prevented something bad from happening if I had been able to fight back."

"Hey, none of those things were your fault." He said, cupping her face. "Hear me?" She nodded and he took her hand, placing it over his chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he pressed her hand against him.

"Feel that? It's a sternum. Solid plate of bone." He whirled her around and pressed her back against his chest, his fingers trailing down her ribcage and just under it. "Just below the ribcage, next to the spine," He said in her ear. "That's your way to vampire's heart."

"Damon…"

"No one is going to hurt you, Jane." He turned her back to face him. "Especially not my brother." He sensed Elena watching them from the doorway and purposely kissed the girl in his arms. Jane sighed and then pulled away from him.

"Oh, hi, Elena." She greeted the girl warmly. "Did you come to work out too?"

"Yeah and I came to talk to Damon."

Jane nodded. "Okay, we'll I'm all done here. Are you going to the bonfire?"

Damon nodded. "I'll be there." She smiled at him.

"Okay, I love you Damon." She kissed his cheek before bouncing off and Damon watched her go.

"Still haven't told her?"

"What do you want Elena?" He snapped.

"I want to lock Stefan up. At least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks..."

Damon shook his head. "Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood, okay? A lot of it."

"You've gotten him off of it before." Elena reminded him.

"This is different. It's not a stint in rehab, Elena. His humanity's gone. Light's out. No one's home."

Elena sighed. "Then do it for _me_ , Damon. Every single time I look at him, I feel like I'm going to break. And I'm not going to give him that satisfaction." Damon's face softened.

"All right, all right. We'll give it a shot, okay? But we keep Jane out of it. I don't want her anywhere near Stefan."

"He's already told me she's worth more to Klaus."

"Don't be petty and jealous because some Hybrid asshole doesn't want you as much as he wants Jane. A: it's dumb, B: it's annoying as hell, and C: makes you look like a bitch."

Elena scowled. "Then don't act like I mean nothing to you."

"As a _friend only_ , Elena. Jane is my girlfriend."

"If that is true, then why hide the kiss from her? Why make her feel guilty for kissing Klaus if you have no intention of relieving your own guilt."

"I have no guilt."

"Liar, Damon. If I'm a bitch, then you're a liar."

"Thank you, Katherine." He drawled. "I really enjoyed our talk." Elena huffed as he stalked towards the door. "Enjoy your workout."

* * *

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted-"

"I'll shoot him." Alaric nodded. He, Damon, Caroline and Elena, were in his classroom, discussing what to do with Stefan.

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?" Damon asked, leaning against the wall.

Elena shook her head. "We're keeping Bonnie out of this. We can't be sure that Stefan won't hurt her. Just like you wanted to keep Jane out. Caroline, are you covered?

"Yes!" The blond vampire nodded. "I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready."

"We're forgetting a key plater here. Rebekah? Whatever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow." Damon reminded them.

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away." Elena replied.

"How?! She's an Original and she's friends with Jane."

"She's a bad choice in friends, but maybe Rebekah isn't being a bitch to her."

"And maybe Jane is being compelled."

"She's wearing vervain." Damon muttered. "Besides, we don't have any daggers."

"Well, then distract Jane and Rebekah then." Elena rolled her eyes. "Preoccupy them with your charm."

"Might have better luck finding the dagger." Alaric muttered and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me Ric?"

"Doubtful." He replied angrily and Caroline snickered.

"Sorry I'm late." Tyler said, coming into the classroom. "What's going on?"

Elena turned to him. "We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while."

"You can't do that to Stefan." He frowned, everyone else gave him confused looks.

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest." Elena said to him.

"Yeah. It's not in Klaus'." He replied.

Caroline frowned. "But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion." Caroline hissed at her man.

"Uh-oh." Damon murmured from the back of the group.

"What?" Alaric looked at him, but the vampire didn't answer.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything." Tyler told his girlfriend.

"Oh, boy." Damon added in and Caroline scowled.

"Okay, can we cool it on the commentary, please?" The blonde hissed at them.

"What is going on?" Elena asked as Damon slipped a vervain dart off the top of the desk.

"I'm just going to go." Tyler told them and started towards the door. Damon zoomed after him and jabbed him in the neck with the dart. Tyler hit the floor, unconscious.

"What are you doing!" Caroline shrieked.

"He's been sired." Damon informed them all.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus' blood and blood from our little blood bonding elemental Jane, created him." Damon informed them.

Loyal how?" Elena questioned.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids." Damon murmured, looking down at Tyler.

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked, looking up at him.

"Get a new boyfriend." Damon replied and she scowled.

* * *

"This is supposed to be fun?" Rebekah asked. "It's drunken teens dancing in the woods around fire pits."

Jane giggled. "Don't let Caroline hear you, she'll take offense."

"Then I should remember to tell her that then."

She sighed. "Really? You're already getting in arguments?"

"She started it. Now let's get drinks." She tugged the reluctant girl over to the beer kegs and red plastic cups.

"Ooh, we can roast marshmallows!" Jane told Rebekah and left her to figure out the keg while she hunted down the teen with the marshmallows.

"Roast what?" The Original asked, but the girl was already gone.

"Are you sure you should be indulging her?"

They turned to see Stefan. Rebekah scowled at him.

"I told you this morning not to come near her. You broke her bicycle and tossed her uncle."

"But _you_ are plying her with alcohol."

"But she is upset? No."

Stefan shrugged. "Whether you like it or not, Jane is also my priority." He told her, helping her with the keg nozzle. He filled her a cup and then one for Jane.

"I thought Tyler would be here." Rebekah said, pouting slightly.

"You're into Tyler now? That's kind of fickle." Stefan said, arching an eyebrow.

"When you're willing to give me the time of day again, then we'll talk. Until then, a girl has needs." She replied, snootily.

"Not too much, she's a lightweight and she'll get even clumsier."

Rebekah scoffed. "Thanks for your concern, but I have it handled."

"Oh, really? Then where did she go?" Stefan smirked and Rebekah went in search of the missing girl as Elena came up to the keg.

* * *

Matt knelt before the lit candles he had arranged in his attic and took out a photo of him and Vicki when they were little kids. They were hugging in front of the Christmas tree. One of their happier times. He laid the framed picture before the candles and then took out a pocket knife, holding his hand above the picture. Jane's necklace lay on the ground next to it.

"Concentrate on me, Matty." Vicki reminded him as he slit his palm open.

"This is too weird." He said.

"Just focus." Vicki told him soothingly. "This is a good thing." Blood dripped onto the picture and he held Jane's necklace in his bloodied hand. "Now say you accept me."

"I accept you." Matt repeated and Jane's necklace glowed light blue. Wind blew through the room and made the pages in the open book behind him flutter. He jumped when the candles flames rose high and he could feel the heat. Smoke rose from the picture frame and then…the candles went out. The glow of the necklace faded and Matt's palm closed up, leaving a thin scar there. suddenly the blood on the picture burst into flames and he jumped as the door slammed shut.

Vicki felt her brother slam into her and Matt whirled around. "Did you just-"

"I felt that." He said and "I felt that, too."

"It worked!" She laughed and he smiled brightly. Vicki hugged him. "I'm here, Matty." She assured him and he held onto his big sister.

* * *

"My necklace…It's gone." Jane said, touching her neck. Rebekah frowned.

"Where's the last place you had it?"

"I don't know…" She didn't remember losing it before. She gasped suddenly. "It must have fallen off near the locker room. I-I have to go find it. I'll be back Rebekah."

"I can help you look, darling. You shouldn't be wandering off in the dark."

"That's okay. This is your first school party. Stay and have fun." She smiled at her. She stumbled away from the Original. Bekah shook her head. The girl was sweet, clumsy at times, but she could see why her brother liked her so.

* * *

"Oh, hi, Elena. Have you seen Matt? I just got a text from him. He found my necklace by the-"

"Great. So where's Rebekah?"

"She's back there." Jane nodded towards the bonfires. "She's trying to learn how to roast marshmallows."

"Oh, so…Listen, Jane, there's something we need to get cleared up. Because it's apparent that Damon is never going to tell you. So I might as well."

Jane tilted her head. "Tell me what?"

"That I kissed Damon."

Jane frowned and turned around. "What?"

"We kissed." Elena nodded and Jane shook her head.

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because you need to know the truth, Jane. Damon's attracted to me."

"No." She frowned. "He-he wouldn't do that."

"Oh, but we did kiss."

"He's my boyfriend, Elena. Damon wouldn't do that. And you're my friend. Why would you do that?" Jane grabbed her wrist, searching, searching…

 _"This is even more pitiful than I thought." Damon croaked._

 _"There's still hope."_

 _"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die."_

 _"No." Elena shook her head and laid down next to him._

 _"I do, Elena. It's okay. 'Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. Done so many things to hurt you."_

 _"It's okay." Elena whispered. "I forgive you."_

 _"I love you, Jane. Just know that." He said, rambling slightly. "I hurt you and I'm sorry…"_

 _"Shh. I know." Elena whispered. She leaned forward and kissed him as his eyes fluttered shut._

 _"Thank you, Janey."_

 _Elena nodded. "You're welcome."_

Jane let go of her and backed away from her friend with horror. Elena frowned.

"He was lying there, sick and dying, Jane. You, his girlfriend, were nowhere to be seen and I was there. He thought I was you."

"And you were okay with pretending to be me?" Jane frowned. "You didn't even tell him."

"I shouldn't have had to tell him. Where were you? Oh, yeah with Klaus." Jane flinched. "I was helping him."

"Why wouldn't he tell me?"

Elena shrugged. "Maybe he's not as loyal as you think, just like you haven't been."

Jane turned to leave when she bumped into a hard leather clad chest. Damon's aftershave used to be calming, but at the moment it filled her with hurt.

"Whoa, Janey, where are you going?" Damon asked and she looked at him with a hurt expression. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You kissed her."

"What?"

Jane grabbed his face, searching again and saw the same thing. She dropped her hands away like he had burned her. "No…" Tears went down her face. "No…"

"Jane, please listen, I-"

"I just need to be alone, Damon. Okay? Just please go away." She sobbed and he felt guilt twist in his stomach.

"Aww, please don't go, Janey. We can talk. Come on."

He put a hand on her and she slapped it off.

"No! Don't touch me! Just go away."

He shoved a hand through his hair. "Jane…I…I didn't mean it. Please talk to me. Let me explain."

"Why? So you can blame this on me? So you can feel better about it?" She clenched her fists.

"It's not like that, okay?" He frowned. "Just let me talk to you."

She turned and pushed him. "No! Get away!"

"Please, don't go away upset. Look, it was a…An accident."

"Don't, Damon. You let me think that you were hurt by me kissing Klaus and you made me feel miserable." He looked away guilty. "If it was an accident, why wouldn't you tell me? Why were you hiding it?"

"And you!" Jane pointed at Elena. "Rebekah was right. You were hiding something from me! I trusted you while I was gone…And instead you turn into Katherine! Well congratulations!" Jane glared at the two of them. "Both of you can go back to what you were doing in secret before. Just pretend I wasn't here because obviously me being back interrupted you!" She turned on her heels and stalked off, trying to see through her tears as she maneuvered through teens and trees.

"Jane, come back!" Damon called after her. "Don't go off like this! Damn it." He whirled on Elena. "What the hell?! Why did you tell her?"

"Well, why haven't _you_ already? Is it because you don't want to admit how much you liked it? Because you hid it!" Damon scowled. "I thought so. Besides, it got her away from Rebekah didn't it?"

"We are going to talk about his later." He snapped at her and went towards the blond Original all the while silently fuming.

Stefan stepped out of the trees blocking him. "Damon."

"What do you want brother?"

"Just this," He said and slammed his brother against a tree. "My job is to make sure that Jane is happy and healthy, but you and Elena seem determined to make my job harder."

"Look, I'll apologize and I'll talk to her later." Damon choked, trying to pry his brother's hands off his neck.

"Hm." Stefan hummed. "I should hope so, because I'd really hate to tell Klaus."

"Yeah, I bet you would." Damon scoffed and Stefan let him go. He hit the ground, rubbing his throat.

"Just don't upset anymore, okay? Or next time, I'll be pulling out your spine."

Damon frowned, watching his mad no-humanity brother wander off like it was nothing that he had just threatened to rip out his spine.

* * *

Vicki pulled her hand back as the flame of the candle heated her skin. "Ah, I can feel this. I can feel everything." She smiled.

"The witch didn't mention this part?" Matt questioned as he pulled out his phone to text jane about her necklace. He had felt guilty about having it long enough. It was time to give it back.

"Makes sense. Our deal was that she's help me do what I need to do." Vicki told him.

"What are you talking about? What deal, Vic?" He frowned.

"Well, if I want to stay here, I have to help her restore the balance. Klaus' hybrids can't be allowed to survive." Vicki sighed.

"You can't kill Tyler, Vicki." Matt told her firmly.

"Not Tyler, Matt. It's Elena and Jane who are the keys to creating the hybrids." The ghost told him.

"I can't let you give that necklace to her. She can't be resurrected, Matt."

"That's why you made me…So you could kill her? Vicki, no!" Matt snapped, but Vicki used the wrench in her hands to knock him out.

"I'm sorry, Matty. But I want to stay." Vicki whispered to her brother before taking Jane's necklace. She finished up Matt's text to Jane about her necklace, giving her a location to look and then gave Matt his phone back before leaving the room.

* * *

"What no friends your own age?" Rebekah asked as Damon took Jane's empty seat. The girl had been gone for too long, but she figured the girl might be finding more friends to roast the damned white treat with. She wouldn't blame her.

"Like you can talk." Damon retorted and then frowned nervously. "Where, uh, where's Jane?"

The Original shrugged. "She lost her necklace. Dropped it or something."

"Great friend letting her go search alone."

Rebekah scowled at him. "I offered to help her, but she insisted I stay and have fun." She waved her burnt marshmallow at him. "This is supposed to be fun? I've been through ten of these. She probably found a new friend to make these with."

"Nah, not…not Jane she wouldn't abandon you like that."

"She's a sweet girl."

"Yeah, I know." Damon replied. "You're looking at it the wrong way." He told her as she eyed the burnt marshmallow. "Look, it's a little rough on the outside." He pulled the burnt, sticky covering off. "But the inside…yum." He held the stick out towards her and she bit the marshmallow off.

"Mm, it's good." She said and Damon nodded, licking his fingers off.

"Yep." He suddenly wished Jane was around to feed the marshmallows to. He remembered eating the brownie from her fingers and the glazed look in her eyes as her cheeks had reddened.

* * *

Elena watched with a bit of jealousy as Damon and Rebekah talked lowly to each other, still eating marshmallows.

"What's that look?" Stefan questioned, sliding up behind her and talking in her ear.

Elena jumped. "What look?" She scowled.

"Well, my brother's got his flirt on, and you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"It's all right. Be jealous by all means. Just don't hurt Jane anymore. Make sure you and Damon don't be stupid and toy with her emotions."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, but Klaus does. And if he does, so do I. I'm here to make sure no one hurts her." Stefan leaned closer. "And kissing a man hallucinating about his girlfriend…low Elena. You must be pretty jealous that he'd been calling out to her."

"I'm not jealous of her, Stefan."

"All right. That's my mistake. Just thought it looked like it."

"Whatever." She said and drained her drink. "I'm out of here." She walked off and he followed.

* * *

Bonnie ran up the steps, holding her phone to her ear.

"Matt! Matt, slow down. What happened?" Bonnie asked.

 _"I messed up, Bonnie."_

"What? How? Where is she?" Bonnie asked, walking briskly.

"She's gone…She's going to hurt Elena and Jane. She's got Jane's necklace."

Bonnie gasped. "Oh my god…Jane and Elena? No, I'm coming to you. Stay there."

* * *

"Can't believe you've never had one of these before." Damon mused as he handed her another s'more.

"Well, I've been in a casket for ninety years."

"That's no excuse."

"So what did you do to her?"

"Pardon?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Well, there has to be some reason you're sitting there with a lost puppy look on your face and you've made no attempts to go and find said girl. So she must be angry at you."

"I didn't tell her something."

"Hm. And she had been so happy all evening."

"Don't give me that." He scoffed. "I don't know what your game is pretending to be her friend, but I don't buy what your selling honey."

Rebekah huffed. "I am her friend. Aren't you supposed to be her boyfriend?"

"I am her boyfriend. We've just…hit a roadblock."

"Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me. You should be mean."

"Well, I can be mean if that's what you're into."

She made a face at him. "You're distracting me. why?"

"Just trying to be a good housemate."

She leaned closer to him. "There's no fair fight between us, Damon." She jabbed the stick they had roasted marshmallows on into his gut. "Remember that. Now go apologize to the sweet girl before I find out the reason she never came back. Because if you made her cry, I'll gut you."

"Dually doted." He groaned as she walked off.

* * *

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd do something like this. I trusted her." Matt's voice crackled and Bonnie sighed.

"You need to tell me exactly what you did to let Vicki out. So I know exactly how to send her back." She told him. "Before something happens to them." He nodded at her.

* * *

"Matt?" Jane called as she wandered through the school hallway. "Matt?" She peered into the pool room and looked around before heading inside.

The room was silent and there was no sign of Matt anywhere. Jane began to get a bad feeling.

"M-Matt?"

Something glittering at the side of the pool got her attention. "That's not funny, Matt. Why is it here at the side of the pool?" She frowned and leaned down to get her necklace from the side of the pool. Just as her fingers grazed the silver, she felt a hard shove and she fell forward with a cry. Water and bubbles surrounded her as she floated back up. She broke the surface gasping for air and looking for whoever pushed her, but she didn't see anyone. Her shoes were floating across the water and she scowled.

"Matt, I'm all wet now!" She complained and swam to the side. She pulled herself up only to be shoved back into the water. Coughing, she broke the surface again.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She coughed and then screamed as someone shoved her head under the water, holding it down. She struggled to get air, fighting an invisible hold. She came up for air again, breathing heavily. She was frightened.

A splash came from behind her and Jane turned around.

"Damon?" Biting her lip, Jane glanced around. There was no one there. She grabbed onto the ladder to pull herself out when she was shoved far down and away from it. Feeling something around her ankles, she looked down and her eyes widened. The lifeguard reach pole was moving on its own and the hooped cord at the end was tightening around her ankles. Jane thrashed and tried to get loose, but it only tightened painfully. The pole was slid through the back of the other ladder and so it kept her from going too anywhere but in the middle of the pool, where it was between feet. She could see the beginning of the slope that made for deeper water.

She came back up to the surface as far as the pole allowed, panicking, and was pushed back down mid-cry for help. Every time she managed to get a tiny bit of air, she was forced back under. Then she saw who it was. It was Vicki Donovan. The ghost was leaning over the edge of the pool looking at her with remorse. Jane was losing energy and she could barely get in a gasp of air.

"I'm sorry." Vicki said to her and kicked her necklace into the water. Jane sobbed as she watched it disappeared in the deeper part of the pool.

Vicki turned and walked off, heading to go find Elena.

* * *

Matt was lighting candles as Bonnie was flipping through her grimoire. She finally found the right spell to use. "I found a spell that can block whatever magic is helping Vicki." She said and Matt looked up.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"Give me your hand." She replied, he held it out to her and she examined the pink line.

"Jane's necklace."

Bonnie arched an eyebrow, but nodded once before cutting into it again. She began to chant lowly

Bonnie glanced over at the spell a final time before she closed her eyes and began to chant the spell softly under her breath.

"What is she doing?" Vicki demanded as she appeared.

Matt glowered at her with watery eyes. "Fixing my mistake."

"Make her stop." Vicki pleaded.

"Bonnie..."

Bonnie sighed. "The spell is working, Matt. She's still here because of you."

"Matt, please." Vicki begged of him.

He shook his head. "I can't let you hurt anyone, Vicki."

"I won't. I'll stop. Just, please, don't make me go." She sobbed.

"I have to. This is wrong. You shouldn't be here."

She sniffed. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be alone anymore."

"Neither did I." Matt admitted and shook his head. "But I have to let you go." He took a deep breath. "Goodbye, Vic." She suddenly disappeared and he hung his head as Bonnie stopped chanting. "She's gone."

"I'm so sorry, Matt."

"We…we should go check on everyone."

* * *

"Vicki did this?" Elena frowned and Bonnie nodded.

"Where's Jane?" She asked. "Vicki didn't hurt her did she?"

Everyone froze.

"Where is she? Who was the last person to see her?" Alaric demanded.

"That would be Elena and Damon." Stefan coughed and all eyes landed on Elena.

"She got mad at us and left." The girl replied.

"To go home?" Bonnie asked hopefully.

Matt inhaled sharply. "Oh, my god. Vicki…"

"What? What is it, Matt?"

He showed his phone message to the group. "She's at the pool. Vicki messaged her on my phone."

"Vicki tried to drowned her." Bonnie guessed in horror.

"She-she doesn't have her necklace." He said and everyone looked over to see Damon zoom off. Bonnie and Matt exchanged looks and ran after him.

Alaric steered Stefan towards Elena's car. "Come on, let's go. Damon will get Jane." He wanted to go check on her, but he figured Damon, Matt, and Bonnie would be enough.

* * *

Damon found her floating in the water, her body floating there just beneath the surface like a honey blond angel. He could see how she hadn't been able to pull herself free from the reach pole. Her necklace lay glittering at the deep end of the pool.

"Ah, Janey. I shouldn't have let you walk off alone." Swearing and quickly shedding his own jacket, he dove in after her. He paused a moment and grabbed her necklace before swimming over untangled her ankles from the cord and wrapped an arm around her waist. He hauled her to the surface. He found Matt waiting at the edge of the pool and he helped pull her up. Bonnie gasped.

"Oh, my god is she...?" The witch began.

Damon immediately began CPR on her, not bothering to give an answer.

"Come on, Janey. Breathe." He urged and pressed on her chest. "Breathe dammit. Don't you die on me, sweetheart." He tried over and over, breathing down into the lungs. After several antagonizing moments, she finally coughed up water. He turned her gently, letting her cough it all out. "That's it. That's my girl." He soothed, stroking her back. "Breathe, nice and easy." He turned her back over and she blinked tiredly, her movements sluggish. "Hey, Janey."

"Vicki…" She whispered faintly and he nodded as she passed out again.

"Jane, I am so sorry…"

"Save it, Donovan. Wait until she's awake." Damon said grumpily, he wrapped his jacket around Jane and hauled her up into his arms. Bonnie handed him her necklace. "Thanks." He said and strode out the door with her.

* * *

Jane woke up, gasping for air and looked around at her surroundings. She was in Damon's bed. Although relieved to not be in the pool, she didn't want to be near him just then. She slipped out of bed, shivering at the cool air. She almost got back under the sheets. She was wearing one of Damon's shirts and boxers and she quickly changed out of them and into the spare clothing she had taken to keeping there for emergencies. She tie-toed out of the room and down the staircase. She reached the bottom and saw Alaric and Elena walking down the hall. She hid around the corner.

"It's okay if you want to be friends with Damon again." Elena smirked at Alaric.

"I don't." Alaric muttered.

"I think he kind of misses you."

Jane peeked around the corner. There was Stefan in the hall now. the three of them were blocking her exit. Damon might show up if they didn't go away.

"Well you got me tonight. Definitely wasn't expecting that." Stefan nodded at Alaric and Elena both, impressed.

Alaric nodded once. "Well that was the point."

"Yeah. You know, you can hate it all you want, but Elena needs me. I'll always protect her. Jane too." The girl ducked her head around the corner, worried that Stefan knew she was there. "If I had known that she was in trouble I would have helped her. So I think you're all better off having me around."

Elena scoffed and headed for the door.

"Elena, wait." Stefan called and she turned back to him. Ric waited in the doorway. "You could have let me die in that fire tonight. Why didn't you?"

"Because I still have hope." Elena answered.

"After everything I've done, you... you still think I'll be able to find my humanity again."

"Yes, I do. I know who you really are better than anyone, Stefan. And I'm not giving up." Elena replied.

"Elena, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?" Stefan informed her lowly.

"No, Stefan, it makes me strong." She told him and punched him in the gut. Two stakes ejected from the sleeve Alaric had given her and he groaned. Jane clamped a hand over her mouth to hide her surprised shriek.

Stefan walked off, leaving the hallway empty.

She tip-toed to the door and winced when the floor creaked in one spot.

"Headed out already?" She jumped in fright to see Stefan against the doorway and she stifled another shriek.

"I-I have to go before Rob wonders where I am."

"Do you really think that Damon cares about you?" He asked her, leaning even more against the doorframe, blocking her from leaving yet. "He seems pretty cozy with Elena lately. And I noticed he wasn't with you when you woke up."

"I need to go. Please move." She murmured, tucking her hair before her ear.

"You should be careful. Keep a better eye on Damon or you'll lose him if you haven't already."

"What? I haven't lost him. We're just arguing."

"Haven't you?" He asked, tilting his head. "You've been gone a long time, Jane. People change. And you kissed Klaus, remember? But of course you do. You remember it each time you kiss Damon and each time you look at him."

"That's not true."

"You remember how it made you feel. How it still makes you feel…And you wish it was him and not Damon whose arms were around you."

Jane slapped him. "I don't belong to Klaus and I'm not his." She hissed and he smirked. She pushed past him to walk out the door.

"You can deny it all you want, Jane." He said softly, mockingly, to her. "But we already know you're his, you just won't admit it yourself. You're Klaus' and deep down, Damon knows it too." She teared up and walked faster.

She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and knew that someone was nearby.

"Go away, Stefan."

"Where are you going?" She came to a halt and turned around. It was Damon. "You're just going to leave?"

"I want to go home. Just leave me alone." Her voice cracked.

Damon zoomed over to her and cupped her face. "Hey, hey, come on. You're in no condition to be walking all the way home. Come back inside."

"No, I don't…I want to go home." She repeated and he sighed.

"At least let me drive you then." He offered and fished his keys from his pocket.

"Fine."

* * *

"Is it because I…"

"What?"

"Am I not…good enough anymore?"

"Janey, how can you say that?"

"Because of how you've been treating me, Damon." Jane looked at him and he frowned at the road. "I knew that it would be hard for things to be like they used to, but I…I didn't think it'd be this bad."

"I made a mistake."

"But you didn't own up to it. You made it a massive secret. At least I planned on telling you, even if you ended up hating me." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped at them angrily. Stupid bond was finally ending and it freaking hurt.

"Hey, why are you so emotional, huh?"

"Because Klaus fed me his blood. after her took mine." The car jerked to a stop and Jane felt her stomach tighten for the second time that day.

"You blood bonded with him?!" He hissed getting out of the car. At least they stopped in front of her house. Jane followed him.

"Not on purpose, you jerk! I didn't want too, but he took my blood and then gave me his to heal me from hitting my head on the table."

"Oh…"

"You thought I did it on purpose?"

Damon turned to her. "No, Janey, I-"

"Screw you, Damon. I have done nothing, but try to love you, try to move past us being apart, but…All I've seen from you is anger and jealousy."

"Jane, wait-"

"Just back off. Figure out what you want and then let me know if it's still me."

Damon took her arm, a wounded expression on his face.

"Are you dumping me?"

She sighed. "I don't want too, but I can't-I can't be with you if you're only with me to hide your feelings for Elena."

"No, I love you Jane. I do."

"I don't believe you, Damon. And it hurts, it hurts that I can't." She turned and ran for the house, slipping inside before he could say another word.

* * *

 _Review?_


	52. Ghost World

**Thanks Cloudyskiesahead, grapejuice101, and Brookeworm3 for all the help, you rock!**

 **Oh btw, I am opening up a poll and I would really like it if you guys could check it out. It's a poll on who you think Jane should be with. Damon, Klaus, and a few others that I'll be putting up there for fun. I know some of you mentioned Elijah or Tyler.**

 **You can pick up to two and the poll will be open until the episode with the Mikaelson Ball. Then I will close the poll and share the results when I put up that episode.**

 **FYI, this is for fun! I already know who she is going to end up with and this will not change my mind. I just know most of you say in your review who you like her to be with and I wanted to see how many of you are Team Damon, Team Klaus, or Team something else. **

* * *

**Chapter 52**

 _"Are you dumping me?"_

 _"I don't want to, but I can't be with you if you're only with me to hide your feelings for Elena."_

 _"No, I love you, Jane. I do."_

 _"I don't believe you, Damon. And it hurts, it hurts that I can't."_

Jane leaned against the front door, trying not to cry

"Janey, please open the door." Damon said from outside.

"No, go away." Jane said and he sighed.

"Please, Janey."

She opened the door a bit and he shifted. "I just…I need some time, okay? We need a break."

"No, we can work this out. Don't shut me out." He pleaded, taking her hands. Jane felt tears sting her eyes. She felt just the tiniest bit guilty for making him look so lost. "We'll work this out like always."

"I think we need to take a break."

"Jane."

"Please, Damon. Don't." She stepped back from him, letting his hands fall. "I…I just need some time, okay?"

"Yeah…all right."

"I'm sorry, Damon, but I need some time." She shut the door on his disappointed face and then covered her face with her hands.

The light above the staircase flicked on.

"Jane? Is that you?" Rob asked and came down in the stairs. He looked disheveled, his hair standing up slightly, and it was slightly comical to see him wielding the same baseball bat she had on numerous occasions, but he was in a white t-shirt, green, red, and black flannel patterned boxers and a black bathrobe.

He saw her and ran the rest of the way down. "Are you hurt? Are you all right? Water in the lungs? Anything?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Rob." She said. "Just tired." He nodded and then awkwardly patted her.

"Good. I'm… Good. Great."

A pain went through her again and she couldn't stop the sob that bubbled up. Rob hugged her gently.

"You're safe in here, Jane. I promise." He told her, thinking she was worried about the ghosts. The ending bond and the breakup with Damon was hitting her hard.

Rob shifted when she cried more. Awkwardly, he reached for the box of Kleenex. "Tissue?" He offered and she gave a small laugh.

"Thanks."

"Was that Damon?"

"Yeah…He…he brought me home."

"Good. you, eh, want to talk about what happened?"

Jane shook her head. "I'm just going to go to bed."

"Okay." He said and she trudged up the stairs.

* * *

Jane blinked at the sunlight coming in through her window and she sighed. She didn't want to get out of bed. Tears prickled her eyes again and she slammed them shut. Her eyes were already puffy and swollen from crying all night. She had thought she had run out of tears from crying herself to sleep.

There was a soft knock at the door and it opened slowly.

"I'm heading to town in a bit. You want to come?" Rob asked.

Jane wiped at her eyes. "No, thank you." She whispered. She didn't want to run into Damon just now. That and Klaus kept trying to get in touch with her and both of them just made her angry. It was why she turned her phone off. Both of them had been trying to call her. She was tired of being used by both of them and they obviously didn't care about her at all. Damon should have told her about the kiss and not acted so defensively, Klaus shouldn't have bonded with her and tried to coerce her into leaving home again.

"We need to talk about some rules around here."

Jane sat up and blinked at her uncle. Rob was frowning, leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest. Felix was circling his legs again.

"Rules?" She repeated.

"Yeah. This staying out late with vampires has got to stop."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm living here now, Jane. I am your sole guardian. It's my job to protect you. From now on, I want you home as soon as school and cheer practice is over and your dance class. And I want to know where you are at all times. If you plan on being with friends for the evening, I want to know which friends and where you are going."

"Okay." She quietly.

"I can't make you stop talking to vampires, Jane, but I will limit the amount of time you spend with one. Damon is only allowed over until your curfew which is at eleven. Most would say ten, but you're a good girl." He smiled at her and she only nodded her head again. As if she'd invite him in anytime soon. "That all right with you?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm just trying to protect you. I heard about last night. You almost died and I was the last person to know."

Jane sighed. "I'm sorry."

Rob nodded. "It seems harsh, but you'll get used too. I think your parents would have wanted to keep you away from vampires too, Jane. And Stefan knocked me out." He scowled. "I still feel off balance. He better hope that I don't see him, or I'll be knocking him out with vervain."

"Don't start anything, Rob. Stefan is not a vampire to be messing with."

"You sure you won't come to town? I'm going to support the Historical Society. It's the Night of Illumination."

"Oh, yeah..." She could at least go and hang out with Caroline and Bonnie. Right? That would be okay. "Um, yeah I will. I'll be ready in thirty minutes." She told him and he nodded. He left the room and Jane covered her head again. Felix meowed and moved around her head until she lifted the covers.

"At least you love me, right?" She whispered. Felix purred and rubbed his head against her cheek. She smiled faintly. "I know that Rob, Care, Matt, Ty, Bon…Alaric and Jenna…I know they care about me, but…It still hurts. I mean…He didn't even tell me." She said, tearing up again. "He covered it up and then…Elena…I thought she was my friend. We've been friends for so long." Jane sniffed. "I should have seen it coming, Felix." He purred and laid next to her. "Anytime I tell someone I love them…Something always happens." She sighed.

"That was one of the last things I said to my mom before she went into a coma. Then I said to my dad before I went to the parade. And I said to Damon and every time I said it to him, something went wrong…" Jane hugged her cat to her chest. "Felix, what am I going to do?" He meowed and she giggled before tossing off the covers and getting out of bed. "At least I have you."

* * *

"Hey, Janey!" Caroline squealed and hugged the girl a one armed hug, her other hand on the ladder in front of her. "Are you okay? I heard about last night. I cannot believe that Vicki tried to drown you."

Bonnie sent her friend a look from her position at the top of the ladder. She was hanging lanterns for the Night of Illumination. "Care."

"Sorry." The blond vampire winced. She didn't mean to bring it up.

Jane shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm fine." Bonnie frowned.

"What's wrong? Something's wrong. You looked tired."

"I can smell gossip a mile away, so spill." Caroline told her.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Jane told her. She wasn't about to burden her friends or make them think they needed to confront Elena. Why start something between all of them? Plus, she really didn't want to see Elena just then. Or Damon either.

Caroline looked her up and down. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Jane nodded and looked at Bonnie. "So…how are you and Jeremy?" Bonnie sighed. "That bad?"

Caroline nodded and looked up at his friend. "So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did you get rid of Anna, too?"

"I wish. All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here." Bonnie responded coming back down the ladder. Jane frowned a little.

"How about me seeing my ancestors?"

The witch shrugged. "I'm not sure…but maybe when you died you started seeing them like Jeremy. They are connected to you which is why you can see them and not Anna."

"I haven't seen them lately though. So Jeremy is still seeing Anna?"

Bonnie sighed. "Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here."

"Okay, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that." Caroline told her and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"There. You commented." She retorted.

Care scoffed. "Bonnie-"

The witch whipped her head around after taking one of the lanterns from Jane's hands. "What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm paying the consequences."

"Well, I want you to say you're not okay with it." She frowned.

"I'm a thousand times not okay with it." Bonnie said quietly. "I just don't know what to do about it." Jane bit her lip and kept quiet.

A car pulling up had them all looking over and Jane quickly looked down at the lantern in her hands with a frown. It was Damon, one of the people was trying to avoid.

"Greetings, blondie, witchy. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan."

Jane didn't dare turn around. He hadn't seen her yet which was good.

"What do you mean, why?" Bonnie asked, frowning.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." He answered her.

"What?"

"And why would you think that?" Caroline scoffed.

"Maybe because he changed me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest." He said rapidly and Jane turned around. She had to see if he was hurt. She may be angry at him but that didn't mean that she didn't care. He didn't look hurt, just annoyed. "Let's just say I'm having déjà vu."

Caroline turned to Bonnie. "I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people."

"They can't."

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it." He glanced behind Bonnie and spotted Jane. "Hey, Janey." He said softly and the girl looked down at the lantern in her hands. "Can we talk?"

"No." She said suddenly, almost crushing the lantern when she clenched her fists. "We talked last night."

"You were more upset last night." He pointed out and she scowled. "Listen, I…"

She lifted her head to look at him. "Just go away. I don't want to see you."

"Would you rather see Klaus?" He snapped and she inhaled sharply.

"No, I would not, but I will say this, at least Klaus wouldn't treat me like an old shoe."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Ouch, Janey."

"Well, it's true. Sorry isn't good enough this time, Damon. You hurt me." Tears prickled her eyes, but she blinked them back. "Like I told you yesterday, I want a break from you. I need to know that I can trust you to wait."

"You can."

"Tell that to yourself when you're thinking about Elena." She retorted and Damon frowned.

"Yeah, I'll do that." He muttered sarcastically, trying not to let on how much her retorts hurt worse than Mason jabbing him in the chest. "Are you okay then?" He was referring to the blood bond. Jane nodded, shuffling. "Later then. I hope you have a good day." He told her and drove off.

Jane watched the car leave, frowning slightly. She was trying not to start crying again.

Caroline turned around. "Okay, what was that?"

"He told you about the kiss then." Bonnie guessed.

Jane shook her head. "No, Elena did."

"Did you really dump him?" Caroline asked and Bonnie hit her arm.

"Caroline."

"Well, come on Bonnie. He hid it and didn't even tell her."

Jane sighed. "Yes, we're taking a break for however long it takes for him to find out what he wants."

Bonnie touched her arm. "Why didn't you tell us, Jane? I wouldn't have gone on about Jeremy"

"You were worried about Jer, I didn't want to say anything."

"Look, Elena was wrong to treat you that way, Jane, and so was Damon."

Jane sighed. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?" She looked over and saw Matt coming towards them. "Do…Do you still think Vicki is here?"

"Well, she would have a reason for beating up Damon." Bonnie murmured.

"Don't we all?" Caroline added darkly and Jane walked over to Matt when he crossed the street.

"Hi, Matt."

"Jane, I am so, so, sorry about last night." He said and hugged her. "Vicki said she needed your necklace so she could come back and I…I didn't know she'd do that to you."

"I'm fine, Matt." Jane reassured him. "I'm okay I promise." He nodded, still looking guilty.

"I'll make it up to you I swear."

"You don't have too, Matt. I know you loved your sister. She…She just wanted to stay here with you."

"You haven't seen Vicki anymore have you?" Bonnie asked warily and Matt frowned.

""I have seen Vicki, I swear. I sent her back like you told me."

"Are you sure? Because she has just as much reason to haunt Damon as Mason Lockwood does." Bonnie frowned.

Matt looked pained. "She's gone, Bonnie. If she was here, I'd know it."

"Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"Because if any ghost other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon's right and something has gone really, really wrong." Bonnie told her vampire friend.

"I've have enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one." Matt murmured and Jane hugged him. "I'll see you later." He told them and walked off.

"I feel so sad for him." Caroline said softly as they watched him walk back across the street. "It took a lot for him to send his sister away."

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed sadly.

"So much strength for a man."

The witch rolled her eyes. "I've got a ghost problem to deal with, Caroline. Save the Jeremy lecture for later." She picked up her handbag only for it to spill out her grimoire. As she reached to touch it, a gust of wind blew it open and flipped pages, startling the girls.

Jane gasped. "Um, did your grimoire just-"

"I think so." Bonnie whispered and picked up the book, looking at the page the wind had opened it too.

Caroline bit her lip. "Okay, please tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies."

"It's a manifestation spell. It's used to reveal veiled matter." Bonnie read over the text, her brow furrowing.

"What's veiled matter?" The vampire asked.

"Ghosts." Bonnie and Jane said at the same time.

* * *

Bonnie led Jane and Caroline down into the basement of the abandoned witch house.

"So this is where you brought Jeremy back to life?"

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded at Caroline. "Sorry, I know it's creepy, but we needed a private place around here to do the spell."

"Hmm. There's not chance it's haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, is there?" The blond vamp asked nervously. Jane was looking around, sensing something odd.

Bonnie sighed. "They're not here anymore. And they made it clear they were never coming back."

"Right. You pinky swear?"

The witch rolled her eyes and saw her elemental friend gazing around with an odd expression on her face. "Jane? What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. I feel something. Something's here."

"Okay, you're freaking me out." Caroline told the girl.

Jane looked at her. "Sorry, Care, but it's…There's something here." The girl looked confused and she felt confused. Whatever it was felt safe, familiar too.

"Caroline, light those candles, while I get the spell ready." Bonnie said, still watching Jane, and Caroline nodded.

Jane turned to her. "Do you need my help? Since the other witches won't help you?"

"If you don't want to, you don't have too. I can do it on my own."

Jane nodded. "I'd rather sit this one out if you don't mind."

Bonnie nodded at her. "It's okay."

"I have to head back to the square or Rob will flip out. but let me know what's going on okay?"

Caroline hugged her before she left. "You call us if you need anything, okay?"

Jane smiled and headed up the steps.

* * *

"Well, hello Uncle Rob. What brings you here?"

"What did you do to my niece?" Rob snapped at Damon. Alaric arched an eyebrow. "She cried all night long and I had a hard time convincing her to come out of the house this morning." Damon shook his head.

"I didn't do anything."

Rob scowled. "I'm warning you right now, Salvatore. I don't like your brother hanging around Jane and I thought I could trust you. So what did you do?"

"He kissed Elena and tried to cover it up like an idiot." Alaric chimed in and Damon sent him a dirty look.

"Gee thanks."

The teacher shrugged with a smirk. "Just trying to help, _buddy_."

"Teen drama and boyfriend trouble." Rob frowned. "Not my forte."

"Is it anyone's?" Damon retorted. "Besides, give her a few days and she'll be all right." Alaric snorted.

"If she was smart she'd dump you and let you wallow in your guilt."

"She did dump me."

"Good for her."

Damon started to say something when someone snatched one of his shot glasses from the bar top.

"Mason." Alaric murmured, his eyes widening in shock.

"God, I miss whisky." The werewolf stated and tossed back the contents of the drink. He looked at the empty glass a moment and then slammed it against Damon's forehead. The vampire hissed in pain and then faced Alaric.

"Told ya."

"Friend of yours?" Rob smirked and Damon scowled. "I like him already."

* * *

"Ready?" Caroline questioned as the final candle was lit and she turned around. "Do you need to do-" She stopped seeing the witch concentrating. "Right. Okay." She looked around with wide eyes as the wind began to blow throughout the house.

"Bonnie, I don't like this." She said nervously. "Bonnie…" The wind blew harder and harder and then…it stopped.

"Oh, my god is that your-" Caroline began in shock.

Bonnie opened her eyes to see…

"Grams." Bonnie whispered. "I can't believe you're here!" She started crying and Shelia smiled at her sadly.

"Now stop your crying, we don't have time for tears." She told her and Bonnie nodded. She turned her head to acknowledge the blond vampire. "Nice to see you again, Caroline."

"Hi, Ms. Shelia." Caroline murmured nervously. She wasn't too sure about seeing the dead witch.

"A fine mess you've made, honey." Sheila told Bonnie with a worried frown. "The witches told you there'd be consequences to bringing Jeremy back and you did it anyway."

"I didn't have a choice." She said, tears going down her cheeks. "I love him and I... I couldn't just let him go."

"I understand." Sheila nodded gravely. "But you cracked open the door to the other side. There's an old witch here. She took advantage of it. She took advantage of you, honey. When you did the spell to send Vicki Donovan away, she wedged the door wide open. Giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business."

"How do you know this?" Bonnie frowned.

"Witches talk." She said. "Even on the other side. Who do you think makes all the rules?"

"What does the witch want?"

"That's Original vampire business, not yours." She told her firmly. "I don't want you getting in the middle of that. I'm here because you upset the balance of nature. And it's your duty to set it right. You need to close that door."

A cry came from upstairs and Caroline blinked.

"It's Janey." She zoomed up the stairs and Bonnie looked at her Grams.

"Grams, who was let out of that door?"

She gave her a knowing look and Bonnie gasped.

* * *

Caroline came to a halt to see Jane being sandwiched between two familiar people.

"Oh, my god…Jane, your parents…"

Melinda smiled. "Hello Caroline, thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"Y-your welcome." She was still in shock.

"I can't believe you're both here." Jane smiled. For the first time in a long time, she felt whole again. "I've missed you."

"We've missed you too, sweetheart." Rich murmured and kissed her head.

"I'm going to head back down with Bonnie." Caroline said and went away, leaving the family alone.

"How are you here?" Jane asked.

Rich sighed. "There is a lot going on that even we don't understand, Janey."

"But there is a witch trying to get over here. A powerful witch." Melinda stated, frowning. "She is the reason that you're cursed to be an elemental. Only the doppelgangers of Luciana are elementals. Everyone else is not."

"Can't we talk about this later?" Jane asked. "I want to spend time with you. I've been alone."

Melinda cupped her face. "I know, my Jane." she said soothingly. "But we don't have that much time. and there is something very important that we have to discuss with you."

"What do you mean?" She asked Bonnie and Caroline came up from the basement. "Why don't we have time?"

"We have to send them back." Bonnie stated.

"What? No, you can't." Jane shook her head. "I-I have them back…No, you can't!"

"Jane, I'm so sorry." Bonnie murmured. "But we have too."

"We can't stay, Jane. You are our unfinished business." Melinda told her daughter sadly. "We're only here for a little while."

Jane shook her head. "No!"

"Janey!" Caroline called as the girl ran from them. "Jane, wait!"

"I'll find her." Melinda ran after her daughter without hesitation.

Rich sighed and they looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Evans." Bonnie stated.

He nodded. "I know. She has to let us go." He turned and went to follow her.

Caroline wiped at her eyes. "I feel so horrible."

"So do I, but there are dangerous ghosts out there too, Care. We have to send them back."

* * *

Jane was sitting on a log, hiding her face into her knees.

"Jane, please try to understand. We don't want to leave you, but we have too." Her mother told her soothingly and sat down next to her, Rich sat on the other side.

"They can't send you back, I don't want to be alone again. Please don't leave me." Jane was hugged by her parents and Rich stroked her hair.

"Hey, it's okay. You're doing just fine, my Janey. You're our strong girl." He soothed.

"Please stay." She whispered.

Melinda kissed her head. "I know it doesn't seem fair, but we don't belong here anymore." She cupped her cheek. "But there is so much left for you here, Jane. You'll find happiness, honey. You just have to trust it. Have to trust yourself."

Rich sighed. "Jane, I…I chose to stay in that building and not be a vampire. It was selfish choice, but I made it. This is my chance to tell that you it wasn't your fault."

"And I made the choice to save you, by hiding your existence. We love you so much and we just wanted to protect you."

"But you left me! I didn't want to be alone!"

"I know, sweetheart. I know. We are so sorry for leaving you."

"Then please don't leave me." Jane whispered. "I want you to stay."

Melinda sighed. "That's not how it works, baby girl." She stroked Jane's hair and they sat in silence, savoring their time together.

* * *

"So…Damon finally fessed up." Melinda stated. They were sitting on swigs in the park. Just like they used to do.

"Yeah…"

Rich snorted. "I told you he was bad news."

Melinda rolled her eyes at him before looking at her daughter. "Do you love him, Jane?"

"I…I'm not sure anymore."

"Because of Klaus."

"What? No." Jane frowned. "I don't like him."

"Jane, you do feel something for him."

Rich shook his head. "I don't like either one of them, Janey. But that's because I don't like vampires."

Melinda took Jane's hand. "I know you think that telling someone you love them is a bad thing, but sweetie, nothing bad happened because you told us that."

"Even the incident with Damon, which I should stake him for," He said a hint of a smile and Jane smiled faintly. "Reacted badly, but it had nothing to do with you, Jane. You just startled him."

"Well, I don't like Klaus or Damon right now."

"Maybe, maybe not." Melinda told her. "But I think you'll decide that on your own."

"I bonded with Klaus accidently so anything I feel now or that he feels, might not be real and it scares me."

"You'll know what's real, Jane. You will. You just have to listen to your heart." She said wisely and Jane sighed.

"Hey, no being sad about boys." Rich nudged her. "Who needs them?"

Jane laughed and hugged him. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"Picture time." Melinda smiled and pulled out a camera.

"Where'd you get that old thing?" Rich snorted.

"The attic. That's why I asked to go by the house."

He laughed and shook his head before looking at Jane. "We do like your cat. He's an excellent bodyguard."

"He is." Jane smiled.

"Now hold still." Melinda told them and snapped the picture. The photo came out of the bottom and she took it out, waving it about until the picture came into view. Jane smiled at the picture and then hugged her mother.

"I love you, Mama."

She kissed her head. "I love you so much."

Jane looked over and frowned. "Pearl?"

"Anna." She said. "Have you seen Annabelle?"

"No…But she might be with Jeremy."

"Please help me find her. I've been looking for her for so long. I don't want her to be alone anymore."

Melinda smiled at her. "We'll help you look for your daughter." Jane nodded.

* * *

Mason motioned to the glass in his hand. "One of you will pay for this, right?" He smiled and tossed back the contents. "Cheers."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Let's get to it. I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line."

"And we get front row seats." Rob quipped to Alaric who chuckled and Damon glared at the both of them.

"Actually, I want an apology." Mason stated. Immediately Alaric and Rob began laughing hysterically.

"Good luck with that." Alaric snorted. "That's not going to happen."

"Don't you have a family to haunt?" Damon mocked Mason. "You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid minion."

"That's why I'm here." Mason nodded. "To help Tyler."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, always." Damon rolled his eyes. He was still angry about Klaus blood bonding with Jane.

"Not necessarily." Mason answered slyly. "Not if you found a weapon that could kill him."

"There is no weapon that-" Damon stopped mid-sentence and looked over at him "What do you know?"

"I know you need to apologize."

"You got to be kidding me." He snorted.

"Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize!" Alaric snapped and Damon rolled his eyes.

"This will take all day." Rob scoffed.

"You're right. I didn't have to kill you." Damon began. "I do a lot of things I don't have to do." He made a face at Mason who started laughing.

"Good enough." He said and stood up. "Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shove." He eyed Alaric and Rob. "Come alone."

"What, you're going to bury me alive?" Damon mocked, though he was slightly concerned.

"Don't tempt me." Mason smirked.

* * *

Alaric felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Ric, where's Jeremy?"

"Hey, Jane." He said and then froze. "Rich…"

"Ric It's good to see you." The man smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Hello, Alaric." Alaric blinked at Rich's wife, Jane's mother.

"Hey…What's going on?"

Jane tugged on his arm. "Where is Jeremy? I have to find Anna."

"I haven't seen him, but I'll help you look."

"Richard? Melinda?"

They turned around to see Rob.

"Little brother. It's been awhile." Rich stated and embraced his brother. Rob hugged him back in shock.

"How are you…"

"I'll explain everything, just come with me."

* * *

"Anna!" Jeremy called as he ran through the crowds. "Anna!" He bumped into a man in a leather jacket. "Hey, man sorry about that." He apologized.

"No problem, buddy." Frederick told him and Jeremy ran on.

"Jeremy!" Jane called and Frederick turned his head to see the sweet tasting girl he had caught and held captive. "Jeremy!" Smirking, he made his way over to her.

* * *

"Her parents?" Jenna stated, following Alaric. She had been told everything that was going on. "This is-"

"Weird? Going to hurt her in the long run? Yeah, I know."

"And Jeremy is seeing his dead girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"So, where are they now?"

"I have no idea. Rich and Rob are talking and Melinda is looking for Jane."

"Have you seen Tobias Fell?" Carol Lockwood asked Alaric as she stepped up to them. "He's supposed to do the lighting ceremony."

"No." Alaric replied and she frowned.

"The ceremony is about to start. Will you come light us up?"

"Well, I-"

"Great."

Jenna sighed. "I'm going to find Jeremy and find out why Elena isn't answering her cell."

* * *

"Anna!" Jane ran over to her. "There you are. I've been looking for you. I found-"

"Well, well." Frederick said and Jane whirled around with a gasp at the familiar voice.

Anna slid slightly in front of Jane to protect her. "Frederick."

"If it isn't Pearl's daughter. Little Annabelle." Frederick smirked. "And my sweet blooded girl. I'm so glad to see your alive."

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Carol said from the stage and everyone turned to her. "Mr. Fell seems to have been detained, so the history department's very own Mr. Saltzman has agreed to fill in." She stepped back as everyone clapped and Alaric came to stand in her place.

"Anna!" Jeremy called, spotting her.

Frederick heard him and looked at Anna. "Still hanging around with the Gilbert kid, huh?"

"There you are." Jeremy jogged over and saw Anna's and Jane's expressions. "Is everything all right?"

"Ask your ancestors." Frederick said lowly and Jeremy frowned at him.

"What are you doing here, Frederick?" Anna hissed and Jane gasped as two men joined him.

"Well, it's a Founder's celebration. And we..." He looked nodded at his friends. "Have got some unfinished business with the founding families."

"On behalf of Mystic Falls high school historical society, let's light 'em up." Alaric said, trying his best to smile and the lanterns began to light up the area. Suddenly a woman's scream cut through the oohing and ahhing. Hanging in a nearby tree was the bloody dead body of Tobias Fell.

Jeremy scowled as Frederick walked off, winking at Jane who frowned at him.

"I need to call Bonnie and warn her." He took out his cellphone and dialed her quickly. Jane bit her lip and went to find her parents.

 _"What do you want, Jeremy?"_ Caroline's voice came from the phone instead of Bonnie's.

"Caroline?" He frowned and then shrugged. "Did you find the necklace?"

 _"Not yet. Wait, what's going on?"_ She could hear the sirens going off.

"Ghosts of the tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell. You might want to find that necklace before they start going alphabetically though the founding families." He told her. "One of them was already eyeing Jane and they could start with her if they found out what her name is."

 _"Well, it's not where it's supposed to be. Unless someone took it."_

"Who?" Jeremy asked.

 _"Well – who do you think?"_

"I didn't." Anna told Jeremy suddenly.

"She said she didn't take it." Jeremy told the vampire.

 _"Oh, and you believe her."_ She snapped.

"I didn't take it, Jeremy." Anna insisted.

"You know what, yeah, yeah, I do believe her." Jeremy frowned.

 _"You know what, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. So wake up, Jeremy, before you lose everything."_

Jeremy scowled at his phone before looking for Anna, but she was gone. Elena showed up quite suddenly startling him.

"Jeremy? What's happened?" Elena asked concerned. "Where is Anna now?"

"I don't know, okay? I don't even know for sure if she took the necklace." Jeremy murmured.

"She was the only person who heard us talking about it. Of course she took it. Okay? We have to get it back." Elena snapped.

"I know, but-"

"But what? What, Jer?" Elena frowned at her brother.

"I can touch her, Elena. I can kiss her again." Jeremy told her. "And I know it's wrong, and I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved her."

"But it's not real. She's dead. Gone. Everything that you're holding on to is the past, Jer." Elena told him, trying to get him to understand. "Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life?" She looked at Anna, who was standing behind Jeremy. "He's at the beginning of his life, Anna. You're just holding him back. You know that."

Anna revealed that she had the necklace. "Call Bonnie. Tell her that you have the necklace. Get her to send the ghosts away." Elena told her brother and he sighed as she walked off.

"This spell is just going to break your foothold, right?" Jeremy asked Anna after Elena had gone. "You'll still be here, I'll still be able to see you. This... this doesn't have to be good-bye."

She sighed. "No. But it should be. Elena was right. I'm holding you back." Anna said softly, sadly.

"Anna-"

"I'm sorry I took the necklace." She blurted and began to cry lightly. "I just thought, with all the tomb vampires out, that maybe..."

"You might find your mother." Jeremy sighed quietly.

"I don't know where she is, Jeremy." Anna said frantically. "I don't know if she's moved on and found peace, or if there's even any peace to be found."

Jeremy took her hands to calm her. "Hey, there is, Anna. Okay, there has to be. I believe that, okay?"

"I just... I don't want to be alone anymore." She cried and he embraced her in his arms.

"Look at me." He commanded and she did with blurry eyes. "You're not going to be alone. I'm not going to let you be alone." She pulled the necklace out and handed I to him.

"Anna!" Jane called and ran up to them. "I tried to tell you earlier. I found her, Anna. Your mom, she's here." The girl told her and Anna and Jeremy both turned. Pearl was standing next to Jane's mother.

Anna couldn't believe it. "Mama?!" Anna ran to her and Pearl met her halfway, they embraced hugging and crying. "I've been looking for you."

"I'm here, Annabelle." Pearl told her. "I'm here."

Jeremy turned to Jane with watery eyes. "Thank you, Jane. Now, I know she won't be alone." Jane nodded at him.

"They have to go now, don't they?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at her parents. Jeremy nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry, Jane." He told her quietly and left her to go give the necklace to Bonnie.

"Thank you, Jane." Anna said and Pearl nodded at her gratefully.

"You're welcome."

She ran to her parents who were standing near Jenna and Alaric.

"I want you to stay with me." She whispered and they hugged their daughter.

"I know, sweetie, but you've got to let us go." Melinda murmured. "We love you so much and we always will, remember that."

"It's time we find peace." Rich sighed and he cupped the back of Jane's head. "And it's time for you to let us go."

Jane started crying. "Please stay with me. Please."

"Look at me, Jane." Melinda told her. "Remember what I told you. You are special and you are needed here."

She and Rich looked at the sky suddenly.

"Mama, Daddy, please stay."

"It's time to go." Rich kissed Jane's forehead. "We love you, baby girl. And we'll be watching over you."

Jane tried to hold onto them, but they were fading. "No, wait. Don't go yet. Please!" Jane fell when they disappeared completely and Jenna ran over to her. The girl was sobbing into the grass.

"Oh, honey, its okay." She soothed and cupped the back of her head, keeping her against her shoulder. "It's going to be all right."

"I just wanted them to stay with me." Jane cried and Jenna held her tighter.

"Where's Rob?" She frowned up at her boyfriend.

Alaric sighed. "He said he had to go take care of something."

"He should be here, taking care of her." Jenna frowned.

"I'll take her home, you round up Elena and Jeremy." He said and Jenna nodded.

"Jane, you call me any time if you need something, okay?" She told the girl, brushing her hair back. Jane nodded, wiping at her eyes. "Ric's going to take you home."

Jane clung to Alaric, burying her face into his side as he walked her to his car. "I know you don't want to hear this, but…It was for the best you know. They've moved on to a better place."

"I-I know, but it hurts."

Alaric nodded. "Yeah, I know." He murmured.

* * *

"Do you want me to stay with you? Or send Jenna over?"

Jane shook her head. "I-I'll be okay."

Alaric nodded and then stroked her hair. "Hey, you can call us any time, okay? I promised your parents I'd take care of you, Jane. Did Rob say when he'd be back?"

"No…" Jane said quietly.

"So you and Damon ended things?"

She nodded.

"Well, I can't say he didn't deserve it. I told him to come clean and stop spending time with Elena."

"Did everyone know but me?"

Alaric sighed. "I'm afraid so. It was Damon's responsibility to tell you, Jane. We wanted him to do the right then."

"Well, Elena told me…I just didn't…She was my friend and he…"

Alaric ended up hugging her again. "You are the nicest girl I know, Jane. How anyone could hurt you like that is beyond me." His cell began ringing and he answered it.

"Yeah?" He scowled at Damon's voice. "Can't you get someone else? I'm a bit busy. No, I'm comforting Jane. She just lost her parents for the second time, thanks for calling to check on her." Damon's voice got a bit louder. "He wants to talk to you." Jane shook her head. "She doesn't want to talk to you. Yeah, I'll tell her. all right, I'm on my way." He snorted and hung up.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to stay? I can call him back and tell him to-"

"I'm sure…He's still your friend, Alaric. I don't want to make you stop being his friend because of me."

He shook his head at her. "That wouldn't happen. I'm still pissed he killed me." He stood up. "All right then, if you're sure you'll be okay."

Jane nodded. "I just…Need to process today."

"Yeah, all right." He nodded and headed down the porch steps. "Don't sit out here all night, okay?" He told her and walked to his car.

* * *

Klaus moved through the trees rapidly. How had he been able to feel her pain? _Why_ was she in pain? Where the bloody hell was Stefan? Keep her happy and heathy two things that really shouldn't be so hard to accomplish. The pain he had felt and the fear…It still made him shudder. For a moment, and the reason he was sprinting across the woods as a wolf, was he had felt her _dying_ last night. Her heart had stopped at some point yesterday and then when she hadn't called him back…Of course he should have known she would ignore him and then to call Stefan and find out that a ghost with help _from his mother of all people_ tried to drown her and tried to burn Elena alive. If the witch were alive, he'd rip her damn head off!

He found Jane crying on her front porch and for a moment contemplated changing back, but he didn't want to startle her or send her running into her house. Instead, he came to sit at the foot of the stairs waiting for her to notice him. She was wearing a tank top and pajama pants, a purple blanket around her shaking shoulders. Next to her was a large photo album, opened up where she had been looking at it. He hated to see her crying. Something had upset her.

Jane looked up from her knees when something thumped against the porch and she gasped. At the bottom of the stairs there was a large black wolf. Scared, she held still, though her mind screamed at her to run inside. Klaus watched her curl into a smaller ball and tilted his head, trying not to frighten her further.

Jane watched the wolf tilt its head at her as if to say, "What's wrong?". She fidgeted and wiped at her eyes.

"H-hello…" She told it and the wolf stared at her. It looked friendly, but then again it might not be. Was this a regular wolf or a werewolf? Jane couldn't tell and she bit her lip. Surely a normal wolf wouldn't be here in front of her, although, she was alone… A werewolf then? The werewolf wouldn't be able to turn human again until the next morning, but still…Most of them wouldn't be running around town without Tyler's knowledge or at least the threat of Klaus being around here. Caution needed to be had either way. She moved a bit closer, slowly so not to disturb the wolf, but it didn't do much but growl softly.

The wolf watched her warily, its teal colored eyes on her, reading her body language as she tentatively held her hand out. Inch by inch, the wolf came closer until Jane's fingers brushed its nose. It sniffed of her and she almost giggled, making the wolf's tag wag like a dog. At least it seemed friendly. Jules certainly hadn't been, then again Damon had pissed her off. Maybe…Maybe it was just a regular wolf then.

"I'm Jane." She offered. Maybe she was crazy for talking to a wild animal. The wolf bumped his nose against her hand in greeting. She started to pet it when it growled, disappearing around the corner and she sighed.

It stayed gone for a while and she started to think she had been imagining it and she buried her face into her knees again.

* * *

Klaus came back from checking the area for any reasons she might be crying, but there was no other scent but the faint one of another human. He came back only to find her sobbing softly again and he came closer to her, whining to get her attention. What had upset her and why wasn't Stefan attending to her? Or his wayward sister for that matter?

She looked back up, surprised and relieved to see him which made him extremely pleased that she was happy to see him, although she technically didn't know it was him. She wiped at her eyes again and he stepped closer when she reached out once more. She was much more relaxed now and stroked his nose. It was an odd sensation, but she was very gentle and it felt good so he moved closer. She giggled when he bumped his head against her hand to encourage her to continue.

Wanting to find out why she had been crying, he sniffed of her hair and behind her ear and Jane laughed. The sound was just as sweet as he had remembered. She pushed him away playfully, but he didn't budge.

"Stop that it tickles." She protested. A stray tear caught his attention and he licked it away, whining at her again.

Jane sighed. "I guess you heard me crying." She whispered and Klaus nudged her to continue. "My mom and dad…" She choked up, the tears returning. "They left me again." She told her story to him, stopping every now and then to sniffle and wipe at her eyes, but he was patient and listened, occasionally licking away her stray tears comfortingly.

"I just wanted them to stay. I just wanted it so bad." She sobbed and hugged him, burying her face into its coat. Klaus nuzzled her head. She had people taken from her too many times, and he felt guilty for trying to convince her to take off with him again. It was apparent that she wasn't through grieving the loss of her parents.

"Then my Uncle Rob left." She continued. "I didn't tell him, but I'm scared of being alone. What if he doesn't come back?" Klaus growled lowly, shifting slightly, protectively. He seriously thought about changing back just to reassure her and comfort her, but he didn't. He knew she'd be angry that he had let this go on for as long as it had. Where the hell was that idiot Damon? Why wasn't he here to take care of the grieving girl? If he loved her so much, where was he? And why would her uncle take off, leaving her here alone?

She clutched at him tighter, needing _someone_ there, and he nuzzled the back of her neck, knowing what she needed. Jane sighed against him and rested her head on him.

They sat there for the longest, not saying a word, but eventually she yawned. She knew she was safe, could feel that she was in no danger and she buried her face back into his fur and soon she fell asleep.

Klaus waited until she deep asleep and then gently moved out from under her. Stepping away, he morphed back into his human form, very aware that he was naked.

He picked up Jane very carefully and carried her over to the porch swing. He laid her down on it, making sure she was comfortable and then draped the blanket over her. He wished he could carry her into the house, but she hadn't invited him inside. Jane mumbled something in her sleep and he brushed her hair back from her face, fingers trailing along her cheek.

"Goodnight, my love." His voice quiet. She never stirred and he backed away from her. He picked up her photo album and picked up a picture that hadn't been put in the album yet. Jane was sitting on a swing between two others smiling brightly, but there was a hint of sadness in her gaze. The two in the picture must be her parents. Her mother had a kind smile, something that Jane shared. Her father was a bit familiar and he frowned in thought before carefully laying it on the little table near the porch swing.

Growling caught his attention and he looked up only roll his eyes. Felix was hissing at him from the top of the couch in the living room, eyes narrowed as he watched him. Klaus snorted at the cat and walked off the porch, heading to the woods to change once more. He would come back and stand watch until morning.

* * *

 _Jane bit her lip as she was laid down onto the silken sheets. A dark shape moved above her._

 _"Is this what you want, love?"_

 _She nodded. "Yes."_

 _Jane gasped sharply at the cool air as he literally ripped her jeans and her shirt away from her before covering her body with his. He pressed delicate kisses all over her face and then lower brushing his lips down between her breasts. Her heart raced and she wiggled against the mattress. He made quick work of her bra and cupped her gently, making her moan softly._

 _"Klaus." Her hand went into his hair._

 _"Yes, love." He murmured against her skin soothingly, lifting his gaze to her face. "What is it?"_

 _"I need you."_

 _"Just wait, love. Let me have a taste of you first." Klaus said and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Her hips rolled beneath his as she whimpered in want and he nuzzled his way over to her neglected breast, giving it a few sucks._

 _"Please." She begged, her legs wrapping around his waist and holding tight. "Please."_

 _"Shh, my love." He murmured and nipped down her chest to her hips where he nipped and sucked marks on her skin._

 _Jane shook her head wildly against the mattress and tangled her fingers into his hair as he pressed kisses all along her thighs and nosed her panties, inhaling her need for him and making her whimper._

 _"Need you, please." He looked up when she gripped at his curls. Her eyes were wild and dark with lust and need. "Claim me, Klaus." She tilted her head, offering her neck to him. "Claim me now." She commanded, rubbing herself against him. Growling possessively, he flipped her over onto her hands and knees and ripped the flimsy remaining fabric off her body._

 _Klaus nipped at the back of her thighs, right below her little tight arse and she leaned her head down, submissively._

 _"That's a good girl. Waiting for her pleasure." He said lowly, spreading her legs a little wider. "Is this what you want, my love? Hm? You want me to take you?"_

 _"Yes, please." She wiggled against him and he chuckled._

 _"Well, you'll just have to wait, my love. I'm not done enjoying you." He moved so that his head was between her thighs and made her sit up slightly and hold onto the headboard._

 _"Niklaus." She whimpered and he breathed cool air over her overly heated skin, kissing her thighs, running his tongue along her._

 _"Yes, love. Tell the world who you belong too." He told her and began lapping at her. Jane gasped and gripped the rungs of the headboard. "Scream for me, my love. Let me hear your pleasure and I will give it to you." He sucked at her, his wicked tongue piercing her with desire._

 _"Klaus!" She cried out._

* * *

"Jane!" Someone said and she woke up with a start.

* * *

 ** _Review?_**


	53. Ordinary People

**Thanks to grapejuice101, Cloudyskiesahead, and Brookeworm3 for all the help and advice!**

 **Sorry about the long wait! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh and I am deciding to end my poll after the next time I update. I think waiting for that Mikaelson Ball might be too long and I figure most of you have already voted.**

Chapter 53

Klaus opened an eye when he heard Jane moaning in her sleep. She was twisting in the swing and he worried for a moment that she'd roll out. He came out from under the swing and nudged her arm gently with his nose, trying to wake her or at least calm her.

"Jane!" A voice cried shrilly from behind him and Klaus whirled around to find his little sister standing on the porch. She had snuck up on him and he cursed himself for not paying more attention.

Jane sat up immediately. "Bekah?" She asked groggily.

Rebekah was very alarmed. "Jane, don't move." Klaus growled at her, baring his teeth. As if he'd harm Jane, he scoffed internally. At least _he_ had comforted her last night. Where the bloody hell had _she_ been?

"Hm?" Jane hummed before looking down. "Oh. It's okay. He wouldn't hurt anyone. He was keeping me company last night." Klaus wanted to smile as she stroked his head and Rebekah arched a delicate eyebrow.

"You shouldn't touch him. He might bite. And he has crazy colored eyes."

Klaus growled lowly and he saw her hide a smirk. His clever sister had discovered him after all.

"He wouldn't. He's been very nice to me." Jane insisted. "And I think he has pretty eyes. They're turquoise."

Rebekah snorted, muttering to herself that Jane wouldn't dare say that if she knew who sat smugly at her legs.

"Hm, well you are coming to practice aren't you?"

"Um," Jane bit her lip. "I…Okay." She said and stood up and Klaus nudged her back over. She landed back on the swing with a "oomph" and stared at the wolf. "What was that for?"

"Shoo. Leave her be." Rebekah waved a hand at Klaus who looked annoyed. He nudged Jane's leg. "What? What does he want?" She asked and Jane shrugged.

Klaus shifted his head towards her photo album and Rebekah picked it up. She found the loose photo inside and looked at it before glancing at Jane.

"This is from yesterday?" She asked, having read the date on the back of the picture. "How?"

Jane shifted nervously. "Remember when Vicki tried to drown me? Well, Bonnie sent her back, but a powerful witch from the Other Side managed to open some kind of door and ghosts were walking around yesterday." Rebekah met Klaus' eyes once to confirm it had been their mother.

"Including your parents." She murmured. Jane nodded and Rebekah sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, darling. You should have called and told me. We're friends. You shouldn't have sat out here all night by yourself." She ignored Klaus' low growl.

"I didn't want to bother you." Jane told her and the Original hugged her.

"Don't be silly." She told her. "You're my only friend here, Jane." Jane smiled back. "How about we both skip practice? We can go find prom dresses."

"I forgot about prom." Jane admitted and looked at her. "And this is your first one. So the dress needs to be perfect." Rebekah smiled.

"Good. So you are coming over later. Damon is out and we'll have the house to ourselves."

Jane almost hesitated at the mention of Damon, but she nodded. "Okay."

"Your cheeks are flushed, are you ill?"

Jane bit her lip. What did she tell her? 'Oh, I just had a sex dream about your brother. Nothing to worry about.'

"I…I'm not sick."

Rebekah's eyebrows rose, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

When Jane went into her house, Rebekah went into the woods behind her house in search of her brother.

"How dare you show up after leaving me here." She snapped and her brother who stepped out from behind the tree, now fully clothed.

"Don't tell her it was me. It's better for her not to know."

She rolled her eyes. "Is that all you have to say? No apology?"

"I have no regrets." He said and she snorted.

"Of course I won't tell her. She's got enough problems as it is. Elena is turning into Katherine and has already ended Jane's relationship with Damon." She saw the look on his face and became annoyed. "Oh don't look so pleased." She snapped at him. "She's done nothing but have disaster after disaster happen to her anyway, the poor thing."

Klaus frowned. "I asked you to watch out for her. Why wasn't she in your care? Left to cry alone on her front porch because everyone had abandoned her."

"I didn't know she was crying. Or that she was alone. I'm not about to stalk the girl." She rolled her eyes and then smirked. "So you aren't stalking her?" He scowled.

"Try to keep her happy. Stefan's obviously not doing his job."

"I don't even know where he is. I think that cow, Elena, did something to him. Anyway, why are you here?"

"I'm here because I had some connection with her. I felt her being upset."

Rebekah frowned. "How is that possible?"

"That's what I want to know. I could feel her emotions. And I felt her _dying_. I was on my way here the moment I felt it."

"It must have to do with her elemental blood." She stated. "I'll see what she'll tell me about it."

Klaus nodded. "I just came to check on her."

"I can see why you like her. She's sweet."

"Perhaps you could put in a good word for me?" He inquired with a smile and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Good morning, Alaric." Jane greeted the man and he smiled at her, opening his door and inviting her inside.

"Hey. How are you?"

Jane hesitated. "Well, I'm…coping." She answered him and walked further inside. "Are these what you wanted me to look at?" She asked, looking at the pictures he had spread across a table. "What are all these?" Alaric pulled some of the pictures closer.

"Rebekah, Niklaus, Elijah," He read to her and she picked them up to examine them closer.

"So Rebekah was right about the Vikings." She said and looked up at Alaric. "Elijah had told me that they had sailed here after leaving England. I just didn't realize it was way before it became the actual New World."

"Mikael." Ric slid one towards her and Jane picked it up, frowning.

"Mikael…"

"Vampire hunting Mikael is apparently Klaus' father."

"Oh my god…" Jane murmured. Klaus had vaguely mentioned his father as a tyrannical man, but she hadn't imaged him to be the vampire hunter.

"Yep." Damon said from across the room and Jane whirled around in shock. "Papa Original as I like to call him now." She rolled her eyes at him and turned around.

Jane set the picture down, preparing to ignore his presence. "What do all of these mean, Ric?"

"These images tell a story... To learn the story, I have to decipher these images." Alaric informed her and she nodded.

"But where did they come from?"

Damon leaned between them. "There are caves beneath the Lockwood property." He picked up a picture and waved it at her until she snatched it from him. "Apparently, these lead to a weapon that can kill Klaus." He said and Jane hid a flush. _Ugh. I'm flushing at just his name?! How pathetic._ She sighed quietly. It was just her freaky blood-bonding talking she was sure. Once again she had unwittingly ensnarled yet another to her oddness. And it was Klaus, which made it worse.

"Personally, I think it just leads to Mikael and we found and lost him so…" He shrugged.

"You seem to lose a lot." Jane muttered and he frowned. Alaric smirked.

"Ouch, Janey." Damon pouted. "How long are you going to stay mad at me?"

"I think that these images, at the very least, might tell us what the weapon is." Alaric told her and she nodded.

"So, we just figure this out and find out what they mean?"

"Elena's on a mission to talk to Rebekah." Damon spoke up.

"Rebekah hates Elena. Are you sure that was a good idea?" Jane looked at Alaric.

"I'm sorry, have we forgotten that she is Barbie Klaus?" Damon scowled.

Jane ignored him and looked at Alaric. "She doesn't have any friends. She can't help it that her brother left her here. She's really nice if you get to know her."  
"She skewered me." Damon scoffed.

"Well, you probably deserved it." Jane told him and Ric snickered.

"Ouch again, Janey."

Jane faced Alaric. "I'll find out what I can from her." She checked her phone. "Bekah is still at cheer practice. She told me I didn't have to go today." She said the last part quietly.

Ric smiled at her grimly. "Right."

Damon shifted. "You should have called me."

She scowled at him. "And told you what? That my parents died again? That Rob took off to who knows where? Why would you care?"

"Yes. Despite what you think of me, I still care for you. I never meant to hurt you, Janey. Honest." He said and cupped her cheek gently. "And I'm going to make it up to you."

Jane frowned. "I want to trust you, but I don't know if I can." Or that she ever could. Damon had lied to her a lot of times and broken her trust one too many times.

"You can." He told her firmly. "I'm going to make things right between us. You'll see." He bent his head and brushed his lips against her forehead before he headed out the door.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Jane asked quietly.

Alaric shrugged. "Honestly? I have no clue." The girl shook her head and turned back to Ric who was labeling pictures.

* * *

Elena came up to Rebekah as the Original was doing cartwheels across the lawn of the school.

The blond vampire scowled at the doppelganger. She hadn't liked her the moment she had seen her, and she disliked even more for being a bitch to Jane.

" _You_. Goody." Rebekah complained. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping we could talk." Elena began.

"About what? Stefan? Don't worry – I'm off Stefan until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably start taking a page out of my book, if I'm honest." Rebekah retorted. "Or Damon maybe? How you and that idiot broke the heart of a sweet girl? You don't deserve a friend like her and neither does Damon _honestly_." She said venomously.

Elena frowned, trying to hide her scowl at being reprimanded by the Original. She had been reprimanded by everyone including Stefan for her actions and she was getting tired of hearing about it. Yes, it had been ill-mannered to be so cruel to Jane and she probably should have handled it better. Damon had been treating her rudely as of late and that was wearing thin too. Elena truthfully, did feel bad about making Jane cry and hearing about her losing her parents all over again made her feel worse, but she knew that she did have a small crush on Damon that needed to be dealt with first.

"If I'm honest, I'd much rather talk about this." She held up the picture that Alaric had made of the carving that was Rebekah's name. The Original's eyes widened. "I'm curious as to why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father."

Rebekah recovered from her shock quickly. "I should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner." She turned to head back to the cheerleaders.

"Well, then maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him." Elena stated and watched the vampire stiffen, freezing in her steps. Rebekah took a moment to control her anxiety before whirling around.

"You're bluffing." Rebekah smirked, feigning confidence. "You don't know where he is. No one does."

"So then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?"

Panic went across her face before she stalked up to Elena, almost getting nose to nose with her. "If you wake Mikael we are all doomed!" Rebekah hissed warningly.

"So then tell me." Elena countered.

"Why do you want to know?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Why don't you want me to wake him?"

"I need to get back to the girls. And you're bothering me. I wouldn't tell you anything." She hissed. "So stop asking."

"Would you tell Jane?" Elena inquired, half annoyed.

"If she asked. Yes." Rebekah told her truthfully and stalked off from her.

* * *

"Are these supposed to be fangs?" Jane was looking at the one with a circle and two triangles beneath it.

"Yep." Alaric stated. He labeled the one she had in her hands with a sticky note. "Vampire I think."

Jane shook her head. "No, I think this means werewolf. See? This circle looks like a moon. And then the vampire one is obviously the sun." She tapped another one. "Sun and the Moon curse concept."

"Yeah, I can see that." Ric murmured and relabeled them. "Hey…Has Rob called you and told you where he was? Or if he was coming back?"

"This morning he called and said he'd be home in a few days. He didn't say where he was. He just told me to keep the door locked and to go by my curfew."

Alaric frowned. "You know, Jane, you are more than welcome to come stay at Jenna's."

She smiled. "That's nice, but I think I better not."

"Elena will come around eventually." He murmured. "She's just…confused I guess." He quickly added: "I'm not defending her-"

Jane shook her head. "It's okay." She picked up a picture that set aside. "What's this one say?"

Alaric looked over. "Luciana."

Jane suddenly gasped as a vision entered her mind. She was vaguely aware of Alaric grabbing onto her before things went dark.

* * *

 _Klaus shifted restlessly from foot to foot. His sister was taking far too long and it wouldn't be long until they were discovered._

 _Rebekah was carving her name into the cave wall with one of Mikael's blades and there would be hell to pay if it were not sharpened and returned before his notice, but deep in his heart, he knew that no matter what care they took, he would know. He always knew._

" _Rebekah, let me have at it!" Klaus whined and she hushed him._

" _Quiet, Niklaus. I have to have my concentration if I'm not to slice off a finger."_

" _Father will not like you handling the blade." Klaus told her with a hint of warning to his voice._

 _Rebekah sent him a look._ " _If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade." She said firmly and Klaus smirked. His sister felt that women needed to be treated equally to men which was ridiculous. "Father need not know."_

" _He will find out. He always does." He muttered._

" _That is because_ you _always tell him." Rebekah replied, resuming her carving._

" _I cannot help it, he frightens me." Klaus admitted, his voice quiet. Rebekah turned to her brother and placed a hand on his arm._

" _He frightens us all." She reminded him. "That is why we stick together as one, Always and Forever. Right, traitor?" She smirked and he smirked back._

" _Right."_

" _Here." She held the knife out to him. "You finish. I'm to help mother with the meal."_

" _Yes. Go tend to dinner. Leave the blades to the men, little sister." He teased and she slapped the blade into his palm, the sharp edge slicing his skin. "Ah, Bekah!" He hissed._

" _It's just a little blood." She cooed, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Be a man about it."_

 _He watched her go and then started carving on the wall._

 _Klaus almost yelped as something leapt onto his back. He felt the giggling against his back before he heard it and he quickly pulled the person off._

 _He pushed his assailant gently against the wall, trapping her and she smiled at him._

 _"What are you doing here?" He asked lowly, though he couldn't stop smiling at her. How could he be stern with her? His beautiful Luciana. "What if someone catches you?"_

 _"They will not." She smirked, her eyes glittering in the torch light. "As long as you are quiet." She pulled him down to kiss him and he melted against her. He pressed her further against the wall, kissing her passionately. He pulled back to press his forehead against hers, breathing raggedly. Sometimes it felt as if she was kissing all of his life away and he was more than glad to give it to her._

 _"I love you so."_

 _"And I love you." She whispered back. "My Niklaus."_

 _He couldn't stop smiling. Never wanted too when he was around her. She was his joy, his light when things were dark._

 _"I wish my father approved. I would love to have you for my own."_

 _"You already have me. He does not frighten me." She cupped his cheek. Mikael felt as though he were not good enough for Luciana and sometimes Klaus felt like it. like she could sense it she shook her head at him. "One day you will be free of Mikael's hatred and anger. One day you will be the victor. And I will be there, cheering you on to victory."_

 _He scoffed half-heartedly. "I wish that were true."_

 _"It is, Nik. You just have to trust me. Do you trust me?"_

 _"With my life." He replied and tugged her into another kiss. He pulled back suddenly. "I-I've ruined your dress." He said worriedly. Where the blade Bekah had handed him had cut his palm, there were splotches of it upon her dress from him holding her. "I am sorry."_

 _"It is only blood, Nik. I do not fear it." She took his hand pressed it against her face and kissed it gently before ripping fabric from the gray shawl around her shoulders. "Here." She wrapped it around his hand and tied it neatly. "There all better." She smiled and kissed him gently._

 _"I shall carve your name next to mine so that all will know that you belong to me." Klaus vowed and she smiled._

* * *

"Jane? Jane, are you all right?" Alaric asked, frowning at her in concern. She blinked slowly and focused on his face above her. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"You seized up and then just went limp. What happened?"

"A vision. This picture must have triggered it." Jane stood up and he steadied her.

"You should sit down."

"No, no, I'm okay." She assured him. "Just came at me all the sudden."

"What happened?"

"Well, I saw Klaus and Rebekah, they were…they were human." She murmured. "Carving on the walls." Alaric arched an eyebrow, intrigued.

Jane's phone buzzed. "Rebekah wants to me to come over."

"I think you shouldn't be up and about."

"I'm fine, I promise." She smiled at him. "It comes and goes, but I'm fine."

"Well, be careful."

"She wouldn't hurt me, Ric. She's my friend."

"I hope your right." He told her truthfully.

* * *

"She's going to spill. She's scared of him, Damon. I saw her face."

 _"Well she said she wasn't going to tell you."_ Damon pointed out, heading down to see his locked up brother.

"No, but she admitted to being willing to tell Jane."

 _"No."_ Damon snapped. _"Absolutely not."_

Elena sighed. "Damon, Rebekah likes Jane she wouldn't hurt her."

 _"She's a manipulative thousand-year-old vampire. Jane will end up in a damn wheelchair when Rebekah's done with her."_

"Jane's tough." Elena countered. "She'll be fine. She's got this, Damon. We just have to get her to ask. If we can fight out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan will be free of his compulsion." She walked into Alaric's apartment and he glanced up at her once. "How does he look?"

Damon peered through the bars in the door. Stefan was sitting with his head hanging down, weakening from no blood. _"Hmm – pasty and pouty."_

"He'll have to get over it. Call me later."

 _"You call me if something goes wrong. I don't trust that Rebekah will keep her word about not harming her."_ Damon hung up and she turned to Alaric.

"Are you sure this? I don't like sending Jane in there like a spy. And I'm sure a thousand-year-old vampire has learned the art of patience."

Elena handed him his phone so he could text Jane. "She's a thousand-year-old vampire who's joined the cheerleading squad. There's a whole different set of rules in play here, Ric. That and Jane is her only friend. She'll tell her. Jane will do this if you ask her too." Alaric sighed and took the phone.

* * *

"There you are!" Rebekah beamed. "Come in here." She pulled Jane into the parlor and handed her a glass of champagne.

"What are we celebrating?" Jane asked curiously.

"Homecoming." The vampire turned and clapped her hands. "Alright girls, have at it." In came in the other cheerleaders all of them wearing beautiful dresses. "Twirl." They spun around and then stood in a straight line.

"You compelled your own runway show?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I couldn't decide which one I liked better. So I need your advice. Which one?" Rebekah saw the look on Jane's face. "Please? I will set them free of compulsion and send them on their way when I'm done. I swear."

Jane sighed quietly, but nodded. That was better than nothing. She came closer and looked over each dress.

"The red one is beautiful." She told her. "It'll look pretty on you." Rebekah nodded approvingly.

"Good choice. Okay and you can wear this blue one, it'll make your eyes even greener."

Jane had to admit it was a pretty dress, but she knew that it was probably very expensive. She examined the price tag. "But I-" Rebekah shook her head.

"You want this dress. You like it."

"Yes, but-"

"Then that's settled. Never mind the price." She said dismissively and turned to the girls. "Go away, remember nothing." She told them and they left.

"I can't just let you buy that." Jane protested. "It's too expensive."

The vampire shook her head. "Jane, darling, don't be such a worrywart. This is my way of thanking you."

"Thanking me? For what?"

"For being my friend." She said softly. "My only friend here."

Jane smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, the dress and the shoes are yours." Rebekah smiled back at her and drained the rest of her glass of champagne. "Now, we have something to talk about. Your…Elena came to see me this morning. She was rude and nosy. Why?"

"Why she was rude and nosy? Or why was she there?"

"Both."

Jane sighed. "Damon discovered this cave where all of these Viking pictures were drawn onto the walls. So everyone is trying to figure out how they got there or something like that."

"And what about Mikael?"

"I know they want to wake him and that he's scary."

Rebekah smiled grimly. "You have no idea."

"I had a vision." She told her. "I saw you and Klaus carving your names into the wall."

"Yes." Rebekah murmured. "I had stolen one of our father's knives. I was forbidden to use them but I did anyway. I didn't want to be treated differently than the boys."

"Elijah said you all came here from Europe. So you were right about the Vikings." She smirked and the Original laughed.

"Jane, I'm going to tell you our story because I know they won't leave me alone until I do. I told Elena I would never tell her, only you because I trust you. So I'm going to tell you, so you can tell them."

"Okay." Jane nodded. "But you know you don't have too. I don't want to make you tell me."

"This story, contains Luciana, so think it's time you knew the truth of how she died."

* * *

A knock at the door had Alaric, turning around. The door opened and Bonnie poked her head in.

"Hey, Bonnie. Come on in."

"Got your message." She said, shutting the door and he waved a hand at the table.

"Yeah, great. I'm sorry the place is such a mess. I'm obsessed..." Ric said sheepishly and Bonnie laughed.

She held up something in her hand. "Brought you the necklace that wouldn't die."

"That's great." He said and took the necklace from her gently. He looked up to see her almost sad look. "Are you okay?"

"Been better..." Bonnie said softly.

"Listen, Jeremy is an idiot." Alaric told her. "I know this with certainty, because I was once a Jeremy. Trust me, he'll learn... eventually." Bonnie smiled slightly. She was on the fence about Elena. All the stuff with Jeremy and the rift between Elena and Jane… She didn't know what to do. She also felt that Jane might be angry with her for sending her parents away. Not that she would blame her if she was, but…Bonnie was too worried about upsetting her to talk to her.

"And Jane?" She asked tentatively. "I haven't spoken to her."

"She's okay, Bonnie. She's not angry with you." He assured her and she nodded. "So I've been staring at this image all day wondering why it looked so familiar." He said holding up a photo and the necklace next to each other. "And I was right."

"It's the same design." Bonnie murmured and Alaric nodded.

"So your grandmother said this necklace belonged to the witch that put the Hybrid curse on Klaus, right?" She nodded. "well, this symbol is repeated all across the wall, and I've been trying to figure out what it meant." He grabbed a sticky note and wrote on it. "Now I know." He placed it on the photo of the symbol and held it up for Bonnie to see.

Witch.

* * *

"How fun is this?" Rebekah smirked and opened the door to Stefan's bedroom.

"Are you sure we should be in here?" Jane questioned.

"Course we should!" She told her with a grin and opened a dresser drawer. "Come on, like you never wanted to snoop..." She held up a pair of Stefan's underwear. Pink in the face, Jane averted her eyes. "Boxer briefs. Now that's a change from the twenties."

"Bekah, put those away!" The girl shrieked and the Original laughed. "He'll know you've been in there."

"Don't be silly. He won't notice."

"Well, I just don't think I'd like someone going through my clothes."

Rebekah smiled. "I suppose your right, but wouldn't you be getting back at him for ruining your bicycle or throwing your uncle what's his name?"

"Rob. And well, I suppose so."

"See?"

Jane hesitated a moment and then hopped onto Stefan's bed, messing up the made up bed. Rebekah smirked.

"That's better. Now scoot over." They bounced on his bed like children, giggling and tossing his pillows off the bed. Rebekah asked Jane about when she found out about vampires and how she came to know Damon and the girl told her. Jane felt a bit relieved to finally tell someone about everything, something that wasn't already her best friend and hadn't seen all of it. Rebekah was interested in the story whole-heartedly and even agreed with Caroline that Damon was indeed an "asshat". And now she knew why Klaus had felt all that Jane had.

"You really want to snoop?" Jane asked after they bounced down and sat at the edge of the bed. "Let's go jump on Damon's bed."

Rebekah smirked and nodded. "Serves him right for being mean."

After messing up the sheets, tossing his pillows about like Frisbees, and emptying his dresser drawers and rearranging the clothing in each one, Jane and Rebekah sprawled across Damon's bed.

"All right, that was fun." Rebekah giggled and Jane nodded. "You know I've never had a sister." She said suddenly.

"Neither have I. No siblings."

"You're the first girl I've gotten to talk to in a long time, Jane. It's nice to be able to gossip about boys and swap stories…It would be nice if you were my sister."

"You mean that?" Jane asked, turning to look at her.

"Of course." Rebekah nodded. "Always and Forever."

"I do miss Elijah. He was nice."

Rebekah suddenly sat up. "I bet you could talk to him."

"How?" Jane asked. "He's daggered."

"Yes, but you said that you can show images by taking someone's hand right?" Jane nodded. "Well, we can do that too. All vampires can. We can communicate through minds as well as read them. But since you're a seer, I think it would work for you."

"Really?"

Rebekah nodded and then sighed. "I suppose I should get on with the story then shall I? Elijah told you about our father being a landowner in Europe?"

"Yes."

"My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate."

Jane tilted her head. "But why here? This part of the world hadn't been discovered yet."

Rebekah smirked knowingly. "Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew a witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy. Blessed by the gifts of speed and strength."

"Werewolves." Jane guessed.

She nodded. "And that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people. To us they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over twenty years, during which time my family had more children, including me."

"Sounds wonderful."

"It was." Rebekah smiled, a faraway look in her eyes. "Once a month our family would retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home. But, one full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik payed the price..." She wasn't sure she wanted to tell anymore.

"Show me." Jane whispered and Rebekah took her hand. "It's okay, Rebekah." The vampire nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

 _Rebekah was admiring the necklaces and talisman's hanging in front of the window. She reached out to touch one that had caught her eye and suddenly a burning feeling came to her. She let go and turned her head._

" _Ayana, you burned me!" She gasped._

 _The witch only looked at her knowingly._ " _That is not yours to touch."_

" _Mother!" A voice called heartbrokenly and desperately._

 _Rebekah gasped._ " _Is that Niklaus? Something is wrong." She ran outside, Ayana not far behind. Out of the woods came Niklaus and in his arms was a limp and unmoving Henrik. "Henrik!"_

" _Mother!" Klaus yelled again in agony and Rebekah saw Luciana drop her basket of flowers, a hand flying up to cover her mouth._

 _Esther ran towards her children. "Henrik, no." She stroked her son's hair. "What happened!" Elijah ran out from behind the house and came to a stop horror on his face. Two others came behind him, Kol and Finn. They also couldn't move from shock._

" _The wolves." Klaus whispered, crying. "Oh, I'm sorry, I am so sorry!" Klaus rocked back and forth, his eye blurred with tears. He felt arms around him and knew from the smell of flowers that it was Luciana. She stroked his hair soothingly as he cried._

" _We must save him. Please, there must be a way!" Esther looked to Ayanna frantically, who had her hands over the boy's body. She opened her eyes and shook her head._

" _The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone." She said sadly._

" _No! No!" Esther sobbed, pressing her forehead to her youngest son's._

* * *

Rebekah opened her eyes, tears in them and saw that Jane was crying silently.

"And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors..." She said quietly. "And one of the last moments my family had together as humans."

"That's horrible." Jane murmured and wiped at her eyes before handing Rebekah a tissue. "Those other two I saw…They were behind Elijah."

"Kol and Finn. You've never met them. Kol's been daggered since 1901 and Finn for nine hundred years."

"Nine hundred…But why? What had he done?"

"He refused our way of life." Rebekah murmured. "Finn never liked what we were or how our bloodlust ruled us. To him we were all monsters and better off dead."

"And Kol?"

She snorted. "Kol hated Nik daggering him, but he honestly was the worst of all of us. He tended to take things too far, brought too much chaos and destruction. He had no care for human life. The last time he was daggered it was because he had been plotting to get back at Niklaus. Elijah and Nik stopped him."

"That's really sad that you can't all get along."

Rebekah smiled. "Well, most of the time we didn't try. Klaus wanted power, Elijah wanted peace, I wanted love, Kol wanted what Kol wanted which was anything and everything, and Finn… He just wanted us to be human again. To be with our mother. To not be vampires."

"That's still sad. Maybe if you all got together and actually talked to each other instead of trying to murder each other, things might be better. Klaus just has to control his temper, but it sounds like Kol has one too."

"You have no idea and be glad you don't." She told her.

Jane's phone began ringing and she looked down at the screen. "It's Damon."

"You better answer it. He'll probably keep calling if you don't." Rebekah went out of the room, probably to go snoop in Stefan's things again.

Jane sighed and answered.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey!"_ Damon greeted. _"I didn't think you'd answer."_

"I knew you wouldn't stop until I did." Jane retorted and frowned at the loud music blaring in the background. "Where are you? It's loud."

 _"No idea."_ Came the reply and she rolled her eyes. _"But I'm pretty sure I'm overdressed."_

"Ugh, never mind. I don't want to know."

 _"Now, Janey, get your mind out of the gutter."_ He teased. _"I wouldn't dare do that."_

"No, you'd just hide the fact that you and my best friend kissed."

 _"That's the third time you've hurt me today."_ He pouted. _"How long are you going to stay mad at me?"_

"Until it doesn't hurt anymore." She replied, her voice breaking slightly. "Because it still does."

He sighed. _"I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say?"_

"I don't know, Damon. How about the fact that I can't fully trust you anymore? I want too. I want to be able to talk to you, but you…You hid it from me and let me suffer because I thought you were pissed at me for kissing Klaus. So what do you want?"

 _"You okay with the killer cheerleader?"_

She rolled her eyes. "We are getting along just fine." She told him.

 _"I'll be at the bar."_ Stefan said and Jane frowned.

"Was that Stefan? I thought Elena and Lexi put him down in the old Lockwood cell?"

 _"Yeah, I kinda went off of Lexi's starving Stefan plan... Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."_

"Elena is not going to be happy with you."

 _"I got this handle, Janey. You just be careful not to get skewered."_

"That's only you." She retorted.

" _Hey_."

"What?"

 _"I miss you."_ He said softly. _"I miss sleeping next to you. Waking up beside you. Kissing you…"_

Jane's heart fluttered slightly. "I have to go."

 _"I'm going to make things right with us. This can't be the end."_ He hung up before she answered and she sighed.

* * *

Jane found Rebekah flipping through Stefan's journals.

"Did you know that Elijah kept journals too? Apparently, he and Stefan both love to drone on and on it seems." Jane giggled and Bekah smirked. "I assume your talk with Damon is over?"

"He's so confusing." She sighed and laid down on Stefan's bed.

"As are Elena and Stefan. Honestly, I don't get those two as a couple..." She was holding a photo of Elena and Stefan in her hands.

"Why?"

Rebekah sighed. "Because I know what he truly is. He's a vampire. We're predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives."

"I don't believe that." Jane murmured. "Klaus cares for painting and drawing, something human. Elijah cares for people, all people. And you, you want to be human or at least have a chance at doing human things. It's true that we're the weaker species, but most of you are just as vulnerable as we are."

"That necklace that Elena has…It wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the Original witch."

"The one who put the Hybrid curse on Klaus?"

"Not just the Hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires." Rebekah replied. "My parents invited the witch Ayana over to discuss it."

* * *

 _Rebekah peeked around the wall to see Ayana and her parents standing there. Her mother was distraught and Mikael was getting agitated._

" _Please, Ayanna! I implore you!" Mikael told her, desperately. "You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon."_

" _I will not. It is a crime against nature." The witch explained and Esther spoke up._

" _Ayana, we have already lost too much. We cannot lose anymore..." She said pleadingly. "The spirits can help us find a way to protect our children." Ayana only shook her head._

* * *

Rebekah looked upset and Jane took her arm.

"We can stop if you want too. You don't have to tell me anymore."

The Original smiled at her. "I just need a drink. Would you like one?"

"Sure." She said and followed Rebekah.

"So they found vampirism?" Jane asked curiously as they went down the steps. Rebekah nodded.

"Yes. To protect us. Many would think it was a curse."

"In a way, but your parents probably didn't know that did that?"

"No, you're right. They didn't. My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive."

"But why did you all stay? You could have left and not have to deal with the werewolves anymore."

Rebekah frowned. "Pride. My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite we had to bite harder. Where they had speed we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses..."

"Vampirism."

"Exactly."

* * *

" _Everything could be heightened. Our family could live forever..." Mikael said, pacing back and forth._

" _At what cost? This magic you speak of breeds consequences. This is the making of a plague, Esther." Ayana warned. "The spirits will turn on you."_

 _Esther shook her head. She would not turn from her task. She needed to protect her children._ " _Please, Ayanna."_

" _I will have no part in it." the witch refused and left. Mikael stared at the door for a moment before turning around._

" _As she will not protect our family, then it is in your hands alone, my love." Mikael said softly and stroked her cheek._

* * *

"In her hands…Your mother…She was the Original Witch?" Jane's eyes widened.

"Yes, she was a witch. You see you either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn. A witch is nature's servant; a vampire is an abomination of nature."

Jane sat quietly for a moment. "How did you turn?"

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts."

Jane almost spit out her drink.

"He killed you?!"

"And he wasn't delicate about it either." She stated, shrugging. "And then we had to drink more blood to complete the ritual."

* * *

" _Bekah..." Klaus said, seeing his sister sitting up and touching her chest._

 _She looked at him in panic._ " _Blood! What happened?"_

" _You will be alright." He assured her, his mind racing. Their own father had stabbed them! "We will be alright."_

 _Mikael opened the door and came into the hut, toting a girl with him._ " _What are you doing?" Klaus hissed at him._

 _"We must finish what we started! You have to drink if you want to live." He said, pushing the girl to her knees in front of them. He sliced open the girl's palm._

" _Drink!" Mikael ordered Rebekah, who was hesitant._

 _"No, no, no." Klaus protested, but Mikael shoved him away._

 _"Drink!" He ordered his girl again and shoved Rebekah's head down onto the girl's wrist as Niklaus watched with wide eyes._

* * *

"It was euphoric!" Rebekah sighed as she reminisced. "The feeling of power was indescribable. But the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us and nature fought back. For every strength there would be a weakness... The sun became out enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks. Until my mother found a solution."

"Daylight rings."

She nodded. "And then there were other problems. Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out…Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion."

"Vervain."

"Yes. And the spell decreed that the tree gave us life could also take it away. So we burned it down. But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated. The hunger. Blood...had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it... And with that the predatory species was born..."

* * *

"All right!" Stefan stated after his brother pulled him away from the luscious and delicious blond. "Tell me what's up. What's the point of the jailbreak, hmm?"

"I thought you could use a hug, Stefan." Damon smirked and his younger brother rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Damon. You know Elena is gonna hate you for letting me out, and we both know you care about what she thinks."

Damon's jaw clenched for a moment. "No, I don't."

Stefan smirked. "Okay. Well how about Jane? She wasn't really happy to talk to you."

"I'll fix things with her. And this isn't about her. It's about me wanting to remind you what freedom was like before Klaus took it from you."

"As long as Klaus is alive, I do what he says." Stefan answered with a shrug.

"That's my point, Stefan." Damon retorted sharply. "You've given up. Now, you could sit around and be his little _bitch_ , or you get mad enough and you can do something about it."

"Damon, he can't be killed."

"Maybe I can help with that."

The brothers looked over to see an older man dressed in a suit approach them.

"The Salvatore boys, I presume?" He smirked, looking from one to the other.

"Mikael." Stefan nodded once and Damon arched an eyebrow.

* * *

"But why did Mikael start hunting Klaus? I thought he was trying to protect him."

"From the beginning our father was hard on Nik. He saw him as a weakling, someone that could never match up to our siblings or Mikael himself. Even Kol who was younger than he was given more praise."

"That's not right." Jane frowned and Rebekah smiled.

"Yes, Luciana thought so too."

"Will you tell me about her?"

Rebekah held out her hand.

* * *

 _"Where are you going Henrik?" Rebekah inquired._

 _"To see Luci. She has a new shell for my collection." He stated and she followed him. Luciana was the daughter of a traveling merchant. He went to and from the sea every two weeks, selling and gathering supplies with the other merchants. It was how they survived. Luciana, asked for seashells to clean and sell. The villagers used them for bowls if they were big enough or she strung smaller ones into necklaces. She always let Henrik have the first pick of the new shells, that was how she and Nik had met. Henrik had been curious about the shells and ever since he had been given his first one, made a goal of collection different kinds and colors._

 _Luciana was a kind girl with honey colored curls and bright green eyes. She was nice to everyone she met and Rebekah loved her as like she would a sister. Nik had fallen for her almost instantly and even Henrik had a small crush on the beautiful girl. Hence why he had a handful of flowers clenched in his hand._

 _"Good morning, Luci." The young boy piped up and the girl sitting on the rock looked up at him from cleaning her wares._

 _"Good morning Henrik, Bekah." She smiled at them and set her sea shells aside. "And to what do I owe the visit from this handsome young warrior?" Henrik blushed red and handed her a fistful of flowers._

 _Luciana reached forward with a smile. "Oh, they are lovely. Thank you, Henri." The teen shuffled under her beautiful smile, unable to speak. "Here are the shells. There's not as many this time, some were broken, but you are welcome to have whichever you like." He beamed and began digging through the basket. She laughed and Luciana turned to Rebekah. "Hello, Bekah."_

 _"Luci."_

 _A commotion was coming from further in the village and Rebekah, Luciana, and Henrik all looked over._

" _Uh-oh_ , _Henrik! Our brothers are fighting again." She giggled and Luciana stood up with a smile._

 _"Let me guess Elijah and Nik?"_

 _"Always." Bekah laughed and three headed over to them._

 _Klaus and Elijah were play fighting with their swords._

" _Oh look, our sister has arrived." The handsome dark haired man smirked. "To watch my fast-approaching victory." He spotted who was next to his sister and smiled. "Ah and the lovely Luciana. Come to see your love lose?" He was hoping to distract his brother._

" _On the contrary, Elijah." Klaus grinned and clashed swords with him. While they were fighting, Klaus ducked a swing and slashed Elijah's belt, cutting it loose and it fell around his feet. "They've just come to laugh at you." Rebekah, Luciana, and Henrik giggled at them. Elijah chuckled at his brother's antics._

 _"Relax, Mikael." Esther said and all laughter fell away. Luciana frowned as Esther and Mikael came forth. Mikael was seething with rage and Rebekah put her hands on Henrik's shoulders comfortingly. "Niklaus means well."_

" _That is precisely my problem." Mikael spat lowly and stalked forward. He held his hand out for his elder son's blade and Elijah gave it to him reluctantly. Their father's temper made him angry at all of them and they all felt his wrath, but none more so than Niklaus. Elijah moved to stand near Luciana and his siblings._

 _Mikael faced Klaus who swallowed and avoided looking in Luciana's direction. "So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?" He asked and then lashed out at Klaus who blocked the hard swing just in time._

" _Father, we were just having fun." Klaus told him nervously._

 _Mikael scowled._ " _We fight for our survival! And you find time for fun!" He accused. "I want to have fun! Teach me! Come on!" He goaded._

" _Father it was nothing." Klaus tried to tell him but Mikael was on the rampage. The young man had to block his father's angry attacks over and over again, until he was disarmed. Mikael knocked him flat on his back and Luciana gasped in horror as Mikael brought his blade down and held it just at Klaus' throat. Elijah put a hand on her soothingly and she watched Mikael warily._

" _You are foolish and impulsive, my boy." He stated and Klaus swallowed, eyes wide with fright. "What? No more laughter?" His father taunted._

" _You've made your point, Mikael!" Esther said from behind them. Warning him to back off. Mikael stabbed the dirt by Klaus' head, embedding the blade with a raging cry._

" _Somedays it's a miracle you're still alive…_ boy _." Mikael snapped and walked off._

 _Luciana hurried over to Klaus, hovering above him._

 _"Are you all right?" She asked him gently and embarrassed, he stood up pushed past her, storming off in the opposite direction. She knew he needed time to himself._

 _"Take care of him, Elijah. He's hurting." She said to him. Elijah nodded once._

 _"Of course." He took her hand bestowing a kiss to the back of it._

 _She flushed a bit before pushing at him with a laugh. "Go on with you." She turned to see Mikael watching her._

 _"You're wasting your time with a coward like that, girl. He'd never make a good husband. He'll never be able to provide for you or defend you. He's not man enough."_

 _"You're wrong." She said firmly, green eyes full of fire and loathing for the man across from her. "Niklaus' love is more than enough for me."_

 _"Love will not feed you or shelter you when the winter comes. Nor protect you when there is danger. No, girl, that is a poor choice."_

 _"I do believe that it is my decision, sir." Luciana said hotly and turned on her heels, marching away from them. Rebekah had to admire the girl's bravery and she thought for a moment, a fleeting hardly there second, that Mikael had smiled._

* * *

"I had a vision earlier today about Klaus and Luciana craving names on the wall."

Rebekah smiled. "They were almost inseparable. As you saw, my father didn't approve of her being with him. Not because he disapproved of her, but of Nik."

"What happened to her, Rebekah? And your mother. What happened?"

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that he became my father's greatest shame."

"Because he was part werewolf."

"Mother tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, only…only it required a sacrifice none of us were prepared for."

"Luciana?" Jane asked tentatively and Rebekah nodded.

"My mother is the reason that you are who you are. She found out from Ayana about your elemental blood and when she weaved the spell to suppress Nik's werewolf side…She also cursed Luciana, but we didn't know about that until later."

* * *

 _Klaus thrashed against his restraints and Mikael slammed him back against the wooden posts._

 _"Elijah, Elijah hold him down." Mikael snapped at the man standing behind him. Elijah looked torn._

 _"Brother," Klaus pleaded, crying in pain and fear. "Please don't let them do this to me."_

 _His father glared at Elijah. "Do it, boy! Now!" He commanded and Elijah had no choice but to hold him steady. He caught his brother's gaze as Mikael chained Klaus' other wrist._

 _"Help me." He whispered, but Elijah only looked away._

 _"Niklaus!"_

 _The brothers turned their heads to see Luciana._

 _"What have you done!? What are you doing to him?!" She screamed at Mikael. "He is your son!"_

 _"He is an abomination! The same that killed your mother, you stupid girl!" Mikael yelled back._

 _"I don't believe you." She snapped and turned towards Elijah. "Please, he's your brother. How can you watch this? Its cruel to deny his-" She was cut off as something was stabbed into her back._

 _"No!" Klaus screamed. "Mother, what did you do?" Elijah gaped in horror as the girl wavered, blood tricking from her lips._

 _Even Mikael was temporarily stunned until Esther called to him._

 _"Her blood is needed for the ritual, Mikael." He moved forward to take the girl from her as Esther slid the blade out. "I cannot complete it without her sacrifice."_

 _"Father, please!" Niklaus pleaded. "Do not do this to her, spare her please! Elijah, don't let them kill her. Save her please."_

 _Mikael held Luciana's wrist above the fire and Esther slit it. Her blood trickled into the flames, making them spark and flare. Klaus tipped his head back with a cry as magic surged through him, pressing back his wolf-side and then he met her eyes over the flames. She was dying and wouldn't last much longer._

 _"I…love you, Niklaus…" She whispered and he sobbed as her head fell forward._

 _"Luciana! Luciana!"_

* * *

Jane sat back against the couch, teary eyed and Rebekah sighed.

"Not long after that, my mother turned her back on him. A rift had fallen between them. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her."

Jane gaped. "Mikael killed your mother?"

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched." Rebekah lowered her eyes. "He was never quite the same after that. And my father took off in rage, the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to mother. And he had to say goodbye to Luciana one last time."

* * *

 _Rebekah and Niklaus were standing over their mother's grave, both of them emotional._

" _I know you think she hated you, Niklaus." Rebekah sniffed. "But she did not. She was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that." She promised and took his hand. "I will always remember Luci, Nik. I will never forget." Niklaus nodded, his eyes on their hands._

" _Nor will I." Elijah added, taking Rebekah's hand. Klaus took his brother's free hand and they made a circle. A pact._

" _We stick together as one. Always and Forever." Rebekah announced and Elijah nodded in agreement. Together they went to visit Luciana's grave. It was covered with sea shells and the flowers she liked._

 _"Goodbye, my love." Nik whispered. "I will avenge you." He took her ring from his pocket, watching it glisten in the sunlight. "Always and Forever."_

* * *

"Always and Forever." Jane repeated. "But why lock you in a coffin? Why push away his siblings?"

"We're vampires." Rebekah explained. "Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah is moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him."

"He must think everyone will eventually."

"Yes, I suppose he does." She agreed quietly, smiling slightly.

"That's sad…but I understand why. He's trusted his parents and they both turned on him. It still doesn't make it okay to lock away your siblings." Rebekah hid a smirk. She liked this girl.

"Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times." Jane tilted her head. "I suppose you want to know why I still love him."

Jane shook her head. "He's your brother, Bekah. You've spent years together to keep from being alone. Of course I understand. That's why I think if he only undaggered everyone and _talked_ to them, things might be okay. I know Elijah would forgive him eventually."

Rebekah smiled in amusement. She could see how well that conversation with sit with her brother. "Perhaps." She sighed. "You better go and tell your friends. They're probably waiting to wake up Mikael."

Jane bit her lip. "Klaus has done many things, but…to awaken a mad man? Maybe if I tell them what happened they'll change their minds."

"You can try, Jane. Try and tell them the thousands of reasons not to wake him, but I saw Elena's face this morning. Her mind is made up."

"I'm going to try anyway." Jane started for the door. "Thanks for the dress, Bekah."

"Jane?"

She turned around.

"I know my brother's hurt you, frightened you, but it's his werewolf side I think. His temper grew without warning. He does not mean too. I shouldn't defend him, but…I can't help it." She shrugged and Jane nodded.

"I understand."

"Oh and if they should not agree to your plan about not waking Mikael, tell them this: If they come after my brother, I will rip anyone who gets in my way apart...I get my temper from my father. If I were you, I'd reevaluate my friends before they get you killed."

Jane left the house, wondering if she could convince them not to wake him.

* * *

"Is Klaus out of the country?" Mikael asked. He had been trying to find a way to get past Stefan's compulsion. Damon stood nearby watching in half-amusement.

"I can't tell you." Stefan said.

"Has he spoken to you since he left?"

Stefan's brow furrowed. "I can't tell you."

"All right." He nodded. "Can you tell _me_ the time you spoke to Niklaus?"

"I'm compelled to do what he says and he says to keep my damn mouth shut." Stefan said with a hint of anger as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I really hope this game of twenty questions isn't your secret weapon." Damon rolled his eyes.

Mikael turned. "You see, Damon." He placed his hand on Damon's shoulder and he felt a wave of wariness wash over him. "I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's why I found you here. It's why I'm going to find Niklaus."

Damon smirked. "Well, Klaus has been running for about thousand years, so if you think you can get a work around here-" He choked as Mikael's hand was thrust through his chest, his hand around his heart.

"Careful, Stefan." Mikael warned when he moved. "One move – and his heart's gone. Now, where is Klaus?" Stefan frowned. "Come on." Mikael prompted. "What's the trick question, Stefan? One twist and he's dead. Unless you don't care of course."

"His emotions have been shut off." Damon grunted as the immortal vampire hunter squeezed his heart. He was really hoping to persuade Papa Original to switch tactics, really fast. "He can't care."

"Really?" Mikael inquired, arching an eyebrow. "His link to Klaus is so strong that he will let his own brother die?" He looked at Stefan. "No ideas, hmm? Think, Stefan!" Nothing still, but Mikael could see he was agitated. So much for not caring. "I guess you're right. He's a dead end. And so are you, Damon-"

"Wait!" Stefan blurted and all eyes were on him. Mikael stopped holding Damon's heart so tightly. "I can bring him back. I can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls." Mikael nodded once and grabbed a towel from the bar to clean off his hand.

"And there is our loophole. Just had to rile him up a bit." Damon glowered at him. "Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, I'll drive it through yours." He threatened and walked off, leaving the two brothers to glance at each other.

* * *

"They killed her? Luciana?" Alaric frowned.

Jane nodded. "And that's how my bloodline was cursed to have doppelgangers forever. Luciana was reincarnated to break the curse. So a new one pops up when the old one dies."

"So will you be the last doppelganger then? Since the curse is broken?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe, but if I have children…they could have elemental blood or be seers. Those parts are genetic." Jane sighed. "I don't want to wake Mikael. Wherever he is. Leave him be. He's deranged."

"This is the only way to free Stefan, Jane. Klaus has a hold on his life. And on ours." Elena pointed out. "And we already woke him, we just need to find him again."

Jane frowned and turned to Alaric.

"She's right. Klaus may have started out with good intentions, but that changed. Mikael can stop him from killing more people Jane. Remember that he's not the good guy here."

"I'm not saying he is, I'm just saying…Mikael could turn and kill us and Rebekah too." No one responded and she sighed. "So you and Bonnie have been busy."

"Yeah, we filled in what we could." Alaric told Jane as she followed him. He shined his flashlight at the walls of the cave, showing her and Elena what he had Bonnie had figured out. "A vampire. Werewolf. Slaughter. Mayhem, etc..."

"That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires." Elena pointed one out to them.

"So that tells when they burned it to the ground, destroying that which could kill them." Jane murmured.

"Okay." Alaric nodded. "So tree equals weapon, sort of, but we already knew that. What we not sure about is this," He flashlight beamed onto another drawing. "We've got the witch symbol and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind."

"Okay, so Jane said that Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart." Elena mused. "But...why is that one connected to the witch's death?"

"We don't know." Bonnie stated. "We haven't gotten that far."

"Oh god…" Jane murmured and they all turned to look at her.

"What?" Ric asked. "Another flashback?"

She shook her head. "Bekah doesn't know the real story…That's a Hybrid sign. It was Klaus. He killed their mother." Everyone's eyes widened. "I have to go. She has to know." Jane turned and ran back out of the cave, grabbing some of the pictures. "I'm taking these to show her!"

Bonnie pointed at something else. "Jane said that Luciana died, right?" She pointed at the star symbol with an upside down heart. "So…why is it back to normal here?"

Elena and Ric stepped closer. "My god, she didn't die. That's how the doppelganger line continued. Luciana lived and had kids."

"The necklace." Elena concluded. "Jane said that Klaus gave it to Luciana. If she was wearing it when she died…"

"She came back to life." Ric stated.

"So why not go back to Klaus?" Bonnie asked. No one could figure that part out.

* * *

Jane knocked on the door and came inside.

"Bekah?"

"Parlor."

The girl ran in to see Rebekah lounging on the sofa. The Original looked up.

"Back so soon?" She smiled and then frowned. "They've decided to wake him." She stood up. "I bet it was that bloody cow Elena."

"Rebekah…"

"What? What's wrong? You look pale."

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Jane blurted and Rebekah frowned.

"Nik was there. He told me. Remember?"

Jane shook her head. "No, Bekah. He lied to you."

"And how do you know that? Did they tell you to say that to me?"

Jane spread the pictures across the table. "The cave with all the symbols…Here's the story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampire," She pointed out each "And this..." She showed her a picture of a sign that was mixture of the vampire and werewolf, stacked together.

"This is the symbol for Hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and vampire symbol." She pointed out each. "…And this is the one for your mother." She showed her another picture

"Her necklace." Rebekah whispered quietly.

Jane slid the last picture towards her. "And this is the story of her death. The Hybrid killed the Original witch. It wasn't Mikael. It was Klaus."

"No." Rebekah stated. "No, he wouldn't."

With tears in her eyes, Jane tried to explain to her friend who was getting upset. "She put the curse on him, Bekah. Made it so that he would be the only one of his kind. And then she _rejected_ him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned, all of that was heightened. You said it yourself, he can't help it. And I know firsthand how his temper is. He killed her." Jane sighed. "And he made up the lie about Mikael, because he was emotional over losing Luciana that he…He was afraid he was going to lose you and your siblings too."

Her words made sense, but Rebekah couldn't believe them.

"These mean nothing!" Rebekah shouted and grabbed the photos off the table, clenching them in her fists. "They're just stupid drawings! Done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!" She screamed and tossed them into the fire.

"Bekah…"

"Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you listening to all of their lies?! I've done nothing to you, but try to be your friend!"

Jane looked at the floor. She knew that Rebekah was just upset. That she didn't mean it, but it still hurt.

"Bekah, I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted you to know the truth."

She snapped and slammed Jane against the wall, pinning her there by her throat in hysterical rage.

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!" She screamed and then let go of her, sliding to the floor in a heartbroken sob.

Jane hesitated, rubbing her throat before, shifting over and hugging her gently. At first she thought that Rebekah would throw her off violently, but she only hugged the girl back sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay, Bekah. I know it hurts."

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Its okay." Jane soothed. "I know it feels like you've lost her all over again. I know that feeling too well."

Rebekah listened to her and sniffed back her tears. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Damon came in to see Jane sleeping on the couch and Rebekah was sleeping on the other couch. He went over and brushed Jane's hair back from her face gently. She woke up slowly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked gently and she yawned at him, sleepily.

"I was comforting, Bekah. I guess I fell asleep."

"Want me to take you home?"

"Can I…can I stay the night?"

He nodded, trying not to smile goofily as he lifted her from the couch. She was here once again in his arms. Jane leaned her head against Damon's chest.

"Does anyone want to explain the state of my bed?" Stefan asked, peeking out of his bedroom door.

Jane bit her lip. "Um, no?"

The vampire rolled his eyes and shut his door.

Damon paused around his bedroom. "I'm assuming that my bed is in disarray too?"

"Mmhm." She nodded, hiding her face.

He snorted and toted her down to the room that was hers on and off sometimes. Jane was too sleepy to really do much by the time he got the covers pulled back.

Damon tucked her in and made to leave when she turned her head to look at him.

"Please stay." She whispered. "I don't want to have a nightmare."

He gladly came back to lay next to her. "Sleep, Janey. Nothing's going to hurt you as long as I'm here." He soothed and stroked her cheek. She rolled over to curl next to him her face pressed into his chest.

"I saw a wolf last night." She said half asleep. Damon stiffed.

"What? Where?"

"Porch…Was friendly…" She yawned and clutched at him. "Nice doggy…pretty eyes…" Thinking she was talking in her sleep, he relaxed. "Can I tell bout it tomorrow?"

He leaned forward and kissed the shell of her ear. "Yeah, goodnight Janey." He whispered and she sighed. He held her close, hoping that she'd still feel the desire to be around him tomorrow.

* * *

 _Review?_


	54. Homecoming

**Thank you grapejuice101 and Brookeworm3 for all your help and the great ideas!**

 **Last chance for the poll guys and gals! It'll be shut down at midnight. That's midnight Eastern time. I'll share the results with everybody by the next chapter, okie dokie? Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 54

"Jane, are you listening?" Rebekah asked and the girl looked over at her with a sheepish expression. She gotten lost in her dream from last night.

"Sorry."

The Original rolled her eyes fondly. "I was asking if you wanted to get your hair done tomorrow?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Are you trying to get out of it _again_?"

"No…" Rebekah sent her a look and she winced. "…Maybe."

"I told you, you could come with me and Matt."

"I don't want to interrupt."

"You told him to ask me."

"I didn't _tell_ him. I _suggested_ it. After his break up with Elena and his break up with Caroline, there's been a lot of bad in his life. You could be the good in it."

Rebekah looked at her. "Really?"

"His sister died and his mom just…Kelly wasn't ready to be a mother so she just went off a lot. Matt finally told her to not come back. He's not had it easy." Jane sighed. "I'm not trying to make you sympathize with him or feel pity or something. This isn't a pity date, but…I just think that you both need some good right now. You especially. I mean with everything you've been through and besides this is your first homecoming. One should go with someone like Matt. He's a gentleman and a very good friend. He's been there for me so often, even when he had things he'd rather be doing…"

"I highly doubt that he would think you a burden, Jane."

"Maybe…"

"And you don't?" Rebekah asked softly.

"Don't what?"

"Don't think you need good."

She snorted. "I don't have good luck with that. I've been thinking and I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be alone. Things work out better for me that way."

"You know you can just ask Damon if he'll take you. Men don't usually know what we want, we have to tell them. They are stupid things. Humans and vampires alike."

Jane giggled. "While that may be true, if doesn't want to ask me then I guess he doesn't want to go with me." Jane nodded to herself. "But that's not what I was talking about."

"I know what you meant. And I think you're wrong."

"I'll just go by myself, if I decide to go. I don't need a date."

"You are coming, stop trying to get out of it." Rebekah told her. "So hair done tomorrow, yes or no?"

"I think I'll just try to style it myself. I'm afraid it won't last nightfall."

"All right then." She laughed. "But we _will_ do our hair for prom. That has to be spectacular."

"Deal." Jane stated, smiling and then Rebekah tapped the steering wheel.

"What happened this morning? Damon was in a tizzy."

"I snuck out before he woke up." Jane stated and Rebekah arched an eyebrow.

"Are you two dating again?"

"No. I just stupidly asked him to stay in the room last night because I was afraid of having nightmares about Luciana." Jane frowned, staring out the window.

"And did you have one?"

"Just a vision dream thing…which is why I woke up to find him all over me." Jane picked at the knee of her jeans, fiddling with the frayed hole there and making it worse. "And it felt nice, but at the same time I just wanted him to go away. I never felt so conflicted before. Then again I've never dated and taken a break from someone before either…What do I do?"

Rebekah tilted her head. "Well, why did you feel conflicted? Are you still angry because he hurt you?"

"I feel more… _betrayed_ than hurt I guess I mean why hide it? I didn't hide that I kissed Klaus."

"About that. Why _did_ you kiss my brother?"

"I don't know. I wasn't planning on it. It just happened." Jane was fidgeting more and more and Rebekah smacked her hand away from her jeans. "Bekah!"

"Don't or I'm buying you a new pair." She warned. "So what just happened?"

"He was…there and I was there and I don't know he just…leaned down and I just sat there." She said lamely. "I could have pulled away but I didn't…I guess that's what's bothering me. I'm angrier with myself than him I suppose."

Rebekah was about to say something, but she decided to just change the subject. Jane was getting upset. "So you snuck out?"

"Yeah, I had a dream about Luciana."

 _Luciana sucked in air and panicked looking around wildly. "Niklaus? Niklaus?!" She cried and sat up. She was inside Ayana's home. The witch herself, came in with a bowl in her hands._

 _"You must rest, child." She told her and gently pressed her back to the bedding. She wrung out a cloth and dabbed at her face._

 _"Ayana, what happened? Where is my Niklaus?"_

 _"He's gone, child."_

 _"Gone? My beloved…Mikael and Esther have killed him?"_

 _Ayana hung her head and Luciana sobbed. "No…not my love…What of Elijah and Rebekah? Kol and Finn?" No response. She sobbed harder and then noticed her dress was stained with blood. "What…" It slowly came back to her and she gasped. "I…Esther…How am I alive? Why am I not with my beloved Nik?"_

 _"You were cursed, Luciana, by Esther."_

 _"How?"_

 _"That necklace you wear holds the power of resurrection. When Esther killed you, it triggered it's powers."_

 _"I am cursed to live forever?"_

 _"No. Only to cheat death. But I warn you not to die too often. Dying and defying the gods will affect your body the more you use this stone."_

 _Luciana touched the necklace gently. "Then how am I cursed?"_

 _"Your bloodline is very old, Luciana. You are an elemental, but it was long dormant and hidden. However, Esther has triggered your bloodline into existence once more. You will now bear descendants that share your features. And they will continue until the curse Esther released is over."_

 _"What curse is that?"_

 _"The curse of a vampire/wolf."_

"She had no idea that we were alive." Rebekah murmured. "And we had no idea that she had lived."

Jane sighed. "Ayana knew that she couldn't know or she'd never have children. She knew that one day Klaus' curse would be broken. She had to have descendants." Rebekah's phone buzzed. "It's Stefan." Jane read on the caller id. Rebekah rolled her eyes and took the phone from her.

"Stefan, have you finally decided to stop being an ass?"

Jane giggled.

 _"No."_ Stefan said dryly, hearing, Jane's giggles. _"But you need to come back here right now. We have something to discuss."_

"Fine. I'll be there later." She hung up on him and sighed. "Can you get someone else to drive you home?" She asked as she stopped in front of Jane's dance studio. "I hate to leave you here."

"I can get a ride. Just go see what Stefan wants."

"All right then. Call me if you need me. Stefan can wait."

Jane waved at her and hopped out of the car.

* * *

"Absolutely not." Rebekah snapped. "You are not going to put that poor girl through that." She scowled at Stefan. "Go with your original plan to make Elena do it." Elena frowned.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "As I've pointed out, Klaus' priority is Jane's safety and happiness. Therefore, it would be better to just use her."

"But do we really have to frighten her? She's been through a lot." She turned to Damon who sitting silently near the fireplace. "And what about you who claim to care about her so much? What's your opinion?"

"I don't like it either, but we don't have a choice. Klaus is more liable to come if he thinks Jane is in danger and more liable to check in on her first."

"Exactly." Elena pointed out. "If he sees her fear is real, the more this is going to work."

"Wait so we're still not telling her?" Damon scowled, getting up from his seat. "I thought we agreed to tell her."

"We can't, Damon." She told him. "If Klaus does go to her first and she slips up then this plan won't work and we'll all be dead."

"If you tell her what to say…Jane's not going to give us away."

"Yeah, I know," Elena told him. "And while that may be true, how do we even know that Klaus won't try to compel her?"

"Right. So here is the plan." Stefan spoke up. "Let's say that Mikael followed Jane in here. He grabs her so he can use her for bait."

Elena nodded. "And you, what, vervained him?"

Damon snorted. "No. _We_ vervained him." He corrected. "Guy's an Original. If we're going to do this, then we need to make it realistic."

"I can't believe the lot of you!" Rebekah snapped. "Jane has enough problems with nightmares and here you are trying to frighten her with the man who watched his wife murder Luciana."

Damon frowned. "No, one is trying to hurt her, but if we want any chance of taking down your brother then we have to use her."

"Fine, but when she scared for her life, you better take responsibility for it. Call me when this is over. I won't listen to you scare the daylights out of her." With that, Rebekah stormed out of the room.

"Anyway," Stefan drawled before anyone could start in again. "We vervained him. And in the process discovered that he had a dagger."

Elena nodded. "Which he planned to use on Rebekah. But instead..."

"We drove it through his heart."

"And what happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?"

"Good point." Damon stated, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "You, my brother, have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him – last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied."

"Well, don't look at me I am just in charge of getting him back here." Stefan replied.

Elena ran a hand through her hair. "Klaus is smart, if we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof. Other than Jane's fear, I mean."

"Then I shall be dead."

Everyone looked over as Mikael walked in. He was carrying a dagger and white oak ash in hand.

"What if he wants to see you in person?" Elena wondered as she, Stefan, and Damon moved over to the Original who was setting his things on a table.

"Well that means our plan is working. Klaus will _absolutely_ want to see my body. You lure him here – and I will kill him." Mikael told her simply.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "With what? Those daggers won't work on him."

"Oh, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned down." He inspected the bottle of white oak ash that lay next to a dagger.

"Where is it?" Damon asked half-excited at having a weapon that would rid them of Klaus.

"Not here." Mikael answered him and Damon's excitement deflated. "The knowing of its location is my insurance policy."

"Against what?" Stefan inquired.

"You leaving this in my heart." Mikael stated, holding up the dagger that been dipped in the white oak ash. "You see; a vampire can't dagger an Original without dying." He looked down at Elena. "So – it falls on you." He handed the white oak ash dagger to her and she looked up in surprise.

"You want me to dagger you?" She asked unsurely.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance – especially when it comes to trust."

* * *

"Damon?" She called as she came into the house. It was eerily silent. "Hello?" Jane wandered through the house, looking in a few rooms. "Damon, if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny." A rush of wind passed her and she whipped around to find a handsome older man with dark blond hair and piercing blue eyes. "Mikael." She whispered and he tilted his head.

"Well now, no one told me that you were a doppelganger." He stated, eyeing her and she backed up as Mikael took a few steps towards her.

"W-why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Niklaus. Have you seen him?"

"No and I wouldn't tell _you_ if I had." She said, frowning.

He smirked. "No, need for that my dear." He zoomed up to her tangling his hand in her hair and keeping her still as he tilted her head back. "He'll come for you." Mikael ran his nose along the column of her throat and she jerked against him, trying to get away. "You look just like her, its uncanny."

"You just stood there while she died." She snapped.

"I had no choice. Klaus was an abomination. He needed to be taken care of." He countered, kissing her neck gently and she felt her skin crawl. He was slowly backing them towards a wall.

"It was cruel and unnecessary."

Mikael cupped her cheek. "My Luciana was beautiful and strong and she wasted her time on a _boy_ , when she could have had a man." Jane breath hitched in fright as he pressed himself against her body, pinning her to the wall. Jane pushed at him.

"Get off me."

"But you're not exactly like her are you?" Jane felt for a stake she kept to her side and she jabbed it into his side. Mikael cried out and she pulled away from him, running down the hall.

She heard Mikael chuckling after her. "Perhaps you _are_ just like her. A little minx."

Jane wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked around for another weapon in the library. Where was Damon and Stefan? Or even Rebekah? She found a golf club in the corner, taking a moment to wonder who played golf, before peering around the door. She felt something was off and whirled around, swinging the club at Mikael. He ducked it and smirked. She scowled and hit him in the legs with it, making he go down with a crack of his knee, before trying to run again. Jane yelped as he grabbed her ankles to keep her from fleeing him. While his leg was slowly healing, Jane spotted someone on the little table behind the couch. It was a dagger. One that would put down the Original. She managed to slide it up the sleeve of her jacket, before Mikael flipped her over.

"Let go of me!" She cried as he tugged her towards him and moved until he was above her, pinning her arms on either side of her head. She saw a look in his eyes that frightened her.

"Yes, I wanted Luciana. I wanted her for myself." Mikael leaned his head down and kissed her. Jane kneed him in the groin and he grunted, but didn't relent his grip on her.

"Get off me, you ass!" She snapped and tried to knee him again, but he was ready that time and caught her leg, moving it so that he was now slotted between her legs.

Mikael chuckled at her expression of fury. "You're a spirited little thing aren't you? I can see why Niklaus likes you so. So why don't you scream for me?" He asked. "I do enjoy the capture more than the chase. Perhaps I'll keep you around a while after finding Klaus." His hands slid down from her arms to grab her waist and she slipped the dagger out.

"Screw you!" She screamed, plunging it into his chest hard. Mikael gasped and then desiccation veins spread over his face as his body grayed. Jane shoved him off her and got up, grabbing the discarded golf club that now had a dent in it. Watching Mikael warily, she backed until she hit someone and she gasped, spinning around.

"Whoa, hey! Easy!" Damon stated and caught her mid swing. "It's just me." She dropped the club and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Where the hell were you?" She asked angrily, although her voice shook. "Where were you?" She tensed for a while longer and then relaxed, shuddering against him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, pressing his face into her hair. "I didn't know he was in here. Stefan and I were outside."

"Where's Rebekah?"

"Here." Jane peered around Damon at the blond Original. "Did he come after you, Bekah? Are you okay?"

"No, darling. I'm all right." She told her, trying not to show her guilt at allowing this and she hugged Jane comfortingly, pulling her from Damon. She had however heard Mikael talking to her about Luciana and it sickened her. She hadn't realized that her father had coveted the girl. "You took down, Mikael. No one but a witch has tried before and you did it." She stated. "Remind me never to get on your bad side." Jane laughed slightly, but she was still a bit shaken.

Stefan and Damon dragged Mikael into the parlor.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked Stefan angrily.

"I have to tell Klaus that Mikael is daggered. I have too."

"Then he'll come racing back here." Damon snapped. "Do not call him."

"He has to know, Damon. I can't _not_ tell him. Besides, he threatened Jane…Anything that pertains to her I have to tell him."

Damo scowled and looked away, hiding a smirk at his own acting skills. Stefan heard Klaus pick up.

 _"Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people it is literally a breeding ground for werewolves."_

"Your father is dead." Stefan stated.

 _"What did you say to me?"_ Klaus asked lowly.

"Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not _dead_." Jane frowned at Stefan. "Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?"

 _"Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened."_

"He tried to use Jane against you. He followed her to our house and grabbed her, but Jane found a dagger on him and managed to take him down herself."

 _"I want to see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself."_

"Well, he is here. Come by whenever." Stefan said casually.

 _"If you're lying to me, Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life: is what you are saying the truth."_

"It's true. I saw it with my own eyes, but if you don't believe me you can ask her yourself."

 _"Let me speak to her."_

Stefan held out his phone to Jane. "He wants to talk to you." Damon turned around with a frown about to protest, but Stefan shook his head. Klaus had to know her fear was real. Jane took the cell phone.

"Klaus."

 _"Are you hurt, love? Did he hurt you?"_

"No, he just…He just frightened me." She said and Rebekah stroked her hair. Klaus could hear the anxiety in her voice. "I got him though. He's gone." She sounded so genuine that he had to believe her, but all the same…

 _"Hand the phone back to Rebekah now, love."_ Jane handed the phone to her.

"Hello, Nik." She greeted, trying to sound happy.

 _"Rebekah, love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with the dagger? And by Jane no less."_

She swallowed once, putting on her acting skills. "It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good...He got what was coming to him." She paused for a moment and added for good measure: "I miss you. I'm miserable here."

 _"I'll be home soon."_ Klaus assured her.

"Good." Rebekah nodded once, as a signal that he had bought it. "I'll see you then, brother." She hung up and handed the cell back to Stefan. "He's coming home." She took Jane's shoulder. "Let's get you home, all right?"

"Okay." Jane murmured and Rebekah led her out of the room.

"Now – was that great acting or what?" Damon smirked. He couldn't help but be a bit happy. They had tricked Klaus! They were one step closer to ending him!

Elena came into the room and rolled her eyes, before kneeling down next to Mikael. "Let's just get this over with." She stated and jerked the dagger free.

"You're just jealous that she did it first."

"Well, you just better hope that Mikael doesn't extract revenge for that." She told him and he scowled.

* * *

"Getting a head start, huh?" Elena asked as Rebekah preened in front of the mirror.

She turned towards Elena. "Embarrassing truth? This is my first high school dance."

"Ever?" The girl asked, coming into the room.

"I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around. Running." She looked down a moment. "Anyway – I didn't want to leave anything to chance. Have you heard anymore from him?" She asked quietly.

"No. But I'm sure that when he does return he'll do it with flair."

"And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes."

Rebekah smoothed down her dress. "Don't tell me." She said quickly. "I don't want to know, I just – I want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael."

"I know it's really hard. So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town."

"Just be careful. I've been running a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted. No one in my family can." Tears filled her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked in concern.

"I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never thought that I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart." She said sadly before trying to compose herself. "no tears, I don't want to ruin my makeup. I told Jane I'd call her when I was ready to go. She's going to meet Matt and I there."

"That's-that's nice." Elena nodded once.

"So how do I look?"

"You look amazing. But you're missing one thing."

She turned to see Elena dangling something from her fingers.

"My mother's necklace."

"You should wear it tonight. May I?" Elena asked her and she nodded. Elena slipped the necklace around Rebekah's neck.

"Thank you." She whispered and Elena nodded. "I should call Jane she'll chicken out on the dance if I don't." Elena plunged a dagger into her back, right through her heart.

"I'm so sorry, Rebekah. I can't leave anything to chance either. It's better if Jane's not there either."

* * *

"Oh…No, that's fine. I just wondered why she wasn't answering." Jane murmured and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked longingly at the cerulean blue dress hanging on her closet door and tried not to sigh. Rebekah was supposed to call her and tell her what time she and Matt were leaving so she could meet them there.

 _"Jane, you want me to come and get you?"_ Matt asked. _"I don't think Rebekah would mind if you come with us."_

"No, no. I don't want to get in the way."

 _"You wouldn't be in the way. Besides asking her was your idea."_

"She's nice, Matt. You just have to get to know her and well, that might be hard if I'm with you."

 _"You are coming aren't you?"_ Matt questioned her. _"I'd feel bad if you stay at home."_

"I'll be fine. I just have to take back some things I got and, um, clean the house. Rob's coming home soon." She twisted her shirt as she spoke.

 _"Oh…Are you sure? That doesn't sound like fun."_

"It'll be fine."

 _"Well, okay then. Call me if you change your mind."_

Jane sat for about three minutes before hopping up and taking the dress off the door. If Damon couldn't be bothered to ask her, why should she stay home alone just because of it? She wanted to go dancing and be with her friends. So she'd go anyway.

* * *

Jane grabbed the shoes headed down the stairs. She wasn't about to try to walk in her heels on the slick wood stairs. She placed them by the door to slip on before she left and started back up to start on her hair when Felix let out a hiss, staring at the door.

She opened it, only to find someone on her porch with fist mid knock.

"Klaus?" Automatically, her face grew warm with the remembrance of her dream.

"Mikael. Did he hurt you? Are you hurt, love?" He demanded frantically, looking her up and down. He was still limited by not being invited in and it was killing him to stand so close to her and yet not be able to make sure she was all right. He had to see for himself even though he had spoken to her just last night. He took in her pretty cerulean blue dress that clung to her little curvy frame and accentuated her ample cleavage as he assessed her for damage. Jane flushed more at how his eyes looked her over from head to toe and darkened.

"What?" She said and cleared her throat when she thought she sounded breathless. And she mentally slapped herself for being dumb. "Oh, no. He just…frightened me." She said, frowning slightly at the reminder of being spooked by the vampire. He nodded, looking relieved and Jane blinked. Had he actually been worried about her? "I'm okay." She found herself saying and he nodded once, relaxing. Felix growled when he shifted on the porch and he looked down at him.

"Little beast." He greeted and the cat hissed, darting into the living room to perch on the couch to watch Klaus from the window. Jane giggled a bit. "So…going somewhere?" He smirked. Her cheeks were still pink and it amused him. He wanted to find out why. "Judging by your appearance, I assume you're going to homecoming?"

"Yes."

"Waiting for your date?"

"Um, no." She said and avoided looking at him. Klaus sensed that she was a little upset. Damon must have not even bothered to ask her. "Why are you here?"

"I thought that would be obvious." He stated and Jane noticed he looked a bit nervous now. She didn't remember seeing him like that before. "I came to see you."

"Well, you've seen me. So goodbye…" She started to shut the door.

Klaus shifted. "Please, love. Don't be angry."

"Well, I'm not inviting you in. You tried to take off with me."

"Mikael's dead. I have no reason to run now."

"Except to make Hybrids." She huffed and folded her arms across her chest. Klaus' eyes stayed on her face, though it was a hard struggle not to look down. "And I'm assuming that you're all out of blood?" She started to shut the door again.

"Wait, love. That's not why I'm here."

She waited a second and then opened the door all the way again. "Why did you lie to Rebekah about your mother's death?" She blurted suddenly.

Confusion and then suspicion went across his face. "How did you-"

"Just answer the question, Klaus. Did you really kill her or not?"

" _Yes_." He answered bluntly and without remorse.

"Why?"

"Because I let my anger at her get the better of me. She forced my hand, love, plain and simple. She turned her back on me. On her own son!" He snapped.

"I don't understand how you could look Bekah in the eyes all these years and never tell the truth." She snapped back. "She is your sister! You didn't even tell your other siblings either!"

"Don't you?" He asked quietly, looking at her with a half-wary, half-vulnerable expression in his eyes. Another expression she had hardly seen on him before. Why was he being so open with her? "Don't you know why?" Of course she did, but that didn't make it okay.

Jane's slight ire at him slacked off slightly. "You didn't want her to leave you. You knew that if you told…she'd never forgive you and she'd leave. She and Elijah and all your siblings." He didn't answer, only looked away, unwilling to let his vulnerability show any more than he already had. "And she killed Luciana."

"So you know." He stated, watching her face.

"Yes. It was horrible what she did to the both of you, but even still…"

"You think I'm a monster."

"No…The werewolf gene brings aggression. Of course you couldn't help it. At least not fully. She turned her back on you, betrayed you by killing off the one person other than your siblings that you loved. In a way, you were avenging her. But I still don't fully understand how her death helped you cope. I think you felt sorry afterwards…didn't you?"

Klaus changed the subject. "What's happened here since I've been gone, love?" He asked. "Has Stefan been nice to you?" He already knew most of it of course, but he was willing to pretend not to know as long as she kept talking to him.

Jane scowled.

She told him about what happened with Stefan breaking her bike and throwing Rob, then about Vicki and he got angry all over again upon hearing what his mother had tried to do to her. Then she told him about the spell Bonnie did with the ghosts and about talking to Rebekah about how they had become vampires. His mouth had twitched at how she had insulted Mikael and how she had reprimanded Rebekah for compelling the cheerleaders and giving her the dress and shoes for free.

"I don't think she minded, love." He told her and she gave him a look.

"That's not the point."

"Well, you can't really tell my sister what to do."

"No…Not really." She agreed with him, smiling. He was glad that she had found a friend in his sister.

"Oh, I have something for you." He stated and handed her a large, fluffy stuffed bear from behind his back. It was brown and had black glassy eyes and a big red ribbon around its neck.

"Aww. It's adorable." She said, smiling and taking it from him. The fur was soft and fine and she hugged it. "Thank you." He held a bouquet of roses out for her. "That's for me too?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes fondly. "Of course, my love."

"They're beautiful. Thank you." She said, holding them gently.

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the dance, seeing as how Damon is scarce." He said, slightly nervous, he was expecting her to say no immediately. Not that he blamed her. He had been single-minded that night he had seen her…or that she had seen _him_ rather. The other night when he was a wolf didn't count. He had been angry and non-caring. "And it's a perfect night for a dance under the stars." He had to add that. He wasn't sure why, but he thought it might help his case.

Jane looked up at him from smelling the roses. "Under the stars? I thought it was in the gym."

"The gym flooded, love. Tyler is graciously throwing the party at his house."

"Oh, okay." She frowned slightly and picked up her phone from the little table by the door. "Guess they forgot to tell me. I thought at least Bekah would call…"

Klaus' face darkened slightly. Why would they not tell her? He wiped the look from his face when she glanced back up at him. Perhaps it was better they hadn't.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be dealing with Mikael?"

"I will, love. Just not right now." Klaus countered with a smirk. _That and I need to be doubly sure that he's been daggered so that I can kill him myself._ "If you don't wish to go with me, I'll understand. I wasn't exactly nice the last time we were together."

Jane mulled it over a moment. She knew she shouldn't go with him, but…She really, really wanted to go the homecoming dance. All of her friends were there. and Klaus could be a gentleman when he wanted to be. But so could Damon and he apparently he didn't want to go with her. Klaus looked apologetic and he _had_ brought her roses. It would be rude not to go…Right?

"Well, you went through all this trouble to ask me, it wouldn't be very nice not to accept." She smiled and he smiled back, brightly. "I just have to put this in water and finish my hair. You can come in and wait if you want." She ignored the warning in her head calling her an idiot. Klaus nodded, trying not to grin at the invitation. Not that he would come in unannounced, that would be distasteful, but she had given him permission to come inside. She was trusting him.

Klaus looked around her living room as she darted into the kitchen. It was simple and yet, he could tell things had been rearranged hastily, some empty spaces on the entertainment center and on the walls, where he assumed pictures or knickknacks should have been. He vaguely recalled Stefan mentioning she had not taken her parents deaths too well. Especially her mother's.

Felix growled when Klaus stepped too close to the couch and he darted off and up the stairs to peer through the bars at the Hybrid, eyes glittering from the darkened stair case. Klaus only rolled his eyes.

"Ouch."

He was in her kitchen and at her side in seconds. Jane jumped and turned from sticking the roses in the vase on her counter.

"All right, love?"

"Just pricked my finger." She told him. "I'm fine. I just need to get a-" She paused when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand up to examine her finger and she was pulled closer to him when he tugged her. Blood welled in the tiny cut and before she could speak, he was sucking her finger. He almost groaned at the sweet taste of her blood. It was addicting. Her breath caught in her throat as his tongue ran over the tiny cut and she gave a tiny whimper. His eyes flashed down to hers and released her finger slowly.

"Better?" He asked huskily and she nodded rapidly, she hadn't noticed until now how he was slightly supporting her body, his arm wrapped around her waist. She could feel the pressure of his arm strengthen as he held her close and she almost, almost closed her eyes… Jane pulled away with a flush of her cheeks.

"I-I'm going to f-fix my hair and then we can-we can go." She stuttered out and hurried away from his hypnotic, darkened eyes.

* * *

Klaus watched her go with half a mind to follow after her, but thought better of it. Perhaps it was best to let her go for now. He began to wonder if he had frightened her or disgusted her and thought to apologize when she came back down. He hadn't intended on tasting her blood and had initially had come in to see what had hurt her, but the sight and the smell of her blood overwhelmed him and he had lost control.

"I'm sorry, love. That was rude of me." He apologized when she came down the stairs. Her hair was done in a braided bun with a few curls framing her face.

"We should go." She said quietly, not wanting to discuss it. "Be good Felix."

The cat meowed in a sad way and she turned towards the stairs. "I'm sorry kitty, I'll be back." She told him and slipped into her shoes. "He gets lonely." She told Klaus as she stepped outside and closed the door, locking it behind her.

"Who's that?" Jane asked as they approached the dark SUV. A man was standing outside it, and Jane thought he resembled a footman preparing to open the carriage door for Cinderella. Klaus chuckled and she realized she had said it aloud. The man next to the door smirked too and she flushed red. "Sorry."

"Love, this is Tony. Tony, this is Jane Evans." Klaus introduced and the Hybrid, Jane knew by the way tingle she got by letting him take her hand, kissed the back of her knuckles.

"It's nice to meet you." He greeted her warmly and Jane smiled. At least he seemed nice. She had been hoping he was nice. He opened her door. "May I?" He offered his hand to her and she let him help her into the car. Klaus didn't wait for Tony to open his door and got inside, settling next to her.

"There's something I think you need to know…About Luciana."

"What more is there?" He asked. "She died."

"Yes, but she came back to life."

Klaus stiffened. "What?"

Jane nodded. "The necklace you gave her. This one," She touched the emerald stone. "It brought her back. Ayana knew of its powers and brought her back to her hut in the woods. When Esther used Luciana's blood in the ritual to suppress your werewolf side, she triggered her necklace which had been suppressed for years before that apparently. And she also cursed her to bear descendants, doppelgangers of herself, until your curse was lifted." Klaus was silent. "She wanted to go to you, but Ayana knew that if she did, your curse would last and so she told her you and your siblings were dead."

Jane touched his arm gently. "I- I'm so sorry. I know that's a lot to take in. I shouldn't have told you right-" He cupped her cheek.

"No, love, it's all right. Thank you for telling me."

"Well, I just thought that if I loved someone as much as you loved her, I'd want someone to tell me." He nodded and let his hand fall reluctantly. Jane looked out the window for a moment before turning back to him.

"Did Mikael really hurt you?" She asked quietly. "Rebekah said he was…cruel. And I heard some of the awful things he said to you."

"Cruel is a kind word, love." Klaus said darkly. "He despised me."

"But before he knew you weren't his, he treated you awfully. Why?"

"Because he saw me as weak. Pathetic."

"That's not a reason to be cruel to you." Jane frowned. "And yet all you did was try to gain his approval."

"When Henrik died, Mikael became frantic. It was my fault my brother died and he made it his purpose to make sure I knew it."

"It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone." She pointed out. "Didn't your siblings stand up for you?"

"We were all afraid of Mikael by that time, but we comforted one another when we alone."

"Always and Forever."

Klaus' mouth twitched. "Yes."

She sighed and he looked at her. "I pretended to have a sibling once when I was six. I named her Sara." She mused and then scoffed. "It was dumb of me wasn't it?"

"No, love. You were lonely." He said quietly.

"I remember asking my mom to set an extra plate on the table, asking for another ice cream or a cookie, I probably drove her crazy asking double of everything, but…I don't think she really minded all that much." Klaus realized how far back her loneliness had gone. He placed his hand over hers.

"You don't have to be alone, love."

She heaved a sigh. "Yeah, I think I do actually. I seem to do better that way." She was quiet for a moment. "Do you think you could ever love someone like that again? I saw the way you cared for Luciana and she loved you so much.

"Perhaps." He said quietly. _Are you asking about yourself, love?_ "She'd have to be special."

Jane nodded seriously. "Yep."

He was about to say something to her, but she suddenly gasped, looking out the window.

"Wow…That's a big party. Is that a band?" She asked excitedly. "How did he pull all of this off so fast? Caroline has got to be a little jealous of him. She can throw a party together fast, but this is…wow."

Klaus leaned closer to her. "Just between you and me, love. I may have helped a bit."

Jane turned around so that they were almost nose to nose, eyes narrowed. "What are you up too?"

"Can't I be nice and help my pal throw a party?" He asked her innocently and she snorted indignantly.

"Half of these people don't even go to our school. Where did they come from?" She demanded and he had a feeling if they were standing, she'd be tapping her foot on the ground like an irritated mother.

"I thought I'd just liven up the party, love."

"Mmhm."

He smiled at her charmingly as he got out of the car and helped her out onto the pavement. "You _will_ dance with me, won't you?"

"Maybe." She said and he saw the teasing smile on her face. He smirked.

"Hey, Klaus. Hey…Janey?" Tyler blinked at her, but before he could ask why she was with the Hybrid, he smiled at her. "You look great."

"Thanks." She said shyly.

"Tyler, why don't you take Jane to get a drink? I have something to attend too."

"Yeah, sure. This way." He said to her, offering her his arm. Klaus smiled at her.

"I'll see you later, love."

* * *

Caroline stalked through the crowd and found "Elena" and Matt.

"Hey." The blonde hissed at them "Klaus is here."

"What?" Matt scowled.

"Yeah! Apparently our sired hybrid-friend Tyler thought it would be okay to let his _master_ throw a party! Oh and he invited Jane no less. He probably compelled her or something."

"I expected more surprise." She said, looking at both of them. "Or concern that our friend is being manipulated by Klaus."

"I've learned to not be surprised by anything Klaus does." Elena answered her finally. "I'm sure Jane is just as clueless as ever to whatever Klaus wants. Wrong place, wrong time. It's probably better that she not know."

"Good point." Caroline stated. "Klaus would just try to hurt her or something." Elena sighed.

"I'm going to find Bonnie." She walked off and the vampire rounded on Matt.

"Okay, what's going on? And what are you two doing here together? Thought you were supposed to be here with _Rebekah_." Caroline mocked.

"Plan's changed." Matt replied shrugged. "I need a drink." She scowled as he walked off and turned around in a huff. What was going on?

* * *

"Feel free to warn your friends." He smirked at Tyler warningly and saw someone coming towards them. "Hello, my love." Klaus greeted, turning from Tyler. Jane smiled and came up the steps.

"Nice party, Ty."

"Thanks, Jane." He said suddenly feeling relieved that she felt that way.

"Dance with me, love?" Klaus asked.

"Okay." Jane said and smiled. He smiled back and linked arms with her.

"Excuse us, Tyler."

* * *

Jane gave a shriek of laughter as he spun her out quickly to the beat of the song. She didn't want to admit it, but she was having fun. Klaus smiled at her laughter and pulled her back in. The music changed to something a bit slower, but not ballad slow, meaning they didn't sway to the music they only danced up close. Klaus didn't mind, he had been unsure of where to set his hands at first, not wanting to press his luck, but she had set them on her hips, her own hands on his biceps. She was showing him what to do and he found himself mesmerized by her all over again.

He began to worry that perhaps she'd reject him if she learned of his intentions for tonight. While Mikael was a priority, he really had wanted her to come with him and felt warm all over when she was nearby. Warm like had felt that first time he and Luciana had kissed beneath the white oak tree. That was before the curses, of course, but he still remembered how it had felt to love someone wholly.

Jane knew he was watching her every move, but she didn't care. When she danced, she didn't have to worry about others, she didn't have to worry about anything really. It was liberating to just do whatever without a care. Okay, that wasn't completely true, she was dancing really close to him, closer than she probably should be, but that was how the dance went. You were close enough to brush bodies, but not close enough to hinder the dance.

His blue-green eyes were fixed on her, but it wasn't lust she saw. It was there, obviously, she was practically molding herself against him every once and awhile, but she saw something else…She saw…nervousness and confusion. Was he confused about her or about himself or…She wasn't sure. He was dancing just fine. She didn't see anything wrong with it. And then she suddenly knew why.

"Klaus? May I ask you a question?"

"Anything, love."

"Why me?"

"Hm?"

"You could have asked anyone to go with you, but you asked me. Why?"

"Are you not happy?"

"This is fun. It's the most fun I've had, being back here at home…But why me? There are plenty of other girls out there. Girls who are eyeing you right now." Klaus didn't look.

"Because I wanted to be around you, love." That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because her face fell and he fidgeted. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you want to be around me?"

"Who wouldn't? You are beautiful, kind, loyal-"

"No. I'm serious." She frowned at him. "Anyone could be those things. Why _me_?"

"I'm not sure what you're asking, love." He said, confused. "What is it you're looking for?"

"I'm sorry. It's my fault your acting this way."

"What are you talking about?"

"My blood." She said. "When witches use it, it enhances their magic, when vampires use it, it makes bonds. These feelings you have? The ones right now about me? They aren't real. Just like with Damon. It happened to him too. We blood shared, Klaus. Now what you're feeling is because of that. And you took more of my blood earlier. Didn't you wonder why you did?"

He frowned. "Love, what I feel has nothing to do with-"

"You don't understand." She said with a sigh. "When Damon and I blood shared, he could feel my emotions. So, I know you did too."

"Yes, I did, but does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything! Why did you come to me first and not your sister? Not to see Mikael? Why did you come to see me first?"

"Because I wanted to check on you, love. You daggered Mikael. Which still slightly shocks me, but then again you did dagger Elijah once."

Jane grimaced. "Don't remind me. that was awful. And I only got because I took him by surprise." She rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"I don't know." He snapped. "Is that what you wanted to hear? I don't know why I came to see you first thing. I don't know why I can't stop thinking about you."

"I am why!" She told him. "I am the reason you are so conflicted right now."

"My feelings for you haven't changed from this summer, love."

"Yes, they did. That's what I keep trying to tell you. A few weeks ago, I was just the girl who gave up everything for her boyfriend and you were just looking for Hybrids to make. Now you came rushing back here to see about Mikael and you came to my front step. It changed. You were driven by a goal, now you're aimlessly coming to me for no reason other than the fact that there is a lingering in your mind from our bond. That's it. That's all it is."

He took her chin. "Why are you saying these things, Jane? Why are you trying to push me away?"

"I told you. I do better alone." She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm, spinning her around and tugging her flush against his body. She landed against his chest, her hands on his arms and caught her breath. She looked up at him breathlessly, her eyes sparkling from unshed tears.

"No, love. I don't believe that. Not for a moment." Klaus stroked her cheek, his thumb sweeping over her lower lip and he thought seriously about kissing her before spying Elena.

Jane's breath hitched when his thumb stroked her lip. She thought for a moment that he was going to kiss her and for a moment…For a moment she wanted him too. Very badly. Then he was pulling away from her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles instead. She almost whimpered aloud.

"Excuse me, love. I have to see to something, but we will discuss this later."

She nodded and he disappeared through the crowd, getting lost in the sea of people.

* * *

Damon shoved Tyler into his father's office and the Hybrid hit the couch before turning around with a frown.

"As the host you should know these Hybrids don't make the best friend impressions." Damon told him and shut the door with a snap. He moved predatorily towards him and Tyler backed away.

"Did you know that Jane was here?"

Damon froze. "What?! What the hell is she doing here?"

"Being Klaus' date." Tyler responded with a shrug. "You didn't bother to ask her, so Klaus did. He's making moves on your girl, Damon."

"Shut up. I didn't ask her because I thought she'd decide not to go since Rebekah didn't call her. She was safe at home. Once again, she's in the damn middle of it!"

"Then maybe you should have told her what was going on." Tyler suggested. "Jane's been re-mourning her parents, Damon. Of course she'd want to be here."

"Don't lecture me." Damon snapped. "Dammit. Why is she always in the middle?"

"Whatever move you're making; Klaus is gonna be ready for you. He'll kill anyone at this party if he has to." Tyler warned him. "And that might include Jane."

"Tell someone who cares." Damon retorted and zoomed at Tyler, grabbing him by the throat. The Hybrid tried to bite him and Damon slammed him against the wall.

Suddenly both of them cried out, holding their heads. Once Tyler was unconscious, Bonnie stopped her spell.

Damon glared at him. "The hell is wrong with you? You weren't supposed to witchy migraine me!"

"You weren't supposed to kill Tyler!" Bonnie hissed at him.

"He tried to bite me!" Damon responded as if that made it okay. He tucked the stake into his jacket and Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"What is that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh my God, is that the-"

"Shh!" Damon hissed, motioning around them. "They're everywhere!" He mouthed.

"Why do you have it?"

"Because I'm the only one who could get in the house. I'm going to find Jane and tell her to get the hell home before this goes down." He said and zoomed out of the room.

* * *

Jane touched her lip, still feeling his touch and then scowled at herself. What the hell was wrong with her? She gasped as something whirled her around.

"Damon." She gasped, face flushing immediately with guilt. She had just asked for a break from him and had just wished for Klaus to kiss her! She was really desperate. The thought was a bit depressing and she ended up looking away from him for a moment. She had been single for not even an entire week yet and already she was imagining kissing someone else. _Really pathetic, Jane. And bond related, let's not forget that._

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon demanded, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Dancing." She answered simply and he frowned.

"Where's Klaus?"

"I-I don't…"

He took her arm and hauled her out of the dancing crowd. He stopped near the stairs to the house. "Go home, Jane. It's not safe for you here. I mean it."

Jane frowned. "Damon, let me go."

"You shouldn't be here. Why are you here?"

"You didn't ask me." She said quietly and Damon paused. "I was hoping you'd ask me."

"Ah, Janey, I would have but it isn't safe." He told her gently, stroking her cheek.

"Safe? Why because Klaus is here?"

"Exactly…And what were you thinking coming here with him?" He snapped.

"Well, he asked me to come, which I was waiting for you to do. You said you wanted a chance to explain. To-to put trust between us again." She waved a hand.

He frowned. "And that's true, but not now."

"Why not now? Dance with me." She said to him, smiling. "Come on."

"You were dancing with Klaus." He said with narrowed eyes and she frowned back. "So Klaus asked you to go dancing and that was okay? That wasn't too smart."

"I'm not dumb, Damon." Jane scowled and he heaved an irritated sigh.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I just meant that it was… _unwise_ of you to talk to Klaus, to get in the car with Klaus, and everything to do with Klaus! He's threatened to kill all of us and kidnap you!"

"That's is saying the same thing, Damon. I know what he's done, but I'm not here for him. I'm here for me. I'm doing what I want to do. I wanted to dress up and go dancing. Even if all my friends are scarce and didn't tell me the party was moved."

Damon ran a hand through his hair. "Look, just go home. Out of the way."

"Out of the way of what?" She frowned and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing."

" _Damon_."

"Don't argue, I'm a little busy, Jane." He snapped. "You should have stayed home."

"Well, who did you come with? Elena?"

"This is not the time to play the jealousy card, Jane. I mean it."

"I thought you wanted to be with me. How is this being with me? You're just acting like a cryptic jerk. Are you hiding something from me, again?"

"We'll talk about it later. Just go in the house." He said and walked away. "Or better yet, find Lockwood or Donovan and tell them to take you home." Jane scowled and stomped towards the house.

"Stupid, jerk…I can go dancing if I want too. He didn't bother to ask me." _Then again he hasn't blood bonded with you in a while either. That's the only reason Klaus asked you._ Jane bit he lip. _You should have stayed home._ Tears of fury stung her eyes. Why would he say that to her unless he was up to something?

She made it to the side doors of the mansion and sighed before she felt someone grab her. A hand went over her mouth and she was hauled around the corner and out of sight. Jane was let go and she twirled around only to see Mikael.

"Well now, did my abomination of a son, finally leave you alone?"

"You…No, I daggered you." She stated and backed away as he stepped closer.

"Yes, but as you can see…I am no longer…"

Jane glared at the vampire. "What do you want?"

"Niklaus needs an incentive to come outside. And you'll do nicely."

"What? No. Leave me alone. I won't be part of this-this whatever this is."

He pinned her against the wall. "Oh, but I'm afraid you don't have a choice, my dear." He leaned closer to her. "You and I both know you are so much more. That you deserve a man rather than these _boys_ that are after your affections. Neither one of them are good enough for a girl like you. And I'm going to show Niklaus exactly what he'll never have. Because I'm going to kill you right in front of him."

* * *

"Hello, Niklaus." Mikael greeted and Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"Hello, Mikael. Wont you come in?" He smirked. "Oh, that's right you can't. I forgot."

"Or you can come outside if you want." Mikael tugged on something and Jane stumbled forward, only to be trapped against him. "I think you might like to join us." Klaus jolted at the sight of Jane being held captive by his step-father. Jane was glaring at Mikael and she wasn't the least bit afraid of him which made Klaus worried she'd do something.

"She looks like Luciana doesn't she?" Mikael remarked. "Beautiful and fierce. You were never worth her time. She needed a real man." Klaus' eyes flashed yellow with anger. "I did admire such bravery she showed. Just like this one." Jane felt him stroke her cheek and she scowled.

"Let me go." She said, trying to elbow him and he only chuckled.

"Or I can watch my Hybrids tear you limb from limb." He countered, confident that his Hybrids could distract Mikael long enough for him to get Jane out of harm's way.

Mikael raised an eyebrow. "They can't kill me and you'd risk killing her."

"True, but it'd make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together," He indicated that all he had to do was snap his fingers. "And they'll pounce. They wouldn't dare harm her. I've ordered them not to lay a finger on her."

" _The big bad_ _wolf_." Mikael mocked slowly. "You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. Oh and you forget. They may be sired by you, but they are still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." Mikael had a fistful of Jane's hair and tilted the girl's head, exposing her neck "I wouldn't think you'd like to put her in harm's way." Klaus dug his nails into his palms with a snarl. How dare he threaten her!? Mikael smirked, tilting Jane's head back up.

"Leave her out of this."

"I think not. Come out and face me, Niklaus, or I'll kill her." He threatened. "And that girl too." He nodded as Mindy appeared with Elena.

"Go ahead, kill them." He shrugged and internally winced at the look of betrayal on Jane's face. She struggled against Mikael's hold.

"No, Klaus. He'll-he'll do it." Elena hissed.

"If they die, this lot," He nodded at the Hybrids behind him. "Will be the last of your abominations."

"I don't need _them_." Klaus hissed. "I just need to be rid of you."

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, _boy_! Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced? No one. No one, but this one girl." Mikael tilted Jane's head up towards him. "This one _insignificant_ little girl who seems to care about your pitiful existence." Katherine tilted her head slightly, watching Jane's cheeks redden just the slightest, but whether it was in anger or mortification she couldn't tell. Klaus was looking at Jane with a deep concern that she had never seen him show for anyone before. She had teased Damon about Klaus liking her, but had no idea to what extent.

"Stop it." Jane snapped at him, trying to hit him. "You only hate him because of what Esther did. And your stupid pride."

"He killed his own mother. My wife!"

"And she killed Luciana!" Jane retorted. "And you just stood by and watched! How does that make you any better?"

"He's a coward."

"And you're a bully."

"Quiet, girl." He said and wrenched her head back. She gasped and Klaus tensed just the slightest, but Mikael had seen it. "You're going to watch me kill her. You've taken from me and now I will take from you. I should have taken Luciana from you long ago. You didn't deserve her. she needed a man, not a boy." Klaus' eyes narrowed, though he was conflicted.

"What's the matter, _boy_?" Mikael spat mockingly. "Do you really think I would spare this one? That I wouldn't kill her? Won't you come to her rescue? Won't you be a man?" Klaus jaw clenched. Jane met his gaze and made a movement with her eyes, making him look down at her hand. She was gripping a little wooden stake tightly in her fist. A look of understanding went between them. She'd jab Mikael when he was distracted and then get away.

"I'm calling your bluff, _father_. Kill her."

Mikael looked at Klaus expectantly, he knew that he wouldn't let this one girl come to harm. "Come outside and fight me, you little coward, and I won't have too."

"My whole life you've underestimated me." Klaus hissed, his eyes swimming with tears of fury. Jane watched one fall and felt bad for him. "If you kill her, then you lose your leverage. So kill her. Go on old man, kill her. Kill her!" He demanded of Mikael chuckled in cruel amusement.

Mikael chuckled cruelly, hand in her hair not so tight now. "Your impulse, Klaus. It has and forever will be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Jane jerked around, her hair coming loose from the braid and she stabbed Mikael in the stomach, twisting hard.

He gasped in pain and stumbled back. Katherine's eyes widened in shock. Before anyone else could move, Damon tackled Klaus. They slammed into the tiled floor of the Lockwood's foyer.

Jane gasped as Damon stabbed him with the stake. "No, wait! Damon, don't!" She pleaded as Klaus cried out in agony the stake was shoved in further and then Jane saw Elena toss away the Hybrid restraining her.

"Katherine." Mikael hissed and she smirked at him and Jane before pulling out to wolfsbane grenades and pulling the keys out simultaneously.

"Kaboom." She said and tossed the two capsules. The grenades exploded and the Hybrids cried out in pain, dropping to the ground. Katherine took off soon after. Meanwhile, Stefan shoved Damon off of Klaus and tossed the dagger aside.

"What are you doing?!" Damon snarled at his brother.

Jane realized that it was just her and Mikael and he gripped the stake, beginning to tug it loose from his body. She ran from him and he growled in amusement.

She made it halfway down the steps only to be stopped by Mikael.

"I usually avoid feeding from innocents, but I can make an exception." Blood soaked the front of his suit. He began towards her, backing her down the brick stairs. "Especially for one so lovely. And I will enjoy it immensely. Though I do hate that I'll have to kill you." He flew at him and ripped into her neck savagely before she could retaliate. Jane screamed.

* * *

Klaus' head jerked up off the floor at Jane's scream of pain and Damon and Stefan paused in their fighting, hearing her scream.

"Jane…" Damon murmured. "Where the hell is Mikael?"

Klaus snarled at the fact that his step-father and Jane were out of sight. Listening hard, he located where they were. In a blur, he snatched the dismissed stake and zoomed outside, taking a flying leap and tackling Mikael away from Jane, who went limply to the ground.

The two of them rolled further down the steps and landed hard. Klaus managed to get on top of Mikael and brought the stake down into the vampire's chest with a hard thrust. Mikael cried out as the stake was lodged into his chest. The stake caused him to desiccate and he burst into flames, still crying out.

Klaus wasted in time moving Jane away from Mikael and cradling her on the steps, wiping his face clear of the tears the man had made him shed earlier. They watched him burn for a moment before he looked down to attend to her. She met his eyes with a small moan, her eyes slightly glassy.

"Let me see, my love." He told her and gently tilted her head. It was still bleeding badly and he needed to heal it.

"He's wrong…" She gasped for air, reaching a trembling and bloody hand up to wipe away the tear he had missed. "Not a monster." He nuzzled her palm.

"Shh, my love." He quietened her. "Here." He bit into his wrist, holding her head up so she could drink from him and she latched on weakly. "That's a good girl." A few pulls of blood and then he helped her sit up gently, while she healed completely. She'd be sore tomorrow he was sure.

"Are you all right, love?" He asked the shaking girl and she nodded a little, rubbing her neck gingerly. He shrugged out of his suit jacket and helped slide her arms into it. She leaned on him weakly, hardly able to sit up on her own at the moment.

"Are you?" She questioned quietly, genuinely. It had been a long time since someone had ever asked him that. Mikael's verbal abuse had reawakened some of his old feelings of self-worthlessness and being weak.

He brushed his lips across her forehead, nosing her hair. "I'm fine, love." He told her. She thought he was upset about the night's events and felt the need to sooth him. So she hugged herself to him, stroking his back comfortingly.

"It's okay. He's gone now." She whispered to him soothingly and he nodded, his face still in her hair, inhaling the sweet smell of coconuts. "He can't hurt you or anyone else ever again. He's gone." Klaus nodded again, enjoying her closeness and her stroking his back.

"Damn it, Stefan. Get off." Damon snarled at his brother.

"Klaus saved her. Get her out of here." Stefan said lowly. "Now before something else happens."

"What did you do?!" He demanded of him as Klaus came into the mansion with Jane in his arms and he set her down gently. Still feeling a little weak, she held onto the doorframe.

"He's earned his freedom." Klaus said and Stefan faced him. Damon glowered at all of them before taking hold of Jane and zooming off with her.

* * *

"I don't need you lecturing me, Damon!" She yelled as he carried her into her living room and set her down. She stumbled and took hold of the couch arm before Damon could steady her.

"You weren't supposed to be there, Jane!"

"He asked me to go. What? Was I supposed to refuse?!"

"Don't act like you weren't overjoyed that he asked you to come dancing with him." Damon snapped. "You weren't exactly held against your will."

Jane sighed. "What do you want me to say?"

"You said "Give me a break!" so I did! And what do you do? You go talk to Klaus!"

"It…Damon, please try to understand! He-" Jane shook her head. "No, you know what?! You don't deserve an explanation! You didn't even ask me to go! You really didn't think I'd like to be with my friends?!"

"Klaus _likes_ you, Jane! It isn't friendship he's after! I wouldn't have taken you to the dance because I wanted you safe. Like you were supposed to be! But that's a long shot!"

Jane scowled. "What is that supposed to mean!?"

"You're an accident prone girl, who's got her head twisted one too many times by Klaus. How can you stay out of it? I mean look at you!"

" _Twisted_?! Well who's angry at me because their stupid plan failed. And this," She gestured at her ruined dress. "Is from _Mikael_ your so called Klaus destroyer! All he was, was a giant bully who lived to terrorize Klaus because he hated him! He was constantly degrading him-"

"It wasn't stupid, Jane! It would have worked if Stefan hadn't ruined it. Unless…" He trailed off and frowned at her. "You wanted him to live. You distracted Mikael!"

"I don't want either of you to die, Damon. And I wouldn't sabotage your plans. Plans that I wasn't even entirely aware of. You didn't even tell me why you were doing all of this! And I think you need to stop while you're ahead there, buddy! I didn't want to be near that jerk! He attacked me!"

"That's not good enough." He hissed. "You took Klaus' blood!"'

"I was _dying_ while you were wrestling with a crazy Stefan! Excuse me next time I'll bleed out all over the ground."

"You would have come back." He retorted before he realized what he had said.

Jane glared at him. Tears welled in her eyes. "You're an ass."

"Jane, I didn't mean-"

"You made it perfectly clear what you think about me. Just go away."

Damon sighed. "Janey, I didn't mean that. I just don't think you should be getting so close to Klaus."

"Look, all he wants is not be lonely, Damon. His mother rejected him. And yes, it was wrong to kill her, but she's the one who suppressed his werewolf side. If someone denied you part of who you are, wouldn't that upset you too?"

"He's the enemy, Jane! Stop trying to sympathize with him! He didn't have to come in terrorizing and killing everyone because of what he wanted."

"Oh, you're such a saint? You wanted Katherine so badly that you were almost as bad as Klaus has been. Neither of you value people's lives like you should."

Damon scowled. "Don't compare me to _him_." He hissed. "I am nothing like Klaus."

"Did you know that Mikael was undaggered?"

"Janey…"

"Did you?"

"Yes. Elena undaggered him."

Jane felt tears sting her eyes. "Did Rebekah? Was that whole thing…Was it faked?" Damon's silence told her what she dreaded. "Oh, god…"

"Jane, I-"

"No!" She smacked him in the chest. "Go away! Just get the hell out!"

"Have you fallen for him? Are you in love with him?" Damon demanded suddenly.

"What?"

"Answer me, damn it!" He shook her angrily.

"No! He's just being a friend." She yelled at him, feeling cornered. "A better friend than the rest of you!"

"A friend you _kissed_ while you were away from me." Damon snarled. "How do I know you won't do it again! Don't think I haven't noticed how you seem to let him give you things." He held up the bear and waved it at her.

"Damon, you can't be jealous." She snapped. "Because you've _never_ bought me anything impulsively." She tried to get the bear back from him, but he held it out of her reach. "I had to beg you to do something normal with me and-"

"We were attacked by werewolves, Jane."

"What about after that? The times before that? I just want to know that you care. That you _still_ care for me. But so far all I've seen is jealousy and anger from you. Where is the vampire I fell in love with? The fun Damon. The caring Damon."

"That was before my girlfriend decided to run off with a mad Hybrid, leaving everything she cared about behind."

"I did it for you."

"I didn't ask you too, Jane! I didn't want you too. I just wanted you and you were gone. When are you going to start caring about yourself? You could have said no. You could have walked away, but you walked right in there and you made a deal with him. You left me here to care for your stupid cat. You left me here to worry about you and feeling guilty for causing you to turn to Klaus for help."

"Damon-"

"Well, I'm done feeling guilty. I'm done wallowing. I almost had him tonight, Jane, and nothing is going to stop me from eliminating him. I will kill him. And you won't stand in my way. You better decide who's side you are on."

"Stop being an ass." She hissed and jerked the bear from him. "Don't come in here and try to be possessive and all heroic, because it's stupid. He doesn't have to be the enemy, but you keep trying to kill him!"

"I heard you, Jane. Pleading me not to end his life. He's got you in some kind of hold and I'm going to end it." He took her face in his hands. "I'm going to free you, Janey. He can't manipulate you or bond with you if he's dead." He guaranteed and then zoomed off, slamming the door shut behind him. Jane could only bite her lip. Now what did she do?

* * *

 _Review?_


	55. The New Deal

Chapter 55

 _Jane was finishing her morning running through the woods behind her house, when suddenly she got the feeling she was being watched. She swerved and went up another path, coming up to a large log lying in her way and she hopped up onto it. Catching her breath, she scanned the forest, trying to find where her unease was coming from. In a blur of seconds, she was pulled off the log and pressed against the large tree a few yards away, her feet dangling off the ground by someone's supernatural strength pinning her against the sturdy wood._

 _"Klaus." She exhaled and leaned her head back against the tree. "You scared me." Her heart was still pounding in her chest._

 _"Sorry, my love." He smirked at her. "Mind pointing that elsewhere?" He was referring to her stake which was still aimed right at his heart. "Won't kill me, but it'll hurt."_

 _"Let me down first." She said breathlessly, her cheeks pink at the intimate position they were in. Her legs were practically wrapped around his waist. He set her back down on the forest floor, reluctantly, and she shook her hair loose from her falling ponytail to fix it._

 _"May I ask what you're doing out here all alone?" Klaus questioned in amusement, crossing his arms and leaning against the tree he had just pinned her too. Jane leaned her head down to regather her hair._

 _"I was running."_

 _"Yes, love. But why were you running?"_

 _Jane put her hair up into a messy bun. "Because I needed to think." She replied truthfully and he arched an eyebrow._

 _"Armed?"_

 _"Yeah, things tend to happen to me. As you know." She said rather sheepishly and he smirked just the slightest. She tilted her head. "Why are you out here? You're not stalking me are you?" She frowned and he grinned._

 _"Perhaps I was. You are nice to look at, love."_

 _She flushed and then shook her head. "Why are you really out here? Have you been following me?"_

 _"No, I just happened to be in the neighborhood. Getting breakfast."_

 _"Then you might want to get breakfast off the corner of your mouth before someone else sees." She retorted and he wiped where she said. Blood coated his thumb. He gave her a sheepish grin._

 _"Well, we can't all be neat eaters, my love."_

 _She snorted. "Just as long as it wasn't one of my elderly neighbors."_

 _"I do have my standards."_

 _"Mmhm." She hummed and he chuckled._

 _"You've been avoiding me for the past few days. I'm a bit hurt."_

 _"I've just been busy."_

 _"Yes, working out in Alaric Saltzman's apartment can be time-consuming." He drawled._

 _She scowled at him. "So you have you been following me?"_

 _"I actually came by to see if you have heard from Rebekah?"_

 _Jane frowned. "No, actually. She was supposed to call me before Homecoming and she never did…Matt said she never showed up to be his date either so…She won't answer her phone."_

 _"She is rather flighty. My sister. No doubt she found something else to do."_

 _"Wouldn't she at least call you? I'm assuming she'd want to know about Mikael."_

 _Klaus nodded once, his mind calculating how exactly to extract his revenge for Stefan's little action. He'd worry about Rebekah later.  
"Maybe she was worried that Mikael would come for her too." Jane suggested._

 _"Perhaps, love." He murmured distractedly and she got the feeling he was done talking to her. It was stupid of her to think that he'd actually want to hear what she was saying or that she would even expect him to care. Why would he? It was just the bond making a nuisance of itself again. All he wanted was to find his sister. But then why did it bother her that he didn't want to listen?_

 _"I should go." She said quietly and he focused back on her. She looked slightly dejected and kept gazing down at her feet. He frowned. Why was she sad?_

 _"Love?" He inquired. "Is something wrong?"_

 _"No." Jane murmured and looked back up, forcing back whatever had been bothering her. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."_

 _He tilted his head, still trying to figure out how he had upset her. "Have you been having dreams, love?"_

 _Jane flushed. "Is that why you're here? Did you see it?" Klaus hid a smirk, but she saw and hit him on the arm. "It's not funny. You weren't supposed to see that."_

 _"Oh, love, it's perfectly all right." He soothed, cupping her face. He didn't want her to feel embarrassed about a dream she couldn't control. "It was the bond, yes?" She nodded and he smiled encouragingly. "It's all right."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't be, my love. It's not something you can help." She relaxed beneath his fingers and he moved closer to her._

 _Jane waited with a nervous tension. She felt like she was split in three parts. The first part of her, a desperate part, wanted him to kiss her, but she knew that he shouldn't that it wouldn't be fair to Damon and that Klaus only wanted her because of the bond. The second part of her told she was stupid for even thinking she could be with either of them. Damon used her, Klaus used her, she was meant to be alone. She had to be. Here he was only pretending to like their conversation. Just like Damon did part of the time. And the third said, wait for Damon. Don't give up on Damon. Forget Klaus. Think about kissing Damon._

 _Now she just wanted to go home and cry from all the voices swirling in her head._

 _"Well, you must be busy." She said, thickly. "I should go." She didn't move and neither did he. He sensed she was upset again and he frowned._

 _"What's the matter, my love? Why are you upset?"_

 _Like he had said the magic words, sentences spilled forth from her lips like water rushing from a flood gate. "Because Damon wanted Katherine and he was suddenly interested in me for more than my seeing abilities. And you're no better. You just wanted me to tag along with you and use my seeing powers too and my blood too."_

 _"Now, love-"_

 _"No, I'm not done!" She snapped and he arched an eyebrow at her ire. "And then…it changed. You showed me your good side, was that just a ruse or did you mean it? I thought I had it figured out. We were friends…And then you got angry and…You let me go with Damon. and I thought…This is the Klaus that I came to know. But you came back here and tried to kill all of my friends and tried to make me leave with you."_

 _"I asked you-"_

 _"Just-no!" She shrieked, clearing getting rid of everything on her chest. "And Damon did basically the same thing! He showed me his good side, let me believe that…That he cared and then he kissed Elena and hid it from me." She took a deep breath; she didn't want to talk about that anymore. "Despite all that…The bond makes it even worse. It makes you want to bond with that person. That's why you're drawn to me. And you can say that it's not true and you can tell me all of these feelings you have are real…But it won't change what happened. I made you feel this way."_

 _"I could change, Jane. I would try for you."_

 _Jane shook her head. "That's what Damon said, but it was a lie. Because the bond was strong and he thought he was telling me the right thing. What I wanted to hear."_

 _"Jane." Klaus took her hand and pulled her back to him when she tried to walk away. She had tears in her eyes. "I'm not lying."_

 _"How do I know that? I don't even know how to tell if that's you or the bond talking."_

 _"So all of these feelings are all mine alone? You feel nothing for me?"_

 _Jane's cheeks heated and she pulled away, tears spilling forth. "No, I can't. I have to go." She ran towards her house, leaving him to watch her leave._

* * *

"So, you see why I am so confused?" Jane asked Bonnie as they walked through the woods. "It's like a freaking war in my head." Bonnie had had an odd dream about coffins and she and Jane were going to investigate what it meant. She had wanted to bring Elena too, but apparently she was on Damon duty meaning she was watching him drink.

Bonnie shook her head. "You just got to sort it out. I can't tell you what to do. Just my opinion."

"Which is…?"

"Don't get involved anymore. Just, try to stay out of it."

"I can't. I've tried for the past three days. And then that happens this morning."

"Has Damon spoken to you since the whole blow up after Homecoming?"

"No. We're kind of avoiding each other right now. and I am so not telling him about the dreams. He'll accuse me of cheating on him, when we are not even dating anymore."

"Damon still seems to think you are." Bonnie pointed out. "He's drinking in the Grill."

Jane sighed. "Because of Stefan, not me. Or at least not _just_ me." She shook her head. "Well, enough about my weird problems with guys. You said four coffins and Klaus was in one?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, it was weird. The witches are trying to tell me something for sure."

"Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Klaus…" Jane counted on her fingers, frowning.

"What?"

"Klaus' siblings. Finn, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah."

Bonnie frowned. "You think the witches are telling me about his siblings?"

"It can't be it though. Rebekah's not daggered or in a coffin so there's one that wouldn't have someone in it." Bonnie flinched. Rebekah was daggered and in the Salvatore's basement. That was probably why Damon hadn't invited her over to talk about things. He was sure she'd undagger the Original.

"Maybe that one is for Klaus."

"But he can't be daggered and that still leaves one sibling one."

"Well, whatever it is, we're about to find out."

Jane looked up at the old building. "Damon said the witches messed with his ring."

"Yeah, not many people like him." Bonnie said and they smiled at each other.

Giggling, the girls went inside. The rooms were dusty and in need of many repairs. Broken furniture lay here and there and there was an old grandfather clock at the far end of the house. She had always liked the large clocks and she admired it for a moment before wandering on.

"Its kind of dusty in here. We should really clean it out." Jane said and Bonnie snorted.

"Go right ahead, but I wouldn't bother. The witches don't care what it looks like." She and Jane stood in the hall for a moment before Bonnie felt the witches murmur towards the down stairs.

"Down there?"

"Yeah"

Jane followed her down into the dimly lit basement of the old house. The only light coming from the broken planks in the walls and the ceiling.

Bonnie sighed and turned to the other girl. "I didn't thank you for forgiving me. We didn't mean to leave you out, it was just-"

"Because Klaus would have gotten it out of you."

Jane and Bonnie shrieked as Stefan came around the corner.

"Stefan, you startled us!" Jane frowned and he chuckled.

"Sorry." He didn't look sorry in the least.

"Did you follow us here?" Bonnie frowned.

"Yeah. Wasn't too hard. Both of you should probably be more careful."

"What do you want?"

"Relax." He said, pushing off the wall he was leaning against. "I need your help."

Bonnie scowled. "Why would I help you? Elena said you saved Klaus' life."

"Jane's already filled you in about Klaus' little secret. He kept his family with him at all times – daggered. Stored in coffins. And now I have them, and I need you to help keep them hidden."

"Are you out of your mind?" Jane scowled. "You're just gonna make him angrier. You can't just take someone's family like that. Stefan, why would do that?"

"Because he's taken things from me and I'm returning the favor." Stefan told her evenly. "Are you going to help or not? His family is his one weakness. As long as I have that, I can ruin him."

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't have enough power to hide four Originals!"

"You're a witch. You hate Klaus. I know you can figure something out. And you have Jane to help you with your magic."

Jane and Bonnie exchanged looks.

* * *

Damon set the bottles on the countertop. "All right you have your choice—Bloody Mary, Screwdriver…Brunch in a Bottle." He took a swig of one of the shot glasses and then downed some orange juice with it. He pouted when Alaric ignored him. "C'mon, Ric. I can't drink all of this by myself... I mean, I can, but then somebody's getting naked…" He sent a smirk over to the young, pretty bartender who smiled back with a smirk of her own. Alaric didn't move.

"Oh man. I can't believe you're both making me drink alone." He bemoaned and Ric sighed, trying to focus on his task which was grading History papers.

"I'm busy."

"It's the eve of Klaus-ageddon. You're doing homework?" Damon said drunkenly.

Ric rolled his eyes and faced him. "This may come as a shock, but I'm _not_ here to hang out with you. I'm here to see Jeremy... Who is an hour late for his shift." He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Kids today... Where are their values?" Damon snorted.

"This is his mid-term paper." Alaric passed the paper along the bar. A grade of "F" written in red ink on the front. "Copied it straight off the internet. Didn't even try to hide it..."

"Ooh, somebody's getting grounded."

"Did you say you are waiting for Jeremy – as in Jeremy Gilbert?" She asked.

"Yeah." Alaric replied.

"He was fired last week."

"Oops." Damon grinned.

"So where is Jane today anyway? Why aren't you off with her and not drinking?"

Damon shrugged. "We're not really on speaking right now."

"Put your foot in your mouth did you?" Alaric smirked and Damon sent him a look. "Stop stressing her out. I'm surprised she even functions anymore. I had to shoo her out of my apartment yesterday because she was beating the hell out of the punching bag again. She did wrap her knuckles this time, but…She's really upset about something."

"Well, if I see her I'll ask her. She's been avoiding me."

"Wonder why." Ric drawled. "You almost got her killed by Mikael."

"How was I supposed to know he was the world's oldest pervert?" Damon scowled. "Or that he just happened to be lusting after Luciana only to move onto Jane instantly."

The human rolled his eyes. "Look, the fact is, something is seriously stressing her out." Ric showed Damon her paper. "A "C". She doesn't make Cs in my class. She never has. It would have a been a great paper, but there were so many mistakes and things that she really should have caught. She barely did the ending paragraph."

Damon took it from him and flipped through it. "Maybe she was tired."

"Maybe, but I think something else is going on." Ric got up from the bar. "Rob is going to be back today maybe she just needs someone caring for her. I'm going to find Jeremy."

"Good luck." Damon muttered after him.

* * *

Bonnie shut her grimoire. "Okay, I may have figured out a way, but the witches won't talk to me. But I think they will talk to you, Jane." She leaned against Elijah's coffin. Stefan had brought them inside.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're an elemental. One with the Earth. I lost my way with the witches because I brought Jeremy back, against nature. But I think they will listen to you."

"I don't know…"

Stefan was suddenly hovering over them and Jane frowned. She shouldn't feel scared of Stefan, but the fact was…She had no idea how he was now. He wasn't the same Stefan anymore.

"Listen, Jane. This is _really_ important."

Jane scowled. "Are you threatening me, Stefan?"

"Of course not." He said, but his eyes told a different story. "But it's imperative that we keep these coffins from Klaus."

"I'll help you, but on one condition. I want to talk to Elijah."

"You're not undaggering him." Stefan scowled.

"I don't have too. I can talk to him another way. It's just a theory, I've never tried, but I think I can talk to him."

Stefan nodded once and he pushed off the wall. "Fine."

"You have ten minutes." He told her and she nodded once before pushing the lid open. Elijah was laying peacefully and she bit her lip as she took his hand. Concentrating, she shut her eyes.

 _Jane found herself in front of a large old fashioned house. A plantation house it appeared to be. The windows were cracked here and there as a hot breeze blew into the house, hopefully making the air seem not as stuffy inside. She could feel perspiration gathering on her skin and she made her way indoors. She was greeted by a carousing vampires dancing and conversing with one other, blood dripping down most of their chins. Frowning she, stepped around a few more intimate ones found herself at a large staircase that wound up to the next floor. She stopped, seeing a mirror and gazed at herself. She was wearing a red and gold corseted dress and her hair was up in a tightly twisted bun. A few of her curls were loose and stuck to her cheeks from the heat._

 _Jane started up the steps, wondering where Elijah was, and then down a hallway. She stopped at the only door that was ajar and she peered inside. A familiar Original was admiring a shelf of books. His back to her. she walked inside, looking over the grand oak desk there and noticing some odd burned places in the curtains._

 _"Elijah!"_

 _He turned with a smile and she ran to him, hugging him tightly. "It's so good to see! I've missed you!" He chuckled and hugged her back._

 _"Miss Evans." He greeted._

 _"What this place?"_

 _"Our old home in New Orleans. 1766."_

 _"It beautiful."_

 _"Yes, but I'm sure you noticed the burned curtains."_

 _"Yes, what happened?"_

 _"My siblings happened."_

 _Jane tried not to laugh and he smiled bitterly._

 _"I can only assume that I'm still daggered."_

 _Jane's smile fell. "Yes, I'm sorry. I want to undagger you, but Stefan won't let me. He's holding you and your siblings captive from Klaus."_

 _"That is a dangerous venture. He does know that my brother does not take kindly to threats."_

 _"I'm sure he knows. He just doesn't care." Elijah raised an eyebrow and she explained everything that had happened since he had been daggered._

 _Elijah sat back in his chair. "I see."_

 _"So, I can try and undagger you."_

 _He shook his head. "You need to stay safe. Stefan is unstable right now because of my brother's impeccable way of dealing with others. I don't want you getting hurt."_

 _"I can't just…You've been stuck in here for months." He smiled at her and took her hand._

 _"A few months is nothing compared to years, Miss Evans. You'll find a way to help me eventually." He smiled. "No doubt you'll want to help all of my siblings." Jane smiled._

 _"I think it would be nice if you were all together again."_

 _Elijah smiled. "Yes, it would." The room suddenly shook._

 _"What was that?"_

 _"Someone is attempting to wake you."_

 _"Oh. I guess my time is up then." Jane said sadly and then she hugged him. Elijah smiled and hugged her back._

 _"It's all right, Jane." He kissed her forehead. "Just remember this, you get to make the decisions. Damon may want you back, but if cannot conduct himself in a manner that is right for you, then he is not worth your tears. And the same goes for my brother. It is your feelings that should matter first." She nodded and then the room faded._

"Time's up." Said Stefan and she nodded. He held a hand out to her. "Now we need your blood." She slipped her hand into his and the world went dark again as she left Elijah's coffin.

* * *

"You're really going to do this in the Grill, in front of everyone?" Damon scowled as Klaus appeared behind Elena. "It's a little beneath you, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Klaus shrugged. "I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate." He glanced over his shoulder at his Hybrid who Elena recognized as the same one who had bumped into her while she had been jogging. Klaus noticed that she recognized him and smirked. "Get a round, then, would you, Tony?" The Hybrid nodded and walked away.

"I'm surprised you stuck around long enough for happy hour." Damon quipped, body tense.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out..."

"Cute, blonde bombshell, psycho? Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Truth is," He stepped closer to Damon. "I've grown to rather like your little town. Thinking I might fancy a home here." He took the darts Damon had been using earlier. "Oh, I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you." He walked around them to get to the dartboard. "The answer is: not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves, you can go on living your little lives however you choose." He smirked at Elena. "You have my word."

"What more could possible want?" She hissed.

"Well, for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan." He crowded Elena and Damon moved closer, blocking him and Klaus smirked in amusement. Damon knew why he was smirking and growled.

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." He said through gritted teeth.

"You see, that's is a shame."

 _Wham_. The dart in his hand hit a bullseye. Elena's eyes widened.

"Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine."

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." Elena frowned.

"Well, this is me broadening the scope sweetheart." Klaus smirked and then faced Damon.

"I haven't see you around much, mate."

"Well I've been a bit busy."

"Yes, upsetting Jane for the hundredth time. Must be _exhausting_." He mocked.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "You stay away from her."

"Are you jealous that she's more willing to give me the time of day? She did after all spend some time with me earlier."

Damon growled and it pissed him off how Jane had _listened_ to nothing he had said about staying away from Klaus.

"She was only talking to you to keep you from trying to kill her." He sneered.

Klaus didn't rise to the bait. He only smirked at Damon's attempt to reassure himself. "Oh, I see. Possessive. Well, no need to be that. I don't think she likes you much right now anyway."

Damon scowled. "Keep away from her, Klaus. I know what you want from her and she's not going to give it you."

"You may think me to be the villain and perhaps I am, but both Jane and her opinion matter to me." Klaus told him with slight annoyance at the arrogant vampire. "She's perfectly capable of making her own decisions."

"Or at least the ones you _want_ her to make." He retorted, slapping a mangled rose against his chest. Klaus looked down at it. Elena cocked an eyebrow. "Buying her things? Cheap way of getting her to do your bidding."

"She wanted to go dancing." He said innocently and Damon's jaw clenched. "I was perfectly content at leaving her be, but she said she wanted to go. _You_ didn't bother ask her."

"I was trying to keep her out of it and away from you." Damon hissed. "I knew you'd try to get her to your side by acting nice to her. We all know it's an act, Klaus. You don't care about her. You only care about her blood and Elena's blood."

"That is where you are wrong, mate. I do care for her, very much in fact." Klaus smirked at Damon's furious expression. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have a drink waiting for me."

* * *

Jane yelped as she was grabbed from in front of the Grill.

"Ow, Damon, stop that hurts." She said as he stalked towards the back alley of the bar, dragging Jane with him. "Let go!" He did and she stumbled against the concrete wall. And hit him in the chest when he steadied her. He didn't notice the bandage around her hand. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"We need to talk, _now_." He demanded, a "no nonsense attitude" on his face.

Jane scowled, folding her arms across her chest irritably as she set her bag of food on the ground. "About what?"

"What the hell were you doing with Klaus this morning? Did the night of Homecoming completely leave your head?"

"Are you calling me stupid again, Damon?" She snapped. "I was there. I know what happened. Mikael tried to kill me!"

"Because Klaus brought you there and Mikael saw! He saw you as a distraction for him! All you had to do was tell Klaus you didn't want to go with him. I thought you wanted to go with me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to go with you! But guess what? You're too busy trying to one up Klaus to care about how I feel! So instead of sitting at home feeling like a moron for waiting for a phone call that _clearly_ wasn't coming, I decided to go!"

"Of course I care! And the only way to make sure you and Elena are safe and everyone else for that matter, is to be rid of that evil Hybrid. I didn't ask you so you'd keep your ass home!"

"So instead of telling me your scheme and _asking_ me to stay out of it, you decided to cover up what was going on _again_?! How am I supposed to trust you when you leave me out?!"

"I'm on the good team. You're supposed to trust me!"

"Well, the fact is I don't!" She hissed at him. "I don't! And I wish I could, but you've lied to me and you've hid things from me…"

"But you trust Klaus? Maybe I was right in calling you naïve!"

 _Slap_. The left side of his face stung from her slap and yeah he deserved it, but it just made him angrier.

"You're an asshole, Damon! All of my friends lied to me, how can I trust them either!? Trust Klaus? No I don't, but I can't just ignore him if he's around my house or in it. Kind of like you." She said, trying to make a point, but Damon only caught what bothered him the most.

"You invited him in your house?" Damon hissed. "Why did you do that? Are you insane?"

"I just did okay? I don't have to tell you my every move!"

"No, not okay! Damn it, Jane! How am I supposed to keep you safe?!

"I didn't ask you too." She tossed his words back at him from the nights ago and he growled.

Damon whipped around and pointed at her. "I don't want you around him. You got me? You stay away from Klaus. He's just after one thing."

"Oh my god, are you serious?" She scowled, but he remained insistent. "You can't be. Klaus isn't like that, Damon."

"The hell he's not." He snorted. "Why do you think he keeps buying you stuff, Jane? Keeps being nice to you? I told you it's not friendship he's after!"

Jane twisted her shirt. "But-"

"But what? He seemed to care about your thoughts and feelings? Seemed to sympathize with you? Bullshit. It's just a way of seducing you into his bed."

Jane was glad that she was looking away from him. Her face was on fire from how Damon's words were getting to her and how it reminded her of her dream about Klaus. Her eyes stung and she blinked back tears.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Janey." He said in a softer tone, when she refused to look at him. He knew she was trying not to cry. "I just want you to understand. Klaus is the bad guy, all he wants is to get you to submit to him and then that's it. He'll toss you away and leave you for someone else." He cupped her cheek gently, turning her to face him. "He just wants to get you in his bed like some ancient Viking conquest."

Jane lifted her eyes to his. "I told you once that that was all guys ever wanted from me." She whispered. "They just wanted sex. Is that what you wanted?" She slapped his hand from her face. "Was I _your_ conquest?!"

"Jane-" Damon began, frowning, but she started stalking up the steps. Scowling, he zoomed in front of her, looming over her on the steps above her. "Jane, you know that's not true."

"Just go away, you made your damn point, I can't trust _anyone_. Especially you and Klaus!"

"Hey," He said sharply and stopped her from leaving. "Stop it."

"You made it perfectly clear how stupid I am, so thanks for that." She snapped at him, angry tears blurring her vision. "Just leave me alone."

"I'm not calling you stupid, but you have to think about your actions. He's trying to seduce you, Jane. And you're falling for it."

"Like you did? Promising me things and being super nice to me? Was that all an act too?!"

"Stop comparing me to Klaus!" Damon hissed. "I am nothing like that Hybrid freak!"

"Don't call him that!" Jane snapped back, aggressively. "Tyler's a Hybrid too! You can't just label people like that, Damon."

"Tyler Lockwood is _sired_ to Klaus, Jane. That makes him one of many _freaks_ to roam around."

"Am I a freak Damon? Because I'm an elemental, a seer, and a doppelganger! So you're a freak too then! You're a vampire!"

Damon got in her face. "Knock it off! This conversation is going off topic. Klaus is not to talk to you or touch you or anything. You were mine first."

"Screw you, Damon!" She hissed, grabbing her lunch, and purposely hit him with her shoulder as she walked passed him. Damon looked over his shoulder at her and frowned. If she wanted to act that way, fine. What did he care?

* * *

Jane gasped as a vision entered her head and she had to stop and hold onto a nearby fence.

 _Jeremy was standing in the middle of the road outside the Gilbert house. Suddenly a car was racing around the corner, tires squealing as it gained sped. Jeremy didn't move. Elena, Jenna, and Alaric were on the porch and then Alaric was sprinting towards the teen in the road._

 _"Oh my God! Jeremy!" Elena called._

 _"Jeremy!" Ric yelled._

 _"Jeremy move!"_

 _Alaric quickly shoved Jeremy out of the and the car slammed into him. Ric was sent flying up and slamming the windshield before he tumbled to the asphalt below._

 _"Ric!" Jenna screamed and she and Elena ran over to the man. They turned him over, but he wasn't responding to their touch._

Jane came out of her vision with a cry.

"Jeremy…Ric…" She ran up the street, leaving her lunch on the ground where she had dropped it.

Jane made it to the Gilbert's in time to see what her vision had warned her of. Jeremy was in the middle of the street and unless someone moved him, Ric would get hit. She couldn't allow that. She had the visions for a reason. To help.

"Jeremy!" Jenna yelled and Elena and Ric came flying off the porch

"Jeremy move!" Elena yelled and she and Ric ran towards him. Ric wasn't going to make it time to move back out of the way, then suddenly Jane was there was she was pulling Jeremy out of the way of the SUV and they fell backwards. The vehicle lammed on its breaks directly. It screeched to a halt.

Jeremy seemed to come out of his trance and he looked down to see Jane hugging him tightly. "Jane?" She looked up at him.

"Jer! Jer, are you okay?"

"Yeah…what happened?"

Elena, Jenna, and Ric crowded around them.

"Who was that one the phone, Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"…Klaus." Jeremy murmured. Jane frowned.

Jenna hugged Jane. "Thank you, Jane. That was so dangerous," She half scolded, but hugged her anyway. For a second, Jane was caught up in Jenna's hug. She missed her mother so much and Jenna's hug was warm and comforting like her mom's used to be. Tears stung her eyes. "But you saved him…How did you know?"

"I got a vision and…I couldn't let anything happen to you Jeremy or to Ric, because I saw it happen. Ric pushed Jeremy out of the way and got hit by the car." Jeremy, Elena, and Ric paled.

"Oh, my god." Jenna stated and she held Jane close. "You saved them both."

"Jane?" She looked over to see Elena. "I…Thank you for saving Jeremy and Alaric." Jane nodded once and then Alaric hugged her. Again she was caught up in how she missed her parents and she had to move away or end up bawling.

Jane pulled away from the group. "Excuse me a moment." She stood up and went over to the SUV, knocking on the window. It rolled down and Tony glanced her up and down.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, eyes wide and apologetic.

"Did Klaus tell you do to this?!" She demanded.

"I don't-"

"Answer me!"

"Yes!"

"Tell me why."

"Because he wants his family back from Stefan."

Jane scowled. "Get out of here, right now, Tony. And you tell Klaus that we need to have a serious talk about how we get things."

He backed up his car and took off in the opposite direction, tires screeching. Everyone else was looking at her.

"What?"

"He listened to you." Ric stated, thinking hard. "He's sired to you, Jane." Jane's eyes widened.

Jeremy frowned. "Tyler said something about making Jane happy…I think he's gone to your house."

"Elena, where is Rebekah, you need to tell me." The girl turned to her.

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Because I'm going to make sure Klaus never tries hurts any of you again."

"You're going to give him Rebekah. Damon won't like that." Alaric frowned.

Jane scowled. "I don't really care what Damon likes right now."

* * *

"Jane." Tyler knocked on her door. "We need to talk. Please."

"I'm here."

He turned around to see her. "Oh, I thought you were at-"

"What is it?"

"Look, I've been having this weird feeling…I…This is going to sound really weird, but do you need me? Is there something you want me too for you?"

Jane sighed. "It's true. You're sired to me."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, I think so too…So do want me to get you something to eat? A pizza? Make you tea? Anything?"

"Take me to Klaus." She told him and he blinked.

"Jane…"

"Take me to Klaus, Tyler." She said firmly and he nodded.

"All right then, let's go."

* * *

"There he is." Klaus smiled as Tyler came in. "Man of the hour."

"So everything went okay?"

"Not exactly, but alas…I suppose I'll have to find a different way to teach my lesson."

"What lesson?" Tyler asked, acting as if he didn't know as per Jane's instructions.

"Well, you see, I compelled Jeremy Gilbert to stand in the middle of the street. Tony was to run him over, but apparently someone rescued him." Worried for Jane, he asked:

"Who?"

Klaus shrugged. "Possibly Alaric, who really who cares? Perhaps they got the message."

"You didn't say you were going to hurt anyone. You just said you were sending a warning."

"Apples and oranges, Tyler. I did send a message, how effective will depend on how long I have to wait for what I want."

"That's not right, Klaus."

Klaus sighed. "Tyler, mate. What you are feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, okay?" He placed his hand on the young hybrids shoulder "End of the day, human life is just a means to an end, our means to our end. You do well to remember that."

"Yes, well I certainly will."

Klaus turned around with a roguish grin. "Jane, my love. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." She responded. "Well, far be it from me to keep you from having a grand old time." She whirled on her heels. Klaus sighed and zoomed in front of her,

"Now, love, I wasn't talking about you. And you shouldn't eavesdrop."

"I'm still human, Klaus. I don't get to live hundreds of years without some supernatural ability." She poked his chest angrily. Tyler couldn't help but be slightly amused by it. "You if care so little for human life, how can I trust you not to think so little of me?"

He took her chin. His gaze heated. "Trust that I care for you deeply, my love." She cheeks turned red, but she shook her head, dislodging his hand.

"You just tried to kill Jeremy Gilbert. You know, one of the many _humans_ of Mystic Falls?"

"That was to send a message, darling. Nothing more."

"And if he had died?" Klaus shrugged and she scowled. "I won't stand by while you hurt people to get your way."

"What would you have me do, my love?" He growled, tugging her closer to him. "He has my family."

She sighed. "I know that." She said softly. "But this isn't going to sway Stefan. He's too off the rails."

"I gave him his freedom."

"Yes, you did and while that was great…He's been on human blood for months, that's not just going to go away. He's part Ripper and it's made him reckless."

"I am not going to involve you, Jane. This is between Stefan, your friends, and I."

"Well that's too bad, because I'm in it anyway. And I know where Rebekah is."

Klaus stiffened. "You shouldn't threaten me, love. That's not nice."

"Neither is trying to hurt my friends. But I'm not threatening you. I'm bargaining with you. Leave Elena and her family alone and you I'll show you were she is."

* * *

"Rob, what are you doing here?" Jenna asked with a small frown.

"Have you seen Jane? She was supposed to be at home."

Alaric shook his head. "I haven't seen her since this afternoon when she saved Jeremy from getting hit by the car."

"A car? What's been going on around here?" Rob frowned. "She won't answer her phone and it's really important that I know where she is. There's a vampire around here that's been tailing me since I came into town. It's not safe for her unless she's inside." Alaric frowned.

Jenna bit her lip. "Do you want to come in and wait for her?"

"No, I think that-" Rob was cut off by a vampire sinking his fangs into his neck savagely. Alaric pulled back a screaming Jenna. Rob was let go of and he hit the ground, choking and gasping for air. The vampire disappeared.

Jenna's eyes widened. "Oh, my god."

"Stay back." Alaric warned her and stepped forward. He needed to get Rob and pull him safely inside, but he was in the middle of the porch inches from the steps. Cautiously, he peered out of the house. All seemed quiet, but Ric knew better. "Rob, can you see him?"

"N-no. Don't…" He warned, he was losing blood and fast. The hand clamped to wound did little to stop it.

Alaric inched out of the house and reached for Rob. Suddenly the vampire was back. Jenna cried out to Alaric, but suddenly something made the vampire gasp and fall to the wooden floor. Behind him was Jeremy, holding the crossbow.

"Is that my crossbow?" He scowled and the teen grinned sheepishly.

"Jeremy Gilbert, I swear I am going to-"

"Not now, Jenna, you can ground me later. He's not dead." He nudged the vampire with his foot. "We have to get Rob inside." Alaric and Jeremy grabbed the man's arms and legs and hurried him inside.

Once Rob was on the couch, Jeremy ran into the kitchen. He came back with a meat cleaver and went outside to the fallen vampire. He raised his arm and brought it down swiftly onto the vampire's neck. Jenna gagged and Alaric grimaced as the boy hacked off the vampire's head.

"Oh, god…" Jenna murmured.

"Now he's dead." Jeremy announced and came inside.

"Jenna, call Damon and then see if you can find Jane and Elena. I have a feeling that Klaus is behind this. That's the same Hybrid that tried to run us over earlier."

* * *

"Do you know what I can't figure out?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. He and his brother had been standing outside the witch house for hours.

"Why save me? Was it brotherly love, guilty conscience? Is the switch on, is the switch off?"

"You have somewhere you need to be Damon?" Stefan retorted.

"Ah, deflection. That's not going to work on me. I invented that."

"We're done. Can't you just go away?"

Damon scowled. "Not until you tell me why you saved me. You owe me that."

"I didn't owe you anything."

"Fine." Damon pouted. "Next question: why did you steal the coffins?"

"Because Klaus' family is the one weakness I can use against him." Stefan informed him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Use against him to do what!" Damon snapped. "You're not going to kill him, you know how I know? Cause there was only one way to kill him and you blew that to save me."

"You're wrong, Damon. Klaus doesn't just get to live forever. There's another way. There has to be." Stefan said and Damon could hear the urgency.

"Fair enough. But whatever you're doing I want in."

"I don't need your help."

"Really? Last time I checked you're hiding in a haunted house."

"I'm in this alone, Damon." Stefan reminded him.

"You go after Klaus, you're going to have to be cutthroat and devious. I'm _so_ much better at that than you. Come on brother. What do you say? If you're gonna keep saving my life at least make it for a good reason."

"You want in, huh?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. But its just you and me. Elena stays out of it."

"What about Jane?"

"Technically. She's part of it."

"How so?" Damon frowned when he realized Stefan wasn't giving anything away just yet. "Deal." He agreed and Stefan nodded.

"Follow me." Stefan walked back into the house.

"Wait. I'm not so... welcome in there." Damon gestured at the house. The last he had been inside the witches had messed with his daylight ring.

Stefan smirked. "Don't you worry, Damon. We all want the same thing." He led his brother to the basement. "Have a look."

Damon snorted at the empty room. "What? Klaus is allergic to dust?"

"Hmm... Look again."

Damon did and his eyes widened. There sat four coffins. "Witch spirits hate Klaus as much as we do. They're using their powers to hide the coffins. Thanks to Jane and Bonnie."

"So even if he comes in the house..." Damon mused, liking this plan.

"... he won't he able to find them." Stefan finished with a nod.

"What do you mean thanks to Jane?"

"She was here to this morning. Lending a helping hand."

Damon scowled. "Why was she here?"

Stefan shrugged. "I think the witches called her here with Bonnie."

Damon's phone rang. "Ric. Whoa, slow down. What happened?"

* * *

"Mr. Evans. What are you doing up? You should be resting." Meredith scolded, her eyes wide with shock. She was also trying not to let her eyes wander over the firm muscled back of the man in front of her.

Rob looked at her over his shoulder as he pulled his shirt back on. "Ah, I'm more of a walk it off kinda guy." He smirked. "Do I need to sign something?"

"You had a lot of blood missing and a concussion. I have no idea how you're on your feet right now, but I need to run some more tests." She informed him with a surprised look and she touched his arm.

Rob placed his hand over hers and she looked up at him. "I actually have some place I need to be. I have a niece I need to check on, but... thank you... Dr..."

"Fell." She informed him with a smirk. "But the patients who follow my advice get to call me Meredith."

He grinned cockily. "Well... I appreciate your help _Dr. Fell_." He moved around her and she turned around.

"Mr. Evans... what is your secret? Guardian angel or did you sell your soul to the devil?"

Rob gave her a mysterious smile. "I bit of both I suppose. Thank you for being my guardian angel." Meredith flushed as he winked at her and left the room.

* * *

 _"Hello, darling. Discover you can talk to me did you?" Rebekah asked, reclining in the booth. They were inside the bar in Chicago that Klaus had taken them too. Rebekah was dressed in her 20's attire, flapper dress and a string of pearls around her neck. Jane looked down to see that she was wearing a similar dress that was champagne colored._

 _"Pretty isn't it?"_

 _Jane nodded and then she went over, hugging her. Rebekah could feel the distress coming off her in waves._

 _"What's the matter, Jane?"_

 _Jane rapidly told her the events of Homecoming night and the days that followed up til then and Rebekah scowled._

 _"Rude. I told you, Jane. My brother is a beast and Damon's no better. And those so called friends of yours…I say screw the lot of them. Undagger me and I'll take you far from Mystic Falls. We'll let Nik have that cow Elena. Then we can undagger the rest of my family. Once we get them back from Stefan."_

 _"I'm afraid he's going to hurt me, Bekah. I haven't told Klaus where the coffins are but I feel so guilty."_

 _"Don't be fooled. He doesn't care what happens to us, just as long we're still daggered and down in a box."_

 _Jane shook his head. "No, I could see it. He does feel remorse, but he's afraid to show it. To look weak."_

 _"And you're afraid to love him."_

 _"I don't love him."_

 _"Whatever you say. You did defend him rather quickly."_

 _Jane flushed. "I just don't think you should be so hasty."_

 _Rebekah sighed. "I'm still angry at him. He won't undagger me."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Not even if you beg him. Nik's too far into his own plans that he won't allow harm to come to Elena."_

 _"Bekah."_

 _"She stabbed me in the back. watch and see if she doesn't do the same to you,_ again _."_

 _The world shook and Rebekah sighed. "Someone is breaking our connection. Try and visit me soon. I get lonely with these figments of people."_

 _"I promise I'll find a way to get everyone together."_

 _"I know you'll try." Rebekah told her and patted her cheek. "Now run along. I have a feeling it's Nik."_

* * *

"Where is Jane?" Klaus asked when Elena opened the door to the Salvatore house.

"She's with Rebekah."

Klaus arched an eyebrow before coming inside. "I trust you have news of Stefan."

"I couldn't find him." She lied and he turned to face her. "But I know where Rebekah is."

"Yes, Jane wishes for me to leave you and your family alone in exchange for my sister. A fair enough bargain. I hope you appreciate what she's asked."

Elena nodded. "I do. She saved my brother…"

She led Klaus down into the basement. Jane was kneeling next to Rebekah, clasping her hand and her eyes shut tightly. Rebekah lay on the ground, daggered in the back and grey.

"My poor sister. I can't turn my back on her for a moment." He cocked his head to one side, watching her. "Can she hear us?"

"I don't think so." Elena shrugged.

"What is she doing?"

"Talking to Rebekah."

He was curious as to why and how she was able to do so, but he let it go for the moment. "I'll give her another few minutes then, shall I?"

Elena shifted. "You should know I was the one that daggered her. When she wakes, up she'll come after me."

"I can control Rebekah. Besides, I still need your help finding Stefan."

"I told you I don't know where he is." Elena frowned as Klaus leant down and pulled the dagger from her.

"You're lying. Fortunately, you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family the question you should be asking yourself is who's going to die next? Bonnie? Caroline? _Damon_?"

"She'd hate you if you hurt him."

Klaus stroked Jane's hair gently. The girl didn't acknowledge it. "All I promised was not to harm your family. She never mentioned your friends." Elena frowned. "It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want."

"He doesn't care about me anymore. You made sure of that. You turned him into a monster." Elena snapped at him. "Now he's your problem. And just so you know, I'm not the only one that Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her..." Klaus looked away briefly. "You can let yourself out."

Elena turned and left.

Klaus knelt next to Jane and touched her arm. "Love…it's time to let me have her."

Jane came back to herself and she blinked up at him tiredly. "She's okay. She's just afraid." He cupped her face.

"You never cease to amaze me, love."

"Will you undagger her?"

"In time. I'm afraid she'd go after Elena if I were to undagger her now."

Jane looked at her sadly and Klaus stroked her cheek. "Don't be sad, my love. I will undagger her someday."

"Elijah too?"

He nodded. "Yes, Elijah too. Would that make you happy, love?"

"I think it would make you very happy to have your siblings with you again."

"Perhaps or perhaps they'd want revenge against me."

"Well, maybe if you try to explain to them that you were sorry…" She suggested before smiling. "Or I could do it. I could talk to them like I did Rebekah." She looked happy and he didn't want to tell her that his siblings would be ill tempered with him, especially Finn and Kol. Instead he only nodded.

"Perhaps, but I'll need them back first."

Jane nodded seriously. "I hope you can get them back without violence."

"Where's the fun in that, my love?" He smirked and Jane sent him a look.

* * *

"Did you get rid of him?"

"Yep, Tony the headless Hybrid is now at the bottom of Steven's Quarry. How's Jenna?"

"Troubled. She just watched her nephew hack off a Hybrid's head with meat cleaver."

Damon winced. "Yikes."

"How's Jane's uncle?"

"Rob took my blood. He's all good now. Ric and Jeremy are giving him a ride home."

"Is Jane here?"

"She left a few minutes ago. Klaus dropped her off."

Damon's jaw clenched. "I can't believe she gave him Rebekah."

"She was trying to save us, Damon."

"Lot of good it did, Klaus sent his damn Hybrid anyway. Does she know?"

"Not yet. Rob doesn't want to upset her. So he said not to tell her." Elena sighed. "Look, I've been thinking and I…I want you to compel Jeremy away from here. Jenna's agreed to it. it's not right that he's a sixteen-year-old and he had to chop someone's head off."

"I understand." Damon said softly. "But do you really want to let him go?"

Elena sighed. "I have too."

"Please, Damon. He's just a kid, he shouldn't be involved." Jenna murmured. "What kind of guardian does that make me if I can't take care of him in world of vampires? The least I can do is get him somewhere safe. I have some friends in Denver who are willing to take him in."

Alaric came into the kitchen and they heard Jeremy go up the stairs.

"How's Rob?" Elena asked and Ric nodded.

"He's better. Says he either owes you a round at the bar or a round in your head for healing him with your blood." He said to Damon who smirked. "He's waiting for Jane at home."

"She's probably there now."

Ric frowned. You let her walk off alone?"

"Come on, obviously the big, bad vampire that was stalking Ranger Rob is dead and headless. She's perfectly safe." Damon stated. "As long as she stays the hell away from Klaus."

* * *

Jane was about halfway home when she realized she didn't have her phone.

"Oh, no." She bit her lip, wondering if she could get it tomorrow, but she had no idea if Rob was home yet or not. She turned around and headed back for the Gilbert's.

* * *

"I feel like a horrible person." Elena sighed, sitting on the steps of her porch.

"You just saved his life, Elena." Damon told her gently. "Take it from me, estranged is bad, dead is worse."

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened the last time I asked you to compel him."

"He found out." Damon shrugged. "And he got over it. Again, _not dead_ , Elena." He joined her on the steps. "He's lucky to have a sister like you..."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Not just for this, Damon. For everything." He swallowed hard. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

She needed him and it was…a nice feeling. "You should know this, Elena." She waited, the tension between them rising high. "Stefan didn't screw us over. _He screwed us over_ , but he had a good reason."

"What?" Elena frowned.

"He saved Klaus to save me. Then he stole the coffins to get even."

"What? Damon, if he did it to protect you then... why would he even do that? What does that even mean?"

"What does it mean? Means I'm an idiot." He leaned closer to her.

"Damon." Elena stated and took his hand. "You are not an idiot. It just means that deep down Stefan really does care."

"Elena…" His eyes lowered to her mouth.

She shook her head. "Damon, no…" She pushed his chest.

"I know, you and Stefan."

"And…Jane."

"Yeah." He said bitterly, still angry from their fight earlier in the day. "Klaus is trying to screw her and she's as clueless as usual."

"You have to tell her about what Klaus did. I think it's wrong to keep trying to hide things from her. Maybe if she knows the truth then she'll have more of a reason to stay away from Klaus."

He stood up. "I should go."

Elena nodded, standing too. Part of her wanted him to kiss her, wanted him to take her in his arms. She wanted to inhale the scent of his leather jacket and his after-shave. It was all Damon. But the rational part of her knew it was wrong. Wrong to do this to Jane again, even if she and Damon were separated at the moment. She had just started to try and rebuild their friendship again.

"No." He said suddenly, turning back around. "No. You know what? If I'm going to feel this conflicted, then I have to know the truth."

"The truth about what?" Elena asked and then Damon's mouth was on hers. There was something. A spark between them. He could feel it. Pulling back, he examined her face to see if she had felt it. Elena's eyes slowly opened and then they widened.

"Damon." Elena said and Damon turned his head to see what she was looking at. Jane was standing at the end of the walkway with a heartbroken look on her face. Slowly, the girl put a hand over her mouth, shaking her head.

"Janey." He said as she backed away from them and then she was running up the street. "No, Janey, wait!"

Elena bit her lip, tears in her eyes. "Oh my god…Damon. What did we _do_?"

"I have to go talk to her." He said quickly and hurried after the girl. "Jane!"

Jane was halfway up the next block when Damon caught up to her.

"Hey, don't go."

"Twice?" She hissed, rounding on him with teary eyes. "I can't believe…I can't believe you! You asshole!" She snapped, hitting him in the chest.

"Janey, please."

"How could you!? After all of that talk about how you wanted to be with me, how Klaus was trying to manipulate me, and you saying all that stuff about trying to make it up to me?! Was that all bullshit Damon?! Huh? Or were you just proving that once again I'm too stupid to comprehend what was going on?"

"No!" He snapped back. "I meant all of that. Look, what just happened was an accident. We…I just making sure I didn't feel anything for her, Jane."

Jane hit him in the chest. "You told me you don't! So why would you try it?!"

"Because I had to be sure, Jane!"

"And did you feel something, Damon?" She asked. "Did you?!"

"I don't know!"

Jane shook her head. "Is it me? Did I drive you to this?"

"No, no." He said taking her hands. "No, Janey." She pulled away.

"I don't believe you." Jane snapped and socked him in the nose. She heard something snap and took satisfaction that his nose broke, although now her hand hurt like hell. "You're the one going around kissing other girls! You said you wanted to be with me, but you've never tried that hard to get me back."

He snapped his nose back into place, but it still throbbed. "Janey, please listen to me-"

"Why is it that I always get screwed over? What did I do?"

"Jane." They turned to see Elena coming up to them. "Jane, I am so, so sorry I didn't mean-"

"You're a bitch, Elena. I gave you the benefit of the doubt, because I wanted to believe that you were still my friend, but I was wrong."

"Hey, knock it off." Damon said. "Don't talk to her like that. It was my fault."

Jane scowled. "Yes by all means stick up for the girl you kissed." She backed away from him when he tried to catch her arm.

"Don't, Jane. Look, I'm sorry."

"Just don't, Damon. I'd just rather you didn't touch me right now."

Damon's jaw clenched. "You going to let Klaus touch you then? You gonna go run to him? Let me tell you something about your _wonderful_ Klaus."

"Damon, don't-" Elena began, but he ignored her and plowed on.

"You want to know what he did? He sent his Hybrid to stalk your uncle when he came to town. Attacked him on Elena's porch! The same one who only hours earlier tried to run over Jeremy! Oh and so I saved your uncle with my blood, which is what Klaus should have done because it's his Hybrid!"

"What? No." Jane shook her head. "No, he wouldn't."

" _Yes, he would_!" Damon mocked her. "Your naivety strikes again! He's not your friend! He used you and then backstabbed you. Oh and Jeremy lobbed Tony's head off!"

"Damon, stop it. This is not her fault." Elena snapped.

Jane was full on sobbing now. "I didn't know."

Damon's angry went away and he sighed. "Janey, I didn't mean to blame you…You just don't understand-"

"What? That you love her and you always have."

"No!"

"Then why am I the only one who gets hurt? Why did you kiss her again?"

Damon hesitated before he sighed. "Janey…"

"No…Just stay away from me. All of you stay away. Rob was right about not being able to trust anyone." Crying, she turned and fled from him and Elena, disappearing around the corner.

* * *

Jane yelped when her foot caught the edge of the sidewalk and she ended up, hitting the ground. She choked back a cry when she landed on her already throbbing hand. Her knuckles were bruised and swollen from punching Damon's nose. Sitting up carefully, she cradled her hand, trying not to cry. Her knee was skinned up badly now and it stung and now both of her hands hurt. She knew she shouldn't sit in front of someone's driveway all night, but she couldn't stop crying long enough to attempt to get up again. She cradled her hands to her chest and tried to suppress in her tears. She was exhausted and she felt miserable and just wanted to go home, but she couldn't let Rob see her like this. He'd go on a rampage and kill all of the vampires, of course it wouldn't kill Klaus or Tyler, but still… She just wanted to sit and be alone. Just like she should have been from the beginning.

She tried not to sob and took a deep breath to calm herself. Everything she knew had changed. Her friends used her, her parents were gone, Rob was…somewhere, Damon hurt her, Klaus was confusing, Elijah and Rebekah were still daggered. Why did everything have to change? Why did she always get the bad end of things?

"Love?"

"What?" She asked, making sure not to look at him. Why did he have to show up everywhere?

"Why are you sitting in the dark crying?"

"I'm not." She said stiffly and he knelt next to her.

"Don't lie to me."

She faced him and pushed at him hard. "Go away! Stop telling me what to do!" He let her push him and didn't budge, but that seemed to upset her more.

"What's happened? Why are you so upset?"

"I just tripped over my own feet like an idiot." She lied and she wiped at her eyes when she thought he wasn't looking.

Klaus took her chin. "Jane. Will you tell me?"

"You…Why did you do that? Why did you hurt him, he didn't do anything to you!?"

"And just what did I do offend you and gain your ire?"

"You sent Tony to stalk my uncle. He almost died."

Klaus frowned. "I can assure you that I did not. Nor would I ever harm your family, Jane. who told you that?"

"Damon did. He said that Rob was standing on Elena's porch and Tony just attacked him."

"I never told him to do that, love. In fact, I hadn't seen Tony all evening." It was a bit alarming. Was there another vampire around? "Where is Tony now?"

"Jeremy cut his head off."

He arched an eyebrow. "I see…Are you hurt?" He smelt blood and he looked down at her knee and her hands. He reached for her hands and she drew back. "Easy, love. I wouldn't hurt you."

"Everyone says that." She snapped. "It's a lie. Go away."

"Well, that might be hard to do, considering your sitting in my driveway." He chuckled. She got a good look at the house behind her and scowled. Of course she tripped in front of Klaus' house.

"I should go." She attempted to stand up, but her knee protested and she went back down. Klaus caught her around the middle.

"Careful, my love." He chided softly. "What happened to your hands?"

"I punched…Damon." She whispered and he smiled.

"Did you? And just why did you do that?"

She started to say, the words getting caught in her throat from the urge to cry. Jane didn't want to put up with another male ego or show him she had been crying so she shook her head.

"No. I…I should just go home." Her eyes were watering again and cursed herself internally. "I should just go."

"You're hurt and upset." He said and frowned. "You shouldn't be out here." His concern for her was sweet, but also a bit alarming. What did he want? Was he going to hurt her?

She attempted to move on her own again. Her bloody, roughed up knee screamed in pain and she bit her lip as she steadied herself against a tree with one hand. "I need to go." She waved him off when he looked ready to steady her. "I just want to be alone."

Suddenly, lightning lit up the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder and then…rain. Giant, drops of cold rain fell from the inky sky and Klaus made a decision as they were soaked in seconds. He scooped her up into his arms and toted her towards the mansion.

"Put me down. I don't want to go with you." Klaus ignored her and she frowned. "Put me down right now, Klaus, I mean it." She kicked her feet, trying to dislodged his grip. "Let me go!"

"No, love."

She continued to fight him, until she slumped and started sobbing. It was heartbreaking sobs and he knew that it hadn't just been her uncle's attack that upset her. Had it been Damon? One of her friends? He wouldn't put it past them, they didn't deserve her.

"Get us some towels and blankets, Mindy." He ordered the Hybrid and carried a sniffling Jane over to one of the couches that he had.

When he had her mostly dry and warm beneath the blankets, he knelt in front of her.

"Now, tell me, love. What are you doing here, sweetheart?"

"I…" She felt her throat close up. Hot tears stung her eyes and she shook her head. She couldn't even say it. "I…Never mind. I s-should go." She tried to stand up, but he took her arm holding her still gently and then swiped his thumb beneath her eye to catch a stray warm tear.

"What's happened, love?" Klaus frowned, when she lowered her gaze. "What, Jane? Has someone hurt you?"

"I was just walking and I fell..." She said lamely.

Klaus took her face into his hands and made her look at him. "Jane. My love." He said patiently, soothingly. "Tell me why you were walking in the dark."

"Damon." She whispered and he frowned.

"What? What did he do? Did he hurt your hand?"

"He-he kissed her. I saw him. He kissed her. For the second time." He was curious to ask if this mystery girl was Elena, but Jane was far too distressed to answer any more questions. She was so upset that he almost left her to go string Damon up by his innards, but he knew that upset or not, Jane would never forgive him for doing that.

"Oh, my love. I'm so sorry." He pulled her in against his chest as she pressed against him, crying once more. He shushed her, stroking her damp hair gently while she wept. "Don't cry over him, sweetheart. He's not worth your tears."

"It…just…hurt." She said, her breath catching. "And then he blamed for what happened to Rob and to Tony."

He cupped her cheek. "No, my love. That wasn't on you. And I swear I will find out who dared to do this to your uncle." He stroked her cheek. "Now let me see your hands." He took the one with the bandages first.

"What happened to this one?"

"I cut myself." She sniffed and he nodded once.

"Your bandages are dirty. You need clean ones." He took the other with tender hands, turning it this way and that, before he tried to unbend her fingers.

"Ow." She winced and he let go.

"Sorry, love."

"Is…is it broke?"

"I don't think so. It's too swollen to tell."

He could see she was exhausted and she kept rubbing at her eyes. "You are more than welcome to sleep here, love."

"…Kay." She said sleepily and he smiled a bit. He gathered her up in his arms once more, carrying her towards the stairs. With her uninjured hand she clutched his shirt and he murmured soothingly to her when she gave a small hiccup.

* * *

Klaus offered her the warm, dry clothes that Mindy had found and she was soon tucked into his bed. His bedroom was the only room that had been furnished so far, other than the couches down below. Jane was under the covers and her hand was wrapped in a towel and an icepack. She told him some of what had happened and then sighed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, yawning and trying to keep her eyes open. "I didn't mean to just show up here."

"Nothing to apologize for, my love." He clicked the light off when it was apparent that she was seconds away from falling asleep. "Go to sleep now. We'll talk more in the morning, all right?"

"Thank you, Klaus." Jane said tiredly, exhausted from crying and taking pain medicine. Klaus had offered her blood, but she had declined.

"You're very welcome, my love."

He shut the door softly and headed down the stairs to contemplate what he was going to do now.

* * *

Klaus frowned when he heard whimpers and sobs coming from upstairs. He opened the bedroom door and looked in. Jane was tossing and turning, the sheets tangled around her legs.

"No…" She sobbed in fright and Klaus looked at her sympathetically. "Please help me!" He couldn't ignore the pleading tone of her voice even if he wanted too. It was such a sad sound to hear.

He went inside when she risked injuring her hand further with her tossing and turning. She shook her head wildly when he caught her from tumbling out of bed.

"No, no, let me go! Help me!" Her dream appeared in his head without him doing any prodding and he frowned.

 _"No, please! Please, don't!" She cried, but she was ignored. "I just want to go home."_

 _"In you go, my little sweetness." The man holding her said and Jane screamed as she was shoved into the dark pit. She hit the ground and coughed, looking around. It was pitch black save for the light coming from the top of the hole. She felt something brush against her and she shrieked, backing away, only to feel several hands on her._

 _"No, let me go." She sobbed. Someone was smelling her hair, running fingers through it and she screamed and fought against the hands holding her. "Let me go! Let me out!" Her jacket was ripped off her and she whimpered._

 _"Shh." A voice said in her ear. "There, there, pretty girl. You won't have to suffer long." Hands were stroking her arms and legs and she felt mouths on her skin. Five or six at least tasting of her skin._

 _"No!"_

 _A bright light shone down upon her and the dirty vampires holding her hissed and retreated._

 _"So, sorry to do this to you, missy." A dark figure stated. Jane had to shield her eyes because she couldn't see. "You seem like a nice, harmless girl. But I can't risk you being around and if Klaus Mikaelson wants you, it must not be good. Consider this a mercy killing."_

 _"Please…I just want to go home." She sobbed. "Don't leave me down here!" The light was cut off and the darkness blinded her once more_

"Shh." Klaus soothed when he gathered her up in his lap, rewrapping her hand and she whimpered. "There, there, you're safe, my love. You're safe." He rocked her gently, frowning. Was that a vision? Was someone else out to harm her because of him? There had been many who had tried to find her before he had, many who now lay dead. But he had a lot of enemies, many that would love to get their hands on someone like Jane. Her seeing abilities alone would attract quite a bit of people.

Was one of his enemies about Mystic Falls? Were they out to harm Jane? Was that how her uncle was attacked by his Hybrid?

Jane's sobs subsided when he cradled her against him, calming her by wrapping his arms around her tightly to not let her move so she would know she was safe.

"You're all right, sweetheart." He murmured in her ear when she had settled back to sleep and then tucked her head under his chin. "I promise to _never_ hurt you like that. And I guarantee that Damon will regret it." She snuggled further into his chest and he smiled, tugging the blanket over her legs. "Sleep now, my love. I will keep you safe. I will always keep you safe."

* * *

 _Review?_


	56. Our Town

**Thanks to grapejuice101 and Brookeworm3 for your advice and help!**

 **Wow, got a lot of feedback from that last chapter, so cool! I'm glad to hear from all of you!**

* * *

Chapter 56

Alaric frowned. "No, she didn't." He said into his phone and glanced at Elena who was punching and kicking at the bag hanging from the ceiling of his apartment. "I'll ask Elena if she's seen Jane. I'm sure she's fine, Rob."

 _"Yeah, well…she never came home and she won't answer her phone. I'm getting worried. She's got school."_

"You know it started raining, maybe she went over to a friend's house."

 _"But why wouldn't she tell me? Something's happened."_

"Don't start panicking." Alaric told him. "She's probably sleeping over."

 _"Just let me know before another Hybrid tries to take my head off. I'm worried that bastard Mikaelson took off with my niece. If she doesn't come home soon, I'm going to find him and kill him."_

"Don't do anything rash. I'll ask around and find her."

He hung up and went further into the living room.

"Hey, you're gonna put a hole in that thing." Alaric grabbed the bag. "You want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about." She retorted.

"Have you seen Jane?"

"Not since last night." Elena murmured.

"Well, she never went home."

Elena stopped punching the bag in shock. "What?"

"Yeah and Rob's two seconds away from going on a suicide mission to attack Klaus. I think she just went to Caroline's or Bonnie's house to get out of the rain."

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm sure she did." She looked away guiltily.

"So, what's got you all worked up?" Alaric asked.

"I didn't really sleep last night."

"Yeah, me neither. Jenna spent most of the night crying, but she's…trying to cope."

Elena flinched. She had a feeling that Jenna wasn't the only one who spent the night crying.

"I think we all are." She replied and then kicked the bag harder.

"Nice, nice, you're getting stronger." Alaric nodded at her.

"I'm just channeling frustration..." When she saw the puzzled look on his face she couldn't bring herself to look at him again. "I need coffee." Alaric watched her walk away, frowning slightly.

"Damon's compulsion worked. Jeremy was packing up when I left the house and talking about his new school in Denver. Jenna was making sure he doesn't forget anything."

Elena casually inquired: "Have you, uh, talked to Damon today?"

"No. Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"No reason." She said quickly.

"Does Damon have to do with the reason that Jane never went home last night?"

"No."

"What the hell did he do now?"

"Kissed me."

Alaric choked on air. "He _what_?! Is he insane? Are you?"

"Ric-"

"Look, I told you both to be careful and this is what you do?"

"I didn't ask him to kiss me!" Elena said in frustration. "I…He said he was tired of being conflicted and he kissed me to see if he still had feelings for me."

"And does he?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "Jane saw us and she ran."

"Oh, my god. She saved your brother yesterday. Hell, she's possibly the only person who could save any of us from those damn Hybrids."

Elena rubbed her temples. "I wasn't trying to hurt her, Ric. Honest."

"So where did she go?"

"I don't know, but I have her phone. That's why she was at the house last night. She came to get it. So I'll give it to her at school."

"How do you know she'll even show up? She's probably devastated out of her mind that Damon is a cheating asshole. Not that she should be surprised."

"Because it's Caroline's birthday. And we agreed a long time ago to celebrate it even if we were ever mad at each other. Caroline claimed this is a holiday."

Alaric snorted. "Well, just…Try not to send her running again. Rob seems to think that Klaus ordered that attack on him because of Jane and he doesn't want her in the crossfire."

* * *

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Bonnie announced as she came up to Elena who was decorating Caroline's locker with birthday themed things. "I... I got held up." Actually she was almost attacked by one of Klaus' Hybrids who had come snooping around the witch house. Luckily, Damon and Stefan stopped him from finding her.

"It's okay. I just got here, too. Will you pass me the balloons?" Bonnie grabbed the balloons and handed them to Elena who taped them to the locker. It was a tradition in Caroline's honor to decorate her locker.

"Thanks. What got you running late?" Elena questioned, tilting her head.

"I, uh, was working on some spells." She lied smoothly. "You?"

"Working out with Alaric..." Elena sighed and Bonnie showed her the sign she had made for Caroline's locker.

Elena taped it to the locker and took a deep breath. "So, I have something I need to tell you and you're not gonna like it."

"What happened?" Bonnie frowned worriedly.

"Jeremy is gonna be leaving town for a while. He'll be staying with some old family in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over."

Bonnie's frowned deepened. "Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own."

"I know…I asked Damon to compel him."

"You _what_?"

"I know, Bonnie. But it's not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life. The only reason I'm telling you is because you two haven't really worked out your stuff... and I kinda thought that maybe you'd want to say goodbye." Bonnie and Elena looked over at Jeremy who was at his locker. "Hey, did Jane stay the night at your house?"

"What? No. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning. Why?"

"No reason. I just thought maybe she was running late too or that I just missed her or something."

"No, I haven't seen her. I'm sure she'll show up. Maybe she's with Care."

Elena only nodded, feeling guilty that she had driven Jane even further away.

* * *

Damon slammed the coffin over and over again with the shovel. All he could think about was Jane's heartbroken look and how she had punched him in the nose.

"Working out frustration?" Stefan asked and Damon ignored him. "You're wasting your time. It won't open. Did you bury the body?"

"Yeah." Damon answered, tossing the shovel away. "Any sign of our little Hybrid buddies?"

"Nope, just the dead one."

"All right, Klaus has six siblings." Damon counted. "Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah and two others. Three sleeping Originals, four coffins. So who is in the lockbox?"

Stefan shrugged. "No idea. But whatever is in here, Bonnie seems to think will help us kill Klaus. So the sooner she can get this open, the sooner we will know if she's right."

"Well, you'd think spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make the coffins invisible would have figured out how to open one!" He glanced around waiting for the magic to happen. Nothing. "Fine, don't help." He pouted.

"You know none of this is gonna do us any good if Klaus' hybrid friends find out hiding place, right? They need to go away." Stefan told him and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, that's a great idea Stefan. Why don't you just ask him to pack their bags and take a long rest while we are on it."

"Jane could do it. They'd listen to her. I heard about her sending that one that tried to run over Jeremy away. And how Tyler obviously wanted to do something for her."

"That was a fluke for all we know. We are not involving her, Stefan. So how about we keep the peace? Don't draw attention to the real thing we are trying to hide." He referred to the coffins.

Stefan scowled. "No, I'm not gonna play _defense_ when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say or I dump his family to the bottom of the ocean."

"And he kills you and everyone you know like, I don't know like, _me_!" Damon snapped.

"No, he's bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else." Stefan growled.

"You sure about that?"

"Oh, I don't know, Damon. I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right? Call his bluff." Stefan smirked and started to go.

"Whoa, whoa." Damon called, stopping his brother from leaving. "The only way to call someone's bluff, Stefan, is to be willing to lose _everything_ if you're wrong."

Stefan gave him no reply and walked out of the basement, leaving Damon to stare at him in shock.

* * *

Klaus closed the lid on the coffin containing his sister. "Sweet dreams, Rebekah." He murmured softly and glanced up when Mindy came into the room. "Show her to her room, would you, love?"

"Sure." Mindy wheeled the coffin off to another spot and Klaus heard another set of feet headed his way. A small smile came to his face as Jane entered. She was wearing one of his henley's and a pair of his sweatpants and she was utterly beautiful. Her hair was mussed from sleep and having dried after being wet by rain, but her eyes held that sparkle that made Jane who she was in them. Albeit faint, it was still there.

"Morning, my love. Feeling better?" Klaus greeted. She still looked a bit tired, but didn't let appear as though she had spent the night crying. He had woken up long before she had and left her alone so she wouldn't wake up wondering about why he was in bed with her. He had liked waking up to see her sleeping peacefully next to him, legs tangled with his and her face half-buried into his side. It was an image he'd always remember and hoped that one day would become an everyday occurrence. Of her own free will of course. He had no intention of making her love him. He wanted to earn her love the right way, now was too soon however. Damon had just wreaked her. She needed to recover from that at least partly before he decided to try to court her.

"Was that Rebekah?" She yawned, glancing over her shoulder at the coffin that was being wheeled away.

Klaus nodded. "Yes."

"Did you give me blood?" She was frowning at the coffee cup in her hands now.

"You asked for it, early this morning." He told her and she blinked at him. "I didn't think you'd mind. Your hands were hurting you."

"Oh." She looked down at her coffee again. she guessed he really couldn't be held responsible for what she had said to him in her sleep. "Thank you." She said softly and he turned to her.

"For what, love? The blood? It was nothing. I was just worried for you."

"No, well yes, that, but I meant for last night." She tugged at the hem of her- _his_ shirt. "I know I shouldn't have stayed, but-"

He shook his head. "No, my love. There's no need to be sorry for that. It wasn't your fault."

Jane sighed. "My phone is at Elena's. That's why I went back to her house last night."

"I can send someone to get it for you, love."

"No." She shook her head. "Sending a Hybrid will cause more problems and if you go things will be worse and I…I can't go either." She sipped her coffee and sat on the step that led into another room. "Which room is this going to be?"

"My studio." He smiled and she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Does that mean I can finally see your paintings and drawings?" She teased.

Klaus grinned. "If you'd like. I think you'll like some of them." He cleared his throat then. "You're late for school"

Jane frowned. "I…I don't want to go." She said against her knees and he knew then that the girl Damon had kissed had been Elena. There was no other explanation.

"All right, love. You can stay here with me if you'd like."

"But it's Caroline's birthday and I was…I'm supposed to help decorate. Actually I was supposed to buy a cake." Jane groaned against her knees. "I'd hate not to wish her a happy birthday just because of last night."

Klaus tilted his head. "Go decorate and then don't stay."

"I should go to school. I can't afford to miss any more days. I'm already behind in some of my classes."

"I don't suppose that everything that's gone on recently has caused you to fall behind?"

Jane nodded. "And I can't stay here either." She looked up at him. "I shouldn't be here."

"Because of what your so called friends will think? You don't have to do what they say, love. Besides most of what's befallen to you happened because of their inability to include you. or their inability to pay attention to you."

"Why should they have to stop what they're doing for me? besides, I did volunteer to help most of the time."

"And yet, you seem to get the bad end of things. Your friends leave you, abandon you, hurt you…"

Jane frowned. "Most of them mean well. I'm used to being forgotten and not seen." She shrugged. "It's just me."

Klaus' hand cupped her chin and turned her to face him, "Love, that's not a way to live. You should never be ignored or forgotten. You are not something to toss away."

"Apparently, I am." She snapped and tried to knock his hand away from her chin. "To you and everyone else."

"You don't want to trust me."

"I can't trust you. I can't trust anyone."

"I wasn't lying to you, Jane. I do care for you. Very much." He told her seriously. Jane looked away. "Whether you trust me or not, I do care for you. More than I probably should." She looked at him when he put her hand on his chest. His heart thumped beneath her palm. "And it is real. What I feel for you is real."

Jane pulled away, cheeks red and eyes wary. "I don't think I'll go to school, but I will still get Care her cake." She said quickly, dodging his gaze. "She's still my friend…I can wait for her to get home and give her the cake. A mini party, maybe just us, but I…I'm not sure she'll want to celebrate…"

"Why?"

"Because she's technically not aging anymore."

"I love birthdays. I still like to celebrate mine."

"You do?" She looked at him curiously.

"Yes.

He finished quietly.

"I'll be sure to tell her that. I think she'll appreciate it." Jane went back to sipping her coffee.

Klaus watched her put up the wall again, trying not to seem too disappointed. For a moment, just a miniscule moment, she had almost let him in. Talking of traveling to distant places had seemed appealing to her, made her eyes sparkle, but she had shut it down almost immediately. He didn't really blame her. Her ability to trust was just about gone.

"You should probably go, love. I'm sure your uncle is looking for you."

She nodded once and stood.

Mindy appeared. "Jane, your clothes are dry." She handed the clothing to her and Jane blinked.

"Oh, thank you, Mindy. But you didn't have to wash them."

"Of course I did." The Hybrid smiled at her. "Was that okay?"

"Uh, yeah…I appreciate it." She hoped that Klaus didn't know about her being a sire too or she'd probably end up dead on the floor. Glancing at him, she could see his curiosity and nothing more.

"Daniel is going to drive you home."

"Oh, okay." She followed the Hybrid, acting as if being waited on was a normal occurrence.

Suddenly he was in front of her. "Wait, love. There's something you need to know." He shifted for a moment and then sighed. "The wolf on your porch…it was me."

Jane was silent for a moment, trying to process what he had just said. "What?" She whispered. He had been the wolf? He had come onto the porch and let her cry and listened to her? "It was you?"

"Yes. The moment I felt you almost die I came racing back here to Mystic Falls."

"You came back here…Because you felt the bond."

He shook his head, his hand gripping her chin and tilting her face up towards his. "No, love. I can back to check on you."

"Why are you telling me this?" She searched his face. What she was looking for Klaus was unsure of, but he had a feeling it was if he were lying to her or not.

"Because I don't want to lie to you, Jane. You deserve the truth. And the only reason I didn't say anything about it the night of homecoming was because I could tell that it bothered you and that you needed someone else to tell."

"But you didn't have to listen to it twice." Jane said. "So why did you?"

He moved closer to her, taking her hands. "Because I care for you, love. It seems like I am repeating the same words and perhaps I am, but I do think you deserve so much more than you think. I listened because you wanted to me to hear, you wanted me to listen." She was shaking her head. "You don't believe me?"

"I'm not that interesting."

"You're very wrong, love. And anyone who tells you otherwise is undeserving of your friendship."

"Maybe." She said softly and pulled away from him, leaving the house quickly.

* * *

"Jane!" Rob wrapped her in an awkward hug and patted her repeatedly. "Where have you been? Where's your phone?" He grabbed her arms. "Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Whose clothes are you wearing?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

He scowled. "You're my responsibility Jane. What if someone bad had happened to you?" He glanced her over again.

"My phone was at Elena's. I went to get it last night and…"

"And what? Did someone hurt you, Jane? one of Klaus' Hybrids?"

"What? No." She shook her head. "I-I just…" Tears came to her eyes again and Rob frowned.

"Jane?"

"Damon kissed Elena."

Understanding came to him and he pulled her against his chest as she took a shuddering breath. "I told you vampires can't be trusted, Jane. All of them are born liars and manipulators."

"I was just so upset that I didn't get my phone and I just…I didn't want to come home and send you on a rampage after you had gotten hurt last night."

"It's my job to keep you safe and I'm not doing a very good job at it. I'm sorry I was gone for so long." He sighed and pulled her back. "You need to go to school."

"I'm already late. I just don't think it would do any good to go."

He nodded. "All right. you can stay home, but we need to talk about your grades. I've been talking to Alaric Saltzman."

"My midterm paper?" She said, flinching. "I knew it was a disaster."

Rob frowned. "What you need is a safer environment to study in. I've been thinking we should move."

"No, please Uncle Rob. We can't. Everything I know is here. My-my friends, my job, my parents."

He ran a hand through his hair. "We'll talk about it later, but I think you need to get out of this town, Jane. It's becoming a bit too much. Witches, vampires, Hybrids, werewolves…"

"I'm an elemental seer, Rob. I'm not exactly normal either." She retorted quietly.

"Well you need normality Jane." Rob frowned. "You've let these people run the show for too long. It's time for you to leave that behind."

"I can't leave."

"When you are going to realize that it isn't safe anymore? I promised your parents I'd do what's best for you." He blew out a breath. "It wouldn't be for a long time, Jane. A week at the most. I have some friends in Oregon who wouldn't mind having you over for a while."

"Friends you work with?" Rob's jaw tightened slightly and Jane frowned. "Why won't you tell me what you do?"

"We track dangerous vampires, Jane."

"Did you track Klaus?"

"We crossed paths with him and Elijah many times over the years. This business has been around a long time."

Jane frowned. "Like in the 20s?"

"If you are referring to Mikael finding Klaus and Rebekah then yes."

"They told him where to look."

"It wasn't hard. People went missing and our business had informants everywhere. You see, when I left home after your grandparents' accident, I found them by accident. My employers. And I've worked for them ever since."

"Why did you really come here? You didn't come here for me did you?" Jane demanded.

"I was following a lead."

"What lead?"

Rob shook his head. "Never you mind about that. Just go on upstairs." He suddenly gripped at his head and Jane frowned.

"Rob?"

"I'm fine."

She frowned, but went to her bedroom and Rob sighed.

"I have to get her out of here." He felt pain hit his skull again and groaned softly. His headaches were coming back.

* * *

Klaus stiffened for a second after Jane disappeared and glanced over to see Stefan leaning against the other wall, watching him calculatingly.

"I'm surprised you're still in town. I gave you your freedom. You could have gone anywhere."

"I live here Klaus." Stefan replied.

"Well, if you're playing that game, then, I was here first." He smirked and went over to pour himself a new glass.

"You know, I don't like your Hybrid friends. They're everywhere, kind of like fleas. I want them gone." Stefan growled narrowing his forest green orbs at him.

"Yeah, well, uh, I kind of like having them around." Klaus retorted carelessly. "You know, I'm hurt. I hoped that when I freed you, we pick up where we left off. But here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure. So much for friendship." He sipped from his red colored glass.

Stefan snorted. "Friends don't strip other friends of their free will."

"Okay, granted, yeah, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody. Just ask my siblings. Speaking of whom…isn't it time you handed them over?" Klaus' amusement at Stefan was over now.

"Klaus…" Stefan stepped closer, getting in the Original Hybrid's face. "Get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls, or I will remove them myself." He threatened.

"You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it will get messy."

"Oh, are you referring to when you send that Hybrid to attack Jane's uncle?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "I did no such thing. Why would I harm her uncle? I have no quarrel with the man and he is her only living relative."

"Maybe you didn't or maybe you did, because then you wouldn't have anyone stopping you from using her blood then would you?"

"I would never harm, Jane like that. One of the other people in this town on the other hand…"

"Do whatever you want, I don't really care." Stefan shrugged and then pretended to ponder that. "Or you know what? Maybe I do." He nodded to himself. "Yeah, maybe I care so much, that I drop Elijah in the Arctic."

"Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours. Although I'd like to kill him anyhow." Klaus said darkly and Stefan frowned.  
"Why?"

"Oh, he hasn't told you? It seems he was off kissing another girl and Jane caught him."

"What? He wouldn't."

"Oh, but he did and she spent the night here with me. Crying heartbrokenly over your idiotic brother."

Stefan didn't like the sound of Jane spending the night with Klaus, but at the moment he had to let it go.

"Was she hurt?" He asked instead.

"Not by me, but I'd gladly lob your brother's head off for causing her pain."

"Try me, let's find out." Stefan challenged.

"Is everything okay?" Mindy asked, coming into the room. She had sensed that Klaus was getting angry about something.

"Everything is find, Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point..." Klaus replied with a smirk.

Suddenly, in a blur of motion, Stefan grabbed a saw off the table and swung it around, cutting Mindy's head off in one slice.

"Well, one down." Stefan smirked at Klaus. "You may want to send the rest of them away before it gets messy... _again_." Klaus ground his teeth angrily.

* * *

Caroline sighed and dropped her keys on the counter in the hallway. After seeing Tyler this morning, she had been too upset to go to school and had just decided to go home.

"Surprise!"

She whirled around to see Elena, Bonnie, and Matt standing there with party hats on. Bonnie was holding the happy birthday sign she had made and put on Caroline's locker and Matt was holding the balloons.

"Happy birthday!" Matt smirked.

Caroline looked at each of them in shock. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, you blew off school." Elena told her. "And missed our work of birthday art, so..." She took off the birthday tiara and placed it on Caroline's head.

"Change into warner clothes, we are going to the falls." Bonnie smiled. "Smores, camp fire…"

A timid knock at the door had them all looking over.

Jane was standing on Caroline's porch a box in her hand.

"And Cake. Like when we were little." Elena finished for Bonnie and the witch smiled.

"I'm glad she remembered, because I totally forgot the cake." She whispered to Elena who plastered on a fake smile. Jane was looking very uncomfortable and ready to drop the cake and run.

Caroline opened the door. "Come on in, Janey."

"Sorry, I'm late. I made sure it was the best cake they had." She told Caroline, making sure not to look at Elena. Don't ruin Care's birthday by starting something with Elena. Don't ruin Care's party by wallowing over Damon. "Tada…" She announced holding up the cake box.

"Cake and tequila." Matt smirked and they laughed. "They go great together."

Caroline smiled and then sighed. "Aw, thanks, guys, really. Uh…I'm just not feeling my birthday this year." Jane looked at her sadly. She had told Klaus that Caroline would feel that way.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bonnie arched an eyebrow. "You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year."

"Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead." She said with a hint of anger. "Look I didn't even like being seventeen. The only point to seventeen was to get to eighteen. It's a filler year, I'm stuck in a filler year."

"You're not suck, Caroline." Elena shook her head, but the vampire nodded.

"Yeah I am. But it's okay... you know, it's all good, I will be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it." Caroline told them. Jane started to tell her what Klaus had said, but Elena spoke up first.

"Okay, well I think I have another idea." She smirked.

* * *

"You called?" Tyler asked, stepping into the mansion where Klaus was ordering Hybrids to get rid of Mindy's body. "I'm here." He saw the blood on the floor and arched an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"What happened is Stefan had two paths in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry." Klaus told him. "I need you to help me do something about that."

Tyler sighed. "Can't you just leave me out of it?" He protested.

"What would be the point of that?" Klaus smirked.

"Seriously, man, can't you just ask another hybrid to do your bidding?" Tyler scowled. "I lost my friends, my girlfriend."

"Right, your girlfriend, about her… I need you to bite her." Klaus said casually as possible.

" _What_?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." He said warningly, waiting for the situation to sink in.

"A hybrid bite will kill a vampire." The younger Hybrid scowled angrily, fear in his eyes. Caroline would die.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know exactly what it will do." He nodded carelessly. "Uh, Stefan pushed me too far, so I'm pushing back."

"I'm not _biting_ Caroline!" Tyler snapped.

"Tyler." Klaus said patiently. "I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire bond to you. So one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test."

He scowled. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not hurting Caroline!"

"All right." Klaus said with a hint of amusement. He knew that dispite the outward protest that Tyler would indeed bite Caroline at some point. "All right. I'm disappointed but, you know, it's your choice, free will and all that." He shrugged. "I'll find another way to strike at Stefan. You can go now."

Tyler turned and walked off, dread filling his gut. He didn't want to bite Caroline, but then…maybe he wouldn't have too. He needed to find Jane and quick.

* * *

"Still not speaking to me?" Damon asked as Alaric and Jenna ignored his joke from earlier.

"Did you hear something?" Jenna mocked. "I thought I heard a nasty cheating liar talking."

The vampire rolled his eyes and Ric frowned at him.

"You hurt her, Damon. _Again_. I warned you and Elena to stop it. You want us to tell you what you already know?"

Damon sighed. "I didn't _want_ to hurt her, Ric."

"Well, great job. You failed." Jenna snapped.

Alaric patted her arm soothingly to keep her from slapping the vampire for the third time that evening. "She didn't even go home last night."

"She never went home?" Damon grabbed Alaric's arm. "And you neglected to mention that?"

The man pulled his arm back. "She came back this morning. Rob called to let me know."

"Glad you're concerned." Jenna hissed. "You jerk."

"Of course I'm concerned. Klaus is still hanging around." He snapped. "So where was she?"

"Rob didn't say." Ric shrugged. Damon scowled and the human frowned back. "You need to apologize."

"He needs to drop dead."

Damon ignored Jenna's remark.

"I know that and I will."

"Good, because she doesn't deserve all of this crap you and everyone else puts her through." He snapped and then sighed. "So…I thought Stefan saved your life..." He was angry at Damon, but he couldn't help but think about what the vampire had told him about Stefan's sudden announcement to end Klaus. Glad to be off of the subject of Jane for a little bit, Damon nodded.

"He did." Damon replied.

"And now he is willing to risk it just to see how far he can push Klaus?" Alaric questioned.

"It seems so."

"So... Is his humanity on or off?" He frowned.

Damon shook his head. "I think there is another option playing, a dimmer switch, which is a huge problem."

"Why?"

"Because I can't predict how far he is willing to go until someone gets killed..." Damon said seriously.

"So, you suddenly care who lives or dies?" Jenna said skeptically. "That's a change."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I have a small list...and you might not be on it."

Alaric frowned. "Talk about humanity dimmer switch." The man scoffed in annoyance.

"Screw you." Damon stated.

Alaric sighed at the building before them. "Can't a council meeting ever just be _a council meeting_?" He asked. Damon shook his head. "No? Okay."

"Then why would they ever need to ask for money?" Rob asked and Alaric and Damon turned to look at him. "If they didn't spend so much on themselves, they might not have so many damn fundraisers."

"Rob." Alaric held his hand out and Rob shook it in greeting.

"Alaric."

"How's Jane?"

"She's spending some time with her friends. Or least what's left of them."

Damon frowned. "Look, whatever you think-" Rob jabbed Damon in the side with a fist, releasing a mini stake. The vampire groaned. Jenna smirked.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking that I wouldn't kill you in front of all these people, Salvatore. You've hurt my niece too many times."

Damon jerked the wood out. "Yeah, got it."

"Just stay away from her." Rob snapped and went inside first.

"Well, that was entertaining." Jenna stated and Damon eyed her. Alaric hurried her along before the vampire snapped.

* * *

"There it is." Elena announced as they came upon the old Fell tomb. Jane stayed close to Matt and he smirked.

"Oooh, Fell ghost…" He said in her ear.

Jane elbowed him. "Cut it out." She laughed and he grinned.

"Made you smile." He frowned a bit. "Are you okay? You're really quiet."

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Hey, you can talk to me."

Jane shook her head. "It's nothing."

Bonnie opened the door to the tomb and flashed her light inside. "Okay. This is creepy. Even for us." She murmured.

"No, Caroline was right." Elena said, leading the way into the tomb. "Technically, she is dead. _Sorry_." She winced at Caroline. "But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life so that you can move on with your new one."

Caroline thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay." She took her tiara off and set it on Jane's head. "For the next birthday, girl." She smiled. "Your birthday's in three weeks!" Jane smiled tightly. Caroline turned back around. "Here lies Caroline Forbes." She began.

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion." Elena listed.

"Best lemonade seller in the fourth grade." Jane added as she stuck candles into the cake. Caroline giggled.

Bonnie smiled too. "Friend, daughter, overachiever." Bonnie said and the vampire nodded.

"Mean girl." Caroline sent a look to Matt who shrugged. "Sometimes, no offence." She laughed.

"Ah, none taken." Caroline shrugged back.

"To Caroline." Jane began. "She was 17, and she had a good life. It's time to celebrate being free of human conventions. She's a vampire, but she can have over a thousand birthdays each better than the last. Embrace the fact that you are still you and your existence has meaning for everyone." Caroline's eyes watered just a bit. "There's a whole world waiting for her. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward."

Elena nodded. "That's what you really need. What we all really need." She looked at everyone. Jane refused to make eye contact. She sighed a bit before faking a smile. "Amen, or cheers or whatever." They laughed as Matt took a sip of tequila. "Bonnie?"

"Oh." The witch smiled and focused on the candles in the cake Jane held. They lit up and everyone cheered.

"Nice." Elena smiled. "Okay, make a wish." Jane held the cake up and Caroline closed her eyes.

* * *

While the hot tempered Jenna mingled in the crowd, Damon went over to Rob and Ric who was looking down at a scale model of the Wickery Bridge

"This is the bridge where Elena's and Jeremy's parents died in the car accident." Damon murmured.

"Needs remodeling badly. Always has." Rob said, gazing down at the bridge.

"I need a drink. I'm gonna go write a check and then I'm out."

"Good riddance." Rob muttered.

"You know, Jane's uncle or not, I'll kick your ass if you don't stop pissing me off." Damon snapped and strode off. Alaric turned to Rob.

"He's got a point. Should probably stop antagonizing him."

"Robert Evans. Miracle patient."

Alaric and Rob looked over to see the beautiful brunette doctor from the hospital.

"Dr. Fell." Rob smiled. He nodded at Alaric. "This is my friend Alaric Saltzman."

"The History teacher." She said and he smiled.

"Right."

"I'm Meredith Fell."

"Nice to meet you." He said and Jenna came over to them.

"Hey, Meredith. How are you?"

"I'm fine. It's good to see you, Jenna." Meredith smiled. "I heard you were taking care of Miranda's kids."

"Yeah. It's been a rough year."

The woman nodded. "I get that. I didn't think I'd get to play doctor here in town."

Jenna saw how Rob was looking at the woman and smiled. "Well, it was nice seeing you again. We'll leave you to talk." Jenna winked and grabbed Ric's arm pulling him away.

Meredith laughed and looked back at Rob. "I'm glad to see your still alive. Half of me thought you would have drop dead in your sleep..."

He chuckled. "Well I guess I have nine lives."

"Not a bad thing to have in a town with vampire problems." Meredith said lowly, making him freeze.

"I'm-I'm sorry?" Rob stuttered in shock. "Are you on the Founders Council?"

"I'm a Fell." She nodded. "I come from a long line of founders. May they rest in peace." She glanced over at the miniscule model of the bridge. "I hate that bridge. My senior prom date dumped me on this bridge."

"Oh yeah, did you throw him over?" Rob smirked.

Meredith laughed. "No, but I should have. I've been holding a grudge ever since."

"I don't blame you."

"So, where did the guy in the leather go? I'm supposed to hit him up for some money for the fundraiser."

Rob smirked. "Take him for all he's got. He's loaded. No joke."

"He is in good company. Some British guy pledged to match every dollar we raised."

Rob's eyes narrowed just the slightest. "What do you mean a British guy?"

* * *

Rob told Alaric who told Damon who went looking for said British guy.

Klaus was talking to Carol Lockwood. Being a polite gentleman. It sickened Damon. Grimacing at the flirtations seeping from the Original's mouth, he moved over to them.

"Look at what the cat dragged in." He said and Klaus and Carol looked at him. "Nice vest." Klaus' eyes flashed.

"Well, thank you very much. Good to see you, Damon." Damon bared his teeth in response. "Carol and I were discussing about whether you would be the other big benefactor."

Carol smiled. "What do you say, Damon?" Carol's eyes blue flashed with excitement "Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin renovation."

"Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but you do realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal Hybrid who ruined your son's life

Klaus chuckled. "Oh, come now, mate. Some would say that I saved him what with all the nasty full moon business." He turned to Carol, layering on the pity. "I know, had to go through it myself, more than twice to be honest but still, I'm very sympathetic." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon, and our town." Carol told him.

"From who?" He scoffed "His Hybrids are the ones the town needs protection from."

"Well, I'd have no use from them if your brother would kindly return my family." Klaus retorted. Carol could see a dominance battle and looked around warily.

"Not gonna happen."

"That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the mayor. You and the Council stay out of my hair, I stay out of yours. Your town gets protection, my Hybrids get left alone and everyone will be happy. All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends."

"The friends you had to make, because you didn't have any?" Damon smirked. Klaus smirked back.

"At least I don't upset all of my friends with lies and deceit."

Damon hissed aggressively. He knew Klaus was referring to Jane. Carol's eyes widened and she tried to remedy the situation.

"Please Damon, just get your brother under control or the Council will be forced to take action against him."

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon snapped.

"Oh, come on, mate, give peace a chance." Klaus grinned.

* * *

"Gimme." Elena said, reaching for the tequila bottle. "I need it more than you do, trust me..." She took it from Matt drinking a few more sips. She looked up to see the vampire texting. "Caroline, what are you doing?"

"What?" Caroline looked over and then lowered her phone. "Nothing."

"Huh?"

"Hm?" She feigned confusion.

"Okay, you're a bad sober liar. You're an even worse drunk liar."

"I might have texted Tyler." She said weakly.

"Caroline." Elena shook her head.

"What? I'm delicate."

Matt snickered and looked over at Jane. She was definitely drunk and she kept trying to eat cake, but was missing her mouth. "Here." He helped her steer the spoon.

"Thanks, Matt." Jane giggled and he snorted at her.

"Give her a break." Bonnie said to Elena. "You can't control what everyone does all the time." the room went silent.

"Wow." Elena finally said.

"Ouch, Bon." Matt stated, his eyes wide and he got up to stand just outside the tomb, before the drama started.

"Sorry, I know it's Caroline's birthday, funeral or whatever, but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town."

"I'm going it to protect him, Bonnie." Elena replied with a frown. "I want to give him a chance at a half-way normal life."

"He should be able to choose how he wants to live it. You're taking his choices away." Bonnie snapped.

"Bonnie, you can't tell him."

"Why? Are you gonna get Damon to compel me not to?"

Jane didn't want to hear about Damon and she frowned.

"You know, you guys are ruining a perfect funeral." Matt called over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie stood up, grabbing her jacket. "I'm just going to go sleep it off or something. Happy Birthday."

"I'll walk you to your car." Matt offered and Bonnie smiled.

"Thanks."

"I'll come too. I need to walk this off. I ate too much cake." Jane stated and Matt snorted.

"I think you mean _drank_ too much."

Caroline laughed. "Please don't throw up. If you do, I will too."

"No, promises." Jane giggled.

* * *

"Okay what is going on with you and Elena?" Bonnie asked Jane as they got to her car. "You've been avoiding her."

"I can't talk about it." She murmured and Bonnie frowned.

"Jane, you can tell me. Is it Jeremy? Because I know how you feel. I don't want him to leave either and she let Damon compel him _again_."

Jane had two options, tell Bonnie about Elena or act like she knew about the Jeremy thing. She picked the latter, knowing that she'd start an argument on Caroline's birthday/funeral. She wasn't about to ruin the party for her best friend.

"Yeah, I just can't believe she'd do that."

Bonnie sighed. "I guess I just have to say goodbye; you know?"

"Yeah." Jane nodded. "Night Bonnie."

Matt took her arm so she wouldn't fall. "Feeling any less drunk yet?"

"Nope."

Matt snickered.

* * *

Rob took a sip of his champagne, wincing at the ache in his head.

"What are you doing? You're gonna ruin your career."

Rob turned his head to see Meredith frowning at a young man with dark brown hair.

"Says the guy who got his job from his dad." Meredith retorted.

The man frowned at her. "Do you have any idea what you're messing with?"

"I know what I'm doing." She replied and tried to walk away, but the guy took hold of her arm.

"Damn it, Meredith."

"Back off, Brian." Meredith snapped, narrowing her eyes as she jerked away from him.

"Whoa. Hey, is everything all right here?" Rob asked, looking at Meredith.

Brian scowled. "Everything is fine."

"Didn't look fine."

"You might want to get to know her, before you become her white knight." Brian told him and Meredith frowned. "She's kind of a psycho case."

Rob laughed humorlessly. "You're _that_ guy, aren't you?" He quipped. "The one begging to have his teeth kicked in."

"Take it from me, man, life is too short." Brian replied.

"Just go away, Brian." Meredith growled and he finally stalked off. She sighed heavily. "Behold, my senior prom date..."

Rob smirked. "Well you definitely should have thrown him over the bridge."

Meredith laughed and turned to him. "Unfortunately, I have to work with him. He is on the Council, the medical examiner. The guy who signs his name under cause of death, 'Animal Attack'."

"I see."

Her phone beeped in her pocket a she glanced at it. "Duty calls..." She looked back up at him, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Thanks for the hero moment."

He grinned. "Anytime."

* * *

Damon found his brother about to hack off Klaus' Hybrid's head and he scowled, rushing in and pushing Stefan off.

"What are you doing?" Stefan hissed at him.

"What are _you_ doing?" Damon snapped back. "No dead Hybrids at the Founders party!"

Stefan shook his brother's grip off him. "No, I told Klaus to get his hybrids out of town, he didn't listen so I'm going to say it louder."

"You don't think there's ten more where they come from? And if you kill them, Klaus won't make twenty more? Have you forgotten Jane's and Elena's part in all of this? Or do you not care if the both of them are human blood bags for the rest of their lives?" He hissed.

"Keeping Elena, safe is your problem now because apparently you can't take care of Jane." Stefan snapped. Damon faltered.

"You know?"

"Yes and I think you're an idiot for hurting her. Did you know you sent her running to Klaus?"

" _What_?"

"She was at his house last night."

Damon scowled. "She wouldn't."

"See, I'm not compelled by Klaus to protect them anymore and now that job falls to you. If you want to protect them go right ahead."

"Don't give me that no humanity crap, you can't just flip your switch! Your switch is fried, Stefan, just like your brain. You want to take Klaus, you want to beat the villain? You got to be smarter!" He tapped his forehead.

Stefan scoffed. "No, no, to be the villain, Damon, you have to be the better villain!" Stefan clapped a hand on Damon's arm before stalking off. He'd find another way to get even with Klaus and he knew just who to use.

* * *

The door to the tomb opened and they all looked up to see Tyler who winced when it got quiet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to crash the party."

"So don't." Matt responded.

"No, it's, it's ok." Caroline popped up from lying on the bench. She smiled at Tyler. "Hi."

"Can I talk to Jane for a sec?" Tyler asked. "It's kind of important."

"Sure." She stood up, wobbling a bit and made a wide circle around Elena. Tyler grabbed her arm when she stumbled. "Sorry. Tequila."

Tyler chuckled and pulled her from the tomb.

"So, whats wrong?"

"Klaus told me to bite Caroline."

Jane frowned. "He what?!" She patted her pockets for her phone. "I'll give him a piece of my mind, that-that big-"

"No, don't." He said catching her hand and keeping her from opening her phone. "Don't. Klaus doesn't know we're sred right?"

"No."

"Then we have to keep it that way. He could kill you if he found out."

Jane bit her lip. She took a deep breath and looked Tyler in the eyes. "Do not bite Caroline." She said in a firm voice and Tyler felt relief flood his tense body.

"Thank you, Janey."

She was about to respond when Tyler went flying into a tree behind him and someone snapped his neck.

"Ty-" Jane gasped as Stefan clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh." He said warningly and she only looked at him with wide eyes. Before he zoomed off with her.

* * *

"They've been gone for a long time." Caroline frowned and Matt did too.

"Jane?" He called. No response.

"I'm going to find them." The vampire took off before the other two could get up.

Caroline found Tyler sitting on the ground, rubbing his neck.

"Tyler!"

He stood up and frowned.

"Sefan."

"What?" Caroline asked in confusion. "Where?"

"He attacked me…Where's Jane?"

"Oh, my god." She looked around. "Janey! Janey, where are you?!"

Elena and Matt ran over to them. "What's going on?"

"Stefan, snatched Jane."

"What? Why?" Elena frowned.

"Listen to me, Caroline. Klaus commanded me to bite you, but…Jane overrode it."

"Wait, what? Is that possible?"

"With her being an elemental and being able to make bonds, the Hybrids are bonded to her as well."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we have to make Klaus think that I bit you."

Matt frowned. "He could kill Jane if he found out."

Tyler nodded. "That's exactly why we can't let him know."

"But why would Stefan take Jane?"

"Revenge against Klaus." Tyler said and they looked at him. "Stefan attacked one of the Hybrids this morning. Sending a message, I guess, and Klaus isn't playing along."

"Elena, call Damon. find out where the hell is brother is." Caroline frowned and then turned to Tyler. She held her wrist out. "Bite me."

"What?"

"Bite me, Tyler. It's okay."

"What? No."

"This is for Jane. She's always saving us. Let's keep her safe from Klaus."

Matt shook his head. "Let's not worry about Klaus right now. We have to find Jane and make sure Stefan doesn't hurt her." He sighed. "This is why I think we're all stuck in this crazy world we live in."

"Is that what you think?" Caroline asked softly. "That you're stuck?"

"I'd say it's attached itself to all of you pretty tight, so yeah." Matt nodded. "Me, Elena, Jane…We're sucked into this when we shouldn't be. Despite that Jane is an elemental seeing person…she's still human. Still fragile. And her life's been turned upside for way too long."

"Guys."

They turned to see Elena, holding something in her hand. "It's Jane's necklace."

* * *

"What are you doing, Stefan? Where are we going?" Jane asked, worriedly as they zoomed down the road in his little red car. Her phone began ringing and he took it from her.

"Hello, Damon."

 _"Where is she?"_

"Brother."

 _"What the hell are you doing with Janey?"_

"Making my next move. Let me ask you something. What's Klaus gonna do if he can't use her for a blood bag anymore?"

Jane bit her lip. "Stefan?"

 _"Stefan, you leave her out of this."_

"Oh, now you care what happens to her? Well that's a tad late isn't it?" He answered, hanging up and he glanced at Jane, who was gripping her seatbelt anxiously.

"What…What's going on?" He rolled down the window and tossed her phone out. "Stefan, you're scaring me."

"Good." He replied, eyes on the road. "You should be."

She shrank back against the seat, nervous and frightened. The tequila wasn't sitting well with her anymore. "I-I want out. Please, let me out." He ignored her as she tried to unlock the car door.

* * *

"What do you want?" Klaus rolled his eyes as he entered the room, shutting the doors behind him. "I was having a rather interesting conversation."

"That crazy vampire has my niece." Rob hissed from across the room and Klaus looked at Damon with a raised eyebrow.

"Stefan just grabbed Jane."

"Well, he's getting desperate."

Damon pushed off the wall he was leaning against. "He's going to try to use her against you. Do what he says. Get rid of your Hybrids."

"Or what? He wouldn't dare kill her. She's like a sister to him. And your concern is overwhelming." Damon ground his teeth.

"I do care about her."

"Before or after you go about kissing other girls. And apparently more than once."

"Shut the hell up."

Klaus eyed him and grinned cruelly. "She was crying her eyes out, the poor thing, seems you and Elena got a little too friendly. She came to me. So I took care of her."

Damon snarled and shoved him up against the wall. "I hope that was joke."

"Losing Jane has made you reckless." Klaus hissed.

"I haven't lost her. I can still win her back."

"I highly doubt that, considering she spent the night in my bedroom."

Damon inhaled sharply and then snarled. "You're lying!"

"No, she came to me very upset." Damon flinched. "I consoled her and she slept in my arms."

"You took advantage of her."

"I did no such thing. You think I would that to her? She was crying and needed someone to care about her. I did just that. No more, no less." Klaus sneered at him. "You're the one who advantage of her. Kissing her best friend behind her back, or technically in front of her since she saw it."

"It was spur of the moment thing. An accident."

"An accident that occurred twice? Intriguing. And then acting as if what she did were a sin."

"She kissed you."

"Yes, that she did, but she regretted it and felt guilty afterwards. Tell me Damon was it before or after seeing the heartbroken look on Jane's face that you decided to regret your actions?" Damon bared his fangs.

"Are you sure about him not hurting her?" Rob snapped, interrupting the dominance battle. "Stefan is not exactly careful or reliable. Or stable as Damon claims. And that's my niece's life you are both toying with."

Damon frowned. "Stefan's definitely not stable. He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a Council meeting. He's operating on crazy right now."

"Well crazy or not, he would never intentionally hurt her. He's bluffing." Klaus replied.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. But if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone and right now I don't have a clue how far he's willing to take this. If you care for Jane at all you will do this for her. So, if he says blink, I suggest you blink."

* * *

"Please don't, Stefan. Whatever is going on…Just please let me go."

"Klaus wants his family and I took them. He wants them? Then he needs to get rid of his Hybrids."

"And if he doesn't? Are you going to keep me hostage forever?"

Stefan looked at her evenly. "Maybe I'll just have to kill you."

Jane's breath hitched as she felt her neck. Her necklace was gone. "No…Let me out! I want to go." She sobbed. "Please let me out!"

"Not yet." He dialed Klaus' number and set the phone on the dashboard, speaker on.

* * *

 _"Stefan, how nice to hear your voice."_ Klaus greeted. He could hear the sound of a car speeding along the road. Damon and Rob frowned, watching him.

"Tell your Hybrids to get out of town, Klaus."

 _"Well, that's not going to happen until I get my coffins back."_

"Okay." Stefan said cheerfully. "Well, then I'm just going to drive your favorite blood source off of Wickery Bridge."

Jane's breath hitched.

 _"I don't believe you, Stefan. You won't kill her."_

Stefan bit into his wrist.

"Stefan, no! Please!" Jane cried and then she screamed and gagged.

 _"What is going on?"_ Klaus snarled in the phone. Jane was sobbing and coughing now.

"I just fed Jane my blood. She's about to become a vampire."

 _"You won't do it. You see Jane as a sister."_

"Really? Try me because Elena and your coffins go next."

* * *

"Stefan, leave her be. There's no need to drag her into this." Klaus growled.

 _"Oh, there is a need. You didn't listen to me."_

 _"Please don't."_ Jane sobbed and Klaus' jaw tightened. Damon's brow furrowed. _"Please don't."_

 _"Say goodbye to your family, Klaus. And say goodbye to human Jane."_ They heard Stefan step on the gas, speeding towards the bridge. Jane screamed in pure terror and it haunted Damon and Klaus both.

 _"Slow down, Stefan! Oh, god…Please stop!"_

"Dammit, Klaus!" Damon snarled at the Hybrid. "He's going to kill her! She doesn't have her necklace."

"Fine." The Original Hybrid snapped reluctantly. "I'll send them away. You win."

* * *

Jane looked at Stefan when he didn't let up on the gas. The fast pace, the alcohol, and the anxiety was making her ill. "Stefan, he said he'd do it! Stop it!" She screamed as he continued towards the side of the bridge and she covered her eyes. "No!"

 _"Stop the car, Stefan!"_ Klaus snarled and Stefan stepped on the brake, hanging up on Klaus. Jane smacked her head against window and blacked out.

"Jane?" Stefan shook her gently. "Damn it." He got out of the car and went over to her side, opening the door and checking on her. "Jane."

"Stop…stop…" She said over and over and Stefan grimaced.

"I stopped. The car's stopped."

She opened her eyes slowly and then turned pale. She scrambled out of the seatbelt and pushed past Stefan to stumble shakenly and dizzily over to the side of the bridge. She leaned over the side, heaving and emptying her stomach.

Stefan held her hair back from her face. And she finally stopped heaving. Crying and coughing she let Stefan lean her back upright.

"Okay?" She didn't answer, only wiped at her eyes. "Get back in the car now."

"Go to hell!" Jane yelled at him, eyes blurry with tears. "You…You big jerk!"

"Look, he had to believe that I would do it, all right? Your fear sold it."

"What if he hadn't?" Jane questioned.

"He did."

"Well, what if he hadn't?! I'd be…I'd be a vampire! You would have killed me!"

"No, I wouldn't have, but Klaus doesn't know that! He backed down for you, Jane. He cares for you so much that he backed down! You are his weakness! He has a soft spot for you! If I know his weakness I can destroy him."

"I thought you were my friend…Friends don't do this." She sobbed.

"Get back in the car, Jane. I promise I'll take you home."

"No. I don't want to go with you." She was still crying. "Just leave me alone."

Stefan stepped closer to her and she swung her arm out, sticking him with the dart, she finally managed to free from her pocket. The vampire groaned and thumped to the ground.

* * *

"Jane."

She turned and hugged herself to Rob, still feeling terrified.

"Shh, it's okay. It's over." He murmured, stroking her hair. He hugged her gently. "It's all over."

"I was so scared." She whispered.

"I know, honey." He said softly. "I know. Let's get you home, safe and sound." He steered her towards the truck, keeping her close.

"What happened to Stefan?"

"I darted him."

"Good girl."

Jane bit her lip. "I want to go away. I don't want to be here for a while." That had been the last straw. Stefan's careless attitude towards her death just horrified her, faked or not. The fact was she could no longer tell if it was fake or not.

"You want to go to my friend's house in Oregon?" Jane nodded and Rob stroked her hair. "Okay. That's fine."

Stefan raised his head from the pavement to see Jane getting into the truck with Rob and he sighed.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Caroline frowned. "Is she okay?"

"She's upset and shaken up a bit, but yeah…" Tyler murmured. "Elena found out what happened from Damon."

Matt stuck his head in Caroline's bedroom doorway.

"It's Klaus. He's at the door." He said lowly.

"What do we do?" Caroline asked frantically.

"I know you didn't bite her, Tyler." Klaus called from the porch and they all stiffen "And as much as I'd like to rip your heart out, mate, you'll live to see another day. Though I am curious as to how this came about. If you know, I do demand that you answer truthfully."

Tyler gave them a look and Matt and Caroline realized that he really couldn't stop himself.

"It was Jane." Tyler told Klaus, coming into the hall to face him. "She can override your commands with her own. I told her that you told me to bite Caroline and she ordered me not to. The urge wasn't there." Klaus frowned. "You're not my only master Klaus."

"Don't you hurt her either!" Caroline snapped, coming out into the hallway too. "She was helping her friends. That's all."

"I have no ill intentions towards her, I assure you, love. I would never harm her." The sincerity in his voice intrigued Caroline a little and she blinked at him.

"Just make sure you don't." Matt said fiercely and Klaus smirked.

"Here." Caroline held up Jane's necklace. "Will you give this to Jane? I know you're going to see her." Klaus merely nodded.

* * *

"Love, may I speak to you?" Klaus asked and she nodded, already knowing what he wanted. She slipped out of the door and shut it softly, wrapping her blanket around her more securely.

"You know."

"It's very interesting." Klaus arched an eyebrow. "I should be angry with you, but I suppose it's for the best that it didn't work."

"When did you find out?"

"When Tyler never called me about Caroline." Jane nodded and he tilted his head. "Are you hurt, love?"

"It just frightened me." She bit her lip. "You stopped Stefan…Why?"

"What do you mean, love?"

Jane shifted. "You could have gotten rid of me. Then you'd only have Elena and she wouldn't cause the Hybrids to sire to her."

He took her chin. "How many times must I tell you, my love? I care for you. Very much. Even more than my Hybrids. That's why I let them go." Klaus closer. "I am very glad you're safe, my love. I'd _never_ wish you to be harmed. Even if you don't believe it." He cupped her face in his hands and very lightly kissed her. He didn't pressure her or make it more than it was. He only kissed her as gently as possible, his lips ghosting over hers. Her eyes fluttered shut and he held her closer. Jane suddenly shook her head, pulling away from him.

"Klaus…"

"Good night, Jane." He murmured and then there was a whoosh of air. She opened her eyes to find him gone, but there was a weight on her neck. She felt her necklace there and smiled softly.

* * *

The next day, Jane kept to herself. She didn't come to school. She didn't answer her phone and she didn't answer the door.

Rob explained to those who came to the door that she was busy and would call later to explain. That night everyone received that call, but she had made sure it would go straight to their voicemail.

 _"Hey, I'm just calling to…To tell you that I'm taking a break from supernatural stuff. Just for a while. I can't deal with things anymore. I'm sorry. I just can't handle all the pressure and the picking sides."_

 _"Care, you're my friend and always will be, but I can't deal with vampire anything right now. and I feel so awful for doing this on your birthday, but I hope you understand. I need some normal right now. To cope and try to move past the way things have been going. This isn't the end of our friendship, we're all just on hiatus."_

 _"Bonnie, you've never tried to hurt me and I don't want to hurt you, but I've got to take a break from magic and elemental stuff. I'm sorry that I can't help you with your magic anymore and I hate you have to do things alone. Just be careful, okay? I'll still see you at school, we just can't…We just can't do magic stuff anymore."_

 _"Tyler, this sire thing…its' so weird and I know it's not your fault, but your also sired to Klaus and you have to stay away for a while. please don't take this the wrong way, you are still my friend, but I can't keep pretending I'm okay, because I'm not."_

 _"Stefan. You…You really hurt me and I don't want to be around you right now. It's…You used me and you're the last person I expected to ever do that to me. I had hoped you were still my friend, but apparently you're too far gone and I'll always miss the old Stefan."_

 _"Damon, enough is enough. I'm done. You can't keep using me for a buffer between you and your feelings for Elena. I loved you once and I thought it was the best thing in the world. I know you loved me once too, but there was just always this obstacle between us. Maybe one day we can be friends, but until then, I'd just rather have some distance."_

 _"Klaus…I don't know what to say. You've been so nice to me. You've listened to me and…I really appreciate it, but you're trying to get your family back and that is your priority. I get that and I hope that you and Stefan can work things out without resulting in more violence. So, thank you for listening to me, but I have to let everyone go and that includes you, Elijah, and Bekah. I'm sorry."_

 _"I'm sorry for all of this. I just need time away from the drama. I hope you understand. Goodbye."_

* * *

Klaus gazed up at her window. She was still pacing only now she was wiping away tears. His first instinct was to go comfort her, but he knew she'd only reject him. She could try to keep all of the supernatural out of her life, but it would always be there. She was part of that world. She was an elemental and a seer. That didn't just go away and sooner or later she'd get caught up in it.

He left when her bedroom light went out and she was whispering to her cat. He'd respect her wishes to stay away and let her have some peace, but he wouldn't ignore her forever. He couldn't. Not after he had discovered the want she had felt when he had kissed her. She had _wanted_ him to kiss her, but it frightened her too.

As Klaus zoomed off, he failed to see the dark shadowy outline, peeling itself off the tree it had been leaning against and striding off into woods.

* * *

 _Review?_


	57. The Ties that Bind

**Thanks Cloudyskiesahead, grapejuice101, and Brookeworm3 for all the help, you rock!**

 **BTW Happy late Birthday to Cloudyskiesahead! So sorry I didn't meet your deadline! **

**Sorry for the super long wait. I haven't been feeling well lately (Still not all that great) and so my chapter was on a bit of a rocky shore there. But I made an effort and I hope it's a good one!**

* * *

Chapter 57

"I'm sorry, but she doesn't want to talk to any of you right now." Rob said, shaking his head at the teens on his porch. He had just dropped Jane off at the airport and had come home to be surrounded by confused, angry, and sad teenagers.

Caroline frowned. "But she isn't leaving forever right?"

"Just for a week or two." He told her with a nod of his head.

Elena bit her lip. "She didn't call me."

Rob nodded. "I think she's still hurt, Elena. You haven't really been a great friend to her and all of this with Damon just pushed her further away."

"I know and I'm really sorry I did that to her."

"She knows. She's just got to work through her anger first."

"So, we can't talk to her?" Bonnie asked.

He shook his head. "She won't answer. She's turned her phone off for a while. Oh, Matt, she said she's sorry she didn't call you. She didn't want to involve you with any of her problems." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Her words not mine." He added at Matt's frown.

"Right. Well, I'm glad she's getting away for a while."

"It's Stefan's fault she left." Caroline scowled. "He tried to run her off of Wickery Bridge."

"That was the only way to get to Klaus." Damon spoke up, coming to lean against the porch railing. Everyone frowned at him. "What? Stefan was the better villain in this instance. Got him to send his Hybrid's off. I'll admit I didn't particular like that plan, but it worked. He was never really going to hurt her."

"Well where is he? Isn't he the least bit sorry?" Matt demanded. "If he wasn't going to hurt her, why isn't he here to prove that?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Stefan is busy wallowing in guilt to be of any use at the moment. Of course he hates that he's run Jane off, but he's not about to take back what he did."

"You mean he still feels guilt?" Caroline asked, mockingly.

"Well, where's your Hybrid boyfriend?" Damon mocked back. "Doesn't he care about Jane?"

"Of course he does! It's just…Klaus still has a hold on him. He's trying to avoid him."

Rob waved a hand to get everyone's attention.

"Look, Jane won't stay gone forever. Just for a little while, until she can clear her head. The less she has to worry about the sooner she'll come home."

* * *

Rob gestured for another drink and sighed a bit heavily.

"Thank God."

He looked over to see Meredith, coming to sit next to him at the bar. "Another day drinker." Rob smirked at her. "I lost a patient... What's your excuse?"

"I put a kid on a plane and then was surrounded by her friends."

"Your kid?"

"My niece."

"Oh. Why did she leave?"

"It's a long story."

"Then you should probably buy me a beer." Meredith smiled and Rob laughed.

* * *

 **Four days after Jane left…**

Jane jogged up the steps of the farmhouse porch with the mail in her hand and she flipped through the letters until she got the letter she had been hoping to see. Smiling, she went to the porch swing and sat down, opening her letter to see what he had written her today.

 _Dear Jane,_

 _I hope that you do not find this too forward, but I could not help but write you one of my favorite poems. I hope you enjoy it as much I do. When I read this, I thought of you._

 _Of all my loves this is the first and last_

 _That in the autumn of my years has grown,_

 _A secret fern, a violet in the grass,_

 _A final leaf where all the rest are gone._

 _Would that I could give all and more, my life,_

 _My world, my thoughts, my arms, my breath, my future,_

 _My love eternal, endless, infinite, yet brief,_

 _As all loves are and hopes, though they endure._

 _You are my sun and stars, my night, my day,_

 _My seasons, summer, winter, my sweet spring,_

 _My autumn song, the church in which I pray,_

 _My land and ocean, all that the earth can bring_

 _Of glory and of sustenance, all that might be divine,_

 _My alpha and my omega, and all that was ever mine._

 _Shakespeare, in case you were unfamiliar. I prefer Emerson or Blake myself. We've avoided updates about your friends up until now, but I'm sure you're curious as to what they are up too. Your friends are being their usual selves. Nosy and incompetent._

Jane snorted at that.

 _Don't worry. I haven't harmed them in any way. Stefan and I are still in a stalemate at the moment, which I hope to address tomorrow. Your friend Caroline has been acting nosier than usual, she's been eyeing me as if I have two heads._

Jane laughed.

 _They miss you. Your uncle's been keeping them at bay. Elena seems to really want to speak to you. something about not receiving a voicemail? The quarterback seems a bit miffed that you disappeared, but he's gotten over it fairly quick. He understands your wish to be away for a while. Tyler comes and goes, he's angry at me for various reasons. Bonnie seems to avoid me, which is just as well. Damon is his usual self. Acting as if he isn't bothered by your absence, but it does bother him._

 _You need time away from Mystic Falls and I understand, but I have to tell you that I miss you, love. These letters at times don't seem enough. I hope all is well with you._

 _Fondly,_

 _Klaus_

 _P.S. I've enclosed a gift for you. I thought you might like it._

Jane shook the envelope and out came one of Klaus' leather necklaces. It had a few beads on it, each of them carved with little symbols. She couldn't stop the smile that came to her face when she ran her thumb over one of the beads.

Over the past few days, she and Klaus had been sending letters back and forth. She hadn't been about to answer him at first, but talking through letters was different than texts and calls and…she found that she couldn't ignore him. Or that she wanted too. Whenever she let her mind wander, she thought of the small kiss he had given her and would smile for no reason. But then the remembrance of her bonding curse came back to her and she shook her head. She would be dumb to think that he actually might be in love with her. But she still couldn't help but blush that he associated the poem with her. She felt special.

She picked up her pen and notepad from where she had left it on the porch from the night before, intending to write him back.

"Morning, Jane."

She looked up to see her neighbor, Dimitri.

"Good morning."

The young man smiled at her and tipped his newsboy hat to her. "Reading your fan mail?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Not fan mail, Dimitri. Just a friend from back home." She noticed he looked a bit tired and tilted her head. "Would you like to sit?" She moved over on the bench and he looked happy, which made her feel bad for not offering the seat to him earlier. Dimitri had come over her first night at the farmhouse and they had become friends. He was about her age, maybe a few years older.

He flashed her a smile, his dark brown eyes lighting up slightly. "I'd love too." He took a seat next to her. "I've been meaning to ask you what your shampoo smells like. I know it, I just can't think of the scent. Sorry if that seems weird."

Jane tucked her hair behind her ear, not looking up from the notepad as she wrote Klaus back. "Um, coconut." She said distractedly.

"That's it." He nodded. "Like the cake."

She smiled. "Yeah."

"Oh, um…I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me later on. Go and feed the ducks at the pond?"

"That sounds nice, but I really can't. I'm supposed to help Martha with her garden."

Dimitri's face fell. "Oh."

"I'm really sorry."

"That's okay. Another day, then. But I will have you to myself soon." He smiled and she laughed. He was always making jokes like that. She had been a bit concerned at first. His hints at wanting something from her had made her nervous, but he had just joked it off like it was nothing. So Jane just went along with it. He seemed harmless enough.

"Would you like some lemonade? I think Martha has some in the fridge."

"No, thank you." He said, watching her go back to writing on her notepad. "Just let me know when you're lonely for company."

Jane smiled. "I will." She stood up, preparing to go inside and he made to touch her when the phone began ringing inside the house. She turned to him and he lowered his hand. "See you around, Dimitri. I have to go get that."

"Right. I'll see you."

She smiled again and went into the safety of the farmhouse.

Cursing under his breath at him inability to focus on what he was supposed to be doing with her smiling at him like that, Dimitri zoomed off her porch and into the wood to await his next opportunity to watch her.

* * *

 _1960 Chicago_

 _"I've told you a thousand times, Rossetti, we don't have those files." Henry tapped his fingers against his cluttered desktop. "They gave us the slip over two decades ago. There ain't no trace of 'em and we don't got paperwork on it."_

 _"My employer was counting on you and your skills, Roswell." Dimitri frowned, putting his fingers together. "He was told your organization has been working for this…old one for a long time. That you were capable of giving me answers."_

 _Henry shrugged. "Yeah, the family business. Guy pays us to keep our eyes and ears open for vampire news. Death tolls and yadda ya from all over the country. You know, the works."_

 _Dimitri's eyes narrowed. "We could pay more if that would loosen your tongue for you." The man behind the desk frowned for a second, wondering if he was being threatened. He failed to see the dangerous and hungry gleam in the other man's eyes._

 _"We ain't got nothing to tell ya or sell ya, pal. Our big boss just rolls into whatever town we find 'em in and in exchange he keeps us in business."_

 _"What was it that Niklaus Mikaelson was after?"_

 _The younger man shrugged. "Dunno. Whatever it was, the big boss doesn't care. He just wants to off him and his brother and sister."_

 _Dimitri shifted in his seat just the slightest. There was a scent in the air, something that smelled sweet and like nothing he had smelled before._

 _"Henry, these just came in." A young woman came into the office, tossing her honey blond hair over her shoulder, jade green eyes lit up by her beautiful smile. Dimitri's eyes raked her up and down. She was beautiful and yet there was something about her, something special._

 _"Thanks, doll." He took the files from her and waved a hand at the man across from him. "Penny Evans, this is Dimitri Rossetti."_

 _The man stood and took her hand. "A pleasure."_

 _A flush went across her cheeks as he kissed her knuckles. And it made her scent more arousing and alluring. He had to have her._

* * *

 **Six days after Jane left…**

Damon followed Liz through the trees.

"A hiker called it in. My guys got here first." She informed him over her shoulder. "I should warn you about the smell."

Damon eyed the body on the ground. "Another Hybrid?" He just about had it with Stefan and his moodiness. The smell was overwhelming and he had to hide his nose.

"That's what I thought at first." Liz nodded from behind her own sleeve. "Brian Walters. The medical examiner. He's been dead for several days."

"What's with the stake? He's not a vampire."

"I know. This was a murder." She gestured to one of her deputies and she held a bag out to Damon. "I found this on his body." He frowned as he read the note through the ziplock.

"I know what you did, Rodney. You can't keep us from each other." What does that mean?"

"I have no idea, but apparently this poor guy got in the way."

He ran a hand through his hand. "It's bad enough we have an Original Hybrid in town, but now we have to deal with a murderer too?"

Liz frowned. "Does this mean that there will be more bodies? Whoever did this is looking for someone. And I have a feeling he won't stop until he gets whoever they are. And they left this in his pocket." She held up another bag.

"Is that hair?" Damon wrinkled his nose. The hair was the same color as Jane's and he grimaced.

"Yeah." Liz looked ill. "Whoever this belongs too must be who he wants."

That did not settle well with Damon at all.

* * *

"Do you want anything else?" Rob asked Meredith. "A beer?" They had been having these little lunch meets in the Grill for the past few days, day drinking most of the time, but they had fun.

She smiled at him. "I'd love one but I've got rounds in fifteen minutes…And a drunk doctor is a bad doctor." She quipped.

Rob smirked and leaned across the table. "Well, depends on what kind of drunk you are."

"Angry." He laughed and she did too. "Thanks for lunch." She stood up and he did too.

"Anytime." He said and then ran a hand through his hair. "So…uh…Next time. Dinner?"

Meredith smiled, slipping her coat on. "Yeah, that would be great. I had fun."

"Good, great." She giggled and leaned up on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his. Rob blinked at her and she smirked. "Uh…take care?" It came out like a question and she smiled.

"Bye." Gathering her purse, she walked away and he could have sworn there was an extra sway in her hips.

"Who's that?" Damon asked, thumbing at the girl walking away.

"My doctor."

"She's a doctor?"

"Mm-hmm."

The vampire smirked. "Ooh. What's the damage?"

Rob rolled his eyes. "No damage."

"Come on, Rob, it's fact of life." He said cheekily. "A girl that hot, that smart? Damaged."

"Well, I'm looking for red flags. Her ex called her a psycho case the other day." Rob admitted.

"Well, when it comes from an ex, it doesn't count." The vampire countered.

"Wonder what many of my exes would call me?"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Ranger Rob?"

"That's just you." Rob said flatly.

"Did, uh, Jane say anything else?"

"No. Just that she's settled her things."

Damon nodded once.

"Well, her ex is the medical examiner so he is dead-adjacent."

"She dated the medical examiner?" Damon frowned.

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, I don't think he's dead adjacent, I think he's just dead."

Rob jerked his head up. "What?"

"Murdered. Sheriff is trying to keep a lid on it because he was staked in the chest like a vampire."

"Well, Meredith didn't say anything about that." The human frowned.

"Red flag number two." Damon snorted.

"Who do you think killed him?"

Damon shrugged, thinking hard. "I don't know, but if I was a cop, your sexy doctor lady friend would definitely be a suspect."

"Or a crazed Hybrid."

"You think Klaus did it?"

"Or Stefan."

The vampire frowned. "No, I don't think it was them because the murderer left a note."

"What note?"

"Uh, 'I know what you did, Rodney. You can't keep us from seeing each other'." Damon quoted. "Real creepy."

Rob froze. "Did they leave anything else?"

"Yeah." Damon wrinkled his nose. "A lock of hair. It looked like Jane's, it was really-" Damon paused when Rob suddenly leapt up from the table. "Rob? Something wrong?"

"I have to go." He dug money out of his pocket and tossed it on the table before fleeing out the door. Damon frowned.

"What the hell?"

* * *

"He's back." Rob said into the phone. "How do I know? Because he left me a message." He frowned, tapping his fingers on the phone booth glass. "He left a lock of hair, Charlie. It's him. Same damn message too." He glared at the brick wall. "Just make sure my niece is safe. The hair is the same color as hers. Just like the others. Honestly, I have no clue. I think he just used this death to send a message. He doesn't usually go after men." He sighed. "Just please keep an eye on her okay, all right? I'm going to catch this sick psycho. I don't want him using her for bait to get to me. I'm pretty sure that's why he leaves the hair. How is she anyway? It's been a few days since I spoke to her." He smiled. "Great. That's great."

* * *

 _Dear Klaus,_

 _Thank you for the poem and the necklace, both are beautiful. Things are okay here, but the people I'm staying with are odd like I mentioned last time. Charlie and Martha are an older couple, so oddity isn't a rare occurrence as you know, but they are always checking in on me and keeping me busy with whatever they need. I tried to explore the house the other day, but they keep the attic locked. I didn't ask why because it's really none of my business, but I just find it odd that that is the only place in the house I'm not allowed to go._

 _They are nice to me though. Martha even knitted a few things for me. She's really quick at doing that. She's started teaching me, but so far all I've done is a really awful looking pair of socks._

 _I'm glad to hear that everyone is okay. I hope you get your family back soon. I couldn't imagine knowing they were somewhere nearby and never being able to see them. Then again, you were the one who daggered them._

 _I have to be honest, I can't stop waiting for your letters. I've never had anyone write to me before. I feel like I've gotten to know another side of you. I like this side of you. The one who cares. This is the Klaus I was friends with before._

 _I've been having nightmares. A lot of them. Of various doppelgangers of me. And…I've found out that the three I keep having nightmares about? They were never found. They went missing. All of them around my age. 1940s, 1960s, 1980s… I only know they are dead, because I wouldn't be here if they weren't. It's how the curse works. If the doppelganger died, then a new one would pop up in its place. It's really scary to think that someone did this. The people I'm staying with are my uncle's friends and Charlie used to work at the same place my uncle Rob does. So he knows these cases. He said they were abducted and never seen from again. He already ruled out Katherine, saying that she was in Canada at the time of those girls' disappearances. So…He thinks it's another vampire and that worries me too._

 _Well, anyway, I eagerly await another letter from you and I've enclosed the ugly knitted socks I mentioned earlier. Enjoy._

 _Jane_

 _P.S. I made them so you have to wear them. Plus, I wear the necklace you gave me. It's only fair._

Klaus chuckled as he examined the sky blue woolen socks. They weren't that awful, other than the color. A little bumpy in some spots, but for her first time knitting, it wasn't too bad. A small frown came to his face then. He didn't like that she was having nightmares. Especially if they involved her dead doppelgangers. He seriously thought about questioning Jane's uncle about the cases. Of course he knew what the man's job was and who he worked for. A group of vampire watchmen that showed up in the 20s' thanks to Mikael. They had been watching for him, Elijah, Rebekah, and Katherine, according to Jane. They tried to find numerous vampires to exterminate them. He knew where he had seen Rob before. A café nearly a decade ago outside of Boston. The man had been heckling a few seedy vampires for information about Katerina Petrova. A bold, yet skilled young man he had been. Ambitious even, but he was hardly a match for an Original vampire.

He heard Stefan come inside and he smirked, tucking away the letter and the brightly colored socks out of sight in his leather jacket.

Stefan frowned at his intruder who was sitting there, helping himself to scotch. Scowling, he turned down the rock music that was playing.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" He asked, coming to stand before the Hybrid.

"Enjoying our stalemate." Klaus answered him with a small smirk.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"The question is, what you want? My hybrids left town as you demanded, so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back."

Stefan smiled humorlessly. "Well, see... Klaus... I'm not negotiating." He replied with an almost cocky attitude.

"And you understand, that holding them indefinitely is the same thing as dropping them in the ocean?"

"No, no." Stefan shook his head. "You leave Mystic Falls and then give me a call in a few years and we'll talk."

"I can give you another chance. Just one more." Klaus told him with a hint of warning in his voice. "Let's make a reasonable deal."

"Or what?" Stefan raised a brow. "You make one move and I will drop-" His threat was cut off by Klaus' laughter.

"Yes, right. Crazy Stefan." He smirked. "How is that working out for you? Any friends left? You had one, but sadly you tried to kill her and ultimately lost her friendship." He took pleasure from Stefan flinching. "Still a sore spot?" Stefan glared at him, but the pain in his eyes was good enough for him.

* * *

"Seriously, Elena. What the hell?!" Bonnie snapped, hitting her steering wheel and the other girl winced. "You kissed him _again_? No wonder Jane left." Damon had blurted it to the witch when he had delivered the whereabouts of Bonnie's mother. The witch was furious at both of them.

"I didn't mean to do it again, but Damon was the one who initiated it."

"Did you even try to stop him?"

"Well," She began and then sighed.

"No, you didn't, because deep down you have a crush on him. That's why you were so mean to Jane when she got back. You were jealous."

"I spent two months with him, Bonnie. I felt close to him." Elena told her. "And Jane felt close to Klaus apparently, because she kissed him."

Bonnie shook her head. "He probably manipulated her. You know that right?"

"Or she kissed him on purpose. She told Damon that it was just "in the moment"."

"Wow…Well, he _did_ send his Hybrids away for her. And he _didn't_ kill her for being the other people his Hybrids are sired too." She mused.

Elena frowned. "Are you suggesting that Klaus loves Jane?"

"It _seems_ like it, but who the hell knows with him. It's probably some trick. And he's going to end up hurting her."

"Jane thinks that he is effected by her bond."

Bonnie frowned. "Really? I thought only enhanced feelings?" She scowled when her phone began ringing. "It's Stefan." Elena sent her a look. "I told him I'd call him as soon as I got the address."

"Ignore him." She told her. "Bonnie, you're about to see your mom for the first time in fifteen years. I'm not letting anyone ruin that moment."

"Yeah, but he's gonna keep at it until I pick up." Bonnie retorted.

"Fine." Elena scowled and answered the phone. "What?"

 _"Where are you?"_

"Bonnie and I are gonna spend the night at the lake house." She lied easily. "While we wait for Sheriff Forbes to give us new addresses."

 _"You're kidding me, right?"_ Stefan snorted.

"No, Stefan, I'm not." Elena frowned. "We need a night off from your insanity."

 _"Klaus is getting antsy."_ Stefan informed her. _"He knows that I'm stalling. We need to move faster."_

"We're doing everything we can." Elena replied. "So, could you maybe not call every five minutes?"

 _"Sure, Elena. Whatever you say."_ He affirmed and hung up.

"There problem solved." Elena told Bonnie.

"One down, one to go. But until Jane gets back that's not going to happen."

Elena sighed. She had a feeling Bonnie was going to keep this up the entire time.

* * *

"How's life on the road?" Klaus asked his new right hand Hybrid, Daniel. He was sitting at the bar, drinking and rereading Jane's letter.

 _"Scenic."_ He replied. _"How's like in Mystic Falls without any hybrids?"_

"Boring." Klaus answered and his fingers wandered over the letter, a small smile coming to his face. "And not."

 _"If you want any of us back, you just have to say the word."_

"There's no need. I've been making friends with the town civil servants. There's a deputy, obnoxiously chatty, but useful nonetheless." He smirked and then tilted his head slightly. "You're clear, what you need to do?"

 _"I got it covered."_ Daniel answered confidently and hung up.

Klaus smirked and went back to drinking.

The clack of heels informed him of a new arrival and he looked to his right to see Caroline Forbes.

"Caroline. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Klaus asked, giving her his full attention. She looked like a woman on a mission and he was curious as to what it could be.

"Something you said a few nights ago has been bothering me." She blurted and he arched an eyebrow.

"And what would that have been?"

"You said that you would never hurt Jane."

"And that is true."

"Why? I thought you would hate having your Hybrids answer to someone other than yourself?"

Klaus shrugged. "It would, were it anyone other than Jane." He admitted.

" _Why_?"

"Is there a reason, you're here? I'm no mood to play twenty questions."

"Well tough." Caroline responded. "You went to her house, didn't you? You're the last one to see her."

"Is that what this is about? You think I sent her on her way or perhaps I am the reason she left?" He frowned. "Did she say that?" The brief vulnerable look caught Caroline off guard.

"What? No. I'm pretty sure Stefan is the reason she left." She frowned. "Wait, were you _actually_ worried?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, turning to face the bar again and draining his bourbon.

"Is the interrogation over?"

"Whoa…Do you _love_ her? Like drop everything because she asks love?" He didn't respond. "You do love her." She said softly. "I can see it."

"What is the point of this?"

"So if Jane asked you to give up on trying to kill us…would you?"

"Perhaps. Of course I'd have to make a few exceptions."

"And if she asked you to erase her memories?"

"I wouldn't like it." Klaus stated slowly, thinking hard. "But if would ultimately be what was best for her, then yes."

"And if she asked you to unsire Tyler?"

The Original Hybrid shifted, not liking being on the spot. "Perhaps I would consider it, but he was my first successful Hybrid."

Caroline huffed and then she tilted her head.

"So _do_ you love her, Klaus?"

"Is that all you wanted to know?" He snarled. "Don't you have anything better to do than the pester me?"

She snorted. "Not at the moment." She couldn't be around Tyler just then. He was trying to make himself turn and couldn't watch any longer. "I just…Jane is my best friend. I just want to know that she's not getting herself into another bad situation with another psycho."

"I would _never_ harm her."

"That's a plus, but you're still the bad guy here."

"Has she been hurt? By others?" The thought made him angry. "By _Damon_?"

This time it was Caroline's turn to shift uncomfortably. "Er, well…sort of. I mean…Damon was a total asshat to her sometimes, but-"

"What did he do?"

"Uh, you know it's not really my place to say-"

"Caroline. What did Damon do to her?" He demanded, hands twitching in fury to slam her against a wall. Katerina had told him a few things, but not all apparently.

"Uh, well they-their relationship has been a bit rocky I mean... I never understood how she could stand him."

" _And_?"

"W-well once, she came to him and told him she loved him and he threw it back in her face."

Klaus' eyes flashed. "I know about that. She was heartbroken."

"She was." The blonde nodded, finally able to vent to someone about Damon's treatment of her friend. "Don't get me started on what he did to _me_. You know he only wanted her so that he could get the tomb open and find Katherine? He was practically leading her on. Bribing her with money to be his date so he could use her to spy on one of Stefan's friends and stake her." Diabolical and cunning to use with anyone else but Jane. "Oh and he falsely promised to cure her mother, knowing full well that he couldn't." Klaus frowned.

"I want to know _everything_ he did."

Caroline began to wonder if she should be venting to him at all. "I'm not telling you this so you can go beat up Damon. Even if he needs it. Jane would hate you for it."

Klaus frowned. "Caroline, tell me, so I can understand."

"Okay, so the whole bond thing made him super grope-y. She claims he couldn't help it, but I think she's just being naïve. She excuses everything he does. _Everything_. It's infuriating, but then again, Damon was the only boyfriend she's ever had."

"Really? She's never been with anyone else?"

"Nope, just Damon."

"What of this bond? She kept telling me what I felt wasn't real."

Caroline sighed. "Well, Jane discovered that bonding with someone a lot made them want to be closer to her. This is why I think she was being naïve and excusing him way too much. She did this thing where she "released" Damon from his bond to her and he felt something change, like he wasn't as lusty around her anymore, which was good, but she was afraid it would happen again. Damon acted as if nothing had changed."

"She's afraid she's done the same to me." He mused to himself. "Has he ever physically harmed her? Other than the horrid bite I healed when I brought her to Alaric's."

"You mean when you and your witches kidnapped her?" Klaus scowled and she waved flippantly. "I don't really know; she would never tell. I _do_ know that he's pushed her around for far too long. He's threatened to turn her into a vampire, he told her it was her fault that Rose died…He's just not been a very good boyfriend. But then he started to get his act together…Then he blew it by kissing Elena."

"I would never do that to her."

"Wouldn't you? I mean you toyed with her friends, threatened to kill her, kept her from home for two months…It's not looking so good for you either."

Klaus had just about enough. "I care for her more than anyone I've ever met. Jeanine was beautiful, but she was more like Katerina. Luciana…She was my first love that is true, but Jane is different. She has qualities that none of the others possessed. I adore her."

"And you gave up your Hybrids for her." Caroline pointed out. "So you love her." She finished matter-of-factly. "Don't you?"

Klaus merely eyed her. "Don't you have somewhere else to go?" That was all she wanted to know. Klaus watched her leave and frowned slightly. The sooner Jane returned, the sooner her friends would stop acting weird. Although he had to admit, perhaps Caroline was seeing him as nonthreatening towards Jane was favorable for him. He got up from the bar, tucking Jane's letter back into his jacket pocket.

* * *

"Because Damon is a good judge of that." Alaric snorted and Rob scoffed.

"Yeah, exactly, but I'm not worried. She's harmless."

"As harmless a rabid dog." Damon said, barging into the apartment. Alaric stopped bench pressing and sat up.

"What do you want?"

"Ah, looking for a bunny. You're good. For now, Ranger Rob."

Rob rolled his eyes. "Are you _still_ obsessed with Meredith?"

"Yeah, don't you have an Original Vampire to worry about?" Alaric added.

Damon clicked his tongue. "Ah, ah, ah. Do ten more of those." He nodded at the weights and Alaric rolled his eyes. Damon helped himself to the bourbon hidden in the cabinet. "And you," He said to Rob. "You might want to start because you're going to need to buff up if you want to date this one. Self-defense and all."

"What is your problem?" Rob snapped.

"You're doctor vervained me?"

"We're you harassing her?"

Damon sent him a look. "Is that a jab at me because of Jane?" Rob shrugged. "Well, she bloodjacked me too."

"What?" Ric said in confusion and Rob scowled.

"When did you even see her?"

"When I went to the hospital to accuse her of killing her ex-boyfriend. Which by the way is a very sensitive subject."

"You had no right to do that." Rob snapped. "why don't you mind your own business?!"

"Why are you mad at me? I proved your theory-diagnosed psycho case. You're welcome."

"She is not the murderer, Damon, that's bullshit."

Damon frowned. "I am trying to help you out here. Be grateful."

"I'd be grateful if you butt out. Haven't you don't enough?"

"Look, I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but I will not let a psycho be around Jane. Think about that."

* * *

Abby, Bonnie's mother, got out of the car and wrapped her coat around her tighter. How could she do this? How could she have done this to Bonnie? Her daughter lay prone in the backseat of the car, still knocked out from the herbs she had inhaled. She didn't want to hurt her daughter, but she had no choice. She had been threatened and she must do what the vampire wanted or he would kill Jamie and probably everyone else if she wasn't careful.

"So?" Daniel asked, leaning against his car.

"She didn't tell me where the coffins are." She told him and he arched an eyebrow. "The vampire showed up." She was referring to Stefan whom Daniel had been warned to deal with by Klaus.

"Did Jamie take care of him?" He demanded. He had compelled Jamie to shoot Stefan full of wooden bullets.

"He did." She nodded. "But she's not gonna talk now. There's no way. I tried." Bonnie started to get out of the car now, finally awake. She was a bit disoriented.

"Well, you should try again." Daniel threatened and Abby swallowed before turning to her daughter.

Bonnie scowled as Abby approached her. "What-what did you do to me?" She asked.

"You'll be fine. But don't try any spells. Those herbs I used muted your magic."

"Where's Elena?!" Bonnie panicked, looking around, but Abby took her arm, holding her steady.

"She's be fine too." Abby told her gently. "Bonnie, listen to me. I need your help. I need you to tell me where those coffins are."

"Why?" She glared at her.

"Because if you don't, that man compelled Jamie to kill himself." Abby nodded at Daniel. Bonnie looked over her shoulder at him before facing her mother, now understanding the dilemma.

"I can't." Bonnie shook her head, tears springing to her eyes. She had friends to protect and even if Jamie was a great guy she couldn't jeopardize them. "This goes beyond you and me." Abby reached into her pocket and took out her phone.

"All you need to do is tell me where they are." She told her calmly, typing into her cell. "Then we have held up our end of the bargain. Bonnie, please." She pleaded and showed her the phone message.

 _Warn your friends_

 _Bonnie nodded once and sent a text to Damon, briefly explaining the situation._

* * *

Damon came back down the steps of the witch house basement and paused. The coffins were gone. He blinked, suddenly on high alert. Creaking wood caught his attention, and Damon looked over to see Klaus emerging from the shadows.

"What took you so long?" The Original Hybrid asked, eyeing him. "Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor no less." No sooner had the words left his mouth, then the candles around them flared and the witches spelled Klaus, making him cry out in pain. He sank to his knees, clutching at his head.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches... not smart." Damon smirked at him. "I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here."

"Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or dead, they care about their own." Klaus snarled, only be forced back to his knees in pain. "A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants... And I have no problem killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back." He yelled loudly and the flames flickered, unsure. "As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line!" The flames lowered and Klaus was about to stand upright. Damon looked around in horror. His defense gone.

Klaus backed Damon up, intimidatingly. "Now... please... show me the coffins." He asked the witches nicely. With a whisper of spirts, there were the coffins. Klaus smiled. "Here we are." He said until he noticed there were only three. "Where's the fourth?" He questioned quietly, lowly, and glaring at Damon who gave him a knowing smile. Klaus looked up at the ceiling. "Show me!" He snarled.

"Well, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here." Damon shrugged.

Klaus let out a hiss. "What did you do?" Damon backed around the coffins, trying to keep Klaus at bay.

"Well, Bonnie gave us the heads-up. We didn't have enough time to get all four, but I did have time to get one."

"I will tear you limb from limb." Klaus growled. "And only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh will I rip your heart from your chest."

Damon didn't look the least bit worried. "Sorry. The same rules apply. You know, _leverage_ and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more."

"You're playing a dangerous game, Damon." Klaus warned.

"Oh, I know, but see I know now that you'd never let Jane be hurt so…She wouldn't like it if you hurt me."

"Wouldn't she? Doesn't she hate you?"

Damon's face fell slightly. "She'll forgive me eventually. Especially when she finds out the real reason you saved you. Don't act noble. You were doing it to save a blood bag. You don't care for her."

"And what do _you_ use her for, Damon?" Klaus asked, leaning against the wall. "She finds good in you and you want her around so she'll keep finding it and bringing it out in you. Isn't that why you tug her back and forth like a puppet on a string? She's a lifeline to your humanity. Same as Elena."

"Bullshit." Damon scowled, glaring at the Original. "It's not true."

"She looks like Amelia, the woman you had relations with when you were human. So when you see Jane, you are reminded of that human part of you that once cared. You strive to keep it safe, keep her near you so that you never forget."

"That's a lie. I care for Jane."

"Of that I have no doubts. You care for her of course, but not as deeply as she _did_ for you. And to be quite honest, I do believe she knows that."

"And yourself?" Damon spat. "Doesn't she give you the same thing? She looks like Luciana and Jeanine, the two women _you_ had relations with? One of which when you were still _human_. So spare me the humanity lesson, Klaus."

"Fine. Well, I've been meaning to speak to you about your treatment of Jane."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"That you dared to treat her poorly and then expect her to play the obedient girlfriend?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He snapped back at the Original.

Klaus snarled. "You being abusive towards Jane. You've upset her over and over."

"And you haven't? "Oh, I need you in a killing sacrifice?" "Oh, now I need you to leave town with me because I'm a prick?" Damon mocked in a horrible accent. "You've given her ultimatums that have frightened her to make decisions. 'Alice or Jenna', 'coming with you to give me blood or staying here and letting me die'…Oh, and the 'shall I kill this person or not'?!" He snapped. "Where did you get all this information by the way?"

"A reliable source."

"You mean Caroline."

"Yes, the other girl you abused. Verbally and physically."

"Why the hell do you care?" Damon snapped. "You've never cared about her. All you want her for is your damn Hybrids."

"I have Elena for that."

"Regardless, I've apologized for hurting her. Have you apologized for taking her away from her home? Apologized for using her in a ritual that _killed_ her?"

"I have." Klaus hissed. "When have you ever really taken time to consider her feelings?"

"Me be consider it? At least I didn't try to buy her affections with expensive gifts."

"That's right, because you've not bought her a thing."

"I'm not the one using her to make myself friends."

"No, you just use her to keep you from being alone."

Damon glared at him. "And who abuses who? You weren't exactly a saint when you came rolling back into town to torture her with watching you mess with her friends. Or threatening to kill her while you were in the woods with her! Don't act as though you weren't just as bad."

Klaus scowled. "I would never dare to throw her words back in her face either." He snapped. "She told you she loved you and you crushed her."

"It was a mistake."

"Yes, isn't it always? How many mistakes are you going to make with her before she can't take them anymore?"

"How many times are you going to try killing one of her friends before she finally sees you as the monster we all love to hate?"

Klaus and Damon glared at each other, each trying to will the other to leave first.

* * *

Meredith jumped when Rob rounded the corner. "Want to tell me what you're up to?"

She sighed. "You talked to Damon."

"Not because I wanted too, but I had no choice. As much as I hate him sometimes, I like to know when someone is out to get him."

"He wasn't supposed to wake up so soon. I used enough vervain to sedate him for hours."

"Well, he drinks it, every day." Alaric said, also coming around the corner. He shrugged at Rob. "I promised Damon to check her out." Rob rolled his eyes and Alaric looked at Meredith. "He builds up an immunity, so people like you don't get the jump on him."

She looked at Rob. "I'm not crazy, Rob."

"Really?" Alaric scoffed at her. "Then what are you?" They moved when paramedics wheeled in a man who was covered in blood.

"You really want to know?" Meredith asked the both of them. "Stick around." Meredith followed the medics.

Rob frowned. "That was Bill Forbes."

Alaric raised an eyebrow and the two of them hurried down the hall.

* * *

Meredith let Rob and Alaric into the room when everything had settled down. Bill was sleeping now, peacefully.

"What happened to him?" Alaric questioned.

"He was found in the woods." Meredith murmured. "An actual animal attack. Bite marks and gashes over half his body. Lost about three liters of blood."

Rob's mind was going ninety miles a minute. Could _he_ have done this? But there was no sign of a message and no mention of a lock of hair. Perhaps it had been a real animal after all…Or a pissed off Hybrid.

"Is he going to make it?" Rob asked her.

Meredith shook her head. "Nope. At least not on his own." She looked around before pulling the vial of Damon's blood from her lab coat.

"What is that?" Alaric frowned.

"Exactly what you think it is." Meredith answered as she got the blood into a syringe. "Vampire blood."

"Bill is going to hate this. The man hates all things vampire." Rob muttered and Ric nodded.

Meredith turned to face the boys. "You wanted know my secret? I cheat. I'm a doctor and I hate it when people die. So when I have the ability to do something about it. I do."

"That's really…"

"Crazy?"

"Endearing." Rob corrected. "You use the blood for good." She smiled at him. "And, uh, we should probably come clean too." Ric nodded. They would all protect each other's secrets.

* * *

"Well, since are swapping secrets. Here is mine." Alaric announced, showing Meredith a few of his weapons. She picked up a stake and eyed it.

"You're a vampire hunter."

"Semi-retired." He smirked. She looked at Rob.

"You as well? You have these at your house too?"

"Yeah, but not retired, just on a small hiatus."

She laughed. "You're trying to get out of taking me to dinner, aren't you?"

Rob smirked. "I just wanted us all to be honest. No secrets."

She nodded, accepting that. "Okay. Then tell me how you survived losing all that blood. Your injuries were fatal. Was it vampire blood?"

"Yeah, thanks to Damon."

Alaric showed her his hand. "And I have a magic ring that protects me from death at the hands of supernatural beings."

"A vampire hunter who can't be killed by vampire." She laughed. "Convenient." She looked at Rob. "It's too bad you don't have one."

"I didn't join the club." He replied and Alaric snorted. He went to greet Jenna as she came in the door from work.

Meredith leaned against Rob. "Are you worried I'm a supernatural being?" She whispered and his lips hovered over hers.

"One can never be too careful." He answered before pressing his mouth to hers. She clung to him and Jenna snuck by with Ric, trying not to giggle. Rob pulled away when Elena came in the house and she paused upon seeing them before smiling.

"Oh, hey. Am I interrupting?"

"Yes." Jenna said and they looked at her. She was leaning across the counter. "Don't mind me."

Rob rolled his eyes. "Come on, I owe you dinner, remember?"

Meredith smirked and linked arms with him.

* * *

"You're got your family back. Finally." Daniel noted as he pushed Finn's coffin into the room. Klaus turned to him from looking over his mother's coffin. "You're open them?"

"Not quite yet." Klaus murmured. "I still have some unfinished business to take care of."

"What business?" The Hybrid questioned and Klaus turned to him to reprimand him for his impertinence, when Daniel cried out. He jolted in pain before crumping to the ground. Elijah stood behind him, blood dripping down his arm from the bloody heart he held in his hand.

Elijah eyed his brother. "So, Niklaus..."

"Elijah?" Klaus swallowed nervously.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _The basement was dark and cool. The faint smell of paint was in the air. A single light bulb came on, swinging above the room. It flickering, swinging light did little to illuminate the small space. The walls were off-white and yellow and decorated with pictures of a single girl or at least the appearance of a single girl. She wore different outfits and was in various positions, obviously having been taken without her knowledge. The floor was carpeted with a soft thick threads of chocolate brown. There was a metal framed bed in the corner of the room with a metal bedframe behind it, a few chairs, a large bathtub, a table lined with chemicals and other things, two body bags, and two coffins._

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _A padlocked chest was set down in the middle of the room and the thumping could be heard from within it as well as muffled cries._

 _"Shh, don't make a fuss my sweet. I'll let you out soon." A man crooned patting the top of the chest lovingly. "I just need to fix a few things for you." He walked away, humming under his breath and he laid clean sheets over the mattress, taking time to smooth out the wrinkles._

 _He set up a table and placed four chairs around the table. Then he sat two wine glasses and a few candles on the table. He set the candles up and lit them, before hastily pouring some red wine into the glasses. He turned and went to the body bags, finding one and unzipping it. The face of an elderly lady greeted him and he pulled her out setting her up in one of the chairs. Rigor mortis had set in so she stayed where he sat her. Then he went back and unzipped the next bag. An elderly man. After setting him in a chair direction across the woman, he went to the chest, fumbling with keys in his anticipation. He unlocked it and opened the top of it. He smiled down at the girl was silently crying, her hands and wrists tied with duct tape, a piece across her mouth, and a blindfold over her eyes. He reached in and stroked her wet cheek and she screeched through the tape, her bare feet thumping the side of the chest._

 _He gently pulled her up from the chest, carrying her over to the table and setting her up in it. He used a rope around her middle to tie her to the chair to keep her upright and then he went around the other side of the table, picking up a box and setting it in the middle of the table. He opened it, revealing a small birthday cake with green frosting and the words: "Welcome, Jane!" written in pink icing._

 _He then went over and pulled the blindfold off the girl. She blinked, her jade green eyes filled with confusion and fear. She looked up at him, but couldn't see his face, because he was wearing a mask._

 _"We're so glad you're here." He told her and she looked at who else was at the table. "Martha and Charlie are so happy to see you." And they were. They're mouths had been stapled to remain smiling._

Jane gasped, sitting up in bed, and she panicked for a moment before remembering where she was. She knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that. She had had a vision not a nightmare and she was scared that something would happen to the elderly couple if she stayed any longer. She needed to go home. As Jane settled back down, the adrenaline fading, she looked down to see the bear Klaus had given her. She hugged it closer to her and buried her face into the fur. It smelt like Klaus. It smelt of leather, sandalwood, and aftershave.

Getting out of bed, she went out of her room and checked in on Martha and Charlie, who were still sleeping peacefully, before she went down stairs. Jane got a glass of water from the kitchen and stepped outside to stand on the porch.

As Jane looked out at the lake, she felt something watching her and saw someone standing near the porch.

"Are you one of the Hybrids?" Jane asked and he nodded, stepping closer. He was young. Maybe around Jeremy's age. He had big brown eyes and spiky black hair.

"Justin." He told her and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I had a nightmare." She murmured. "But I'm okay."

Justin nodded. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I-" Her words were cut off when an arrow flew through Justin's back and came out of his chest. Jane screamed, dropping her glass of water.

"Jane?!" Charlie opened the door, a gun in his hands. "What's the matter girl?" He flipped the light switch on and cursed. "Shit. Martha, stay in the house." He came outside and took Jane's arm, tugging her away from the body and the broken glass. "You know this fella?" He asked, toeing the dead Hybrid.

"He-He's one of Klaus' Hybrids." She whispered. She turned her head when she heard something and saw a piece of paper. On it were the words: _'He was trying to keep us apart. We will be together. I know you've seen it.'_

Not knowing what else to do, she got her phone to call the one person who could figure out what was going on.

* * *

"You look surprised to see me." Elijah murmured, wiping his hand clean of Daniel's blood. Klaus remained still. "I guess it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest." He moved closer and Klaus stiffened.

"You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?" He gestured at the bourbon nervously, but Elijah was on the move. He tossed the rag aside slugged his brother in the face before tackling him backwards. Klaus smashed through the glass sliding doors and rolled onto his hands and knees with a snarl.

"Easy! I just finished renovating!" In a blur, Klaus was flying at Elijah. They collided and he smashed his brother through a table. Elijah slammed into the ground, catching his breath as Klaus stood over him. "You know, you have every right to be mad at me, but I kept my word. I reunited you with our family." He spread his arms mockingly. Elijah hissed and leapt up, smashing his brother in the face and Klaus flew back slightly and Elijah delivered another blow.

Klaus stumbled back into the room with the coffins and he steadied himself on Kol's before opening it and snatching the dagger out of his younger brother's chest. Elijah appeared at his side and Klaus stuck, pinning him to the coffin and raising the dagger over his heart.

"Don't make me do this to you again, Elijah!" He warned.

"Come on. do it." Elijah challenged. "I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with." Klaus lowered the dagger, but didn't relent his grip around Elijah's throat.

"Mikael is dead."

Elijah froze for a second. "What did you say?" Klaus let him stand upright.

"I killed him. With his own weapon. He's gone, Elijah, forever."

"Why do our family remain in these coffins?" Elijah questioned, narrowing his eyes. "Finn for over nine-hundred years, Kol for over a century."

"Because of Stefan Salvatore." That surprised the Original and he raised an eyebrow. "He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. there are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know. But I'm ready to tell you know." He walked away to dig the dagger in the white oak ash. "I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me."

"What are you doing?" Elijah growled, when Klaus pressed the dagger back into Kol's chest.

"Always and Forever." He reminded him. "I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me…destroy Stefan and I promise you, our family will be whole again." He pleaded with Elijah and closed the lid back.

"Very well." Elijah conceded, but he had no real intention of following his brother's plans entirely.

Klaus' phone buzzed against the wood in the hallway and both of them looked at it. Klaus wiped the glass off and answered it.

"What's wrong, love? You sound upset." Elijah could hear Jane faintly, she was panicking about something, hysterical. Klaus scowled. "Are you hurt?" He was silent for a moment, listening to her and then he sighed. "Don't panic, love. Go inside and do not answer the door until I come for you." He hung up, a snarl on his face.

Elijah looked at him inquiringly.

"Someone killed the Hybrid I ordered to watch Jane. He left a note addressed to her."

* * *

Jane looked up from her knees when she heard a gun click. She turned around on the couch, to peer out the window and spotted Klaus first thing. She got up from her place on the couch and rushed outside.

"Klaus."

He watched her come flying out of the house, her eyes lighting up when she saw him. Though not exactly in good conditions, he was glad to see her. _You love her._ Caroline's voice echoed in his head and his heart skipped a beat upon seeing her. Yes, he did love her. She had called him. Not Damon, but _him_.

And the thought gave him hope that she was going to let him love her. But Caroline's warning about the bond worried him that she would reject him. And yet...She was wearing the necklace he had sent her. That had to be a good sign...Right?

Charlie lowered the gun. "Those the brothers you were talking about?" Jane looked back over, almost confused before she saw the other person next to Klaus.

"Elijah!" She squealed and ran down the porch steps, running to him and hugging him tightly. He chuckled and hugged her back. "I've missed you so much." Klaus rolled his eyes and tried not seem jealous that she greeted Elijah first and so enthusiastically. Elijah saw the jealousy that flared his brother's eyes and hid a smirk.

"What's been going on?" He asked her, seeing her distress come back full-fledged.

Jane bit her lip and looked at Klaus. "Whoever did it left this for me." She handed him the note and Klaus looked it over, growling at the words. Elijah frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"What does he mean 'you've seen it.'?" Elijah asked and she told them about her nightmare. Klaus held his arm out and she pressed herself against his side, seeking comfort as well as warmth.

"I can't stay here. What if he comes back and he…? He'll hurt them. I saw it." She looked up at him tears in her eyes. "I'm scared." Klaus cupped her cheek.

"I know, my love. Go get your things, all right?" She nodded and went back inside the farmhouse.

Klaus looked at his brother. Elijah met his gaze, his mouth in a thin line. "I don't like this. Someone is specifically targeting her."

"It would explain why my Hybrid was made to attack her uncle a week ago."

"She has an uncle?" Elijah questioned and Klaus smiled tightly.

"You've missed a lot."

"Apparently."

Klaus flinched at the cold tone of his brother's voice.

Elijah walked around the yard and Klaus did as well searching for a clue as to where Jane's stalker might have gone.

"He's watched her through the window." Elijah mused, noticing the dents where hands had gripped the shutters and the windowsill and Klaus growled. There was a faint scent, but whoever it had been was skilled in masking themselves.

* * *

Jane came back out of the house, Martha following her worriedly.

"Jane, won't you reconsider?" The woman asked her.

Jane bit her lip, trying not to cry. "I can't. I have to go home. I..." Martha sighed.

"Go ahead, honey. I told Rob that you couldn't keep it away."

"What?"

"You're special. You're supernatural. It's in your blood and it's in your life. Embrace it."

Jane nodded and then hugged her. "I'll miss you."

The woman smiled and stroked her hair. "It's been just like having a granddaughter around the house again. You're such a sweet girl." She looked at the vampires who were talking quietly nearby. "Which one is your boyfriend? The one in the leather?" Jane's cheeks flared and Martha laughed. "The one in the tie ain't bad either." Jane let out an embarrassed giggle and avoided looking in the Originals' direction. She could feel Klaus' eyes on her through and she felt safe, knowing he was there.

Charlie was hugged next and he patted her back. "Be careful and keep an eye on your uncle for me."

"I will." He nodded.

"Take care, girl. We'll miss having you around."

She felt like she was saying goodbye to the grandparents she had never met and she wanted to cry. They waved at her before going into the house. Klaus was behind her a hand against her lower back to comfort her, she turned and buried her face into his jacket and he hugged her gently while she cried softly. He still grew amazed by how caring she was and how attached she became to people who were only in her life for a small amount of time, but he could see why she was so upset. She had never known either of her grandparents and never had that special connection until now.

"They'll be safe now, right?" She whispered and he stroked her hair. He was unsure of what to say, because quite honestly the whole thing bothered him. Too much mystery and sneaking around. Someone was playing a very dangerous game.

"Yes, I'm sure, my love." He told her and steered her towards the car. Elijah opened the door for her and she gave him a watery smile before climbing inside.

As they drove away, they failed to see the person who was watching them from the treeline, a camera in hand…and a crossbow on his back.

* * *

 ** _Review?_**


	58. Bringing Out the Dead

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to Brookeworm3 and grapejuice101 for their support!**

* * *

Chapter 58

Elena came down the stairs and saw someone that wasn't Ric on the couch. Eyeing the blob under the blanket, she went into the kitchen and gave Alaric a raised eyebrow of confusion.

"Rob." The man smirked and Elena tilted her head, waiting for an explanation.

"He came here drunk as hell last night and I wouldn't let him drive home."

Jenna smiled as she came into the kitchen. "And he drunk dialed Meredith at two this morning."

Elena winced. "No, he didn't."

"Yep. And he was loud." Jenna smirked.

"Ooh. Was she cool about it?"

Rob shuffled into the kitchen, looking tired and disheveled. His hair in a mess. "As soon as my head stops trying to fly off, and I remember the conversation, I'll let you know."

Alaric laughed and dug in the cabinet for aspirin. "Here take two and call me in the morning." He joked and Jenna smacked his arm.

"It is morning." Rob groaned and shied away from the window where the sun was glaring in. "Didn't mean to sleep over."

"It's not a problem." Jenna told him and handed him coffee. "Have you heard from Jane?"

"Not since yesterday. She texts me every morning to let me know she's okay."

A ring of the doorbell had them all looking at the door and Elena went to answer it. It was Caroline's mother.

"Sheriff Forbes, hi." She greeted and stepped out onto the porch. She immediately noticed the worried look on Liz's face. "Is everything okay?"

"Are Rob and Alaric here too?"

The two men stepped out onto the porch when Elena called to them.

"What's going on?" Ric asked and Liz sighed.

"This is unconventional conversation we're about to have. So I hope you'll protect me on it." She looked at each of them, hating being the bearer of bad news.

"Of course." Rob nodded, frowning a bit.

"I assume you all have heard our medical examiner was murdered the night of the Wickery Bridge fundraiser?" Liz asked.

Rob nodded once. "Yeah. Brian Walters. Why?"

"We've been investigating. Someone drove a stake through his heart." She held up an evidence bag and inside was a stake that was familiar to Alaric and Elena.

"That's one of ours." Alaric frowned. "I mean, this is one of the set from your parents lake house." He glanced at Elena, who looked confused.

"That's why I'm here." Liz nodded and shifted. "I haven't told anyone, but forensics ran it for prints and found only one clean set." Her eyes landed on Elena. "Yours."

" _What_?" Elena whispered, eyes widening.

Alaric frowned. "It couldn't be."

"I know she didn't do it." Liz told them assuredly. "But I have to ask…Is there anyone that could have gotten a hold of this?"

He shook his head. "No." She nodded and then turned to Rob.

"I need to tell you something and I…It's horrible."

Rob frowned. "What?

"They ran tests of the hair they found at the crime scene."

"Hair?" Elena frowned.

Liz nodded. "Yes, there was a lock of girl's hair and a note…

"And?" Alaric asked, his brow furrowing. "Is there a dead girl?"

She swallowed. "I hope to god not. It was Jane's."

Elena's and Alaric's eyes widened in horror and they glanced at Rob who looked unsteady, but not at all that surprised.

"But the sample was several years old." Liz frowned. "Like twenty or so. It was very strange, but I think it was just a typo at the lab, because it's not possible. Is Jane in some kind of trouble?"

Rob shook his head. "No. I, uh…This person must have gotten her hair somehow." He said and Liz grimaced.

"Well, keep an eye on her. I don't like that someone may be threatening that poor girl."

* * *

"Klaus, stop it or I'll mess his hair up!" Jane shrieked as she swayed precariously on the stool. Elijah eyed the scissors in her hair, almost afraid to ask if she knew what she was doing, however, Klaus asked her for him.

"Are you sure that you know what you are you doing, love?" He asked, catching her elbow when she swayed again. He had already teased her about having to stand on a stool in order to look down at Elijah's head and she had walloped him with a pillow several times.

She scowled at him. "I do. And if you don't behave I'll come after _you_ with the scissors."

"You couldn't catch me, love." He smirked and she stuck her tongue out at him before going back to concentrating on Elijah's hair. She had spent the night in their house, upon their insistence that it wasn't safe and the less people that knew she was home the better for now. That had frightened her to think that the Hybrid Killing-Stalker guy could be following her. It _still_ frightened her.

When she was done, Elijah nodded at her in approval.

"Thank you."

She beamed and Klaus came into the room. "See I'm pretty handy with scissors." She told him and he smirked at her.

"So I see." He stated and she smirked back. "Here, love." He helped her down off the stool, his fingers gently gripping her hips and her hands on his shoulders. She smiled at him as he set her on the floor, pink coloring her cheeks. Elijah saw the way that she tried not to look at Klaus too much and tilted his head. She seemed conflicted and confused by her own feelings.

"So…What's been going on since I was gone?" She asked and Klaus told her a few things that he had found out about and that he learned that Caroline's father was in the hospital.

"Bill? What happened?" Jane asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, love." He said and she bit her lip.

"I need to go see him. Will you take me? Please, Klaus?" She took his arm before he could protest her leaving when her potential stalker could be around. "Bill was so nice to me when I was little. I feel like he's been a dad to me. And Care is my best friend. I want to be there for her."

How could he tell her no? Deny her what she asked of him? The fact was…He couldn't. He tried, he did, but the words were stuck.

"Very well, love." He nodded and her smile widened before fading slightly.

"I hope he's okay."

Klaus smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm sure he's all right." Jane turned to Elijah.

"What are you going to do today?"

He chuckled. "There are a few errands I need to run, but I shall leave you to my brother's care." He smiled at her and Klaus took her arm gently, leading her towards the door.

* * *

"Are you Caroline?"

The blond vampire turned around to see the young doctor. "Yes." She nodded and then saw her nametag. "Dr. Fell. Hi. Elena told me you helped out my dad."

"I did." She nodded and then made a face. "Do you think you can get him to be a little more grateful?" She asked, checking to see if anyone was listening in. "He spent half the night threatening to get my medical license revoked for saving his life."

Caroline winced. "Yeah, my dad's a little set in his ways." She leaned forward to say lowly. "He spend his whole life hating vampires, so..."

"So... he's not psyched about it being vampire blood that healed him." Meredith finished and smirked. "Yeah, he made that clear. I'm sorry. My bedside manner _sucks_ on no sleep." Meredith started off to finish her rounds and Caroline followed her.

"So, can I take him home?"

Meredith turned to her with a small frown. "I signed his discharge papers late last night. Just to shut him up." Meredith chuckled to herself looking down at the clipboard in her hands to see that Bill Forbes had officially been discharged from the hospital and was on his own in the vampire infested world.

Caroline fidgeted. "Oh, I... He didn't call or anything."

She looked at her sympathetically. "That's gotta be hard." Caroline looked at her. "When your dad hates the one thing you can't change about yourself." Noticing the look on her face, Meredith elaborated. "I make It my business to know who the vampires are in this town. Medical curiosity. I don't blab."

"Yeah, we've had our ups and downs." She admitted.

"Tell your dad I said 'you're welcome'." Meredith told her and Caroline nodded, watching the doctor walk off.

Sighing, Caroline went out of the ICU unit, frowning at her phone as she scrolled for her dad's number. She heard the elevator ding and looked up to see a familiar face.

"Janey!"

Jane found herself attacked by a flash of blond hair and Klaus kept her from falling back into the elevator.

"You're back! I'm so glad. I missed you. Are you staying?" Caroline spoke rapidly and then she noticed Klaus. "What is he doing here? Are you here with him?"

The girl bit her lip. "Klaus told me about your dad, Care. I can to see about him and about you. Klaus brought me."

"That's so nice of you. I'm just about to talk to Dr. Fell about my dad."

"Dr. Fell?"

"Meredith Fell."

"Oh, the woman Rob is dating?" Jane asked curiously and Caroline nodded.

"Yep." She narrowed her eyes at Klaus, a small smirk at her lips. "Are you her chaperone? Or her _bodyguard_?" Klaus rolled his eyes at the baby vampire's innuendo.

Jane, clueless as to what was going on, took Caroline's arm. "What happened to him? Is he okay?"

"He'll be okay. He was attacked by an animal."

Jane frowned. "A real animal? Or a…" She looked around. "Vampire?" She whispered.

Caroline shook her head. "A real one." She lied, making sure that Klaus bought the lie. She didn't want to let him know that Tyler had done it when trying to break the sire bond.

"Oh my god." Jane said, biting into her lower lip. "That's horrible."

"He's doing much better thanks to Dr. Fell. And she is totally nice by the way. A little intense, maybe. But I think she's great for your uncle. And not all crazy."

"Crazy?" Jane repeated. "You thought she was crazy?"

"Oh, you didn't…I guess no one told you."

"I got back into town last night and stayed at Klaus'. You're the first person I've seen." Caroline eyed Klaus suspiciously and he simply looked at her, not at all fazed by her suspicion. "She's crazy?"

"No, it's just…It's really dumb. All Damon."

"Oh." Jane frowned, but she wasn't sure that was all. "Can I see him?"

"When I find him."

Jane frowned. "He's not here?"

"Apparently he got discharged last night after Meredith healed with vampire blood." She saw Jane's puzzled look. "Long story, anyway my dad threatened to have her license revoked and so she decided to send him on his way."

"And he didn't call you?"

"No." Caroline murmured and dialed her father. As soon as she heard the ringing in her phone, she heard his ringtone and froze.

"What?" Jane asked, curiously.

"Shh." She said. "I can hear it."

"His phone?"

Klaus inclined his head. "It's coming from the supply closet."

Jane looked at Caroline. "What would he be doing in there?"

"I don't know." Caroline murmured and went further down the hall. Jane and Klaus followed after her. Caroline opened the closet door and they looked in.

"I smell blood." Klaus announced and she glared at him,

"Well, of course you do. It's a hospital supply closet."

"No." He said, ignoring her ire. "Fresh blood." Jane's fingers found his sleeve, nervous. He put his hand over hers to calm her. "I'm sure it's nothing." Caroline went further inside and Jane pulled away from Klaus following her and he followed Jane. They went down the rows of supplies and Klaus and Caroline both could smell the scent of blood even stronger.

They reached the last row and Jane gasped, backing into Klaus, a hand over her mouth in horror. Bill Forbes was lying slumped against the shelf, a knife in his gut. He was covered in blood.

"Oh, my god…" Jane said behind her hand and Klaus steadied her. Caroline rushed down the aisle and cupped her father's face.

"Daddy?! Dad? Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead!" Caroline cried, tears running down her cheeks. She took the knife out of his gut and tossed it to the floor. Jane bit her lip and looked at Klaus. She didn't know what to do and he hated to see that look on her face.

"Caroline," Klaus said slowly. He could hear the beat of heart, a much slower heart, in the room. "Didn't you say he had vampire blood in his system?" Jane looked back at Caroline who was letting his words sink in. All of the sudden, Bill gave a gasp of air, startling the girls.

* * *

Jane closed the blinds on the windows while Caroline paced by the door. Klaus had left to attend to something and told her to call him if she needed him. Bill was agitated and kept wincing at different smells and sounds that assaulted him from time to time.

"I compelled the nurse to stay out of this room." Caroline told him and turned around, wringing her hands. "You'll be safe here."

"My wound is completely healed." He murmured, looking down at his chest. He rubbed his jaw suddenly. "I need something to eat."

"Daddy, why don't you just come lay down and just relax?" Caroline offered almost frantically. Jane bit at her nails. She hadn't even seen her father until he had been on the verge of dying. Watching someone go through the pain of turning vampire, made her wish she had been there for her dad more.

"I can't. I'm too wired and my pulse is racing." He said, holding onto his own wrist. "That's the effect of my body wanting to transition."

Caroline bit her lip. "Well, maybe Dr. Fell can give you something."

"She's done enough." Bill growled.

"Mr. Forbes-"

"Jane, how many times must I tell you to call me Bill?" He asked her with a small smile and she smiled back just a bit.

"Bill, did you see your attacker?" The elemental seer asked.

He shook his head. "I didn't see anything. I tried to sneak out the back exit and someone came up from behind." He frowned.

"Look, we'll figure this out," Caroline told him. "But in the mean time we _need_ to get you some blood."

"I'm not going to drink any blood."

Caroline's mouth flew open in shock and she looked at Jane who looked just as shocked and then back at her father.

"But you have to. You died with vampire blood in your system... If you don't feed and finish the transition into a vampire, then you'll die."

"I understand how it works." Bill nodded, looking his daughter in the eye. Caroline swallowed. "And that's what I'm prepared to do. Now get me out of this hospital." He told her, wrinkling his nose. "I small blood everywhere."

He went out the door and Caroline turned to Jane who looked ready to cry.

"I'm sorry, Caroline."

"Your dad didn't want to transition either did he?"

Jane shook her head. "I…I need to get him home."

"Do you want me to do something?"

Caroline sighed. "No, but thank you for being here and supporting me. I…need to deal with this. I'll call you if I need you." She hugged her. "I'm so glad your back."

"Don't tell anyone else yet. I…I just had to check in on you."

"Thanks." She sniffed. "By the way, you are so telling me the details of you and Klaus."

" _Care_."

"What? Klaus is the Original Hybrid. He doesn't do boyfriend-y stuff like taking you places and being cuddly and yet here he is. Just for you. And you stayed at his house."

"I didn't sleep in his bed, Care! And when was he cuddly?"

Caroline smirked. " _Yet_. It's coming."

Jane smacked at her arm, cheeks red. "It is not. He's just being nice."

"Mmhm."

"Nice or…did he look like he had to be here?" Jane chewed her lip and Caroline shook her head.

"He wanted to be here."

"It's the bond isn't it? I…have to release him, so he can be himself again."

"Jane, listen I spoke to Klaus and he seemed really-"

Jane's phone buzzed. "Oh, I have to go. It's Rob. He's here to get me." She said and looked back up, "Call me if you need me okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Caroline said and watched her best friend leave in a fluster. She and Klaus needed to sit down and talk before she combusted from her guilt which she should _not_ be feeling.

* * *

"Why didn't you call me?" Rob frowned, slamming the cabinet door shut. "I could have come to get you. And what the hell were you doing with Klaus Mikaelson?" He was still furious about seeing her getting out of his car.

Jane ran a hand through her hair. "I…I called him to come get me."

"Why? He's the enemy!"

"I trust him more than I do Damon. And I knew _he'd_ answer!"

"I am your uncle, Jane. I am your family. You have to let _me_ know when you decide to come home." He sighed, trying to calm down. Jane was frowning at him. She just didn't understand the danger. "So why are you home? I thought you were thinking of staying another week?"

Jane bit her lip. She could see Martha's and Charlie's faces and she sniffed. Rob frowned and reached across the table.

"Hey, what happened?"

"It's not what happened, it's what _could_ happen." She told him about the nightmare and the dead Hybrid. Rob sat in silence for several minutes before he got up from the table and began to pace.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." He cursed and kicked the kitchen chair. Jane jumped.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Listen to me, Jane. There is a lot that you don't know about."

"Is this about the missing girls? The doppelgangers of me? Do you know about them? Is he after _me_ now? Is it the same person?"

Rob took a deep breath. "I don't know, but the dead medical examiner cannot be a coincidence. Liz informed me that the lock of hair that was left on the body matches yours." Jane bit her lip.

"H-hair?"

"Yes. Decades old according to her." He took her arms. "I'm not trying to scare you, but I think this person _may_ be after you. He's been taunting me and everyone else in my line of business for years."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, but, I _will_ catch him."

"I'm scared." Jane admitted. "Those girls just…vanished. No one ever found them."

"Hey." Rob knelt next to her chair. "Look at me, Jane." She did and he took her chin. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You hear me?" She nodded. "Does anyone else know you're home yet?"

"Um, just Caroline." She shook her head. "Okay. We'll just keep it that way for a little while longer. Why don't you go upstairs and rest for a while? I need to go over to Alaric's to talk about what happened to Bill Forbes." He tapped the knife that was wrapped in the old towel. "This is one of the Gilbert's I think."

"Who would steal from them?"

"I don't know, but I will figure this out."

"How did he end up in the hospital. Care said it was an animal."

"No, it was Tyler."

"He attacked him?"

"They were trying to break Tyler's bond with the Hybrid bastard." Jane frowned at his choice of words, but didn't comment on that.

He fished his keys from the bowl of knickknacks on the counter. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Can I go to Care's and help her with Bill?" She asked, hating to lie to him after she had just gotten home.

"Yeah." He said softly. "Thinking about your dad?"

She nodded. It was partly true. The whole situation with Caroline and Bill just reminded her of things she didn't want to think about. He patted her cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as she suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Nothing. Just…Just promise you won't leave me." She whispered. Rob stroked her hair.

"I not going anywhere, Jane. You're my niece."

She nodded and he kissed her head. "When you get to Caroline's you stay inside, okay?"

"Okay."

"And you call or text me when you get there and when you leave."

"I will."

He nodded and headed for the door. "Be careful, Jane."

"You too." Once he was gone, she ran upstairs to get ready. Klaus had invited her to dinner. She hoped that since Elijah was free that maybe he'd be willing to discuss freeing all of his siblings.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, coming into the house.

Alaric looked up from sorting the weapons. "Taking inventory. Did you bring it?"

"You mean, did I steal evidence from a crime scene after Care snuck me in?" She handed him a bloody knife, wrapped in a towel.

The man frowned. "It's a match. This is from a crawl space in the foyer." He held up a stake as he spoke. "Which means, Meredith knew where it was."

Elena shook her head. "That doesn't mean she stole it. Does Rob know?"

"I'm going to talk to him. He needs to at least be aware. This is from the loft." He showed the stake to her. "These are from the duffel in Damon's car."

"Identical to the one that killed Brian Walters." Elena sighed. "I just don't want to believe that Meredith would that."

"Damon's car was at the Wickery Bridge fundraiser, so was Meredith." He pointed out. "And that was the night her ex-boyfriend, the medical examiner, was killed. The one who called her psycho, according to Rob." He added with a sigh.

"Well, she was trying to save Bill Forbes, why would she turn around and try to kill him?"

"I don't know what to think either. You know, but... we'd be idiots to ignoring all these facts."

"So what should we do?"

"Well...I'm going to talk to Rob before going to the police. You should probably be with Caroline."

Elena nodded. "Please be careful."

He smiled. "You know…I hate to say this but…If it wasn't Meredith, it could have been Rob."

"But why would he do that?"

"I don't know, Elena. Maybe it's neither of them, but I have to be sure."

* * *

"You're cheerful this evening." Elijah noted as his brother sipped his wine.

Klaus shrugged. "Is that a crime?"

"No, merely an observation."

"This is a dinner party after all, brother."

"Of course." He answered, pleasantly, mind racing to what his brother had in mind. Surely he didn't suspect what was to occur. "Might I enquire as to what has you in this mood?"

Klaus smiled. "No particular reason."

That did little to ease Elijah's mind. A knock at the door had him turning around. Damon and Stefan had arrived.

"Niklaus, our guests have arrived." He announced as he opened the door, letting them enter. The rounded the corner and Klaus, splayed his arms as if greeting old friends.

"Damon. Stefan." He stated. "Elijah tells me you seek an audience... Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?" He waved a hand at the table.

Damon looked at Elijah with a "Are you kidding me?" look.

"It's better to indulge him." Elijah told quietly, silently sending a warning that things were not as they appeared. Damon's brow furrowed slightly.

"I didn't, uh, come here to eat, Klaus." Stefan began, coming down the small steps into the lower level parlor. "In fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to, 'cause you would hear us out." He looked at Damon.

Klaus hummed. "Well, we can sit and eat, or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. Your choice. Though I'd rather not make a mess." He rose from the table and walked over to the door. "Especially when our final guest has just arrived."

Damon sent Elijah a quick look for an explanation, but it was clear that the eldest Original was just as unaware. They all looked at the door as Klaus went to answer it, puzzled.

"Good evening. You look…." He said, his voice sounding strange to his own ears as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a little black and green strapless dress that hugged her body just right and matching heels. Her hair was in braided bun at the nape of her neck, showing off the curve of her neck.

She was looking at him with slight worriment and was smoothing out her dress, then he remembered he had hadn't finished his sentence.

"You look _ravishing_." He finished and she flushed pink. "Please come in." He offered his hand to her and she took it, letting him pull her inside. He brushed his lips against her knuckles and she shivered slightly. She couldn't help it. She found herself thinking about him more and more often.

"I-I'm not late am I?" She asked, sounding almost breathless, and he smirked slightly.

"No, of course not. You're right on time. May I take your coat?"

"Yes, thank you." Jane smiled, stepping inside and he was in the process of helping her out of her coat when she noticed who else was there. Elijah, Damon, and Stefan were standing at the table, watching her. Klaus felt her stiffen slightly.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes."

He leaned closer to her after hanging up her coat. "They deserve whatever you wish to say to them." She nodded at him and he pressed his hand to her lower back, guiding her to the table. If he wasn't imagining it, she was pressing back slightly against his fingers.

Elijah and Damon both straightened when Jane came closer to them.

"Jane." They said at the same time and Stefan looked at her, she ignored him.

"Gentlemen." She said, hoping that they all took that word to heart and didn't act like mad men at the table. It was a false hope, she knew.

Elijah pulled a chair out for her and she sat down with a quiet thank you. She noticed that she was sitting between Klaus and Damon which didn't really bode well at all. She raised an eyebrow at the compelled girls that were serving the food and wine. Klaus actually looked flustered when she looked in his direction, but she didn't question it.

"I didn't know you were back." Stefan said first and she eyed him over her wine glass. She had not come here with the intention of drinking heavily, but the fact was she had been in town for a few hours and already she was back in the middle of something. Again. She was really annoyed. More so at herself for even accepting Klaus' invitation than him actually concocting this "dinner party". Was he just using her? Damon, Elijah, and Stefan had looked surprised to see her. the thought that he might be using her for something, something against Damon and Stefan, made her feel ill and she wanted to cry. We're all men so self-centered? She felt stupid for thinking he had changed.

Stefan actually looked nervous and guilty which he should. Jane shrugged.

"I didn't tell anyone." She answered and silence fell again. Klaus noticed that she was wearing the necklace he gave her and caught her eye when she looked at him. She raised her eyebrow in question and he shifted his eyes to the floor. Curiously, she followed his gaze and watched him raise up his pants leg just a bit, showing something very familiar. Giggles bubbled up inside her and she laughed aloud unable to stop them. Her first laugh of the evening, and it was beautiful. She would have never guessed that he would actually wear them and to wear them without anyone else's knowledge made it funnier. Klaus couldn't stop smiling though he really didn't try. Elijah, Stefan, and Damon were eyeing the two of them with confusion.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked, scowling slightly at the fact that Klaus and Jane had some secret inside joke. She just got back to town, how could they have something already?!

"Nothing." They said at the same time and Jane flushed pink, still giggling. Elijah raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment, hiding his own smile behind his wine glass. Perhaps, Klaus hadn't invited her there because he was suspicious. The way he was looking at Jane suggested that he was feeling something more than the overpowering revenge against Stefan. It would be a shame however to ruin his evening with her, but the fact remained that Elijah had made a deal with Damon. And he never went back on his word.

Damon nodded at the girl pouring wine. "Thank you, love. So…you're still mad?"

"A week to mull over your choices, Damon, doesn't make them float away." Jane responded. "I can say that I'm not _as_ angry with you as before. My forgiveness however, you won't be getting anytime soon. That kind of thing I can't forgive right away."

Elijah nodded. "And you shouldn't have too." Damon scowled slightly.

Klaus eyed Stefan. "You lost your appetite?" Jane looked up from her plate to glance at the younger Salvatore. He had a slightly laid back attitude that she had a feeling was going to run thin real soon.

Damon nudged his brother. "Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the _grumpy_ Stefan at home." Stefan picked up his fork and Klaus smiled. Jane could tell he was up to something.

"That's the spirit. Isn't this nice? The five of us dinning together. Such a treat." He smirked at Damon. "Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?"

" _Klaus_." Jane stated and he shrugged. She only shook her head at him.

"Well, I know what he felt about you, so I figured the more the merrier." Damon responded, winking at Elijah, and Jane frowned at him, trying to decipher what was going on. She suddenly got an uneasy feeling.

"Well, Elijah and I had our fair share of quarrels over the centuries, but we always make it through." Klaus smirked at his brother.

"If you wouldn't dagger your family that might help." Jane told him and Klaus chuckled.

"It might." He agreed.

Damon didn't want them talking comfortingly, as if she actually _enjoyed_ talking to the Hybrid. He was only doing this because of his plans with Elijah. That was all.

"Kind of like, uh, you and Rebekah, right?" Stefan retorted and Klaus' smile faded. Damon almost smirked. "Where is she by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." Jane frowned.

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother…I've already come clean to Elijah." Klaus smiled at his brother.

"Rebekah she was upset, but maybe if you actually talk to her, _both_ of you." Jane included Elijah. "Perhaps she won't be quite so angry. Just explain to her what you told me." She said to Klaus encouragingly, smiling at him. Elijah raised an eyebrow, but didn't inquire anything about it.

Damon scowled again. "Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgement until dessert."

"And your track record is clean?" Jane inquired over her wine glass. Damon scowled.

"We're here to make a deal, Damon." Stefan scoffed. "Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses."

"It wouldn't hurt you to be civil either." Jane snapped. "You know, Stefan, you tried to kill me. Maybe it's _my_ ass you should be kissing."

Klaus chuckled and Damon's mouth twitched.

"That's not very nice." Stefan said to her and she frowned.

"You want nice? Try not killing the one person who still believed that you were a friend."

"I _am_ your friend, Jane."

"Not when you act like Damon."

"Hey!" Damon scowled.

"Well, you've tried to kill me too!"

"And so has Klaus and he's threatened to rip your uncle's head off. Oh and Elijah kidnapped you and knocked you unconscious, making you stab yourself."

"Gee, Damon, and all you did was kiss someone else and try to cover it up. _Twice_."

Elijah set his glass down. "Twice?" He repeated, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us." Damon said quickly, to try and redirect Elijah's ire. "And there's a girl in the room. So pace yourself, Stefan."

"Oh, don't stop on my account. That wouldn't the be first time you stop being an ass."

"Really, Janey?"

She merely frowned at him.

"Stefan." Elijah spoke up. "Where is the lovely Elena this evening?"

"I don't know ask Damon." Stefan nodded and Klaus started chuckling.

"I'm sorry," He apologized to his brother, when Elijah looked at him for an explanation. "You missed so much. Uh, trouble in paradise. Elena kissed Damon and right in front of Jane."

Elijah arched an eyebrow, but the girl was frowning at her plate.

"Oh, don't act so innocent." Damon retorted and looked at Elijah. Jane looked back up. "Your brother tried to take off with Jane again and threatened to kill her, among other things. He's done nothing, but terrorize her and her friends."

Jane scowled. "And you wonder why I left." She said to Elijah who smiled at her sympathetically.

"One more word about Elena and, uh, this dinner is over." Stefan threatened.

"You know what? Probably best to keep Elena out in the do not discuss pile." Damon nodded.

"Like all of your other flings." Jane muttered and it wasn't missed by anyone.

"Damn it, Jane, knock it off. I said I was sorry. What more than you want?" Damon hissed.

"I don't know, Damon. How about the fact that I can't trust you with _anything_ anymore? Every time I tell you something you throw it back in my face with an accusation."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You made her cry." Klaus stated. "I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to be near you again."

"Yeah and so did you." Damon snapped. "You and your damn ultimatums."

Jane glared at the both of them. "Well, maybe if the two of you didn't act like egotistical airheads, I wouldn't go home wondering who's going to lie to me next." Both of them winced. Klaus had asked her to come to try and court her, but he was starting to lose her favor. It wasn't looking good.

"You were the one who went straight to Klaus the second Damon kissed Elena." Stefan pointed out.

Her cheeks flushed pink with heat. "I didn't _mean_ to end up at his house."

"Or in his bed."

"Shut up, Stefan!" Jane snapped, her face red. "Like you actually care?!" He flinched.

Elijah cleared his throat. "Miss Evans, why did you seek out my brother?"

"I didn't. At least not consciously. I was running and it was dark and I was upset…And I wasn't watching where I was going. And I fell in the driveway." She said lowly and finished off her glass of wine. The girl next to her poured her some more.

"She punched me in the nose and broke it." Damon stated. "Which I did deserve." He added when Jane looked at him.

Elijah frowned. "You mentioned that Stefan tried to kill you. What did you mean?"

"He tried to run her off of Wickery Bridge, threatening to end her life as a human." Klaus told him when Jane poked at her plate.

"Why?" Elijah demanded.

Stefan leaned back in his seat. "Because Klaus wouldn't get his Hybrids out of Mystic Falls unless I took action."

"You used me! You were the one person who I thought would never do that!" She stated, shaking her head. "I trusted you." Stefan fell silent, his eyes filled with remorse, but he never said a word. Jane looked at Damon. "What is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why was it _you_ that undaggered Elijah and not Klaus?"

Damon tilted his head. "Because Klaus wasn't going too."

"You don't know that." She said and frowned. "Did you hope that they would attack each other?" She didn't see Elijah and Klaus exchange looks of amusement. That had already occurred.

"You should be happy he's out and about."

"I am." She said and smiled at Elijah. "I'm glad he's not daggered anymore, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"Whatever the reason, Klaus and I are getting along." Elijah spoke up and Jane smiled.

"See? I told you." She said to Klaus who tried not to grimace.

"You did." He tilted his head at Damon and Stefan. "I find it interesting how the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger is still so strong." Klaus looked at Elijah. "What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?"

"Now why should we discuss matters long since past?" Elijah questioned.

"Well, given Damon and Stefan's affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line."

"Yes, I'd like to hear." Jane spoke up, ignoring the pang of pain that hit her gut upon the reminder, though she did look down at her plate a moment to compose herself. Damon glared at Klaus for a second before nodding at the older Original.

"Well, we're not going anywhere, Elijah. Please, do tell."

Elijah nodded once. "When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man."

"Yes, but none loved young Tatia more than Elijah here." Klaus stated and Stefan raised an eyebrow. "He even loved Katerina."

"So you loved Tatia…Who was Jane originated from?"

"Her name was Luciana." Elijah murmured. "She was beautiful and kind, a trait passed onto Jane." She flushed a bit when he smiled at her. "And Niklaus loved her."

Stefan tilted his head. "So…you say the allure of the Petrova line is what drove Elijah to fall for Katherine and Tatia, and then for Damon and I to fall for Katherine and Elena…Wouldn't you be doomed to follow the suite? You loved Luciana, had a love of Jeanine, and now you're going after Jane." Wide eyed, the girl looked at him. Damon narrowed his eyes.

"I love them for different reasons." Klaus replied quietly, making an effort not to look and see Jane's reaction, though he could feel her eyes on him. "Luciana was my first love and I mourned her death. Jeanine was… _too much_ like Katerina." Damon snorted and Jane sent him a look. "If you are trying to get to admit to loving her as a means to rid myself of the loss of Luciana, you are wrong." He said to Stefan and he finally met Jane's gaze. "She is far more beautiful than she knows. And I find her company delectable."

"I'll agree to that." Damon nodded. "Heavenly."

 _Did I hear that correctly?! Did he say…delectable or delightful? And Damon said…heavenly?!_ Heat flamed Jane's face and she looked at her lap shyly. She felt like her face might combust. Their words both calmed her and sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Or maybe it was the wine. She tried to remember how many glasses she had had and couldn't decide between two or three. Either way…It was nice to hear.

But she didn't know whether to be flattered or angry that the both of them were trying to win her favor. She couldn't help, however, to think about how it would feel if Klaus were to caress her cheek with a warm hand or how her lips would feel against his again… She clenched her hands into fists at her sides, telling herself to calm the hell down before she left her chair and ended up in his lap. Like she really, really wanted to do. _And he smells good on top of that._

Damon moved in his seat and she caught a whiff of his cologne. _Holy…he smells good too._ Jane bit her lip. She wished he would slide closer. Maybe share some of his warmth. _Wait why am I hot and cold at the same time?_ She wanted to disappear under the table.

"What…Um, what happened to Tatia?" Jane asked Elijah, mostly to distract herself from looking at either of the vampires on either side of her.

No one else seemed to notice her struggle to remain in her seat, although Klaus glanced at her every now and again and she felt Damon's gaze on her too. _What were they staring at?_ Stefan and Elijah didn't seem bothered by whatever it was. Or if they noticed they chose to ignore it. Jane suddenly felt dumb. _Why wouldn't they stare at me? I'm probably drunk off my ass and just don't know it. I probably look ready to take a dive to the floor._ She bit her lip, trying not to cry. She felt confused and obviously was feeling desperate for attention. Angry at herself, she swallowed back the tears that had stung her eyes for a second and gave Elijah her full attention.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our… _transgressions_."

Stefan frowned. "'Our'? You mean, your mother killed them?"

"Yes. She felt that both Tatia and Luciana were playing with our affections." Elijah murmured. Klaus remained still, frowning slightly at his wine glass. "Klaus and I would later learn it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires."

"And Luciana?" Damon asked.

"Mother killed her to seal Niklaus' werewolf side. She had heard of my brother's transformation in the woods and came to seek him out. Mother saw this as an opportunity." Jane looked at Klaus and saw him frowning at his wine glass. She reached out and touched Klaus' arm impulsively, wanting to comfort him. He jerked a little, before looking up to see Jane looking at him with concern. He placed his hand over hers and smiled slightly. Elijah saw the exchange and smiled just a bit.

"Our family became estranged after that night. For a while my brother and I came to blows even, exchanged harsh words."

"Why?" Stefan inquired.

"Because I did nothing." Elijah told Stefan. "I was there the night Luciana was killed. I stood by and watched."

"But in the end, we recognized the sacred bond of family." Klaus murmured.

"Family above…" Elijah lifted his glass. "All."

"Family above all." His brother repeated and they clinked glasses. Jane smiled, happy to see that they were getting along. She looked over at Damon and Stefan who were looking at one other, contemplating their own estrangement. Her phone buzzed and she dug it from her bag.

"It's Caroline. She's supposed to let me know about her dad. I need to talk to her."

"You can go into the next room." Elijah told her and she nodded at him in thanks.

Klaus moved Jane's seat back for her when she stood. "I hope everything is all right."

"Probably not." She said quietly. "He doesn't want to be a vampire. Just like my dad didn't." She went out of the room and Elijah watched her leave before turning to Stefan and Damon.

"Why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of the proposal?" He suggested.

Damon nodded. "That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after, no grudges." He stated and then looked at Klaus. "And you leave Jane and go your separate ways."

"The deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah murmured.

Klaus was not pleased. "I don't think you understand. The doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. And as I've promised Jane I wouldn't lay a finger upon Elena or her family…I will never leave her behind."

Damon ground his teeth. "You don't want her. You don't want her blood anymore, because she can also control the Hybrids."

Intrigued, Elijah leaned closer. "Is that a fact?"

"Yes, she recently helped Tyler dodge a bullet by demanding he not attack Caroline and give her a nasty werewolf bite." Damon told him.

"So you have no need for her." Damon finished.

"Let's say I did leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before you or Stefan turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies, caught between your feuding? You see, both of you truly believe that you can protect her. And that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen...the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you..."

"And you and Damon don't have the same problem with Jane?" Stefan snapped back. "She's constantly being tugged back and forth between the two of you. Jane has no need for either of you in her life."

"Says the one who tried to run her off Wickery Bridge." Damon snapped.

"I admitted I did wrong. Have you? Have either of you?" Stefan inquired.

Having enough, the eldest Salvatore pushed away from the table.

"I'm going to get some air."

Elijah stood up too. "Let me deal with this." He said and followed the vampire out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, guys." Jenna greeted as Elena and Matt came in the door. "How's Caroline?"

"As you'd expect." Matt sighed. "I just feel really bad for her."

"Have you guys heard from Ric? He was supposed to call me."

Elena frowned. "I talked to him before I went to Caroline's. he said he was going over to talk to Rob."

Jenna frowned as she propped her feet up on the couch. "Well, I haven't heard from him in hours. I'm starting to get worried."

"I'm sure he's fine." Elena murmured, but she began to wonder of Ric had gotten into an argument with Rob.

* * *

Jane was crying and sitting on the steps outside. Damon sat next to her and Elijah handed her a handkerchief.

"He's dying." Damon murmured.

It wasn't a question.

She nodded and sniffed. "He…I thought he'd change his mind, but…I just feel so bad for Caroline. I should be there for her, but I know she'd want to spend her time with her dad."

"Thinking about your own dad, huh?"

She nodded again and Damon wrapped an arm around her when she sobbed again. "Hey, come on. Don't cry." He soothed. "You knew that was his choice."

"I know, but that's not why I'm crying. It's because of me that he's dying."

"What? No. No, of course it's not. Meredith gave him the vampire blood."

"Whoever staked him, killed the medical examiner too."

"Not seeing how that pertains to you."

She shifted. "…Because I'm being followed." Damon stiffened and she went on to explain. When she was done, Damon was still sitting in shock.

"May I use your bathroom, Elijah? My mascara is running."

"Of course." He told her. "Down the hall and to your left."

She barely made it inside, before Damon was barreling after her.

"Wait just a second!" He stated and grabbed her arm. "What the hell, Jane? Why didn't you call me, Jane? Why call Klaus?"

"I…It was his Hybrid." She whispered. "I couldn't…And I didn't think you'd answer."

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess I deserve that, but still. Klaus of all people?!"

"Is that all you care about? That I called Klaus and not _you_!? God, you so full of yourself!" She shoved at his chest. "Just get away from me."

"No, that's not all I care about." He snapped. "It just concerns me that you are so willing to call him over me!"

"Why should I call you? So you can run to Elena and kiss her again?"

"Stop throwing that in my face!"

"Then get out of mine!" She retorted and stomped away, but Damon was in hot pursuit.

"Damn it, Jane. don't you think that Stefan and I should know about this? Whoever the hell this guy is, he's killing random people around here with stakes like they were vampires. Psycho 101. Why didn't Rob say anything?"

Jane whirled around to face him. Neither one noticed that Klaus and Stefan were staring at them.

"You want him to announce that some vampire is terrorizing people? Don't you think that sounds a little familiar?"

"Sounds like Klaus."

"I meant Stefan." She scowled. "Klaus never tried to run me off a bridge."

"He _has_ threatened you."

"Let's not start that again, because so have you. In fact, everyone in here has. And you've all used me for something. And you're all using me again."

"Janey-"

"No, it's true. Klaus invited me here to be some kind of distraction to you and Stefan. All he has done is jab at Stefan all evening. And you and Elijah keep giving each other glances, don't think didn't notice." She shook her head. "I think I know what this is about. This is about the coffin you didn't give back."

"Would you calm down?" Damon stated. "I didn't mean to upset you. And you're jumping to conclusions."

"Am I?" She challenged and glared at him. "That's it, isn't it? This whole charade of a dinner party was just so you can negotiate."

Klaus moved around the table. "That wasn't my intention, love." He told her. "True it's what we are here for, but I invited you purely for the benefit of being in your company." Jane cheeks heated.

Damon snorted and she looked at him. "Yeah, okay. Like you weren't trying use her as a distraction?"

"Believe what you will, but I would never put her in that kind of position. Though I can say that I wouldn't blame you for being distracted."

Jane flushed again and then shook her head to clear it. "So what's the deal then?"

"Are you sure you want to know? You can leave right now and not worry about it." Stefan told her.

She sighed. "It's like Martha said…I'm supernatural and I can't get away from it." She frowned. "What's the deal?"

"The deal is Klaus gets his coffin back and he and his extended family leave town forever." Damon stated.

Jane frowned. "What about the Hybrids?"

"An excellent point. And Klaus here wants to take Elena with him." Damon told her and Jane scowled at Klaus.

"No. I asked you not to use her." She offered her wrist to him. "If it means so much to you then take it."

"He won't because yours makes you linked to his Hybrids."

"Well, I don't want them," She told him and turned to Klaus. "But you're so determined to have them, then by all means take my blood." He actually looked horrified that she was offering and his mouth opened and closed several times.

"Is that what you want love?" He finally asked her, his voice was quiet. "Do you want me to take your blood and leave?" This time it was she that was speechless. Did he actually want her to answer that? She didn't want too. Couldn't.

"Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, was to try and drive a wedge between me and Damon." Stefan said before Jane could force an answer. Klaus suspected he already knew her answer, but he wasn't about to get his hopes up.

"Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own." Klaus replied. "Because of Elena you're going to lose your brother and you only have yourself to blame."

Damon cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made out offer, now you counter." Jane frowned worriedly.

"Okay." Klaus poured himself another glass of wine and offered a glass to Jane who, against her better judgment, took it from him. If they were going to talk about Elena, then she needed the drink. "I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now if to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?"

"Matt Donovan?" Damon scoffed. "Really?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family."

"And continue the Petrova bloodline." Stefan guessed. "Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?"

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural live. You know it's what's best for her."

"Klaus, I don't think-"

"And Jane? You're going to leave her alone to pop out babies too? I don't buy it." Klaus mouth was in a thin line now and Damon smirked. "You don't like that do you? The thought of Jane falling in love with an average human, settling down in a normal life."

"You don't like either, let's not pretend." Klaus said angrily to Damon.

"No, I don't, but if it kept her from you I'd gladly let her go."

"Okay, I've heard enough." Jane snapped. "Let me tell you something. I am not interested in either of you. Or _anyone_ else for that matter. I have resolved myself to being the mad old cat lady for the rest of my life." _Liar_. Her mind shouted, but she knew that was for the best. This whole charade just proved she was better off alone. Klaus had used her to be a buffer between him and Stefan and Damon.

"Miss Evans-" Elijah began, seeing how upset she was becoming.

"Let's not pretend what this is really about. You all want to keep Elena. Klaus wants her for blood since mine gives a bad side effect that he doesn't like," Klaus opened his mouth, but she kept going. "Damon won't admit that he's in love with her and Stefan doesn't want to give up on her despite his careless attitude. Elijah…I don't know…You want to keep her safe? Fine. Great. Work it out. But leave me out of it." She stood up and smoothed her dress down. "I need some air. Excuse me."

She stalked out of the room, still clutching her wine glass.

"What do you say?" Klaus inquired after a moment. "Does my part for Elena satisfy you? Do we have a deal?"

"What are you doing?" Damon hissed at his brother as Stefan walked over towards Klaus.

Klaus extended his hand and Stefan gave him a mocking smile as he took the hand. "Nice try, Klaus. But no deal." Klaus reacted violently and snapped Stefan's arm, jerking him over to the fireplace and holding his hand out above the flames. Damon tried to go to his brother's aid, but Elijah slammed him against eh wall, holding him there.

"What are you doing?" Damon grunted at him, but Elijah didn't reply. "Stop!" He snarled when Stefan cried out again, the smell of burning flesh filling the air.

"Now bring me my coffin before I burn him alive."

"I'll get it." Damon sneered and Elijah let him go.

"Go with him, brother. You keep him honest. And when you return, I'll make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Klaus told Elijah who nodded once before disappearing.

* * *

Damon stepped outside and reached out towards Jane who reared back.

"Don't touch me." She hissed at Damon.

"Calm down."

"Calm down? What the hell is going on in there? I heard yelling."

"Nothing that concerns you." He stated hurriedly.

"The hell it doesn't! What are they doing in there?"

Damon took her arm and pulled her further from the house. "Just…go sit in the car and wait for me and Stefan, okay?"

"No! Now, you tell me what is going on, Damon. Right now."

"Just stay here." He told her and went back inside.

Jane scowled. The hell she would. She stalked back up the steps and into the house. She rounded the corner and came to a halt.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, frowning at Klaus.

"Getting my way." He said simply. "Playing the part of the villain."

"No one told you to play a part." She told him and went up to him. "So please don't." She touched his arm, gliding her fingers across his sleeve, seemingly of their own accord. He looked down at her hand. "Don't do this, Klaus. Let him go."

"He'll kill me as soon as he gets his coffin." Stefan hissed. "Makes no difference if he lets me go now or not."

Jane frowned. "Klaus. This isn't the way. We'll get the coffin back another way, okay?" She said soothingly and Klaus couldn't look away from her eyes. "It's okay."

Klaus let him go and as Stefan stumbled away, he reached out and stroked Jane's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"You never answered me, love."

"I can't answer that." She said truthfully.

Stefan snapped his arm back into place and Jane flinched. Klaus turned to him.

"You really have given up haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the Ripper?" He asked and Stefan growled at him. He arched an eyebrow as Elijah and Damon came back in, along with one of the human serving girls. She was carrying a large silver tray with a cloth over the top.

"Elijah. Why haven't you left?" He inquired.

"Well, where are your manners, brother? You forgot dessert." Jane gasped at the two daggers that Elijah uncovered with a fling of the cloth.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked, slightly nervous.

"What have _you_ done?" Elijah retorted. "You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms." A handsome young vampire with dark hair and a mischievous smirk strode into the room. Jane recognized him from the memory that Bekah had shared.

"Kol." Klaus said.

"Long time, brother." He greeted and moved closer. Jane frowned as Elijah made no move to stop him. Klaus swallowed nervously and backed up, blocking Jane with his arm in case Kol decided to come at her instead. A rush of wind announced the presence of another vampire and this one snatched one of the daggers from the silver plate. He was dressed in very old fashioned clothing and Jane knew him to be Finn.

"Finn, don't." Klaus began and cried out as the dagger was shoved through his hand. Jane shrieked and hid her face, peering through her fingers. Kol looked at her, even Finn was now looking at her. The distraction wasn't for long however. Klaus tried to make a run for it but he was blocked by a familiar blonde.

"Rebekah."

She jabbed him in the gut with the dagger. "This is for our mother." She hissed. Jane bit her lip as Klaus was surrounded. Kol trapped his arms and Finn and Rebekah came closer.

"You're free to go." Elijah told the Salvatore brothers. "This is family business."

Damon grabbed Jane, hauling her up over his shoulder when she didn't budge where she was watching the Mikaelsons swarm their sibling.

"No, wait…" She protested. "Elijah, don't. Please." He didn't answer. "Please?"

"It's not like we can kill him." Rebekah retorted and Jane frowned.

"Bekah!?"

The blond huffed out a breath. "He'll be all right, darling. I'll see you later."

Damon hauled her out the door after Stefan. "Put me down, Damon!" She yelled, but he ignored her.

"Who was that pretty thing?" Kol smirked and Rebekah swatted him.

"She's none of your business."

* * *

Damon set her on the pavement and she shoved away from him.

"And this is why I have trust issues."

"Oh, come on, he had it coming."

The sound of breaking glass came from inside and she flinched. "Just go away."

"You've been drinking. You shouldn't drive." Stefan told her firmly when she fumbled for her keys.

Jane snorted. "You're one to talk about someone's driving." Stefan winced slightly.

"Get in the car." Damon waved a hand. "I'll drive you."

"How about you both leave me the hell alone?" Jane snapped. "I've had enough of you guys for tonight."

Stefan snatched her keys and she scowled. "Get in the car, Jane. We're making sure you get home."

"Afraid I'll leave again?"

"Yes." Damon answered and she rolled her eyes. "And we're making sure you don't come back here to see Klaus."

Jane snorted and got in the back of the car. "I'm not sitting next to you." She said when Damon started to climb in.

"Fine." He grumped and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Now, you want to tell me what that little speech in there was about?"

"I told you-"

"Yes, but what about the rest of it? I know it had a hidden meaning Jane."

She shook her head. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Hey," He said. "What? What's got you so upset?"

"You're all using me again."

"Janey-"

"No, it's true. Klaus invited me here to be some kind of distraction to you and Stefan. All he has done is jab at Stefan all evening. And you and Elijah keep giving each other glances, don't think didn't notice." She shook her head. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I feel stuck because I can't go anywhere."

Damon slumped. "Listen, I didn't know he was inviting you here, Jane, but you know we wouldn't try to hurt you."

"I know."

"We all wanted you home. _I_ wanted you home."

She looked up at him, blinking back tears. "Don't say that Damon. Don't act me being here is anything better. The world functioned without me in it. You and everyone else functioned without me. Just like I knew you would. Nothing changed. But now that I'm here…"

"We missed you. I'm pretty sure your uncle invested in an alarm system to keep your friends from bashing his door in when you gave us that voicemail. Voicemail, Jane? You couldn't even face us?"

"And tell you what?" She snapped at him. "Tell you that I didn't want to be around you? That my being around is just convenient for everyone?! You all functioned perfectly well without using me in any of your schemes. You, Klaus, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie…Elijah. See a pattern here? I had to leave voicemails, because I knew you would all beg me to stay and that wasn't happening." He nodded once. Her bottom lip quivered. "And now…This guy followed me there, Damon. He knew where I was staying."

Damon stiffened and he narrowed his eyes. "I'll find him and rip his damn head off."

"Before or after he hurts one of you?" She asked. "I could have brought him here."

He shook his head. "No, no. You didn't." He soothed, cupping her face and wiping away her stray tears. "No, Janey. He must have been following you for a while now. That's not on you. We should have already seen him."

"He hurt my…He hurt Martha and Charlie in my vision, Damon. He might hurt you and everyone else. Because of me. I'm supernatural, it's not possible to stay completely out of it. But I'm scared because whoever this guy is…He might be the one who killed that medical examiner and killed Bill Forbes."

Damon put his hand on her arm. "This isn't your fault. Okay? And you don't know that for sure. At least not the Bill Forbes part."

"I wish I could be sure of that." She whispered and hugged her arms.

* * *

"I can walk inside. Thanks." She said, starting up the steps. She ignored Damon and Stefan lingering near the bottom of the steps. She opened her door and stepped inside. "Rob? Are you home?" She felt for the light switch.

"Something wrong?" Damon called.

"Electricity must be out." She told him and used her phone for a flashlight. She set her coat on the hanger and gasped. "Oh…god."

"What?" Damon was right behind her and he frowned. Blood splattered the wall. "Invite Stefan in and get outside."

"But Damon-"

"Now." He said sharply.

"Come in." She said reluctantly and then stepped outside. "There are flashlights in the closet."

Damon and Stefan examined the blood puddles on the stairs the bloody hand prints smeared on the walls.

"Where's Felix?" Jane asked in a small voice.

"We'll find him. Just stay there." Stefan said.

Damon got to the top of the stairs and peered in Jane's room. There was nothing out of the ordinary, except for glowing eyes under her bed. Felix growled at both of them.

"Well there's the cat." Damon muttered and they went on to the next room.

"Damon." Stefan said, following a trail of blood with his flashlight. It led to the other side of Rob's bed. Ragged breathing could be heard, very faint, but there. Stefan rounded the corner. "It's Alaric." Damon frowned and moved closer. Ric was leaning against the wall, pale faced and clutching at his bloody stomach. A knife protruded from it.

He crouched near the human. "Ric, look at me, buddy. Who did this to you?"

"I don't know. Didn't…didn't see anything. The lights were off; door was wide open." He groaned. Damon offered his bloody wrist to the human and Alaric took it reluctantly. "Thanks."

Stefan frowned. "Where's Rob?"

"I don't know. I thought he was supposed to here." Stefan looked Alaric over.

"What happened?"

"I came over to discuss Meredith with Rob, but when I got here the lights were off and the door was wide open." Alaric winced and sat up slightly. "Thought maybe I had caught him before he left, you know? So I go into the kitchen. No one is there. Turn around and some maniac came flying at me."

Jane came into the house and headed up the stairs when she heard voices.

"I have no clue where he even came from. And he was compelled. He had to have been." Alaric spoke up. "I kept trying to calm him down, but he kept trying to kill me. I had to fake death to get him to back off."

Jane went into her room and knelt back the bed. "Come here, Felix. Come here, sweetie. It's okay." She reached a hand out and he retreated further under the bed. "What's wrong kitty-kitty?"

She heard ragged breathing and whirled around. A man was standing over her, a pair of scissors in his hand bloody hands. Jane screamed as he reached for her.

Damon zoomed into the room and pinned the man against the wall, making him snarl and fight against his hold.

Stefan and Alaric came in and the human took Jane's arm pulling her against his side.

"It's okay. It's okay." He soothed, stroking her hair when she clung to him.

Stefan opened Jane's closet and frowned. "Here's where he's been hiding." There were a few of Jane's personal things in a bag. A hairbrush, a toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, and _all_ kinds of her clothing." She buried her face into Alaric's chest at the sight of a pair of her underpants and he scowled.

Damon rammed the man against the wall to gain his attention. "Who are you and who sent you?" The man clamed up and he leaned closer, locking eyes with the crazed man. "What were you going to do with those things of Jane's?" He compelled.

"Give them to the guy at the Grill."

Jane chewed her nails, peering at them from Alaric's chest.

"What guy?"

"I don't know his name. I was just supposed to take her things and cut her hair."

"Why did you attack Ric?"

"I didn't."

They froze. "I was just supposed to wait for the girl to come home."

"Then where the hell is Rob?" Damon asked the others and no one could answer.

* * *

Klaus' phone buzzed again and Kol and Finn scowled in annoyance. Esther was elsewhere in the house, leaving the siblings to patch things on their own for the moment.

"What _is_ that?" Kol asked first.

Rebekah took the phone off the floor and glanced at the screen.

"It's a cell phone. I'll explain later." She said dismissively and then looked at Klaus. "Jane is calling you." She put the phone on speaker, letting Jane's message float through the room.

 _"Klaus…something's happened…Someone broke into my house and attacked Alaric and…No one knows where my uncle is…There-there was a man in the house and he tried to-to cut my hair and take my stuff. He was compelled."_ Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah stiffened. _"I don't know where Rob is and I'm scared…Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I told Bekah not to be violent."_ Rebekah rolled her eyes. _"…Well anyway…I thought you ought to know."_ She said quickly and hung up. For a moment the Original's stared at the phone.

Kol smirked. "She sounds lonely and frightened. Shall I pay her a visit?" Klaus growled at him and Rebekah shot Kol a dirty look.

"Don't you dare, you pig. She's a nice girl."

"I like nice girls."

"Manners, Kol." Elijah frowned. "You do still have them, yes?" Rebekah smirked at her brother who scowled at all of them. "Go to her Niklaus. Find out what's going on." Klaus sped out of the house in seconds.

* * *

He found her sitting on her porch. "Love?" Jane looked up at him and he cupped her face in his hands, looking her over. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head and he nodded once.

Damon stepped out of the house. "Whoever this guy was didn't attack Alaric, which means we have two maniacs running loose. One with a vampire haters gimmick and the other with a stalking problem."

"Any leads?" Klaus asked. "Any sign of her uncle?"

"Nothing, but thanks for stopping by-" He began sarcastically.

"Rob?!" Jane sprung up from her seat and flew down the steps, hugging her uncle fiercely.

"Careful, got a huge headache."

"What happened?" Jane asked. "Where were you?"

"I don't remember anything but waking up in the park." He told them and Jane bit her lip.

* * *

Jane ran after Klaus when he headed down her sidewalk.

"Klaus, wait!" She called and he turned around, hands in his pants pockets.

"You should go back inside."

"I…I wanted to thank you for coming to see about me." She told him, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. "You didn't have to come."

"Of course I did. After tonight's fiasco-"

"I'm sorry." She told him and he paused.

"For what, love?"

"For what I said about you. I know that you wouldn't hurt me. At least not on purpose and I…I shouldn't have acted that way. I was just…I don't know what to believe anymore."

Klaus shifted. "Can you answer me now?" He asked quietly.

"I think there's a chance for you to live here and I-" She met his eyes. "I don't want you to go." She whispered and he cupped her face with one hand. "Did they hurt you?"

"I heal quickly, love." He said softly. "But you don't." He kissed her forehead. "Go inside and stay inside. I'll be keeping watch." He moved back and she resisted the urge to pull him back to her.

"Will you stay…all night?" She asked him and he glanced at her.

"If you wish me too."

"I'm scared."

He took her chin and tilted her face up towards his and for a moment she was sure he'd kiss her.

Instead he only said seriously: "Nothing will happen to you while I am here, that I promise you." She nodded and he released her chin, making her wish that she understood her own feelings.

Neither saw Damon watching from across the street, a frown on his face.

* * *

 _Review?_


	59. Dangerous Liaisons

**Thanks to grapejuice101, Cloudyskiesahead, and Brookeworm3 for all the help and advice!**

 **Oh and I've put up a new story called The Gift. It's an AU story featuring Jane and Klaus. It's going to be chalk full of smut, just not in the first chapter. Give it a read if you dare!**

* * *

Chapter 59

Jane shrieked as she opened her front door and came face to face with someone.

"Rebekah!" She stepped back, a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "You shouldn't do that."

"Obviously." She stated, looking down at the stake Jane had in her hands. "Did you get another one?"

"Yes." Jane murmured and let her inside. "It's pictures this time. Pictures of me."

Rebekah frowned, going through the photos. "My god…He had to have been right outside your window." She looked up at Jane who was biting at her lower lip. "Sorry."

"I haven't told Klaus about the pictures yet. He's still upset about the flowers and the chocolates that were sent yesterday."

"Why hasn't anyone seen him yet? He's not invisible."

"He leaves them in random places. These pictures I got this morning? Can from my neighbor. Said our mail was mixed up." She sighed. "Why won't he leave me alone?"

Rebekah pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair like she would a small child. "I don't know, darling. But Nik will find him and rip his head off."

"I heard about your run in with Elena."

"Well, don't act like she didn't deserve it. The little bitch."

"Bekah. I know what she did was cruel, but-"

"Yes, yes, I know. It's not an excuse to off the cow. You sound like Elijah." Jane smiled briefly. "Come back to my house with me. No idiot would dare come within a foot of our house."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Please." She rolled her eyes. "You're practically family. Besides, you've been over for the past few days. _Intruding_." Jane stuck her tongue out at her mocking tone.

Jane bit her lip suddenly. "How is Klaus adjusting to having your mother around? He wasn't so happy a few days ago."

"Things have been…tense, but not all together bad."

"And Finn, is he still having trouble with all the changes? He's been in a coffin the longest of all you, save for your mother, you know."

"Yes and no. There is a lot he still doesn't understand, but he's too stubborn to ask for help." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

She smiled. "Well, let me get a few things that might help and we can go."

Felix came in, purring against her legs. "Have you met Felix? He's my guard cat." She picked him up and cuddled him like a baby and he purred happily. "Felix, meet Rebekah." She held him close to the vampire, letting him sniff of her. He nipped at her fingers before retreating. "I think he likes you. He's been very cautious around vampires."

"Really?"

"Yes. He doesn't like Damon or Klaus very much and Stefan…He sort of trusts him. He loves Elijah though."

"He's a smart cat with good judgment apparently." Rebekah smiled, scratching under Felix's chin and the car purred loudly. "You should bring him, maybe he'll attack Kol when he makes one of his dumb flirtatious jokes."

"He means well, he's just… _lively_." Kol was a non-stop flirt. Elijah and Klaus had to fuss at him several times to behave, but Jane had found it funny.

Rebekah snorted.

* * *

Rebekah strode the house, Jane following after her, and Felix suddenly leapt from her arms.

"Felix, come back!" She said and chased after the cat. Rebekah smirked, hoping to hear Kol's or Klaus' cries of pain. She went down the hall to find Jane smiling sheepishly at Elijah who had said cat in his lap.

"Sorry. I guess, he wanted to see you."

"That's quite all right, Miss Evans." He assured her, petting the cat. Felix purred and rubbed himself against the Original's hand. He looked up at her. "And to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit this time? There hasn't been another gift has there?"

Jane sighed. "I'm afraid so. Pictures this time."

She yelped and Felix hissed, springing from Elijah's lap to dive under the armchair as Klaus appeared at her side.

"When?" He demanded and she scowled.

"You frightened him. The poor thing." Jane scolded and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"The pictures, love. When were they left?"

"This morning. My neighbor brought them, she thought our mail had gotten mixed up."

Elijah frowned, looking over the photos. Rebekah had brought them, knowing that Jane would "forget" them. "He's getting bolder. Some of these were very close to our home." Klaus narrowed his eyes and ignored the growling cat as he stepped closer to Elijah. He looked over the pictures and growled. Someone had taken a picture of her talking to Elijah and Klaus, then one of her getting into their car. One of her at their house, talking to Damon and Elijah. Then one of her in her bedroom, getting ready to try on her dress to go to the dinner that Klaus had invited her too. The dress was halfway up her body and she hadn't finished pulling it up yet so all you could see was her low cut bra. The last one was of Klaus and Jane talking in front of her house, the night she asked him if he would stay all night. A black "x" was marked over his body, while there was a heart around Jane.

Elijah frowned at a piece of paper that was still in the envelope. He looked it over and looked back up at Jane. "Did you see this?"

"No. What is it?" She asked and came closer. She, Rebekah, and Klaus read over the folded white paper. In big red letters it read:

 _"The rose is red, the violet's blue,_

 _The honey's sweet, and so are you._

 _Thou are my love and I am thine;_

 _For the rest of all time."_

Jane bit her lip and Rebekah hugged her comfortingly.

"Well that puts me off poetry." Jane murmured and Klaus scowled.

* * *

"Hello, Finn." Jane said quietly and Finn turned around.

"Hello." He nodded at her, his voice just as quiet. Out of all of the siblings, Finn was the one who kept to himself mostly. He was quiet, but Jane was willing to bet it was just because he was having trouble adjusting.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

He shook his head. "No, I was just thinking."

She came to stand next to him and saw him gazing outside.

"It's so much different isn't it?" She said after a moment. "The entire world evolved and expanded. Trees were torn down for houses; streets were made…It's kind of scary how fast things progressed."

Finn nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I can't imagine what that is like so I won't try. And if I may say so your family are all stubborn as mules so I won't have to give you pity."

Finn scoffed at her choice of words, but he was smiling.

"But if you don't mind, I'd like to give you these. These are history books filled with everything that has taken place over the years. Wars, inventions, presidents, all kinds of progression. They were my father's. He liked his history. It ends at the 1990's, because that is where they stopped for this volume." She tapped the second book in her arms. "Everything after that I'm sure Elijah and Klaus can fill you in on. And you can ask me too, if you want. I just may not know the answer. I have a friend who is a history teacher, though. I'm sure he can help too."

Finn took the books from her with gentle care. "Thank you." He murmured, looking at her in surprise. He couldn't believe she was being so nice to him. "May I ask where your parents are?"

"My father died because he…he didn't want to be a vampire." Finn nodded, sensing there was more to that, but she wasn't saying. He didn't want to upset her. "And my mom…She was in a magical coma and her life…it just gave out."

"I'm sorry." He told her softly. "I should not have asked."

"No, that's okay." Jane said to him, smiling. "Really."

"And you have no siblings?"

"No."

"Fortunate."

"Lonely." She corrected automatically and Finn looked at her. She smiled at him. "I'll leave you to what you were doing. I hope I'll see you around soon." He smiled and she smiled back. Neither one saw Elijah watching them from the doorway.

"Thank you, by the way for the haircut." He stated. "I'm sure Rebekah had something to do with that."

"Yes, but she means well."

Finn nodded once and she disappeared. He watched her leave with an odd expression on his face. He didn't understand why his mother didn't like her. He decided to keep the books a secret for now.

* * *

"Where are you off too my lovely?" Kol asked, leaning against the doorframe. "Are you looking for company?"

"No, but thank you anyway." She said, shaking her head with a laugh. He was so flirtatious; she was surprised that Klaus allowed him within a foot of her.

"You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?!" Klaus' voice came from the parlor and Jane sighed.

"Someone has their knickers in a twist."

Jane stifled giggles and went to dispel the argument.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson." Jane snapped and he looked at her with wide eyes from being scolded. Rebekah bit her lip to stop from laughing. "Don't you dare." She had grown more comfortable with all of them over the past few days and grown closer to Klaus.

"Again with the dagger threats brother?" Kol drawled and Jane looked at him. "Don't you have any other tricks?"

"Don't you start either." She warned him.

"Oh, go back to being an annoy pest. But you can't because you already are." Klaus quipped and Kol bristled.

"And who are you, my father?"

"Kol Mikaelson." Jane hissed.

"No, Kol, but you are in _my_ house."

"Klaus." Jane took his arm. "Calm down. He's just trying to push your buttons." Jane turned to Kol.

"Then perhaps we should go outside."

Jane scowled. "What is wrong with all of you? Can't you go one day without trying to rip each other's heads off? At least Finn and Elijah know how to behave… _most_ of the time."

"What about me?" Rebekah protested. Jane sent her a look. "Don't make that face at me. I told you that cow had it coming for stabbing me in the back."

"Well, Finn gets his kicks following mother like a lost duckling. And Elijah didn't always have that stick up his-"

 _Snap_.

Kol went to the floor and Elijah cleared his throat, adjusting his tie. "That is quite enough of that."

Jane just shook her head and then giggled when Felix promptly sat upon Kol's back.

* * *

Jane sighed and paused her movie, before setting her popcorn bowl down.

She opened her door and eyed Damon. "May I help you?"

"What are you up to?"

"I was sitting on my couch watching a movie and eating popcorn. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just thought you'd like to come out with me for a while."

"No, thanks. Not today."

"Why not today?"

"Do I really have to explain why?" She frowned. "Just not today. Maybe tomorrow or next week-"

"Or next month? I can see where this is going."

"Great, then you're leaving." She tried to shut the door, but he stuck his foot in the door and stopped her from closing it.

"Wait a second. There's another reason I'm here. You've been hanging with Originals."

"Seriously? You have no right to be nosy. I am allowed to spend my time where I want. I just helped some of them learn about technology."

"You took your cat."

"Felix likes Elijah."

"Bet he doesn't like Klaus."

"He doesn't like you very much either."

As if on cue, the cat growled at him from Jane's feet. Damon rolled his eyes. "Can I come in or not?"

"Fine." She scowled and picked up her cat. Felix purred in her arms and she held him close, cuddling him like a baby.

"Van Helsing? Really?"

"If you don't like my taste in movies, you can go away." She said and sat down on the couch again.

"Sorry, I won't say anything else." He promised and she sighed, tugging her things towards her side so Damon could sit. Felix growled warningly when the vampire sat. He was quiet up until the masquerade ball scene.

"This is my favorite part. I love the dancing." Jane commented, her eyes on the dancers.

"Why do you even like this? They got vampires all wrong. And Dracula could be so much cooler."

"Well, he's nice looking and so is Gabriel." Damon snorted and Jane gave him a frown. "Um, hello? Hugh Jackman? His accent is hot."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, and I suppose you like Drac's accent too? I vant to suck your blood." She smacked his arm.

"He doesn't talk like that. Would you rather watch Twilight?"

"Hell no. I'll stop."

 _Knock knock._

Jane looked at Damon. "Are you going to get that?"

"Fine." He huffed and went to the door. "You got a letter addressed to you." Jane paused the movie and took it from him. "Got your mail too." She took the mail from him and looked at the simple white envelope first, her name was elegantly scrawled across the front.

"When were you going to tell me it was your birthday?" Damon frowned and she looked up at him.

"Never. And don't read my mail. It's personal." She snatched the magazine from him.

"You didn't tell me last year either."

"You were a bit of an ass then."

"Nobody threw you a party."

"I didn't want one."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't feel like celebrating it, okay?" She snapped and opened the letter and looked it over. "Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration."

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?"

"The Original family. Esther, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah…" Jane murmured and turned the card over. "And Klaus." Damon snatched it from her.

"'I would be delighted if you would dance with me'?" He snorted. "Who is he kidding?"

"Don't be mean." She snatched it back. "It was nice of him to ask."

"You're not going are you? This is obviously some kind of power play. They decide to move in and now they want housewarming gifts."

Jane rolled her eyes. "No, probably not."

"Great. He can seduce some other girl." For some reason, it bothered her that he said that and she scowled.

"Right, well even if I did want to go I don't have a dress." She turned the movie back on, shoving popcorn into her mouth. After a while, she began to feel sad. This was supposed to be day she spent with her mom, watching horror films, and eating junk food. She felt guilty for even thinking about going to the ball.

Damon looked at her. He could tell that she was trying not to cry. "Janey?"

"Stop staring, it's creepy. I have enough of that problem as it is."

"You're upset." He paused the movie. "Why?"

She scowled and snatched the remote. "I'm fine." She pushed play. He paused it again, keeping the remote out of her reach when she huffed.

Damon frowned. "Well, something upset you. It is your birthday that upset you?"

"Doesn't matter. Give me the remote back. I want to finish the movie."

"Jane-"

" _Never mind_. It's stupid."

Damon took her chin. "Hey, talk to me. What's wrong?" He noticed the picture that Jane had on the coffee table and he sighed. It was a picture of her and her parents. She was ten or eleven and they were all sitting on the couch. A bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and a stack of horror films. She was holding a cupcake with chocolate frosting and was in the process of blowing out the candle.

"Janey, you can't relive the past."

"I have too. I can't forget." She stated, lip trembling.

"You won't forget them or your memories if you make new ones."

Jane shoved the popcorn bowl into his chest. "Just-just go away." She snapped. "I'm done watching the movie." She ran up the steps and slammed her door shut.

Damon frowned and looked at Felix. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't mean to upset her."

The cat growled and the vampire threw popcorn at him.

* * *

"Help me find a dress!" Rebekah pulled her out of the house frantically. "You help me and I'll help you!"

"Um, actually, I'm not going."

The vampire did a double-take.

" _Pardon_?"

"I'm not going. I'm staying home."

"Why?"

"Today is just not a good day for me."

"Oh my god, it's your birthday! All the more reason to go!"

"But Bekah!"

No amount of protesting could stop her.

* * *

"Oh, um, Rebekah…I don't know." Jane said, looking down at all of the dresses that had been flung into her arms.

"Go behind the changing divider and try one." She pushed at her.

"All of these are so pretty. I don't want to ruin them."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Go on." Jane sighed and went behind the divider.

"Fine, but don't laugh."

After several tries, Rebekah would shake her head and Jane was about to give on trying. She tried on the last dress and peeked out of the door tentatively. "Bekah, can I just go?"

"Now honestly." She rolled her eyes. "How I can see it, if you're hiding back there? Come out."

Jane sighed. She came out and Rebekah clapped her hands.

"That's it! That's the perfect one. It's beautiful. You'll be a princess."

"You think so? I mean…it's a little low." Jane stated, tugging at the bodice of the dress. The Original swatted her hand away. "Ow, Bekah!"

"Leave it alone. You just have to tighten the adjustments in the inside, you're shorter than me. Turn." Jane sighed and turned around. Rebekah pushed her hair aside and unzipped the dress to tug on the adjusters.

"That's really tight."

"Good. Then you won't tug at it all night." Rebekah fixed her dress back up and nodded at the way it stayed. "Now, stay right there. I'm going to see if I can find any matching shoes." She disappeared into her closet and Jane looked at the mirror. She couldn't stand how she looked and stared at the floor.

"Found them. You're lucky we have the same shoe size." Rebekah noticed Jane was looking away from the mirror. "Now what's wrong with it? You don't like the color?"

"No, it's beautiful…I just…"

"Just what?"

"Are you sure I should even be going?"

"Don't change the subject. You were invited. Of course you're coming." Rebekah frowned. "Jane, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't…" She was looking at her reflection again.

"You don't think you're pretty."

Jane blinked back tears. "I don't think I should go." She made to remove the dress, but Rebekah shook her head.

"Please come, Jane. It's your birthday."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." She whispered. "Especially since it's my birthday. I think I should go home and finish my day." She ducked back behind the changing screen, melancholy.

Rebekah frowned for a moment before smirking. "Well, you know I didn't get to go to homecoming…"

Jane peered at her from around the corner. "Are you trying to make me feel bad?"

"No, just stating a fact. I got a dress and didn't get to go and have fun with my friend." She pouted and Jane sighed. "Besides, I would think you'd like to be dancing with Nik." Jane flushed. "Wouldn't you?"

"Well, I-"

"Wouldn't you rather be making a magical birthday memory than sitting at home trying to recreate an old one? Every girl deserves to be a princess on her birthday. Especially you."

"Well, I-" Jane contemplated a moment and then nodded. "You're right. It's not every night a girl gets to pretend to be a princess and go to a ball. And I suppose also since you missed out on homecoming…"

Rebekah smiled and Jane giggled slightly. "Good. Nik won't be able to take his eyes off you when I'm done." Jane smiled.

* * *

"No you may not." Rebekah said rudely and slammed the door shut on her brother's face. Klaus rapt on the door once more, agitated, and she sighed. "What? We are trying to get ready for tonight. So shoo. You can see her when I'm done." Flabbergasted, Klaus blinked at the closed door for a half a second before it opened again. "By the way, today is her birthday so go find something nice for her. Something sparkly."

"Bekah?" Jane called. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one, darling. Just an impatient suitor." She smiled at Klaus' eye roll.

"A what?" The human girl asked over the sound of the hairdryer.

Rebekah smirked and shut the door on her brother again.

* * *

Klaus and Damon eyed one another from either end of the table. The other party goers were ignoring all the male testosterone and the macho stare down going on.

"Honestly, you two are making me uncomfortable." Kol drawled coming between them to snatch a champagne flute.

"Shut up, Kol." Klaus snapped.

"As if Jane would want to dance with either of you." He added, smirking and received twin glares from the other two. Damon had already been insulted by Kol earlier and he was not happy to have another slung out at him.

"Ahem." Rebekah said, getting all eyes on her. She stepped aside to reveal someone to their gazes. Jane was wearing a long off the shoulder navy blue dress that brushed the floor when she moved, cream colored elbow length gloves, and her hair cascaded down her back in loose, springy curls and she had a silver circlet headband that sat delicately tucked in her hair. Klaus and Damon both couldn't tear their gaze from her not even to glare at one another.

"Well don't you look delectable." Kol smiled at her and Jane cheeks burned pink. Rebekah swatted him.

"Don't be an ass."

"It was a compliment." He protested and looked at Jane. "You do look beautiful little love."

"Thank you." She told him and he winked at her before walking off.

Klaus stepped up to her, taking her hand and bestowing a kiss to her knuckles. "Good evening." He greeted and she smiled. Damon took her other hand and kissed the back of it.

"I see you changed your mind."

Jane shrugged. "It just so happens, I thought of a better reason to not stay at home." Her eyes flickered to Klaus once and he practically beamed. Damon scowled.

"Excuse me. There's Caroline." She extracted herself from them and into the crowd.

"Happy birthday, Janey!" Caroline squealed and hugged her. "Oh, my god, you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"That was so sweet of you to help out at my house, but you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. I felt so awful, having a disastrous dinner party rather than checking on you."

"Are you sure this party isn't for you?" She teased and Jane snorted.

"Trust me, it's not." She stated and looked over her shoulder. Klaus was standing on the staircase with his siblings, but his eyes were on her.

Caroline looked to see where she was looking and smirked. "Ohh, sexual tension?"

" _Caroline_!" Jane hissed, her cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on. It's so obvious he's checking you out. And your eyes were so on him." Jane sipped her champagne without a comment and Caroline laughed.

"That's not funny."

"Yes, it is. Remember what I said boy likes girl, girl likes boy…sex."

"Care, _please_." Jane squeaked. "Besides, I thought you hated him for Tyler being a Hybrid."

"Yeah, well…I do, but something tells me that maybe someone doesn't want to do anything to upset you so…"

"You want me ask about Tyler?"

"He'll say yes."

"It's his first, Hybrid, Care. No amount of pleading from me would change his mind."

"Mmhm." She hummed and then snorted. "Oh, my god. That is really tacky."

"What?"

"Elena is being escorted by both Salvatore brothers? Damon is such a manwhore." Jane shook her head. "So…Are things between you and Damon over?"

"I tried to feel something, Care, but I can't. Every time I look at him I see him kissing Elena or lying to me and…I've just gotten tired of having my feelings stomped on."

"Having sex with your hot Hybrid suitor would squash all of that doubt away."

"Would you stop?" She laughed and then bit her lip. "We bonded. It wouldn't be real."

Caroline started to say something when Stefan, Damon, and Elena, came up to them.

"You look pretty, Elena." Jane told her and Elena smiled.

"Thank you. So do you. How's your uncle?"

"He didn't want me coming out of the house tonight, but he had to let me go."

"Happy birthday." Stefan told her and Jane smiled.

"Thank you."

"Oh, my god. Jane I am so sorry. I totally forgot." Elena stated. Jane didn't think they could ever be best friends again, but they could be friends…maybe.

"Its okay. I mean…I didn't get to go to your birthday party."

"Did you call me a manwhore?" Damon asked Caroline and Jane sighed. "I know I heard that."

"What's that about?" Elena asked.

"You don't want to know." Jane told Stefan and Elena as the two vampires began bickering.

Stefan leaned closer. "Did that guy leave something else?"

"Yes, pictures of me, and a note of poetry."

Elena grimaced. "Still no sign of him?"

"No, this time he left it in my neighbor's mailbox."

"If I didn't want to back down…I would _consider_ letting Klaus' Hybrids back into town."

"You had your reasoning for making them leave. There's no reason to go back on your plan. Not even for me." Jane stated and Stefan started to say something else, but someone spoke over the crowd.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." Elijah called and the noise died down as everyone moved closer to the stairs. The Mikaelson family all stood on the winding staircase. "Welcome, thank you for joining us." He gestured to his mother. "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance..."

"Do you see who I see?" Damon asked lowly, talking about Esther. The Original Witch was eyeing the crowd and she frowned at Jane for a brief second.

"Oh, yeah." Stefan nodded.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

Jane looked around, wondering who was going to ask her to dance. Damon and Klaus were headed in Jane's direction.

"May I?" They said at the same time, but before Damon or Klaus could offer their arms to her, Elijah was taking her hand.

"You look stunning." He told her, kissing her knuckles. "May _I_ have the first dance?"

"Of course." She told him politely, flushing, and he swept her away from the two at the foot of the stairs.

"Did he just-?" Damon began.

"Yes, mate. He did." Klaus answered him, watching his brother whisk Jane away with a hint of jealousy.

Rebekah came to stand behind them. "Looks like Elijah beat you to the punch boys. Better step up or she be dancing with him all night." She smirked when she saw Klaus shift.

Elijah led her into the ballroom.

"You didn't mention your birthday." He said as they lined up beside the other dancers. "We would have done something special."

"Well, Rebekah took me dress shopping from her collection in her closet. Can't get any more special than that." She smiled.

He chuckled. "No, I suppose not."

"You've done a lot for us the last few days." He murmured. "You managed to charm us all."

Jane scoffed. "Kol is charming enough without help."

Elijah smirked. "Yes, but it's more than that. So thank you."

"So are you going to stare at her all night or are you going to make a move?" Caroline asked Klaus as he spun her out and back again.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I really fail to see how that is any of your business."

"I'm Miss Mystic Falls. Everything it my business." She said snootily and Klaus snorted. "Besides, you've been giving her bedroom eyes."

"I beg your pardon?"

Caroline snorted this time. "Don't act so innocent."

"Why are we even talking about this? Shouldn't you be angry with me?"

"As I pointed out to Jane, eventually you'll make the right call."

"Would that make her happy?"

"Well, maybe I guess. Technically it would make me happy, but Jane is all about other people's happiness. She doesn't think about her own needs."

"I am sorry about your father."

"Don't." She said sharply. "Seriously."

"My apologies."

"You know I used to think she just needed time, but I can see…I can feel what she went through. But she went through all of that twice."

"Is there a chance for me, Caroline?"

"Yes, but you better make sure she knows it's real. She was about to start in on that "I've doomed all of my relationships with the bonding" thing again."

"I have felt nothing different since the day we were on the beach and I realized that I loved her."

Caroline tilted her head. "You're serious."

"Very."

They dancers switched and Jane found herself in Damon's arms and he whirled them away from the Originals.

"Happy Birthday." He told her and she smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"You look beautiful."

She looked away for a moment before looking at him again. "Damon, we need to talk." His grip tightened on her.

"You don't even want to try anymore do you?"

"I can't keep doing this. _You_ can't keep doing this. Nothing changes."

"Is it Klaus? Am I too late? Because I don't accept that."

"Damon. Just stop. You care for Elena."

He pulled her up against him roughly when he spun her back in.

"You don't get to back out."

"I have every right to back out." She snapped. "You hurt me. Several times and I…I still care about you Damon, but I don't love you. Not anymore."

He shook his head. "Don't, please. Don't do this. I care for you, Jane. I'm not giving up on you."

"Please, don't do this. I can't even look at you without seeing you kissing Elena, lying to me... She came in on your arm and Stefan's… Just stop dragging me into it. You want her, go for her, but stop using me."

Damon shook his head. "I won't lose you to Klaus. It's not too late for us. You'll see when he hurts you, Jane. You'll see." She looked away.

"Can we just not talk about this anymore? Please?" She whispered, her eyes prickling. "I just want to dance. Just tonight."

He sighed. "All right." Damon nodded and twirled her into the dance with ease and she smiled slightly.

"May, I?" Klaus inquired, tapping his shoulder, and Damon knew had to release her, though his jaw was clenched. He saw Elena come in from outside at that moment and reluctantly nodded. Klaus smirked and twirled Jane away from him and into the crowd.

"Are you having fun, Jane?"

She smiled, brightly. "Yes. I'm glad Rebekah convinced me to come."

"Did you need convincing to spend an evening with me?" He asked, pouting playfully, and Jane shook her head with a shy smile.

"No."

He grinned back before frowning softly. "You didn't tell me it was your birthday, love. I would have thrown this party in your honor." She shook her head and he smirked. "Not a good idea?"

"Terrible. I'm glad you didn't. I would have done something embarrassing."

"I highly doubt that." He answered sincerely and she flushed pink. He smiled before clearing his throat. "You look lovely."

"Thank you." She said, looking away from him and he touched her chin, turning her to look at him.

"And I do mean that. You are beautiful inside and out." He drew her closer to him, watching Damon glance over at them. "Never think that you aren't." He twirled her out and back in again, twisting her so that her back was against his chest. He turned her around to face him once again and she smiled.

The music changed tempo becoming a bit fast paced and Klaus swept her into the crowd, twirling her with ease. Jane couldn't stop smiling; she was enjoying herself. Klaus could hardly stop smiling either, especially when he noted that she was enjoying being in his arms.

* * *

"Stop staring at her like a lost puppy." Rebekah scolded Damon. He was watching Jane tip her head back in laughter as Klaus said something to her and he clenched his jaw. "She doesn't want you anymore."

"You stop staring at Matt then." He challenged. "So what if Caroline is dancing with him. She doesn't love him."

"Are we still talking about Matt?" Damon scowled and she smirked. "I thought not. So what if she does love my brother? Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Your brother has tried to kill her and her friends. He'll end up hurting her."

Rebekah shook her head. "I don't think he will."

"You're his sister, your opinion is biased."

"Oh, go stare at Elena. It's what you like best."

"I love Jane."

"You _loved_ her." She corrected. "You still have feelings, but you don't love her. not anymore."

Damon scowled. "You're wrong. Now if you'll excuse me I need to see to something." He disappeared, leaving her to scowl after him.

* * *

"Where's you date?" Kol taunted as his sister came to stand beside him.

"Flirting with his ex." Rebekah pouted.

"You've changed, Bekah." He snorted. "You know, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness."

"Is that what you think of Jane?"

"No. She's different." He mused, watching Jane be twirled about by Klaus and hearing her laugh. "She might actually tame our brother. She certainly tries to tame the rest of us."

Rebekah smirked. "She's working wonders with you." He stuck his tongue out. "Anyway, I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend. If he dies she suffers. But I've already been scolded once so I was hoping you'd help your baby sister out."

"And spit right in the face of mother's rules?" He mocked and then smirked. "I'm in." He suddenly frowned. "But I have to ask, are sure he's the one you want to hurt? Jane is the reason you asked him, yes?"

Rebekah swallowed. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"If you say so. I'd rather try to take Damon Salvatore's head off."

"We all want that. Trust me."

* * *

"Elena." Elijah called and she turned to him. "I understand my mother requested to see you."

"Uh, yeah." She nodded. "Why, is something wrong?"

Elijah frowned. "Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least."

"Do you think that it's an act?"

"It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask." He admitted. "Can I depend on you to tell me what she says? And if she mentions Miss Evans at all, I'd like to know."

"Of course." Elena nodded. "But why-"

"My mother killed Luciana to keep Niklaus' werewolf form at bay. Murdered her in cold blood without remorse. Needless to say I do not trust her around Jane."

"I'll find you later and let you know, okay?"

He nodded, watching her go, and frowned slightly.

* * *

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Jane asked, stroking the nose of the horse.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to get rid of that sexual tension?" She questioned as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"No." She rolled her eyes. "Will you stop asking me that?"

"He's been all over you all night."

"He has not." Jane flushed. "He's been a perfect gentleman."

"There's magnetic pull between you. I can see it. Your eyes meet when you're across from the room from each other. Don't you feel it?"

"Well, what I supposed to do?"

"I can't tell you that. It's up to you." Caroline stated wisely and Jane sighed.

* * *

"I understand that Rebekah shared to the story of my family... How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires." Esther said to Elena, who nodded.

"She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves."

"It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood." Esther frowned. "They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me."

"You killed his love."

"I killed a worthless, harlot." Esther corrected, her eyes flashing as she set the dagger she had been polishing down with a snap. "She had all heads turning in her direction, including my husband's. She was a seductress, an evil succubus."

Elena frowned. "Jane isn't like that."

"Isn't she? Isn't she the one who stands between you and Damon?" Elena started to protest. "Even now her wiles are beguiling my children. Even my most loyal, Finn, has been swayed by her. And poor Niklaus has fallen for another one. But let's not talk about her." Esther waved it away, like she was waving a foul smelling odor. Elena frowned, but made a note to tell Elijah later.

"How are you going to kill him?" Elena questioned instead. "He's immortal."

"It will take time." Esther told her, making sure she was paying attention. "Magic, and your assistance."

"What do I have to do with it?"

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion." Esther told her. "But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger." Elena bit her lip. "Only a drop." She was assured. "Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening." She picked up the dagger again. "I'm asking you because your blood is pure, hers is tainted and I want nothing to do with her." Elena frowned again. "Will you do it or shall I?"

Elena pulled her glove off slowly. Esther pricked her finger and squeezed gently. Elena's blood went into the champagne below.

"Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink the host in order to be linked as one."

"What do you mean 'linked as one'."

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go."

Elena's eyes widened. "What?"

"I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them."

* * *

"I'm itching to kill someone." Kol practically whined and Rebekah rolled her eyes. "What are we waiting for?"

"The mayor concerned me." Rebekah answered and gave him a look. "Give me fifteen minutes to lure Matt outside."

"Outside?" He scoffed and gave a wicked smirk. "What's wrong with right here on the stairs? Make a spectacle of it."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. She had almost forgotten how rambunctious her brother got. "You sound like an idiot, Kol." She insulted. "Mother would kill you if you ruined her party. See you outside."

Kol scowled.

"Hello, Kol."

He turned and smiled at Jane.

"Little love." He greeted. "Having a fun time?"

"Yes. What are you Rebekah up too?"

"Nothing."

"Mmhm. I've seen those looks before. Someone made her angry. Who was it? and please tell you're not going to retaliate."

"Fine, I won't tell you." He smirked and poked her nose. Jane scowled.

"Kol, I'm serious. Please don't do anything upsetting."

He took her chin. "Don't worry so much, lovely. It's all okay. Now run along and see to Nik." He strode away and Jane sighed irritably. There was something going on she could tell.

* * *

Elena jumped as Elijah slid behind her. "So, how was my mother?"

"Intense."

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?" Elena looked at Esther who was coming down the steps and they met eyes briefly. "Elena" She looked back at Elijah. "Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"

"She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed." She lied and he tilted his head.

"So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?"

"It's true." She nodded, feeling guilty.

"And she said nothing of Jane?"

"Um, well, yes, but I'll tell you later." Elena told him and Elijah narrowed his eyes slightly. He wasn't sure he believed her completely, but being a gentleman he wasn't about to call her out on it…Yet.

The sound of someone tapping glass came from the stairs and everyone turned towards his mother.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen." Esther spoke to the gathering crowd. "Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one."

Jane smiled at Klaus and he handed her a champagne flute.

"I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" Esther announced and the crowd called back.

"Cheers." Elijah murmured to Elena and they clinked glasses. He watched her take a sip of the drink before following suite.

* * *

"I'd like to show you something." Klaus murmured in Jane's ear. "Will you come with me?" She nodded and he took her hand, leading her away from the crowd and out of Esther's line of sight. Jane's heart fluttered as he held her hand and she gripped it tighter. Klaus felt her do so and smiled a bit.

"This is my studio. You didn't get a chance to come in here the past few days." Paintings and drawings were hung here and there and there were a few tables of them as well.

"You did all of these? They're beautiful." She said, walking over to admire a few hanging on the wall. Her hand was still in his and he was tugged along as she went from wall to wall.

"Would you like to see some of my most recent ones?"

"Oh, yes." She smiled and he smiled too and led her over to another table. There was one that caught her eye and she picked it up carefully. "It's lovely, who is she?"

Klaus chuckled. "She's you, my love."

"Me?" Jane repeated and he smiled sheepishly. She looked back at the painting. She was sitting on a rock near the ocean, wearing a white dress and had a white hibiscus in her hair. The setting sun made her face and her side glow in pinks and oranges. "This is really me?"

"Yes." He murmured. "That's the first moment, I knew that I was falling for you." She looked at him in shock, but he was moving on to another table.

"I'm glad you like them. Actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage. Not that anyone would notice."

"Really? I'd love to see that someday."

"I'll take you." He offered. "Wherever you want." He turned her to face him. Jane looked up at him from beneath her lashes. "Allow me to be your chauffeur. I'll take you anywhere you wish to go. Rome…Paris…Tokyo…"

"It sounds wonderful." She said wistfully.

"But you'd rather not." He guessed, trying not to sound hurt. "At least not with me."

Jane took his arm. "Oh no, I…I'd _love_ to go with you, but…"

"But what love?"

Caroline heard voices and stopped outside a doorway to listen. Jane and Klaus were talking.

"Are you sure you'd want to go with _me_? I mean…I'm not exactly Miss America…or Miss Mystic Falls."

"Caroline has her own appeal that is true." He took her chin. "Never doubt how beautiful _you_ really are." She flushed and tried to duck her head, but he wouldn't let her. "Love, look at me." She did and he cradled her face. "You are a work of art."

"That last bit was a little cheesy." She teased and he smirked.

"Perhaps it was, but true nevertheless." He took her hand and placed it over his chest. "My heart belongs to you, Jane. And it always will." Tears filled her eyes and he frowned in concern. "Have I upset you?"

"No…I just…I _can't_." She started to pull away from him, but he held her hand to his chest, the other steadying her hip. "Klaus, you can't mean that…"

"But I do. Release me then. But I will still care for you. I will prove it a thousand times if I must. Nothing will change how much I want you."

Jane shook her head. "You won't." She whispered, tears falling. "But it's not fair of me not too." She took his hands, concentrating. "I release you." She said quietly. Klaus frowned. He expected a jolt, a flash, a… _something_ to indicate that he had been spellbound.

"Is that it?"

Jane opened her eyes and looked at him. "You didn't feel anything?"

He shook his head.

She looked at him curiously. "Nothing?"

"What was supposed to happen?"

She was still looking at him with wonder and if he wasn't mistaken…hope. "Hm? Oh, uh, Damon said that it was like a string snapping in him. He wasn't so…crazy."

His mouth twitched. "Did you think I've been crazy?" She giggled.

"A little." She admitted, her smile fading slightly. "I was worried that you'd be stuck feeling things for me when there was probably someone else you'd rather be around."

Klaus shook his head and he took her chin. "You may not believe me. Even now. But I do care for you very much. I would give you the world, love. If you would let me. I know you've been hurt. Too many times by the same man. Too many times by your so called friends. And quite a few times by myself. But I swear that I will be a better man to you. One that you deserve. Even if takes me years to prove it."

Caroline peeked into the room and watched Klaus cupping Jane's cheek. The girl looked conflicted and slightly unsure.

"Do you mean that?" She whispered.

"Every word."

She searched his face again, looking for a sign that she had missed. She didn't find one and it frightened her a bit. His gaze was full of love, love for her, and she almost couldn't stand it. The weeks she had denied his feelings for her, wavered around her head, reminding her that she had pushed him away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he gave her a confused look.

"For what, my love?"

"For…For not believing you. I just…It's happened before and I-"

He pressed a finger to her lips, shaking his head. "Don't apologize, love. You had every right to suspect me. To be cautious." He smiled and handed her a small velvet-lined rectangular box with a white ribbon around it. "Happy Birthday, my love."

"You didn't have to get me anything." She said as she pulled the ribbon free and opened the hinged box. Sitting in the silk inside of the box, lay a silver and diamond studded bracelet. "Oh, Klaus…"

"Do you like it?" He asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"This must have been expensive. You shouldn't have-"

"That's not what I asked." He said patiently when she glanced up at him. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's beautiful." She said, her fingers stroking the jewelry.

"Only the best for you." He said seriously, clasping it around her wrist, and then he tilted her chin up with a single finger. "I meant what I said, Jane. I would do whatever you ask of me. Anything to make you happy. Even if I wouldn't like it. If you asked it of me, I would consider setting Tyler free."

"You would do that? Just because I asked? Why?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I fancy you? That I would go to the ends of the earth to give you what you want."

She wanted him to kiss her, but he was keeping his distance, trying not to pressure her.

"So what _do_ you want, love?" He asked her.

"Klaus…"

"What, love?"

Their noses were touching, his gaze was dark with desire and she wanted to give in. She wanted to kiss him. He wasn't bonded to her. This was real. It had to be real. His mouth hovered over hers, not touching, but she could feel his breath upon her lips. "Tell me what you want and you shall have it."

"I…" She ran her fingers through his hair, unable to not give in to the temptation to touch, and he could see the want in her eyes, but she was still trying to hold back. The small amount of fear in her eyes let him know that she was scared of her own feelings.

"I am yours." He assured her. "If you want me." Her breath hitched as the fear slid away and she closed her eyes, offering herself to him. His hands skimmed her arms lightly, trying not to frighten her away. He was about to close the tiny distance between them when…

"Nik, I need to speak to you." Rebekah called and Klaus scowled briefly before looking down at Jane. Her eyes were still closed, head tilted up to receive what she wanted. Slowly, she opened her eyes and he almost groaned aloud from the look of want in her eyes, teetering on the edge of her desire. He leaned down, brushing his lips against Jane's cheek instead.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." He said softly.

She bit her lip as he walked away and had to fight off the urge to run after him. She looked up when Caroline came into the room.

"I, uh, couldn't help but overhear."

Jane sighed and looked at the bracelet around her left wrist. "Guess you're going to tell me this is a bad idea."

"He loves you, Jane. And now you know it's not the bond."

"But what if he hurts me like Damon? What if I am just getting myself into another situation? I can't do that again. It hurt so much the first time."

Caroline shook her head. "I really think he means it, Janey."

"I wish I could be sure."

"What do you feel when you think of him?"

"Happy." She suddenly laughed, touching the bracelet on her wrist. "I think about the woolen socks I knitted and he wore them just for me, the letters he sent me, and how happy he was that his siblings weren't trying to murder him."

"You love him." Caroline murmured and Jane looked at her. "Don't you?"

"That's-that's crazy right? I mean…What if he's not really interested in me?"

"Now you're just being silly."

"No, I'm serious!"

"Look around you. Most of these paintings are about you." Caroline picked up one. "Look at this and tell me that it's not you." It was her sitting by the beach.

"You have to trust your gut. Do you trust him?"

Jane didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Then who cares what everyone else thinks? You do what you want, Jane. It's time to stop letting others dictate your life. If Klaus is who you want, then I support you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Caroline beamed. "Now go find him." She shooed at her. "Tell him how you feel and don't be scared."

Jane nodded and went in search of Klaus.

"Hello, little love." Kol greeted as Jane came into the hall. "Lost are we?"

"No. I was looking for Klaus."

"Why may I ask?"

"I need to talk to him."

"What do you know about my sister and Matt Donovan?"

Jane tilted her head at the sudden question. "Well, I know that she likes him. I think he might like her too, but it's hard for him to accept anyone that isn't human. His sister was turned against her will you see and…she died…He's not had it easy. And I think they'd be good for each other." She frowned. "Why?"

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Finn spoke up from behind her and she turned around to face him. "Don't you have somewhere else to be Kol?" Kol rolled his eyes and pushed off the wall, leaving the two of them alone.

"Do you need something?" Jane asked when he seemed conflicted to speak.

"A favor." He said quietly.

"What kind of favor?" He glanced around nervously.

"Finn, what's wrong?" She asked in concern and he sighed.

"Promise me that you'll be careful."

"Careful about what?"

"Just don't do anything…Be safe." He said and retreated back into the ballroom.

"Finn, wait. What do you mean?"

She tried to follow him, but he was gone. She turned around and found Elijah.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, but I seem to have lost Klaus."

"I think he went outside." He murmured before taking her elbow to keep her from leaving. "What was Finn talking to you about?"

She frowned in confusion. "He asked me to do him a favor."

"What favor?"

"To be careful. I tried to ask him what he meant, but he disappeared." She rolled her eyes. "By the way, I think Kol is up to something. He had that sneaky look on his face. I think it has to do with Matt and Rebekah." Elijah rolled his eyes at the last sentence, but he didn't look happy about what Finn had said. "Do you know what he meant?"

"No." He said and smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm sure it was nothing." He tilted his head. "You seem agitated. Is something wrong?" He gestured towards the library. "Let's talk in here." As they went inside, Damon came to stand near the door, frowning slightly at what Elijah was doing with Jane.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No…well, yes…Oh, I don't know. I don't know what to do." She sighed. "I came out here ready to…Now I'm having second thoughts…Not about how me, but how he…" She shook her head. "I'm not making any sense am I?"

Elijah sipped his champagne as he eyed her seriously. "Why are you trying to deny yourself of something you want? Deny my brother?"

"I'm not trying to hurt him and I don't want to hurt him, but…Any time I've ever told someone I loved them…Something happens."

"Do you love him?" He asked her quietly. Damon froze, listening hard.

Jane faced him. "I want to be with him. I want the "anything and everything" he promised me." She turned to him. "Am I crazy for wanting that? Am I selfish for wanting it?"

"No, Miss Evans. You care for my brother and he in turn cares for you. I have not seen such devotion from him in a long time."

Jane tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm afraid of what this is. It's exciting and scary at the same time and I'm afraid it'll consume me." She admitted.

"That means its real." He stated wisely. "If you weren't afraid then it wouldn't be."

"What do I do?"

"Go to him." He smiled. "Tell him, Jane, because if you don't…You may regret it."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Just tell him…Tell him I love him. Not so hard...Right?" She looked at Elijah who nodded encouragingly.

Damon's eyes flashing angrily and he zoomed off, thoroughly pissed off.

Jane came out of the library and made her way towards side door, where Klaus was walking along the garden.

"Jane, might I have a word?"

She turned to see Esther waiting patiently for her.

"Oh, of course." Jane stated, giving the door another glance before she followed Esther up the staircase.

"Elena," Damon called, catching up to her and she turned around to face him. "Did you get what you want?" He asked bitterly and she sighed.

"Actually, yes."

"Good. tell me on the ride home." He handed her the shawl she had brought. "We're leaving. Come on." Struggled against him.

"No, Damon. Let go of me." She shook her head at him. "Look, I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plan."

"There shouldn't have been a plan." Damon hissed. "You shouldn't be here."

"Do you think I like going behind your back?" Elena asked. "I don't. But if I hadn't asked Stefan for help, then you would have tried to be the hero, and you would have ruined everything."

"Sorry for trying to keep you alive."

Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore."

"Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?"

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you." He snapped and Elena shook her head.

"Well, maybe that's the problem…Maybe you assume that I care. Maybe I'm just doing what you did to Jane."

Damon stalked off, looking for someone, anyone to take his frustration out on.

"Have you seen Matt?" He heard Caroline ask.

* * *

Jane followed her into a room and Esther shut the door.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you."

Jane bit her lip. A strange sense of foreboding making her stomach drop. She noticed something burning and Esther smiled.

"It's sage. As long as it burns, no one else can hear us."

"Oh, I see."

"My son adores you." Esther stated and Jane smiled.

"Yes, he does seem too."

Esther leaned closer to her. "May I tell you something?" She asked. "Luciana was the first Evans doppelganger. I assume you know of her."

"A bit, Rebekah spoke about her."

She smiled. "Yes, well, Luciana was a lovely girl. A very lovely girl that every man within the village coveted." Jane fidgeted a bit. "She was in a nice way, a harlot."

"Oh."

"Yes." Esther continued. "She was a nice girl, Jane. Like you. Sweet, caring. But she had a flaw. She liked to dangle men, lead them on. Liked to have them doing her bidding like buying her things and then flaunting herself to them. She seduced my poor Niklaus and was in the works of getting the rest of my family."

"You killed her." Jane frowned. "You killed her because of Mikael didn't you?"

Esther's brow furrowed. "I don't know what you mean."

"You blamed her for Mikael's wandering eye. Luciana didn't want him. She loved Klaus. You killed her to spite your husband."

"Tell me, Jane. How does it feel to have my son doing things for you? He bought you that trinket around your wrist, did he not?"

She looked at the bracelet and ran her fingers over it. "Well, yes, but I-"

"And it seems that you're dangling Damon Salvatore as well." She continued as if Jane hadn't spoken. "Did he also _buy_ you things?"

"No, I-I...He didn't do that."

"Is that why you're after my son?"

"No. No, I would never-" Jane told her, trying not to cry. The napkin in her lap was twisted beyond recognition.

"It's always about having power isn't it?"

"Please, I wouldn't do that to them. I-I don't want their money." Tears appeared and she blinked them back.

"Really? Then why Niklaus? Why Damon? Do they amuse you? Do you enjoy having them worship you? Damon is confused. He loves Elena and yet…He couldn't seem to take his eyes off you tonight. You're seducing them, Jane. Toying with their hearts."

Jane swallowed. "I-I…"

"I'm sure you're a nice girl, but you can see my concern. History has a way of repeating itself. I do hope you understand, now that I am here and with the family united, I really don't want a quarrel, especially about a girl like you. I'm sure you didn't intend it to be this way, but in the end your _lust_ will fade and my son will be broken. Irreparable." Jane couldn't stop the tears now. They overflowed from her eyes, making it hard to see and ruining Rebekah's handiwork. Esther slid an envelope towards her.

"I hope this will be enough for all you've done to bring my family together. Please accept it and leave my children alone. I finally have them all back with me." Jane looked from the envelope to Esther. "You can show yourself out. Goodnight, dear, and thank you for understanding. It would be best if you just…disappeared."

Jane hurried to the door, trying not to trip.

"And Jane?"

She stopped at the door.

"It would be best if you do not forget your place. You are not good enough for my son. Nor would you ever be." Jane fled the room in a swish of her skirts.

"That was cruel." Finn stated, stepping out of the shadows as the door shut. "Why would you tell her that, mother?"

"My dear, Finn. She's already gotten you under her spell, don't you see? She is not what is best for you. or any of you." Esther stated. "Besides, it is better for her to just out of the way."

* * *

Jane shrieked as Kol dropped in front of her. Damon jumped down from the balcony above and tackled Kol.

"Damon, stop it!" She shouted and he took Kol's head, snapping his neck. She screamed and backed up. "Damon, what did you do?"

Damon turned around to face her. "What do you care? You've moved on. You're in love with Klaus anyway."

"That's no reason to snap people's necks!"

Esther's words of making Damon and Klaus go crazy circled in her head and Damon paused, watching her lower lip tremble.

"Janey?"

"Damon, are you crazy?" Stefan snapped coming out of the house. Most of the guests were in the doorway now, including the Mikaelson siblings, Klaus was watching them with a furrowed brow.

"Janey-" Damon tried again, but she pulled away from him practically fleeing to her car.

Damon gave Elena a withering look.

"Far be it for me to cause a problem." He snarked and stormed off after Jane. Elena and Stefan frowned.

* * *

"Janey, talk to me. What happened?" Damon followed her up the sidewalk. "Did Klaus do something?"

"Just go away, Damon." Jane stated, trying not cry. "Just go."

Damon turn her around. "Hey, come on. Tell me."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to…I wasn't trying to...You just need to go." She said, tears were blurring her vision.

"You're not making any sense. Look, I was pissed off at you and at Elena. What I did-"

She backed away. "Don't you see? Don't you see how this is my fault?"

"What? No. It's not." He took her arm, but she pulled away again.

"Yes, it is. And I'm sorry."

"Why are you so upset? What happened?"

"You have to go, Damon. Leave." She pushed him. "Just everyone has leave me alone!" She turned and ran up the steps, fleeing into her house and shutting the door.

Damon stood there a moment, debating whether or not to pursue her and then shook his head. There was no point.

* * *

"Burn." Damon stated when he heard Matt tell Rebekah to leave him alone. Rebekah scowled at him. "Rejected by the captain of the football team. Welcome to adolescence."

"Shut up, Damon." She snapped and then blew out a breath. "Knew I should have killed him..." She muttered under her breath making the younger vampire laugh a little more "Mother wouldn't let me. and I knew Jane wouldn't like it."

"Well... never let people tell you what to do. Or what people like." He poured two shots of what he found on the bar and slid one towards Rebekah. "Besides... You would have broken him in seconds."

"Are you suggesting I can't be gentle?" Rebekah narrowed her eyes.

"No. I'm just saying that you should find someone a little more durable. That's all." He smirked.

"Like you? As if. Jane is my friend. I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot-pole. So go find another girl to seduce."

Damon scowled. "Like she's such a saint. She admitted to loving Klaus."

"Don't be petty. Jane is a sweet girl and my brother would never harm her."

"Well, he did something. She was crying. Then again, she was yelling that everyone needed to leave her be."

Rebekah frowned. "And you don't really care do you?"

"I care…Just not when I'm not sober."

She scowled and pushed away from the bar. "Have a good night, Damon. Find someone to screw and move feel more guilt. Isn't that what you like to do?"

* * *

Jane shed her dress, her circlet, her gloves, and her shoes and she lay in her bed, sobbing against a pillow. Esther's envelope of money laying against the wall she had flung it at.

"Jane?" Rob knocked on the door. "Hey, um, how was the dance?"

"It…It um…It was fine." She lied, trying to sound like she wasn't crying. "But I'm really tired now."

"Well, I'm glad you have a good birthday. I'll see you in the morning then." He walked away from the door and Jane sniffled.

Felix hopped up on the bed, purring and nudging her worriedly. She wound her arm around him and buried her face in his fur. She stroked the bracelet that Klaus had given her and started sobbing all over again. Felix meowed and licked her cheek.

He didn't understand why his master was so sad, but he was going to help her. He purred and curled against her, trying to lull her to sleep, and it was beginning to work. And soon, both her tears and Felix's purrs put her sleep.

* * *

 _Review?_


	60. All My Children

**Okay, so everyone kind of flipped out last chapter... So hopefully this one will be okay too.**

 **I have this story mostly plotted out folks so just bear with me. I'm glad so many of you love this story enough to review it and criticize the character's choices and things like that. It makes me happy to know you invested so much into my OC. So just hang on, okay?**

 **Sorry in advance for the ending!**

* * *

Chapter 60

 _Jane tapped her foot on the porch, her impatience showing._

 _Klaus opened the door and she resisted the urge to fly into his arms. It would happen, but she would wait._

 _"Is your mother here?" She blurted and he blinked._

 _"No."_

 _"Good." Jane grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her. "Then kiss me." He was shocked at first and he was taking over pulling her against his roughly, molding her body to his as their lips collided in a frenzy of want. Klaus grabbed her thighs, hoisting her up and she locked her legs around his waist. He zoomed her into the house, the door slamming shut and he pressed her against the wall. Jane moaned as he rocked his hips against hers and she gripped at his henley, trying to rock back._

 _He deepened the kiss, tugging her closer to him. She didn't care if she was being crazy or wanton, she just wanted him. Wanted his hands on her. So far his hands had been sitting lightly on her waist, holding her while he plundered her mouth. He tossed his shirt aside and she ran her blunt nails up down his back lightly._

 _Klaus groaned as she dug her fingers into his back, tilting her head back to give him access to her throat. He ripped her shirt away, his hands skimming her sides._

 _"Love…" He murmured lowly, his mouth raining hot kisses across her cleavage. Making her whimper in pleasure. "I want you, Jane." He said in her ear and she shuddered. "Be mine, my love. Say you'll be mine." He swept his tongue across her lower lip, taking the taste of her flavored lip balm. Sugar Cookie. He moaned at such an innocent taste of such an innocent girl._

 _"Yes, Klaus." She said breathlessly, her hands sliding up into his hair. "Please?" In seconds his mouth seared to hers once more. She moaned as he trapped her, holding her wrists captive against the wall and grinding against her. "Take me, Klaus." She pleaded him and he ripped her jeans from her body, growling aggressively. She arched her back as he sucked at her nipple through her lacy bra. "Please."_

 _"Easy, my love." He soothed, feeling her urgency. "We have plenty of time. And you need your rest."_

 _"Wait what?" She said, frowning. "I don't need rest." Rest? Now she was confused._

 _He stroked her face. "Yes, you do…Sleep, now…"_

Jane gasped as the world blurred and she was staring at something else. Someone was looking down at her and it wasn't Klaus…

"No…Klaus? Klaus, where are you?"

"Don't panic, my sweet. It's all alright."

Jane turned her head, which was an effort to do and tugged at her trapped wrists.

"What…?"

"Get away from her, you sick freak!" A familiar voice called out.

Jane tried to lift her head, but she couldn't and she felt a heaviness descend upon her mind. A hand was stroking her hair and her eyes rolled back in her head.

* * *

15 hours earlier…

Jane glared at herself in the mirror.

"Who cares what that old witch wants." She snapped at herself. "Just go over there and tell him. Right now." She couldn't be the girl who sat back anymore. If she wanted it, she should go for it. Jane smoothed down her dress and sighed determinedly. "You can do this. Just go up to him and tell him how you feel."

She grabbed her purse and her coat and was about to slip on her shoes when she spotted the envelope in the corner.

"I'll show her." She picked up the envelope and shoved it into her bag.

She went down the stairs and found Rob laying on the couch.

"Hey, I'm going out for a while."

"Okay. Oh, listen, I'm going to Meredith's later and she is going to cook us dinner. So when you're done in town I need you to come straight there, all right?"

"Sure." She nodded and went out the door. "Watch Felix."

* * *

"Well, now this is a surprise." Kol smirked, leaning against the doorway. "Looking for someone, little love?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Nik, there's a beautiful girl waiting for you." He called over his shoulder and Jane shook her head.

"Hello, love." Klaus greeted quietly. "Is there something you need?"

"We need to talk." She looked at Kol. " _Privately."_

Kol pouted. "That's no fun, but have it your way."

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother and nodded at Jane, before coming out of the house. He started towards the back where the garden was and she followed after him. Jane noticed that he seemed like he was trying to keep his distance.

"I guess you're wondering why I left so abruptly last night." She stated. He shrugged.

"I assumed you and Damon had a spat."

"Okay, don't do that." She snapped and he turned around to look at her. "Don't start trying to push me away before I even explain."

He waited for a moment before waving a hand. "Explain away."

"Fine. How about this? I was on my way to speak to you, to tell you how I felt and I ran into your mother. Jane took the envelope out of her purse and handed it to him. Here. She was trying to pay me off." Klaus opened it and scowled. "So, I left upset, because she was right. I've been leading you and Damon around like puppies. And I'm sorry, I never wanted it to be that way. I don't know what it is about me that men just-just _flock_ to me! I didn't want it, I didn't ask for it. Before Damon and Stefan came to town, I was a perfectly normal girl. No visions, no bonding, no elemental stuff, no night-Okay so I still had nightmares." She corrected quickly. "That's not the point-"

"Love." Klaus interrupted, but she wasn't through.

"I'm not done." She stated calmly and he looked on with amusement and she dove back in. "And then your mother called me a harlot." Klaus's face darkened. "She blames me for Mikael's wandering eyes on Luciana. She thinks I'm trying to take all of you from her. And I guess I have been occupying your time lately. And I'm sorry about that too. I just didn't realize that she hated me that much. That she blames me that much. I wasn't trying to come between you all, I just…" Jane sighed. "I just don't know what I'm doing anymore. I feel like I've lost control of my life. I have no _direction_! Nothing. I feel lost."

"But there is one thing that I do know…" She turned to him. "Look, last night I was…I was scared because this is different. With Damon it was…I don't know…Like we were both just trying so hard to be with someone. Not that I didn't love him, because I did. It's just…different. Then I met you and you were the scary Original that everyone was fleeing from and I couldn't understand why you liked me. I still don't _really_ understand. I have low self-esteem. I know that. I can't help it. I felt that way ever since I was thirteen."

"Love." Klaus took her chin. "Calm down."

"I can't calm down. I came over here with a clear purpose. Now I'm getting off track because I love you can I focus on anything else and I don't care what about what your witchy mother-"

He had her face in his hands. "What was that, love?" She didn't speak, just acted, and pulled him down to her, her fingers twisted in his henley. Their lips collided and Klaus held her close, stroking her hips. Fireworks. That was all Jane could think of to describe how she felt being connected to him. She poured all of her love into the kiss, wanting him to know, needing him to know.

He pulled back to rest his forehead against hers and she caught her breath. "Klaus…"

"What, love?" He asked huskily.

"Kiss me again."

He chuckled and tangled a hand in her hair, holding her still, while he gave her a slower kiss, his tongue lazily tangling with hers. Her fingers clenched and unclenched his shirt, trying to urge him for more. It was like a dream. Here she was in his arms at last. No regrets, no shyness, no fear…She wanted to be his. She was his.

"Patience, my love." He smirked, when she pressed herself against him. "Patience."

"I don't want to be patient anymore." She told him and he smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I thought I was happy before, but I…I can't stop thinking about you, Klaus. You and all our talks. You're the first person to _really_ listen to me. You make me happy."

He stroked her face. "What of Damon?"

"He's in love with Elena. It'll always be her." She cupped his cheek. "I want to be with you. I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson."

"I'm a monster." He said quietly, looking away. "A beast."

"Don't say that. Mikael should have never said that to you." She said firmly. "You _love_ , Klaus. That's not a monster. Monsters don't love like you do. You are who you are." Klaus turned back to her. "I want to be with _you_."

"You really mean that don't you love?" He studied her face for a moment before kissing her passionately and with all the love he could. He hoisted her legs up around his waist and zoomed them against a tree near the house, her grey beanie and her scarf flying to the ground. He pressed her against it, kissing her deeply. She clutched at his back as he pushed her skirt out of his way and pressed himself against her inner thigh. He could smell her arousal, her desire for him and it was driving him crazy.

She gasped as he growled against her throat, dropping kisses down her neck. She wanted him to have his way with her, ravish her. Even if it made her sound like the harlot Esther claimed she was. She bucked his hips against his and he almost lost control at the feel of her heat.

"Oi, Nik!"

Klaus broke the kiss, looking sternly over his shoulder. Jane caught her breath, peeking over his shoulder too.

" _What_ _Kol_?"

"I thought we were going to find some entertainment." He told him and then smirked at Jane, taking in her beautiful legs wrapped around his brother's hips, the black tights she was wearing clinging to her skin deliciously, and her flushed cheeks. The skirt of woolen grey dress was hiked up around Klaus' waist, his brother's hands, up under the fabric. "Well, it seems I have interrupted something. My apologies. Seems you have your entertainment." He wiggled his eyebrows and Jane flushed more, hiding her face into Klaus' chest.

"Go back inside. I'll be there in a moment." Klaus growled at him and turned back to Jane, who was leaning against him. "I apologize, love. I seem to be needed elsewhere." He was reluctant to unwind her legs from him, but he did so, helping her to her feet and smooth out her dress. He caressed her cheek, running his thumb across her warm cheek lightly, his eyes on her kiss swollen lips. "We can continue later if you'd like."

"I'd like that." She told him softly. He groaned at the sight of her eyes, glossy with desire, and he caught her lips in another kiss. He couldn't seem to stop kissing her, didn't want too either. Now he had her, she was his. "Are you supposed to go somewhere with Kol?"

"He wanted me to take him for a night out on the town." Klaus snorted. "He guilt-tripped me into going."

"He mentioned being daggered didn't he?" She said dryly as she pulled her hat back onto her head smoothing her hair out where Klaus has tangled his fingers in it.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because that is how he convinced me to setup his iPod and put all that music on it." Klaus scoffed and then took her chin.

"I will speak to my siblings and then with my mother later on and I'd like you to be there when we do."

"I don't want to be-" He cut her off, wrapping her scarf around her neck and tugging her to him.

"You could never be a problem or a divider between my siblings and I, my love. They adore you as much as I do." He took her hand, leading her back to the house, and she used their interlaced fingers to pull herself closer. He smiled and tucked an arm around her, pressing her against his side.

"I'll come then, but…Are you sure that's a good idea to confront her like that?"

He kissed her forehead. "Don't you worry about her, my love. She'll not lay a finger on you."

* * *

"Niklaus, a word?" Elijah stated and Klaus smirked.

"I was about to ask the same of you." his older brother arched an eyebrow and then he spotted Jane.

He smiled at her. "Good morning, Miss Evans. What brings you here so early?"

"Just came to visit, Klaus." Jane told him, smiling at him and he took the hint.

"I see." He stated, hiding a chuckle, and Klaus gave him a suspicious look until he said: "I'm happy for you." Jane's head on his arm confirmed that she was too and Klaus smiled.

* * *

Jane lay across the couch, feeling a bit sleepy after waking up so early. Elijah and Klaus were in the other room with the doors shut, talking lowly about something and she had a feeling it was about her and Esther. Klaus had left his sketch pad out for her to look through if she wanted and she was examining a drawing that looked like her.

A swish of a dress, had her head turning to see a disheveled Rebekah.

"Hi, Bekah." Jane greeted and the vampire looked at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting." Jane murmured before tilting her head. "Where have you been?"

She suddenly looked worried. "Jane, I must confess something to you."

"What?"

"I…slept with Damon. I hope you're not angry."

"Why would I be angry? I've been telling him it's over for weeks." Rebekah slumped against the cushions next to her and Jane smiled. "Really, Bekah it's okay, but I am a little confused. I thought he liked Elena?"

"Oh, he was pissed off at her. We both got drunk."

"What happened with Matt?"

"Don't you know why Damon snapped my brother's neck? Apparently he was trying to snap Matt's hand in two."

Kol strode into the room. "Well, well, there's our girl." He greeted and Rebekah glared at him. "Out all night. What a scandal. Ah, my sister the strumpet."

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth."

Kol winked at Jane. "Testy."

"Kol Mikaelson!" She reprimanded and he blinked at her.

"What? What have I done, lovely?"

"Why would do that to Matt?"

"Well, Bekah wanted me to kill him!"

"What?!" Jane whirled around. " _Why_? I thought you liked him."

"He's a commoner."

"Oh and what I am then?" Jane snapped at him and he winced, before she rounded on Rebekah. "He's my friend, why would you want to kill him? I thought you liked Matt!"

"Jane, listen, it's just that he-"

"Let me guess. He's Elena's friend so you thought killing him would hurt her. Well, guess what? It would hurt me too!" Jane stood up and Kol sighed.

"Now, lovely, we weren't trying to make you angry."

Jane scowled. "How could you, Kol? You broke his fingers."

"Just two." She hit him in the chest and Rebekah hid a laugh at her brother's surprised look.

"You have an arm."

"Ugh, I can't believe you would do that."

"Where are you going, little love?" Kol ask as she headed for the door.

"To check on Matt!"

* * *

"You upset her." Rebekah snapped at Kol who scowled.

" _You_ plotted to kill him."

"You tried to do it after I _told_ you to stop."

"That's enough." Elijah stated, striding into the room with Klaus at his heels. "We need to discuss our mother."

"What about mother?" Rebekah frowned.

"Have you not noticed her strange behavior?"

"She's been dead for a thousand years. What's strange for her?" She snorted.

"Burnt sage." He informed her, showing the burnt end of the herb. "She was doing a privacy spell."

Kol scoffed. "You know she fancies such things. Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her."

"I don't trust Finn." Elijah answered, making his siblings frown. "He hates what we are, he always has."

"That's not true." Rebekah responded. "And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make our family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?"

"Where is Jane?" Klaus hissed.

"He/She did it." Kol and Rebekah said at the same time, pointing a finger in each other direction. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"He pissed her off." Said Rebekah.

"No, Bekah that was you, telling her how you wanted to kill Matt Donovan."

"You called her a commoner."

"I wasn't talking about her." He snapped. "Honest, Nik."

"I don't care about Matt Donovan." He snarled. "I care about Jane. And you better hope she decides to come back."

Kol shifted. "Can we go now then?"

"Fine. I did promise." Klaus muttered. "But just until Elijah locates our mother."

"What about me?" Rebekah questioned as her brothers prepared to leave.

"Wait for her here. Do not let our mother near her, do you understand?"

"Nik, what's going on? What about mother?" Klaus withdrew an envelope and tossed it at Rebekah.

"Our _mother_ ," He spat. "Paid Jane to leave us alone. To _disappear_."

"What? Why?"

"Because she hates her." Kol stated and they all looked at him. "Doesn't take a genius to figure out." He scoffed. "She avoided the girl every time she was here."

Rebekah frowned. "So…she was giving her money to stay away from us? She was calling her a slut?"

Elijah winced. "I have no liking of the word, but yes. She blames Jane for our father's wandering eye and she seems to think that Jane is trying to get in her way."

"She won't hurt her will she?"

"She's already insulted her." Kol scowled. "I wouldn't put it past her."

* * *

"Elijah, I should probably go home." Elena spoke up and he glanced at her.

"I admire you, Elena. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I ask about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face." He stated and Elena tried not to look guilty.

"That's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start."

"I can hear your heartbeat." He said quietly and she bit her lip. "It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball, you are lying to me now. Tell me the truth. And I want to know what she said about Jane."

"I never wanted this to happen." Elena whispered.

"What? Elena?" He growled.

She took a deep breath. "We were told that whatever was going to be in the coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother... We didn't know what to think."

"Since her return, she says she only wants this family whole again."

"When she asked me, I... I thought maybe she could help." Elena said, biting her lip. Elijah's eyes narrowed. "That she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill."

He looked at her knowingly. "She want to kill us all, doesn't she?" Elena nodded at him. "She wants to undo the evil she created… Tell me, what did she say about Jane?"

 _Esther frowned. "They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me."_

 _"You killed his love."_

 _"I killed a worthless, harlot." Esther corrected, her eyes flashing as she set the dagger she had been polishing down with a snap. "She had all heads turning in her direction, including my husband's. She was a seductress, an evil succubus."_

 _Elena frowned. "Jane isn't like that."_

 _"Isn't she? Isn't she the one who stands between you and Damon?" Elena started to protest. "Even now her wiles are beguiling my children. Even my most loyal, Finn, has been swayed by her. And poor Niklaus has fallen for another one. But let's not talk about her." Esther waved it away, like she was waving a foul smelling odor._

Elijah's mouth was in a thin line. "Do you know of what she's done?"

"No."

"She told Jane it would be better for her to disappear. She paid her to leave us be."

Elena gaped. "Oh, my god. No wonder she was so upset last night." Elijah frowned into the distance and she sighed. "I'm so sorry about what she wants to do to you, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help."

He turned back to her, a contemplative look upon his face. "You know, one thing I've learned in my life on this Earth... be careful what you wish for." She was only given a second to take that in before Elijah stomped down and the ground opened up. Grabbing Elena around the waist, he jumped down into the dark crevice with her.

* * *

"I actually haven't heard anything from Elena in the past hour and a half and neither has Jenna."

 _"Elena won't answer her phone."_

"Well, I'm surprised you have time to call, what with all this Original sex you've been having."

 _"Oh...She told_ you _?"_

"No, she told me and then I told Ric. And may I say I am so glad Jane dumped your ass." Jenna said into the phone, handing it back to Ric with a smirk. He snorted at her and heard Damon muttered something on the other line.

 _"Love you too, Jenna."_ He mocked and then scoffed. _"Well, did Elena also tell you that she is having an attack of conscience about this whole Original murder thing?"_

Alaric frowned. "Hey, listen, I'm not going to judge her for having a conscience."

 _"Well, you don't have to judge her. Just tie her up, lock her in her room, till this is all over." Damon_ quipped. _"And probably should do that to Jane too. Girl is known to be "we must save everyone that was nice to me once" kind of person."_

"At least she's nice, Damon. There aren't a lot of nice people around. besides, Elena is perfectly fine. Now if you don't mind Jenna and I are little busy."

 _"Too busy to tell Rob to reign in his niece? I don't want Klaus or his siblings trying to use her as a shield."_

Ric rolled his eyes. "You want to call Rob? Be my guest, but I have a feeling won't be so happy with you."

 _"Oh, he hanging out with the sexy psycho doctor? Then who's watching Janey? Keeping her safe?"_

"I don't know. Maybe she's over there too. Why don't you call her?"

 _"Eh, she may be angry at me."_

"Wow, imagine that."

 _"…Shut up."_

Ric smirked and hung up. Jenna tilted her head.

"So does he still think Meredith is a serial killer?"

"He's a little judgmental."

"A little?" Jenna quipped and Alaric snickered, kissing her softly. "So what did she tell you about the x-rays on you?"

"They were inconclusive. The knife wound was half healed. She said it was impossible to tell anything about whoever stabbed me."

Jenna frowned. "What about Rob's headaches? And his weird blackout moment?"

"She said there was nothing wrong with his head. CT scan was clear. Honestly, I'm thinking it's compulsion."

Jenna's eye widened. "Wait... you think the killer's a... a vampire?"

"There are no other suspects. It's the obvious conclusion. Someone compelled that guy to come in and attack me and compelled that crazy to try and cut Jane's hair. It has to be a vampire."

"Oh come on now. Let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have got yourselves a killer at large." Klaus spoke up. Jenna and Alaric looked over to see him and Kol leaning against the bar.

"The same killer that is after Jane." Jenna glared at him. "Would you know anything about that?"

Alaric tugged her back into her seat at the bar, giving her a warning look. Kol smirked at her and she scowled.

"Don't mind us." Klaus ignore her remark. "My brother and I are just here to let off some steam, right Kol?"

"Right." Kol eyed Jenna up and down and she glared at him.

Klaus looked at Ric. "You wouldn't happen to know where Jane is would you?"

"No and we wouldn't tell you." Jenna snapped.

"Jane Evans?" The bartender asked. "She left with Matt about an hour ago. He was finishing up his shift."

"Thank you, love." Klaus stated and looked at Kol. "Must be trying to clean up your mess." Kol scowled.

* * *

"Esther, please." Jane said. "We can talk this out. I'm not trying to take your children from you. I would never do that. Please, what can I do?"

"You want to redeem yourself? _Disappear_." Esther told her.

Jane frowned. "No. Just because-"

"You want to know why so many men love you? Because you dangle them and they like it."

"I _told_ Damon I didn't want to be with him anymore, he kept pursuing me anyway. That's not my fault. I didn't want him to come after me."

"Excuses." Esther hissed. "Lies and deceit. That is all you know."

"You can't blame me for Mikael's wandering eyes, because you had an affair!"

 _Slap_. She struck Jane and sent her to the ground. Jane hit her head and blacked out.

"How dare you speak to me that way. I am _nothing_ like you." She hissed and then Finn blocked Jane from view.

"Mother, stop this." He stated, looking at the unconscious girl on the ground behind him. Jane was lying there, her honey curls around her head like a halo. He swallowed. She had been nothing but kind to him. She was the first, other than his siblings, to ease him into this new world. "I don't want to hurt her."

"It's only a slice of her hand, Finn. She'll live. She needs to stop being so needy." Esther told him. "Now come away from her. She'll be asleep for a while yet."

"The witches are coming." He murmured.

"Good. We can get started."

"Bennett witches," She greeted as Abby and Bonnie approached. "Thank you for coming."

"I could think of no better allies than the woman who sent Mikael into his long sleep and the girl who fought Niklaus so bravely."

"Why exactly did you invite us here?" Abby questioned.

"You are the descendants of the witch Ayana. She was a great mentor of mine, and I think it's only fitting that I draw from her bloodline."

Bonnie frowned. "So are you channeling our ancestors?"

"I draw from the entirety of the Bennett bloodline, living and dead. The connection affords me great power, although it is sometimes difficult to maintain, which is why I require you, mother and daughter, the bloodline made manifest." Esther smiled at them. Suddenly something caught Bonnie's eye.

"Jane?" She gasped and went to kneel next to her, checking her pulse and then the boy's next to her. "Matt?" She frowned at Esther. "Why are they here?"

"She's the elemental. It is her duty to allow us to use this magic."

Bonnie shook her head. "It would kill her." She scowled. "Channeling all of us? She won't survive that much power."

"Then she will die doing what's right."

Finn frowned. "You said she would not be harmed."

"I cannot control what the magic takes from her." Esther told him sharply. "If the spirits wish her to die, then she shall."

Bonnie shook her head. "No. She wasn't supposed to be a part of this. I'm not helping you."

"Then I'll just kill her." Esther replied and nodded at Finn who with a small frown of displeasure took hold of Jane's hand gently and readied to snap it. That's when Bonnie noticed that Jane didn't have her necklace.

"You took her necklace?"

"It would interfere with the power." Esther explained calmly. "This way she won't be in as much pain."

"We'll help." Abby said quickly. "Just don't hurt her." Bonnie frowned, but she nodded in agreement. Finn block Bonnie from Esther's view.

'Warn your friends' He mouthed and Bonnie blinked at him before seeing how much he really didn't want to be there and she nodded at him.

Bonnie quickly texted Damon.

 _B: S.O.S Esther has Jane and Matt._

 _D: What? Why?_

 _B: She's going to channel Jane._

 _D: Shit._

"Tonight, my sisters, we bring peace to the spirits of nature that we serve, for that I thank you."

Bonnie only looked at Jane worriedly.

* * *

"I can't find her anywhere." Stefan announced coming into the house. He paused upon seeing Elijah near the fireplace, his posture relaxed.

"He has Elena." Damon informed him before he could ask.

Elijah smiled grimly. "Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So... if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother."

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand-year-old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty." Damon quipped sarcastically.

"Yes, unfortunately, even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead." Elijah nodded. "Not with the spirits of nature at her side."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Stefan frowned.

"The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken."

"Broken?"

"Yeah, he means..." Damon make a cutting motion across his throat and Stefan looked back at Elijah.

"You want us to kill them."

"You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harm by the likes of you." Elijah pointed out and stood. "In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them."

"Oh, how superspecific of you." Damon rolled his eyes.

"By nine o' seven, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline. I suggest you get started." He turned and walked from the room.

Damon's phone buzzed and he looked down at it.

"Well, crap." He said aloud and looked up at Stefan and Elijah. "Things just got complicated."

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Your mommy dearest has Jane." Damon scowled and Elijah narrowed his eyes. "She's got Matt too, but what can you do with an injured quarterback?"

"She's going to channel her." Stefan guessed.

"Taking on that much power would kill her. My mother wants to end her." Elijah frowned. "Your mission just became more significant." He stalked out of the house, leaving Damon and Stefan to frown after him.

* * *

"What the-" Matt struggled against the tree and looked around. "What's going on?" He demanded and saw the Original. "Finn, right?" He narrowed his eyes at the Original. "What do you want?"

"We mean you no harm, Matt." Esther spoke up, stepping out of the house. "It wasn't you we were after." Matt narrowed his blue eyes as Bonnie and Abby came out of the house as well.

"Bonnie? What the hell is going on?"

She sighed. "Jane's blood is needed for the spell."

Matt looked over and frowned. "Jane?" The girl was lying in the middle of a witches' pentagram drawn in salt. Her hands were tied in front of her. "Jane?!"

"It's okay, Matt. I-I'm okay." Jane told him. She sounded off. She was in pain.

"What did you do to her?" He hissed at Esther.

"She's fine. She is just feeling the power of the ancestors. This will be over soon. And then you may both go free."

Bonnie knelt next to him, whispering in his ear. He jerked and narrowed his eyes at Esther and Bonnie grimaced.

"We have to hope that someone knows what they're doing." She whispered. "Or Jane's going to die."

"Finn, the torches." Esther told him and he flinched, knowing full well that Jane was about to be in a lot of pain. He sent the girl an apologetic look. Both of her palms were cut and blood stained the salt that was around her in the middle of the pentagram.

He lit one of the torches and Jane gasped, her back arching up off the ground. Matt and Bonnie flinched. Abby grimaced.

"The spirits will protect her. She's the elemental."

"They won't be able to stop Esther from murdering her." Bonnie whispered back fiercely. "She has her necklace. If Jane dies, she won't come back."

Jane cried out in pain with every torch that was lit.

"The pentagram represents our connection to magic." Esther explained. "The salt is the symbol of the earth."

"And the torches?" Bonnie asked.

"Five torches, one for each of my children."

"What's the spell you're doing?"

"As the witch Ayana cast the spell that made them vampires, I can also reverse it. When they become human again, they can be killed. As they are linked as one, my brave Finn will be the sacrifice." Finn met Jane's eyes and she shook her head. "With his death, will come theirs."

"You don't have too, Finn…" She whispered. "It's not too late to back out." He hesitated. "I know you don't like being a," She gasped out in pain and took a breath. "I know you don't like being a vampire, but…don't you think its better than being stuck in that coffin? Don't you want to see more than Mystic Falls? Visit the places that were in those books I gave you?"

"Be quiet, girl, or I shall cut out your wicked tongue." Esther snapped. Jane glared at her. The Original witch passed her hand over one of the torches and Jane keened, her back arching off the ground again as she withered in pain.

"And you're just willing to die?" Matt snapped at Finn. "That's bullshit and you know it."

"My mother is releasing me from an eternity of shame." Finn told him, sounding like he was reading from a script. Esther smiled proudly at him and he looked at Matt. "It's not a sacrifice, it's a gift." But even he didn't believe his own words.

* * *

"Klaus, we need to talk." Caroline stated, walking over to him and Kol.

"You can talk to me anytime, love." Kol flirted and she snorted.

"No, thanks."

Klaus tilted his head back, draining another shot. "Talk about what, Caroline?"

"About Jane."

"What about her?" He asked, turning in his seat to look at her.

"Like what are your intentions with her? Are you genuine about your feelings? Things that I, _as her best friend_ , need to know. And if you want to be her boyfriend, there are some things I need to make sure that _you_ know about her."

Klaus had a feeling she wasn't going anyway anytime soon. "Have a seat then."

"I'd rather talk elsewhere." She scowled at Kol who was winking at her and making flirtatious faces. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but make it quick, love. I am in no mood to be asked thousands of pointless questions."

"These questions are what is going to help me approve of a relationship between you, because trust me, you're going to need support."

He heaved a sigh and followed the blond out of the Grill.

Kol looked around for some more entertainment and he spotted Jenna taking her turn at the pool table. Smirking, he slid from his seat hoping to make some mischief.

"A woman of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company than a mere history teacher." Jenna snorted. "What's your name, love?"

"None of your business."

"Let's try that again. I'll start. I'm Kol."

"Why don't you get lost, _Kol_?" Jenna sneered.

"And why would I do that?" He asked, setting down his pool stick and making his way around the table towards her. Jenna eyed him warily. "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." He reached out and stroked her cheek and Jenna slapped his hand away.

"I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost." Ric said from behind him. Kol smirked. Beating up the boyfriend is a great chaos starter.

"I'm pretty sure I don't care." He turned to face him and Alaric struck, jabbing him with the dagger. Kol gasped and went limp against him.

"Next time take a hint." Ric hissed in his ear and started dragging him outside.

* * *

Rebekah gasped and staggered, desiccation veins going across her face and then she dropped to the ground. Elena looked at her warily for a moment before taking off through the cavern, trying to find an escape.

* * *

Finn gasped and desiccation veins went across his face. He fell to the ground of the pentagram and Jane began convulsing.

"What's happening?!" Bonnie cried to Esther, watching her friend shaking on the ground, gasps escaping her mouth.

"Something's wrong." Esther murmured, looking at the torches which were dimming.

Matt and Bonnie exchanged looks.

* * *

Klaus sucked in a breath sharply, a hand over his chest. Caroline's eyes widened.

"What is it?"

He grimaced and then narrowed his eyes at her. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

He grabbed her arms roughly. "What did you do?!" He snarled again.

"I didn't do anything! Stop it." Caroline snapped at him and he released her.

He looked back at the Grill. "Kol."

* * *

Alaric drug Kol out the side door of the Grill where Damon and Stefan were waiting.

"Tell Jenna good work."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll appreciate your praise." Ric scoffed and Damon smirked. All the sudden, Klaus was there. He jerked the dagger from his brother and knocked Alaric into the wall, the sound of a rib cracking filling the air.

Klaus growled at the Salvatore brothers, his eyes flashing gold. He grabbed a hold of Stefan and tossed him into the steps behind him. It was just him and Damon. He backed the elder Salvatore down the alley.

"I should have killed you months ago." Klaus hissed. " _Weeks_ ago when you broke Jane's heart with your idiocy."

"Do it. That's not going to stop Esther from killing you." Damon mocked. "And Jane."

"What did you say about my mother?" He growled. "What about Jane?"

"Your crazy ass mother has Jane and plans on murdering her, Klaus. How does that sound?" Damon snapped.

"You're lying." He slammed the elder Salvatore against the wall.

"He's telling the truth, Niklaus. Mother has Jane." Elijah said from the top of the staircase. "She's channeling all of the Bennett bloodline alive and dead. It could kill her."

Klaus' jaw tightened. "What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah? Where has she taken my love?" Damon scowled at the endearment he gave Jane. Elijah came towards them, reaching into his coat pocket.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." He threatened, his cell phone in hand.

Damon glanced up at the large clock on the tower nearby. "You said we had until after nine."

"I'm sure Rebekah'd be more than happy to start her work early. And time is of the essence to ensure that Jane is not killed."

"They're where I hid the coffins." Stefan told him. "The witch house."

* * *

Ric groaned and leaned back against Meredith's couch. Jenna pressed an ice pack to his head where he had slammed the wall.

"A psychotic witch has my niece?" Rob scowled and Meredith put a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, but Damon and Stefan will handle it." Ric told him and murmured a thanks to Jenna, when she adjusted the ice pack.

"I don't trust either of them, but I suppose they are better than Klaus."

"Here, look at me." Meredith shone a light into Alaric's eyes. "Pupillary response is normal." He tried to sit up and groaned. "You _might_ have a broken rib. Just sit tight." Jenna thanked her and turned to him.

Alaric sighed. "Well, this kind of sucks, getting my ass kicked on a date."

Jenna smirked. "That's what you get for picking fights with guys thirty times your age."

Alaric laughed and then groaned. "Ah, don't make me laugh."

Rob frowned. "I shouldn't have let her out of the house this morning. I wasn't thinking."

Meredith squeezed his hand. "You didn't know, Rob. She's going to be okay. Elena is going to be okay too. Damon and Stefan will take care of them."

* * *

"They're coming, mother." Finn said and Jane looked up at him. He looked at her sadly and she smiled at him reassuringly. She was being held upright by him now. Barely able to stand from the magical pull on her body. Finn held her gently as she swayed.

Esther turned from her spot. "No. It's too soon. The moon is not high enough." She looked at the Bennett witches. "Go quickly." Bonnie gave Jane one last look before gazing at Matt who was looking at her worriedly. Bonnie bit her lip and followed after her mother.

Finn turned to see Klaus, Elijah, and Kol emerge from the trees like ghosts.

"My sons, come forward."

"Stay beside me." Finn told his mother, looking reluctant. He met Elijah's gaze and let him know that he was no fully on board with this plan.

She shook her head. "It's okay. They can't enter."

Kol tried and the torches flamed aggressively, blocking him with magic. So he paced the outside like an agile cat.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here. While the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb." Kol scoffed and sneered at his brother. "How pathetic you are, Finn." His eyes flickered to Jane who frowned at him slightly.

"Be quiet Kol." Esther scolded. "Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity. And it will kill Jane."

"She knows her place." Esther told him and Klaus' temper flared when Jane looked hurt by her words. "My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."

"Enough." Klaus growled. "All this talk is boring me. End this now, mother. Let Jane go. Or I'll send you back to Hell."

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you, felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood." Her eyes strayed to her second eldest.

"Even you Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better." She looked at each of them. "All of you. You're a curse on this earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life…I'm sorry. You've wasted your time." She turned to Jane, a dagger in her hands.

"No! Release her." Klaus snarled.

"She knows her place, Niklaus. She is not your equal. She is tainted. This is her redemption." Esther stabbed her in the stomach with a dagger. She gasped in pain.

"NO!" Klaus yelled and Elijah and Kol had to hold him back. Jane gasped and choked, trying to stem the flow of blood. Finn looked horrified and he kept her from falling to the ground. She withered in his arms, holding her stomach. The elemental glow of being used by witches covered Jane's body and she screamed.

Suddenly something went wrong. Jane began twisting in Finn's grasp, her cries coming out in broken intervals. Finn looked up in alarm.

"Mother, she's not strong enough. It's too much."

"It'll work, Finn."

Finn frowned. "We have to let her go."

"No. Do not forsake me, my son. Not for her." The ground began to shake and Esther looked up at the sky. "Sisters, do not abandon me."

Jane screamed and thrashed against Finn. He made his decision and he zoomed her out of the circle, lying her on the ground just outside it. Jane's screams subsided and she caught her breath, eyes closed.

Elijah met his gaze. "Get her out of my sight, Finn." Finn nodded once and grabbed his mother as the flames surged and raged shielding them from view, then the flames went out, leaving them in darkness. Finn and Esther were gone.

Jane coughed blood, gasping in pain. Klaus zoomed over to her and cradled her head.

"Love?" Her eyes fluttered open.

"…Klaus?" She rasped was barely able to move, exhausted and suffering from blood loss.

"Right here, my love. Don't move." He told her and before he bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth. "Take it, sweetheart."

She shook her head, trying to push him away. "Matt…"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "He's fine, my love, now take it." She sighed, but allowed him to press the bloodied wrist to her lips once more. She sucked at his blood lightly and stopped when he pulled away.

"Can we go home now? It's been a long night." Klaus chuckled and he scooped her up in his arms.

"Whatever you'd like, love."

"So much for confronting her." She stated and rested her head against his shoulder. Kol snorted.

Elijah helped Matt up and he thanked him.

"Why did you let them go?" Kol scowled at his elder brother and Elijah frowned.

"Despite that she tried to kill us, she _is_ our mother. We will let Finn decide what course of action to take."

" _Finn_ was a part of all of this."

"He didn't want to be." Jane murmured from Klaus' arms. "He didn't know she was going to try to kill me."

Kol only rolled his eyes.

The group turned as Damon and Stefan emerged from the house, Bonnie and Abby nowhere to be seen.

"How'd you stop the spell?" Matt frowned. "I thought she was channeling…What did you do to Bonnie!?"

"Calm down, Donovan." Damon rolled his eye. "No one touched a hair on Bonnie's head. Her mother on the other hand…"

"You didn't…" Jane trailed off and Stefan sighed.

"To make the connection break we had to make sure one of them was no longer a witch."

Jane blinked for a second. "You turned her?!" She pushed out of Klaus' arms and he set her down, but refused to let her leave his side. "Why would you do that?! She just got her mother back and you _kill_ her!"

"It wasn't Stefan." Damon stated. "It was me."

"Does that make it _better_?"

"We had to break the spell, Jane. Elijah stuck Elena with Rebekah who _hates her_ need I remind you. Oh, and you were dying!"

She frowned and then bit her lip. "Well, that's just great. Bonnie's Grams _died_ healing me and now her mother is going to be a vampire because of me? Wonderful. I need to see Bonnie." She pointed a finger at the group of vampires. " _Without_ any vampires." She and Matt went off to the house and Elijah tilted his head at Stefan.

"What did she mean Bonnie's grandmother died healing her?"

Stefan frowned. "Damon wanted the tomb under the Fell church opened, mistakenly thinking that Katherine had been locked inside for over a century. So Bonnie and her grandmother, Shelia Bennett, helped to unseal the tomb door and they used Jane to enhance their powers. Unfortunately, Shelia did the spell that would only trap vampires from getting out. So Da-"

"So I used Jane as insurance that I would get back out, because I just knew she'd try something like seal me inside and shut the door." Damon took over. "And she's accident prone, as I'm sure you know. Left her for three seconds and she was almost killed by a psychotic vampire with mommy issues-"

"Anna." Stefan told him with a roll of his eyes.

" _Whatever_." Damon scoffed rudely at being interrupted. "Anyway, Stefan hears her and comes rushing in. Trapping us both. Jane gets out, feels guilty for making Stefan get locked in, offers her already tired self into being used for a counterspell to get us out. We get out, she passes out and almost dies and Bonnie's Grams heals her."

"So…basically, you are the reason bad things happen to her." Kol snarked. "Lovely for her."

Damon scowled. "You want to a have a go?"

"Fine by me. I'm itching to kill something." Kol grinned madly.

Elijah grabbed a fistful of his smirking brother's jacket and frowned.

"That's quite enough of that. I don't think Jane would be appreciative of Damon being disembodied."

"While we are talking about Jane…Hand her over to us." Damon stated. "You saved her, so give her back."

"Excuse me?" Klaus hissed.

"Your mother tried to kill her, Klaus. You think she wants to be anywhere near you? Esther was always out for Jane, thanks to you." "

"Well as you just pointed out, she's not safe near you either." Kol scowled.

"Gentleman, can we not discuss this right now?" Elijah frowned.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Come on, Elijah, we both know that Jane is better off with us. Your brother tends to try and kill her when provoked."

Klaus growled. "And yours hasn't?" He replied coldly. "Either of you? I know for a fact that the both of you have injured her at one point. Ripper binge, Stefan?"

"I hardly think this is an appropriate conversation to be having right now." Elijah murmured, Jane and Matt were standing nearby. Matt was frowning and Jane was huddled under Matt's jacket, her eyes tear-filled.

Damon rolled his eyes at Elijah. "Well, pardon me, but Jane almost got murdered by your witchy mother with a vendetta against her children."

Jane grimaced as Klaus got into Damon's face and Elijah pulled him back.

"Hey!" Matt snapped, gaining their attention. "Instead standing around being macho vampire _assholes_. How about one of you get us back into town?" Matt snapped. "Or better yet, let me take Jane and Bonnie and her mom back to town. It's cold out here and she's shivering." The girl looked worn-out and ready for sleep. And had been crying at some point. All of them looked sheepish at least.

"Sorry, my love." Klaus apologized to Jane and she smiled slightly. "I'll see you later." He promised and she nodded at him with a smile. Damon frowned and looked away when she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Stefan's eyes widened a bit. Klaus stroked her cheek gently and then she was going with Matt to get Abby and Bonnie.

Elijah volunteered to help bring Abby to the car and he sent a warning look to his volatile brother, Kol. "Do try not to control yourself." Kol scoffed.

* * *

Jane squirmed against her bindings, trying to wriggle her hands loose, but the duct tape was too strong for her to break. She was beginning to cramp being inside the chest and kicked at the side her prison. She felt disoriented from whatever he had put in her arm and it made her feel ill. The duct tape around her mouth was beginning to bother her and she tried to push at it with her tongue to loosen it, but it was too tight to her face. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. She had felt helpless before, but this was…This was different. This was…Rob could be dead.

 _Jane heard a shout and sat up in bed. "Rob?" She called out. She had just gotten home from making sure that Bonnie and her mother had settled in at Caroline's. Klaus had texted her and told her that he was meeting with his siblings to discuss an issue that Rebekah had and that he would come and check on her later. Damon and Stefan had found Elena and got her out of the caverns below the Lockwood's property. "Rob?" She came down the stairs and froze on the bottom step. "Rob?!"_

 _He was standing in front of the door, a metal pipe jabbed through his stomach. He tried to speak, but he couldn't manage a word. At the other end of the metal pipe was…a man in a mask. The same mask from her nightmare. The plain white face, but she could tell he had dark eyes._

 _"Hello, Jane. It's great to see you." His voice was muffled, hard to decipher so she had no idea who he could be or how he knew her name._

 _"Who…Who are you?"_

 _"Someone who wants to be your friend. Now why don't you invite me in?" Jane bit her lip. "Better hurry, uncle Rob looks bad." To emphasize he gently turned the pipe, making Rob whine._

 _"No, stop! Please, stop! You-you can come in." She said and went to Rob as he was shoved further inside. Rob hit the ground with a groan, the metal still in him. Jane touched his face. "Rob…"_

 _"Run…" Rob whispered and grabbed her hand, his fingers slick with blood. "…Run…"_

 _Jane scrambled back as the masked man approached her. "What do you want?"_

 _"You." He stated and came closer to her. "Now be a good girl and don't fight." Jane kicked him in the thigh and ran for the kitchen. She snatched a knife out of the wooden knife block on the counter and whirled around. He was no longer there._

 _She moved hesitantly, her knife in her hand. She slowly edged into the living room. Something thumped behind her and she screamed, whirling around._

 _The masked man, leaned against the kitchen doorway, blocking her._

 _"Where are you going to go now, hm?" He asked in amusement and Jane backed away. She tried to run outside the front door, but he grabbed her around the middle when she got onto the porch. Jane screamed and tried to get away from him. Then there was a pain in her arm. As her vision began to tunnel and darken, her body going limp, she thought she saw a curtain twitch in her neighbor's window._

Jane heard the chest lid opening and tensed. Hands were on her and she wanted to fight so bad, but her limbs didn't want to cooperate. She screeched indignantly when he stroked her cheek and her feet knocked the side of the trunk when they twitched. She was lifted and carried a small distance before being sat upright in a chair. She felt rope around her middle tying her to the chair. Just like in her vision. She wanted to be sick, knowing that she was probably about to see those two sweet elderly people.

A thud was the arrival of the cake and then her blindfold was removed. He was still wearing his mask and she glared at him.

"We're so glad you're here." He told her and she looked at who else was at the table. "I brought some friends for you." He removed the duct tape from her mouth and Jane turned her head and screamed. Charlie and Martha…were…just like her dream.

"You want some cake? I hope you like it. It's chocolate and vanilla marble, your favorite."

"You killed them." Jane sobbed and he clucked his tongue.

"They were making too much noise. They wouldn't cooperate." He wiped at her tears and she jerked her face away from his hand. "don't be upset. I didn't want them to ruin your party."

"Get away from me!" She snapped and tried to wiggle away. "You sick jerk!"

He pulled his mask off and she gasped. "Now, is that anyway to speak to your friend, Jane?"

"…Dimitri?"

He smiled. "Surprised? I knew you would be." He crouched next to her and stroked her jaw, she leaned away from his fingers. "Oh, Jane, I've waited for a long time to finally be with you."

"What?" She whispered.

"You don't know how much I wanted to just take you with me when I saw you at Charlie and Martha's. You were so beautiful up close and you spoke to me. you acknowledged _me_." He said excitedly. "None of the other girls gave me the time of day…except Penny." He smiled sadly. "Penny…She was special. Like you. Very special." He grabbed her chin and held her still, kissing her. Jane bit down hard on his lip and he drew away with a hiss. Blood went down his chin. "That wasn't very ni-" She tried to head butt him, but he moved away, hurt in his eyes. "Jane, that is no way to behave."

"Let me go!"

"Here, eat some cake." He put a slice on her plate and got some on a fork. He carefully held it up to her lips. "Please, eat. I know you haven't." Jane turned her head from him. "Eat Jane."

"Please let me go. I want to go. Rob needs me."

Dimitri set the fork down and sighed. "I don't want you to be unhappy, Jane." He untied her hands. "Here, have some cake."

Jane grabbed the fork and jabbed it into his arm before slapping the plate and the cake against his face. Dimitri yelped and jumped away from her, making her chair topple backwards to the ground. She was trying to get her feet untied when Dimitri was grabbing at her. She saw the needle in his hand and panicked.

"No! Please, don't!"

He smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but you're not cooperating. I'd rather you coherent and free to move, but I guess you've not earned that yet."

"Don't, I'm sorry!"

He jabbed it into her arm and she went limp.

"That's better." She heard him sooth and felt him stroking her face before everything went black.

* * *

"Ric, phone." Jenna muttered, smacking him in the arm. They were trying to watch a movie and his phone buzzing was getting on her nerves. Or at least _she_ was trying to watch the movie, _he_ was sleeping.

Still half asleep, he groaned, and reached for his phone.

Alaric glanced at the screen and frowned. "It's Meredith." He said and answered the phone. "Hey." Jenna paused the movie.

 _"Rob is here in the ER and it's bad. They just brought him in."_

"What happened?" Ric frowned.

 _"Sheriff Forbes was called over to his house about an hour ago after a neighbor complained she heard screams."_

"Oh…god. Was it Jane? Is she okay?"

 _"She hasn't come in yet, so I have no idea." Meredith stated and sighed. "I have to go see what I can do, he's really bad Ric. It looked like someone skewered him."_

Alaric hung up and started getting out of bed.

"What happened?"

"Somethings happened to Rob. He's in the hospital."

"Oh my god…Was Jane there?"

"Meredith doesn't know. All she knows is that someone tried to skewer Rob." Alaric pulled his shirt on and called Damon.

"Hey, you need to meet Liz at Jane's house right now."

 _"Why?"_

"Rob was almost skewered to death about an hour ago. No word on Jane yet. I'm heading to the hospital to find out more."

 _"Yeah, I'm on my way to the house."_ Damon stated and he didn't need to look to see Stefan tense.

* * *

"Liz."

"Oh, thank god, you and Stefan are here." Liz stated as they got out of the car. "It's bad, Damon. I've never seen anything like it."

"What happened?"

"I got a call about an hour ago from Mrs. Johannsson." She nodded at the elderly woman who was standing on her porch, talking to a few officers. "She said there was screaming coming from the Evans'. Like someone was being murdered." Damon froze.

"Where's Jane?" Stefan asked quietly.

Liz looked at him worriedly. "She's not here."

"At the hospital?"

She shook her head. "I can't find her anywhere. That's the problem."

Damon and Stefan followed her to the door way. Liz had gotten her deputies to back off while the vampires assessed the damage.

"Living room…pipe. Anyone else think it was Colonel Mustard?" Damon quipped, eyeing the blood before growing serious. "Still no word on Jane?" He turned to look over his shoulder "Liz?"

She was frowning, but there was fear in her eyes. She was listening to someone on her phone.

Stefan tilted his head at the floor of living room. "There are drag marks. Something heavy." He said and Damon looked towards where he was gazing.

"A box?"

"A trunk." Liz corrected and they turned back to her. She was pale. "Jane was in it."

"What?!"

They turned to see a livid Klaus standing at the edge of the porch, a fistful of flowers in his hand slowly being crushed.

"Where's Jane?" He asked in a deadly quiet voice.

* * *

Meredith looked down at Rob. "Rob, can you hear me?" He turned his head slightly and opened his eyes slowly. She had given him vampire blood to make sure he healed properly.

"Jane…" He croaked.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm sure they'll bring her in in a second." Alaric patted his arm.

"Can you remember what happened?"

"No, Jane…" Rob took her hand. "Gone…"

"Gone? What do you mean?" Alaric asked.

Rob shut his eyes. "In a trunk…He put my niece in a goddamn trunk."

"How'd he get in?"

"She had to invite him…He was using me to…to get inside." He took Ric's arm as the medicine started putting him under again. "She's just a young girl…He put her in a trunk like he was packing her away…"

"Hey, we're going to find her. I promise." Alaric assured him and Meredith bit her lip.

* * *

 _Jane gasped as the world blurred and she was staring at something else. Someone was looking down at her and it wasn't Klaus…_

 _"No…Klaus? Klaus, where are you?"_

 _"Don't panic, my sweet. It's all alright."_

 _Jane turned her head, which was an effort to do and tugged at her trapped wrists._

 _"What…?"_

 _"Get away from her, you sick freak!" A familiar voice called out._

 _Jane tried to lift her head, but she couldn't and she felt a heaviness descend upon her mind. A hand was stroking her hair and her eyes rolled back in her head._

She woke up once to find someone trying to undress her and she freaked out, smacking at the person.

"No, no. It's okay, Jane. It's okay." She heard a familiar voice say quietly. "It's me." She had tried to see who "me" was, but she was going back into the dark.

When Jane woke up again, she found herself sitting on a couch amid colored boxes with big bows. Presents? She blinked and tried to move her limbs, but they weren't cooperating with her.

"Jane? Jane, are you awake?"

She lolled her head to the side to see Elena sitting across from her in a straight back chair, her wrists tied to the arms and her ankles tied to the legs.

"'L'n?" Jane murmured, her mouth felt dry and her tongue heavy like it was numb.

"Yeah, I'm here." The other girl told her. "Are you okay?"

"Wh't happen?" She slurred, lolling her head to the other side to look at her surroundings. She was in a living room that much she could tell.

"He's throwing you a birthday party." Elena said disgustedly. "He said he was trying to make it up to you."

"Where…he?"

"Taking out bodies."

Jane closed her eyes briefly. "M'rtha and Ch'rlie."

"Oh…my god…Jane, I'm so sorry."

Jane looked back at her, her head aching. "Klaus…s'pposed to come…s'pposed to see me."

Elena nodded once, tilting her head. She thought maybe Jane was hallucinating. "Oh."

"Rob is…dead."

She gasped. "No."

"Stabbed him." Jane was sounding a little more coherent now. "Pipe…had to invite in him."

"I'm sorry, Jane."

The front door opened and closed and Dimitri came into the living room, dirt on his clothing. "You're awake!" He smiled and came over to her. He stroked her cheek gently. "As soon as I make another deposit, we can have our party. Are you happy, I brought you a friend?" Jane nodded and his smile widened. He kissed her lightly on the lips and then pulled away. "You look so pretty in your outfit." He told her before he left the room.

Elena waited until she saw him, coming by with other body over his shoulder and once he was out the door, she turned to Jane.

"Jane, I put your darts in your dress pocket. If you get a chance use them."

Jane nodded and tried to move her hand. her fingers twitched and she sighed.

"Take your time, Jane. It's okay. Just keep trying."

* * *

"Was there anything else you remember, Mrs. Johannsson?" Stefan asked the woman politely. "A strange car or anything like that?"

"Well, now that you mention it there was an old black van sitting in the driveway. License plate 15BJG4."

"Thank you for your time." Stefan nodded and walked back over to Jane's porch. "Got a license plate number."

Damon nodded. "Good. Liz can run it through the system." He called her, telling her the number to check.

Klaus was pacing, his brow furrowed. Jane had been missing for three hours and there was no sign of her.

"Gentlemen there's another problem." Elijah announced, coming up the walkway. "Someone spotted a black van outside the Gilbert's not but an hour ago." Damon and Stefan exchanged looks. "According to Ms. Sommers. Elena never came home from visiting Bonnie Bennett." Klaus growled.

Damon's phone rang. "What you got Liz?"

 _"Van belongs to a Mrs. Wittman, but she's been dead for ten years. We did get a hit on a traffic cam though. He stopped at a grocery store not an hour ago."_

"He picked up Elena and went to a store?" Damon scowled. "Who is this guy?"

 _"We got him on camera. Maybe you can identify him."_

* * *

The small office was cramped with six vampires and a human all of them watching the screens in front of them.

"There he is." Liz stated, zooming in on the guy coming into the store. He was dressed all in black. "According to the kid working the cash register, the guy bought wine, party decorations, cupcakes, and roses."

Rebekah wrinkled her nose. "I don't know what he's going to do with all that."

Liz switched cameras, zooming in on the guy as he came out of the store. He dropped his keys and caught them before they even fell an inch.

"He's a vampire." Elijah spoke up.

"Wait, back it up a second." Kol stated. "I know who that is."

Everyone looked at him. "Don't you remember the idiot father hired to follow us. We lost him in Germany."

"After the riot you caused." Rebekah stated. "Yes…Dimitri."

Elijah growled. "Dimitri Rossetti. He betrayed us in Italy and we discovered his loyalties to Mikael."

"So what the hell does he want with, Jane? Getting revenge on you?"

"It has to be something else." Stefan got his phone out and called Alaric. "Ric, is Rob awake? Good. Give him the phone."

 _"Stefan, you found my niece?"_

"Not yet I need to ask you a question. Do you remember if there was anyone that Jane spoke too while she was with that couple? A friendly guy."

 _"Yeah, now that you mention it. A kid down the block. Jane said he came over the first day she arrived and helped her carry her things out of the car. Nice boy, but he was nervous about being around Jane. Got flustered when she spoke to him."_

"Did she say what he looked like?"

 _"Dark hair…Uh, name was Dimitri…Why?"_

"That's our guy." Stefan told him and scowled.

 _"Shit."_ Rob cursed. _"The guy my partner and I followed to New York, the one that was collecting blondes…We profiled him as an older guy. From the sixties files we kept in the old office. That guy we got, he sent him to prison. This is a kid. Around Jane's age. Never even considered that he was vampire! That's how he's been getting under the radar. He compelled that guy to turn himself in. We were wrong. That's why we never found their bodies. The doppelganger bodies."_

Everyone stiffened.

 _"That was why he left the hair, he was mocking me."_

* * *

Elena scowled as Jane was being fed the cupcake. How creepy _was_ this guy? Apparently a lot. He had already showed them what had become of the other doppelgangers of Jane. He had kept them for a while, but being a vampire, his craving for blood had become overwhelming. He drained each girl of blood and then preserved each girl. They were in special coffins. He had shown them off proudly. When you opened the lid, there was a glass covering like an enclosed fish tank and inside was a body. Penny, Amy, and Lacey. Each of them dressed like a Barbie doll of their time period. Amy was the Fabulous Forties Barbie, Penny was the Groovy Sixties Barbie, and Lacey was the Cool Times Barbie. Now Jane matched them, dressed in the Millennium Princess Barbie, big puffy sleeved navy blue and silver dress and all. And she was wearing the tiara as well.

It was really scary how he had gotten her correct measurements although not really surprising, given the amount of time he had spent with the doppelgangers.

She had no control of her limbs yet and so he had to feed her and give her sips of wine which he probably enjoyed a little too much.

Jane moved her hand across the couch cushion and Elena raised an eyebrow, maybe she wasn't completely out of it. How she could stand him being so near to her though, was a puzzlement. Surely if she could move, she'd at least try to get him away, unless… She caught Jane's gaze and saw the subtle look she gave. Elena nodded once. Jane was going to get them out of there. She was just waiting.

"You'll see Jane. This is meant to be. I've waited for so long to have you."

"Were you the one who left hair on the dead medical examiner?"

"Yes." Dimitri nodded. "That know it all has been trying to find me for years. He was trying to keep Jane from me. She should be grateful though and so should you that he's dead. He's crazy."

Elena frowned. "Crazy?"

"Yes, he's got a split personality. He's a nutcase really. Calls himself Rodney." He snorted. "It's the darn'st thing. Has these blackouts and attacks people. Not on purpose, but he could really hurt someone." Elena bit her lip and looked at Jane who looked wide eyed. "He could have hurt you." He told Jane and cupped her cheek. "But I saved you." He took her chin and kissed her hungrily, his hands roaming her sides. Elena looked away, unable to watch her friend being molested. And Jane to remain still lest he realize the drug was wearing off. The entire thing was nerve wracking.

Finally, Dimitri pulled away from her. "Would you like another drink?"

"Please." She said and he smiled brightly. He gave her some more to drink and then wiped carefully at her lips, making sure the liquid didn't go everywhere.

"Are you ready to take your final journey?"

"Yes." She said quietly. "I'll be with you forever."

He smiled. "I knew you'd like the idea." Elena was a bit confused, but then…Dimitri smiled. That's when she saw it. A small spark of crazy. He wasn't all there, as she already knew, and Jane was playing into that.

* * *

Jane waited until Dimitri had his back to her and she launched forward. She stabbed all four of her darts into his back and he yelped before crashing to the wooden floor, Jane on top of him.

"Jane!" Elena said with worry, but the girl was moving. She reached for a knife on the table that he had used to get the box of cupcakes open and she rolled off of Dimitri. She still couldn't use her legs.

Jane crawled over and cut the ropes off her of ankles and then her wrists.

"You have to go, Elena."

"Not without you." Elena told her seriously.

* * *

Jane fell, her feet no longer working, and Elena whirled around.

"Jane!" She made to help her, but she shook her head.

"No, I can't my ankle…" She could feel it throbbing. "It's twisted. I'll only slow you down."

"He'll catch you. I can't leave you out here."

"You have too. You have to go. He thinks we're playing hide and seek." Jane sighed. "He's already told me so stupid story about playing games."

Elena shook her head. "He's going to kill you."

"Go, Elena. I can't let anything else happen."

"Jane-"

"Go. Please, Elena. You have until midnight. Then he'll…Well, you saw the state of the others. I'll be part of the collection."

"I'm going to get help, Jane. I'm not going to let him hurt you." She promised and ran off. Jane hoped she'd make it back to the safety of town.

She heard a twig snap nearby and managed to crawl to a tree to help pull herself up.

She stifled a cry when her ankle throbbed and she had to hop over to the next tree.

Jane screamed as she was grabbed around the middle before she attempted to make it to another tree. He liked it when she fought and she kicked out harder much to his delight. "You-you found me." She said, trying to calm herself.

"Yes." Dimitri told her lovingly. "That was a fun game." He nuzzled her neck and kissed her skin gently. Jane shut her eyes. "But now it's time to go. The time is almost here." He looked down and clucked his tongue. "You've dirtied your dress."

* * *

Elena sprinted through the trees and came to the backyard of a massive house. She recognized it as Klaus' and ran up the back steps.

Klaus opened the door, eyes wild, before she even got a fist up. "You've seen her." He could smell her on Elena. "Where is she?"

"Elena!" Damon practically shoved Klaus out of the way, checking her over. "Where's Jane?"

"He got her."

Klaus snarled. "Where is she, Elena?! You left her?"

"I didn't have a choice, Jane sent me ahead to get help. She told me to run and she'd distract him." Elena was upset now and Klaus ire faded just the slightest. "Damon, he's going to kill her. This guy is seriously twisted. Somehow he ended up on Jane's doppelganger trail where he became really _really_ creepily obsessed and I mean _creepy_! He preserved their bodies and drained them of blood. He's going to do that to Jane."

Elijah, being the calmest of the vampires, moved closer. "Where, Elena? Can you show us where he has her?"

"Yeah…I think so."

"Well what are waiting for?" Rebekah demanded. "We have to find Jane."

* * *

"You-you said midnight. You said we had until then." Jane stated, eyeing the large pipe above the well. He was going to drown her, preserve her body, and then drain it of blood. She would be helpless and unable to pull herself out. The well was at least twelve feet deep and the walls were too slick for her to try and get out. soon the water would be turned on and gush down upon her head.

"Yes, my sweet. Midnight." He said, checking the pipe. "That is when I will immortalize you. Forever." He blew her a kiss and shut a grate at the top latching it. Even if she could swim up, the lid would make it impossible for her to get out of it.

"No, please! Please let me go!" She screamed. Then the water was turned on and rushed down on her head. It was cold. Ice cold. "Somebody help me!" She cried, trying to get out from under the spray of the water.

She heard music and bit her lip, it was so loud. No one was going to be able to hear her.

* * *

Kol, Klaus, and Elijah got a hold of Dimitri and drug him outside the house while Damon, Rebekah, Elena, and Stefan searched for Jane.

"Basement. That's where he's kept her." Elena told them who only nodded once. Stefan found the basement door and they went down the stairs.

"Holy shit." Damon breathed, seeing the shrine of Jane doppelganger pictures and the way the room resembled a bedroom.

Stefan grimaced at the photo of elderly people sitting at the table with Jane between them, looking upset and slightly drugged. Damon met his gaze.

"She's going to need therapy after this."

"She'll never be able to love another person." Stefan murmured and Damon frowned in sympathy.

"She's not here." Rebekah scowled.

"Get up there and stop your brother's from ripping his head off." Damon snapped at her. Rebekah scowled and but went to do as he said.

"Elena, is there any other place?" Stefan asked.

"No. This is all I've seen."

"Damn it." Damon cursed. "We're running out of time."

"I have an idea." Elena stated and got her phone out. "Jenna, I need you to look up something for me. I need to know if this property has a cellar or something."

* * *

Jane coughed up water and had to dunk down again and bobble back up. She couldn't reach the ground any more. The water was halfway up the well. Her limbs were getting tired with the effort to keep her head out of the water thanks to her heavy dress. The cold water was making her sluggish and couldn't hold her head up any more.

She sank down into the water and heard a muffled crash from somewhere. She tried to get back up, but her dress was dragging her down. She fought for air, trying her hardest to get above the surface. Someone, probably Dimitri, was looking down at her from the slotted grate covering. Muffled shouts were heard and then the person disappeared from view.

 _No…come back._ Her lungs burned and hurt so badly and she couldn't stop from taking a breath.

* * *

 _Review?_


	61. 1912

**Thanks to Brookeworm3, Cloudyskiesahead, grapejuice 101 and all of my followers! You all are so amazing!**

 **Wow, I am so sorry for the long wait everyone! I have had projects and assignments all due at the same time and had a hard time getting them all done!**

 **Also this chapter went through a lot of revisions so hopefully it is worth or semi-worth all the wait! Please bear with me guys, I'm still here!**

* * *

Chapter 61

 _Jane frowned at her surroundings for a moment before following the sound of happy laughing. She froze when she saw her mother in their kitchen, the white and pink apron she wore when baking wrapped around her waist._

 _"Happy Birthday, my Jane!" Melinda smiled and held her arms out. A five-year-old danced over to her mother, pigtails bouncing. She was wearing a poofy pink princess dress and sparkling shoes. It was herself. Jane watched smaller Jane peek at the box on the table. She remembered this. Remembered feeling so happy._

 _"Princesses! You got it, mommy!"_

 _"Yes, they finally had one." Her mother laughed and pointed at something. "Do you know what that says?"_

 _"Um…Happy…Birthday to…Jane! It's me!" The five-year-old beamed and hopped in the chair._

 _"That's right." Her mother kissed the little girl's head. "Now go get your tiara on. Your friends will be here soon." Little Jane bounced upstairs and came back down, wearing her princess tiara._

 _"Mommy, what's that?" She asked and Jane turned around. It was a chocolate cupcake._ _Or rather_ the _chocolate cupcake. The one that started the tradition of having one extra wish on her birthday._

 _"This," Her mother smiled, sticking a light blue candle in the frosting. "Is a special cupcake. A special wishing cupcake."_

 _"Two wishes?" The little girl squealed excitedly._

 _Melinda smiled. "That's right, my Jane. an extra special cupcake for an extra special girl." Jane took a moment to wonder why she wasn't more spoiled. The candle was lit and set in front of her._

 _Her dad came in through the kitchen door, smiling brightly, his arms laden with presents. "What's this? Started already?" He teased._

 _"It's my extra wish, daddy!" Little Jane beamed at him._

 _"Is that right? Well then go ahead and have your wish, sweetheart."_

 _Jane felt a pang in her chest as the little version of herself looked up at her parents. "Share the wish with me. It's extra. For everybody."_

 _"Are you sure sweetheart?" Melinda asked. "It's your birthday."_

 _"Please?"_

 _"All right, baby girl." Rich smiled and he held the cupcake. Jane blinked as he offered it to her. "Here." The little Jane and her mother were looking at her expectantly and she took it from her dad's hand, confused. "Happy birthday, sweetie. Sorry it's a day late." He told her and Jane felt tears sting her eyes as she realized her parents were speaking to her in her dreams. "Make a wish."_

 _"I wish you were here." Jane whispered and blew the candle out, letting out a small sob. "Thank you."_

 _"Anytime, my Jane." Melinda told her and the dream began to fade._

 _"Wait! Don't go." Jane protested. "Please!"_

* * *

Jane woke up to the feeling of someone patting her back as she threw up water.

"Breathe. That's a good girl." Water gushed from her mouth again and she coughed. "That's it." She slumped and was turned around. "I'm sorry to cut our time short, but we have to go."

Jane frowned, forcing her eyes open so she could see who was speaking to her. It was Dimitri.

"No." She croaked and tried to push away from him, but her arms refused to work. "No."

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh, you'll wake your friends." Jane turned her head to see Elena lying on the ground with a bloody forehead and Damon was lying there with his neck snapped.

"Come on, my sweet. We must be going." He gathered her in his arms and she tried to fight him, but there was nothing she could do, her limbs didn't want to work and she realized with a sense of horror that he had drugged her again. She couldn't defend herself.

* * *

"Damon." Elena shook him. "Damon!" He groaned, eyes fluttering open.

"What the-"

"It was Dimitri."

Damon scowled. "Where the hell is Klaus? He was supposed to be ripping the guy a new one."

"I don't know, but Klaus did bite him." Elena bit her lip and suddenly gasped. "Damon, he took Jane."

The vampire growled and got to his feet. "Shit. Not like he wasn't already deranged. Now he's _werewolf bitten_?" He grabbed her around the middle.

"Damon!"

"Calm down, I'm getting us out of here." He rolled his eyes and leapt out of the cellar door.

Elena bit her lip and watched Damon look from one direction to the other before narrowing his eyes.

"Something's wrong." She said. "What is it?"

"I don't know yet." He muttered, his brow furrowing. "Sounds like something is happening to the others."

"What do we do?"

"I can't track him, but Klaus can." Damon said reluctantly and he stalked off back towards the house and Elena ran to keep up with him.

* * *

There was a woman on the steps of the house with long black hair, someone she had never seen before, her arms spread out and Elena realized she was a witch. Klaus, Elijah, Stefan, and Rebekah were all holding their hands over their ears, kneeling on the ground, crying out in pain. Kol was lying nearby, his neck snapped, obviously.

"Damon, what do we do?"

* * *

A few minutes later, they were sneaking through the house, having found the backdoor. They needed to distract her, otherwise she'd catch Damon in the same aneurism spell. So busting the door off its hinges wasn't an option. Elena looked over to see Damon attempting to open a window quietly and she knew that the witch would hear it if he broke it.

So she picked up an old rickety stool and threw it at the wall he had been attempting to open, ducking down in the floor to keep from being seen as Damon jerked the window open and then dropped down too.

"Warn somebody next time." He hissed at her and she rolled her eyes.

They waited a moment and then Elena crawled across the carpet. She reached for another breakable object and found the vase of roses that Dimitri had made up for Jane. She met Damon's gaze and he nodded, ready to fly out the window and get a hold of her once she wasn't looking. With a scowl at the vase, she threw it at the door. The vase shattered against the wood and water, glass, and roses went every which way.

She heard the chanting stop and then the witch screamed.

Elena opened the front door to see Damon jerk the witch off the porch and attack her neck. She ran past him and down the steps towards Stefan.

"Stefan?"

"I'm fine." He told her and wiped the blood from his nose from the prolonged aneurism exposure. "What happened?" He checked her forehead.

"He took her, Stefan. He knew the witch would stop you."

Klaus snarled and got to his feet.

A scream came from somewhere in the woods and he didn't hesitate to follow the sound, Elijah at his heels.

"Stefan, stay here with Elena in case he comes back this way." Damon told him and took off along with Rebekah and Kol.

* * *

Jane dangled from the tree root, trying not to keep falling down into the dark gully below. Mud, rocks, and dirt rained down from beneath the tree and she shoved her bare feet against the wall of the gully to try and steady herself. She tried to reach up and grab a higher root, one that maybe she could use to pull herself out. Her fingers barely grazed it when she heard a twig snap nearby and she froze, being as still as possible.

Dimitri lumbered out of the bushes, looking half dead on his feet, the werewolf bite was taking its toll on him. Jane bit her lip and tried to suppress her breathing as she pressed up against the muddy wall. He stumbled around looking confused and she hoped that he wouldn't find her. She had barely managed to escape him the first time and it was only a bit of luck from his bite from Klaus that she had been able to leave. He had been so distracted by the aching bite that she had slowly edged away from him and taken off running. Only to wind up dangling here because she had looked behind her when she had run.

"Jane!" She heard someone calling her name and so did Dimitri. His head snapped up and he looked in the direction the voice had come from before he retreated back into the trees.

She waited a moment before attempting to get out of the gully again. She got to the edge and tried to pull herself up, but her heavy dress was weighing her down. The material had soaked up water and mud and it making her unsteady. She only managed to get a fistful of grass from the outside of the gully before her feet slipped on the muddy wall and she went tumbling down into the bottom of the ravine with a sharp gasp.

She was pretty sure she had hit every rock on the way down. Her body was aching and the drug effects were still wearing off. Jane felt something against her arm and turned her head to see what it was. She screamed. There was an elderly woman she didn't recognize half buried in the mud next to her. Her eyes were open and unseeing behind her askew glasses. Jane backed away and then stifled another cry. Charlie and Martha had been carelessly thrown down here as well. Bodies broken.

"Oh, god…" She looked up at the top of the gully. She needed to climb out. She tugged at the dress and managed to get the heavy material off, leaving her in a little black slip that was far easier to maneuver in, but it left her exposed to the cold air even more. Shivering, she tried to go up the wall of the gully, her fingers scrambling for purchase so she wouldn't fall back to the ground.

"Penny…"

She whipped her head around to find Dimitri standing below her.

"There you are my sweet." He said when she met his eyes and Jane swallowed. The werewolf venom was making him confused. She panicked and tried to climb higher as he advanced towards her. "Penny, you're here."

"Get away from me!" She shrieked and kicked at him when he got too close. "Go away!"

Dimitri blinked, before grabbing at her ankle.

Jane scowled angrily. "No! Let me go!" She tried to dislodge his hand, but he had a firm grip on her. She screamed as Dimitri hauled her off the dirt wall and then pressed her back against it, trapping her wrists on either side of her head. "Stop!" She gasped as he nuzzled her ear.

"You've tore your pretty dress, Penny." He breathed against her neck and she kneed him in the groin. Dimitri cursed and she ducked his arms, running along the gully.

* * *

Klaus lifted the blanket from the ground. He held it up to his nose, detecting her scent. It wasn't hard to sense, the lingering coconut and vanilla scent was faint, but she hadn't been gone too long.

"She was here. Fifteen or twenty minutes ago."

Kol frowned. "He's got to be completely mad now. What's he want with her? He can't do nothing."

Klaus growled. He could smell Dimitri; they had just missed him. Kol turned to him expectantly.

"He's following her."

Jane's shouts came from further ahead and they took off.

* * *

Jane shrieked as something darted in front of her and she was tackled to the ground. Dimitri was over her, his hands holding down her arms.

"Stop it! Get off me!"

"Don't fight me, Penny. We used to have fun, remember?"

"I'm not Penny, you sick freak!" Jane tried to kneed him again, but he moved so that he was sitting on her knees, holding her down. He put both of her hands into one of his and held them above her head.

Dimitri leaned down to kiss at her neck. "Shh, Penny. You have to be quiet. Remember? Be my good girl?" He pushed the skirt of her dress up, running his hand along her stomach.

"I'm not Penny, I'm Jane!" She shouted, trying not to panic at how he was touching her. "Don't touch me!" When he kissed her again, she bit down on his lip hard. He moaned slightly, his pleasure/pain tolerance obviously way off. "Stop!" She shrieked as he played with the elastic of her panties.

"You want to bite? I like it too." His fangs extended and he bit down into her neck. Jane screamed and then a hand was slapped over her mouth. Unfortunately, with his venom addled brain, Dimitri over her nose as well, cutting off her air supply.

"Shh, shhh." He urged in her ear. Jane thrashed under him, trying to breathe. He drew her tight against him, drinking deeply from her and she tried her best to dislodge him. Black spots dancing across her vision so she couldn't stay awake much longer and knew she needed to do something before she passed out, so she bit down hard on his hand. He yelped in surprise, his grip loosening on her and she tried to breathe.

His hands wandered back down and she reached for something, anything that would help her get away from him. Her hand wrapped around a rock and she jerked it up from the ground, smashing it against his face. Dimitri swore loudly as his nose broke, blood gushing forth and Jane get out from under him. She stumbled to her feet and tried to run.

She managed to get to a narrower part of the gully and she looked for an exit. She could slip through the very narrow gap ahead, but it was darker than the rest of the gully and she was wary of running into a dead end.

She looked around and spotted something that might help her climb out of the gully. If she could reach the branch of the small tree that was growing along the side, she might have a chance of pulling herself out. Jane ran and jumped at the tree, stretching her fingers and she managed to scrap them against the wood before she was tumbling back down.

Arms caught her and she screamed. It was Dimitri.

"That wasn't very nice, Jane." He hissed, his hand wrapping around her throat. Jane tried to pry his hand off, her feet dangling off the ground.

Suddenly there was Damon.

Narrowing his eyes, he surged forward, and Dimitri half mad, tossed her out of the way to meet him. Jane fell to the ground, wincing at the rocks that scraped against her. She tried to get away, crawling towards the gap in the gully.

The snarling and snapping the two were doing stopped suddenly and Jane looked over her shoulder. They were staring at her. Jane looked down at her arm to see it bleeding from her catching her fall against the rocks. Damon shoved Dimitri against the wall, when he tried to go for her and she backed away against the wall.

She screamed as Dimitri knocked Damon off him, snapping his neck, and he came at her and he was pinning her against the ground again.

"No! Get off me!"

"If I can't have you, then neither can he." He sank his fangs into her neck again and she thrashed beneath him. Elijah zoomed up behind him and snapped his neck.

In seconds, she was pulled to her feet and pressed against Klaus.

"It's all over, love." He said in her ear, rubbing her back to help her breathe. "I've got you." He slipped his coat off and put it on her, trying to warm her. The night's events began to catch up to her and blinked back stinging tears. Charlie and Martha were dead and in a ditch, Rob was probably dead, there were three doppelgangers lying in coffins and an old lady she didn't know was lying back there with the couple… She had been used in a ritual by the angry Original witch, put in a chest, drugged, made to eat cake with the dead couple, was forcibly kissed and caressed by a psychotic vampire, almost drowned, almost raped... So much in so little time and now there were strange noises coming from somewhere.

"Shh, my love." Klaus murmured and stroked her hair soothingly. "You're safe." She realized that she was the one making the sounds and buried her face into his chest, muffling the sobs. Jane gripped at him and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Shh. It's all right, sweetheart." He scooped her up into his arms and leapt out of the gully.

"He-he threw them down-down there." She wailed and he cupped the back of head. The rest gave her sympathetic looks and Kol scowled down at the vampire.

"I know, love." Klaus said quietly. "You shouldn't have had to see that." She buried her face into his neck, her sobs shaking her body.

"We need to get the hell out of here." Damon stated. "I'll go find Rebekah." He took off and Jane sniffled.

She tugged at Klaus' sleeve. "Want to go. Please." She said against his shirt collar.

"All right, my love. All right." He promised, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Shh." She was cold and needed to get out of the night air.

"Niklaus, take her back. I'll deal with this." Elijah murmured, noticing something around Dimitri's neck that he had not seen in a very long time. Kol noted his brother's look and stayed back with him as Klaus took Jane off to safety.

"'Lijah?"

Elijah bent down and lifted the necklace from Dimitri's neck. "Do you know what this is, Kol?"

"It's a crest."

"Hm." He affirmed. "But do you know whose? I've seen this once, centuries ago." Kol shrugged and Elijah frowned impatiently. "Tristan de Martel." His brother's eyes widened comically. "It wasn't our father that sent him to watch us all those years ago. It was Tristan."

* * *

"Here. Let me see your arm." Rebekah stated, sitting down next to Jane on the little couch. The girl was wrapped under all the blankets that Rebekah had found in the hall closet. Jane extended her arm and Rebekah looked it over. "Just needs some cleaning up."

"Here. Drink this. You need it." Damon handed her a cup of tea and she took a small sip. Stefan had taken Elena home and Kol and Elijah were discussing something with Klaus outside.

"Thank you." She said quietly, grimacing at her own voice. She had definitely needed the drink. "Do you know about Rob? Is he…?"

"No, no. He's fine." Damon assured her. "Meredith fixed him up with vampire blood. He's doing better."

Jane shut her eyes for a moment. "Good…I just kept seeing him…I couldn't do anything…"

"He's okay." He told her again and she nodded.

"Charlie and Martha…He... They didn't deserve that." She started to move, but two sets of hands were on her.

"No, no, no. Sit." Damon.

"Don't move." Rebekah.

Jane blinked at the restraining hands and then frowned.

" _We_ will do something about it, okay?" Damon told her. "You just sit right here and finish your drink."

The blonde Original patted the couch. "You need to rest."

"Did you see them?" She whispered and they stilled. "The…other doppelgangers?"

Rebekah recovered first. "Yes. It's absolutely horrible what he did, Jane."

"I drove someone else crazy and I didn't even know it."

"Don't." Damon said firmly, putting a hand on her knee and making her look at him. "Don't even start that. I heard about what that witchy Original said about you, Jane. This is not your fault. According to Elijah, guy has been a nutcase for a very long time."

"He worked for Mikael." Bekah told her. "Tracking us across Europe."

"Oh." She said quietly.

"This wasn't your fault. Do you hear me?" Damon told her and she looked away.

"They're dead." She said quietly. "If I hadn't…If I hadn't left and gone to stay with them…How could I do that to those poor people?" She began to sob into her hands and Rebekah hugged her close.

"There, there, darling. It's all right. You didn't know."

"He sat on the porch with me watching me write letters to Klaus! I spoke to him!" Jane said in frustration and Rebekah stroked her hair. "I _spoke_ to him."

"Shh, now. It's all right. You never have to look at him again."

"Don't you see? I did it again. I always find the one person who I shouldn't trust and then I do."

"You're just a trusting person, Jane. Anyone else would have been fooled by him too."

Jane looked at Damon. "Tell her. This isn't the first time. I trust too easily. Remember Noah?"

"Who's Noah?" Rebekah asked, frowning. "I don't think I've heard the name mentioned before."

The elder Salvatore scowled. "Jane, that's not the same thing."

"Yes, yes, it is." She retorted. "I met Noah outside my studio one day and he was really nice and he gave me a ride home and said that he'd like it if I called him sometime. So…I did… And he ended up trying to murder me and Elena."

"Guy knew Katherine." Damon elaborated and the blonde Original nodded once in understanding.

"I thought he actually liked me and he was just using me."

"You did manage to break out of the supply closet with a fire extinguisher and then stab him with the heel of your shoe."

Jane frowned. "That doesn't matter. The fact is, it happened and nothing you say will make that go away. I did it _again_. I thought I could trust someone and I couldn't." She pulled the blanket around herself more securely and Damon frowned when she scowled at her bare feet. Rebekah exchanged looks with Damon.

"Look, I found your things." Rebekah told her and handed the girl her necklaces. Jane smiled faintly.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Do not, Niklaus." Elijah said sharply as Klaus thrusted a hand through the vampire's chest. Dimitri gurgled blood. "I need him alive."

"Fine." Klaus hissed through his teeth. "But you better be right about this, Elijah."

"Take a look yourself." His brother responded coolly. "He bears the crest. He was working for Tristan de Martel before all of this doppelganger business."

Kol frowned. "The fact is, Nik, he knows something about the little weasel's whereabouts. The least we could do is torture it out of him."

The Hybrid rolled his eyes. "Yes, we all know about your bloody exploits."

The younger Original scowled. "Shut it. Don't act as though you wouldn't leap at the chance to break his spine. I never understood why Elijah turned him anyway. His relationship with his sister was almost… _sickening_." Elijah murmured a small agreement and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Just make sure that once his _usefulness_ is over, his body parts will be scattered across the earth." He pulled his hand free of Dimitri's chest and wiped his hand off, before striding back to the house.

Kol tilted his head. "Sending his head to the weasel sounds like a justifiable message."

"Indeed." Elijah agreed and they both took hold of the vampire, zooming off with him.

* * *

Klaus came into the house and sensed something was wrong by the way that Jane was frowning at the floor.

"Is something the matter?"

Rebekah shook her head once, indicating that she would tell him later. Klaus frowned, but came to stand in front of Jane.

"Are you ready to go, my love?"

"What are you going to do with the…with them?" She asked hesitantly, her eyes on Klaus. He looked down at her.

"That's up to you, love."

"Could we bury the doppelgangers in the field my mom took me too? I think all of them would have liked it."

"Whatever you want."

"And we have to take Charlie and Martha back to their home…They shouldn't be buried so far from their family."

Rebekah smiled softly. "We'll arrange it, Jane."

"Do you think…do you think they suffered?" She asked quietly. "Charlie and Martha?"

"No, love. Even with his madness, he wouldn't have hurt them deliberately, they were no threat." Klaus said softly.

"They wouldn't blame you, Jane. It wasn't you're fault." Damon spoke to her, trying not to sound irritated that she was still on that.

"They had children and grandchildren." She whispered. "What are they going to do without them?"

"I don't know, sweetheart."

"What about that other elderly woman?"

Damon frowned. "She was the owner of the house and the van he used. He must have killed her to gain access to the house." Jane bit her lip. "That wasn't your fault either."

"How can you say that?" She scowled. "They are _dead_ , Damon. Dead because of me."

"No, love." Klaus murmured and he knelt down to take her hands. "That wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault." He knew she didn't really agree with him, but she was exhausted and far too tired to keep arguing. He made himself a promise not to let her dwell on the night's events for long. Nor would he allow her to wallow in guilt for something she had no control over.

"We should discuss the arrangements for burying the bodies." Elijah murmured as he and Kol reentered the house. They began talking lowly about who was going to do what. Jane leaned back against the couch, eyes closing.

"Let's get the hell out of this house." Rebekah scowled and Klaus picked up Jane before she could try to get up herself.

"I can walk." She grumped and Kol smirked.

"Yes, but your slow." She kicked at him and Klaus rolled his eyes.

He gently pressed on her head, trying to get her to lay down on his shoulder. "Sleep, my love."

"No, I don't want too." She said stubbornly, but she did lean against him. His mouth twitched. "…I can't." She said in a softer, quieter tone and he pressed his lips against her hairline.

"Try." He felt her relax against him and knew she'd be asleep soon and he smiled.

* * *

"She's not staying here." Damon snapped, but Klaus ignored him carrying Jane up the stairs to the house. She was nestled against Klaus's chest, still wrapped in the blankets. She had finally fallen into a fitful sleep and was now frowning lightly.

"Well, she can't go home. The house still looks like a bloody crime scene." Rebekah snapped back, following them. "You want her to see that?"

Stefan frowned. "I don't like it either, but Meredith is keeping an eye on Rob for tonight so its best we let her rest."

"She can sleep at _our_ house." Damon scowled.

Klaus stalked back towards them. "She is staying here." He snarled.

"She is not."

"Perhaps you'd like to wake her and ask her where she'd like to go?"

"Don't pretend to be so innocent. You're going to take her in there and hope she wakes up grateful and devoted."

Klaus gently pushed Jane into Elijah's arms and got in Damon's face. "What exactly are you insinuating?"

"Shut up." Rebekah snapped at the both of them. "You're going to wake her with all that bickering." She pointed a finger at Damon. "You go back to kissing Elena's arse. It's what you're good at. My brother may be an egotistically manipulative bastard," Klaus scowled. "But he would never harm Jane. _Ever_. You're the one who makes her upset with your stupidity."

"Let me rip his head off, Bekah. I'm sure Jane won't mind." Kol suggested and Stefan frowned.

"Damon, she's already here, let's just let her sleep. She's safe."

"Fine." Damon spat.

Jane blinked at them from Elijah's arms. "Wazzhappen?" She slurred sleepily. "S'kay?" She saw the tense look on everyone's faces and became more alert. "Klaus?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Go back to sleep." He told her and she fought to stay awake.

She frowned. "Why are you all so angry?"

"They are merely discussing your wellbeing." Elijah murmured. "We don't think you should go home at the moment."

"Oh…Well, I thought I could sleep here."

"Of course you can, darling." Bekah smiled. "Damon's just being an ass."

Klaus smirked and Damon scowled.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Jane? _Their mother_ tried to kill you."

"Damon, don't take this the wrong way, but…Give it a rest." Kol snickered. "Thank you for helping me, I really grateful, but I'm tired and under no circumstance am I sleeping at _your_ house." She frowned. " _We_ are not together anymore and it would be awkward." Jane told him firmly and then yawned, resting her head against Elijah. Her energy spent.

Elijah frowned at the group of vampires. "I do believe that is quite enough of that. Until she is feeling better and things are settled, she'll be staying here. She'll be safe." He told them firmly.

Stefan nodded once. "That's probably a better option Damon."

Jane yawned sleepily. "Damon? Check on Felix, please…"

He rolled his eyes. "All right, I'll check on your devil cat." She smiled gratefully at him and Damon felt some of his anger ebb. "Get some sleep, okay?" She nodded at him, looking solemn again. Damon looked at Elijah. "I trust you more than I trust the other three."

"She's perfectly safe here, Damon." Elijah told him, while Kol and Klaus rolled their eyes at him. Rebekah just huffed.

* * *

Klaus opened an eye when his bedroom door open and close and heard the soft paddling of feet headed his way. When the bed dipped down slightly, he rolled over to see a pair of jade green tearful eyes looking at him.

"What's wrong, my love? Why aren't you resting?"

Her lower lip quivered and he sighed quietly.

"Come here, sweetheart." He beckoned and drew her close to him, pulling the bedspread over her to help warm her. She was still a little popsicle. She attached herself to him and he soothed her gently, stroking her shower damp hair and down her back when she held on very tightly. "You're safe now, I promise."

"No one ever knew what happened to them." She whispered against his chest and he pressed his lips to her hairline.

"They can rest now, my love. You helped them."

She buried her face into his neck and he shushed her when she sobbed. "They're dead...They're gone and it's my fault and I just feel so awful."

"Oh, no, no, love. That wasn't your fault." He soothed and held her closer. "You thought they were safe. They've gone on to a better place."

"It would have been better if I had never gone to them. If I had stayed here instead of running away. It's my fault they're gone. I exposed them to that-that-"

Klaus sat up slightly, pulling her into his lap. She was too distressed to go straight back to sleep now. "No, sweetheart. You had every right to want to leave."

"He killed them so they wouldn't make noise." She whispered and he frowned.

"There was nothing you could have done, love." She buried her face into his neck again and he stroked her hair. "Did he touch you?"

"He tried too." She stated and he growled. "But I smashed his nose with a rock." Klaus smirked and then stroked her neck.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No, it's just sore." She murmured and then she bit her lip. "Klaus?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." She whispered and shifted closer to him. He smiled softly and pulled her into a kiss. It started out a light gentle kiss, but things quickly began to heat. Klaus grabbed her thighs, turning her so that she was straddling his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands sliding up to grip at his back.

His hands tangled in her hair and he made her look at him. "Are you sure this is what you want? That I am what you want? You know that I kill people. Out of spite, out of necessity. I do evil things."

"You do things like that to protect yourself and to protect your siblings. I may not _approve_ of all of your methods," He rolled his eyes fondly with a small smirk. "But I…I want to be with you, Klaus."

He held her close when she yawned. "Sleep now, love. We'll talk when you've slept more than an hour."

"I can't sleep after that."

He chuckled and sighed. "Perhaps after you've rested and recovered we'll try again."

"So…later later?" She yawned, far more tired than she was willing to admit. Her eyes were slipping closed as she spoke and he smirked when he felt her rest her head fully on his shoulder.

He snorted. "Yes. Now go to sleep, Jane." Jane shook her head. " _Try_ , my love." He said in her ear and felt her smile against his shoulder.

"Like it." She mumbled, half asleep.

"Like what?"

"'My love'."

He smiled and nuzzled her ear. "Goodnight, _my love_." Jane giggled sleepily and then he felt her slump against him in sleep. "Rest now."

* * *

And rest she did. For the next twenty-four hours, she slept on and off. Rebekah had insisted she stay in bed until she felt a hundred percent better. She didn't like being waited on hand and foot, but was fussed at for feeling guilty that she wasn't doing things for herself. The only good thing she liked about it was that she got to sleep safe and sound in Klaus' arms at night and he never let her go. It was nice to know he was there when her nightmares came and he always sent them away with soft, soothing words and touches.

"Is the little love, still resting?" Kol asked, propping his feet on the coffee table. Rebekah kicked his feet off of the glass with a glare.

"Don't ruin the furniture."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yes. Though she'll probably awaken soon. She slept a little longer this time."

"Another nightmare?" Rebekah asked, sympathetically. "She keeps having them."

"She's still upset about the couple and the doppelgangers." Klaus told his siblings as he poured himself a drink.

"The poor thing." Bekah cooed and looked up when Elijah came into the room. "Morning Elijah."

"Good morning." He greeted.

Rebekah looked at him expectantly. "What do we do about the white oak tree?"

Elijah frowned. "It's imperative that we find it." He said and straightened his tie. "I'm sure that Carol Lockwood would have records of interest." Something darted past the room and up the stairs.

"There goes that bloody cat again." Kol scowled. Elijah had brought Felix over to comfort Jane and he had started a routine of running about at odd hours in the morning and waiting under furniture for unsuspecting victims, Kol and Klaus. Klaus wanted to throttle the little beast, but he knew it would upset Jane so he refrained from doing nothing more than growl back at it. The relationship between Kol and Felix however was more playful than anything. The cat bothered the vampire and then the opposite.

It was almost as if Felix had become a member of the Mikaelson family. He sat with them, well with Elijah or Rebekah, rather, but he did make his opinion known. Quite loudly.

They heard Klaus' door open and knew that Jane had let the cat in. Klaus didn't like to share his bed with the cat and well…He really didn't like to share Jane either.

"There is a matter we need to discuss." Elijah said lowly and Klaus frowned.

Rebekah titled her head. "Something's happened. What?"

"Apparently, Jane's uncle was shot early this morning by Dr. Fell. He's being held in custody by Sheriff Forbes."

Kol's eyebrows rose, disappearing into his bangs. "She saved him then shot him?"

"Well, Elena mentioned that Dimitri told about Robert Evans having a double personality."

"Do you think it's true?" Rebekah asked.

"No."

They all turned to see Jane in the doorway, holding Felix in her arms. She was wearing one of Klaus' henleys and a pair of Rebekah's sleep shorts and looked much better than she had the past few days.

"No, it's not true." She frowned. "Rob's not like that."

"Of course not." Elijah told her.

Klaus went over to her. "What are you doing up, love? You should be in bed resting."

"I've been resting. I am allowed to move now." She told him and he rolled his eyes. "Liz called me and told me what happened. I want to go talk to him."

"Jane-"

"He's my uncle and someone shot him. I have to make sure he's okay and not really hurt." She touched his arm. "Please?"

"Get out of that one." Kol smirked and Klaus rolled his eyes as Rebekah giggled.

"Love, you don't need to stress yourself out again."

"I can't just stop getting out of bed because of what happened. Please, Klaus. I thought he was dead and I haven't gotten to see him." Rob had wanted to clean up the house before bringing Jane home. He didn't like she was with Klaus at all, but he knew she'd be safe there.

"All right." He conceded and she smiled, kissing his cheek before flouncing away. Rebekah went after her, babbling about borrowing more clothes and Klaus turned to his brothers.

"Kol, keep an eye on her."

"Aren't you going with her?"

"No, I have something to attend too."

Elijah arched an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"I'm going to see to the belongings of the elderly couple are put to good use."

"I think she'd like that."

"She'll definitely _thank you_ for that." Kol smirked and received three smacks on the head for his trouble.

"Rebekah will try to find out about the white oak. I would, but I have something I'm working on myself."

Klaus and Kol were curious, but Elijah was not one to give away secrets.

* * *

Alaric rubbed at his temple, looking from Damon to Liz to Rob. There were so many factors to taken in, but he couldn't really see Rob being the one who would do this. Then again, Elena had told him about the double personality thing that Jane's stalker vampire had mentioned. Not that he would believe anything that came out of that psycho's mouth, but still…The vampire had known him for a while. Had taunted him with Jane's doppelgangers…

"I didn't do it!" Rob scowled through the bars. Alaric looked at Damon who was frowning, clearly not buying what Liz was saying.

"You're arresting him for what this nutjob _Dr. Fell_ says?" The vampire frowned.

"No, I'm _detaining_ him." Liz corrected. "The cell is for his own good." She turned back to Rob. "You were shot. Dr. Fell used vampire blood to heal you."

"Uh, yeah after I just got of the hospital from when I was skewered by a psychotic vampire who held my niece prisoner!" He hissed and Liz sighed. "She healed me and then turned around and shot me!"

"Because you came at her with a knife!" The sheriff frowned.

"I picked it up! What the hell was she doing with it anyway?! It was in her things!"

"Are we gonna ignore the part where Ric was one of the killer's victims? And I'm pretty sure that Rob was the actual target. I mean, the guy was practically stabbed to death."

"Well, Dr. Fell suggested his blackouts could explain why he doesn't remember anything. He has lapses in his memories."

"My CT scans were fine." Rob snapped.

"Look, I think I don't know what to think." Liz admitted with a sigh. "I've got nothing, except murder weapons from Alaric's stash and a respected member of a founding family pointing a very long finger. Ric had alibis for those nights. Do you?"

Rob scowled. "She is setting me up! I'm being framed here!"

"Well, that may be so, but I don't have any proof of that."

"Well then we'll find some." Alaric spoke up.

"No, just stay out of this, Ric…Both of you." She eyed Damon too. "The two of you getting involved is only going to make matters worse."

"Listen, Liz-" Ric began.

"Don't make me out you in that cell with him!" She warned him seriously and she shooed them away.

"Ric, please check on my niece please? Let her know not to worry about me, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll let her know."

* * *

Jane ran into Damon in the hall of the police station. He turned and narrowed his eyes at Kol who was smirking at him.

"Have you seen him, Damon? Is he okay?" The girl demanded.

"He's fine." Alaric spoke up, coming over to them. "I just spoke to him."

"What happened?" Jane asked, biting her lip.

"Meredith seems to think that your uncle has something to do with the murders and uh, the attack on me in your house."

Jane frowned. "That's crazy. Rob would never do that." She frowned. "Where's Sheriff Forbes?"

"In her office, but I don't think it'll do any good to talk to her." Alaric shook his head.

"I have to try. He's my uncle." She turned to Kol. "Will you wait for me?"

"Sure, lovely. I'll just hang with your friends." He sent Damon and Alaric an impish grin and she smacked his arm.

"Don't start anything, I mean it." She warned and walked off towards the office.

Damon rounded on Kol as soon as she was out of earshot. "What the hell are you still doing in town? I would have thought you and your family would have scattered, seeing how your mother is on the loose."

The Original troublemaker smirked. "Is that hostility I'm sensing? Now, now. Damon. Can't we be friends?"

"No."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I don't like you and I do owe you for snapping my neck."

Alaric cleared his throat. "Hey, let's not do anything right now, okay?" He looked at Kol. "How is she?"

"She's…doing as well as expected. Trying to do numerous, meaningless tasks."

"She made a list of things to do didn't she?" Damon asked dryly. "And it has to do with piling more junk into her storage unit."

Kol arched an eyebrow. "Not the first time I take it?"

"Nope. When her mom died, she took everything down that reminded her of her mother and stored them away. And did the same thing with her dad's stuff. I'm surprised her house isn't empty." Kol frowned just a tad and left to go see to Jane. She had been gone for a while.

Elena came into the police station and they looked over at her.

"Hey, I just heard." She looked at Kol briefly as he was walking away and then at Alaric and Damon. "Is Jane here?"

"She's talking to Liz, but I'm not sure it'll do any good. She's not going to let him out." Alaric shook his head.

Damon straightened his jacket. "Sherriff wants us to stay out of it."

"But you're not going to…are you?" She looked from Damon to Alaric and back again.

"I'm not backing out Elena. I don't think Rob is capable of something like this." The human man told her and she nodded at him. "I have to go meet Jenna, just…I'm going to try my best to find out what happened for Jane's sake." He walked out of the building and she turned to the vampire.

"Damon?"

"Seems just as good a plan as any."

Elena frowned. "Jane's uncle is in jail for murder. You have to do _something_."

"Well, I guess I could rip out Dr. False Accusation's throat out." Damon shrugged a little rubbing his chin with his thumb in a thinking kind of way "Or maybe her tongue." Elena looked disgusted. "You know, I could chew it up into little tiny pieces and feed it to the squirrels." He made what passed for a squirrel sound and she scowled.

"Stop it, Damon." She snapped.

"Guess me staying out of it suddenly sounds like a good idea, doesn't it? I saved your life a few nights ago. You're welcome."

"You could show a little compassion about Bonnie."

"I know, you're right." He muttered and Elena nodded. "Her and her mom must be really hurting right now. Should I send lasagna?"

"Okay, now you're just being mean."

"I'm mean. You hate me. And once again the Earth is back on its axis."

"If you keep pushing people away, you're going to end up alone." Elena warned him. "And Jane deserves to have her uncle cleared. You know that."

Jane came down the hall, Kol behind her. She looked angry.

"No, luck?" Damon asked and she shook her head.

"No and Rob doesn't want me to see him behind bars."

"So then, where to now, little love?" Kol asked.

"Um…" She suddenly sucked in a breath, looking determined. "We're going to see Meredith."

Damon arched an eyebrow. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"She lied and put my uncle in jail, Damon. I need know what she thought she was doing." She scowled. "And I have things to do."

"You shouldn't be wandering around town with a list of meaningless tasks."

Jane frowned. "Well, they aren't meaningless to me, so you can go then. _I'm_ going to see Dr. Fell."

Kol sighed. "You are stubborn, lovey." She just gave him a look. "No wonder my brother fancies you."

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with me, Mayor." Rebekah said, using her best manners. "I figured as head of the Preservation Society, you'd be a good person to ask about the oldest trees in this community."

Carol Lockwood smiled at her. "A long line of Lockwood women use to keep those records." Rebekah looked at her with interest and Carol leaned closer. "Back before any of them had actual jobs." She added with a whisper, like it was the latest gossip

"I've been to the Founder's archive, but I can't seem to find any record of the tree I'm looking for." She told her, trying to sound disappointed. Technically she was pissed it was so hard to find.

"It probably got cut down." Carol sipped her tea. "Big old tress built half of this town in the 1900s."

"Do you happen to know who kept the milling ledges during that period?" The Original questioned.

"Back then all the logging mills were owned by the Salvatore's."

Rebekah almost smirked outwardly. Damon and Stefan were in the Grill and it would far too easy to interrogate them or at least bother the hell out of them.

"Thank you for speaking with me." She told the woman politely. "Perhaps we can do it again."

Carol nodded. "Yes, that would be very nice." Rebekah beamed.

* * *

Damon drained another glass of bourbon. "So what does a medical examiner, Bill Forbes Rob Evans, and Alaric Saltzman have in common?" He looked over at his brother to see why Stefan hadn't spoken and rolled his eyes. His brother's self-control was wavering very badly as the almost neurotic tic. That whole psycho vampire episode hadn't helped him. He and Stefan had disposed of quite a few doppelganger blood bags and both had sworn never to tell Klaus or Jane about that. The Original Hybrid because he'll kill them and probably try to dig up the bags, while telling Jane would result in her feeling extra guilt and just making her feel bad in general. Neither option was appealing. Dealing with all of that blood had made Stefan really on edge which was why he volunteered to take Elena home that night. Being around those blood bags was a temptation.

 _Tap, tap, tap._ Went Stefan's ring against the bartop and pulled him to the present.

"Come on, knock it off." He told his younger brother who stopped and rather reluctantly poured himself a healthy dose of booze. "You know, quitting blood cold turkey after a ripper binge might not be the best approach. Every time you play that all or nothing game, you eventually leave a trail of bodies. So, I'm thinking, now is a good time to pay our old friend moderation a visit."

Stefan ignored him and answered his first question. "They were all on the Founder's Council, Damon. That's what they all have in common."

"But why them? Huh?" The older Salvatore tilted his head. "Brian Walters and Alaric weren't from founding families. I mean, hey, if you're gonna slaughter council members, go A-list. At least in 1912 they killed a Salvatore."

"Which Salvatore would that be?" Rebekah appeared and Damon rolled his eyes.

"So you're still here too? Goody."

She scoffed at him and looked at Stefan. "Which one was that?"

"Why do you care?"

"Call it curiosity. You had a relative here that mysteriously died…Zachariah?" She had done her research.

"Hm, killed him." Damon told her.

"So, Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew?" She made herself at home on Damon's other side.

Damon shrugged. "Well, our father knocked up one of the maids during the Civil War, she had a son. But as far as everyone else knew, Stefan and I were dead. Family name had to go somewhere."

"And, uh, your family owned the logging mills back then?"

The eldest Salvatore narrowed his icy blue eyes. "You're full of a lot of questions." Rebekah smiled flirtatiously at him.

"I'm just researching the town history." She replied innocently, giving him her best look of pure intentions. "I grew up here after all."

"You know you don't have to disguise your true motives...Blondie Bex. If you want more sex just ask for it..." Damon smirked, his tone full of ego. Rebekah wrinkled her nose. It was bad enough to have done it all, but she didn't want to be reminded of having slept with him.

"Not enough liquor in the world." She replied haughtily.

"Oh, come on, just what we did was too good for you to be this hostile." He grinned wickedly at her and she scoffed.

Stefan snorted and moved his seat. The flirting was starting to get annoying.

"You'll have to excuse my little brother, he's jonesing for some O positive." Damon informed her and she tilted her head.

His younger brother scowled.

"I'm not jonesing."

* * *

"You have to agree, Sheriff, there's no motive here." Rob told her, frowning.

Liz sighed. "Look, both the medical examiner and my ex-husband got into altercations with Meredith Fell before their deaths."

The man before waved a hand. "And…that's not a good enough lead to put _her_ on trial?"

"She said you were a witness to her fight with Brian Walters."

"So what are you saying? That I was defending her honor? I barely even knew her then."

"She also mentioned that she told you about Bill threatening to report her to the medical board for giving him vampire blood."

Confusion went across his face. "What? No, she didn't."

"A two a.m. call on the night he was killed?" Liz watched his face. He seemed genuinely puzzled, but that didn't mean anything. "I pulled your records. You spoke with her for over an hour."

Rob shut his eyes a moment. "I, uh…Crap. Yeah I called her, but I was drunk as hell. I don't remember the conversation."

Liz frowned. "Well do you have an alibi for the night Brian Walters was killed?"

"I was there the night of the Bridge Fundraiser, okay? Until midnight, you saw me there!"

"Time of death was between one and three a.m."

"Well, I got Jane off that bridge and away from Stefan…Drove her home…I went to bed after making sure she was okay."

"Can she vouch for that, Rob?"

"We had to have both been asleep. I know she cried herself to sleep…I had to have been sleeping all night, I'm sure of it."

Liz still looked unconvinced.

* * *

"So, did they ever catch the killer?" Rebekah asked.

"Nope. Wrote it all off on vampires." Damon replied.

"Maybe it was a vampire."

"Yeah, yeah, maybe it was a vampire, _Damon_." Stefan looked at him and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind too, _brother_. But these murders weren't your style, were they? Plus there were no other vampires circulating then."

"Well, there was one other vampire." Stefan corrected. "Remember Sage?"

Damon grinned. "Oh, right, Sage. Speaking of great sex." Rebekah looked revolted by the look he was giving her.

"I knew Sage once." She sniffed as if offended. "Trashy little thing."

"You really think it was Sage who was killing all those Founder's back then?" Damon turned to his brother.

"Town questioned every grown man in Mystic Falls. Probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it." Stefan shrugged in response.

* * *

"Dr. Fell!" Jane ran up to her and Kol followed her, worried she trip over her own feet.

Meredith turned to her before frowning. "I'm due in surgery. So whatever case you're going to make against Rob, make it quick."

"I don't have to make a case, because he didn't do it." She snapped.

"How do you know, Jane? Sure he takes care of you, he stays with you, but how much do you really know about your uncle?"

Jane scowled. "He would never hurt anyone."

"Let me tell you what I know. He was arrested for fighting _four_ times before the age of twenty-one. His parents died mysteriously in a fire and he falls off the map for several years. But he was given restraining orders from numerous people."

"Stop lying and trying to put yourself in the good light. My uncle is a good man."

"He's dangerous."

"How could you do this to him? He liked you. How could you do this to me? He's all I have."

Meredith sighed. "I know you've been through a lot, but you need to realize that Rob is not who you think he is. Didn't you ever wonder why no one told you about him? You date vampires, Jane. Your life is full of them. So it really shouldn't come as a surprise that your uncle is a murderer."

"Don't ever come near me or Rob again. I hope you got what you wanted from us." Jane snapped and walked back to the car, fighting angry tears.

Kol pulled her into hug. "It's all right, little love."

"It won't be until he's out of jail. He didn't do it, Kol."

He nodded. "I know, darling. I know."

* * *

"So, uh, tell me more about your old relatives." Rebekah tried again. "I heard they tore down half of the woods to build this town."

"Easy there, lushy pants." Damon smirked and grabbed their bottle of whiskey and the shot glasses. "It's been a hoot and a half, but it's boy's night and you weren't invited." The boys turned to leave and Rebekah huffed before scowling. She would not be deterred from her task. She followed them over to the dart board.

Damon tossed a dart. "So, let's just say Sage was killing everyone in 1912. Who the hell is going it now?" Stefan was rubbing at his forehead, trying to not to think about all of the bodies pumping blood around him. "It's not that psycho Dr. Fell. She's a woman. There's no way she could stab three grown men." Throwing another dart at the board, he rolled his eyes when Rebekah caught it nimbly.

"That's a bit sexist." She pouted. "A woman could easily kill a man, with the right motivation."

"You just, uh – don't give up, do you?" Stefan sighed.

"Why are you so grumpy." The Original inquired.

"He's on a master cleanse." Damon answered first. "Trying to be a better man and all."

"A better man? How intriguing." A voice drawled and Rebekah turned around.

"Kol, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Jane?"

"The little love is having a bad day, so I left her with Nik." He responded before smirking. "So what are you up to, little sister?"

Rebekah smirked back. "Just discussing how much more fun Stefan used to be in the '20s."

Damon snorted. "You'll rile him up. He's testy when he's being self-righteous."

Stefan scowled. "I'm not being _self-righteous_ , Damon." He said through gritted teeth. "I'm just not interested in slaughtering innocent human beings anymore."

"Where's the fun in that, mate?" Kol grinned wickedly. "It's all part of the fun."

"Oh, okay, fair enough. My mistake." Damon ignored Kol and pulled out one of Stefan's journals. His 1912 to be exact. "You _used_ to be self-righteous." He opened the book to a random page and began to read. "Dear diary, Damon has lost his way, though I have pulled my own life together he continues to waste his."

"Ouch." Rebekah giggled and snatched it from him to read something too. "His bitterness consumes him. He is nothing but blackness and vile..." She shut it with an amused look. "Oh, judgy."

"Well, this is fun." The younger Salvatore scoffed.

"You know, if I'm being honest, you didn't seem like much fun either, Damon." Rebekah looked at him.

"I wasn't." Damon nodded. "The woman I was in love with was stuck in a tomb and she wasn't getting out for a hundred years. I wasn't having any fun at all." He added. He went on to tell about Sage causing him to move a bit past Katherine. That celibacy and careless feeding wasn't really the answer.

"Ah, Sage…Remember her Bekah?" Kol reminisced and she scowled.

"Of course I do. She was obsessed with Finn."

"Wait? Creepy suicidal guy?" Damon interrupted. He wanted to ask more, but Stefan was tapping his ring on the table again. "You're doing it again."

Stefan stood up, having enough of all of them. "All right, you know what, I need to, uh, I gotta get out of here." He started to leave, but Damon blocked him.

"Sure. First, admit you're jonesing."

"Damon, I'm not-" Before Stefan could finish, Damon fisted his shirt, jerking him closer.

"Admit it." he hissed.

"Okay, fine, I'm freaking out." He hissed back. "I'm ready to eat the entire wait staff, why do you need to hear me say it?"

"Because I'm feeling a little self-righteous too." Damon answered. Stefan snarled and pulled away from him, stalking towards the door. Damon followed after her.

"Shall we?" Kol asked his sister. He could use some more entertainment and he knew that Damon and Stefan's argument was far from over. "I can't imagine, you got what you want from them yet." Rebekah smiled.

* * *

Jane flopped onto the couch next to Klaus who looked over at her.

"Hello, love." He greeted. "Where have you been?"

She muttered something about "witchy doctors" and he smiled grimly.

"I take it you had a chat with Dr. Fell."

"That she did." Kol stated. "After a lengthy talk with the sheriff. She is not a happy girl." He gave a wave to Jane. "I'm going to the Grill for a drink."

"I'm sorry, love." Klaus said to her, stroking her arm as Kol went out the door.

Jane scowled. "I hate her. She did it on purpose."

"Now why would she do that, my love?"

"Because she's a psychotic woman who spends her time messing up people's lives. And I hate her."

Klaus tugged on one of her braids playfully. "You don't mean that, love. You couldn't hate someone."

"Can so." She said stubbornly and then frowned. "I didn't finish _anything_ I was going to do today." She fished her list out of her pocket and tossed it on the coffee table. "I'll do it tomorrow." She turned her face into Klaus' side and huffed and he reached forward to examine her list.

"Hm, well you can cross off three things from this." He said, waving the paper at her and she leaned her head up.

"Which things?"

"These three about that elderly couple. I took care of all that."

She turned in her seat on the couch and faced him, sitting on her knees. "You did? Is that where you went?"

"Mmhm. I thought you'd like to know that the couple's family has been informed and things are being settled."

Klaus went over to the cabinet to pour himself some wine.

"You did that for me?" Jane asked, watching him getting out glasses.

He shifted awkwardly, pouring himself a drink. "Yes…"

He turned and found Jane right behind him. "That's so sweet. I can't believe…" She huffed when she couldn't reach him and he tilted his head in amusement and slight curiosity, watching her get onto the piano bench on her knees. She then grasped his face in her hands and pulled him down to her. She kissed him lovingly and it started out sweet, but then something changed. Klaus pulled back just a bit to let her breathe, but her fingers were tangled in the back of his shirt collar, keeping him nearby and he rested his forehead against hers.

Jane tilted her head up towards him, biting her lower lip and his eyes darkened.

In seconds, their mouths collided in a frenzy of want and longing. She whimpered as his tongue caressed her lower lip and then he was holding her against his body, pulling her close. He growled as she ran her hands up his chest and cupped his face, moaning softly.

Klaus pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes as she stroked his hair.

"Klaus..."

"Love?"

"Don't stop." He leaned down again, brushing his lips over her nose to her mouth. "Please." The ache between her thighs needed satisfying. He noticed her rubbing her thighs together, could smell her obvious arousal, and almost groaned aloud as he kissed her, feeling her tongue prod his. She wanted him to kiss her and he would. Jane's elbow landed on the piano keys and she started giggling at the sound, making him smile at her flushed cheeks.

"Oops, heh."

He zoomed her away from the piano and pressed her against the wall with his body. He kissed her deeply, grinding against her and she moaned, trying to rock her hips against his. He slotted a leg between hers so she could rub against him and he groaned at the feeling of her heat through her jeans. He dropped scorching kisses down her neck, nipping at her pulse point. She whimpered and gripped at his back.

"Klaus."

"Hmm." He hummed and went lower, nuzzling her chest. He pushed her shirt up off her body and rained kisses along her cleavage. She whined and rocked against his leg, her hands trying to pull his shirt up. He obliged her and went back to nuzzling her flesh, scraping his teeth against one of her pebbled lace-covered nipples teasingly. She gasped and tilted her head back, exposing her throat to him and he growled possessively at her submission.

Her cell phone began ringing and she tugged at him. "Phone." He growled against her neck, not relenting his grip on her and she wasn't sure she wanted him to stop. Jane wanted him to be rough with her. To throw her to the floor and have his way with her, but her phone was ringing and she had to see who it was.

"I have to see who-who it is." She protested weakly as he sucked a mark on her chest. "Klaus…" He zoomed them back into the parlor and sat on the couch, keeping her in his lap as she reached for her phone. Both of them were still shirtless and he took advantage of that, bestowing kisses and nips along her spine and swatted at him.

"Hello?"

 _"Jane, this is Sherriff Forbes."_

"Oh. Can I help you?" She asked stiffly, trying not to moan as he cupped her lace-covered breasts in his hands. She sent him a glare and he smirked wickedly back.

 _"I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but please hear me out. Dr. Fell made a mistake. The medical examiner got the time wrong. We know it wasn't Rob, Jane."_

"So I can come get him?"

 _"Yes, but Meredith wanted to-"_

"I don't want anything from her. Tell her to stay away from us."

 _"Jane, she wasn't trying to hurt you."_

"Really? Then why was she sticking her nose in Rob's past? She's not a police officer or a detective. Why did she look up all of that?" Liz was silent, at a loss for words. Klaus stopped trying to rile her up, knowing she was very upset. "I lost my parents, I'm not losing my uncle because some uppity doctor on the Council pointed her finger at Rob. Just tell her to stay from us. I'll be over in ten minutes to get him." Jane hung up and looked at Klaus. He was leaning against the couch and she sighed. "I'm sorry."

He ran his fingers along her cheek. "Don't be, love. You need to get your uncle home."

"Yeah…but I can come over tomorrow, right?"

He smirked and drew her in for a kiss. "Any time, my love. You are always welcome." Jane smiled and cupped his face, kissing him again.

"Actually, if you could come by later…" She bit her lip. "I know he's gone and everything it's just…" She looked up at him. "I don't feel scared when I'm with you. I sleep better." He smiled.

"All right, love. I'll see you later then." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she smiled.

"I'll keep the window open a bit."

* * *

Jane ran over to Rob, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, Janey girl. It's okay." Rob said to her, stroking her hair. "I'm okay."

"I thought you were dead…"

Rob shook his head. "Hey, I'm okay. I'm still here, Jane. I'm not leaving you, I promise." He told her and cupped her face. "I'm not leaving you, okay?"

"Let's go home."

"Ah, so they let you free." Kol smirked, coming up the sidewalk.

Jane smiled at him. "I told you he didn't do anything."

"Of course he didn't, lovely." He responded and scowled when a dark haired vampire emerged from the alley.

"What?"

"The idiotic Salvatore is here."

Jane shook her head. "Be nice."

"That I can't and will not do, little love." He smirked and took her hand, kissing the back of it. "I bid you goodnight." She flushed a bit and he grinned cheekily before walking off, purposely smacking into Damon's shoulder. "Watch it, mate."

Damon scowled and muttered lowly: "Prick."

Kol turned, ready for a fight, but Jane was smiling at the other vampire. As much as he wanted to beat Damon's head in, he thought it best to stay on Jane's good side and potentially Niklaus'…For now at least. He strode off, before he could waste the second it would take to snap the arrogant vampire's neck.

"Hi, Damon." Jane greeted.

"Janey." The vampire nodded and smirked at Rob. "Get out of jail free card?"

"Hardy har." Rob snorted.

Jane tilted her head. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I was trying for brother-bonding time, but it seems Stefan didn't like my methods."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't pressure him, Damon. You like to push buttons, I know, but you need to try a different approach. He's your brother."

Damon rolled his eyes this time. "I'll keep that in mind." She huffed at him and got her car unlocked. "Hey." She looked at him. "You okay? With everything?"

"Yeah. This just…I'm just glad it's over and she admitted to making a mistake."

He nodded. "Yeah. You headed home?"

"It's been one of those days."

He snorted. "Definitely. See ya around, Janey."

"Bye, Damon. I hope you and Stefan can get along."

"Me too." He said softly and Jane got in the car next to Rob. He watched them drive off and went to find some entertainment.

* * *

"Go to sleep, my love." He murmured against her hairline. She had her head resting against his bare chest. Her fingers were tracing his feather tattoo. His fingers were stroking her back absently.

"Don't you heal when you get a tattoo?" Jane inquired curiously and he chuckled.

"The ink stains the skin, my love. It's a part of me. Now if someone were to rip my arm off and it regrew…"

"The tattoo would be gone."

She looked up at him and he smiled. "Go to sleep."

"Kiss me."

"Now, love that wouldn't be a very productive way for you to go to sleep, now would it?" He teased.

"It might help me." She blinked innocently at him.

He scoffed, but tilted her chin up to kiss her softly. She moved closer to him and he took her leg, pulling it over his hip.

"Do you think I'm wrong to stay so angry with Meredith? I mean…She made a mistake, but she still looked in my uncle's past."

Klaus frowned. "It does raise the question as to why your uncle had all of these restraining orders. And why no one mentioned him before."

"When my parents were here as ghosts, they seemed happy to see him. Relieved actually." Jane raised her head to look at him, her hair falling down to tickle his chest. "Wouldn't they have told me if I needed to stay away from him?"

"Yes, I would think so."

"She was right though. Dr. Fell. She told me I didn't know him and I really don't."

Klaus cupped her cheek. "It's no good speculating what's in the past, love. Perhaps, he'll tell you in good time." He drew her in for another kiss. "Now go to sleep." Jane sighed and laid back down on Klaus' chest, her eyes closing. Felix hopped onto the bed, nuzzling Jane's hand and she smiled, stroking his head. Klaus rolled his eyes. Then the cat did something he didn't expect. Felix, nudged his hand to be petted and Klaus stroked his head. Purrs came from the cat and he settled himself against Jane's arm, resting himself on Klaus' stomach.

"He likes you." She giggled and a smile tugged at his lips.

A knock at the door had her stiffening. Klaus ran a hand down her back. Felix leapt off of the vampire and darted out the door.

Jane looked up and he smiled soothingly. "It's Elijah." He murmured and she followed him out of the room and they met Rob at the foot of the stairs.

He made a face at Klaus' bare chest and Jane smiled sheepishly. Rolling his eyes, Rob opened the door.

"Elijah."

"I'm sorry its late, but it's imperative that we speak."

* * *

When Elijah was through with his story, they sat in silence.

"Cursed." Rob muttered. "Well, that…makes sense."

"When did these blackouts start happening?" Elijah enquired.

"I don't know. There was a time when I was doing a lot of drinking. I partied it up in several places." Rob pinched the bridge of his nose.

Jane shifted. "What about the…restraining orders."

Her uncle sighed. "I don't really remember those either. My memory has lapses…" He suddenly looked up. "New Orleans."

"What?"

"New Orleans. I stayed there for about a year, partied with a group of people I was traveling with. I was supposed to be on assignment and tracking down a vampire in Mississippi, but I left the job briefly. I had decided to take a vacation. I knew my employers wouldn't care."

Klaus frowned, deep in thought. He and Elijah had over many centuries dealings with the witches of New Orleans and the very reason for his hatred of the vengeful beings. Once, he had been in love, had _married_ even, but thanks to a group of resentful and ungrateful witches he had lost her to a pack of mongrels. His hatred of werewolves had never ebbed since the death of Henrik and only made stronger throughout his many years. Vivianne had been a lovely, petite girl and though his undead heart panged for her loss, she had been taken from him twice, it was dulled now, replaced by a new love.

"The witches of New Orleans, are frightful, vengeful creatures. I have no doubt that they must have done something to you."

"Perceived you as a threat perhaps." Elijah nodded at his brother. "Do you recall anything about staying in New Orleans?"

"Not really." Rob stated, shaking his head. "Just a lot of partying and a lot of booze."

Jane bit her lip. "Would they…would they come looking for you?"

"I think not, my love." Klaus soothed her. "This happened when?"

"A year ago." Rob nodded at the vampire. He ran a hand through his hair. "So I'm the murderer. Meredith was right."

"No." Jane scowled. "She's not. You're not doing this on purpose. It's not your fault." She sighed. "Maybe I can talk to Bonnie. If she'll help."

"Don't blame, Meredith."

"Don't blame her? She went through your life, Rob. Elena and Matt texted me and told me huge file she had on you. She had no right."

The girl was agitated and Klaus ran a hand down her back.

Rob sighed. "I know, Jane, and she didn't, but she was scared."

" _She_ was scared? How was _I_ supposed to feel when she put you in jail? She shot you." Jane pushed away from the table and they heard her shut her bedroom door.

* * *

Klaus wrapped his arms around her and Jane turned to bury her face into his neck.

"Why are you so upset, my love?"

"He could have died…What if he had died? I wouldn't have…He wouldn't be here." She sniffed and he finally understood what was wrong.

"There, there, love." He soothed, drawing her closer to him.

"I just got scared. I don't want anything to happen to him."

He stroked her hair. "I know, sweetheart. And it won't. I promise you." He kissed her head when she yawned. "Try to get some sleep."

"Kiss me?"

"Is that a request or a demand?" He smirked and kissed her gently. She clung to him, trying to deepen the kiss and he gripped her chin. "Go to sleep now."

"Is that demand?" She asked cheekily and he swatted her thigh, making her squeak.

"I don't tolerate impertinence, my love." He said firmly, but his eyes were teasing. "Now sleep."

She finally settled down and he soothed her to sleep. He heard Felix come in and felt the cat walking across him, until he was burrowed between him and Jane. Klaus rolled his eyes, but at least the cat wasn't growling at him at this time. As he started to drift off himself, Klaus' mind wandered to the past he had tried too hard to forget and whether it had anything to do with the recent events. He certainly hoped it didn't.

His phone buzzed and he reached for it, checking to see if it was waking Jane, but she seemed deep asleep.

"Bekah."

 _"Where are you?"_

"With Jane. Elijah has just enlightened us with information. She wasn't taking it so well."

 _"About what?"_

"Jane's uncle."

 _"I got nothing from the Salvatore's about the white oak. What about her uncle?"_

"I'll let Elijah explain. Jane's sleeping."

 _"All right. I suppose I won't see you until tomorrow then?"_

The girl frowned and shifted in her sleep, the signs of a nightmare approaching.

"Yes."

 _"Nightmares? The poor thing."_

 _"Details Nik!"_

 _"Shut up, Kol."_ His sister hissed and he heard the sound of glass breaking. Klaus rolled his eyes. He'd go home to a destroyed house tomorrow for sure.

Rebekah hung up after greeting Elijah and Klaus turned to face Jane whose wiggles were disturbing her cat. Felix nuzzled her chin and she whimpered. He tucked an arm around her and stroked her hair gently, leaning his head down to whisper in her ear. "I'm here, love. I'm here." Gradually, the frown disappeared and she relaxed once more. Satisfied, Klaus smiled and settled down to sleep. He felt Felix wiggle his way beneath his arm and got between him and Jane, and though it slightly annoyed him, he would let it go for Jane's sake.

* * *

 _Review?_


	62. Break On Through

**Thanks to grapejuice101, Cloudyskiesahead, and Brookeworm3 for all the help and advice!**

 **I don't own _Titanic._**

 **Jane is played by Lily James**

* * *

Chapter 62

"Hey, Jane." Alaric smiled as she came into the room with him. Rob was already in the brain-scanning machine and Jane bit her lip as she watched Meredith instruct him on what to do.

"Hey." She answered back worriedly.

"He's okay." He told her softly, seeing her expression. "He's going to be okay."

"Except a witch cursed him. We don't even know what it is or how to fix it."

"Have you heard from Bonnie?"

"Um, no. I haven't…I haven't called her yet."

"Oh." Alaric frowned. "Are you okay? You don't look like you've slept."

"Well, I haven't. At least not really."

Meredith came in. "Oh, you came. That's great."

"Yeah." Jane murmured. "Is it safe?"

"Absolutely."

She nodded. "Good."

Alaric frowned. "What is it you looking for?"

"I don't know." Meredith admitted softly. "A tumor, vascular anomalies, anything physical that might explain his behavior. If it's medical, I can treat it."

"And if it's not?" Jane whispered.

"Well, then we'll deal with that too." She assured her.

"When did you suspect him?" Alaric asked. "That it was Rob who was killing all those people?"

"Honestly, I thought it was you at first."

He frowned. "What?" Jane looked away from the machine to watch them.

Meredith nodded.

"It was after he told me about your ring. I remembered a story my grandmother had told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal. I don't know if you know this, but we Fells are notorious busy-bodies." Alaric smirked slightly.

"What story?" Jane asked.

"Well, apparently she had died so many times with that ring that she went crazy." Alaric looked down at his ring thoughtfully. "I had my suspicions that Rob had a ring too, but then…His blackouts were so…strange. Samantha Gilbert wrote about hers, but it wasn't anything compared to Rob's. His has been going on for years, which would explain his lack of memory pertaining to all of those restraining orders. That's when I knew it had to be him and not Ric."

"But then, why did you protect him?" Jane frowned. "Why are you helping him now?"

Meredith turned to her. "Because I'm a doctor. I don't like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over. And because when he and I first met I felt like... I don't know, I-I just kind of want to help him."

Alaric frowned. "Something's going on in there."

They girls turned to the window again and Meredith pressed a button to talk into the room. "Everything all right in there?"

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's okay." Rob replied shakily and Jane bit her lip. Alaric rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to talk to Elena and see if she can find more information on Samantha Gilbert. Jeremy has one of these rings too. I don't want anything to happen to him. I'll call you if anything comes up, okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Ric."

* * *

"Oh. No, I-I understand." Jane bit her lip. "Do what you have to do, Angie."

The woman grimaced. "I'm really sorry."

"We all are really sorry." Another woman, Beth, added gesturing at the other women. "It's just that…You're the only instructor and you're still in high school. Maybe if we cut down our schedules…Maybe if you canceled one of the groups…"

"No…it's okay. The studio sounds great and the girls will do great there."

"Thank you, Jane. For all of your hard work. Emma loves dancing because of you." Angie smiled.

"I hope she'll like her new teachers just as much." Beth nodded.

Emma hugged Jane's leg. "Goodbye, Miss Jane. I'll miss you." The other little girls followed suite and Jane smiled, blinking back tears as she hugged them back. They were her first group she had taught on her own and she would miss them all terribly.

"You'll all do so great and maybe if you get the chance you can come by and show me what you learned."

The girls promised to do that, but Jane knew that she'd probably never see half of them again. She turned to address her older dance group.

"Well, um, I wish you all the best of luck and you can call me if you have questions, but I think you'll all do just fine."

Jane waved goodbye to the last woman and then went back inside her empty studio. She shut the door and slid down to sit on the floor, feeling tired.

She had gotten a notice a few weeks ago, but hadn't really paid attention to it until two days ago. Apparently, there was a bigger, fancier dance studio a few miles out of town. They had more instructors, more room, more of everything that Jane didn't have or could afford.

She had wanted to be angry about losing all of her clients, but…Angie had been right. She was still in high school and she just couldn't handle balancing her life. She had rescheduled too many times and she was unreliable. The urge to cry and throw a fit was overwhelming, but she held it back. She couldn't have everything she wanted, this was just another thing she would have to let go of. No clients, no money. No money, no studio. The words echoed in her head like a mantra, mocking her.

Her phone buzzed against the wooden floor by her feet and she glanced at it, smiling slightly at the caller id. Wiping at her face and sniffing back the remaining moisture, she plastered a smile on her face. Klaus could hear if something was wrong and she really didn't want to get into another money debate with him right then. He had already attempted to slyly buy her things by acting as if they were accidents, but she had caught on fairly quick. He said he liked doing it, he liked spoiling her, but Jane was afraid she'd become too dependent on that.

"Klaus."

 _"Hello, my love."_ He greeted through the phone and she smiled a bit wider. She couldn't help it. The way he spoke, sent her heart racing with excitement. _"What are you doing today?"_

"Well, I have to go meet Rob at the hospital. Alaric and Meredith convinced him to take some tests. What about you?"

 _"I actually have an errand to run, so I'll be gone most of the day. I wonder if you would do me a favor and keep an eye on Kol for me, sweetheart."_

"Where are you going?"

 _"Just out for a bit. I'll be back soon."_

She resisted the urge to childishly ask him to promise that.

 _"I'll be back before dinner."_ He promised. He always managed to guess what she was thinking.

"Okay." She said and took a shaky breath.

 _"What's wrong, love?"_

"Nothing." She winced. Of course, he heard it.

 _"You're awfully quiet."_

"It's just been one of those mornings." She told him and he was quiet for a moment.

 _"Well, discuss it when I get back."_

"Klaus-"

 _"I can hear it in your voice, love. Something's upset you."_

"It's not a big deal."

 _"Then you can tell me now or later."_

"Later." He hummed and she quickly added. "I love you."

She could practically see the smile threatening to break out on his face. He was probably trying to remain stern.

 _"And I you, my love, but that doesn't change the subject. I'll see you tonight, sweetheart. And try to keep an eye on Rebekah as well."_

"Okay, now you're going to have to pay me to babysit both of them."

He snorted before saying slowly: _"I'll pay you back a different way, my love."_ She shivered and he heard her inhale in a small pleasurable gasp.

"Okay…" She whispered and he grinned.

 _"Goodbye, Jane."_

"Bye." She choked out before ending the call. Well, that was one way to stop thinking about the studio.

* * *

"You have to stop feeling guilty for things you can't control, little love. It's been days." Kol argued, his fingers pressing down the buttons on the game controller in his hands. "You barely knew those people."

"They still died, Kol." Jane countered back, frowning as she concentrated on the screen in front of her.

"Yes and as sad as that was, you didn't kill them. A psycho did. Guilt is for people who cause the accident. You didn't cause it. You didn't ask him to quiet that couple, nor did you ask him to kill that elderly woman and take her house. You didn't even know the doppelgangers."

"I get what you're saying, it's just…I saw their death and did nothing. What do I have these visions for if I can't change the outcome?"

"He was still coming for you, Jane. If not those people, it could have been your friends." Kol told her seriously and paused the game. "I don't know that much about seers, but I do know that if you could have really changed what happened, you would have. That vision was meant for you, not them. It was a warning to you, lovey. No one else."

Jane chewed her lip. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He nodded at her. "Now stop working yourself into a frenzy."

"Don't go into psychiatry." She said dryly. "You're not a people person."

He smirked. "I never claimed I was, darling."

She pecked him on the cheek. "Well, thank you anyway."

"No distractions." He smirked and shoved her away to the other end of the couch. She huffed at him and put her feet back in his lap.

"I'll still win."

"Whatever you say, little love."

The front door opened and shut he could say something back and Rebekah strode into the room.

"There you are." The blond Original exclaimed and marched purposely over to Jane and Kol. She had something on her mind. "I have been looking for you. Where have you been? Playing video games with my idiot brother?"

"Out of the way, Bekah. I'm trying to crush Jane's car." Kol complained, nudging her calf with his foot. Rebekah ignored his remark but did give him dirty look for touching her leg.

"I dropped Rob off at the hospital. Alaric is with him so he can get some tests done. Just in case this curse is affecting him more than we thought. And then I-"

"And you didn't go because you didn't want to be around that Fell woman."

"I wasn't finished." Jane protested indignantly and Kol snickered. Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Then I had to go to my studio and talk to some people. And I promised Klaus, I'd keep an eye on Kol, so I came here."

He shoved her feet off his lap and she shrieked as she fell to the floor.

"I won." He smirked as Jane's car on the game exploded.

"You cheated!" Jane threw a pillow at his head and it smacked him in the face.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Would you please behave?"

Kol pinned Jane to the floor, smirking at her and then she hooked her leg around his to flip him. Shocked at her action, he rolled and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Haha." She bragged and rolled off to lie on the carpet next to him.

"Hm, that was unexpected. Who taught you how to do that?"

"Alaric."

"The boring History teacher?"

Jane frowned. "He's very nice and that was rude of you to put the moves on Jenna."

"I could teach you better than that, little love."

"Enough to try it out on Klaus when he makes me mad?" Jane smirked and Kol snickered.

"Naturally."

"Where _is_ Nik?" Rebekah stated.

The human girl looked at her. "He left." She shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me where."

"Oh." She stated and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I came to get you. I need you to come with me to the bridge restoration."

"Why?"

"She wants you to help spy on Damon." Kol drawled from the floor.

Jane frowned. "I don't want to spy on Damon. I want to be lazy and wait for Klaus."

"Just be sure to let me know when he gets home. I'd rather not hear the two of you going at it on the couch or in the hall or wherever the hell you'll go."

"Kol!?" Both girls shrieked and Jane's face turned tomato red.

"What? It's not like I haven't walked in the two of you snogging against a wall or in his studio. Or that time outside when you had your legs around his waist…"

"You are vile." Rebekah stated. "Though you do make a point." She turned to Jane. "Do let us know in advance. The last thing we want is to piss off Nik again."

Jane groaned and pulled her pillow over her face. This was exactly why she had told Klaus that they weren't to do that when his siblings were home and he had agreed the third time they had been interrupted. But they couldn't seem to stop touching each other and Klaus always found an excuse to be near her.

"Can we not talk about this please?" She asked, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Fine. Then come with me." Rebekah told her.

"Okay." She sighed and lifted the pillow off her head. "Let's go."

* * *

Rebekah scoffed and Jane looked at her. "What?"

"Sage."

"Who's Sage?"

"A strumpet. Who was in love with Finn."

"Rebekah, don't be mean. Do you think she knows about Finn yet? Should we tell her?"

"I don't really care. I don't like her."

Jane sighed and followed her over to where Damon and the beautiful red-headed vampire were standing.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Rebekah drawled, getting their attention.

Damon heard the tone of her voice and smirked. "Easy there, Rebekah. You know she used to beat up men for sport."

"She always was quite common."

"Rebekah." Jane hissed, announcing her presence. Sage looked at her curiously and Damon frowned.

"What are you doing here with Rebekah?" He asked her.

"I invited her to come with me. Is that a problem?" The Original smirked at him.

"Depends." He said seriously and Jane scowled.

"Rebekah. What a happy surprise." Sage told Rebekah, sarcasm in her voice.

"What are you doing here Sage?" The Original demanded.

"Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in." Jane frowned slightly at that, but she and Damon were just spectators in this conversation.

"Hmm, Finn, you just missed him." She remarked, mockingly. "He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going."

"He probably went looking for me." Sage told her.

Rebekah chuckled. "Or quite possibly he forgot all about you."

"I doubt that." She smirked.

"No? Cause he didn't seem to mention you. Sorry, you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life."

"Rebekah!" Jane scolded, but the Original just flounced away.

"God, I hate that elitist Original bitch." Sage scowled and Jane turned around.

"Hi. I'm sorry about her, she, um, doesn't like some people."

"That's an understatement." Damon muttered and Jane sent him a look.

"I'm Jane." She held out her hand to Sage who shook it. "You knew Finn?"

"Yes. We were very close."

The human girl smiled. "I'm sure he's looking for you then. He's probably just trying to get used to all of these changes in the world. I gave him a few books before he left…I hope they helped." She tilted her head. "How do you know Damon?"

"She was my vampire teacher."

"Oh, you mean you weren't always so skilled?" Jane joked and Sage snorted. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Funny."

Sage whispered to her, but loud enough for Damon to still hear. "He was a _bad_ vampire."

Jane wanted to ask more, but someone was calling her name.

"Jane." Rebekah called and the girl sighed.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Sage."

"You too."

Jane disappeared into the crowd and Sage turned to Damon.

"She's sweet. What's her deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be defensive…" Sage smirked. "You like her." She watched his face. "You _loved_ her. Did she reject you?"

"I made a mistake. A big mistake."

"Well, that's what happens when you fall for humans. They are fickle, fragile things. Who'd she dump you for?"

"Klaus."

Sage's eyes widened. "You're kidding me. Well, no wonder Rebekah is toting her around."

* * *

A foot tapped Jane's. "Spill."

"What?" She looked up from reading her textbook to give her attention to Kol.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

She shrugged and got out another notecard. "I don't know what to tell you then."

"How about the truth? I thought we were friends."

"We are, but there's nothing wrong."

"Jane…" He whined. "Tell me please…"

She snorted and flipped her notecard over. It wouldn't hurt to at least tell him some of her problems. "It's just this stuff with Rob. It's like my entire family has a dark cloud over it. My ancestors were cursed by your mother and probably cursed a long time before that…Everyone's gone. He's all I have left and that really bothers me. I mean before I even knew he existed, I was alone and I wasn't really used to it, but I managed. Now that I've had Rob here, I hadn't had all of that stuck on me. Bills and things that my parents were supposed to do for me until I was ready to do it myself. What if something really bad happens to him? What if this curse drives him crazy and he's taken from me? I'll be alone again."

She pulled a book out of her bag on the floor. "He gave this full of passwords, his back accounts, passwords, where to find his will, and how to contact someone in case…." She trailed off and bit her lip and Kol moved over to sit on the couch with her and he tapped her legs until she put them across his lap.

"You're not alone, Jane. And you never will be. You have your friends, the stupid lot they are," Jane sent him a look and he rolled his eyes. "And you have us. Nik, Bekah, me, Elijah, and even Finn and nobody ever gets Finn."

"Don't be mean." Jane hit him with her foot. "He's been in a coffin for nine hundred years."

"Hasn't changed his attitude."

"Hasn't changed yours either."

Kol shrugged. "What can I say? I'm complicated."

"You know, you keep telling me all of these bad things about you, but I don't see that. Other than your temper is just about as volatile as Klaus' is and you like to make a scene…" He scoffed at her and she arched an eyebrow. "Isn't that true?"

"Maybe."

"Why don't you all get along? Or at least try? Four times Klaus had to threaten to dagger you at the dinner table yesterday. And three times Elijah snapped your neck for bad manners. Oh, and don't get me started on how the three of you act around Rebekah. Or how _she_ acts."

"That's just how we are, little love."

"So much for Always and Forever, you can't even stay in the same room together for more than a second without insulting each other and usually in a language I don't understand."

"Norse, love."

"Just because it has a name doesn't mean I understand it."

"We use it so we don't harm your little delicate angelic ears." Jane smacked him with a pillow and he grinned at her.

"See? You're doing it again." Kol shrugged. "Why don't you call Finn? Ask him how he is. _Communicate_. He's probably all alone. Not once has any of you, including Elijah, mentioned him. He's still your brother regardless of his feelings about being a vampire. If I had siblings, I'd at least like to know that they are safe and that they are okay. You had a hard time adjusting to the way things are, can't you imagine how hard it must be for Finn? He's not seen the world for over nine hundred years so he has no experience with things."

Kol blew out a breath. "Why is it so important to you, lovey? We just don't get along."

"Because I've always wanted siblings and I just can't stand the fact that you have them, but you don't care. None of you do. It's…It's wrong and I just hate that you don't see what you have. People probably tell you this a lot, but it's true. Family's important and sometimes you don't realize how much until they are gone and you're left alone." Kol contemplated her words, he could see her point, but at the same time…

"Nik's daggered me time and time again. Am I to forgive that so easily?"

"No." She said simply, surprising him. "You have a right to be angry, but you should also give him a chance to make it right. Kol, you got out of control a lot and I'm not saying that it was fair of him to do that to you, but you were supposed to be fleeing from Mikael. Keeping a low profile…That story about Spain. It still gives me chills. Do you really think that little of human life?"

"I did. And I still do I won't lie. But I do find your views fascinating. Do you know why they had me daggered for the last time?" She shook her head. "Because I was plotting to kill Nik." Jane frowned.

"That's exactly my point. Killing each other would ultimately hurt you. And if Klaus doesn't watch it, he'll lose you all for good." She took his hand. "But that is no reason to give up or not make the effort try to be civil. All of your behaviors are atrocious."

"You've given this a lot of thought."

"Mmhm."

Kol sighed. "I'll try."

"Good." Jane beamed and went back to writing on her notecard. "So, tell me about Sage."

"Finn's tawdry lady friend?"

"Kol Mikaelson!"

"What? She was the worst kept secret Finn had. We all knew about her."

"But you didn't approve." Jane guessed. "Let me guess, she was below your standards your highness?" She frowned and Kol rolled his eyes.

"In a word, yes."

"That is horrible. Why are you all so judgemental? You can't judge someone by their appearance. Would you not like me if we were back in the day? Be honest."

Kol was silent for a moment. "Probably not. We were the Originals, the rulers of the humans. We were practically royalty. They feared us, they worshiped us. We were the force to be reckoned with."

"And you flaunted that and Mikael chased you all the more." She frowned. "So any human that fell in love with anyone of you was doomed to be shunned?"

"Yes and no. You see back then, we just had sex a lot. No strings attached. Once that purpose was served…Well, they were disposed of."

Jane's cheeks reddened, but she was still frowning. "Humans were just a means of surviving. Blood and…other things."

"Mmhm. Occasionally, Rebekah would find a handsome young man and beg and beg to turn him, but Nik always disapproved."

"Did _none_ of you like Sage?"

"I guess Elijah didn't really have a problem with her, but then again he was always off on his own little nightly adventures."

"But you and Klaus and Bekah didn't like her."

"Well, I couldn't care less what Finn did as long as he wasn't brooding about our mother or making a spectacle of himself for having to drink human blood. Bekah and Nik had their own views on who was worthy or not. Sage was pretty that was her problem. Rebekah tends not to like those who are prettier than she is. Though she likes you."

"Kol, that's not a nice thing to say about Rebekah and you shouldn't lie."

"I wasn't lying."

"Hm." She hummed and then tilted her head. "And Klaus?"

Kol picked at a worn spot on the knee of her jeans as he thought. "Nik's problem was that Finn was getting away from him. You know how paranoid he was, and still is, about someone leaving him."

"He was afraid of losing you all if he told you about what really happened to Esther." Jane said quietly. "Wouldn't you have blamed him? Been so angry you'd leave and never speak to him again? His temper got the better of him, Kol. He couldn't help it. At least not really. Can you imagine something warring inside your head every moment? That suppressed werewolf side?"

"Yes, I know." He said quietly and watched her write another notecard. "What are you doing?"

"Making notes for my English paper."

"That's boring."

She smiled and shook her head. "Well boring or not I still have to do it." She was quiet for a moment. "Do you think we should tell Finn that Sage is here?"

"Are you still on that?"

"Yes, I think they would love to see each other again. It might be good for Finn. Do you think Klaus would be okay with it?"

"Probably not."

"It might help mend the obvious tension that this family has."

"If you say so, little love."

"What about you?" She smirked, tapping him with her foot. "Any old flames?"

He smirked back. "None that Nik would approve of."

"You make him sound so stuck up."

"Because he is. Only the best for Niklaus." He mocked and Jane rolled her eyes. "Utter perfection."

"Yeah, okay." She scoffed.

"OCD like Elijah."

"Elijah does not have OCD!" Jane laughed and he grinned.

"Sure he does. Have you seen his closet? Each suit has a matching tie and pocket handkerchief, is straight and pressed, and is color coordinated."

She couldn't stop giggling. "No, it's not."

"You don't believe me? Go look."

"I'm not looking in his closet, Kol."

"Go look. You'll see. OCD."

She shook her head and Kol groaned when she opened another book. "No…Do something else."

"Like what?"

"Watch a movie?" He set a stack of DVDs between them.

"Where did those come from?" She asked curiously. "Where did you pull them from?"

"Magic." He smirked and she scowled at him. Or tried too, but she laughed.

She sighed. "Okay, I guess I can make more notecards later tonight." She looked through the movies. "Oh, that's a good one. That one is funny."

"How about this one?" Kol held up one.

"It's a good movie, but it's sad."

"Let's watch it."

Jane rolled her eyes but relaxed against the couch.

Klaus came in to find his little brother and Jane fully engrossed in a movie that was playing on the wide screen television. Neither one had heard the young man on the doorstep carrying their pizza. Kol had discovered a love of pizza and it never ceased to amuse him.

"I hate that guy." Jane stated as the apparent bad man in the movie came on screen.

"He reminds me of Nik." Kol stated and Klaus rolled his eyes. Jane scoffed.

"Cal is not like Klaus."

"They are both uppity."

"So are you."

Klaus grinned at the scoff his brother gave.

"Nik's home and he's got the food." Kol announced pausing the movie, which Klaus realized was _Titanic_.

Jane turned around and beamed at him. "Hi." The warm feeling that he got when she smiled at him, rushed through his veins and he smiled back.

"What are you doing, love?"

"We're watching a movie. Rebekah told me she was going out for the evening. Something about being crazy or something." Klaus snorted. "Want to watch?"

He came in and settled on the couch, tugging Jane against his side and she shared the blanket with him. "Pizza?"

"Go ahead, love." He told her and she shrugged, putting a few pieces on a plate and letting Kol have the rest.

"Are you done moving around?" Kol teased and she stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned and pressed play, becoming engrossed once again in the movie.

* * *

A few hours later…

 _"Jack, I love you." Rose whispered, breath coming out in a white fog from the chill in the air and the sea._

 _Jack stared at her for a moment. "Don't you do that." He said firmly. "Don't you say your goodbyes. Not yet, do you understand me?"_

 _"I'm so cold."_

 _"Listen, Rose, you're gonna get out of here. You're gonna go on and make lots of babies. And you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old-an old lady warm in her bed." Jack told her, his teeth chattering. He knew his life was ending, but Rose was strong. She'd survive without him. She had too. "Not here. Not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?"_

 _"I can't feel my body." Rose murmured. She was so tired, but she knew she had to stay awake. Stay awake for Jack._

 _"Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. So thankful." He grabbed her hands, holding tightly. "You-you must do me this honor. You must promise me that you'll survive. That you won't give up. No matter what happens. No matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose. And never let go of that promise."_

 _"I promise." She said shakily._

 _"Never let go."_

 _"I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go."_

Klaus looked over when his brother nudged him with a tissue box. He took it and glanced down at Jane who was silently crying. He had been watching the movie intently and hadn't noticed her tears. He handed her the box and she took it with a sniff. He stroked her hair soothingly when her sobs became more noticeable as the movie progressed. Kol shifted uncomfortably as she cried. He had never liked it when females. And well, Klaus didn't blame him.

Kol turned the movie off and they sat in silence for a moment. Well, silence and Jane blowing her nose.

"Why the bloody hell did she throw it in the ocean for?"

Jane wiped at her eyes and scowled at Kol, tears forgotten. "Because it reminded her of Cal and it wouldn't do any good for anyone. Those men were out there looking for it. Then it would just get sold and make them rich, but who wants to be rich to find happiness? Happiness is finding someone to spend your life with. Living life to the fullest. Just like Jack had."

"Speaking of, why didn't he get on the floating thing with her? Make body heat?"

She rolled her eyes. "If he had gotten on it, it would have sunk down in the water. He was trying to keep her out of it."

"Hm. Well, I'm off."

"Where are you going?"

"Nik's home so I don't need a babysitter," He smirked and she scowled. "But if you want to know I'm going to the Grill for a drink or two. Bye, darling." He called and went out the door. Jane snorted and snuggled closer to Klaus who wrapped his arms around her and tugged her into his lap.

"It's such a sad movie." She murmured and he nodded.

"You want to tell me about this morning?"

"Actually, I need to finish my notecards." Jane reached for her textbook, but Klaus kept her from leaving. "Klaus."

He frowned. "Not until you tell me what upset you."

"Some of my dance groups are leaving." She said, settling on a partial truth. There was no need to tell him that she would be looking for a job to help her pay bills. "I was just upset because they're leaving."

"Why are they leaving?"

"There's a bigger, better studio a few miles out of town. They have more room and more instructors. It's okay, though. I still have two groups. I lost the littler ones though. I loved teaching them and seeing them get excited about dancing. Because they remind me of when my mom taught me."

Klaus smiled softly and cupped her chin. "I'm sorry, love. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thank you anyway." She smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss her softly. "By the way, I was talking to Kol earlier and I had an idea…" He arched an eyebrow. "Now don't get mad, it's just I think it would be a rather nice idea."

"Which would be?"

"I think you should find Finn and invite him back here." She said quickly and waited.

His face darkened. "Why would I do that? He tried to kill you."

Jane frowned. "I didn't say invite Esther. I said Finn." She snapped as he got off the couch and she landed backward on the cushions from his abrupt movement. "He didn't want to hurt me and it's about time this family stopped making rifts." She turned to watch him pour himself a drink and rested her elbows on the back of the couch. "Kol thinks you hate him. He didn't say that, but I could tell. I think he thinks Elijah does too and it makes me sad. You say you want your family to be together. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you start by making things right with Finn. You hurt him the most. Left him locked away for nine hundred years. He's all alone and has no idea what's been going on. You owe him an explanation. You owe him a chance to be with the family again."

"Why is this so important to you, love?"

"Because I care about all of you. And I've never had siblings and I never will. Like I told Kol, I would hate to have family and never mend things between us. I may not be able too, but you can. And it would do you all so much good…Oh and, well, Sage is here and I know she and Finn liked each other. She's looking for him you know." Klaus hummed and Jane frowned.

"What if you had been waiting forever for someone you loved? I think you owe Finn a chance to see Sage at least."

"I seem to owe a lot of things." He said mockingly and Jane got off the couch and came to stand behind him, hands on her hips.

"Well, that tends to happen when you dagger your siblings."

He turned to face her and she sighed. "Please, Klaus. Do this for me? For Finn and Sage? Doesn't your brother deserve to find some happiness? Sage may be his only chance at that."

He thought for a moment, pretended to think rather. He had already planned on grabbing his brother and hauling him back here anyhow. This spell linking them has to go and the only way of doing that is having blood from each sibling. Getting Elijah's hadn't been hard. He had given it days ago. Rebekah's and Kol's would be easy to get. All he really needed was Finn's, but he wasn't going to tell Jane all of that. Better to keep her out of it. Especially since the only way to undo a spell was to involve a certain witchy friend of hers.

"Very well, love." He consented and she smiled happily. "I'll go and find him tomorrow." Jane hugged him tightly and he set his drink down.

"You'll see." She said, her voice muffled by his chest. "Things will work out."

"I'm sure they will, my love." He stated, stroking her hair.

Jane smiled at him. "You know we're alone now…"

He slid his hands down her sides and gripped her hips. "Yes, we are."

"You did say that you would pay me for babysitting."

He smirked and tugged her flush against him, her curves fitting against the hard angles of his body. "That I did." His mouth fused to hers and she moaned, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss, hoisting her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

The air whooshed around her and Jane found herself pressed against the couch in Klaus' studio. The lock clicked when he shut the door and he came back over to her.

"What's on your mind, love?"

"I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"Will you draw me? Like Jack drew Rose."

He wanted that very badly. Wanted to draw her in his bed, flushed and sated from desire. For his eyes only of course.

"You would like that?"

"Yes. Will you draw me?"

Klaus smiled and nodded.

"With just my necklaces on." She added and he nodded again. She was about to kick her shoes off when her phone buzzed.

 _Rob: Come home. Now._

Jane frowned. "I have to go. Rob wants me home. He sounds mad." She looked up from her phone and jumped at how close he was. "I'm sorry, I-I want to-"

"I know, love." He told her, pressing a finger to her lips. "You don't have to apologize. We'll do this another time, all right?"

"Okay." She nodded and he offered his arm to her.

"Shall I escort you home, my love?"

She laughed and linked arms with him. "I would be delighted."

* * *

"It's kind of quiet in here." Jane said as they went into the house. She turned to face Klaus. "Thanks for driving me home."

"Anytime, love." He told her and bent his head to kiss her. She moaned softly and he pulled back to rest his forehead against hers.

"I don't want you to stop doing that."

He chuckled and kissed her again. "Goodnight, love." She bit her lip suddenly and he smiled softly. "I'll be back." He whispered to her. He knew she was still having trouble sleeping after that incident with Dimitri. It wasn't all the time, but it was enough that he made it his priority to make sure she slept through the night.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He murmured.

"You don't get any sleep."

"I sleep fine, my love." He cupped her face in his hands. "Don't worry so much."

"Are you sure about Finn? You are going to bring him here, yes?"

He nodded. "Yes. He should be happy to have such a fan."

"Don't be like that." She told him. "He's your brother, Klaus. He does love you. You just have to remind him that he is family. I think you all forget sometimes."

"You sound like Elijah."

"Well, he makes a good point."

Klaus rolled his eyes and then lowered his lips to hers once more. "I'll fetch him in the morning."

"Be nice when you do."

He snorted and she gave him a look. "Yes, love. I'll be on my best behavior." She smiled at him and he didn't want to part from her. "I'll be back before you're asleep." A rush of wind and he was gone.

"Jane, are you home?"

She turned when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Rob." She said and then frowned at his bloody hand. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Broke a wine glass." He told her, wrapping his hand in a hand towel. "I'm fine."

"Oh. Is Meredith upstairs?"

"No, she got called into the hospital for a surgery. She'll be back later."

"Oh, okay. Um, is something wrong? You seemed kind of angry."

"Are you alone?" The question was cold and detached and Jane felt a chill go down her spine.

"Um, yes." She told him, feeling a sense of foreboding coming over her. She took a step back. "You told me to come home. Klaus just dropped me off."

"Yeah, I was, uh, worried about you."

She bit her lip. "Why?"

"Well, you know…being around vampires and all that…" Jane stumbled over something on the floor and frowned. It was a knife. A bloody steak knife from the kitchen block. She pretended not to see it and slowly pulled her phone from her pocket, trying to discreetly text Klaus.

"Where, uh, where were you?" Rob asked her, following her into the living room. She finished the text and put her phone back into her pocket.

"I was, um, at Klaus'. I was watching a movie."

"Interesting." He drawled. "You really shouldn't spend so much time with vampires, Jane. Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

She put the coffee table between them. "Stay-stay back."

Rob clucked his tongue. "I'm not going to hurt you. Knock some sense into you maybe…" Then she saw it. The baseball bat behind his back.

"Rob?"

He grinned and swung the bat at her. Jane screamed and dodged it, wincing as it smashed the tv. She ran for the front door, but she tripped over the bloody knife and slammed into the floor, her arm landing on the edge of the knife. Winded, she rolled over onto her back, gasping for air and holding her bloody arm. Rob was above her, the bat held high. She moved backward, scrambling for the stairs, but he was advancing on her.

"This will only hurt a moment." He promised and brought the bat down. She rolled out of the way and struggled to get to her feet as it missed her head and smacked the edge of the staircase.

She managed to get to the living room when pain erupted across her legs. She fell head first into the carpeted floor and her left cheek slammed against the edge of the table that sat against the back of the couch. Wincing, she rolled onto her back. Her face was throbbing as were her legs and her arm. Rob was coming at her

Jane shut her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. She heard the bat fall and opened her eyes.

"Stefan." She breathed. He was holding Rob in a chokehold, keeping him from coming at her. "Don't hurt him. Please, he can't stop himself."

"I'll try not to." Stefan told her and eventually Rob passed out. The vampire laid him on the floor. "You okay?"

"Yeah, he just…He just startled me." She told him. "Thank you. How did you know…"

"Alaric sent me over to check on him. He and Jenna hadn't heard from Meredith and-"

"She's still here." Jane gasped and before she could go and find her Klaus was in front of her.

"Are you hurt? Let me see."

"No, it's fine."

He took her chin and gently probed the swelling bruise on her cheek. "Did he hit you?"

"I hit the table." She nodded at the metal stand behind her. "He was going to knock some sense into me." She shuddered. "The look in his eyes. It was like he didn't care who I was."

Klaus took her arm and turned it over so he could see the damage. "It's not deep, but it needs to be bandaged." He told her and then tried to stand with her. She gasped in pain and went down and Klaus scooped her up and moved her to the couch.

"They're just bruised." She told him as he pushed her pants legs up to examine her bruised legs.

"He could have seriously injured you, Jane." He growled. "You're lucky it's only bruising and not broken bones."

"It's not his fault. He can't help it." She told him and he frowned. "Stefan, Meredith?"

"There's someone upstairs. Someone bleeding heavily." He said as he caught the scent of fresh blood, suddenly unsure of going up there alone was an option. What if he hurt Meredith? Disappointed Elena again?

"Oh, my god. What happened?" They turned to see Elena in the doorway. He had forgotten she had been in the car.

"Elena, I need you to come upstairs with me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to need your help and Jane can't walk right now."

Elena looked at her, ignoring Klaus which was fine with him.

"Jane, are you okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded and patted Klaus' arm when Elena went up the stairs behind Stefan. "My first aid kit is in the closet."

He moved and came back in seconds. She could see that he was clearly agitated. His jaw was clenched.

"Hey, I'm okay." She murmured, stroking his cheek.

"I shouldn't have left you." He replied with a possessive growl. Jane sighed and unbuttoned her blouse pulling it off so Klaus could clean her arm better. He didn't miss how his eyes darkened slightly at the sight of her cleavage in her skin tight tank-top.

"You didn't know he'd attack me. And well, neither did I."

"It's not a joke, love." He said roughly.

She rolled her eyes. "Klaus, it's only a few bruises and a cut. I'll live." His mouth set in a thin line, but he didn't reply. "This wasn't how our night was supposed to go." She said quietly and he finally glanced up at her, his eyes softening.

"I know, love."

She smirked suddenly. "I guess this is a preview for should have happened tonight. How do I look?" She leaned dramatically against the couch cushions. She knew she probably looked a sight. Her hair in a disarray and sitting in a dark green tank-top and a pair of jeans.

He scoffed but played along with her. "Absolutely stunning." He very gently ran his fingers along her cheek. "But I don't like this bruise on you."

"It hurts." She admitted and he went into the kitchen and came back with an ice pack and a hand towel. He wrapped the ice pack up and held it against her cheek. "They've been upstairs a long time."

Klaus let her take the ice pack and he went upstairs to see what the holdup was. He passed Stefan on the stairs who was talking rapidly to whom he could only assume was Damon.

Elena looked up at him. "Meredith is going to be okay. Stefan gave her his blood."

Klaus looked around the bathroom, there was blood everywhere. "I assume the bloody knife downstairs did all this."

The girl nodded. Meredith stirred slightly and Klaus heard the front door open.

He came down the steps to see Damon examining Jane, murmuring lowly to her, but she shaking her head. The younger Bennett witch strode into the house looking like she was on a mission. She ordered Stefan to move Jane's uncle upstairs and Klaus helped him, knowing that Damon wasn't going to dirty his leather jacket. He was too busy consoling Jane who looked too tired to really care what he was saying.

Klaus didn't stay to watch the witch casting her spell, not really caring what she was doing as long as she didn't hurt Jane in any way.

He went back down into the living room and Jane bit her lip.

"Meredith?"

"She's healing, love."

"And Rob?"

"The Bennett witch is doing a spell."

"It's to help with the alter ego." Damon explained to her and Jane nodded. "He'll be okay. Alaric has volunteered his loft for a bit."

"You're locking him away?" She frowned.

" _Mild_ house arrest, until we get this settled." He corrected. "You're not safe here in the same house."

"He lives here. You can't just kick him out."

"Jane, you could have been injured way worse than this, do you understand?" Damon frowned back. "It's not safe for him here. Or you."

"Which is why she is moving in with me, until further notice." Klaus spoke up.

"What? No." The younger vampire scowled. "You really think she'd be better off with _you_?" Klaus' face darkened.

Jane spotted Bonnie coming down the stairs and she cleared her throat until they looked at her. "Can you give us a minute?" Klaus nodded and he and Damon went to argue outside on the porch. She rubbed her hands nervously on her jeans as Bonnie came closer.

"Hey." She finally said and Bonnie hugged her. Jane hugged her back, tears stinging her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie. I'm so sorry about your mom. Please forgive me."

"It's not your fault, Jane. I don't blame you. Esther had a hold on you."

"I just feel so awful…How is she?"

"The transition has been hard, but I think she'll be okay. Eventually."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Bonnie smiled and then handed her a jar. "Here. These are some herbs that will help with Rob's curse. Whatever this spell is…It's old and Abby's never even heard of it." Jane frowned. "Whoever cast it, knew some powerful old magic."

"Someone like Esther."

"She couldn't have, could she?"

"I don't know, but if she could contact Vicki and help her drown me…who's to say that Esther didn't speak to another witch?"

Bonnie frowned. "Yeah, I didn't think about that." She reached out and touched her arm. "Are you okay? I heard about your doppelgangers. How are you doing?"

"Better. Still having nightmares, but it's…I'm worried about Rob."

"I'm going to figure out a way to stop this, Jane. I promise. You're my friend and I hate to see all of these things happening to you."

She nodded. "Thank you, Bonnie. Are you going back?"

Bonnie smiled brightly. "Yeah. We're working on a garden."

"Really? I'd like to see it when you're done."

"That would be great." She winced. "That bruise looks horrible."

"It feels horrible."

"You're not taking her, Klaus. Forget it." Damon snapped and Jane sighed.

"I need to break that up. Um, thanks for everything, Bonnie."

"No problem." She smiled and Jane went out on the porch. Her legs still hurt, but she could tolerate it enough to walk a bit.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked, looking from Klaus to Damon.

Klaus waved a hand. "He's being arrogant and assuming that I would hesitate in ripping his head off."

"You are not leaving with him." The blue eyed Salvatore scowled at her.

"Damon, just stop." She told him. "Listen, I'm not comfortable staying home tonight. So I'm going to Klaus'. Just for now. I need sleep and I just don't think I'm going to get any here."

He wanted to argue, but he could see how she was barely able to keep upright and nodded stiffly.

"Come on, my love." Klaus said soothingly and he wrapped his arm around her waist, turning her towards the car. She looked back over her shoulder.

"Damon-"

"I'll watch him, Janey." He promised. "It's going to be okay."

"Thank you." She smiled at him and let Klaus led her away from the house.

"What's all this?" Klaus demanded when he and Jane entered the house. Rebekah and Sage were dancing about in front of the fireplace, music turned to an annoying level.

Bekah smiled at him. "We're celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" Jane asked and the blonde Original paused the music.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her?" Rebekah snapped at Klaus who growled at the accusation.

"I hit a table." The girl said meekly and she rolled her eyes.

"You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, well, she's had a long night filled with psychotic uncles trying to murder her with a baseball bat. Goodnight. Keep the music down, sister." Klaus said rapidly and he tugged Jane to the staircase. It only took a second and the music was shut off completely and there was Rebekah in front of them. Jane blinked. Would she ever get used to how fast vampires were?

"What?" Rebekah frowned. "Your uncle tried to kill you?"

"I'm fine. Stefan was-"

"Where the bloody hell were you?" The Original demanded of her brother. "You let her get attacked?"

"He didn't know." The human girl told her. "I didn't think he'd do that either."

She shook her head. "The things you get into." Jane saw Sage watching them from the doorway to the parlor and she smiled.

"Oh, I have to tell you something. Klaus is going to get Finn and bring him here."

Sage raised an eyebrow and looked at Klaus who was rolling his eyes. Rebekah's eyes were wide with shock.

"I assume that you volunteered him?"

Jane smiled sheepishly. "Well, he knows it's the right thing to do. Don't you?" She looked at Klaus and elbowed him when he scoffed. He plastered a fake smile on his face and she scowled at him.

"Yes, of course, my love."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed. Try to be civil tomorrow, please."

"I'll be up in a moment, love." He called after her and turned to his sister. Sage had retreated back into the parlor, looking a bit happier than before. "Now what's all this about celebrating?"

Rebekah smirked. "Sage and I pulled one over on Damon. We burned the white oak."

"That would explain his foul mood tonight."

"Now what's this about Finn?"

"Jane wants to reunite our family by spending quality time."

"She's a little darling. Perhaps her good nature will rub off on you." She pointed at him. "But I know you, Nik. Why did you agree so fast? You and Finn have never gotten along."

"We are still linked and as I have already gotten blood from you, Elijah, and Kol, Finn is next."

"He'd never give it you."

"Perhaps not, but maybe some persuasion from Jane and the lovely Sage…"

"And after you get the blood?"

"I'll persuade the Bennett witch to assist me. Kol is, as we speak, on his way to ensure that our witch does not double-cross us."

"You sent him after Jeremy Gilbert. Diabolical." Rebekah remarked. "You best hope Jane doesn't find out. She'll be angry."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "She won't. It'll be over and done with before she'll even suspect a thing."

* * *

 _Review?_


	63. The Murder of One

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to Brookeworm3, Cloudyskiesahead, and grapejuice101 for their support!**

 **Okay guys so last few chapters i've gotten some pretty good and bad reviews. Which is fine, but if you leave a bad review, i'd like to know more about you don't particularly like something. Most of you are guests on here so I can't answer you back and I have no way of knowing why do you didn't like or what it is you think should be different. So please give me a bit more detail!**

 **Jane is played by Lily James. Rob is played by Ewan McGregor.**

* * *

Chapter 63

"So…Kol just took off?" Jane frowned as she walked up the steps to Alaric's loft. "Without saying goodbye?"

 _"I'm sorry, darling. I told you he was rude."_ Rebekah replied. _"So where are you?"_

"Making a delivery."

 _"To your uncle. I'm pretty sure that Nik told you not to go near him unless he was with you."_

The girl scowled and readjusted her hold on her bag. "He's still my uncle, I shouldn't need supervised visits…But if he asks, tell him Damon and Alaric are with him."

 _"Better than no one I suppose. Listen, Nik and I will be home in a few hours. We're getting Finn."_

"Great. Then I'll meet you back at the house with Sage."

 _"I don't want you by yourself with her either."_

"Rebekah, I thought you were getting along?"

 _"Well, just be careful anyway."_

"I know, I know. You all share the same feeling about humans." She muttered and she heard the Original sigh. "Just don't forget that I'm one, okay?"

Rebekah sighed again. _"Have to go now, darling. Don't get into trouble."_

"You make sure that you and Klaus are nice to Finn. I mean it."

"Yes, of course." Rebekah promised and hung up and Jane came to the door of Alaric's apartment.

 _Knock. Knock._

The door opened and Damon grinned at her, looking her up and down. Her hair was in a messy bun on the back of her head and she was wearing a skin tight red shirt with a black tank top beneath it and a black skirt and heels. He gave a whistle and she flushed.

"Morning, Janey. You look nice. Got a hot date? Please tell me it's not with Klaus."

She sighed. "No." She rolled her eyes. "Is Rob…?"

"He's fine. No incidents. Woke up himself."

She sighed with relief. "That's great. Can-can I see him? Just for a second?"

Damon looked at her sympathetically. "No can do, Janey. He's not really in the mood for seeing anyone."

"Oh." Her face fell and Damon winced slightly. He hated that look on her face. "Well, will you tell him that I'm okay? That I'm not angry and I don't blame him?"

"He knows that." He told her softly. "He does." He spotted the bag and the coffee cups in her hands and smirked. "What'd you bring me?"

She laughed and handed him the items. "Chocolate muffins. And you have to share."

"Off course. One for Rob and the rest for me. None for Ric." She shook her head and he took the coffee carrier from her. "You okay? You look tired."

"Yeah, I didn't really sleep well last night."

"So why are you all dressed up?"

"I, um, was just going to the Grill. I'm meeting some of my dance group there."

"No Klaus?"

She shook her head, trying not to frown. "No, this is just me hanging out with some people."

"Good. You need that." He nodded. "Well, have fun then."

She nodded. "Yeah, I will. Just please make sure that he's okay."

Damon smiled. "Don't worry. We got this under control, all right?" She nodded again and waved a hand.

"Guess, I'll go. Bye, Damon. Will you tell everyone else I said hi?"

"Will do, Janey. Have a good day." He shut the door and she frowned at it for a moment before checking her watch.

"Going to be late. Not good." She hurried down the stairs, being careful in her heels. It probably wasn't a good idea to be running about in heels after being hit with a baseball bat, but she had a job interview to go too and couldn't go looking like she had just rolled out of bed.

* * *

"She's walking down the stairs…rather fast for a clumsy girl in heels…And she's out the door." Damon nodded at Alaric who nodded and pulled down the saw to cut through the Wickery Bridge sign. After the catastrophe last night with Sage and Rebekah burning the rest of the wood, he had been very lucky in remembering about the sign that was supposed to go up for the bridge restoration. The sign made of White Oak.

After being sectioned off, the group each took one of the pieces and began whittling each one making stakes that would hopefully rid them of the Originals once and for all.

"This needs to have a sharper point." Stefan informed his brother, showing him the tip of the stake.

"Got it."

"We finally have our own stakes to kill an Original. I'm not going to miss because you can't whittle."

" _Grumpy_." Alaric muttered and Damon hid a smirk.

"I said I got it, stop micro managing." He told his brother with a shake of his head. Stefan got so worked up when he was on and off with blood.

Rob ate the rest of his muffin and drained his coffee mug before standing up. "Looks like you guys have this handled." He stated, getting everyone's attention as he slipped his jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Alaric frowned.

"I'm going to call the sheriff. I want to turn myself in."

"No, you don't." Damon retorted, going back to his whittling.

Rob frowned at him. "I have a homicidal alter ego. And unlike _some_ people in this room, I would like to take responsibility for people I've killed."

"If you wanted to turn yourself in, you wouldn't be saying it out loud." The vampire stated. "Just saying." He added at Rob's look.

"Hey, listen, out of all the people _you_ cannot psychoanalyze me. I killed Caroline's father; I nearly killed Meredith…and my own niece. Everything's changed."

Alaric shook his head. "You'd be leaving Jane without a guardian again. You really want to put her through that?"

"To keep her safe? Yes."

"Look, you're not turning yourself in." Stefan said firmly, leaving no room for argument. "Bonnie's herbs are working and we have Originals to kill."

Damon rolled his eyes. "His morals get very questionable when he has revenge on the brain." Rob frowned and Alaric snorted.

"Klaus needs to die. We finally have the chance to kill him, so you are not turning yourself in."

"Are you going to stop me, Stefan?" Rob retorted.

"If I have too." The vampire said seriously. "Look, you want to keep Jane safe? Then we get rid of Klaus and the other Originals."

Rob nodded. "I suppose your right."

* * *

"Jane?"

She turned to see Matt coming towards her. He gave her a confused look, looking from his boss, John, to her.

"Were you just talking to John?"

"Yeah, I, uh-"

"Are you…Did you apply for a job here?"

"I…Yeah." She slumped in the booth and Matt took a seat across from her.

"Why? What happened to your studio?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened." She said quickly and he arched an eyebrow. "I just, uh...Need another job. You know to help Rob out."

Matt nodded, going along with it. "Yeah, I heard about what happened. Are you okay?" He frowned. "Did he hit you?"

"What? Oh, no. No. I hit a table. Guess my makeup isn't really hiding it."

"It doesn't look too bad, just really purple." Matt took her hand. "Hey, you'd tell me if something else was going on, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded and he smiled.

"Did Stefan text you?"

Jane frowned. "I don't know." She glanced at her phone to see a very weird text from him. "Was it this?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah. You want a ride over there?"

"Um, yeah sure."

"Hey, Matt? Um, I don't want Rob to know that I got this job so...could you not tell anyone, please?"

"All right, but I really think you should tell him."

"He'd just be embarrassed by it. You know how some people are about receiving help."

Matt nodded in agreement. "Right. Okay I'll keep it to myself."

"Thanks, Matt." She smiled.

* * *

Matt and Jane walked towards Caroline and Elena.

"Hey." Matt greeted them. "What's with the cryptic secret meeting text?"

"I don't know. Stefan just said to meet here." Elena shrugged.

Jane shifted, pulling her coat around her a bit tighter. She should have asked Matt to drive her home to change first. Standing in the woods in a skirt and heels wasn't really the best idea.

"Janey." Caroline hugged her suddenly and Jane blinked.

"Hey, Care…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Caroline, about your dad, I-"

The blond vampire shook her head. "No, it's okay. I mean, well not really, but I know that your uncle would never do that on purpose. I just can't believe there is a curse out there like that." She held her out at arm's length. "You look nice, were you on a date? With Klaus or…?" Jane tried not to be annoyed at how everyone asked that.

"Um, no…I was at the Grill with some of the dancers at my studio. Just having a brunch sort of thing."

"Oh, okay." Caroline clearly didn't believe her, but was polite enough not to call her out on it.

"Yeah, I was at the Grill when I got the text. I'm not really dressed for the woods." She said sheepishly, trying to joke and ease the awkwardness that settled upon them, and they all laughed. Damon and Stefan stepped through the trees and entered the clearing.

"Where's Bonnie? I texted her too." Stefan looked around and Caroline sighed.

"Erm, Bonnie's mom bailed on her. _Again_. So, I think we should leave her out of this one." Stefan nodded once.

"What are we doing here?" Matt frowned.

"We found some White Oak. Long story, wait for the movie." Damon quipped and Jane's eyes widened.

Elena looked just as shocked as the rest of them. "Hang on. White Oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?"

"Nope. We all have a weapon." Stefan corrected and tossed a black duffel to the ground. Inside for everyone to see was a pile of White Oak stakes. Jane paled and bit at her nails. What the hell was she going to do? She felt sick. There in front of her was a weapon that would take Klaus and the rest of his siblings away from her.

* * *

"Hello, Finn." Klaus greeted, quickening his pace to match his brother's.

"Hello, Niklaus." The eldest Mikaelson sibling rolled his eyes. "How is Jane?"

"She's alive, if that's what you're inquiring." He frowned. "No, thanks to our mother."

"I never wanted to harm her, Niklaus. But mother said-"

"I don't care what that witch said." He hissed. "She could have died. Speaking of said witch, she is the reason why I am here."

"What do you want? I have no wish to speak to you." Finn frowned.

"Well, I'm not here to chat. I will ask you one time though, where's our mother?"

"I don't know where she went. Probably to find another way to end our abominable lives."

"Well, I don't need her. Just you. I require your assistance."

"I have no wish to help you." Finn snarled. "Only to see you dead."

"Right, well, that's the thing; you see, you won't be able to see me dead, because if I die, then you die." Klaus pointed out cheerily, much his older brother's annoyance. "So, wish unfulfilled, I'm afraid."

Finn turned sharply to cross the street and Klaus kept his pace. "Oh, bother someone else with your hollowed charms, Niklaus."

"Why? When I can bother my big brother?" He grinned like a small child. "I need you to accompany me back to Mystic Falls, I have a witch there who can help undo Esther's spell that linked us together."

"I have no wish to be unlinked!"

Klaus blocked him from moving. "Again with the wishes. Jane asked me to be civil so allow me to rephrase: you _will_ come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for nine hundred years."

"What happens to one, happens to all." Finn retorted. "You may not feel the effects of the dagger, but you'd lose your precious Rebekah. And I doubt the girl would miss you."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Klaus responded, ignoring the jab about Jane…for now. He watched his older brother stalk up the street and then Finn fled, zooming through the crowd and into a nearby alley. He smirked and followed him.

Finn almost ran into Rebekah.

"Let's not make thing any worse than it has to be, darling brother." She smiled at him.

"You're siding with him?" Finn frowned. "Rebekah, he stored us in _boxes_."

"At least he's not trying to make us extinct." She hissed in response. Klaus appeared in the alley, sandwiching him between his siblings.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Finn snarled.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you've got a death wish." Klaus scoffed. "Fine, pathetic, but fine. The thing is, I'm not gonna let you take the rest of us down with you." He grabbed Finn by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the brick wall, making him gasp and fall to the ground, winded. Rebekah knocked him out and then looked up, meeting Klaus' eyes.

"Don't tell Jane." They said at the same time.

* * *

"Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have the advantage." Stefan told them and Jane felt like she was in a war movie, listening to the drill sergeant. "We're all armed and they are all linked, meaning we only need to kill one of them." Jane looked down at the stake in her hands and fought back the panic that went through her at the thought of them dying. She really felt sick, knowing that she was going to have to lie to her friends about being okay with this. Stefan didn't look like he'd let her back out and she knew that with him once again on the revenge path that there was no stopping him and it was best not to piss him off.

"We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for every opportunity."

Damon nodded, stepping up.

"Scenario number 1." He announced and took Elena's arm. "You get to play Klaus." He moved her over away from everyone else. She scowled and tried to elbow him away from her.

"Rebekah is our target so we distract her and catch her off guard. To do that we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied..." He glanced at Jane who was looking down at the stake in her hands.

Damon whistled at her and she looked up, eyes wide. "Oh, um, that means me…Got it." She nodded, looking determined or what she hoped was determined. "I can keep him busy."

"Great." He nodded at her and luckily no one, including Stefan, didn't seem like they didn't believe her. Although, Caroline gave her a small head tilt. "Blondie you play Rebekah." He moved her over towards Matt. "We'll use the quarterback to distract her. Just keep her talking." He nodded at Matt.

"How?" He frowned.

"Act interested. She's lonely, desperate." Damon answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Clearly." Caroline stated. "She slept with you." He glared at everyone who snickered.

"So, anyway, beefcake holds bombshell. I come up from behind her. Grab her arms like this." He grabbed Caroline's holding her firmly, she gasped how hard he was gripping her.

"Ow!"

Stefan moved, aiming his stake at Caroline's chest. "Which gives me time for one shot." He backed up and lowered the weapon. "Got it?" He looked around until everyone nodded. "Good. So we all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for an opportunity we have."

"No last minute attacks of pity for any of them." Damon warned.

"Don't worry about me." Elena spoke up. "Not after what happened to Bonnie's mom."

"Barbie?"

Caroline nodded. "Oh, I'm ready. Anything that will free Tyler from his sire bond to Klaus."

"Busboy?"

"Do I have a choice?" He scowled

"Good point." Damon smirked. All eyes were on Jane and she swallowed nervously. "Janey? I know how attached you've become to them, but you have to remember everything they've done. They aren't the good vampires."

"Right. No, I know that…I…Klaus won't suspect me. Just do what you have to do." That satisfied them and she was no longer in the limelight.

"Listen, we have twelve stakes, twelve shots at killing one Original. We can do this." Stefan told them. "All right, let's try another scenario. Elena grab a crossbow." He handed her the weapon and then nodded at Matt. "Matt, you play Klaus." Elena took a breath and aimed the crossbow.

* * *

"How do I look?" Sage asked. "Thanks for letting me have these boots by the way. They are great."

Jane smiled at her. "No problem. You look beautiful. Finn won't be able to look away."

"It's been so long."

"I know, but I think once he sees you, time won't matter."

Sage smiled and then tilted her head. "So you and Klaus? What's that like?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how is it? He looks like he would be a great time."

Jane's face turned pink. "Uh… _Oh_ , I, uh, have no idea…We-we really haven't gotten that far yet."

"Oh. Really? And how long have you been dating?"

"Well, um…I a week and a half?"

Sage stared at her a moment. "Must be hard with siblings in the house." She guessed and Jane nodded.

"Yeah that and…Things seem to go wrong lately."

"They pulled up." Sage stated and Jane smiled.

"Okay, let me go down first and then you come down, okay?" She asked excitedly. She could put aside her feelings of guilty and ignore the heavy feeling of the inside of her jacket, where the stake sat, for the sake of seeing Finn and Sage reunited.

Jane hurried out the door and was coming down the stairs when Finn was tossed unceremoniously into the house, sliding across the marble flooring.

"Klaus, don't _throw_ him." Jane frowned, coming down the rest of the stairs. "What have I told you about your temper?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yes, my love. I'm well aware." Rebekah snickered and he glared at her.

She knelt next to Finn. "I know you don't want to be here, Finn." She began softly and he glanced at her. "But there's someone here who would be very sad to know you didn't want to stay for just a moment."

"Am I to change my mind because of you?" He asked, but his gaze did soften upon seeing her.

"No, not me. Her." She looked up at stairs and he followed her eyes. A familiar red-head dressed in a pretty black dress came down the steps, her big green eyes focused on him.

"Hello, Finn." Sage said, nervousness and excitement in her voice.

"Sage." Finn whispered.

Jane smiled as he scrambled up from the floor and met her at the foot of the steps. Sage smiled and threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her tightly.

"I told you, he'd be happy to see her." Jane told Klaus who only nodded. She looked back at them, feeling sadness creep into her chest. Her friends were going to kill Rebekah…then Sage would be alone…No more waiting for Finn. No more Elijah, Kol…Klaus. She jumped when Klaus and Rebekah started speaking lowly to one another and she frowned, wishing she had vampire hearing.

She went down the hall to the kitchen to get the sandwiches she had made

"True love prevails." Rebekah remarked dryly, wishing that her love life was a bit more like Finn's. At least he was getting to be with someone he loved.

"It does occasionally have its uses." Klaus murmured back, answering Kol's text with one of his own. "Easier than torturing him." He smirked at his sister and then looked at Jane who was offering little sandwiches to Finn and Sage. She looked lovely in her little black skirt and red shirt.

"I have something to do." Bekah announced to him lowly and he looked at her. "What do you need from me for this spell?"

"I have your blood already, so I just need your blessing. Where are you going?"

"I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore. Ask Sage what he did to me. Then you'll understand why retribution is in order." She looked at Jane who was talking to Finn and Sage. "What are going to do with her? She'll see the witch."

Klaus frowned. "I was going to send her with you to be entertained for a while, but if you're busy raging against Damon then I'll have to find someone else to occupy her."

"She'll get suspicious."

"Yes, I know."

Jane frowned when Rebekah waved goodbye to her.

"Where are you going?" She asked, trying not to panic when she headed for the door.

"Out for a bit, darling, but I'll be back."

Jane frowned. "But I made sandwiches." She held up the tray unnecessarily and then looked at Klaus. "Where are _you_ going?"

"There is something I need to tend to, love."

"But you both just got here." She argued. "Don't you want to stay? We could talk. You could, oh I don't know, _bond_ with Finn? Try and make an effort to get along?"

Klaus kissed her forehead. "Later, my love. I think Finn wants to be with Sage."

"Yeah…Okay… But-"

"I'll call you when I'm done with my errand."

Rebekah smiled. "Yes, then we'll do whatever you want."

"But in the meantime, you should run along home or go and find your friends and see what they are up too…" Klaus told her and Jane tilted her head.

"Are you kicking me out? Why are you kicking me out? What are you up too?" She frowned.

"No, my love. We're just going to be out for the rest the day. Very busy. I don't want you to be bored."

Jane scowled. "Fine. I'll leave. You don't have to tell me twice."

Klaus sighed. "Love."

She held up a hand. "No, no, do whatever you have to do. Finn, Sage? Would you like a ride into town?"

Sage smiled. "Thank you, Jane."

Jane gave Klaus a frown. "Good day, sir." She said strode past him. She was acting very ridiculous, but really all she was trying to do was to keep them from being staked. Was that too much to ask?

Klaus grabbed her arm and spun her around, kissing her roughly. "I'll see you later, love." He promised and she nodded, breathless as he walked away. She saw Rebekah smirking and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I want to thank you, Jane." Finn said when she parked where Sage wanted her to stop. They were going to walk around the town, reminiscing and enjoying each other's company. "For convincing Niklaus to bring me here." He had already been sworn to secrecy by Nik and Rebekah. Both of them threatening to rip his innards out if Jane found out why he was really there and if he spilled the beans about Bonnie Bennett.

"You don't have to thank me, Finn." She smiled at him. "Just promise to try to get along with your siblings. That's all I ask."

"I'll give my best effort." He promised and she nodded.

"Have fun. Hey, you should take him to the Grill, Sage. I think he'd like it. Its where everyone goes when they are on a date."

Sage nodded. "That's a good idea." She hugged Jane. "Thank you for bringing us together." She whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome." She whispered back and then waved at them as they walked towards the park hand-in-hand.

* * *

Matt frowned. "Her uncle is cursed? What the hell?" Caroline nodded. Elena turned to them from calling Bonnie.

"Is it weird that Bonnie's now returning my calls?"

"Is it weird that Klaus' brother is in the middle of town square?" Matt responded and the girls whipped their heads around to see Finn walking alongside a beautiful red head.

"That's Finn. I thought he left town." Elena frowned. "I'm calling Stefan."

* * *

Jane pulled her car over to the side of the road. She needed help if she was going to stop Stefan and the others from killing the Original siblings. She felt torn between two sides. She couldn't bear the thought of killing the Mikaelsons…of killing Klaus. The sound of his pain from when Damon tried to drive a stake into his chest haunted her and she knew she couldn't let that happen. On the other hand, stopping the murder would mean stopping her friends. Betraying her friends…letting down Rob, her family. She knew that the siblings had made no attempt to befriend any of the inhabitants of Mystic Falls and that they had done plenty of terrible things…But hadn't Stefan? Damon?

She glanced at the stake in the passenger seat and grimaced. It was haunting her. Next to it was her dart gun, something that Rob had given her a week ago to use when she needed. Now she didn't have to be directly next to a vampire or a werewolf to dart them. She could shoot fairly well, thanks to previous training from Ric and some from Rob. She just hoped it wouldn't come down to her using it.

She pulled out her phone and found a number. She needed to talk to someone. Someone who could help.

"Elijah."

 _"Miss Evans. Is there a problem?"_

"Well, yeah…I just…Okay, so apparently there is White Oak still around and then Damon and Stefan were giving out stakes to everyone and teaching them killing scenarios. And they want to target Rebekah and they want me to distract Klaus. And now I have a stake and I don't want it and I don't want to use it. Stefan's on the revenge path so he's being so aggressive and I don't want anyone to get hurt and if they kill Bekah they'll be killing all of you and I'm scared and I-"

 _"Jane-"_

"I don't know what to do and I tried to keep your siblings inside, but Klaus is up to something and he sent me out of the house and your sister is busy doing something that is very suspicious too, and Kol ran off and now Finn is here with Sage and I…I need your help."

Elijah was silent for a moment and then she heard the sound of a car speeding along the road. _"I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Please be careful."

 _"Don't do anything until I arrive."_

"But-"

 _"Miss Evans, if your friends are truly on the war path I can assure you that Niklaus will be as well. Do not get in the middle."_ He warned. _"You will get hurt by one side or the other. It's best that you do not get involved."_

"I'm already in the middle. They handed me a stake, Elijah." He heard her mutter and smiled grimly.

 _"All the more reason to not be a party to this. So please go home. I will take care of this. Niklaus will have no problem with dealing with your friends and I can ensure that they are not harmed…_ much. _The threat with White Oak needs to be dealt with swiftly. It cannot exist."_

* * *

"Do you need anything?" She asked again, shifting her seat. She had gotten off the phone with Elijah only thirty minutes ago and she was on edge wondering what was going to happen.

"No. I'm fine." Rob told her. "And you shouldn't be in here."

Jane frowned. "Rob, I'm capable of being around you."

"I almost killed you, Jane." He frowned back at her. "It's not safe."

She shook her head. "Don't do that. Don't push me away. Please? You're my uncle and I'm worried about you."

Rob sighed and took her hand. "I know that." He said softly. "I just want you to be safe."

Alaric shuffled into the living room holding his ribs. Jane frowned.

"You didn't tell me how you got hurt."

The history teacher, sat gingerly on the sofa across from Rob and sighed.

"Just an accident." He told her. "It's nothing."

Caroline came into the living room and Jane looked over at her. She still felt bad that her uncle had killed her father, but the vampire was taking it surprisingly well. Too well. Rob looked away from the blond, feeling guilt. Bill had been a friend and he had murdered him.

"Did you bring it?"

Caroline nodded at her. "Yep. It's in my bag. I went ahead and mixed some up for him."

"Thank you, Care." The girl smiled at her.

"Hey. I hear you had a run in with Buffy the vampire." She spoke up to Ric who groaned slightly before shaking his head at Caroline, eyes darting to Jane.

"What?" Jane said sharply. "You mean Rebekah?"

"Yeah, but I'll live." Alaric assured her. "Its fine."

"No, it's not. Why would she attack you?" Jane looked around. "Where's Damon?" Her eyes widened. "He went after her?"

Ric gave a small shake of his head. He didn't want Jane to get involved in that.

"No, but he's thinking about it." Caroline told her and Jane sighed.

"Well, let's just hope that he remembers that she's an Original."

Jane frowned. "Ric, do you want some painkillers?"

"Yeah that would be great." He nodded at her. "Thank you."

She nodded and went out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric questioned.

"Checking up on Rob. In case he's not him."

Rob nodded once. "I'm me." He said quietly.

"Well, I guess not you would say that too." She said jokingly and he smiled grimly. "Which is why..." She pulled a bottle from her handbag and gave it a shake. "Jane said you have to drink this. I hope it taste better than it smells."

"It doesn't." He murmured and took the bottle from her. He took a deep swig and grimaced. "Yum…" He said with deep disgust and Alaric smirked.

"It's either that or kill people, so..." Caroline shrugged and a tenseness fell over them. "Elena explained everything to me earlier."

Rob rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awful. "Caroline, I…" He shook his head. "What I did…I am so sorry. I never wanted to…I don't know what to say. Nothing I say can help you in any way and I…all I can be is sorry."

She was quiet for a moment. "Right after I turned into a vampire, I killed someone. A stranger. I just... killed him. And what's worse is I liked it. I have blood on my hands too, I mean, we all do."

"Yeah, but the blood on my hands is your fathers." Rob said from his hands. "Bill was a good friend. He was your father. His murder is on my hands."

"Yeah, it is." She nodded once. "And maybe the guy I killed was someone's father too. Look, all I know is, I'm no better than you." She stated. "So, I'm going to take a page from the Jane Evans handbook of "love all people" and choose to believe that you can be saved. Okay?"

Rob shook his head and stood up. "I can't be. I'm cursed and…it's just going to get worse. You're a better person, Caroline, because you have the ability to change. I can't. I appreciate the fact that you can try to forgive me. But it's unwarranted." He walked out of the room, drink in hand as he headed for the library and she sighed.

Ric shook his head. "He's still a little shaken up about Jane and Meredith. He'll come around."

"He sounded sincere though." She bit her lip. "Um…Jane's been gone a long time…You don't think she heard what he-"

"Here's your pain pills, Alaric." Jane told him and he smiled at her as she handed them to him and also a glass of water. "Rob's in the library. I have an errand to run, could you guys watch him for me?"

"Sure." Caroline nodded.

"Thanks." She smiled and waved goodbye.

* * *

Jane sped down the road towards her house, trying to remain calm. She had just had vision that was still shaking her and she was on edge. She had been in the library, trying to find something to entertain herself with while waiting for news from Elijah. But just as she selected a book, a vision had slammed into her head.

 _Sage grabbed Stefan and slung him down into the pavement. "Finn, the stake!" She called to him and Finn hurried down the steps._

 _Elena and Matt burst through the side doors of the Grill just as his fingers scrapped the wood. Elena shot at him and Finn grunted as a stake embedded just below his ribs. Matt flew at Finn while he was distracted and staked him in the heart. Sage sobbed as Finn gasped in shock falling back against the stairs._

 _The two humans retreated back into the Grill, pulling the doors shut and Stefan knew better than to linger._

 _"Finn!" Sage sobbed and slid down the wall as her love burst into flames. "No!"_

 _VD_

 _The scene changed. Sage was flying at Stefan, ready to rip him apart._

 _"You remember me." She spat. "Good. Then you know I like to go all ten rounds." Suddenly she paused coughing and gasping for air. Her nose was bleeding. She tried to punch Stefan, but he knocked to the ground easily._

 _"Troy, help me!" She cried to the vampire behind her. He came closer only to start coughing and gagging himself. They began throwing up blood and convulsing slightly. "What's happening to me?" She whispered. Suddenly desiccation veins went across her face and Troy's. they stilled…dead._

 _"They just died." Elena said, confusion on her face._

 _"So, Sage and this Troy guy die within an hour of Finn." Caroline frowned._

 _"But why? Were they bitten by a Hybrid or...?"_

 _"Hybrid bites don't look like that. Maybe Sage was so in love with Finn she just died of sadness..."_

 _"No, that doesn't explain Troy."_

 _"The blood." Stefan spoke up. "It's in the blood. I mean think about it, Finn turned Sage, Sage turned Troy. They're all part of the same vampire bloodline that originated with Finn."_

 _"Wait," Caroline frowned. "So you're saying, when an Original dies every vampire turned from their bloodline dies along with them? Because that would mean…"_

 _"If the Originals die, so do all of you. The entire vampire species would... it would just be dead." Elena murmured._

* * *

 _Elijah gasped in pain, dropping his glass of wine. He dropped to the ground just in time to burst into flames, desiccation veins upon his face._

* * *

 _Kol stumbled away from the bar, his body feeling odd. He felt the veins of death upon him and he went to the ground._

* * *

 _Rebekah groaned, steadying herself against the wall of the mansion. "Nik?" She whispered and Klaus caught her elbows._

 _"Bekah?"_

 _Veins went across her fair skin and his eyes widened in horror as his sister burst into flames._

 _"No!"_

* * *

 _Damon coughed and staggered away from Alaric and Rob._

 _"Damon?"_

 _He went to the carpeted floor, dead._

* * *

 _Stefan and Caroline both moaned and Elena looked on in horror._

 _"Oh my god…They're still linked. No, please don't die!" It was too late._

* * *

 _Klaus went to his knees, feeling death approaching ever closer. Veins went up his body and he could feel the magical flare of fire starting to consume him. He collapsed in the floor next to his sister. Dead._

* * *

Jane had come back to herself, to find that she had ended up in the floor of the library and immediately knew what she had to do. She had to stop the murder of Finn.

* * *

Finn and Sage smiled at each other from across the table. He had found the bar undesirable at first, but then he started to warm up to it. Sage made the experience much better and he knew he'd have to thank Jane again for the suggestion.

"You've never had tequila before?"

"Mm-mm." He grinned.

"That's embarrassing. I'm embarrassed for you." She teased, covering his wrist and her own with a line of salt. She licked it off her wrist and he did the same to his own before each of them drained their shot glasses. He grimaced at the taste.

"Happy now?"

She grinned at him. "Lime." They each took a lime and sucked on it.

"I'm truly in awe by the evolution of mankind." He half-mocked and she laughed aloud. A vampire passed them and she smiled at him.

"Hey, Sage." He greeted.

"Hey, Troy."

"You know him?" Finn questioned as Troy walked away.

"I turned him."

"You turned him? Why?" He was confused as to why anyone would do that.

Sage leaned closer. "Because I'm in enemy territory. When your brother and sister called, I thought I might need a little back up. You can't trust anyone here, except Jane. She's the only nice one in this town." She snatched Matt's wrist when he grabbed the empty shot glasses from their table. "Two more tequilas?" She beamed at him.

"Yeah, cool, I'll let your waitress know." Matt stated, swallowing back all of the fear that had just pounded through his veins.

Sage smiled. "I'll be right back." She slid her phone to him and he saw the texting screen. "Text Jane and see if she wants to join us."

* * *

Sage whirled around, fangs bared before she saw who was behind her.

"Jane?"

The girl pressed a finger to her lips. "Sage, I need you to listen to me very carefully." Jane began lowly. "They are going to try and kill Finn, but I'm not letting them."

"What?" She hissed.

"Just listen. I know what I'm doing, but you and Finn need to act like you don't know, okay? It's really important. Stefan is in here and soon he's going to try something. He'll want you to follow him outside. Once that happens, I need to you let me handle the rest. You and Finn just go, okay?"

"These are your friends, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"If Finn dies, then everyone that he sired and you sired will die as well. And since he is linked to his siblings…"

"All of their lines die too, including Damon and Stefan... Oh, my god." She frowned. "Wait. I got rid of all the White Oak last night."

Jane shook her head. "Not all of it. They have stakes Sage, multiple. So you and Finn just act normal, follow Stefan outside. Leave the rest to me."

Sage nodded. "Thank you, Jane."

"Don't thank me, yet. One of us may end up dead tonight. He's already tried to kill me once."

Jane pushed open the bathroom window and slipped out again. Sage watched her with a concerned expression before closing the window back and going to rejoin Finn.

* * *

"How many people have you turned?" Finn inquired as she sat back down.

"I don't know. A lot." She stated, half distracted by her conversation with Jane. She wanted to rip Stefan's head off right then. "Don't judge me. Finn, you turned me." She told him and he frowned.

"Exactly Sage, I turned you." He answered. "My passion overtook my morals."

"My passions overtake my morals on a daily basis." She smirked and he couldn't help but smirk back. "It's called living life to the fullest." She leaned closer, whispering in his ear.

Stefan strained to hear them, but someone was making a sudden racket in the kitchen. By the time it stopped, Sage and Finn were reaching for their drinks that Matt had fixed up for them.

"Finally." Sage smiled at their waitress and picked up one of the shots. "To living life to the fullest."

Finn smiled and picked up his glass. "To living life." They clinked glasses and then drained them. Burning immediately flooded their senses.

"What the hell!" Sage spat out her drink as did her lover.

"Vervain." Finn hissed and turned in his seat. He saw Stefan smirk at him before heading out the door and Finn growled. They galcned at one another and then raced out the door to find the younger vampire.

* * *

Just like in her vision, Sage body slammed Stefan and his stake went down the steps, but this time Jane was ready.

She leapt off the trash bin and onto Matt and Elena, sending them crashing backwards into the Grill. Jane snatched the crossbow from Elena and moved back out of her reach.

"What the hell?!" Matt cursed and looked up at his attacker. "Jane?" She snatched the stake from his grip during his shock and she snatched the other on the step, sprinting up the stairs. Now she had four, including her own.

"Finn, you and Sage need to go. _Now_."

"What?" He frowned.

"Go, please." She urged him, aiming the crossbow at Stefan. He narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you helping them?!" Elena demanded.

"Because if you kill him, you'll kill the entire sire line!" Jane snapped and everyone froze. "When an Original dies, they kill off everyone in the bloodline. They are still linked so if you kill even just one of them, you'll be killing Stefan and Damon and Caroline and Tyler too. Think about that." Matt and Elena exchanged shocked looks and Sage pulled Finn away.

"How do you know that was true?" Matt frowned.

"Because I saw it." She said. "I had a vision. I saw all of them die. Including Caroline." She shuddered. "It was horrible." She turned her head. "Sage, take Finn and leave town. Now." She urged.

"Jane." Finn said, looking concerned. "Come with us. We'll protect you. Please." He frowned at her arm, he could smell blood. "You're hurt."

She shook her head. "I'm okay." She told him softly. "Go find your freedom, Finn. You and Sage find somewhere to live your lives. Go." Sage nodded at her gratefully and she and Finn zoomed off.

"Don't." Jane warned as Stefan took a step.

He blocked her from leaving. "Jane…" He said calmly, though his entire body was tense, angry. He tried to back her back down the steps.

"Don't."

Stefan frowned. "Give me the stakes, Jane."

"No."

"That was our chance!"

"You can be pissed at me. You can hate me. But I won't let you kill other vampires who don't deserve it." She snapped and backed away from him, holding the stakes in her arms.

"Klaus has to die, Jane!"

"Not at the cost of your own life!"

Stefan launched at her and she screamed as he slammed her up against the wall. She didn't relent her grip on the stakes, the crossbow fell from her hand however, and she gasped sharply at how her head smacked the bricks behind her. "Give me the stakes, Jane." He hissed, his hand around her throat. She choked for air as he squeezed tightly in his anger. His need for revenge and Klaus' death was raging in his mind. Jane had taken that from him.

"Stefan, don't!" Elena yelled. "She was trying to help!"

Matt frowned. "Don't hurt her, man! She just saved your life!"

"You're gonna have to kill me, Stefan." Jane rasped. "Because I'm not letting you have them." There was a tense silence, Stefan wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, she had just saved his life but on the other…Klaus was still alive.

"Let her go, Stefan." Matt snapped. "She saved you from dying."

Stefan let her go and Jane slid down the wall, coughing and rubbing her throat.

Matt shoved him aside and grabbed Jane's arm helping her off the ground.

"Go." He told her softly. She nodded and backed up from Stefan, eyeing him warily before taking off at a run, stakes clutched to her chest.

* * *

"She knew damn it!" Stefan snarled and kicked the sofa. "She knew and saved Klaus' life!"

Caroline frowned. "Jane isn't like that, Stefan!"

"She kept us from killing Finn with some made up story about sirelines." He hissed. "She knew good and well that he was getting Bonnie to unlink them! She chose a side."

"That's stupid! Why would she ever lie about that? Why would she do that to Bonnie?"

Stefan paused. "Because of Klaus…He's compelled her."

"What? But she's been with us all day?"

"Has she?"

Caroline bit her lip. "Well, she said she had an errand to run earlier…"

He nodded. "This is gone on far too long. No wonder she saved Finn. He probably told her too!"

"Where are you going?"

"To put an end to this!"

"Stefan, stop. Klaus is stronger than you. We need another plan."

"No, what we need is for Klaus to be dead. Maybe then, Jane will remember who's side she's supposed to be on. He found out from her about the stakes and then sent her to play vigilante and save Finn before Bonnie could unlink them!"

"Stefan stop, it! You're acting on anger."

"Anger gets things done, Elena."

"Or get you killed. And it'll get Damon and Jane killed right along with you. If he really compelled her…he could hurt her, Stefan."

"Klaus doesn't get to survive this. Not after everything he took from me."

"What about Jane? What if she wasn't compelled and she actually saved your life?"

"She chose her side then. Let Klaus defend her." He snapped. "I'll find out what he's done to her."

"Don't you hurt her, Stefan!" Caroline yelled after him and turned to Elena. "Do you really think that Jane was right about the sire thing? Or do you think Klaus compelled her?"

"She was very scared and sincere." Elena told her quietly. "But I…I don't know what to think."

* * *

Jane towel dried her hair and then searched for her phone. She wanted to see if Elijah heard from Finn and Sage yet.

"Looking for something?"

She screamed and whirled around to see Stefan, leaning against the door frame.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to discuss the side you chose."

"Stefan, look, about Finn-"

"Don't you know want to know what he did, Jane? What _Klaus_ did?" Stefan asked lowly. "Let me tell you about the Original you really tried to save." He stepped closer and she stepped back, hitting her wall. "He threatened Jeremy so Bonnie would unlink them. He _unlinked_ them, Jane! Klaus wasn't in _any_ danger."

"What?" She whispered.

"Oh, did Klaus neglect to tell you? Or are you that good of an actress?" He grabbed the back of her neck gripping her to keep her from running as he pressed her against the wall.

"Let me go." She snapped and twisted in his grip. "I didn't know about that!"

Stefan ignored her struggles. "Yeah, see, apparently, he sent Kol to watch Jeremy. Bonnie told Elena all about it." She frowned. "And there's something else you ought to know about…While you've been busy protecting Finn and betraying your friends, Rebekah's been torturing my brother."

She stopped moving. "Damon? Why would she hurt him?"

Stefan snorted. "Because she's been hurt by him, Jane. Damon used her and now she's getting her vengeance." He shrugged. "But why should you care?"

She frowned. "I do care. I didn't know about this, I swear. Is he still there?"

"You didn't know? About any of it?"

"It's true I didn't know about Bonnie or the unlinking or even Damon." She stated, shaking her head.

He narrowed his eyes and sighed dramatically. "I want to believe you, but I know Klaus must have compelled you."

"No, he hasn't."

"Have you seen him today, Jane?" He asked her.

"This morning after your weapon drill in the woods."

He nodded once. "He must have compelled you then." He murmured. "That would explain why he sent you to save Finn."

She scowled. "No one sent me." She snapped. "I chose to save him. I wanted to save him. What you said about Bonnie and Damon…Even if I had known about them being unlinked, I still would have saved Finn."

" _Why_?" He demanded. "Do you really care more for them than your own friends? Don't you hear how insane that sounds?"

"Because Finn deserved to live that's why! And you're the one who sounds insane! Now let me go!"

"And Jeremy doesn't deserve to live? Damon doesn't?"

"That's not what I'm saying…I would _never_ say that."

"Maybe or maybe not." He stated and grabbed her chin.

"Don't you dare." She hissed and trying to resist him. "If you compel me, Stefan I swear-" his grip on her chin tightened and he forced her to face him, his eyes locking with hers. Jane went still, lost in the green forest.

 _"Answer me truthfully. Did you know about Damon and Bonnie?"_

"No."

 _"Did you tell Klaus about the White Oak stakes?"_

"No."

 _"Did you tell anyone?"_

"Elijah."

 _"Why?"_

"Because of my vision and I feared losing everyone."

Stefan released her, his brow furrowed. Jane looked up at him, hurt. Her hand inched towards the dart gun still sitting among her discarded clothing. Slowly, her hand wrapped around the handle.

"You compelled me." She whispered. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted answers, Jane." He rubbed at his temples.

"So my answers weren't good enough the first time?! You're an ass!" She exclaimed and when he looked at her, she shot him in the leg with a dart. As he went down, Jane raced around the room, grabbing her car keys and ignoring the fact that she was in pajamas. She had to get out of that house.

She scooped up Felix and was halfway to the door when Stefan blocked her. She screamed and Felix hissed from her arms.

"Where are you going?" Stefan questioned.

"None of your business." She snapped. He stepped closer to her.

"Don't be that way, Jane." Felix growled in warning at him from her arms. "There's no need to run to Klaus."

"Get away from me. You compelled me, Stefan. I thought we were starting to be friends again."

"And you just darted me in the leg."

"Why didn't it work?"

"It did, but I've been taking vervain like Damon has. Doesn't work on me for long."

Jane frowned. "Get out of my house."

He shook his head. "No. You're going to come with me to get Damon."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." He took her arm. "Let go of me, Stefan!" Jane yelled and punched him in the face. He grabbed her arm and twisted lightly making her whimper. Felix growled at him and launched at his face. Stefan cursed and pulled the cat off, giving him a sling into the next room. The cat landed on the couch cushions, much to Jane's relief and looked unharmed, only spooked by the sudden flight.

Stefan's jerk on her arm made her turn her head. "Don't make me hurt you." He warned. "I am in no mood to play around." He released her and gave her a small push towards the stairs. "Get dressed." He ushered her up the steps and into her room. "Go on."

"Not with you in here." She snapped. "Get out of my room."

He narrowed his eyes. "And give you time to find another dart to stick in me? I won't look, but I'm not stupid enough to leave you alone. And unless you want to go in your pajamas I suggest you hurry up. You have five minutes." He turned his back to her, but she knew he could still hear her.

Jane scowled, her face red. She snatched her jeans from the floor and one of her over-sized sweatshirts that had been her father's and hastily slipped them on.

"Time's up." He grabbed her arm just as she piled her damp hair into a messy bun.

"My shoes-"

"Forget them." He said carelessly and toted her from the house over his shoulder, much to her protest.

* * *

"Put me down!" She kicked out as Stefan hauled her into the side room of the Mikaelson mansion, still holding her tightly. She froze when he set her down floor, the cool marble chilling her bare feet.

"Damon!" She gasped. He was strung up in chains in the middle of the room, his wrists caught in a what looked like animal traps. Below him was a white plastic sheet where a pool of blood sat so not to stain the marble flooring. His shirt has been ripped open to bare his chest which was covered in several cuts that weren't healing.

"Oh, Damon..." She moved across the room quickly, steering clear of Stefan. Once she reached Damon, she stood on her tiptoes, to reach up and touch his face. "Damon."

He looked up at her, tiredly.

"Janey…" He said, giving her a small bloody smile. "This was much different in my head."

"Who did this to you? Rebekah did this to you?"

"M'kay, Janey." He told her.

"I didn't know about this. When she said she was busy with something I never…I didn't know what she was busy doing."

Stefan turned his head.

"Klaus! I'm here. Let's do this" He called and they didn't have to wait long. Klaus and Rebekah came into the room.

"What's going on?" Klaus demanded in a low tone, narrowing his eyes at the scene before him.

"Well, I-"

Jane shoved past Stefan, cutting him off.

"What is this?!" She screeched at Klaus and waved a hand at Damon. "This is what you were and Rebekah _so_ "busy" doing?!"

"Now, love, just calm down-" He tried to sooth her, but she wasn't about to be settled down. She was far too livid for that.

" _Calm down_?! While you have been playing _torture chamber_ I've been out saving you all from _dying_!"

"What?" Rebekah frowned. "Are you talking about the link?"

"Uh, yeah!" Jane exclaimed with a roll of her eyes.

Stefan dropped the duffel bag to the ground between them.

"Five white oak stakes. Part of the Wickery Bridge you forgot to burn."

"That's impossible." Rebekah stated.

"Actually it's not."

"How do we know that it's not a lie?" She demanded.

"Go ahead, Jane. Tell them what you did." Stefan looked at her. She folded her arms across her chest.

She glared at him. "All I did was keep you from being a murderer." She hissed. "I told you he didn't know."

"Didn't know what, my love?" Klaus asked, frowning deeply.

"I saved Finn from dying a horrific flammable death!" She exclaimed. "They were trying to kill him!"

Klaus face darkened as he glared at Stefan. "I beg your pardon?" Rebekah inhaled sharply.

"You tried to kill my brother?!" She snapped at Stefan who ignored her.

"Damon in exchange for the last five weapons that could kill you." He offered.

"And how do I know there aren't any more?" Klaus asked lowly, moving closer.

"Because there aren't." Stefan retorted, keeping Jane behind him. She honestly didn't remember how many there were. All she knew was that she had burned four of them. Klaus didn't like how Stefan was herding Jane away from him and narrowed his eyes.

"Rebekah, take Jane upstairs-"

"I don't think so." The human girl snapped at him and he frowned. "You lied to me."

He heaved a sigh. "We can talk about this after I've dealt with Stefan."

"They were going to kill all of you." She told him, her eyes shining with moisture. "I saw it…" Klaus wanted to comfort her, but she was still angry with him.

"He unlinked them, Jane!" Stefan snapped. "He threatened Bonnie into doing the spell!"

"You didn't know that until she called you and Elena! You could have killed everyone, including yourself!" She snapped back.

"You just cost us everything!"

"You honestly think, I give a rat's ass, Stefan!?" She yelled at him, standing closer to him. "You can be pissed at me all you want, but I just saved lives, including yours! That makes _me_ the better person!"

"No, it makes you an idiot! Look what they've done!" Stefan waved a hand. "Klaus blackmailed Bonnie! Kol is with Jeremy, ready to kill him at a moment's notice! Rebekah has mutilated my brother! This, is _your_ fault."

"Well, excuse me for trying to save your stupid ass!"

"Where is Finn now?" Klaus inquired.

Jane turned to him. "He and Sage fled." He snorted and she glared at him. "I told them to go. They needed to be free from everyone."

They looked over to see Klaus standing in front of Damon.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked cautiously.

"Leave." He told Damon.

"No."

"Go on. Leave."

"Nik he's my plaything not yours." Rebekah whined and winced when Jane gave her a dirty look.

Klaus grabbed Damon's chin forcibly and made him look him in the eyes. "I said…Go. Home." Damon took a deep breath, trying not to do as he was compelled too, but he was severally weakened and had lost all the vervain he had built up. He began tugging at his trapped wrists and he cried out in pain as he started pulling down with all his strength. Jane bit her lip hard, wincing at the sound of Damon's skin tearing and blood sliding down and hitting the plastic below as he attempted to get loose. He was going to lose his hands if he didn't stop.

"Klaus, stop it!" Jane snapped at him. She turned to Stefan. "Tell him what he wants to know!"

Both ignored her.

"Niklaus." Elijah said coolly from the doorway, making everyone look at him. "Stop this at once." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"All right. Stop. Stop, before you hurt yourself." He told Damon. "Just checking to see if he can finally be compelled."

"Well that's what you like to do." Stefan muttered.

"For the last time, he didn't compel me!" Jane yelled at Stefan. "But _you_ did!"

"What?!" Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah, and even Damon said at the same time.

"I'm fine, can we just focus on what's going on please?" She snapped.

Klaus frowned, but turned back to Damon nevertheless. "How many stakes are there out there that can kill me?"

"Twelve." Damon croaked and Stefan groaned.

"Twelve. Really?" Klaus turned to Stefan. "So not five then."

"You really shouldn't have lied."

"I'll get you the other seven."

"Three." Jane corrected and all eyes were on her. "You'll give him the other three. I burned four of them."

Klaus gave her a small smile before glaring at Stefan. "Yeah, that would be nice. Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue."

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan hissed.

"What is wrong with you?!" Klaus snarled back. "Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate; to loathe, a target for all of your anger! So, you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given your life purpose as your friend. I really think you should be thanking me."

"Klaus!" Jane snapped and then she shrieked as Stefan wrapped his arm around her neck in a choke-hold, the tip of the hidden stake in his jacket, pointed under her chin. "Let go, Stefan!"

Klaus stepped forward. "Release her, Stefan, or I'll start compelling your brother to do some truly gruesome things."

"I think you've done enough thank you!" Jane scowled.

"Miss Evans is correct. That's quite enough." Elijah said coolly. "Rebekah get Damon down."

"But Elijah-"

" _Now_. Rebekah."

She pouted but went to release Damon. Elijah turned to Stefan. "Now release Jane." Stefan slowly let her go and she jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow before Elijah pulled her close to him and out of harm's way. "Bring us the remaining two stakes and take your brother home as a sign of our goodwill." Stefan handed the stake to Elijah. He nodded once and using a gentle, but firm hand against her back, he ushered Jane from the room.

"Fix this." He told Klaus and Rebekah before guiding Jane across the hall to the parlor.

"I wanted to check on Damon."

"He'll be all right, I assure you." He closed the doors behind them and Jane sat on the couch. "I do apologize for my lateness. I ran into Finn and Sage and they informed me of your heroics."

Jane snorted. "Heroics…I was just trying to make sure no one died."

"Are you hurt? Has he harmed you?"

"No, I'm just tired of being lugged around."

Elijah smiled at her.

"Are Finn and Sage okay?"

He nodded. "Yes, they are just fine. Boarding a plane as we speak."

She relaxed against the pillows on the couch. "I'm glad for them, but I'm a little sad to know they have to run from here." She picked at the blanket. "I guess it's for the best. They aren't going to stop."

"It was very thoughtful of you to try to bring us all together."

She snorted. "That was a long shot wasn't it?"

He felt a smirk tug at his lips. "I suppose it was, but kind of you nevertheless." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

"I just wanted you all to have what I can't have." She murmured quietly. "I thought he understood that."

"He does, Jane. You'll have to forgive my brother; he has lost his sense of what is truly important. Family."

"I saw you all die…Everyone was dead. Was I just supposed to sit back and let it happen?"

Elijah sat down on the chair next to the couch. "You could have, Jane." He told her seriously.

She frowned. "No, I couldn't. Even if the sire link part wasn't true, how could I do that? How could I stand there with a weapon that could end the life of any of you? It was horrible. Finn burst into flames, Elijah." She was blinking back tears now. "Then Rebekah, Kol, you, and Klaus…And then Damon, Stefan, Sage, Caroline, Tyler…One by one dropped dead. What was I supposed to do? How was that the right thing to do?"

"You did what you thought was best, Jane. Your friends may be angry for a while, but you've saved them." He handed her a box of tissues. "You can call Kol later if you feel the need to rant." She laughed, wiping at her eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind." She tilted her head. "Are you leaving again?"

"Soon. I'm making sure that there is nothing else I need to deal with before I go. And to make sure you are safe." He frowned. "I heard about the mishap with your uncle."

"Yeah…Bonnie gave him herbs though. To help him." She bit her lip. "Poor Bonnie. Is she okay? What exactly did they do to her?" She scowled.

"I don't really know for sure. Kol is keeping an eye on Jeremy Gilbert."

"Really? That was so important that he just left? Because Klaus told him to? Since when he does want to do what he is told?"

Elijah smirked humorlessly. "You underestimate Kol's need for chaos."

"Obviously. Big jerk."

He smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Jane. Now you understand my struggle for bringing this family together." He frowned in concern. "Are you certain you're not injured anywhere?"

She smiled. "No, I'm okay. Thank you." Elijah saw Klaus come into the parlor and he patted Jane's knee.

"Thank you, Jane. If you hadn't had the courage to stop your friends, we might have lost one of our siblings."

"I wouldn't let that happen." She told him. "I care for all of you too much." He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Jane. Shall I check in on your uncle?"

"Please do. My phone is still in my room."

Elijah departed and the doors to the parlor closed again. Jane stared into the fire for a moment, tugging the blanket around her shoulders tighter.

Klaus sat in the armchair, not looking at her. She sighed.

"Love?"

"I was just worried, Klaus, okay? I don't have siblings; I don't have that bond that you are supposed to have. Maybe it was wrong of me to try to push you all into it, when it's obvious that none of you are capable of showing any kind of love for one another." She fidgeted. "I saw you die. You were dead. I saw all of you die."

"It's a good thing we were unlinked then, yes?"

"Oh, get that smile off your face." She snapped. "You think I'm happy, you've been blackmailing my friends behind my back?"

"My love…"

"No!" She said over his protest. "You _knew_ that all I wanted was for your family to try to get along and you _used that_." Klaus looked ashamed. "And then you hid it from me. Both of you." She looked at Rebekah who came into the parlor as well. "Look what you did to Damon, Bekah. And don't get me started on Kol."

"But he's hurt you. He broke your heart. And he used me."

"That wasn't a reason to string him up like a puppet and torture him." She took a deep breath. "Look. The point is, I have done everything to make sure _none_ of you ended up dead. I may be a human, but I'm not stupid, okay? A bit naïve maybe, but I'm _not_ stupid! I knew both of you were up to something this morning! I tried to get you to stay indoors, bond with your brother. But _no_ , instead you go behind my back and think it's acceptable to do whatever the hell you want to do and think I wouldn't find out!"

"We know you're not stupid, Jane. I told him this would backfire." Rebekah frowned at her brother.

"Get out." Klaus hissed at her and she stalked off.

"Well, _she_ didn't tell me either. Anything else you lied to me about?" She narrowed her eyes. "Did you mistreat Finn?"

"We had to persuade him to come along…" Klaus trailed off and she groaned.

"Why? Why did I think this was going to work? You lied to me, just like everyone else has! Why did I think this would different?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, love. I was trying to keep you out it."

"Then you shouldn't have used Bonnie and Jeremy! You shouldn't have lied to me. How am I supposed to trust you? How do I know that you even care about me? Or has that been a lie too?"

He frowned. "I have never lied about how I felt about you, Jane. I care for you, far more than you know."

"Really? Well you certainly know how to win me over! You knew this meant so much to me, and you didn't care. You still don't!"

"No. I don't care about making things right with Finn." He snapped back. "Is that what you wanted to hear? I have no use for those who those who hate what we are. For those who would dare turn against me! Their own flesh and blood!"

"Well I never did that!" She yelled back at him. "Why can't you make it up to your own family? They come first!"

"Then you have at it."

"I can't! I don't have siblings. I don't even have parents. I have an uncle and a cat. A cursed uncle who doesn't even know what he's doing sometimes. But maybe I'm just a stupid lowly human who could never measure up to what the great Klaus Mikaelson wants. So fine. Fine. Have it your way. You always do." She got up from her seat. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

He grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving.

"Don't leave."

"Why should I stay?"

He drew her back down to the couch, taking her hands in his. "You saved us. And we will be forever grateful to you. I do apologize for keeping it from you. It wasn't my intention to make you feel inadequate or anything less than worthy of the truth." He took her chin. "But I knew that I did tell you, you would protest. I understand that the witch is your friend, but with what we assumed was the bare escape from the White Oak, I could not take chances. The link had to be severed."

"There are other witches. You didn't have to use Bonnie."

"Convenience, my love."

She scowled. "And what if she decides to stop helping Rob? What then?" She blew out a frustrated breath. "Look, I get it. You have a way of doing things, that I just don't like, but I can't keep watching you destroy my friends. And I can't keep watching them try to harm you. I love you, Klaus and I was scared that I was going to lose you. Lose one of your siblings or all of you. You may act as if you don't care, but I can see it. It would upset you if Finn had died. If _any_ of your siblings had."

"Yes, let's talk about Finn." Klaus frowned. "You could have been hurt. _That_ would have upset me. I do appreciate what you did, my love. Very much so, but I will not allow you to put yourself in harm's way. Not for not for any of them and especially not for me."

"Well, tough." She retorted, turning to face him. "I love your siblings like they were my own and if I have to protect them then I will. You may be a Hybrid, but even you can be hurt in some way. And don't say none of you need protecting. What almost happened tonight was an example."

"Yes and look where it's gotten you." He frowned. "Stefan attacked you in your own home."

"Yeah, well, it was bound to happen. He was on the war path and I made a target as usual." She muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "You should have told me about Finn, love."

"Would you have come? Or would you have hovered over Bonnie some more?" She snapped.

"What do you want me to say, love?"

"The truth."

His mouth set in a thin line and he glared at the fireplace.

"Thought so." She stated and he sent her a frown. "Don't look at me like that. Like I told Stefan, even if I had known about the unlinking, I'd still be trying to save Finn."

"Which is unacceptable."

"Unacceptable? Are you kidding me? I jump my friends and threaten Stefan with a crossbow to keep Finn from dying and you and Kol and Rebekah decide to have moments of being insane psychopaths?! How is what I did more unacceptable than you sending Kol to stalk Elena's brother and threaten Bonnie to unlink you?"

"Because _you_ could have been hurt, Jane." He snapped. "Stefan threatened you three times tonight. He's lucky I don't kill him."

"No matter how angry he gets he wouldn't hurt me badly. At least not intentionally."

"He threatened to drive you off a bridge." He hissed. "How am I to feel about that?" She shrugged and he sighed. "I'm sorry, love. It was wrong of me to keep this from you. I know you're not unintelligent."

"Unintelligent is a fancy word for stupid."

He took her chin and made her look at him. "Don't ever let me catch you calling yourself that do you hear me?"

"Jane, there's something you should know about your uncle."

She sat up, looking at Elijah over the back of the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"It appears that his…other self has hidden one of the stakes."

"Oh, no." She frowned. "How are they going to find it? Where is Rob now?"

"He's volunteered to stay in the Salvatore's basement. For everyone's safety." She frowned and he held up a hand when she wanted to protest. "He told me to tell you not to worry and that he'll be just fine."

"He can't stay in a cell like an animal. They can't keep him down there." She scrambled off the couch or tried too, but Klaus snagged her arm. "Klaus."

"He's made his decision, love. He doesn't want to hurt anyone."

She pulled her arm away from him. "But, he'll be all alone."

"Damon will take care of him. He told me to tell you that." Elijah told her comfortingly.

"Fine…But I want to go see him tomorrow."

Elijah nodded once. "Niklaus will take you over there."

"Are you staying the night Elijah?"

"No, I'm afraid I must be on my way. I would like to check in on Finn and Sage."

Jane smiled and then sighed. "When will you come back?"

"Soon."

"Christmas?"

Klaus snorted and Jane scowled him. Elijah smirked before heading back out of the parlor calling to Rebekah.

Jane stifled a yawn and Klaus looked at her.

"Are you still angry with me?"

"A bit." She replied. "I just want to go home."

"All right then." He said quietly. "I'll give you a ride."

* * *

 _"Don't go!" She chased after the car. "Wait! Don't leave! Wait for me!"_

 _The car was speeding down the dirt road and she ran faster. "Wait!" The dust from the road filled the air and Jane coughed. It was so bad she couldn't see and it stung her eyes._

 _"Don't go…"_

 _"Jane."_

 _She turned around to see Klaus and she ran to him. "I thought you had left. You were gone." She hugged him._

 _"I just came to say goodbye."_

 _"What?" She pulled back, horrified. "No…"_

 _"We talked about this. I have to move along."_

 _"You promised." She whispered._

 _"Promised? Why should he stay? Why should any of us stay?" Damon scoffed at her._

 _Tyler nodded seriously. "We have to go, Jane."_

 _"No, don't go. We can work this out."_

 _"Not this time." Damon snapped. "You betrayed us."_

 _"I had too! You would have died!"_

 _"So?" She turned around again to see Matt. "You think your life is great with vampires in it? You attacked me, Jane."_

 _"You were going to kill Finn. I-I didn't mean to hurt you." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "Please, Matt."_

 _"No. You really did it this time." Caroline told her. "You left your uncle on Damon's couch so you could go save Finn. You let us down."_

 _Rob looked at her sadly. "How could you just go like that, Jane? I needed you."_

 _"I…I'm sorry."_

 _Rebekah shook her head. "It's time for you to just pick a side and stay on it."_

 _"I just…"_

 _"It's not hard." Kol told her. "We can protect you, they can't."_

 _"She should stay with her family and her friends." Elijah spoke up. "Moving her around with us, wouldn't help things at all."_

 _Jane bit her lip and looked at Klaus. "Are you really going too?"_

 _"Yes." He kissed her forehead. "Goodbye."_

 _"No!" She yelled as he disappeared. "You can't all go."_

 _"You depend on us too much, Jane. And we don't need you." Bonnie told her. "Just stay here." Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric nodded in agreement._

 _Slowly they all began to disappear and Jane chased after them. "Wait!" She ran into a hard chest and looked up to see Stefan. "Are you staying?" She gasped as he gripped her throat. "Stefan?" He squeezed harder and she tried to pry his hand off. "No…"_

 _"Goodbye, Jane." He growled and his green eyes flashed with murderous intent. She felt her world going dark and she kicked for air. He snapped her neck and she went limp, dead in his arms._

* * *

"Love?" Klaus lifted his head and looked down at Jane. She was crying in her sleep. "Jane." He shook her gently and she sobbed. "Wake up, love." He pulled her into his lap and held onto her before sliding a hand through her hair and cupping the back of her head. "It's okay, my love. You're safe."

She opened her eyes and he stroked her cheeks, wiping away her tears. "Klaus?" She couldn't find it in her at the moment to be angry he had come into her room.

"I'm here." He told her softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder and he rocked her gently. "What happened, my love? A vision or a bad dream?"

"I don't know." She whispered and clung tighter to him. "I don't know." She sobbed against his neck.

He rocked her again, trying to soothe her. "You want to tell me about it?" She shook her head. "Show me then." She pressed her hand to his cheek and he watched her frightening dream/vision. He growled when Stefan snapped her neck. "He wouldn't dare lay a finger on you, my love."

"Just promise not to go. Don't leave."

He pressed his lips to her head, wishing he could promise that, but he couldn't. Things happened. "Sleep, my love. You've had a long night."

* * *

 _Review?_


	64. Heart of Darkness

**Wow its been awhile, I hope you guys are still hanging around! Please enjoy!**

 **And yes, there will be references to The Originals show, New Orleans witches and that sort of thing occasionally from now on. Oh and references to the book series of the Originals as well. If you haven't read any of those, you should, they are fantastic!**

 **Brookeworm3, thanks for all your support!**

 **Jane is played by Lily James and Rob is played by Ewan McGregor.**

* * *

Chapter 64

Jane knocked stiffly on the door.

"Morning, Janey." Damon greeted, smiling and leaning against the door frame. "How have you been?"

"I'm here to see Rob." She said instead, ignoring the way his face fell at her tone.

"Hey, come on. You still pissed? Look, we shouldn't have pressured you and handed you a stake okay? And we probably should have reigned Stefan in a little." Damon frowned at the bruises on her neck that were still visible on her lightly tanned skin, hardly hidden by her makeup. "Are those from Stefan?" He reached out to stroke her cheek, but she dodged his hand and he let it fall to his side.

She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me." She said automatically.

"Easy." He raised his hands in surrender. "How are you?"

"Fine." She said tightly, but he could see that she hadn't been sleeping well the past two days.

"Nightmares, huh?" He said quietly. "I know you, Janey."

She looked at him sharply. "Apparently, you _don't_. _None_ of you do."

He winced. "I never wanted you to be in the middle, but you chose that." He frowned. "I honestly thought it was a phase."

"What?" She snapped. "A phase?!"

"Yeah, like once he took you to bed that was the end." Her face reddened in both anger and embarrassment. "…Or he hasn't yet. My bad."

"That's none of your business."

"He's going to hurt you, Jane. And that _is_ my business. Even though we are no longer together, it doesn't mean I stopped thinking about you."

"Don't do that." She said, pushing him back with a hand until he was an arm's length away. "Don't."

Damon scowled. "What do you see in him? He's a maniac."

"He's done bad things, but so have you."

"We're not in the same category."

Jane frowned. "I want to see Rob."

"He's worse than he was yesterday, Jane. He hardly remembered what the hell he was doing or who he was."

She bit her lip. "I need to see him, Damon. Please."

"He doesn't want you down there, Jane."

"He's my uncle and I can see him when I want." She hissed at him. "I'm tired of all you trying to tell me what to do!"

Damon sighed. "He just doesn't want to hurt you, Janey. And he could with his confused mind. He didn't remember his name this morning."

"You just don't want me to see what Stefan is going to do to him."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'll tell him you stopped by."

"Well, give him these then." She shoved an armload of books into his arms. "Maybe these will help him sleep."

"It looks like you need them."

Jane scowled. "Are you insulting how I look?"

"No. I'm just concerned about how tired you are." He snapped. "Stop trying to pick a fight so I'll let you in. Where is your bodyguard Mr. Hybrid anyway? I thought Elijah said he had to come with you."

She shrugged. "Probably out finding something else to lie about. I didn't tell him I was coming here."

Damon paused, thinking hard. She was upset and he hated to see her like that. "I'm not defending the guy when I say this, understand? We clear?" She rolled her eyes but nodded. "But I get where he's coming from. Ah." He raised a finger to stop her when she opened her mouth. "You have this annoying, _yet endearing_ tendency to try to save everyone. To find solutions that are the least hurtful to everyone around you. The fact is, your whole plan could have gone very wrong, Jane. Do you get that?" He stepped out of the house, shutting the door behind him firmly, a frown set on his face. "Stefan really could have hurt you if he wasn't trying to get his old self back again. Don't you remember how he was, hopped up on your blood, the cravings, the anger… Anyway, Klaus didn't want you in the middle. He was trying to keep you out of it. While commendable, was not the best solution when it comes to self-sacrificing, accident prone, and danger magnetic girls…i.e., you and…pretty much only you."

Jane scowled. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, just a little friendly insight."

"He still lied."

"I know, but at least try to see where his head was. Other than plotting to murder us all."

"Like the rest of you are not plotting his death?" She snapped.

Damon sighed. "Fair enough. Now you better run along to school. I'll make sure that Rob gets the books. And keep that little nose out of trouble."

"I want to see him. Don't make me have to knock you out." She warned, tapping her side. Damon could see the outline of the dart gun strapped to her side when she tapped it. "Let me in."

"Janey's got a gun."

"Ha ha. Now move it."

"Fine. Just don't get pissed at me when he tries to send you out again." He stepped aside and opened the door for her.

"Jane, can we talk?" Stefan asked, meeting her as she was coming inside. She froze, the reoccurring dream flashing through her mind. She wanted to run from him, despite her internal argument to stay and face him head-on.

"No, I'd rather not." She said firmly.

Damon took her arm. "Hey, come on. Give him a chance."

"Fine." She jerked her arm out of his grasp. "Make it fast. I have to visit Rob before school."

Stefan nodded. "Jane, I am so sorry. I…I went too far I know that. And it was wrong of me to manipulate you. Compel you and hurt you. I just let my anger-"

"Let me stop you right there, Stefan. I get your sorry. You're sorry that your plan didn't work. You're sorry that I managed to stop you from killing Klaus and all the other Originals. But you're not sorry for compelling me. For using me as a shield, as an-as an object for your anger. Kol and Sage and Klaus all share the same sentiments about humans and at one time you didn't. That would be the Stefan I could forgive. That would be the actual Stefan that would be sorry. But you're not that Stefan. Not anymore."

She walked off, taking the books from Damon's arms as she headed for the basement.

"He was trying to apologize and you blew him off." Elena snapped.

"Am I supposed to accept it because he _might_ be genuine? I have been lied too, Elena. For a long time and from everyone I've ever met, including _you_. He compelled me, he took my free will and he tossed it aside like it was nothing! Like I was just a puppet for him to use. So no, I don't have to forgive him and I don't have to listen to false apologies because I know that beneath the surface he's still pissed that my boyfriend is still walking around! So, go stick your nose into somebody else's live Elena. I think you've done enough damage to mine."

She stalked down the basement steps, leaving a stunned Elena behind.

* * *

"You shouldn't be down here. And you shouldn't be fighting with your friends." Rob said as she stepped in front of his cell door.

"They aren't my friends. I can't trust them anymore."

Rob sighed and leaned against the bricks behind him. "They just don't know what to do, Jane. This relationship with Klaus is dangerous."

"Don't start, Rob. Please. Klaus wouldn't hurt me like that."

"Well, I hope your right, Jane." He tilted his head as she came into the cell with him. "What have you go for me?"

"Books. Alaric told me that these might put you to sleep. They put him to sleep." She handed him the stack of books.

He picked one up and snorted. "Moby Dick. Yeah, that's a snooze fest for sure." Jane smiled. "Jekyll and Hyde?"

"What?" She took it and scowled. "Ugh. Damon. Thinks he's hilarious."

"At least one of us has humor." Rob smirked and then it faded. "Jane, we need to talk about it."

"I don't want too. Please, Rob. Don't."

"Jane, if worse comes to worse, it'll happen. I won't be myself. I woke up this morning with no recollection of my actual name or anything like that. I'm losing my mind."

She bit her lip. "How-how's your hand?"

"Itches like hell." He muttered, pulling down the bandage to show her the mark. It had shown up two nights ago, the night that they had discovered his alter-ego had hidden the stake. A black "x" about the size of a quarter was on the skin between the thumb and the index finger of his right hand. The skin around it was slightly red. "Bonnie said it was hex. I've had a dormant hex in me for a year."

Jane wiped the sweat off his face and he stilled her hand. "Jane, this hex…There may not be a cure for it. My sanity is cracking and has been for months. It's coming to an end. I can't stop the hex from rotting my brain entirely." He stroked her cheek. "You are a special girl, Jane. You have your dad's courage and your mom's kindness. They were the best two people I had ever known. Rich was my best friend and I promised him the night we saw him again that I would do what I needed to do to protect you." He handed her a paper. "I got this made yesterday. Everything that is mine, will be now yours."

"Rob-" She said, choking up, tears stinging her eyes.

"Jane. You have been caught up in this whole supernatural thing since Damon and Stefan swept into this town. Take hold of your life. Keep those you trust close. And the rest out. Remember the past, but don't live in it. Your friends have changed, you have changed, but that doesn't mean that everything is different. That nothing is the same, okay? Caroline is still your friend and I think Matt is too. Don't keep them out because you're angry. And as much as I hate to say it…Don't keep out your Original friends if you really and truly trust them."

Jane nodded and hugged him. "I love you, uncle Rob. And I'm going to find a way to cure you. There has to be a way." She gasped as he wrapped an arm around her neck trapped her against him. "Rob! Rob, let go!"

"Your parents are rolling in their graves right now." He hissed. "You siding with vampires." She choked for air, struggling to get away. Black dots danced across her vision, the tighter he held her. "You are a disgrace to them." Suddenly there was a whoosh of air and she was pulled from Rob. The cell slammed shut and Damon locked it.

Rob slammed against the door. "Filthy vampire!" He caught Jane's eyes and came back to himself. "Jane, I…Get her out of here, Damon." He pulled away from the door.

"Rob." She called, rasping slightly.

"Come on, Janey." Damon steered her towards the stairs by her arm. "Let's leave him alone for a while."

"But-"

He shook his head. "No more visiting alone. Someone is going to be down here with you from now on."

She pulled away from him when they got to the living room. "Leave me alone, Damon."

"Janey-"

"I have to go." She ran from him and out the door.

She made it into car her before she completely hyperventilated and pressed her forehead to the steering wheel.

* * *

"Do you know how hard it is to fall asleep when that is what you're supposed to do?" Rob asked, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at Stefan as the vampire stopped outside the cell door. "So, you've come to check in and see if I've ripped Ric's head off or not?"

Alaric snorted from the corner. "I've almost fallen asleep twice so you could have."

"Lucky." Rob muttered.

Stefan grimaced.

"Well, look, I know it's not easy so..." He held up a bottle of bourbon in his hand and tapped it against the bars. "Damon suggested that I bring something to help speed up the process."

"What the hell." He shrugged and sat up and took the offered bottle. "You know, I'll feel decidedly less pathetic if I don't drink alone." He eyed Ric and Stefan.

"Oh, I am one step ahead of you." The vampire answered first, bringing a chair inside as well as two glasses.

"Well, I'm in." Ric took one of the glasses. Rob filled it and filled Stefan's before taking a swig from the bottle.

Alaric glanced at Stefan.

"So, a road-trip?

"Yeah, yeah, I needed to stay here."

"Why? I mean why you? I could have watched Rob on my own."

"We have a limited amount of time and Klaus is growing impatient."

Rob nodded. "You'll have to torture it out of me."

"Now, wait a second-"

"No, he's right." Stefan cut Alaric off. "Damon could have done this, but it's not his responsibility. Torturing you isn't exactly on my list of ways of making it up to Jane, but…Damon doesn't deserve her wrath. I'd rather it be me that has to do it, than him."

Alaric sighed. "God this conversation is depressing."

Rob smirked. "Should we talk about Elena's love triangle?"

"Hell no. Let's not get into that, it's driving Jenna up the wall."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Look, she needs this trip to sort out her feelings. All my trying to get back to myself…It won't matter if she has feelings for someone else. Just like Damon's efforts to win Jane over when she clearly had feelings for Klaus. No one needs to be pressured to choose. I want her to have that freedom."

* * *

"Are you kidding me right now?" Caroline scowled as she went down the hallway of Mystic Falls High School. "It's not her fault. And I kind of…I support it."

 _"You support her being with Klaus?"_

"Well, yeah. I mean okay, so maybe he's not the "ideal" guy, but he clearly loves her. And you can so not judge, Elena Gilbert."

 _"Well, what about Rebekah?"_

"Well, Rebekah has never harmed Jane. And I still hate her. But we still can't go around trying to kill one of them. Jane's vision was a warning okay? We can't just kill one and expect it to be the right one."

Elena sighed. _"I know. And I hear what you're saying about Jane. But I…We have to take them out, Caroline. It's for everyone's own good. Damon agrees. So don't mention it to Jane or she'll ruin it."_

"You can be such a bitch sometimes, you know? I admit I had a bit of doubt the other night, but come on. This is Janey! The girl who has never ever passed on gossip or said an ill word about anybody. She was our secret keeper. Remember? She never told anyone anything we told her. We can trust her."

 _"We_ could _trust her."_ Elena corrected. _"But what about now? She's picked Klaus over us."_

"She picked someone she's in love with over the people trying to kill him. As much as this is probably a bad thing, I honestly can't stay mad at her for that. I mean if it were Tyler…then yeah no way in hell would I let you kill him."

 _"She stood there and let us hand her a stake."_

"I'm sorry, have you seen Stefan lately?! He's freakin' scary with his "Revenge right now" persona! I don't blame her for being scared enough to just do as he said."

 _"She could have told us."_

"And then Stefan would have compelled her. Just like he did the other night. Because he's an ass when he's in revenge mode. Besides, you have a little something for Damon. Who used to be the bad guy by the way. Well, he still is technically, but not as bad as Klaus…" She took a deep breath. "The point is, Jane loves him so we shouldn't judge her for that. Klaus treats her really well. When he doesn't lie to her anyway."

Elena sighed. _"Well, I'm not going to overlook this until it's over, Care. If Jane wants to protect Klaus, then let her. In the end, he'll end up hurting her like every other guy she's ever been interested in."_

"Let's just leave her out of this, okay? I think she's been hurt enough by us lately. I just want her to be happy, you know? This stuff with her uncle is…It's bad."

 _"I know."_ Elena murmured. _"But eventually she's going to have to decide what to do. And we can either make that choice for her or she does it herself."_

"She was at school today, but she looked really freaked out."

 _"Rob attacked her this morning."_

"Oh my god."

 _"Yeah. Bonnie said that the hex is working to catch up on all that dormant time."_

"And there's nothing she can do?"

 _"No."_

Caroline spotted Jane talking to Matt. "I have to go, Elena. Good luck on your road trip with Damon."

* * *

"Hey."

Jane looked over at Matt and then back at her locker.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"You didn't come to school yesterday."

"I felt sick." She replied, trying to open her locker.

Matt didn't believe her. He saw Caroline hurrying over to them.

"Hey, Matt. Janey."

"Care." Matt smiled and looked at Jane. The vampire winced when she didn't speak to her.

"We need to talk about the other night, Jane. Please."

The girl took a deep breath and slammed her locker door shut, whirling around.

"You want to talk about it?" She snapped. "Fine. You all knew I was dating Klaus and yet you handed me a weapon that could _kill_ him. How do you think that made me feel?"

"Jane-"

"No. Granted I should have just backed out. I should have handed you back the stake and said "No, thanks." But the fact is, I was terrified. Stefan on revenge mode had almost killed me the first time. He tried to run me off a bridge, remember? So _no_ , I could not disagree and refuse to participate."

"Jane, we just didn't want Klaus to hurt you. I knew you liked him, Janey." Caroline admitted and looked guilty. "But we were hoping you would see it our way and it was unfair of us to assume that you would help us kill Klaus or any of his siblings."

"He hasn't hurt me…I just…I love him and I…I couldn't let him or any of them die."

"Look, I know why you saved Finn and I'm kind of glad you stopped us." The quarterback admitted.

She frowned, pausing from putting her books inside her locker to give him a suspicious look. "Why?" Matt watched her expression. It was guarded and not at all Jane-like, but he supposed she had every right to be cautious.

"Because it was the right thing to do, Jane. All of this revenge stuff has started to escalate. Things are changing."

Her face softened a bit.

"Everything's already changed, Matt." She reminded him softly. "I love Klaus. I mean, I _love_ him and I know that's hard to hear and to understand, but I do."

Caroline smiled. "We know and I'm so sorry about the way everyone has been treating you."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, and it'll take some getting used to. I knew that he liked you, but I didn't know you felt the same."

"When I first met him, I didn't like him. I was afraid of him. But over the summer, I saw a different part of him. A caring part. He's not always the bad guy, Matt. He just...It's a lot to explain, but I do understand him. Damon and I just…It wasn't a great relationship. We hit so many rocks and we got off at a rocky start too. He cared about me of course and even loved me at some point, but it wasn't meant to be. Not when he clearly is harboring feelings for Elena. With Klaus, it's different somehow. I can't really explain it. I fell for him."

Matt was silent for a moment, walking alongside her to the cafeteria, Caroline on her other side.

"All right. If you really do love him…then don't mind Elena and Stefan and everyone else. Our opinions don't matter." He held up a hand when she opened her mouth. "You've been listening to us for years, Jane. Doing what you think would make us happy. This time do something that you want. Either way, I'll still be your friend." Jane hugged him.

"Thank you, Matt."

"Me too." Caroline told her.

"Thanks, Care."

He smiled and patted her. "No problem."

"Are you coming to help decorate the gym?" The vampire asked.

Jane shook her head. "I have to head home and do some things."

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah. I'm just going to head home."

Caroline was a bit relieved. The last thing she wanted was to involve Jane in her plan to get Rebekah off her back so she could go see Tyler. Matt was glad too, knowing that she would be safer at home.

The vampire hugged her. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah. Bye Care, bye Matt."

* * *

"Do you remember anything about being hexed?" Alaric asked.

"No, there's this…block on my memory. I just remember a lot of drinking and…someone…A woman…then I just remember waking up in my loft one day and thought to myself. "Man, what am I doing here? I have vampires to kill. I shouldn't be wasting time. Left New Orleans after that. That was five years ago. After that…I devoted myself to hunting. Found my brother in Milwaukee and we searched for Katherine. That was it. Everything before then and after then is there, but there is a definite space in my brain." Rob ran a hand over his face.

Stefan came back in. "So, Elena and Damon made it and they are on their way to see Jeremy."

"Good." Ric nodded.

"Is this really me? Is this hex what I am? A killer? A murderer of all things supernatural and some that are not."

"No." Stefan shook his head. "That's not you, Rob. You are not him."

"He is me. He is in me. This hex just…amplified every part of me that is dark, that hates your kind."

Ric frowned. "Why does he hate them so much?"

"My parents' death was no accident. My father was an excellent driver. There was a time when we hit a bad patch of ice and went sliding, everyone was in a panic, especially my mother who was the driver, but not dad. He just…took the wheel from her, stuck his foot on the accelerator, and guided us back on the road like it was nothing."

Rob shook his head. "No. Someone tampered with the car. The breaks weren't attached. Everyone said it was circumstantial. That my dad hit something that made the breaks fall off, but I knew better. And my mother… her neck didn't snap in the accident. There was no way."

"Did you ever tell anyone?" Stefan asked. "The police?"

"And tell them what? That a vampire snapped my mother's neck? They would have locked me up before admitting to having another vampire problem Someone stole a briefcase my dad always took with him. They found the briefcase, but it was empty." Rob finished off the bottle of bourbon. "Never knew what was in it."

The door to the cell slammed open and they all jumped. In rush of air, Ric was sent slamming against the far wall.

"Well, this is depressing, isn't it?" Klaus remarked, stepping closer. "Oh, and I found this..." He waved the White Oak stake in his hand. "Upstairs. Now, by my count, there should be one more."

Stefan frowned. "Yeah, well it's gonna take a little more time."

"Why? Because were waiting for that one to pass out?" Klaus nodded at Rob, who gave him the middle finger. He smirked in amusement. "No thanks. I think I'll just kill him."

"Well, then you won't know the location of the other stake and I know you'll be wanting it considering the fact that whichever Original gets staked, it will kill the entire bloodline. At least according to Jane and judging by the look on your face, you believe her too." He gestured at Klaus. "Now, I don't know which one of you I'm descended from, but I'd really rather not find out by dying, so why don't we just find the stake, destroy it, so we can all be safe? That and Jane will stake you herself if she finds that you killed her only living family."

Klaus' jaw clenched and his eyes flashed yellow.

"So, the fate of the entire vampire race depends on _you_ finding a stake? And to get it we need you to pass out." He looked at Rob. "You attacked your niece this morning according to Damon. Which means that I feel totally justified doing this." He zoomed over to Rob and slammed him against the wall, knocking him out. "There. Sleeping like a baby."

* * *

"I've been looking for you."

She squeaked, almost knocking over the salt and pepper on the table and hastily setting them back up to keep wiping at the tabletop. She could feel Klaus standing behind her. Feel his body heat against her back and she had to resist the urge to press back against him.

"Well, you found me." She remarked and moved on to another table, trying to put some distance between them. He followed her.

"We need to talk."

"We already spoke."

"Let me clarify. We need to talk about what happened this morning."

She glared at him. "Bugger off, Klaus."

Klaus frowned, annoyance and warning flickering in his eyes, but there was also a hint of amusement. "Learning words from my baby sister, are we?"

"Maybe." She said back, just as annoyed, and an unruly piece of hair that had flopped out of her low ponytail flew up as she huffed. "I'm busy. What do you want?"

He was momentarily distracted by the stray curl and he watched her as she tucked it behind her ear. His eyes swiveled back to hers, seeing she was awaiting an answer.

"When is your break? We need to talk."

"Ten minutes." She said reluctantly

"We'll talk then. I'll buy you dinner."

She wanted to tell him to leave, but she knew he wouldn't stop unless she spoke to him. That and the look in his eyes dared her to tell him off again.

" _Fine_. In ten minutes. Over there. Now stop stalking me." She pointed at a table in the back and he nodded, walking away to let her finish her work.

* * *

The ten minutes had seemed to go by slowly, painfully so, and his eyes had never left her. He always found her no matter where she had been standing. She wasn't sure whether to be annoyed he was watching her or flattered that she had his attention. It was all very confusing.

She checked her neck in the bathroom mirror, wincing at the sore spots. Her makeup covered most of the bruising from Stefan and now from Rob too, but it couldn't mask the pain they caused her. And that was one of the reasons she hadn't spoken to Klaus since he had driven her to see Rob yesterday. She didn't want to hear his rant about killing Stefan and she honestly was tired of all the fighting. She knew he was pissed because after the incident yesterday, in which Rob attempted to take his own life several times, a delusion about inner demons fogging his brain, he had forbidden her from going there without him.

As if he had any right to forbid from doing anything.

She scowled and straightened her apron before coming out of the bathroom. Klaus was sitting where she had told him too and had even ordered her a drink and her favorite appetizer, mozzarella sticks. She almost snorted. Like that was going to make everything okay. But she had to admit the fried cheese sticks made a good start for getting her in a better listening mood. She enjoyed fried food too much.

She slid into the bench seat across from him and he smiled at her. He slid the basket of cheese-filled food towards her. "A peace offering. I know you like them."

"Thank you, but buying me food isn't exactly a way of apologizing." She wondered briefly if he would drag this conversation out or would he just cut to the chase.

He nodded once. "I know, love, but it's all I can offer right now. Why are you working in here? Are you in need of money?"

"No. I'm just working here for the extra money. That's all." She told him, shrugging. So, he was dragging it out. Great. "It's not a big deal."

He sensed she wasn't being entirely truthful and her answer was almost too nonchalant, but he let it go for now. It was best not to pick another argument with her at least until they solved this first quarrel.

"You visited him this morning."

"Yes. Who told you? Damon?"

"As a matter of fact, he did." He tapped the table. "I told you, not to go there without me."

Jane scowled. "He is my uncle and I'll visit him if I feel like it."

"And he hurt you. Again."

"He's my uncle. My family."

His brow furrowed. "Even so. It's not safe."

"He's got his herbs."

"But he's not taking them right now, remember? They want to get that stake from him. The herbs will only help so much. This hex is much tougher than that."

Jane studied the tabletop for a moment, trying to come up with something, anything to say about the situation. The waiter came to them taking orders and refilling drinks and then was gone again.

Klaus reached across the table to take her hands and to his relief, she didn't pull away. "I'm not trying to discourage you from ever seeing your uncle, my love. I just want you to be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt." She linked their fingers much to his surprise. Some of her anger at him had deflated.

"I know." She said quietly. "But a lot of people _have_ hurt me." She retorted. "I'm a magnet for that sort of thing you know."

"I don't like you talking about yourself that way." He frowned at her.

She shook her head. "It's the truth."

She had become a bit cynical since the night Finn left town and he could see that the events of that day were still fresh in her mind. She wasn't likely to forget it anytime soon. He had lied to her, to keep her safe of course, but that hadn't exactly worked out.

"Have any of your friends called you? The Bennett witch?"

"No." She murmured, stirring her drink with her straw absently. "It's probably for the best though. She can't help me."

"I do ask for your forgiveness, love. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You lied to me. I thought you understood me."

He frowned. "I do understand you, love."

"Really? Then how was anything that happened understanding? Other than Finn and Sage not dying. How was that understanding me?"

"I admitted I had an alternative agenda for bringing Finn home, but that is not-"

"It _is_ important." She hissed at him. "Don't you dare say it's not." He rolled his eyes. "I'll never understand your aversion to family. It's like some kind of allergy." He snorted at her use of wording.

"Jane?"

She looked up at the blond Original vampire at her table. "May I join you? We need to talk."

"No. I'm done talking." She tried to get up, but Rebekah blocked her.

"I feel awful for lying to you, Jane. Please, let me apologize."

"Fine." She sighed and Rebekah slid into the booth next to Klaus.

"Damon hurt me." She began.

"Good conversation starter, little sister."

"Oh, bugger off."

"Your colorful vocabulary has grown on Jane. She said the same to me not fifteen minutes ago."

Jane ignored their bickering. "Yeah, well, Damon's hurt me too, but I would never string him up and like an-like an animal or something." She sighed. "I'm not angry, just…I guess I'm more hurt at the fact that you both _lied_ to me and thought it was okay. That you assumed that I was just ignorant enough to be kept out of everything."

"We were trying to protect you. I knew you'd protest about me getting my revenge against Damon. It was wrong of me to not tell you, but I knew you wouldn't allow it."

"So instead, you decide to hide it and hope I didn't notice if he were missing or dead?"

"I wasn't going to kill him, Jane. Compel him a bit for his own good perhaps…"

Jane shook her head. "I know I'm naïve and I know that you both have some really _really_ awful ways of dealing with people that upset you, but these are- _were_ my friends, okay? I'm not ever going to be fine with you doing things to them. Or them to you."

"As soon as they hand over the weapons that could kill us, a truce could be made." Klaus told her, leaning against the seat. "But until then, I will do what is necessary to keep you safe. And if that entails breaking a few of your friends' necks to keep them from doing that," He reached across the table to stroke her neck and Rebekah scowled, having not seen the bruises on her beforehand. "-then so be it."

"They aren't going to attack me."

"Stefan did. And your uncle did this morning."

"I _know_ and I'm still angry about Stefan, but I can't let that stop me from living. And Rob didn't mean it." She frowned at Klaus. "I just don't want you to lie to me." His face softened at her expression. "I've had enough of that." He nodded and lifted her hand to kiss the back of it.

"Never again unless it's to keep you safe."

She eyed him a moment and then nodded.

"Now, you promise not to put yourself in the middle."

She frowned. "No, I'm not promising that."

"You could have died trying to save Finn."

" _Finn_ would have died if I hadn't interfered!" She scowled. "And Sage and anyone that she turned would have died. Don't you get how horrible that would have been?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, love. Tragic to lose such an unenthusiastic vampire and his long-lost groupie." She kicked his shin under the table as hard as she could.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, but she was amused at Jane's ire at Klaus. "Are we friends again, Jane?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, of course we are. We were never not friends, Bekah. I was just upset with you." She gave her a smile and the vampire got up from the booth and hugged her.

"Good. Then you're coming to the dance tomorrow, right?"

"Of course we are." Klaus smirked. "We wouldn't miss it."

"Who says I'm dancing with you?" Jane retorted and Rebekah laughed. He rolled his eyes at their teasing. "Seventies, right?"

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh, no. I changed it to the twenties."

"Caroline let you change it?"

"Everyone agreed with me."

Jane snorted and she shook her head. "If I find a-"

"I'll get one for you!" Rebekah smiled brightly. "It'll be perfect!" She flounced away before Jane could protest.

"Somehow I feel like I was going to say yes anyhow."

Klaus chuckled. "Yes, Rebekah does have a way with commanding others."

"You shouldn't talk about your family like that, Klaus." He scowled and she frowned. "Finn didn't want this, Klaus. None of you did at first, but him most of all."

"But the fact is, love, this is who we are. He cannot change that."

"Maybe not, but he does need his family. And you denied him that for centuries." Klaus frowned and she sighed. "Well, anyway, it's over and he left with Sage so…" Silence fell while they ate.

"Perhaps, in time, we will relearn to tolerate one another." He said slowly, thinking hard, as the waiter took the food away. She smiled slightly.

"I guess that's better than nothing." He captured her hands between his and brought them up to his mouth.

Klaus kissed at her fingers. "I didn't wish to distress you, Jane. It upsets me that you are this irritated with me. You've ignored my calls and I know you haven't been sleeping well. I miss you, my love, and I don't like this distance between us. It pains me."

"I've missed you too." She admitted with some reluctance.

"Allow me to make it up to you then. Come back to the house with me. Please, Jane." He never pleaded with her and she bit her lip. He looked desperate, in need of her and she nodded.

"All right."

"Come now." He was eager to have her speaking to him. Impatient to have her away from this menial workplace.

She shook her head. "I can't. I have four more hours."

"They wouldn't notice, Jane."

She bit her lip and shook her head. "If they look for me…If they don't see me…I can't lose this job."

Klaus frowned. "It's just for extra money, yes? Surely there are other means and much better jobs for you than _this_." She hesitated. If she left and lost this job, it would be harder for her to find another. If she stayed, then Klaus would know something else was going on. He'd try to fix her life. He couldn't. No one could.

He watched her, waiting to see what she'd admit to him. She was back to biting her nails, a nervous habit, and he wanted to take those feelings away. He was slightly hurt that she would still hide something from him, but then again, so had he.

"I can compel them to let you go early tonight, my love. All you need do is ask."

He was challenging her, she realized. He suspected she wasn't telling the truth about this job. She had a decision to make and fast.

"Yes." She replied quickly and he was gone in a blink of an eye. She had a few seconds to process her decision, process her permission to let someone be compelled. She honestly didn't know what to feel. Shame that she allowed this to happen or relief because she really didn't want to be here in the first place? Then he was back across from her, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Seconds later, one of the guys on her shift, Kevin, came to her. "Hey, do you mind if I take your shift for the next few days?" Jane shot Klaus a look and he shrugged. Of course, he had taken liberties. "I'll even finish up the night for you."

"Sure, Kevin. That's really nice of you. Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled and walked off.

Jane narrowed her eyes at Klaus.

"The rest of the week?"

He grinned, his dimples showing and she huffed. "You'll still get paid, my love." He tossed money on the table and took her hand. "Now come." She couldn't deny that she was a bit happy to be spending time with him again. The past two days had been lonely for her.

* * *

"We do need to discuss your nightmare at some point." He stated as he escorted her to his car.

"I told you, it was just a stupid dream."

"You were scared."

"Well, of course I was. I thought I was dead!" She shrugged and he rolled his eyes.

"No, not that…Though we do need to set a few rules down about being around Stefan."

" _Rules_?" She scowled.

"Anyway." He continued, realizing he was treading on thin ice, and she rolled her eyes. "About the fact that you thought everyone left you."

"Look, obviously, my subconscious mind was telling me that I just pissed everyone off and was reminding me of my choices."

"You shouldn't have to choose, like that, love."

"Well, I did."

"It's a reoccurring dream, isn't it?"

She nodded, looking apprehensive. He took her chin. "You would tell me if anyone dares to speak to you like that, wouldn't you?"

"It's just a dream, Klaus."

"You and I know a bit better than that." He remarked quietly and she looked away.

"You would help Rob if you could, wouldn't you?" She looked at him again, a pleading look in her eyes that he couldn't deny.

"In a heartbeat, my love." He cupped her cheek. "I would." She missed his touch and she cupped her hand over his. He tugged her into a kiss, his lips molding to hers. "I have missed you very much. You've been distant even when we were close." He said lowly and she nodded, pulling him back down for another kiss.

"I'm sorry. I missed you too." She said against his lips.

"Now what to do for the rest of the evening…" He trailed off with a wicked grin and she laughed.

* * *

"Head still killing you?" Alaric asked.

"Remind me to throttle that Hybrid later." He groaned.

Stefan sighed. "Now what?"

"This is stupid." Rob snapped. "Evil me or whatever you two want to call him, he's not gonna make an appearance. Why would he? I mean, the best hiding place is the one where you can't find the person who hid it."

"I know." Stefan murmured.

"So, how do you want to do this?"

"I don't _want_ to do any of this."

Rob shook his head. "Make an exception. You can't chicken out of this, Stefan. I know you have trouble with your Ripper side, but you have to use that."

"You don't know what you're asking."

"Yes, I do. I have to hope that my alter ego doesn't have a death wish. So, I'm taking bets that my dark side has a sense of self-preservation. So, let's see if he defends himself against death."

"Look, Rob, I'm not going to kill you, okay?"

"If we have any chance at this, Stefan, you're gonna have to try. Do you want to help Jane? Then do it."

Alaric nodded. "He's right. This is the only way we haven't tried yet.

Stefan reared back and socked him in the face. Alaric winced.

* * *

"Broad strokes here, love. See how they curve?"

"Like this?"

"Mmhm." He hummed.

"Uh-oh. I think I made it lopsided."

He chuckled and pressed against her back, his hands sliding down her arms to adjust her hands. He leaned his head down to speak in her ear. "Light strokes. Right here." Klaus took her hand and guided her brush across the paper. "Just like that." Jane flushed at his closeness and leaned back against him enjoying the heat he was emitting. "Think of it like you were painting a person," He continued, his lips brushing her ear gently and she shivered just a bit. "You curve your brush to fit the natural curve of their body."

He heard her breath hitch, her pulse quickening, and smirked, his hands sliding down to grip her hips and pull her bottom taunt against him. She moaned softly. "What are you thinking about, my love?" He asked, huskily in her ear and she shivered, pressing back against him even more. "Hm?"

She turned in his arms. "Draw me." She said quickly before she lost her nerve.

Klaus smirked and brushed his lips against hers. "As you wish, my love."

* * *

He was sitting in the armchair and was setting up his supplies when she came in. All she was wearing was one of the silk bathrobes that he had given her. She came to stand before him, smiling shyly and fiddling with the ties of her robe that only came down to mid-thigh. The barely there, silk left little to the imagination and he was imagining quite a lot.

"Where do you want me?" She asked timidly, cheeks a light pink. Her heart was beating a bit fast, nervous and excited. He smiled reassuringly and nodded at the sofa behind her.

"Right there, love."

He watched her walk over to the sofa, her hands untying the belt around her waist. She let the silky fabric pool around her ankles, leaving her bare to his gaze. He was mesmerized momentarily by her beautiful ample curves, her lightly tanned skin glowing in the low lighting. He longed to touch her. Longed to drag his paint brushes across her skin like a canvas. Perhaps another time.

She turned and sat on the sofa, resisting the urge to cover herself up from his gaze.

"You're beautiful." He murmured as if he knew what she had been thinking, and she flushed a darker pink. "Lie back, sweetheart, head on the smaller pillow." She did as he told her too, her light-colored curls spilling across the other pillows like a river of golden honey. "That's right. Now, your hands should go there."

"Here?" She questioned, moving them up next to her hair.

"Mmhm." He glanced back up to see. She was watching him intently, curiosity in her sparkling jade green eyes. Her cheeks were still a light pink, but he could see that she wasn't as shy as before. "Yes, that's very good, love. Now just hold still." He looked back down at his canvas, brow furrowed in concentration.

He glanced up every once and a while and met her eyes when he did so. She was looking at him with curiosity.

He looked up when she giggled after a good hour or so and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Does something amuse you, my love?"

"You were tapping the charcoal against your chin. Now you have spots." His mouth twitched into a grin.

"That tends to happen sometimes." He told her, smirking. "I'm almost done and I'll let you see. Try to stay still, sweetheart." She stopped her giggles and tried to stay still a bit longer.

When he was finished, he came to show her and she slipped the robe back on to keep warm, curling up next to him.

"It's amazing." She said, leaning against him and gazing at the drawing. "Do I really look like that or did you take artistic liberties?" He set the canvas aside, putting it in a protective casing, and took her chin, tilting her face up towards him.

"No, never. It's you, my love. You're beautiful."

She blushed, looking at him shyly from beneath her lashes and he softly kissed her, caressing her cheek as she moved to straddle him. He deepened the kiss when she wrapped her arms around his neck, eagerly meeting his lips with her own. He chuckled when he pulled away after a moment and she whimpered.

"Easy, sweetheart." He murmured and reclined against the sofa, bringing her closer to him. Her heat was nestled right atop of his hardening cock and she moaned as he pressed a hand against her back, rocking her against him.

"Klaus…"

He tugged her closer to him, one hand pressing against her lower back and the other tangling in her hair as he bent to kiss and nip at her neck.

"I…should tell you something."

"Hm?" He said, half-distracted by her pulse point which he was nibbling at.

"At that dinner party…I wanted you."

He jolted a bit at the realization that he hadn't been imagining things that night. He had smelt her arousal then as clearly as he could smell it now, gathering between her thighs. He tangled his fingers in her hair, tilting her head back. Her eyes were dark with desire and lust and he almost forgot what he was going to say.

"Tell me what you wanted." He demanded.

"I wanted you to kiss me." She admitted, breathlessly. "When you came to check on me. I wanted you to kiss me."

He cupped her face bringing her closer to him and kissing her lightly. "Like this?" He asked huskily and she shook her head. She surprised him before jerking him down to her mouth, kissing him roughly and he groaned as she deepened the kiss with a sweep of her tongue.

"Like that." She said breathlessly, smiling and blushing at her own boldness. He chuckled.

"I want you, Jane." He told her, his hands gently stroking her hips through the silky robe as he kissed her again, just as heated as when she had kissed him. She moaned when he bit her lower lip, his fingers gripping her sides. He would claim her as his own. The urge to do so was overwhelming and her scent was everywhere.

She felt hot and bothered, the robe making pleasurable friction against her bare skin. She wanted him too. Jane stroked his arms, nodding.

"I want to be yours, Niklaus Mikaelson."

He didn't think he'd ever heard his name called in such a way that made his blood pound beneath his skin.

"You are." He growled as she ran her hands up his arms. It was like an electric shock, a low hum in his body. He quickly shed his shirt and groaned when she explored his chest, welcoming the contact as her very touch seemed to set him ablaze. She bent her head, kissing at his feather tattoo, her tongue darting out to taste his skin and he cupped her face tugging her closer with a deep kiss, rocking her in his lap. She gasped with each rough movement, the denim of his jeans rubbing against her bare core.

"Klaus..." She whimpered, wanting to feel his hands on her. His eyes darkened when she shifted against him impatiently, letting the robe fall off her body in an invitation for him to touch her. She wanted him just as badly.

"You are stunning." He whispered as he ran his hands along her sides gently, sending shivers along her spine and he kissed her gently. Jane sighed against his lips and he went lower nipping at her throat. She moaned and moved restlessly once more, wishing his hands would move higher and that he would hold her roughly, but he was taking his time with her.

He moved his lips to her ear. "You have no idea how much I have desired you, love." He said huskily as he pressed kisses all along her jaw and down her throat. Showering her with love, but not touching her where she wanted him too just yet. He wanted her to beg him, to be in desire for his touch alone. "How many times I've imagined this…"

She tangled her fingers into his hair and tugged slightly, rolling her hips against him. He blinked as images appeared in his head and his hands tightened on her waist.

xxx

 _"Everyone has a dark side, my love. And they alone have the choice to indulge in it." He murmured, his dark eyes growing darker as he gazed at the candle's flickering light. The flame cast a glow of orange across some of his features, while the other remained in shadow so Jane couldn't really see his face. She shifted closer to him and he stiffened slightly, the grip he had on the table edge so hard that his knuckles were now white._

 _"And…do you?" She asked lightly, almost whispering, unsure if she really wanted to voice the question and break the spell of silence that had fallen. "Do you indulge in your dark side?" She froze when he looked up. His angry reminder of not to provoke him came back and Jane bit into her lower lip. He watched her bite her lip and Jane felt a bit of reprieve from his intense stare. And then lifted his gaze from her mouth to her eyes again._

 _"When the need arises." He answered and she gasped when he snatched her hand lifting it to his lips to kiss her palm. "What about you, love?" He asked, heat from his breath skimming across her skin and she shuddered. He looked at her and she could feel a darkness in his gaze that threatened to consume her. "Do you indulge?" He held his hand out for her, his wrist had a slit in it. Blood slipped down and Jane took his hand as he took one of hers. His fangs slid into her palm and she fit her mouth over his wrist. A wave of desire coursed through her body and between her legs._

xxx

 _Jane bit her lip as she was laid down onto the silken sheets. A dark shape moved above her._

 _"Is this what you want, love?"_

 _She nodded. "Yes."_

 _Jane gasped sharply at the cool air as he literally ripped her jeans and her shirt away from her before covering her body with his. He pressed delicate kisses all over her face and then lower brushing his lips down between her breasts. Her heart raced and she wiggled against the mattress. He made quick work of her bra and cupped her gently, making her moan softly._

 _"Klaus." Her hand went into his hair._

 _"Yes, love." He murmured against her skin soothingly, lifting his gaze to her face. "What is it?"_

 _"I need you."_

 _"Just wait, love. Let me have a taste of you first." Klaus said and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Her hips rolled beneath his as she whimpered in want and he nuzzled his way over to her neglected breast, giving it a few sucks._

 _"Please." She begged, her legs wrapping around his waist and holding tight. "Please."_

 _"Shh, my love." He murmured and nipped down her chest to her hips where he nipped and sucked marks on her skin._

 _Jane shook her head wildly against the mattress and tangled her fingers into his hair as he pressed kisses all along her thighs and nosed her panties, inhaling her need for him and making her whimper._

 _"Need you, please." He looked up when she gripped at his curls. Her eyes were wild and dark with lust and need. "Claim me, Klaus." She tilted her head, offering her neck to him. "Claim me now." She commanded, rubbing herself against him. Growling possessively, he flipped her over onto her hands and knees and ripped the flimsy remaining fabric off her body._

 _Klaus nipped at the back of her thighs, right below her little tight arse and she leaned her head down, submissively._

 _"That's a good girl. Waiting for her pleasure." He said lowly, spreading her legs a little wider. "Is this what you want, my love? Hm? You want me to take you?"_

 _"Yes, please." She wiggled against him and he chuckled._

 _"Well, you'll just have to wait, my love. I'm not done enjoying you." He moved so that his head was between her thighs and made her sit up slightly and hold onto the headboard._

 _"Niklaus." She whimpered and he breathed cool air over her overly heated skin, kissing her thighs, running his tongue along her._

 _"Yes, love. Tell the world who you belong too." He told her and began lapping at her. Jane gasped and gripped the rungs of the headboard. "Scream for me, my love. Let me hear your pleasure and I will give it to you." He sucked at her, his wicked tongue piercing her with desire._

 _"Klaus!" She cried out._

xxx

"Oh…uh, you weren't supposed to see those." Jane said, cheeks flushing as she retracted her hand, but Klaus caught her hand and kissed her palm gently.

"Don't be embarrassed, my love." He leaned down to speak in her ear. "I want to know you have desires. Though I am curious about them." He nipped at her earlobe and she gasped. He moved down to kiss at her throat. "Tell me about them, Jane. Are they things you wish me to do to you?" He skimmed his nose against her throat. "Hm? Things you've thought about? Dreamt about?"

"Yes." She admitted, cheeks red, and he smiled. "Have-have you thought about me?"

"Oh, yes, love. There are so many nights when I've thought about you." She couldn't help but imagine him lying in bed, his hand wandering between his thighs to stroke himself at the thought of her… He raised an eyebrow at her small gasp, her face a bit redder. "What were you thinking about, love?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing."

He tilted his head. "Come now, my love. Don't be shy. You can tell me."

"I was just thinking about…you know…" She was looking at the ceiling rather than at him and he blinked until it dawned on him what she was talking about. He grinned and leaned down to brush his lips against her ear.

"Do you like the thought of me touching myself, love? Stroking my cock to the thought of you in my bed?" He asked in her ear and she moaned at the filthy words. "Would you like to touch me?"

"Yes." She whispered and ran her hands down towards his jeans undoing the button and fly. Klaus took her hand and slid it beneath the open denim and pressed it against the obvious bulge in his boxers and she rubbed her palm over him. He groaned and bucked against her hand.

"You feel how much I desire you? How I've wanted to lay you out on my bed and stroke your beautiful body every single night? Claim you for my own?" Jane whimpered and he nipped at her jaw. His mouth moved up to her ear again. "I've wanted to bend you over my bed and have my way with you, holding your perfect little arse in my hands as you cry out my name." He moved his hands from her hips to palm her bottom, squeezing and pushing her core up against him, grinding against her and she whined. "I've wanted to touch you, pleasure you, have you begging for me to take you, Jane. Anywhere and everywhere. In every way."

"Please, Klaus."

"What, love? What do you desire?"

"I want you."

"In good time, sweetheart, we have all night. But I will give you plenty of attention."

Her eyes were dark and wild with lust and he bit her lip with blunt teeth, scraping his teeth along her as he skimmed his fingers up and down her spine. She bucked pleadingly, rocking her molten core against his hard length.

"What do you want, Jane? Do you want me to touch you?" He asked and smirked when she nodded rapidly. He kept his eyes on hers as he ran his hands up her taut stomach and with roughened hands he finally cupped her breasts, feeling the weight of them in his palms.

"This what you need, my love? Do you want my touch?" She sighed, her head falling back as he leaned forward to kiss and nip at her skin, going lower to flick his tongue across one of her nipples. She gripped his shoulders as he drew one of her pebbled peaks into his hot mouth. She whined as he lavished her with attention, suckling greedily, one hand cupping her unattended breast and gently kneading it. Each powerful suck he gave made her core ache with need and she dug her blunt nails into his back with a whimper. He moved onto the next one giving it equal loving and she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, easing the ache between her thighs and trying to get her body as close to his as possible.

"More." She pleaded. He pulled back to kiss her, his tongue tangling with hers and she rocked against him. He could smell her arousal stronger now, knew she was soaking for him. "Take me."

"With pleasure." He growled and stood up with her still wrapped around him and he zoomed them into his bedroom.

In a blur of motion, she found herself on his bed, sinking down into the softness and he was leaning over her, his body heat warming her. He kissed her languidly, his movements slow and loving. Which was nice, but Jane wanted more.

"Klaus, please." She whined. "More."

He chuckled at her whine. "You need more, sweetheart?" She nodded. "Would you like me to taste of you, my love?" He unconsciously licked his lips, his cock throbbing at the thought of finally having her beneath his tongue writhing in pleasure. "Do you want my tongue between your thighs, lapping at what you have to offer? Sampling your sweetness?"

Her breath hitched in a yearning. "Yes." She nodded desperately, cheeks flushed from both pleasure and embarrassment. "Please, Klaus."

"Easy, my love, and I will taste every inch of you." He purred, shucking off his pants off and then rolling between her legs. She spread them instinctively and he growled at her scent, nipping at her thighs and taking note that her inner thighs were soaked with her excitement.

"Lovely." He groaned at the sight of her flushed and naked against his sheets, her hair spread across his pillows in honey-colored waves and her jade green eyes looking at him with desire and anticipation, just as he had imagined all those lonely nights since he had laid eyes on her. The real thing was so much better. He wanted to paint that image and keep it, for his eyes only of course. Klaus didn't share and now that she was his, he'd never let her go.

He took her wrists and pinned them to the mattress on either side of her head. The look in her eyes told him she liked it and he wondered just how much she was willing to try.

"Keep your hands here, my love." He growled possessively. "Don't move them." Her breath hitched and he smirked.

Spreading her legs wider, he bent his head to kiss at her thighs, nuzzling and nipping once more. She was dripping wet for him and he wanted to pleasure her further. The wolf in him demanded it.

She whimpered, writhing beneath his hot mouth as he kissed everywhere, but where she needed him most. Jane gave a cry as he grazed her clit with the tip of his tongue and she rolled her hips. He chuckled and held her down against the mattress to devour her at his own pace.

"Klaus…" She gasped, her fingers gripping at the sheets as each lap of his tongue sent electric shocks throughout her body. She tasted sweet and her little mews and cries were even sweeter as he slipped his fingers into her. He worshiped her with languid strokes of his tongue, his fingers sliding in and out of her body rapidly, and she was wiggling beneath him as pleasure rocked through her.

He smiled and crooked his fingers, stroking her walls. She was so close, he had her on the edge of release and she wanted him closer. She gasped and reached a hand down to tangle in his hair, but he pulled away from her, making her cry out.

"Klaus!"

"What did I tell you, my love?" He asked lowly, his eyes flashing gold, and she bit her lip.

"Please…" She whimpering wanting him to continue. He almost gave in at the desperate look on her face, the desire clear in her gaze.

"Not until you tell me."

Jane looked at him. "To not move my hands."

Klaus nodded. "That's right. Now put your hands back or I'll tie them there." Jane gripped at the sheets and he smiled. "Good girl." He stated and went back to pleasuring her.

She gave a squeak when he changed pace again, keeping her on the edge of release, and she cried out when his tongue circled her little bud.

"That's right, sweetheart. Tell the world who you belong too." He said lowly, kissing at her center again. Jane moaned at the words and he smirked. "Scream for me, my love. Let me hear your pleasure and I will give it to you." He grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders, going further between her thighs. His tongue entered her and she shrieked.

"Klaus." She whimpered out as his stubble rubbed against her inner thighs as she wiggled beneath him. He kept her still and his tongue entered her. Jane gasped, gripping at the bedsheets, her knuckles white from wanting to move. "Please…" Taking pity on her, he let up his grip on her hips just the slightest and she was able to move and rock against him. Her thighs were quivering and he knew that she was very close.

"Touch yourself for me, love."

She lifted her head, cheeks red, eyes glazed with pleasure. "What?"

He nuzzled her thigh, trying not to smile. "Touch yourself, love." He repeated. She cupped her own breasts, moaning, and Klaus hummed in approval, making her hips jerk beneath him as he went back to pleasuring her. Her body tensed and he smirked. "That's right, sweetheart. Come for me." He suckled her clit, making her come apart with a scream of his name. She contracted around his fingers and he groaned at the feeling, imagining her around his cock.

She went limp, sated and well-loved, and he kissed his way up her pliant body and she kissed him, pulling him closer. She felt how hard he was against her thigh and reached between them to boldly run her hand along his boxer-covered cock. He growled against her neck, bucking into her hand.

"I want to pleasure you." She told him and he thought he might spill right then from her words. "Will you teach me how?"

"Next time, my love." He assured her and kissed her gently, stroking her face. She slipped her hand into his boxers and wrapped it around his cock firmly. Klaus groaned at the feeling of her hand wrapped around him. She gave him a rough stroke, moaning softly as he bucked his hips. Her moans for him were driving him crazy and he wanted her badly.

"Careful, love." He warned. "I might not be able to stop." He was very serious, giving her a chance to back out now. The wolf within him wanted to be satisfied. And _now_.

"Take me." His eyes snapped up to hers and she blinked at the intensity of his stare, his eyes flashing gold. "Take me." She said again, stroking him again. And then he was roughly kissing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, rolling her hips against his as he nipped at her neck. "Please."

He sent his boxers off the end of the bed and then he was back between her legs. Her gaze lowered to between his thighs, eyes widening slightly. Did it always have to look so intimidating? Or was it just her?

She felt Klaus' hand on her and he was tipping her chin back up, he could see the slight apprehension in her eyes. He brushed her hair back tenderly, tucking it behind her ear before kissing her again, softer this time in an attempt to soothe and reassure her. He slid into her slowly, so not to hurt her, and she sighed with pleasure, her head tilting back slightly. He licked at her neck, letting her adjust to him, and she wrapped herself around him, making him groan. She felt so nice, it felt better than he had imagined.

"Niklaus." She sighed, her head still tilted back in an invitation for more. He growled, his wolf-side enjoying the use of his full name, and nipped at her throat as he began pulling out of her. He slammed back in and she whimpered. "Please." She tangled a hand in his hair and pulled his head to her, kissing him as a wave of desire rolled through her body. Klaus pinned her hands back to the mattress, taking over as he rocked against her faster. He kissed her roughly, biting lightly at her lower lip and then running his tongue along it, soothing the bite.

She was so perfect and he craved more. She arched her back, meeting his thrusts and he knew he wouldn't last long. Jane held onto the bedsheets, looking into his eyes as he made love to her. The raw desire in his blue-green eyes, made her feel special. Like she was the only one he ever wanted. She was getting closer to release and she needed, no _wanted_ more from him. There was something, something in her mind that wanted all he could give her, made her feel safe and made her whole.

"Bite me." She whispered, tilting her head and giving him better access to her neck. "Please, Klaus. I'm so close." He hesitated, not wanting to hurt her, but she nodded at him. "It's okay. I want you too." His fangs descended and he sank them into her neck. She moaned and he rocked faster, thrusting a bit harder as he drank her sweet tasting blood. She whimpered, his name falling from her lips in a way that drove him mad with desire. She squeaked when the world blurred and then she found herself on her hands and knees. He pushed back into her, gripping her hips and she moaned at the new feeling. He thrust his bitten wrist towards her mouth, knowing she needed it and he groaned as she sucked at him.

"Fuck, love." He cursed. He could feel a pull between them and figured that was the bond working, but it felt so much _more_ , something that heightened the pleasure between them and made him crave it all the more. He cupped one of her breasts, kneading the soft flesh as she rocked beneath him, trying to match his rhythm. He pressed his face against her back, his breath fanning out over her sweat slicked skin. She shuddered beneath him, arching her back closer to him in a silent demand for more. Curious, he kissed her back, nosing her tattoo and the sound she made was like none he had heard her make before. It was almost a keening sound, but there was something else too it, but he didn't have time to dwell on it.

"Please." She moaned against the mattress and he licked at her back again. He could feel her tightening around him, knew she was close.

"Are you going to come for me, my love?" He asked her huskily, the scent of her was everywhere and he knew now he'd never get enough of her. "Such a good girl." He slid his hand down between her thighs to excite her further. She whined, rocking against his fingers, and he was close too. "Come." He commanded roughly in her ear. Her body tensed a moment and they both shuddered as a tingling sensation went through them both as she came around him and he came too. He spilled inside her and they slumped against the mattress, exhausted.

After the tingling stopped, he pulled out of her gently and turned onto his back and she curled up next to him, snuggling against his side.

"What was that?" Jane asked, breathlessly, pressing her forehead to his side. "That's never happened before."

Klaus shook his head. "I have no clue, love." He looked down at her. "Are you all right, love? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked quietly. Sometimes he forgot how truly fragile she was compared to him. Well compared to any non-human really.

Jane leaned up on her elbow to look down at him, her hair tickling his chest as it formed a slight curtain that blocked out the light of the moon. "No, of course not. I liked it." She told him, flushing a bit. He smiled and cupped her warm cheek, pulling her down to kiss him. His cock twitched against her thigh and she glanced down. "Again?"

"Vampires have a lot of stamina, my love." He smirked and she laid her head on her arms and rest them on his stomach, looking at him.

"All the time?"

"Hm." He affirmed. "The need for sex is heightened just like everything else."

"Kol said that all of you used and then disposed of people."

"We did." He said quietly. "But it was a different time. There was more need for secrecy. Scandalous to be seen with someone out of wedlock." She smiled slightly. He traced the tattoo on her back and she shivered. "Tell more about these."

"Luciana didn't have them, did she?"

Klaus frowned. "She had a few, but not quite so detailed. Jeanine had them too, but yours are different."

"Maybe mine is complete after being in the ritual."

He tilted his head thoughtfully. "Perhaps, but then your other doppelganger, the one I never met-"

"Amelia?"

"Yes. Didn't she have them too?"

"Damon said she did. And you know…my tattoos came and went after Amelia possessed me." She showed him her wrist where her star tattoo was. "And this showed up after Isobel came into town and tested me."

"When did they appear again?"

"The morning after the dance."

Klaus looked at them curiously, tracing them lightly.

"Did they show up because of you?" She asked him and he frowned.

"I'm not sure, love. I don't really understand it myself." He smiled softly. "It's time for sleep, my love."

"I don't want to sleep yet." She protested and she moved over him to kiss him softly. "Again." He smirked and pulled her closer for another round.

* * *

Jane finally settled down to sleep, sighing, and he gently stroked her hair.

"Mine." He said in her ear and she snuggled into his chest. He tilted her chin up and brushed his lips against hers. "Goodnight, my love."

"Night." She sleepily wrapped herself against his side like a little octopus. He chuckled and nuzzled her head, inhaling her sweet coconut scent. "I love you." She said with a little more clarity and he stroked her hair.

"And I you. Always and Forever."

She smiled against his chest and he smiled too. He could feel how happy she was and the wolf in him desired the emotion from her. It was odd, his wolf hardly ever bothered him unless he was furious or being possessive, but it responded to Jane every time she was near, like it craved her. He wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean or why his body still felt a tingling for her even though she was wrapped around him and he had taken her twice.

* * *

Klaus slipped away from her when she rolled away from him, rolling in the sheets to make herself look like a burrito and burrowing her face into the pillow. He needed to make sure that Stefan had gotten the stake from Rob, because if he hadn't...He would have to step in. And Jane would just have to forgive him for that. He pressed a feather-light kiss to her bare shoulder before pulling the blanket further up.

He met Rebekah in the parlor and she looked up from her book. He wanted to question why she was reading, the girl never did like doing studious things, but let it go for now. Perhaps the death of their mother had affected her more than he had originally thought.

"I take it she forgave you?" She asked, her mouth twisted in a smirk. Klaus rolled his eyes. "Are we going to get the last stake?"

"Yes. And Stefan best hope he has gotten its location or I'll be forced to deal with Jane's uncle myself."

* * *

Stefan went into the parlor and froze. There were Klaus and Rebekah. Ric had gone home an hour ago, unable to keep watching Stefan beat up Rob.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" The Hybrid smirk.

Rebekah zoomed away and came back, tugging Rob with her.

"It's a little gratuitous, don't you think Stefan?" Klaus grinned. "I would have been more gentle. He is Jane's uncle after all."

"I'm gonna take him to the caves." Bekah announced to her brother and he nodded at her. She turned to Rob. "You're gonna go inside and fetch me the stake and if you think you're gonna hide, you're wrong."

"And then there was one. I know about your brother's little trip to Denver. He failed. Not that that's news anymore."

"So, what are you gonna do now, Klaus? You gonna kill me?"

"I haven't actually decided yet."

"Oh, sure you have." Stefan retorted. "See you've had every chance and every excuse imaginable to do it, but yet you haven't which means you don't want to."

"You know something, you're right. You see, I'm still waiting for my old friend to come back. By the looks of it, he's just beneath the surface. Waiting to come out and play. Isn't that right, Ripper?" Klaus smirked.

"I've been fighting that party of myself, thinking that if I repressed it then it would go away. But it won't." Stefan frowned at him. "And now that I've accepted it, it can't control me. And neither can you. So, unless you're gonna stake me, why don't you get the hell out of my house?" He growled, leaving Klaus to stare after him.

* * *

"Go get it." Rebekah commanded as Rob was shoved unceremoniously into the cave. "You know I can't get in." He rolled his eyes, but went over to the hole in the far wall, pulling the stake from the crevice.

Rob leaned against the coffin, twirling the stake between his fingers. "Now why would I give you the one thing that requires everyone to keep me alive?"

"Are we bargaining now? Fine. What's your offer?"

"There's only one stake out there. Which means only one Original has to die. Help me and I'll make sure it's not you."

"Tenuous but points for effort. You see, I don't want just one Original to die…" She stepped into the cave and Rob scrambled off the side of the coffin. "I want them all to die."

"How the hell did you do that?"

"It was easy to fool Niklaus, his mind is on the little harlot lying in his bed. I'm sure that Alaric Saltzman told you about my son using his body as a vessel at one point."

Understanding came to his eyes. "You're not Rebekah."

"No. My name is Esther. And we have a great deal in common."

* * *

 _Review?_


	65. Do Not Go Gentle

**Thanks to Brookeworm3 for all of the help and to all of my followers! You all are so amazing!**

 **Okay, so I hope that this chapter won't be that confusing, but a lot of things had to be vague for various reasons. Things will be explained a bit later and hopefully won't be very confusing!**

 **Jane is played by Lily James, Rob is played by Ewan McGregor.**

 **Smut warning.**

* * *

Chapter 65

Klaus felt lips on his jaw and opened his eyes. Jane was kissing at his skin. He groaned at the feeling and she looked up at him.

"Morning."

He smiled and cupped her chin, tilting her at a better angle to kiss her. His tongue tangled with hers lazily and she let out a little sigh, moving closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. She snuggled against him and he kissed her head.

"Where did you go?" She asked quietly. "Last night."

Klaus sighed. "To check on your uncle."

She leaned up on her elbow, looking down at him. "And? Did Stefan have to…?"

"Yes." He murmured. "It seems his other half was reluctant to show unless his life was on the line."

"Oh…Is he okay? Did you see him?"

"Just a moment, but he'll be all right. It's nothing a little vampire blood won't fix." He kissed her shoulder and she nodded once.

"So now that the last stake is gone…What's going to happen?"

"What do you mean love?"

"They've been trying to kill you." She frowned. "Now they have nothing to do that with. What's going to happen?"

He stroked her back gently, fingers gliding soothingly over her skin. "I don't know. Perhaps a truce can be made." He cupped her cheek. "No more hurting you. No more involving you in our disputes."

"That's not going to work."

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm part seer which means I see things. So, if I see someone hurting you or hurting one of them, I'm going to stop it."

"I distinctly remember mentioning to you several times that your visions are not always for you to stop. I'm certain Kol's told you that as well."

Jane frowned. "What's the point of having them if I can't stop something horrible from happening?"

"Perhaps it's a warning against getting involved, love. To stop you from interfering with something that is potentially harmful to you."

She slapped a hand against the bed and he took a moment to admire her heated gaze of fury, her jade green eyes flashing.

"That's _not_ what it's for."

"Are you so certain?"

She scowled and started to pull away. He took her arm. "Don't be angry, my love. I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt."

"I can't live in a bubble of ignorance, Klaus. Things happen. Especially to me."

He frowned. "And is that any reason for you to get into trouble when it is not necessary? A simple call or text would suffice as a warning."

She frowned back. "We discussed this. I asked if you would you come to help Finn or stick around threatening Bonnie. You couldn't even answer because you knew the truth!" She found herself on her back in a blink of an eye and he was hovering over her, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, and your need to make sure the vision didn't happen almost got you killed!" He took her chin when she made to turn away from him. "If you think for one moment, that I would allow you to put yourself in harm's way for any of us then you are sadly mistaken."

"But-"

He cut her off with a rough kiss. "No. You are the most important, my love. Never doubt it and never forget it. None of us would want to see you harmed. Especially if you were trying to save us."

"Well, I feel the same. I wouldn't want any of you hurt trying to save me."

Klaus pulled her down for another kiss, this one softer than before. "I suppose we should both try not to get into harmful situations then." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back down to her. He pressed his forehead to hers. "Let's not fight anymore. I don't like it."

"Okay." She agreed and he kissed her softly before nipping down her throat. His hands smoothed up her sides, along her breasts, and back down again, making her shiver. He grinned and cupped her ass in his hands, drawing her body up towards him and gently rocking against her. She could feel him hardening against her thigh and she moaned, wrapping her legs around him.

He kissed her again, finding it hard to tear himself from her. He needed her, desired her, and he could see that she clearly wanted him just as much.

"Are you supposed to help decorate?"

"Well, Care said I could either help decorate or help clean up." She said breathlessly, rubbing against him and he growled. "I don't want to go anywhere today. I'll do cleanup tomorrow."

"Good." He stated and his lips collided with hers in a frenzy of hunger. He broke from her mouth and went down her throat, sucking and licking at her skin. She clutched at his back, feeling waves of heat roll through her body at his touch. She dug her blunt nails into his back, urging him for more and he took his time, exploring her body.

"Niklaus, please." She whined as he gave her breasts teasing kisses and flicks of his tongue. She felt wild and in need of him and all of his teasing was getting to her. "Please."

"Shh." He nipped at the underside of her breasts. "Be patient, my love." He knew she was soaking now, could feel it against his thigh, but he wanted her to beg him. Wanted to tease her until all she could say was his name or nothing at all. "Patience."

She pushed at him and he allowed her to straddle him, curious and very willing to see what she'd do. She kissed his chest before looking at him shyly.

"Will you teach me now?"

He knew what she was asking, but he didn't want her to think she had to do that.

"Are you sure, love? You don't have too."

"You said you'd teach me." She suddenly looked worried. "Unless it wouldn't be very pleasant. I've never done that before. What if I hurt you?"

He chuckled and stroked her hair. "I doubt that you could hurt me, my love."

"Okay, but what if I do something wrong? Or something weird?"

He shook his head. "Do what makes you feel comfortable, sweetheart."

"I want to try at least." She said before she lost her nerve and he smiled reassuringly. He moved to sit against the headboard and he beckoned her closer. Jane knelt between his thighs. She wrapped her hand around him, trying not to be intimidated again by the size of him, and pumped him gently. Klaus groaned and his head thumped back against the wall, just her hand wrapped around him tightly sent desirable sensations throughout his body.

Jane moved closer and gave him an experimental lick. She wanted to pleasure him like he had done to her last now, wanted him to feel as wild as she had, and so she ignored her initial fear that she didn't know what she was doing and just hoped that he enjoyed the effort.

She ran her little tongue up and down his shaft and he groaned. She was innocent as to how she was making him feel and he didn't want to frighten her by gripping her hair to push her closer. He wanted her to explore him, to learn what made him feel good. He groaned as she pressed kisses all along his shaft and then lower and across his balls. He wanted to command her to take him in now, but she was new to this and he could be patient with her.

Jane must have felt his slight impatience for more because she quickly changed her motions, wanting to please him. She licked at the head of his cock where there was a glistening liquid and swirled her tongue around him. He hissed and she looked up at him, apprehension in her eyes.

"That's right, my love. Just like that. It feels so good." He told her to quell her insecurity and, encouraged, she went back to pleasuring him with more enthusiasm. Being a vampire his body was more sensitive and so everything she was doing felt wonderful. He almost choked when her lips finally closed around the head of his cock. She moaned slightly as his fingers wound in her hair by accident. He couldn't help but do so. His eyes darkened at the sound. She liked it. He tightened his grip just a tad and she sucked at him a bit harder. She tasted him with her tongue and he tried his hardest not to buck off the bed and into her warm mouth.

"More." He growled instead and she sucked more, taking him a bit further into her mouth.

She slid back off him tucking her hair behind her ear and she glanced up at him. He didn't have to wait for her to voice what she was wondering.

"Take in as much as you can, my love." He told her huskily, stroking her curls and she moaned. "You're doing so good." He could smell her arousal, knew she was getting wet from pleasuring him. "Just keep stroking me, sweetheart."

"More." She whispered to him. Kissing at his shaft with light delicate kisses that made him whine slightly at her teasing.

"More, what?"

Her face reddened. "I like it when you talk to me."

He smiled and stroked her hair, guiding her back down on his awaiting member. "Does it arouse you to bring me pleasure, love?" He asked huskily and she whimpered around his throbbing length, licking and sucking at him. "To give me what I gave you?" She slid him further into her mouth, determined to take him in as far as she could. "Are you wet for me, my love?" She straddled his leg, needing something to rub against and he swore when he felt her arousal on his leg. The head of his cock rubbed against her throat and swallowed around him experimentally.

"Yes, love. Good girl. Again." He told her and she repeated her action. "Relax your jaw, sweetheart." He bucked in and out of her mouth slowly to show what he meant and she relaxed, stroking his thighs. "Touch yourself for me. Show me how you love to give me pleasure." Her cheeks reddened, but she did as he said and rubbed at her clit. She was a vision, kneeling between his thighs, her legs parted as she pleasured herself and her mouth wrapped around him, whimpering from her own touch. He was close, but he didn't want to disgust her by coming in her mouth.

"I'm very close, sweetheart." He murmured and began to gently pull her away. He groaned when she sucked harder, determined not to move.

"Please, I want you too." She whispered, nosing his thigh and he ground his teeth as pleasure rocked him. "I want to give you want you gave me. Please?" How could he deny her? Especially, when she was so enthusiastic to bring him pleasure.

"Are you sure, my love?"

She nodded and sucked him into her mouth once more, pumping him with her hand. It didn't take him long to finish after she gave him another swallow and he spilled down her throat with a low growl. She pulled back to taste of him and she hummed. It was odd, but not too unpleasant. She licked him clean and he pulled her away and back up against him. She kissed him lazily and he stroked her cheek.

"Was that okay?" She asked him, sounding insecure again.

He kissed her nose. "It was perfect."

She snorted. "I doubt that, but I'll try to do better next time."

He groaned at the thought and buried his face into her neck, inhaling her scent. She stroked down his back and they lay in silence for a moment.

"Are you sure it was okay? …All of it?"

He turned her to face him. "Yes, my love. I enjoyed it I promise."

"Okay. I'm sorry it's just…I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"Oh, love." He cupped her cheek. "Anything you want to do would be fine. You're already perfect to me."

She flushed and then swatted at his arm. "Don't be cheesy. It was sweet but cheesy."

"Now, I believe that I've left you unsatisfied." He rolled her onto her back. "I need to remedy that."

"You don't have too."

"Oh, but I do, my love. You were such a good girl for me. It's only fair." She bit her lip as her core clenched at him calling her a "good girl". His eyes darkened when he realized that same thing and he smirked. "You are my good girl aren't you, my love?" He asked huskily, whispering in her ear and she moaned as his fingers dipped between her thighs, finding her slickened folds, and teasing the little tight bundle of nerves. She bucked her hips, nodding frantically. "Come here, love." He pulled her closer, his fingers going back to pleasuring her and she whimpered clinging to him.

"Klaus."

"Hm." He hummed, slipping his fingers into her. "Such a good girl. So wet and wanting for me."

"Please."

"Please what, sweetheart? Hm? You want more?"

She tilted her head, giving him access to her neck. She took his free hand, kissing and nipping at the skin of his wrist. "Please." She whined and he obliged her. He bit into his wrist and let her have it as he sank his fangs into her offered flesh. Each pull of blood made her clench around his fingers and had her riding in ecstasy. The same tingling feeling from last came back in full force and she rocked against his hand faster, digging her nails into his back.

Klaus suddenly zoomed them over to the wall, where he pinned her there with his arms, connecting them in one smooth thrust. She cried out with pleasure and he rocked his hips into her rapidly, taking her hard and fast. Blood clung to his lips and she leaned forward, running her tongue over the blood before kissing him hard. They trading harsh kisses as he screwed her against the wall her limbs wrapping tightly around him.

"Yes, Klaus." She moaned to the ceiling, exposing her throat. He growled, thrusting harder as she came around him, her walls tightening. He came soon after and brought them back to the bed, collapsing on his back with her still wrapped around him.

"Allow me to draw you a bath, love." He said after they had calmed down.

She smiled. "Join me?"

"As tempting as that would be, my love. I have something to attend too."

Her stomach growled and he chuckled as she flushed and giggled. "And I should fix you something to eat."

* * *

Jane stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around her body and she found her clothes from last night washed, dried, and folded neatly at the end of the bed. She shook her head at that, smiling slightly. Even though she wanted to do things for herself, it was nice to have someone so attentive to her.

She took the clothes and went back into the bathroom to change.

As she was pulling her jeans up her body, she felt something on her back start burning. She turned her back to the mirror above the sink and frowned. There was a red mark on her back between her right shoulder blade and her spine, where Klaus had bitten her last night, and it fell in line with her tattoo.

"Klaus?!" She called out, wincing and hissing through her teeth. It felt how she imagined a branding iron would feel. Tears of pain stung her eyes and she gasped out.

A knock at the door had her opening her eyes.

"Jane? Is everything all right, my love?"

"No. Could you-"

He must have heard the pain in her voice because he was next to her in a flash.

"What's wrong?" His voice was back to that worried tone from before.

"Look." She moved her hair aside to show him the reddened skin and he frowned, moving closer to examine it. "It hurts really bad all the sudden. Don't touch it."

"All right, love. Just hold still." He could just make out a mark now, red and raised slightly off her skin like a brand. "It looks like a brand. A symbol."

"A symbol of what?" The mark was about the length of his palm, something strange and yet familiar. _Viking_ , his mind hurried to answer. There was a hollow sun and beneath was two triangles upside down and below that was a hollow circle with two triangles on top. A Hybrid mark.

"It's a Hybrid mark. Viking." He said quietly and she glanced over her shoulder at the mirror to see for herself. He ran a finger over it lightly and she gasped. He pulled his hand away, afraid he had hurt her, but she grasped his wrist.

"No. It just…felt strange." He ran his thumb over the marking, tracing it with wonder. Jane let out a whine and shuddered, wiggling against his side. "It's sensitive like my tattoos are." He kissed the mark and she moaned. Curious, he ran his tongue over the raised-up skin and she gasped, turning in his arms. He caught her mouth in a heated kiss and she pushed her jeans back down her hips and let the material fall around her ankles. She stepped out of them as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He hoisted her onto the edge of the sink countertop, stepping further between her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him.

He tangled a hand in her wet hair, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss and she clutched at him.

"What does it mean?" She asked as he nipped at her throat.

"I don't know, love." He stated and took hold of her hips pulling her closer to him. She rocked against him and he ran his hand up her back and undid her bra with deft fingers. She let it fall to her lap and tugged at his shirt until he threw it aside. "What do you want?"

"You, Niklaus." She whispered and he growled. Klaus moved them to the bedroom in a blur of motion and the rest of their clothes went flying about the room. He pinned her to the mattress and kissed her roughly as she squirmed beneath him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer to her. She needed him right now.

"Nik, breakie is getting cold!" Kol's voice came from the hallway and Klaus broke away with a groan. He pressed his forehead to hers. "I don't think the little love would appreciate it."

"Kol's back?" Jane asked, breathlessly.

"He came back about three hours ago. Made you breakfast."

She arched an eyebrow. "He made me breakfast?"

"Mmhm."

"Food is not an apology." She laughed and he smirked.

"Apparently, it is."

"You're not screwing in there, are you?" Kol called again. Klaus growled, heading for the door, but Jane stopped him from leaving.

She frowned. "Do you think he might know why the mark appeared? He used to run around with witches and since Bonnie and I aren't on speaking terms…" Klaus shrugged.

"I don't suppose it would hurt to show him."

Jane pulled her clothes on as he did and then he took her hand. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Thank you for washing my clothes, but you really shouldn't spoil me."

"That is not spoiling you, love. Now if I were to make sure you never had to walk anywhere again…" He scooped her up into his arms with a smirk and she squealed. "Then you would be spoiled."

She shook her head. "Put me down!"

"Never."

He zoomed them down the stairs and she laughed.

"What a pair of turtledoves." Kol smirked from the doorway to the kitchen and Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Back from our long trip, are we?"

Klaus hid a grin at his brother's shamefully expression and set Jane back down on the ground.

"Yes, I do apologize for taking off like that." He told her and she pretended to think. "I'll make it up to you, lovey."

"Hm. Well…okay. "You can start apologizing by being helpful and looking at something for me."

Kol grinned. "Anything, little love."

Jane turned and moved her hair to the side, pulling her white and tan long sleeved shirt down in the back and showing Kol the mark.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"It's a Hybrid mark." Klaus told him. "But we don't know how it appeared or what it means."

"Where is mother's grimoire?" He said, looking thoughtful. "Though, her being an elemental…I'm not sure what I can find."

"With Elijah no doubt."

Kol nodded once. "Eat your breakfast, lovey, and I'll see what I can find out."

"Oh and Kol…Can you see if there is a way to get the hex off my uncle?"

He smiled grimly. "I'll try my best, little love." She hugged him, surprising him, and Klaus smirked at his shock.

"Thank you."

He hugged her back with a small smile.

* * *

"Is it a dragon?" Jane guessed.

He shrugged and smirked when she huffed.

"Fine, be mysterious." She elbowed him lightly, his smirk widening. She kissed his cheek. "Tell Kol to call me if he and Elijah find anything about the mark or Rob's hex. I really didn't mean for him to have to leave again."

"Where are you going, my love?" Klaus asked, tugging her against him without letting go of his paintbrush. "I thought you'd like to stay with me today."

"Well, I would, but I have to go check on Rob and then get ready for the dance tonight. You are coming, aren't you?"

He kissed her hand. "I wouldn't miss it. I'll be the dapper gentlemen in white."

"And I'll be whatever is in the mystery bag Rebekah left for me." She held up a note. "She specifically told me not to peek and you not to be nosy."

He scoffed and then kissed her nose. "I'm sure whatever she picked it out will look flattering on you."

"So that means really tight and short."

He smirked and squeezed her hip. "I should hope."

She smacked his arm and he chuckled, before kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer to him. He set his brush down and took hold of her with both hands, one tangling in her hair and the other resting against her lower back.

"You look beautiful in whatever you choose to wear, my love." He murmured against her hairline and she hugged herself to him. "And I meant what I said last night. Always and Forever." She looked up at him and he stroked her cheek, his thumb sliding over her bottom lip. "That includes you from now, until the end of time."

"Klaus." She smiled and kissed him. "Are you sur-"

"Unquestionably so." He interrupted her. "You are part of us. And I promise you I will find a way to cure your uncle. I will not let him die." She nodded and sighed, tucking her head under his chin.

"I'm worried about him."

"I know, my love."

She sighed. "You're making it hard to leave."

He chuckled. "Then don't."

"Well, if I didn't need to check on Rob and check on Felix then I would stay. Felix is still really flighty. Stefan petrified him."

"Then go, love." He kissed her forehead. "I shall see you tonight. I'll pick you up."

"All right."

* * *

Rob's phone buzzed in his pocket.

 _"Rob, where are you?"_

"I'm sorry, Jane. I should have left a note or something, but, uh…I just needed to get my head together."

She sighed. _"Are you coming home?"_

"No. I'm sorry. I'm leaving town. I need to find somewhere secluded."

 _"What? No. You can't just leave. I need you here."_

"Jane, I keep blacking out and hurting you and…it's just for a few days okay? I'm stocked up on Bonnie's herbs and it'll help."

 _"You're hexed, you can't be running off what if something happens to you?"_

Rob was silent for a moment. "I'll be back before you miss me too much."

 _"Okay…Just please don't stay away for a long. I don't want to lose anyone else."_

He hung up.

"Quite the cunning liar." Esther stated, coming into the room. She was still riding around in Rebekah. He turned from the window.

"Well, pretty little Jane is too concerned about Rob's well-being to realize that he is betraying her and her friends."

"Just as Niklaus blindly accepted an invitation from his beloved sister, unaware that he is headed to his own death." She dipped the silver dagger that would put down an Original into the White Oak ash. "So, Rodney, yes?"

"Yes, I've been riding shotgun in this body for five years. Occasionally I got to come out and play. It's long drawn out story, I won't bore you with the details. At least not until this is all over. This body is dying. I need to be out of it."

"And I will release you from this body so that you may return to your own as long as you keep your bargain with me."

"I will gladly rid the world of all vampires." He smirked. "So did you give him the stake?"

"He burned it without hesitation."

"So where's the real one?"

"You'll get it when it can no longer be used against me in this body."

He looked from the coffin to her. "So how do you-?"

"How do I return to my true form? With a little magic and help from a vampire hunter." She held the dagger out towards him, looking at him expectantly. In seconds, he took it and stabbed her in the heart. She gasped for air and then collapsed on the floor. Rodney looked over at Esther's body lying prone in the coffin. Suddenly she gasped for air, eyes flying open.

* * *

"Damon!" She called, flying into the house.

"Oh, yes, please come in." He smirked, stepping behind her.

She turned around and he could see the worry on her face and his joking smirk faded.

"What's wrong?" She showed him the jar of herbs that Bonnie made.

"He's not taking them, Damon."

Damon took it from her and frowned. "What?"

"I spoke to him this morning. He said he was heading out of town for a few days. He wanted some peace for a while. He said he was taking his herbs."

He cupped her face. "Hey, calm down."

"I don't understand. Why isn't he taking them? He's hexed, Damon."

"Don't panic." He soothed her. "You let me take care of it. You should probably head home and get ready for the dance."

"But-"

"Let me handle it." He told her firmly. "Don't worry. I'll find him, Janey, I promise."

She hugged him. "Thank you, Damon. Let me know if you find him okay? He really shouldn't have gone off on his own."

"Yeah, I will. It's going to be okay."

* * *

Meredith gasped as Damon appeared behind her and she smacked his arm.

"Don't do that!" She hissed. "It's not funny."

"Oh, come on. It's a little funny."

"What do you want?"

"I need medical advice. For Jane's uncle. You remember him? Tall, handsome, tried to kill you?"

She scoffed. "Yes, I remember. I spoke with Jane about the hex. Are those herbs Bonnie made for him working?"

"Not if he's not taking them." He showed her the jar. "He lied to Jane this morning, saying he was heading off for a few days and was taking this with him. She just brought them to me."

"Hey, what's going on?" Alaric asked, coming down the hall. "You said we had a problem."

"Yeah, apparently, someone is off their juice." He shook the jar at Ric who frowned. "I knew I should have gone to make sure Rebekah gave him back. Now he's running around town."

"Is Jane safe?" Meredith asked. "Would he seek her out?"

Alaric exchanged looks with Damon. "I don't know." He told her. "Is she at the dance?" He asked Damon and he nodded.

"Yeah and more than likely with Klaus."

"At least she'll be safe, but Damon…We have to stop him from going on a vampire killing mission. He'll go for supporters too."

"Like pretty much everyone." Damon muttered. "Let's go. I need to talk to Stefan."

* * *

"Look at how happy she is." Caroline murmured to Matt as he refilled the ice for the punch bowl. He turned to see Jane smiling and laughing as she danced with Klaus. "I hope he doesn't ruin it."

"Or one of the many who hates him." Matt said quietly. "I still don't completely trust him, but I have to admit…He's not so uptight around her." Jane waved at them as Klaus spun her and they waved back. The Hybrid gave them a small nod of acknowledgment when their eyes met, but there was no malice there, just caution. Klaus was immediately drawn back into Jane as she laughed at something and he gave her a soft smile of endearment.

"Yeah…I am going to try my best to keep Stefan away from them."

"And Damon, if he shows up."

She nodded in agreement.

"What's he doing here?" Matt frowned and she turned to see who had his attention. Her eyes widened. It was Tyler. She hurried over to him, giving Matt an apologetic look for leaving him to tend the punchbowl.

"Are you crazy?" She hissed at her boyfriend as he sent her a dashing smile. She had to take a moment to appreciate his attire. He looked good. Caroline had to make herself focus. "If Klaus sees you-"

Tyler took her shoulders. "Care, Care. It's okay. I could pretend I'm sired if I have too. But I'm not going to hide from him. Besides, it looks like he's occupied with Jane." His eyes narrowed slightly, wondering what in the hell made her give Klaus a chance. The guy had wanted to use her blood, _had_ used her blood. What was she thinking?

Caroline frowned at his reaction. "Tyler, she's okay. He's not hurting her. She's happy. Look at her. I haven't seen her smile that big in a really long time." Tyler frowned.

"It's just weird."

"She loves him. I know it's hard to understand, but she really does love him. And he loves her. So…try to be understanding okay?"

He nodded once. "I'll try at least." He tore his eyes from them. "I'm about to sweep you off your feet." He smirked and she shrieked as he picked her up in his arms and spun her around.

* * *

Klaus pressed his forehead to hers as they swayed to the music. "Having fun, my love?" Jane nodded enthusiastically at him, her jade green eyes glittering with happiness.

"Yes, I love this. I like dancing with you."

He smiled. "I'm glad. I love holding you."

She moved closer, her head going under his chin. "Don't let me go."

"Never." He promised in her ear. "You are mine and I am yours." He suddenly stiffened.

"What?" She looked to see who he was staring at. Tyler was dipping Caroline. "Klaus, don't. Please. Don't start anything."

"I didn't give him permission to leave. I'd like to know where he's been."

"Klaus-"

"This will only take a moment, my love." He told her. "I promise not to rid him of his head."

"Klaus, this is no time to be an alpha male!" She hissed, but he was headed in the couple's direction. "Damn it."

She gasped as a hand clasped her arm and spun her around. "Damon." She hit his arm. "Don't scare me!"

He didn't smile. "Come with me. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Rob."

She glanced over her shoulder at Klaus who was talking to relaxed Tyler and an irate Caroline, before following Damon out of the gym.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Jane asked, following Damon over to Elena and Stefan.

"No."

"Then what do you want?"

"We have to stop him, Jane."

"Kol is looking for a cure. He'll find one."

Damon rolled his eyes. "When are you going to stop relying on them? They've all let you down."

"So have all of you."

"Kol tried to kill us." Elena snapped. "He can't be trusted, you know that."

"No one asked you and you can't be trusted either." Jane snapped back and turned to Damon. "What exactly do we do then?"

"We tried medicine, we tried magic-"

Stefan frowned. "Why don't we compel him?"

"Is that all you think about? Compelling someone?" Jane scowled at Stefan who sighed.

Damon shook his head. "Compel him to do what? Be Rob? To not be hexed? I mean this psycho personality is one thing, but combined with a hex? A super old hex according to Bonnie? The guy we know is gone."

" _Don't_ say that." She snapped. "He's still in there."

"He lied to you this morning, Jane." Alaric said, coming into the hall. Jeremy was trailing after him. "He attacked me earlier and took my ring." She bit her lip.

"We are talking about someone who not only hates vampires but vampire sympathizers, which makes one of his most obvious targets you." Damon told her. "And he's already tried to bash your skull in and choke the life out of you."

"He didn't know what he was doing."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he did, Jane." Damon snapped. "His alter ego is a master of deceit."

"So," Jane murmured, her voice wavering because she had a feeling about what he was going to say. "What _exactly_ are you wanting to do, Damon?"

He was silent for a moment. "I'm suggesting that we put him out of his misery."

" _No_." She shook her head. "No, I won't let you!"

"Be reasonable! He's going to go on a damn killing spree if he hasn't already and he's going to come after you! Save yourself for once!"

Jane hit him in the chest.

"I will not lose him because you can't control your urge to do things your way! We can wait for Kol and Elijah. They _will_ find something!"

"It's a mercy killing, Jane. It's what he'd want."

"Since when do you care what he wants? How do you know that's what he wants anyway?!"

Damon took her wrists to keep her from hitting him again. Angry tears were blurring her vision.

"You may be willing to put your uncle's life at risk waiting for the douche bag Original and his uppity older brother, but they aren't going to help you, Jane. You know that. There is no way around it. He's got to be put down."

"He's not an animal for you to get rid of!" She sobbed.

"I know that." He said soothingly. "But we have to do this."

"No, I won't let you!" She pulled away from him, running down the hall and Alaric shook his head when Damon made to follow her.

"Let her go. We need to talk about this, Damon. You can't kill the man. He's her only living family and he's our friend. We can't just give up."

* * *

Jane rubbed her arms, pacing back and forth and trying to control her sobs.

"Jane."

She turned wiping at her eyes.

"Finn!" Jane squealed and hugged him. He wobbled a bit, shocked she had latched onto him so quickly and so tightly. She released him after he finally patted her and she smiled a bit at how alike he and Elijah were when given hugs unexpectedly.

"What's going on? Why are you here? Is something wrong? Where's Sage?" She asked him, but Finn was looking her over.

"You're upset. Has she hurt you?"

She sniffed, blinking back the rest of her tears. "Has who?"

"My mother is here."

She gasped. "What? Esther? Why?"

"I only know that she's come here. I had to warn you and make sure you weren't hurt."

"Oh, my god. Do Klaus and Rebekah know?"

He shook his head. "I came check on you first. I wouldn't put it past her to attack you."

Jane frowned. "Then we have to stop her. Do you have any idea where she might be?"

He stopped her from leaving. "You're safe here. I will tell Niklaus."

She frowned and started to argue when Finn turned around, blocking her with his body.

"Esther." She murmured and the Original Witch smiled.

"Hello, Jane. It's so nice to see you again."

Jane scowled. "Wish I could say the same, but that would be a lie."

Esther's eyes flashed with anger. "Still a sharp-tongued little wench I see. I had hoped you would have learned your place by now."

"Jane's not like that, mother." Finn frowned.

"On the contrary, she's recently tainted your brother Niklaus' with her wickedness. Acting like the harlot she truly is."

Jane scowled.

"Don't speak to her like that."

"My poor Finn. She's already corrupted you just as she has the rest of your siblings. No matter. You will see the error of your ways."

"What do you want, Esther?" Jane snapped, having enough of her.

"Do you wish to have your uncle back?"

"Rob?" She tried to go past Finn, but he caught her arm. "What have you done? What did you do to him!?"

"Nothing, my dear. Yet."

"You leave him alone!"

With a wave of her hand, Jane collapsed and Finn caught her.

"What did you do?" He frowned, looking down at the girl in his arms. "What have you done to her?"

"Bring her, Finn. If you want to help her, then follow me."

Finn frowned but had no choice. He scooped the girl into his arms and followed his mother away from the high school.

* * *

Elena gasped as Rob staggered into the hallway. Damon and Stefan whirled around. In a blur, Damon had him pinned to the wall.

"Stefan, go get Bonnie."

"No, wait. It's just me. It's only me. I'm not nuts." Rob exclaimed, sounding exhausted and weary.

"How do we know that?" Jeremy demanded.

Rob held his hand up. The black "x" was gone.

Damon relaxed his grip, taking his wrist and turning his hand this way and that.

"What the hell? You're not hexed?" He questioned, confused.

"No. Where's Jane? She's in trouble."

Damon frowned. "I thought she was outside."

"We have to find her before Esther does."

"Esther!?" The group shouted at the same time, looking confused and freaked out.

Rob sighed. "Yeah, apparently, she jumped into Rebekah's body and now she has the White Oak stake. And I had a person in me."

"What?" Alaric frowned.

"Yeah…Rodney is real and he's dangerous. He's a witch. All of my memories are reappearing now that he's in someone else."

"Who?"

"Some vampire that was still hanging around town. Uh, Troy or something."

Stefan turned to Damon. "Go ask Caroline. Maybe she came back in."

* * *

"Where have you been, mate?" Klaus asked and Tyler frowned. Caroline gripped his jacket worriedly.

"I just got back in town."

"That's funny. I don't remember giving you permission to leave in the first place. Normally, I would punish you for such subordination, but I promised Jane I wouldn't take your head off your shoulders."

Caroline looked around. "Where is she?" She scowled. "You haven't upset her, have you?"

"I wouldn't." He answered honestly and looked around. "She was here a moment ago, perhaps she's finally heard from her uncle."

Tyler frowned. "What's your deal with her? Are you serious about her?"

"Yes. He is." The blonde vampire answered her boyfriend before Klaus could respond. "He loves her and he's treating her like she should be. _Right_?" She was eyeing him.

Klaus nodded once, a serious expression on his face, though his mouth twitched at her warning frown. "Of course."

"Hey, Blondie, you seen a girl yea-high probably super pissed and slightly upset?"

The group turned and Damon shuffled under Klaus' glare.

"I beg your pardon?" The Hybrid stated, frowning dangerously. "You've upset her?"

"I assume by the look your giving me that you haven't seen her." The vampire ignored Klaus' ire for now. "Great. Well, your witchy mother is running around and she's looking for Jane."

Caroline bit her lip. "I haven't seen her since Klaus was dancing with her."

Klaus scanned the room before frowning.

"Then where the hell did she go?" Damon asked, gaining his attention once more.

He turned to Damon, his frown deepening. "She left?"

"She ran outside, but that was like ten minutes ago. She should have come back in by now"

"Why did she go out?"

"She was upset. I may or may not have said some things about her uncle."

He scowled, grabbing Damon by the throat. "You upset her. You made her cry." He guessed.

"Not on purpose, but her uncle is on the loose and not taking his herbs. I was warning her that we might have to take him out before he hurts her again. Then he showed up with a story about Esther."

* * *

"You'll have to forgive me for taking you from the dance this evening." Esther stated. "But you are an elemental and so your duty to serve those above you. It is your burden to bear."

Jane glared at her. "What do you want Esther? Where's Rob?"

"Hello, Jane."

She looked over to see an unfamiliar person looking at her. He knelt in front of her and took her chin.

"I've been looking for you for years."

"Who are you?" She frowned.

He smiled. "My name is Rodney and I'm so glad to finally get a chance to talk to you. I've been riding around in your uncle's head for a few years now and he finally found you." He stroked her cheek and she jerked away from him making him laugh.

Jane looked at Esther. "Where's Rob?"

"Somewhere safe." The witch replied. The girl frowned and then Finn was at her elbow.

"Why did you want her here? Why are you here?"

She walked over to a large golden chalice. "Jane's blood is a potent binding agent for a witch's spell. I am here simply to finish what I began weeks ago."

"No." Jane frowned. "I won't help you destroy your children."

"You have no choice. You will do this willingly or not." She warned her and Finn frowned.

"Mother, stop this-"

"Finn, I'm surprised that you are not more willing to help me."

"He's found something to live for." Jane told her.

"You mean the red-headed woman? Finn, you know she's not good for you."

Finn started to speak, but Jane got in the way.

"How dare you?! You are no better than anyone else here. You slept with another man while you were married! You can't judge-" Jane was cut off by an invisible hand wrapping around her throat. She gasped for air, choking.

Esther clenched her fist and Jane grabbed her throat. "Be silent before I crush your windpipe." She gave Jane a toss, making the girl smack the stone wall behind her.

"What is all this?" Finn frowned. "How will you accomplish what you intend?"

"I plan to make a powerful hunter, able to wield this." She held up a white oak stake, only this one had silver and ocher colored streaks on it.

"What-what's on it?" Jane rasped, rubbing her throat.

"A magical artifact that your uncle picked up in Texas." Rodney stated. "He had no idea of its properties."

"How did you know?"

"I'm a witch." He smiled at her.

She frowned. "If you're a witch, why were you in my uncle?"

He scowled. "An uppity group of elder witches decided to send me in search of you, riding in your uncle's body."

"What? Why would they do that?"

"Because you're the elemental. One of the last ones in the entire world and you've been very hard to track. We need more power and your blood will provide plenty of that. And as soon as I've rid the world of vampires, I will be made coven leader and then we'll have the power to take on the New Orleans witches. Perhaps they'll even thank me for helping them get rid of those pesky blood sucking vermin."

Jane frowned. "I wouldn't help you."

"It's a good thing I'm not asking." He smiled menacingly and she scowled.

"Whose body are you riding in now?"

"Some vampire. I won't be in it long thanks to you."

* * *

They were outside looking for Jane, when buzzing caught their attention and they looked down to see Jane's phone lying on the pavement. Right on the other side of a line salt.

"What is this?" Klaus frowned. He tried to reach over the salt line but was forced to stop. "It's a boundary spell." Damon frowned too and tried to step over the line, he too was stuck. "Esther." He hissed.

"Klaus."

Klaus and Damon looked up at the same time.

"Sage. Come to wreak havoc?" The Original growled. "Where's Finn? I'd thought you'd still be doting on him."

She rolled her eyes. "No. I'm afraid your mother's done something to Jane. And to Finn."

Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"What?" Damon snapped. "I thought the she-witch had taken off."

She tucked her red hair behind her ear, frowning. "She found us in New York rambling about how loyal he was supposed to be to her. Finn told her to leave and that he wanted no part of whatever she was planning, but she didn't take that too well. Finn began to worry that she'd try something with Jane again so we hopped on a plane and hauled ass back here. Esther is here somewhere. He found out and came to see about Jane. He was supposed to meet me, but he never showed and he won't answer his phone."

Rage flickered in Klaus' eyes like fire.

Sage frowned at the salt line. "Tell me where they could be and maybe I can do something."

Damon frowned. "I'll get Bonnie and see if she'll do a locator spell and maybe something about this boundary line."

Klaus looked at Sage. "Stay here. I'll find out where they are."

* * *

Esther held her hand out. "I need your blood, Jane. Now whether it is given willingly or not, I will get it."

"No." Finn stated. "I won't allow you to hurt her." Esther waved a hand and he was flung against the far wall, pinned by an invisible force.

"Finn!" Jane yelled and Rodney grabbed her. Holding her around the middle with one arm pinned to her side, he took her other wrist and held her palm out above the chalice. She struggled to get away, but he had a tight grip on her.

Esther raised her hand and Jane gasped as her chest constricted. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Her palm began to throb and a gash appeared on her skin. Blood dripped from the deep cut and she grimaced in pain.

"Thank you so much for this, Jane." Rodney said in her ear. "You are my ticket to being coven leader."

"Screw you." She snapped and he chuckled. Jane pulled away, holding her injured hand to her chest. "What exactly is this supposed to do for him?"

"Remake him. Into the ultimate hunter. Faster and stronger than any supernatural creature."

"But he's already in a vampire body." Jane frowned. "You can't make him like Mikael that way."

"I can, using your blood. Once the vessel he occupies dies, then he will be taking over this newer body with new abilities."

Jane turned to Rodney. "Where's your old body? Don't you want back in it?"

"I will get back in it, once all of the vampires are dead. Esther has promised to send me back once my task is complete. No one will believe that I had help from the Original Witch." He smirked at her. "Or you."

* * *

"Here, Mr. Evans." Caroline handed him some punch.

"Thank you, Caroline. I am so sorry about your father. If I had-"

"It's okay. That wasn't you. We know that now. None of it was." She smiled at him before looking at everyone else.

"I have a question." Caroline stated and everyone looked at her. "If this Rodney guy was a witch, why couldn't he do magic?"

"It's his type of witch. Not every witch gets power from nature. There are some that draw on power from ancestors and some that draw on power from objects and sacrifices." Rob stated, rubbing his temples. "I did a lot of research before I was body jacked."

"Why did he body jump into you?" Bonnie frowned. "If he doesn't draw magic from nature which he could do with any person he occupied…What does _he_ use?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "I don't even remember hearing that name before then. A lot of weird things make sense now though. The-the blackouts and the killings…" His eyes widened. "The killings. Sacrificing. He was trying to use magic. But again that raises the question of why hasn't he done anything already?"

"Or he was gathering energy for something else." Klaus muttered. "An object."

"He was getting ready to body jump again. Biding his time. The hex made him work faster. Your body was dying." Bonnie stated. "So what object did you have that could store power like that?"

"Something that Esther would be able to use to make him a weapon against vampires?"

Rob frowned. "There was a lot of junk that I've collected over the years. Old watches, compasses, Aztec looking crap. Just run-of-the-mill stuff."

"Something had to have had some kind of magic or power in it." Damon scowled. "Think, Rob."

The man heaved a sigh. "There was this old ring that I had found. Had this neat looking amber stone in the middle of it."

"What happened to it?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"He must have it."

"Wouldn't I have seen it?"

"Not if he blocked you. If he was killing people and taking the sacrificial magic from it…"

"I'd never know." He finished. "What is he going to do to my niece?"

"He'll kill her if Esther doesn't kill her first."

"Yeah, she wants to create a super weapon. A super vampire hunter. Apparently, my body was no longer useful."

"She wants to make someone like Mikael." Klaus hissed from the back of the room. His entire body was tense with fury. He equally angry with Damon for sending her outside upset and unware of the danger that awaited her and angry with Esther because she was once again attempting to use Jane as a means of ending her children.

"Exactly." Rob nodded. "Alaric and I can go."

"You're in no condition to go after her." Alaric told him with a shake of his head.

"Yeah. You're still weakened from having someone riding around in you." Damon made him stay in Alaric's chair. "Sit there before you pass out."

Stefan frowned. "Where did they leave you?"

"Woods behind the school. I don't know which direction they took off in. Of course, that was hours ago. I've been unconscious in the woods since this afternoon."

Bonnie was chanting over candles on the desktop.

Jamie looked at Caroline. "She does this all the time, right?" He asked worriedly and she smiled at him reassuringly.

"What's taking so long?" Klaus growled impatiently. "She could be dead by the time you manage to get us out of here. All boundary spells have a loophole." Bonnie glared at him as did Elena and everyone else in the room, save for Rob who was still massaging his temples.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "She's trying. No one wants Jane to be hurt, okay?"

Matt came into the room quickly. "People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier."

"I can go get her." Rob volunteered and Damon shoved him back in the chair.

"Sit."

"Well, if Matt, Alaric, and I can leave, we could stop Esther ourselves. All right. We just got to figure out where she is."

Elena shook her head. "It's too dangerous, Jer."

"Are you going to help her?" He snapped at his sister. "You keep judging Jane because you think she's making bad decisions, but I witnessed a bad decision myself not a day ago." He eyed Damon angrily and Elena flinched. Klaus smirked in amusement.

"Good intentions aside, it's suicide." Stefan spoke up.

Klaus had enough of the bickering and he gripped Jamie's throat. "Suicide would be disappointing me." He warned and Bonnie scowled. "Now, work your magic, witch. Or I'll start killing people you fancy."

"Let him go!" She yelled.

"Not until you get us out of here."

"Klaus, stop it!" Caroline hissed at him. "This won't help anything."

"Caroline's right. Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping right now is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing people she cares about, she tell us all to go to hell. Then who will help Jane?"

Klaus released Jamie with a hiss. He stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Kol."

 _"Where's the little love? She's not answering."_

"Our mother has lovingly paid us a visit. She has her and Finn."

 _"Finn? Well damn. I found something about the hex. It…It can't be reversed, Nik. It's been too long, too dormant."_

Klaus frowned. "What if he had an occupant inside of him say a witch?"

The line was silent for a moment. _"I don't know. It would have to be done either to the person hitchhiking or the host body. That's all I know."_

"So there's a fifty-fifty chance that her uncle is still hexed."

 _"…Yeah. You need us?"_

"We're stuck in the school. As soon as this uppity Bennett witch gets her act together then perhaps we can be freed or at least know the location of Jane and Finn."

 _"Got it. Elijah and I will be there as soon as we can. Where's Bex?"_

"I have a feeling our mother has gotten to our sister."

 _"We're fucked."_

For once, he agreed with his little brother's vulgar sentiment.

* * *

"Drink and let it be done."

"No, please. You don't want to do this." Jane begged Rodney. "Don't turn yourself into a monster to do Esther's bidding. You can be above that."

"I've been waiting for five years to get back home. Killing vampires seems to be a great detour." He smirked. "Cheers." He raised the chalice at her and she scowled, still clutching her bleeding hand. He drank her blood and then turned to Esther. "Now what? Is it done?"

"Not just yet." She said softly before plunging the stake through his chest. Jane shrieked and staggered back against the wall, next to Finn who held her.

"You killed him. Now he won't come back." She frowned at Esther.

"I've only killed the soul who once occupied this body. Now Rodney will be resurrected anew within this body."

Finn frowned. "You got what you wanted, now let her go."

"Not yet. He'll need to feed and I made a deal to give him the girl when he completed his task. As long as he doesn't kill her…He can have her. He'll be killing her either way. His kind of witch powers are drawn sacrifice. Sacrificing an elemental will give him great power."

Jane chewed her lip.

Finn's grip on her tightened and she grew worried he'd try something. Esther seemed to realize the same.

"Don't defy me, Finn. You know this is the only way."

He shifted as if to take off with her and Esther waved a hand. Jane screamed as Finn's neck snapped and he went to the ground.

* * *

"Here. Rob donated blood for the locator spell." Damon held the vile out to Bonnie as she smoothed out the map across Alaric's desk.

"I have to do this with you two lurking over me?" She said bitingly as Klaus leaned against the far wall, eyes on her.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Originally, just me. He followed."

"He's in here for Jane, I know. Why are you?" She snapped.

"You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby. Allow me to apologize. I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Jane's life. Didn't exactly have a choice."

"There's always a choice. Whenever _you_ make one, someone else suffers."

Klaus scoffed. "Let's cut the dramatics and began, shall we?"

Bonnie uncorked the vial and poured the blood onto the map. She began chanting, frowning hard in concentration.

Bonnie looked up from the map. "I can't locate her. Esther is fighting me."

"She couldn't possibly have that much power." Klaus frowned. "Unless she was channeling something."

"A hot spot."

He stiffened and looked up at Damon. "Get the humans ready. I know where she is."

* * *

Sage grabbed Alaric when they were close to the tomb. "You two go out first. Distract her." She told the humans. He nodded at Sage. "We don't want Esther to be on the defense if she sees me first." Matt nodded in agreement and they stepped out of the trees first.

"Esther!" He called out. "Let Jane go." Esther stepped outside to see who was calling to her.

"Jane!" Alaric called. "Are you okay?!"

Jane heard Matt and Alaric calling and she gasped for breath. Rodney laid dead on the floor in Troy's body. He'd wake up soon and run off to kill Klaus and the others. How long until then she didn't know.

She looked at Finn, but he was still laying there, still dead from having his neck snapped. Jane rolled onto her hands and knees before making her way to the tomb entrance, using the door frame to stand up. Alaric and Matt were standing in the clearing crossbows and shotguns for their defense.

She saw Sage standing nearby and caught her eyes. She nodded once to show that Finn was okay and then gestured for her to come. Sage moved quietly, making sure that Esther was still focused on Matt and Ric, before sliding into the tomb.

"Jane!" Matt stated. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You guys have to go. Get out of here."

"How foolish of you to risk your lives for this pathetic excuse for a girl. Especially in defense of those who can kill you. But if that is your choice…"

She raised her hand and suddenly Matt was aiming at Ric and the teacher was aiming at his student. They were shaking in their effort not to shoot each other.

"Matt, Matt lower your gun!"

"I can't!" The other boy replied.

Jane looked around and found a broken gate rod on the ground. She picked it up and went towards the witch.

"Stop it, Esther!" Jane snapped and the witch turned. Jane hit her in the head and she went down unconscious. "Take that you bitch." The boys were able to drop their weapons and Finn was released from the wall.

Matt smirked. "You didn't need rescuing."

She laughed and then turned around.

"Hey, Sage."

She hugged the vampire as Finn looked down at his mother.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"I don't know. I never thought that she'd ever do this to us. I used to admire her, but now I see how wrong she was. You were right, Jane. I found something to live for."

She smiled at him and then turned to Matt and Alaric.

"What are you guys doing out here? She could have hurt you."

"She did hurt you." The history teacher stated, frowning at her hand.

"It's just a cut. I'll be okay."

Suddenly, Esther attacked. Matt and Ric were flung against the tomb and knocked unconscious, Sage and Finn were thrown off into the trees, necks snapped.

Esther wiped the blood from her lip, eyes flickering with malice as she turned to face Jane. She grabbed the girl's ankle and turned her onto her back, straddling her legs.

"I will rid the earth of you finally. Perhaps on the other side, you can atone for your sins." She hissed. She placed her hands on Jane's chest and began muttering. Jane gasped and screamed in pain. The boys tried to come to her rescue, but she had the trapped by their weapons again. Sage and Finn were thrown off into the trees, necks snapped to keep them at bay. "By ripping out your heart, I will still be giving Rodney what he needs to get back into his own body. Sacrificing your heart to his coven."

She could feel her heart thudding wildly as it was starting to be pressed against her rib cage. Only it busted through the rib cage would Esther be able to pull it out with ease. The girl felt her heart slowing, her ribs being pressed against, and her eyes rolled back in her head. She grasped at the grass next to her, searching for something, anything to use in defense. Her hand brushed something. It was the stake that Finn had dropped.

* * *

"Klaus?" Stefan frowned as the Hybrid staggered suddenly, hitting the wall, clutching at his chest.

"It's Jane…She's dying." He grunted.

Damon scowled. "Hurry up, Ric." He muttered under his breath and he turned to Bonnie. "Keep trying to get us out of here."

She nodded and started concentrating once again, Jamie sitting nearby with a worried look on his face for Bonnie.

* * *

Jane's fingers curled around the stake and with a dose of desperation, she jerked her arm up and stabbed Esther in the chest, piercing her heart.

"Sorry, Esther. I'm not letting you win."

The witch gasped and then she slumped, dead. Jane moved out from under her and took calming breaths, trying to slow down the rapid beating of her heart.

She rubbed at her chest, wincing at the soreness she felt and stood up.

She went to check on Alaric and Matt.

"Ric? Matty? Are you guys okay?" She asked, shaking them.

Matt groaned but didn't open his eyes.

She felt a presence behind her and turned around. Before she could scream, Rodney grabbed her and sank his fangs into her neck. Jane once again felt like she was dying, only this time she was positive she would. She hit at him weakly, trying to make him stop, but he was ravenous and being a new vampire he had no control.

"Stop it, you're killing her!" Alaric shouted, helping Matt up.

Rodney seemed to realize it and he retracted his fangs with a sickly sound. In a blur of motion, he snatched the stake from Esther's chest.

"You think this will stop me?" He smirked, her blood dripping down his chin. "I will destroy vampires for good." Finn and Sage moved and he gave Jane one last smirk before zooming off into the night with the White Oak stake.

Jane sank to her knees and Matt was grabbing hold of her. "Jane." That was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

* * *

"Why are we here, Kol?" Rebekah scowled. "I missed the bloody dance."

"Just come on, Bex. Stop whining." He held the gym door open and she walked inside.

She paused seeing a group of people standing in the middle of the gym. All of her siblings, Sage, and Jane too.

"What's all this?"

"You didn't get to go to the dance and you worked really hard on decorating." Jane smiled and nodded at Kol who turned the music on. "Now you can."

Rebekah hugged her. "You did this for me? Thank you so much."

"Go dance." The girl pushed at her.

Elijah held his hand out to Jane. "May I?" She smiled and nodded, taking his offered hand.

* * *

Jane checked her phone to see that Alaric had texted her, telling her that Rob was doing okay so far. He was just very tired. Alaric and Jenna had volunteered to watch over him tonight to make sure that he still wasn't hexed and that he'd wake up as himself. They didn't want to risk him harming Jane if he should act up again.

Feeling a bit better knowing that he was okay, she looked back to watch the siblings laugh and talk like they had never been apart. It made her smiled sadly. As much as it hurt her, she knew that it would probably be the last time she saw them until Rodney was found and taken down. They'd have to go into hiding or at least just far from Mystic Falls. The hardest one to let go of was Klaus, but she knew it was the right thing to do. If he stayed…he'd die. Rodney was a super hunter now. He'd find Klaus for sure if he stayed here.

"This is a goodbye party, isn't it?" Sage asked quietly and Jane nodded, tears stinging her eyes.

"He won't leave you." She was talking about Klaus.

"He has too. Rodney won't ever stop now. Esther's made sure of that. You and Finn will go far from here, right?"

She smiled. "Don't worry about us. I plan on taking him all over the world. Literally and figuratively." Jane flushed and Sage laughed. "You just stay out of trouble."

Klaus came over to her. "One more dance?" He asked her and Jane nodded.

"We need to talk." She said lowly as they danced a few feet away from his siblings.

"I know." He said quietly. "I know what this was really about."

"You're leaving."

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

She sniffled. "Where will you go?"

"Somewhere far from this town and its inhabitants."

She bit her trembling lower lip, keeping her eyes on his chest. She knew if she looked at him, she'd cry and then he'd definitely try to stay.

"Are you leaving forever?"

Klaus frowned. "For a while at least, but no, my love, not forever." He cupped her face gently, lifting her face to his. Her beautiful green eyes were filled with unshed tears. "I'm not going to ask you to come with me because I know how much staying here means to you."

"Shouldn't that be my choice to make? What if you don't come back?"

"My love." He said patiently when her voice cracked. She knew as well as he did that he'd have to go. He stroked her cheek gently "I could never stay away from you forever. I will always come back to you."

"Take me with you." She said, but she knew the answer already and she felt tears sting her eyes as she hugged herself to him.

He shook his head, keeping them swaying to the music and he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. "Oh, sweetheart. It wouldn't be fair of me to take you from your home. You're not even finished with school yet. What I did before was a mistake, I realize that. I will never put you in that position again. This is what's best for you."

"I don't want to stay here without you." She admitted quietly.

He stroked her cheek again, gazing down at her sadly. "You need to take care of your uncle, my love. And you're not ready for the wide world yet. I want to make sure that you are completely safe from my mother's newest accomplice before whisking you away from here." He wiped a few tears from her face. "I don't want to leave you like this, love. It wouldn't be forever, I swear. Just for a while."

"Klaus?"

"Hm?"

"Take me home. I want to be with you. Please?"

His eyes darkened and he kissed her softly, but with the urgency and the sadness they both felt. "As you wish." He maneuvered them back towards the group and Jane said her tearful goodbyes. As she did so, she tried to forget that by this time tomorrow, he'd be gone.

* * *

 _Review?_


	66. Before Sunset

**Jane is played by Lily James and Rob by Ewan McGregor.**

Chapter 66

Jane moaned in her sleep, twisting slightly, and the scent of arousal hit Klaus' nose. He opened his eyes and looked down at her beginning to feel stirred once again. She felt hot to the touch and when he stroked her arm, she whined. He felt something in him pressing against his mind, something primal at the scent of her. His eyes darkened as he heard Jane give another moan in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she whimpered.

"Klaus…" She was ready for more, but was unsure. It was his job as her Alpha to soothe her ache.

"Shhh." He soothed. She was experiencing heat for the first time and so was he, though he had the mind to be confused about how it was possible.

She noticed his eyes were fully gold and reached out to stroke his cheek. She felt so turned on that she couldn't stand it. "Please." He turned his face against her palm, kissing and nuzzling her skin.

"Want you." He growled and he seemed impatient. She nodded.

"Yes."

No sooner had she finished the word, then he took her hips and turned her abruptly onto her hands and knees, getting behind her. She whimpered as he spread her legs wide, the smell of her arousal only fueling his need to claim her.

"Please, Niklaus." She begged him. Her core was throbbing and she just wanted relief. His yearning to have her in the most primal and intimate way was rising high and he readily leaned forward to stroke and lick at her center. Arousing his female. Jane moaned as pleasure and desire rolled through her body at each stroke of his tongue.

He growled as she rocked against him. Wanting him, needing him. He smirked smugly, devouring her nectar once more. She rolled her hips, rocking on the mattress as she rode his tongue. She came with a cry and he pulled away from her for a moment.

She sighed with relief and slumped against the mattress. She looked at him over her shoulder. "What was that?"

"Heat." He said simply, stroking down her spine and making her shudder. She felt her need building up again. He seemed to feel it too and gripped her hips firmly, pressing her head down towards the mattress with a grunt and settling back behind her. His arousal making itself known against her bottom.

"Mine. My mate."

Jane looked over her shoulder. She took in the full moon that was high in the sky outside and Klaus' eyes were still gold and something clicked in her mind.

"Your wolf side is being dominant again." She whispered. Jane thought back, recalling that night he had threatened to end her, how his whole demeanor had changed in just a mere few hours. He had felt guilty afterward, unaware of his own behavior. Now it made sense why he had blacked out. Since this side of him had been suppressed for so many centuries, he had a lot of werewolf instincts to catch up on. But that didn't explain why _she_ felt hot all over and only soothed by his touch.

He knew that to be fully claimed as his mate, he needed to make her as his. So that any other wolf wouldn't dare try to take her from him. That she was his and his alone and to also complete them.

She felt something cold brush her skin and then yelped as it was rubbed against her back entrance massaging and slickening it.

"Oh, um, Klaus…I've never…" She bit her lip, a blush reddening her cheeks, even as her core clenched at the feeling. He was trying to mate with her.

Klaus almost growled when she wiggled. Was she trying to deny him? "I'm a little nervous. I've never done that." The Hybrid felt a bit of pity for the poor girl and moved up to lick at her ear and she shuddered, but felt safe knowing that he was aware of what she was telling him. He was comforting her.

"Mine." He said huskily, like he was trying to remind her of that fact and she scowled.

"Yeah, well, that's no reason to-to-Eep." He slipped his finger at her entrance and began pushing in. Jane gripped the sheets tightly as he entered her, burying her face against the mattress to control her small whimpers. He stretched her gently, but also a bit impatiently and then began sliding another finger into her, spreading her open further.

"Oh." She breathed against the sheets. She tried to pull away, but wasn't sure why because it felt so good. A third finger was slid in and she gasped and moaned softly as he gently worked her into submission. "Oh, Niklaus."

He grinned ferally, eyes flashing. Just as she was getting used to the fingers, they were gone. Then he was pressing something much thicker and harder than his fingers.

"Klaus..." She panted out.

"Shh." He hushed and she gasped into the sheets as he began sliding his hard, slick length into her slowly.

She whimpered, her fingers tangled in the sheets. He didn't stop until he was seated deep within her. After waiting for her to adjust for a second, began pulling out.

"Mine." He growled possessively and slammed back into her, making her scream. The bedframe slammed into the wall as he thrust back in roughly. Jane cried out against the duvet, her face pressed against it. He started out slow, but started to gain sped, his fingers gripping her hips so tightly she knew there would be plenty of bruises in the morning or when the sun came up at least. He slammed into her over and over like a mad man, growling lowly as the headboard smacked the wall with each movement.

Jane was urging him on now, completely swimming in pleasure. It had been uncomfortable at first, but now it felt so nice. And she wanted more. She had a brief moment to wonder if there was something wild within her too, because she felt different all of the sudden.

"Harder, Niklaus." She practically growled, clawing at the sheets, and Klaus snarled back, nipping at her neck as he picked up speed. He slipped one hand around to her mouth and she obediently sucked his fingers, moaning. Klaus tipped his head back. The wet heat of her mouth and the suction around his fingers sent him into overdrive. He could imagine that delicious heat and her plush lips around his cock.

"More." She demanded in a hiss, her whole body tingling as he thrust into her. He pulled her upper body against his, adjusting her knees on either side of his, pressing her back to his chest as he cupped her breasts. Her head tipped back to his shoulder and he ran his tongue along her neck, licking and sucking, and making her gasp out and rock against him as he kneaded her breasts.

"More." She whined at him. "Please, Niklaus, _more._ " Now he knew that she understood that she needed him. That he would always be attentive to her needs just as she would be to his. He dipped his head down and lapped at her tattoo, biting lightly at her skin with blunt teeth and she went wild against him. Bobbing her little body faster against him and he growled. She was learning to take whatever he gave her.

He turned her around to face him and she dug her fingers into his back as he used a fingernail to make a cut on his neck.

Fangs extending and eyes glowing, he bit into her skin between her neck and her right shoulder a tad roughly, making her cry out.

"Mate." He snarled against her skin and she bit him back. He growled, the pull of her sucking at his neck pleasurable beyond words.

Jane screamed hoarsely as she orgasmed, and then collapsed against him, too heavy-limbed and exhausted to move, but it didn't matter because the Hybrid had her hips and was keeping her steady.

He paid no heed to her half-conscious form and continued to slam his hips up into hers until he finally close to coming hard and fast. Heavy-lidded he pulled out of Jane and laid her on her stomach before stroking himself over her, tipping his head back. He let out a groan that sounded a bit like a howl as he coated her skin with his release, marking her with his scent, and then leaned back and admired how she looked. Flushed, glistening with sweat, exhausted, and her thighs and little arse coated with his seed. His beautiful mate.

He nosed the bite he left on her neck and she whined sleepily, trying to wiggle away from him. He licked at it again, cleaning the blood off until she was whimpering and on the verge of waking, then left it alone. Yawning, Klaus moved up the bed and pulled Jane's back in against his chest. He tossed his leg over her and kept her against him, tucking an arm around her loosely, but she was dead to the world and let him do what he wanted. He tugged a light blanket over the two of them before nuzzling his mate. His wolf had been satisfied for now and it settled down to sleep.

* * *

The mid-morning sunlight coming in through the window was what woke him first and he blinked. A soft sigh came from his left and he looked over to see Jane. She was sleeping on her stomach, her tattooed back towards him.

Klaus rolled over and she automatically turned to face him in her sleep, curling against his side with a smile on her face. A small smile of his own came to his face and he stroked Jane's sleep warm cheek gently. She barely stirred, too exhausted from their night of lovemaking and trying to sear one another into their memories. Though she did roll over to face him He knew he would visit her more often that he probably should, but then he was selfish and he liked to toe the line of danger. Whoever this Rodney person was that threatened him and his family, Jane included, he would be stopped one way or another. He would make doubly sure of that and his mother could suffer on the Other Side knowing that she had failed.

But he would miss her…and terribly so. His undead heart ached at the thought of leaving her behind. What a short time was to a vampire, was a long time for a human. A lonely one at that. He felt cowardly at running, but he knew she wouldn't like it if he stayed there, lingering and prolonging the inevitable.

Giving her lips a feather-light kiss, he began to detangle himself from the bed sheets, but Jane stirred.

Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled at him sleepily, before stifling a yawn.

"Morning."

He stroked her cheek, his thumb sliding over her lower lip. "Good morning, my love." He smelled blood and frowned. "Are you hurt?"

"Hm?"

"Are you hurt?" He repeated.

"Just a little sore." She told him. "It was definitely different, but I liked it."

He frowned. "Different how?"

"You really don't remember." She said with wonder, looking at him curiously.

Klaus tilted his head. "Remember what, my love?"

"Well, your wolf-side made itself known really early this morning." She murmured. "You woke me up. Or I woke you up rather."

"My wolf side."

She nodded. "I think it was the full moon. I'm not sure why it affected me though. Or why it's just now affecting you. Wasn't last night the last night of the full moon?"

"Affected you how?"

"You said it was "heat", but I'm not a werewolf so how did I feel that? I was hot all over and all I could think about was you."

"I remember that." He stated, frowning, and then looked horrified at himself. "You were also afraid. Did I make you?"

She shook her head. "No. No, of course, you didn't. I wasn't scared, just nervous, but I'm okay. _Really_ okay."

"Nervous." He repeated. "Why? What did I do?"

"Nothing horrible." She reassured him, stroking his arm, and trying to settle him. He looked ready to run from her. "It was new for me that's all."

"What did I _do_ , love?" He asked apprehensively.

She blushed. "Well…you flipped me over and…you know…somewhere…else…"

The realization came to him and his eyes widened. While he had never extensively studied about the werewolf lore and culture he knew that _that_ particular act was considered mating. Had she been a werewolf, he might be a bit more concerned about what that meant.

"I see."

"Yeah…I liked it." She admitted and his mouth twitched. "Really liked it, but I don't think I can do that again so soon."

He grinned ferally, not at all unlike the smile he gave last night and nosed her jaw. "You needed me. I remember that too."

She nodded. "Everything felt ten times better. Hey, do you think the Hybrid tattoo caused that?"

He tilted his head and frowned. "I'm not sure, love."

"What's that?" She frowned and touched his neck. He shuddered and she pulled her hand away. "Sorry. It's a red mark. Does it hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt, it felt strange…I think you marked me, love." He grinned at her. "You claimed me."

"So…What does that mean?"

"Being a mate?" She nodded and he stroked her cheek as he thought on how to explain it to her. "Occasionally werewolves mate for life. It's very rare, especially nowadays, since they are scarce."

"Oh. So the ones that mate for life…Is that like a soulmate thing?"

"Yes, very similar, except for when werewolves mate…They can be satisfied by no other but each other. They are loyal to one another, protective. In human perspective, it would be similar being engaged or married."

"Oh." She said and grimaced. "What if you find her?"

"What do you mean, love?"

"Your soulmate. The-the whole mating for life thing. What if you find the girl you're supposed to be with?"

Klaus rolled his eyes fondly and stroked her cheek. "You are mine forever and I am yours. Never doubt that. Besides, my wolf chose you. I don't think it would have happened otherwise."

"Oh." She smiled and she nuzzled his jaw as she ran her fingers up and down his back. He nosed her hair, his body reacting to her scent and her touch.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked softly, she nodded and cupped his face.

"More than. Now kiss me."

He chuckled and kissed her passionately. "As you wish, my love." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you."

"And I you, my love." Klaus kissed her again before heading for the shower.

It was ridiculous, she knew, and irrational but she wanted to be with him the rest of the time he was here.

He turned to look at her, sensing she had mixed feelings.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I come with you?"

He understood her hesitance to be alone and held his hand out to her. "Come along, my love." She took his hand and he led her into the bathroom.

He started the water and she pressed against his back, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Is it warm enough?" He asked quietly. She nodded her head and pressed her face against his back. He turned and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Don't cry, my love." She hadn't even realized she had been, so she didn't try to hide it. "I hate knowing you're this upset. Perhaps I shouldn't-"

"No." She whispered, her bottom lip quivering. "It's okay. I just…I'm going to miss you." Her voice broke and he smiled sadly.

"And I will miss you more than you'll know."

Jane sighed. "Just don't forget to come back to me."

"Never."

He captured her lips in a heated kiss, his hands sliding up her body to tangle in her damp hair, holding her to him. He brushed his lips along her nose and up to her forehead and then he pressed his face to her hair as she held onto him with trembling arms. They stood like that in the shower for several minutes, neither one willing to move away just yet.

* * *

Alaric shook his head.

"What do you need to leave town for?"

"I need to get into my storage locker." Rob told him, rummaging through boxes. "All of my memories have come back. I remember things that Rodney suppressed from me. Now I remember why I was initially coming here before I saw Jane's poster."

Paper and dust rained down on top of the history teacher's head and he coughed, waving dust from his face. "What is all this?"

"Research." Came the muffled reply from the attic.

Ric picked up one of the papers. "Anagrams for Dummies?"

"Don't ask. It's a long-winded journal of nonsense." Rob said. "I thought it would help me in learning how to recognize anagrams, because a lot of the vampires we were looking for used them. The thing is…Now that I'm completely myself again, I remember why I wanted to quit to begin with. Here." He handed Ric a thick manila envelope. Rob came down from the attic, dusty, and wiping cobwebs from his hair.

"What is this?"

"The reason I came here."

Ric opened the envelope and took the paper out of it. "What the hell? Who are these people?" He asked, looking at the images and profiles of over a dozen vampires.

"Dangerous. All this vampire hating crap…That wasn't me, that was Rodney. He had been in me so long I couldn't stop his feelings from taking over. He hates vampires and so passed that on to me. Well, not all of it at least. I did hate them for a time because I know what killed my parents, but not to full out eliminate every one of them I saw. The reason I went to New Orleans." He tapped another paper. "The reason I wanted to quit…They were seconds away from discovering my niece and trying to bring her in. I don't want her involved in _anything_ they do. They'll lock her in a glass room and interrogate her, run experiments…" Rob swallowed. "She may be the last elemental, Ric, and I have to protect my niece."

"They had files all about elementals?"

"Everything they knew, I took it. I couldn't let them find her because if they did then a big, bad dark evil would, which I still have no idea what that means. You see before Jane was even born, her mother and grandmother had a vision of Jane's future. In the vision her grandmother saw, Jane become like the ancestors of the ancient elementals. Dangerous and hard to control."

"What?"

"Yeah, and Melinda saw Jane being attacked by the great evil and... Destroyed by it."

Alaric's eyes widened.

"Well, naturally there was a panic. They weren't sure what to do with Jane, but Melinda wanted to keep her and raise her, perhaps even keep the supernatural from her for as long as they could. So they took charge and things started to fall apart. My parents were killed and I left town to avenge them, Melinda and her mother had a falling out about Jane, Rich took off to find Katherine in hopes of prolonging Jane's fate by taking out the first Petrova doppelganger and Jane was left utterly in sweet ignorance."

"What do you mean abilities?"

"Well, that's why I need to get into that storage locker. I had enough sense to store a box in there with things that I need to show Jane. Things she needs to know about herself. She's eighteen now. She'll be needing guidance when it happens because her grandmother saw it happen."

Alaric frowned. "Are you telling me that Jane has powers?"

"Well, I don't know exactly. All the legends are vague. Plus when you get into the whole elemental thing, you start finding weird things on mermaids, sirens, a lot of mythology. I am also hoping that maybe I can convince her to bring her parents' stuff back into the house. I really miss that Chinese cat that Melinda had."

Alaric nodded. "I hope you do convince her. She needs those things, especially since Klaus is leaving town."

* * *

Bekah didn't want to leave, but she knew it was for the best. It was just like running for Mikael all over again and it made her want to scream in frustration. To move around in fear once more…It was unfair and she hated it. Hated feeling weak.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she barely heard the footsteps. She whirled around to find an unfamiliar vampire standing behind her.

"Am I to assume that you're Rodney the body jumping witch?"

He grinned at her. "And you're Rebekah Mikaelson." He stepped closer to her and she felt the urge to run far and fast. "Where's your big brother?" She rushed Rodney and shoved him against the lockers, trying to hold him back and he dropped the White Oak stake. Rebekah quickly grabbed the dropped stake and drove it into the vampire's heart, but to her horror it did nothing.

"Did you really think that was going to work?" He smirked, pulling the stake from his chest. "Now who should go first, Bex? You or your brother?" Rebekah took off.

Rebekah's eyes widened as she watched the vampire hiss at the sunlight before retreating in into the school. She knew she would be safe from him until nightfall. She needed to warn Nik. They had to get out of town right then.

* * *

"Where's Jane?" Rebekah asked, flying into the room. Klaus looked up from packing his paintings away.

"At home, I assume. Or at Elena's house. Wherever her uncle is. Why?"

"Because Rodney is here, Nik."

He froze. "What?"

"He's here and he's stronger than we are. He's got the White Oak Stake. It doesn't even harm him, Nik!"

"Where is he now?"

"Trapped in the school without a daylight ring. But as soon as night falls, he'll come after us. Or specifically you. He was asking where you were. If you were still with Jane. We need to leave now."

Klaus scowled. "Fine. Then get your things in the truck." He frowned. "Though, I had hoped to spend more time with her before we departed."

Rebekah bit her lip. "I'll miss her too, Nik, but we can keep her safe. We can keep each other safe. Always and Forever."

Klaus headed for the door.

"Tell her goodbye for me, Nik. Please? You know I hate saying goodbye."

He nodded once before zooming off.

* * *

Jane sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear before opening the door to the school. She hadn't been able to stand watching Klaus pack his things. The remaining siblings had left a few hours ago, having gotten all their things. Kol had made her promise to call him for any reason at all. Especially if she wanted someone to take care of Damon.

Elijah had given her a key to an apartment in New York stating that if she ever needed to meet up with him or if she needed a safe place, that she should go there. Apparently, it was well stocked and very lavish. (Kol reminded her to check the closet to see Elijah's OCD).

Finn and Sage had left not long after the party for Rebekah, they had had a plane to catch. But both told her to call if they were needed. Sage hinted they were headed somewhere tropical and that Finn was going to get a lot of exposure. She had laughed, imaging the shock Finn would get if she was correct in thinking that Sage was planning a trip to a beach where clothing was optional…

Rebekah had refused to say goodbye early this morning, telling her that it wasn't a goodbye and that she would be back. Jane wasn't so sure that was true.

"Caroline?" Jane called.

"Oh, you came," Caroline stated as she heard the girl come into the cafeteria, and handed Jane a bucket. "You didn't have to." She said softly.

"I-I couldn't watch him pack anymore. Well, technically I was watching Tyler pack," Caroline rolled her eyes at that. "But the house is…It's too empty."

The vampire nodded and Jane tilted her head. "Where's Matt?"

"Oh, he had to go to work."

Jane nodded, suddenly dreading the next day and wishing that Klaus had just compelled her boss to give her pay with no work, but then that would defeat the purpose of her doing things for herself. She shook her head to clear it of that thought. She got the job, now she had to do it.

Caroline noticed Jane was being extremely quiet and bit her lip.

"So, are they going to be okay?"

"Oh, yeah, they've been doing this kind of thing for a really long time. It's really sad how often they've had to leave a good home just because of Mikael."

"Have they ever settled in one place for a really long time?"

"New Orleans. Were they there for three hundred years? Yeah, I think that's what Elijah told me. They left in 1919, Mikael found them. They had been careful up to that point, but no one knows how he found them. That just makes me worried. If Mikael found them so easily…Rodney could." Jane chewed her lip, trying not to think about it.

"Are you okay?"

"No." She admitted, picking up discarded empty punch cups and tossing them into the bin in her hands. "I want to tell him to stay, but I can't. I won't do that to him." She frowned. "It's just not fair. He finally didn't have Mikael in the back of his mind and now this? Rodney is crazy and I hate to say it, but I think we would have all preferred it to be Mikael."

"And he's probably super pissed that you killed Esther…Which was really awesome."

Jane snorted. "Is it bad to feel so glad that she's gone? For real this time?" She bit her lip as she threw away a few plates. "I don't know how he expects to get into his body now. She's dead. She won't be able to help him."

Caroline frowned too. "I don't know either. We can ask Bonnie."

"No, that's okay. Maybe…Maybe Klaus will find him and then this will all be over."

"Yeah. Maybe."

She watched Jane sadly as the girl went back to silently cleaning. It wasn't fair for her to lose Klaus because of Esther, but as she had pointed out, they had been running for centuries. There was nothing new about that.

"Where's Rebekah?"

"I don't know. She never showed up."

Jane frowned.

"What? But she left the house like two hours ago. I was the one who was late."

A clanging sound came from the hallway and they both jumped.

"Did you hear that?"

Caroline nodded.

"Stay here." She told the human girl and went to look.

The hall was silent, but something was wrong. Caroline could sense it. She stiffened and made to turn around but Rodney grabbed her head and snapped her neck.

* * *

Elena looked up from her phone.

"Yeah, he's really leaving. Tyler is packing up his things. Klaus and Rebekah and the only two left in town."

"Good riddance." Damon snorted before frowning. "He's not taking Jane, is he?"

"No, but she's very upset. Apparently, she was the one who suggested it." Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad he's going." Bonnie frowned. "I hope he stays gone. Although, I do feel bad for Jane."

"Don't tell me you feel bad for murdery Hybrid." Damon rolled his eyes.

"No." She snapped. "It's just Jane finally seemed happy."

"Doesn't matter. If he's leaving, let him go. We'll be better off without him, Jane included." Damon stated.

A knock at the door had them all freezing.

"That better not be who I think it is." He muttered and he went to the door.

"Is she here?" Klaus asked, looking from Damon to Stefan. He had a feeling the two of them would be hanging around Elena Gilbert's house.

"No. Why?" Stefan frowned.

"We need to say our goodbyes."

In a flash, Damon slammed Klaus against the railing on Elena's porch.

"You can't take her." He snapped. "She doesn't belong to you."

"How quick you are to assume the worst of me." Klaus growled, reversing their positions. Damon ground his teeth as he was pressed against the railing. "That I would dare to hurt her that way."

"Wouldn't be the first time." He said with arrogance in his voice, despite the pressure Klaus had on him.

The Hybrid narrowed his eyes. "I learned from my mistakes, unlike you. I will not be taking her with me, but I will, however, make sure she is safe and not in harm's way because of your stupidity." Klaus suddenly cried out as Bonnie appeared in the doorway, hand raised at him. He went to his knees, clutching his head and Damon dropkicked him off the porch.

"Get out of here." Bonnie warned him. "No one wants you here."

"Where is she? I know you're hiding her!" He snarled at them.

"Even if we were, you're not laying a hand on her." Damon sneered at him.

"Jane's at the school." Elena frowned at him.

Klaus stiffened.

"What?"

"Yeah, she and Caroline volunteered for cleanup."

"She told me she was coming here to see her uncle."

"Rob probably told her that he was headed out of town." Jeremy spoke up. "What's going on?"

Klaus frowned. "Rebekah just had a run-in with my mother's little indestructible creation at the school."

"He has Jane." Stefan's eyes widened.

"Where are Rob and Alaric?" Damon frowned.

* * *

"Caroline?" Jane called as she walked down the hallway. "I finished up in the cafeteria. Where are you?" There was nothing. "Care?" She heard a thunk from further down the hallway and she frowned. "Care, if this is a joke it's not funny. You better not have bailed on me."

Whimpering was coming from a nearby classroom and Jane peeked inside.

Caroline was sitting at a desk, her hands pinned to the desk surface with pencils and a gag was over her mouth.

"Care?!" She ran in and over to the vampire. "Oh, my god. What happened?" She pulled the gag down and gasped. The rag had been soaked in vervain.

"Y-you have to go." Caroline rasped at her. "Go."

Jane frowned. "I can't leave you, Care. Who did this?" She reached for one of the pencils. "This is going to hurt. I'm sorry." She started to pull the pencil free when a hand slammed it back in. Caroline screamed in pain as Jane screamed in fright. The human girl looked up to see Rodney.

"Hello, Jane. It's so nice to see you again."

"Let her go!"

"No. I think not. I need her and so do you."

"What are you talking about?"

He pushed Jane into Alaric's desk chair and loomed over her.

"Well, I don't technically need her, but you do."

"I don't understand."

He smiled. "You will."

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. I didn't think you'd be so easy to find."

"Shouldn't you be out looking for Klaus?"

"He'll come for you. There's no need to look for him."

"No, he's already left." She told him. "I told him to leave."

Rodney smiled. "I followed you from the school last night, watched you try not to cry." He stroked her cheek. "Perhaps I'll spare his life or one of his siblings…In exchange for you." He pulled her phone from her. "Shall we test that?"

* * *

"Jane?" Elena stated and they looked at her. She frowned before setting her phone on the railing, pushing the speaker button.

 _"Say hello to your friends."_ Rodney's voice came through the speaker.

 _"Klaus! You have to go! You have to leave town!"_ Jane yelled. Rodney huffed.

 _"That's not what I told you to say! You're not playing along!"_

 _"I don't care about your stupid game!"_

There was a muffled sound and then Rodney was back on.

 _"Turn yourself in, Mikaelson, or your sister. I don't really care which goes first. If you don't, I'll start killing my new friends. Maybe I'll start with pretty Caroline or maybe Jane. And you might want to hurry and decide."_ The phone clicked and went silent.

"As much as I hate you," Stefan began. "We can't risk you walking into a death trap. There's a four in one chance that we die too."

"I'll take that chance." Damon smirked. "Any chance to be rid of you."

"Do you really think that being rid of me will make Jane run back to you? She chose _me_. She is mine."

"There's a hundred percent that Tyler dies." Stefan reminded his brother.

"I'm good with that, too."

"Let's just figure out a way to put Rodney down, hm?"

"Okay, how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Rodney, while I grab Jane, Stefan grabs Caroline, and we carry them to safety."

"That's a great idea." Damon mocked. "But what's to stop me from being killed instantly?"

"Nothing." Klaus smirked back. "Oh, Jane will mourn you, but then she'll get over it. She'll probably be glad to be rid of you."

"Jane would hate you if you let anything happen to her friends. I may not be dating her, but she does care. She'd hate you forever."

"I could live with her angry, and I wouldn't lie to her about it either. And I can assure you that if something were to happen to me and you could have prevented it… Her anger would be directed at _you_. She would then remember that putting her trust in you was wrong to begin with as she's learned over the past few months."

Stefan slapped a hand against his brother's chest, keeping him from charging Klaus. "This isn't really, uh, helping too much."

Bonnie and Elena came out onto the porch.

"Elena and I might have an idea."

The brunette nodded. "Yeah. Bonnie's mom did that desiccation spell on Mikael."

"And it immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Rodney."

"If and might. Your words inspire such confidence." Klaus mocked.

"I'll get it." Bonnie said firmly. "But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours."

He sighed angrily before glaring at the lot of them. "Just so we are clear. The sun sets in about eight hours. If we don't succeed before then and Jane dies, Rodney will be the least of your problems. I will slaughter the lot of you. Starting with you." He threatened Damon.

* * *

"Rodney, stop it!" Jane yelled, fighting against her restraints as he dipped the gag back into the vervain.

Caroline was sobbing and pleading with him not to do it.

"Then you do what I want."

"I don't understand!" She frowned. "What do you want from me?"

"Your help."

"I can't help you. I don't know how."

He slammed his hands against the desk, startling her. "Yes, you can! You're an elemental!" He snapped at her and she saw a mark on his hand.

"The hex is on you."

He pushed away from the desk and looked down at Caroline. "This keeps the vervain in her system, it's like inhaling razor blades."

"No stop!" Jane screamed as the gag was put back on Caroline. The vampire screamed and thrashed in pain. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Because it's fun." He smiled at her and she scowled. "You can help me, Jane. I know you can. Your blood can heal me."

"No, it can't. And even if it could, I wouldn't help you!"

"It can work. You just need to take the hex from me. You drink my blood and I drink yours. Then I'll be okay."

Jane shook her head. "It doesn't work like that."

He wasn't listening to her anymore.

Caroline gave her a worried look. Jane bit her lip and then had a sudden thought. Alaric always kept things in his desk. If she could get to something useful…

* * *

Jane managed to grasp a dart that was inside of Alaric's desk. Quietly she stood up.

"All right. You're right. I can help you."

Rodney turned to her. "I'm glad you agree." She came around the desk and went over to him and Caroline. Jane felt his fingers brush her hair aside. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." She muttered before acting fast. She bashed the side of his head with the glass of vervain. He cried out in pain and turned away and Jane jabbed him in the back with the vervain dart. Rodney slammed into the floor, knocking a desk over.

She wasted no time, jerking the pencils out of Caroline's hands and taking the vervain gag out.

"Go, Caroline! Go warn Klaus that he's here!" Jane urged and the vampire sped off.

* * *

Caroline yelped as someone grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay. It's just me." Klaus reassured her and she relaxed. "You're safe. Where's Jane?"

"He's looking for her. She got me out."

"Is she all right?" He asked lowly.

"I don't know, we got separated. He's gone crazy. That hex is on him. He kept trying to make her drink his blood and wants to take hers." Klaus growled. "She's okay for now."

"Get out of here and go home. Stay inside. We'll get Jane." He told Caroline who nodded.

"Good luck. She might have gone to the gym."

* * *

"Please, no more!" Jane sobbed, almost gagging on the blood. "I can't!" She tried to run from him.

Rodney grabbed her and she screamed as he tossed her at the pushed-up bleachers. Jane slammed against the metal, gasping as stars exploded behind her eyes from the pain of hitting her head.

"Stop running from me! I need your help, don't you see!?"

He grabbed her arm, tugging her back against him.

"Just kill me then! Because I'm not helping you!"

"I won't kill you."

"Won't or can't?" She snapped and then froze. "You can't, can you?"

"Shut up." He hissed and forced his wrist into her mouth, making her swallow more as he sank his fangs into her neck.

In a flash, there was Damon and Stefan.

They wrestled Rodney away from Jane and against the bleachers. He growled and fought them.

"Do it now!" Damon grunted at his brother and Stefan moved his hand. Before he could make contact, however, Rodney moved. He shoved Damon into the bleachers and then snapped Stefan's neck before whirling around to do the same to Damon. He snapped it and then there was Klaus.

"Klaus!" She called him, but was attempting to take on Rodney alone. He thrust his hand into the vampire's chest, touching his heart. Rodney cried out in pain.

Suddenly the tables were turned. Rodney grabbed the hand that pressed against his heart and jerked it out, twisting Klaus' wrist and breaking it. When the Hybrid yelled in pain, the super vampire tossed him away where he slammed against the bleachers next to Jane.

"Klaus!"

Rodney came over, knocking her away. Jane sat up and gasped. Rodney was flipping him over, preparing to stake him.

"No!" She screamed. "Please don't!" Klaus caught his wrist, trying to hold him back, but the monster his mother had created was much stronger. "Stop it!" She looked around desperately for something to save Klaus with and then it hit her.

 _"Just kill me then! Because I'm not helping you!"_

 _"I won't kill you."_

 _"Won't or can't?" She snapped and then froze. "You can't, can you?"_

Jane found a broken piece of glass from the punch bowl, Rodney had knocked over earlier. "Stop it or I'll do it." She snapped. "Rodney, I swear I'll end things right now."

That paused him and he looked at her as did Klaus.

"Let him go or I'll kill myself."

"Put it down." He hissed at her.

"Why? Because Esther linked you to me?" He jerked and Klaus frowned. "Yeah, I figured it out. And why you are so desperate to have a cure. You know that body's not going to last. You need me alive to keep jumping bodies. Esther didn't want you to be immortal, Rodney. She planned on you dying, but she knew that Klaus and his siblings wouldn't risk killing me to stop you. But I'm not them. So when I die, you die too." Jane told him and Klaus' eyes widened when she made to stab herself. "That's it. It has to be."

"You're wrong." Rodney muttered.

"Am I?" She challenged and starting inching the glass into her abdomen.

"Stop, stop, stop!" He yelled at her and Klaus felt the pressure lift from him just the slightest. He took the opportunity to knock the vampire backward into the bleachers and then he had Jane, zooming her from the school.

* * *

"Here, love." Klaus eased his wrist into her mouth. "That was a foolish thing to do." He said sternly.

"Maybe." She murmured, resting against the couch as the blood healed her. "But I love you."

He cupped her cheek gently, his eyes softening. "And I you, my love, but I still don't wish to see you hurt yourself. Not for me or anyone else. I told you that yesterday."

"Am I forgiven?" She asked cheekily and he scoffed before kissing her softly, tugging her into his lap. "Are you still leaving me?" She whispered and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Just for a while. I will always come back to you."

"I want to go with you. I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to be with you."

Klaus took her hands, kissing at each finger lovingly. "You say that now, sweetheart, but I won't put you in danger. Provoking him to chase me out of town seems to be the only option."

"I hate this."

"I know, my love. But you need to think about your uncle and your devil cat." She snorted at "devil cat". "Who will take care of them if you leave? You'd want to graduate with your friends, love. I'm not going to take you away from that yet. But if you still want to come with me after you graduate, then I will take you far from here."

She tucked her head under his chin and he stroked her hair. "Will you take me to see New Orleans? You spent a lot of time there."

Klaus nodded. "If you'd like. Anywhere you'd ever wish to go."

"Everywhere."

He smiled and nuzzled her ear, making her shiver. " _Everywhere_." He agreed, whispering it huskily, and she moaned. She turned her head to catch his mouth with hers. Klaus growled and pressed nips and kisses to her throat, effectively putting his scent back on her as he rubbed his face against her skin. She had smelt of Rodney and he wanted to her to be rid of the smell. She gave a little purr and he growled again, cupping the back of her head and bringing her lips down to his.

"Is Rebekah okay?"

"She's fine, love. She took off."

"Well, that doesn't mean that she's okay." She frowned at him. "She has feelings."

He rolled his eyes. "She's fine." He repeated. "Are you?"

"He kept…He kept saying that I could help him." She murmured and he frowned. "That I was capable of more than I knew. What did he mean?"

"I don't know, sweetheart." He glanced at his watch. "I have to leave soon."

She buried her face into his neck and he stroked her back.

"I will come back to you." He promised and then he frowned. Jane looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll be unprotected. I don't trust anyone here to take care of you. None of them are qualified enough and distinctly have a preference for the dull Petrova doppelganger."

Jane sighed. "I'll be all right. He can't hurt me without hurting himself. It's you and everyone else I'm worried about."

He kissed her forehead. "He won't hurt us. We'll evade him as we did Mikael."

"This is so unfair for you. Mikael's gone, you didn't have to run anywhere…Now this. How are we going to stop him?" She bit her lip and stroked her necklace. "Maybe…Maybe if you just-"

She found herself pinned to the couch, Klaus leaning over her with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Do not attempt to finish that sentence." He growled at her. "Under no circumstances are you to put yourself in _any_ harmful situations. Do I make myself clear? You're suggesting suicide, which is _unacceptable_ , and if I find that you have attempted it or even thought about it, I will come back here and lock you in the basement."

Jane frowned back. "What if it's the only solution, Klaus? What's if it's the only way to stop him for good? Esther planned it this way because she knew you'd never kill me." He pushed off of the couch to pace.

"Klaus, I'm not saying I'm going to go jump off Wickery Bridge. I've already-" Klaus sent her an angry look. "…tried that once."

"Do not test me, love."

"Would you just-"

" _Why_ would you do such a thing?" He snapped.

Jane scowled. "I was upset! My father had _just_ died. He stayed in that burning building rather than transition and then Katherine showed up and she was the reason he even left the house. She started manipulating me and making me lie to all of my friends! And to top it all off, Damon confused the hell out of me with his ever-changing emotions and snapped Jeremy's neck because he smelt Katherine on me! And I thought he was dead! And it was all my fault for hiding Katherine to begin with and not telling Damon! But if I had told Damon, she would have killed my mother! So the only logical thing I could think of to do was to try to get away from it all!"

Klaus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, maybe it was stu-" She paused at the look he sent her and scowled. "Okay, yes, it _was_ stupid, but I didn't want to be there anymore. Besides, back then I didn't have this necklace."

"Let's not tempt fate." He frowned. "It may have saved you once, but would it do so again?"

"It might…" She said weakly and she knew it wasn't a strong argument. "It might work."

He cupped her face. "No. Even if it worked, you would be dead. Caroline told me what happened when you did die. You disappeared. You woke up confused and alone. If you did do this, there would be no one to bring you back to the light."

"I'll remember eventually."

"No." He said sternly. "I will not lose you, not even for a second. No unnecessary risks." Jane just nodded and he stroked her face with the tips of his fingers, making her eyes flutter shut.

"You'll need more Hybrids if you plan to go then." She murmured and stroked his face. "Though I wish you wouldn't. Your siblings need you."

He scoffed. "No, they don't, love." Jane frowned and pressed her hand to his cheek, showing him what she had seen last night. "All right. I see your point." He said in amusement and pecked her on the nose. He had wanted to tease her some more, but the look in her eyes made him bite his tongue. She had lost family too many times for that.

She smiled at him and then offered her wrist to him. "Take it."

"Are you sure, love?" She nodded at him and he stroked her cheek.

"Yeah, I know you don't really need them for family, but I want you to be protected. Besides, Rebekah and Kol need people to boss around." She poked his chest. "You swear that you will make sure that's what the werewolves want first." She warned him and he heaved a sigh.

"Yes, my love."

She beamed at him and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Just a bit, love." He promised and she nodded, sipping her juice as blood flowed from the tube in her arm to the bag at the side of the chair. He walked off to pack another box and she checked her phone for messages from Rob.

A pair of feet skidded to a halt. Jane looked up to see Tyler.

"Hey, Ty."

"What are you doing?" He asked lowly.

"Hm? Oh." She looked down at her arm. "I'm giving some blood to Klaus." She said and went back to looking at her phone. Tyler blinked at her incredulously.

"Are you insane?" He hissed at her, looking around for said Hybrid and he set a box of his things down. "Why would you do that?"

"Because he's leaving."

Tyler frowned. "And you believe that? It's bullshit, Jane. He's draining you of blood. He's not going anywhere."

"It's not like that, Ty. He's not the enemy. He has to be when you all corner him." Tyler began trying to unhook her from the chair. "No, stop." She protested and swatted at him. "He's not taking all of it." She rolled her eyes. "Just a bit."

"Jane. Listen to me. Whatever the hell he told you? It's not true."

Jane frowned. "You don't understand, Tyler."

"You're right I don't." He stared at her hard. "Did he compel you?"

"Oh, my god! No!" She snapped. "Would you just stop?"

"Tyler, what are doing, mate?" Klaus asked in a low voice. The Hybrid stiffened.

"Just thought she looked uncomfortable." He said automatically and Jane frowned a bit, confused. Why would he lie?

Jane looked at Klaus. "I told him I'm fine."

"Right." Tyler said, nodding at Klaus.

"That box goes in the front seat." Klaus stated.

Tyler sent her another look before stalking out of the room.

"Are you still all right?" Klaus asked, stroking her cheek gently.

She nodded.

"I want you to have something, my love."

He took her right hand and slipped something cool along her middle finger.

"It's my daylight ring." He said quietly, stroking the lapis lazuli stone in the middle of the silver ring and not meeting her eyes. "I have no need for it, so I bequeath it to you."

"Bequeath." She giggled and he rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"Yes, I still use older words like Elijah."

She giggled again and then smiled. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He took her chin and kissed her softly. "It may not protect you, but I am possessive." He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "And you are mine. Even when I'm not here." The light mood changed again and he sighed. "I'm sorry, my love."

"Just promise to be careful."

"Of course." He grinned cheekily and she rolled her eyes. "All right, love. You're done." He told her and she stood up when he unhooked her. "All right, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good. You want me to get you some more juice?"

"I can get it." She told him and pecked his cheek. "But thank you anyway."

* * *

Elena ran into the gym.

"What happened?" She asked, coming over to Stefan who snapped his phone shut as she had come in.

"Rodney snapped our necks." Damon frowned and sat up. "He must have taken off."

"Klaus and Jane are gone too." Stefan stood up and shook his head. "We almost had him, but Klaus didn't show up to help us."

"I just got a call from Tyler. Klaus is taking her blood."

"What?!" Damon got up from the floor. "What the hell?"

"Tyler heard them talking. Rodney's life is linked to Jane's. If she dies-"

"So does Rodney." Stefan finished with a frown. "Look, I hate Klaus, but why would he do that to Jane?"

"Because he's psycho!" His brother scowled. "Of course he'd do that to her! That whole family is nuts and she's right in the middle."

"Elijah and Rebekah wouldn't let him do that. Or even Kol."

"He wants Hybrids, Stefan." Elena frowned. "He's going to make a backup family, an army. He doesn't care about his siblings. We have to take him down."

"No." Stefan shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. We should stick with the plan to take down Rodney."

"And let Klaus take off with Jane's blood? Hell no."

"Damon, Klaus is an enemy, yes, but so is Rodney who is technically more dangerous. If we take him down, then we can deal with Klaus another way."

"What if we don't have one?"

"If we do this, we are condemning Jane to a life where she has to be watched constantly. And she will hate us. Hate you. Rodney could come in and take her at any time to make sure that we don't eliminate him. Or worse, he takes her to his witch clan and they do something to her. Can you fend off a bunch of witches?"

"Keep her on lockdown or put down the big, bad Hybrid so that he doesn't use Jane and Elena for their friend-making? Tough decision."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I'm just concerned about how this is going to affect us in the long run, Damon. If we use this power on Klaus and not Rodney…We'll lose that opportunity."

Damon nodded. "Bonnie can just do it again. No big deal."

"You want to risk killing Jeremy or Bonnie even doing that spell again?"

"No. We take down Klaus now." Elena frowned. "We get rid of him. Klaus will be gone and no longer our problem."

Stefan shook his head. "I still think this is a bad idea."

"You just think that Jane is going to be mad at you again. You want to make things right for being a colossal ass to her. Threatening to drive her off a bridge, compelling her, and scaring the living daylights out of her…Ringing a bell?"

"Yeah? Then what are you doing it for, Damon?" Stefan narrowed his eyes. "Is this some attempt to regain Jane's attention? To sway her to your side? Because I can tell you right now that wouldn't work. Jane chose Klaus and we can't do this to her."

Elena rolled her eyes. "The longer we argue the more blood Klaus gets from Jane. We can't let him win. And if you won't go then I will."

* * *

"Leave her alone, Klaus."

He turned and saw Elena. She had a crossbow aimed at him.

"Why, Elena Gilbert. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Come to say your goodbyes?" He smirked. Elena's eyes widened.

"Let her go. I won't let you do that to her."

He stepped closer. "What exactly are you insinuating that I am doing?"

"We know you're plan. You're going to take Jane's blood and then kill her."

"And why would I kill her?"

"Because you know that killing her will be ending Rodney. Then you wouldn't have to leave town."

"I don't need the Hybrids." He stated. "Despite what you think of me, I do care for Jane."

"Sure you do, because she doesn't know better. If you really believe that you don't need Hybrids, that you care for your family…Then why take her blood at all?"

"Because she offered it to me. For protection."

Elena snorted. "You have Jane fooled, Klaus, but not me."

In a flash, he slammed her against the wall, hand wrapped around her throat.

"You have caused her misery for months. What gives you the right to pretend to be her concerned friend?" He growled and then slowly smirked. "Ah, I know. The Salvatore brothers. You have both of them wrapped around your little finger, don't you? Willing to do whatever it is you ask of them. If I die…so do they."

"Jane isn't stupid, Klaus. Eventually, she'll see you for what you are and leave you. But that's what you're afraid of, isn't it? That she'll see the monster you really are and run for it."

He growled and tossed her away from him. She slammed against the floor, her head smacking the step behind her and making her dizzy.

"I'm sorry to inform you that the world doesn't revolve around you. The sun doesn't shine from your arse and I don't give a damn about your decisions. You may have the Salvatore brothers at your whim but Jane has no need for you." He bared his fangs at her. "I have no need for you either."

"Jane wouldn't let you hurt me."

"Wouldn't she? After you treated her poorly, took Damon from her, and made her lose friends because of your pettiness, I don't see why she would care."

"You just want a backup family. Your siblings will never trust you gain. Jane's efforts are in vain and you know that."

"Speaking of the Salvatores…Stefan blames me for trying to tear him from his brother. But I think we both know who came between them. You. That's why you're dangling them. You know if you chose one, you lose the other. How does it feel to know you are the cause of their rift?" Klaus asked Elena and she glared up at him from the floor.

"Tyler, let go. What are you doing?"

Klaus turned around to see Tyler tugging a struggling Jane down the hall. He growled.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm not your little bitch anymore, Klaus. And I'm not going to let you hurt Jane."

"He's not hurting me." She frowned and looked at Elena. "What are you doing here?"

"How did you break the sire bond?" Klaus frowned at Tyler.

"By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love."

"Aww." Jane said before flushing when they looked at her. "Sorry, it was a declaration of love."

Klaus snorted at her before focusing back on Tyler, who rolled his eyes at Jane fondly. "That's impossible."

"Is it?" The younger Hybrid challenged. "Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?"

"Tyler." Jane snapped, the humor and sappy moment gone. "Stop it."

"You know, you should be thanking me." Klaus hissed at Tyler. "I gave you a gift, I took away your misery."

"You didn't give a crap about me!" He snapped. "You don't even care about Jane! You use her so that you don't have to be alone."

"That is a lie." The Original snarled. "I love her."

"You don't even know what love is. News flash, you don't compel girls to love you."

"I'm _not_ compelled." Jane scowled. "Just go away and leave us alone."

"You heard her." Klaus told Tyler. "I'm giving you a chance to walk away. Right now. Take Miss Gilbert with you."

"Not a chance."

"Tyler, no!" Jane yelled as he attacked Klaus. Elena who had been in the way was knocked off her feet and she watched the scene before her with wide eyes.

Tyler grabbed Klaus' arm and snapped it as he twisted it behind his back. The Original Hybrid cried out in pain and suddenly there was Stefan and Damon, flying into the room and grabbing onto Klaus.

"What are you doing?!" Jane snapped. "Damon!"

"A desiccation spell." Elena told her from next to her, she couldn't quite keep the smugness from her voice. "They're putting him down."

"What…? No!" Jane screamed as they slammed Klaus into the wall and she pulled away from Elena. "Stop it! Tyler let him go!" No one was listening. "Tyler, I _said_ let him go!"

The room fell still. Tyler released Klaus immediately and Damon and Stefan gave him a frown, before looking at Jane. Surprise and disbelief went across Tyler's face and Jane realized her mistake when all eyes landed on her. She took a step back, eyes wide as she realized what happened. Tyler broke his sire bond to Klaus, but not Jane.

"He's still sired to her. Shut her up, Stefan." Damon warned. Klaus was a few seconds away from making an escape. "Tyler help us, hold him."

"Tyler no!" She commanded. " _Let him go_ , Ty."

"Tyler." Damon snapped. "Stop listening to her. Stefan shut her up!"

Elena grabbed Jane's ankles, knocking her backward and Stefan leaped forwards, grabbing her, and slapping a hand over her mouth to keep her from commanding Tyler.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "But we have to do this."

She screamed, fighting his hold. Klaus gasped as Damon shoved a hand against his chest, using the spell on him instead of Rodney and looked up at Jane as his heart began to slow. She sobbed behind Stefan's hand as they continued the spell and desiccation veins went up his face. Her stomach churned and she felt something inside her dying and she wanted to die too.

Tyler laid Klaus in the floor and Jane fell to her knees next to the fallen Original. She stroked his cheek with a shaky hand. Tyler looked up at her and saw silent tears falling.

"Jane, I…"

"How could you do this?" She asked quietly. "What were you thinking?"

"We should get out of here before the sun sets." Damon said, before Tyler could answer her. "Tyler, get her out of here." He told Tyler and the Hybrid laid a hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Come on, Jane-"

"Get off me." She snarled, hitting it Tyler in the chest and shoving at him. "Don't fucking touch me!" She felt such rage within her, it was almost overwhelming.

"Look, I didn't want to hurt you!" He yelled back. "But he took your blood, Jane! Whatever he told you was a lie!" She laid her head against Klaus' chest, gripping at his shirt to anchor herself to him.

"Go away and leave us alone."

"Rodney is going to be looking for you, Jane. It's not safe." Damon told her. "He may not have been trying to kill you, but he is still the bad guy here! He's threatened to kill us, he has killed some of us, and you are just another victim of a poor decision."

"Screw you!" She yelled at him. "I hate you! He _never_ compelled me. He's not Stefan!" She shrieked against Klaus' chest, her fist wound in his shirt. Stefan winced.

"Jane, why did you give him blood?"

"I told him, he could. I was worried, he'd go off and be alone. Despite what he promises, he has family issues. I knew he needed someone. Anyone."

"We don't want to be this way." Tyler frowned. "No one wants to be sired."

"I know that!" She snapped at him. "But there are some out there that might! It's wrong, I know, but he needed to be protected. You weren't going to do it apparently!"

"Jane, please." Tyler murmured. "He wasn't a good guy."

"Rodney was the enemy, you bunch of idiots!" Jane hissed, glaring at them all. "You're letting him go? Just like that!? Why don't you just kill me?! You made Klaus a target!"

"Tyler, the sun is setting. Take her home." Damon said firmly, ignoring her dramatics. He felt a sliver of guilt, knowing that this probably was one of the dumber decisions they had made, but even still... "Even if you have to drag her ass out. She can't stay here."

The Hybrid wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her from the fallen Hybrid. The reaction was not what they expected. "No! No! I have to stay with him!" She fought back, kicking and punching at Tyler until he wrapped his arms around her tighter, stilling her movements. "Let me go, now!" She snapped and all the light bulbs in the room busted. Everyone, including Jane, jumped at the sound.

"What the hell?" Damon muttered.

"Klaus being gone is a good thing for everybody. Don't you see that?" Elena frowned, although she was slightly worried about lights.

"Shut up!" Jane snapped at her. "I'm tired of you trying to take over everything! Klaus was not the enemy! He didn't have to be, but you all made him that way!"

"Don't be stupid. He was just using you for his own secret agenda! He just said he loved you because you were so eager to jump into his bed!"

Crack!

Elena hit the floor, holding her nose. Blood was pouring from her fingers and she looked up at Jane with watery eyes.

"At least I don't flaunt myself at two guys wanting them to attend to my every whim! At least I don't suddenly develop feelings for someone else's boyfriend and kiss him! You're one to talk about jumping beds, you probably are waiting for an invitation from either one of them!" Elena launched herself at Jane, abandoning her bloody nose and they both hit the floor.

Stefan pulled Elena from the floor and she held onto her head with one hand and her nose with the other.

Damon grabbed Jane that time and she screamed. "Let me go! I hate you! I hate all of you!" She yelled and kicking her feet out. "Let me go! I fucking hate you, Damon!"

"You can't make me let you go, Jane." He reminded her and she fought him until she couldn't anymore and she sobbed.

* * *

"I feel really bad." Caroline bit her lip. "We shouldn't be celebrating this. She's our friend."

"Yeah, so do I. For Jane anyway." Tyler murmured. "But I think it might be for the best. I mean…Klaus is dangerous. _Was_ dangerous."

Matt frowned. "I don't know. On one hand, it's a good thing that he's not around anymore, but on the other…Jane was in love with him. Like really in love with him. And we took that away from her."

Jeremy looked at Bonnie. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not undoing it. I feel for Jane. I do. But I'm not undoing it. Ever." Elena smiled. "And not because of you." Bonnie added.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" Caroline scowled. "You were such a bitch to her."

"She broke my nose. Damon had to give me blood so that I wouldn't have to go to the hospital."

"Yeah and you deserved it." Tyler scowled. "Not sorry about Klaus, but I'm sorry about Jane. I didn't want to hurt her."

Elena looked at Bonnie. "You shouldn't have said that, Elena. Jane's been your friend. You're the one who kept being mean and nasty to her ever since she came home after being with Klaus."

Matt looked at Tyler. "Did she say anything when you took her home?"

"I asked her if she wanted to come with me to have a drink, but she stared at me like I had grown two heads and said, "And celebrate Klaus being gone? Thanks for the invite, but I need to go home and sort out who's left for someone to take from me."" He sighed. "She blew up at me and then threatened to dart me if I didn't get off her porch."

"Well, what did you expect her to say?" Jeremy asked and Tyler sighed.

"This whole thing is a mess. I should have believed her when she told me that Klaus wasn't hurting her. It was just…I felt her apprehension and I misinterpreted it. She was anxious about Klaus leaving, I guess."

Matt put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay man. She knows you were just looking out for her."

"She knows, but she doesn't care."

* * *

Rob caught up to Liz as she went up the steps of the Lockwood's mansion.

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea." She replied. "Carol said it was urgent."

Ric frowned and glanced at his watch. "Does she have an idea what time it is?"

Liz snorted. "I guess it doesn't matter."

"I hope it doesn't last long. I have to get back to Jane."

"How is she?"

"Meredith said she's still sleeping, but at least she's no longer throwing up blood."

Liz turned around. "What?"

"Jane's sick. I came home to her throwing up blood and running a very high fever. She said she felt nauseous."

"What did Dr. Fell say is wrong?"

Rob frowned. "Bad food poisoning. Like she ingested something that wasn't good for her."

Alaric frowned too. "Like Rodney's blood…Caroline mentioned that she saw the hex on his hand."

"That would explain why he wanted to switch blood with Jane. He was hoping her blood would cure him."

Liz knocked on the door and Carol opened the door.

"Carol." She greeted. "What's so urgent you called an emergency council meeting at this hour?"

"I didn't call the meeting, Liz." She said darkly, looking frustrated and worried at eh same time. "He did."

They looked in the parlor and Rob froze.

"Rodney."

"Sheriff, Mr. Saltzman, Mr. Evans. I'm so glad you could join us. Come in."

Thankfully the room was empty, save him.

"You're not on the council. Why are you really here?" Rob snapped.

"Careful, Robbie. Don't upset me. Unless you want all of your secrets revealed to the actual council, you'll give your niece to me."

Liz scowled. "Why should we listen to you?"

"Because, Elizabeth Forbes, your daughter is a vampire and the lovely Carol Lockwood's son is half vampire, half werewolf. I doubt that will sit well with the council. Alaric Saltzman used to be a vampire hunter, now he's just their drinking buddy. And you, Rob…You're a shame."

"What the hell do you want with my niece?"

"She's very special to me and I need her. Tell me, is she feeling well? Or has she started getting ill?"

Alaric held Rob back. "You son of a bitch! You've poisoned my niece!"

"I'll tell you what you need to know, but I need to know where she is and where they are taking Klaus Mikaelson's body."

"I'm not going to let you hurt that innocent girl." Liz snapped, holding her gun at him. The one with wooden bullets.

Rodney tilted his head. "Even at the expense of your own child, Sheriff? And the Mayor's?"

"Even then."

Carol nodded. "Jane Evans is like a daughter to me. You can't use her like that."

"Very well." He sighed. "I hate to ruin your lives, but…Your decision." He began to walk away and he turned back to face them. "You realize you've made a mistake, yes? I'm still going to find Jane, and Mikaelson too. Once I've killed him, you won't have to worry about your children being exposed to the council. They'll die. And Jane will belong to me." He smirked and zoomed out of the house before Rob could launch himself at the vampire again.

"Call, Meredith. Make sure someone is watching Jane. I'm calling Damon." Ric stated and Rob nodded.

Carol and Liz looked at one another. They would have to send their children away for their own safety.

* * *

 _Review?_


	67. The Departed

**Jane is played by Lily James and Rob is played by Ewan McGregor.**

Chapter 67

Meredith peered in at Jane. The girl was pale, but she was sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed.

"She's sleeping, Rob." She murmured into her phone. "She's stable for now. The blood I took from Damon is helping. But her fever hasn't gone down and that worries me. She's not getting worse, but she's not getting better either."

 _"Like a bad case of food poisoning."_

"Yes and I don't understand that either. She's not throwing up food. It's blood. Dark blood." She looked around in case someone was listening but she was alone. "I ran lab tests, Rob. It's not hers."

 _"She's rejecting his blood."_

"And I have a feeling that's probably both a good and a bad thing."

 _"Honestly I have no idea."_

"Rob, I have to ask…If his life is connected to Jane's, then why he is trying to kill her?"

 _"I don't think it will kill her. I have to believe he's not that stupid. He'd want to live. He thinks ridding the world of vampires will get him in good with his witch clan and having Jane would be a bonus."_

"But what if it does? What if it doesn't? What is the plan here?"

Rob sighed. _"I don't know. Ric is talking to Damon and Stefan, trying to work out something that doesn't involve them dumping Klaus in a large body of water."_

"Well, I hope you come up with something, Rob. I don't know what else to do for her."

Meredith hung up and was about to leave Jane's room when she heard the girl stir.

"No…Let me out."

"Jane?" The doctor came over to her bed and looked down at the girl. "Jane, can you hear me?"

The girl began to shake her head wildly. "No, no stop!" She cried and began thrashing, fighting Meredith's calming hands.

"It's just a dream, Jane. You're safe."

"No, get away! Let me go!"

Meredith hushed her and tried to calm her down, but Jane reacted every time she touched her by sobbing and smacking at her. "Jane, calm down. It's okay, sweetie."

"Niklaus!"

Biting her lip, she had no choice but to calm her down with some strong medicine. Very slowly, the girl relaxed against the mattress, head lolling.

* * *

 _She couldn't breathe, couldn't see. The very air was thick, dark, and heavy like smoke. It burned her lungs to inhale and exhale. She struggled to free herself, to see. To breathe. She felt as if she were trapped within a whirling tornado._

 _"No! Stop it!"_

 _She screamed as hands reached out to her from the swirling walls, grasping at her clothes._

 _"No, get away! Let me go!" Jane sobbed, smacking at the hands. "Niklaus!"_

 _"Jane!"_

 _A voice called out, something that sounded vaguely familiar. Jane turned around in the thick fog, looking for the source of the voice._

 _"Hello?" She coughed and the air began to clear somewhat. The spinning stopped and she was able to focus and breathe. Standing there was Bonnie's grandmother, Grams._

 _"Miss Shelia?"_

 _She smiled briefly. "Yes, the spirits are trying to warn you. I came as soon as I could and it's a good thing I did."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"About the darkness that surrounds you. It's looking for a way in, it almost found one." She looked at her sternly. "Don't give it one."_

 _"I don't understand."_

 _Shelia held her hand out. "I will tell you all you need to know. Come." Jane took her hand and the scenery changed. They were on a large rock, sitting near the crashing waves of the sea._

 _The girl looked around before facing the witch. "Where are we?"_

 _"Just a calming beach. It's important to be able to find a place that makes you feel safe. You'll need it."_

 _"For what?"_

 _Shelia sighed. "Being on the Other Side has its advantages and disadvantages. For example, I was able to find a bit more about elementals, but until now I had no way of passing my knowledge to you. Elementals have been around for a very long time, Jane. Since the beginning of time, I believe. There are many forms they take, but all do the same. They are susceptible to the forces of light and darkness, just as anyone else would be. A witch is a follower of pure magic, but there are quite a few spells that will lead down a different path, a path that is forbidden and dangerous to all witches. That's why the spirits were so angry with Bonnie when she brought back Jeremy Gilbert. That's dark magic."_

 _Jane frowned. "But it saved him. Isn't that a good thing?"_

 _"When someone dies…they are usually meant to go. Bringing them back upsets the balance. Now, how does that affect you? Your blood is pure, Jane. It's meant to keep a spell's purity intact, but if the spell is a dark one…It can affect_ you _. There is a darkness around you, Jane. Esther's spell to turn Rodney into a vampire hunter affected you, as did you dying in that Hybrid's ritual. Rodney's blood is tainting you. If this continues, it will change you. It will turn you into something dark."_

 _"Dark?"_

 _"You're an elemental. You give blood and consume blood, do you think something like that doesn't have an opposite effect? You make bonds, you bind yourself to others and them to you, but the opposite is quite dark. You take blood-"_

 _"Like a vampire?"_

 _"In a manner of speaking, yes."_

 _"Are you saying that if Rodney keeps giving me his blood, I'm going to turn into a monster?"_

 _Shelia took her hand. "Jane, there is a balance between light and dark, find it and keep to it. Leaning too far on one side or the other can get you hurt. Leaning too far into the dark, you'll lose yourself. Lean too far into the light and you become something that everyone takes for granted. That being said...You have a gift. A special gift that is only for those who bear the star markings. You can do a few things that witches can, which is part of why Esther was so angry with you. You can be powerful when you harness your energy."_

 _"Why didn't this happen before then?" Jane frowned. "I could have saved myself. Why wasn't I told this?"_

 _"You're eighteen now and the last of your kind of elemental, Jane. Only now will your powers start to manifest. You have to make sure that you don't use it for anything other than good. Like witches who use dark magic, using your powers for something dark can be equally as bad and it will destroy who you are, Jane. That necklace you have, it's why your powers will work. It's a powerful stone. Keep it safe. As to why you weren't told before…There is no one alive that can you tell you these things, Jane. I only found out because I met someone that was like you. She's here on the Other Side. She comes and goes."_

 _"But be aware that your powers can be manipulated by your emotions. How you feel is important, Jane."_

 _She nodded seriously and Shelia looked up at the sky. "I need to go now, but I had to tell you. You needed to know."_

 _"Wait. Can you tell me about my tattoos?"_

 _"You mean the Hybrid tattoo that Klaus gave you?" Shelia arched an eyebrow at her and Jane nodded. "That's one of the reasons that you need to be careful, Jane. His moods will affect you as yours will him. You marked him back. It's a very strong bond. Be careful."_

 _"When Klaus came back to Mystic Falls, I touched him and he could feel my emotions. It was like he was me and was reliving my memory."_

 _She nodded. "Yes. That was one of your abilities coming early. Just be careful."_

 _The world shifted again and began to fade…she found herself floating on the sea…_

* * *

After calming Jane down, Meredith went towards her office.

She went inside and froze.

"Hello. Dr. Fell, I presume?"

"Who are you?"

Rodney smiled. "A concerned friend of Jane's."

She swallowed nervously as she realized who he was. "Don't you touch her." She warned him, edging towards the door. "How did you find out she was here?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere now. Friends in high places. It didn't take long. If Rob had just told me it would have made things easier." He stood up from the desk and walked around the room. "You know, Meredith, people are under the impression that you are a good doctor." He opened the mini fridge and peered inside. "But you and I know it's just a cheat." He took the rack of blood vials out and set them on the desk. "Is this what you've been giving her?" He didn't wait for an answer and popped the top off one of them, pouring the contents onto the top of her desk.

She gasped. "No, stop! Don't do that!"

"The Council will be in touch with the medical board to have your license suspended. Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood are being relieved of their duties as we speak and their children will be hunted down. Alaric Saltzman will lose his teaching job and…Well, who knows what will become of poor Rob."

Meredith stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"I made an anonymous call to the group he used to work for…They are very displeased with him." He picked the clipboard from Meredith's hands. "I am making this town vampire free. A final parting gift. And you will be releasing Jane to me."

"The hell I will." She snapped, snatching back the clipboard with Jane's information on it. "I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"Hurt her? No, no. She's helping me. I need her."

"You're switching blood with her. You're making her sick."

"She's healing me." He rubbed at his hand. "And it's about time to start again. So if you would be so kind?" He gestured for the clipboard. Meredith backed away, holding the clipboard to her chest. "I don't wish to hurt you, but you're delaying me." He jerked the clipboard from her, finding Jane's room number and smiled. "Thank you for your help." He smirked and zoomed out the door, closing it behind him.

Meredith gasped and hurried to get out of there, but as she tugged on the door handle she found it stuck.

"No. Oh, my god. Jane." She fought with the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Rodney opened the door to Jane's room and paused. Her bed was empty. He frowned and looked for her, checking under the bed and then in the bathroom.

"Damn it!" He cursed and kicked the bed hard, making it collapse.

* * *

Meredith heard someone fiddling with the door and then it opened.

Rob winked at her and pressed a finger to his lips. He beckoned her to come with him. They headed for the staircase and slipped inside.

"I figured he would have found her by now, so I sent some of her friends to get her. Rodney will be pissed to find she's gone." Rob explained as they headed down to the next floor.

"And he was probably listening to our conversation earlier." She murmured and he nodded.

"That's why I didn't tell you." He paused and turned to her, looking at her in concern. "Are you all right? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "No. I'm fine." He smiled back and turned to go. "Rob?" He turned back around. "I never apologized for the things I said to you. If I had known…I know you would never intentionally hurt me-" She was cut off by lips pressing against hers. She blinked in shock before melting into the kiss, her arms going around his neck as he pressed her against the wall.

He pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Was that you accepting my apology?" She smirked, catching her breath and Rob snickered.

"Hello, Rob."

He whirled around, keeping Meredith behind him. A young woman with fiery curly red hair raised an eyebrow at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Addie."

* * *

"Hold the door, Matt." Tyler murmured and he carried Jane into her house.

Caroline was immediately at his side. "Is she okay?" The vampire felt her forehead, but didn't feel a fever.

"She's been calling for Klaus." The quarterback told her quietly. "I don't think she knows where she is right now."

Matt nodded. "Meredith gave her something to calm her down earlier. She was fighting her."

"Go 'way." Jane slurred, swatting at them. "No…"

"It's okay, Jane. You're at home." Caroline stroked her hair. "Put her on the couch."

Tyler set her down and she touched his arm. "Klaus?"

"Uh, no. I'm Tyler." The Hybrid told her and she blinked.

"Oh."

Caroline sat on the edge of the couch. "Do you know where you are now?"

"Yeah…Sorry." Jane murmured.

"It's okay." Matt told her and Caroline nodded.

"Do you want anything? I can find you something to eat." She offered.

Jane shook her head. "There's nothing but cereal. I haven't gone to the store."

"Ty and I will take of it." Matt told her.

The Hybrid nodded and glanced around. "Just as soon as I make sure there's no one lurking in the closet."

"Please don't say that. There was a crazy guy with scissors in my closet once."

Tyler winced. "My bad. I'm just going to have a look around then." He jogged up the steps to check the upstairs.

Matt held up a stack of take-out menus. "What are you hungry for?"

"Nothing." Jane muttered and curled into a ball.

"Jane, I know you have no reason to trust us, but we want to keep you safe."

She looked at him over the back of the couch. "I trust you, Matt, and you too, Care."

"But not Tyler." Caroline frowned.

"How can I? After what he did?"

"He thought he was helping you. He wasn't trying to hurt you, Jane."

Jane sighed. "I know, but he wasn't listening to me. He wasn't hearing what I was saying. Where's my phone?" Caroline handed it to her.

"I'm going to make some tea, okay? Or find some Vodka your uncle hid in the cabinet. Or maybe tea with Vodka…"

The human girl snorted as did Matt. "What? It will help her sleep and she needs to rest."

"Whatever you say, Care." Matt smirked.

"Oh, go in the kitchen and order whatever you and Tyler want to eat." She ordered and he laughed, going into the next room with the take-out menus in hand. "I'm smothering you, aren't I?" She asked as she tucked the blanket around Jane.

"No. It's really nice of you, Care. I appreciate it."

"You are my friend, Jane. And I love you so much. And so do Matt and Tyler. I…I am really sorry about what they did to Klaus."

Jane looked away, picking at the blanket. "Me too."

"I shouldn't say this, but I'm glad you socked Elena in the nose." She blurted, making her look up from the blanket. "I think you knocked some sense into her. I know she feels awful about hurting you. I know Stefan does."

"But not Damon. You didn't see the look in his eyes." The girl stated, putting her chin on her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs. Tears sprung in her eyes. "He didn't care. And that's what hurts the most about what he did."

Caroline nodded. "I know. Trust me, he's gotten an earful from me about his stupid macho attitude."

"I just want Klaus back." She murmured.

The vampire went into the kitchen to make tea and suddenly there was a crash. Matt and Caroline were on alert instantly, flying out of the kitchen, and Jane bit her lip.

"Tyler?" Caroline called and then something small and black came darting down the steps and into Jane's arms. Felix's fur was puffed out, eyes wide.

Tyler flew down the steps, looking wild-eyed.

"What happened?!"

"That thing attacked me when I looked under Jane's bed."

Matt burst into laughter and Tyler scowled.

"Shut up, man. It came flying at me like a bat."

Giggling, Caroline went into the kitchen. Still snickering, Matt followed.

Tyler came and sat in the armchair.

"Jane, I need to ask you something." She looked at him. "How are we still bonded?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know how that works. You should have been able to cancel us both, but then again, you weren't supposed to be bonded to me in the first place." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry for using that against you. I promised myself to never use that unless it was necessary."

"You don't have to apologize. I reacted to Klaus and you were right, I wasn't listening to you. I felt your apprehension, saw you in that chair…Jane, it freaked me out. I didn't know what to think. You were upset about him leaving, I guess I missed that part."

"Where's Rob?"

"He was supposed to be back by now." Tyler frowned. "He sent us in to get you and he got Meredith. They were supposed to be right behind us." He stood up. "I'm going to call and see what the holdup is."

"Hey, can I ask you about something first?" She showed him her tattoo.

"Let me see." He frowned at the marking. "What is that?"

"A Hybrid mark. It showed up after…" She trailed off and Tyler grimaced.

"Right." He said quickly and touched it. Jane growled and scrambled from the spot, sitting defensively at the other end of the couch. The Hybrid froze, the sound she had emitted had been…feral. "Jane…?" Her eyes flashed black for a moment and she bared her teeth at him. " _Jane_."

She snapped out of it, looking startled and very alarmed. "Don't do that again." She said instantly, wide-eyed. "That…Don't do it again."

Tyler frowned. "Jane, what happened?"

"I don't know. It felt really wrong and…just don't touch it again." She looked freaked out, so he didn't question it, just nodded.

"Okay. Sorry."

"It-it's not your fault…I don't…I felt really angry at you. I was so mad…"

"You flipped out." He stated, feeling just as freaked out. "I…"

"What happened to me?"

He shook his head. "Maybe I made the tattoo hurt or something. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." He stood up from the seat. "I'm going to call your uncle and see what the holdup is." He stepped outside to make sure that all was clear around the house as he called Rob.

Jane waited until he was gone and she was holding the phone up to her ear.

* * *

The wind whipped through her long blond tresses as she sped down the lonely and deserted highway. She almost didn't hear her phone chiming. She saw it was Jane and pressed the phone to her ear.

 _"Bekah…"_

"Hello, darling. Have those idiots upset you already?" Rebekah teased and then she frowned when Jane sniffled. "What's wrong, Jane? Don't cry. Tell me what happened." Jane explained and the Original listened intently.

The screeched to a halt in the middle of the dark road.

"What? They did _what_?"

* * *

"So I said to her-" Kol's suggestive flirting stopped as Elijah's phone buzzed loudly on the tabletop. "Are you going to get that?" He asked in annoyance and his elder brother arched an eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes, Elijah picked up his phone.

"Rebekah." He toned and Kol listened with interest as he finished with the waitress. "What is it?"

 _"Jane just called me. You'll never believe what they've done to our brother."_ She told him. _"They desiccated him. Put him in a coffin."_

Kol excused himself from flirting with the waitress and she huffed and flounced away.

"How in the hell did they manage that?" He asked and Elijah frowned.

Rebekah huffed. _"Apparently, the Bennett witch was preparing the same spell used on Mikael, but instead of using it on Rodney, who had just terrorized Jane, they used it on our brother."_

Elijah's brow furrowed. "How is she?"

 _"Jane's sick. Rodney is hexed and by switching blood with Jane, he gets a bit better, but she gets sick. She thinks it might have the opposite effect when he doesn't keep doing it. So he'll be looking for her."_

"Well hell." Kol scowled. "Why the hell didn't they desiccate that son of a bitch?"

"Because their ringleaders were Damon and Elena." Rebekah snapped. _"I want to rip her bloody head off. You should have let me finish Damon Salvatore off when I had him."_

"What are they doing with him?" Elijah asked, ignoring his sister's ire towards the two responsible. "Where are they taking Niklaus?"

 _"She doesn't know. They won't tell her."_

"Perhaps, I can negotiate his release to us."

"They won't do it." Kol scoffed. "They'll throw him in the bloody Atlantic before handing him over to us. Though I have to give them credit for doing what we could never do."

"Kol." Elijah said sternly. "Niklaus has his faults, but he is still our brother."

 _"And Jane would be upset if we didn't try to get him back at least."_ Rebekah said softly. _"She was trying not to cry when she spoke to me. They did it right in front of her."_

"What are we going to do then?" Kol asked. "Slaughter all of them, take our brother and Jane, and get out of town?"

Elijah shook his head. "No. I will negotiate Niklaus' return to us and you will go protect Jane."

 _"What about me?"_ Rebekah asked.

"Once I find out what they plan to do with Niklaus, you can go and get him. Do nothing until I tell you the negotiation of our terms."

 _"You don't think they'll let us release him, do you?"_

"No, I do not. Not while Elena Gilbert still lives. They'll want to make sure our brother does nothing to her."

 _"Jane would be dead, Elijah."_ She snapped. _"Unless you plan one of us or you to turn her. It would break her heart and there's no telling what Nik would do if he awoke to find her gone."_

* * *

 _750 B.C_

 _Ada ran as fast as she could, but they were gaining on her. In her haste, she had gone the wrong way and now faced the edge of the cliff. She could hear the waves of the sea crashing below her, but could not see it. It was too dark for her eyes to make out the high tide._

 _Shouts came from nearby and she could see the torches coming her way through the trees._

 _"Please!" She cried. "I did not mean to hurt him! It was an accident!" Images flashed through her mind, reminders of her sin. She had killed, fed from one of her neighbors like an animal. A monster._

 _"You will atone for what you have done. Admit to your sin and we will be merciful, monster." The village leader boomed at her. He was a large man and so his voice carried._

 _"I did not mean to kill him! I do not understand what is happening to me!"_

 _"Ada, my daughter, just tell them what happened." Her mother begged her. "The truth will set you free!"_

 _"Mama, please! Please help me!"_

 _One of the villagers went to grab her and she leaped back, angry and frightened. The villagers all cried out as the wind picked up around them, blowing out some of the torches. The ones that remained alight, showed her face. Her once beautiful features were now contorted into something of a monster from a nightmare. Her vibrant green eyes were now pitch black, there was no white of her eyes to be seen and beneath her eyes were dark blue veins. Fangs were bared at them, glinting in the firelight._

 _The foolish villager that made a grab at her screamed as she attacked him, leaping onto him. With a hiss, she sank her fangs into the man's neck, draining him of blood._

 _"Ada!"_

 _She came to her senses at her mother's horror filled voice. She dropped the man in shock, the fire going out._

 _"Ada, what have you done? What have you done?"_

 _She looked at her hands in horror. "No." She sobbed as she felt her teeth, the sharp fangs scraping her fingers, blood dripping from her lips. "No!" The ground began to crack and shake beneath her, the more upset she got. "No!" She backed away in horror. She mistakenly had moved closer to the edge of the cliff and when she backed up again, her foot went down on air._

 _"Ada!" She heard her mother cry as she was tipped backward. "No, my Ada!"_

 _She dropped out of sight of the villagers, falling into the darkness with a scream. She could see the torches of her people near the edge of the cliff, watching as she fell to certain death._

 _The sound of the ocean below her became louder and she shut her eyes as she slammed against the water. Body broken, she sank beneath the waves, being sucked further into the dark and the cold._

 _She had a fleeting moment to wonder why this had happened before feeling a calming sensation overwhelm her. She embraced the water like an old friend and accepted her fate…_

Jane jerked awake as her tattoo burned madly, gasping and hands were steadying her on the couch.

"Easy. It's okay." Matt said soothingly. "It's okay. You're safe."

"Where…Where is everyone?"

"Tyler got a call from his mom saying that he and Caroline needed to go see her and Sheriff Forbes. It was urgent from what he said." He frowned at her. "What were you dreaming about?"

"It wasn't a dream…I think it was a vision. Something from the past…I don't understand it though."

"Something about your doppelgangers?"

"No…It was someone else. Someone I've never seen before. But my tattoo woke me. It really hurts. Can you get me an ice pack from the freezer?"

"Yeah, sure." Matt nodded.

There was a knock at the door and Matt went to open it.

"Kol."

The vampire gave the quarterback a smirk. "Miss me? Matt, was it?" Kol's eyes slid past, Matt's livid face to Jane and he smiled genuinely. "Hello, little lo-" He began, but the girl was hugging him before he got the words out. He sighed and stroked her hair soothingly.

"There, there, little love." He murmured. "Let's get you off the porch before you freeze." He was glad that he had been invited in weeks before so he wouldn't have to deal with slamming into a barrier. He eyed Matt as he wrapped a blanket around Jane, making her sit back down on the couch. "Are you the protection?"

"Got a problem with it?"

"No, no, of course not. Why shouldn't the quarterback protect her? Everyone should be protected by a football player when a psycho killer is out after their blood."

Jane sighed. "Kol, stop that."

Kol shrugged and sat on the couch next to her and putting an arm around her. "How are you feeling, darling?"

"Tired." She admitted.

"Here." Matt handed her the wrapped-up ice pack again.

"Is your back bothering you, love?"

"No. There's a tattoo on my back. It keeps burning me."

Kol frowned. "The Hybrid one?"

"Yes."

He moved closer to her and she let him see.

"Don't touch it." She warned instantly. "Just…don't. Tyler did and it…It was weird. Now it keeps hurting."

"All right, lovey. I won't." He promised, frowning at her odd tone, and looked it over. "Hm. I know something that might help." He went into the kitchen.

Jane and Matt exchanged looks as they heard all of the commotions Kol was making, then suddenly he was back in the living room.

"This should soothe the pain." He said. "Witchy cure I picked up years ago." He gave her a look. "I have to touch it, though. You can't reach."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Okay."

"Tell me if it doesn't help."

He smoothed the pink colored cream over her Hybrid tattoo and she sighed with relief.

"Better?"

"A whole lot." She nodded and yawned. Now that the pain was gone, she was back to feeling sleepy. Kol smiled and kissed her head in a brotherly way and Matt couldn't help but smile. Kol seemed to have a lot of rough edges on the outside, a raging trouble-maker, but he seemed to genuinely care for Jane.

"Then go to sleep."

"Will you find out where they took him?" She asked, already drifting off to sleep.

"Elijah is talking to them right now."

"Oh. Tell him I said, hi." She said sleepily and leaned against Kol's side as he chuckled.

"I will, little love. Now go to sleep. No one's going to hurt you. I promise."

* * *

Jeremy jumped when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, keeping him from moving away from the bar. The teenager turned his head and stiffened.

Rodney smiled at him. "Jeremy Gilbert, right?"

"What do you want? I'm not telling you where Jane is."

"I know where she is." He smiled. "That wasn't hard to discover. What is eluding me, however, is where they are keeping Klaus Mikaelson's body."

"What makes you think I know? Or that I would even help you?" The boy challenged, he winced as the hand on his shoulder tightened.

"Because I know you can find out for me. And if you do, you can guarantee your family's safety. Vampires have done nothing but ruin your family since Elena brought Stefan Salvatore and his brother into her life. Into yours. Your Aunt Jenna was nearly used in a ritual, that would have killed her. Your sister did die. You nearly died to be with a girl who was a vampire. Anna. Your first girlfriend became a vampire and was killed by one. Vicki, right? Your aunt's boyfriend, who is really more like an uncle to you…He's died and his whole life was ruined by vampires…And let's not even get started on poor Jane."

"You leave her alone." He snapped. "Despite what vampires have done…It's nothing compared to what you plan to do to her. What's already been done to her."

"Let's compromise. You tell me where Klaus is, I'll leave town. I'll kill him, save your little town from drowning in vampires and I'll take Jane."

"Hell no."

"Let's forget the girl for a moment then, shall we? I'll get her on my own. Just focus on the bigger picture. Getting rid of the vampires. You want to keep Elena, Jenna, Alaric, and all your little friends safe? Then get them to tell me where they took him."

"But you'll still be around. You can't die unless Jane does."

Rodney let go of Jeremy to cough into his elbow. The boy saw blood splattered on the vampire's coat.

"Damn it." He muttered and intuition hit him, but he didn't dare say a word. Rodney could die without Jane dying. The hex would kill him. They just had to keep him far from her, for long enough to keep him from using her for blood.

"So what do you say, kid? You willing to find out what I want to know?" He pulled the White Oak from his jacket. "This is the only weapon that can take down Klaus and all the other Originals, Jeremy. I can free your sister, your family, your town from vampires. I just need your help."

* * *

Elijah sat at the table across from Elena to Stefan and clasped his hands together on the table. In the middle of the table sat Stefan's phone with Damon on the other end and Elijah's phone with Kol and Matt listening on the other side.

"All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once he's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, and Jane is safe and unharmed, my family will scatter to the ends of the earth. Rodney will follow. He will not stop his agenda to take us all out."

"And you'll just run?" Stefan asked, he wasn't so sure about trusting the Original at all.

"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years, evading my father."

"And what about Jane? You're not seriously thinking of taking off with no word to her." Jenna asked, folding her arms over her chest. "She doesn't need someone running out on her."

Elijah nodded. "Yes, I know. She would initially hate it of course, but we were planning to make him chase us from the beginning. She knew that."

"No, look we finally stopped him, Elijah." Elena frowned. "After everything he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back."

Stefan sighed. "Not to mention that if you did, he'd seek revenge."

"You give me your word that he will not be revived while I'm still alive. You swear, Elijah."

 _"No."_ Kol's voice came from the phone. _"Don't listen to her, Elijah. This is some petty nonsense. If we were to wait, Jane would be dead too. What's to stop him from seeking his revenge on Elena's children or even her children's children. Not to mention her entire family."_

 _"He has a point, Elena."_ Matt added. _"And Jane would never go for that."_

 _"And his lunatic siblings will kill Jane and you!"_ Damon snapped over the line. _"Hello? Is anyone using their brains? We are not negotiating anything!"_

* * *

Jane peered out of the kitchen, watching Kol pace in front of the coffee table, Matt frowning as he leaned forward in the armchair.

 _"We just want Klaus' body. You give him to us and we'll leave. You'll never see us again in this town. For the rest of Elena's life."_

Jane gripped the edge of the door. Gone forever? Never to see any of them again? Not even Klaus? The thought made her feel physically ill and want to cry at the same time.

"What of Jane, Elijah?" Kol scowled down at the phone. "How is that fair to her or to Nik either?"

 _"Jane would be better off without Klaus, Elijah."_ Elena argued. _"You know he'd just hurt her."_

"Shut up, you tart." Kol snapped. "You don't care how she feels. Nik would never harm her."

 _"Kol."_ Elijah warned. _"Be civil please."_

"He couldn't anyway."

 _"Why do you want Klaus' body?"_ The doppelganger asked.

 _"He's my brother. We remain together."_

Jane bit her lip before scowling. No one was taking Klaus from her, not even his own siblings. She was going to get him back, even if she had to go through Damon. Now she just needed to know where he was exactly. A thought came to mind and she got out her phone. Klaus had linked their phones after getting her from Rodney, so he'd know where she was from then on. Perhaps it would work the same for his phone. She smiled as the little green dot lit up on the map.

* * *

"Going somewhere?" Rodney smirked when Kol opened the door at the knock. Jane peered at them, poking her head out of the kitchen once more. "You must be one of Klaus' brothers. Such a shame he's been laid low."

The Original bared his fangs. "Get lost." Kol hissed.

"Just hand the girl over and I'll leave."

He gave a warning hiss when Rodney stepped closer.

"Eventually, I'll kill you too." The witch turned vampire stated. "But I had my heart set on killing your big brother first."

"Which big brother? There are three of them." Kol said coldly, a sneer on his face. "And it looks like you can't come in."

"We can be civil about this. Just hand me the girl." He looked at Matt. "Come now, you know the dangers of vampires. Your sister was turned into one and killed by one. You want the same fate for everyone else?"

"And let you walk away with Jane?"

"I won't hurt her."

"You take her blood to keep yourself from being hexed. How is that fair to Jane? You make her sick and you make me sick too." Matt scowled. "Get out of here." The door was slammed shut and Rodney scowled at the door before spotting a chair on the porch.

Jane bit her lip and came further out of the kitchen, the door swinging behind her.

"Kol?"

He turned from the door to smile at her reassuringly. "It's all right, little love. He can't come in. Go finish your pizza, I know you haven't eaten it."

"I'm not hungry."

Kol walked over to her. "You need to eat. Go on now."

 _Crash_!

Jane screamed as the rickety old gray chair from her porch came smashing through the front window of her living room. Kol growled and turned to Jane. "Go back the kitchen and stay there, lovey."

She ducked back inside, chewing her bottom lip as she eyed the back door. She grabbed her jacket and her car keys and quietly opened the back door. She knew her car would give her away, but she had Rob's truck key on her key ring. If she could get to the hospital to borrow his truck…

* * *

Alaric shook his head. "There's not a trace of them anywhere. Rob's truck is still in the parking lot and so is Meredith's car. No one has seen them."

Stefan frowned. "Why would he just take off like that?"

"The other day Rob mentioned a group of people he used to work for might be looking for him. I think that Rodney tipped them off."

"Who are these people?" Elijah asked, leaning forward.

"We don't know. Rob's never really talked about them, then again, maybe Rodney didn't let him." Stefan murmured.

"And we have another problem. Jeremy was just talking to Rodney. He wants Klaus' location."

The teenage boy nodded. "Yeah, he said, I'd be making the town and everyone in it safer. I tried to get him to leave Jane alone, but he wouldn't even discuss her. And I think we should do it."

"What?" Elena frowned.

He nodded. "Look, when I was talking to him about Jane, I mentioned that even if he got rid of all the vampires, he'd still be around. I asked how he was going to die if Jane didn't and he didn't answer. He looks like someone tried to run him over or something and he was coughing blood."

Alaric straightened from against the wall.

"That's it. The hex. It's killing him, it's why he wants Jane. But he's willing to wait until there's no one to stop him from taking her."

Elijah tilted his head and nodded. "If we can keep him far enough away from Jane. He'll die on his own."

"Tell him a location, Jeremy. We have to keep him on the move for as long as possible." Stefan told him and then frowned. "What did he say about Jane?"

Jeremy's eyes widened. "He said he'd get her on his own…Is he at her house?"

Elijah was out the door before they could move.

The front door burst inward, making Kol shove Matt out of the way as wood and glass went flying towards them. The product of the door's destruction lay crumpled into pieces against her kitchen door, which now sported an indention. It was a yard gnome from one of her neighbors. Rodney came back up the steps, holding what looked like pieces of the wrought iron fence that her elderly neighbor had around her rose bushes.

"Jane, come out." Rodney called. "I'll stop trying to murder your friends for the moment."

 _Thunk_

The first piece of metal went whistling through the open door and stuck into the kitchen door.

Kol smirked.

"Missed me you, bugger!" He zoomed over to the kitchen door and took the metal rod out before huddling back at Rodney who dodged. Matt watched with wide eyes as the two vampires threw the metal at one another. This was one fight he was glad he was out of. He just hoped Jane was safely away from the door.

"Oh, shit." He cursed as he smelt smoke. "What is he doing?" He called to Kol, but soon got his answer. Something flaming came sailing through the busted front window and smashed into the coffee table across from him and he rolled away seconds later as glass and flames every which way.

"Molotov? Really?!" Kol shouted indignantly as another flaming bottle was launched at the house, this time smashing against the little table in Jane's hall. Flames spread along the wall and floor, catching the long rug that ran from the front door to the kitchen, on fire. "Damn it!"

"Think you'll be sending the girl out now, before I trap all of you in flames!" Rodney called to them.

Quickly, Kol grabbed the end of the rug that wasn't covered in flames and rolled it towards the end that was. He gave it a kick and it went rolling out the door, making Rodney dodge the smoking, singeing rug.

Jane's cat came darting towards Matt from under the couch and leaped into his lap, shaking like a leaf and he held Felix protectively, while also looking around for a way to put out of the flames in the living room. He grabbed a vase of flowers off the bookshelf in the corner and tossed the flowers out before emptying the small amount of water onto the flames, still cradling Felix like a baby and coughing from the smoke.

* * *

"Put it out!"

Rodney turned to see who had commanded him and tilted his head.

"Jeremy Gilbert."

"I know where they are taking Klaus."

"Where then?"

"I won't tell you unless you swear to leave Jane alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I need her."

Jeremy arched an eyebrow. "But what do you want more? To rid the world of vampires and prove yourself to your coven? Maybe they will let you back in. Give you a new body."

Rodney put out the flaming bottle and let it drop onto the chair that matched the one he hadn't thrown.

"Very well, then. Tell me where I can find him and I'll leave the girl alone for now."

Kol snarled him. "I'll ring your neck, little Gilbert!"

Jeremy avoided looking at him. "Damon's on his way to bury him in the woods off Route 12."

Rodney smirked at Kol's warning hiss. "Thank you, Jeremy. You're on your way to making your town safer for your family."

"I know." The teen nodded before eyeing the Original vampire. "Sorry, Kol." Kol saw Jeremy's subtle shake of his head and bared his fangs for show. Rodney smirked again and zipped off the porch. Jeremy quickly went inside, in case the crazy hunter changed his mind.

Kol gave him a pat on the back. "Good show, Gilbert."

Elijah emerged from the neighbor's azaleas with Stefan and Elena right behind him. Alaric was getting the water hose to get rid of the flames.

"Kol." The Original greeted as he stepped up onto the porch.

"I told you I could handle him." The younger sibling smirked and Elijah scoffed, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Where is Jane?"

"She's probably still in the kitchen." Matt murmured and went into the hall. "Jane, you can come out now." He called. "He's gone." There was silence. "Jane?" He looked at Kol who was frowning too. "You don't think that…One of those things hit her, do you?" He indicated the metal posts sticking out of the door and the vampire stiffened.

"Jane!" He called and went to the kitchen. "I don't smell blood." He pushed open the door and stepped inside. "Little love, are you all right? Jane!?" He glanced around the kitchen and then came back out.

"She's gone."

Elijah frowned. "Are you sure she was in there?"

"Well, she couldn't have gone anywhere else. Out here was a war zone, blocking her staircase."

"Except out the back door." Stefan said quietly.

"She snuck out while Rodney was trashing her house!" Kol scowled. "Where the hell did she go?"

"She heard us. She heard us talking about Klaus." Matt frowned. "I bet she went looking for him."

"How would she know where to find him?" Elena frowned.

"GPS. You didn't take his phone off him, did you?" Matt asked Stefan and Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Clever girl."

"Her car is still in the driveway." Jeremy pointed out.

Stefan sighed. "She took her bike."

"She's not going to bike all the way there." Matt frowned.

"No, but if she had the key to her uncle's truck…" Alaric trailed off.

"This could be a good thing." Elijah murmured and they all looked at him.

"How so?" Kol asked.

"As long as she is far from Rodney, he cannot use her blood to get well. If we can hold him off long enough, he should start to deteriorate."

Stefan nodded. "All right. I'll call Damon to be on the lookout for her."

* * *

Damon and Bonnie stepped off the elevator.

"You know I'm not even halfway out of Virginia and Jane's gone AWOL. And Elena is making deals with Originals."

The witch rolled her eyes at him. "It was her call. And Jane's too…"

"Don't get all guilty. You know as well as I do that Klaus had to be taken down."

"Not really, Damon. He wasn't hurting her like everyone said. Maybe I was wrong not to undo it."

"You undo it and he'll slaughter all of us."

Bonnie sighed. "I know, but I can't help but feel bad. You know that's why she's coming right? To wake him."

"She'll end up getting hurt by him one way or another. We just have to make sure she doesn't wake him."

"What are you going to do to stop her, Damon?" She demanded as they went down anther hallway. "You talk about Klaus hurting her, but what about you? You've hurt her plenty of times and Klaus? Not so much."

"What are you-? Keeping tabs?" He snapped.

"Don't hurt her and don't piss her off."

"What?"

"Look, ever since you told me about the lights busting when Jane got angry, got me to thinking… What do we really know about elementals? Hardly anything. No one knows. There is nothing, but a few random things that we already know. The blonds, her blood, her ability to tell if you're human, werewolf, or vampire… But that's it. There is so much mystery."

"Are you saying she's going to go all witchy?"

"I don't know. It's possible, I mean… I don't know. And there's nothing about that necklace that brought her back to life either. Nothing. Klaus happened to find it in a traveling festival a thousand years ago and gave it to Luciana. Had no one seen it until then? Had no one known about it? Even after it brought her back to life, it wasn't mentioned in anything."

Damon frowned in thought.

"So where was it before Klaus found it?"

"That's the mystery and I'm willing to bet that it's got something to do with Jane." She sighed. "So where's the body? As long as its, unspelled, Rodney could use a witch to find him."

"Or GPS like Jane apparently. Remind me to use that on her next time she goes AWOL." Damon muttered before smirking at Bonnie. "It's hidden. I was going to use unit 666, but I figured that would be a little obvious. So…" They came to a stop outside of one. "1020. Mini fridge, a couple of bird cages, box full of playboys." Bonnie rolled her eyes as he lifted open the door. There in the middle of the room sat Klaus' coffin. "One beef jerkified Original."

Bonnie walked over to it and opened the lid. She and Damon peered down at Klaus who was gray and wrapped in chains. Suddenly his eyes opened and he blinked at them.

"Whoa." Damon flinched. "Creepy."

"I need a minute." Bonnie murmured and he rolled his eyes.

"Just jam the witch locator bat signal, whatever, and get on with it Bonnie."

"Tyler's a Hybrid because of him. Everyone has suffered from him being here. My mother is a vampire. Could you just give me a minute to appreciate the sight of him like this?"

Damon shrugged and went back outside the unit, closing the door behind him.

"You should burn in hell." Bonnie said, glaring down at Klaus. "But my friends would die. And so would my mother. What am I supposed to do about that?"

* * *

 _"Hello, Jane."_

 _She screamed and tried to pull the door to the truck shut, but Rodney had enough strength to keep it open. He looked worse than he had before when he had been standing on her porch. He was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. The hex was killing him slowly. He reached in and grabbed her foot when she climbed to the other side of the truck cab._

 _"Let me go!"_

 _She whipped around, aiming her dart gun at Rodney. She shot him in the arm and he cursed, slipping onto the ground. Jane didn't hesitate to open the other side of the truck and take off at a run towards the storage warehouse._

 _Her feet barely touched the inside before she was yanked back and turned around forcefully. Rodney locked eyes with her, smirking, and she felt a sense of fear and dread go into her stomach._

 _"You're going to do something for me…"_

* * *

Jane shrieked as Rebekah beat on the window of Rob's truck.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" She demanded as she tapped her foot against the cement angrily. "Well?"

"Getting, Klaus." The girl murmured, biting at her thumbnail. "I didn't want them to take him far away. Or you, Kol, and Elijah either."

The anger deflated almost instantly. "We would never allow them to do that, Jane. Nik is my brother." Rebekah tucked her hair behind her ear. "We would have told you where we were going."

"The way negotiations were going, I'd be dead before he was released." The girl snapped.

"You're here to wake him, aren't you?"

Jane nodded rapidly and Rebekah sighed.

"Well come on then. The least I can do is keep an eye on you while we're here."

"And you can hold Damon down."

"Excuse me?"

The vampire asked, watching Jane tuck her dart gun into the back of her jeans and cover it with her jacket.

The girl frowned. "You heard me. This is his fault. Klaus is like this because of him and Elena. I already busted _her_ nose, Damon's next."

"Revenge, hm? Maybe you are more like Nik than I originally thought."

"Is it wrong of me to want to stop people from hurting me? Hurting Klaus?" She asked, hesitating. Her odd dream about Bonnie's grandmother had been slowly coming back to her. Like her mind wanted her to know.

"No, but it's not you."

Jane sighed. "Then maybe it needs to be. I need to step up, Bekah. I keep getting bullied by Elena and her stupid ideas. And everyone just goes along with it magically. I want Klaus back and I will get him back, even if I have to…Even if I have to stop Damon first."

They went down the elevator and Jane checked her dart gun.

"I don't approve of this at all. Rodney could have very easily come after you." Rebekah scolded. "I should have made you wait in the car."

"He was too busy trying to fight with Kol." The girl eyed Rebekah. "I don't want to dart you, but I will if you try to stop me from waking him."

"Jane-"

"I'm serious! You're not taking him away from me. I heard Elijah, we'll leave town and never come back during Elena's life. Well, that's my life span too and unless you want to turn me, I'm not letting anyone take him from me. Not again."

Rebekah sighed. "All right, but your friends aren't going to like this."

"I don't really care. They didn't care that they hurt me, so why should I care if their plans don't work out like they wanted? And Elijah won't stay mad at me."

* * *

"Damon?" Rebekah's voice echoed.

"It's dark down here." Jane said. "I should have brought a flashlight."

"Damon, where are you?"

They walked down a row of storage units and there was still no sign of Damon.

"Where is he?" Jane asked, sounding nervous.

"He's probably playing a stupid prank." The Original responded. "Damon, this isn't funny." She snapped and he jumped out from around the corner, making Jane shriek and hide behind Rebekah.

"Got ya!" He smirked and the blond Original rolled her eyes.

"I thought you might have been hurt or something." Jane scowled at him. "That was rude."

"Fraidy cats." Damon replied.

"Mature, Damon." Rebekah huffed. "Where's my brother?"

Damon thumbed behind him. "Storage locker. 1020." Rebekah pushed past him, striding down the hall and Jane made to follow. "Hold it." He took her arm. "First we need to have a little chat."

"I don't want to chat."

"Tough." He said firmly. "I know what you're up too, and I can't let you."

"It's not your decision."

"We made a deal with Elijah, Janey."

"No, _you_ made a deal with him. _I_ didn't." She snapped, shoving at him. "Get out of my way."

Damon didn't budge and she growled at him. "Listen to me. I get your feeling hurt. Betrayed even, but this is for the best. I promise you."

"Screw you." She whipped her dart gun out and shot him in the arm.

"The hell, Janey?!" Damon swore, falling to his knees, and he fought off the wave of pain that came from vervain. He had been trying to build up an immunity again.

"Stay out of my way. I mean it." She still had the gun aimed at him.

"Elijah won't like this." He tried to cajole her.

"It's not his decision either. Or Rebekah's. I won't let anyone take him from me, Damon. I love him."

Damon watched the moisture well up in her eyes and he suddenly came to terms with what she was saying. What she had been saying since her feelings for Klaus first became common knowledge. She did well and truly love, the Original Hybrid.

He held his hands up in surrender. "All right. All right. I give in. You win." She beamed at him. "But you promise me that you'll keep him from killing us."

"I can't promise that, but I'll try to." She told him seriously.

"Are you okay? You look really pale."

"I'm just feeling a little sick. I'm not completely over Rodney blood switching with me I guess."

Damon frowned, a niggling sensation at the back of his mind gave faint warnings, but he didn't see anything to suggest she was lying. Still, though… He shook his head. Surely, if Rodney had gotten a hold of her, Stefan would have said so by now. He hadn't heard from his brother yet, so he assumed that he and Elijah were handling the mad vampire hunter/ex-witch as they spoke.

"Are you sure?" He asked again and she nodded.

"I'm tired too."

His expression softened. That explained the feeling. Of course, she was tired. Being tired and being sick from Rodney, was taking a toll on her. The sooner they got the hell out of there, the better.

"Well, let's go help Rebekah then."

* * *

"There you are." Rebekah huffed at Damon as she pushed off the wall that was next to the open store unit door. Jane's eyes landed on the coffin and she froze, a voice in the back of her head, whispering and reminding, instructing…

"Can't lug a coffin on your own?" He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Just help me push him."

The Original glanced at the human girl. "Jane?"

"Hm?" The girl tore her eyes from the coffin.

"You are going to be angry, but I think we should wait to wake him."

"What? Why?" Jane demanded.

"Because Elijah made a deal and as much as I hate it, I have to honor his deal. When we get back to Mystic Falls you can argue with him face to face."

"Fine." The girl scowled and then cast a sad look at Klaus' coffin.

"Darling, I'm not trying to keep him from you." She said sympathetically. "But Elijah is very proud of his honor code."

Jane nodded, but she still didn't look happy.

"Can I have a moment alone with him then? Just in case Elijah won't listen to me."

"I don't see that happening." Damon said dryly. "I think he'd agree to anything you wanted."

Rebekah smirked. "There, see? Nothing to worry about."

"Please?" The girl repeated and Damon waved a hand at Rebekah.

"Let's go get the car started and backed up."

"We'll be right back." The Original called to her and followed Damon down towards the parking garage.

Jane waited until they were out of sight and she looked down at the coffin. The surface was a smooth and glossy black. She ran her hand over it, feeling mixed emotions. The last time she had seen a casket that close had been at her own mother's funeral. The whole situation was surreal. Inside was a dead/not dead immortal Hybrid. It sounded complicated.

A pressure weighed on her mind and she felt the need to open the coffin. She lifted the lid, looking down at the grayed, desiccated form of her boyfriend. His eyes flew open, blinking at her and she smiled.

"It's okay." She assured him, even as her hand went inside her jacket pocket and curled around an object. "I'll convince Elijah. You'll see. Then we can ignore everyone who disagrees. You won't have to run. We can be together."

 _Thrust it into his undead heart, Jane. It's the right thing to do._

"The right thing to do." She repeated aloud and pulled the object free of her jacket. "I love you." She whispered and poised the object over his chest.

* * *

Rebekah's phone buzzed in her pocket and she smiled.

"It's Elijah."

"With good news, I hope." Damon stated, opening the trunk of the SUV. "Go see if she's done yet."

"Elijah, I-" She paused and the younger vampire turned to her. Elijah's worried tone carried over, making them both freeze.

 _"He never showed up. I'm afraid he may be on his way to you. Is Jane with you?"_

"Yes."

 _"Make sure he doesn't feed on her. He'll get stronger and she'll weaken."_

It clicked in Damon's mind suddenly and he turned towards the doorway to the many storage unit aisles. Her pale, sickly features, her tiredness…The nagging feeling he got when talking to her. The same realization came to Rebekah when she saw the other immortal's expression. Elijah had still been speaking and she caught the last few words.

 _"…She should be there momentarily-"_

"Got to go, Elijah." Rebekah interrupted and ended the call.

She hung up and they glanced down the hall.

"Jane!" They yelled at the same time. The girl didn't answer.

They zoomed back down the hall, only to find a horrific scene before them.

Jane was holding the White Oak stake above Klaus' chest, holding it ready to plunge in.

"Jane." Damon called to her. "What are you doing?"

She ignored him, either not hearing him, or she couldn't or wouldn't answer.

Rodney stepped from the shadows, blocking them from getting to Jane to stop her.

"Do it." He uttered to her.

Rebekah gasped and shook Damon.

"He compelled her!"

Damon's eyes widened. "Janey, you have to fight it!" He yelled. "It's Klaus."

The girl hesitated, clearly sensing something was wrong. Her hand shook violently.

Rebekah nodded. "That's right, darling. It's all right."

"Breathe, Jane." Damon coached. "You can fight it off, but you have to remain calm. If an old guy like Bill Forbes can do it, so can you."

Rodney whipped around. "Do it, Jane. It's for the best."

"You bastard, stop talking to her!" The blond yelled at him.

He caught Jane's eyes. "Do it." He commanded her.

"No!" Rebekah shrieked.

Damon's eyes widened. "Don't!"

With a hard thrust, Jane impaled Klaus' heart.

"No! No!" Rebekah screamed as her brother let out a gasp. Damon had to hold onto her, to keep her from running over to him.

Jane seemed to come out of it as the stake left her hand and she blinked several times at what she was seeing before she gasped. She made a small choking sound, unable to form any words at the sight of Klaus. And then he burst into flames.

"No! No! Niklaus!" The girl sobbed and sank to her knees. "No!" Tears blurred her vision and she felt like she was dying. "What did I do?! What did I do?!"

Rodney pulled the stake out and then slammed the lid shut. The sound echoed through the room, making Jane jump out of her skin, but she only gripped at her hair, rocking back and forth, muttering to herself and still unable to process what had just occurred.

"Next." He smirked in Rebekah's direction and Damon was the first to move. He knew now that Rodney had definitely fed from Jane.

"Go, Rebekah. Get out of here. Now."

She zoomed from the room and Damon rushed at Rodney, who merely knocked him aside and then he was hunting Rebekah.

Damon recovered from smacking the wall and he went over to the shaking girl.

"Janey." He said softly and she shook her head.

"No, no, no, no…"

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He soothed and tried to pry her hands from her hair. "Look at me, Janey."

"What did I do?" She asked in horror, looking at him with big watery green eyes. "What did I _do_?" She started sobbing and he wrapped his arms around her, tugging her gently into his lap. "He's gone. He's gone."

"Shhh." He murmured. Jane buried her face into his chest and he stroked the back of her head gently. "Shh. It's not your fault." She only cried harder.

* * *

Stefan looked down at his phone. Jeremy was watching him with worried expressions.

"Damon."

 _"Bad news, brother."_ Damon said into the phone. _"Klaus has been staked…He's dead."_

He closed his eyes for a moment to process before nodding. "I feel okay. Do you feel anything?"

 _"No."_

"I don't know how long it will take to get sick." He said quietly.

 _"Or Klaus could have been lying about being the sire to our bloodline."_

"How is she? Jane."

Damon was silent for a moment. _"She's… Quiet. Way too quiet. She's not asleep, but she seems like she is, but with her eyes open. She's stopped responding to me."_

"Elena and Matt are on their way to get her. In case…"

 _"Right."_ His brother said dryly.

"Damon…it's a long way to Mystic Falls. You should probably say your goodbyes."

 _"You want something epic and inaccurate or serious and real?"_

"Not to me. To Elena."

Damon shifted. _"Yeah, well…You should probably do that for me."_

"Right." Stefan murmured.

 _"Call me if you cough up a lung."_ He said softly, before murmuring: _"Come on, Janey, stay with me."_ The phone clicked, ending the call.

Stefan lowered his hand slowly.

"Stefan?" Jeremy inquired and the vampire turned towards him slowly.

"It's going to be fine. Klaus was lying. We're all going to be okay."

Footsteps came from his left and he turned as Caroline and Elijah came into the clearing.

"What happened?" Elijah asked, guarded. Stefan locked eyes with him and he didn't need to ask anything else.

Caroline bit her lip. "Stefan?" He only looked at her. "Oh, my god…Did Jane see-?" Stefan nodded once.

Kol zoomed through the trees. He slowed at Elijah's expression. "'Lijah?" His older brother shook his head minutely and Kol inhaled sharply.

"Got it, Jer." Matt said quietly and ended the call.

Elena bit her lip. "Is he…?" He nodded.

"Oh my god."

"You want to keep going?" She nodded. "Jane may not want to be in the car with you, Elena. She did punch you in the nose."

"Yeah…I should at least call and see how she is…and Damon too."

* * *

Damon looked down at his phone as it buzzed and he picked it up. Jane was still zoned out, her eyes unseeing as she lay curled into a ball, next to him.

"Let me guess, calling to see if the grim reaper's paid a visit yet?"

 _"How are you feeling? Are there any symptoms?"_

"Not yet. But I'm sure we'll have a big laugh when we find out that Klaus is a big, fat liar."

 _"Yeah, I'm-I'm sure we will. How's Jane?"_

"Zombie-like."

 _"Can I talk to her?"_

"You can try. She's stopped responding to what I say."

He put the phone on speaker and laid it on his thigh so that it was near her.

"Go ahead."

 _"Jane?"_ Silence. _"Jane, I am so sorry. I never ever wanted to hurt you. I should have realized that you knew what you were doing. That you loved him."_ Damon saw Jane's eyes shift towards the phone. _"It was wrong of me to ask Damon and Stefan to put down Klaus. I was wrong. You've been my best friend since we were little and I haven't treated you like a friend should, especially over the summer. I…I'm ashamed of how I've acted and I promise to do better. Just please forgive me. It doesn't have to be right now, but please think about it."_ Again, she was met with silence and Damon picked up the phone, turning off the speaker. Jane moved away from him going to sit in the open truck of the SUV.

"She heard you, that's all I can say."

Elena sighed. _"I feel really bad, Damon."_

"Yeah, but probably not as bad as she does."

 _"What do you mean?"_

"Rodney compelled her. She drove the stake home."

 _"Oh, my god…I don't even know what to say."_

"She doesn't either." He sighed. There was a beat of silence. "So, since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question?"

 _"Yeah, of course."_

"If it was just down to him and me, and you had to make a choice who got the goodbye. Who would it be?"

 _"I love him, Damon. He came into my life at a time when I needed someone, and I fell for him instantly. And no matter what I feel for you, I never unfell for him."_

"Hey, I get it. It's Stefan. It's always gonna be Stefan."

 _"I can't think about "always." All I can think about is right now. And I care about you, Damon. Which is why I have to let you go. I mean maybe if you and I had met first."_

"Maybe."

 _"You're going to be fine."_

Jane made a small distressed sound and Damon turned around slowly. There was Rodney, watching them calmly, the stake in hand.

 _"You hear me?"_ Elena continued. _"You're gonna be okay and I'll see you soon."_

"Real soon."

She noted an oddness to his tone. _"Damon?"_

"Son of a bitch." He said lowly. "Goodbye, Elena."

 _"No, wait-Damon!"_

He hung up.

* * *

Elena looked at Matt. "Rodney's in there. I could tell."

"Damn it." Matt scowled and coaxed more speed from his truck.

"I'm going to call, Stefan." She pressed her phone to her ear. "Stefan, Rodney's in there with Damon and Jane."

 _"Are you sure?"_

"He sounded off just before he hung up. His goodbye was…final."

 _"Elijah is going to see if he can get a hold of Rebekah."_ Stefan moved around a bit. "Hey, you and Matt can head on back. Jenna just told Jeremy that Alaric's on his way to meet Damon and Jane. Apparently, he left when we discovered Jane had, so he'll be there in about an hour or so."

"Okay…Stefan?"

 _"Yeah?"_

"I love you."

She could practically hear the smile in his voice. _"I love you too."_

* * *

Damon smiled at Rodney, mockingly.

"Jane, run." Damon told her lowly. "Get out of here." He stepped between her and the psycho killer as she got out of the SUV, slowly. Damon smiled at Rodney, mockingly.

"I see you're still pissed. I take it Goldilocks must have gave you the slip?" Rodney zoomed over and punched him in the face. Jane stared at them for a moment before going back to the SUV. She climbed into the back and flipped open the storage compartment beneath the rug.

 _"Why are we looking in your trunk?"_

 _"I want to show you something."_

 _"I'm not fooling around in the car, Klaus. Not in the daylight at least. Someone will see." She laughed and he scoffed, before smirking._

 _"I'll convince you one day, I think you'd like the fact that at any moment someone would see me ravishing you. Claiming you." Her cheeks reddened, but he heard her breath catch. He smiled wickedly. "But that's not what I was referring too, my love." He pulled back the carpet and tugged at a compartment door. Jane moved closer so she could look inside. There were various items that would hurt vampires._

 _"Why do you have all of these?" She asked curiously, reaching in to pick up a wooden stake._

 _"Precautions and various…projects."_

 _She folded her arms across her chest. "Projects? Or torture chamber?"_

 _"Now, love. You know I only do that to those who really deserve it." He cupped her face. "Anyone who hurts you for instance."_

 _"Klaus."_

 _He just sent her a "don't argue with me" look. "I am showing you this in case you need protection. If I'm unavailable or you're here alone." He cupped her cheek. "I want you to be safe. If anyone tries to hurt you, I want you to be able to arm yourself."_

 _"I love you, Klaus."_

 _He smiled and leaned down to brush his lips over hers teasingly. "And I you, my love." She pouted when he pulled away. "What's wrong, love?" His eyes flashed with impishness. "Did you want something?"_

 _She narrowed her eyes. "Not from you. Perhaps someone else." She smirked and started to saunter away. He grabbed her waist and hauled her back, turning her to face him. "Is something the matter?" She asked innocently and he growled at her._

 _"That's not a very nice thing to say, love."_

 _"Oh? And not kissing me wasn't?"_

 _He grinned and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her lightly. "Is that better?"_

 _"No." She tangled her fingers in his necklaces and pulled him down to her. "More like this." She kissed him harder, teasing him with her tongue. He gave a low groan and hauled her up against him. Quickly, he let the compartment door shut and the carpet was put back before he laid her on it. She giggled and he smirked._

 _"I told you I'd convince you, love." He kissed her roughly, silencing her giggles._

Jane's hands trembled just the slightest before she took a deep breath. Rodney was beating Damon's face in and she needed to act fast. If she could weaken Rodney to the point of dying, maybe the hex would take care of the rest. He was already slowing, the need for her blood was coming upon him again. She grabbed when she needed and ran out of the garage.

* * *

"What? What happened now?" Matt asked as Elena got through talking to Stefan. She was wiping at her eyes.

"It's Tyler…he…he's…"

"Damn it." He swore and smacked the steering wheel. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"Matt, no, stop it." Elena tried to calm him.

"This isn't how our lives were supposed to be, Elena." He murmured.

"I know." She said softly.

* * *

"Have you heard from Bekah?" Kol asked Elijah quietly.

"Not yet. I assume she is safe."

"Did Stefan tell you what the doppelganger told him?"

"About Jane? Yes."

Kol shook his head. "That poor girl. She never even had a chance."

"She tried to fight it. I could see her. She almost broke the compulsion."

They turned to see their sister.

"Bekah." Kol murmured.

"He's dead." She sobbed and her brothers hugged her.

Elijah sighed at his phone. "Tyler Lockwood is dead."

The younger Original male frowned. "So, why are the others still alive?"

"I didn't sire them."

"Neither did I."

"It was Niklaus, I'm sure." Rebekah murmured.

"Then how did they survive, but Tyler didn't?"

"Maybe Jane's vision was wrong. Maybe the bloodline doesn't die? Perhaps Lockwood died because he was a direct sire to the Hybrid line." Kol suggested.

"What do we do?"

"We will draw Rodney away from Jane. It's all we can do." Elijah replied.

"This is all that tart's fault." Kol hissed. "You should have already killed her, sister."

"No one is killing Elena Gilbert." His brother said sternly, warningly. "Am I clear?"

"Why the hell not? Look at what she's done to Jane! She took Damon from her, treated her poorly for months, they desiccated our brother and were planning to throw him in the bloody Atlantic! She planned it all, she knew how much Jane would protest, but she didn't care!"

"Rebekah, I know Elena has had her faults, but she thought she was protecting those she loved."

"Jane's not one of them, Elijah. She's one of us. We can't just take off and never see her again."

Kol nodded. "Exactly. Without us, she'll have no one."

"She'll have her uncle. Her human family and that's probably for the best. As long as Rodney is around, he'll never stop hunting us."

"He'll take her blood, he'll use her to find us. Let's take her with us."

"I agreed with Niklaus on his views on that. No. We will not uproot her. She's a young girl, still in school. We cannot take her into hiding with us."

"But he's still hexed. It's affecting him. The longer we play keep away with Jane, the faster he'll die and then she can go back if she wants."

"And the more of a chance that he'll kill anyone who Jane cares for in order to get her back here. We can't, Kol. We have to let her go and she has to let us go." Rebekah zoomed off, angry and vengeful.

* * *

"You're not going to fight back?" Rodney sneered down at Damon.

"You're kinda invincible, Roddy."

The hunter scoffed and then kicked him in the ribs. "Is that any reason to give up?" He hit Damon again, sending him slamming into the floor. He curled in on himself and closed his eyes in pain.

 _Swoosh_.

Rodney stumbled back as a stake embedded itself into his thigh.

"Shit." He jerked it out, blood pouring from the wound, skin sizzling. It burned madly and he had a hard time getting it out of his skin, it was soaked in vervain.

He glanced up and looked around. "Oh, _Jane_? Is this yours? That wasn't very nice."

 _Swoosh_.

Another one went into his other thigh. "Cut it out!" He snarled, jerking that one out too and it clattered to the floor. Damon lifted his head as two stakes came flying at Rodney striking in the front and in the back. He cried out as the one in the front went into his gut and the one in the back struck his spine.

"All right! Who's doing that?! Who's helping you, Jane?" The vampire said infuriated. Blood was still pouring thanks to the vervain, keeping his wounds from healing quickly. He was starting to weaken. The blood loss was getting to him. He yelled in frustration as more stakes were shot into him.

He went down to his knees, thoroughly weakened. Alaric and Jane came from opposite sides of the room.

Ric held his hand out for Damon to take, helping him to his feet. Together they managed to trap him with chains around his wrists and pressed against the wall.

Rodney started laughing. "You really think that a few stakes with vervain would stop me? As soon as I heal, I'll get a sip of Jane's blood and finish what I started."

"No, you won't." Jane said quietly and he looked at her.

"And why is that?"

"You're dying. Without my blood to help you, the hex is eating away at you. The more blood you lose, the faster you go."

He looked panicked for a moment and then shook his head. "You're not that cruel. You won't let me die like that."

"That's where you're wrong. You took him from me!"

"No, you did that yourself. Tell me, did you enjoy it when you sunk the stake into his chest, hm? The sound of him gasping his last breath?"

Jane's hand trembled just the slightest and then she jabbed him in the chest.

A scream of pain erupted from his lips as the vervain burned his skin.

"Jane."

"Don't." She warned Damon, brandishing the stake at him as she pulled it free from Rodney's chest. She had a bag full and he could smell the vervain coming strongly from the soaked wood. "He doesn't get to live."

"I know. He deserves to die, but you're not thinking straight. This isn't you. Torturing someone, Janey, that's not you."

She struck Rodney again in the shoulder.

"Maybe it should be." She retorted. She did it again and Ric moved.

"Jane, please."

Rodney suddenly retched, blood spewing down his chin and onto the floor.

"Mary?! Mary, where are you?" He cried out, looking around. There was a light sheen of sweat on his brow. "Mary!"

"He's hallucinating." Damon murmured and Jane suddenly brushed past him. "What are you doing?!"

"I want to know who she is."

Jane touched the side of his head.

* * *

 _"Hurry, up Rod! The entire coven will be looking for us soon." The brunette woman laughed, running up the grassy hill. Rodney ran after her._

 _"What are we doing out here." He panted and she smiled._

 _"Stargazing."_

 _"You just want to test your star reading skills again."_

 _"Duh." She smirked at him and they sat in the grass. She glanced at the heavens and after a moment she gasped._

 _"What? What did you see?"_

 _"The elemental. The legend is true. There is one."_

 _"Do you know what this means?! We will finally have the power we need!" Rodney exclaimed. "Where is it?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"We'll find it together." He promised. "Let's go celebrate with the coven. They will be so happy to hear of it!"_

 _"I'm sorry. Mary's dead." The man told him solemnly._

 _"Dead? How?"_

 _"A vampire, that's all we know."_

 _VD_

 _"You can't do this! You can't stick me in someone else's body!"_

 _"You have too. For Mary's sake. For our coven's sake. You have to find the elemental."_

 _VD_

 _"This is for trespassing." The young witch hissed, eyes burning with hatred and tears. "And for hurting Rob." Rodney cried out. "You are cursed. You will die and when it is time, you will remember who cursed you. My name will bring your death. I am Jane-Anne Deveraux. Remember."_

* * *

Alaric caught Jane when her legs gave out and he pulled her away from Rodney.

The vampire panted, his eyes glazed and unsure.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux." Jane whispered and Rodney's body convulsed. The girl went limp, unconscious, and Damon took her from Alaric. They watched as the vampire's body began to die in front of them. His body turning gray as if he had been pierced in the heart. In seconds, it was over.

Damon pressed his ear to Jane's chest, relieved to hear her heart still beating. Rodney was dead, but Jane wasn't.

Alaric's phone buzzed and he answered it.

"Hey, Jer, I-What?! She's…" He rubbed his temple as Jeremy spoke rapidly. "Oh, fuck. Yeah. We're heading back now. Rodney's dead. I'll explain later."

Alaric turned to Damon. "Elena…she and Matt were in an accident. Matt's truck went off Wickery Bridge. Stefan tried to get her out, but she made him get Matt…"

"Are you telling me that…No." Damon snapped suddenly. "She's not dead."

* * *

Stefan looked up when Damon burst into the room.

"No…"

"Damon."

"What the hell, Stefan!?"

"She asked me to save him! What was I supposed to do?"

"Ignore her and get her out!"

"Please!" Jenna yelled at them. "This is hard enough with your bickering over her."

Stefan looked away. "I know, Jenna."

Suddenly Elena gasped for air, startling them all. Jenna shrieked.

* * *

 _Review?_


	68. Growing Pains

**I hope this chapter isn't confusing, I tried to make it as non-confusing as possible, but maybe things will be clearer as we go on.**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews, likes, favorites, and support guys!**

 **Jane is played by Lily James and Rob is played by Ewan McGregor.**

* * *

Chapter 68

She wanted to scream, to shout and protest, to do something, _anything_ …But she couldn't. All she could do was sit there drained of energy, while Damon drove like a speed demon back to Mystic Falls. The further and further they got from… _him_ , the more she wanted to scream.

Alaric looked at her several times, but Jane wasn't sure what he was looking for. Did he expect her to jump from the car? The thought occurred to her, she would admit. Maybe he was waiting for her to breakdown. It's what she wanted to do and internally she was. The scene rolled endlessly through her mind like a movie reel and she felt agony with each replay. She flinched at the scene again and he saw her. That was it. The twitch of life, he was looking for.

"Damon, slow the hell down." He snapped.

"She's not dead!"

A sound came from somewhere and it took her tired brain a little too long to figure out it had come from her. Whatever the sound was, it had been loud enough for Damon and Ric both to glance at her. She didn't meet their eyes, she didn't want to see what was there. Pity, remorse, slight happiness?

"I've been driving for years, Ric, relax." He said in a gentler tone. "Not had a wreck yet."

"Well, let's not make tonight the first experience."

A hand touched her hand and she freaked out, her body seeming to have a mind of its own.

"Sorry! Sorry." Ric apologized. "You want some water?"

She shook her head and he nodded once.

The lights of passing cars and overhead street lamps went by in blurs for the next few hours. Damon turned on the radio to fill the silence, but Jane

The sign "Welcome to Mystic Falls" stood out as they passed it and Jane shut her eyes briefly. Back into town, back into a place she wasn't sure she wanted to be in.

"Fuck." Damon cursed and she opened her eyes again. They were on Wickery Bridge and there was a huge hole in the side railing where Matt's truck had gone through. The vampire coaxed more sped from his car. Jane stared at the hole, still watching it as they passed it by.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital in record time, Damon grabbing the first available spot. They were surprised at who was standing outside.

"Rob and Meredith." Ric frowned. "Where the hell have they been all night?"

"Beats me." Damon said quickly. "Meet you inside." He sped off with another glance and Alaric sighed.

"Where the hell is my truck?" Rob's voice came through the glass.

Alaric got out of Damon's car, leaning the seat up so she could get out. Jane got out slowly, physically, and mentally exhausted. She stumbled being back on her feet again and Ric took her arms.

"Are you all right?" He automatically winced as he set her back upright. "Well that a dumb thing to ask. I meant-"

"Just tired." She whispered, barely speaking. He just nodded again, feeling awkward. She didn't mean to make him feel awkward. It was just…She didn't know how to act. What to do or feel. When her parents had died, she had reacted with sadness and anger, but then again, she hadn't caused them to die to begin with. She hadn't _killed_ them. Did all murderers feel numb and unfeeling?

"Right."

He led the way up the sidewalk and Meredith spotted them first.

"We just heard about Elena." She said as they got closer. Rob looked away from the parking lot where he had been fruitlessly searching for his truck. He spotted his niece and immediately noticed how pale, tired, and…robotic she seemed. Her movements were slow as if she were unsure, her eyes were unfocused and kept moving around unseeingly.

"What happened?" He asked and Ric shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It's a long story."

"I killed him." Jane blurted, staring fixedly at the bushes in front of her. Alaric frowned worriedly, watching her. He met Rob's gaze and the other man suddenly understood.

"Rodney? How?" Meredith asked, eyes wide. She caught the looks on the males' faces and cleared her throat. "You can tell us later. Right now, we need to get you looked over." She steered Jane towards the hospital.

Rob waited until they were further up the pavement before he and Ric followed a bit slower.

"So what happened to you?" Ric asked.

"I ran into an old friend of mine. She helped me out and now I owe her a huge favor, but there's nothing to worry about. The people I worked for are no longer looking to throttle me, which is a plus, but I am still being monitored." He frowned.

"We were worried."

"We had to keep a low profile. I'll give more details later. I've had a very interesting night. Now tell me about my niece."

* * *

"My god…That's why she's…zoned out."

"Yeah. I think she's confused as to what to do. It'll get worse once she sees one of Klaus' siblings."

Rob sighed. "I should have made sure she had vervain, Ric. I practically let her go about without any. We should have been ingesting it, daily, but I..."

"You weren't yourself." Alaric told him. "It wasn't your fault."

Rob glanced down the hall at his niece who was sitting in one of the chairs that lined the wall. Meredith was knelt in front of her, checking her over and talking quietly to her. Jeremy was sitting next to her, his eyes on the room across from them.

Jenna's shriek came from the room where Elena's body lay.

Alaric and Rob rushed down the hall as Jenna opened the door. She was pale-faced.

"Jenna? What happened?" Ric asked.

"She woke up."

Jeremy's eyes widened. "You mean…She's…Can I see her?"

"She's a bit disoriented, but she went back to sleep." Stefan said, stepping out of the room, Damon right behind him.

"What exactly caused the accident?" Rob frowned.

"Rebekah." Stefan said quietly. "She stood in the middle of the road and Matt swerved to miss her."

Damon pulled the White Oak from his jacket. "Great, let's go kill her."

"No!" Jane yelled before she could stop herself. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Hasn't there been enough killing, Damon?! Isn't there enough people dead?! Tyler, Elena, and..." She took the stake from him. She was shaking with emotion. "Here, let me do it then! Apparently, I'm quite good at it!"

"Jane, come on. Let's get you home." Rob said, quietly, taking her arms before grimacing. "Well, I guess not home exactly."

"You can stay at my house." Meredith volunteered. "I'll drive you."

Damon held his hand out. "Here, I'll take that." He wiggled his fingers, waiting for the stake. Jane glanced down at it. Scenarios danced in her head. Staking Damon, throwing it into the nearest ocean, hiding it, burying it, giving it to Elijah…shoving it into her own chest… Rob disrupted her thoughts.

"I think I'll hang on to it." He said, taking it from her. Damon opened his mouth. "I don't trust you not to go running off to stake anyone. Jane's right there's been enough killing tonight." He steered her away from the group. "Let me know if there's anything I can do, Ric, Jenna."

"Sure." Jenna nodded at him.

* * *

 _Klaus looked up from his drawing of Jane to check on her. She was lying on her stomach in front of the fireplace next to Kol, both of them were looking at her ancient laptop. Her legs were in the air, crossed delicately at the ankle. He heard his brother scoff and she giggled in response which made him smile. He caught Elijah smiling too, though he never looked away from his book. In Elijah's lap sat Jane's cat, curled up and purring contentedly as the Original stroked the cat's head every few seconds. Felix still didn't trust Klaus completely and would occasionally eye him._

 _"See, you buy them and then hook up the phone here. Or you could purchase them from the phone." She huffed when her mouse refused to move very fast. "Sorry, it's slowly dying I think." She handed him an earbud. "Here, listen." Kol took it from her._

 _He had been flirtatious at first, still was, but he was better behaved at the moment. Perplexed with what she was teaching him. Klaus was just glad to see she was getting closer to all of them. It had only been a few days since his siblings' release from the daggers and they were still slowly adjusting._

 _"This technology is strange." His younger brother frowned at his phone. "They don't really say this do they?" Kol snorted and Jane nodded, her feet bobbling as she shifted on the floor._

 _"Yep."_

 _"Weird." He looked up suddenly. "Hello, Bekah."_

 _Klaus rolled his eyes as his sister strode into the room._

 _"Well isn't this cozy?" She snorted at them all. "What on earth are you doing, Jane?"_

 _"The little love is showing me how to use the bizarre technology." Kol stated, waving the phone at her. "It's fascinating."_

 _"Well, I need her. I can't find anything nice to wear."_

 _Jane got up from the floor._

 _"I had her first, Bekah. She was helping me." Kol whined. Elijah and Klaus looked one another and exchanged eye rolls._

 _"Well, you have two brothers that you can ask. I need another girl's opinion and I'd rather not ask you, Kol." She smirked and Jane giggled._

 _"Low, Bekah. Did you come up with that all by yourself?" Kol quipped._

 _"Kol, behave." Jane told him and he pouted. She took Rebekah's arm. "Come on, let's see what you have picked out already." Felix opened an eye and then hopped from Elijah's lap, stretching. Kol grinned and made a grab for the animal, but the cat quickly bit him and bounded away, hurrying after his master._

 _"He bit me!"_

 _"Yes, well, he's only protecting his master. He must think you're a threat." Elijah said coolly and Klaus grinned._

 _"Shut up, 'Lijah."_

Jane jerked away, tears blurring her vision. She was so tired and just wanted sleep, but it seemed her subconscious didn't feel the same. That had been the third time she had tried to sleep but had woken up, crying because of something she was remembering or dreaming. Rolling over on Meredith's couch pull-out bed, Jane faced the window. It would be morning soon, so there was no point in her trying to sleep anymore.

* * *

The early morning dew clung to her jeans, soaking the dark denim as she knelt in the grass. She shivered and tugged her father's jacket closer to her, inhaling the scent of peppermints. It was a sweet and comforting smell. She could close her eyes and remember the day he had let her borrow it. At the time, the entire coat had about swallowed her up. She had been about six or seven.

 _"It smells like you, daddy!" Jane exclaimed, her voice muffled by the giant coat. Rich laughed._

 _"Oh, does it?"_

 _"Yep. Peppermints!"_

 _He picked her up and she clung to his side. "Well, I may have a few left in my pocket." She dug in the coat and produced a handful of candies, that promptly disappeared when the coat sleeve, fell back over her hand. "Where did they go? Are they invisible?" He teased and she giggled._

 _"Magic."_

 _"Magic, hm? Well, where did you learn that?"_

 _"Mommy."_

 _"Mommy has magic?"_

 _"She said she used her powers so you'd marry her."_

 _Rich laughed again. "Is that a fact? How do you know it's not the other way around?"_

 _"It's called woman's wiles, Daddy. You're not a girl!"_

 _He smiled and tilted his head. "How do I get a peppermint then?"_

 _"Say the magic word?"_

 _"Please?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Pretty please?"_

 _"No, Daddy!" She giggled._

 _"Hm. How about…tickle monster?!" He tickled her belly and she squealed, dropping the candy." "Well, look at that. Candy!"_

 _She laughed as he tickled her more. "Daddy!"_

* * *

Footsteps pulled her from her thoughts and she glanced over to see who it was.

"A bit early to be up, little love." Kol stated, watching her clean off the headstone.

"Shouldn't you be long gone? Far away?"

"Shouldn't you be at the good doctor's sleeping and not sitting in a cemetery at six in the morning?" He heaved a sigh when she looked away with a frown. "I thought we should talk since we didn't get to last night."

She shook her head. "There's nothing to say."

"You were compelled, lovey. It happens."

"Well, it shouldn't have!" She snapped, looking at him angrily. "I should have known better! I used to wear a vervain necklace, but I lost it. I never got another one. I was stupid! I'm in a town of vampires and I can't even block them from telling me what to do? You'd think I'd have learned after Stefan compelled me. I wore a bracelet when Katherine was around. I'm sorry!"

"Hey, I'm not blaming you!" Kol said back evenly, taking her face in his hands. "It was an accident, Jane. We all know that."

She clenched her fists. "Don't say that! It wasn't an accident! An accident is dropping a glass or bumping into someone. Not staking your boyfriend! Not watching him die by _your_ _own_ _hand_. Letting him see someone that was supposed to love him, kill him because she's too fucking weak to break down a compulsion!"

"You couldn't have stopped it!"

"I tried too. And failed at it."

"Jane, you can't blame yourself for something you can't control. I know it hurts, but blaming yourself is only making it worse."

She pushed away from him, going back to brushing off the gravestone of her mother and setting fresh roses in the display that was in the ground.

"You should go if you're leaving. Catch up to Elijah."

"He hasn't left yet, either, little love." He said quietly. "He couldn't face you. He knew it was a stupid deal to make, but you know how he is." It was unspoken what he meant. Family first. Hadn't she tried so hard for a month to pound that in? Why was it a surprise then, that he had done that? Why did it hurt?

"Always and Forever." She murmured, looking down at the dead red roses in her hand. "I know." Despite the pretty promises of that saying being extended to her, she knew it didn't. Not really. She was human, mortal. Forever would never exist for her. She felt more distant from Kol right than she ever had since meeting him. He stood on one side of her mother's grave and her on the other. Even though it was a small distance, it felt like more. Wider. He seemed to feel it too and it pissed him off.

He took her chin, making her look at him. "Don't you do that, lovely. You're just as much a Mikaelson as any of us are." He held up her hand, the one with the ring on it. "He'd never give this to just anyone, Jane." She looked at it and her firm resolve began to crumble.

She couldn't stand it, the pain still too fresh, and Kol felt her tremble in his grasp.

"Will you take it away? The-the pain. I can't stand it, Kol! I'm drowning in it and it's confusing!" She exclaimed and then bit her lip.

"What did you just ask me?" He asked incredulously.

"Kol, are you listening? I can't stand it! I've tried to ignore it, I've tried to be angry, but it's not helping! Please make it stop because all it hurts!"

He shook his head. "Listen to me, Jane. That would destroy who you are."

"I don't care! No one around here cares. I don't know what to feel! Just please do something. I don't want to be here."

He sighed. "I know it hurts, but your emotions are what make you, you. If I took that away, there'd be nothing left." Kol stuck his hand in his pocket. "Here." He handed her a folded over handkerchief. "It's from me. To keep you safe."

She unfolded it and looked down at the leather bracelet.

"Vervain." He stated. "I made it. I should have already given it to you, Jane. That was my fault. So early Merry Christmas, I guess." He stumbled back a step, despite the fact that he really shouldn't have moved at all, as Jane flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you, Kol." She whispered and his arms went around her.

"Stay safe, little love. And you call me if you need me, I mean it. Don't let them bully you anymore." She nodded and he sighed when she sniffled. "Please don't cry. You know I can't stand it." She laughed a bit and he smiled, glad that he had managed to make her laugh.

She pulled back, wiping at her eyes.

"Oh, and here, you might need this." He gave her the paste he had made for her Hybrid mark. "I'm not exactly sure what will happen to that tattoo."

"I guess it will fade. Thanks, Kol. It was really nice, getting to know you."

"Don't give up, Jane."

He smiled softly and took her hand, kissing the back of it, and then he was gone in a blur, leaving her with an empty and hollow feeling.

"Miss Evans?"

She turned to see Elijah.

"Elijah? I thought you were going."

"I am." He said quietly. "But it would be rude of me to go without speaking to you first. Without explaining myself."

"I know why you're leaving. You want to keep your family safe and far from Mystic Falls. I don't blame you for that. I just wish you wouldn't have made that deal."

He nodded. "I regret that and will for a very long time. It was wrong of me to say we would stay out of your life. It was unfair. I don't think I couldn't honestly do so."

"Really?"

"When I first met you, I was intrigued by your kindness and how loyal you were to your friends. You've never tried to deceive me, Jane, as your friends have."

"I daggered you."

He nodded. "Yes, but you did it to save yourself and your friends. And to teach me a lesson about jumping to conclusions."

"Elijah-"

He raised a hand to stop her. "I've betrayed them several times, but for the good of my family, Jane. And are you included in that. Yes, I would have released Niklaus, under the condition that he behave himself. It was never my intention to take him from you entirely nor he from you." She nodded. "I only hope you can forgive me."

"Of course, I can." She told him. "I just hope you can forgive _me_. I never-I didn't-" The sobs she had tried to hold back for Kol's sake came rushing to the surface and she felt her body shake from the force. Elijah pulled her against him, his arms encasing her. The first time he had initiated a hug.

He shook his head. "I could never blame you for what happened, Jane. You loved Niklaus and he loved you."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"You can start by forgiving yourself." He murmured. "This wasn't your fault."

"Don't forget to come back."

He smiled. "I highly doubt that I could." Elijah frowned. "I couldn't help but overhear what you said to Kol. When a vampire shuts down their emotions or "Flips the switch" if you will, they are unresponsive to emotions. I'm sure you know about that from Stefan."

"He showed a bit of emotion occasionally."

"That's because it was coming back to him. Emotions never really go away, Jane. even if you were to escape grief, when you returned to yourself, the grief would still be there. Turning off your feelings isn't like erasing memories. The pain and the sadness will still be there."

"I just want it to stop, just for a second."

He nodded. "I understand, but he was right about it changing you." He took her chin. "Promise me you won't do that to yourself."

"Elijah-"

" _Please_."

She nodded and he smiled softly.

"If you need anything, be sure to let me know." He paused. "I could stay and see about repairs to your home."

"No, that's okay. Rob and I will figure something out."

He nodded. "Would you also do me the favor of keeping an eye on Rebekah?"

"I will. Have you heard from Finn and Sage?"

He smiled. "Yes, I believe they are in Cancun."

"She got him on the beach then after all."

"I suppose she did."

She sighed. "Thank you, Elijah."

"For what, Miss Evans?"

"For everything." She hugged him and he hugged her back. "Goodbye." He was gone in a blur like Kol and she again was left with an empty, lonely feeling.

She sighed and went back to fixing up her parents' graves.

* * *

"Are you sure she'll even help?" Jeremy frowned. "She's not exactly Elena's biggest fan. And she just lost Klaus."

Stefan sighed. "I don't know." He admitted.

"Maybe if she found out who caused it…"

"I'm not blackmailing her for picking her friends, Damon." The teen scowled at the dark-haired vampire as he passed them to get to the alcohol cabinet. "She's friends with Rebekah.

"Yeah, I know." He muttered. "I didn't mean actually tell her. Probably not a good idea. After her outburst last night."

"Can you blame her for that?"

"No, she's not who I blame."

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "I never meant for her to die, Damon. She asked me to help Matt first and I did."

"And now the world has one more quarterback. Bravo, brother." Damon mocked.

There was a knock at the door and Jeremy gladly went to get it, leaving Stefan and Damon to eye each other angrily.

"Hey, Jane."

She was clearly trying her hardest to keep it together, but he saw how pale she was and the dark circles under her eyes.

"Jeremy. I…I just wanted to know how Elena was."

"She's…okay for now."

"Right. The transition…Oh, I made this for you guys." She held up a crockpot. "It's vegetable soup. It's all I could make in my kitchen with what I had." She was rambling. "I just thought, you know, since people send food when people die…Like casseroles, but I had no means of doing that or the time. And I didn't mean-she's not dead, I mean she is, but she's not…Here." She thrust it at him and he took it.

"Thank you." He smiled at her.

"Right. Well, I-I should go now…"

"Wait. I want to ask you a favor." He set the crockpot aside and stepped onto the porch, pulling the door shut behind him. "Look, Bonnie thinks she knows a way to make Elena human again."

Jane tilted her head. "Really? How?"

"Some kind of spell, it's supposed to be powerful."

"Oh…She needs my help, right?"

"Not if you don't want too."

Jane bit her lip. "I…I hate to say it, but I can't forgive her, Jer. Not for everything." She touched his arm. "But you've never purposely hurt me, you're like a brother and I…I don't want you to lose your sister. I'll help."

"Thank you, Jane." He hugged her. "This means a lot. I know she's been awful to you, but she'll be so grateful that you'll help."

"Can I ask a question? About this magic Bonnie is going to use. Um, I thought she got in trouble with the spirits for waking you up. Wouldn't this be the same thing?"

"I'd do anything to make sure my sister doesn't turn into a vampire."

The look in his eyes was pain filled and Jane nodded.

"Bonnie would never ask you to do anything dangerous. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know…I'm sorry. I must sound paranoid. It's just people have been using my blood a lot lately. I feel wary about using it."

"You want to come inside?"

"I'd can't. I have to run those back to Rob." She pointed at the doors that were strapped down in the back of the truck. "He's doing house repairs."

"Oh, you guys need help?"

"That's okay."

"I'll call Bonnie and ask her when she wants to start. I'll text you."

"Great. I'll see you later."

"Jane. can we talk? About last night?" Damon asked.

"I have to go. Rob needs doors."

"Rob needs what?" He glanced over her head. "Right, busted doors. Listen, about last night-"

"Please, Damon. I am barely keeping it together. I don't need reminders of last night or anything that happened yesterday and early this morning. I just want to have a day to deal with it my own way."

"I get that." He told her softly. "I do, but this is important. I-" He glanced at her dirty jeans and old sneakers. "What have you been doing?"

"Digging."

"Why?"

"I was fixing my parents' graves this morning. I…I always put out fresh flowers."

Damon rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh…So what I need to know is: Where is that White Oak stake?"

"I can't tell you."

"Jane."

" _I can't tell you_."

Damon scowled. "Jane, seriously. Just let me have it. If Rob knows ask him."

"He doesn't know. And you won't know because I've hidden it."

"You what?"

"No one is using that thing ever again. It's a _murder_ weapon, Damon. There's been enough murdering around here."

"Jane, you _didn't_ kill him."

"Stop. I said I don't want to talk about it." Her voice wavered before she took a breath. "I have to go." She made a hasty retreat to her uncle's truck.

* * *

Bonnie frowned at the open casket in front of her. It was Klaus' body, but he was supposed to be ashes. Gone. And yet, there it was charred a bit, but still perfectly intact. How? The other question that raced through her mind was: Where had it come from?

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice mocked from behind her.

She whirled with a gasp to see Tyler leaning against the entrance to the Lockwood cellar. A smirk that looked out of place on his face, crossed his lips.

She frowned.

"What is that doing here, Klaus?" She demanded. She had saved him, yes, but not to be made to play whatever game this was. "The deal we made with Tyler was that you would leave his body and jump into someone else's the first chance you got."

"Yes, when I assumed I would be a pile of ash." Klaus retorted, stepping into the room. "But apparently fate and oxygen intervened, and there I am." He turned to face, Bonnie. "Put me back."

"No way!"

"Rodney." He spat. "Outed Tyler and Caroline to the Council. They're on the warpath and this body is vulnerable…And I need to see Jane."

Bonnie's face softened just a tad at that last part, but she had to remain firm. "I have to help Elena before she has to feed."

"Elena being dead is not my concern. I have no care for the doppelganger wench. What excuse could you possibly have to not put me back right this instant!"

"You're forgetting who saved your life." She snapped.

Quick as a snake, he had her back the throat. "And you're forgetting that I can rip your tongue out." She gasped for air. "Now. Put. Me. Back." He hissed.

"No. Jane would never forgive you if you kill me. And your sister is the reason that Elena is transitioning." She tried to persuade and guilt it. It wasn't working.

"I cannot tame my sister's wrath and Jane's anger I can tolerate. She would eventually let it go."

"Plus, Elena's blood for Hybrids. You won't have to use Jane. They wouldn't be sired to her then."

Klaus smirked. "I've quite gotten used to sharing with her. Try again."

"Leave town."

"What?"

"Leave town forever and I'll put you back. That means you never bother us again. Elena will donate blood to you, but you never set foot in Mystic Falls again."

"You're asking me to leave Jane. I know you would never do that to her."

"She thinks you're dead already, Klaus. It's not that big of a leap."

He narrowed his eyes. "I didn't think you would be that cruel."

"Either you agree or I won't put you back."

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth. "Same rules apply. No one knows."

"Not even, Jane."

Klaus looked at her and she looked at him defiantly. "Not even Jane, Klaus. I may be cruel by making you leave, but I will not let you make it worse by talking to her."

"You are angry about your mother, don't take it out on her."

Bonnie faltered. "Not forever then. Just…ten years." Klaus frowned. "A decade. That's how long you were going to keep her away from her home and that's how long you have to stay away."

* * *

"Pastor Young. To what do we owe the honor? And don't tell me it's your blood pressure again." Meredith teased, looking at the Pastor with a smile.

He shook his head. "Honestly, Dr. Fell, I wish it were."

She looked at him in confusion.

The Pastor nodded at the young men behind him. "Blood bank's in the basement. One of you sweep the rooms."

"What are you doing?" Meredith scowled.

"Adding a few security measures. The blood here has a habit of flying off the shelves."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Who gave you that authority?"

"The Council." He replied coolly. "They've entrusted me to secure the town. And unlike some of our founding families…I don't have conflicting interests."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"We got an anonymous call that told us everything and we've researched to prove its authenticity, Meredith. Probably time to start looking for a new job." He warned her.

She stared at him in disbelief before pulling her phone out to call Rob.

* * *

Rob set his screwdriver aside and put his phone to his ear.

"Hey, Mere."

His smile slid away. "They what?" He listened intently as she explained. "And probably got Liz, Carol, and Alaric too." He frowned. "Don't worry. I'll be over there in a second."

* * *

Bonnie ended the chant and sighed. Jane sat back against the wall. "The spirits aren't listening."

"Is that it? Is that all we can do?" Jeremy pressed.

"There's something else I can try." She said hesitantly.

"What?" He asked eagerly. "Do it."

She stood up from the floor, holding her book in her arms. "If the witches won't help me save Elena, then maybe I can go to the Other Side and bring her back myself." Jane looked up at her with a worried expression.

Jeremy frowned. "The Other Side is for dead people."

"She's in transition. Not fully dead, not fully alive. What if her spirit exists on both sides?"

"Even if it does, how can you get there? You're not dead." She glanced away for a moment and it dawned on them. "No, Bonnie!"

"How?" Jane asked her and Jeremy looked at her incredulously. "How, Bonnie?"

"I was able to stop your heart to stop Klaus'." She paused, but Jane merely blinked at her. "I'll do the same thing to myself. Witches have free reign on the Other Side. I will find Elena and bring her back with me."

"Assuming you wake up." Jeremy snapped.  
"I'm stronger now." She insisted. "I found a new source of power."

"A new source of power?" He scowled. "What kind of power is gonna let you kill yourself and bring someone back with you from the dead?"

"Do you want Elena back or not?" Bonnie demanded.

"I'll help her." Jane spoke up, startling her.

"No, Jane, I can't ask you to-" She began.

"Please, Bonnie. Maybe, if you are using me, you'll be able to use more power to pull you and Elena back. Let me do this for Jeremy, Jenna, Ric…Elena. Despite that she's hurt me, no one deserves to have their choices taken from them. If there is a way to make her human again, let's do it."

Jeremy frowned. "Jane you told me and Bonnie about the warning her Grams gave you. Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She wanted to see Klaus. She wanted to try to bring him back. "Let's do it."

* * *

Jeremy opened his eyes when he felt something wet hit his hand. Blood. It was dripping from somewhere. He looked up with wide eyes. Bonnie's nose was dripping blood as she continued her chanting. Jeremy felt a jerk on his left hand and looked at Jane.

She was silently yelling, pain etched into her face as she struggled to not let go of him and Bonnie. She locked eyes with him, head lolling back.

"Oh, my god…"

Bonnie began to cough as she chanting. He could feel her and Jane beginning to loosen their hold on his hands.

"Bonnie. Bonnie open your eyes." Jeremy said, worriedly. "Bonnie, I can't let you do this." She began to speed up her chant, rocking. Jane was growing cold. "Bonnie, you and Jane are dying."

Jane gasped in pain, whimpering as black veins went up to her arms.

"What the hell is that?!" He said, watching as it went up to her chest and up her face and then sank into her skin. It was doing the same to Bonnie. The witch gave some gasping breaths and then she fell to the side, lifeless. "Bonnie no!"

Next to him, Jane crumpled to the ground as well, black colored liquid trickling from her nose, like blood from Bonnie's nose.

He put his fingers to her neck, but Jane had a pulse, a very faint one.

"No! Bonnie, wake up! Jane's unconscious. Bonnie wake up!" He shook the witch before looking at Jane again. The ink colored liquid was still trickling from her nose. "Please wake up, Bonnie."

* * *

Jane found herself out the Lockwood cellar. Everything around her was in black and white.

"Bonnie?" She called, but didn't see the witch anywhere. "Bonnie!"

Everything seemed quiet and she was reminded of the silent films she had watched years ago, back when things were simpler. She saw a something move ahead of her, a blurred figure.

"Klaus?!" She cried and ran towards the figure. It would disappear and reappear ahead of her every time she drew near. "Please, Klaus! I can bring you back with me!" She wasn't sure why she was so convinced at the magical shadow was Klaus, but it was a hope. She needed that hope.

She soon lost sight of the figure. "Niklaus, come back! Please. I need you!" Tears stung her eyes. "Please, come back! You don't even have to forgive me, just come back." She sank to knees in the leaves. "Come back…" She started to cry, burying her face in her hands. "Please…"

She heard something behind her and sniffling, turned her head. She frowned. "Um…hi."

* * *

Bonnie found herself in a horse stable. Confused, she turned around to see her surroundings properly and looked down to see Elena. She was pale and slumped against the bars of the door that held her captive. Her lips were drying out as the hours passed without feeding.

"Elena…" She came over to her, kneeling to take her hands. "Come back." She implored her, even though she couldn't hear her. "Come back." She slowly pulled her up from the ground.

Elena looked around in wonder as she was pulled to her feet by the invisible Bonnie. "Stefan. Stefan, something's happening."

"We're going home." Bonnie said soothingly. Suddenly her Grams appeared.

"No." She warned and ended the connection between Elena and Bonnie. The strength the transitioning teen had been given by Bonnie, was sapped away and she collapsed back once again, against the barred door.

The young witch frowned. "Grams? What are you doing?"

"You can't be here." Shelia told her firmly. "You stay away from this sort of darkness."

"Elena needs me."

"Didn't you hear Jane's warning? Now I'm warning you too. Elena is not your problem to solve. Now go, before they decide to keep you here."

"Grams, please."

"This magic is dark, Bonnie. It's not nature's plan. Touch it again and the spirits will unleash their anger in ways that will make you suffer. Don't let that happen to Jane too because of your foolishness. The longer you allow her to stay in limbo, the longer the darkness will want to keep her. Stay away. Go!"

Bonnie was thrust out of the Other Side.

* * *

Jeremy moved frantically.

"Bonnie, wake up. Wake up!" He pleaded. "Come on. Open your eyes!" She gasped in air and he sighed with relief. "You're alive!" He gently set her up and she tried to regain control of her rapid breathing.

"I couldn't do it." She whispered. "It didn't work." She glanced at Jane and moved over to her. "Oh, my god."

"What is that, Bonnie?" Jeremy asked, nodding at the black staining Jane's sweater, and covering her chin and upper lip in rivets.

"I don't know…Darkness?"

"Darkness?"

"Something my Grams said." She was about to touch her when Jane moaned, her eyes fluttering open.

"Did it work?" Jane asked and Jeremy helped her up. She was shaking as if cold and her skin felt like ice. He wrapped his arms around her to try to stop her trembles.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"Did it help? Did you get her?"

"I am so sorry." Bonnie apologized frantically. "Jane, what happened?"

"I don't know… Everything was in black and white and silent like an old movie. Then I saw something. I don't know what it was at first. I thought it was a smoke person. I was following them through the woods. I lost sight of the person and then they were behind me." She shuddered. "I-I turned around and it…It was me. only not." She shrugged and wiped at her nose, frowning at the inky liquid that covered her fingers. "What is that? It looks like water paint."

"I have no idea." Bonnie shook her head.

Jeremy moved them over to where a large stone block sat. "Here, sit down." He handed her a water bottle from his coat pocket. "Drink this, you're still shaking."

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have let you do that." The witch told her. "You could have stayed dead."

"No, I wanted too. I wanted to find him." Jane whispered and guilt coursed through Bonnie's gut at the desperate and lonely tone of her voice. "I just wanted to find him. To bring him back." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "He wasn't there." Bonnie hugged her as she cried and she began to have second thoughts about telling Klaus to leave. Even if the Hybrid was a pain in the ass and an asshole, he did care for Jane. And Jane loved him.

"I just wanted to see him and tell him I was sorry. That I'm so sorry."

"He knows." Bonnie whispered, hugging her friend close. Tears stinging her own eyes. "He knows."

* * *

"Tyler!" Caroline beamed as he stepped through the trees. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"I'm always around, love."

She stopped in her tracks. "Did you just call me "love"?"

"I don't know. Did I, love?" Klaus smirked.

She was in shock for a moment before smacking his arm. "Klaus?! Oh, my god. What did you do to Tyler?"

"Hitched a ride."

"You're an ass. Get out of his body."

"Gladly. Once we find the Bennett witch."

That calmed her a bit and she nodded.

"Great. Fine."

They started through the woods, silence falling around them.

"Jane will be happy to see you." Caroline said quietly.

Klaus smiled a bit before it faded. "You can't tell her."

"What? Why the hell not?" She moved to block Klaus from moving. "Are you seriously not going to tell her your alive?"

"I want to tell her, but I made a deal with the witch. She puts me back in my body and I leave town for the next ten years. Seeing me alive and watching me leave and never returning would hurt her more than my being dead. She would think I was abandoning her and she'd try to follow."

Caroline frowned. "I'll talk to Bonnie. She'll change her mind."

"You can try, love. But I doubt she'd budge."

* * *

They came to the Lockwood cellar and went down inside.

Klaus paused upon seeing Jane. She looked shaken up and he frowned.

"Jane?"

Bonnie and Jeremy looked up at them and Jane did too.

Jeremy frowned in confusion. "Tyler?"

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked Caroline, hugging her.

"I'm fine."

"Tyler? How…I thought you were…" Jane shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm just so glad to see you!" She hugged him and Klaus wrapped his arms around her. He had to force himself not to inhale her scent or put his on her, this wasn't his body. "Are you okay?"

"He's fine." Caroline smiled at her and Jane nodded. "You look tired. What happened?"

"Bonnie tried to help Elena and something went wrong." Jeremy murmured. "She wasn't strong enough."

Klaus faced Bonnie. "Did you do something to her?" He asked, trying to control his temper. The witch bit her lip.

"Tyler, it's okay." Jane told him. "I volunteered to help. Um, I'm going to get some air, Bonnie. I'll be back."

* * *

"You what?" He hissed when Bonnie explained what had happened to him and Caroline. "She was dead?!"

"Temporarily! I didn't know that would happen!"

Jeremy suddenly realized why Tyler was so aggressive. "You're not Tyler."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Very observant, young Gilbert."

Caroline hit him again. "Klaus, don't be mean. Why don't you go check on Jane?" He hesitated a moment until she nodded at him, and then went outside.

* * *

She was huddled in her father's coat, a calming object for her if he remembered correctly. The scent of peppermints soothed her.

"Jane?"

At first, he thought she hadn't heard him, but then he saw her wiping tears and he fought back the urge to sweep her into his arms and comfort her. He really wanted to and it was physically hurting him to keep his distance.

"What?" She replied quietly. She turned to face him, her tears hidden.

"I just wanted to check on you."

She nodded. "I'm okay. Whatever happened, I don't feel off from it. Just strange."

"You were dead."

"I was in a weird place. It was here and yet it wasn't…Everything was a gray color. Like black and white movies." She began to play with the ring on her finger, twisting it this way and that. He was glad to see she was still wearing it. "Tyler, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Okay, well, don't take this the wrong way, but _how_ are you here?"

The frustration was clear on her face. She wanted answers, she deserved answers, but he couldn't give them. Not yet. He'd talk to the Bennett witch first. Wait for Caroline to put in a good word for him.

"I-"

"He's dead and you're not. How is that _fair_?" She paused, clearing rethinking her words. "I'm sorry. I'm being horribly rude. It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm the one who staked him." Her lower lip trembled.

"Jane-"

"I was looking for him when I was in that other place. Why couldn't I find him?"

Klaus couldn't stand to see her so distraught and he reached out to her, but she pulled away.

"Can you just give me a minute?" Jane asked him, tears being wiped hastily from her cheeks.

He nodded, moving to go back inside. "I'm right here, love." He said quietly when she turned her back to him.

* * *

"She said she's not strong enough." Jeremy snapped.

"You put me in here, surely you're strong enough to get me out." Klaus hissed at Bonnie.

Caroline rubbed at her temples. "Bonnie, just put him back so he can be with Jane."

"I can't. I upset the spirits trying to save Elena. I can't use that kind of magic. You heard what it did to Jane, Klaus. Do you want to risk that? What if it makes it worse?"

"Then don't use her. Just get me out. _Now_."

Bonnie sighed. "It's too dangerous."

"Bonnie do the bloody spell!" He snarled.

Caroline tried to run interference. "She said she can't, okay?" Klaus sent her a deathly look and she gave him a "trust me" look. "We'll just wait a few days until you're strong enough to do it with traditional magic. Right, Bonnie?" Klaus turned back to Bonnie. She didn't answer.

Growling in frustration, Klaus stalked back and forth. "She needs me. You can't keep me from her."

"No one wants to do that." Caroline murmured. "We'll find another way."

"How?" He demanded. "She's upset and I can't help her. Do you have any idea how frustrating that is? How physically _painful_ it is?"

Jeremy frowned. "Did you bond with her?"

Caroline bit her lip. "The Hybrid mark. She said it was burning her yesterday. Because of you?"

Klaus frowned. "I don't know. All the more reason to put me back."

She shook her head. "I _can't_."

Patience ran out, he ripped his shirt exposing part of his chest. The group watched in horror as he made the fingernails of his right hand sharper and longer. He thrust his hand into his own chest.

"What are you doing?!" Caroline wailed in horror as her boyfriend's chest being torn up.

"Ripping Tyler's heart out." He hissed. "I'll jump into someone else." He smirked at Jeremy. "Maybe you." He sank his hand in further with a cry.

"Klaus, stop it! This isn't helping!" The vampire yelled at him.

Jeremy frowned. "He's bluffing, he needs a witch to do that."

"What makes you think I don't have one? Or ten." He snarled. "Pick Bonnie! You or Tyler!"

Bonnie chewed her lip. He wasn't going to stop until she agreed.

"Fine. I'll do it. Just stop."

"And the ten-year deal is off."

"Fine." She snapped. "You can stay."

Klaus pulled his nails free from his chest, looking at Bonnie. "Good. Let's begin."

Caroline scowled. "You didn't have to do that."

"No one is stopping me from getting back into my body and seeing to Jane, is that clear?"

"I get that, okay? But Tyler is my boyfriend, you can't just threaten him like that. Jane would not be okay with it."

He only rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Are you doing another spell?" Jane asked, coming back down into the cellar. "Do you need help?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, that's okay."

She noticed Tyler sitting in front of her. "Are you trying to send Tyler this time? It might work since he's a Hybrid." She came over to them, holding her hands out. "Here, let me help."

"Jane, you…weren't doing so well last time." Jeremy frowned. "Let Bonnie handle it."

Caroline nodded. "We can go wait outside."

"No, I want to help. What if something happens to Tyler next? Or Bonnie gives out completely from this spell. This could seriously hurt her."

She felt Tyler taking her hands. "Thank you, but I think you should sit this one out."

"Well, I disagree. Let me help, Bonnie, you know whatever spell your doing would be much stronger with me."

Klaus frowned. He didn't want to involve her, but with her being here, he could get in his body faster perhaps. Very reluctantly, he nodded at Bonnie.

"Okay." The witch sighed and took Jane's hands. Together they held Tyler's head. "Ready?"

Jane nodded, eyes closed. "Yep."

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie began.

Jeremy looked at Caroline. "This is black magic she shouldn't be doing this. Her Grams warned her. This is bad for Jane too."

Caroline chewed her nails nervously. "I don't like it either, but we don't have a choice. Klaus will murder us all to get to Jane."

"Why not use another witch then?"

"Convince. He's an ass, but he loves Jane."

"He'll murder us anyway if something happens to her." Jeremy replied.

Tyler suddenly gasped and they turned to him.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked, hoping. He smiled at her.

"Caroline. Hey!" He moved out from under Bonnie's and Jane's hands. Suddenly he sank to his knees.

Gasping she ran over to him.

Jeremy frowned. Bonnie was still chanting, still holding Jane's hands. The girl was swaying on her feet, oblivious to what was going on around her.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" He asked.

 _"I warned you, child." Shelia said and Bonnie blinked at her grandmother. "I warned you to stay away." She had her hands over hers and Jane's._

"Bonnie, it works. Stop." Jeremy stated.

 _Shelia's grip tightened on them and Jane's eyes opened._

 _"Bonnie? Miss Shelia?" The girl said in confusion._

 _"What's happening?" Bonnie said frantically. "Let us go!"_

 _"I can't." Shelia told her, looking at her._

 _"Let us go!"_

"Bonnie, what's happening?" Caroline asked from the floor. Jeremy looked freaked out and she didn't blame him. Jane suddenly screamed.

 _"What are you doing!? Bonnie!" Black veins were going from the young witch's arms to hers and Shelia's. Jane suddenly saw herself. The same Jane from the Other Side. This Jane took her arms and dug her nails in, making deep rivets in her arms. "Stop it! Bonnie help me!"_

Caroline and Jeremy watched with wide eyes as Jane tried to pull away from Bonnie, her forearms bleeding.

Bonnie panicked. "I can't let them go!" She told Jeremy.

"Bonnie, stop the spell!" He yelled.

 _"You made your choice." Shelia told her. "Now they're taking it out on me." The black veins went up to her neck and she groaned in pain. Jane was crying._

 _"Stop it! Leave me alone! Please don't!" The other Jane was gripping her bloody arms tightly, sending something into her._

 _"What is she doing to her!?" Bonnie asked._

 _Shelia grimaced. "She came back. She wasn't supposed to come back. Now it's taking her over."_

 _"I'm sorry, Grams!" She sobbed. "They can't do this to you!" Shelia cried out silently. Jane screamed. "Please don't do this to them! Please don't do this to them!"_

"Bonnie, stop!" Caroline shouted.

 _"No, no, no, no!" She wailed. Suddenly Shelia disappeared. The other Jane dissolved into nothing. Bonnie and Jane were released from the spell._

Jeremy took Bonnie's shoulders.

"Oh, my god! What have I done?! What did I do?!"

"You're okay. You're okay." He soothed.

"What did I do?"

Jane was lying on the floor, dazed.

"Jane?" The blond vampire asked.

"What happened?" The girl asked shakily. "Bonnie, what was that?" She looked at Caroline. "What happened to Tyler?"

"He just passed out. He's fine. How are you feeling?"

"Weird. Really weird." Jane shuddered. "I think I'd like to go home now."

None of them could agree more.

* * *

"You startled me. How long have you been here?" Rebekah asked, coming over to Jane. The girl was curled on the couch in Klaus' studio.

"I couldn't sleep at home. Rob broke the front door, trying to fix it. We have to buy another one." She bit her lip. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

She smiled at the girl's concern, although she was _not_ fine. When she got a hold of Klaus she was going to beat him.

"I'm all right. They can't really hurt me."

"But still…having to breathe in all that vervain…"

"Everyone's fine. I'll be good as new by the morning."

"Rob is at Meredith's and I didn't want to sleep there either. Can I stay here?"

"Why of course you can, darling. But wouldn't you be more comfortable upstairs in a bed?"

Jane shook her head. "I just want to lay here for a while. I'll go up later." Rebekah sensed that there was something nostalgic about the room that Jane wanted to remember so she just nodded her head. If only she knew the truth. That Nik was alive and well and in Tyler Lockwood's body. She wanted to tell and probably should since the girl still looked guilty for Klaus' "death", but she was positive that Klaus should have to be the one to tell her.

"Well, goodnight then. Let me know if you need something."

* * *

"How dare you save Caroline over me!" Rebekah snapped rounding the corner as soon as she heard her brother come in.

Klaus turned to face her.

""Hello brother, thought you were dead. So pleased you're not.""

She hissed at him. "Don't joke about it, Nik! You left me!"

"I only had time to save one of you and you can't be killed. Rest assured I've had a worse day, than you."

 _Slap_.

Klaus glowered his sister who was simmering with rage.

"I mourned you! I thought you were dead for God's sake! _Jane_ thought you were dead, you bastard!"

"Bekah-"

"No! My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again!" Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Not to mention what Jane was going through, the poor thing. She thought she murdered you, Nik! She's been feeling guilty!"

He hung his head for a second.

"I intend to make it up to her. And you too, Bekah."

"It's always been me! Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, me! I loved you through everything and you couldn't tell me?! You act like you don't care!"

He pulled her into a hug. "I apologize, little sister."

She hugged him back, reveling in the fact that he apologized. A first in many decades that was genuine.

"I made a deal with the Bennett witch."

"

They heard someone in the sitting room and she sighed.

He frowned. "She's here? Jane?"

"Yes, she couldn't sleep."

He shifted and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, go on then. Just don't scare her half to death. We'll continue this in the morning, you wanker." She wiped the tears from the face and he sent her a smirk before disappearing. Rebekah huffed and shook her head. "Just wait until Elijah hears about this."

* * *

Klaus peered into the next room. Jane was pacing in front of the fireplace. Her curls were wilder than usual, mussed from sleep or lack thereof. He couldn't help but admire how she looked, dressed in his Henley that showed her little arse, which was perfectly encased in black lace, when she walked, her whole body aglow from the dancing flames.

She was rubbing, or trying too, at the spot where her Hybrid tattoo was. Her back was to him, she was looking out the window.

"It's just me, Bekah." The girl said quietly. "I couldn't sleep again." She turned to face him and froze. She shut her eyes and sighed.

"Not again. Go away."

"Is that any way to talk to me, my love?" He moved closer, shutting the doors behind him. She eyed him warily.

"You're not real."

Klaus shook his head. "You're not asleep, sweetheart."

"That's what a dream would say. And then you disappear. So go ahead and disappear before I get attached."

He settled against the couch, lounging lazily, and held his hand out to her, watching her. "Then you come to me."

"What?"

He crooked his finger at her, his eyes gleaming in the darkness. "Come to me." She looked confused by his words. He had never said that in her dreams. "It's all right." She moved closer to him, afraid he'd vanish from sight and he kept very still. "Here, love." He beckoned her even closer and he settled her over him, stroking her hips. His wolf wanted to claim her and soothe her.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and took one of his hands. She froze, obviously feeling or seeing something. He watched her figure out whatever it was she saw.

"Klaus?"

He nodded at her.

"Hello, my love. Miss me?"

She tossed her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"It's really you!"

He nodded, stroking her back gently, smiling. "I'm here, sweetheart."

"I thought you were dead." She whispered. "And that I'd never see you again." She was clutching at him.

He pressed his lips against the top of her head. "I'm here." He said again and she tilted her head back to look at him.

"How? What happened? Where were you?" She asked rapidly and then shook her head. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. You're here." Tears spilled from her eyes and Klaus wiped them away.

"Don't cry, my love."

"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm so sorry."

"For what, my love?"

She sobbed. "I staked you."

"No, no, my love. It's not your fault." He soothed, cupping her face, and wiping away her tears again. "You did nothing wrong."

"How can you say that?"

"Because you were compelled, sweetheart."

She frowned. "That's not an excuse, Klaus. Why does everyone keep saying that? They weren't there. They didn't see…"

"Look at me, love."

She did and he shook his head. "You couldn't fight it, sweetheart. There's nothing to be ashamed of or guilty about. It's all right. I'm here." He assured her, stroking her hair and down her back as she sobbed. "I don't blame you, my love." She clung to him, her face buried against his chest.

"I couldn't fight it. I tried."

Klaus cupped her head. "I know, my love. I know. That shouldn't have happened to you."

"I missed you."

"And I've missed you." He whispered in her ear. "So much. It would hurt me to leave you."

"Where were you?" Jane asked quietly when her sniffles had died down. "If you didn't…Where were you?"

He sighed and stroked her back. "In Tyler Lockwood's body."

She stiffened and leaned back to look at him. "How?"

"The Bennett witch and Tyler made a deal with me. She would save me and Tyler would be my vessel until I found a new person to occupy. However, this morning I discovered that my body lay intact in the coffin."

"How? I saw you…" She bit her lip. "There was…fire."

He tilted his head. "I'm still not sure how, love. Perhaps whatever the Bennett witch did, affected my body."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed again. "I couldn't, love. To get me back in my normal body, the witch made me make a deal."

"What deal?"

"Ten years."

She frowned, sitting up fully in his lap. "Ten years? Away from Mystic Falls?"

"Yes."

"And me?"

"Mmhm."

"That wasn't right of her."

He cupped her cheek. "She's not exactly my biggest fan, love."

"Well, I'm not Elena's biggest fan and I still managed to do a nice thing."

He frowned suddenly. "Yes, we need to discuss that. Something happened to you."

"It was scary." She shuddered. "I was so afraid." He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer.

"What was it?"

"I don't know. It was like a person, but then it wasn't. I thought it was you so I followed it. Then it attacked me. It kept saying something. I couldn't understand it."

"And you passed out. What happened then?"

"Oh, yeah…I got dizzy all of the sudden. I couldn't call out to anyone."

Klaus stroked her cheek.

"And the Bennett witch has no clue?"

"No. Bonnie didn't know why and I feel fine." She winced. "Spoke too soon." She tried to wriggle off his lap, but he held her firm. "Klaus, I'm coming back."

"What hurts, love?"

"My tattoo." She whimpered. "It was burning after Tyler touched it last night. He was trying to get a glimpse of it and I got a really awful feeling like someone was trying to hurt me." She looked at him. "I wasn't _myself_ for a moment." Intrigued, he tilted his head.

"Show me." She was hesitant. "Let me see, sweetheart. It's all right." She pressed her hand to his face and he concentrated. He looked at her curiously when it was over.

"Interesting." He murmured. "Let me see your tattoo now."

She turned in his lap and he pushed up her shirt. The skin was red and angry looking.

"Kol made me something for it. It helps with the burn."

He traced the reddened marking and she sighed as a cool and relieved feeling.

"That feels so much better." She moaned, leaning into his touch. The redness was fading as he stroked it.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No, it's instant relief."

"I'm glad, sweetheart."

She closed her eyes slightly. "Why do you think that happened?"

"Possibly because we're mated. This mark makes you mine so anyone that is a threat, i.e. another Hybrid, your body reacts."

"Oh. What about my eyes?"

"An elemental thing perhaps, my love. We do need to find someone who can tell us more about that."

He bent to kiss her tattooed skin and she moaned softly.

"Klaus…"

The mood shifted drastically and he felt the need to reclaim her.

"Niklaus." She whined and shifted in his lap, as he nipped at her neck. He slipped a hand down between her legs, tracing her slit through her lacey panties. She moaned, her legs spreading invitingly. "Please…"

Growling, he nuzzled her neck, her arousing scent in the air. He needed to make sure she was all right and that she smelt of him once again. The mere thought of anyone else trying to take her from him made him internally rage. Tyler hadn't meant to disrupt her that was clear enough, but still…

"No one can touch you, but me." He said in her ear. "You belong to me, Jane."

She whimpered as he nipped at her earlobe. "O-only you." She said breathlessly and he smirked, stroking her harder.

"Good girl." He praised and she gasped as he pressed against the little bundle of nerves. He felt her thighs tremble. "Do you like that, love?" He asked huskily. "Do you like it when I touch you?" She nodded rapidly. "Tell me, my love."

"I like it when you touch me, Klaus. Please." He pulled her back against his chest and kept her legs spread with his knees. Nuzzling her shoulder, he pushed her panties aside and slipped his fingers along her skin and she sighed, tipping her head back against his shoulder and bucking against his touch.

"Did you miss me, sweetheart? I think you did." He said, circling her clit with his thumb. She whimpered, her hips bucking against his hand, his fingers were tracing her slit teasingly, spreading the moisture he found there. "So ready for me."

"Please." She moaned and he slipped her panties off before sliding his fingers into her. Pumping her with one hand, the other slipped beneath her shirt and he cupped one of her breasts. She gasped, arching against him in pleasure. "Klaus?"

"What, love?"

"Upstairs?"

"Not tonight, my love." He purred in her ear. "Tonight, I want you laid out by the fire. Flushed and eager for me." She turned her head and tilted her face toward his to kiss her. He bent his head to kiss her nose, but she met his lips with her own instead, tugging him closer, urgent. He took over as soon as her tongue swept across his lower lip. She moaned against his mouth and he hummed, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

She squeaked as the world blurred and she found herself on the soft downy rug next to the fire. He had lost his clothing in the process. She reached for him and he chuckled, moving to lean above her.

"I love you." She whispered. "Don't ever leave me again."

He smiled lovingly, kissing her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her chin, and then her lips.

"Never." He promised softly, before gripping at the hem of her shirt and pulling it from her, leaving her bare to his gaze. He looked down at her before frowning. "What's wrong, my love?" She was blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

He cupped her cheek, brushing his mouth over hers. "I'm here, sweetheart. I'd never leave you for very long." He kissed her softly and she pulled him down to her, wrapping her legs around him.

"I need you." She whispered.

"I'm here." He assured her. "I've missed you."

"Show me."

He smirked and took her hips, sliding into her. He groaned as her heat enveloped him.

She gasped as he thrust his hips into hers, setting a fast pace.

"Please." She pleaded and pulled him down to her. He kissed her greedily, swallowing her moans as she moved beneath him. She dug her nails into his back and he growled, moving to run his tongue along her perspiration-damp skin, flicking over her nipples. She whined, holding him tighter to her. "Harder, Niklaus." He obliged her, angling her just so, to give her what she needed as he drove back into her. She shrieked as he hit that certain spot, that made stars dance across her eyes, over and over. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, encouraging him to keep pounding into her and using the angle to meet his thrusts. She was so close, she just needed to tip over the edge. "I need-"

"What, my love? What do you need, hm?" He slipped a hand between them, finding that little bundle of nervous and teasing it. She whined. "Yes, come for me, love. Let me feel you around me. I love how you look when you succumb to me. Flushed, satisfied…so beautiful."

Her legs shook around him, her back arching as she clenched around his cock, his name spilling from her lips like a mantra. He came seconds later, hips stuttering.

Jane relaxed against the rug, still wrapped around him and he leaned down to kiss her gently.

"All right, my love?"

She nodded, exhausted and satisfied and Klaus rolled off her and onto his side, stretched out next to her. He brushed her hair sweaty hair back from her face.

"Have you slept any, sweetheart?"

"Not really." She admitted. "I couldn't."

"You can now. I'll be right here.'"

She turned to snuggle into his chest tangling her legs with his and hanging onto him. He smiled, stroking her hair and down her back.

"I love you." She whispered against his skin and he pressed his face into her hair.

"And I you, my love."

When the fire was getting low and she was deeply asleep, he carried her upstairs to tuck her beneath the sheets. She had had a fitful sleep up until then. Klaus encircled her in his arms and she sighed in her sleep. He'd keep her safe from her nightmares and anything or anyone else that should bother her. He would plot revenge tomorrow. They would pay for trying to keep him locked away.

* * *

Jane woke up to a sharp pain in her mouth. Her teeth hurt. She groaned and opened her eyes, only to gasp. She was in Klaus' living room. The fire had been gone out and it was dark, except for the light coming through the curtains from the hardly-there moon. There was a strange, yet familiar smell in the air. Almost metallic.

 _Buzz. Buzz._

Someone's phone was vibrating on the carpet near her feet and she frowned, moving towards it. She picked it up, growing confused. Caroline's picture was lit up. It was Tyler's phone. Jane froze when she moved her thumb over the screen and something red smeared across the glass. She dropped Tyler's phone, glancing at her hands. Blood. That was the smell. It was all over her hands.

Gasping, she shot her to feet. Only to halfway stumble over something lying on the floor. Her gums throbbed incessantly and touched her mouth gingerly. They felt sore. She reached down to feel of what she had tripped over and suddenly scrambled back. It was a body.

She ran over to the lamp next to the couch in a panic and flicked it on. Tyler lay in the middle of the floor, his neck bleeding slowly.

"Ty?" She whispered and then began to pace. "Just a bad dream. Wake up, Jane. Wake up, Jane." She jumped when her reflection flashed in the glass of the nearby picture. Something made her pause and she went back to examine her reflection. She moved closer to it, unsure of what she was seeing and then her eyes widened.

Jane screamed in horror.

Two whooshes of air behind her, let her know that her cries had awoken Klaus and Rebekah.

"What the bloody hell happened in here?!" Rebekah demanded and Jane whirled around.

Both Originals stared at her. Jane was covered in blood and looked like she had been in a massacre. That was not what had them shocked. What had them shocked was the blood that covered her chin and around her mouth, like she had just gotten done messily feeding.

Tyler groaned and lifted his head before jumping to his feet.

"What the hell?! What kind of game are you playing, Jane?"

"What?"

"You called me and then you jump me in the dark? You snapped my neck!" He rubbed at it, before pulling his fingers back to examine his fingers. Blood coated them. "Who bit me!?" He turned to glare at the Originals.

"As if I would go anywhere near you." Rebekah wrinkled her nose. "Niklaus?"

He rolled his eyes. "No."

Eyes landed on Jane who was biting her bloody lower lip. Klaus took a step toward her.

"Jane, love. What happened?"

"I don't…" She shook her head, clearly upset. "I don't know."

Tyler frowned. "Jane, you called me here."

"No, I didn't. I've been asleep."

Rebekah frowned. "Where's your phone, Jane?"

"I plugged it into the wall in the kitchen."

She disappeared and then came back. "No, phone."

Tyler looked over at the coffee table. "There it is." He picked it up and scrolled through the calls. "Here. Not thirty minutes ago." He showed her and she looked at Klaus, confused.

"I-I didn't. I was with you, wasn't I?"

He frowned. "I don't know, love."

Jane jumped when Rebekah took her arm. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

* * *

Jane shakily washed her face, trying to figure out how she had managed to hurt Tyler. He was a Hybrid, even if she had bitten him she didn't have fangs! It wouldn't have hurt him like that. Someone planted her there, but who? Rodney was dead.

She blindly reached for her towel and patted her face dry before sighing and opening her eyes. She eyed the bloody shirt on the counter and bit her lip. She picked it up, intending to try to wash the blood out when the smell of it hit her nose. Before she realized what she was doing, she was inhaling the smell. Her eyes flickered up to the mirror and she froze, the shirt falling out of her fingers.

She squeaked. It was all she could manage to do. and then she whirled around in a panic when the bathroom door was opened rapidly.

"Jane, darling. Are you all right?" Rebekah blinked. "Oh, my god…"

Jane had pitch black eyes with tiny navy blue veins, almost like a vampire except for the color and size, running beneath. The girl bared fangs at her and she immediately noticed that they were different from any vampire she had ever seen including Klaus. She had four curved fangs, two on either side of her front teeth.

"Bekah? Help me."

Her plea caught her attention and she nodded once. "Stay right here. It's okay." She stuck her head out the bathroom door. "Nik, you better come up here."

* * *

Klaus eyed his sister who looked a bit alarmed and she gestured for him to go see to Jane. He stepped into the bathroom.

Jane was sitting against the tub, her face buried in her knees.

"Love?"

"Please make it go away."

"Make what go away?" He knelt next to her and reached out to touch her. She drew away.

"Don't."

"I need you to look at me."

"No."

"I can't help you if you don't look at me." He said firmly and she finally raised her head. Klaus blinked. Tears spilled down her cheeks over the little veins. Her lip quivered and she bit it, showing him her fangs inadvertently. He was amazed and a bit concerned about what that meant for her.

"Please make it stop."

"Shh. You're upset, my love." He cradled her face.

"Upset? I look like a monster. Of course, I'm upset!"

He shook his head. "You're beautiful." He said, stroking her cheeks. "You need to calm down, my love. Then it will go away. Shut your eyes." She did and he kissed each eyelid, her little nose, her cheeks, showering her with love. She relaxed under his attentions and the features went away. "Now then."

She opened her eyes, the brilliant green showing once more and she flung her arms around Klaus' neck, crying softly. "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know sweetheart."

"Am I dead? Am I a vampire?"

He frowned, stroking her hair soothingly. "No, you're not dead. I can hear your heartbeat. It's a regular human beat."

"Klaus?"

"What is it, love?"

"I'm hungry, but it's not a normal hungry…It makes my gums hurt." He felt her run her nose along his neck. She was hesitant and unsure.

"Go ahead, my love."

"I'm afraid. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

She contemplated a minute and then concentrated on her task.

Klaus felt her fangs pierce his flesh and held her close. She sucked at his neck softly at first and then harder, getting progressively more aggressive. He felt arousal stir at each suck she gave and he groaned. She pulled away from him, looking at him. Blood covered her lips and went down her chin.

"Did it hurt?"

He shook his head. He cupped her face and brought her mouth down to his, he kissed her deeply tangling his tongue with hers. He let her go to get air and she chewed her lip.

"I'm scared, Klaus. I'm scared of what this means. What if I hurt someone?"

He stroked her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"I'll teach you, love, and you won't."

She suddenly gasped. "Oh, Tyler! I have to apologize." She scrambled up from his lap and he caught her arm.

"Calm down, love. He's all right."

"I have to at least tell him I'm sorry." She said and pulled away. Klaus frowned after her.

* * *

Rebekah answered the door.

"She's in the parlor. Quite upset." She told Rob. He looked disheveled, most likely having rolled out of bed.

"I suppose she would be." He stated. "What's she done?"

"She called Tyler, snapped his neck, and bit him."

"Oh. So, that's…That's not exactly what I was expecting. That's much too dark."

Rebekah frowned. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Everything that she needs to know is in these files." He showed her the small stack.

"That's not much."

"No, it's not and I wish there was more."

* * *

"I am _so_ sorry, Ty. I would never hurt you like that. Does it still hurt?"

"It's okay." He told her. "Stop freaking out."

"Sorry." She sat back on her heels. "This is really weird. I feel normal one second and then the next…Like a split personality."

"Relax. I'm fine." He frowned. "But you know…that does explain why you freaked out yesterday."

They looked up when Rob and Rebekah came in. Klaus followed them. He sat down next to her and she immediately curled against his side.

Rob plopped down a file onto the coffee table. "This is everything known about elementals." He looked at Rebekah pleadingly. "You got any coffee? This will take a while."

She sighed. "Fine." She grumped. "Anyone else want something from the kitchen? Apparently, I'm a maid."

Jane was trying to stay awake, she really was, but she felt so tired and so overwhelmed by the night's events that all she wanted to do was sleep. Klaus, stroking her hair wasn't helping either. After her umpteenth yawn, Klaus whispered in her ear.

"Sleep, my love."

"But I want to know." She grumbled even as she turned in his arms burying her face into his chest. He chuckled quietly.

"I'll tell you when you've slept."

She drifted off, feeling safe and sound in her Hybrid's arms.

* * *

 _Review?_


	69. Memorial

**Enjoy the chapter guys! I love all my readers! You rock!**

 **Jane is played by Lily James, Rob is played by Ewan McGregor.**

 **Smut warning.**

* * *

Chapter 69

"Black magic." Rob frowned. "That's what's in her. It's what making her act like this. Now, you said that she saw someone when she died. Who?"

Klaus tucked Jane more securely against him when she whimpered in her sleep. "She said it looked like her and yet not."

"What does that mean?" Rebekah asked.

Rob, shifted through his papers. "Well, I'm not sure. There shouldn't be any of Jane's doppelgangers on the Other Side. They should have moved on when the ghosts were sent back by Bonnie months ago. Unless…" He started digging through his papers again. "Ada."

"Who?" The blond frowned.

"According to the research, around 750 B. C., there was a girl named Ada. She was the first documented elemental. She attacked a boy in her village and when they confronted her, she attacked them. Now this is where things start to get jumbled. Over the next hundred years she was seen again, reportedly as a beautiful omen of death for sailors. When they would see her, she would pull them into the water and drown them."

"Mermaids?" Rebekah scowled. "Really?"

"Yeah. She's had been showing up in different places until…she disappeared sometime in the late 1100 A.D. Never seen again. She must have died somehow, but there is no information about it. Ada had many siblings so her line is all over the place, hence the reason Jane inherited the elemental genes. She's not a direct descendant of her."

"How does this affect Jane?" Klaus asked Rob.

"That's just it though. It shouldn't be affecting her at all. That line was broken centuries ago. Jane should not have those attributes." Rob frowned. "You said she didn't remember what she did, right? Well, and this is just a theory, I think Ada came back from the Other Side when Jane died. I think Bonnie's grandmother was warning her that something was waiting for Jane."

Rebekah frowned. "You think she's in Jane?" They all looked at her, but she was sleeping peacefully, a hand fisted in Klaus' shirt.

"There's no other explanation. She won't feel her at first. It's not like when Rodney was in me. Or when Klaus was in Tyler. Ada's waiting to take over."

"Can we get her out?"

"Maybe, but I'm not sure how to do that without hurting her."

"Would she jump into another body?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know." Rob shook his head. "Probably not since Jane is the only body with elemental genes."

Rebekah tilted her head. "She's different."

"Mmhm. And eventually she'll be faster, possibly stronger. Not vampire or Hybrid fast, but much faster than a normal human."

"And the vampire features?" Klaus frowned.

"According to the research, not all elementals have those traits. There are light elementals and dark elementals. Jane is a light elemental so she wasn't lusting for blood, she was just a normal girl. A dark elemental is what Ada is. They crave blood and she's slowly turning Jane dark."

"Preparing her for when she takes over." Rebekah said in horror.

"Exactly."

"She doesn't need blood all the time like a vampire would, because she's not one. I believe it's because Jane's still a human and not completely whatever hybrid being Ada was. Ada was immortal for the most part and however she got that way is completely beyond anything that I have yet to find. Ada will need blood and since she is trying to control Jane completely, then she'll be looking for ways to get it. Like last night. Elementals are good at manipulation. We'll be seeing a lot of new things from Jane."

Rob shifted on the seat and frowned at Klaus. "Since you and she are together. Then it would probably be best that she gets it from you when she needs it. I'm afraid she might become addicted if she does it a lot or feds from various people, and that can be dangerous."

"How so?"

"Well, she'll start looking for it. Like a drug addict or an alcoholic. She'll feed from every vampire or Hybrid in town and…eventually she'll be going after humans. I must warn you, she could drain vampires just a like they would a human. That would be no problem for her or Ada rather." He ran his hands through his hair. "This wasn't supposed to happen to her."

"Will Ada be switching with her? To talk to us?" Rebekah asked. "We can try to negotiate. Get her out of Jane."

"No. This is gradual and very slow. On the Other Side, Ada had full reign. She could do whatever the hell she wanted. She used too much energy and magic hitching a ride through the spell Bonnie used to get into Jane. It could take months or even a whole year for Ada to have enough energy to take over Jane completely."

"Unless she gorges herself on blood."

Rob frowned. "Yeah that…Or Jane dies. It's the only conclusions I've come too."

"So we just have to try to get her through it, like teaching a newbie vampire."

"Basically. Just…don't let her engage in that dark side too much. Ada may not have full control, but that doesn't mean that Jane can't be coerced into thinking that it's a good thing to drain people and take their blood."

* * *

"Well, it's a bit interesting."

"Interesting?" Jane repeated, poking at her breakfast with her fork. "It's scary."

"Eat your breakie, darling." Rebekah scolded lightly. The girl had been gloomy since she had heard the entire story. "You don't even know the last time you ate. I'm surprised you haven't fainted."

"Where did Klaus go?"

"He'll be back." She swatted at the girl's hand. "Stop biting your nails." She took her hand and turned it this way and that. "Hm, we should get manicures." She suggested, trying to change the subject.

Jane pulled her hand back. "When will he be back?"

"Soon, darling."

Jane took a small bite of her toast. "I'm scared, Bekah."

The Original's face softened. "I know, but until we figure out what to do about it, there's no use in worrying yourself sick. Nik will be back, all right?"

"I think I'm crazy."

"You are not."

"Well, I feel like it. Things have turned upside, Bekah. I don't even know what I am anymore. Or who I am."

"You're Jane and that's all that matters. Now eat before you waste away."

"I don't want too."

Rebekah sighed. "At least finish your orange juice and the piece of toast then."

Jane began to reluctantly and then Klaus came into the dining room.

"Something's happened. What?" The Original asked her brother as he sat down at the table. Jane slipped from her seat to sit in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. He sensed she was upset so he didn't say anything, just held her.

"There was an explosion last night at the Young farm. Twelve council members, dead."

Jane looked up at him. "Dead?"

"Mmhm."

"What happened?"

"Gas leak apparently."

"But you don't think that's what happened." Rebekah guessed. "Who do you think did it?" Klaus shrugged.

"Haven't the faintest idea."

Jane's phone beeped and she picked it up. She sighed and started wiggling off Klaus' lap.

"I'm going to be late."

"Love, you don't have school today." Klaus reminded her.

"I-I know, but I have to go to work."

He frowned. "Jane. You can't tell me that you still _need_ that menial job. I thought it was temporary."

She gave him a look. "I wanted to work and earn some extra money, remember? It is temporary." _Liar_. "But I need to work more than a few days. You already compelled my boss to let me off for a week. I have to go back. Time's up."

"It's not wise to be going anywhere until we figure out what exactly is going on with you, love."

She sighed and turned around. "I'll be fine. I-I have to try to have a little normalcy, Klaus. All of this is way too much to take in right now."

"This early?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes and then cupped his cheek. "And it's only this early for the weekend." She told him.

"What about your studio?"

"Oh, uh, everyone is really busy lately. It'll pick up again." _Liar_. Klaus eyed her.

"Hm."

"I'm running late." She kissed his cheek before he could say something else and hurried out the door. She came back in with a sheepish expression. "Can you drive me to town?"

He sighed but nodded. "All right, love."

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Damon asked as Jane came up the bar. He noted the apron around her waist and frowned. "You work here?"

"Yeah."

Alaric turned to look at her. "What? How long have you had this job?"

"Um, two weeks? Maybe?"

He snagged her wrist when she tried to walk away. "Two weeks? When'd you start?"

"Um, let's see…about a day after you tried to kill Finn."

" _How_ have you kept that a secret?"

She shrugged.

"Why are you working here?" Damon frowned. "What happened to your studio?"

"It's fine." She told him and then looked around. "I have to get back to work." She said and walked away from him to take someone's order.

The vampire turned to Alaric. "Was that weird to you?"

"Sort of, but maybe she's got a lot on her mind right now. The whole thing with Bonnie's magic, probably affected her. I mean she died."

"Yeah." Damon frowned. "But I'm thinking she's hiding something else."

"About the studio?"

"Not just that." He shook his head. "Something has her stressed out."

Ric frowned, looking over at Jane who was taking someone's order a few feet away. Now that he got a good look at her, she did look jittery.

"Have you talked to Rob?" Damon asked.

"Yep. Apparently, he broke his door trying to fix it, so Jane slept at Rebekah's rather than go to Meredith's."

"Ah, that did it. Anytime spent with that Original psycho bitch would make anyone stressed." He downed his drink and waved for another.

"Probably didn't help to sleep in Klaus' house either." The teacher muttered before looking over at who came up to Damon's other side. "Morning, Liz."

"Ric." She nodded and then narrowed her eyes at his companion. " _Damon_." She thrust the newspaper under his nose and he took it from her.

""Faulty Gas Line Leads to Tragic Explosion at Young Farm."" He read aloud before snorting. "Really?"

"Better than, "Town Council Blown Up, Police Have No Suspects."" Liz retorted. "Unless the perpetrator's is right next to me."

Damon smirked. "Well, don't look at me. I always take credit for killing people." Alaric snorted. "Most of the time." He frowned at the sheriff who was not amused. "Seriously, stop looking at me like that, Liz."

Alaric sighed. "Damon didn't do it. If he was going to kill ten people, he wouldn't blow 'em up."

"Ric's got a point. I'd rather eat them. Have a dinner party." He gave her a smile that was all teeth and she rolled her eyes.

"The explosion was sparked from the inside. This wasn't an accident."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. The Council's dead, Liz. I see that as a win."

Liz glared at him. "I've known some of the Council since I was a kid. They were my friends."

"Friends that wanted to hunt your daughter and kill her, Liz." He reminded her.

"Who's the new guy?" Alaric asked and they broke away from their argument to look over. A tall African American man around his late twenties, early thirties was headed their way. He was a medium build, but packed a good bit of muscle.

"No, idea." Damon frowned.

"Excuse me, Sheriff. Hi. I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute. It's about the explosion at the Young Farm."

She frowned, tilting her head at him. "I'm sorry, Mister…"

"Oh. Connor Jordon." He stuck his hand out and Ric and Damon both eyed the fingerless gloves he wore.

"Are you with the insurance investigators?" She asked him.

"No, no, I'm more of an independent contractor." He glanced over at Damon and Alaric before looking back at Liz. "Can we talk in private?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Thanks."

He turned to head for a table and Liz sent the two at the bar a look over her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you too. Mr. Busybody guy." Damon muttered and Alaric frowned.

"There's something up about him."

"You think?"

Ric elbowed him. "Shut up."

"Don't make me spill my drink." He pouted and the human rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" Jane asked Liz.

"No, I have to be going, Jane." Liz smiled at her. "Thank you anyway." The sheriff looked at Connor. "Sorry, I can't be more helpful."

"That's all right." He nodded and she slid out of the booth.

"Is your uncle at home?" Liz asked Jane.

"Yes and trying not to break another door." Jane smiled and Liz smirked.

"Not handy with tools?"

"Not really. I think I should have done it myself."

Liz laughed. "You have a good day, Jane."

"You too, Sheriff Forbes." The girl turned back to Connor. "Is there anything else I can get you, Mr. Jordon?"

"Call me Connor. And just the check please."

"Coming right up." Jane smiled and walked away.

She came back and he paid his money. As she was taking it from him, she noticed someone on his arm and tilted her head. "That's an interesting tattoo."

"You think so?" He asked, looking her with renewed interest.

A chill of fear went down her spine. An overwhelming feeling that tugged at her stomach. All thoughts went to fleeing for her life. Running from something. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to resist the urge to run far away. All she could do was dig her nails into her palms. It was so much fear that she knew it wasn't her. Something had scared Ada. But what had? Connor?

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm staring. Have a nice day." She made a hasty exit, though her entire body was screaming at her to run out the door and hide.

Connor watched her leave, an odd expression on his face. She could see his tattoo, he'd have to keep an eye on her.

Taking a deep breath, she pressed against the other side of the supply room door, shutting her eyes. Ada's fear was turning into a need for blood. She wanted to defend herself Jane was sure.

* * *

"Control, control." She muttered to herself. She had to stop herself from latching onto the first vampire she saw. Which happened to be Damon. He had been sitting at the bar all day long. Just sitting there, like a giant target. All Jane wanted to do was sink her fangs into his neck. Take a little blood…or maybe a lot of it.

She glanced at her reflection in the napkin container. Veins were trying to appear.

"Crap, stop. Stop." She hissed to herself. Rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"Jane? Are you okay?"

Elena. Or course fucking Elena had to come in right now. Of all times. She really, _really_ wanted to rip into her.

"I'm fine. Just a headache." Jane forced through her teeth and decidedly not looking at her. It was better not to look at her.

"Look, I…I was trying to apologize."

 _I don't want to hear it, Elena. You want me to forgive you for trying to take Klaus from me? You want to apologize for how shitty of a friend you've been? Well you know what? You can take your apology and go to hell. I have nothing to say to you._ God, she wanted to say that so badly but it would be rude and her boss had been giving her weirded out looks all evening at her flighty behavior. All she needed now was to start a fight with a customer.

"I know and I…I just can't accept it. Not right now. I need to think." She moved on to the next table and damn if she didn't follow.

"I just wanted you to know. I was horrible."

"Yes."

Elena shifted. "Have you seen Damon?"

"He's been at the bar all day long. And I mean _all_ day."

"Right. Thanks."

Elena finally walked off and Jane sighed with relief.

* * *

 _"You sound on edge, love. Did something happen?"_

"No. I just feel sick."

 _"Jane."_ He chided. _"Are you hungry?"_

She shut her eyes for a moment. "No, I'm fine. Really. Are you in your car?"

 _"Yes, I-"_

"Where are you going? Why are you leaving?"

 _"Don't panic, my love. I'm on my way to you."_ He tried to soothe, but she was agitated.

"Oh. Sorry."

" _Quiet all right, sweetheart. I have Elijah looking for witch. One that knows what they're doing. I'm going to meet with him tomorrow."_

"Do you think he knows one?"

She hoped he did. She really, really hoped he did.

 _"Possibly."_

"One that won't want to kill me?"

He was silent for a moment. _"If she so much as makes a comment about you, I'll rip her tongue out. I assure you that Elijah would not allow any harm to come to you either. What started it?"_

"Ada got spooked by something, I don't know. It was really weird. Fear just went all through me. I couldn't calm down and then Damon's been here all day and Elena walked in. I want to feed from them, Klaus."

 _"I'll be there in a few minutes, love. Just stay calm."_

"I don't want her to control me."

 _"I know, my love."_

"I love you." She whispered before hanging up.

* * *

Wiping at her face and she headed for the bathroom. It was locked.

She knocked on the door. "Hello? Is someone in there?"

She heard muffled talking and then it was opened. Before she could say a word, she was tugged inside. The door was shut and the lock shoved back into place.

"It's just Jane, Elena." Damon said and the newbie vampire came out of the stall.

Jane looked from one to the other. "What's going on?"

"Elena is having some trouble adjusting to the bunny diet Stefan is putting her on."

"Oh." Jane swallowed. "So…You're helping her? To feed?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone, Jane. Damon said he had a solution."

They both looked at him and he nodded before biting into his palm.

"What are you doing!?" Jane and Elena said at the same time, but Jane was louder and shriller. She backed against the far wall, eyes glued to the blood pooling in his hand. The smell, the scent of his blood made her head spin. She caught herself from coming forward. She could feel the veins trying to come to the surface. The pressure in her gums was painful.

"Giving you what you need. Drink." He told Elena.

"What?"

"You're a new vampire, Elena. You need warm blood from the vein. Maybe this will do the trick." His eyes flickered up to Jane. "Unless Janey wants to volunteer." She almost said yes. If Elena bit her, she could bite her back, no problem. Fair is fair. The idea was very appealing.

"No, I might not stop." Elena shook her head.

"Just don't tell Stefan."

"Why not?"

"Because blood sharing is kind of…personal."

"What do you mean it's personal?" Elena frowned.

"Just drink." He told her and she latched onto his hand.

Jane inched towards the door. She had to get out. The small space, the smell of blood, the sight of it. She couldn't stand it.

Elena pulled back from Damon, breathing heavily, and they stared at one another. The lock clicking jolted them and they looked at Jane.

"You all right, Janey?" Damon asked. The girl was shaking.

"I-I have to go."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Stop." She warned him when he attempted to touch her. She could smell the blood stronger now that he was closer. "Don't." She jerked open the door and ran.

"Jane?" Her boss called as she dodged past him on the way to the back of the Grill.

"I'm sorry. I just need like five more minutes. I swear I'll be right back." She told him and went straight out the back.

The cool night air hit her face and she went to her hands and knees next to the steps that led up the side of the Grill. The same steps that Finn almost died on. She sucked in fresh air, feeling faint and nauseous. The smell of Damon's blood finally disappearing.

"Janey? You back here?"

Damon had seen her fleeing for the back of the Grill and, worried, he had followed her. He found her on her hands and knees, and he immediately went to her side.

"Hey, what's wrong, Janey? Are you sick?"

"N-nothing." She said, pulling away from him, and Damon frowned.

"You're shaking. Come here." He drew her close and stroked her hair. "Easy does it. You're heart's racing fast. You're panicking. What happened?"

She shook her head, gradually relaxing.

"Jane, you were really scared. What was it? You came in the bathroom looking faint."

"Damon, you have to let go of me." She warned him, she could feel the need to fed from him coming back full force. "I need to go."

He snagged her wrist. "What happened, Jane? What were you so afraid of?"

"Let go. I don't want to hurt you."

He frowned. "Hurt me? Jane, what are you talking about? Is everything-" He paused, mouth flying open in shock.

She was shaking, her face contorted like a vampire's and yet also not.

"Please go. Just please go."

"What the fuck?! Who turned you?"

She shook her head. "Nobody. I-I'm not dead." Damon came closer to her. "No, don't! I won't stop!"

"Jane the hell is going on?"

"Please don't come near me. I don't want to hurt you. I hurt Tyler last night."

"Tell me what's going on."

She told him the story, trying to keep a distance between them.

"…And then you and Elena were in the bathroom and I couldn't…I couldn't breathe."

Damon blew out a breath. "You should have said something."

"Said what? Sorry, but I want to attack you?"

"Does it hurt?" He asked, indicating her teeth. "Do your gums throb?"

"Yes." She said simply, relaxing her stance. "It really hurts and I'm scared." She watched his every move. Like a predator.

Damon stepped closer to her. "I can help you, Janey. You don't have to do it alone."

"You'll help me?" She tilted her head innocently.

"Yeah, of course."

"Good." She smiled and then she was on him in seconds, sinking her teeth into his neck with a savage hiss. Grunting, Damon's back collided with the wall. She had her legs and arms around him, her fingers digging into his arms.

"Jane, hey, come on. Let go of me." He tried to get her off him, but she was latched on tightly. He felt a thrum of arousal as she sucked at his blood, and he tried to pry her off. "Janey, you really need to let go now." She hadn't taken a lot yet, but she was getting aggressive, grinding against his thigh.

She growled, trying to keep hold of him, as he pried her fingers from him, and then Klaus was there. He pulled her off Damon and she kicked out.

"No, love." He stated gruffly. "It's Damon." She still fought him, thrashing in his arms. He looked at Damon. "What happened?" He snapped, jaw clenched. She smelt of arousal and it infuriated him that she had tried to get relief from Damon. Almost allowing him to touch what was _his_.

"She attacked me."

She hissed at him when Klaus turned her around and she bit into his neck automatically, attaching herself to him. Legs around his waist, arms clutching at him.

"Easy, love." He told her, stroking her hair. It felt pleasurable and had they been alone, he might have bitten her back, but Damon was watching them. Her heat was pressed against his thigh and as she drank from him he could feel her fear and confusion. He couldn't find it in himself to be angry at that. She didn't know what she had been doing. "There, there, sweetheart. It's all right."

She began to untense her body and he kept her balanced when she finally stopped feeding, cupping her little bottom. Her tight grip loosened a lot and he kissed her sweaty head.

"I'm sorry." She said shamefully against his neck.

He nosed her hair. "It's all right, love. You didn't hurt me."

"I thought you were supposed to be dead." Damon said and Jane hissed at him, baring her fangs at him. Her limbs tightening around Klaus once more.

"Mine." Heat rolled through Klaus' body at the hissed word and he really wished that Damon would go away.

Damon raised his hands up. "Sorry. Wrong thing to say."

"He didn't mean it, love." Klaus told her and she stopped glaring at Damon long enough to bury her face back into his neck. "Let me take you home now." She didn't argue so he thought it was safe.

"Was that her talking or Ada?" When he received a frown, Damon elaborated. "She told me."

"It was her. Ada doesn't that much strength just yet. Just enough to toy with her emotions and fuel her need for blood."

"I'm sorry, Damon." Jane apologized, looking at him again.

"It's okay, Janey. You didn't hurt me. Go home and get some sleep, okay?"

"What'll I tell my boss?" She asked.

Klaus frowned. "Until we figure this out, I don't think it's safe for you to be working in there anymore."

"But…"

"But? Are you telling me the real reason you need to work here?" She scowled and looked away. Klaus frowned. "Very well then. Damon, if you would, tell her manager that she will be coming by to get her last pay check tomorrow." Jane shoved down from his arms and stalked up the steps without sparing him a glance.

"Yeah, sure. Good luck with that." Damon nodded at Jane's receding form and Klaus snorted.

* * *

"Still not speaking to me? It's for your own good, love." He told her as they headed for the car, she didn't answer and he zoomed her around, pinning her between him and the car.

"Get off." She scowled and he shook his head.

"Tell me the truth, love. Why is it so important to have this job?" She looked at her feet.

"I'm losing the dance studio." She muttered. "I can't afford the rent anymore. So, I have to work to pay off the rent so that I don't lose the one thing I still have that reminds me of my mother."

"And what happened to your dance classes?"

"All of my dancers are gone. They went to a bigger, better studio with more room, more instructors, and better schedules that don't flip around or get canceled because the teacher can't deal. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd try to pay for it, but I don't want your money because I want to earn it on my own/ I have too! I can't keep relying on everyone to fix my problems."

"You should have told me."

"Why? So you can fix it?"

"Yes."

"What?! Are you serious?" She followed him as he crossed the street. She was too agitated to ask him where he was going. "Klaus, you come back here! You shouldn't have to fix my problems."

He turned to face her, her nose colliding with his at his abrupt turn.

"Do you not understand the meaning of being _mine_ , love? If you have a problem, then it also involves me."

"That's stupid." She frowned and he arched an eyebrow. "Are you saying that if you had a problem, then it would be mine too?"

"No. Quite the opposite."

"How is that fair?"

Klaus sighed. "Allow me to care of you, love. I am more than happy to give you what you need."

"You shouldn't have too though. I should be doing it. I should be earning my own money. And what do you mean being _yours_? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You are my mate, Jane, and I would do anything to make you happy."

She sighed. "Look, I just…I'm human, Klaus. I don't get to have cheats. It wouldn't be fair."

"And why would it be unfair for you? You who has lost so much and gained so little. You who has put others before yourself. Why would it not be fair to give you this small favor? Let me pay for the studio. It's not a massive amount of money, love. I'm sure there are some dancers nearby that would love to be taught by you."

Jane chewed her lip. "Maybe I should sell it."

"Why would you do that? You just told me why you needed this job-"

"That was before I really thought about it. Before I found out that I have a strange immortal woman in me that is crazy and loves being hoped-up on vampire blood. And I don't know where my life is going anymore."

"Explain."

"If I sell the building, then I am saying that I am ready to move away from this town. That I'm ready to go off, but I don't think I am. At least not right now. I still need the studio, even if I don't use it. But I can't let you buy it either, because that's like setting roots here. Like staying here for the rest of my life." She looked up at him. "I haven't even thought about college yet. I mean…dancing is all I've thought about since I was old enough to learn from my mother, but as a career choice? Would I even want that ten years from now? Five years?" She sighed. "All I know is, I want to be with you right now and I'm happy the way things are. I can't think about anything else."

"Let me pay the rent then." She started to argue, but he cut her off. "For now, until you've decided what to do. You have a few months until graduation to figure it out, love. At least let me do that."

She sighed. "All right, but I want to keep my job."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because tonight was a good example of why."

"If Damon hadn't followed me, I wouldn't have attacked him." She frowned. "I told him to leave me alone. I was stuck in a small bathroom with him and Elena, the smell of his blood everywhere. And I made it outside."

Klaus shook his head. "Maybe so, my love, but there will be a time when you won't be able to get away. What will you do then? You could barely stop yourself."

"I-I-"

He pulled her against his chest as tears stung her eyes and he sighed. "I don't mean to hurt you, my love, but you might hurt someone else. Just let me help you."

She sighed and nodded against him. She squirmed uncomfortably. "Klaus?"

"Hm?"

"Um, was I…? Did I…?" Her cheeks flushed red.

He tried not to show displeasure, but his mouth was in a thin line. "Yes." He said tightly. Even if she hadn't looked at him, the tone of his voice and his body language spoke volumes.

"I'm sorry." She hugged him. "I do love you." He relaxed and stroked her hair. "You know that…right?"

He cupped her face, making her look at him. She looked upset. "Of course, I know, my love. It's not your fault. You couldn't help it."

"I didn't know I was doing it. I just…taking his blood felt _good_. I didn't want it to stop. I still feel…" She trailed off and he got the idea rather quickly. Jane squealed as he turned her and backed her against the alley of the building nearby, trapping her with his body.

He was firmly pressed against hers, letting her feel that he was just as worked up as she was, and she moaned as he cupped her breasts through her blouse, caressing her. His eyes flashed gold at the moan she emitted, her head falling back against the wall. He bent his head, nuzzling her neck she exposed to him and nipped at her skin. He unbuttoned her blouse with ease, parting the fabric to rain kisses over her cleavage.

"Klaus."

"Hm."

"Shouldn't we go somewhere else? Someone might see."

He moved back up to speak in her ear. "Come now, sweetheart. Are you sure that you're that worried about someone seeing? Or are you worried that you might like it if someone does?" He unhooked her bra's front clasp and exposed her breasts to the cool night air. "To see you so desperate for me." He ran his knuckle up her side and she shuddered as he grazed the side of her breast.

"Klaus!"

He smirked and pinned her hands to the wall, bending his head to take a nipple into his warm mouth. He suckled her lightly, his tongue teasing the hardened bud and she wiggled against him, gasping quietly to try to keep her noises down.

"Tell me, love. I want to know how needy you are for my touch." He moved on to the breast repeating the process until she was sensitive, and she hooked her leg around his hip, trying to draw him closer and grind against him.

"Please." She rubbed against him and he pressed her hands to the bricks in a silent command not to move them. She whimpered as he knelt in front of her, tapping her thighs to make her spread her legs. Her breath hitched as he pushed up her little skirt, hooking his fingers into her soaked panties to teasingly pull them up and down her legs. "Klaus." She gasped and he grinned, nipping at her thighs. She arched her back, trying to get friction and he pressed her hips back against the wall. In a swift movement and a ripping sound, the flimsy excuse for underwear was gone and she was exposed to him.

He leaned in closer, inhaling her sweet scent and then took one of her legs, hooking it over his shoulder and spreading her further for him. She muffled a cry as the tip of his tongue grazed her clit, gathering moisture, and she dug her nails into the bricks behind her.

"Such a good girl for me." He murmured, kissing her thighs. He ran his tongue along her again, teasing flicks and she bucked off the wall, trying to get more friction.

"Yes, Niklaus. Right there." She panted, tightening her leg over his shoulder and hitching it higher. He hummed in approval, eager to make her come part. His fingers and tongue teased her, sliding in and out of her warmth and she gasped and moaned against the wall. She was teetering on the edge of release, just barely there, but she needed more.

"Bite me." She said breathlessly. "Please, Niklaus." He kept pumping his fingers into her, but turned his head to sink his fangs into her thigh. She came with a shout as he took her blood, arching beautifully off the wall and he watched her with dark gold eyes filled with lust. He gently worked her through her high, until she was wobbly trying to remain standing. He pulled his fingers away, sucking at them as she tried to catch her breath.

"…Hey, did you go see that new movie?" Voices were coming closer and Jane bit her lip, even as arousal jolted through her body at the thought of someone seeing Klaus kneeling in front of her.

He smirked, knowing where her head was, but he wasn't about to allow anyone to see her.

He scooped her up in his arms and zoomed them to the car in seconds.

"Backseat?" She asked breathlessly, gesturing to the back of the SUV. He grinned at her, dimples showing, though really, he had been thinking along the same lines. He didn't think he could wait to get her home. He set her down and she made sure her shirt covered her while he let the seats down and folded them into the floor.

Klaus turned and held his hand out for her. She smiled and let him take her hand and he jerked her against his body, kissing her mouth roughly. She moaned, her fingers digging into his shirt before she slid her hand down his chest and over the bulge in his jeans.

"Get in." He said gruffly and she giggled. He smirked and smacked her little ass, making her squeak and hurry to obey. He followed her into the car and watched as she tossed her shirt and bra aside, before arching her hips, sliding the skirt off. He quickly rid himself clothing and then turned her onto her hands and knees.

"Please." She nodded over her shoulder, knowing that he'd go slow if she asked him too, but he really couldn't wait. "Claim me."

He grinned ferally before plunging into her. She moaned, her hands scrambling for something to hold onto as he slammed his hips into her. Images of her trying to get Damon to satisfy her flashed through his mind and he growled, setting a punishing pace. He knew it wasn't her fault, but it still sent his blood boiling at the thought. Jane cried out in ecstasy, pressing her forehead to the floor of the SUV as he rocked into her over and over. He was close, she could tell by the way he was breathing, and she reached a hand back to tangle her fingers with his. He looked down at her hand and linked fingers with her, slowing his pace just a bit as she gazed at him. Jade green clashing with the liquid gold. He came with a growl, emptying inside her, and she sighed against the floorboard, exhausted.

He extracted himself from her, satisfied to see his release coating her inner thighs. She turned onto her back, reaching for him and he laid next to her, stroking her sweaty hair back from her face.

"I love you." She whispered, stroking his cheek, and he kissed her palm.

"And I you, my love."

"Even if I might be crazy?"

He shook his head. "You're not crazy, sweetheart."

"I attacked you and Damon. Yeah, I'd call that crazy."

"I don't really mind you attacking him so much."

She smacked his arm and he smirked. "Be serious."

"I am, love. We will figure this out."

"They officially know you're back now. Damon saw you."

"Mmhm. I will rip off their heads if they dare to try that again. I will not be parted from you again."

She buried her face into his chest. "It's still hard to believe. That all of that happened over a course of two days. Two really awful days."

Klaus kissed her forehead. "I know, love, but I'm still here." He fell quiet for a moment before looking down at her. "You had a nightmare early this morning. You were crying in your sleep."

"Yeah, still have nightmares. I don't think those will ever go away."

"What was it about?"

"I don't remember." She said a little took quickly and he took her chin.

" _Jane_."

"I was there again. At the storage building. Holding the stake." She didn't say anything else. "Let's not talk about it anymore."

Klaus sighed. "Love, you didn't really hurt me."

"Well, it _looked_ real, okay?" She snapped and sat up to reach for her clothing. "It _felt_ real. Don't tell me that it wasn't."

He sat up too, frowning. "You didn't kill me, love."

"Yes, I did. And I know that I was compelled, but that doesn't matter. I saw you die. I watched you burst into flames. I heard you gasp for air. It was scary and real. You can't tell me that you didn't feel it."

"Yes. I did." He admitted quietly. "But it was only for a moment and then I wasn't in there anymore."

"The worst part was that you _watched_ me do it. You couldn't tell me to stop. You couldn't defend yourself. You watched me hurt you."

"Oh, love." He cupped her cheek, pulling her closer to him. "No, no. You couldn't have stopped it, sweetheart. I could tell something was wrong. Your actions weren't matching your words. I knew that."

"You knew?" She asked, looking a bit hopeful and he nodded, wiping at the tear that escaped.

"Yes, sweetheart. I knew you didn't realize what you were doing."

She felt a bit better knowing that he had figured it out. That it hadn't felt like a betrayal to him.

He kissed her nose. "I know you'd never hurt me on purpose." She hugged herself to him and he stroked her hair. "Now, where am I taking you?"

"I guess I better go home. Rob fixed the door." She bit her lip. "Will you come over?"

"Of course, love. I'll be there before you fall asleep." He promised and she sighed contentedly before smirking at him.

"You know…I'm supposed to still be working so…We have time."

He smirked back, tugging her flush against him, his erection pressed against her thigh insistently. "Who am I to disappoint, my love?" Her giggles were cut off as he kissed her passionately, rolling her beneath him.

* * *

Jane flipped her braid over one shoulder and fought with her dress again.

"Almost got it. Almost…" She yelped and toppled onto her bed.

Someone snorted. "Graceful, lovely."

Jane screamed and scrambled up from the bed, whirling to see who had spoken to her.

"Kol Mikaelson!"

He grinned shamelessly, reclining against her pillows. "Good morning, little love. You look very beautiful this morning. Not that you don't any other day."

"Shut up." She threw a pillow at his face. "You frightened me."

"Sorry love." He didn't sound sorry and she told him so. He shrugged, a smirk on his face. "Caught me."

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you in here?"

"Well, my siblings decided to leave town at the same time, so I popped in to check on you."

"That's so sweet, but could use the front door next time?" She said, trying to keep the dress from collapsing. "I was in the middle of something."

"Turn around before you fall again." He gestured with amusement and she huffed before turning around. He zipped up her dress the rest of the way and she turned around.

"Thank you."

"I heard about your dilemma."

She sighed, looking at her vanity mirror to fix her makeup. "So, that's why you're really here. To babysit."

"Now, love-"

"No, it's okay. I get it. After the incident last night I guess I need chaperoning."

Kol frowned. "Don't be so hard on yourself, little love. It was an accident."

"I know, it's just…I'm still getting used to it."

"Where are you heading?"

"The memorial service for Pastor Young and the rest of the Council."

"The same man who tried to kill all your friends, including my sister?"

"Kol, I know what he did was horrible, but I knew those people. I grew up knowing them. I feel like I need to go."

"Then I'll come with you."

"Really?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"Won't you be bored?"

He snorted. "Undoubtedly, but I will company you anyhow."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, thanks for volunteering to suffer."

"You'll make it up to me."

She snorted at him.

* * *

"Why are we so early?"

"I offered to help out and setup." She told him, going up the steps of the church. Kol scoffed. "You can wait out here if you want." She poked his chest. "Don't start fights."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He grinned and then he caught sight of Elena. "There's the doppelbitch." Jane elbowed him. "Oh, excuse me the _vampire_ doppelbitch."

Elena came up the steps, smoothing her dress. "Jane. Kol."

"Doppelbitch." Kol greeted. "You don't look so good. Having a hard time adjusting?"

"No. I'm fine." Elena told him, narrowing her eyes.

"Mm. Won't last long. You think you can hold back the temptation? Doubt it. You're not that strong. Eventually you'll be faced with a terrible hunger. A deep hunger that will consume you."

"Knock it off." Matt scowled, coming up the steps behind Elena. Kol's grin turned wicked.

"Well if it isn't the quarterback. How's _life_?" He said in a snarky tone, holding his hand out to Matt.

"Kol. Stop it." Jane said lowly. "I said no picking fights."

"Whose picking fights, lovey? I'm just stating facts."

Matt rolled his eyes and he and Elena went into the church.

"Don't tell me your friends with her."

"No, but I am with Matt, so please behave."

"Fine." He pouted and then noticed her looking at the church. "Are you all right?" He asked softly.

"The last time I was here…It was my mother's funeral."

"We can always find something else to do."

"No, I…I can't be afraid to step inside. That's stupid. It's just a building."

"I'll walk in with you." He told her. "If you want."

"That's okay. I'll be okay."

"I'm sorry, darling. Nik should be here with you."

"Well, he and Elijah are trying to help me and Rebekah went shopping."

"S, you'll be needing a bigger closet?" He teased and she snorted.

"Probably. Either that or Klaus will come home to find all of _his_ things out of the closet."

"Can we-"

"No." She pointed at him, trying not to laugh. "Leave Elijah out of it."

"Oh, come on. Can't you imagine the look on his face to see a dozen hideous dresses hanging in his closet amongst his suits?"

She giggled and then sighed. "Don't know when he'd see it though."

"He'd come if you called. As would I."

"I know, but he's finally able to do what he wants. He should get to without having to stick around here. You also. You've spent decades in a coffin. Elijah spent four months. Now if Rebekah would just settle down…"

He snorted. "I doubt that will happen. Bekah's a bit complicated. She and Nik have always been close. He's an ass to her most times, but she can be quite manipulative herself."

"I better go inside. Will you tell me if he calls?"

He nodded. "Of course, love." She smiled and headed for the doors. "And Jane?" She turned around. "We're here because of you. So if you want us here just ask."

"Christmas."

He grinned. "All right then, but only if we play "Dirty Santa"."

Jane laughed. "Do you even know what that means?"

"No, but I like the name."

"You're impossible." She went inside, still giggling.

* * *

 _Jane fisted her pamphlet as the next person stood up to speak. It was Carol Lockwood. She couldn't listen. She didn't want to hear. She could barely look at the framed photo of her mother, smiling at the guests. The mourners._

 _She jumped when Damon's hand landed on hers, stopping her from mangling the paper in her hand. She glanced up at him and he squeezed her hand reassuringly._

* * *

Jane tried to clear her head as she finished laying papers along the first pew. She couldn't seem to stop the memories, however, and glanced up at the large white cross that was hanging on the back wall. People's voices rang in her ears.

 _"…Jane, your mother would be so proud of you."_

 _"She was so kind. We'll miss her."_

 _"My condolences."_

 _"Melinda was such a nice person."_

 _"You're such a brave girl, Jane."_

"Hey, Jane."

She turned from the cross and smiled, glad for the reprieve from memories.

"April. I haven't seen you in a long time."

The younger girl's head bobbled. "Yeah. Boarding school."

"Right."

"I heard about your mom. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry about your dad."

April tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear. She hadn't changed that much, but she didn't have the punk look anymore.

"Thanks. Your mom taught me how to dance. Like a long time ago."

"She was the best." Jane smiled. She nodded at the notebook in the girl's hands. "Speech?"

"Uh, yeah. I asked Elena for advice but she disappeared."

"You want me to find her? She's a better writer. I'm afraid I wouldn't be much help. I…I didn't speak at my mom's funeral."

"Really?"

"It's okay if you don't, April. No one will judge you. People loved your dad. Someone will speak."

April nodded. "I wish I was as confident about that as you are."

"I'll go look for Elena."

"Thank you." April told her and Jane went back down the aisle of pews.

* * *

"My Grams." Bonnie sniffed. "It was like she was dying all over again. Just because I didn't listen to her about doing black magic."

Stefan leaned against the chair. "Well, you're dealing with the Other Side. It's not reliable. Witches were probably just messing with your head, trying to teach you as lesson."

She sighed. "Well, it worked. I tried to do a basic nature spell this morning just to clear my head, and it just brought it all back. Like it was happening all over again. Oh my god." She bit her lip suddenly. "How's Jane? Is she okay?"

Stefan frowned. "Damon said she wasn't herself." He explained what Damon had learned from Jane and Bonnie sat in horror.

"Oh, my god. That's horrible."

"It wasn't your fault, Bonnie. This person had been waiting on Jane."

"But she got access to her because of me. I shouldn't have let Jane do it." She took a breath. "I'm sorry. I'm a mess. I've been holed up in here, avoiding everyone. I've completely blown off Jamie." She sighed. "You came here because you needed something, right?"

Stefan shook his head. "Yeah, but it can wait."

"Oh, come on, Stefan. I'm okay. You're not exactly a drop by kind of guy. If something's wrong, tell me."

He nodded and pulled the wooden bullets from his pocket.

* * *

Jane knocked on the bathroom door.

"Elena?"

"Jane?" Elena said through the door. "Is Damon here yet?"

"I haven't seen him. Are you okay?"

"No. Please don't let anyone in." The smell of blood was coming from the bathroom and she swallowed hard.

"O-okay." She backed away from the door, only to bump into someone.

"I'm sorry." She flushed. "I wasn't paying attention…" She saw who it was and blinked. "Oh, hi, Mr. Jordon."

"Connor." He corrected her with a smile. "It's no problem. Are you okay?"

"I'm waiting on my friend. She, um, spilled coffee down her dress. Totally my fault. Our friend is bringing her another dress."

Connor nodded once. "Oh. You're Jane, right?"

"Yes."

He tilted his head. "You have a tattoo also." He indicated the one around her wrist. She nodded. "May I?" She let him hold her wrist and he examined the ink. A shudder went through her that he didn't noticed. Jane suddenly felt the urge to flee from this man. He was dangerous. Her whole body was on edge. Ada was terrified of this man.

"En af de fem."

"What?" Connor asked.

Jane blinked. "What?"

"You said something."

"Oh, um, it's nothing." She shook her head, confused. She had spoken? What had she said?

He let her wrist go with a smile. "That's fascinating. I've never seen anything like it before." He looked up at her. "How long have you had it?"

"Oh, um, almost a year."

"Hm. It's really something." He frowned at her suddenly. "Why don't you sit down? You look pale."

"I, um, okay." She said he guided her to the couch to sit. Whoever this man was, Ada did not like him and Jane wanted to throw up from all the fear that was flooding her body.

* * *

Damon stepped down into the basement and he immediately noticed something was wrong. Jane looked ready to faint or throw up and she was sitting next to the weird guy, the vampire hunter who shot Tyler. Not to mention her heart was going nearly ninety miles a minute.

"Janey…" He said slowly and she whipped her head around, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Damon." She said with relief.

He sneered at Connor. "It's you again. Stalking small town funerals?" He cut his eyes to Jane. "You okay?"

"Not feeling too good." She murmured.

She stood up and went over to him at the same time Connor stood. Elena opened the door.

"Damon. Thank god." She took the dress from him and peeked out at Connor. "Sorry. Coffee."

"She told me." Connor nodded at Jane. "Don't worry about it." Elena smiled gratefully at Jane and shut the door to change dresses.

Jane turned to Damon and he could see her trying to fight the urge to attack him. The smell blood was overwhelming for him, he couldn't imagine how Jane felt about it.

"Where's Kol?"

Damon snorted. "He's, eh, admiring the rose bushes outside." She glared at him half-heartedly, guessing what had happened. Kol was probably waking up now from either having his neck snapped or from being impaled by something.

"We have not met." Connor said from behind Jane. "I'm Connor. Jordon." He held his gloved hand out to Damon who only smirked.

"Damon. Germaphobe." He looked at the bathroom door. "Everything okay in there?"

"Yeah, just a minute." Elena called back.

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls? Bible salesman?"

Connor leaned back against the wall. "No, no, no. Actually, I'm in, uh, environmental clean-up."

"Oh."

"Heard you had a bit of a pollution problem."

Jane looked at Damon and he sent her a glance. Tension was rolling off him. She blinked and then looked back at Connor. Maybe Ada was right to be afraid of him.

"Huh, well I was unaware."

"Mm." Connor hummed.

"I breathe pretty easy." He flashed him a smile full of teeth.

Elena came out of the bathroom. "Sorry that took so long."

"No, problem." Connor told her.

"Enjoy your stay." Damon said, guiding Elena towards the stairs, and getting Jane's arm to tug her along as well. "We love visitors and the scenery is to die for." He gave a faux gasp. "Funeral pun. Too soon. Sorry." Jane rolled her eyes at him.

"There you are, darling." Kol said, coming down to Jane. "I've been looking for you."

She took his arm before he could get closer to the bottom step. "Can we go outside? I need some air."

"Sure, lovey." He knew something was wrong and he cast a look at Damon who rolled his eyes. "Come on."

"It was nice to see you again, Connor."

"You too, Jane." He nodded at her.

* * *

"What happened? What did he say to you?" Damon asked when they got outside.

"Nothing." Jane murmured. "Damon, I'm so scared of him and I don't know why. I wanted to run away from him."

Kol frowned. "Who is he?"

"A hunter." Damon told him. "He shot Tyler Lockwood last night with some special wooden bullets. Watch his handshake, his glove is steeped with vervain."

"It's okay, lovey. He won't hurt you. You're not a vampire." The Original hugged Jane.

"Something tells me he'd hurt me anyway. And it scares me."

"Something or Ada." Damon asked.

"Ada. She's so scared of him. But I don't understand why." She looked at Elena. "She doesn't look well. You better help her, Damon."

"You don't look so well either." Damon murmured. "Are you all right?"

Jane shook her head. "No, I'm gonna be sick." She fled from him and towards the garbage bins. Kol followed after her.

Kol found her and held her hair as she spilled her guts into the bins.

"There, there, lovey. Damon makes me sick too." He joked and she snorted half-heartedly.

She finally stopped and Kol helped her straighten up.

"There's bottle of water in my bag, will you get it?"

He pulled it out of her purse and handed it to her. He wanted to ask her why she had so much stuff in her purse, but didn't think it was a good time.

"Thanks." She rinsed her mouth out and then took a drink before shoving it back into her bag.

"Feeling better, lovey?"

"Not really. I know he's still in there. When I met him yesterday he was nice to me. I don't understand why Ada's afraid of him. She's not a vampire."

"Do you know where he came from?"

"No. He was in the Grill talking to Liz yesterday. He was the reason I attacked Damon. Ada wanted comfort or protection or something like that last night."

Kol frowned as the church bells began to ring. "Let's get you back inside, all right?"

"No, I can't."

"Jane?"

"Ada wants to defend herself or comfort herself or something again. She wants blood, Kol. Just being near you is bad enough. Elena, Damon…and Stefan." She nodded at him talking to Damon, Elena had already gone inside. "They are in there. I just shouldn't."

"If he sees you gone, he'll become suspicious. And he's seen me now too."

"Is everything okay?" Stefan asked, coming over to them. Jane looked upset, sickly, and flighty.

Kol drew her close. "She'll be just fine."

"No, no. I can't." She tried to back away, but he held her firm. "Kol, please."

"Calm down, lovey. You have to calm down." He and Stefan both watched in mild-fascination as little veins came to the surface beneath her eyes. "Easy."

"This isn't a good idea, Kol. It's just not." She said as he walked to the church doors.

"Maybe you should take her home."

"That hunter is in there and he's seen us. If we go, he'll be looking. It'll be suspicious."

Stefan nodded once in understanding.

Jane tugged on Kol's arm. "Please, Kol."

"Shh. I'm not going to let you go, darling. Just breathe and relax." She drew in shaky breaths. "That's a girl. This is a good way to learn control."

They went inside and sat, Kol holding onto her hand, but it did little to settle her. Ada knew Connor was still in the building somewhere and she didn't like it. Stefan joined them in the pew and looked at Jane in concern.

"Before we begin the mass," Carol Lockwood began. "We'd like to open up the floor to anyone would like to share a memory about our late friends on the Council. I know April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad. April?" She called, looking around. "April, are you still here, honey?" The girl was nowhere to be seen. "Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?" Silence.

Elena stood up and everyone looked at her. Carol smiled.

"Come on up, Elena."

Jane rubbed her sweaty palms on her dress again. She wanted to sink her teeth into Kol or Stefan. Just a little blood, she told herself. Just a bit. The doors to the church opened and they turned around to see Damon.

He joined them in the pew and Jane clenched her fists. "Good for control my ass." She hissed at Kol, who squeezed her hand.

"Shh, love."

"She doesn't look so good." Damon muttered to Stefan who narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe you should have told me she was rejecting all food sources."

"I'm hungry." Jane said and they glanced at her.

"Jealousy's beneath you brother."

"Oh, bite me."

"Okay." Jane said and Kol wrapped his arms around her when she moved. Stefan's eyes widened and Damon looked at her warily.

"Easy, love." Kol soothed. In the background, they could hear Elena's speech from the podium. She sounded unsure of her own words.

Jane gave Kol a pleading look. "Please? He won't care." She looked at Stefan. "Will you?"

"No." He said before he could stop himself. She smiled. Damon and Kol exchanged looks.

"You need to focus. You can fight it off, you just have to relax." Damon told her.

She shook her head, looking ashamed. "No. I want to go. I _need_ to go."

Damon shook his head. "Just relax."

"Can I sit with Tyler then? He'll let me."

Tyler and Caroline looked over at them.

Kol shook his head. "No, lovey. Just sit still for a little while longer."

"He's in here. I know he is." The girl was beginning to panic.

"Shh, little love." He murmured.

"I need to go. Right now. I can't sit this close to you guys." She hissed. "I'm two seconds away from launching myself at one of you. And I just tried to get you to let me." She scowled at Stefan.

"You need to calm down." Damon told her.

"No one's looking. I'm flighty. They won't care. One too many funerals. Ada is genetically afraid of him, guys. And because of that, every bit of me is screaming "run far away!" I need to leave before I attack you."

"Just relax, Janey. You can be crazy later."

"You want to be useful, give her your wrist." Kol suggested.

"Shut up." Damon snapped. "Give her yours then. I've had my turn."

Jane covered her face with her hands. "Please stop talking."

Suddenly there was the familiar smell of blood in the air.

"Nobody move." Damon said, knowing all the vampires could hear him. "Don't turn around. It's a trap."

"Oh, my god." Jane moaned, not bothering to look up from her hands. "Who's dead? Someone's dead."

Kol hugged her against him, and he pressed her head to his chest to keep her still. "It's all right, lovely. It's all right."

"It's human blood. You shouldn't want it, right?" Stefan asked her.

"That doesn't mean I can't smell it and react to it." She muttered, burying her face into Kol. She knew she was showing her vampiristic features now, she could feel her fangs with her tongue. "Elena must be freaking out too." She nosed Kol's shoulder and suddenly latched on with her fangs. He jumped at the sudden sting, but he kept her close to make it look like she was grieving against him. The sensation was odd. He could feel how different her fangs were from a vampire's. She suddenly pushed off him, breathing hard, and Kol and Damon looked at her.

"Better, little love?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"No, but I had to stop. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, darling." He reassured her, stroking her hair, when she leaned against him.

Stefan went to attend to Elena when it looked like she was ready to burst into a full fledge vampire, helping her down from the stage and back to the pew with her brother and Matt.

The new pastor stood and motioned for everyone to stand. "Please turn to page 42 in your hymn book. Let us join together in song." Jane held onto Damon and Kol. Linking hands with them. She wasn't as hungry anymore, but now she was craving affection. Just holding hands was helping a great deal.

"I'm going to go rip his head off now." Damon muttered.

 _"You do that, Damon, and you risk exposing all of us."_ Kol heard Stefan say.

"Well, I think the risk will be slightly diminished when I, you know, rip his head off." Damon rolled his eyes. A sensation went up his arm and he realized it was coming from Jane. Kol looked at her too, feeling the same thing.

The girl gasped sharply, gripping their arms tightly.

"Jane?"

"Død. Der er kun døden her." She whispered and collapsed. Luckily, Damon and Kol were quick to keep her upright, even as she went limp with unconsciousness.

"What the hell was that?"

"Danish, I believe."

Damon blinked. "What did she say?"

"Death. There is only death here." Kol translated and exchanged looks with the other vampire. Caroline and Tyler looked at them too and Stefan even turned his head to look behind them.

"Doesn't sound good." Damon muttered. "You take her, I'll go rip off hunter's head."

"She's dead weight. If you step away, she'll go down. How the bloody hell do you think that's going to look to that hunter up there?"

"So turn her to face you." He scowled. "It'll look like she's grieving." He faced the front again, looking at Stefan's head. "You have ten seconds before I go old-fashioned on the new guy." Damon warned. "Three, two, one. Bye." He paused as Matt told Elena that he would let her drink from him.

Jane's head lolled between them. "Jeg mente ikke at såre ham. Det var en ulykke."

"Come again?" Damon inquired.

""I did not mean to hurt him. It was an accident."" Kol translated, frowning down at Jane.

"Excuse me. I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young."

"What the hell is he doing?" Damon looked back up at the podium. Tyler was there.

"Back in the first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. Didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me. But he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be part of a team; a community. Of giving yourself up for the sake of-"

 _Boom_.

Tyler gasped and was thrown back as a wooden stake lodged in his chest. Chaos erupted. People were screaming and making their way towards the exit.

"Take her." Damon spun Jane to slump against Kol and he took off for the exit, trying to get out in time to find the hunter.

Jenna and Alaric were ushering Jeremy out of the church when they spotted Kol with an unconscious Jane.

"Oh, my god. Is she….?" Jenna began.

"She's just unconscious." Kol stated. "She'll be fine. Where's her uncle?"

"He had to run out of town. Does she need a doctor?" Ric frowned, eyeing him.

The Original sneered at him. "I didn't do anything to her. She just got upset."

"She was affected like Elena." He guessed and Kol nodded once.

"I have to get her out of here."

Alaric nodded. "Back door." He told Jenna to wait for him in the car and he led Kol down the row of pews.

"Oh, my god!" Caroline shrieked as they got closer and Tyler lifted his head from the ground. Stefan and Elena looked at Jane.

"Did he hurt her?" Tyler frowned.

"No, but I have to get her out without being seen. It won't look good if I carry her out front. She's just unconscious, I don't think she needs a hospital."

"Right, panicked people." Caroline nodded.

Alaric pointed at a side door near the back of the room. "There's a back door down that little hall."

Kol nodded, adjusting his hold on Jane. "Thank you." He told him and carried her out of church.

* * *

"What did you do?!"

"Why do you all assume it was me?" Kol frowned at Rob who rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't harm her."

Meredith looked up at them.

"She's stable. Did she hit her head?"

"No. Just said something in another language and fainted."

The two humans waited to see if he was being sarcastic and realized he wasn't.

"Jane, can you hear me?" Meredith asked, stroking the girl's hair.

The girl frowned and moved a little on the couch.

"Klaus." She muttered and Kol smiled.

"He's on his way, darling."

Rob frowned. "She was speaking another language unknowingly?" He asked as the Original headed for the door.

Kol nodded. "Yeah. Danish."

"Danish…Well, that definitely proves that Ada is in there. What did she say, can you speak it?"

"I've picked it up over the years. Learning as many languages as we could was a pastime for us." Kol muttered. "She said, "Death. There is only death here." That's what she said the first time. Then the next time she said, "I didn't mean to hurt him. It was an accident." That's all."

Rob shook his head. "Death, I can only assume meant the hunter. Jane said Ada was afraid of him."

"Yes, it was very strange."

"I'll do some more research. There must be some logical reason that Ada is terrified of Connor. Something that happened to her."

"She may have been seen by a vampire hunter and killed." Kol stated and Rob nodded.

"I'll look into it. Thanks for bringing her home."

"Anytime. Nik will be over here to check on her when he gets back." He turned his head and waved at the girl sitting up on the couch. Meredith was comforting her. "Take care, little love."

"Bye, Kol. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault, lovey. Get some rest."

* * *

Rob opened the door when there came a frantic, but polite, knock. He knew who that was.

"She's upstairs. She's a little shaken up." He told Klaus who nodded at him. Without further ado, he zoomed up the steps. Rob turned to Meredith who was sitting on the couch. "Should I even bother to ask when he's leaving?"

She shook her head with a smirk. "I don't think he is."

"Didn't think so." He muttered and sat back down next to her, putting his arm around her.

* * *

Jane rolled over when her door opened and she smiled.

"Klaus, you're back!" She said happily, relief flooding through her body instantly. He smiled back at her and came to sit next to her.

"I got here as soon as I could, love. Are you all right?"

She bit her lip. "I am now." She hugged herself to him, getting onto his lap, and he stroked her hair. "She was so scared him."

He pressed his lips to her head. "Kol said you spoke another language. Do you remember?"

"No. I just remember feeling dizzy and really ill." She frowned. "You mean I did it again?"

"Again?"

"Yeah, when I was talking to Connor down in the basement, he was looking at the tattoo on my wrist and I must have said something, because he asked me to repeat it, but I couldn't. How can I say something without knowing it?"

Klaus shook his head. "I don't know, sweetheart."

Jane sighed against his neck and then looked up at him.

"Did you find a witch?"

He stiffened, his jaw clenching. "No."

"Oh."

He cupped her chin, tilting her face up to his. "I'm not going to stop looking, love. Neither is Elijah. This one was babbling about some end of the world nonsense. Elijah and I ended her and her lunatic companions." He kissed her nose and then her lips. "Everything's going to be all right, my love."

"I fed from Kol."

"He told me." He stroked her hair.

"I could pull away this time, before it overwhelmed me." She frowned. "But I still needed affection. So, I held his hand and Damon's. It worked…at least until I passed out." She looked at Klaus. "Are you angry?"

"No, sweetheart. You found a way to help yourself and you did it. I'm not angry about that."

"But you are that I held hands with Damon." Klaus frowned and she frowned too. "Are you still pissed at me about last night? I couldn't help it. The urge was there."

"I know and as irrational as it seems, I am possessive and I do not like the thought of you being vulnerable while you feed."

Jane scowled. "Well, I couldn't exactly stop it. Besides, who was also affected by my feeding?" She poked at him. "You were if I recall."

"Yes, love." He said tightly. "That's my point. If I was, I know _he_ was."

"Well, I didn't do anything with him. I was with you. I love _you_ , Klaus. Not Damon. Don't you trust me?"

He cupped her face. "Of course I do, my love. I just worry that perhaps you won't be able to stop. I might not be there to help you."

"See? That proves you don't trust me." She got off his lap to stand in front of him, arms folded across her chest. "You think if you're not there, I'll just sleep with the first guy that I see!"

"I didn't say that." He growled. "Don't you suggest it."

"Well, you implied it! I get your insecure, but _I love you_. I would never do that to you. And if you can't get that, then why are we even talking?"

He tugged her closer so she stood between his legs and he ran his hands along her sides. "I'm sorry, love. I would never imply that you find release with another. I'm just concerned about how this will affect you."

"All of this scares me, Klaus. I'm afraid."

He pulled her back onto the bed so they lay side by side, facing each other. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you, love. I will protect you, even if I have to protect you from yourself."

Felix strode into the room then, jumping onto the bed to wiggle his way between Jane and Klaus, purring contentedly. Jane giggled and Klaus scoffed. He stroked her cheek when she yawned.

"Get some sleep, my love."

"You'll stay, right?"

"Always." He promised and she smiled, wrapping her arm around her cat and snuggling closer to him. Felix meowed in protest at first and then gave Klaus a stare until he was sure he wasn't going to take off, before settling down.

Klaus stayed awake, watching over Jane.

"En af de fem."

He stiffened when she spoke and glanced down at her. "One of the Five." He repeated, narrowing his eyes. "Love, what have you gotten into?"

* * *

 _Kol frowned and sat up in bed._

 _"Little love? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."_

 _She tilted her head at him, not saying a word._

 _"Jane?"_

 _She came closer and he noticed she was only wearing pajamas._

 _"Where's Nik?"_

 _Sensing something was very wrong, Kol, got out of bed. "Let's get you back home, hm?"_

 _She hissed and launched herself at him. He avoided her easily, but she wasn't about to give up. She followed him around the room._

 _"Stop it, lovey. I don't want to hurt you." He warned her, but she was getting aggressive with her leaps at him. "You want to finish feeding, don't you? You didn't finish."_

 _He sighed. "Fine, but then I'm taking you back to-" He was cut off when she tackled him to the floor, her fangs sliding into his neck. "Easy, lovey. Easy."_

 _His bedroom door burst open and light flooded down on them._

 _"What the bloody hell is going on in here?!" Rebekah shrieked. Her brother Kol was lying on the ground in his boxers and Jane, in a thin tank top and tiny shorts, was straddling him, her face buried in his neck. The girl lifted her face from Kol's neck, face still contorted like a vampire's and she licked her lips of Kol's blood._

 _"Oh, my god."_

 _"Mine." The girl said simply, eyes black as coals._

* * *

 _Review?_


	70. The Rager

**Okay that last chapter was a bit of a disaster, mainly because I didn't put italics where they were supposed to be. I think I explained it to most of you, but if I didn't here it is.**

 **I tried to do better this time guys, italics are where they are supposed to be!**

 **Jane is played by Lily James and Rob is played by Ewan McGregor.**

* * *

Chapter 70

 _His bedroom door burst open and light flooded down on them._

 _"What the bloody hell is going on in here?!" Rebekah shrieked. Her brother Kol was lying on the ground in his boxers and Jane, in a thin tank top and tiny shorts, was straddling him, her face buried in his neck. The girl lifted her face from Kol's neck, face still contorted like a vampire's and she licked her lips of Kol's blood._

 _"Oh, my god."_

 _"Mine." The girl said simply, eyes black as coals._

* * *

Klaus felt Jane climbing onto him before the sting of fangs in his neck and his eyes flashed open. Jane was straddling him, her hands gripping his shoulders to keep him still as she drank from him. He made to stroke her back, but she growled, lifting her head to lick his blood from her lips. Her eyes were black.

"Mine." She said as if she were stating a known fact.

He shook his head, this wasn't his Jane. "Jane's."

Ada tilted her head, considering what he had said, before stroking his face with a firm no-nonsense nod. "Jane's." She repeated, her voice heavily accented. "Niklaus. Mate?"

"Yes."

She seemed to struggle to find the right words for a moment. The wrinkle of her nose as she frowned in concentration made him smile slightly. "She need. Be strong." Her words were a bit garbled and broken, but still clear as to what she needed to say.

"Against the Five."

Ada nodded again. "Hurt."

"Did they kill you?"

Her eyes flashed with emotion. "Yes. Sword and fire."

"They burned you." He guessed and she looked afraid. "I want you out of her."

She patted his chest. "Stay until time."

"You want to kill her." His eyes narrowed.

"No, not kill. _Protect_."

"You're protecting her?"

"She protecting me. I need mother. She help find mother."

Klaus frowned, confused. "You want your mother?"

"Need Jane. Take me to mother." Ada whispered.

"Where is she?"

She shook her head. "Lost. Gone. Must find."

"How can she help you?"

Ada didn't reply and he knew she wasn't going too. Whatever she really wanted would remain a secret apparently, and it frustrated him.

She patted her hand on his chest in rhythm with his own slow beating heart before patting her own chest. "Sister." It took a second to realize what she was talking about. She was referring to Jane.

"Because she's an elemental." Ada nodded. "What will happen to her when you leave?"

"No want for blood as much." Ada played with his hand. "Elementals have special blood. Find mates." She nosed his palm. "Mate for all time. Be like mate someday."

"A Hybrid?"

"If that is what mate is."

"Her instincts grow faster while I am here. She feels what I feel. She will have faster movement, be stronger, fangs, but still human. Still need you. Always will need you." She stroked his face again. "I will stay away until it's time." Her eyes rolled back in her head.

Jane's green eyes blinked at him once more before she gasped sharply, scrambling back. Klaus grabbed her before she toppled to the floor, tugging her back atop him.

"Are you all right, love?"

"I had a nightmare."

He stroked her cheek. "Do you want to talk about it?" She had no recollection of Ada, which was probably for the best, although worrying too.

"Um." Her cheeks reddened, her eyes filled with shame.

"Tell me." He said.

"I…I…" She put a trembling hand against his cheek, opting to show him rather than to speak it. Images flew through his mind and had he not been a vampire, he might have missed it. When her hand was gone, she was looking at him nervously.

"I'm sorry."

"No, love. It was a dream." He murmured, though a bit worried to know that she had been dreaming about Kol. "Besides, you bit me instead."

"Oh." She looked away shamefully, her hair falling to hide her face.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and cupped her face, turning her back to him. "You didn't finish feeding from Kol, sweetheart. You were still hungry."

"That's not an excuse." She murmured and he pulled her down to kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not angry, my love. Try to go to sleep now." She sighed and kissed at his jaw. "Sleep."

"Did…Did Ada do something? Was she me? I feel…strange."

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, I spoke to her. She said she would leave you alone for now."

"What does she want?"

"Her mother." Klaus said quietly. "She wants to find her."

"Isn't she dead?"

"I don't know, love." He stroked her back gently. "Try to sleep." She stroked down his chest and slid her hand beneath his shirt. He groaned, her touch making electric jolts through his body. "Love."

Jane flushed. "Sorry." She started to slide her hand away.

He stopped her hand. "Never be sorry for that, my love." She kissed him and he pulled her closer, flipping them over and she giggled quietly. He smiled, glad to see she wasn't lingering on the dream anymore.

Klaus slid his hands beneath her shirt, going up to cup her breasts. She whined, arching her back for more and he smirked.

"Shh, love. You'll wake your uncle."

She smirked back and ran a hand down to cup him through his boxers. He swore as she rubbed at him.

"Shh." She repeated teasingly and he grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head with one hand, the other caressing her side. She wiggled trying not to laugh and he grinned wickedly.

"Are you ticklish, my love?"

"No." She said too quickly and squealed as he ran his fingers up and down her side. "S-Stop it."

"Jesus Christ! What the hell are you two doing in my living room?!" Rob yelled from downstairs and Jane jumped, clinging to Klaus who chuckled at her. He pried her off gently and they headed down the stairs.

Klaus kept in front of Jane as they came down the steps and he frowned.

"Kol?"

Jane peered around Klaus' body to see Kol and Damon standing in her living room.

"Damon?" She called. "What are you doing here?"

He looked confused and so did Kol.

"I don't know." He said, frowning, and Jane looked at Klaus. He was eyeing Kol.

Kol shrugged. "I had a feeling I was supposed to come here."

"Yeah, so did I."

Jane bit her lower lip. Rob shouldered the baseball bat, looking at each of them.

"What is going on? I come down here for a drink of water and find you two lurking in the dark." He scowled at Damon and Kol.

"Ada." Jane said quietly.

Kol frowned. "Why would she call us here?" Jane swallowed.

"Uh, well…" She trailed off and Klaus put an arm around her. Kol looked to his big brother and Klaus met his gaze with a warning not to question it right now.

"It was strange." Damon frowned. "It was like she was calling me."

Klaus nodded. "It probably had something to do with her dream."

"It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare." Jane muttered.

"About what?" Rob asked. "Was Ada showing you something? It might have to do with her past. If we can figure out why she was so hell bent on coming back from the Other Side, it might help us figure a way to get her out of you."

"I don't want to talk about it." She said quickly.

Klaus turned to her. "Love."

"No." She didn't want to He watched her take a step back, veins creeping under her eyes. It was fight or flight response.

"It's all right, my love." He told her. "It was just a dream. You were hungry."

Rob frowned. "Jane, how many times _have_ you fed? You're not supposed to give in."

"She can't help it. It's that person in her." Kol scowled.

"She has to control it. How many times, Jane?"

The girl shifted nervously on the step. "I-I don't…Three?"

"Three? Already?"

"Don't do that to her. It's not her fault." Damon snapped.

"I know. But she can't do that. If she keeps giving in every time she has an urge, where's the control?"

He rolled his eyes. "As long as she's not out attacking random people and leaving dead bodies, I'd said she's doing good."

"You call this good?" Rob snapped. "Then why are you and Kol here? If she hadn't fed, I guarantee that Ada would not have that control."

They heard a door slam shut and Klaus turned to see Jane had gone.

"I'm so glad you're a supporting uncle." Kol rolled his eyes.

Klaus frowned. "I spoke with Ada."

"What does she want?" Rob asked, warily and Klaus explained to them what had happened.

* * *

Klaus pulled Jane in against his chest. "Your uncle didn't mean to upset, you love."

"I know, but he's right. I shouldn't be giving in."

"Look at me." she did and he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You have to feed, love."

"No. I won't ever do it again."

He frowned. "You don't know what that could do to you, Jane. It could weaken you. Besides, she said that she would leave you be for now."

Jane sighed. "You can't let me hurt anyone else, Klaus." She said quietly. "You said you'd protect me from myself."

He nuzzled her ear, pulling her closer. "You won't hurt anyone, love. It'll be all right."

* * *

Jane sighed as Klaus kissed her, his tongue lazily stroking hers. She pulled him closer, locking her legs around his waist. He tugged at her lower lip, nipping lightly. She rocked against him, wanting friction and he took her hips, bringing her up against him.

"Klaus…" She whispered as he kissed down to her neck, nosing along her jaw. He hummed and kissed her again, his fingers sliding through her hair. She stroked his back, fingernails dragging lightly and he growled at the feeling.

"You'll be late for school." He said, scraping his fangs at the skin between her neck and shoulder.

She pouted. "I don't want to go." She told him, her fingers sliding into his hair as he sucked at her skin. She whined, her hips quivering against his. "I want to stay here with you."

He licked at the mark, soothing the bite. "Rebekah expects you to go, love. She'll probably come to make sure you get ready."

"But I am ready." She smirked and rubbed herself against him. He growled and nipped hard at her neck.

"That's not playing fair, love. You have to go to school."

"Are you sure I'm ready to go to school anyway?" She muttered and he lifted his head as she pulled a pillow over her face.

"Yes, love." He said patiently.

She shook her head and he tugged at the pillow. "No, please don't make me go."

"I'll come if you need me, sweetheart, but Ada said she'd not interfere with you for a while."

"Who knows if that's true? Or how long that will last? I don't want her in me anymore."

He cupped her face. "I don't either, my love, but you'll be all right."

"I still want to stay here with you."

"I know. I'd like that too, but you and both know that we'd never get any peace. Your uncle will be up soon, checking to see if you're ready for school and then Rebekah is supposed to come over."

"She'll think I'm crazy. Kol probably told her what happened."

Rebekah barged into the room, shopping bags hanging on her arms.

"I do not think you are crazy. Now get out of bed. We have school and I've brought you clothes."

She turned from setting the bags down and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, honestly. No wonder she's not up yet. Come on, Jane. We'll be late."

"I don't want to go." She pulled her blanket over her head and Klaus' who smirked at Rebekah's huff, and leaned down to kiss her as she giggled. Jane nipped at his lower lip, sucking it between her lips and he groaned against her. She was trying to seduce him into letting her stay home in bed and the idea was rather appealing. Especially with her hands teasing the waistband of his boxers.

Rebekah frowned. "Jane. You have school, stop trying to find a reason to stay."

"Go away, Bekah." Jane whined back, gasping as Klaus nosed her chest. The blanket was ripped away and she squealed, wrapping around Klaus so that he covered her like a blanket.

The blonde vampire crossed her arms. "Come out before you two start something I'd rather not see."

Klaus rolled onto his back, rolling Jane to the side and pulling the blanket around his hips. His sister was annoying.

"You'll be all right, love." He told her softly, seeing her apprehensive look. "Rebekah will be there."

The blonde vampire's expression softened. "Of course, darling. Everything will be just fine."

She frowned. "Fine, but can't I just wear jeans and a shirt?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Absolutely not. I found something adorable for you to wear." Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "Out, Niklaus. She has to get ready."

Klaus squeezed at Jane's bottom. "Are you sure you don't need help getting dressed, love?"

Jane giggled and cupped his face, kissing him and Rebekah cleared her throat loudly.

Klaus frowned in annoyance at his sister before stroking Jane's face. "You should get ready for school, love. I have something to do today anyway."

"Where will you be?"

"At Tyler Lockwood's. I have a few new Hybrid friends who will help protect him from the hunter."

Jane chewed her lip. "I hope I don't see him. I don't like him."

"Yes, I know, love. But you let me know if you do." He kissed her again gently and she finally got out of bed.

Rebekah steered her towards the bathroom. "Come along now. Which bag do you want to look through first?"

* * *

"Help me pass out these flyers."

"What?" Jane looked at the bright green paper. "You're having a party?"

"Anti-curfew party." She corrected with a bright smile.

"Whose house?"

Rebekah cleared her throat, shifting. "Mine…"

"Yours!?" Jane exclaimed before lowering her voice with red cheeks, when people looked at her. "Why did you move out? _When_ did you?"

"Nik and I got into a bit of a row while were gone. I've decided that I want to move on with my life and do what I want without him hanging over me."

"But, Bekah."

"I've always depended on my brother. Maybe it's time I stopped."

"Are you still angry he didn't tell you he was still alive? I was mad too, but I forgave him."

"He left me in that truck. He left me to those insane Council members that were attempting to kill me."

Jane sighed. "I'm sorry he did that, but surely that's not all that's bothering you."

"It's just one of many." Rebekah frowned. "One of the bigger arguments we had were the Hybrids. He used _your_ blood. Jane. To make more bloody of those Hybrids. He's still choosing them over me. Over his family. Doesn't that concern you?"

"I gave it to him. For protection."

"Protection? Really? Has he gotten you brainwashed?"

Jane scowled. "If he had had loyal Hybrids the first time, he wouldn't have gotten…" She stopped herself and Rebekah knew what she was thinking. She was still upset about the desiccation of Klaus and she didn't blame her one bit. "Things would have been different. So yes, I approve that he made them."

"They know better than to try that again, Jane." She didn't know why she was trying to convince the girl, she wasn't budging from Klaus' side anytime soon it seemed. "You know that these are people I know you would never intentionally hurt someone like that."

"Well, they chose it. That was our agreement. He would ask them."

"And you really think he did?" She scoffed. "I know my brother, Jane. He's a narcissistic vampire who has no self-control. He never asked them. Believe me." Rebekah sighed at Jane's expression of hurt. "How long do you think it'll take him to ask you for more? Are you willing to give him more of an excuse to neglect you? To leave you behind? Because as much as I love my brother, I know what he's like. Eventually, he destroys the good in his life, Jane. Don't be another victim."

She went down the hallway, leaving Jane to look down at the flyer in her hands, frowning in thought.

* * *

Jane followed Rebekah into Alaric's classroom where she was handing out flyers to everyone she saw.

"You're welcome to come too, Elena. If you want to bury the hatchet." She said to the brunette.

Elena scowled and Jane felt annoyance run through her body. "It's a pretty enormous hatchet." She said dryly.

"Well, I'm feeling generous of spirit." Rebekah smirked.

"New house, huh? Did your brother finally kick you out?"

She scowled. "He didn't kick me out. I left."

"So, you left the only person on earth who actually likes you, besides Jane?"

The aforementioned girl let out a hiss and Rebekah restrained her with a raised eyebrow.

Elena's eyes widened at Jane's aggressiveness, but Stefan frowned. Jane had come in upset.

"You're the reason my boyfriend was almost killed. So, I wouldn't be talking about people not liking you, Elena. All you've done is screw everyone over time and time again."

Rebekah smirked at Elena's shocked expression. "Very true, Jane. And besides, Elena, your boyfriend liked me once. Actually, a lot more than once."

Elena threw a pencil at her, aiming for a place to really hurt her but Rebekah caught it nimbly and tossed it back hard. It landed in the meat of her shoulder. Instantly blood blossomed and Jane stared at the spot, watching the blood spread. She felt a pain in her gums and tried to take a deep calming breath. This only made it worse, because Elena's blood was in the air. The brunette jerked the pencil out, glaring at the Original before she and Stefan made a hasty exit.

Rebekah smirked in satisfaction. "Well, that was a good start to a morning. Where shall we sit, Jane?" She turned when she received no response. The girl was gone. "Jane?"

* * *

Elena cleaned at her shoulder, before noticing Jane coming into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I really am. You have to believe me. Rebekah is trying to make you think that we're the bad people. But we're not." She paused upon seeing Jane's expression. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." The girl said darkly before her eyes darkened and the veins appeared.

"Jane…Don't." The vampire gasped, but Jane launched herself at her rapidly, slamming her against a wall with strength the girl should not possess. Elena screamed as Jane's fangs sank into her neck savagely. "Jane, stop." The brunette told her. Jane was really aggressive. "You have to stop." The elemental girl only growled and sucked harder. Elena went limp with blood loss and Jane let her go, breathing heavily. She washed her hands of blood before looking at Elena who was lying on the floor weakly.

Rebekah came into the bathroom. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" She snapped at Elena, after seeing the blood on Jane's chin. "Are you antagonizing her on purpose? There's a vampire hunter roaming the hallways!"

"She attacked _me_." Elena snapped back. "She took blood from me. Did you tell her too?"

"Maybe she acted on instinct! She knows who the enemy is!"

Jane turned and fled the bathroom.

Rebekah rounded on her.

"See what you did? You bloody cow!"

"You better make sure she doesn't attack anyone else." Elena hissed. "Before she gets us all caught."

* * *

Jane yelped as someone tapped on her shoulder. She whirled around, only to find the person she had dreaded running into. Connor.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I was looking for you."

"For-For me? Why?"

"Come with me and I'll explain."

She hesitantly followed him, wondering if he knew what she had done. Knew that she had taken blood. Even if she was secretly glad to have done it to Elena of all people. But the fact was that this time, it wasn't from a hunger need, it had been pure aggression and it frightened her a bit.

He led her a hardly used classroom and she stepped inside, frowning when she saw Jeremy.

"Have a seat." Connor told her and Jane chewed her lip, sitting in the seat next to Jeremy.

The teen looked at her curiously before frowning at Connor.

"Are you telling me that Jane is a hunter too?"

"I think so. She can see the Hunter's Mark just like you."

Jeremy looked at her and Jane swallowed nervously.

"You've been through a lot too, Jane. Your father died, your mom was in a coma and she died, your uncle with a really questionable past shows up…"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, or everything. I know about this town's history. And I know you and Jeremy both know."

Jeremy looked at Jane. "He thinks we're potential vampire hunters." She looked at the man with confusion.

Connor nodded at her. "That's right. Now you and Jeremy find me a vampire. I'll train you, teach you how to do what I do. I'm on Hudson, off Route 13. Don't show up unless you find one."

"Well, how are we supposed to do that?" Jane asked him, trying not to seem nervous. Though Ada was dormant, she still felt the chill of fear settle into her stomach.

"Why don't you start by asking his friend with the bandage on his neck?" At Jane's confused look he nodded at Jeremy. "Ask him." Connor left the room and Jeremy frowned.

"Who was he talking about?"

"Matt. He saw us last night at the Grill. He still had the bandage from when Elena fed on him."

"Oh no." Jane murmured. "How can you see the tattoos?"

The boy shook his head. "I don't know. How can you?"

"Because Ada can."

* * *

Stefan caught Jane's arm when she rounded the corner. "We need to talk. Right now."

"Let me go." She said, trying to push him away, but he pulled her outside.

"You can't just attack when you feel like it, Jane. That's a dangerous path. Have you ever tried fighting the urge?"

"Excuse me? You're one to talk, Mr. Ripper!" Jane snapped and he flinched. "Besides, I can't control it. Elena pissed me off and I couldn't stop it. I smelt her blood and had to fed."

"You hurt her, Jane. She could have passed out and someone might have found her. You have to keep your emotions under control."

Jane scowled. "Oops. Did I hurt her little feelings? My bad. Let's be all upset for Elena because she's Miss Self-control? Bullshit, Stefan. I don't feel bad for her. I did once, but that passed after I remembered the shitty way she's been treating me here lately."

He led her to the back of the school.

"Fine. We'll talk about that later. What did the Hunter say to you?"

"He thinks Jeremy and I are Vampire Hunters too. He wants us to bring him a vampire." Jane tugged at her arm. "Let me go, Stefan."

"Jane, you have to promise to try not to hurt anyone else. I know something is going on with you. You're never that angry."

The girl frowned. "I don't know why. I just am. Now let me go."

"Are you manhandling my bestie? Back off." Rebekah snapped at Stefan, pulling Jane from his grasp. "Go tend to your stupid little girlfriend." The Original tucked an arm around Jane and walked them away. "Are you all right, darling?"

"No. I just…I've never felt so angry before. I just…I wanted to hurt her, Rebekah. I still do. I think I should go home."

"Why don't you call, Nik then? Maybe you can come to my party later?"

"Maybe." Jane murmured, still trying to understand her aggression.

* * *

Rob scowled. "What the hell are you being so crypt about?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I called the doc, now Ranger Rob."

"I'm right here." Meredith stated and the vampire eyed her.

"Ooh, did I interrupt? Is that why he's so cranky."

"Shut up." Rob snapped before focusing on the arrows sticking into Damon, wires attached to them. "Let me guess. You decided to play bomber?"

Meredith's eyes widened. "That's not a bomb, is it?"

The vampire rolled his eyes. "Okay. It's a kitten. It's an adorable exploding kitten."

"Why didn't you call your brother?"

"Because I have pride and I called you two. Just get me out. _Carefully_."

"All right. Rob, you work on that one. We just have to cut enough so that he can slide it out." Meredith instructed and Damon smirked.

"I know who wears the pants in this relationship-Shit! Hey, the arrow is not right there, Ranger Rob!"

"Oops." Rob smirked. "My bad."

The raven-haired vampire scowled. "So how well did you know Pastor Young?"

"Not that well. He was the pastor when my parents died."

"He was a patient of mine." Meredith spoke up. "Always a nice guy."

"Nice crazy guy." Damon handed a paper to Rob. "He wrote a letter about sacrifice and war brewing in Mystic Falls." Meredith read over Rob's shoulder.

"What does he mean, "a greater evil is coming"? I mean don't we have enough greater evil already?"

"I did believe that my sister-in-law's visions had been about Klaus, but like I told Alaric…I don't think it ever was."

Damon scoffed. "She woke up from her coma and said, "He is coming." How did she not mean Klaus?"

"She must have meant that Klaus' coming would set off a chain reaction." Rob frowned. "Either way, it doesn't bode well for my niece."

* * *

Jane buried her face into Klaus' jacket, wiping away the random tears. He was off somewhere in the house and she was feeling lonely. She felt like her emotions were on overdrive. Anger and sadness were the top two.

"What are you doing back from school so early, love?" Klaus asked as he came into the room. Jane kept her face in his jacket so he wouldn't see the tears and become alarmed over nothing.

"Rebekah is throwing an anti-curfew party right now. I didn't want to go." She felt the couch cushion dip down as he sat next to her head and he stroked her hair.

"Why are you crying then?"

"I'm not."

"I can tell you have been, my love. Did someone upset you? Was it Rebekah?"

"Leave me alone." She scowled, curling away from him. "I'm not crying."

"Why are you so angry, love?"

"Because I want to rip Elena's head off." She snapped and raised her head to glower at him. "I attacked her at school because she and Rebekah were provoking each other. Elena started bleeding and I…I jumped her in the bathroom." She moved closer to Klaus, suddenly biting her lip. "The hunter was at school."

"Did he hurt you? Why didn't you already tell me?"

"What could you have done? Expose yourself as a vampire?" She said to him before frowning. "He thinks I'm a Vampire Hunter like him. Because I can see his tattoo. No one else can see it." Klaus stiffened. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing love. Perhaps you should go to Rebekah's party."

"Actually, I was going to trick him into going to the hospital and Damon is supposed to-"

"I beg your pardon?" He hissed. "You're putting your life at risk because of a plan that idiotic vampire came up with?"

"He won't hurt me. He thinks I'm like him. Besides, Jeremy will be with me. And Alaric and Rob will be at the hospital too."

"I forbid it." He snapped and stood up. "You are either staying here or going to Rebekah's party. Take your pick."

"You can't forbid me!" She snapped back and scrambling up to her knees to eye him. "I am not one of your Merry Men! I'm going with Jeremy!"

"No, you are not!"

"Are you going to make me stay?"

He leaned down until their noses brushed. "I will lock you in a bedroom like a naughty child or you can go to Rebekah's party and have freedom. Do not test me."

"Fine." She snapped. "I'll just go get really drunk."

"Yes, because that will teach me a lesson." He mocked before gesturing for her to get off the couch. "Let's go then. Do we need to stop at your house so you can change?"

* * *

"Do you want the Hybrids more than me?"

Klaus slammed on the brakes in shock, his hand automatically pressing against Jane to keep her from moving in her seat. He glanced at her with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"Do you?"

"No, love. Of course not."

"And they're just for protection? They're not a backup family, right?"

Klaus frowned. "You've been talking to Rebekah and Elijah."

"Elijah? He's not happy either?"

"Why do you think he's staying away?"

"Because he found a place to settle."

"That and he disapproves of my methods." Klaus' jaw clenched. "As does, Kol, but he's not found a place to go yet."

Jane frowned. "Then they _are_ your backup family! How long until you get a backup girlfriend?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"What about that pretty werewolf girl in Tyler's house? Is she a Hybrid?"

"No." He said and turned to face her. "That is an absurd notion. And the fact that you are even asking me that is ridiculous."

Jane frowned. "I'm sorry, but if it's so easy for you to get a new family, how hard would it be to get a new girlfriend?"

Klaus shook his head. "I'm not answering that because it's a silly question. I would never do that to you, Jane."

"I know." She said softly. "It's just…You're not supposed to be cutting off your family, Klaus."

"I'm not daggering them, love. That's the fate that they would receive if I hadn't decided to let them go on."

Jane scowled. "Now they'll never come for Christmas."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "If you call I'll guarantee they will come, love."

"If they do, then _everyone_ will behave. That includes you."

"Of course." He smirked and pulled up across the street from Rebekah's house.

Jane stared at the house for a moment before turning to Klaus.

"It's all right, sweetheart. If you have any trouble just tell Rebekah."

"Okay…" She put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry about what I said."

"Me too, love. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I've just had a bad day."

He kissed her forehead, then her nose. "Go dance and have fun then, love. I'll come and get you later." He brushed his lips against hers.

"I love you." She said against him.

"And I, you." He murmured and kissed her again. She got out of the car and he watched her walk into the crowd of cheering teenagers before driving off.

* * *

"You came! I'm so glad." Rebekah beamed and hugged her. "Have a drink." A red plastic cup of beer was pushed into her hands and the blonde vampire was out of sight.

"Um, glad to see you too, Bekah." The girl muttered and walked further into the house. It was a very pleasant house. Not overly grand like the mansion, but it was a very nice looking house. Jane wandered into the kitchen only to frown at the sound of the garbage disposal going.

"Jane!"

She looked over in the far corner to see Elena pressed up against it, staying out of the sunlight streaming through the curtain-less kitchen windows. "Thank god, it's you. Can you get my ring, please? It's-it's in the garbage disposal."

Jane hesitated a second before pushing the button to stop the blades and fishing the ring out.

"Here." She said and put it on the counter, sliding it over to her. Elena reached out and took it, sliding it onto her finger before the sun could singe her.

"Thank you so much."

"Just don't tell Rebekah it was me."

The girl decided to make an exit before a repeat of earlier happened.

"Hey, wait." Elena called after her and she sighed. "About what happened today-"

Jane frowned. "I don't know what to tell you, Elena. I woke up this morning with my emotions on overdrive or something. But you pissed me off."

She nodded. "And I deserved it. I know." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Did something happen? It is Ada?"

"She said she'd leave me alone, so it's not her. It's me. I feel…angry and sad at the same time."

"Heightened emotions, like a vampire. It must be the elemental stuff."

Jane drained the rest of her beer. "I don't know, but it's making me edgy. I need more to drink. Enjoy the party, Elena." The girl paused before whirling around pushing the brunette against the refrigerator door with a surprising amount of strength. Out of the corner of her eye, she had seen it.

"Jane-" Elena began before seeing the murderous look in her eyes as her eyes darkened and her fangs emerged.

The girl tapped the White Oak stake against her chest. "Why do you have this? Where did you get it?!"

"Damon..."

"What the hell? How'd he find it?! He must have…Oh my god, that asshole!" Jane took the stake and waved it mockingly. "Let's see him find it next time."

"Give it back, Jane."

"How about…go to hell, you bitch. I'd be dead before I let you have this back. How dare you try to use it on Rebekah!?"

Elena hissed and launched at her. The girls tumbled into the wooden floor, hissing and snarling.

"Hey, hey, stop it!" Stefan grabbed Jane and hauled her off Elena. "You both need to calm down before someone sees you."

"Get off me! she was going to kill Bekah!" Jane snapped and Stefan sighed.

"I wouldn't have let her."

The girl glowered at him. "Why would you? You hate her just as much."

"Because despite everything, killing Rebekah would result in more deaths than Elena can handle."

"Well, regardless, the stake was in _my_ possession and your brother stole it. So I'm taking it back." Jane stalked off with the stake, tucking it into a purse she had with her. "Tell Damon he better have a good excuse for digging this up."

* * *

After several hours of dancing, Jane was still feeling dizzy and nauseous. She wound her sweaty hair up into a messy bun and got her phone out. She had been feeling sick for the past two hours and at first she had been sure it was alcohol, but now she wasn't so sure. She started texting Klaus.

J: Can you come get me?

K: What's wrong, love?

J: I don't feel well.

K: Drunk are we?

J: Little bit, but felt sick before.

K: Try to rest. I'll be by when I can.

J: Kay. Love you.

The girl rubbed at her eyes before going into the bathroom. She checked the medicine cabinet before sighing. Didn't vampires ever need medicine? Deciding to ask Rebekah herself, Jane trudged out of the room and down to Rebekah's room. She ran into Kol in the hallway and he frowned.

"You all right, lovey?"

"No. Not really."

He felt her forehead. "You have a fever. You should lie down."

"I tried, but I can't sleep. Klaus is going to get me in a little while. I was fixing to ask Rebekah if she had any medicine."

He nodded. "She's in her room I think. Bailing on her own party apparently." He rolled his eyes. "Dramatic, that one."

Jane rolled her eyes. "You let me know if I can get you something."

"Something to drink? That's not alcoholic?"

"Water it is, little love."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Jane and Kol parted ways and she went into Rebekah's room.

The Original was looking at herself in her vanity mirror. She looked sick like Jane.

"Bekah? Are you okay? You look how I feel."

"Whatever it is, it's not the White Oak stake, so it can't kill me."

Jane rubbed at her forehead. "Well, I still need something. Do you have any medicine? I don't feel good."

"I'm surprised you came to my party." Rebekah turned around and looked at her as she stood.

"Of course, I did…You invited me, remember?" The vampire didn't respond. "Rebekah?"

Before she could react, Rebekah was in front of her, her hand impaling her chest. She choked in shock. She felt the Original's hand try to wrap around her beating heart and saw dark spots dance in front of her vision. Desperately, she tried to get Rebekah's grip to loosen, her nails digging into the vampire's skin.

* * *

Rebekah frowned at the red achy veins that ran up her arms. She felt dizzy and very ill. Something was very wrong.

Hearing footsteps, she looked in the vanity mirror to see Matt.

"I'm surprised you came to my party." She told him and he shrugged.

"Well, I thought about it." He pushed off the doorframe and came closer. "You explained why you ran me off the bridge. So least I could do is explain how I feel. The truth is, Rebekah, I think you're amazing." She smiled. "You've had a thousand years to learn, to grow, and start fresh…And somehow you've managed to throw it all away. Now you're alone. Your brother hates you. You're compelling friends. Won't be long until Jane does. You whine about not finding love. The reason you don't find love is because you don't deserve it."

Sobbing she thrust her hand through Matt's chest intending to end the cruel words. As she made to rip his heart out, she felt a sharp pain on her wrist. The pain sent a signal to Rebekah who blinked and suddenly Matt turned into Jane.

The girl coughed, trying to speak, blood spilling down her chin.

Rebekah screamed in horror. "Oh, Jane. Oh. My god…"

She looked up when Kol zoomed into the room. His eyes widened in shock and he even took a step back.

"What the hell, Bekah?!"

"I didn't…I don't…"

He could see the confusion on his baby sister's face and frowned deeply.

"Don't move your hand." He warned. "I don't know how much damage there is, but we need to get her mending before you extract your hand." He bit into his wrist and held it up to Jane's lips. The girl's eyes began closing. "No, no, no, little love. Stay awake."

"Drink it. Please, drink it. Nik is going to kill me." Rebekah bit her lip. "Please, Jane." Slowly the girl swallowed and Rebekah and Kol both slumped in relief.

"That's a good girl." Kol murmured. "All right, Bekah. Very slowly now." As Jane's chest began to heal, she slowly took her hand out of the gaping wound and she grimaced. there was blood everywhere and Klaus would be sure to smell it.

Once Jane's chest was completely healed, she hugged the girl to her, sobbing and rocking her. "I'm so sorry, Jane. I'm so sorry."

Kol sighed. "Nik is going to flip out. What in the world possessed you?"

"I didn't know it was her, Kol. I swear. I could have sworn I was talking to Matt." His sister sniffled. "The poor thing. I know she wasn't feeling well either. I feel horrible."

"When did you start feeling bad?"

"After I got a drink."

Kol frowned again. "The beer keg…"

Rebekah cradled Jane and looked up at him.

"Something was in the beer?"

"Yes. I wonder if that hunter did something. Nik mentioned the hunter getting a hold of werewolf venom. That would explain the hallucination and the illness." Rebekah swallowed.

"What do I tell him? He'll kill me."

He shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't know. He'll never listen to the truth."

* * *

Klaus eyed the hunter that was kneeling in front of him and Damon. The man didn't look dangerous, but something about him stirred fear in Ada and made Jane afraid. If he truly was one of the Five, then where were the others? And why were they reappearing after so many centuries?

"Keep it up, buddy." Damon said, stirring the Original Hybrid from his thoughts. "We'll be scraping you off the ceiling."

"You two are gonna kill me anyway."

Klaus clucked his tongue. "Well, let's not be too hasty. I feel like we're just getting to know each other."

"Start with the basics. Where are you from? What do you know? Maybe you can clue me in on this greater evil." Damon extracted a piece of paper from his pocket. "because I've fought this guy." He thumbed in Klaus' direction and received an amused smirk. "And there's nothing more evil than that."

"Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets."

"I'm not telling you anything." Connor snapped. "You think if you kill me it's going to be over? There's another waiting to take my place."

Damon smirked. "See this is what I like to hear. Vague threats, ominous prophecies, disappearing tattoos."

Klaus stiffened. Ada was right. "What do you mean "Tattoos"?"

"Don't bother." Damon snorted. "You can't see the damn thing."

Klaus bent down to Connor's level, looking at him intently. "There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Connor tried to jab him with a stake, but the Hybrid grabbed his wrist, twisting until the stake was dropped and Connor's arm popped. "Nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire." Klaus examined the little wooden stake. There was a symbol carved carefully into the wood. A symbol he hadn't seen in a long time.

"You are one of the Five." He murmured and Damon arched an eyebrow.

"The what?"

He didn't get a chance to find out because Connor spoke up again. "I'm faster than your average hunter." He tugged one of the arrows sticking out of him to cause an explosion. In a blur, both Damon and Klaus escaped, except Klaus took off with Connor in tote. It was time to get answers.

* * *

Rebekah stroked Jane's hair gently. The girl had fallen back to sleep after waking up confused and sore chested. It had taken her and Kol both to calm her down and assure her that she was okay and hadn't died. The panic of having Ada invade her body made her upset and hysterical, but neither Kol nor Rebekah blamed her for that.

"Did she fall back asleep?" Kol asked, poking his head in the doorway.

The blonde nodded. "Yes. She's resting now. She's still ill though. Running a small fever. Your blood should have healed her."

"Not if she drank from the keg." Kol stated. "I've been thinking. She has vampire features, so maybe werewolf venom isn't toxic to her, just irritating. Makes her sick."

She nodded. "That makes sense. She needs Klaus then."

Kol sighed. "He called me wanting me to see to something for him. I guess he's on his way here."

"I'll deal with him, Kol."

"Are you sure? You know how he can be."

Rebekah nodded. "I'm sure."

Kol gave her another look before leaving the house.

She looked up again when there was a knock on the doorframe.

"Way to bail on your own party." April Young said as she came into the room, a garbage bin in her hand. Her eyes landed on Jane. "Is she okay?"

"She doesn't feel well. I'm taking care of her until my brother comes to get her."

"Oh." April looked at the girl sympathetically. "Poor Jane."

"Is everyone gone?" Rebekah covered Jane up, so April wouldn't see the blood-stained clothes. She should have changed her into something, but Jane hadn't been fully awake enough for that.

"Yeah, the deputies weren't actually super happy about the anti-curfew party."

"Why are you still here?"

April shrugged. "Um, honestly? Picking up trash is a hell of a lot better than sitting at home alone thinking about the family I no longer have."

Rebekah was silent for a moment. The girl was lonely and in need of a friend and she had a feeling that she better find one because she pretty certain Klaus was going to overact. "I could, uh- I help you look into what happened with the fire at your farmhouse."

"What are you gonna to be able to do that I can't?"

"You'd be surprised." She smiled softly. April nodded gratefully.

Rebekah heard a car pull in the driveway and she peered out the window.

"That's my brother. Thank you for your help. I'll take that from here." She indicated the trash bin.

April smiled and handed her the bin. "Night, Rebekah."

"Goodnight, April. See you at school?"

"Yeah." The girl nodded and went out the door. Rebekah followed her at a slower pace, try to calm herself before Klaus appeared. Would he dagger her? Find the White Oak stake to drive into her heart? Accident or not, she had harmed Jane and she knew her brother's wrath had no bounds.

April went out the door and her brother came in.

Rebekah shifted.

"I was going to let her stay here. She's tired." She began.

Klaus frowned. "She left me a message saying she felt ill. I'll take her home."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of her."

"Why does it smell like blood in here?" He hissed. " _Her_ blood."

"I, um-"

He pushed his way inside and up the stairs, where the smell was stronger.

Rebekah tried desperately to stop him from going into the bedroom. "No, Nik, I can explain-" He took one look before, whirling around and slamming her against the wall. His hand wrapped around her throat tightly as he pinned her.

"Why is she covered in blood? What have you done?! What did you do to her!?"

"The-the keg." She gasped for air, clawing at his hand. "There was…werewolf venom." His grip loosened just a bit.

Rebekah sobbed, knowing that if he could, he'd kill her. "I was hallucinating. Jane…I didn't know it was her, Nik. I didn't know."

He wanted to dagger her for harming Jane. For not keeping the girl safe, but he knew deep down that it hadn't been entirely her fault. He was still angry though.

Klaus left his sister crying against the wall and checked Jane over for injuries, hand sliding across her forehead. "She's clammy."

"Kol said it might be the werewolf venom. She drank quite a bit. Since she has vampire features-"

"Kol knew!?" He snarled. "I ask him if she was well."

"I asked him not to tell you because I was going too."

Jane stirred awake at the sound of their voices and sat up, rubbing at her chest.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"How do you feel sweetheart?"

She suddenly paled and Klaus handed her the garage can. She retched and he held her hair back from her face.

"I don't feel good."

"I know, love." Getting an idea from what Rebekah had told him, he pressed his wrist to her mouth. "Here. Drink."

She shoved at his arm weakly. "No."

"Please, love. You'll feel a bit better, I promise."

She sighed and took his wrist, sinking her fangs into it. She fed from him and then Klaus felt her forehead. "Not as clammy." He murmured before tugging his arm away from Jane. The girl looked much better now. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Better." She looked down at her chest and grimaced. "And gross."

"Jane, I am so-"

"Do not Rebekah." Klaus hissed.

"Nik, please. It was an accident."

Jane frowned. "Are you really blaming her? Something was in that keg, Klaus."

"Werewolf venom."

"What? Then why did it make me sick?"

He shook his head. "Perhaps because of your vampire features, but I'm, not sure, love. Now, come. I'll take you home."

Rebekah took Jane's hands. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh, I know that." Jane hugged her. "I'm okay, Bekah."

"You almost died." Klaus snapped and she glared him over Rebekah's shoulder.

"Well, I _didn't_. And I'm _fine_." She emphasized before stroking Rebekah's hair. "It's okay."

Klaus took her arm and pulled her away. "Time to go. Tell Rebekah goodbye, love, it'll be a while before she spends time with you."

"Nik!" Rebekah snapped. "I wasn't trying to murder her for god's sake!"

"Niklaus Mikaelson!" Jane dug her heels into the floor and he sighed irritably, glowering at her. "I am not some kid with divorced parents! You can't forbid me to never speak to her!"

"She is not allowed to be in the same room with you unless I am there or one of the Hybrids. Same with Kol. It's apparent he can't be trusted to give vital information."

"Excuse me?! Are you seriously being this way? It was an accident! She was hallucinating. Why won't you talk to her? Forgive her for what she couldn't stop." Klaus remained tight-lipped. "You're not going to say anything to her?"

"Anything I say will be in anger and for your sake, I am restraining myself from daggering her." He said lowly and Rebekah bit her lip.

"You can't be mad at Kol either! He helped heal me."

"He still didn't mention the fact that our sister tried to rip your heart out."

"Perhaps it's for the best, Jane. He's a beast and he'll never change. I'll still see you at school, he can't stop that."

Jane gaped like a fish as Rebekah went to her room and slammed the door shut. She was vaguely aware that Klaus was tugging her down the stairs. When they passed the living room, she came out of her shock.

Jane hit his side. "Hey! She is your _sister_."

He whirled around, bending his head so that they were nose to nose. "Exactly! I trusted her to keep you safe, not try to rip your heart out. If I cannot trust my own family to keep you from harm, then what good are they?!"

"You can't shun them all because of an accident! She didn't know it was me! I knew something was wrong and I shouldn't have gone in there to see her, but she was talking to herself. I was scared for her, I was feeling nauseous and tired. None of that was her fault. You want to blame someone? Blame that hunter! What happened to him anyway? Is he gone? Is he dead?"

"No, not exactly."

"What do you _mean_ not exactly?"

* * *

"I-I don't want too." She said nervously, flittering around the door. Klaus turned to her.

"He's locked up, my love. He can't hurt you."

"Why do you have him here? Why didn't you kill him?"

"I will explain soon, love. Just not now."

She still looked apprehensive and he held his hand out to her. "You won't even have to see him if you don't want to."

"I'm still mad at you."

"Yes, I know."

She took his hand, giving the hallway a wary glance.

"Nik, I-" Kol began, but he shook his head.

"Not now, Kol. Just not now."

Jane patted him when she passed and he knew then that it was only because of her that he was still allowed within the house.

* * *

 _She struggled but it was no use. The ropes were too tight. One of the men approached her, holding a torch in his hand. The fire hot and bright._

 _"How do you plead she-devil?"_

 _"I am innocent. I am just a girl." She said, tears welling up._

 _The man laughed at her, his handsome features twisted by the ugly smirk on his lips. "Lies. That's all your creatures know how to do. Lie and drain innocents of their blood. Repent yourself, or your soul be damned."_

 _"I am innocent!"_

 _One of the five men that were there at the pyre, slit his own hand, allowing blood to drip. Having had a little blood in the last few days she was weak with hunger and so gave in to the temptation. Eyes black and fangs extended she lurched forward, but the ropes kept her tied to the post tightly._

 _"Demon." The man with the torch nodded his head in affirmation. "Now, you shall perish." He dropped the torch upon the woodpile at her feet and flames began to burn the wood._

 _"No! No, please help me!" She cried out, searching for anyone to help her. "Help me!" The flames were getting higher and hotter as they neared her body. She screamed. "Help me! Mother! Mother!" The heat and the scorching pain attacked her and sobbed. "Mother! Mother!"_

Klaus woke up to her screaming in terror and rolled over to wake her. She thrashing like she was trying to free herself from something.

"Jane. Wake up, love." He soothed and she fought his grip on her. "It's just a dream, my love. You're all right."

She gasped, eyes flying open and she looked around wildly before taking a shuddering breath.

"What happened, love? Another nightmare?"

"She was burned, Klaus. They burned her alive." The girl sobbed, turning, and burying her face into his chest. He ran his hands along her soothingly.

"There, there, love."

He rocked her gently, trying to calm her. She whimpered and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Shhh. Try to go back to sleep."

"She was so scared and she was calling for her mom."

"Hush, love. It's all over now." Klaus rubbed her back. "Sleep sweetheart."

Eventually, she drifted off to sleep and he frowned at the ceiling wondering if it had been a mistake to bring the hunter into the house. As much as it pained him to have so upset, he knew that he needed more information out of the hunter and it was best to do it there. But that soon made him think about what to do with his siblings. Jane would be upset if he did something to harm them, but honestly, could they not keep her safe? She had almost died. Ada had almost been free to take over her body and he had promised to never let that happen. He'd have to keep her safe himself from now on, but that also posed another problem.

The fact was the fewer people that learned of the cure, the better and it was probably safer for Jane not to know. At least not right now. He'd have to think of a way to keep her busy for a while until he finished talking to Stefan.

* * *

 _Review?_


	71. The Five

Chapter 71

 _A full moon had risen over the sea. The young man leaned carefully against the boat, adjusting his fishing pole. A splashing sound caught his attention and he looked over the side to see a dark shape within the water. Curious, he leaned closer, squinting._

 _Giggling came from the other side of the boat and he jerked upright, looking behind him. There was nothing there._

 _"A mermaid." He whispered to himself and began searching frantically for any sign of the elusive creature. Feeling the boat rock, he turned to see a young girl, leaning against the back of the boat, resting her head upon her arms._

 _She was lovely with long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes._

 _"H-hello." He said, blushing a bit when he noticed that she was naked from the waist up. She smiled at him, tilting her head. "What is your name?"_

 _"Ada."_

 _"Oh…That's beautiful."_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Henry."_

 _She smiled wider and beckoned him closer. "I won't hurt you."_

 _"Are you a mermaid?"_

 _"No, but I like to swim."_

 _He blushed more at the thought of her being completely naked. He did however mover closer. There was something about her. He couldn't look away from her eyes._

 _"Would you like to kiss me?" She purred and he nodded dumbly, all thoughts scattered to the wind. "Then do it."_

 _He kissed her hard, his first time kissing anyone, and Ada moaned, cupping his face. She stroked his hair and he persisted giving her kisses._

 _"Join me in the water, Henry. Take a dip." He took his boots off and then his shirt before climbing over the boat and into the water. He splashed down and then came back up for air, wiping water from his eyes._

 _The sea was quiet and there was no sign of Ada. Henrik grew uneasy._

 _"Ada?"_

 _He spun in a circle and yelped when he was nose to nose with her. She smiled and stroked his cheek._

 _"Would you like to touch me?"_

 _He nodded and gently caressed her sides. She moaned and he grew more encouraged. He fondled her clumsily, inexperienced, and Ada thought that made him all the sweeter._

 _"I'm getting hungry."_

 _"I can find you food. Come home with me. I'll give you a place to stay."_

 _"That's sweet. But you have what I need."_

 _Before he could ask, she was sinking her fangs into his neck, her arms latching onto him._

 _Henry flailed and tried to scream, but she dove under the water with him, drowning him as she fed. Had the sun been out, there would have been a red spot in the sea._

 _By morning, the early fishermen would find his boat, but no sign of poor Henry until days later. His body drained of blood found propped on a rock in the sea._

* * *

Klaus scraped his fangs along her neck being careful not to pierce her skin, before running his tongue along her ear. He knew she was pretending to be asleep.

"Klaus!" She squealed, trying to push him away, but he only moved closer and she rolled onto her back with a giggle. He captured her lips in a needy kiss before she could speak and her arms went around his neck as she gave a loving sigh. His hands went beneath her tank top, stroking her abdomen lightly and she shivered.

"Sorry, my love. I couldn't resist." He said, smirking as he leaned his forehead against hers, and she scoffed playfully.

"Mmhm." She kissed his nose and made to wiggle away, but he wouldn't allow it. He pinned her hands to the mattress. "Klaus."

"I'm not done with you yet, love." He said huskily, nipping at her jaw. "You're mine." He kissed her again, softer this time, letting go of her wrists. "I will always protect you, Jane. Always." He was referring to restless sleep she had gotten last night. Her nightmare of Ada burning alive had woken her up several times. And once she had sworn that she had smelt smoke.

"I know." She said without hesitation, slightly embarrassed that she had woken him over and over. "I love you."

He smiled and stroked her cheek. "And I you, so stop looking so guilty for waking me. I want to know when you have nightmares." He brushed his lips against hers. "Are you hungry? You didn't eat anything last night."

"A little, I only ate a few things at Rebekah's party."

The mention of his sister made him frown and Jane stroked his jaw.

"Don't be angry. She didn't know."

"Not an excuse. You felt ill and she should have already done something."

Jane sat up and frowned down at him. "I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself. I should have looked for medicine myself without bothering her."

"I know, love." He said trying to remain calm, but the reminders of her almost death, accidental or not, pissed him off. "But you almost died. If she had ripped her hand from your chest, you would have. If you had called me when it first happened-"

"You were too busy playing catch the dangerous hunter!" Jane snapped. "I texted you that I felt sick, but you said, " _be by when I can_ "." She mocked in a British accent that he found was very good. "Don't you dare act like you would have shown up any earlier!"

Klaus sat up too, his nose inches from hers. "Yes, I was busy so to speak, but I will always make time for you, Jane. My siblings are supposed to take care of you when I am not around. They failed."

"It's not their job to take care of me. I am not a baby."

"No, love, you're not. Which is why protecting you and keeping you alive should not have been a hard task to accomplish."

Jane sighed. "They weren't trying to hurt me, Klaus. It was a mistake."

Klaus got out of bed, despite Jane's attempts to make him stay. He started for the bedroom door.

"A mistake that nearly got you killed, my love." He snarled.

"Klaus, stop it." Jane frowned, getting out of the bed to follow him. "I'm okay."

They went out the door and Klaus offered his hand to her despite being angry.

"You told Kol you were sick and his reaction is to leave you alone with my emotionally volatile sister."

"He was getting me a drink." She said, taking his offered hand and letting him lead her down the stairs. "No one knew that something was wrong with Rebekah. She had been hiding in her room, sick."

"Ada could have taken over, Jane. In a matter of seconds, you would have been lost to me."

She sighed. "Well, I'm okay. It's not Kol's fault," She gave him a look when he started to speak, pushing past him to go into the kitchen. "And it's not Rebekah's either."

"He hid the fact that you almost died. I called him and asked him if you were feeling better. Rebekah tried to hide it from me as well." He jerked open the cabinet to get coffee cups out. Jane frowned at his back.

"You want to blame someone? Blame Ada. She body jumped me and now she wants to turn the rest of my life upside down. Or better yet? Blame that hunter you got locked away that Ada's so afraid of! He's the reason, that I've been feeding a lot lately. And I don't want to do that anymore."

Klaus stared at her over his shoulder.

"What?" She asked.

He frowned and turned back to turning on the coffee maker. "That might not be wise, Jane. We don't know what that could do."

"I don't care. I won't do it anymore. I won't let her control me."

"Moderation then. Stopping completely might have bad results."

Jane sighed. "Fine."

He kissed her forehead. "It'll be all right, my love." He kissed down her nose and to her lips and she sighed happily. "You know I'm feeling a bit hungry." He ran his hands down her sides slowly and gripped her hips.

"Klaus!" She shrieked as he lifted her suddenly, settling her on the countertop. He grinned shamelessly as he pushed her thighs apart.

"Come now, my love. I'm hungry. Are you going to deny me?"

Her cheeks turned bright pink and he chuckled as she squirmed on the countertop. He caressed her bare thighs, glad she was only wearing one of his shirts and no shorts.

"Klaus."

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He ran his fingers along her covered slit, groaning softly at the wetness that had already soaked her lacy underwear. "Are you willing to let me have a taste of you? I'm in the mood for something sweet." Her breath caught and he smirked.

"S-Someone might see." She whimpered before moaning softly at his caresses. His fingers stroking her harder. He tugged her closer to the edge of the counter, fingers hooking around the lace covering her from his view.

"Who, love? There's no one around, but you and me." He said huskily in her ear, nipping lightly as he began to tug the fabric off her body. "Kol's taken off to explore some city. It's just you and me." He spread her legs wider, putting them over his shoulders, and bent his head down to kiss at her thighs as she laid back against the tiled counter.

Jane moaned and gripped at the sides of the counter, her nails digging into the tiles. "Niklaus." He skimmed his nose over her sensitive skin and she whimpered.

"You smell so appetizing, my love." He purred, getting closer and closer to where she wanted his touch the most. "May I have my breakfast? Hm?" He continued to tease her inner thighs, scraping his fangs just lightly enough to make her shiver and squirm beneath him. He smirked when her hips bucked restlessly, her body craving and reacting to him.

She was so immersed in the teasing feeling he was giving her that she couldn't answer and he drew back a bit. She whined and lifted her head to look at him. She felt so achingly empty, she just wanted the teasing to stop.

"Please." She whispered and he hid a smile.

"Please what, my beautiful love? Tell me what you need."

"You."

He smiled against her knee. "Specific, love. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Klaus…" She whined.

"Tell me, my love."

"Taste me." She blurted, red flushing her cheeks before she added quickly in hopes of teasing him back: "Then I want you to fuck me against the table."

Klaus groaned. He had never heard her use those words before and it made him smirk and his cock throb at the same time. He saw the impish look in her eyes letting him know that she was aware of how her words affected him. He chuckled leaned closer.

"As the lady requests. But first, I like to have my fill of you, however I know it would never be enough."

Jane gasped as he buried his face between her legs, the stubble on his face, causing a friction against her inner thighs that drove her crazy. His tongue caressed her folds at a teasingly slow pace that had her driving the heels of her feet into his back with impatience as she lifted her hips closer to his face. Klaus chuckled and began to move a bit faster, his fingers teasing her thighs as he eagerly lapped at her.

She felt high as a kite as he continued to assault her with pleasure, bringing her close to the blissful edge of release. His fingers slipped into her, pumping her gently as he lightly suckled at her bundle of nerves. Jane reached both hands down to tangle in his curls and he allowed it for the moment, letting her take control of his movements. She wanted him to go harder, faster and he obliged her enjoying the whimpers and mews that she cried to the ceiling. He would never admit to anyone that he enjoyed letting her use him for her pleasure.

He had to shove down his jeans to relieve some of the confining pressure that his hardening cock was making. And when he felt her get close, he pinned her hands to the counter and took control back over, his tongue entering her. She cried out as he devoured her, lapping at her oversensitive skin and her body tensed squeezing his fingers.

"Yes, love. Come for me." He murmured and gave her clit one last suckle. She screamed his name, arching her hips as blinding pleasure erupted through her and he lapped eagerly at what she gave him. Klaus prolonged her release with expert strokes and light licks and she soon slumped against the tiled marble countertop, boneless.

He pulled away from her licking his lips of the remains of her release and he moved to kiss her gently, letting her taste herself.

"Lovely." He murmured and she stroked his arm.

"Please."

He smiled and lifted her off the counter, watching with greedy eyes as she took her shirt off. He cupped her breasts gently caressing her softly. She moaned and then ran her hands down his chest to his waist. He kissed at her breasts as her fingers dipped beneath the elastic of his boxers. She began to tug them down and he pulled her hands away and turned her around.

"Bend over the table, my love." He ordered and he smirked as she hurried to obey. She leaned over the table, her little bottom in the air and her head resting on her folded arms. "Good girl." She moaned slightly and he ran a hand down her spine and cupped one of her little round cheeks. "Beautiful." Deciding to see how far she'd let him go, he reared his hand back and delivered a sharp smack to the cheek he had just caressed.

She shrieked, gripping the table, and felt pleasure rock down to her core. Klaus smirked as he noticed her rubbing her thighs together.

"Did you enjoy that, my love?" He asked, stroking the pinked cheek. "Spread your legs for me." She did as he told her to and she moaned as he ran a finger along her slit. "I think you did enjoy that." Jane nodded in agreement, her hair swiping along the table top and he smirked.

"Please." She said, turning her head to look at him. "I need you." He'd redden her little bottom another time. He kissed her spine before entering her in one hard thrust and she spread her legs wider with a moan of his name. Gripping her hips, he thrust into her harshly again and she gasped against the table, her fingers scrambling against the polished wood for something to hold onto as he set a fast pace. The table shifted as he continued to slam into her, the need to claim her overriding any gentleness his mind tried to remind him of. Jane moaned, not minding in the least that he was being rough with her or that she'd probably have bruises. She liked it.

With one hand, he pinned her wrists to the table top and the other hand snaked underneath her to play with her clit and she wiggled helplessly.

"Niklaus…"

Smirking, he worked her faster and she came with a moan of his name, clenching around his cock tightly. He ground his teeth and slammed into her a few more times until he released inside her. Pulling out of her gently, she turned onto her back on the table, gazing up at him hazily. She held her hands out to him and he leaned down to kiss her. She sighed and stroked his back.

"Are you all right, love?"

"Mmhm." She hummed and then her stomach growled. Klaus chuckled and she flushed red.

"I'll make you breakfast."

* * *

"But I don't want to go." She frowned, smoothing out the skirt of her little navy blue dress. "I want to stay here with you."

Klaus sighed. "I know, sweetheart, but it would be much better for you to be elsewhere. At least for a little while."

"This is about that hunter, isn't it?" She folded her arms across her chest. "What are you not telling me?"

"It's not important." He said, trying to control his temper. "Go see the college, love. You might want to go there."

"You're lying."

He took a steadying breath. It wouldn't do any good to yell at her. She didn't understand. "Don't argue with me, love. Just trust me this time."

Jane frowned and he sighed.

"Don't be angry, darling. I'm trying to protect you."

"You said he was locked up. That he can't hurt me. So why can't I hang around here?" The slight fear in her voice filtered through and he took her arms gently.

"And that is very true, sweetheart. I would never let him hurt you. But Ada may not agree. She may get the feeling of being enclosed in a house with the hunter. She'll become defensive and might try to take you over again. I will not allow her to do so again, so eliminating the issue of you being here is a way of making sure that doesn't happen."

"You're still keeping something from me."

"I will tell you anything you need know. Otherwise, let it go." He said a bit harsher than he intended and winced at the hurt that flashed across her eyes before anger filled her eyes.

Jane glared at him and stomped towards the door.

"Where are you going, love?"

"If you need to know, I'll tell you." She hissed and he narrowed his eyes.

"You're being ridiculous. I said, I would tell you if I think you need to know."

"The same applies to you then. Goodbye." She turned and went out the door, slamming it shut. He expected her to come back in, needing a ride to whosever's house she was supposed to meet up at, but she stubbornly stayed outside.

Scowling, he went to the front door and peered out. She had her back to him and was angrily wiping at her face as she texted rapidly from her phone.

"Love-"

"Go away." She snapped and he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't fight his hold so he knew she wasn't too angry with him.

He kissed her ear. "You have to understand, love. You mean more to me than I could ever say. I am a possessive, selfish. You belong to me and I will never wish you harm nor allow harm to come to you while I can protect you. I'm going to be interrogating the hunter and make sure there are no more that we should be aware of. I couldn't imagine Ada taking another hunter in town lightly. She may try to force you to become something you're not."

"You think there's more?" She asked quietly, chewing her lip. She turned to face him, eyes filled with worry. He stroked her cheek.

"That's what I'm going to make sure of, sweetheart. And I have a feeling it will be a long drawn out conversation. I'd rather you not hear or see that."

She sighed and leaned against his chest. "And I wouldn't want too." He kissed her forehead.

"Try to have fun, love."

"I wish Rebekah could come. I think she'd like it."

"Yes, well, I'm sure she has her reasons for missing out." He tried not to shift guiltily. Even if what he needed Rebekah for wasn't necessary he wouldn't let his sister go with her. Rebekah had nearly killed the girl last night. She wasn't being alone with her for a second.

"I don't want to be around Elena. Or Damon. And I think Bonnie hates me."

Klaus frowned. "I'm sure the witch doesn't hate you, love. Normally I wouldn't make you go anyway near the three of them."

"I wish you'd come with me." He buried his face into her hair. "I know, love. I would send Kol with you, but he's traveling somewhere up North."

"Did you run him off?" She frowned at him. "The truth."

"I suggested it would be best for him to make himself scarce."

Jane gaped at him for a moment before glaring at him. "You are _horrible_. It's not his fault and it's not Rebekah's so stop punishing them for something that was an accident!"

"I will not stand idly by while they toy with your life." He snapped back. "You should be glad I'm not out daggering them all!"

She scowled at him and then turned to see Damon's Camaro pulling up in the driveway.

"We are talking about this later." She told him firmly, poking his chest.

He frowned back. "If you say so, my love."

She sighed and then kissed his lips. "Be careful. I don't trust him." He squeezed her hips.

"Same goes to you, love. Call me if you need me and I'll be there in a heartbeat."

He watched her get into the back of the car with Bonnie. Damon eyed him from the car and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Watch her." He said, knowing he'd hear and Damon's eyes softened. He nodded his head once. At least they could agree on something.

Jane climbed out of the car behind Damon.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Elena asked Bonnie and Jane looked over at them.

"If I could spell you out of wanting blood I would." The witch told her. "But I can't. So, better you learn this now, rather than freshman orientation."

Elena sighed. "Something tells me that college isn't in my future anymore." Jane looked at her feet. Was college a bad option for her too? Would Ada try to take over?

"Oh, stop with the pity party." Damon rolled his eyes. "If I can go to college, you can go to college."

"You?" Bonnie scoffed. "Went to college?"

"Sure. Plenty of times. I always had a thing for sorority girls."

"You're disgusting." The girl wrinkled her nose.

He smirked and whispered aloud: "I know." Jane almost laughed and Damon winked at her.

Elena and Bonnie led the way.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Damon asked her, walking alongside her. Jane shrugged.

"Just…My life in general."

"Rob, won't let you go to college?"

She gave him a look. "Of course, he would. But maybe I shouldn't."

"Not you too." He rolled his eyes. "Ada cannot be there forever."

"I don't know that. And neither does anyone else. Damon, I almost lost it in the Grill. A college campus isn't exactly a better option."

"You do fine in school…Except for yesterday when you attacked Elena."

"See? And that wasn't Ada. That was me."

He frowned and stopped walking. "How do you know for sure?"

"Because I didn't feel her presence until I ran into Connor in the hall. I think…I think I'm adjusting to what she wants." Jane bit her lip. "It scares me."

"Have you talked to Klaus about it?"

"No. We've been arguing a bit."

Damon didn't pry, but she could see he was curious about it. That reminded her of something.

"You dug up the White Oak stake."

"Yeah, about that…Where is it?"

"Really?!" She snapped, causing Elena and Bonnie to turn around. "There's no way I'm telling you. How'd you find it the first time?"

"I have my ways."

"Rob told you?"

"He agrees that I should have it."

"Well, I don't. Elena wanted to murder Rebekah and you just want to use it against Klaus. Forget it. No one is getting it."

Damon rolled his eyes.

* * *

They entered the lecture hall quietly. Professor Shane was already talking to the class, his back to them as he clicked on the projector remote, going through slides. Jane followed Damon and he followed Bonnie and Elena to an empty row.

"I say the word "witch", what pops into your head?" The professor was saying. "Halloween costume? Villain of a fairy tale? Maybe an ex-girlfriend? Well, whatever image it is, it's probably not Tanielle Soso." The screen popped up another image.

"Is that him?" Elena whispered to Bonnie.

"Yeah."

"He's of kind…"

"Hot?" The witch finished and Damon rolled his eyes. Jane snickered and he pinched her knee, making her kick his calf hard.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

"Don't get all pissy at me. You know that stake would be better off with me."

"Why because you're so level-headed?"

Bonnie coughed/laughed and he sent her an exasperated look.

"Now, in reality, or this reality at least, witches have appeared across every culture in history." Jane focused back on the man talking, frowning when she felt Ada paying rapid attention as well. "They're the architects of the supernatural. Responsible for everything that goes bump in the night, from ghosts to vampires to doppelgangers, elementals…"

"What is this guy Witchipedia?" Damon muttered and Jane stifled a snort. Elena shushed him.

"Shut up." Bonnie hissed and they looked back at the professor.

"Now if you're a skeptic, you'd call that a coincidence, but if you're a true believer you know what, there really isn't such a thing."

"What if I'm a ripper?" Elena whispered.

Jane looked at Damon who rolled his eyes. "You're not a ripper."

"What if I am?"

"Well, then, pick someone and we'll find out."

Jane felt Ada's interest peak and she frowned deeply. Almost involuntarily, her eyes scanned the crowd of college students.

"Stoner guys are no good to grab. They're too paranoid." Damon murmured and Jane felt herself lean forward slightly to see where his gaze was. She found the guy he and Elena were looking at. Ada was hanging onto every word Damon spoke. "And you don't want the extra buzz." The gaze shifted to the girl sitting a few seats down from stoner guy. "Now, she is fun-sized. But too alert. Geeky girls are inherently suspicious of anyone who's nice to them. What you want is the little blonde, pretty girl." He nodded at the girl right down the next row. "Self-absorbed. Easily flattered. You just have to separate her from the pack and make your move." Elena nodded and so did Jane.

Damon felt Jane's cheek rub against his arm and his eyes darted to her. She was paying rapid attention to the college students, but the look in her eyes wasn't normal. He'd seen that look before many, many times. It was the look of a predator. Was it Jane or Ada paying that much attention?

"Am I interrupting you guys?"

Jane jumped and pressed back against her seat, eyes wide. Damon and Elena saw Professor Shane eyeing them.

"Or is it maybe, the other way around?"

"Sorry." Elena apologized.

"I was just saying how much I love witches." Damon smirked.

Shane nodded. "Yeah, you and me both, brother."

Jane covered her eyes with her hand, feeling nauseous all the sudden. Damon glanced at her and frowned worriedly.

* * *

When the lecture was over, they headed outside, leaving Bonnie to talk to the professor.

"She's young and healthy. She'll heal up like a charm. Just keep your eye on the ball." Damon murmured to Elena. Jane felt her gums throb and she wanted to throttle Damon. They were "stalking" the blonde from the lecture. Jane felt ill because she hadn't had blood all day and Ada was obviously craving it. It didn't help that the vampire was making it seem so simple and easy.

"It's not a game, Damon." Elena snapped, ill at ease. She didn't want to think about taking blood, but she needed it.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. It's not a game, it's a high-stakes dangerous maneuver. Now, just go. Just like we practiced. It's all you have to do."

Elena went on ahead and Jane lingered behind Damon.

She rubbed at her eyes, trying to will away the veins she knew were creeping under her eyes.

"No, no, no. Stop. _Stop_."

"Janey?"

Damon touched her arm and she jerked like she had been electrocuted. She whirled around to face him and he held his hands up.

"Easy. Are you okay?"

Before she could answer, he looked over his shoulder at Elena.

"Really?"

"What?" Jane asked, almost glad for the subject change.

"She didn't feed."

Elena came back over to them.

Damon turned to Jane.

"Hang on a second, okay?" He turned to face the brunette. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I just…I saw the picture…and I-"

"Everybody is someone's uncle or father or camp counselor or bible study teacher. Elena, you don't know these people. Why do you care?"

She frowned. "I care because I'm still me! I still have the same feelings, Damon. Sorry if that spoils your masterplan to turn me into a super vampire."

"I, um, I need some air. I'm going to take a walk, okay? Find a bathroom." Jane interrupted watching the blonde disappear into the next building.

He nodded distractedly. "All right. Don't go far. I'm not chasing you all around campus."

She nodded absently and walked off. Damon watched her go.

Elena saw his expression. "Everything okay?"

"Depends. She look hungry to you?"

* * *

Jane wiped her mouth carefully and took hold of the blonde, locking eyes with her. She let go after a moment and the girl cleaned her neck and left the bathroom like nothing happened. Noticing blood on her hand, she carefully licked it off. In the mirror, Jane's eyes could be seen flashing black.

* * *

"Rebekah, love, eat your veggies." Klaus chided teasingly. Stefan rolled his eyes. He hated the music, he hated the company, and he just hated being there in general. However, Klaus knew something and he would have to wait until this farce was over with before the Original would tell him anything. Rebekah had been sitting stiffly for the last five minutes.

"I'm not eating until you apologize." She hissed.

"For which indiscretion? There's been so many."

She scowled. "For accusing me of trying to murder Jane. I would never _ever_ hurt her."

"But you did." Klaus scowled back. Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"On accident! And then you forbade me from speaking to her."

"That's what I do, sweetheart! I protect those I love. Even if it's from those I once trusted!"

"And I am no longer one of those few you confide in? I am not one of those you love?"

"Of course you are, Bekah."

"Then stop being an ass. Jane is like a sister to me. She's always been so nice to me. I would never hurt her on purpose."

Klaus stared at her for a moment, like he was pondering. But he knew that regardless if he apologized or not she was going to be daggered. He'd make it up to Jane later, no doubt would be pissed.

"Yes, all right. I'm sorry. I often forget how delicate you are. Forgive me?"

"Can I speak to Jane?" Rebekah eyed him.

"If she was here then certainly."

"Where is she by the way? You never said."

"Off at a college, having a look around. She'll be back in a few hours, I suppose."

"Let me just name the millions of other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now." Stefan drawled.

Klaus smirked. "Where we're we?"

"Rebekah's hunter."

"Ah, yes, Alexander. Nice chap, forgoing the obvious issues. He was looking for creatures of the night, which is why we felt quite safe around him wearing our daylight rings."

* * *

"Jane can see the tattoo as well?" Rebekah frowned when Stefan mentioned Jane much to Klaus' annoyance. "Is that why you sent her off with Damon? does she know what's going on?"

"No and I do hope you plan to keep it that way."

"This is going to bite you on the arse. Didn't that incident with Finn teach you anything? You can't keep secrets."

"I can if they keep her safe." Klaus responded coolly. "Young Jeremy will do just fine."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Jane is not going to like this."

* * *

Jane followed Damon, Elena, and Bonnie up the steps of the frat house. Music was pumping loudly from inside and she could see dozens of college students drinking and dancing to their hearts content. It looked like fun, but she was still a bit uneasy. She had blacked out earlier, but hadn't told anyone yet. Something had happened, but she couldn't remember what.

"Janey?"

The girl looked up.

Damon arched an eyebrow. "You coming?"

"Yeah." She hurried after him and they met a guy at the door.

"Hey, I'm Frankie. Unassuming serial killer." A girl came up to them offering them Bloody Mary's as he spoke.

Damon smirked. "I'm Jack. And these are the three lovely ladies, I just rippered."

Jane giggled and Frankie smiled at her.

"Welcome to the murder house. Bloody Mary's free until midnight. Enjoy yourselves." He gave Jane a wink and walked off.

"Well, hat's off to these idiots. Oh, look. There's professor creepy." He nodded at Shane who was at the top of the steps.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "His name is Professor Shane and he's not creepy. I'm going to go talk to him." She handed Jane her drink before walking up the stairs.

Jane followed Damon and Elena further into the party.

"Inebriated sleazeballs. All covered in blood. Come on, pick one."

Jane quickly took a huge gulp of her drink as Ada wanted to respond to Damon.

"I think I found one."

"Roofie guy? Nice choice. Go get him."

Jane followed them despite that she knew it wasn't helping anything to watch what would happen. She finished off her drink and then started on Bonnie's.

"Slow down, lightweight." Damon murmured to her as Elena went up to roofie guy. "I don't want you puking in my car."

"I'm fine."

"Mmhm. Ada bothering you?"

"No."

"Jane, have you fed today?"

"No."

He rolled his eyes. "No wonder she is paying attention so much." He rolled up his sleeve. "Here."

Jane shook her head. "I don't want too."

"She'll keep bothering you until you do or she'll try to run the show again."

"No, she won't she promised."

Damon frowned, but he had to go check on Elena. Jane followed him around the corner where Elena was feeding.

"Now remember, the idea is not to kill him." Elena ignored him. "Elena. Elena, Step away from the ledge. Elena!" He hissed and she finally let go of roofie guy.

"Leave and forget about this." She compelled the guy and he walked away.

"Nice touch." Damon told her. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good." She nodded at him and gave him a hug. "I want more."

Jane felt her gums throb and frowned.

"I'm going to find Bonnie."

Damon nodded. "Be careful on the stairs, all right? You've been drinking."

"Shut up." She scowled at him and he smirked at her.

As she headed for the stairs, she paused and saw Frankie by the far wall.

"Hi." She greeted and he smiled back.

"Hey. Want to dance?"

Jane nodded.

* * *

"Where's the girl? Is she a sympathizer too?" Connor asked Jeremy as he sketched. "Does she actually like that vampire?"

Jeremy nodded once. "The vampires are her friends too." He almost wished that he could be back at home and that Jane was here, but he knew that for some reason Klaus was keeping this entire thing a secret from the girl. And that was probably for the best.

"How can you see the tattoo if you are both sympathizers?"

"Why are we the only ones who can see it?" The teen countered.

Connor took a deep breath.

"Years ago, I met someone with a mark. Claimed he had this intense desire to kill vampires. Like it was ingrained in his DNA. Told me the same thing I told you and the girl-if I could see the mark I was a potential."

"Who was he?"

"Just a guy I served in Iraq with. I lost track of him and then one day the tattoo just showed up on me. It started on my hand, but the more vampires I killed, the more it spread like-like it was trying to tell me something. I just-I just don't know what." Jeremy frowned. "The girl had tattoos. What's her story?"

"They showed up on her too." Was all he would say and went back to sketching silently.

* * *

"Well, now that we have the map, what do we do next?" Rebekah asked, leaning against the door frame.

Klaus turned to her. " _We_ don't do anything. You can't be trusted, little sister. You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty." She looked offended and he was very glad Jane wasn't around. She'd be just as furious with him. "I mean, it's pathetic, really, isn't it? How she continues to hand her heart out to any man who gives her a hint of affection. You think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception!"

"But I haven't! Instead I stay with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life. You know, at least I faired better than Finn." She looked at Stefan. "Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgment."

"Finn is a dullard. He's more interesting lying in a box. He hasn't changed from that time either. Still as dull."

"How dare you say that after everything that Jane did to make sure our brother didn't die! You just want the cure for Elena, don't you? So you can make Hybrids that aren't loyal to Jane too! That's why Stefan's here because you knew that he'd help you even though he hates your guts. You know what, you can shove your cure. I hope Jane comes to her senses about you before you hurt her with more talk about that precious cow Elena!"

She turned and stalked off and suddenly stopped. "Jane has had a lot of bad in her life, Nik. Maybe I was wrong to think you'd be different. You'll end up hurting her and pushing her away as you do the rest of us. And if she knows better than we do, she won't come back when you make that mistake."

Rebekah kept walking and then they heard the door slam shut.

All was silent for a moment and Klaus didn't like the way his sister's words stung him.

"Well I hope you got what you wanted from her before you chased her off." Stefan muttered.

"She was never going to tell me what I wanted to know." He turned to the other vampire. "But she'll tell you."

He frowned. "What do you need me to find out?"

"The map is useless without the tool to decipher it."

"The sword."

He nodded. "She knows where it is. And you're going to get her to tell you." He noted Stefan's look. "You have a chance to save Elena from the very thing is going to destroy her. You can call it a deal with the devil if you like." He smirked and Stefan rolled his eyes. "But you know that you won't walk away from it."

* * *

"You were supposed to be teaching her." Bonnie hissed at Damon.

"She's a vampire."

Elena wiped at her eyes. "Where's Jane?"

Bonnie and Damon frowned at one another.

"I thought she was with you?!"

The witch frowned. "She was with you, Damon. I left her with you."

"She said she was going to find you. She didn't show?"

Bonnie shook her head and Damon frowned back at the frat house.

"Stay here. I'll go look for her."

* * *

There was a particularly loud crowd in the back of the house and he went back there to see what was going on. To his surprise, Jane was atop a table, twirling about in what he thought was a bit of a provocative dance. All around her were several college students and the closer he got to them, he saw that they had bite marks upon their necks.

"Shit…"

He pushed his way to the table and Jane turned him, smiling widely. She trailed her fingers against his cheek.

"Dance." She whispered and the urge to do so flashed through him. "Dance with me."

Damon shook his head, clearing it. "No. We need to go now."

Jane sat down and several college guys, Frankie included, helped her down from the table. She brushed against Damon and he kept her from walking away.

"You shouldn't be doing this." He said, his breath tickling her ear when he leaned down to whisper to her. "It's not you."

"But I'm so hungry, Damon." She whispered back, running her hands along his shoulders, her eyes wide and pleading. "I need more."

"They are humans, Jane. What were you thinking?"

She bit her lip. "I'm was so hungry, Damon. I couldn't help it." She held her hand out for Frankie and he came forward, letting her stroke his cheek. Damon frowned.

"Jane, what did you do?"

"I was having fun."

"Ada." He scowled as Frankie walked away. "What kind of game are you playing?"

She leaned up to brush her lips against his. "A fun one."

"I think you've had enough for tonight."

"Then distract me."

She tangled her fingers into his tie and jerked him down to her, kissing him deeply. Damon was shocked at first, but a wave of blood and sexual lust overcame him, probably from whatever Ada was emitting. He zoomed her over against the wall, pressing her tightly between his body and the wall and pulling her legs around his waist. The room of dancing and drunken college students failed to see that rapid movement. Jane's followers continued to dance, though they did get closer to them.

She tightened her grip around his waist, her hands clutching at his back. He kissed her roughly, his tongue tangling with hers and she raked her nails down his back. He growled and thrust his hips against her, the puffy skirt of her dress bunched between them.

She tasted of blood, Bloody Mary's, and chocolate and he found himself wanting more from her. She tugged desperately at his belt and he growled, pulling her hands away and pinning them on either side of her head. He kissed and nipped at her neck. She moaned and he kissed her again. She bit into his lip, making blood well and she sucked at it. The sting of it brought him to his senses.

"Fuck." He cursed and tore his head away reluctantly. "Damn it, Ada. Don't do that. You're screwing with my head."

"Don't fight it." She whispered, stroking his cheek and he felt an odd sensation. "I know you need me. And I need you."

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked instead, trying not to let her wandering hands distract him.

Jane leaned closer to him, her lips at his ear. "Not enough to be satisfied."

"This is wrong."

She smiled and licked his blood from her lips.

Damon frowned. "What are you doing, Ada? Really?"

"I'm lonely and hungry." She rubbed herself against Damon and he grit his teeth. "And I need affection."

"Not from me. I shouldn't have let it go so far. Jane and Klaus are going to freak."

Damon groaned as she shifted against him again and she stroked the back of his neck.  
"Then just feed with me."

A girl walked by and Jane snagged her wrist. The girl turned to them, chocolate eyes widening. Without a word from Jane a glazed look overcame her and she tilted her head, sweeping her red tinged hair from her neck.

"Join me." She purred at Damon.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but-" He locked eyes with the redhead. "Go away and forget this happened." The girl blinked and went back into the crowd.

Ada huffed. "I'm hungry."

"Too bad."

"I thought you enjoyed this?" She asked, stroking his chest. "Earlier when you spoke of snatching and erasing it was with passion…Do you no longer like to do it?"

"In moderation." He answered her. "This is wrong. Jane's not like this."

"She is. She must be."

"Give me Jane back."

"Not until I get what I want."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "You're not getting it from me. I won't do that to her." Ada frowned back. "Let Jane back out."

"Fine." She sighed and Jane's body shuddered. She face-planted Damon's chest before leaning back, giggling madly. "Excuse me, sir." She slurred before tilting her head up. "Hiya, Damon."

He sighed. Apparently, Ada could hold her alcohol but Jane couldn't. The girl hugged him, seemingly unware that she was still wrapped around his waist and trapped against the wall, her legs swinging back and forth above the floor.

"Damon?"

He paused and turned his head to see Elena and Bonnie staring at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie hissed at Damon and she grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her away from him. "Where have you been? You're covered in blood."

"Hi everybody." Jane giggled, not hearing Bonnie's question. She looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes. "My shoes are gone."

Elena arched an eyebrow and Damon sighed.

"Apparently, Ada can hold her drinks, but Jane can't. I have no clue how much she's drank."

"So, whatever Ada does doesn't affect Jane until she's no longer in control?" Bonnie frowned. "This is not good. We need to take her home."

Jane hugged herself to Damon. "Can we go see Klaus now?"

"Yeah, Janey. Come on." He steered her towards the door, pretty much carting her because she was tripping over her feet.

* * *

"Please don't stick your head out the window, Jane." Bonnie sighed, tugging the girl back into the seat. Jane merely tilted her head back to look out the back window. "This is your fault." She glared at Damon who met her gaze in the rearview mirror.

"Not me. She was supposed to be with you."

"You looked like you were practically screwing her against a wall. You didn't think something was wrong? And she's covered in blood, Damon!"

Elena chewed her lip. "Klaus is going to kill us."

"Not if we shove her into the house and run like hell."

"Either you tell him what happened or I will." Bonnie warned him. "Ada wasn't supposed to take over like that. If she has that much free rein, then there is no telling what will happen next. She was feeding from humans. She's going to be so upset when she remembers."

Damon frowned. "Not looking forward to that conversation."

* * *

"Who are we seeing?" She asked excitedly, bouncing next to Damon as they stood on the porch of the Mikaelson house.

"Your boyfriend."

"Oh." She said and then jabbed the doorbell. She tilted her head, listening to the sound before grinning. "Let's do it again!" She jabbed the button repeatedly until an irritated Klaus flung open the door. The irritation lasted a half second before confusion went across his face.

A giggling Jane latched onto the Hybrid as soon as he appeared, trying to wrap her body around him like a starfish or an octopus, he wasn't sure which.

"Klaus!" She said loudly and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Hello, my love." He murmured as she held onto him. The smell of blood and alcohol reached his nose and he frowned. "What's happened?" Klaus demanded, holding Jane back out by the arms and looking her over. She giggled like it was a game and tried to come back to him.

"In a nutshell? Jane cannot hold her liquor." Damon stated simply and the Hybrid rolled his eyes. Jane suddenly slammed back into him and she rubbed her face against his chest contentedly with a sigh.

"Hold me." She said and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why is she covered in blood?" He frowned at Damon. "Is she hurt?"

Damon cleared his throat.

"That, we, uh, we need to talk about."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

"It's Ada. The way Jane was acting earlier…She wasn't herself. She was drunk on more than just alcohol."

Klaus stepped aside reluctantly, letting Damon into the house.

* * *

Jane buried her face into Klaus' neck, straddling his lap. The Original was hoping she'd drift off to sleep, but she was running her hands under his shirt touching everywhere. It was becoming harder to ignore, especially when she was nuzzling his neck, planting kisses here and there and flicking his skin with her tongue.

"Whoever she touched was affected." Damon sighed. "And I couldn't exactly watch her as she was supposed to be with Bonnie. But she never made it to Bonnie. She got distracted I guess."

"Ada said she'd leave her be."

"Well she lied. She had people following her like ducklings after their mother." Damon rubbed his temples. "She was feeding from them. Humans. She even had me doing what she wanted for a moment."

Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"Ada was in full control. She was all over me. I almost couldn't make myself stop." Klaus could see the clear worry on the other vampire's face and relaxed slightly, knowing that at least Damon did have morals.

Klaus caught Jane's wandering hand before she could touch him in front of Damon.

"No, love." He said gently and she pouted. "Try to sleep."

She frowned. "I don't want too. I want to go upstairs and have fun." Klaus sighed and she tried to free her hand. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course, I do, my love. But you need to sleep." She sniffled and hid her face into his shoulder, wetting his shirt. "Don't cry, sweetheart."

"She was testing her connection I think." Damon continued. "I managed to fight it off, but it was hard. I think she makes connections by taking blood. It's been a few days since she's had mine."

"She's been trying her best not to let the bloodlust control her." He looked down at her and she stopped crying.

"Hi." She smiled at him like nothing happened. Damon snorted before frowning.

"Ada must not have liked that." He muttered.

"Apparently not." Klaus cupped Jane's cheek. "Why Ada?"

Jane blinked slowly and sat up, pulling out of his lap.

Her eyes were still green, but he knew that wasn't his Jane, she was no longer drunk. Damon frowned at the sudden change.

"Ada." She tilted her head at Klaus. "I thought you were supposed to stay away."

"I needed nourishment. I was showing Jane how to get it." Her voice was much clearer now, not so heavily accented as it had been the last time he had spoken to her, and that worried him. She was just on the verge of being Jane entirely.

He frowned. "She was feeding from humans."

Ada narrowed her eyes. "She would die without blood. She was denying us. Humans, werewolves, vampires, Hybrids, it matters not. Blood is blood."

"She chose not to feed."

"And it is dangerous. I told you that she needs to be strong. She needs blood. She'll get sick and weak if she doesn't."

"Why humans?" Damon asked.

"It was available."

Klaus frowned. "Why did the werewolf venom make her sick?"

"Because her body is confused. Still human, but so many new changes. Part vampire." Ada ran a hand up his chest. "She needs attention as well. It's part of our nature." She frowned. "Are you angry that I would choose to lie with another?"

"As long as you are inside of Jane, you will not do that." Klaus warned her. "She is mine."

Ada shrugged. "If she feeds, then I will not interfere. As long as you provide her with what she needs."

Klaus frowned. "Do not take her over again."

"I'll do what's necessary to keep us alive." She said coolly and Klaus' eyes narrowed.

* * *

Jane wiggled next to him in the bed. She sighed.

"Touch me."

"Sleep." Klaus murmured and kissed her jaw.

"I don't want too." She rolled and laid her head across his chest. "I want to stay awake. I want to have fun."

"No, sweetheart. You need your sleep."

Jane took his hand and put it on her thigh. "Please? I need you."

He inched his hand beneath the shirt she was wearing, stroking her skin and she sighed, parting her legs for him. He could tell she was sleepy so he indulged her, running his fingers along her thigh, but not quite doing what she requested. He felt her head drop to the pillow heavily and he smiled. He pulled her close to him, tugging a blanket over her and she sighed against his chest.

"Goodnight, my love." He kissed her head.

* * *

Jane padded down the hall, rubbing at her head. She had woken up with a terrible headache and had needed something to wash down the medicine with. Now she was on her way back to bed. Something drew her to a set of doors near the parlor and she hesitantly opened them.

Inside was what looked like where a prisoner would be strapped too, chains hanging down against the angled table. Suddenly it hit her who had been in there.

Jane gasped sharply at the bloody splotches all over the carpet.

Connor was gone.

Afraid, she backed out of the room and into someone's chest. She shrieked as hands clasped her arms.

"Easy, love. It's only me."

She whirled around and looked up at him with wide eyes. "He escaped."

"I know." He said quietly. "You weren't supposed to see that."

He turned her head away from the blood and she tucked herself under his chin.

"Is he going to get me?" She whispered.

"No, sweetheart. He's long gone from here. He wouldn't linger."

"Klaus?"

"What is it, love?"

"I…I did something bad. I don't remember everything…Just bits and I…"

She burst into sobs and buried her face against his chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "There, there, sweetheart. It's all right."

"I was feeding on them, Klaus. On humans." She wailed.

He tilted her head back to make her look at him. "She made you feed. That wasn't your fault."

"I didn't know. I didn't know."

"Love."

"I hurt all those people. I'm a monster." She sobbed against her hands.

"No, my love. It's not you. It's her." He soothed and stroked her hair. "You didn't hurt them, sweetheart."

"I didn't want to hurt anyone. Why did she do that?"

He sighed. "She said that you were denying what you both needed."

"What? I don't want to take blood all the time."

"I know, love, but she said you needed it." He frowned for a moment before nodding to himself. He wasn't risking Connor looking for her. "You're coming with me to Italy."

"Italy? What's in Italy?" She asked, wiping at her eyes.

"Well for one thing, no hunters." He frowned before moving down the hallway, keeping Jane tucked against him.

"Where's Bekah? Will she be safe with him out there?"

He nodded. "Of course, sweetheart. Rebekah's safe."

"Is she ever going to come back here?"

"Perhaps." He said quietly. "Now that you're awake. We have packing to do."

* * *

Jane tilted her head, as she pulled out some of her clothes she started keeping at Klaus'. "What's it like?"

"It's beautiful."

"Can we go to Sicily?"

Klaus smiled. "Perhaps."

"So why are we going? Is it because of me?"

He took her hands. "No, love. There is something I need to attend too. And I know you'd like to come and see a different country."

"Something like what?"

"Business, sweetheart."

She frowned. "Business like that hunter's sword?"

Klaus froze.

"Rebekah texted me last night, but I was too drunk to reply. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't prudent that you knew."

"What am I too stupid to follow?" She snapped and he frowned.

"No, because too many people knowing about it-"

"You're accusing me of spreading gossip about something happened 900 years ago? Who am I going to tell? I have no friends other than Caroline and she hardly has time to speak to me as it is, especially after I attacked Tyler. Well, maybe Matt…But why would he care? Or want to know? Don't you trust me?"

Klaus sighed. "You know I do, love. I should have been honest with you, but I wasn't sure how you'd take it."

"Then tell me now."

"The sword will help decipher a map that the hunter's tattoo makes."

"A map to what?"

"A cure for vampirism."

Jane blinked. "Oh…Wow…And no one's ever looked for it?"

"They couldn't until now."

Jane chewed her lip. "Where is Rebekah? Really. Did you…Did you make her leave like Kol?"

Deciding to just go ahead and confess, he admitted: "I daggered her."

"You what?!" She got off the bed, glaring at him. "Why did you do that!?"

"She was a liability. The less who know about the cure the better."

"Where is she? I'm going to undagger her."

Klaus snagged her arm.

"I forbid you to do such a thing."

"You _forbid_ me? _You forbid me_?!" She shrieked. "Listen at yourself you-you egotistical, self-centered son of-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll be locking you in the basement with twenty-four-hour Hybrid watch." Klaus growled.

"They'd let me out. If you've forgotten, I can control them too."

He leaned down at her angrily, noses brushing. "Then allow me to make things perfectly clear to you, _my_ love. I am in charge. I am the Alpha. They will do as I say, as will you. You are my mate and you belong to me. Rebekah made her choice when she decided to disown her own brother. Now either you can finish packing or I'll find someone to do it for you."

Jane hissed at him, baring her fangs. "Go by yourself, you jackass!" She threw her clothing at him and he grabbed her arms when she tried to leave.

"If you think I'm leaving you here for the hunter to find, you're very wrong. Now get your things together. We're leaving in an hour."

"You can't make me go!"

"I can and I will. Pack your things or I'll find someone to do it. Do not make me compel you, because I will if I must."

He stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Angry tears blurred her vision as she shoved her clothes into the bag.

* * *

"Are you still angry?" She ignored him. "Don't pout, love."

"Get away. Go sit on your own side of the plane." She slapped him with a pillow.

"Now, sweetheart, you know I let my temper get the best of me. You were pushing it."

"By wanting to undagger my friend? _Your_ sister?"

"She's a liability."

"Because she cares? Because she loves? You _love_ , Klaus. You love your siblings, despite your protests. How is that any different?"

"It just is."

"Do you love _me_?"

"More than I say." He admitted. "I didn't like daggering her, Jane, but I had too."

"I still don't like it."

"Once this whole thing settles down, I'll release her."

"Why can't you undagger her now?"

"Because I don't want too." He was tired of having the same conversation with her.

"You'd dagger me if you could."

"Jane." He said warningly.

"Just admit this whole thing is about Elena."

"Don't start that." He snapped. "If you didn't want me to use your blood then why give it?"

"Because I thought you needed them! For protection! It wasn't just for you, it was for your siblings too! You all try to protect me, that was a way for me to make sure that nothing bad happened to any of you. And now you want to dagger them. When you asked me if I wanted to see the world a month and a half ago…I was happy. I thought that meant you actually care about my feelings."

"The answer is still no." He said firmly. "Until this is over with, she stays daggered."

"Asshole." She grumbled.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

 _Review?_


	72. The Killer

**So sorry for the long wait! Hope you are all still out there! What can I say but life? life got in the way of my writing, but I hope it won't be so long a wait for the next one!**

Chapter 72

Shane looked up from his book when Connor entered the room. The man could tell that something had agitated the man. Something had upset him a great deal.

"Shouldn't you be in Mystic Falls killing vampires?" He inquired, arching an eyebrow.

Connor scowled. "Why the hell did you send me there? You have any idea what I've been through?" He paced angrily in front of Shane's desk. "I spent the last two days chained up by an Original vampire."

"So you met Klaus?" Shane asked, excitement in his eyes. "I only know him by reputation. Apparently, he's a real monster."

"He's an Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid." Connor scowled at Shane. "Do you know how hard it is to kill them?"

"From what I gather you have to remove their head or their heart. That is according to lore, I'm just speculating."

Connor rolled his eyes. "I had to figure out how to do it on my own. I could have used some of this occult professor knowledge of yours. But then again you've always been slow when it comes to providing answers."

"We had a deal." Shane told him, narrowing his eyes. "I'll give you answers about your Hunter's mark when it grows to completion."

"In other words, kill as many vampires as possible." His lips formed a thin line.

"Come on Connor, why do you think I sent you to Mystic Falls? There's no shortage of vampires. That town's practically infested."

"What about the Hybrid's girlfriend? I don't know what she is. She's human and she's not. She feeds on blood. I heard them talking about it." Shane gave him his full attention, even putting his book all the way down.

"Human blood?"

 _"And_ Vampire blood. She can see my tattoos."

"You actually found an elemental!" Shane said enthusiastically. "You found one. And she's with the Hybrid? Don't hurt her, okay? She's very important." He scrambled through things on his desk and showed him an old drawing of symbols and small sketches. "Does she have this on her?"

"The swirly star tattoos? Yeah." He nodded.

"That means she really is the elemental, but I was actually talking about the necklace." He gestured to the rough drawing at the bottom.

Connor moved closer. "Yeah, green stone."

Shane smiled. "Excellent. Now listen, besides the elemental, there's a witch mixed up in all this. She's important to what I have planned too. I want her to be kept out of harm's way. Both girls are not to be harmed."

"Anybody gets in my way- _Anybody_ …They're dead."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Okay…Sure, I'll keep them occupied myself. Just do what you do. And the less I know about it the better."

Connor nodded once.

* * *

Jane turned away from the happy couple that were cuddling next to her and tried to focus on the sights around her. Here she was in Venice, Italy on a vaporetto (a water bus), that was taking her through the city and past beautiful sights and she couldn't fully enjoy it. Klaus was sulking next to her, still pissed at her attitude, but really what did he expect being such an ass.

 _Mr. Alpha Male indeed._ Jane snorted and Klaus looked at her.

She was standing stiffly next to him, trying her best to ignore him and the couple next to them who were cuddling and enjoying the wonders of the beautiful city. Jane was being distant and she kept refusing to speak to him. He tried several times to get her to talk to him. She spoke to the Hybrids he had brought along to dig up the sword, she spoke to the hotel manager, the flirty bellhop, the bar tender, that ignoramus of a waiter at breakfast, random people, everyone but him. He knew she had every right to be angry, but they were in Italy on a nice little boat tour, couldn't she be happy about that at least?

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He tried again to spark a conversation and she cut her eyes towards him, giving him a curt nod. He ground his teeth. "I've apologized, love. What more do you want?"

"I don't know. How do you _want_ me to feel? Am I not _responding_ how'd you like, _sir_?" She hissed venomously, her words hitting him like sharpened barbs. Of course, she was still angry about the alpha comment. However true it was. He almost winced guilty, but scowled instead, getting angry all over again.

He smacked his hand on the railing, making her narrow her eyes. "I am losing my patience, Jane. I say things out of anger, you know that."

"That's your excuse for belittling me and calling me an object? _Your temper_?"

He opened and closed his mouth before inhaling deeply, trying to watch what he said. "I wasn't trying to be hurtful, love."

"No, you were just asserting your authority." She snapped. "I may be your mate because your wolf chose me, but that's not something you can use to manipulate me. I have feelings and opinions and I'm starting to think they don't matter to you." She pushed away from the railing to stand on the other side of the boat. He followed her after a beat, trying to reign in his anger.

" _Of course_ they matter, sweetheart. I do like it when you express your opinion. Specifically, when you like something."

She turned to face him, frowning. "Well, what about when I _don't_? When I don't agree with you? You get to-to say hurtful things to me and that's supposed to be okay? Things that you can't say aren't true." Jane picked at her jacket. "I don't feel like you really listen to me, Klaus. That all of my words just mean nothing."

"Jane-"

"It's not like you've never told me that before."

He did wince this time. "I did apologize for that, love. I never meant to make you feel unimportant."

"Well you did then and you did last night. And you lied to me. And then you act as though I'm not allowed to speak my mind or undermine you in any way. You threatened Jeremy, you hid the reason that you wanted me to go to the college, you ran Kol off, and daggered your sister, what else are you keeping from me, Klaus? Because I'm starting to get tired of all of the lies and hidden agendas. It's the Finn thing all over again."

"Nothing, love. I swear. I've told you everything. There's nothing left for me to say."

Jane faced the city again, gripping the railing.

"I wish I could believe that."

Klaus scowled.

* * *

The tour boat docked, letting everyone off and Klaus took Jane's arm to keep her from disappearing in the crowd of tourists and villagers. She tried once or twice to pull away from him, but his gripped remained firm.

"Don't." He growled warningly and she scowled. His inner wolf, usually not so easily riled, was practically pacing angrily; wanting to dominate and get her submission. It was becoming harder to ignore and seemed to grow ever since they had gotten off the plane.

"Let go." She demanded and he shook his head. When she attempted to get away again, he turned her to face him, ignoring the people that had to swerve around him to avoid smacking into them. Jane grew flustered with anger and apology as they were given dirty looks and curses. She tore her eyes from the angry tourists and Italians and back to Klaus who had his jaw clenched tightly, his blue-green eyes blazing with anger and hints of gold from his inner wolf.

"Stop fighting me, Jane."

She hit his arm. "You're hurting me."

His grip loosened just a tad, but he didn't relent. "You're being unnecessarily difficult."

"Does that annoy you, _sir_?"

"As a matter of fact, it does." He said automatically, ignoring the way his wolf wanted to assert his authority right then, and she frowned. "I would think you be better behaved."

"Then by all means _make_ me." She hissed, equally as livid.

He released her instantly as if he had been struck. "I wouldn't do that." He said quietly. His tone made her feel slightly guilty, but she still wasn't so sure.

"You said you would. You frightened me."

He gazed at her for a moment, seeing the fear that he hadn't noticed before and he sighed. "You don't have to be afraid, love. I would never hurt you."

"Then why did you say that?" She asked, hurt in her voice.

"My wolf is being… _Difficult_." He admitted slowly. "More so than usual. I apologize for scaring you, sweetheart. That wasn't my intention, but you _must_ know that I would never do that to you."

Jane held her arms. "I know that. I do. But the way you said it…"

He raked a hand through his hair. "I am sorry for that, my love. But you should trust me."

"How can I when you say things like that? How can I when I don't even know when you tell me the truth?"

"This has gone on far enough."

"Oh has it?" She snapped and he raised an eyebrow in mild surprise.

"Indeed. I've had just about enough of your attitude." He growled at her and she turned to face him, huddling in her jacket. Being a vampire he didn't really feel the cold, but he could tell that there a nip in the air. He almost offered her his own coat, but she was being so stubborn, he was certain she'd refuse it to spite him.

"And I've had enough of you being an arrogant jackass." She hissed back angrily, turning to stomp to the café across the street. He had told her once the ride was over, he'd buy her a hot drink. At least she was allowing him to do _that_.

Klaus' eyes narrowed as he followed her into the warm little building. It was bit over crowded and loud, so he kept his arm around her waist which thankfully she didn't push away. She was a bit intimidated by all of the Italian speaking customers around her, but she'd never admit that to Klaus.

"If my company is so deplorable then I'll send you back to the motel to stay." He said in her ear and she scowled.

"You threatened to compel me, Klaus. I'm really pissed off, all right?" He could hear the hurt and the fear in her voice and he shifted guiltily. He never meant to scare her, let alone hurt her.

He heaved a sigh. "I wouldn't have, love. You know that." This conversation was going nowhere. It all boiled down to his words, but he was beginning to be angry because of her views.

"Do I? You still said it." She sniffed angrily, making him feel worse for causing her to cry. "How do I know you weren't lying about that?"

He took her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her little nose was red from the cold and there were angry tears in her eyes. "I was annoyed, sweetheart. You know I'd never ever do that to you unless it was to keep you safe." She frowned down at her feet and he released her chin with a sigh. She pulled slightly away from him. "You're being a hypocrite."

She glanced back up at him angrily. "Excuse me?"

"You say that I don't listen to you, that I don't trust you. Yet here you are afraid that I'd hurt you in such a manner. A fact that should never be an issue or even a thought."

"Then why did you say it?! How did you expect me to react? Yell back? Because all that was doing was making you say more rude things to me. I trust you, Klaus, but I've learned that putting my trust in someone doesn't always work out. Even when you love them."

"Don't compare me to Damon." He hissed.

"He wasn't who I was talking about! I was referring to my parents!"

He rolled his eyes. "Parents."

"Yes, my parents. My mother told me that everything was going to work out for me. I trusted her to keep me safe and she died. My father was supposed to die peacefully at home and he burned in a building instead! And don't get me started on Damon and my friends! I don't exactly have a good track record with trusting those who are supposed to be there for me."

"I'm sorry about forcing you to come with me."

"Mmhm."

"I'm trying to apologize."

She frowned.

"That's just it, Klaus! You think saying "I'm sorry" fixes everything! It doesn't. Not this time. You took my choice away from me. And you've done it before. You've compelled me before too."

"I wasn't about to leave you where the hunter could get a hold of you." He growled back. "Those idiots in that small town wouldn't have been able to keep you safe." He sighed irritably. "And I've apologized for that several times. A few times today I might add."

Jane scowled. "I can take care of myself."

They moved further in the line and he leaned close to her ear. "Ada is afraid of that hunter, Jane. She wouldn't have let you near him. So, no, you cannot. You can't control her."

"Oh, so this is about the frat party." She said back lowly.

"Ada, took over, sweetheart. How easily do you think she could do it again?"

Jane looked at the far wall, chewing her lip. She hadn't meant to hurt those people, but maybe Klaus had a point in making her come with him. She was an out of control monster that needed to be watched. That made her angry and she frowned.

"I don't need a baby sitter."

"Actually, you do. You tend to get into things you shouldn't." He said in a matter-of-fact manner. Jane scowled at him. "Don't be angry, sweetheart. You know things tend to happen to you."

"Are you going to lock me away then?"

He shrugged. "No, but the thought occurred to me."

Jane gave him an offended look before turning back to the front of the line.

"Ass."

He brushed his lips against her ear. "I was teasing, love."

"Yeah, right." She tried to elbow him and he caught her arm.

"Be nice."

"Let go." She jerked her arm free and Klaus scowled. "Just stop touching me."

He shoved his hands into his pockets, frowning at her and she frowned back, folding her arms across her chest.

They approached the register and Jane stiffly told him what she wanted and he practically growled the order to the man. Taking their receipt, they moved down to the end of the register to await their order number to be called.

"How can I make it up to you?" He asked, trying to catch her eye. She shook her head, ignoring him. "Please, love. I don't like it when you're angry with me."

"Well you should have thought of that before you opened your big mouth and spoke rudely to me."

Klaus growled. "You're really pushing me, sweetheart."

"Oh, yeah? Well why don't you just go do what you came here to do and leave me alone?"

"If that's how you feel." He shrugged carelessly. He had had enough of her for the moment. He needed to take a break. Just for a second at least, before he said something that would upset her further. Their number was called and he handed her the items before leading her back out the door. They stepped out onto the street. It wasn't as cold now that the wind had stopped blowing, but he saw Jane pull her jacket tighter to her.

"If that's how you feel, then by all means go." He waved a hand.

"Go?" She repeated. "You want me to hop on a plane?"

"If that's what you desire." It wasn't how he actually felt, but at the moment he actually considered letting her go back since she despised his company so. He had had enough of her attitude. "I'll leave you to it."

"Fine." She muttered. "Go on then. Find your stupid sword."

He turned and started to walk off and she scowled after him.

"You could at least tell me how to get back to the hotel!"

He turned, walking backwards and shrugged. "You've told me you'd rather be alone. And you'd rather not trust me..."

"Well, I can find it on my own then. I don't need you!" She yelled after him and he disappeared into the crowd. "Jerk." Taking a calming breath, she took her coffee and her pastry and went to find somewhere to sit and eat her pastry.

* * *

Jane managed to find her way back to the café after a few hours of roaming the city only to realize that she didn't have a room key. So even if she had found her way back, she couldn't go in. The thought of calling Klaus made her pissed off by knowledge that he'd stroll up all smug and wearing an "I told you so" attitude. She didn't want to see that right then.

"Stupid alpha male…"

The sun would be setting soon and she would be stuck waiting for him to come back. _If_ he ever came back for her. She felt a tiny bit of guilty at how she had basically run him off, but at the same time, she knew she had every right to be snarky. He could just get over it.

She pulled her jacket closer to her and shivered. It was getting cooler.

"Jane?"

She turned to see one of the Hybrid's, Dylan, standing there. She almost sighed with relief. At least he was one of the friendlier ones.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just, uh, taking a walk."

He shifted. "Klaus asked me to bring you back."

"Of course he did. He thought I'd gotten lost." She frowned. "He thinks I can't do anything, doesn't he? Well, I'll prove him wrong." She stalked off and she heard Dylan following her. "Go back and tell Klaus to mind his own business. Maybe I'm taking the scenic route back."

The Hybrid sighed. "I can't leave you alone out here. It's not right. And taking the scenic route would mean you'd be at the hotel by now, not back where he left you."

She flushed a bit and then scowled.

"Look, Klaus told me to find you and bring you back. He's worried."

"That's not true." She frowned. "He didn't care when he left me with no way to get back."

"He knows you don't have a room key." Dylan pointed out. "He was worried about you being alone."

"Well you can tell him that the people of Italy are safe from following me helplessly. Ada hasn't appeared."

"Jane."

She turned her head frowning. "What?" He suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Stay here and don't say anything."

"Wha-?"

He shushed her and zoomed off down a nearby alley. She heard an awful sound, the sound of someone choking or dying, and then there was silence.

"Dylan?"

Jane cautiously approached the alley, peering around the wall to look. Dylan was lying on the ground an arrow through his neck. She started to go towards him, but jumped when he suddenly tried to breathe. He reached up to pull the arrow out and heal, but a tall man with long black hair came to stand over him, his foot pining the Hybrid's hand to the cobblestones. Dylan groaned and grunted, the vervain that had been on the tip of the arrow making it hard to heal up. Blood continued to pour out, weakening him.

The stranger was naked up from the waist up, his muscles rippling as he reached behind his head with one arm, grasping at something. He was olive skinned, with dark brown eyes, and beautiful, but there was something about him that made her stomach churn with fear. Ada suddenly had a fit, telling her to run, to hide, to find Klaus.

 _One of the Five. One of the Five. One of the Five!_

Dylan reached a hand up to try to pry the foot off his other hand. The tall man looked unfazed and unhurriedly, he lifted the hand behind his head. Jane suppressed a gasp as a sword was revealed. Dylan eyes found hers and he shook his head minutely, telling her not to speak. To run. To not watch. She looked around for anything, _something_ to help. The streets were almost deserted by this time, night falling quickly. She had to act fast.

 _Swoosh_.

The sword went down faster than she or Dylan could register, and Dylan's head rolled across the ground. Jane screamed before she could stop herself. The stranger's head whipped up and he looked directly at her before raising his sword and pointing it at her. She stepped back as he started towards her and she turned to run.

Jane ran up the street, digging through her coat for her cell phone. A vegetable truck went in front of her suddenly and she had to turn back around to avoid it.

"Demone." (Demon)

She turned to see the sword-wielding maniac behind her. He raised his sword at her.

"Devi morire." (You must die)

 _Run! He's going to kill you!_ Ada cried and she found herself running once more.

* * *

 _"How the hell did Connor escape?"_

Klaus rolled his eyes and then snapped his fingers at Hybrid who had stopped shoveling.

"I blame mind-numbing incompetence, but pointing fingers isn't going to help me. _You're_ going to help me."

 _"He could be anywhere right now."_ Stefan pointed out in his usual manner. He was growing tiresome to deal with.

"Think, Stefan." Klaus told him. "He took the Hybrid's head which means he wants werewolf toxin."

 _"Which means he plans to stay in Mystic Falls to kill vampires."_

He nodded. "Which is a pity. Me being on the other side of the world digging up a dead hunter, you'll have no access to my blood. And therefore, the antidote; nevertheless, his tattoo is our only map to the cure, so your task is quite simple. Find him, catch him, and above all keep him alive. He's no good to us dead."

 _"Should I keep an eye on Jane too?"_

"That's not necessary. She's being well taken care of."

There was a pause. _"You took her out of the country? Are you crazy?"_

"She's far safer with me than with you lot." Klaus hissed. "Your brother allowed her to lower her inhibitions, letting Ada roam freely. She drank from humans."

Stefan was quiet for a moment. _"All right, point made. Look, Damon's been looking everywhere for Connor. If they cross paths…"_

"You need to keep your brother in check."

 _"It would be a lot easier if I could tell him the truth."_

"You trust Damon with the cure? I imagine he enjoys Elena the way she is."

 _"Nice try, Klaus, but I trust Damon a hell of a lot more than I trust you."_

"And I trust no one." Klaus replied. "Which is why my sister is lying daggered in a box."

 _"Is that why Jane is with you? To keep her from undaggering her? Did you force her to come with you?"_

Klaus ignored him. "The more who find out about the cure, the more will go after it. Nations have gone to war over less. You mark my words-tell one soul and I will throw the hunter's sword into the Mediterranean and we can end this quest right now. Am I understood?" He hung up and glowered at the Hybrid next to him.

"Well?"

"He's not picking up."

Scowling, the Original dialed a number and held his phone to his ear. As expected he heard the voicemail, making him grind his teeth.

"Jane, if this is some new attempt at trying my patience I assure you that it is working. Pick up the phone. Now." He snarled. He called again and worry prickled in the back of his mind. Something might be wrong. Both she and his Hybrid had disappeared.

"Get the car."

* * *

Jane's head throbbed. Ada was trying her best to take over, steer her in the opposite direction.

"Stop!" She hissed aloud, holding onto her head. Something sharp cut her arm and she jolted at the sight of an arrow sticking out of a sign ahead of her. Hot blood ran out of her arm, staining her coat, and she had to cover the rip with her hand to stem the blood flow. She ran faster, getting more and more lost in the maze of buildings and streets, before she tripped over something and landed hard on the ground.

She screamed when he grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

"No, no, let me go!" She fought, but his hands were gentle.

"Jane."

She stilled, looking up to see Klaus frowning at her.

"Klaus?"

"Where have you been?" He hissed, gripping her arms tightly. "It's been hours. I've called you several times." She gaped at him, he was very angry. His grip on her injured arm made her wince and push at him. "Answer me." He snarled, thinking she was merely being moody once more.

"You left me." She snapped back, momentarily forgetting that she was supposed to be running from danger. His quick temper was getting on her last nerves. "I got lost, _no thanks to you_."

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "I told you not to speak to me like that, love."

"Just go away." She hissed and jerked her arm free of him, barely reining in the whimper that threatened to bubble forth when his hand slid across her skin. Klaus saw the brief bit of pain and then noticed the blood on her coat and on his hand.

"What's happened?" He made a grab for her and she backed away, looking at him warily. His hand faltered before falling limply to his side. "Who hurt you?"

"Why do you care? You-you attack me and don't even bother to ask why I was running to begin with!?"

"Don't make me ask again. Where's the Hybrid I sent to fetch you?"

At the mention of Dylan, she stiffened and he frowned more. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened. She looked up at Klaus with fright, before tugging on his sleeve frantically.

"We have to go! He's following me!"

He looked over her shoulder with a frown. Someone had her upset.

"Who is?" He asked before turning her arm to see the cut better, despite her attempts to get away. "Who hurt you, love?"

Jane's eyes teared up and she flung herself against him. Klaus cupped her head as she stifled her terrified sobs. His anger deflated at her fear. "What's wrong, my love? Someone frightened you."

"He's-he's dead. Dylan. The Hybrid."

"Tell me what happened, sweetheart." She did, glancing over her shoulder every once and a while, and he stiffened before cupping her face. "Where, my love? Where is the man now?"

"I-I thought he was behind me. I don't know where he went." She hiccupped. "I got lost again."

Klaus looked around cautiously and drew her close to him, she was trembling. He felt guilty for jumping to conclusions. "Let's get you back to the hotel." He saw one of his Hybrids who had obviously seen the body of Dylan and grimaced.

"You might want to see this." He said solemnly and Klaus nodded once, detaching Jane from him.

He stroked her good arm gently. "Stay right here. I'll be right back."

"Promise?" She asked in a small voice and he felt guilt punch his stomach for leaving her alone.

"Yes, my love. I promise."

* * *

The morning sun shone in through the wide window and the light ocean breeze stirred the thin curtains. Jane was curled against Klaus, sleeping soundly, and he stroked her back gently. His Hybrids had been uneasy after hearing the demise of one of their own and had stood restlessly keeping watch all night. He himself, hadn't been able to sleep. Not when someone had attempted to murder his love and not with his mind wandering back to what Jane had told him.

Her description of the stranger was a bit alarming. Tall, olive skinned, long black hair…and dressed oddly. If he didn't know any better he would say it was Rebekah's long dead lover, one of the Five, which would prove that Jane's and Ada's fears had been justified.

Jane stirred slightly, rolling over and burying her face into his chest. She had slept restlessly until the early morning hours.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead.

She looked up at him. "Did he come here?"

He shook his head, stroking her cheek.

"No, love. Everything's all right."

"Are you going back to dig for the sword?"

"Mmhm."

She bit her lip. "Can I come with you?"

"Love-"

"Don't make me stay here. Please." She pleaded with him, she turned onto her knees and looked at him pleadingly. " _Please_."

He sighed and lightly stroked up and down her back with his fingers. "I don't want you hurt, sweetheart. You can stay here or I can send you back to Mystic Falls."

"Those are my options?" She frowned. "We've already established that you think they can't protect me at home and one of your Hybrids died last night protecting me."

"No, love."

"I don't want to be in here alone."

"I thought you despised my company." He said bitterly without thinking. Jane inhaled sharply and pulled away from him. He groaned. "That's not what I meant to-" She slapped his hand away when he tried to touch her chin.

"Don't even." She hissed. "Fine. Go away and leave me be. Take the Hybrids with you."

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "I think not. Most of them are staying here."

"I'm not asking them to stay here with me and risk dying."

"It's not up to them." He growled. "They'll do as they're told whether they like it or not."

She sat up and frowned at him. "Niklaus. That's rude."

"I'm not going over that again with you." He told her and scowled. "I am their Alpha and they will do what they must to make sure I am pleased." Jane folded her arms across her chest.

"Well what about me? How is this pleasing to me? I don't find it at all pleasing." He chuckled and she frowned. "What's so funny?"

He smirked. "What does please you, sweetheart?" He raised his eyebrow suggestively and she flushed.

"Oh, shut up." She hit him with a pillow.

"Come here, love." He tugged her to straddle his waist. "It might be best to stay here."

She bit her lip. "I won't get in the way. I want to come with you. I don't think it's fair to-"

Klaus suddenly rolled and got out of the bed, leaving her sprawled on the mattress.

"Hey! I wasn't through talking! Am I boring you, Mr. Alpha?" She asked loudly, getting tangled in the sheets as she fought to sit up.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "For your information, my love, I believe our breakfast is coming down the hall."

"Oh." She said quietly, before scowling. "Well, you could have said something instead of walking away when I was talking."

"My apologizes, love. As soon as our food is here, you will have my undivided attention. You can continue lecturing me at your heart's content."

She sucked in a sharp breath and refolded her arms across her chest as he went to answer the door, letting the breakfast cart into the room.

Klaus noticed her expression as he closed the door back. "Now love-"

"Lecturing? Is that what you think I'm doing? Talking your ear off?" She threw a pillow at his head. "Disagreeing with you to annoy you?" She threw another pillow at him. "Well, then you can eat by yourself!" She yanked the clock off the bedside table and chunked it at him. It smashed the wall next to Klaus's head. He zoomed over to her pinning her to the mattress and she fought him.

He growled, eyes flashing yellow. "Do not test me, Jane."

"Shut up." She snapped and then she suddenly turned pale and looked for a spot to empty her stomach. She found a trash bin and Klaus held her hair back, looking concerned.

"Are you all right, my love?"

She looked up at him, eyes wild. "No. I just threw up dirt."

Alarmed, Klaus glanced down to see that it was true.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered and he shook his head.

"I have no idea, sweetheart."

She wretched again and more dirt spilled into the waste basket.

Jane's eyes rolled back in her head and he caught her head as it fell back. "Jane? Love, can you hear me?" Her body twitched and he drew back, frowning.

The girl moaned softly and Klaus looked up at the Hybrid that had been at the door. "Find me a witch. Now."

* * *

"Matt."

"Oh, hey Rob. You know we're not open yet."

The man nodded and sat at the bar across from the teenager. "Well, I need a drink. Apparently, my niece is in Italy."

Matt raised an eyebrow as he shoved a shot glass towards him. "Italy. With Klaus?"

"Mm." He hummed. "Called me to "let me know my niece was safe from Connor"." He snorted. "I do have to give him that. She's safer on another continent at the moment."

"Why are they there?"

"The hell if I know. If he did it to protect her, I get that but I don't really approve. She's my niece. My responsibility. He took her out of the damn country. He's lucky she loves him or I'd be flying there to stake his ass. Even if it wouldn't kill him."

The door to the Grill opened and closed again and in came April Young.

"Hey, Matt. Mr. Evans."

"April."

Matt nodded at her. "Hey, we don't open until eleven."

Rob smiled. "Came in to get an early drink." He slid some money across the counter. "Thanks." He gestured to the bathroom and Matt nodded before looking at April.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't like trying to scare you or stalk you or anything. I just…I can to ask if you've seen Rebekah?"

"Why would I have seen Rebekah?"

April looked uncomfortable all of the sudden. "I just assumed. I mean, aren't you guys kind of like a thing?"

Matt snorted. "Rebekah and I are not a thing."

"I-I mean, I'm worried about her." She stuttered. "She said she'd help me find stuff out about the fire that killed my dad and then she just disappeared."

"Trust me." April and Matt whirled around to see Connor, coming out of the back with Jeremy and Rob at gunpoint. "That's the least of your problems."

* * *

"What exactly is in her?" The plump older witch asked, tossing her long black hair, streaked with grey, over her shoulder. The woman was making a drink for Jane. something to calm her when she awoke.

"A very old elemental."

"Was this where the elemental died? Is she buried here somewhere?"

Klaus frowned. "I do believe so, yes."

"Then that's the reason for all of the upset. This entity has reason or a purpose it wants to fulfill. Jane throwing up dirt tells us that the spirit was buried. If I can purify the spot where she died, then perhaps it will entice it to leave her or tell us what it wants."

"She might leave Jane be?"

"Perhaps, but I cannot say for sure."

Klaus nodded, hoping that that would be the case. That Ada would leave Jane forever. "How do we find the spot she was buried? That was over a thousand years ago."

The witch, Mara, pointed at Jane's necklace. "This is a powerful gem. If I may-?" She indicated that she needed to take it off her. Klaus hesitated. Jane felt safe, secure with her necklace. The witch noticed his hesitation. "I'll give it right back to her, I swear."

He finally nodded and she slipped the necklace from Jane's neck. The girl hardly stirred. The witch held it carefully in her palms chanting slowly and in a soothing voice. She gasped suddenly, eyes flying wide and she nearly dropped the necklace. Klaus frowned.

"What did you see?"

"She was burned alive." The woman shook her head. "There is no way to-"

"Save her." He hissed and Mara frowned.

"The one who killed her haunts her, yes?"

He nodded stiffly.

"Burn the remains of the man who murdered her. Then sprinkle his ashes over the site where she was burned alive. Then all should be well."

"How do we find where she was burned?"

Mara held up the necklace. "This shall guide you."

"Help me!" Jane screamed out suddenly. "Klaus!" She awoke with a start and clung to Klaus as soon as she saw him. He hushed her, holding her against his chest.

"There, there, my love." He soothed, his fingers raking though her hair and down her back slowly. "It was just a dream."

"I don't think it was." She whispered and showed him her hands. Klaus took her wrists, examining her palms which had red welts across them like burns. "They hurt." Frowning, Klaus looked up, but he didn't need to say a word. The Hybrid at the door nodded and went to get some ice.

Mara took Jane's hands gently. "Hm…Yes. This needs to be taken care of soon or it'll be much worse than this." The girl buried her face into Klaus' chest and he held her closer.

* * *

"Sit down. Sit down!" Connor commanded loudly. He knocked Rob in the back of the head and April screamed.

"Gilbert, I want your cell phone."

"Look, at least let April go. She doesn't have anything to do with this." Jeremy told him as he dug his phone from his pocket. The teens eyes Rob, but the man never moved.

"She has everything to do with this." Connor glanced up at her. "Her and her father. Plus, she and I have history."

"What are you talking about?" April shrieked, looking increasingly frightened by the minute. "I've never seen you before in my life!"

"You kids need to get some vervain. And don't just wear it as a bracelet where anyone can just take it off." He gestured at Jeremy's wrist. "Maybe then you'd remember our conversation at the Hybrid's yesterday."

Jeremy looked confused. "Our conversation?" He scowled. "Are you saying someone compelled me!?" He shouted at Connor's back.

"Will someone please tell me what he's talking about!?"

"Compulsion. Secrets." The hunter said aloud. "Vampires."

"If you know so much, then you know our friends are going to come to us." Matt warned him.

"Oh, yeah I'm counting on it. Every vampire that comes through that door is another one I get to kill." He glanced at the phone in his hands. "Now, who should I text first, hm? Damon Salvatore? His brother Stefan? Tyler Lockwood? All of the above." He sent the message and then smashed the phone.

Rob tried to tackle him and might have succeeded if his reflection in some of the glasses on the bar had not been seen by Connor. The hunter turned and attacked him, knocking him off his feet with a quick punch to the nose.

Blood spurted from his nose, but Rob tried again to get a hold of Connor, but the hunter was quicker and before Jeremy or Matt could do anything to help, there was a gun shot.

April screamed.

* * *

Jane chewed her lip as he paced the hotel room. Her hands were throbbing and hurt badly, but she didn't mention it to the already agitated Klaus.

"What if he's out there waiting for us to leave?"

He stopped pacing and looked over at her, his expression softening. "He'll not hurt you, my love. That I promise you."

A knock came to the door and he turned as his brother came in.

"Elijah!" Jane beamed and slid off the bed, greeting the vampire with a large hug to which he nearly stumbled backward from surprise. Klaus rolled his eyes, a hint of jealousy in his eyes. She was still angry with him, not at all done with their earlier conversation.

Elijah chuckled at the girl's enthusiastic reception. "Miss Evans, it's nice to see you as well. Tell me, how have you been?" His eyes landed on her bandaged hands. "What's happened to you?"

She sighed and told him about what had occurred over the past week and a half and he listened attentively, occasionally casting his brother a look. Klaus heard her skip over a few things and rolled his eyes as he poured himself and Elijah a stiff drink. Of course, she wouldn't want to _disappoint_ him with her problems with Ada. She did skip over the entire thing about the sword and the cure, however. He wondered why. She could have told him, could have had Elijah knowing about it all, but she didn't.

Elijah knew she was omitting a few things, but Klaus didn't look like they were important things so he didn't question her.

"I see." He frowned. "And now a ghost of this hunter, one of the Five, is attempting to harm you? And you must burn his ashes and take them to the spot where Ada was burned alive?"

She nodded.

Elijah took the offered drink from Niklaus and tapped his fingers on the armchair.

"Have you acquired a digging crew?"

Klaus smirked and Jane scowled, leaning forward to answer before he could.

"He's using some of the Hybrids. I told you one died last night, didn't I?"

The elder brother nodded. "You did, but that was only one."

She frowned at Elijah and Klaus tried to suppress his smug smile. She glowered at him when she saw his mouth twitch.

"And how many more might die?"

"I understand your concern, Jane." Elijah soothed. "But they are sired to the both of you and will keep you safe. It is in their nature now to protect you."

"You see, love?" Klaus couldn't quite keep the smugness from his voice.

" _However_ ," He continued, eyes narrowing. "-that does not mean I approve of the Hybrids at all."

Jane stuck her tongue out at Klaus childishly and he snorted.

"Whether you approve or not, they will do as I say. Already I have some setting up the dig site."

Elijah nodded. "If you like I shall take Jane to find the spot where Ada was burned. Perhaps by then the body will have been discovered and burned?" He would rather Jane not witness a grave being dug up or a pile of bones burned. Klaus nodded at him.

"If you will excuse me I need to make a call." He said, standing from his seat, and straightening his suit. "I'll be just a moment." He went out the door and Jane arched an eyebrow before finishing the tea that Mara had made for her.

Klaus claimed the seat that Elijah had occupied moments ago. "You didn't tell him."

"About the sword and the cure? No. I'm not a gossip." She said snippily and he frowned.

"Must you act this way?"

"Yes, I must." She answered back, scowling at him. "I'm still angry with you."

He slapped a hand on the chair arm. "Bloody hell. I said I was sorry, love. What more do you want? Flowers? Candy? Love letters?" He hissed and she eyed him.

"No, I want an _apology_. A real one. You said really hurtful things to me."

"You threw a clock at me." He countered. "Suppose I want an apology for that?"

She sighed. "It was wrong of me to throw that at you, but you weren't listening to me. You acted like my words meant nothing." Tears stung her eyes. He sighed and started to say something, but Elijah came back inside.

"Shall we?"

* * *

"He's clearly delusional." April murmured as they watched Connor making vervain bombs. "I mean, right? All this-all this talk about vampires? I-I mean, he mentioned my dad."

Rob turned his head towards him, trying not to wince as Matt tightened the bandage on his arm. "April, honey, that man is a nut job. He's not in his right mind. Just ignore him."

April wasn't about to let it go. "But what if he knows something? Jeremy did he say anything to you about why he's doing this?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Or maybe I just can't remember." The teen said moodily and he moved away to speak to Connor. Rob turned to Matt.

"You and April need to get out. More than likely he's about to say for you two to get in the back. Find a way to get out."

"What about you?" The blonde teenager frowned.

Rob shook his head. "With my bloody arm? I'm bait. And he knows it. Jeremy is his "apprentice" of sorts and it was his cell phone that was used. He'll keep us here so the vampires can see. Don't worry about me or Jeremy. They will find a way to get the kid out. And me too if we're lucky, but luck isn't really on our side at the moment."

Connor turned from his hushed conversation with Jeremy. "Hey, we're going to have visitors soon. You two kids get in the back." Matt and April hesitated. "Get up! Move! And before you think about any other exits, I got every door rigged. Got it?" He warned them and they hurriedly went into the back. Jeremy and Rob exchanged looks. Something bad was going to do down.

* * *

The necklace floated on its own, thanks to the spell by Mara, leading Elijah and Jane deeper into the forest.

"We've been fighting a lot. I guess you noticed." Jane murmured to him and Elijah nodded.

"I did."

She sighed. "There's something I should tell you about Ada. She took me over again."

He narrowed his eyes. "For what reason?"

"I wasn't feeding like she wanted. She wants me to feed all the time. I don't want too."

"I understand that, but you shouldn't suppress it. I don't agree with Ada thinking what is best for you, but you need to embrace this new part of you. You are no longer an ordinary human girl. Not that you ever were." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "You are much more than that. being an elemental is something that no other person has extensive knowledge on. You can discover what else that has to offer."

Jane nodded. "I suppose…I just don't like it taking me over like that."

"Is it like when a vampire is hungry for blood?"

"Well, in a way. I've found myself thinking about it, every once in a while. Blood, I mean. It scares me."

"Have you told Klaus?"

"No. I've been trying not to speak to him."

Elijah sighed. "I know its none of my business, but the both of you seem more agitated than I've ever seen. Niklaus is temperamental, but I didn't think it was to this extent."

"Yeah, we've been arguing since the night we left Mystic Falls." She seriously thought about telling him about Rebekah, but knew better than to start that argument. "He was being…aggressive."

"How aggressive?" He asked sharply.

Jane shook her head. "He hasn't hurt me if that's what you're thinking. I guess more like possessive."

"What did he say?"

She told him their argument or at least most of it and Elijah frowned.

"He had no right to speak to you that way."

"I don't want to argue anymore, but I'm not giving in. He really demeaned me and I…I feel more like an object or a possession than a person."

"Werewolves are aggressive by nature Jane and I'm not taking his side or trying to make you sympathize, but Niklaus is feeling more of these suppressed genes than ever before. His wolf chose you and so sees your submission as a sign of loyalty. Perhaps it is hard for him to separate those feelings. He wants to make you happy as does his wolf, but he also wants you loyal to him."

"I didn't think of it that way. And it is really close to a full moon…" She frowned and Elijah arched an eyebrow. "Look, it stopped."

The necklace was floating above a flowering plant that looked out of place in the woods. Jane took her necklace back and put it around her neck once more.

She turned to him. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure." He answered and moved closer to examine it. As he did he stiffened. "Stay very still."

"Why?" She breathed out fearfully, eyes flickering everywhere as she tried to see what Elijah had. A chill went down her spine as she realized what he was getting at. "He's here."

"It would appear so."

No sooner had the words come out of his mouth then a hatchet came flying out of the trees nearby embedding in the wood of a great oak nearby. Jane inhaled sharply and Elijah moved closer to her.

"Run. Straight ahead."

"No. He'll hurt you."

Elijah shook his head. "Go. Now. _Now_!" He said and she did as their enemy came leaping out at them. She heard Elijah grunt as they slammed the ground and bit her lip worriedly.

Quite suddenly, the ground disappeared from under her feet and she screamed as she fell into darkness.

* * *

Klaus rolled his eyes. _Incompetent, the lot of them._ Apparently, the gang at Mystic Falls had found Connor and apparently said hunter was inside the Mystic Grill with hostages. Jeremy Gilbert was one of them, of course. And…Jane's uncle. If she knew she'd been having a fit to get back to Mystic Falls and so he was glad she wasn't around to hear any of that.

"We found it."

He turned and smiled. "Took you long enough."

* * *

Elijah was looking at a ghost. A ghost of the past to be more precise. Before him, half crouching in a battle stance, was none other than the man that Rebekah once described with much fervor. From his inky long hair to his muscled body, the man was an avid hunter and a dangerous foe. However, this ghost seemed to have no recollection of him. Merely seeing him as an obstacle to overcome to get to Jane.

"Perhaps we can talk civilly?" He offered almost hesitantly. Naturally, he knew this would not be, but it was an option he was willing to, put on the table so to speak. The hunter did not answer. He merely stared at Elijah calculatingly, before glancing in the direction that Jane had disappeared. Suddenly, she cried out fearfully, but Elijah dared not move lest the hunter get away. He had to hope she had only tripped or seen an animal. The first seemed more likely. She was rather accident prone, but all the same, he wanted to go see about her.

The man shifted in her direction, his eyes burning bright with a need to hunt. A need to kill. His stare, once friendly and warm, was cold and detached.

"Demone." He spoke lowly and of course Elijah knew who, he was referring too. He was calling Jane a demon. He furrowed his brow.

"No. Perche la stai cercando?" (Why are you hunting her?)

The hunter frowned back, looking slightly thrown by the question. "Non sai cosa sia?" (Do you not know what she is?) "E un demone. Un mostro." (She is a demon. A monster.) "Lei la protegge?" (You protect her?)

Elijah nodded. "Si."

"Allora non sei Piu brava di lei." (Then you are no better than she.) With that the hunter leapt at him.

* * *

 _"There's no sign of anyone."_ Dean told him and Klaus nodded as he collected the last of the hunter's ashes.

"Stefan's coming at him from the other side. He'll free the hostages, your job is to get Connor out alive. And use caution, mate. He favors booby traps and ambushes."

 _"Understood."_

He found his brother wiping blood from his chin. From the looks of things, a battle had been going on. Elijah was examining an arrow now that was embedded in the tree nearby.

"Vervain." He commented and waved his free hand at the mess of arrows that lay around them. The Original Hybrid frowned.

"I assume by burning the ashes, that we've got rid of him then?" His brother nodded. "Where is Jane?"

"I told her to run. I don't know where she is now." He admitted and nodded at the large plant. "That is the spot her necklace led us to. The hunter was here waiting."

* * *

Rob's ears were still ringing from the blast that the Hybrid had tripped. He lay on his side, eyes burning with tears of pain. He had landed on his bad arm when Connor had suddenly shoved him, and knew he was losing blood, he was getting dizzy.

"Rob, don't move." He barely heard Jeremy said and glanced over at the teen.

"Can you hear me?" Rob grunted, it was all he could manage. "Stay still okay? You're on a bomb. You move, we're all dead."

"Well, I'll try not too, but my arm is killing me."

"Stefan!" Jeremy called out and Rob forced his eyes back open.

"Here?"

"Yeah, behind the bar. Got in somehow from the back."

"Connor we can end this right now." Stefan called. "Just put down the gun and come with me."

"Sure, come out. I'll hand the gun over."

"Think about this no one has to die. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"I don't make deals with vampires!"

"Listen to me. if you die right now. Then your whole life, all that killing, it will all be for nothing. I can give you the truth. Just put down the gun and let Jeremy and Rob go."

"Please!"

Connor whirled around at the new voice. "Don't hurt him. Come any closer and he's dead. They both are." He aimed his gun back on Rob and Jeremy.

"Let the kid go for god's sake." Rob snapped weakly. "He's a kid. You kill him then you won't have someone like you around anymore. It'll just be you."

"He's my brother." Elena pleaded. "Please."

"Go." Connor told Jeremy. "Get out now." Jeremy hesitated and Elena took his arm.

"Come on, Jer."

"What about Rob?"

"It's okay." Rob told the teens. "Just tell Jane and Meredith that I love them. all right? Just tell them." Elena chewed her lip. "Go on." She took her brother and left.

"Jeremy, go across the street to Damon and Alaric, okay? I'm going back in there."

He nodded. "Be careful."

Elena slipped back inside in time to fly at Connor before he could kill Rob. Unfortunately, chaos ensued. Another gunshot was fired and Rob felt another pain. This time in his left side.

Vision blurred, he barely saw Stefan there, pulling him up off the matt. The vampire moved them across the room and behind a table on its side just in time. The bomb went off and glass, nails, and wood flew everywhere.

Elena was about to be staked by Connor, but Stefan grabbed hold of him and took off in a rush of wind. She sat up and looked around before spying Rob on his side, eyes closed and breathing heavily. The smell of blood in the air.

"Rob."

He opened his eyes. "Jeremy, safe?"

"Yes, I got him out." She gasped. "You've been shot. Here." She bit into her wrist and held it to his mouth. Rob shook his head.

"Not that bad."

"You'll die before an ambulance gets here." He finally took the offered blood and then leaned back against the floor.

Elena tucked her hair behind her ear, trying to distract herself from the smell of blood.

"Why did he come after Jeremy?"

"Because I can see the tattoo on his arm."

"His what?" She turned towards her brother. he had come back across the street as soon as he had heard the explosion. "His hunter's mark. It's invisible to everyone but me…and Jane."

Rob groaned. "Really? It's a good thing she's not here then."

"Stefan and Damon didn't tell you?" Jeremy frowned.

"Who else knows?" Elena frowned.

"Well, that's just it. I don't know. Apparently, I was with Connor all day yesterday, but I can't remember."

"Someone compelled me."

"I think I know who."

Rob frowned. "He mentioned Klaus. You think he knows?"

"I'm about to find out how he's involved."

"Stefan? But why?"

Elena shook her head and exited the room in a blur.

"Come on." Said Jeremy, helping Rob up. "Let's get you out of here."

* * *

Jane tried her best to scale the muddy wall again. She had fallen in a muck-filled hole, the mud up to her waist and steadily swallowing her. Her fingers scrambled for something to hold onto. She found a thick root and grasped it as firmly as she could with slick muddy hands. With all the strength she could, she pulled up, hoping to pull herself free of the mud. Try as she might however, the mud had a hold on her and she couldn't pull herself even an inch free.

"Elijah?" She called hesitantly, afraid that the hunter would be there instead. She yelped as the mud shifted beneath her, making her sink lower. "Elijah?!"

He appeared, looking unusually disheveled and next to him was Klaus.

"Are you all right?" He asked her, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I-I think so. You don't look so good."

"The vervain. I'll be fine in a moment." He assured her and she nodded before looking at Klaus.

"Where's the hunter?"

"Vanished. He's gone, love." He arched an eyebrow. "How on earth did you get down there?"

"I fell." She muttered and he rolled his eyes fondly. "I'm sinking."

"Here, love." He reached in pulled her free of the muck and she held onto him.

She made a face at her feet. "My shoes are gone."

Elijah hid an amused smile and Klaus snorted.

"And I'm filthy. I don't like mud."

"Come we must take the ashes to the plant and then we can leave."

* * *

Jane dumped the ashes onto the plant and they waited for something to happen. A sign that they had accomplish what they had come to do.

"Now what?" She looked over her shoulder at the two Originals who looked just as confused. Klaus was a bit annoyed as well. He had been surly and broody about something ever since finding her and Elijah and Jane wondered if he was still angry with her.

The plant gave a shudder and Jane turned back around, gasping as it began to wither before their eyes. Elijah pulled her back as it erupted into flames.

"What's happening to it!?" She asked, looking at plant with horror. In minutes, it was a pile of ash on the ground. She went to her knees in front of the little pile and sighed. "It's gone…did we do something wrong?"

"Perhaps we should ask the witch you spoke to." Elijah looked at Klaus who wasn't paying them the least bit of attention. "What is the matter, Niklaus? Has someone made you angry?"

"It is nothing of consequence. We should go."

Jane suddenly gasped, as if she couldn't breathe, and went back to her knees. She was choking and withering on the ground.

"Jane?" Elijah frowned as the girl clutched at her throat. She turned and began coughing abruptly.

Klaus moved swiftly and he gathered her hair back from her face as she vomited on the pile of ashes. Black inky mess spewed from her lips and she shuddered and moaned against Klaus.

"What is that?" Elijah asked, looking a bit sick himself and Klaus frowned.

"I believe she is expelling Ada." He hoped at least.

Eventually, she stopped and lay limply in his arms, cheeks red and flaming, like she was running a fever.

"Love? Are you all right?" He asked her as he stroked her muddy, sweaty hair back from her face. "Jane?"

The girl stirred against him, but never opened her eyes.

"Niklaus." Elijah murmured and he looked up. The pile of ashes and inky goo rose up slowly until it formed the figure of a person and then it transformed into a human girl. She resembled Jane with long honey curls, but she was taller and had a narrower face.

"Ada." Klaus murmured and she nodded once.

"You have freed me and given me back to the earth. My spirit can now rest peacefully and I can be with my mother. Thank you." She knelt in front of Jane. "She will continue to change, but only when she allows it. Her will is stronger than you think." She carefully kissed Jane's forehead, the girl glowed for a moment and then it faded. "I have given her a gift. The gift of all elementals she now possesses. In time, it will serve her well." Ada turned her head and smiled. "Mother calls." She turned back to Jane. "Take her to the waterfall. The falls had healing powers for her." Ada stepped through the trees and faded out like a light.

All were silent a moment and then small flowers appeared from the ground in the spot where Ada had stood and where the ashes of the plant had been. Wild flowers. Jane's favorite.

* * *

Klaus washed off what he could of the mud, standing under the water with her and letting the spray hit them. Once she was clean, he pulled her into a small alcove hidden behind the falling water and rested there, cradling her. The redness had gone from her cheeks and she was breathing easier now. Her hands were healed of the burns and the cut on her arm was gone.

"Klaus?"

He looked down at her. "I'm here, love."

She blinked at him. "I feel strange. Lighter." She suddenly gasped and sat upright. "She's gone…Ada's gone!" She said joyfully and hugged Klaus' neck. Her happiness was contagious and he smiled as well. "She's gone. I'm just me again." She stroked his cheek and slowly he kissed her, deepening the kiss with a sweep of his tongue. He laid her back against the rock they were sitting on and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jane sighed. "I've missed you. I'm sorry about our fight."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Where's Elijah?"

"He went back to the hotel."

Jane smiled. "Good." She hooked her leg around his waist and he chuckled.

"Temptress."

"Kiss me." She demanded. "As your mate, you must please me."

Klaus smirked. "Is that so?"

"Mmhm." She hummed and then moaned as he kissed at her neck, sliding his hands beneath her shirt.

"You're cold, love. Perhaps we should wait."

She shook her head. "Warm me, then." Jane tried to pull him closer and he pulled her shirt from her. It hit the stone floor with a wet slap and his mouth and hands were on her bared skin. Heat flared wherever he touched her and she sighed with pleasure. She was still angry about Rebekah and about the Hybrids, but they could argue about that later. The stinging comments that he had flung at her days before was forgiven and for the moment that was all that mattered.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured, placing kisses on the skin beneath her bra. She wiggled beneath him, gasping as he nipped lightly at her breast through the fabric that encased it. "I'm sorry I hurt you. Your opinion matters to me, it always has."

"Your wolf fights with you. I know it d-does." She gripped at his hair as he nosed her nipple and latched onto it, sucking gently. "Klaus…"

"It does."

"It's close to another full moon. It's becoming aggressive, isn't it?" He nodded and looked down at her. "Do you think that's why I've been so angry too?"

"I'm not sure." Klaus leaned up to kiss her again. "I am sorry, love."

"I know. Let's not talk about it right not." Jane stroked down his chest. "You're cold too."

He growled as she slipped her hand beneath his shirt to scratch his ribs lightly with her nails. She pulled his shirt off and then pushed at him so she could straddle him. He lay on his back and watched as she wiggled out of her shorts before she hovered over him, nosing at his jaw and giving little nips and sucks along the way.

"I love you." She told him, murmuring against his lips, and he stroked down her back.

"And I you, my love. In more ways than I could tell you."

She moved down his chest planting kisses here and there. She reached his pants and he growled when she nuzzled the hardening length and placed a kiss there.

"Love." He warned roughly, his wolf demanding he take her and stop her teasing. She ignored him and unbuttoned and unzipped him. He devested himself of his pants rather quickly and reached to pull her back up to him. He kissed her deeply, cupping her face with one hand, and she lay on her side next to him. She reached down and slid her hand beneath the elastic band of his boxers and she wrapped her hand around him.

He groaned as she stroked him slowly and decided that retaliation was fair play. He pulled her panties to the side and ran a finger along her slit, making her whimper as he felt her readiness. Klaus began to slide in his fingers into her, stroking her just as slow.

"Don't stop, my mate." He growled and she moaned, burying her face into his neck as he continued to thrust gently, his palm rubbing her clitoris as he moved. She stroked him a bit harder, teasing the head of his cock with her thumb and smearing the clear liquid at the top as she rubbed him. "Harder." He demanded, eyes flashing yellow. "Stroke me faster, female."

Jane whimpered and moaned as his words and his actions as he moved his hand faster against her. She reciprocated and he groaned, his hips bucking up to meet her hand.

"Klaus." She moaned, feeling that overwhelming feeling approaching.

"Yes, my mate." He nodded and sucked at her neck. "Give yourself to me. Let me feel your need for me." She cried out as she hit her peak and he teased her though it, drawing out her release. Jane's hand never stopped stroking him and he could feel his own release building.

"My alpha." She whispered at his ear and he snarled, bucking his hips, and releasing over her hand.

Both lay panting for breath and basking in the afterglow. Klaus' inner wolf was most satisfied.

"Shall we go back?"

Jane shook her head and moved to lay on top of him. "Again."

He chuckled and pulled her down for a kiss.

* * *

"Wake up, sweetheart. We're about to land."

"I don't want to." She grumped, snuggling deeper into her Klaus pillow, and he chuckled. "Sleepy."

"Well, you could have slept, but you were busy."

She opened an eye to look at him. "And whose fault is that? You couldn't wait until we got home." He smirked and palmed her naked bottom, making her squeak.

"If I recall, you quite enjoyed it."

She leaned up to kiss him lazily. "I did. We joined the Mile High Club."

"A most prestigious club indeed."

She giggled and he nipped at her ear.

"We need to get dressed before someone sees."

"Before that stewardess sees you, you mean." Jane scowled, burying her face under the blanket.

He raised an eyebrow. "Isabella?"

"Maria." Jane snorted. "She was eyeing you. I don't like her."

"Was she?" He asked in amusement and she glared at him from under the blanket.

"It's not funny. She looked ready to jump you. And she spilt tea all over me."

"On accident, sweetheart."

"On _purpose_. Didn't you notice how she was flaunting her chest at your face?"

He shook his head. "No, love. I was only looking at you." He had noticed her hints at her crush on him, but he gave her no indication that he found her at all attractive. He took her chin and tilted her head up towards him. "I don't want her. love. I want you."

"I know." She said simply. "It's just nice to hear." He rolled his eyes and she kissed his lips softly. "Besides. You're already taken."

He drew her in for a sweet kiss.

"Indeed I am."

* * *

 _Review?_


	73. We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes

Chapter 73

"Where are you going?" She asked sleepily, rolling onto her back to blink at him. She was barely awake. He sat back down on the edge of the bed and bent to kiss her cheek.

"I'm going out for a bit, my love."

"I'm cold. Come back." She pouted, trying to tug him back down to her.

He chuckled and brushed his lips against her nose.

"Sleep for a while longer, sweetheart. We've had a long flight and a long drive."

"Wait." She reached out for him. "Kiss me." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

He nuzzled her jaw and then tugged the blankets back around her. "Sleep, my love."

Jane yawned. "Check on Rob?"

He brushed his fingers along her cheek, her eyes fluttering shut. "I will, love. Sleep now." She settled back down, using his pillow to cuddle against and he left her room when she finally drifted back off.

They had come in early that morning, the sun hadn't risen yet, but she had wanted to go home and check in on her uncle. Rob had been asleep so they just went to bed, but Klaus couldn't find sleep as well as Jane could. He had stayed awake, wondering why Stefan hadn't called him with any news. Something had obviously gone wrong.

The coffee maker was going as he went down the steps and he paused awkwardly in the small hallway. It would be rude to leave without saying something. Wouldn't it? He pushed open the door to the kitchen and found Rob, shirtless at the counter, wincing as he flexed his left arm. He cleared his throat and the man turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"So, I take it you had a safe flight?"

"Yes. Jane's sleeping, but she wanted me to check on you."

Rob turned to lean with his back against the counter. There were several bruises on him, two on his right side and left arm looking particularly nasty.

"That's sweet of her, but it's you I want a word with."

Klaus shifted. "You're angry because I took her with me."

"Yes and no. If this was about keeping her safe, I can somewhat be all right with it, but she's only eighteen. Legally an adult, but I still live here. I'm still her uncle and you had no right to take her out of the state, much less the country." Rob sighed. "But after what happened yesterday, I'm glad she was with you and not here. That hunter was insane."

He narrowed his eyes. "What exactly went on with said hunter?"

* * *

Jane sighed and tried calling Klaus again.

"Would you please answer?" She scowled at the wall, her phone pressed to her ear. "I'm having a serious problem." She had woken up with a terrible want for his touch. Not necessarily, sexual, but something inside her admitted that would be nice. She just _needed_ him. Checking her calendar earlier only showed her what she had been wondering. In a few days, it would be a full moon again and already she was feeling its affects. She sighed when her call went to voicemail again. She went down the steps, narrowing avoiding Felix who was rolling lazily on the last step.

"Klaus, call me back. I can't be at school like this."

She shoved her phone back into her pocket before picking up the cat and carrying him like a baby into the kitchen. Felix purred loudly, loving all the attention.

Rob was fixing a bowl of cereal when she entered. He didn't look mad at her, but then again…

"Morning, sleepyhead." He smiled at her. "Long flight?"

"Yeah…Are you mad?"

He sighed at her hesitance. "I'm not happy with you going off, Jane, but you were safe with Klaus. Better there than here anyway."

"Are you hurt badly?"

"It's just some bruising, Janey. I'll be all right."

She frowned. "You almost died."

He shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm still here. You want some breakfast?" When she didn't answer, he looked back up from his phone. "You okay?"

"What if you had died?"

Rob hugged her. "It's okay, Janey. It's okay." He grimaced. He hadn't really thought about what that would mean for her. She hadn't had a parental figure to be here for her in a long time. She was still getting used to it and well, so was he. "I'm just fine."

She nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just-"

"I know." He said softly. "I know."

"I'm fixing to go out. Have you seen Klaus?"

"Not since this morning. He left angry though. I don't suppose he liked losing a Hybrid."

She frowned. "What?"

"Oh, you haven't heard." Rob sighed and sat at the kitchen island. Jane's brow furrowed as he told her what had happened.  
"That's why he was so aggravated yesterday. The whole Connor situation."

"Did he say where he was going when he left?"

Rob went back to his breakfast. "Sorry, Janey. He just left in a hurry, muttering that he'd be around somewhere if you needed him."

She frowned. "Oh."

"Call me later. I might be having dinner at Meredith's and I assume you'll be at Klaus'."

"All right. Well, I'm heading to school." She told him before kissing Felix on the head and letting him leap from her arms. "I'll see you later."

Rob smiled. "Have a good day, Janey."

Jane went out the door and paused when she saw Klaus.

"Good-" Before he could finish she was running down the steps and hugging him tightly, his arms winding around her automatically. "Good morning, my love." Immediately upon wrapping his arms about her, the ache he had been feeling all morning disappearing and he nosed her hair, breathing in her scent as his body relaxed. She snuggled against his chest, happy his arms were around her, as her own ache disappeared.

"Where have you been? You didn't answer your phone." She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, love. I was busy dealing with the Hybrids. Are you, all right?"

She nodded her head against his chest. "I just…needed you." He pressed his face against her hair.

"Yes, I know, my love. Is it better?"

"Definitely." She sighed and looked up at him again. "Is it supposed to be like this? The whole week until the full moon?"

He frowned. "I'm not sure, sweetheart."

"I really want to stay with you all day, but I have to go to school. I wish you'd come with me."

"You want me to hide in the closet until you need me, love?" He teased and she snorted.

"No, but I'm not sure how long the relief will last." She wrinkled her nose suddenly. "Have you been drinking?"

"Apologizes, sweetheart. I had a few."

"Well, try not to terrorize the neighbors." At his confused look, she bit her lip. "Rob told me about Dean."

"Hm."

She frowned and he felt anger coming from her.

"Why didn't you say something yesterday? And why didn't you tell me Rob was in there with Connor?"

Klaus sighed. "I didn't want to upset you, sweetheart and I knew it would."

Jane scoffed. "And you didn't want to stop digging for the sword, right? Perish the thought that someone's life could be in danger, _right_? Let's just get that sword. That's all that matters." She felt a flare of anger coming from him as well and it just made her angrier.

"Now, love-"

"Just don't." She warned him and his eyes narrowed. "Whatever you say will be an excuse and I don't want to hear it." He gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything. "He's my uncle, Klaus. You didn't think I needed to know? Of course I would have wanted to come back! He could have died! What if he _had_ died? I already been to two funerals, for my parents. I can't deal with another one for Rob."

She tried to move past him, upset, but he took her arm.

"I'm sorry, my love. I was trying to protect you."

She jerked her arm from him.

"No, you were trying to _control_ me. You knew that if I had found out I would have tried to come home. You were trying to get that sword and you didn't care what was going on here!"

Klaus growled. "Don't put words in my mouth, Jane. I wasn't trying to control you. You know that. I just wanted you to listen to me and do as I ask."

"Same thing!" She hissed back. "Do I have permission to go to school, Mr. Alpha?"

"Do not test me, Jane." He warned her. "I'm in no mood for your dramatics. If it comes down to you or someone else, I will always choose you, do you understand? _Always_."

She shifted, trying not to let it show how much his words made her feel. He sensed where her thoughts were and smirked. She scowled. "That's-that's not-You _can't_ say that. What if it was Rob, I mean it _was_ Rob yesterday."

"You." He said firmly. He needed her to understand and was slightly annoyed that he couldn't get her to comprehend what he was saying. " _Only_ you."

"Your family?" She tried again. "Always and Forever."

"How many times must I tell you, my love. That sentiment includes you. So naturally the answer would still be you." He held up a finger when she tried to argue. "And my siblings would agree. They do not come before you."

"That's-"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't argue with me, Jane. I love you and only you. You my mate, my love, and mine. I could not imagine trying to live without you. To be alone once more."

"Klaus…"

He took her chin and tilted her head, kissing her deeply. She felt a surge of arousal and moaned, her arms going around his neck. He groaned when she pressed her body flush against his. He wanted nothing more than to take her back upstairs, but that would be counterproductive.

"I love you too." She whispered and felt him smile against her lips.

"Off to school?" She nodded.

"I'm going to keep an eye on Jeremy. Elena accidently stabbed him." Klaus nodded solemnly, though he gave nothing away that he knew all about it.

He kissed her forehead. "Be careful, love. Let me know if you need something, _my mate_." His voice lowered at the last bit, the innuendo not at all hidden, and she flushed, swatting at him.

"Yes, _my alpha_." She whispered against his ear and he groaned slightly before narrowing his eyes at her playfully as she giggled.

"You best run along now, before I change my mind about you going to school." He stroked her cheek with his fingers. "I know you care for others, that's one of the many things I love about you, Jane, but you are mine and I am possessive, as you well know. I will always keep you safe, always take care of you first. Forever."

She sighed and nodded. "I know. I just…I guess I don't see how my life is different from someone else's."

"And I will show you and tell you many times, if I must. Now get to school, you'll be late."

She pecked him on the cheek before hurrying to her uncle's truck.

He watched her go and then headed in the direction of the Gilbert house. Jane was not going to be happy about what he planned to do, but it was for Elena's own good. And his own if he was being honest.

* * *

"So…Klaus took you to Italy."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that. It was nothing romantic at all." She sighed and Matt frowned.

"I didn't think it was, considering he snuck you off in the middle of the night."

She shook her head. "I know you don't like him, Matt, but he was protecting me…Sort of."

"He daggered his sister, forced you to board a plane with him, almost got you killed by a ghost, and didn't tell you about Rob. Yeah. He's perfect."

"He has his flaws." She rolled her eyes, elbowing the jock playfully. "But I do love him. I really do."

The blue-eyed quarterback sighed. "I don't understand it, but I'm glad he makes you happy even when he frustrates the hell out of the rest of us."

Jeremy snorted as he rounded the corner, having heard that last bit. "That's an understatement."

Jane sighed. "He does try, guys. Really. It's just none of you will leave him alone. He won't bother you if you'd all just stop it." She froze, staring at Jeremy's hand.

Matt frowned. "Jane?"

"You really are one of them. You have the tattoo!" She backed up a bit, eyeing Jeremy warily. She half expected Ada to force her to run or hide and felt immense relief at not having that pressure in her mind any more. Although there was a feeling there she couldn't place.

Jeremy looked down at his hand and back up with a grimace. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? You have it?"

"It showed up after Connor died." The younger teen admitted. "He told me I was a potential; that that was why I could see his mark."

"So, what does that make you, like the next chosen one or something?" Matt scoffed.

Jane chewed her lip. "Does that mean you're going to want to kill vampires? Like Elena?"

"I…No, no, she's my sister. I'd never hurt her." Jeremy frowned.

"Jeremy, that tattoo isn't just for show. It means something. I'm just not sure what for you."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Hey, guys." April Young's voice chimed from behind them and Jane turned around. The girl was carrying something in her arms.

"Hi, April. How have you been?"

"Good." She beamed.

"Well don't let her do all of the heavy lifting." Said a voice they didn't recognize. To April's right was a young man with dark curly hair and dark eyes. He smiled at them in a friendly manner. "I found her wandering the hallways with this." He gestured to the rock in his hands before chuckling. "Just teasing. I'm the guy who wrangles all the freaky stuff, Atticus Shane. Please call me Shane, I beg you. Thank you, guys, for helping, I really appreciate it. Ya'll get free admission to my free exhibit." He laughed.

Jane smiled. "I'm Jane, my friends and I kind of crashed your class one day."

"That's right." He smiled and shook her hand. "You're friends with Bonnie Bennett, right?" She nodded and he paused, looking at her necklace. "That's interesting."

Jane looked down at it. "Really? You think so?"

"Mmhm." He nodded. It reminds of me of this stone that was made of emerald. A magic stone, if you will." He smiled at her. "Come to my exhibit and I'll tell you more." He winked and walked down the hallway, leaving Jane puzzled.

* * *

"Klaus, you need to come and watch this exhibit with me." She said into her phone. "I think Professor Shane knows about my necklace. He may know some things about elementals too." She sighed. "I wish you'd answer the phone. What are you up to today? I miss you." She felt the need to cry and rolled her eyes, getting slightly angry. "Klaus, these emotions are overwhelming me. Where are you?" She hung up and sighed, leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes.

She felt the ache rebuilding from this morning and sighed. She needed his touch again. Needed his arms around her, face pressed into her hair, his nose behind her ear. Comforting her. Well if he wasn't going to come, she'd watch by herself.

Jane nodded to herself, checking her phone once more. No messages from Klaus. It was starting to piss her off and she hoped he felt her anger. Maybe he'd call then.

"You're looking at what people believe to be the world's first tombstone." Shane explained as he stood near the heavy looking rock he had been carrying earlier. "This item was donated to Whitmore College last month." Jane examined the screens that hung on the wall behind Shane. Each of them had the name Silas written across it with markings on the pictures. "It belonged to a powerful witch. A witch so powerful, in fact, that Silas-that was his name-created a spell that would grant him immortality." Shane turned his head and the images in the frames behind him shifted to different ones. A framed sketch of a large emerald stone was in one of them.

"Now legend says that Silas did the spell with the help of a lady witch who loved him, a woman named Qetsiyah. Sadly, for Qetsiyah, Silas wanted to give immortality to another woman. So, with help of a slave girl, Qetsiyah killed her and buried Silas alive, leaving him powerless, immortal, and alone." He pointed at the image on the wall. "Unbeknownst to Qetsiyah, the slave girl-a elemental in disguise-had made this stone for Silas. A resurrection stone made through a deal between the two. Silas had wanted the power to resurrect the dead. When Qetsiyah discovered what the elemental had done and when the elemental in turn discovered that Silas had used her for another woman, they devised a plan. The stone was broken into many pieces and scattered about the world so that none could use its powers of resurrection. And so, Silas was left to the darkness with no hope of escape. This might actually be the origin story of hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

He got a few chuckles from the audience, but Jane was staring at the stone. Her own fingers touching her necklace. Was this really the same stone?

"Now it's said that Silas wants to rise again. Regain his power and find the stone. Wreak havoc upon the world. Maybe we should be afraid." Jane chewed her lip. "Or maybe it's' all a bunch of crap and this is just an old rock." People laughed at that and she wasn't sure what to think about it. "All right listen, enjoy exploring the exhibit. I'll be around to answer any questions. Thank you for coming." He walked into the crowd and Jane sat there for a moment, processing the information.

"Jane, right?"

She looked up to see Shane. "Yes. That was an interesting story."

He smiled. "It was, wasn't it? Hey, I think I have something that will clear things up a bit." She gave him a confused look. "About elementals. I noticed you were interested." He handed her a leather-bound journal. "Keep it for as long as you need."

She smiled and stood up. "Thank you so much."

"Let me know if you have any questions, all right?"

She nodded and he went to talk to Bonnie. Jane glanced down at the book in her hands and got her phone out.

" _Love_."

"Finally, you answer!" She said enthusiastically in the phone and then waved her hand. "Never mind. You'll never believe what I have!"

 _"Can it wait, love?"_ He toned, slight irritation in his voice. _"I'm about to head off. It seems your friends have, once again, managed to make a mess of things. We can talk about it later."_

"Oh. Yeah. It can wait." Her smile faded and she bit her lip. "What's happened?"

 _"I'll tell you later, sweetheart. I don't know how long I'll be. You're more than welcome to stay at the house."_

Feeling left out and having her excitement deflated she looked at her feet.

"Oh, okay."

He heard the tone of her voice.

 _"I'll see you later, love, you can tell me then, all right?"_ He hung up abruptly, distractedly, and she sighed.

Walking past Alaric's classroom, she saw a light on and peered inside.

"Damon?"

He lifted his head to smile at her.

"Hey, Janey. Enjoy the exhibit?"

"Yeah it was…interesting." She tilted her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Bon-Bon and Professor Creepy and yes, I asked Ric if I could sit in his chair."

Jane giggled and he smirked. "Sure, you did." She glanced at her feet. "I, um, want to apologize for what Ada did and I-"

A whoosh of air had her looking back up to see Damon in front of her.

He shook his head at her. "Don't. I know it wasn't you, Janey. I know. So, don't apologize for her." Jane nodded and he smiled. "How is that by the way?"

"She's gone. Ada's gone."

"Really? That's great." Damon nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Different." She answered before adding: "In a good way. There's no more pressure on my mind or anything."

"I'm glad. You weren't yourself." He murmured and she nodded again.

"Yeah…"

"I miss you, Jane."

Shocked, her eyes widened and she looked at him, open and closing her mouth several times. "Damon-"

"Not entirely like that." He correctly, icy blue eyes fixated on her face. "I miss you hanging around."

"You know why I can't." She sighed, leaning against the wall. "You all keep trying to murder my boyfriend."

Damon scowled. "He's the bad guy, Jane." His words made her frown.

"He doesn't have to be. If you'd just leave him be-"

He scoffed and she frowned deeper. "Leave him be?! Do you know what he's done, Jane? Hm? Has he told you what happens when a vampire kills a Hunter?"

"No." She said quietly, dread filling her gut. "What's he done, Damon?"

"Apparently, killing a Hunter makes you hallucinate. And-"

"That's why Elena stabbed Jeremy?" She interrupted.

"Yes." He nodded. "So, your so-called _boyfriend_ -" He sneered the word and she flinched. "-decided to take it upon himself to kidnap Elena and lock her away somewhere."

"Why would he do that?" She frowned.

"Why do you think, Jane?" Damon rolled his eyes, his arms on either side of her head. "It's all about the damn Hybrids. Elena's hallucinations will become violent and she might kill herself. No more Hybrids except from you, but you know he wants some that are only loyal to him and not you."

"He-He wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't he?" He asked mockingly. "I assume since he carted you off to Italy that you know all about the sword and the map to the cure. Klaus just wants the Hybrids Jane. That's all he wants. Otherwise why wouldn't he tell you? Why wouldn't he bring you home to Rob if he wasn't so concerned about his Hybrid doing his bidding. A dead Hybrid I might add. Ask him, Jane. Ask him what he really wants."

"Stop it!" She scowled, feeling a familiar sensation in her gums. "You're lying!"

"Am I? Then ask him where Elena is, Jane. Ask him."

Jane frowned. "I don't have to ask him! He'd never do that!"

Damon shook his head. "You're being naïve again, Janey. It's going to get you hurt. Klaus kidnapped Elena to stop her from doing something to jeopardize his Hybrids. I'm telling you the truth. You just have to see it."

She hissed and shoved him against the wall, eyes black and fangs out.

"Shut up! He'd never do that to me! He loves me!"

"Yes, he would and you know it." He flipped them around, trapping her instead. "I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Back off!"

The door to the classroom opened and Bonnie and Shane came in.

The witch frowned. "Are we interrupting?"

"No, I was just leaving." Jane ducked Damon's arm, frowning. "I have to go. Bye Bonnie, bye Shane." She hurried away, running out of the room.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to her?" Bonnie scowled as they left Ric's classroom. "She was upset."

"Just told her the truth about Klaus."

"Damon! You can't keep trying to break them apart. Why are you still hung on Jane?"

"I'm not." He scowled. "I'm concerned that she's just naively doing whatever that Hybrid prick wants her to do. and being completely oblivious to what is going on around her."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "He was probably keeping her out of it, which is what you should have done. Telling her what Klaus should have? What's that going to do other than upset her?" She grabbed his sleeve. "Hey." He rolled his eyes and looked at her. "You need to leave her alone, all right?"

"I said I wasn't interested."

"Don't give me that. The frat party two nights ago? Just now? You were in her personal space both times, Damon. There are still feelings there and you need to get over them before you ruin this relationship with Klaus for her."

She suddenly scowled at him. "How did I not know any of this stuff about Jeremy?"

"The witch that loses her powers gets left out of the important conversations."

Jeremy came running in. "Is everything okay? Is it Elena? Or Jane? Is she, all right?"

"Jane?" Damon frowned. "What do you mean is she all right?"

"She just left, freaking out. She had…she had fangs."

Bonnie turned to Damon. "I thought Ada was gone."

"She's still an elemental." He told her, with a deep frown. "Maybe it's a part of her now." He grabbed Jeremy's arm and held him still, tilting his head with the other hand and examining his neck. "She bit you?"

"Yeah, but not on purpose." He swallowed. "She saw my tattoo and went crazy. Luckily, she caught herself, but she took off before I could talk to her. She looked angry."

"Fantastic and now she's on the loose."

"Who sent her running to begin with?" Bonnie snapped at him and Damon rolled his eyes. "We found out a way to save Elena." She turned to Jeremy again. "You have to kill a vampire."

* * *

"What happened?" Hayley asked as Jane stepped inside the house. The girl didn't say a word. "Tyler!"

He came in at her call and was immediately at Jane's side. "Hey, what happened? There's blood everywhere. Is it yours? Are you hurt?" Her eyes cut to him and she shook her head. "Not yours? Okay…Did you hurt someone?" She nodded again and she let out a sob. "Hey, it's okay." He hugged her. "It's okay."

"I didn't mean too." She whispered. "I was really scared and really angry. I didn't mean it."

He nodded. "Tell me what happened."

 _Jane stormed into the house, startling the Hybrids._

 _"We-we're sorry. They got her out. Chris lied to us." One of them, Jessie, explained. She shifted nervously. She was loyal to Jane, just as much as Klaus and could feel the anger and disappointment coming off her in waves. The Hybrid next to her nodded his head._

 _"Are you going to tell, Klaus?"_

 _She turned towards them slowly. "No." She said in a deadly quiet voice, which made the Hybrids take a step back. Something was very wrong. "But I do need you." Her eyes turned black and she bared her fangs. They barely had time to move before she was on them, faster than they had anticipated._

Tyler and Hayley gaped at her as her features went back to normal. The more upset she got as she told the story the more they appeared.

"Well you didn't kill them." He said at length. "Just fed from them. They'll be all right. But why did you punish them? They didn't do anything wrong, Jane."

"I don't have to explain myself to you." She snapped and he scowled.

"They don't deserve that! What were you thinking?! How could you let Klaus send Dean in there?"

"Well, I didn't know!" Jane snapped at Tyler. "You don't know how sorry I am that you lost a friend, but you can't blame me! I had no idea what he was doing. We were fighting at the time and I wasn't interested in his freaking phone conversations!"

He sighed. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't let that happen. It's just been a long night and then Klaus came in earlier-"

She narrowed her eyes. "He was here? When? Where'd he go after he left?"

She was beyond angry and he faltered. Hayley felt it too and arched an eyebrow.

"Uh, he just came by this morning and got the Hybrids that were here. He didn't tell me where he was going, but I assume that you know about the whole Elena thing."

"Yes, unfortunately." She saw Hayley and smiled sadly and took a breath. "I am sorry about your friend." The mood change startled them both.

She nodded. "Thanks. Are you okay?"

"No, not exactly…" Jane muttered. "I…I wasn't trying to punish them…I don't know what's wrong with me."

"They probably know." Tyler told her gently. "It's okay. You can change upstairs."

"Thanks, Ty."

* * *

They turned when one of the unsired Hybrids, Chris, came into the foyer.

"You're doing a good thing, Chris." Tyler assured him.

Jane nodded when he looked at her. "It's best that you leave while you have the chance. He'll try to kill you if he finds out about Elena."

"Yeah, well, let's see how fast a good thing could get me out of town." He muttered nervously.

She looked at him worriedly. "You have what you need, right? You'll be okay?"

He smiled at her concern. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"I'm really sorry about all of this. He was supposed to ask."

He only nodded, still smiling at her.

"Call me when you're safe, okay?" Hayley told him and hugged his neck.

"Yeah." He smiled and turned towards the door. Jane felt the familiar tug on her. He was here.

"No, wait don't open-" She tried to warn him, but he opened to the door only to face Klaus.

The Original Hybrid backed him into the house and Chris swallowed nervously.

"Going somewhere?" He asked lightly, a dangerous tone to his voice. He suddenly attacked, slamming the disobedient Hybrid against the railing of the staircase by the throat, hand tightening.

"Klaus, stop it!" Jane snapped at him, but he ignored her.

"When I said, don't let her out of your sight, what did you think I meant?" He hissed.

Tyler frowned. "It's not his fault. It's mine. I was distracting him." He told Klaus quickly. "It's my fault she got away!"

"And maybe you should be the one to die for it."

"No one has to die!" Hayley, yelled at him.

"Did I not say mind your business?!" He snarled in her face.

Jane wedged her way between him and Hayley. "Niklaus Mikaelson. Don't you dare hurt any of them! You lied to me about the Hybrids!"

"Jane, I do love when you voice your opinions, sweetheart, but do try to keep your pretty mouth shut!" Klaus snapped at her.

"Don't you try to bully me!" She was beyond angry and he wondered about that briefly. "You kidnapped Elena, you send your Hybrids into suicide missions, and come to find out you didn't even ask them if they wanted this! You promised me you would and you lied!"

"Yes, I lied. I'm a terrible person!" He rolled his eyes at her and she clenched her fists. "Now kindly keep silent before I lose my patience with you." Jane hissed at him, baring her fangs, eyes turning black. Tyler and Hayley both blinked in shock again at the sudden change, but recovered quicker than the last time. Klaus had thought that the features would disappear with Ada gone, but apparently not. And he couldn't stop the stab of arousal he got at seeing her so ready to attack him.

"Tyler's covering for me." Hayley interrupted before a bigger fight broke out. "I'm the one who let her go."

"Hayley…" Tyler hissed and Klaus looked at him.

"No." She said over his protests. "You want someone dead, go ahead." He turned back to her slowly and Jane tensed. "Kill me. I'd rather die anyway than end up as one of your sired little bitches."

"Don't tempt me, little wolf." He turned from her and faced Chris. "Your existence is to serve me." Chris nodded. "To please _me_. Do you understand?" The Hybrid nodded again, nervously.

"I'm sorry. I won't fail you again."

"No. You won't." He sneered. "Get out of here."

He took another look at Klaus before heading for the door, only to be staked in the chest by Stefan upon opening the door.

"No!" Hayley screamed and Tyler held her back. Jane gasped in shock before she saw who came in the door behind Stefan.

"Jeremy."

Tyler frowned at them both. "What the hell man?!"

"I'm sorry." Stefan apologized and he nodded at the teenager. That was when they noticed the axe in his hands. In seconds, Jeremy took a swing and chopped off Chris' head. Jane and Hayley both screamed.

The tattoo on Jeremy's arm grew, making Jane feel oddly again, and Klaus nodded at him. Jane glared at the Original, but he ignored her and took her arm, tugging her out of the house and ignoring her hissing at him.

Stefan frowned. "Did she have fangs?"

* * *

"Are you going to speak to me?"

She scowled out the window, wiping at her eyes. Klaus could see blood on her, smell it too, but she didn't look hurt.

"Why do you have blood on you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't be upset about the Hybrid, love."

"Oh, shut up." She snapped. "You knew he was going to die."

"I had no choice." He said angrily.

"There's always a choice! That wasn't one of them!"

"What did you expect me to do?!" He snarled. "Allow those ignoramuses to do what the hell they want? They were going to do it anyway to make sure Elena didn't off herself!"

"You kidnaped her, Klaus! What did you expect _them_ to do?" She snapped back. "And let's not pretend the real reason you did that. The hunter's mark on Jeremy's arm proves it. You're after the map to the cure again."

He rolled his eyes. "Yet again, what did you want me to do?" He turned into his driveway. He tried to take a calming breath. No longer wishing to talk about the Hybrids. "You were going to tell me something earlier. What was it?"

"Forget it. It's nothing important." She muttered and Klaus scowled.

"It was. And I hurt you. I felt it."

She frowned and got out of the car without his help. "Does it matter? No. Because your Hybrids matter. And you really don't care about how I'm feeling."

"You offered your blood to me. Let's not forget that little tidbit." He locked the car and stalked up the steps, Jane trailing behind him. "And for your information, I care very much."

"And I asked you to make sure that _they_ wanted that."

"I asked." He said simply. Jane rolled her eyes.

"You know that's not what I wanted, Klaus."

"You can't change me, love. You may wish to see someone that cares about others like you, but I do not. So, stop trying to make me out to be the better person. I am not a good person."

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking." She mocked. "Trying to help you remember how to feel must be terrible!"

"This is who I am, love. No amount of your miniscule effort or pleading will change that. _I_ made the Hybrids, they are _mine_. I don't care if they want it or not, but I am their alpha and they are sired to me. End of story. I don't want to hear anything else about it."

"This has to stop, Klaus. Now you pick: Me or the Hybrids. Right now. I can't keep doing this. _You_ can't be doing this."

Klaus was flabbergasted for a second before recovering. "We can talk about this, sweetheart." He said trying to calm her. "Just not-"

"Then when, Niklaus!? _When!?_ " She stomped her foot and his mouth twitched as he almost smirked at her childish behavior. "After you're done driving all the Hybrids into an uprising?" He glowered at her, amusement gone. "You didn't answer me. So, is that your final answer? The Hybrids?"

"You know it's not." He said through gritted teeth.

 _"Then. What. Is?"_

"I will not stop trying-"

"Not even for me. Got it. Nice to see where I am on your list of priorities." She hissed and pushed him. "You are such a hypocrite! Just a few days ago you were in my face about how I am your mate and that I was above everyone else. Just this _morning_ , you gave this-this speech about how I am so important to you! Just not as important as a person who will do anything and everything you say, right? It's too bad I have a free will!"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Jane." He snapped at her, eyes flashing yellow. "You know as well as I do that I would do anything for you. But I thought we agreed-"

She scowled at him, wrapping her arms around herself as the chill of the early morning got to her. "I gave you my blood for Hybrid protection against Rodney! Well, he's gone. So what are they for? And don't say _my_ protection, because they aren't for that."

Klaus glared down at her. "If you don't like it, then by all means leave. I'm tired of defending myself. And I shouldn't have to. You trust your friends more than me."

"Don't make this about them. If Damon hadn't told me-"

"Ah, I see." He mocked. "Going back to Damon? I didn't do as you please so now your switching sides."

Confusion went across her face. "What? No, you ignorant ass. I wouldn't do that."

"How do I know? You're the first that I've wanted to be with in over a hundred years. Perhaps I was wrong. You went back fairly quick. Perhaps you never got over him."

"Is that what you really think?" She asked quietly, anger deflating. "You really think I don't love you anymore? Just because I'm pissed about all the lying you've been doing?"

He ignored her question. "I am the Original Hybrid. The Hybrids are mine to use as I please. They may be sired to you as well, but they will listen to me."

"That really _is_ what you want. Hybrids not sired to me. That's why all the fuss about Elena. Is it true? Would you rather them only be loyal to you?"

A thick silence fell between them and Jane felt her heart sinking. She knew the answer and he didn't have to speak it yet. She glanced down at her sneakered feet for a moment.

"Yes." He answered truthfully and she lifted her eyes to him again. "I'd like them to be. But I don't mind sharing, love."

"You just admitted that you'd rather them not be sired to me. I think that speaks for itself."

He nodded stiffly. Almost like he was distancing himself. Jane chewed her lip. Had she driven him away by choosing not to support his need for the Hybrids?

"So now what?" He asked. "Are you leaving?"

"Do you want me to go?"

He shrugged. "You're not happy with me."

"I'm angry." She told him, but he wouldn't look her in the eyes. "And you just frustrate me sometimes. I'm not happy with the way you are acting, but I do love you."

"You say that, but then I'll end up doing something that will not please you." He murmured. "I won't change."

"Klaus, I-"

"Why were you at Tyler Lockwood's? And why do you smell like him?"

"Excuse me!? I went there because I went to see about him about Dean. He was friends with him. And for your information, I need to borrow a clean shirt." She frowned. "Are you…Why are you asking me that? Are you sinuating that Tyler and I did something?"

"You jumped me fairly quick there, love. You tell me."

Feeling strung out by all the confusing emotions she was reading from him she shut her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"What are you saying?! Tell me what you want me to do!"

"Are you sure I should tell you?" He mocked and she opened her eyes to glare at him. "After all, you just told me not to control you."

"Ugh!" She threw her hands in the air. "Why do I bother talking to you when you're like this?! Angry and obviously still inebriated." She bit her lip. "Do you think I was in on it? I was mad because you didn't tell me what was going on. That you lied to me about the Hybrids, that you want Elena's blood and not mine. That's all. And Damon pissed me off."

"I won't change to fit your needs." He said quietly. "Mate or not. My goals are my own. You need to decide if you can accept me for the way I am."

"Klaus…I didn't-I didn't mean to make you think that…Are you breaking up with me? Over that?" She chewed her lip.

"I need to think, love."

She frowned. "You need to think…I'm assuming that means I'm not wanted." She folded her arms across her chest.

"It might be for the best that you don't stay."

"Are you really breaking up with me then?" She asked quietly, feeling hurt. "I don't understand. I just don't want you to lie to me. Are you asking me to choose you or my friends?"

"Did you not just ask if I choose you or the Hybrids?"

Jane felt her heart constrict. She really had pushed him away. She felt a panic rising in her chest.

"That's not the same thing. I didn't create my friends for a purpose of doing my bidding. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but I just feel that you want them more than me. And so far, you haven't even told me otherwise."

Klaus sneered at her. "Who is the liar now, Jane? You say I never tell you how much you mean to me, but I did this morning."

"Your actions say otherwise."

"And therein lies our dilemma." He waved a hand. "You claim my actions did not match my words and yet you were at Tyler's plotting against me. Helping a Hybrid, _my_ Hybrid, leave town. You were helping him escape!"

Jane frowned. "I wasn't letting you kill him for letting Elena go free, Niklaus. It wasn't right."

He shook his head. "You should go home, love."

She touched his arm, but he flinched away. "You don't believe me." Jane chewed her lip. "Are you…Are we…?"

Klaus stubbornly chose not to answer her. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

Klaus pulled up in front of her house and didn't cut off the engine. Rob was talking on the porch with Meredith.

"Thanks." Jane muttered.

"Mmhm." He hummed and she whirled to face him.

"Are we over? Is that what this is about?! Why won't you look at me?!"

He looked over at her, deep hurt in his eyes and anger. "I don't know."

"You don't know what? Why you refuse to look at me or that we're over? What's going to happen if it is?"

"If I look at you, I'll get angry all over again. I'm preventing myself from really hurting you, because you know I say things out of anger. As for us…I don't know."

Jane chewed her lip. "I love you. Doesn't that matter anymore?"

He remained silent.

"Did you prefer me with Ada?" She asked quietly and Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No."

"Do you hate me?" She whispered and he glanced at her.

"No."

"Can you say anything other than no?"

He glared out the window. "You need to go."

"So, we're just not talking about this anymore? You've made your decision?"

"I just need to think." He snapped.

"Think about what?!" She snapped back, veins creeping under her eyes. "How-how you're just giving up because I don't agree with you? I wasn't plotting against you. I would never do that. What are you not saying to me, Klaus? Are you leaving me?"

He didn't answer her and she scoffed. He felt a burning pain in his chest and glanced at Jane. It was coming from her.

"Screw you. Let me know when you're done being an ass." She opened the door and he met her at the side of the SUV.

"Love-"

"Don't." She warned him, moving further into the trees.

He frowned. "Calm down, sweetheart."

"Don't do that. I can't take it." She turned from him.

"Don't do what?"

Jane faced him. "Don't call me sweetheart. I know you don't mean it."

"What are you talking about?" He said irritably. "Yes, I was angry with you, but I never said-"

"That's right. You _didn't_ say. So now I have no clue where we stand. If you don't trust me, then how I can trust you? I was mad about being lied to about the Hybrids and finding out the reason you started this about Elena. You want to push me away? Fine. Just don't stand there and pretend to still care when you don't."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is that what you want? You want me to leave you?"

"No, but you need to think. What else does that mean?"

He felt panic and a sharp pang in his chest. He looked over at Jane in concern when he heard her breathing hitch.

"Love?"

She tried to leave, but he took her arm. "Let me go."

"No. You're upset."

"Of course, I'm upset!" She snapped and faced him again. "You won't answer me! And I'm scared!" Veins went beneath her eyes and her gums throbbed.

Klaus stroked her cheek carefully. "Calm down, love."

"Get away." She smacked at his hand. "Just leave me alone." She was gone in seconds, making Klaus blink once again at her quick as a vampire disappearance.

fled out of the car.

"Jane!" Rob called but she ignored him. The man turned to Klaus. "Did she just supernaturally run out of here?"

Klaus nodded, looking half-concerned and half-intrigued.

"She's definitely got the elemental features then."

"What did you do?" Meredith frowned. "She was very upset."

He frowned and glanced the way Jane left. "I'll find her."

* * *

She was halfway into the woods behind her house when she saw something standing there. It was a wolf.

It didn't growl at her, only watched her.

"Um, hello?" She said to it and it didn't move.

"Jane."

She turned to face Klaus angry and hurt, eyes black.

"Go away!"

"You need to calm down." He grimaced at the pain in his chest.

She scowled. "What's happening to me? Why do I hurt? What did you do?"

"You thought I was rejecting you." He said quietly. "I'm sorry, my love. I never ever wanted to hurt you that way."

"You didn't want me."

"I never said I didn't want you, Jane." He looked at her evenly. "I just told you it might be best if you didn't stay over. I just needed to think and calm myself down."

She shook her head. "You're confusing me. What do you want?"

He rubbed at his forehead. "I'm not-I would _never_ leave you over something like that."

"Then why does it feel like it?" She asked quietly and Klaus sighed. "You hurt me."

"Don't be upset. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Yes, you did. That's why you said I was sleeping with Tyler!"

"That was out of line, I know."

"Just go away."

He sighed. "I was wrong to talk to you like that. I was just angry about Elena and disloyal Hybrids."

"Yeah, well I probably just made them hate me."

"What do you mean, love?"

"Damon pissed me off earlier. I didn't want to believe him about you wanting the cure for Elena. I ran into Jeremy and…His tattoo…I felt like I needed to defend myself so I attacked them." She rubbed at her arms, staring off at the trees. "Then I went home, because I wanted to talk to you and you weren't there." He heard the sobs she was trying to stop and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't push him away as he thought she would. "I didn't mean to hurt them…They were just there and I was hungry and I was angry. At you, at them, at myself."

He sighed and rested his head against the top of hers, holding her close.

"They'll be all right, my love."

"Don't go. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry."

He turned her around, shaking his head. "No, my love. I'm not going anywhere." He pressed his face into her hair and she took a shuddering breath, clutching at him. "Oh, don't cry, sweetheart." He said, kissing her lightly over and over as tears spilled down her cheeks and sobs escaped her. Her anger was gone, replaced by fear and sadness.

She buried her face into his chest and he moved them over to a tree, sitting with his back against it. He pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair trying to sooth her. The pain was receding slightly and he guessed that it wouldn't until she calmed down. He could feel her unsteady emotions and it made him a bit confused so he knew how she was feeling.

"I think we both let our tempers get the better of us, my love." He murmured to her softly. "I was jumping to conclusions again. I'm not leaving you, sweetheart. I told you before. You are important to me. I meant every word. I wasn't trying to hurt you. At least not like that."

"I've just felt weird all day." She whispered. "I don't feel like myself." She looked up at him. "I'm _not_ myself. I saw Jeremy's tattoo and I…I wanted to tell you this morning."

He sighed. "I didn't mean to ignore you, love. Or make you think you or what you wanted to say weren't important. I was angry."

"Just don't go." She whimpered, vulnerable and frightened. He hadn't meant to make her feel like that. "Please don't."

"No, my love. Never." He promised. He tilted her chin up to catch her lips in a soothing kiss. Jane moaned, bad feelings disappearing almost automatically, and wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging herself closer. He slipped his hands beneath her shirt, stroking her back and sides lightly. Klaus felt a sharp sting on his lip and she pulled back from him, blood on her lips.

"Sorry." She apologized, eyes black.

He shook his head, groaning, and brought her back to him, kissing her deeply and running his tongue over her fangs gently. She moaned, rocking in his lap. "You're beautiful, my love. So beautiful." He moved her face to his neck. "Go ahead, sweetheart." The slight sting of her fangs in his neck went away almost instantly as arousal took its place.

"Niklaus." She whispered and inclined her head, baring her neck to him. "Please." Gold flashed in his eyes and he sank his fangs into her skin, making her cry out. She whimpered and he rapidly moved them, pressing her against a tree.

Jane gasped as he sucked at her neck, his hands squeezing her little arse. She bit into his neck again and he swore, his cock hardening against her thigh.

"Mine." He growled and licked at the mark on her neck.

"Wait." She said softly when he slid his hands beneath her shirt.

He froze, thinking he had hurt her. "Love?"

"There's a wolf."

Klaus turned his head to see what she was looking at. He slowly set her back down on her feet.

Amber colored eyes watched them from across the clearing. It's intent undistinguishable from the distance.

Jane frowned. "Is that a werewolf or a regular wolf?"

"I'm not sure, love."

"I thought werewolves only turned on a full moon. So, it must be normal one, right?"

"They do." Klaus frowned. "But I'm not so sure that isn't a werewolf."

The white and black furred wolf began to retreat into the darkness.

Jane tilted her head. "I wonder what it wanted."

"Hopefully nothing." He replied and took her hand, leading her back towards the cemetery. "I don't quite like the idea of a rogue werewolf wandering around. Though it does bring up the question of whether it really was alone or not."

Klaus looked over his shoulder and Jane gazed up at him.

"Klaus?"

"It's following us."

"It won't hurt us." Jane said suddenly, looking back as well. "At least I don't think it will."

Klaus felt her stop and looked down at her. "Love?"

She turned all the way around to look at the wolf.

"Maybe it's friendly."

It watched her with solemn eyes. Klaus took her elbow, moving her along a bit faster. The wolf kept a steady pace behind them.

"Let's go, love. I don't fancy a werewolf bite."

"But it can't hurt you, can it? I mean you're a Hybrid."

"I can still feel the effects of its bite." He said, frowning. He ended up scooping her up in his arms.

"Klaus-"

Her words were cut off as he zoomed them out of the woods and back into the graveyard. He set her back down in front of her parents' graves.

Jane frowned. "That was rude. It wasn't going to hurt us."

"All the same, I think it best we leave it be." He told her and she rolled her eyes. He glanced back at the woods, almost daring the wolf to show itself.

Klaus felt her smack his arm. "Stop trying to pick a fight." She told him. "Let's just go home, if you're so worried."

His brow furrowed, but he did turn towards her.

"Why do I still have the vampire features? And why can I run fast now?"

"I think Ada was correct in what she told me."

"What did she say?"

"That you were becoming like me."

Jane tilted her head. "I'm turning into a Hybrid?"

"I'm not entirely sure, love. I don't really know what she meant or if she even told me the truth."

She suddenly blinked. "Oh, what I called to tell you earlier…Shane gave me a journal. It's all about elementals."

"Where did he acquire all of this information?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Traveling I guess." She was quiet for a minute. "Do you know who Silas is?"

Klaus frowned and nodded. "I've heard of him. Why?"

She looked up at him. "Professor Shane, the one I met at Whitmore? He knows about elementals and about my necklace. Something about Silas needing it for something. He was at the school tonight talking about him."

"It's a story, love. He's not real."

"Are you sure?" She bit her lip. "It was kind of a scary."

"It's meant to be a scary story, sweetheart. Nothing more."

"I don't know about that. He knew that my necklace could bring me back from being dead."

Klaus frowned again. "I don't know how he knows about that, sweetheart. But Silas isn't real."

"Good. I don't need anyone else attacking us."

He kissed her head, pondering what this professor really knew.

"Are…Are you still mad at me?"

Klaus looked back at her.

"No, sweetheart." He promised and tilted her face up towards him and pecking her lips. "I'm not." He stroked her cheek when she yawned. "It's late. Let's get you home and into bed."

"I love you."

He cupped her cheek. "And I you. More than I can ever say."

* * *

Klaus looked down at Jane as she rolled away, a frown on her face. He stroked her cheek, hoping to sooth her, but she whimpered instead.

"Love." He said gently and then frowned when images flashed in his mind.

 _The arms gripped her tighter, preventing her from running._

 _"Let me go!" She screamed, but the figure that held her only laughed at her predicament. A low chuckle in her ear that made her skin crawl. Blunt teeth scraped along her neck and then she screamed as teeth sank into her skin harshly but it wasn't like being bitten by a vampire. But it must have been a vampire from the way he was sucking at her blood what else would do that?_

 _She tore away from whomever held her, slightly surprised that he let her go and she ran down a dark, carpeted hall. The only light was from the tiny lamps along the walls. She didn't know where she was and she felt dizzy and disoriented._

 _"You won't find a way out unless I want you too." The voice called out mockingly. She thought it sounded familiar, but then again it wasn't._

 _Jane slowed down. The hallway seemed to be getting longer, the end far away._

 _"Klaus?! Rob!? Can anyone help me!?"_

 _No one answered her and she suddenly came to a stop. She was in front of a floor length mirror. It was as wide and as tall a door. She touched the glass, confused as to how it appeared. To her astonishment, she heard voices coming from the mirror and transparent images flickered across it._

 _"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" She tapped on the glass as a ghostly apparition went across again. "Klaus?" She smacked the glass as the Original passed her. "Klaus help me!" There he was so close, but he couldn't hear her. The transparent Hybrid turned towards his left and Jane saw more images appear. Her friends. Elijah, Damon, Caroline, Matt, Rebekah, everyone. "Hey! Help me!" She cried, but they couldn't hear her._

 _"They can't help you, dear, but I can." A harsh voice cooed in her ear and she gasped as something invisible held her still. There was something there, behind her. Something dark and misty like a cloud of smoke, but it was in form of a man._

 _"No…" She whispered and she fought weakly. "Who are you?"_

 _"Silas."_

 _She frowned and shook her head. "You're just a story."_

 _"Shh, it'll be over soon." The smoky figure promised and she gasped as the mirror image of herself began bleeding from a cut on her neck. She felt the tickle of something on her collar and realized that no it was not just her mirror self that was bleeding. So was she. She screamed._

Klaus was immediately pulled out of the nightmare as Jane screamed and thrashed.

"It's all right, love. It's all right." He soothed, holding her close.

In seconds, Rob was in the room with a baseball bat.

"What'd you do to her?!"

"She's having a nightmare." Klaus said in annoyance and the man lowered his bat.

Jane looked up at Klaus.

"Klaus!"

"Here, love. I'm right here." He told her, stroking her hair and she clung to him.

Rob scratched his head. "You okay, Janey?"

The girl nodded, still holding onto Klaus.

"Are you sure he's not real?" The girl asked, looking up at her Original Hybrid.

"I'm pretty sure, my love." He said, though he began rethinking all that he knew. Perhaps this was for once an actual nightmare, caused by the stories of Silas. At least he hoped so. He kissed her head. "Try to go back to sleep, Jane. It's just a dream."

She smiled sheepishly at her uncle. "I'm sorry, I woke you."

He smiled back and shook his head. "It's okay. I'm just glad that I didn't have to use this bat."

Klaus snorted.

Rob left the room and Jane curled into Klaus' chest.

He ran his hands along her back soothingly. "Sleep, my love."

"We've been fighting a lot lately."

He sighed. "Yes, I know."

"You were right though, I did give you my blood to make them." She looked up at him. "They are _yours_. I just…I just don't fully like it."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't want anything to do with them." She told him. "I think it's best that I don't have a say in what you do with them. I don't want to fight with you anymore."

He pressed his lips to her hair. "If that's what you want, love."

"It scared me." She said quietly. "When it hurt."

He held her closer to him. "It worried me too, love."

"I don't want to feel that ever again."

"Neither do I."

"So…we're okay?"

He tilted her chin up so he could see her face. Her eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"I know I keep asking, but I…And then you…"

He wiped a stray tear away and he cradled her against his chest.

"I know, my love. I really did hurt you. And I will spend however long it takes to make it up to you."

He felt her bury her face into his chest tiredly and he stroked her hair.

"I promise you, my love. I'll never leave you."

* * *

Review?


	74. My Brother's Keeper

**So sorry for the super long wait you guys! Life is totally kicking my butt right now and loss of inspiration sucks! Hopefully this is a good chapter or if not the next will be better. I am not giving up on this story ever! I have most of the Originals plot fixed up and have been attempting to put all of that together.**

 **Enjoy the chap! I own nothing but Jane and Rob and anyone not in the VD show.**

 **Smut warning.**

* * *

Chapter 74

Klaus frowned as his phone began ringing and he reached over, half asleep, and lifted it from the bedside table. He answered immediately after seeing who was calling.

"My love? Is something wrong?" He had just texted her goodnight a few hours ago.

 _"Can I come over?"_ She asked, sounding odd. He raised an eyebrow, his body tense and ready to leap from his bed if need be.

"It's one o'clock in the morning, sweetheart. What's wrong? Another nightmare?"

She was silent for a moment. _"Just…Please?"_

He sat up in bed, reaching for his discarded jeans at the sound of her voice. She sounded like she was in pain.

"What's wrong, Jane?" He asked automatically, tense. "Are you hurt? Let me come to you."

 _"I'm not hurting exactly."_

He frowned. "Explain."

 _"Um, well… That thing that happened that one time…It's happening again."_

He blinked, his motions slowing. Was she half-asleep or merely confused? "Come again?" He asked in his own confusion.

 _"That_ feeling _is back."_

Klaus' brow furrowed as he thought of what she was trying to say. "I'm-You need to be a bit more specific. I'm not following you, love."

She hesitated, clearly embarrassed by what she was attempting to get at and it intrigued him.

"Come, come, my love. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

 _"I_ need _you."_ She insisted, putting an extra emphasis on need. _"Like right now. Please. I-I can't sleep. I need you here or me there."_

Comprehension came to him as he gazed out his window and saw the bright full moon. He smirked suddenly. "Be specific, my love." He growled enticingly and she whimpered slightly. "Which _part_ of me do you _need_?"

 _"That's not funny."_ She whined. _"It's serious."_

Klaus chuckled and pulled his shirt over his head. "All right, my love. Don't fret. I'll come to you."

* * *

Jane twisted in the bedsheets, before kicking them away. She was hot all over and it was irritating. She needed Klaus. Just him being near her would help a great deal. Her skin was sweaty and she felt gross, but she knew a shower wouldn't help any unless… Unless Klaus was in the shower with her. She bit her lip, cheeks flushing at the thought of him running his hands over her under the water, holding her close. She could see it now, him sliding up behind her, his hot hands skimming her stomach and up to cup her breasts. He'd kiss her neck and let his fingers run lower…

She caught herself mid-moan and grabbed a pillow jamming it over her face in irritation and embarrassment. She heard a muffled thump and a snicker from down the hall and groaned. She had forgotten about Rob and Meredith's late-night date and how they had attempted to sneak drunkenly past her room not an hour ago. They definitely weren't asleep yet and were likely not to be for another hour or so at the most.

The past three days had been better for them both. The Hybrids were still wary around Jane, but as she promised Klaus she didn't interfere in what he was doing with them. Klaus was trying his best to keep her happy. He was very attentive to her now, more so than usual.

Her thoughts wandered again, and she bit her knuckles almost losing herself to her fantasies. Then she felt the tug on her body.

She jolted upright in bed, knowing he was there on her porch automatically. He was so close. Frantically, she scrambled out of the bed and pulled on a pair of sleep shorts in case she ran into anyone on her way to Klaus.

She hurried down the steps as fast as she dared, not caring if she looked desperate or not. She unlocked the door and wrenched it opened impatiently.

Klaus stared at her for a moment, drinking her in and his gaze darkened. Her curls were mussed from rolling in her bed. Her clothing stuck to her and he wanted to peel them off her as soon as possible. That arousing scent that only she possessed, hit his nose as soon as the door had opened and it was intoxicating. He wanted her very badly.

"Hello, my love." He greeted lowly and stroked her cheek, feeling a prickle of desire when he touched her. His own need building just by being near her. She leaned into his touch instantly, closing her eyes. "You have need of me?"

Her eyes flashed open again. "Yes." She tangled her fingers into his necklaces and pulled him down to her lips, holding him to her. Her hands stroked his chest and down his back, pushing him closer to her as she kissed him hard.

He kissed her back just as hungrily, feeling that primal werewolf urge demand he take her right there on the porch as he backed her into the closed door. He ground against her, his own arousal prominent in his jeans and she moaned, her fingers digging into his back as she pressed her sensitive breasts against his chest. She wrapped her leg around his, wanting him closer, and he grabbed her thighs, hoisting her up and back against the door. Her legs wound around him and she rubbed against him, making him growl.

"Please." She said, clutching at him as he ran his nose along her neck inhaling her scent. "Need you, now."

Reluctantly restraining himself, he cupped her face and pulled her back gently. She whined and he stroked her cheek with his back of his fingers, eyes flashing gold with lust at the sound she made.

"Patience, my love. Let's wait until we get home. Don't want to give your elderly neighbors a show."

"I don't want to wait." She said, her body reacting to his closeness. "I need you right now."

He kissed her nose. "Yes, I know." He turned with her in his arms and she giggled. "Come, my love." She hid a shriek of laughter as he jumped off the porch and the world blurred as he zipped off with her.

* * *

Jane bit at his neck, licking lightly at the bite, as he managed to open the door. She was marking him as hers. He knew he couldn't get up the stairs with her doing that so he moved them down the hall toward his art room. The Hybrids knew better than to disturb him there and they had thankfully made themselves scarce tonight.

"Yes, love." He growled and she whimpered, rocking her hips against his. "I am yours and you are mine." He turned and pressed her against the wall, his cock painfully hard against her inner thigh as he ground against her. She threw her head back with a moan.

"Bed?" She asked breathlessly, her lips swollen from his rough kisses.

He shook his head, mouth searing to hers once again, like he couldn't get enough. And he knew he never could.

"Too far." Klaus growled against her lips. He yanked her top off to bare her breasts and she arched her back slightly in want as he pinned her wrists to each side of her head with his hands. He nuzzled her nipple before taking it into his mouth, tugging lightly with his teeth, and she gasped out. He teased her sensitive skin with his tongue before he moved on to do the same to the other one.

"Klaus." Her body was aching with need and he knew she wanted him badly. "Please." She tried to free her wrists, wanting him.

He let her slide down his body, freeing her wrists and she tugged at his shirt before he stepped back to peel it off. She watched him, her eyes filled with desire, and she bit her lip naughtily before sliding her hands down and beneath her shorts. He paused, watching her with intrigue as she shimmied out of her shorts, letting them fall to the floor and leaving her in a pair of little red panties.

Knowing her little game and wanting to see how far she'd take it, he unzipped his jeans and let them hit the floor. She gasped a little as he slid his hand beneath his boxers, stroking himself.

"Didn't you imagine me doing this to thoughts of you, my love?" He asked huskily, watching her every move. She was biting her lip lightly, want in her eyes as she watched his hand. "Do you do the same to thoughts of me?" He was challenging her, she knew. She nodded, red cheeked. She was nervous, but she had started this game and he intended to see how far she'd go.

"I want to see how much you want me. How much you desire your mate."

She moaned involuntarily at his words and he chuckled.

"You did say you liked it when I talked to you. Show me, love. Take them off."

Jane slid her thumbs into her panties and let them slip off her body.

She sat on the little couch he had once painted her naked on and spread her legs for him. He growled in response and settled in the chair across from her, his boxers gone.

"That's a good girl. Now show me what you want me to do to you."

Jane bit her lip and let her hands wander down her body. She teased her clit for a moment, moaning, and then slipped two fingers into herself. His eyes flashed with lust, watching her fingers move between her legs slowly.

"That's right. Faster, my love. Add another finger."

"I want to see you." She said quickly, gasping as she pleasured herself. "I want to watch you."

He leaned back lazily, his hand curling around his cock and she moaned softly as he gave himself a few strokes.

"Do you wish it was my cock inside you, my love?"

"Yes." She answered him, pumping her fingers harder into her and she heard him take a deep breath.

"Come for me, Jane. I want to see you all flushed for me."

She bit her lip, moving her fingers faster and she tossed her head back. She gasped and sighed, her hips rolling against her fingers as she came. He came soon after, coating his hand with his release and she moved over to him on wobbly legs. She straddled his lap, his cock getting reinterested as she moved closer to him.

Jane took his sticky hand and held it up to her mouth. His eyes flashing as she licked his palm, growling slightly as his hips jerked.

"Love." He warned her, his wolf wanting to claim her now.

She smirked at him. "Patience." She told him and began sucking each of his fingers clean. Klaus groaned and gripped her hip with one hand. She moaned softly, rubbing against him. Each suck she gave and sound she made sent a jolt of arousal along his body, straight to his cock. She moaned around his index finger, her tongue flicking against the tip of it and he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Enough." He snarled impatiently, and she shrieked as he moved them to the floor, where he flipped her onto her hands and knees. "Mine." He growled and entered her in one hard thrust. Jane gasped and steadied herself as he slapped into her at a furious pace, her head hanging down slightly.

"Klaus." She moaned and gripped at the carpet. She was so close again, the heat making her sensitive to him. He felt so good and she felt almost overwhelmed by her need of him.

"Come around my cock, love. Come for me." He told her, stroking her hip as he reached around to stimulate her clit and still slam into her.

She tossed her head back and cried out as she came around him, squeezing him hard. He growled and slammed into her one more time before spilling inside her. He pulled out of her slowly and she slumped to the carpet before rolling onto her back.

"Shower?" She suggested, still thinking about her earlier daydream.

He chuckled. "All right, love." He picked her up in his arms and headed for his bedroom. She turned her head and snuggled against Klaus.

"I love you." She whispered against his chest.

"And I you, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry I woke you. I couldn't sleep."

He kissed her forehead. "Don't be sorry, my love. I'm glad you called. I don't like being parted from you."

She smirked, tracing his tattoo with a finger and making him tense, a low warning growl in his throat. He was far from done with her and she liked it.

"I'm still not moving in."

He smirked down at her. "I'll convince you eventually. You practically live here anyway."

"Rob would have a cow, Klaus."

He set her down on the sink in his bathroom and he turned to start the shower. "You're eighteen." He pointed out.

"I know." She said quietly. "But he feels responsible for me. And I want that. I-I need that."

He nodded. "With your parents gone, he fills their place in some way that is comforting. Yes, but he can still comfort you from afar." She smacked his chest lightly when he came back to stand in front of her. "Well, what will you do when you go to college?"

She shrugged. "Live on campus maybe. I'm still not sure what I'll be going for. I would love to teach dance professionally, but…"

"Or you could live with me. You could come and go as you please and I-"

Jane crossed her arms and frowned at him. "No, Hybrids. No."

"It's for your safety." He frowned back. "You won't have to say anything to them."

"That's not the point!" She scowled. "I said you could have them and do with them as you will, but I don't want anything to do with them."

"And you won't unless you choose to." He said coolly. "Even if you didn't decide to live with me and did live on campus, I would still assign them to protect you." She huffed and he took her chin, making her look at him. "You mean more to me than I could ever say, Jane. I love you and only you. And I have to protect you. I _will_ protect you."

The seriousness in his voice was too real, too vulnerable. She stroked his face, slightly confused at his confession. "You can't protect me from everything, Klaus." She didn't know why she said it, but she couldn't help it. He was acting as though he could really prevent anything from happening to her, but she knew better.

"I can, and I will." He said seriously, and he shifted uncomfortably. It was too real and emotion filled. He wasn't comfortable. Jane realized it and smiled softly.

"Because I'm yours?" She asked and kissed his cheek. He relaxed.

"Yes, because you are mine." He smiled back and she slung her arms around his neck.

"You know what I was thinking about before you came to get me?"

He arched an eyebrow at her mischievous smile. "What, my love?"

"Of us in the shower."

She squeaked as he lifted her back into his arms. "Really? Well, perhaps you'd like to show me." She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder as he carted her towards the shower.

Jane sighed contentedly. "I love you, Klaus."

He kissed her head and he felt her smile against his skin.

"And I you, my love."

* * *

Klaus stroked down Jane's back. She was exhausted from their escapades and needed to recuperate.

"Marry me." He said quietly, testing the words.

Jane stirred and he stiffened, not expecting her to have heard him.

"What?" She asked sleepily, raising her head from his chest. "Did you say something?" He almost sighed in relief that she hadn't heard him. Her eyes were half closed.

Losing his courage, he shook his head. "No, sweetheart. Go back to sleep." He stroked her back until she was slumped against him once more. He would have to find the right time to ask her. If there would ever be a right time.

 _I love you, Jane._ He said internally, wishing for a moment that she could read his mind and see how much she meant to him. He had never loved a woman like he did Jane for almost 300 years. She just didn't understand why he needed to protect her, why he needed to have _some_ kind of control. He was afraid of losing her to something that no mortal could stop. That as an immortal had witnessed, but never felt except once. Death.

Jane was fragile, human, and although she possessed some vampire features, it didn't change her mortality. The last woman he had loved so wholly, after Luciana of course, had died tragically. Twice. And the last time by his own hand. No, he'd never lose her, and he never wanted to feel that hole of emptiness again that his last love had left in him. The one that had been filled and overflowed by Jane and Jane alone. After their almost breakup, he had vowed to make things right between them and to try not to let his impulsiveness and insecurity drive her away or hurt her in that fashion again. And Jane had died once. He was not eager to let that happen again. Ever.

* * *

Morning." Rob stated as Jane came into the kitchen. "Sneaking back in?"

She looked at him with a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I just needed to see Klaus and you and Meredith were really loud."

He winced. "Sorry about that. We, eh, had a good time with Jenna and Alaric."

"Obviously." She teased. "When can I call her Aunt Meredith? You've been spending a lot of time with her."

Red-faced, Rob muttered and decided to ignore her question as he turned back to the coffee maker, making her giggle.

Jane noticed something moving outside and she went to the kitchen window. The wolf she had seen a week ago was pacing in her backyard, just at the edge of the woods. It sensed her watching and paused for a second, looking directly at her before pacing once more.

"Did you hear me?"

She jumped and turned towards Rob who was looking at her in amusement.

"Daydreaming?" He teased and she flushed.

"Oh…uh, yeah." She murmured. "What did you say?"

"Damon called. He was asking about you."

She frowned. "I didn't know he called me."

Rob shook his head and leaned against the kitchen island. "He didn't. He called me. Why?" Jane shrugged.

"I don't know. What does he want?"

He stirred his coffee for a minute. "Is he still interested in you, Jane?"

"No. He just said he missed me…" She saw the look on his face. "As a friend." She added hastily.

Rob shook his head. "I think it's more than that. And I think you know that too."

Jane chewed her lip. "I don't- I didn't-"

"Look, I know it's none of my business, but you should to talk to him. Even if he has feelings for Elena, he obviously still has feelings for you."

"Because of Ada." Jane frowned, trying to emphasize that it was Ada's fault not hers. "I never gave him any reason to think that."

"I don't want to argue with you, but you know I've never really understood this relationship you have with Klaus."

She scowled. "Sounds like you _are_ trying to argue with me. I love Klaus."

"You've been dating Klaus for almost two months, Jane." Rob pointed out. "But you dated Damon longer than that. You have history."

"I care for Damon, but I don't love him, Rob. Not anymore. I don't have feelings for him."

He threw his hands in the air in submission. "Whatever you say. You and Klaus still doing okay then?"

She nodded, smiling. "We're better."

"Good." He nodded. "You, uh, never told me what happened exactly that night."

"We just got into a fight about Elena and the Hybrids."

"What does he even want with the cure?" Rob frowned. "Have you talked about that? If he took it?"

She snorted. "He'd never take it."

"And why not?"

"You know why not. He's got so many enemies and so much of his past that overwhelms him. Even if he wanted too, I don't think he would. He'd be seen as weak."

Rob rolled his eyes before frowning slightly. "You know…If you are gaining these elemental features from being with Klaus, then maybe if he were human..."

"I'd be back to myself?"

Rob shrugged. "That's my thinking. It might be something for him to consider." He placed the empty plate and coffee cup in the sink before kissing her cheek. "I'm off to meet Meredith."

"Again? Ooh, it is serious." She teased. "Tell _Aunt_ Meredith, I said hello."

He muttered something unintelligible, face red as he walked out of the kitchen, and she giggled.

Movement caught her attention and she looked out the window again to see the wolf still there, although no longer pacing. It was looking at something. Like it wanted to show her something.

Rob came back into the kitchen. "Forgot to take the trash out." He grabbed the bag by the backdoor and opened the door only to curse loudly.

"What the hell?!"

Jane tore her gaze from the wolf again and looked at her uncle. "What's wrong?"

"Call Klaus."

"Why?" She went to see what he was staring at and gasped loudly. On the ground near her back steps was a body. A headless body. When she looked up, the wolf was gone.

* * *

"Hey, Matt. Caroline in the back?" Jane asked and paused. Jeremy was standing in the back of the loading truck holding a keg in each hand like it didn't weigh much at all. He met her gaze and he narrowed his eyes at her slightly before looking confused. She looked away from him hastily, feeling her fangs pulse with the need to defend herself.

Matt looked at her, concerned. "Everything okay, Jane?" He hadn't missed the tension she and Jeremy were throwing.

"Hm?" She looked up from her feet, glad that her face was back to normal. "Yeah, everything's fine. Headache."

"Caroline's ordering the poor volunteers around in the backyard." He told her slowly, wondering if he was going to have to move her or Jeremy away from one another. Something was very wrong. He could sense it.

"Right." She nodded. "Nice muscles, Jer."

The teen smiled at her, the tension falling away like it was nothing. "Yeah, thanks."

"See you, Matt. See you, Hercules."

"Bye, Jane." Matt called and she turned back around.

"Hey, um, Jeremy, I'm sorry about the other night. I…I was upset and-"

He shook his head. "It's okay. Really. And I'm sorry you had to see what happened at Tyler's."

She nodded and headed for the back of the house.

Matt turned to Jeremy. "Sorry about what? And what did she have to see?"

"Well..."

* * *

Jane trailed along behind Elena and Caroline, who had given her the task of making sure everything on the checklist was in order.

"There was a _body_ in your backyard?" Caroline asked, eyes widening. "A _headless_ body!?"

"Yeah." Jane nodded and shuddered. "Rob found it this morning."

Elena's brow furrowed. "Oh my god. Are you okay? Who did it? Klaus?"

"I'm freaked out, but okay. It was near the backdoor. It must have happened last night." Jane told them. "It wasn't Klaus because he was with me last night. We weren't even at home. And Klaus hasn't found the head yet."

Caroline winced before frowning. "If he didn't do it, then who did?"

"We don't know." The girl murmured, frowning. "Now Klaus wants me to move in with him, but Rob is fighting him on it. That's why I left the house." She rolled her eyes. "They were still at it when I left. Rob threatened to stab him with the White Oak stake and Klaus said, "Try it." You can guess how that went." She sighed.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I can imagine."

"How are you and Tyler?"

"Things are…not so good." Caroline lied and chewed her lip. She hated lying to Jane, but Klaus thought she and Tyler were split up. They had faked a break-up to hide that he and Hayley were working on getting all of the Hybrids unsired. If Jane didn't know, then Klaus wouldn't and it kept them all safe.

Jane frowned. "What? Why?"

"He is with Hayley."

"That werewolf girl?" She asked curiously.

"Yep."

"Oh…I'm really sorry, Care."

The vampire flashed her a smile when the girl put her hand on her arm comfortingly. "Don't worry about it." She spotted Damon on the stairs that lead back to the house and scowled. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Jane and Elena followed her line of sight. "He's a founder, right? He's probably here writing paychecks." Jane murmured and Elena nodded.

"Yeah, that's what he told me earlier."

Caroline shifted. "Speaking of Damon…Look, I'm your best friend, and I would never pick sides, but are you sure this is what you want?" Elena gave her a look. "Because Stefan is your soulmate." Elena raised her eyebrow and the vampire huffed. "Sorry. Picking sides."

"It's not like I don't love Stefan anymore, but I can't deny that ever since I turned my feelings for Damon have become more intense."

"Yeah, I know. Stefan filled me in on all the gory Damon details."

"He did?" This time it was Caroline's turn to make a face. "Is he okay?"

"No, he's heartbroken."

Elena sighed. "What was I supposed to do, lie to him?"

"No, but you weren't supposed to let Damon _weasel_ his way in your confused, newbie-vampire heart."

Elena shrugged and Jane fidgeted. "Well he did. And that's exactly what I am, confused. I need to figure out what these feelings actually mean."

"What you and Damon need to do is talk." Jane told her. "If you don't then you'll never know how he really feels or how you really feel." The other girl smiled.

"Thanks, Jane…So how are you and Klaus? Jeremy said you were angry with him the other night. And you had fangs."

Caroline rounded on her. "What? Isn't Ada gone? What did Klaus do now?!"

"Yeah, she is, but it's part of me now I guess." Jane shrugged. "We argued and got over it, that's all."

The blond vampire wasn't sure she believed that. There was something else going on, she was sure.

"Excuse me."

They turned to see a man approach them.

"Hi, Professor Shane." Jane greeted the man who smiled warmly at her.

"Jane. It's nice to see you again." He took her hand and brushed his lips on the back of her knuckles. She blushed, and Elena and Caroline exchanged looks. "I hope the journal I gave you has been helpful."

"Oh, it's been great." Tucking a stray curl behind her ear, she tilted her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to interview contestants and judge the competition. Apparently, I'm a professor by day, and pageant judge by other day. And in spite of being absurdly unqualified I'm rewarding a scholarship?"

Jane smiled. "It's in the parlor, just there." She pointed toward the double doors at the top of the steps.

"Thanks. I'll just follow the scent of hairspray and world domination." He joked and turned to walk away.

"He's the one who told Damon how to break the Hunter's Curse." Elena told them, still watching Shane.

Caroline nodded. "He's also the one who has Bonnie so obsessed with practicing magic that she bailed on pageant prep."

"And now he's judging Miss Mystic Falls?" She asked and frowned. "Jack of all trades or kind of creepy?"

Jane shook her head. "He's not creepy."

Elena and Caroline sent each other looks again and then the brunette vampire sighed.

"I'm going to find Jer." She walked off and Caroline turned to Jane.

"So…Bonnie said Damon upset you." She said quietly. "Does he still have feelings for you?" She asked, looking the girl over. "I have to ask because it's Damon." Jane sighed heavily.

"He said he just missed me as a friend."

Caroline gave her a look. "Well, he better not start anything between you and Klaus. I'm serious. Elena thinks she might like him and he doesn't need to start messing up another relationship."

Jane just gave her an uneasy look. She had a feeling that was what was going to happen eventually.

* * *

Damon was talking to Mrs. Lockwood when he spotted Jane in the hall. He waved to her and she glanced in his direction. She waved back, waiting for him to finish his conversation. Carol spotted another person to get money from.

He met Jane in the middle of the hallway. "Hey." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"We need to talk."

He noticed her nervousness and frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…What you said the other night-"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, yes, you did. I could tell." She sighed. "Damon, I did love you, but not anymore."

"Can you honestly tell me you feel nothing for me anymore?" He took her hand. "Nothing?"

She bit her lip. "I love you like a friend, Damon. That's it. I love Klaus."

"But you don't have to love him, Jane. That's the point. Even if he is your mate or whatever. That's not a reason to stay with him."

"Stop trying to convince me to leave Klaus. I love him and I want to be with him, Damon. Just stop trying to kill him."

He took her arm. "Did what happened the other night mean nothing to you? Are you just willing to overlook the fact that he is basically waiting for a cure for Elena's blood for the Hybrids?"

"So what?" She snapped back. "I don't want the Hybrids. They don't like me anymore anyway. It's better that I don't have anything to do with them anymore." She took her arm back. "Please, Damon, I'm asking you to stop this. We aren't together anymore. I'm sorry if that hurts you. I never wanted to hurt anyone, but when I'm with Klaus…It's different."

"I don't want to know about your late-night rendezvous', Jane." He said harshly and she flinched at his tone before scowling.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. I really am sorry I hurt your feelings, but we've talked about this. I always knew you'd eventually go back to her, Damon. Back to Elena. You did love me at one point and I know that and I'll always remember that, but you don't anymore." She touched his face and his eyes fluttered closed. "You're scared that she'll go to Stefan, but I really don't think she will. She's had feelings for you Damon. The two of you danced around each other constantly. Even when we were together."

"Yeah, I know." He said softly and he stepped away from her touch. "I know, Janey. I just had to see." She nodded at him. "Friends?"

She smiled. "Of course." She hugged him and he hugged her back before she slumped in his arms.

"Jane?" He frowned down at her, she was unconscious. "Janey, hey." He shook her gently, before laying her on the settee in the corner of the room. He debated calling Klaus when she started to move about, a frown on her face.

"No, no don't." She murmured. "Stop!"

"Jane!" Damon took her shoulders. "Jane."

Her eyes flew open and next thing he knew she was tackling him to the ground and her fangs were in his neck.

"Damn it, I don't want to hurt you, but you need to stop." He grunted and shoved her off. She flew back against the couch and blinked at him.

"Damon?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's me."

She rubbed at her head, still feeling off. Something had caused her to collapse, something that she couldn't remember from whatever trance she had gone into. She just remembered the angry and betrayed feeling. Something bad was going to happen.

"I'm so sorry. I-Damon?"

He started gasping in pain, clutching at his neck. "What did you do?" Black vein-like lines were coming from the puncture wounds on his neck, startling Jane.

"Oh my god…" On impulse she held her wrist out to him. "Here." He hesitated only a second before the pain became to excruciating and he had no choice but to drink from her. She bit her lip as his wound began to heal and he relaxed against the floor.

"Well that wasn't fun." He panted and lifted his head. "What in the hell was that?"

"I…I don't know. Damon, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Tears welled in her eyes. What had she done? How could she have done that?

"Janey, hey. Don't cry, I know it wasn't your fault." He reached out to touch her.

She backed away from him, rapidly. "Don't touch me!"

"Jane, don't be like that." He frowned. "You didn't hurt me on purpose. I'm fine." The girl only looked away from him.

* * *

"Caroline, how did I know you'd be at the helm of this ship?"

She scoffed and turned her head. "Klaus. Looking for Jane?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. She ran off this morning."

Caroline faced him fully. "I wonder why, after you threatened to kill her uncle and found a decapitated body in her backyard."

Klaus sighed. "We have differences when it comes to Jane. As for the body, that's what I need to talk to her about. It was a witch."

"A witch? How do you know that?"

A look crossed his face, a look that sent shivers down her spine.

"Because they left a symbol drawn under her bed."

"Oh my god…Well, I think she's inside."

* * *

Klaus felt a prickle of distress from Jane, something had upset her. He located her and hurried inside.

"I am so sorry!" Jane said rapidly, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Janey, calm down. I'm fine." Damon's voice drifted from down the hall as well.

"Don't touch me. Just stop."

Gritting his teeth, he burst into the room, startling the two inside.

Jane turned her head to see Klaus in the doorway, beyond livid. Damon stiffened.

Klaus took in Jane's upset and terrified expression before narrowing his eyes. "Are you hurt?" He demanded before she could speak.

The elder Salvatore bristled. "I didn't attack her, Klaus. She-"

"I wasn't speaking to you." The Original interrupted coldly, eyes fixed on Jane. "Jane?" She shook her head, sniffling, and he held his hand out for her. "Come." She let him pull her against him. Jane clutched at him, needing him and he fought the impulse to rip off Damon's head. Without waiting for an explanation, he turned them to leave the room.

Damon followed them instantly. "I didn't hurt her, Klaus. I-"

The Hybrid whirled around and Jane bounced into his back at the abrupt turn. His eyes flashed gold with warning. "Do not test me, Damon. It's for Jane's sake that I haven't ripped your head off. I don't know what you were doing, but I clearly heard her say that she didn't want you to touch her. If I find that you've laid a hand on her in any way or left any mark upon her, I will kill you whether she approves or not. Do I make myself clear?"

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Might want to tone down the death threats, Klaus. That White Oak stake is still floating around someplace."

Klaus snarled at him and Jane tugged on him.

"It's my fault." She murmured, looking at her feet. "I attacked him, Klaus. And something happened…"

"What happened? What exactly did he do to provoke you?" He glared at Damon. "Touching what's mine obviously."

"I was trying to console her." He snapped before looking confused. "I was talking to her and then…She fainted or something."

Klaus looked down at Jane in alarm. "What?" He frowned. "Why wasn't I told this when it happened?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "You weren't here and what happened next was the reason that I couldn't use my phone." Jane's expression made the Original worried so he glanced back at the elder Salvatore.

"Explain."

"I got an odd sensation from her like with Ada, I felt that I needed to make her feel safe. Well, I tried to wake her and that proved to be a mistake. She attacked me and bit me. Only…this time it was different."

Jane looked up at Klaus. "My bite hurt him, Klaus."

"Like yours but a lot more painful. Like I was burning alive." Damon added and she flinched. He saw and grimaced. "Sorry."

Klaus frowned and ran his hands along her arms soothingly and she chewed her lip.

"I'm sorry, Damon."

"It's not your fault." He told her and looked at Klaus questioningly. "Have any idea what happened?"

"No." He said and really didn't like that.

Damon's eyes narrowed. "I think we should have a talk with creepy professor Shane tomorrow. Guy knows more than he's letting on."

"He's not creepy, Damon." Jane scowled. "He's traveled the world and found out about it. He's helping Bonnie relearn magic."

"He knows about you. More than anyone we've ever met." He told her and she rolled her eyes. "Helping Bon Bon makes it even creepier. Why does he want to help? Why does he have all the answers?"

Klaus frowned. "He gave you a journal without you telling him what you were. He already knew."

"Maybe Bonnie told him." Jane told him, now unsure. "I don't exactly have a great track record with people." Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist.

"While you're here, Damon, there's something we need to discuss. There's a decapitated witch body in Jane's backyard."

"What?!" He said, eyes widening. "Who-?"

"I don't know. I just know he had been in her house."

Jane gasped and looked up at him. "Inside?"

"Not while you or Rob were home, my love." He assured her quickly. "The witch needed plenty of time to draw something under your bed."

"Under her bed?" Damon scowled. "What is it? A spell or something?"

"I don't know." Klaus frowned. "I've asked my siblings to look into it."

Jane turned towards him. "Klaus, I don't think-"

"They'll be all right, love. It concerns you so they are more than happy to help."

"Think that's what triggered what just happened?"

Klaus frowned. "It's possible. Her aversion to the Gilbert boy may also be a side effect. Perhaps her elemental features make her more aware of potential dangers."

"Maybe like I sensed something?"

They looked at her.

"Something like what?" The Original asked her lightly. Jane frowned.

"I don't really remember what happened, I just remember how I felt. I felt angry and betrayed. Why would I feel that?"

"We'll look into it tomorrow, all right? Let's get you home for now." He turned her around.

"I'm really sorry, Damon." She said softly and he nodded.

"Don't worry about it, Janey. It's all right."

* * *

"What is all of this?" Jane asked, examining the boxes and crates on the table. Klaus glanced up at her briefly. He and her uncle had both agreed that for now she stay with Klaus. At least until the witch thing was solved.

"Odds and ends. Memoirs mostly." He murmured. "Things from centuries and decades ago when my family and I lived here and there. You can look through them if you'd like."

She started giggling and he looked up again.

"Whose is these?" She held up a pair of green tights and he smirked.

"Elijah's."

She laughed and shook her head. "They are not!?"

"They are." He chuckled.

" _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_."

Klaus snorted. "Not exactly, love. Though it was a fashion statement at the time."

"So…Can I undagger Rebekah?" She asked and turned around to face him. He opened his mouth, but she plowed on. "Please? She's my friend and I miss her. Besides, everyone knows about the Cure and the sword now. Please, Klaus?"

He shook his head. "No."

Jane sighed irritably. "Why not?!"

"It's not time."

"It'll be Christmas soon and I want the house decorated!"

"Then ask the Hybrids!"

"I want Rebekah!"

"No and I don't wish to talk about it anymore." He snapped. "I'll undagger her when I feel like it!"

Jane stalked off, slamming the art studio door shut. Klaus winced at the sound, but he didn't budge. She could throw a tantrum if she wished, but he wasn't going to do it. Not yet.

* * *

He knocked on their bedroom door before opening it. Jane was lying sprawled across the bed, texting on her phone.

"Are you still angry?"

"What do you think?" She snapped and glared at him over her shoulder.

He frowned back. "It's for-"

"Niklaus Mikaelson, don't you dare say its for anyone's good! Rebekah didn't deserve to be daggered by you! She did nothing wrong and you tricked her!" She got up off the bed and folded her arms across her chest. "So either you tell me where she is or I'll go looking myself!"

"You'll do nothing of the sort." He snapped back. "There was a witch around your backyard and I don't want you trekking about looking for trouble. I especially don't want you by yourself."

Jane made a face. "I wouldn't be alone if I had Rebekah! Then I wouldn't be "trekking about". I'd be here!"

Klaus shook his head. "I'm not discussing this anymore. I'm going out for a bit. So I'm leaving a few Hybrids here with you."

"I don't like it!"

"I know." He smirked, and she narrowed her eyes. "I'll see you later, love."

"I doubt it." She hissed, and he sighed, looking hurt.

"Don't be bitter, love. I do want to see you later."

"Well, you should have been nicer to me." She snapped. "You can sleep alone tonight! And the next night too!" She threw a pillow at his head and he ducked it with a growl.

"You'd deny me because of Rebekah?"

"For being an ass! She's your sister and it's almost Christmas and it's really important to me and your siblings that she be there!"

Klaus frowned. "I'll consider it." He told her. "But that's not a yes."

She simply folded her arms across her chest and glared at him until he left.

* * *

Jane found a simple wooden jewelry box at the bottom of one of the crates and she lifted it carefully. She started to open it, but though that perhaps that would be seen as snooping.

"Who cares?" She muttered to herself. Whatever he's hiding doesn't matter. She opened the box and gasped at the beautiful necklaces and bracelets. All of them made of diamonds, sapphires, an assortment of beautiful gems. In the center sat a little velvet lined box. She lifted it carefully and opened the lid.

"Oh my." A beautiful diamond ring sat in the middle of the little velvet box. The diamond sat in the middle of a circle of smaller diamonds. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She touched it gently, admiring it and then had to fight the impulse to slide it on her finger. The thought made her hesitate. Who was this for? Was this for her? Or someone else? Surely Klaus had been with someone else that he had wanted to give a ring to, right?

She took the ring out of the box and slipped the ring on her finger, holding it up to see how it would look in the light. It fit her perfectly which made her heart flutter at the same time as feeling that perhaps it had fit another girl's finger just as perfect.

"Mrs. Jane Mikaelson." She said to herself and then giggled giddily. She was still mad at him, but it was slightly pushed aside for all of the wedding thoughts. Then she saw a few envelopes.

Picking up one of the letters, her eyes widened in shock. It was addressed to a Vivianne Lescheres Mikaelson. Frowning, she opened one and read over it. Gasping she lit it slip from her fingers. Whoever this person had been, she had been married to Klaus. Hastily she put the ring back in its box and then that box back in the jewelry box before hiding it under the things in the crate.

* * *

 _"Miss Evans."_ Elijah greeted. _"How are you?"_

"I'm fine. I was just wondering…"

He noticed her lack of enthusiasm instantly. _"Jane, is everything all right?"_

"I'm not sure. Elijah…I was wondering if you would tell me something. And I'd really like the truth."

 _"I will try my best."_ He responded, his tone worried, and she nodded.

"Who was Vivianne?"

There was a pause.

 _"Where did you hear that name?"_ He asked her softly, almost as if he didn't want to hurt her by mentioning it. That confirmed it. Jane swallowed nervously.

"There are letters written to her by…He wrote her letters that he never sent…Was she his wife?"

Elijah sighed. _"Briefly. Jane, I really think you should talk to Niklaus about this. Does he know you found these letters?"_

"I wasn't snooping. He said I could go through these old boxes."

 _"I didn't think you were, but you and I both know his temper-"_

"I know very well about his temper, Elijah." She interrupted.

 _"Did something happen? Between you and my brother? Has he hurt you?"_

She ignored the questions. "Who was she?"

Realizing that she wasn't about to let it go, he sighed. _"Vivianne Lescheres was a girl that Niklaus fell in love in centuries ago in New Orleans. She was part werewolf and part witch. At first Rebekah and I assumed he was courting her because she was engaged and he wanted to stir up trouble, but…we were wrong. So very wrong. He went to incredible and dangerous lengths to get her back when she died."_

"She died? He married her?"

 _"Jane, listen to me. It's in the past, my brother loves you dearly-"_

"Why didn't he tell me about her?"

 _"It's difficult for him, even now. You should know that he loves you."_

"I know that. I just…Why didn't he tell me about her? He told me about my doppelgangers."

Elijah sighed. _"Like I said, it's difficult for him. Please, Jane. I implore you to let it go. If he wants to tell you, he will in his own time."_

"Yeah…all right."

* * *

"Love?"

"Hm?" She turned from the window.

Klaus smirked. "I've been calling you."

"Oh." She murmured. "I was thinking."

"I could tell. What had you thinking so deeply?"

She knew she couldn't tell him about the ring or the letters she had found.

"Oh, um…Nothing." She said and he arched an eyebrow.

"Hm… Are you still angry?"

"Not as much." She admitted. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I'm not sorry about the pillow I threw."

He chuckled and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry too, love. I've had time to think about it and you can undagger Rebekah in time for Christmas." The thought of having Rebekah and all the siblings back together, pushed her sour mood back and she practically pounced on him.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" She said happily and hugged him, bouncing with excitement. "She can help me organize the Christmas party and the New Year's Eve party!"

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this?" He muttered lowly and then sighed. "I suppose that means all of my siblings will be here for both of those events?"

"Yes." She beamed even brighter if possible. "If I can get a hold of everyone. I'm going to call them right now!" She wiggled out of his arms and hurried up the stairs. He heard her fall in the floor and started to move when she yelled: "I'm okay!"

He shook his head fondly.

* * *

"You were married?" Jane asked quietly and Klaus stiffened. "To Vivianne?" She hadn't wanted to ask at the party, but she needed to know what was going on. Why he felt the need to hide this girl from her.

"Yes. How'd you know that?" He asked lightly, trying to hide his displeasure. They hadn't even been at the pageant for five minutes and she was starting something.

She held up the letters. "I found these in the boxes."

He eyed the letters with slight aggravation.

"She was, at one time, the only woman I wanted to be with. I'd have given up anything for her and almost did."

"Tell me about her."

"She was beautiful. Long dark hair and eyes so dark and so full of life. She was part werewolf and part witch."

"What happened to her?"

"She died." He said abruptly.

"Klaus." She took his arm. "I'm sorry, I know it must hurt, but I need to know. You need to talk about it."

"Why?" He snarled, pulling his arm away. "It's in the past."

"Because you married her!" She snapped. "She must have been something special for you to marry her! I want to know who she was and what happened."

"I killed her!" He snapped back and Jane blinked at him, shocked. "I thrust my hand into her chest and ripped her heart out."

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because I had too."

"Niklaus."

He threw his champagne glass at the low wall and it busted upon impact. She jumped at the sudden movement and stared at the broken glass dumbly, very aware that he was very close to snapping. "Stop." He warned her. "I don't wish to relive the past."

"I need to know." She insisted. "You need to tell me."

"It's none of your business." He snapped and took the letters from her, shoving them into his suit's inside pocket. "I don't _need_ to tell you anything at all. You've been talking to Elijah again, haven't you? If he's so full of information, why don't you ask him?"

"It wasn't like I was snooping. You told me I could look in the crates!"

"Or ask any of my other siblings?" He continued. "I'm sure they'd love to tell you stories about women I've had over the years. It's all the same. They were nothing."

"Am I the same then?" She snapped at him, clenching her fists. Angry tears pricked at her eyes. "Am I just another conquest for you? Vivianne was part werewolf, part witch and I'm a seer and an elemental. What next? A girl who is everything? And I would love to talk to Rebekah, but someone daggered her and hasn't told me where she is yet!" She backed away when he reached a hand out. "Apparently, I'm _nothing_."

Klaus scowled. "I never said that." He hissed at her. "I was merely pointing out that-"

"That you've been with hundreds of women and all of them meant nothing. That's all fine and dandy, Niklaus, but if it really means nothing, then why does the mention of Vivianne Lescheres _Mikaelson_ make you so angry and defensive?" He opened his mouth and she shook her head. "No. I can't deal with this today. Not today. Just leave me alone go enjoy the party." She turned on her heels and he took her arm, turning her back around.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't need to tell you anything." She spat back at him, jerking her arm free.

"Don't walk away from me, Jane."

"Then don't give me a reason to." She said before she could stop herself. His arm fell to his side in shock. "It's just…if she means nothing to you then why did you write letters to her? I want to know the truth, Klaus. Why is she a secret?"

He refused to answer, his mouth in a thin line.

Jane scoffed. "Whatever, Klaus. I won't ask anything else. Apparently, it's not my business." She turned and stomped off.

* * *

Jane paused and turned her head. The sound of raised voices was coming out of one of the old Lockwood cellars.

She looked around before following the sound, stepping down into the cool underground.

"Hello?" She called out and rounded the corner. What she saw made her pause.

Stefan was standing a few feet away, warily watching something in front of him. Jeremy Gilbert was staking what Jane assumed was a vampire over and over again. The man had chains around his wrists, suggesting that he had no say in what was happening to him or what had happened to him rather.

"All right, enough. He's dead." Stefan told the teen. Jeremy jerked the stake free and Jane took a step back. There was something wrong. She could feel it. "Jane?" Jeremy turned his head to see her and she stiffened. The look in his eyes made her want to run for her life.

"What are you doing here?"

She turned towards Stefan. "You're getting his mark to grow." She said instead and the vampire nodded.

"Yeah." His phone rang and he sighed down at it. "Hang on a second." He answered it and walked off, leaving the two of them behind. Jeremy turned towards Jane slowly.

* * *

"Where's Jane?" Caroline asked as Klaus stepped out of the crowd nearby. "She said she was coming."

"She's not here?" He asked, rising an eyebrow before scowling. "She's being stubborn. Of course."

The vampire scowled. "What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything." He snapped. "She was digging into something she had no business getting into."

"Something like what? I thought you were trying to share everything with her now. So not to keep secrets and hurt her?" Caroline huffed. "What did you do?!"

The words stung him and he actually felt ashamed for how he had spoken to Jane. It really shouldn't have surprised him that she had found the letters, he had practically told her to dig through the boxes of things. He wasn't sure what had made him so angry about it. The fact that she had brought it up here and not at home? Or was it because she had found out there had been another before her. Another he had married of all things. The human thing that he had scorned dozens of times, and yet would be willing to do just for her?

Caroline watched the emotion dance across his face. He seemed to be confused with his own feelings.

"Look, obviously it was misunderstanding, right?" She waited for him to nod. "Good. So go apologize and actually mean it." She poked him and he rolled his eyes slightly. "I'm serious, Klaus. I know she wasn't telling me the whole truth yesterday. Something else happened between you two." His face twitched just the slightest and she knew she had gotten it right. "So fix it before she decides not to wait. I think she's been through enough without you making her life difficult. Keep her happy, that's all we, her friends, want. Go." She shooed at him.

He saw Tyler and Hayley. "Didn't realize those two were seeing each other."

Caroline turned her head and then away again. "I just want to get this whole day over with." She muttered and Klaus felt a bit of pity. She was Jane's friend after all.

"If you'd like I could accompany you. Jane will show up eventually."

She started to tell him off, but she knew that the whole point was to throw Klaus off of Tyler. She nodded. "Fine, but just until Jane shows up."

* * *

Stefan came back down the tunnel to see Jeremy examining his arm, Jane watching silently by the door, her eyes glued to the mark he couldn't see.

"How far did the mark grow?" Jeremy didn't answer and he took out a piece of paper. "Show me on this drawing."

The teen finally turned to him. "Sorry Stefan. I can't trust you." Jane could hear the cold sound of his voice and she backed up slowly.

"How far is it, Jeremy? Jane, I know you can see it."

The girl bit her lip. "How far?"

"I-"

"I said I can't." He said sharply before she could.

Stefan frowned. "Jeremy. Answer me or I will make you answer me."

"I am not telling you anything."

Stefan grabbed the front of his suit and tugged him closer, locking eyes with him. "What does the mark look like?"

Jane stifled a scream as Jeremy plunged a stake into Stefan's abdomen. "I guess I can't be compelled anymore." He looked up at her and Stefan watched his gaze darken with hate. "Wrong timing, huh?" She turned and ran up the steps, Jeremy grabbing his bag and sprinting after her.

* * *

"Would you ever take it?" Caroline asked him, sipping her champagne. Klaus snorted.

"Now, why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet, hm?"

"Oh, I don't know…For _Jane_?"

The Hybrid looked away briefly. "You had to have thought about it, Klaus. Having babies with her. Growing old together. Have you guys even had that discussion yet? Would she stay human or turn to be with you?"

Truthfully, he had always assumed she'd turn when she was ready too. She was already half-way there at that point. Her abilities far surpassing an average human's. now there a wriggling of doubt in his mind. Perhaps she would rather remain human…Of did she want him to take it?

"She's content with the way things are. She'll turn when she's ready too." He said, trying to ooze confidence. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"So that's a no. Her own father didn't want to be a vampire, Klaus. Her mother was human. Rob's human. Are you so sure she'd be happy as a vampire/elemental whatever? What if that changes her like Elena?"

He shook his head. "I assure you that her change would be quite different."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline frowned.

"All in good time, love. You'll find out eventually and it will become clear."

"Okay…So she has she shown up?"

Klaus frowned at his glass. "No."

"Shouldn't you go look for her then?"

"I will once she's calmed down."

Caroline rolled her eyes before eyeing the girl across from them.

"Oh, my god."

"Caroline, will talk to her-"

"No, Klaus look!"

Jane was talking rapidly to her uncle, looking distraught and waving her arms about. She was dirty and looked like she had been running a marathon. They tuned in to hear her.

"…He's here somewhere!" She was saying hysterically. "He'll find me!"

Rob scowled. "Calm down, Jane. Where's that Hybrid boyfriend of yours?"

"I don't know." She muttered and then shook her head. "We don't have time to find him. If Jeremy finds me or I find him it'll be horrible. I had to run from him or I'd try to hurt him, Rob! I don't know what to there he is-!" The girl fled her uncle, ignoring him calling for her.

Caroline frowned at Klaus. "What was that about? Did you see her? She looks like she rolled around in the woods!"

The Hybrid's sharp gaze found Jeremy who was speaking to one of the pageant contestants, April Young. Then he searched for Jane. He couldn't see her.

"Klaus, what the hell is going on?"

"I'm about to find out." He said lowly and went in search of his distressed mate.

* * *

Jane took the leaves out of her hair and Elena frowned.

"Are you sure?"

The girl nodded. "Something's wrong, Elena…Like Connor wrong."

"Are you talking about me?"

Jane gasped sharply and she and the other girl turned to see Jeremy.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked her brother before she frowned at the stake in his hand. "What about you doing with that? Put it down."

"Connor was right. All I can think about is killing vampires." His eyes slid to Jane. "And whatever she is."

"You're nothing like Connor."

"I wanna believe that. And I know I don't wanna hurt you. But everything inside of me is telling me to drive this stake through your heart and then Jane's."

"Why would you say that?" Elena swallowed nervously "It's me, Jeremy. And Jane. She's not a vampire."

"She's like one and just as dangerous. You are a vampire."

"Yeah, but I'm also your sister." She took a step closer and Jane bit her lip. "Jer…" She touched his wrist. "I would never do anything to hurt you." She paused and looked at his hand, flipping it over to see blood. Jane gaped for a second.

"Elena, don't react!"

It was too late. Her vampire features flashed at the sight and smell of his blood and Jeremy's eyes widened.

"No."

Elena sighed, calming herself. "Get it away from me." She said and turned away. Jeremy made his move, but Elena shoved him away from her. He flew back a bit and hit the floor.

"Jeremy!" She ran over to him, checking him over. "Jeremy!" Suddenly he moved, but Jane shoved Elena away. Only to find Jeremy stabbing her in the neck with a small stake.

Gasping for air and from pain, she fell to the side, clutching at her neck.

"Oh, my god." Elena breathed, but her brother was coming for her next.

Stefan came in and grabbed Jeremy shoving him away from Elena. Klaus was in the room and at Jane's side instantly.

"Jane, look at me love." He murmured and she moaned, eyes fluttering. "Hold still, sweetheart." He pulled the stake free, tears of pain in her eyes. He offered his wrist to her, watching Matt manhandle Jeremy from the room and Stefan comforting Elena. Jane clung to Klaus and he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed and he hushed her. "I'm sorry. I couldn't-I had to-"

"There, there, my love. It's all right." He soothed, stroking her hair as she clung to him.

Jane bit her lip. "I want to leave, Klaus. I'm scared."

"All right, sweetheart. Wait for me on the front steps. I need to have a word with someone."

* * *

"You must be Shane, the mysterious professor."

"And you're Klaus Mikaelson. The Original Hybrid." Shane turned around and smiled. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Is it?" Klaus asked coldly, thoroughly unamused. There was something he didn't like about the man, though he had only just met him. "What do you know about Jane?"

"Jane?" He frowned before smiling. "Oh, the elemental girl."

"What do you know about her?"

"What are asking?" Shane tilted his head.

"Her fear of the Hunters."

"Ah, that. Well, she's naturally going to be defensive around the hunter. The Hunters see her a potential enemy, it's the part vampire features she has, and if she feels threatened enough she'll start finding ways to protect herself."

"A stronger bite?"

Shane tilted his head. "Yes, exactly. Her bite made bonds, right? The bloodsharing. If threatened enough by something, it can adapt. Make her more capable of defending herself."

"Threatened by what?" Klaus frowned.

"I don't know. A Hunter? A vampire? A werewolf? Any of those she might see as threatening."

"Hybrids?" He muttered aloud and Shane nodded.

"Hybrids too."

"Are you asking because she may be afraid of you?" Klaus didn't answer. "Would she have any reason to be? Have you given her any reason to be afraid or defensive?" He suddenly knew. The night she thought he had rejected her… Perhaps she still wasn't recovered from that? What if it was his fault she was acting this way? Feeling even guiltier for upsetting her earlier he shifted.

"No."

Shane smiled. "Then you have nothing to worry about. Let me know about the mate thing. It's fascinating." He left then, waving his hand. Klaus frowned, but was too concerned with Jane and the new-found information to inquire any more of the odd professor.

* * *

"Jane."

"Can I sleep in here?"

He nodded. "Of course you can, my love."

Jane got into bed and curled up next to him.

"I'm sorry." She murmured and he shook his head.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I shouldn't have been so secretive about her." He heaved a sigh and told her the entire story. He had met her at a party, her engagement party, and they had felt a spark between them. He pursued her against his siblings wishes, wanting to rescue her from the life that was threatening to overwhelm her. She finally asked him to whisk her away and he did, only starting a war between the wolves and witches because of their forbidden romance. Vivianne died trying to save her people and so Klaus mourned her for forty-four years. Then he met a witch who said she could help him get his beloved Vivianne back and instead tricked him. She was no longer his, she belonged to a darkness that she couldn't escape and in the end, he had to end her life to save her, save his family, and save his home.

"…So, I forgot about love, going for power instead. And that's how I've felt until now. I didn't think I could get over her and wrote her letters to help myself cope. Then I met you, you who stole my heart the first time we kissed, the first time you needed me, and when you told me you loved me."

"I'm so sorry, Klaus." Jane stroked his face, wiping away a few tears that had fallen before looking away. "Don't be angry with me. I shouldn't have brought it up."

He took her chin and turned her to face him. "No, my love. I'm not angry. I should have spoken of her a long time ago. I'm glad I finally said it aloud." Still holding her chin, he tilted her head back to kiss her lovingly. "I'm sorry I lost my temper with you, my love. I'm trying to do better."

"I just wondered why you didn't tell me about her."

"The truth, love, is that I hadn't thought about her in years. Centuries, actually. Didn't need to relive it. Now that I have you, I don't want to think about anyone else."

Jane snuggled against his chest, stroking his back. "You've had to go through so much, Klaus. But I'm still here. And I love you so much."

Klaus kissed her gently.

"Are you still hurting?"

She shook her head. "No, just tired."

He kissed her nose. "Then sleep." She laid across him and he stroked her back until she fell asleep. Then her nightmares started.

* * *

 _Review?_


End file.
